RPG Maker Tamers
by Shritistrang
Summary: A mischievous Gremlin hides within a reality changing computer game... and Takato gets his hands on it! The world is doomed...
1. Just a mischievous Gremlin

He was just a little Gremlin, a mischievous spirit who loved to cause mayhem with technological devices. The new computer technology of the humans was especially intriguing for him. Most of the Computer Viruses that exist today are actually his work.

But then, a mage (who at the same time, was also a hacker) discovered the little demon and managed to capture him on a magical CD. This gave the gremlin the freedom to do whatever he pleased on this CD, creating data, changing data, deleting data... But he could not leave his prison nor could he influence data that was not on the CD.

Sure, anyone could download every single data from his portable prison on any PC with a CD-rom drive, but the young technomage made sure that this CD would not find its way into the wrong hands.

Sadly, this young, promising mage could not afford paying the rent of his apartment, so he got thrown out. And even more sadly, he forgot the CD prison of the little Gremlin within his old room (where it slid down behind the shelves that came with the apartment).

When he realized his mistake, he quickly came back to correct his error - but it was already too late. The landlord had found the CD, was unable to delete the strange data on the CD and sold it at Ebay.

And so, the CD found its way into the development center of a famous game company which name we'd prefer to keep anonymous.

One of the game developers had bought the CD and discovered a very interesting game creating program on it, similar to those RPG makers which anyone could use to create his own RPGs using resources that came with the game.

But this game was amazing... it was able to create its own resources if the user just fills in a description form of any person, and the program will be able to create character sets out of those descriptions. Also, the user could change the facts regarding this new character anytime.

When the game producer realized he wasn't able to find the programmer of this incredible game, he decided to put it on the market. The new game, called 'RPG Reality' quickly turned into a fast seller. And so, many copies of this game were being sold.

What no one expected was that the game was in fact a creation of the imprisoned Gremlin, who was hoping that one day, if he had caused enough mayhem with this game, he would have gathered enough power to break free from his prison.

And so, no one expected the... 'unusual' magical properties of the game, and the strange results its usage would entail.

And so, almost anything that was being created with this RPG maker would sooner or later become reality. And if a real-life person would be used to make a certain game character... it would be this person who would be affected by all changes made to this character.

And so, one exemplar of the new game found its way into the possession of a certain person...

Who could this unfortunate person be?

----

"Takatomon, what's this?" Guilmon asked in his child-like curiosity.

"It's a game I bought today," Takato smiled proudly as he held up the CD case. "It's all the rage right now - everyone wants to have it. It sells even better than any Digimon game I've ever seen!"

"Game?" Guilmon asked and reached for the CD. "Do you throw it? It looks like a Frisbee..."

"Argh! No, Guilmon, no!" Takato wrestled back the case from his Digimon friend. "That's no Frisbee. It's a computer game. You know, just like Digimon World."

"Aah!" Guilmon nodded. He liked the game Henry had shown him, but he was a little sad that no Guilmon was within the game. He then got an idea. "Is there a Guilmon on that game?"

"Um... well, from what I heard, this game can be used to create all kinds of characters, even Digimon... so maybe it is possible to create a Guilmon."

"Kah-rekk-taah?" Guilmon scratched his head with a claw. "What's that?"

Takato groaned. "Look, I'll just show it to you..."

----

"Hey!" Guilmon shouted in excitement and gestured at the red Digimon that had appeared on screen. "That's me!"

"Unbelievable..." Takato muttered. "I just entered 'Guilmon', and the game showed me every information about you I could think of... Heck, it even describes how you came to life from my drawing..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind... but, hey! If this game can also create human characters, perhaps I can make one that looks like me, but can fight like a Digimon?"

"I think it would look strange if Takatomon evolves to... uh, WarTakatomon, maybe."

Takato snapped his fingers. "I know. I'll use someone else first. How about Rika?"

He entered Rika's first and last name, and just like with Guilmon, the Character Menu automatically filled in every single bit of information about her. Hair color, favorite food, blood type, Digimon partner... everything!

"Here, this menu is for the attacks of the character... Ah, just like in reality: Rika can use her D-Power and cards, but has no own attacks. Well, let's just change that..."

Takato made several adjustments while Guilmon really didn't knew what his Tamer was doing.

"There, that should do it!" the boy with the goggles exclaimed. "Now Rika can use the following attacks in battle: Flare Bullet, Fox Aura and Dive Kick."

"Why do you choose those names, Takatomon?"

"Because they sound cool, what else? Hey, wait a minute... If Rika can fight like a Digimon, why not give her the ability to digivolve as well?"

"But Rika is not a Digimon, right?"

"Well, she will be... half-Digimon and half-human, that's what her digivolved form will be like. And she will have a foxtail and ears, just like Renamon... but her fur will be the same color as her hair, not yellow."

Takato made some changes, and in the end, Rika's new form appeared next to her usual human form.

"Rika looks pretty like this," Guilmon grinned.

"Yeah, but... let's give her some special fighting clothes." And Takato changed Digimon-Rikas clothes into a tattered pair of jeans and a white sports vest. Instead of shoes, she was wearing blue ribbons that were wrapped around her paw-like feet. He also added a second tail to her first one.

"Finished," Takato said proudly. "And after evolving, her Digimon name will be: Kitsumon!"

----

In the Nonaka household, Rika felt a slight chill running down her spine. She wondered what could have caused that, but got distracted by the sudden appearance of her Digimon partner.

"Rika, a Digimon just appeared in the park. Shall we investigate?"

"Okay," Rika nodded as she grabbed her D-Power. "I'm ready, Renamon... let's go!"

She didn't notice the faint glow her D-Power had given off when she had touched it... just like it normally flashed when showing information about an unknown Digimon...

----

"Well, using Rika as my main character will be a good start," Takato nodded. "And with Renamon as her partner, I've even got two of them. But I should at least use two more characters they can encounter during the story... That will make it more interesting."

"Are you gonna make a Guilmon now?"

Takato chuckled. "No, Guilmon. I want to make a character similar to Rika, someone who can digivolve into a hybrid."

"What's a hyp-rihd?"

"I'll explain later... but I think I'll use someone I know as a basis again, this way I don't have to have to think of so many things that make up the personality of a person."

"Takatomon..."

"Yes, Guilmon?"

The red dinosaur whined. "I'm hungry... do you have any bread?"

Takato sighed. "Go into the bakery and ask Mom and Dad if they have something for you... I have to concentrate now, see?"

"Ooookay! Guilmon understands!" He ran out of the room. "Hey, Mom and Dad of Takatomon! Do you have something to eat for me?"

Takato chuckled, then concentrated back on the screen.

"Well, Rika is strong and cool, but sometimes a little bit too impulsive... I need someone who's able to keep a clear mind in battle. Someone like... Henry! Yeah, Henry's perfect!"

He typed in his buddy's name, and the profile of the half-Chinese boy appeared in the menu. Complete with information about Terriermon and his deck of cards.

Then Takato hesitated. He should not just use any person he likes and decide they'll meet up with his main character without a reason. Maybe he had to adapt the two of them a little closer...

"Ah, I know!" he grinned. "I only use Henry's character as a base and change it a little bit. I'll make it so that this character is going to Rika's school, so they meet every day. Well, Rika's school is for girls only, of course... But that's fine with me. I mean, almost every time they're making a Digimon game, the main character is a boy. How boring is this?"

So he changed 'Henry's' name into 'Harmony' and turned the character into a girl. Still looking Chinese, she had a slightly more slender built than Takato's old friend and long, luscious black hair. He gave her a cute face and an attraction to sportive guys, but otherwise, she was still the same as Henry. In the end, he morphed her clothes into a more feminine version (a tube top instead of a shirt, and a skirt instead of pants).

"Now, about her hybrid form..." Takato pondered. "Okay, Terriermon is a dog/rabbit, so maybe I should make her canine as well..."

In the end, Harmony's new evolved form resembled an anthropomorphic dachshund with light lavender colored fur and a cute, short muzzle.

"I'll call this form 'Dachsmon' and her attacks are the 'Fierce Yap', the 'Air Cutter' and the 'Rush Tackle'."

Finally, Takato decided to make Terriermon's body a little bigger and more anthropomorphic, so it looked closer to what Dachsmon looked like.

"Perhaps I should give Renamon and Terriermon human forms as well..." the young Tamer pondered. "Oh well... maybe later. I'll take care of other things first."

----

Henry shook his head. For a second, he felt like he had some sort of dizzy spell.

"Are you okay?" Terriermon asked his tamer.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Now, what were you saying?"

"I'm saying that your little sister can be terrible sometimes. I mean, it's pretty easy saying 'Mou-man-tai', but still: Can't you keep her from dressing me up in doll clothes all the time?"

"I'll talk to her. Didn't you want to watch the late movie?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot! Thanks." The child-sized dog-Digimon with the big ears picked up the remote control from the table and sat down in the sofa in front of the TV.

Shortly afterwards...

"Suzie, can I talk to you for a while?"

The youngest child of the Wong family stood up from her homework and ran to the door of her room. "Hey sis! Sure, what's up?"

Harmony looked down at her younger sister with a smile. "Suzie, I know you adore Terriermon, but... could you please not treat him as a baby anymore? He really hates it, you know?"

"Awww... well, okay!" She sighed. "I guess I can do that..."

Harmony brushed her long, shiny black hair out of her face. "Hey, cheer up, squirt... If you want, I'll treat you to an ice cream when we're meeting with Takato and Jeri tomorrow, okay?"

"Yay!" Suzie cheered. "You're the best big sister I could wish for!" She hugged Harmony around her waist. "I'm sooo lucky I don't have a brother like Ai... Having a big sis is so much cooler."

Harmony had to snicker at that idea. Heh, imagine... Her, a boy? That kid sure had an active imagination...

----

"Let's see... Rika and Harmony should both be unaware of their powers... I think I'll make it so that they have to find out more about them and where they got them from, as the game goes on."

After a while, he pondered if he should practice creating a scenario. "Perhaps I can make this one the first battle of the game, where Rika gets to know her new abilities..."

So he created an encounter with a Digimon in the park and decided that during the fight, Rika would digivolve to discover her new form.

"Perhaps I should involve a new character," he then thought. "A mysterious warrior, who's identity is shrouded in mystery... Yeah, sounds good. He will give her an impressive speech, before vanishing in the darkness. Yeah, that sounds good!"

Okay, so it was cliché... But that didn't matter to Takato. He liked it, so he went on with it. He quickly created a small map which represented the park, and placed the small form of a Digimon enemy into it, as well as a 'Starting Point' for Rika's adventure. Also, he decided that Rika and Renamon would be the two first members of the party.

He nodded. "Yeah, that should do it. Now, perhaps I should think of a suitable boyfriend for Harmony..."

"Takatomon!" Guilmon said as he came into his room, his arms full with bread. "Your Mom said you should go to bed, because you have school tomorrow."

Takato sighed. "Yeah, but I wanted... Aw, never mind. I guess I'll finish it tomorrow, then."

He saved all the changes he did and left the program. He shut down his computer and got ready for bed.

Guilmon quickly gobbled up his 'bedtime sweets' and curled up on the ground.

"G'night, Takatomon..."

Takato smiled as he climbed in bed and switched off the lights. "Good night, Guilmon."

----

In the darkness of the evening, Rika and Renamon were carefully pacing through the park.

"You sure it's around here?" Rika asked.

"I'm sure of it," Renamon replied. She closed her eyes. "I can feel it."

Suddenly, a massive shape came crashing through the trees with a deafening bellow. "GRRAAAAAARRRGGH!"

"A Minotarumon!" Rika realized as Renamon quickly grabbed her and brought her to safety. "Renamon, are you ready?"

"Ready as ever..." the fox-Digimon nodded and went into battle position.

She prepared her main attack.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

The rampaging bull-Digimon took the force of the attack and grimaced. He then raised his left hand, on which a strange cannon was attached.

"EARTHQUAKE DRILL!" Minotarumon smashed the cannon down onto the ground and created shockwaves that rippled through the surface and came towards Renamon. Swiftly, she jumped over it.

...only to be hit with a mighty backhand punch of her enemy.

With a groan, Renamon flew into the trunk of a nearby tree, before sliding down to the ground.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted in surprise.

"I'm fine..." the Digimon girl coughed. "He just took me by surprise."

But then Rika gasped in shock as she saw how Minotarumon lowered his massive head and stormed towards the fallen Renamon at an increasing speed.

"Renamon! Watch out!"

But Renamon still was too groggy from the first blow Minotarumon had given her, so she didn't jump away.

But then, just before the bull-Digimon hit its target, an orange flash zoomed past them, picked up Renamon and put her down next to her friend, while Minotarumon crashed into the tree.

Renamon looked up at her savior. It was a very human-like Digimon, but with the skin, claws, tail and head of a dinosaur. On the nose of his muzzle, there was a small horn. Also, he was wearing armguards, a breast harness and a metal helmet.

"Who... are you?" she asked.

The stranger looked back at her with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. "I am Ceratomon!"

"Grrrrr..." Minotarumon slowly got up from the ground.

"Watch out!" Renamon said. "He's going to attack again."

She was going to ran towards her opponent, but the orange-skinned Ceratomon held her back. "Don't! He is much stronger than a normal Minotarumon. You're hurt... leave this one to me and your friend."

"Are you crazy? Rika would be killed is she were to fight a Digimon."

"In her normal form, maybe... but... she can always change into her Hybrid form."

"What do you mean?" Rika asked. "Who are you anyway and why are you helping us?"

"I don't think we have the time to talk about this," Ceratomon grumbled as he saw Minotarumon raising his weapon again.

"Oh no, you don't!" he shouted and intercepted the attack with a kick. "Flurry Punch!" he yelled and hit Minotarumon with hundreds of punches at once, so it seemed.

But Rika and Renamon quickly realized that he had no chance of winning by herself.

"Let me go help him," Renamon said while trying to get up. "I can still fight."

"Oh no," Rika protested. "He was right, you have to rest for a while."

She grasped her D-Power, and again, it shone in a strange light.

"I still don't know what he meant... but if there is a way I can save us, I have to take that risk."

And with a determined glare, her eyes flashed in a bright light.

Renamon watched in awe, as her tamer was being lifted off the ground and a blazing aura surrounded her.

"RIKA HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO... KITSUMON!"

Then the gleaming aura vanished, and Rika dropped to the ground... looking exactly like Takato had designed her new form.

She looked down at the D-Power, which had turned into a smaller device, looking like a high-tech bracelet.

"Kitsumon..." she murmured as she saw a picture of her new form. "Level Rookie. Animal Digimon. Attacks: Flare Bullet, Fox Aura and Dive Kick."

She looked over to where Minotarumon and Ceratomon were still fighting. "I may not know what this is all about, but... If that beefsteak wants a fight, he got one!"

And with her two tails waving through the air, she began running.

Kitsumon jumped right into the air as Minotarumon was just going to smack his opponent with his arm cannon.

"Dive Kick!" she yelled and hit him right in the forehead, between his horns.

The bull Digimon staggered back while groaning in pain. With an angry snarl, he lowered his head, preparing for a charge attack.

"Let's finish him!" Ceratomon yelled and jumped next to the fox-girl. "Aura Sphere!" And he launched a sphere of energy from his palm.

"Flare Bullet!" Kitsumon shouted, moving her hands as if she was going to throw a Hadoken, instead hurling an energy projectile that looked like a burning flame.

The two attacks flew through the air and hit their enemy right into the chest. Minotarumon roared one last time, then he dissolved into data.

Kitsumon closed her eyes as she absorbed the data flow into her body. 'So, that's how it feels like for Renamon...' she thought. 'I'm feeling... stronger!'

She then looked around, wanting to thank Ceratomon. But he was already standing on a branch of a nearby tree.

"Continue to use your new powers, and soon enough, you will find out more about it," the strange dinosaur warrior said. "We'll meet again... Kitsumon! Farewell!"

And then, he vanished.

Renamon limped over to her digi-fied Tamer. "Rika... are you all right?"

"Yeah..." the fox-girl nodded while staring down at her fur. "How the heck did this happen?"

----

The next morning, Takato woke up by the beeping of his alarm clock. He yawned and climbed out of bed.

He shivered. "Brrrr, why is it so cold in here?"

He looked over to the window. It was open.

"Strange..." he muttered. "I could've sworn I closed it before going to bed..."

And he walked past the still snoozing form of Guilmon to close it.


	2. Jeri the Lion Cub

"Takato! Hurry up or you're going to be late!"

"Just a sec, Mom!" Takato shouted from his room.

He just wanted to save a few more changes he made with his RPG Reality game, a character based on Jeri. Thinking of her deceased Digimon partner Leomon, he came up with a leonine Hybrid form for the cheerful girl.

For a while, he thought if this would be sensible, regarding the fact just how much Jeri had suffered from Leomon's death. But then again, it was just a game, right? And even if Jeri would see this character sheet, he supposed she would just think it would look cute.

"Cubmon..." he murmured. "Attacks: Leo Scratch, Fierce Pounce and Propeller Toss..."

"Takato, did you hear what I said? Get going!"

"Geez, Mom," the goggle-wearing boy groaned. "Gimme a break! It's not that late. It's only..."

His gaze fell upon his clock and he gasped as he realized just HOW late he was.

"Gaaah," he screamed, while quickly saving the changes and ending the program. "Guilmon, why didn't you tell me how late I am?"

"Because your Mom already told you, and I thought that would be enough..."

"Man, Guilmon... Moms ALWAYS tell their kids to hurry up, if they're late or not. But to think that she was actually RIGHT this time..."

He quickly snatched his bag and hurried out of the house. "Guilmon, I'll see you later! Bye, Mom!"

His mother watched him from the bakery as he ran out of the house. "Seriously..." she said while shaking her head. "It's always the same with that boy... he can't be on time one day."

----

A handsome man in a business suit walked over the parking lot next to the supermarket. He reached his car and carefully put the bags with his groceries on top of the car's roof.

While he was searching for his keys, a gloved hand came out of the branches of the tree standing nearby, and sneakily slipped into one of the paper bags. It quickly snatched something out of it and retreated back into the treetop.

The handsome man looked up. "Strange, I could have sworn I heard something..."

Looking down from the treetop, Impmon giggled devilishly and jumped from branch to branch, until he landed on the other side of the wall between the parking lot and the street.

He landed right between two little kids. While the boy was watching him in awe, the little girl looked like she felt guilty about something.

"See, kids?" Impmon grinned. "If you're not as strong as the big guys, you have to be quicker than them... and sharper."

Mako was impressed. "That was cool, Impmon! Can I try it next time?"

Impmon giggled. "Sorry, kiddo, but not until you can climb trees as good as I can."

The boy seemed disappointed. "Awww, bummer..."

"I don't know, Impmon..." Ai said in a quiet voice. "Is this right? I mean, that man paid for his food, right?"

"Don't be such a killjoy, Ai," Impmon told her. "Remember one thing, girl: It's a harsh world out there, and only who strikes first strikes best."

"Um, if you say so..." She still didn't look convinced.

"Let's see, what do we have here?" Impmon chuckled while opening the plastic bag. "Bingo! Kids, would you look at that? Cookies, fresh from the market!"

"Wow!" Mako shouted. "And even Chocolate Chip Cookies! I like those the best!"

The boy quickly took some out of the bag, while Impmon held one in his sister's direction. "Here, Ai! Have one!"

"Uh, thanks..." She reluctantly accepted the offered cookie.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a well-known voice suddenly shouted.

"Uh-oh..." Impmon said and gulped. "Busted..."

Jeri angrily strode up to the little devil Digimon. "Just what do you think you're doing, Impmon? Teaching those little kids how to steal. That's awful!"

"Well, aren't you little Miss Perfect..." Impmon grumbled. "You just want to spoil our fun."

"Well, I do know what is right and what is wrong." She turned around to the two children. "Now, Ai and Mako, listen to the sock puppet!" And she raised the little sock puppet she always carried around with her. In a squeaky voice, she spoke: "Stealing is bad! Good kids only get things if they ask nicely or pay with money they got from their parents. Understood?"

"Y-yes, understood," Ai said. Mako just nodded.

"Good!" Jeri smiled. "And about those cookies... I think I'll just confiscate them." And she snatched the bag out of Impmon's grasp.

"H-hey!" the little Digimon yelled. "Go get your own!"

"You think those are for me? Nope, I'm just giving them back to the man you stole them from."

"Oh yeah? I just think you want to have the whole package for yourself."

"You wish! See you later, Impmon!" And she ran around the corner.

"Hey! Come back here!" And the angry Digimon leapt after her.

Mako looked at Ai. "Um, should we go home now?"

----

Of course the man Impmon had stolen the cookies from had already left. Jeri just wanted to teach the little devil a lesson.

"Give those back!" he shouted while running after her.

"Try and catch me!" she giggled and blew him a raspberry.

That made Impmon furious. "You little... BADDA-BOOM!"

Jeri gasped as Impmon threw two of his little fireballs over her head. They hit some branches of a tree ahead of her and made them fall down to the ground.

"GAH!" she yelped. "Hey, are you crazy? Those could have hit me!"

"Then just give back my cookies!"

"You sneaky little..." Jeri was getting angry herself. She knew that Impmon wasn't as bad as he had been after turning into Beelzemon for the first time, but he still could be a little troublemaker at times.

A troublemaker that had to be taught a lesson.

Normally, this would be when Takato or Rika would show up to help her, but as she was the only person around at the time, she would have to take care of this problem by herself.

Strangely, she felt like she could take him on. She wasn't even afraid of his attacks.

Within her backpack, her old D-Power, which she still carried around with her (even after Leomon's death) began gleaming in an orange light, and that light spread until it covered her whole body.

"Hey, what the...?" Impmon gasped.

Jeri had never felt this confident before.

"JERI HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO... CUBMON!"

And after the Digivolution, Jeri had changed into a humanoid lion-Digimon that looked like a mix of a female, child-like Leomon and her usual features. Her clothes had changed into an orange bodysuit complete with rubbery knee guards and armguards.

"Still wanna have those cookies?" Cubmon grinned. "Come and get them!"

"What the... how did you do this?" Impmon asked in shock.

"I suppose you're too much of a chicken to get them, right?" She chuckled. "Digi-Chicken, bawk bawk bawk!"

Hearing such words made Impmon furious again. "I'll show you who has the last laugh... Badda-Boom!"

Jeri reacted swiftly and jumped right over the fiery projectiles.

"Leo Scratch!"

"YEOUCH!" Impmon cried in pain as the hybrid girl's sharp claws scratched over his face. "Damn, that HURTS!"

"And just so you don't forget it..." She grabbed his right arm and began spinning him around.

"Stealing... is... bad! PROPELLER TOSS!"

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Impmon shouted as Jeri hurled him through the air, until he turned into a twinkling spot in the sky.

Jeri grinned and flexed her knuckles. "There, how did that feel?" She looked down at herself. "I don't know how this happened, but..." She smiled. "I like it!"

----

Rika was on her way to school.

She still couldn't understand the weird transformation that she underwent. Luckily, she had been able to turn back into her normal form, but somehow she could guess that the transformation into Kitsumon had become a natural ability.

Right after school, she would contact the others to tell them about her encounter with Minotarumon and the weird stranger who had fought alongside her.

"Keep your eyes and ears open, Renamon," she whispered. "We don't know if that Ceratomon can be trusted... and whether he will ambush us or not."

Renamon stayed out of sight and didn't respond, but Rika knew her partner understood her.

She was so much in thought that she didn't notice the girl she almost bumped into.

"Oh, excuse me..." she said and wanted to go on.

"Hey, Rika-chan! Wait! It's me!"

Rika turned around and looked at the black-haired girl that smiled back at her. "Um... do I know you?"

The girl giggled. "Silly! As if you wouldn't recognize your best friend. So, had a good night's sleep?"

Rika still didn't recognize the girl, although something about her seemed familiar. "Uh... actually, not too good of a sleep..."

"Oh..." the girl seemed to understand. "Is it because..." She came closer and whispered the final part of her sentence into Rika's ear. "You fought any Digimon?"

Rika frowned. How much did that girl know about her, anyway? Well, it was true that after the D-Reaper incident, many people knew about her involvement with Digimon, but somehow she assumed this girl knew more than the majority of the city's inhabitants.

"Listen, um... I have a test to attend. Can we speak later?"

The girl giggled. "Oh, you're really out of it today, Rika! I have the same test, remember? Or did you think lil ol' Harmony would skip class today?"

This girl was in her class? Rika wondered. Well, at least she now knew she was called Harmony.

"Right... okay, then I suppose we should hurry up."

"Yup," Harmony nodded. "Let's go!"

As the strange girl ran next to her, Rika somehow got a weird feeling of... uninvolvement. As if something was going on she should know about, but didn't know.

She would have to ask her other classmates about Harmony at an appropriate time.

When they reached the classroom, Harmony sighed. "Boy, am I glad that I made it to class on time today..." Again, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "You know, I had to stay up late to make sure Suzie was getting to bed, because Mom and Dad weren't home. Imagine, I've told her to leave Terriermon alone, and she agreed... just to keep on playing 'baby' with poor Lopmon..."

Rika froze. Suzie? Terriermon? Lopmon?

"Are you... Henry's sister?"

Harmony giggled. "Oh, Rika, what is it with you today? You know the only brother I have is Rinchei. Really, you should go to bed early more often. Now, I hope you're awake enough for that test."

And while they were sitting down at their desks (Harmony right next to her 'best friend'), Rika honestly wondered if she was suffering from a serious case of amnesia.

----

In-between lessons, Jeri ran up to Takato's desk.

"Hey Takato," she greeted him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead..."

"Thanks. Well, you know that I haven't been as good with Digimon like you and Rika, so I wondered if you could tell me something: When a Digimon evolves, it changes into a stronger form, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And it becomes stronger, learns new abilities and stuff..."

"That's right... but you knew all that, do you?"

"Yeah, sure, but... I just wondered... when you and Guilmon biomerge to form Gallantmon, you're becoming a Digimon, right?"

"Well, I guess you could say that."

"So that means humans can turn into Digimon, become stronger and get new attacks, huh?"

The goggle-wearing boy scratched his head. "Um, that's one way to see it, I suppose..."

She seemed to be excited for some reason. "And... when you turn into Gallantmon... what's it like?"

"Well, at first, it's a massive rush with all that power flowing through me... and the feeling how Guilmon and I become one is awesome. I mean, Gallantmon is a Mega Digimon, you know? One of the strongest. After biomerging, I always get the feeling like I'd be able to do anything. A Digimon is more powerful than a human, and a Mega Digimon is much, much more powerful than a Rookie, see?"

Jeri nodded with gleaming eyes. "Yeah, I understand. Thank you, Takato! You really helped me out!"

And while she happily skipped back to her desk, Takato could only wonder.

"Well, perhaps she just wants to start playing cards again... Would be great if she did. Maybe I can challenge her to a game..."

But not today, he decided. He wanted to concentrate on his new game first. Luckily, he'd have a free period, and sometimes the teacher would allow him to go to the computer lab.

Okay, now he had some great characters, created a small scene and even a mysterious NPC... Now what he really needed was a good main plot and some villains...

"Takato!" his teacher called him. "Are you dreaming? The lesson has started!"

"Um... sorry, ma'am," he muttered and changed his focus on today's lesson's subject.

----

Takato peered into the computer lab. Luckily, the room was empty. Should allow him to work on his game uninterrupted.

He pulled out the CD of his game and logged himself into his own version of the game at home. That was one of the game's really useful features: Availability over the Internet.

"Okay..." he murmured after opening the corresponding menus. "I know I'll need a main villain... someone who plans to use Digimon for his own goals..."

Hey, it has been used before, but as long as it works...

He then figured he should include the transformative abilities of his main characters into the story. "Let's see... the Digimon Hybrids are former Tamers that learn that they are half Digimon... because one of their parents is a Digimon, while the other one's a human... Yes, that's it!"

Then he realized something: "Hmmm... means I have to determine which type of Digimon their parents are..."

Okay, now he had to take care of the parents... which meant he had to design some more NPCs.

To save some time, he used the original parents of Rika and Henry as templates. Okay, he knew nothing of Rika's father... so it was no problem turning him into a Digimon.

He decided to make him a male Taomon, the evolved form of Renamon, the only Digimon with a vulpine evolution line he knew. Of course he wouldn't be able to evolve into Sakuyamon (a female), but he would take care of that problem later...

He changed Taomon's costume to a slightly more male version and turned its colors from white to blue.

Afterwards, Harmony aka Dachsmon's parents...

This time, he decided to design another new Digimon, one called Sheperdmon. As a canine Digi-Hybrid, it was only logical to make one of her parents a dog-like Digimon as well. But, it would still be a humanoid one. This time, he decided to use Harmony's mother.

And finally, Cubmon...

Well...

Somehow when thinking of a parent for a leonine Jeri, he couldn't help but think about her deceased Digimon partner, Leomon. And because this picture of a parental Leomon guarding over his younger, inexperienced Hybrid daughter wouldn't vanish out of his mind, he chose to make Cubmon's father a Leomon.

He nodded. Yes, that would be sufficient for now. He still wanted to make some villains, but that had to wait... he had to hurry to his final period.

----

In the Kato household, Jeri's father looked up from his work. He always took some of his work back home, so he was always a little inattentive, but he could have sworn he had heard a voice.

There... there was it again...

"Please..." The strong, male voice seemed to come from deep within his soul. "I need your help... we need to protect Jeri..."

He dropped his pen. "Jeri?" he gasped. "What's wrong with my child? Is she in trouble? You're a... Digimon, aren't you?"

In his past, Tadashi Kato had made many mistakes regarding the upbringing of his daughter... and look at how she ended up within D-Reaper.

He wasn't going to make that mistake again. "Please, whoever you are... I'll do anything! Just make sure that my little girl is fine!"

The voice didn't respond, but suddenly, Tadashi felt strangely warm and comfortable...

Shizue Kato opened the door leading to the dojo. "Honey?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

Tadashi Leomon Kato ended his kata, turned around to face his wife and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just felt restless today, so I... had to let off some steam."

Shizue smiled at her husband. "You always push yourself too much with your exercises... Why don't you stop for a while and have some tea?"

Jeri's father nodded while sitting down on the ground. "Yes, I guess I'll do that."

But still, while sipping at his tea, the Champion Digimon couldn't help but worry about his daughter.

'Jeri...' he thought. 'Very soon, your digital heritage will come forth...'


	3. The day the universe changed

"Heheheheh, hey, wait for me!"

"Calu! Calu! Can't catch me! Can't catch me!"

Calumon giggled as Guilmon was running after him, doing several loops in mid-air.

When they saw two of their human friends coming out of the school building, Calumon glided down on a bench and retracted his big ears, while Guilmon ran up to his Tamer.

"Takato... your Mom told me to tell you that Kai told her to tell you..."

"Aaah, slow down there, Guilmon," Takato chuckled. "You're giving me a headache. Now, what was that with my cousin?"

"Well, your Mom told me to tell you..."

Jeri giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, but exactly WHAT did she tell you to tell me that Kai wanted her to tell me?"

"Oh, um..." the dinosaur scratched his big head. "I forgot."

The only one not to face-fault was Calumon.

"Guilmon..." Takato groaned.

"Oh, now I remember," Guilmon said. "She said that you should come home because he came for a surprise visit."

"What?" the goggle-wearing boy whined. "B-but I promised that I would go to the ice cream parlor today, with Jeri, Rika and..."

"Aw, we'll be all right," Jeri said. "How many times does your cousin come from Okinawa? I'll tell the others you're not coming, I think they'll understand."

"Um, okay, thanks, Jeri! Guilmon... you wanna come along or would you prefer to go and eat some ice cream?"

Guilmon thought about it. Kai's cousin was fun to hang out with, but, on the other hand, he loooved ice cream. So, what was a dinosaur Digimon to do?

"I can't decide..." he groaned.

"Oh Guilmon... fine, then I'll decide for you. You'll come along with me."

"Oh... okay!"

Jeri had to giggle. "Takato, you and Guilmon always get along with each other so well..."

"I suppose..." the boy sighed. "Oh well... gotta go. Oh, and tell Rika and Henry I'm sorry, okay? Bye!"

And when Takato and his Digimon partner ran off, Jeri looked after them while scratching her head. "Henry...? Who's he talking about?"

She shrugged, then turned around to face Calumon. "Oh Caluuumonnn..."

The cute little guy tilted his head. "Calu?"

Jeri grinned. "As the personified power of Digivolution, could you pleeaaaase do me a favor?"

----

Back at home, Takato quickly greeted his parents while running past the bakery room and headed upwards.

In his room, he was greeted by Kai, who was sitting on his cousin's bed while reading a comic. "Hey Takato!"

Takato grinned. "Hi Kai! So, what's the occasion? I mean, it's quite a journey from Okinawa, isn't it? Don't you have school?"

Kai put away the comic. "Well, actually, school got cancelled this week because our principal's sick... and they could find no replacement."

Takato scratched his head. "Kinda unusual, don't you think?"

His cousin shrugged. "Yeah, but I guess I can live with it." He grinned. "So, what were you up to today?"

"Well, originally, I was going to meet my friends..."

Kai's face grew worried. "Oh... did I interfere in something? Man, I'm sorry... if I knew..."

Takato waved it aside. "Ah, it's okay. I mean, how often do I get a visit from my cousin?"

Just then, Guilmon came into the room, his arms full with bread. Kai smiled at him. "Hey, Guilmon! What's up!"

"Hi, Kai! Takatomon, your Mom said these are for us."

"Heh, nice!" Kai said while taking one. "You know, it's gotta be nice if your parents own a bakery..."

Guilmon stuffed two breads at once into his broad muzzle. "Hey Takato..." he mumbled. "Show him the game you've played yesterday."

Kai was intrigued. "A new game?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah, here, I'll show you." He started his computer as well as the game 'RPG Reality'.

Kai was impressed. "Wow... now that's an amazing game."

Takato nodded. "Yeah, I know... isn't it cool?" He called up the profiles of his characters. "Here, look at this... I based my characters upon Jeri, Rika and..." He chuckled. "A female Henry."

"All your friends, huh?" Kai asked. "They can turn into Digimon in the game?"

"Well, yeah, because one of their parents is a Digimon each. That's a good explanation, is it?"

"But... how do you explain the fact that their siblings aren't like them at all?"

"Oh..." Takato scratched his head. "I didn't think of that..."

"Lemme try something..."

"H-hey..." Takato protested as Kai pushed him aside and put some information into the game himself.

He grinned and nodded. "Now you got a real back story about those Hybrids... For a long time, Digimon have been living in the real world and interacted with humans regularly... even so much that the more humanoid ones were able to cross-breed with humans. And while your friends may be the kids of a married human-Digimon couple, the Digi-gene doesn't always show in all children. It might even skip a generation. And that means there could always be some children with the ability of becoming Hybrids, even though their parents aren't Digimon at all."

"A clever way to tell it..." Takato said. "Kai, you're a genius."

"Aw, c'mon... you're embarrassing me!"

Little did the two cousins know just how big of an influence Kai's little input had made on the city of Tokyo...

----

"Calu! Impmon! Wait up!"

Impmon, who was just busy leaping from tree to tree, turned around. "Oh, it's you..." he muttered when seeing the floating bundle of energy that was Calumon. "Whaddya want?"

Calumon smiled. "Takato is with his cousin and home, and Jeri is meeting Rika and Harmony... so I wondered, do you want to play? Tag maybe?"

"Tag?" Impmon grumbled. "I'm way too mature for that kind of game... And wouldn't we need more players for that?"

"Calu!" his floating friend nodded. "That's why I asked Mako and Ai."

"Hi, Impmon!" a white, winged Digi-toddler with tiny pigtails exclaimed as she hovered near Calumon.

"Let's play," her dark-skinned brother with the forked tail demanded in excitement.

Impmon groaned. He could never refuse a request from the little Hybrid twins... After all, they were his Tamers. "All right, all right... Who's gonna be it?"

The Cupimon, TinyDevimon and Calumon grinned with wide faces. "YOU!!"

"I figured as much..." Impmon sighed.

----

Rika was sitting at a table of the ice cream parlor, her arms crossed, and a grim look on her face. Every now and then, she would look over to the counter, where Harmony was ordering the sundaes.

"You still don't remember her?" Renamon's voice echoed by her ear, although the fox Digimon still remained unseen. "Perhaps you just once talked to her about your battles, and somehow she just misinterpreted that you and her are friends..."

"I told you, I've never seen her before in my life," Rika grumbled. "But still... I get the weird feeling that she looks familiar... Maybe I've seen her picture somewhere."

Just then, the door to the parlor opened and Jeri came in. "Hey Rika!" she waved. "Sorry I'm late! Takato can't come, his cousin surprisingly showed up and he had to go home."

"Oh... well, I suppose that's okay. Listen, there's something I have to tell you. I was hoping Takato would make it as well, but as things are, I suppose we just have to wait for..."

"Hey Rika!" Harmony suddenly shouted from the counter. "You wanted two scoops of vanilla and one of strawberry, right?"

Rika nodded at that. To Jeri, she whispered. "Um, sorry about that... I had to bring her along, she just insisted on coming. She's a girl from my class, and she's called Harmony..."

Jeri giggled. "Geez, Rika! You're introducing her as if we were strangers. Poor Harmony doesn't deserve that."

'Oh no!' Rika thought in desperation. 'She too? Just how many people have heard about this girl except for Renamon and me?'

Just then, Harmony came back from the counter where she had ordered the sundaes. "Hi there, Jeri! Suzie will be here in a second. Were you just talking about me?"

Jeri nodded. "Yeah, Rika just thought she had to introduce you." She laughed. "How funny is that?"

Harmony laughed along. "Yeah, she's been pretty out of it the whole day long... Imagine, she didn't even remember I was gonna come along to the ice cream parlor."

"So... let me get this straight," Rika said, expecting the worst. "You two know each other as well...?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jeri asked. "As if you would forget someone who went to the Digital World with you."

"Are you feeling all right?" Harmony asked and felt Rika's head. "Maybe you caught a fever..."

Rika brushed her hand away. "I'm fine!" Okay, obviously this girl knew about the Digital World as well... Well, she just had to involve her in what she was going to say to Jeri. "Jeri, listen... the weirdest thing happened today, I..."

"Sorry to interrupt like this," Jeri apologized. "But where is Renamon? Didn't she want to come?"

"Huh? What? Of course she's here, but do you really think it would be the right thing for her just to walk around all those humans in broad daylight?"

"Why not?" Jeri giggled. "Did she try some new fur style and is ashamed to let other people see it?"

Rika froze for a moment. When she continued to speak, she spoke very slowly. "Jeri... I know you are my friend, but seriously... Please, stop freaking me out like this! I mean, what is it today? All of you say how I am supposed to remember Harmony, and suddenly you act as if it would be okay for Renamon just to..."

"Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Mou-man-tai! They don't look like they have waited for a long time, Suzie."

"Me believes that Suzie just wanted to act accordingly to the situation."

"That's: I believe, not: Me believes, Lopmon."

A sigh. "I understand..."

Rika stared. And stared. Then she stared some more.

Because walking around in broad daylight, as she just put it, were none other than Terriermon and Lopmon, who were accompanied by Suzie... and both of them weren't a bit smaller than her. It even seemed that they were just a tiny bit bigger than Henry's sister.

Henry...

"Jeri... where is Henry, anyway?"

Now Jeri and Harmony were looking at their friend in worry. "Rika... are you sure you are fine? And who is this 'Henry' person? Takato mentioned him as well... Is he a friend of yours?"

"You know, Henry! The brother of..."

"Big sis! Sorry I'm late!" Suzie shouted as she hugged her older sister.

Harmony smiled. "That's okay, Suzie. I wasn't too worried. After all, Terriermon and Lopmon were there to watch over you. I hope it wasn't a bother, Terriermon."

The rabbit-dog shook his head. "Nope! Not at all! Anything for my Tamer!"

"T-t-tamer?" Rika stuttered. "Big... sister? You... you are...?"

'Oh boy...' Renamon thought to herself.

"Excuse me, but this is your order, right?" a strangely croaky voice asked.

Harmony smiled as she accepted the two sundaes from the waiter's tray. "Yes, that's for us! Thank you!"

The Gekomon wearing the waiter's uniform smiled. "You're welcome! Enjoy!"

Rika let out a small sigh and closed her eyes.

Renamon jumped out of the shadows in time to catch her Tamer as she fainted.

----

"Tag? Hide and Seek?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah, I figured those could be used as mini-games somehow, 'organized' by Impmon, Calumon and the two Hybrid twins. And when the heroes decide to participate, they can win all kinds of useful stuff."

"Sounds good," Kai nodded. "But, I have to ask: 'TinyDevimon'? I never heard of that Digimon before. Well, not that I know as much about Digimon as you, but..."

He looked at the picture of the little Digimon that looked similar to Ai's humanoid version of Cupimon, but had black skin, two horns instead of just one, bat-wings instead of the feathered ones and a thin tail with a forked tip.

Takato shrugged. "Well, I wanted to make him a nice counterpart to Ai's cuteness... And while I know some devilish Digimon on the In-Training or Rookie level, they all just look too evil for my tastes. So I figured I should design this new one for Mako."

"Makes sense," his cousin had to admit. "You know... this duality of Light and Darkness gives me an idea: Why not use this for some of the game's villains as well?"

"I dunno..." Takato scratched his head. "A villain of light...?"

"Takato!" his mother's voice suddenly came from downstairs. "Can you come down for a second? The garbage can is full and your father and I can't leave the bakery just now."

"All right, Mom!" Takato shouted back. With a sigh, he stood up. "Sorry, be back in a minute. Wait for me before you continue, okay?"

Kai nodded. "Gotcha!"

As Takato was running downstairs, Guilmon looked up from his pile of bread. "Say, Kai... did you ever imagine what it would be like to have a Digimon partner on your own?"

Kai smiled. "For a little while, yeah... But, I have to admit: I don't know too much about you and while I think you Digimon are cool fellas, I believe I should leave being a Tamer to experienced people like Takato and his friends."

"Ah, okay!"

----

Carrying the plastic bag with the garbage outside, Takato approached the metal trashcan in front of the bakery.

Just as he was dropping the garbage into the can, he heard a familiar clicking sound.

He turned around. "Yamaki?"

The blonde man with the sunglasses and the business suit stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Takato! Long time no see."

"Yeah, I'd say... Say, what brings you here? Or did you just come by to buy some bread?"

Yamaki chuckled. "As much as I'd love to say the second, it's more because of some 'business' matters..."

"Ah... is it top secret?"

"No, actually, I'm here to see you."

"Oh, really?"

Yamaki nodded. "Takato... I must tell you that recently, my Hypnos team made several strange observations while being on the lookout for wild Digimon... We discovered a peculiar energy field that made the impression as if it would be composed of data."

"Similar to a Digimon's data?" Takato asked.

"Yes. Or more like the data of the energy field that appears whenever a Digimon digivolves. We know there has been a battle last night. We couldn't quite record any pictures, but... at least one of the opponents was a Digimon."

"Ah. And the other one? Or were there more than two?"

"Actually, we could trace the data of at least three opponents. And two of those data fields... they are very strange. Half of them seem to be composed of Digimon data, but the other half... I can't say I've ever seen anything like that before."

Takato blinked. "Sounds very strange. Any clues on what it could be?"

"Not yet... but we're on it. I was hoping for the team of Mr. Wong to help me with that problem... no one knows Digimon better than them. I just came to tell you: Whenever you run into whoever had caused those data fields, watch yourself. We don't know who or what that was and what they want."

"All right, gotcha!"

Yamaki smiled. "Good. I know you kids can take care of yourselves... But watch your backs, okay?" He turned around to leave.

"Okay, thanks for the info. Bye!"

----

"Yamaki?" Kai asked after Takato had come back upstairs. "Ah, the guy from that Hypnos team you told me about? Black shades, always carries a lighter?"

Takato nodded. "Yep, that's him! He just told me about some strange Digimon that appeared last night... Maybe I'll tell Rika and Henry, and we'll investigate."

Kai chuckled. "You Tamers and your little detective games..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Both cousins had to grin.

"But really, this Yamaki guy... the way you're describing him somehow makes him sound as if he was some criminal mastermind or something like that."

Takato chuckled. "Yeah, when I saw him for the first time, I wasn't too sure what to think of him, but he's actually a decent guy. Hey, you know what? I think I just got a very nice idea for our game's villain..."

----

Yamaki arrived back at the Hypnos building. He parked his car in the usual spot and went inside.

"This weird half-digital energy field..." he murmured. "What could it mean?"

He pocketed his lighter. "I have to track down those strange battlers from last night." With a determined look on his face, he opened the door leading to the Hypnos mainframe.

Shadows were dancing on the ceiling, created by the light of dozens of torches that were aligned at the walls of the enormous hall.

Yamaki strode through two of the marmoreal pillars that were circling the inner part of the room. For a moment, he seemed to be confused... but then, his expression changed into a sly grin.

Raising his head in regality, he approached the massive throne in the middle of the chamber.

"Hail Yamacus, Master of Hypnos, the digital fortress, and soon-to-be-ruler of the world."

The female voices came down from two floating marble platforms that were flanking the throne. On each platform, a winged, female figure was standing.

But while the right girl was surrounded by an aura of light and tranquility, the girl on the left side was shrouded in a cloud of darkness.

Lord Yamacus sat down on the throne, and with a wave of his hands, exchanged his business clothes for an elegant toga looking exactly like that of a Roman emperor.

The beautiful women came floating down to both of his sides.

Yamacus petted the cheeks of the beautiful Angewomon to his right, before embracing the seductive form of the LadyDevimon to his left.

"I missed you, my darlings..." he murmured after leaning back in his seat. The two Digimon instantly crouched down next to him and started to pet him affectionally. "So, what did you do all day long?"

Tally, whose blonde hair had grown longer than normally, looked just like someone would imagine an Angewomon, but with her usual looks, and without a helmet. "We were longing for your return, Yamacus..." she cooed.

Riley petted her lord's cheek adoringly. She was as beautiful as ever, the slightly demonic mouth of the normal LadyDevimon design replaced by her cute smile. Also, the cowl of her body suit wasn't covering her eyes. Her hair was the usual color, but her skin was just as pale as that of every member of her new species.

"Yes, but we also managed to track down one of those pesky little half-breed warriors from last night..." she smiled.

"Excellent..." the master of the secret underground fortress Hypnos chuckled, all of his previous memories about the original Hypnos hidden away within a corner deep within his mind. "Then soon, our plan will commence... and I will be the ruler of my own empire!"

And then he laughed evilly. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH..."

----

Several minutes later, Yamacus was pacing through his throne room, while Riley and Tally were using their special, clairvoyant abilities to search for a clue about the identity of the unknown battlers. Riley was using her pool of darkness in front of the throne, while Tally was intently peering into a decorated mirror hanging from the northern wall.

"Lord Yamacus!" Riley suddenly shouted in excitement. "I managed to find a match for the digital half of one of the data fields we have scanned last night."

"Really?" The self-proclaimed Digimon Lord whipped around. "Show me!"

Tally, a little bit upset that the LadyDevimon managed to find a clue faster than her, nonetheless came over from her mirror and peered over her dark counterparts shoulder intrigued.

As Yamacus stepped next to his ladies, Riley made a gesture with her right hand. A pattern of data fragments appeared in the air. "See? This is the data cloud from the battle. I'll now remove the unidentified half of the field... And now only the Digimon code remains."

"I see..." Yamacus nodded. "Continue."

Riley made another gesture, and a second digital code appeared next to the first. But this was a complete one.

"This is one of the digital codes of the Digimon we have recorded in our database. Now, if we overlap those two..."

With another gesture, the two digital codes moved over each other... and as it turned out, one half of the new code was identical with the remains of the unknown half-code.

"Interesting!" Yamacus commented. "What is the name of the Digimon with that data pattern?"

Riley grinned. "You'd be surprised... it is none other than Renamon!"

Talley gave off an 'Oh!' of comprehension, while the lord's surprise could only be detected by the slight rise of an eyebrow.

"Well, if that's the case, our dear fox has to explain much... I believe we should invite her for a little... interview."

He sat down on his throne and touched the golden headband around his head. "DemiDevimon... come forth!"

Out of the darkness, a dark blue Digimon that had a spherical body, dark wings and a pair of clawed feet came flying forth and hung down from one of the arches between the hall's pillars.

"You summoned me, Master? Here I am!"

"I have a task for you..." Yamacus explained in his calm voice. "Head for the house of Rika Nonaka... and bring her Digimon partner Renamon to me. Take whatever Digimon forces with you that you believe to be necessary."

"As you wish, Master! Any wishes about the victim's... condition when I bring her?"

"Yes! You may subdue her, but don't kill her or harm her worse than necessary. Understood?"

"I understand perfectly, Master! Leave everything to me!"

And with flapping wings, DemiDevimon flew towards the dungeons of the castle, where His Lordships minions were waiting for instructions.

Riley clung closely to Yamacus, which instantly made Tally feel envious. But as Riley was His Lordship's main advisor, she had to respect her superiority.

"Are you really putting that much trust in that winged bowling-ball?" Riley mused. "Let me take care of that foxy and she'll beg us to let her tell us what we want to know..."

"We don't want to kill or torture her," Yamacus reminded her. "Even if she sees us how we really are, she might still be a valuable ally. Just think of the powers she had shown during the battle with D-Reaper..."

"Very well, I respect your decision... Master!"

Tally couldn't help but feel that Riley said that last word in a manner how someone would call a person 'lover'.

----

Rika opened her eyes. "Wh-where am I?"

Renamon looked over the stirring body of her Tamer. "Back at your home. You fainted, so Jeri and Harmony helped carry you back."

"Jeri and... Harmony?" She groaned and sank back in her bed. "So it wasn't just a dream, huh?"

"I'm afraid not," the yellow-furred Digimon replied. "They are waiting for you in the living room, together with your mother and grandmother. Lopmon has left to bring Suzie home."

"So... could you find out what caused this... how should I call it... change in reality?"

"I suppose that's how you could term it," Renamon said. "But, no, I couldn't find out too much. What I realized is that they see it as perfectly normal for Digimon to move around freely in the human world, even taking on mundane jobs and generally being on good terms with humans."

"And... what about Henry? I mean, Harmony? Whatever..."

"She, Jeri and everyone else seem to believe she has always been a girl... and there is no evidence that would claim otherwise. I could even catch a glimpse of Harmony's passport... it shows her face and indicates her as 'female'."

"So..." Rika sat up on the edge of her bed. "That means we have two possibilities: Either someone or something VERY powerful seems to have changed reality all around us... or the both of us are slowly turning crazy."

"There's also the possibility of someone having changed our memories..." Renamon pointed out.

"In my opinion, that's almost the same than turning crazy..." Rika said while standing up. "And somehow, this all has to do with my new abilities... I don't just believe that all those things happening at the same time is pure coincidence."

"I agree with that."

Rika sighed. "I suppose Mom and Grandma also remember Harmony as a girl?"

Renamon nodded.

Another sigh. "Great... fine, the let's just get this over with. Screwed up reality or not, we still have to consider about that strange Ceratomon. The other ones have to be informed about him."

The two of them went over to the living room, where Rika's family and friends were waiting for them.

"Rika!" Harmony jumped up and approached her best friend. "We were worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Rika said with a sigh.

"I'm glad to hear that," her mother sighed in relief. "You gave us quite the shock, young lady."

"Sorry, Mom! But I'm fine now. Everyone..." She took a deep breath. "That may seem weird to you, but Renamon and I have to say something very important."

"Um... okay! Go ahead!" Jeri said, while Harmony sat back down.

Rika sat down as well, while Renamon stood behind her.

"Guys... I don't know the reason for it, but somehow, I don't quite remember everything as you."

"What do you mean by that?" her grandmother asked.

Rika looked sternly at Harmony, which somehow made the half-Chinese girl feel uneasy.

"Harmony... everyone seems to remember you as my friend, but... I'm very sorry to say this, but I do not remember you. From what I know, I saw you the first time in my life this morning."

Harmony gasped. "R-rika-chan..."

"Now, don't worry... that doesn't mean we still can't be friends." She smiled at her. "But... the strangest thing is that instead of you, I seem to remember a boy called Henry... Henry Wong."

"Henry... Wong?" Terriermon asked in curiosity. "Maybe another member of Harmony's family?"

Rika shook her head. "No, in my memories, Henry was the second son of the Wong family... and I always knew him to be your Tamer, Terriermon."

Terriermon looked to Harmony, who was staring at Rika in agitation, and back towards the red-haired Tamer. "But... but that can't be, Rika! In my whole life, I had never any other Tamer than Harmony."

"I believe you, Terriermon. Nevertheless... this raises the question why I am the only one that seems to remember Henry in Harmony's place. And that's not the only weird thing about my memories..."

"There's something else?" Jeri asked in a worried tone of voice.

Rika nodded. "Yes. When you all saw that Gekomon waiter in the ice cream parlor today, you acted as if his being there would be perfectly normal. But... I always knew that our partners are the only Digimon living in the human world."

Her mother had a shocked expression on her face. "Rika... you simply couldn't have forgotten all of this. Digimon... They have become an integral part of our society. They've taken normal jobs, their children go to the same kindergartens and schools as our children and..." For some reason, tears started to appear in her eyes. "They even married with members of the opposite species."

Now that information made Rika cough in surprise. "M-married?"

"Don't tell me you've also forgotten..." A single tear was flowing down her mother's cheek. "Your father?"

THIS made Rika more uneasy than ever. "What...?" she whispered.

"Rika... are you all right?" Renamon asked in worry. Rika didn't answer.

"Rika... don't you remember your father? He IS a Taomon, after all."

It hit Rika like a shock. For several seconds, she couldn't move, not even say a single word.

"Dad's a... Digimon?"

"Oh Rika..." Her mother stood up to embrace her daughter. "What happened to you that you've forgotten all of that?"

"NO!" the girl screamed as she backed off. "It's not true! It just can't be true!!"

And sobbing, she ran out of the room, through the garden and onto the street.

Rumiko Nonaka collapsed next to her mother, sobbing just like her daughter. Rika's grandmother sighed and comforted the distressed woman with a hug.

She then addressed the yellow-furred fox: "Renamon... please, be a dear and follow your sister. I fear that something might happen to her when she's this upset."

Now Renamon shivered herself. Her SISTER?


	4. The founding of the party

"Heh, nice choice of enemies!"

"I know. We let the small one fight too?"

"Nah... he's a wimp anyway. We leave him out of that."

"Okay, so the heroes just fight those three... Oh, and how about she starts the battle by herself, but the others join her after several rounds?"

"Sounds good to me. And that's the first time the player can use the other two heroes, right?"

"Right. And that's when their adventure starts. They know something's up, and they start looking for the person who's behind this."

"You know, you're getting pretty good at this, Takato!"

"Heh heh... thanks, Kai!"

"Awwwww..." Guilmon groaned from his place on the floor. "Takato... I'm bored!"

"Oh, okay... Um, why don't you... go outside and play or something? I'll bet Calumon is out there somewhere."

To be honest, Guilmon had seen enough of that game... Takato was always staring at the screen, never paying attention to him. Why can't they all go outside and play?

Without saying anything else, the red dinosaur shuffled outside. The two boys didn't even seem to notice it.

"Did you remember to give them a reward for winning the fight?"

"Sure, I'm not stupid, you know?"

With a sad face, Guilmon left.

----

"Rika! Rika, wait for me!"

Upon hearing the voice of the only person that was in the same situation as her, Rika stopped running and turned around. "Renamon..."

Renamon approached her. "Look, I know it's hard, but... You have to pull yourself together. I'm sure we'll find the reason why everything's so different from what we knew, somehow. We have to endure this together. And... as long as no one of us is alone with this, we'll have someone to lean on."

Rika nodded and wiped her tears away. "How embarrassing..." she muttered. "That's not like me... losing my head like this."

Renamon smiled. "That's the spirit. We can do this, together."

"But, Renamon..." Rika shivered. "How can all of this be possible? My father... a Digimon? And Henry a girl? How?"

"You don't know the half of it..." her partner murmured. "Rika... this will probably a shock for you as well, but I figured it's better you hear it from me than from the others..."

"It can't truly be more shocking than that part about my father..." Rika sighed. "Realizing that your family's not as you always believed it to be... now that's really something."

"That's exactly what I mean," Renamon tried to explain. "You see... in this new world, it's not unheard of for Digimon and humans to marry... or to have children."

"We already got to that point," Rika grumbled impatiently. "That's how my father is suddenly a Taomon, right?"

"Right... but that's not everything, Rika. You know, in this new reality, the children of humans and Digimon can be both human... or Digimon."

"So...?"

"Now... and this is the point I've been wanting to tell you... You also seem to be no single child anymore."

"A... sibling?" Rika asked in astonishment. "Well, that's certainly a surprise... wait..." She groaned. "Don't tell me this new brother or sister of mine is a Digimon."

"Actually, yes." Renamon said. "It's me."

Silence.

"WHAT??"

"It has been a shock for myself. But it seems to be true. Actually, that somewhat makes sense, you know? I mean, if your father is a Taomon now..."

"My... Digimon partner... is my... SISTER? You... Renamon... my sister? Wow... Wow, that's..." Rika shook her head. "I think I have to sit down for a moment."

"Yes, do that." Renamon thought about it for a second. "I believe I may just sit down as well..."

And then, the two friends, Tamer and Digimon partner, and seemingly sisters, were sitting next to each other on the pavement.

"This is truly a peculiar situation we're in."

"You can say that again..."

"Thinking about it, it's pretty strange, having to think of you as my... younger sister."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?"

Renamon chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that. I mean... I've never had anything like a family before. We Digimon are just born from Digi-eggs... and while we're still in our baby form, some caretaker Digimon watches over us as if he or she would be our only parent. Some of us are born as the result of two Digimon that have mated... and others are reborn Digimon that have been defeated in battle. But as no one of the reborn Digimon remembers his previous life during this phase, it is just as if we were all a big family... One single parent and many brothers and sisters."

"You... never told me about your past, Renamon."

"Well, there had never been a reason for it, right? But now... this weird new reality has provided me to all appearances with a family... your family, Rika!"

She looked down at her Tamer. "You know, when we first met, our relation wasn't quite developed, right?"

Rika giggled. "Yeah, I know... The only thing I cared about was winning battles with you, and you just wanted to become stronger. But after some time, it all turned into something else... A very close friendship."

"That's right. And over all that time, I started to think of you as someone much more than just a friend. Someone I could count on and rely on. A friend, a Tamer... but also someone like a... younger sister."

Rika looked up into her partner's face. "Do... do you mean that?"

"Why should I lie about something like that?"

Rika smiled. "Well, I guess it's pretty similar with me. Okay then... if anyone wants us to be sisters, then I'll say: Why the heck not? I mean, there are really worse things that could have been happening to us."

"You're right, it's actually a nice idea, if you think about it..."

Rika stood up. "Okay! Still, we have to find out what's going on here. And because we don't know more, I'd say we tell the others about that Ceratomon and my weird transformation. Afterwards, we'll see what comes."

Renamon chuckled. "You know, it's kinda ironic... You find out that you got the ability to turn into a fox-like Digimon, and now we find out that we somehow have become sisters."

"I'll accept anything that comes, if it just means that I can find out what the heck is going on here."

"Same here."

Suddenly, a mad giggling echoed through the seemingly empty street. "Well, well, well... Isn't that heart-breaking? A girl and her Digimon find out that they're sisters... Just like the plot out of some cliché novel, don'tcha think?"

"Oh, now what?" Rika angrily mumbled as she jumped to her feet and looked around.

"Be careful, Rika..." Renamon whispered. "I can feel enemies nearby..."

"Darn right, sister... And we're not here to play!"

Rika looked upwards and gasped. "Renamon, up there!"

"I see him," Renamon replied. "A DemiDevimon..."

"Well," the winged villain snickered. "As far as I'm concerned, we have two possibilities here... Either you agree to accompany us, foxy, or else we're gonna smash you and your weak little human sister up."

"You and which army?" Renamon snarled.

DemiDevimon grinned. "Well... this army, of course!"

As he spread his wings, various things happened at once.

The ground underneath their feet began crumbling, as a massive arm made of stone erupted from the earth, and the Digimon that was attached to it followed shortly.

"Golemon."

A shrill screech came down from the sky, as a metallic shimmering Digimon descended from above like some sort of kamikaze diver.

"Pteramon."

A deep rumbling came from behind the surprised duo of Tamer and Digimon, as a Digimon that looked like a humanoid monster, fused with a green tank, came around the corner.

"Hahahahahah!" it chuckled as it brandished the cannons attached to its arms. "And Tankmon."

"Listen to me!" DemiDevimon told his men. "Attack them... but spare the life of the Renamon. We want to bring her to our lord alive."

"Whoever your lord is... you will have to disappoint him," Rika growled and grabbed her D-Power.

"Renamon, ready?"

"Yes."

Rika raised her D-Power over her head. It shone in a bright light.

"RIKA HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO... KITSUMON!"

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KYUBIMON!"

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

"MISSILE STORM!"

In a shower of explosions, the projectile attacks of Kyubimon and Pteramon collided with each other.

Kyubimon evaded just in time as the flying Dinosaur Digimon with the metallic armor swooped down and attacked her with his razor-sharp wings.

"Dammit!" she cursed. "He's fast!"

Pteramon chuckled. "You wanna try again? I have the whole day, you know? I can still hit you."

"And if he doesn't..." a gruff voice came from behind the nine-tailed fox. "I WILL!"

Kyubimon gasped in surprise as the massive stone fist of Golemon came slamming down into the pavement next to her. Only her natural agility saved her.

Meanwhile, Kitsumon was having her own troubles with Tankmon.

"FLARE BULLET!"

But her flaming attack got reflected from her enemy's metal hide.

"That didn't hurt," the ugly cyborg snickered. "But this will... MACHINE GUN ARMS!"

Rika gasped as Tankmon began firing the machine guns that were attached to his arms. She managed to evade a few, but then, she got caught in the fire.

Her sharp yelp made Kyubimon turn around. "Rika!"

"Forgot about me, foxy?" Golemon grumbled. "GOLEM PUNCH!"

Coming down with all of the rock Digimon's force, the fist hit Kyubimon on the side of her face. The impact made her fly backwards, into a lamppost.

Pteramon, who had observed it from above, chuckled. "Now to finish you... Beak Pierce!" And with his sharp beak outstretched, he descended upon the limping form of Kyubimon...

"GARGO PELLETS!"

Pteramon screeched as another volley of machine gun fire hit him and threw him off course. He slammed right into another lamppost, while Kyubimon managed to gather herself.

"Gargomon!"

The Beast Man Digimon smirked while brandishing his Gatling Guns. "Need a hand?"

Behind her, Jeri and Harmony appeared. "Kyubimon! Is Rika all right?"

The fox-Digimon gasped. "Rika! I almost forgot about her!"

As she turned around, she asked: "Gargomon, can you take care of those two? I gotta help Rika."

"No problem!" Gargomon saluted and faced the colossal form of Golemon, who was approaching.

While Kyubimon ran over to where Kitsumon was still fighting Tankmon, Harmony gasped and tugged on Jeri's sleeve. "Jeri... over there! Is that... Rika?"

Jeri saw the changed form of Rika as well. "The same thing happened to her too?" she murmured to herself.

"Any last words?" Tankmon asked while aiming his nose-cannon at the panting form of Kitsumon. "If not, prepare to die, stupid half-breed..."

"DRAGON WHEEL!"

The magical, dragon-shaped aura hit Tankmon right in the chest and threw him backwards.

"Kyubimon! Thanks, that was close!"

Kyubimon smirked. "Anything for my... little sister!"

"You..." Tankmon snarled and once again, took aim with his cannon. "Don't think this is over..."

"Oh yes," Kitsumon replied. "It is... FOX AURA!"

And suddenly, all around her, a flaming aura appeared, shaped exactly like a towering version of herself.

Tankmon was taken aback by that action. "Wh-what's that?"

Kitsumon drew back her hands. "FLARE BULLET!"

And while she threw her flaming attack, the gigantic aura turned it even bigger, creating an attack powerful enough to pierce the metal hide of her enemy.

"Grrraaaaarrrggh..." Tankmon growled as he dissolved into data.

Meanwhile, Golemon and Pteramon were keeping Gargomon busy.

"I really don't know how long I can keep this up..." he mumbled while firing barrage after barrage at his two enemies. But while the massive form of Golemon didn't even flinch under his assault, Pteramon was far too nimble to be even hit.

"I can't let them win," Jeri exclaimed. "Harmony, I'm going to help them."

"How?" her friend asked. "I'm sorry to bring this up now, Jeri, but you do not have a Digimon partner."

"I don't need one, watch me! JERI HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO... CUBMON!"

And Harmony could only stare while Jeri turned into a humanoid lion cub and attacked the back of Golemon with raised paws.

"Leo Scratch!"

But as her claws skidded along the stone skin of Golemon, she cried out in pain.

Golemon stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh? Did something prick me? Must've been some flea..."

He smirked. "CRIMSON CURSE!"

And all of a sudden, super-heated gases erupted out of the volcanic stacks on his back. Cubmon coughed and yelped, as the hot gas singed her fur.

She fell to the ground and Golemon turned around, scooping her up with his massive fist. "No, it was just a lil' kitty... Heh, they say cats have nine lives. Does that also apply for lions? Well, we just have to find out, right?" And he raised Jeri high above his head, to slam her down onto the ground.

"No! Jeri!" Harmony yelled.

"Dang!" Gargomon cursed and turned around to help her, but got stopped by Pteramon, who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Oh no, you don't!" the flying dinosaur said.

Cubmon struggled against Golemon's grasp and coughed. "Harmony, please... help me!"

"No!" Harmony shouted. "JERI!"

And then, her own D-Power began glowing.

Golemon stopped himself. "What the...?"

Harmony was floating above the ground, glowing like an evolving Digimon.

"HARMONY HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO... DACHSMON!"

Dachsmon dropped down to the ground. Her skin was covered with short, brown fur, and her short snout was framed by two floppy ears. She was wearing similar pants to Gargomon, but her upper body was covered with an olive green shirt and some sort of leathery breastplate. Her feet were bare, and a thin, waggy tail was sticking out of her pants.

Out of instinct, Dachsmon reacted and raised her weapon: A crossbow that wasn't loaded with bolts, but with some sort of boomerang-like blade.

"Air Cutter!"

With a whooshing sound, the blade flew through the air, hit the stone arm of the Golemon and left a gaping crack in it, forcing him to let go of Cubmon.

Cubmon swiftly landed next to him and reacted instantly. "Propeller Throw!"

With a power that no one would have ever imagined to be inside such a small Digimon, she twirled the massive Digimon around like she did with Impmon, and hurled him upwards.

"Dachsmon, finish him off!"

And Harmony obeyed. She crouched down, pushed herself off the ground with her legs and hit Golemon with her whole body. "RUSH TACKLE!"

This last attack was enough. Golemon broke apart into data, which was absorbed by the two Hybrid girls.

Pteramon, seeing that both of his companions were defeated, gulped. "M-maybe I should go..." he said and turned around to fly away.

"Not so fast, buddy!" Gargomon growled and, imitating his Tamer, pushed himself off the ground.

"BUNNY PUMMEL!" His two metal weapons were slammed down onto the flying Digimon's head and defeated him as well.

Kitsumon and Kyubimon smiled as they saw how their friends had defeated the other two enemies. They were still surprised when they looked at Cubmon and Dachsmon, though...

Rika walked towards them. "Jeri... Harmony... you too?"

Cubmon giggled. "Wow, and here I thought I was something special."

Harmony looked down at herself. "This is new... but at the same time, feels strangely natural."

"I don't know about you, but I like to suspect that this has to do with the fact that all of you have a Digimon parent..."

"Maybe..." Rika mumbled. Okay, that would be an explanation for her and the other's sudden ability to digivolve, but... she still didn't know the answer for her biggest question: How did the whole world get messed up like this?

Suddenly, she gasped as she remembered something. "DemiDevimon!"

She turned around to face the tree in which the little villain had been hanging. But, he was gone.

"He must have fled when he realized that his pals were done for," Kyubimon realized. "Well, too bad... I would've loved to ask him a few questions."

----

Already quite a distance away from their location, DemiDevimon was flying over the city.

"Curses!" he muttered. "They already found out how to digivolve... Yamacus won't be pleased by this turn of events..."

He didn't know it, but somewhere, in some dark place, two shimmering pairs of eyes were observing every single of his movements.

"He has failed," a voice exclaimed. "Should we still keep an eye on him?"

"We have to," a second voice replied. "It was only his first encounter with the children... and while he still has a long way to go, he IS the Third One."

"Yes, we must be patient," the first voice said. "We'll stay in hiding until the right time comes... then we reveal ourselves to him."

----

Harmony shivered as she wrapped her arms around her body. "Incredible," she whispered. "Absorbing all this data... that was so... so overwhelming."

Jeri nodded. "Yeah, I agree. It's not the first time I digivolved, but certainly the first time I absorbed a Digimon's data."

"Not for me..." Rika mumbled, still confused about the events. "I already... killed a Minotarumon once."

Renamon saw how her new sister was in distress and comforted her: "Rika, look: Defeating other Digimon lies within our nature. Still, we normally don't just delete any Digimon that we encounter... but if someone attacks us, it is normal for us to fight back. And especially if the enemy won't give up - like it had been with those guys - we'll be forced to delete them. Digimon don't think about it much when in battle... we just do it! It's just you or the enemy... always keep that in mind."

Still, Rika had a hard time grasping the fact that so many people - also people that she knew - had been turned into Digimon. What if one of those people would attack her one day? Would her new battle instincts tell her to... kill them too?

And then there was the fact that not only her father was a Digimon in this new world... the father of Jeri and mother of Harmony also have somehow turned into Digimon.

Or did they?

Perhaps she and Renamon just stumbled into some sort of alternate reality... and back home, her real family and friends were waiting for them?

"Hello? Earth to Rika? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Uh, I'm sorry... Harmony." Rika mumbled. "What did you say?"

The black-haired girl smirked. "I only wanted to tell you that we're back at your house."

Looking up, Rika realized that Harmony was right. "Oh... okay! Sorry, but... I've been thinking about many things recently."

"I can imagine," Jeri nodded. "It's not your daily event, turning into a Digimon, huh? I still wonder just how that happened? I mean, it could be because of our parents, but... I think it's kinda strange that all of us three have more or less discovered this ability at the same time."

"Yeah, that's what I wondered as well," Harmony nodded.

They went back inside. Rika's mother and grandmother had already been waiting for them. "Rika! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine... just ran into a few Digimon that wanted to bash me up..."

"My goodness!" her mother gasped. "Did they hurt you?"

"She's fine," Renamon assured her. "I protected her."

The woman looked back at her 'daughter' and shook her head. "Really, Renamon... I know it's kinda unusual for two sisters to be Tamer and Digimon partner, but... do you have to put yourself in danger all the time? I mean, it's dangerous enough for Rika... but you're the one who's doing all the fighting. And I really don't want to be worried all the time that my older daughter might... might... Oh, you know what I mean."

Renamon was surprised. Even though she already heard that she was supposed to be Rika's sister, the fact that her mother... her 'own' mother in this reality, was worried about her health really had an impact on her.

"Actually, Renamon is not the only one who fought," Jeri spoke up.

Rika gasped and tugged on her friend's sleeve. Jeri looked at her in confusion, but when she saw Rika's firm gaze and her shaking head, she understood: They shouldn't worry the parents with those kind of news yet.

"Um, I mean... Gargomon was there, you know? So it wasn't that dangerous for Renamon."

"Still... I would be much less concerned if you would behave like any other girl your age, young lady!" Rika's mother scolded her older 'daughter'. "You know, go into discos, visit some friends, have a boyfriend... those things!"

Renamon sweat-dropped. She REALLY didn't want to put more thoughts into those subjects... as long as she didn't know if this was still her own 'reality' or not.

"Listen... I'll be extra careful from now on, okay? I can't dodge every single fight, you know? If there's a Digimon that just wants to fight, I can't simply run away..."

Her mother sighed. "I know that... I know. Well, as long as Rika is there to help you out... I'm really glad that you can use those cards, Rika."

Then she realized something. "Honey... your memory holes... are they still there?"

Rika gulped. Now, what to answer...? "I'm sorry, Mom. I don't know what caused this. I hope you're not too shocked, but... perhaps my memory will return after several days. And I'm sorry I overreacted like this. I guess it was just a bit too much..."

"I understand! And maybe a good night's sleep is just the thing you need." Her face grew stern. "No nightly tours for a week! And this goes for you too, Renamon! Are we clear?"

They both sighed. "Yes, Mom..." came the stereo answer.

'Weird,' Renamon thought. 'Calling her that...'

"I guess it's the best if you two go home as well," their grandmother said to Harmony and Jeri. "Harmony, I know Terriermon can protect you, but... should I call your and Jeri's parents?"

"Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Nonaka," Harmony replied. "But we'll be fine. Terriermon can protect us, and we'll bring Jeri back home before going home ourselves."

----

Takato's mother stuck her head inside her son's room. "Takato? Kai? It's getting late! Time for bed, you two!"

"Aww, Mom," the goggle-wearing boy whined. "It's just getting exciting... can't we stay up for another hour?"

"Sorry, young man," she objected. "But I already gave you an additional hour. You've got school tomorrow. And while this doesn't apply for Kai, his mother asked me to make sure that he doesn't stay up for too long in the evening. So: Out with the computer, gentlemen!"

"Ooooh, too bad," Kai sighed. "Oh well, we can always continue tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah, you're right," Takato nodded. "Oh fine, Mom, we'll go to bed... just let me..."

"Now!" his mother commanded.

Takato groaned. "Yes, Mom..." He saved the changes, ended the game and shut down the PC.

"Good boy," his mother smiled. Then she looked around. "Where's Guilmon? Is he still out?"

Takato looked around. "Uh, I guess! I believe he said something about going out..."

"Oh well, I believe he can take care of himself," Mrs. Matsuki said. "Good thing we installed that cat door for him." She smirked. "Well... it's pretty big for a cat door, but I suppose we can call it that. Although we can be glad that no Chuumon came in at night up to now, huh? Good night, boys!"

She closed the door.

Kai chuckled. "Your Mom can be funny sometimes, right? Chuumon... Heh, imagine that! But I'm surprised that she knows so much about Digimon."

"Well, perhaps she overheard it when I talked about Digimon once," Takato took a guess while they got ready for bed.

Kai grinned at his cousin. "Yeah, with such a Digimon freak like yourself, it's no wonder she picked something up."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Just then, the door opened and Guilmon came in. "Takato, I'm back... oh, you're finished with your game?"

"Yeah, it's a bummer, but what can we do? And Mom's right, we have school tomorrow." He smiled. "Well, right after school I'll come back, and then we can continue."

"Nice!" Kai said while he prepared to roll out his sleeping bag.

Guilmon's ears drooped. He had hoped that tomorrow, they would go and meet the others. After all, they had planned to do it today.

"I was in the park today," he told the two boys as he lay down on the ground. "I met Impmon and Calumon."

"Oh?" Takato asked, his mind already wandering back to the game. "Had fun?"

Guilmon nodded. "Yes, they had some new Digimon friends with them I didn't know... Their names were TinyDevimon and Cupimon, but Impmon called them Mako and Ai, just like his human friends. Strange, huh?"

"That's nice, Guilmon..." Takato yawned while covering himself with his blanket. "Night, pal..."

Guilmon was really disappointed now. Takato didn't even listen to him... What should he do to make him play with him again?

"Stupid game..." the red dinosaur muttered while curling up to sleep. At the beginning, it had been interesting and fun. But now, Takato and Kai didn't seem to think about anything else anymore...

Back in it's drive, the game CD glowed briefly in a dim, eerie light...


	5. Takato's Dinosaur Mother

Renamon was feeling very uncomfortable.

The school uniform she wore was itching and made her feel extremely warm in addition to her fur, the girls in her 'new' class wanted to talk to her about subjects she knew next to nothing about, the teachers were prattling about stuff she never heard about in her entire life, and the thought about doing this weird stuff even after school as homework didn't really improve her mood.

At first she was just stunned when Rika's mother, who now saw herself as Renamon's mother as well, started to talk to her about how she shouldn't forget to get up early so she wouldn't be late for class. Renamon wasn't too worried at first, though. She never had any real idea just what school was all about. She knew that it was an institution to teach young humans important things about life, but she never imagined that the things she had to learn were THAT complex. Also, the pure AMOUNT of different subjects made her head spin. Japanese, Math, Physics, History, English... The only subject in which she didn't feel out of place was physical education.

And the strange habits of her 'class mates'... Why all that gossip? The giggling? The talk about boys and music and boys and clothes and boys and make-up... and not to forget, boys.

After the math teacher had given her yet another problem she couldn't solve, she ended up with additional homework for the next day.

Renamon sighed. If at least Rika would be here. But no, the human school system just had to separate the older students from the younger ones. She still didn't understand the reason.

And it really bothered her that Rika seemed to be amused about the fact that her Digimon partner had to attend classes just like her. True, Rika seemed to feel sorry for her... but if that was the truth, she really didn't have to giggle that much upon seeing Renamon wear her school uniform for the first time.

Well, at least during lunch break she had some time to talk to her...

Upon entering the cafeteria, she already saw Rika and Harmony sitting at an otherwise empty table. Not bothering herself with getting anything to eat, Renamon headed towards her friends.

But just before she reached the table, she was intercepted by a group of three girls... Two humans and one Digimon.

Renamon groaned. Those girls again... they were some of her 'new' class mates and this was already the third time they had addressed her today.

"Hey, Renamon!" the one in front spoke up. She was a tall, ditzy blonde that seemed to be their leader somehow. "Have you decided if you want to join our volleyball team? I know you're a great athlete, so you would be a real asset for our team. It will be fun, I tell ya! We already asked the other girls and they don't mind. What d'you say?"

"Yeah, c'mon," the female Elecmon urged her. "Why waste your talent with just Digimon battling if you could become the star of the sports field?"

Renamon sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Look, um... I already told you, I'm not interested."

"Awww, why not?" the third girl whined, a slender brunette. "With you on our team, we would win the next tournament for sure. I saw you leaping and diving... you can't say no! Please, do us a favor and join our team!"

"Yes, please?" The blonde girl gave her the puppy-dog eyes. "Pretty please?"

'Oh, for the Sovereign's sake...' Renamon thought to herself. 'I'm starting to believe that those girls will never leave me alone as long as I don't agree...'

"Fine, okay! I'll join your team!" she groaned. 'I'm going to regret this, I already know it...'

"GREAT!" The three girls almost jumped in the air with excitement. "I tell the others," the blonde exclaimed. "First team meeting is today, after school, okay? See you later!"

And before Renamon could protest, the girls were gone.

It took her several seconds to gather her thoughts, then she turned around with a sigh and went over to her friends.

"Hi, Renamon!" Harmony greeted her. "Did Yui and her gang bother you again?"

"Well, they wanted me to join the volleyball team..." Renamon replied. "And they've been asking me the whole day, so I just said yes so they would leave me alone."

"Oh Renamon..." Harmony chuckled. "You know what that means, yes? They meet almost every day after school for their training... and as their team captain, Yui demands that every team member is present at every single meeting. I also heard that she's drilling her girls to be the best. Well, I suppose you prepare yourself for a straining afternoon..."

Rika wasn't too happy upon hearing about that. "Renamon, why did you just do that? You know why I didn't join any teams or clubs myself, right? We're Tamers, we have the responsibility of looking for Digimon that are threatening the city. And you know that we had planned to go to Takato after school to tell him everything that happened yesterday."

"You're right, I didn't think," Renamon admitted. "But I... I just wanted them to leave me alone, you know? So I just said yes. And before I could change my mind, they were gone."

She sighed again and put her face down on the table. "Maybe I should just tell them I changed my mind and quit..."

Harmony grimaced. "Oh, I'd really, really advise against that, Renamon... Yui's father is the principal, remember? And from what I heard, she has a biiig influence on her daddy. You really don't want to know what he could do to your grades if you break a promise you made to his daughter..."

"Fine, fine..." the fox Digimon groaned. "I'll go to the damn meeting..."

"Don't worry too much about it." Harmony petted her best friend's older sister's head. "We all know how sportive you are. You'll become the team's number one in no time, and by that time, Yui will do pretty much everything you ask of her."

"I still think it's a bad idea..." Rika grumbled.

----

Excitedly, Suzie jumped up and down in her parent's living room.

"Mommy, mommy, look, look! Did I already digivolve? I tried so hard this time, tell me that it worked!"

Mayumi Wong, also known as Sheperdmon, looked at her cute, eight-year old human daughter and shook her head with a smile. "Suzie... only because Harmony found the ability to digivolve, it doesn't mean you can do the same."

"Awww... why not?" the still-human girl whined.

The canine Digimon patted her daughter's head. "Sweetie, I don't think it's normal for a human to do anything like that. I've never heard of it before that any human had the ability of changing like your sister did."

"It's truly amazing, though," her husband said while he put on his jacket. "I mean, humans and Digimon have been living with each other for years now, and quite often had children... but suddenly, not only one person gets the digivolving abilities of the Digimon parent's side, but three girls at once."

Still, Suzie found it was unfair that she didn't have the cool new abilities her sister had. "I am a Tamer, like Harmony," she murmured. "So why can't I do what she did?"

Janyu Wong patted his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I never thought of it that way. It just might have to do something with the fact that Harmony is not only the child of a Digimon and a human, but also a Tamer." He fastened the buttons on his jacket. "Dear, don't wait with lunch for me... I have so many things to talk about with the guys."

"And here I've been hoping that we could have a nice lunch with the whole family together..." his Digimon wife sighed.

Janyu kissed his wife's muzzle. "Sorry, honey, I promise I'll make it up to you some time."

She playfully growled at him. "You better do so."

"Mommy and Daddy are acting weird again..." Suzie sighed. "Come, Lopmon, let's go back in my room..."

"Oh dear..." Lopmon sighed. "Hopefully that doesn't include any form of dressing up..."

After seeing that their daughter and her Digimon partner had left the room, Janyu chuckled. "You know, when the other guys and I developed the Digimon, we'd never guessed that they would not only turn out to be actual living creatures... but also that I would ever fall in love with one."

Mayumi grinned. "Well, you might not have 'created' me directly, but it was you and your team who programmed my world and my race... and I'm really thankful for that. But, remember your promise." She wagged a finger in her husband's direction accusingly, but at the same time, her tail was wagging as well. "Don't tell any of my Digimon friends that you are a member of the 'Monster Makers'... They would never look at our family like before."

"I know, I know," Janyu replied. "I promised. And I'll keep that promise. Now, I gotta go... What a shame that I can't bring Harmony with me, my friends would certainly love to see her new abilities..."

"Janyu! Harmony is your daughter and not an experiment. And she has to go to school like any other child her age... Hybrid or not. Now go, you, or else you'll be late."

----

DemiDevimon had seen enough. Hanging down from the eaves gutter, he flipped his body up so he was perching upright on the side of the roof. Apparently, Dachsmon was the only Hybrid coming from that family. But the information that her father was one of the infamous 'Monster Makers' truly will be interesting to hear for his master.

"But still..." the winged Digimon grumbled. "Being degraded to a mere spy... I know I messed up my last assignment, but did he have to degrade me like that?"

He then thought about everything else what his Lord could have done to him and shuddered. "Damn, maybe I got lucky after all..." he muttered.

Still, he decided to check the houses of the other Tamer's families. If his suspicions turn out to be true, he might just find more about the identities of those Hybrids.

And so he spread his wings and flew in the direction where he knew the Matsuki household to be...

----

The left pair of shining eyes in the darkness bobbed up and down for a moment, indicating the nodding of their owner. "Yes, I knew we were right about the winged one. He is, indeed, the Third One."

"Then we must make haste," the second unknown entity to the right exclaimed. "He must not develop too strong bonds with the human that calls himself 'Dark Lord'."

"I know, but we also must be cautious... one false move and everything we have been working on for the past years will be for nothing."

A short pause.

"I have a report, Fifth One! I have a hunch about who could be the First One."

"You have? Show me, then..."

For a second, neither said anything, but after that, the first pair of eyes nodded yet again. "So, it is that child, is it? Then you must hurry, Second One! Go out and meet with that child. We have to gain its trust."

"It shall be as you said, Fifth One!"

The scraping sounds of a massive body grinding over a stone floor echoed through the darkness, as the second pair of eyes turned around and left the meeting place...

----

Somewhere in the city, unwatched by any pedestrian, a round manhole cover shifted around, until it got lifted and moved to the side.

Out of the depths of the earth crawled a cowering Digimon with green skin, dripping with the wetness of the canals. Its fanged mouth opened up in a feral smirk, while its eyes gleamed maliciously.

"First One... I am coming for you," the little Betamon chuckled as he skittered across the street.

----

"Hey, Takato!" Jeri greeted her friend and class mate. "You got that homework ready?"

"Yeah, I managed to do a tiny bit," Takato groaned. "I wish I could just do it while I'm at school, that would increase my free time in the afternoon."

Jeri giggled. "That's just like you, Takato! Hey, I've got some awesome news I gotta tell you. You know, Rika, Harmony and I found out that we could..."

The bell rang.

"Oh, we got to hurry," Jeri gasped. "Hurry, Takato, or we'll be late. I'll tell you everything during the break, okay?"

Together, they hurried into their classroom. Although, Takatomon had to wonder who that 'Harmony' person was that Jeri had been talking about.

"Almost two minutes too late," the voice of their homeroom teacher, Miss Asaji, exclaimed in a scolding tone of voice as they entered.

"Sorry about that, Miss Asaji," Jeri blurted out as she quickly dashed towards her desk.

"Yes, we..." Takato stopped his sentence abruptly when he saw the figure of his teacher standing in front of the blackboard.

"Guh..." He really didn't feel able to give off any comment that sounded more intelligent than that.

Because in front of him, wearing the very same scowl on her face which Miss Asaji had always showed when he was late, a Lillymon was standing.

"I suppose you might want to say something more intelligible then just 'Guh' to convince me not to give you any imposition, Takato," the Lillymon said in Miss Asaji's voice.

"Gee, I wonder what's wrong with Takato today," the ToyAgumon that was sitting at Miki's desk said.

"Beats me," Kazu shrugged. "Perhaps he forgot his homework?"

----

The Cupimon known as Ai giggled as she sat upon the swing in her parents' garden and her brother Mako pushed her.

"Higher, Mako, higher!"

The TinyDevimon grinned. "You just have to ask."

Suddenly, a rustling in the garden's bushes made Mako stop, which in turn made Ai turn around her head in confusion.

Crawling out of the shrubs came a Betamon, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Hello there, kids!" the amphibian Rookie said in a cheerful tone of voice. "You wanna play with me?"

At first, the two children were confused, but then, little Ai smiled. "Sure," she exclaimed happily. "Wanna play hide and seek?"

"Sounds like fun," the Betamon said. "Can I be the seeker?"

"Yeah, okay," Mako shouted excitedly, having identified the stranger as a potential playmate.

But just as Betamon was going to come closer, a violet blur jumped down from the roof and landed in front of him.

"Not so fast, buddy!" Impmon angrily snarled. "Those kids are my turf! You better crawl back to where you came from, and fast!"

----

DemiDevimon was flying high over the roofs of the city. He was tired, but he kept on flying, because he knew: The next time he made a mistake, the master wouldn't be as forgiving as before.

Slowly, he approached the house in which he knew the Matsuki family was living. That much he knew from Lord Yamacus. Before, in his simple 'Yamaki' disguise, the master had paid the house a visit. But that had not been the first time. He had known the boy and his friends even before he became a 'Dark Lord'. So it was no wonder that he knew even behind which window Takato's bedroom was situated.

For a short time, DemiDevimon had been thinking about defecting his master, but ditched that idea very quickly. Not only did he fear the master's wrath... he felt that he should be thankful that he took him into his services.

Before, DemiDevimon had been a simple Rookie Digimon, never being accepted by anyone.

"Oh, a member of the Devimon Evolution group," they would say. "They're all the same. They're cruel, and they have no heart. Best to leave such guys to themselves."

Well, it was true that DemiDevimon loved creating some sorts of mischief every now and then... but he clearly didn't see himself as 'cruel'.

But still, being alone all the time had pained his heart terribly.

But then, he met Lord Yamacus, who instantly realized his potentials (or so DemiDevimon told himself) and hired him. He gave him a place to stay, food and a purpose in life.

That was the second reason why he would never abandon him: Where else should he go?

Carefully, the winged Rookie landed on the window sill and peered inside. He saw a young boy's bedroom, in a slight state of disorder, as most young boy's bedrooms are.

At the computer standing on the desk in one corner of the room, DemiDevimon saw a boy with dark hair. Strangely enough, all he could see on the screen was static. So why was that boy looking at the screen with such an enthusiastic look on his face? It didn't make any sense to the Digimon.

Well, he was here to do his job, not to question that boy's sanity. He quickly looked around the room, then grinned. Perfect! That red dinosaur Digimon, of which his master had told him about, was nowhere to be seen.

----

Kai grinned. This new game of Takato's really was fun. True, it was a little unfair that he played it while his cousin was at school, but... He just couldn't stop himself. Besides, he had nothing better to do until Takato returned. And it wasn't like he would delete anything that the goggle-boy had created with the game before.

Still, Kai had to chuckle when thinking back to what he did a while ago. Looking at Takato's own profile was interesting enough (he still had to figure out how the game was able to provide that information), but then he went as far as changing his cousin's name to 'Takatomon' - the same name Guilmon called him every now and then. But then he felt guilty and quickly changed it back to normal. The screen had flashed a little after having corrected his mistake, but as Kai wasn't quite a computer expert, he thought nothing about it.

Suddenly, he felt a blow of fresh air hitting his neck from behind. He turned around... and saw an unknown Digimon with a round body and bat-like wings hopping into the room.

"Hey! Where did you come from?"

The intruder grinned. "I got you now, Takato Matsuki! My master will be pleased when I bring you to him."

"But I'm not..."

"DEMI DART!"

Kai winced as two BIG syringes appeared out of nowhere, zipped past him and got stuck in the wall directly left and right of the computer. He could see that they were filled with some strange fluid.

"Silence!" DemiDevimon snapped. "One dose of my poison, and humans fall down to the ground. So you better not speak until you're told to. That red dinosaur Digimon isn't in the house, is he? Answer!"

Kai wanted to tell the Digimon that he wasn't Takato, but those darts looked just too dangerous, so he simply obeyed: "N-no..."

"Good! Then you'll come with me! I believe my master has a word to share with you or two! Come on!"

He flew towards Kai, who hid his face behind his arms. But DemiDevimon didn't attack him: He grasped his shoulders with his talons and flapped hardly with his wings. And with an astounding strength for such a small Digimon, he lifted the struggling Kai off the ground and carried him out of the window.

"Stop struggling! Or do you want to feel my darts?"

Kai gulped and stopped moving. He still felt uneasy when he looked down and saw how high they were hovering over the ground.

DemiDevimon snickered. He couldn't really aim his darts so that they would hit anything that was underneath him, but the boy didn't need to know that, did he?

Just as DemiDevimon was going to fly away, a surprised voice came from the ground: "Kai!"

Kai looked down. "Guilmon!"

"What?" DemiDevimon screamed. "You're not Takato? Why did I waste my time with you at all?"

Kai grinned weakly. "Well, you told me not to say anything, so..."

"Grrrrr. Shut up!"

"Let him go!" Guilmon shouted. "PYRO SPHERE!"

Kai yelped as he saw the fiery projectile heading their way, but Guilmon had a good aim... it hit DemiDevimon right in the middle of his bowling-ball body.

"WHAAAAAAH!" he screamed. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" As he thrashed around with his wings, he simply let go of Kai.

Kai felt as if this would be his end as he saw the ground approaching at a great speed. He closed his eyes.

"Kai, no!" Guilmon shouted. "I've got to save him!"

----

Takato was sitting at his desk in class, still in shock because of the fact that his teacher and several of his class mates have been turned into Digimon. He couldn't grasp a clear thought, until suddenly, the D-Power inside his backpack began glowing. "Huh?" he murmured. "Wha...?"

----

"GUILMON HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO... CERATOMON!"

Kai gasped as he suddenly was caught in mid-air. The humanoid Digimon with the dinosaur-like face and helmet had jumped up and intercepted his fall, before they both fell down again and his saviour gently landed on his feet.

"Guilmon?" Kai wondered. He had clearly seen how Guilmon had turned into this Digimon. Was it a new kind of Digivolution?

The door to the bakery opened. "Kai! Guilmon! Are you okay? What's going on here?"

Ceratomon turned around his head. "We're fine, Mom! Stay back, it's dangerous!"

'What?' Kai thought. 'Mom?'

He was even more surprised when he looked at his aunt... and saw a slender Digimon with a female, humanoid body, but the scaly skin, claws and tail of a dinosaur. Underneath the same head cloth she always wore while in the bakery, he could see her familiar brown hair spilling out... but he also saw a short snout that might have some human features, but still looked like it belonged in Jurassic Park.

"I am not as defenseless as you think, son!" Mie Matsuki growled. "No one is gonna attack my family and is getting away with it... EMBER BALL!"

And a red fireball, similar to Guilmon's attack, came shooting out of her mouth and flew towards DemiDevimon.

"OW!" he screamed. "Damn, not any more fire! Okay, okay, I got it! I'm leaving!" He turned around, flapping wildly to douse the flames that were still sizzling over his body. "Ouch!"

Mie (although back in the Digital World, she was known as 'Compsomon') glared at the Digimon that (at least in this new reality) was her younger son and shook her head. "Really, you should stop thinking that your mother is too old to fight, you know? And that flying bowling ball with wings better thinks twice before he bothers my family again. And next time you discover a new way of Digivolving, you tell me right away! Are we clear, young man?"

Ceratomon sighed as he put Kai on the ground. "Yes, Mom..."

All the while Kai felt as if he had just entered the Twilight Zone...

----

During lunch, Jeri and Takato were sitting together at a table.

"What's going on here?" Takato whispered. "Is Miss Asaji wearing a costume? Don't tell me we're already preparing for Halloween..."

"Don't be silly, Takato," Jeri said. "And just where do you see a costume on her? She's wearing the very same flower dress that she always wears." She sighs. "She and every other Lillymon I've seen. You could think they might have a little bit more fashion sense."

"But... but what about Miki? Or about..."

"Hey guys!" A cheerful voice greeted them. "What's up?"

"Oh, there you are, Henry. Listen, my whole class has gone crazy. There's this whacked out Lillymon..."

He looked up and down the person that was standing in front of him. "You're not Henry..."

Terriermon blinked. "Who's that? And besides, that is no way you should talk about your teacher. Hey, what did she do? Give you additional homework? Mou-man-tai, everything's going to be all right."

"Terriermon?"

"Yup?"

"You're as big as me..."

"So I noticed."

"And you're walking freely around the school and everyone thinks it's okay?"

"Gee, thanks a lot," the rabbit/dog humanoid smirked. "I'll remember that when it's your next birthday. By the way, didn't Guilmon come to school today? That's the third time he's missing."

"Guilmon... goes to school?"

Jeri sighed. "Takato... not you too! Did you catch Rika's sickness?"

"The last time I checked, Amnesia wasn't contagious," Terriermon shook his head.

Suddenly, Takato grinned and chuckled. "Ahahaha! Now I get it! It's April Fool's Day, is it? Really, a good joke, guys. Just how many friends of yours did you fetch from the Digital World to take part in your little plot, Terriermon? Or was it Impmon's idea? I don't want to know what you paid Miss Asaji so she would be willing to let her use her classes for that..."

"Takatomon!" Jeri said.

The goggle-wearing boy was stunned. "What?"

----

"See, this is how I changed Takato's name," Kai told Ceratomon. "And now..." He pressed the 'Delete' button a few times. "Now it's back to normal."

The dinosaur warrior shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kai... I'm still not seeing anything on that screen except static..."

----

"Takato, it's June 15th, not April 1st. And take a look around you... does it really look strange to you if Terriermon and Guilmon go to school? I mean, almost a third of the students and the staff are Digimon."

Takato looked around the cafeteria... and saw numerous Rookie Digimon sitting at the tables. Through the kitchen's glass panel, he saw an Octomon and a few humans preparing the Sushi for lunch. And in one corner of the room, he saw a Garbagemon in janitor's clothes mopping the floor (and dropping... unmentionables...)

Takato sighed. "It had just started to make sense... Oh well! Maybe reality will snap back to normal by tomorrow. I mean, it's kinda cool to have Digimon as teachers and student, so what's next? Batgirl as the school nurse?"

"I think he's going nuts," Terriermon whispered into Jeri's ear. "You think we should tell him about DemiDevimon and your new abilities?"

"I think we better wait, who knows what else he's gonna do. Probably doing the lambada in underpants on the cafeteria's tables..."

Terriermon shuddered. THAT image he didn't need in his head.

----

The following classes were the same. Takato tried to pay attention, but every time his teacher asked him a question and he looked at her, he let out a startled yelp.

"Poor Takato..." Kenta whispered to Kazu. "Ya think he said something wrong to Rika and... ya know... she clonked him on the head or something?"

"Takato's head's as sturdy as cement," Kazu proclaimed. "She would need a sledgehammer for THAT bullhead."

Suddenly, the classroom's door opened. "Excuse me, Miss Asaji, but the principal told me Takato would be here... We have a case of urgent family emergency at home, may he leave early so I can take him with me?"

"(Sigh) Well, I know how chaotic it can be in a Digimon/human household, Mrs. Matsuki. Very well, just this once..."

If Takato had stared at Miss Asaji, by now his eyes were looking like they were ready to fall out of their sockets.

His Mom! Clad in her usual, everyday clothes. With orange-red scales covering her skin, a slender tail, claws on her feet and hands, and with a thin muzzle that looked like it was filled with tiny, pointy teeth. Altogether, her movement seemed pretty bird-like in the way her head was bobbing while she was walking.

Just like now, when she walked over to the desk of her older son, shook his shoulders and said: "C'mon, Takato! Get moving! Something happened back at home. Some winged Digimon appeared and wanted to kidnap Kai. But thanks to your brother, he's safe."

She didn't notice it, but behind her, a male Veemon was whistling while adoring her scaly behind. "Man..." he whispered to himself. "Takato has one hot Mom..."

His mind in a haze, Takato looked up at his Mom's saurian features. "I have a brother?"

"I think it's best I'll come along with them, Miss Asaji," Jeri quickly said and stood up. "It looks like Takato isn't quite himself today, and something similar happened to our friend Rika yesterday."

"I don't know, Jeri... Oh, very well, I know you're good friends with Takato and he HAS been acting weird lately. Okay, then go with him."

Compsomon Matsuki looked down at her son in worry. "Takato's sick? He didn't tell me about it at home... Poor sweetie!"

"I can go and help Takato too, you know?" Kazu shouted and stood up as well.

"Me too!" Kenta said.

"You both just sit down there this instant! Or I'll give you a taste of my Flower Cannon!"

(Gulp) "Yes, ma'am..."


	6. Brawl after School

While he and Jeri followed his mother through the school building, Takato's mind slowly started to wonder if somehow his game could have caused all of this...

But, more important, he wondered how his mother would fit into the driver's seat of her car, with such a long tail.

As soon as she entered the car, he realized that there was a special contraption built in her seat, complete with an opening that allowed her to loop her tail elegantly around her backrest.

"Hurry and get in, kids! You probably won't know how pesky a beaten Digimon that hasn't been deleted can be. I bet that the little creep will try it soon again, and when that happens, I want to be back home."

Jeri and Takato quickly climbed in, and Mie Matsuki accelerated.

While they were driving through the city, she let out a growl, combined with a sigh. "I would have preferred to run, because that would be much quicker than using this old jalopy, but well, it's not like you kids can run as fast as Digimon, right?"

Jeri looked like she wanted to say something to this, but one side glance at Takato convinced her to stay silent.

Shortly after the wild drive (Mie seemed intent on ignoring traffic lights and speed limits), they arrived back at Takato's home.

And several minutes later, they were all sitting together around Takato's computer, together with Guilmon, Kai and Takato's father, Takehiro.

Takehiro stared at the flickering screen of the computer in disbelief. "A computer game?"

"Yes, Dad!" Takato sighed.

Mie raised her index claw. "And you say it can somehow change reality?"

"Afraid so!"

Takehiro shook his head. "Takato, you can't be serious. You tell me that you don't remember for all purposes everything that has happened during the past few years regarding human and Digimon society, and you say it's just because of a game? A game that we can't even see?"

"I know it's sounding weird," Kai spoke up. "But I've seen it with my own eyes. Yesterday, Takato has shown me the picture of the very same Digimon Guilmon has turned into... and he created it."

"This is ridiculous," Takehiro groaned. "I know that until now, no humans that had Digimon partners had born children with the ability to digivolve, but you can't tell me that only happened because of a little mouse click. Besides, Guilmon is the only one I've seen so far. What's that gonna prove?"

"Um, actually..." Jen raised her hand. "This is starting to make some sense, Mr. Matsuki. You know, Guilmon is not the only one who discovered this new Hybrid Digivolution... Rika, Harmony and I were able to do it as well."

Takato gasped. His mother simply stared. "You gained the ability to digivolve?" she wondered.

Jeri nodded and stood up. Then, she concentrated on the D-Power, that was still lying within her backpack. She could feel its powers, no matter how far she was away from it.

"Jeri Hybrid Digivolution to... Cubmon!"

And within seconds, the transformation was complete.

Takato sunk back on his bed. If he had needed further proof that his game was the reason for reality to be screwed up like this, Jeri's transformation into Cubmon was the last straw.

"All of this..." he murmured. "All of this happened because of me."

"Don't be silly now," Guilmon intervened. "You're just feeling a little guilty because of that game you played, but what if it's just a big coincidence? The weird thing is, I clearly remember the game, but I can't see it now."

"That's what I wondered too," Kai nodded. "Why are Takato and I the only ones that can see the game?"

"That's not entirely true," Cubmon spoke up, fidgeting with her tail between her paws. "Rika and Renamon also seem to remember a different reality... just like you two."

"Of course..." Takato stood up. "It must be because I made Rika the main character of my story. But still..." He sat down again. "If it weren't for me, DemiDevimon would have never attacked Kai..."

"Takato, calm down!" his mother said gently. "Even if the Hybrid Digivolutions and your and Rika's memory loss would somehow be connected to that game, what would that have to do with that bowling ball with wings?"

"Don't you understand?" Takato nearly yelled. "I did not only create the heroes for my game, but the villains too. DemiDevimon was the helper of the story's main villain, who... wait a minute!" He gasped. "That must mean... that Yamaki is..."

"What about Mr. Yamaki?" his father asked curiously.

Takato gulped. "I might have... created a monster..."

He quickly bolted back to the computer. "But perhaps it isn't too late... maybe I can delete all the changes I've done so far."

"Takato, don't do anything hasty now..." Jeri was very unsure of the whole situation.

Takato didn't listen. He opened the character menu and looked at Jeri's status: 'Human, able to digivolve into a Hybrid'.

He moved the cursor over that message and tried changing it into just 'human'. But when he pressed the 'Save Changes' button, a new window with a flashing red bar appeared.

'ERROR! ERROR! Can't correct changes of bigger proportions! Wait until the next edition of the game arrives on the market!'

Takato looked back at Jeri's Digimon form and grimaced. "That... that cannot be..."

----

DemiDevimon was hidden in the shadow of a big tree and grasped the branch he was sitting on tightly.

"Lord Yamacus will probably punish me for this failure. I can't take on two Digimon by myself, and he said he won't let me call for reinforcements any more." He sniffed. "But I guess the only choice I have is to report to him anyway and hope he is merciful..."

He shuddered. "Even... if he would delete me..."

All of a sudden, he found himself sitting in a sphere made of darkness. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, my winged friend. There's another option, you know?"

"Wh-what?" DemiDevimon looked around, but saw nothing but blackness. "Who are you?"

A pair of glowing eyes appeared in front of him. "Call me... a friend."

DemiDevimon laughed bitterly. "Yeah, as if! I never had any friends..."

"Well, then consider me an ally. I know you desire strength to accomplish your master's orders, is it not so?"

"What is it to you?" the Rookie yelled. "Don't tell me you can help me."

"Oh yes, I can. I can help you by lending you a bit of my power... so you'll be strong enough to beat your enemies."

"But why would you do that for me? I don't even know you! There has to be a catch somewhere, right?"

The glowing eyes seemed to squint for a second. "Well, we all need a helping hand every now and then, isn't that right? We can agree that some time, when I feel that I'm in the need of an additional ally, I might call upon you."

"I see..." Slowly, hope started to well up in DemiDevimon's small body. "And... is there something I have to do first?"

"No," the enigmatic voice exclaimed. "You just have to agree... and embrace the power I'm going to bestow upon you."

DemiDevimon giggled evilly. "Well, that sounds too good to be true... but okay, you sparked my interest. It's a deal!"

"Very good..." The stranger gave off a dark chuckle. "And now... prepare yourself for the darkness! The everlasting darkness that your digivolution line is one with. Become one with it!"

DemiDevimon cackled as his voice took on a lower tone. "Yeees, I can feel the power. YEEEEEESSS! AHAHAHAHAHAH! And first, I will use it to catch that blasted fox-girl that humiliated me by beating my followers!"

----

Yui wanted to scream. That darned furball had done it AGAIN. If it weren't for her unquestionably great athletic skills, she would never taken her into her team.

Renamon looked down at the mass that had once been a volleyball as it shrunk even more and released the rest of the air that had been stored within with a loud 'PFFFFFSSSSHHHH...'

"Renamon, for the Souvereign's sake," Elecmon almost pleaded. "RETRACT YOUR GODDAMNED CLAWS WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO HIT THE BALL!"

Renamon sighed. "Look, I'm sorry... I just didn't pay attention at the moment, okay?"

"That's the fourth volleyball she has wrecked this afternoon..." Yui groaned. How was she gonna explain this to the coach?

Rika, who was sitting at the sidelines, together with Harmony, had to suppress a chuckle. She originally wanted to head for Takato's home right after class was over, but... she couldn't resist to watch at least part of Renamon's volleyball training.

Although she somehow felt sorry for her partner.

Finally, she stood up. "Harmony, I have to go now. Tell Renamon I went to Takato's place, okay?"

"No problem! And watch yourself, who knows if those creeps that attacked us show their faces again."

"I wouldn't talk about your enemies in such a manner if one of them is standing right above you..." a dark voice hissed.

Harmony yelped while Rika gasped. The two girls jumped away from the benches and looked up at the wall that surrounded the sports field of their school.

In the shadow of the trees, long, black arms stretched outward while they saw the outline of a demonic figure that spread its wings threateningly.

Renamon quickly felt the presence of an evil Digimon. "Rika's in danger!" she shouted and jumped away.

"H-hey! You can't simply abandon your team like that!" Yui shouted.

"Oh my gawd!" another girl screamed. "What is that thing, up there?"

The tall and thin Digimon stepped into the daylight and they recognized its species instantly.

"A Devimon..." Renamon growled.

Devimon smirked. "I know! Great isn't it? Not anymore am I a 'bowling ball with wings'... I am an entity that spreads fear and chaos wherever it goes."

"You're not that strong!" Harmony shouted. "You're just a Champion, there are many Digimon that don't have to fear you."

Devimon snarled. "Why you... I'll teach you the meaning of fear, little Hybrid!"

"Aw, shaddup!" Elecmon yelled. "THUNDER STRIKE!"

A lance of electricity jolted out from the red-furred Rookie and hit the devil Digimon right into the face.

He winced. "That stung a little... that's all! But, what should I expect from frightened, little girls like you?"

He grinned and stretched out his insanely long arms to grab her.

Elecmon eeped in fright. "H-help me..." she squeaked.

"Now that's enough!" Rika yelled. "RIKA HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO... KITSUMON!"

Harmony didn't hesitate either. "HARMONY HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO... DACHSMON!"

Rika cupped her hands. "Flare Bullet!" The fiery projectile hit Devimon's arms. He growled in pain, and Elecmon had enough time to scoot out of his reach.

Kitsumon, Renamon and Dachsmon confronted him. "You three... you will get a taste of my revenge!"

"Ah, shut up, DemiDevimon!" Kitsumon mocked. "Once a coward, always a coward! You should have stayed a little Rookie, that suited you better."

The other girls watched their three school mates in awe.

"Wow..." one of the girls whispered. "Did you see that? Harmony and Rika can digivolve, too!"

"And did you see how awesome Renamon looked when she jumped into battle?" Yui mumbled. "How beautiful... "

----

"What's up, fish-breath?" Impmon mocked and raised his fists. "C'mon, put'em up! Ya scared to lose or what?"

"Oh cool, a fight!" Mako said excitedly. "Go get him, Impmon!"

"Oh no, you'll hurt each other," Ai said in a worried tone of voice.

Betamon just smirked at the purple imp. Then he closed his eyes. "I see. If my appearance has offended you or the children, I offer you my apologies. I merely asked them if they were interested in any sort of game. We could have always played together, you know? But if you prefer not to include me in your activities, I will simply retreat..." And he started to turn around.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Impmon yelled. "Come back you big wimp!"

"No! Impmon, don't!" Ai shouted. She quickly jumped off her swing and fluttered over to Betamon. "Please, don't go! I would love to play with you. We can always play together, the four of us?" She smiled back at her purple friend. "Right, Impmon?"

Impmon sighed. Dang, every time that girl was showing him the puppy-dog eyes, he grew weak. But he couldn't bring himself to resist the cute smile of that girl. "Fine, fine..." he grumbled. "We'll play with the tadpole..."

Ai beamed back at him. "Great!" She turned back to her new 'friend'. "So... what was your name again?"

Betamon grinned. "My name is Betamon, and who are you?"

Ai smiled. "I'm Ai, that's my brother Mako and our friend Impmon."

"Hiya!" Mako waved.

"I am pleased to meet all of you!" the amphibian Rookie nodded.

"So, Betamon, what do you want to play?"

"Well..." Betamon thought about it for a while. "How about hide and seek?"

"Great!" the female Cupimon shouted with joy. "That's our favorite game!"

"May I be... how do you say... 'it'?" Betamon asked.

"If you must..." Impmon grumbled, not happy about having to play with that Rookie.

"All right, then go to that tree, close you eyes and count. And we will go and hide."

"Yaaaayyy!" TinyDevimon shouted while fluttering through the air. "Bet he'll never find me?"

Betamon leaned against the trunk of the tree, closed his eyes and started counting backwards. Inwardly, he chuckled.

'It all is working according to plan, Fifth One!'

'Excellent work, Second One!' another voice replied in his head. 'Continue gaining their trust until even the Sixth One will see you as your 'friend'.'

'Understood...'

----

"If what you said about Yamaki is true, we should be extremely careful about how we operate," Takato's mother said while pacing through her son's room. "His spies might be anywhere..."

Takato was surprised. His mother had never spoken like this before. Then again, she had never been a fighter before... and every Digimon develops into a fighter sooner or later.

Suddenly, his father's cell phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Yes? Yes, they're all here. What do you... WHAT?" His voice suddenly sounded extremely alarmed. "At your daughter's school? All right, they will come right over."

"What happened?" Takato asked his father. "Did something happen?"

Takehiro sighed. "It's Harmony's mother... The principal of the school her daughter and Rika are attending has called her. It looks like they are fighting an evil Digimon. And from what they told me... it is a Devimon."

"A Devimon..." Mie gasped. They were infamous throughout the Digital World for their ruthlessness and cold-bloodedness. Only their cousins, the IceDevimon, surpassed them in that category.

"Harmony and Rika still aren't used to fighting Digimon," Guilmon said. "We have to help them."

"And we will..." Mie growled with determination. "Takehiro, tell her to call Tadashi as well. If Yamaki wants to start a war by attacking our children, then I'll give him one."

"You don't mean...?"

She nodded and bared her teeth in a feral snarl. "We'll break out the old weapons... and fight alongside our children!"

----

The Matsuki's car stopped in front of the Kato residence with screeching tires.

One after another, Jeri (still in her Cubmon form), Mie, and her sons Takato and Guilmon left the car and approached the front door.

Before they reached it, it opened, and Jeri's parents stood in front of them.

Leomon towered over his wife and smiled when he saw the orange-scaled form of Takato's mother. "Mie! It has been a long time!"

"Good to see you again, Tadashi," Mie nodded. "Has Mayumi already arrived?"

Jeri's mother nodded. "Yes, right after she made sure that Lopmon would be able to take care of her little daughter."

Leomon was going to say something else, but then his gaze fell past Mie and on his little daughter. A smile parted his furry muzzle as he stepped past the other adults and put a big paw on Cubmon's shoulder.

"So... you managed to digivolve, Jeri?"

Jeri smiled up at her father nervously. "Yes, Dad... and I have to say, I really like it."

"And... aren't you afraid when you think about going out to fight? I mean, it's pretty dangerous..."

"It's true, I have been scared at first," Jeri admitted. "But now that I had my first battle, I can say that I am glad to be able to protect myself like this... just as you have done it up to now."

Leomon nodded. "I'm very proud to hear that, Jeri."

They all went inside, where Harmony's mother was already waiting for them. The canine Digi-woman greeted her saurian friend with a hug.

Leomon gestured behind him with his thumb. "The weapons are in the dojo... I suppose you children wait here until we get ready. It will only take a moment."

"All right, Dad," Jeri nodded, and Leomon, Compsomon and Sheperdmon vanished inside the dojo.

"I don't believe it..." Takato murmured. "They act as if they have fought Digimon together before..."

"Why, they did!" Jeri's mother said in surprise. "After all, your mother was the one who accompanied you and your brother into the Digital World, after those Deva had captured poor little Calumon."

"Takato has a small... memory problem," Jeri explained. "I'll explain everything later."

"Okay, if you say so... well, I can't possibly help you very much, so I'll just go into the kitchen..."

"Mom came with us... into the Digital World?" Takato wondered.

"Well, yeah... not only her, but Jeri's dad and Harmony's mom as well," Guilmon explained. "After all, the Digital World is their birthplace and they just wouldn't want us to go by ourselves." The red Rookie grinned as he remembered that day. "You were worried that it might be too dangerous for Mom, but then she told us how she, Leomon and Sheperdmon used to travel through the Digital World when they were younger, together with Rika's dad."

Guilmon chuckled. "Maybe Mom was also a little bit jealous that we were visiting her home 'country' while she had to stay at home. So that was an additional reason why she came with us."

All of those informations stunned Takato a bit. Where did all those events come from? Events from a past that shouldn't have happened, that DIDN'T happen from his own point of view. He did not come up with all those background stories by himself... how imaginative was that game?

His thoughts were being interrupted, when the door to the dojo reopened, and the three parents came out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," his mother smirked with a feral grin. "But now we're ready to KICK BUTT!"

Takato gasped when he saw how the three adult Digimon were equipped.

His mother was wearing a feminine-looking breast plate (with a neckline that made him blush) made of leather, and a medieval-looking leather skirt that was framed with two leather belts, draped over her hips. Hanging from those belts were two sheaths in which two nasty-looking daggers were placed.

Harmony's mother, Sheperdmon, was wearing a shirt and baggy pants that looked like they were made of a very sturdy type of cloth. It looked like she had used those garments in battle several times, as there were multiple tears visible in the cloth. A pair of thick goggles shielded her eyes. Strapped to her back was an impressive-looking miniature crossbow. Dangling at her waist was a small quiver filled with numerous bolts.

Leomon wore the traditional Leomon pants, and he was brandishing his trusty sword.

"I hope you are ready, kids," Sheperdmon grinned. "Because now we'll head out and see if we can help my little daughter and her friends."

----

Riley entered the big audience chamber deep within Hypnos Castle, and smirked as she saw her love, Lord Yamacus, peering down into her own pool of darkness.

She approached him and embraced him from behind. "What's so interesting in there, my lord?" she asked with a sultry purr.

"I'm using your pool to observe a battle that is occuring next to the school those brats Rika and Harmony are attending." he explained.

Intrigued, the LadyDevimon looked over her master's shoulder.

"My, my..." she grinned. "Who's that dark, handsome specimen of a man?"

"Do you think it's wise to say that when I'm right here?" Yamacus asked and raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I believe this 'handsome' Digimon is none other than my loyal servant DemiDevimon."

"What?" Riley was astonished. "That little brat? How did he manage to digivolve? I never saw him take part in any battle before."

"True, this is most puzzling..." the Dark Lord pondered. "But still, it is a nice chance to capture three Hybrids at once."

"Well, I believe he will have some problems subduing the three of them," Riley pointed out. "Even in his evolved form, he won't be able to endure for too long against three enemies at once. And if Renamon would evolve into a Champion..."

"Yes, I see your point," Yamacus said. "Go out there and help him out. Take every backup with you that you believe you might need."

"As you wish, my lord!" Riley said with a saucy wink and stood up. "Shall I take Tally along as well?"

The dark lord of Hypnos shook his head. "No, she has been assigned for chamber duty tonight. She won't have the time to join you in battle."

"Lucky bitch..." Riley growled angrily. "Very well, I shall leave right away... But still, Lord Yamacus, may I ask a question?"

"You may. What is it?"

Riley was extremely careful in the way she was putting her worries into words: "My lord... why do we need those Hybrids at all? I mean, after we found the Sleeping Beast, we will be an unstoppable force anyway. No one would dare opposing us. Why, even the Four Souvereigns will..."

"Riley!" Yamacus said in a sharp tone of voice.

The LadyDevimon realized she went too far. "I apologize, my master," she said while bowing down to the ground. "It is not for me to question your motives."

"We will leave the Digital World alone," Yamacus said firmly. "Opposing the Four Souvereigns is much too risky. Even with most of their loyal Deva dead, we wouldn't stand a chance against them. The only goal I have is to conquer the human world. But of course you are right: Once we have found the Sleeping Beast, no human or Digimon living here or elsewhere on Earth will dare to oppose us."

He sighed. "Still, we are not sure where to search... I have assembled capable teams of explorers and strong fighters to search all over the world, but I still need strong defenders for my fortress. And that is why I need those Hybrids. Understood?"

"Of course, my lord!" Riley exclaimed.

Yamacus seemed satisfied for now. "Good. Now go and help that 'Devimon'... and watch him closely. I want to know if he can actually use those new powers he gained competently."

----

"DEATH CLAW!"

Renamon cursed under her breath as Devimon extended his long arms once again, slashing at her with his deadly claws.

"You're quite nimble," he chuckled as he soared through the air. "But you can't evade me for all eternity, you know?"

"You're just big talk!" Kitsumon shouted as she appeared out of nowhere. "Dive Kick!"

Devimon winced as he felt the Rookie's kick on his arm, then he shrugged her off. "You're starting to annoy me..." he grumbled.

"Oh yeah? Well, you can't concentrate on three of us at the same time, can you?" Dachsmon shouted as she stepped out from behind a tree and aimed with her boomerang weapon. "Air Cutter!"

Devimon ducked underneath the curved blade, but it smacked into him from behind as it returned.

"This is getting boring..." he mumbled and aimed his hands at the two Hybrids. "HELL CONTRACT!"

Blasts of dark energy flew out of his palms, towards the two young Hybrids. Kitsumon managed to evade with her natural speed, but Dachsmon got caught in the blast.

"Aaaaaah!" the canine girl screamed. "Damn..."

Devimon chuckled as he slowly descended from above. "The darkness hurts, doesn't it? I wanted to bring you all alive to my master, but you shall be the first to taste my new power..." And he extended his claw again, intent on sucking her life energy out of her body.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

Having totally forgotten about Renamon, Devimon had no chance of dodging the attack, and dozens of sharp shards bombarded his backside. He screamed in pain, while Kitsumon jumped over to her friend, grasped her, and used her powers to turn the two of them invisible.

Devimon looked around the court, but couldn't find a single trace of them. "Curses..." he muttered. "Looks like I'll have to settle for you."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Renamon glared back at him. "It's not like them to run like this. They might not be used to battle, but they are no cowards."

Devimon gave her an arrogant grin, but inwardly, he was quite worried. Dealing with those three Rookies was harder than he thought it would be, even with his new power.

Well, intimidation would be the best strategy for now.

He gave Renamon another grin and extended his claws while spreading his wings. "If you give up now, I'll just might let you live."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Renamon huffed. She then stood straight, raised an index finger in front of her muzzle and closed her eyes. "Kohenkyo..." she whispered.

A swirl of leaves seemed to surround her, and then... she was gone.

Devimon looked around with his crimson eyes. "What? Where are you? Stop hiding and fight me!"

His sense of danger warned him that something was heading his way from behind, so he threw his body sidewards.

"HYYYYAAAAHH!" Kitsumon's kick missed his head just barely, but then again, he got into the way of Dachsmon's attack.

"Rush Tackle!" the dog-girl shouted as she rammed directly into Devimon's backside, and the impact hurled him up into the air.

In another swirl of leaves, Renamon appeared in mid-air, directly in front of the still falling Devimon. "Let's end this... DIAMOND STORM!"

Devimon closed his eyes as he saw the shards heading his way and braced himself for the impact... but nothing happened.

Devimon blinked, still expecting at least a little pain, but still, he was perfectly fine.

Then he saw the deliciously evil-looking female floating in front of him, with smooth, pale skin and wings as dark as the night.

And when she turned around her head to smirk at him, he recognized her: "Riley..."

"Hello there, tall, dark and handsome," the LadyDevimon purred. "I must say, I certainly prefer your new handsomeness over your old bowling-ball-looks. Did you miss me as well?"

"It can't be..." Rika murmured as she saw the face of the Ultimate Digimon that had shielded Devimon from Renamon's attack. "Riley... is that you?"

The evil Digimon sneered down at the Hybrid. "So we meet again, little girl. But I'm not the only one that looks different, right? Quite an impressive little digivolution you accomplished. Why don't you just come with me and show it to my master?"

"What happened to you, Riley?" Harmony asked. "I thought you helped us in the past. Why are you helping this Devimon? Have you always been like him... a dark Digimon?"

"Clever little girl," Riley grinned. "You know, I'd love to chat some more, but I've been ordered to bring the three of you to my master... alive. So, you would do me a favor now and surrender? Then no one will be hurt."

"Whoever your master is, you will have to disappoint him... because we won't just come with you because you say it," Rika yapped.

But inwardly, she was the one to be worried now. The three of them were able to deal with one Champion like Devimon, but Riley was an Ultimate Digimon... and that's a completely different story.

"Oh well..." Riley sighed. "I really wished you would have been good kids and joined me without making a big deal of this... but I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson."

"What are you doing?" Devimon hissed. "Stay out of this! This is my battle!"

"Oh, shut it!" Riley snapped. "I'm not doing this to help you, I'm just acting on order of our lord, so either you fight alongside me or you stay out of my way... but I'd hate to report to our master that you are one big coward."

Devimon gulped down his pride and stepped next to his female counterpart. "I suppose we could look over our differences for this once..." he grumbled.

Riley spread her arms and wings. "Well, what are you waiting for, girls? I'll even be so generous and let you make the first move. Now isn't that nice?"

"I don't like this, Rika..." Dachsmon whispered. "We really aren't strong enough to fight her by ourselves..."

"I know," Kitsumon sighed. "I wish I had my D-Power, so I could help Renamon digivolve... but it's still in my bag."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine without it," Renamon tried to reassure her Tamer. But she didn't feel quite as confident as she wanted to make her new sister believe.

"Well, if you can't decide, then I'll just do it for you," Riley shouted and raised her arms. "DARKNESS WA..."

"VOLT LANCE!"

LediDevimon winced and stopped her attack, as a lance made out of dancing electricity hit her. "What the...? Who's there?"

A mature-looking Digimon-woman stood next to the school building, aiming at her with a crossbow. "Never lay your claws on our children, spawn of evil... or you'll regret it!"

"Mom?" Harmony shouted in surprise as she saw her Digimon mother. And then, more digital warriors stepped at her side. "Mrs. Matsuki? Mr. Katou?" But she smiled when she recognized the two younger Digimon standing next to the three veterans. "Jeri! Guilmon!"

Rika, on the other hand... looked like she was ready for another mental breakdown.

"Takato's mother...? Hen... Harmony's mother? LEOMON? What comes next, Grandma turning into a Frigimon?"

"You just HAD to crash this party, eh?" Riley grumbled angrily.

"So, what now?" Devimon asked her. "You feel powerful enough to take them all on?"

"Of course!" the LadyDevimon snapped angrily. "But the Hybrids might escape during the fight. So we just need some... reinforcements."

She made a commanding gesture, and suddenly, a big swarm of beings with leathery wings flew out of the nearby trees.

"Oh man..." Jeri muttered as she saw the numerous, winged imps. "What are those creeps called again?"

"Vilemon..." her father growled. "At least twenty of them... and every single one's a Champion. Daughter, I hope you are ready for this."

Riley smirked as her troops hovered around herself and her male counterpart. "And so, the fun begins..." she smiled smugly.


	7. The kidnapping of Kazu

"Fierce Pounce!" Jeri yelled, as she jumped at an attacking Vilemon with all her strength. The winged evil Digimon felt as if his body would be crushed by the little Hybrid's strength.

"Over here, Jeri!" her father yelled while taking care of three Vilemon at once.

"All right," his daughter shouted and grabbed her enemy's arm. "Propeller Toss!" And she hurled him directly at her father.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon roared, as he welcomed the incoming Vilemon with his attack.

Guilmon was fighting alongside Rika and Renamon in his 'Ceratomon' form.

"What I don't understand..." Rika grunted while punching one of her enemies. "Why did you pull that 'mysterious appearance' act if we know each other? Why didn't you talk to me directly?"

"Well..." Ceratomon sighed while he fired his 'Aura Sphere' at a group of Vilemon. "To be honest, I didn't want you to know that it was me."

"But why?" Renamon wondered while intercepting the attack of a Vilemon with a swift kick. "Why would you be ashamed of a new form of digivolution?"

"Not ashamed..." Ceratomon explained. "Just... insecure. After having digivolved into a Hybrid, I felt closer to Takato then I ever had. I felt more... human-like, you could say. I felt closer to the human side of my family then ever. And, to be honest, I was kinda scared... I wouldn't be myself anymore..."

"And that's why you appeared to help me?" Kitsumon asked, a little doubtfully.

"Well... to tell you the truth, I wanted to give you the security I didn't have myself. I didn't want you to freak out because you have turned into a Digimon. Well, I guess that speech I gave you helped me a little bit as well..."

"Just great..." Rika sighed as she blasted another Vilemon with her Flare Bullet. "I didn't freak out because I turned into a Digimon, but only because no one remembers the world to be as Renamon and I remember it to be."

"Yes, I heard about that from Takato," Ceratomon nodded. "S'cuse me... SHOCKWAVE PUNCH!" His fist shot out a massive blast of energy that forced a small group of Vilemon to dodge it wildly.

"Perhaps you should talk to him," the humanoid dinosaur advised her. "He seems to have the same memory holes like yourself."

'Takato as well?' Rika wondered. 'Well, finally someone else... Hopefully, he will be able to unveil this whole mystery... or else I fear I'll just go insane for a while...'

"Watch out, Rika!" Renamon shouted, as a new batch of enemies approached them. "DIAMOND STORM!"

Riley alias LadyDevimon was engaged in a fierce battle with Mie alias Compsomon.

"All the time..." Compsomon snarled while slashing at LadyDevimon's shadowy bats. "All the time I believed you and your 'boss' would only want to help us Digimon and my child. At first, I was afraid... afraid your oh-so-powerful 'Hypnos' would be a danger for our Digital World... but for a short time, a VERY short time, I actually believed that you would honestly be concerned about my sons."

Riley grinned while firing her attacks at the nimble dinosaur. "What should I say?" she gloated. "If certain people are so gullible... You can't blame me, can you? I mean, sure, we have worked for the government once... but only until Lord Yamacus realized how much POWER the Digimon could give him... And power controls everything, you know that, don't you?"

"I only know that I should have known better then to trust a LadyDevimon like this," Mie snarled. "But this stops now, you hear me? You won't lay a single hand on my sons OR their friends... FLAME DAGGER!"

Her twin blades created a trail of ember in their path, as they both were suddenly engulfed in bright flames. Riley gasped in pain, as the fiery weapons cut through her right arm. She defended herself with a dark slash, and Compsomon swiftly jumped back.

Riley grimaced as she clutched her wounded arm. "You are quite pesky for a Champion..." she grumbled.

"You'll never understand the force which drives a mother to protect her children..." Mie replied with bared fangs.

Meanwhile, the battle between Devimon and Sheperdmon turned out to be kinda dull...

"Hell Contract!"

"Volt Lance!"

"Hell Contract!"

"Volt Lance!"

"Hell Contract!"

"Volt Lance!"

Dachsmon sweat-dropped as she watched her mother and the evolved form of DemiDevimon fight. "Do they have to use the same attacks over and over again?"

----

Yamacus yawned as he watched the battle through Tally's magical mirror. "You know, this is getting kinda boring..." he mumbled.

"Why not simply call back your troops?" Tally suggested. "I don't believe that we will be able to defeat them, now that those three veteran fighters have joined."

"Are you KIDDING?" Yamacus snapped. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for a chance like this? If I manage to capture a Hybrid, I might be able to turn ALL of my employees into Digimon. Just imagine, Tally..." He chuckled. "A whole battalion of trained soldiers, with the knowledge of modern warfare, with the instincts, natural strength and the special powers and abilities of a Digimon... We'll be unstoppable with such an army. And with the Sleeping Beast backing us up, no one will ever dare to oppose us."

"I know, my lord," Tally said. "But I just wanted to make another suggestion: Why don't we just concentrate on the other Tamers?"

"The other Tamers are not Hybrids, remember?" Yamacus grumbled. "I want Hybrids, nothing else."

"But sir, keep in mind that only Tamers managed to digivolve into Hybrids by now... And just because the others didn't manage to do it as yet doesn't mean that they are incapable of doing it. Perhaps they only need some sort of... stimulation."

The dark lord of Hypnos rubbed this chin. He had never looked at the situation like that before. "My goodness, Tally... If what you say is true, then this battle is the ideal distraction." He grinned evilly. "Dispatch a few Commandramon! They shall take care of this."

"At once, my lord!"

----

Guardromon hummed to himself as he walked out of the factory gates. His human colleagues walked past him and waved. "Good job today, Guardromon!" they said. "Keep up the good work!"

"See you tomorrow!" Guardromon replied, then he started walking.

Accepting this job at the factory had really been a good idea. Not only was this something he was good in, he also received a good payment for his work.

"I have to thank Kazu for suggesting that I should find a job," he said to himself. "I never had so much fun in my life like this before."

Contently, he walked around the corner, intent on fetching Kazu from school. As his Digimon partner, he felt responsible for the youngster, so he became something like a parental figure for the young boy.

As the robot Digimon approached the school gates, he saw a familiar figure floating next to them. He chuckled to himself.

"Well, well, well..." he said. "Who do we have here? MarineAngemon!"

The tiny, floating Mega Digimon turned around to face his big friend. "Hiya!" he greeted him in his childish behavior.

"You here to fetch Kenta, huh?" Guardromon asked. MarineAngemon nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh, uh-huh! Hey, you wanna hear about my day? Today was really fun! I played with the kiddies all the time."

Guardromon smirked. Working as a kindergarten teacher was just the right thing for the happy-go-lucky MarineAngemon. Having the personality of a child, but the intelligence and sense of responsibility of an adult, he was just the man to take care of the young children.

"Although Mako and Ai once again didn't come..." he then said in a sad tone of voice.

"Again?" Guardromon groaned. "We really have to talk some sense into Impmon one of those days. I mean, it's his own decision if he doesn't want to go to school, but the little ones are just to small to make the decision for themselves."

Unnoticed by the two friends, a blue, camouflaged dinosaur face wearing a military helmet appeared in a shrub growing on the school's premises.

"Espionage Specialist 004 reporting..." a raspy voice exclaimed. "Am approaching the school building. Digimon partners spotted. Awaiting instructions, over."

"Keep your position, 004," a voice came out of his Walkie-Talkie. "We'll take care of everything."

"Roger that!" the Commandramon nodded.

----

"Ember Ball!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"Flare Bullet!"

Riley winced as she had to shield her face from more and more attacks. "This is becoming ridiculous..." she murmured. "You know you will all fail in the end, so why struggle?"

"Save your breath," Ceratomon grumbled. "Shockwave Punch!"

Using her dark wings as a shield, Riley winced. While Ceratomon was a Rookie, his attacks had the force of at least a Champion. "Such power..." she muttered to herself. "Yes, my lord was right... a Hybrid really is more powerful than a normal Digimon."

Leomon just dispatched the last Vilemon with his sword. He looked over to where Sheperdmon and her daughter were fighting Devimon and saw that they were doing fine. "Come, daughter," he growled towards Cubmon. "Even an Ultimate can't hold on forever when facing the forces of justice."

Cubmon restrained herself from snickering. Her dad was almost talking like a super hero... that was so cool.

Still, during the battle, she had tried evolving to a higher level, so she would perhaps be even as strong as her father. But Calumon told her that even he wasn't able to predict just when a Digimon would digivolve. But at least the little rascal had been helpful:

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Jeri... but I'm sure you will be able to digivolve some day, calu!"

Yes, hearing that from him had made her happy. And perhaps she didn't even need to digivolve. Perhaps her friends were the only thing she ever needed. Together, they would be able to do anything, digivolved or not.

She followed her father as he jumped at Mie's side.

Leomon drew his sword. "It is over, LadyDevimon!" he growled. "Give up!"

Riley gritted her teeth. She wanted to show those insolent fools what she was capable of. She focused all of her power in one single, powerful attack...

"EVIL WI..."

"Riley!" a voice reached her ears. "Return to Hypnos Fortress. We do not need those Hybrids any more. Lord Yamacus has found a substitute."

"WHAT?" Riley yelled as she recognized the voice of her angelic counterpart. "Are you insane, Tally? I'm going to win, I know it! Just give me some time and I'll crush those..."

"No, Riley!" Tally sounded really serious. "Lord Yamacus has ordered you and Devimon to return immediately. Your attack has been a successful distraction from another operation. We have a Hybrid in our possession."

Riley growled in frustration. She'd love to tell Tally off, but she didn't dare defying a direct order of her lord.

She lowered her arms. "You're in luck..." she muttered towards the assembled Tamers and their parents. "I'll just let you live for today. Devimon, we're returning to the fortress. NOW!"

Devimon just wanted to protest, but he recognized a bad temper when he saw one. Besides, he really didn't want to be hit by another one of those electrical arrows the dog-woman was shooting at him.

Well, he might not been able to use the true extent of his new powers, but he was satisfied for now. In his Rookie form, the veteran fighter with the crossbow would have made mincemeat out of him in a matter of seconds.

"Very well..." he snorted. "This is getting boring anyway..." He crossed his arms and lowered himself directly into the ground... then he was gone.

Riley smirked one last time at her opponents, then she spread her arms and wings.

"Wait!" Compsomon snarled. "You can't escape!" She lunged at the black Digimon, but Riley already vanished in a cloud of black, demonic bats.

"Rats!" Renamon grumbled. "She got away!"

Out of their hiding place, Yui and her posse were staring at the scene in awe. They never knew Harmony and her friends had so cool parents.

Yui, however, was only looking at Renamon. Her eyes turned into pink, little hearts. "Renamon..." she cooed. "You're my hero!"

----

Takato sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "It's no use, Kai..." he groaned. "We just can't correct any of the mistakes we made. The program just won't respond. I can correct tiny mistakes, okay... but still... that's not a real solution for all of this, is it?" He put his head down on his desk. "What a mess..."

"Hey, is it really that bad?" Kai asked him. "I mean, okay, it's a little bit strange that all of this has happened and we are the only ones that remember it, but..."

"Kai, that's exactly it: It DIDN'T happen, but everybody else believes it. We practically brainwashed every single human in Japan, if not even in the entire world."

"But is that really the truth?" Kai asked. "Think about it: What if that game didn't change history like you believe, but just put the two of us in a separate reality where everything HAS happened as the others say. Do you actually believe a simple game is powerful enough to change history like that? Or to brainwash the entire planet?"

"I don't know..." Takato sighed. "And you might have forgotten one small part."

"And what would that be?" Kai asked.

"Yamaki! While we don't know what exactly happened, I'm pretty much convinced that it happened because of THAT!" And he gestured at the CD case lying next to his computer. "And I changed Yamaki into what he is right now: An evil tyrant who wants to misuse the powers of the Digimon and the Hybrids to conquer all of Tokyo, maybe even the whole world."

Kai winced. "All right, there's that... but maybe there IS some way to change him back to normal. If we just use the game..."

"NO!" Takato shouted. "You know, it had been fun using that game... As long as I knew it was just that: A game, nothing more. But messing around with reality like this... who knows how the game will misinterpret our next input? Do you really want to risk that? What if... if the next change we make turns us all into mindless puppets that have to follow Yamacus' orders?"

"Takato... it might be our only chance. Listen, I thought of something: How about we just tell the game that Yamaki somehow was... CONVINCED that everything he's doing is right... and that one of the heroes might be able to convince him of the truth."

"What do you want me to do? Turn you into a hero, like I did with Rika and the others? Maybe you want your parents to be turned into Digimon as well? Is that what you want?"

"Takato..."

The goggle-wearing boy wasn't listening. "Is that what you want? Shall your Mom be turned into a Deramon? Your Dad into a Drimogemon? And then what?"

"Takato..."

"What if you can't remember afterwards? Do you want me to be the last human on earth who remembers? Listen, I won't do this! I already turned Henry into a girl AND into a Digimon Hybrid. I turned Guilmon into a Hybrid and into my brother. I turned Mom into a Digimon. I turned Jeri into Cubmon. I turned Rika into Kitsumon. I..."

"Takato!!"

"WHAT?"

Kai raised his index finger and pointed at the window. "Um, I think you should take a look behind you..."

Takato turned around... and gulped, as he saw an orange-furred Digimon girl leaning against his window sill, her two tails waving around in the air.

"Oh, don't mind me..." Kitsumon said. "Please, go on... what you said has been SO informative... But still, I believe you let out a few parts." Her eyes narrowed. "LIKE TURNING MY DAD INTO A DIGIMON... AND RENAMON INTO MY SISTER!"

Takato chuckled nervously. "Heh, heh, heh... Hello, Rika... Fancy meeting you here..."

Clenching her knuckles and gritting her teeth, Rika slowly stepped towards Takato, staring directly into his eyes.

Under her feral gaze, Takato somehow felt like a helpless, little animal, that was about to get caught by a predator.

"All right..." she whispered. "I got it. It was you who changed everything with this game. Fine. But you know what?"

She stepped up to him, so that their faces were directly in front of each other.

"You're going to fix all of that, you hear me? NOW!!"

Takato winced when the furious Hybrid girl screamed at him from that short distance.

"Rika... listen... I'm awfully sorry for everything I did. But... you have to understand... we simply can't use that game anymore."

"I hardly believe that it's just a game!" Rika barked.

"Well, whatever... but using it is much too dangerous. And I already tried to fix everything by removing all the changes I did... and it didn't work!" He firmly stared back into the fox-girl's eyes. "And I won't risk anyone to suffer just because we want to do some experiments. I'm never gonna touch that thing again!"

"Takato..." Rika growled dangerously. "I swear, either you get your butt over to that computer and turn everyone back to normal, or I swear, I'll make your life a living HELL! And don't you tell me we're friends. FRIENDS DON'T RUIN EACH OTHER'S LIFE!"

"Now listen here..." Takato grumbled, as he started to feel a rage that was at least as strong as Rika's. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SUFFERED FROM THAT DAMN THING! DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO TURN MY MOM INTO A DIGIMON?"

"Gee, I don't know..." Rika spat back sarcastically. "Perhaps this is all just some sick, perverted fantasy of yours..."

"Hey, hey, you two," Kai tried to intervene. "Don't you think you're going just a bit too far?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the other two kids yelled at him. Kai winced and decided to shut his mouth.

"Well, fine!" Rika snapped. "If you don't wanna do it, I'm gonna do it!"

She walked over to the computer, pushed Kai to the side and sat down. The game was already running, so it only took her a few tries until she found the correct menu.

Kai was dumbfounded. "She... she can see the game as well?"

Rika nodded when she looked at her own profile. "Rika Nonaka... HUMAN!" she shouted and forcefully hammered her finger down on the mouse.

A message window popped up.

'Error! Only game masters are allowed to make any changes in the game. Please create your own game or wait until the next edition of the game arrives on the market!'

Rika looked like she was ready to blast the computer to pieces with a Flare Bullet.

Her head turned around sharply. "WHO'S THE DAMNED GAME MASTER OF THIS THING?" she yelled.

Takato calmly looked back at her. "I am."

Once again, she ran up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and growled into his face. "Then go and fix it..."

"Two words, Rika!" Takato grumbled. "No. Way."

Rika raised her fist. "Why, you little..."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" a loud voice roared through the room.

Takato and Rika jumped back in surprise, as the fully armored form of Mie Compsomon Matsuki entered the room. Behind her, Cubmon and Dachsmon were standing nervously.

Mie angrily stomped in-between the two children. "What the heck is wrong with you two?" she snarled. "Rika! Have you lost your mind? Do you know how close you came to attacking my son?"

Rika breathed heavily. She looked down at her furry hands, which both shivered. "I... I..."

"And you, young man!" Mie turned around to face her son. "What's the meaning of all this? Who started this fight? Don't we have enough problems without any of this?"

Takato breathed as heavily as Rika. He wanted to reply, but the words were stuck in his throat. Not saying anything, he let himself fall down on his bed.

Mie sighed. "Kai," she finally said, in a much calmer voice. "Can you tell me what's wrong with those two? They looked ready to go at each other's throats. What happened here?"

Before Kai could answer, a yellow-furred shape appeared in the window. "Rika!" Renamon said. "Why did you just run off like this? What happened?"

"Oh, Renamon!" Rika just sobbed and threw herself into the arms of her Digimon partner and currently sister.

Renamon was confused, but felt the need to stroke the head of the distraught, young Hybrid. "Can anyone tell me what's going on here?" she asked.

"It's... because of that game," Kai finally explained. "Takato and I are pretty sure that it is the reason for many of those changes that happened around here. I don't know if the game really changed reality, or if it just messed around with our minds, but all those weird events started to happen after we used it."

Jeri and Harmony finally came into the room as well. "I don't see any game," Dachsmon said in confusion as she stared at what looked like a screen of static to her.

"They are right," Renamon said. "I can see it too. And you mean that you made those changes with that computer program, without realizing what it did?"

"Well, I think so..." Kai replied. "We tried undoing all the changes we made with the game, but no matter which one of us tried, the game would only allow us to do small changes, and then only to a certain degree. We managed to turn Ai and Mako - you know, those two kids? - into Digimon, but shortly after that, the game turned them back into Hybrids, telling us that Digimon can't be Tamers of other Digimon."

"Okay, but what happened that made Rika and Takato so upset?" Mie asked. She still was angry at Rika, but as she saw how upset the young Hybrid was, she realized that there might be more to her actions.

"Well, I suggested that we might use the game to make several other changes, changes that might turn everything back to normal... quasi as 'part of the game', you know? But Takato wouldn't do it. He refused to use that program ever again. He... he was afraid that even more terrible things would happen if we continue to use it."

He sighed. "And when Rika arrived and heard that we were the source of all the changes, she got angry. She tried undoing everything by herself, but the game didn't let her. So she asked Takato to do it, but he still refused."

"I think I get it now..." Renamon sighed. "You know, ever since Rika digivolved into a Hybrid for the first time, reality seemed to break down all around her... and me. The two of us seemed to be the only ones that noticed the changes. But, just as you said... I'm not entirely sure just what exactly changed. The whole world... or just ourselves? And I think all of this... has been a little bit too much for Rika."

"You're not my sister!" the Kitsumon sobbed. "You're my partner and my friend! And I'm not a Digimon, I'm a Tamer! And Henry is supposed to be a boy, not a girl!"

Harmony once again winced when she heard that. "Rika... would you prefer me to be a boy? Just because... you only remember that boy? Because... I know nothing of that boy you're talking about. My whole family knows nothing about him."

"I killed him..." Takato murmured. "It's just as if I killed him..."

Mie sighed. She slowly started to understand how difficult the situation had to be for Takato and Rika. "All right, children... enough of this for now! We all go down now and eat something together, afterwards we'll all feel better. What do you say?"

That might just be the right decision, Kai thought. If we continue to ponder over a problem that might not even be solvable, we just continue to drive ourselves insane.

"Renamon, Kai... please watch those two, okay? Girls, could you please help me downstairs?"

"Sure, Mrs. Matsuki!"

"Of course, no problem!"

But just as everyone started to calm down for a while, Guilmon came running into the room, out of breath.

"Guys!" he shouted. "It's Kazu! He's in trouble!"

"What?" Renamon said. "What happened?"

"Kenta, MarineAngemon and Guardromon just arrived. They told me and Dad that some Commandramon have kidnapped Kazu when he was at school. They were also after Kenta, but MarineAngemon managed to save him in time. But Kazu got dragged off into a big van. They tried tracking it down, but they lost it."

'Oh boy!' Mie thought to herself. 'When it rains, it pours...'

----

Betamon scurried through the bushes of the garden, while his yellow eyes were gleaming. "Ai..." he chanted. "Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

He heard a short giggle coming out of the bushes next to him, which stopped abruptly.

The amphibian Rookie smirked. "Oooooh, wherever can Ai be? I can't find her! Oh, maybe I should give up, she's just too good in this game!"

He acted as if he was going to leave. "Why, why should I ever believe that she is... IN HERE!" And he pounced at the hidden Cupimon, tackling her to the ground playfully.

"Hahahahaha!" Ai laughed. "Betamon! Get off! You're too heavy!"

"Ooooh, but I managed to catch you, did I?" Betamon smirked as he sat down next to her. His paw reached out and poked her in the tummy.

"Teehee... stop that, it tickles!"

"Ohohohooh," he chuckled. "So our lil' Cupimon is ticklish, is she? Coochie-coochie-cooo..." And he started tickling her little ribs, until she squealed with laughter.

"Hahahahahahah! Stop it, Betamon! I surrender! I surrender!"

"HEY!" a loud voice yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" And a purple-colored foot kicked the green amphibian away.

Impmon snarled. "What were you doing to Ai? Never lay your hands on her again!"

"Impmon, stop that! We were just playing!"

Betamon plopped back on his tummy and tried his best to show Ai a hurtful expression. "(sniff, sniff) Ow... that hurt. Why did you kick me? I d-d-didn't do anything wrong... (sniff, sniff)"

"Awwww..." Ai said as she instantly was at Betamon's side. "Poor little Betamon... There, there, all is fine now."

"Get away from him, Ai!" Impmon shouted. "I don't trust that creep!"

Ai stared back at Impmon. "Why did you hurt him? We were just playing! He never did anything to you. So leave him alone, you big meanie!"

Impmon gasped. "A-ai?" He never imagined the little girl would call him that.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Mako's voice came out of a nearby tree. "Are we still playing?" The TinyDevimon fluttered down and landed next to Impmon.

"Impmon kicked Betamon!" Ai said accusingly.

"Really?" Mako asked, then he grinned. "Can I try as well?"

"Mako!"

----

"Oh, woe is me..." Guardromon sobbed as best as a machine Digimon could. "I failed to fulfil my duties as a knight and thus, poor Kazu has been abducted by those villains..."

"Now, now..." MarineAngemon patted his friend's metal shoulder comfortingly. "It's not your fault, they surprised us, that's all."

"Yeah, instead of blaming yourself, you should save your strength when we're ready to kick some Commandramon butt," Terriermon nodded.

"Terriermon?" Harmony wondered as she came down from Takato's room, together with the others. "You're here, too?"

"Well, excuuuse me for being a part of the team," the humanoid dog/rabbit smirked.

"I don't get it." Kai shook his head. "Why would Yamaki kidnap Kazu? From all we heard from Devimon and Riley, he's only after Hybrids, right? I mean, that's how we programmed his new character."

Kenta shook his head in confusion, then cleared his ear with his index finger. "Sorry, but can you say that again, buddy? Because I just thought I heard you saying you programmed Yamaki. He's not a computer, you know?"

"It's true..." Takato groaned. "Because of me, he's like this... He turned into a madman, and Riley and Tally into Digimon..."

"We'll explain that later," Jeri said quickly as she saw the confused expressions of Kenta and the two Digimon. "Let's just say that something went wrong and now Yamaki's a bad guy."

"Could you see which direction the van was taking?" Mie asked. "Maybe we can limit our search to a certain area."

"Well, we lost them when they were heading towards the middle of the city," Kenta explained. "But I guess they've been heading towards those towers. Umm..." He scratched his head. "What's that building again?"

"Their headquarters!" Renamon sighed. "Of course! The Hypnos main frame. I'll bet that's where their new hideout is situated."

"That's it!" Takato nodded. "I used the Hypnos building as a template when designing Yamacus' fortress."

"Well, but if that's true, how do you explain that it doesn't look like an evil mastermind's hideout at all?" Terriermon asked.

"It only looks like it usually does from the outside," Kai explained. "I saw the changes Takato made with the game... only on the inside does the building look like a real fortress."

"And I suppose you didn't get to design the complete 'dungeon' yet, am I right?" Harmony sighed.

"Um... no, not really..." Takato admitted.

"Um, guys?" Kenta spoke up. "Are we really talking about how Takato changed reality with a computer game?"

"Get used to it," Jeri said. "It will spare you some serious headaches if you don't think about it."

"But I seriously believe Kai and Takato by now," Harmony said. "There have been too many weird things been happening lately, and I also don't think that they just came up with that story, as weird as it might sound. Well, we might not be able to see it, but perhaps this 'program' just has been designed that way. And while I'm still kinda... uncomfortable that they, Rika and Renamon remember me as a boy... I think that they might be actually right."

She waved her hands around. "Don't get the wrong idea, I like how things are, and I certainly don't wanna be a boy... but if what they said is true, why not simply use the game to make things normal again?"

Rika snarled, even if she wasn't in her Hybrid form anymore. "Try asking Mr. 'Game Master' over there... I think he would prefer us to stay freaks."

"You don't get it, do you?" Takato yelled. "Something much, much worse could happen if we use that game again."

"Now calm down, both of you!" Mie raised her voice again. "Takato, listen to me for a moment! And consider: If that game would be the last chance to save your friend... and to turn Mr. Yamaki into what he has been before... would you do it? Or not?"

"I... I don't know..." Takato stuttered. "Perhaps..."

"But I don't understand you either, Rika," Jeri shook her head. "I mean, why do you say we're freaks just because we're half Digimon? You wouldn't say it's freakish that our parents are both Digimon and human, would you?"

"You don't get it!" Rika snapped. "That's just it! Humans and Digimon weren't supposed to have relationships like that!" She gestured at Takato's mother. "In the reality I remember, she and Jeri's dad and my father, they... they were all humans. What do you think how I feel when I suddenly see all those persons I know turn into Digimon all around me?"

"Well, I didn't think about it like that..." Jeri admitted. "I suppose, it would be kinda freaky when suddenly, Mrs. Asaji would turn into a human, and I would be the only person to remember how she used to be."

Rika groaned. "Never mind..." she muttered.

"Guys, we have a more serious problem right now, remember?" Kenta reminded them. "Kazu can't wait forever, you know?"

"Who knows what they will do to him?" Guardromon wailed. "Oh, how could I ever fail him?"

"Okay, attention, everyone!" Mie shouted. "We have to assemble a rescue team. We somehow have to get in there and bail Kazu out. Jeri's father and Harmony's mother are going to Harmony's father's working place, to tell him about what happened. Perhaps he and his team can figure out a way just how this 'Hybrid Digivolving' works. After that, they will join us."

She pointed at some of the assembled children and Digimon.

"Jeri!" "Uh-huh?"

"Terriermon!" "Yes, ma'am?"

"Harmony!" "Right here!"

"Guardromon!" "Awaiting orders!"

Mie looked at them with determination. "You are coming with us." She sighed. "Renamon, Rika... I know this is all hard for you, but... would you join us as well?"

Renamon looked at her Tamer. "Rika?"

Rika looked down at her D-Power, then clenched it between her fingers. "Count us in!" she grumbled. "Fake reality or not, Kazu's still one of us!"

Renamon smirked. "That's the spirit, Rika!"

"Uh, Mom, what about us?" Guilmon asked.

Mie looked at her two sons, her nephew and her husband and sighed. "Guilmon, you have to stay home this once... if that computer game is really as powerful as they say, we can't let it fall into the wrong hands. I want you to guard it. And Takato..."

"Uh, yes, Mom?"

Compsomon stared into her older son's eyes. "Get your butt at that computer and find a solution for this mess!"

"But, Mom..."

"No buts!" she snapped. "This isn't about you or your decisions, young man... this is about everyone here! And if that game is the only chance we have to save Kazu and maybe Yamaki and his employees, then you're gonna use that chance! Are we clear?"

"C-crystal clear..." Takato mumbled meekly.

Mie nodded. "Good! Kai, you're gonna help him as best as you can!"

Kai nodded. "Sure thing, auntie!"

"And dear..."

"Uh, yes?" Takehiro looked up at his Digimon wife uncertainly.

She sighed. "Try not to burn the house down when you prepare dinner tonight, okay?"

Her husband chuckled. "I'll try, honey!"

"Um, Mrs. Matsuki..." Kenta spoke up. "What shall MarineAngemon and I do?"

Mie looked at them. "I want the two of you to go out there... and find Calumon! We might need him if we want to find out more about the Hybrid Digivolution!"

----

Kazu looked at the five Commandramon that were sitting around him, with their rifles brandished, while the van they were sitting in drove on through the city.

"So, um..." he tried starting a conversation. "Anyone of you guys ever played the Digimon Card Game?"

The dinosaur soldiers looked at each other. "Um, no," one of them responded.

Kazu smirked. "You know, it has become pretty boring back here... would you be interested in learning the rules?" He grabbed into his pant's back pocket. "I just happen to have enough cards for several players with me." He reached for them.

On edge, the Commandramon raised their weapons.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Kazu shouted. "I'm just getting the cards." He took them out of his pocket and showed them. "See?"

The Rookie soldiers relaxed, while Kazu shuffled the cards. "So... you wanna know how to play?"

Uncertainly, the Commandramon looked at each other, before one of them approached Kazu curiously.

"Show us."

Kazu smirked. No matter how powerful they might be or how tough they act, deep within, all Rookies were still curious kids.

----

The backdoors of the van opened.

"All right, soldiers!" the Sealsdramon Sergeant snapped. "Now bring the prisoner..."

He stopped himself when he saw how his troops were playing cards with the boy they were supposed to guard. Angrily, he clenched his fists. "What... what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"We're playing cards, sir!" one of the Commandramon explained. "You wanna join us? It's fun!"

The Sealsdramon snarled.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND BRING THE PRISONER DOWN INTO THE LAB!" the Champion officer yelled.

Frightened, his troops jumped back to their feet and snapped to attention. "R-right away, sir!"

Kazu sighed. Oh well, it had been fun while it lasted...


	8. Youkomon's offer

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kazu asked as the Commandramon and their leader strapped him to some sort of vertical operation table. "Hey, as much as I'd love to stay and play doctor, but I really gotta go home now!"

"Oh, that wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all, no, no..." a sinister voice exclaimed. "What would we do without all our research data if you would leave now?"

Kazu stared at the weird Digimon that was floating towards him, perched atop some sort of flying saucer. It's body was very thin and resembled a mutated octopus, but most outstanding was its head, because of its outstanding size. In fact, more than half of its head consisted of one massive brain.

"Ewww..." Kazu muttered. "Gross..."

The Vademon snickered as he circled the operation table with his small vehicle. "Excellent, oh yes, excellent indeed! You will be a marvelous research specimen."

"Look, I don't wanna be anyone's Guinea Pig," Kazu shouted. "So why don't you just release me, you ugly pile of... ummmph!"

Kazu's nagging got silenced, as Vademon simply put a gag into his mouth. "Silence, now!" he ordered. "I can't concentrate with all that rabble! Now, where was I..."

"Vademon!" a resolute voice spoke up.

"Oh, my Lord!" the mutant Digimon shouted with joy, as he spun his flying saucer around. "How nice to see you again! As you can see, everything is ready for the experiment!"

Lord Yamacus nodded as he strode past his servant, dressed in his usual toga. "So I see. You know what to do?"

"Of course, my Lord, of course!"

Kazu stared in surprise as he recognized the man standing in front of him.

Yamacus smiled. "Oh, surprised to see me again? I thought so. I admit, it wasn't part of my original plans to kidnap you at all, my dear Kazu... but circumstances forced me to change my plans, you see? You can thank your friends for their lack of cooperation..."

He smirked when Kazu started to mumble unintelligible words under his gag. Yamacus didn't understand them, but the boy's furious face and his shaking limbs showed him that he was more than enraged. In fact, Kazu was downright pissed!

"I see you're not better than your friends…" the evil lord sighed. "Well, that doesn't matter. In your case, I don't need your cooperation at all. All I need is a tiny bit of the genetic material which makes you Tamers so special."

Kazu ceased his mad struggling and looked at Yamacus in confusion.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Yamacus grinned. "Your dear friends - those with digital parents, in particular - managed to digivolve some days ago. They're Hybrids! And I must say, their powers are unusually strong for Rookies that aren't really used to battle."

"Lord Yamacus, if I may..." Vademon interrupted. "The preparations are complete... we can start with the digital infusion!"

"Good! I shall go back to my inner sanctum, you may proceed as planned."

"As you wish, my Lord!"

Yamacus was turning around to leave, but before he did so, he faced Kazu one last time. "Oh yes, I almost forgot... you must be wondering what will happen to you, right? Well, it's like this: You might not have a Digimon parent, but my dear little Tally got the idea that this wouldn't matter at all. The only thing I need to turn you into my personal Hybrid servant are the special genetic traits every single Digimon Tamer shares. And once I have infused them with a few strands of digital DNA, you may be able to digivolve just like your friends."

He then shrugged uncertainly. "Of course, that's all in theory, as we haven't tested this procedure before... but that's what test specimens are for, right?"

He grinned evilly as he saw how the young boy was struggling against his bonds in fear. "Start with the procedure," he told Vademon. "Inform me if it turns out to be a success!"

"Yes, sir!" And while Yamacus calmly left the laboratory, Vademon approached the bound Kazu with a sinister grin on his hideous face, a very long syringe in his hand...

----

Right after Yamacus re-entered his throne room, a furious, female figure stormed up to him.

"Lord Yamacus! Why... why did you call me back? I would have brought you a Hybrid! Do you realize how shameful that was? Me, retreating, right in the front of my enemies' eyes? How could you?"

"My dear, precious Riley..." Yamacus instantly said with a soothing voice. "I know how strong you are, and I would never doubt your abilities. But you know how much is at stake... and those three veteran Champions are forces to be reckoned with. And, besides, I would have never called you back if I wouldn't have my reasons, you know that."

"I don't understand..." Riley sniffled, now going for the 'disappointed girlfriend' routine. "Don't you... trust me anymore?"

"Of course I do," Yamacus smiled and stroked his love's hair. "But it's just that Tally had this ingenious idea... A plan I could use to acquire my very own Hybrid, without having to fight them first."

Riley threw a spiteful glance in the corner of the room, where the Angewomon was meekly standing, with folded wings. "Tally..." she spat with a snarl.

"You are not jealous, are you, my dear?" Yamacus asked with a hint of surprise.

Riley gritted her teeth. "No..." she grumbled. "Of course not..."

"Good girl!" her master smiled and stroked her cheek. "Now, if you two would excuse me... I have to instruct the troops." And he left the chamber through another door.

Tally gulped nervously when her dark counterpart approached her, with spread wings.

"Now listen here, Tally!" the black angel growled. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again: Keep your hands off the master, bitch! He's mine!"

"B-but I didn't want anything from him," Tally defended herself. "At least not in that kind of way... I just wanted to support his plans..."

"All right, listen!" The LadyDevimon grabbed the blonde angel by her hair, which made Tally wince. "The next time you think you have to make such a comment, keep your ideas to yourself!"

Tally nodded, and Riley released her. The LadyDevimon turned around and walked towards her pool of darkness, in the middle of the room.

After catching her breath, Tally gathered some of her courage and said: "Riley... why does it have to be like this? We used to get along with each other, remember? If you adore Lord Yamacus, all right, I won't lay a finger on him. But still... why can't we be friends anymore?"

Riley stood still and didn't say anything.

"I mean, you've been like this ever since you evolved to your Ultimate Level. Don't you remember the days when we still were both Salamon? You..." Her voice trembled. "You were my best friend."

Riley sighed deeply. "Tally... you better forget about those times!"

"But I..."

"Listen!" the dark angel snapped. "We might have been friends, a long time ago. But we've drifted apart, don't you get it? We're of two different realms now! I am Darkness! You are..." She grimaced as she spat out the word. "Light! We might still be on the same side, but can you imagine a friendship where our very presence is uncomfortable for each other? I can't!"

Tally wanted to say something else, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Somehow, she felt that Riley was right. She always felt queasy when in the presence of the pale, black-clad woman, but she always had told herself that this was because of Riley's behavior.

But what if she was right? If... darkness and light just don't match? Ever since she saw that her childhood friend had evolved along a different path, she had the feeling that nothing would be like it had been before.

"I see," she finally said. "I sorry I bothered you with this..."

And she walked out of the room, leaving Riley by herself, as the LadyDevimon stared into the depths of her dark pool...

----

Kai was sitting at Takato's desk, trying to come up with a way to trick the game called 'RPG Reality' into letting him correct his and Takato's mistakes. But still, it was to no avail.

Guilmon was standing behind him. "Any luck yet?" the red dinosaur asked.

Kai shook his head. "No..." He looked over to where Takato was still sitting on his bed with a deep frown on his face.

Ever since the others had left, he had been sitting there, only speaking when addressed directly, and looking as if he was sulking.

"I don't know what we should do with him, Guilmon," Kai sighed. "What happened to the Takato I know? How do we get him back on track? I hope he's not suffering from some deep depression..."

"Let me talk to him," Guilmon offered. "You keep trying your luck with the game, I'll see what I can do."

"Okay... I'll leave it to you. Good luck!"

The red-scaled Rookie nodded and walked over to Takato's bed. The goggle-wearing boy didn't even look up when his Digimon partner and current brother approached him.

"Hey, Takato..."

For a while, Takato didn't reply. Then, he said quietly: "Hey..."

"You mind if I sit down next to you for a while? Maybe we can talk..."

Takato shrugged. "Sure..."

Guilmon sat down on the floor, right next to his brother and friend. "Takato... why can't you cheer up again? This isn't like you. You know, the others have gone to save Kazu. Don't you want to help as well? Kazu's your friend, right?"

Takato sighed. "Sure he is, but... Guilmon, you don't understand! You have no idea how all of this is for me."

"Then explain it to me. I want to understand! Or is there a reason you don't want to tell me? I mean, you are my brother, right? You can tell me everything..."

"That's just it, Guilmon, don't you get it? I mean, I never had a brother before. At least, I don't remember having one. And, besides... when I talk to you now, it is as if you are an entirely different person. I have the feeling as if I wouldn't know you anymore."

Guilmon tried to understand what Takato tried telling him. "You mean, in that different version of reality you remember, I'm not like I am now?"

"Well..." Takato shuffled around on his bed uncomfortably. "It's not that you look differently, but... You act differently. You've been more playful, more... how can I say... more innocent. And while you always have been my best friend ever since I met you, we have never been brothers."

Guilmon lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Takato..." He said. "I really don't want to make you uncomfortable, but... you have to understand, having you as my brother is everything I can remember... and those times, growing up together, really have been happy times... therefore it's hard for me as well, hearing you saying all of this..."

Takato sighed. "I know... but still... While I'm happy to have a brother, I have the feeling as if I've lost a friend..."

"But why?" Guilmon asked. "Only because my behavior is different? Can't we still be friends?"

"I guess..." Takato replied, looking up from the ground for once. "It's just... well, you do remind me of the Guilmon I knew, every now and then. But then again, you say something that makes me think: My old friend would have never said anything like that."

"So, why don't you just tell me of this other Guilmon I never met?" his brother asked him. "Maybe I can imagine what he was like after hearing about him. For instance... how did you meet for the first time?"

"Well..."

----

"Impmon... if you don't apologize to Betamon, then I won't play with you any more!" Ai yelled.

"But Ai..." Impmon said. "I just wanted to protect you..."

"What for?" Betamon sniffled. "I was just playing with her..."

Confused, Mako looked back and forth between the three of them. "So... does that mean we don't play anymore?"

"Mako, shut up!" Ai shouted. "Impmon, I'm waiting!"

Impmon was torn. On the one hand, he couldn't trust the amphibious Rookie with the red mohawk. He couldn't put a finger on it, but somehow those strange, yellow eyes of his gave him the creeps. On the other hand, he wouldn't want to make Ai unhappy.

"All right, fine..." he grumbled. "He can still play with us..."

"And?" Ai asked impatiently.

Impmon groaned. "And I'm... I'm sorry..."

'I can't believe I said that,' he thought.

Ai grinned. "Now, was that so hard? Good Impmon!"

Betamon smiled. "Oh well, I guess everyone makes a mistake now and then... so, shall we play again?"

"Yeah!" Mako shouted. "Can I be it now?"

"How about we play something else this time?" Betamon suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Ai asked.

"Um, I dunno... something that's fun... like, perhaps... playing pirates?"

"YAY!" the siblings cheered. "PIRATES!"

"And I'm gonna be the captain!" Mako shouted.

"No, Betamon's the captain!" Ai protested. "He got the idea!"

"Him? Forget it!" Impmon grumbled. "Either I'm the captain, or I won't play at all."

"Impmon, play nice!" Ai scolded. "And stop picking on poor Betamon!"

Impmon felt like screaming. "Yes, Ai..." he said through clenched teeth.

----

Guilmon chuckled. "You drew me?" he asked. "Now that sounds... weird."

"You don't believe all of this happened, do you?" Takato asked sadly.

Guilmon shook his head. "That's not it, I believe it happened to you... but I wonder if it happened to me."

"You mean you're a different Guilmon after all," Takato sighed.

"That's not what I wanted to say," Guilmon protested. "I mean, in this reality, I might be your brother, and not a Digimon that came to life through your imagination and a small drawing, but... You know, everything else you told me about, I remember. I remember fighting the Devas, going to the Digital World with you and saving Jeri from the D-Reaper... although it happened with some slight variations, here and there."

"So, it happened here as well," Takato shrugged. "What's your point?"

"My point is that while this may be a different reality from what you remember, everyone living in it is more or less the same person that you know from before... only with a few changes. So what if I act more mature? It's just that I've existed for a longer time than in your reality. Mom gave birth to me just two years after your birth, so you would expect that I'm more mature like this, right?"

"Maybe..." Takato murmured. He wanted to say something else, but suddenly, his stomach began gurgling.

Guilmon chuckled. "I think we might stop for a short while and I get us something to eat, what do you think?"

Takato smiled and nodded. He really hadn't eaten anything since this morning, and it really wasn't like him to skip lunch.

When Guilmon walked out of the room, Takato turned around his head and asked: "What are you getting us?"

"Just our favorite snack," the red dinosaur smirked. "Guilmon bread. Dad baked it this morning."

"Guilmon... bread..." Takato murmured to himself, while Guilmon went downstairs. So, this part of reality was still the same, even if his father knew Guilmon for a much longer time.

And while his Mom was a Digimon veteran fighter now, she still was a baker as well. So, perhaps this wasn't such a different reality after all.

"This game..." Takato muttered. "While it certainly seems to be very powerful... it really only changes what we tell it to change. And Guilmon... he is still the same Guilmon I know, only more mature, and my brother as well. Because..."

And suddenly, realization dawned. "Because... I didn't change his personality!"

Kai turned around with Takato's chair and smiled. "See? Those changes we made aren't that bad... Well, except for that Yamaki one. But still, if we try to make up for our mistakes, we might just find a way to compensate for that."

"Yeah... maybe... maybe you're right," Takato nodded. But then, his face turned sullen again. "But... but Rika, she... what shall I do about her?"

"Of course she's mad at you now," Kai said. "But I think as soon as she gets used to everything, I bet she'll forgive you, given some time. I mean, couldn't you tell? In spite of what she said, I think she's actually happy that Renamon is a part of her family now. And in some way, we actually brought Leomon back to Jeri."

"You... you think so?" Takato wondered. "But, wait a minute... He acts just like Leomon did back then, that's true. But... what about Jeri's real dad? Did he vanish?"

"No," a deep voice replied from the window. "We became one!"

"Mr. Katou!" Kai shouted in surprise. "Aren't you with the others?"

"Oh man, can't anyone use the door for once?" Takato groaned. Then he blinked. "Wait a minute... what did you say? 'We'? Does that mean..."

"Yes," the humanoid lion nodded, while he climbed into the room. "I remember everything from both... 'versions' of reality. That's why I wanted to talk with you."

"But... how?" Kai wondered. "I mean, you never used the game, so you're not a game master. So, why..."

"I believe it may be because..." Leomon shuddered before he continued. "Because I... remember dying."

----

Takato, Kai and Guilmon were sitting all around Leomon and listened to his tale breathlessly.

"It's as if the memories of three different persons have been put into my head..." the tall warrior groaned as he clutched his forehead. "I know of everything that has happened in this new 'reality', but I also know about everything that happened to the Leomon and the Tadashi Katou you knew... And now, I am all of those people, but at the same time, I am neither..."

"I knew it..." Takato looked down again. "It IS my fault that everything changed. And now only the three of us, Rika and Renamon are the only ones to remember what really happened."

"I wouldn't say that," Leomon shook his head. "I'd rather say that, ever since you used this game, everything DID happen just like the others remember. In a way, you might have completely and literally re-written history."

Takato gulped as he looked at his computer. If that was true, this piece of software was even more powerful than they imagined...

"I still remember how I... the Leomon part of my soul... died," Jeri's father grumbled. "I remember a sharp pain when Beelzemon attacked me... and then, I was floating around in nothingness. I felt how something was pulling me away from where I was, I suppose that would have been the way all Digimon go to be re-born... But then, a more powerful pull drew me inside of Beelzemon's body. I could see and feel everything he felt... so I already know how ashamed he later was, after he turned back into Impmon. But, after he turned into Beelzemon for the second time, he wanted to save Jeri... and this strong will allowed me to support him while he attacked D-Reaper.

And that was the time when I left his body... I was floating around aimlessly, like a restless spirit... and maybe that's exactly what I was. I couldn't find back the way to the Digital World by myself, so I decided to stay and stick around Jeri, to watch her from beyond the grave, so to speak.

But then came the day when you used the game for the first time... I could feel a powerful presence coming from your home, so I decided to take a look. And so I saw everything you did, and every time you made a change to reality, I could feel a stream of power coming out of your computer. I realized that Jeri would digivolve soon enough, with the changes you made to her."

Takato uncomfortably at his feet, but Leomon put a paw on his shoulder and smiled. "I don't blame you for anything, Takato! I know you wouldn't have done it if you knew, and besides, Jeri seems to like her new changes very much.

Well... not too much later, you changed the world so that it would be normal for children to have both Digimon and human parents." He looked at Kai. "At that time, I once again felt something pulling at my soul... I - that means, the Leomon part of my soul - drifted over to the house of Jeri's parents. According to your instructions, the human and Digimon parts of my soul merged, resulting in me."

"Jeri's father..." Takato spoke up. "Um, I mean, Jeri's father, as he used to be... He's still in you, is he?"

"He is me. I am him... as well as I am Leomon. You see, before my two aspects merged, my Leomon side could feel that my human side was ready and willing for what came next. He... I was glad that I would be able to protect my daughter with the strength I now possess."

He shook his head with a smirk. "Gosh, it feels really strange, talking about me and myself like this, I'll tell you..."

"I can imagine," Kai replied. "And after you merged, what happened next?"

"Reality snapped back into place... so to speak. For a while, I felt as if things had always been like this... and I think from how I'm interpreting the game's powers, that's just how it was. My new form completely natural for me, and it was only after a few minutes that I remembered my original two halves."

"Incredible..." Takato murmured. "So that makes you essentially the only living being with three separate memory sets?"

"That's about it," Leomon nodded. "I came because I felt you deserved to know the truth, and I'm most likely the closest person that could answer your questions, as I felt the changes, back when I was only a digital spirit."

"So... what do you suppose I should do?" Takato asked. "Should I continue to use the game? Or should I lock it away or even get rid of it as fast as possible?"

Leomon earnestly looked at the young boy. "I can give you one advice, Takato: If there is a chance you can help your friends, use that chance. And if you should decide to use the game again, try not to make any changes that affect the whole world anymore... Confine yourself to changes that affect not too many people at once, okay?"

"O-okay..." Takato. "I think I got it..."

Leomon smiled. "Good." He stood up. "Well, so much for that... Now I have to hurry, if I still want to keep up with your mother and the others."

"What?" Guilmon shouted in surprise. "You'd still be able to catch up with them?"

"Oh, please..." the humanoid lion smirked. "They took the car, right? I suppose keeping up with a lousy Volkswagen won't be that much of a challenge."

Takato chuckled. "That's what Mom gets for buying a German brand car."

After Leomon had left, Takato turned around to face Kai with an adventurous smirk on his face. "Well, what are we waiting for? The game doesn't write itself, you know?"

Kai smirked back. "Well, at least we wouldn't want that, right?"

"That's the spirit!" Guilmon shouted. "You can do it, guys!"

----

"Shogun Swo... AAAAARRRRGGH!"

Devimon grinned with satisfaction as the Musyamon fell under his Death Claw. "Too easy! Next!"

As the Samurai Digimon was limping away, a resolute Grizzlymon stepped into his place. "You may have surprised him, but that won't happen to me. After all, you only have been a Champion for a few days - how powerful can you be?"

Devimon snickered. "Well then... try your luck!"

"You bet I will..." the powerful bear Digimon growled. "MAUL ATTACK!"

"HELL CONTRACT!" And Devimon stopped his opponent with a blast of dark energy he fired from his palm. With a groan, Grizzlymon fell down to the ground.

The devil Digimon yawned. "You know, you actually sounded as if you would have made a challenge... anyone else?"

But none of the assembled Rookies or Champions felt like being beaten up by the new captain of their squad.

Devimon laughed. "Wimps!"

He then walked over to the captain's chair, where a pair of attractive Witchmon was waiting to massage his back. He leaned back, grabbed a glass with iced tea and relaxed for now, while the girls did their work. He sighed in pleasure.

From one corner of the room, a Roachmon was eyeing him spitefully. Just yesterday, he had been the leader of the Rookie/Champion fraction of Lord Yamacus' troops, and now that upstart was claiming his rightful position.

The sad truth was, he couldn't do anything about it, as he had already tried defeating Devimon three times, and every time, he had failed.

Devimon, on the other hand, was very satisfied. So he lost against the combined power of the Hybrid Tamers and their parents... so what? They had outnumbered him and Riley clearly. But still, his new powers allowed him to easily take his position as the new leader of the lower-ranked troops under his lord's command.

Sure, he'd loved to be a commander within the elite troops, but to claim such a position, he had to be at least an Ultimate.

Besides, he doubted that he would already be strong enough to beat a powerful Ultimate just like that.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw a purple-furred fox Digimon with fiery tips on his nine tails, and a white mane.

Devimon was puzzled. Was this Digimon new? He'd clearly remembered a Champion like that, if he had seen it before. It was amazing how similar it looked to Renamon's Champion form, Kyubimon.

"What do you want?" he asked as the stranger approached him on silent feet.

The fox-Digimon smiled. "Oh, I just wanted to take a look at the new leader of the squad. So tell me, how does it feel to be in charge of your own little troop?"

Devimon considered simply telling this guy off, but he was in good spirits today, so he simply took a sip out of his glass and grinned. "Well, can't complain! Yesterday, I have only been His Lordships messenger boy, but now, I'm in charge of the Rookies and Champions."

"Surely you are thankful for that... and I suppose you would like to give whoever made it possible for you to reach this position your thanks."

"Yeah, you can say that ag... what? Hey, wait a minute!" Devimon put down his glass and looked at the other Digimon suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

The stranger simply smirked mysteriously.

The two Witchmon that had been massaging Devimon's back stopped their work and looked at each other in confusion. Devimon looked back at them. "Okay, that's it for now. Leave, I have some business to take care of."

The Witchmon shrugged, but bowed and left Devimon alone with the stranger.

After they had left, Devimon stood up and snarled furiously. "All right, who are you and how do you know about where I got my powers from?"

"Relax! My name is Youkomon... and I'm simply an emissary from those who granted you those powers."

Devimon calmed his posture. "So, if that's the truth... what do you want from me? Don't tell me it's already time to collect the debts..."

"Not yet!" Youkomon's eyes glinted mischievously. "But my master instructed me to tell you that he is very satisfied with the progress you made... not all Digimon would be able to fight as well in their new, digivolved form as you did."

"Well, I must say, I can't wait to use those powers in my master's services." He grinned. "When I get my claws on those kids and their pesky Digimon... I'm gonna beat them up, one by one."

"Well, just keep in mind that it was thanks to us that you got so strong in such a short time. Stay on our side, and we might offer you more services at the right time."

"Sure, sounds great... but say, what kind of mysterious organization are you anyway? Usually only members of Lord Yamacus' army would be able to sneak into this building. Are you some sort of double agent? And who is your 'master' anyway?"

Youkomon just smiled. "I won't tell you just yet... When my master believes you are worthy of becoming a full-time ally, you shall learn more about our little... association."

Devimon frowned. He didn't like it if someone keeps him in the dark about something... but he would not press the fox Digimon for details. First, he had to make sure that this alliance would really be worth it.

Suddenly, a Gotsumon ran around the corner. "Devimon!" he shouted. "I've just received order..."

"That's SIR Devimon, shrimp!" the devil snarled angrily. "Or have you forgotten who's in charge here?"

"N-no, of course not, sir!" the Gotsumon quickly said and bowed. "Um, Sir Devimon... I just received order from Lady Riley... you shall come to the Throne Room, quickly!"

"Huh? I wonder what they want... Hey, maybe Lord Yamacus wants to congratulate me because of my new status."

He turned around to face his conversation partner. "Say, can we talk later? I have..."

But Youkomon was gone.

Devimon scratched his head. "Huh? Now where did he go? Oh well, have better things to do, anyway... Gotsumon, go and clean my boots. I want to look perfect in front of His Lordship."

"B-but sir... your boots are already perfectly clean, sir!"

"Don't question me!" Devimon snapped. "Do as you're told!"

"R-right away, sir!"

In a dark corner just underneath the ceiling, a pair of glowing eyes looked down at the fallen angel Digimon.

"Soon enough, you'll realize just how much power you will be able to acquire, once you joined us willingly... Fourth One!"

----

"All right!" Takato sat down at his computer once again. "What do we need?"

Kai thought about it. "Well, obviously, Hypnos Fortress will be some kind of 'dungeon', so we have to make sure that it won't be too difficult for the others."

"Right," Takato nodded. "Um, let's see... Commandramon as guards are fine. I believe the others will be able to take care of them, after they have already defeated Vilemon."

"Perhaps some Tsukaimon as well?" Kai suggested. "You know, those purple-colored Patamon-wannabes? So we have some flying enemies as well."

"Hey," Guilmon intervened. "I don't wanna nag, but isn't your main goal NOT to put too many dangers into their way?"

"Guilmon, you don't understand," Takato proclaimed. "The game is just like an RPG... and if we don't make the changes that are usual for such a game, it will do them by itself."

"But he has a point," Kai spoke up. "Now that we have the main enemies, shouldn't we concentrate on the positive things they're gonna find?"

"Good idea!" Takato nodded. "There are usually good things to find in an enemy's hideout... normally chests that contain helpful items."

"Umm..." Guilmon scratched his head. "Why would Yamacus put item boxes at places where his enemies might find them?"

----

"I don't get it..." the Commandramon shook his head. "Why would Lord Yamacus let us put those crates all over the base? And why right here, in the middle of the corridor?"

"He already told us, stupid," the other Commandramon replied. "Because he rented the storage room to that Tapirmon merchant."

"Ah, of course... almost forgot about that."

"And besides..." the Commandramon chuckled. "Who would be dumb enough to sneak into our base? So, let's just put this crate down here."

"Okay," his pal nodded. "Well, where else could we put one...?"

"What about the entrance hall?"

"Oh, great idea!"

----

Guilmon sweatdropped. "If anyone did that... then that person would be the biggest moron in history."

"Hey, there HAS to be a reason why there are always treasure chests standing around in RPGs, right?" Takato grinned. "Okay, what else...?"

"How about someone who guards the key to the throne room?"

"Yeah, that sounds right..."

----

Apemon stood proudly at his post, a wide grin on his monkey-face. "What an honor!" he said to himself. "That I have been assigned to guard the key to His Lordship's throne room..."

He then scratched his head. "Although I wonder why they ordered me to stand here, right in the middle of this empty chamber, without doing anything..."

----

Betamon grinned wildly as he waved around a small plastic sword.

"Arrrr..." he exclaimed. "Now it's time for ye to walk the plank, ye scrawny landlubber!"

"Hey, w-w-wait a minute!" said the bound Impmon, while Betamon was pushing him towards the small makeshift plank they constructed with the children's mother's ironing-board. "Why do I have to be the mutineer?"

"Because the captain said so," Ai smiled cutely, a black patch covering her right eye. ""Now be a good mutineer and walk the plank, okay?"

"YAAAAAYYY!" Mako grinned, rising his fake hook-hand into the air. "And then you'll be food for the sharks!"

Impmon peered down into the blow-up kiddie pool beneath him. "I really don't like this..." he murmured. "Can't we say the mutineer manages to escape using a raft?"

"Ummm... lemme think about it..." the captain replied, scratching his chin. He and his two crew members then grinned. "NOPE!"

And they pushed him over the plank.

"WHAAAA..." SPLASH!

Impmon spit out some water as he sat in the middle of the small pool. "This day can't get any worse..." he muttered.

Betamon raised his toy sword proudly. "Well, it looks like there aren't any sharks in this shallow water... very well then, let's explore the island and search for the treasure!"

"YAY!" the two siblings shouted. "TREASURE HUNT!"

Impmon shivered. "Now where did this inexplicable feeling of doom come from?" he mumbled.

----

Kazu shook his head. "No, no!"

Vademon grinned. "Oh yes, yes!"

"No, I don't think so!"

"Aw, come on! It won't bite!"

"Well, not that, but I don't wanna know what it IS going to do to me..."

"Oh, quit your whining already, okay? It's just one tiny prick, and then it's over."

"I doubt that!"

The head scientist sighed. "Oh well, have it your way... turn him around!"

The two Numemon assistants complied, and suddenly Kazu found himself lying on his stomach, while the Numemon were doing something with his pants.

"HEY!" he shouted. "Keep your slimy hands away from there!"

In the mirror hanging from the opposite wall of the room, he could see how the alien Digimon was approaching his behind with a wide grin on his ugly face.

The young Tamer gulped as the needle glinted in the ceiling lamp's light...

"Oh noooooo..."

Vademon giggled madly. "Oh, yeeeesssssss..."

"Oh nonononononono..."

"OW!!!"


	9. Into the Dungeon

Lord Yamacus was sitting on his throne and stared into the depths of Tally's magical mirror. An ugly face was visible in there, surrounded by an enormous brain.

"Well, Vademon?" the dark leader asked. "Are you making any progress?"

The alien Digimon shook his head. "I'm sorry, my lord! I don't understand it at all... my formula should be flawless. I gave the boy various injections - I used the DNA of machine Digimon, because I figured, when his Digimon partner is a member of that group, he would be most receptive for those digital patterns. But... every time he grows a mechanical part on his arms, legs or hips, it falls off his body right away, just as a snake would shed its skin. It's almost as if his body can't contain the digital mass we're trying to attach to him."

"Keep trying!" Yamacus ordered. "There has got to be a way! You won't leave that laboratory until you found a solution. Do I make myself clear, Vademon?"

"Y-yes, sir, of course! I understand! You can count on me!"

Yamacus smiled. "Good. Now, get back to work!"

"Yes, master!" The screen went blank.

Once again, Tally and Riley were standing to their lord's sides.

Riley grumbled angrily. "Is it just me or are you using Tally's mirror more and more these days? Is there something wrong with my lovely pool of darkness?"

"S-stop it, Riley!" Tally protested. "It's His Lordships decision which manner of communication he'll choose."

"Oh yeah? But you're still happy that he prefers your little toys over mine, right?"

"Stop that!" Yamacus snapped. "We don't have time for this! The brat's friends will most likely try to save him, and now that they know about us, it will take them only a few seconds to figure out where we have taken him."

He turned around to face the two leaders of his troops. "Devimon! Tankdramon! You make sure that they won't go as far as the Inner Sector!"

Devimon, as the new leader of the Rookie and Champion Squads, smirked and performed a short bow. "Consider it done, sir!"

Behind him, the massive form of a giant, tank-like ultimate with the upper body of a cybernetic dragon, growled and clashed his fists. "We shall destroy our enemies," the leader of the Ultimate Squad growled in a metallic voice.

Suddenly, red lights were flashing through the throne room, and a siren was alarming Yamacus and his lieutenants of the presence of an intruder.

"What the..." Yamacus grumbled. "Oh, what now?"

A Sealsdramon stormed into the room. He saluted in front of his lord and shouted: "Sir, we are under attack! The Hybrid Tamers and their allies have located our hideout! We're trying to hold them off, but they already breached through the front lines!"

"Deploy all units!" Yamacus shouted. "Tankdramon, position your best warriors in front of laboratory gate! Make sure they don't get in any further, Devimon!" He squinted his eyes as he stared down at the fallen angel Digimon. "I don't know how you managed to digivolve in such a short time, but if you continue to serve me like this, it won't matter to me anymore! Now, go!"

"Yes, sir!" Devimon and Tankdramon shouted and left the room, followed by the Sealsdramon.

"My lord, what shall we do?" Tally asked.

"You go and prepare the helicopter," Yamacus said. "There's an emergency elevator leading from the laboratory to the roof. Even if this fortress would fall, we will take our research results with us, together with that boy!"

"But Lord Yamacus," Riley protested. "Surely you don't believe that those little brats would be able to breach our defenses! They are just children, after all!"

"Children who already defeated the Deva and D-Reaper, if I may remind you," the dark lord replied coolly. "And don't forget that their parents are veterans of the Digital World, legendary among their people! You'd better not underestimate them, Riley! Now go!"

"Yes, my lord!" the Angewomon and LadyDevimon replied at once.

----

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Gargo Pellets!"

"Grenade Destroyer!"

A few Commandramon yelled in pain as the attacks of the three Champions hit them.

"Don't let your guard down!" Roachmon shouted from behind the lines. "Return fire!"

"Yes, sir!" The Commandramon aimed their assault rifles.

"M16 Assassin!"

Kitsumon, Cubmon and Dachsmon winced behind the fallen crates they were using as cover, while the attacks of the Rookie soldiers hit their friends. "I believe it's about time for us to jump into the fray," Kitsumon grumbled.

Dachsmon looked backwards, where their parents were battling the bigger Champions that were approaching from the other corridor. "Yeah, I think you're right!"

The three Hybrids jumped out from behind their cover and joined their friends in battle.

"Flare Bullet!"

"Rush Tackle!"

"Fierce Pounce!"

"Keep it up!" Kitsumon shouted as she jumped next to her sister. "We're not done yet!"

"We shall not be defeated!" Guardromon proudly proclaimed. "I shall free my partner from their evil clutches, and if it's the last thing I do!"

A few attacks later, and the number of the defenders had been halved by the relentless assault of the Hybrid Team.

"Fall back!" Roachmon shouted. "We have to join with the major defense forces in front of the Inner Sector gates." And he and his remaining soldiers retreated for now.

"The cowards are escaping!" Gargomon cheered. "Let's go after them!"

And he ran after the retreating Digimon, all the time firing his weapons. Guardromon yelled a battle cry and followed him.

"Hey, not so fast!" Dachsmon shouted. "We have to stay in one group!"

She ran after the two trigger-happy Champions, but at the same time, didn't look where she stepped herself.

In one corner of the hallway, an observation camera recorded every single movement of the Hybrid Tamer team and showed them to a pair of Hagurumon that were positioned in the monitor room.

"Now!" one of them shouted. "She's right where we wanted her to be. Activate the trap!"

All of a sudden, Harmony didn't feel any solid ground beneath her paws any more. She just had the time to let out a short yell, then she fell down the dark shaft that opened up beneath the trap door.

"Harmony!" Jeri yelled and dove for her friend. But it was too late... the trap door already closed in front of her eyes.

Angrily, she stomped on the metal, almost invisible hatch. "Stupid thing, open up!" But the trap door didn't move at all.

Gargomon and Guardromon had stopped right in their tracks when they heard Harmony's scream. Now they turned around and came running back to their friends.

"No!" Gargomon shouted. "Harmony! Dangit, this is all my fault... I should have waited."

"Not everything is lost," Leomon exclaimed as he and the other two parents caught up with the children. "We don't know where that hatch leads. Perhaps she isn't even caught. We just have to hurry and find them both, Kazu as well as Harmony!"

Guardromon and Gargomon looked up at the face of the veteran fighter and nodded in determination. Never again would they act so rashly like they just did.

----

Dachsmon slid down a long, metal chute, which quickly turned into a short, vertical shaft. She dropped out of it and landed in a big, empty room.

"Ow!" she yelled as she landed right on her butt. "Oh... that hurt..."

She stood up, rubbed her hurt behind and looked around. "Damn, no exit?" she muttered. "Now how am I gonna go back to the others?"

She looked up at the shaft where she had dropped out of, but it was way too high above her head, she would never be able to reach it.

Suddenly, a nasty laughter echoed through the seemingly empty chamber. "Well, well, well... look what the cat dragged in! Are you lost, lil' puppy?" A pair of crimson eyes flashed up in the darkness in one corner of the room.

"I know that voice..." Harmony muttered. "Come out, Devimon! I know you're there!"

The tall, spindly form of the devil Digimon stepped out of the shadows, a grin on his pale face.

"Finally..." he gloated. "Finally I get the chance to deal with one of you brats by myself... and it's just the two of us!" He spread his wings. "This will be fun!"

Dachsmon grabbed her weapon. "You're not gonna have it easy, you know?"

"I hope so!" Devimon smirked. "It would be too boring if you would fall down after just one attack. No, I want to... savor this fight!"

And when Harmony stared right back into his glowing eyes, she could only think of one thing:

'Hopefully Takato didn't include this as part of the 'dungeon'... because if he did, I'm gonna kick his butt once I see him again!'

She then gulped as Devimon raised his claws. 'IF I see him again...'

In a burst of speed, Devimon rushed at the young Hybrid. Dachsmon gasped in surprise. She just barely managed to evade him when he shouted: "Death Claw!"

She rolled backwards, a little clumsy, and raised her crossbow-like weapon. "Air Cutter!"

Devimon smirked, making no attempt to dodge the incoming, twirling projectile.

'Now I got him!' Harmony thought, already hoping for a quick victory.

But Devimon simply snatched the projectile out of the air... and snapped it in two halves.

Dachsmon gasped.

The evil Digimon shook his head. "Such a shame... young Digimon really don't try hard enough when they fight. Are you even trying? You have to do better than that!"

All those insults made Harmony angry. But she knew, if she would just charge at him, he would just expect it and counterattack.

So she gritted her teeth and waited.

Devimon smirked. "You're not attacking? Fine, then allow me... HELL'S CONTRACT!"

The dark burst flew out of his right palm. Dachsmon dove to the floor and let the evil energy fly over her head. She then slid further, pushed herself off the ground and jumped at Devimon with a powerful "Rush Tackle!"

Devimon took the hit, even wincing a bit as Harmony's whole body impacted within his stomach. But at the same time, he took the chance to wrap his long arms all around her body.

"Ah!" Harmony shouted and struggled to get free. "Let go of me!"

Devimon just laughed and increased the pressure on his 'embrace'. Harmony winced in pain as Devimon seemingly tried crushing her bones.

Bones! That was it!

Just like a regular dog would do with a big, juicy bone, she opened her muzzle widely and bit forcefully into Devimon's arm.

"AAAAAARRGGH!" he screamed and let go of her. He clutched his arm where Dachsmon bit him. "You... little bitch!"

Harmony smirked as she jumped back from him. "You said it!"

Devimon then snorted. "I wouldn't be too cocky, you know? As you might know, we still have your friend. And I would hate to see him hurt."

"What did you do to him?" Harmony shouted. "Where is he? Where's Kazu?"

Devimon grinned. "How about I tell you... if you surrender now! I'll even bring you to him, how does that sound?"

"You gotta be kidding," Dachsmon shot back.

Devimon shrugged. "Have it your way, then... Perhaps I should just leave you alone."

Harmony blinked. Was he giving up already?

"But of course, your friend Kazu would be the one to suffer from the consequences. Who knows whatever we would do to him..."

That remark made Harmony worry. What if Kazu was only used as a decoy to lure her and the others here? After all, Kazu was not a real Hybrid. He was expendable for them.

Devimon grinned as he saw the young canine hesitate. He took advantage of that opportunity and stretched out his arms.

"DEATH CLAW!"

Unprepared for that attack, Harmony could only gasp as Devimon's claws closed around her slender neck, just below her canine jaws.

"Looks like you can't bite me like that, right?" her opponent gloated. "And now I suggest you surrender peacefully... we wouldn't want to hurt your precious Hybrid body now, would we?"

"L-let go..." Dachsmon chocked.

Devimon just sneered. "And I will capture every single one of your friends like this. And now that we may also have found a way of turning human Tamers into Hybrids, we will soon have an entire army of Hybrid soldiers... we simply have to brainwash you. Why, we might just capture that sweet little sister of yours as well..."

Upon hearing that, a powerful feeling of rage awoke deep within Harmony's body.

"NO!" she shouted. "YOU'LL NEVER GET SUZIE!"

Far away from this place, her D-Power started to glow.

Devimon got thrown backwards by the sudden outburst of power around Harmony's body.

"What?" he snapped. "What's happening?"

Harmony felt her body expanding and stretching at various points, and felt how new clothes wrapped themselves around her limbs.

"DACHSMON DIGIVOLVE TO... CANISMON!"

On the floor of the room, the broken remains of Dachsmon's boomerang-like projectile merged and turned into one, big boomerang that looked like it was made of bone.

On padded feet, Harmony walked over to her weapon and picked it up.

She now stood almost as tall as her mother, looking like a grown-up version of her Dachsmon form. Clothes made of sturdy cloth were being fastened into place with numerous leather straps and belts, while her claws were jutting out of finger-less gloves.

She looked down at her unfamiliar cleavage and winced when she felt the weight of her medium-sized breasts. She definitely would have to get used to that...

"So... you digivolved," Devimon snarled. "An interesting development. So a Hybrid is able to digivolve as well. My master will be pleased to hear about this."

"Perhaps you won't even get the chance to tell him," Canismon proclaimed and drew back her weapon. "BONE BOOMERANG!"

She let the boomerang fly, and Devimon once again tried catching it.

Big mistake!

The devil Digimon cried out in pain as the sharp edges of the weapon cut into his hands and the force of Canismon's attack threw him to the ground.

"Dammit..." he cursed. "Can't I ever defeat one of you brats?"

"What's the matter?" Harmony smirked. "You digivolved, I digivolved, now we're even! Now, if you would excuse me? I can't play with you all day!"

"You're not escaping!" Devimon shouted. "HELL'S CONTRACT!"

Canismon grabbed into her belt pouch and pulled something out.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

And with a loud 'bang', the whole room suddenly was filled with vaporous gas that shielded her from Devimon's gaze.

"Where are you, you coward?" Devimon shouted as he tried to see anything. He flapped his wings a few times, and the smoke drifted apart.

But Canismon was already gone.

"Just great..." he muttered. "Hopefully the other Hybrids don't digivolve as well... after they step into my other traps." He chuckled. "Oh well... still have some chances of bringing my lord a born Hybrid."

And he vanished back into the shadows.

----

Kai shook his head. "Takato, this is old... any good 'Final Fantasy' player knows about Limit Breaks!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" the goggle-wearing boy shrugged. "It works, doesn't it? The more the heroes are hit by attacks, the more likely they will digivolve. That way, they might be able to defend themselves against stronger opponents... even if they are by themselves."

"We just have to make sure that there won't be any situations in which they get separated from each other."

"Ah, quit your nagging already!"

----

"Huh?" Calumon asked in confusion and looked up at Kenta and MarineAngemon. "Hybrid Digivolution?"

"That's right!" Kenta said. "Do you know anything about it?"

"It's really important, you know?" MarineAngemon added.

Calumon scratched his head. "Umm... I don't really know too much. I already told Jeri, I might be the corp... corpo... corporeal form of Digimon evolution, but... I don't know what that all means." He sighed. "I just know that sometimes, when I'm near Digimon, they suddenly digivolve. I don't know how I do it, it just happens."

"Just great," Kenta groaned and sunk down on the park bench, next to Calumon. "So we still don't know if your powers have to do something with it or not."

"How about we just put him down next to Rika and the others?" MarineAngemon suggested. "If they digivolve, we know for sure that his powers affect them just like any other Digimon."

"Great idea," his Tamer muttered sarcastically. "You do know that not every Digimon who gets close to him digivolves right away, do you? Otherwise we would have a big amount of Ultimates and Megas running around in Tokyo."

"Oh! Right!"

"You know..." Calumon spoke up.

"What? What?" the other two instantly asked.

Calumon frowned as if he was trying to remember something. "I think Azulongmon once told me something... something that might help us... but... I really can't remember."

"Please try!" Kenta begged. "It really would help the others!"

"Uh, I'm trying..." Calumon murmured. "Well..."

"Yes?" Kenta and his partner looked at him expectantly.

A low gurgling noise drew off their attention. Calumon put his little hands on his tummy and giggled. "Um, you know... I'm getting really hungry, and when I'm hungry, I can't think. So... could you please buy me some ice cream?"

"This isn't happening..." Kenta mumbled in despair.

----

"You really think so?" Mako asked in awe, the small TinyDevimon hovering in front of his sister and Betamon.

"Of course," the amphibian Digimon with the captain's hat smirked. "It's like this in every good pirate story: Every mutineer has at least one companion. So, while Impmon is staying back aboard the ship, tied to the mast, you'll stay behind to guard him. And then the two of you decide that the treasure really isn't worth taking orders from the captain, and then Impmon wonders if there really is a treasure at all. And in the end, the captain and the rest of his royal crew..." He smiled at Ai. "May have found the treasure, but are stranded on the island, because the others have left with the ship. And so, the brave pirate hero Mako becomes the new captain of the ship."

That last remark made Mako grin widely. "COOL! Okay, I got it! I'll stay behind and guard him, captain... Um, I mean... I'm gonna free him once you leave..."

"I know what you mean," Betamon winked. "Now, follow me, first mate Ai! Gold and glory are awaiting us!"

"Yaaaaay!" Ai shouted, waving around her plastic sand shovel. "We're gonna be rich!"

"Hey! When do you plan on untying me?" Impmon shouted, as he struggled against the rope that bound him to the tree in the garden.

"Didn't you listen?" Betamon asked. "He'll free you, so the two of you can leave with the ship."

He gestured ahead with his toy sword. "Men, I believe the treasure is hidden behind that mountain. Just a few steps and we'll be rich! Now, come with me!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Ai shouted in excitement.

Impmon once again tried breaking free. "Mako, c'mon! Untie me already!"

"Not yet," Mako replied. "Didn't you listen? We have to wait until the captain is gone!"

"Oh man..." Impmon groaned.

Betamon lead Ai around the corner of the house. As soon as they were out of Impmon's field of vision, he smirked to himself.

"Captain, is this it?" Ai asked. "Can we start digging now?"

Betamon shook his head. "No, not yet! But look, do you see that cave over there?" And he gestured at the empty doghouse in which the dog that the twins had always wished for, but never got, was supposed to live in.

Ai nodded.

"I'll bet the treasure is in there. Go, take a look!"

The Cupimon smiled and saluted. "Aye, aye, captain!" And she fluttered over to the doghouse and peered inside.

"It's pitch black, captain!" she said. "I can't see a thing!"

"Oh, what a pity... maybe there really is no treasure after all?"

Ai turned around in confusion. "What?"

Betamon's expression had changed all of a sudden. He wasn't showing her the friendly smile she had always seen on his face, but instead a sinister grin. "And suddenly the first mate realizes that the captain has not only fooled her all the time, but the entire crew as well: There is no treasure at all."

He bared his fangs. "And she suddenly realizes... that her dear captain is not her friend!"

"B-betamon?" Ai stuttered and walked backwards. "I don't like this game any more... can we play something else now?"

"I'm sorry, my dear..." Betamon giggled. "Playtime's over!"

And after he pounced upon Ai, everything went dark for the little Cupimon.

----

"I'm impressed you made it this far," the grumbling voice of the massive, dragon-like tank Digimon spoke up as he aimed his cannons at the heroes. "Not bad at all. But you are not worthy of entering the inner sanctum of my master... leave this place at once!"

Leomon drew his blade. "Jeri... take your friends and go! We'll handle this one!"

"But..." Cubmon wanted to protest.

"There's no time," Compsomon added. "He's too strong for you. Hurry, we'll try to buy you some time, so you can rescue Kazu."

Tankdramon chuckled. "Oh, and you think I'll just let you leave?"

"You have no choice in this matter," Leomon growled. "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

Taken by surprise, the flaming, lion-shaped projectile hit the Ultimate right in the face.

"Quick!" Renamon shouted. "While he's distracted, let's run!"

And they quickly ran through the door that was situated to the right of Tankdramon... fortunately not blocked by his massive body.

----

"So... why did you do this again?" Kai asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Takato asked. "The three main heroes are Rika, Jeri and Harmony. While Renamon, Gargomon and Guardromon are additional, 'supportive' characters, temporary party members that may be switched with various other heroes during the game. See, the maximum number of team members is eight. So we needed to split the group into two. And while the experienced fighters take on the enemy that would be too powerful at this point of the game, the hero party can continue its search for Kazu... who might eventually become an additional team member as well. Well, maybe... still have to think about that one."

"You... just let Mom fight an Ultimate because it fits the game script?" Guilmon asked in disbelief. "I know she, Leomon and Sheperdmon are experienced fighters, but... what if Tankdramon is too strong for them?"

"Don't worry!" Takato smirked at his brother. "I won't let that happen. It's part of the script, you know? As I need them to reappear in a later part of the game, they simply HAVE to win this battle. No problem at all!"

"But... that speech Tankdramon gave them," Kai pondered. "Don't you think it was a little... canned?"

"Hey, I heard it in another game before, and I think it's cool."

Kai sighed. "Well, do what you want... you're the game master, after all."

----

"Where's the damn laboratory?" Kitsumon grumbled as they defeated yet another squad of Tsukaimon. They then reached a crossway.

Cubmon raised her arm. "Look!"

The others followed her gesture... and saw the signposts that were attached to the wall.

- Barracks

- Cafeteria

- Laboratory

Rika sweatdropped. "You GOTTA be kidding me..."

"Well, while unexpected, this sure is convenient, right?" Renamon said.

Cubmon giggled. "I can't help but think that Takato might have to do something with this..."

They followed the arrow that was pointing right and hurried down the corridor.

On their way, they came past a door. Gargomon stopped and blinked in confusion.

"What's the matter, we have to hurry!"

"Look!"

They all looked at what was scribbled on the door's surface.

The marking 'Storage Room' had been crossed out. And beneath it, they could read: 'Tapirmon's Bazar. Great opening of the Hypnos Fortress Branch. All prizes cut in half.'

Gargomon grinned. "Let's get in, shall we?"

"W-wait a minute, Gargomon," Kitsumon protested. "That might be a trap."

Gargomon smirked. "You haven't played many RPGs before, Rika, right? It's normal to find a merchant in the middle of an enemy dungeon... and they mostly have useful items for sale. And I'll bet we can sell those items we don't need ourselves."

"Like those Commandramon helmets that don't fit either of us..." Renamon assumed. "At first, I did not really understand why you insisted we should take them along."

"Now you know!" Gargomon grinned and opened the door.

In the back of the small room, the floating form of a Tapirmon was waiting for them, behind a makeshift counter made of two wooden boxes and a board.

"Welcome to my store!" he welcomed them. "Feel free to look at the many wonderful items within this room! I have food, special goods and many maps. And if you are short of money, we can always play Money Making Game! Oh, and that's the exit!" He gestured at the door through which the Tamers and their partners just entered.

Jeri snorted with laughter, while Rika sweatdropped. "Is he for real?" she muttered.

"I dunno..." Renamon muttered while taking one of the 'Digi Fruits' into her paw. "His wares might just turn out to be useful."

"Now, hurry and choose something!" Tapirmon insisted. "Or get out!"

----

"Kai, I will never let you play with my Gamecube again, you hear me?"

"Aw, c'mon! Starfox Adventures was such a great game!"

"Still, did you have to use all of those lines from that merchant?" Takato asked.

"Your 'Money Making Game' line wasn't too original either..." his cousin mumbled.


	10. Enter the Ceratomon Brothers

"I can't believe that merchant ripped us off like that," Kitsumon grumbled. "Those prices were way too steep."

Jeri grinned as she put on her new fighting gloves. "I dunno, but I kinda think that it was worth it."

"Talk for yourself..." Gargomon whined. "That money was for that new computer game I wanted to buy..."

They continued to walk along the corridor, when suddenly, a tall shape came crashing through one of the air ducts above their heads and landed in front of them.

"An ambush?" Kyubimon snarled and prepared for battle.

"No, wait!" the busty, canine Digimon-girl shouted. "It's me, Harmony!"

"H-harmony?" Rika stuttered in disbelief and looked at the mature form of the Champion. "W-wha... what happened to you?"

Canismon grinned. "Ah, nothing much... I just evolved a bit, that's all!"

"Wow!" Jeri gushed. "That's awesome, Harmony! You look so mature now!"

"Aw, c'mon..." Harmony said bashfully. "But I could get used to this new strength." She flexed her arm muscles. "I managed to beat Devimon all by myself."

"Not bad, my friend," Guardromon commented.

"Way to go, Harmony!" Jeri said. She then looked at Gargomon and giggled. "You can close your mouth now."

"Huh? Wha...?" the Champion form of Terriermon muttered as he drew off his gaze from Harmony's curvaceous form. "What did you say?"

"Roll your tongue back in," Rika scowled. "Can we get going now? It's not like we can quit this rescue mission at a Save Point and continue tomorrow."

----

Riley smiled as her gaze wandered over the dark form of Devimon. "You know, even in defeat, you are looking yummy!"

"Well, that doesn't help me to defeat those brats," Devimon grumbled. "Damn it... I defeated every single opponent in the Champion Squad, why can't I take on a single pre-teen girl?"

"You must learn to relax," Riley smirked while she slinked closer to him. "So what if you didn't defeat her at the first try? Not everything is solved with brute force, you know? Come up with a new plan, a plan that will torture and humiliate her at the same time, in front of her friends, if possible."

Devimon rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then he grinned. "That doesn't sound too bad. Do you have something in mind?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you can think up something by yourself," the LadyDevimon said with a wink. "You're not only handsome and strong, but also clever."

"That's true," Devimon had to admit. He then looked at her closely. "Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden? Didn't you try to ensnare Lord Yamacus for all that time?"

"Oh, he is quite the man... How couldn't he, being our grand and ingenious leader? But... sometimes, I have the need for... a strong Digi-man like you are."

'Oh yes!' she thought. 'And for a chance to show Yamacus and that stuck-up bitch Tally that they aren't the only ones that can be unfaithful...'

Devimon, on the other hand, liked Riley's coaxing words and drew her closer to himself with his long arms, embracing her with the darkness of his wings.

"Oooooh..." Riley sighed as Devimon began to massage her shoulders. "You might not be an Ultimate, but you definitely have your assets..."

Behind the corridor's corner, an Angewomon with sad eyes looked at the scene, sighing to herself.

"How am I supposed to explain this to His Lordship?" Tally murmured.

----

Somewhere, in the darkness, a pair of glowing eyes was watching the scene.

"Yeeeesss..." a dark voice chuckled gleefully. "That's it... do your job, Devimon, and we will grant you even more power!"

----

Betamon giggled when he heard Ai's pleading voice coming out of the sack he was carrying... with an astounding strength for such a little guy.

"That's right, keep crying," he snickered. "Lure Impmon after us with your desperate voice."

The green amphibian kept on hopping and scurrying through the backyards and alleys of the neighborhood, every now and then stopping to turn around his head, as if he was listening to something. He then nodded to himself in satisfaction and continued on his way.

Finally, he reached the outskirts of the park and crawled over the green grass, dragging the sack after him.

And then, Impmon's form came dropping out of the trees in front of him. "Okay, buddy! Put that sack down right now!"

Betamon chuckled. "Yes, I thought you would catch up to us here. Oh, whatever shall I do now?"

"I always thought something was fishy about you," Impmon grumbled. "And I don't mean your breath."

"Well, aren't you the clever one? And what do you intend to do now?"

Impmon held out his hand and made a few flames appear on his fingertips. "I'm gonna beat you up until you let Ai go!"

"Uh-uh..." Betamon wagged his claw like an index finger. "Don't do that... you don't want to hit our poor, little Cupimon, do you?"

"Impmon?" Ai's muffled voice came out of the sack. "Get me out of here! I'm scared!"

"Damn you..." the purple-skinned Rookie grumbled. "Just you wait... When I lay my hands on you..."

"No threats, please," Betamon said. "Remember, your little Ai is at stake here. Now, can you listen to me for a while?"

"What do you want?" Impmon snarled. "If it's me you want, leave Ai out of this. She's still a child!"

"I couldn't care less if she was still a baby," Betamon coldly stated. "Besides, this isn't just about you... it's about you, me, little Ai here, and the other four ones."

"What are you babbling about?" Impmon snapped. "What four ones?"

"Why, Impmon," the small amphibian snickered. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell... don't you know who we are? Who YOU are?"

"I'm the Digimon partner of my Tamers," Impmon replied. "And that's all I need to know. Now put down Ai and scram!"

"I can't do that. She is one of us as well." Betamon's eyes glinted mysteriously. "Impmon, don't you realize the powers you possess? Using those powers, we can do anything!"

"I already am powerful," Impmon said. "With my Tamers help, I can even reach the Mega Level. So you better not push me, or else..."

Betamon laughed. "Very funny. So, tell me: When you turn into Beelzemon, didn't you ever feel a trace of... fulfilment? You like being powerful, do you? I bet you even want to stay in that form forever."

"Shut up!" Impmon yelled. "You talk as if you know me!"

"I know more about you than you would think," Betamon shrugged. "For instance, what about that time when you... killed other Digimon just because of your power?"

Impmon grimaced. "That... that was long ago. I'm different now. I would never harm a Digimon just because for the fun of it - neither would I harm a human, for that matter."

"Oh, really?" Betamon asked. "I rather think that deep inside you, there's still an unsatisfiable hunger... and a deep ENVY for those who can digivolve without having a partner."

"SHUT UP! You're SO dead, pal!"

"I don't think so. That is, if you really care for little Ai." Betamon patted the side of the sack with a grin. "See? There it is again, that rage... that anger... that envy."

"I'm not envious!"

"Oh no? You wouldn't like to be able to do THAT in your Rookie form? ICE BLAST!"

Impmon jumped back in surprise, when suddenly, Betamon fired a stream of ice-cold water at the place where he had been standing.

"Hey!" he shouted. "That's not a typical Betamon attack, is it?"

"So you noticed?" Betamon smirked. "How about this one... THUNDER JAVELIN!" This time, an electrical stream was fired from the amphibian Digimon's mohawk.

Impmon evaded the attack just in time. "Hey, what the...? That's not a Betamon's attack either. That's from MegaSeadramon..."

"Clever little guy," Betamon smirked. "Do you see now? We have the power! Not only can we choose which form of our evolution line we would like to take, but at the same time, we can use all of our digivolved form's attacks, no matter which Level we have."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Impmon mocked. "So, I guess your true form isn't that of a simple Betamon either, eh? Why would you use Seadramon's and MegaSeadramon's attacks if you could easily digivolve to your Mega Level?"

"Stealth, my dear friend," Betamon explained. "Most Mega Digimon have such a massive body... we wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attraction, right?"

"I still fail to see what's so alluring about your offer," Impmon scoffed. "Now, if you would put down Ai right now... we have a score to settle."

To his surprise, Betamon obeyed. "Very well..." he sighed. "If you want it this way... maybe a proper beating will show you just who you're dealing with."

"Bring it on!" Impmon snarled, raising his fists.

He really hoped Betamon didn't see through his bluff. While he could reach the Mega Level with his Tamers' help, he couldn't do so if Ai and Mako weren't both present... and because he had believed that Betamon was a mere Rookie, he had told Mako to stay in hiding. Well, so much for that...

Hopefully he would be able to beat Betamon before the green guy decided to evolve... if he really was able to do that.

Betamon simply glared at him... then he smirked.

"CAUDA!" And he slammed his apparently tiny tail down on the ground... with a force so powerful that his attack created a massive fissure in the earth, which continued to crack open until it reached Impmon. The small imp Digimon barely managed to jump up in time. He gulped. How was the little guy able to do that? Besides, he had never heard of that attack before...

And then, all of a sudden, massive blasts of water erupted from the depths of the chasm, hitting Impmon with full force and propelling him even further up into the air.

When he came slamming down on the ground next to the fissure (which was already closing again), he tried getting up on his feet with a groan.

"See?" Betamon smirked. "So much power, even in my Rookie form. Now imagine how powerful I'm going to be as soon as I reach my Mega Level..."

"Just you wait..." Impmon mumbled as he staggered back to his feet. "I'm not giving up that easily."

----

Vademon chuckled gleefully as he raised the enormous syringe... that had the dimensions of a bazooka.

Kazu's eyes went wide as he looked over his shoulders and saw the inhumane tool within the alien Digimon's grasp. "You can't be serious..." he groaned.

"Oh yes, I can, Vademon grinned. "Normal dose rates won't work, so I have to increase the amount of serum."

"C'mon, don't do it!" Kazu pleaded. "Lemme go and I'll... I'll... I'll give you all of my Digimon cards!"

Vademon lowered the syringe and seemed to actually contemplate the offer, but then he grinned and shook his head. "A tempting offer... but no, thank you!" And then he drew back the syringe, to slam it into the young Tamer's behind.

Kazu's eyes went wide. "NOOOOOOO!"

"GRENADE DESTROYER!"

Vademon yelped in pain as the flying grenades hit him and exploded, making him drop the syringe. As the medical tool hit the floor, it broke in a shower of shards.

"Kazu, are you all right?" Canismon shouted, as she stepped into the laboratory, right after Guardromon. Kyubimon, Kitsumon, Cubmon and Gargomon were right behind her.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine..." Kazu muttered. "Um, do I know you?"

"Actually, yes... it's me, Harmony!"

Kazu blinked, then he sighed. "I think I don't even ask what happened to you..." He struggled against the bonds that kept him strapped to the table. "Um, could you guys help me?"

Harmony then realized that she was looking right at Kazu's ass... and that Vademon's helpers had pulled his pants down to grant easier access to the syringe. She blushed heavily and turned around. "G-gargomon, I guess you should do that."

"Um, sure." The dog-rabbit warrior quickly pulled up Kazu's pants and freed his hands and feet from the manacles.

Kazu sat up and massaged his wrists. "Phew... that really was a close one. How'd you know I was here?"

Rika snorted. "Ask Takato," she simply said.

----

Yamacus was staring into Tally's magical mirror. Things weren't looking too good. Tankdramon was still busy with the Hybrid's parents, Devimon had failed to capture Harmony, Apemon lost the key he was supposed to guard, and now the research specimen was free.

It was time to leave, before things would get ugly.

Just then, his cell phone beeped. He answered. "This better be important."

"Sorry to bother you, sir," a male voice spoke up from the other side of the line. "But you told us to immediately contact you in case we... well... we would find something."

Yamacus gasped. That couldn't be... could it? Was he actually in luck for once?

"Sir?" his henchman asked through the phone. "Are you still there?"

"Of course I am," the Dark Lord snapped. "Now, out with it: You actually found it?"

"Y-yes, sir! Within the cavern, as you suspected. We deployed a total of 11 Drimogemons, and they weren't enough. We had to use explosive to excavate the cavern's entrance."

"Don't bother me with the details," Yamacus grumbled. "What about the creature?"

"Well, we found it, sleeping in some sort of bubble, which hovered between two tall pillars. But, um... how do I say this...?"

"Spit it out! I don't have all day!"

"I doesn't look exactly too threatening, sir! Actually, a few of the men don't believe that it wasn't worth the effort."

"Tell them to leave that decision to me. And what do you mean, 'not too threatening'?

"Well, it doesn't really look like a fearsome beast, sir... It is..."

"Shut it! I'll take a look myself. And if there is something hidden down there, it just has to be what we've been looking for. Tell that to the others. And also tell them that everyone who disagrees with me will have to answer me for that. Now secure the base and don't let anyone near it. Got it? I'll be coming as fast as I can."

"Understood, sir!"

Yamacus put the cell phone away and shouted: "Riley! Tally! Devimon!"

His three lieutenants appeared at once. "Yes, sir?"

"We're giving up the base," he commanded. "After all, we won't be safe here anymore, now that our cover is blown. Tally, you and I will take the helicopter to meet with our excavation team, Delta base. Riley, Devimon... I want the two of you stay behind and keep those kids busy. Follow us as soon as you can!"

"Understood, sir!" Devimon and Tally nodded.

"But Lord Yamacus," Riley protested. "Why should Tally come with you and not...?"

"No time for that now!" Yamacus thundered. "Just listen to my orders, Riley! I don't want to have to repeat myself!"

Riley gulped. "Y-yes, my lord..."

"Good! Now, get going!"

And while he and Tally left the room through the backdoor, Devimon turned to the main entrance of the throne room. But when he realized that Riley was still behind, he hesitated.

"What's wrong, cutie?"

"I don't believe it..." Riley whispered. "How can he leave me just behind? I am the backbone of his plans. I am the strongest Digimon under his command. I am definitely more beautiful than that bitch Tally. Why did he choose her over me?"

Devimon shrugged. "Well, what did I tell you? That's what you get for trusting a human."

"You are following his orders too, aren't you?" she snapped.

"True," Devimon admitted. "But I'm doing it for power, not for love. Yamacus has more powerful minions under his control than you could imagine... I would never betray him when he could sic his flunkies on me." He grinned. "I'll just wait until I'm powerful enough, so I wouldn't have to fear him anymore."

Now Riley was intrigued. "Powerful enough? So, there is a story behind your sudden digivolution after all, right?"

"Well, I might tell you if you are willing on turning your back on Yamacus..."

Riley thought about it. She still had feelings for him, and she wished for nothing else than to be with him... but she couldn't bear the thought that he might be cuddling with Tally right now, while leaving her behind to do the dirty work.

She grimaced and made her hands into fists. "He... he... he is everything I have," she finally said.

"Is that true?" Devimon asked, as he cupped her chin. "I want you to know that I have admired you for a long time..." He smiled as he looked into her ruby eyes.

"S-stop that..." she stuttered and looked away.

"I mean it," Devimon assured her. "You are the most beautiful LadyDevimon I've ever seen... a dark beauty, befitting of being the bride of a powerful knight of darkness as myself."

"Powerful?" she huffed. "You might be powerful for a Champion, but you're still that: A Champion!"

"Your point? Yamacus is only a human, defenseless without weapons or bodyguards. And besides... I might introduce you to someone who can help us both to reach a higher level of strength... someone who can make our dreams come true."

"Is that so?" Riley murmured as she gazed back into Devimon's eyes. "I have to meet that person..." And then she gave her male counterpart a soft kiss.

'Good work, Devimon!' Youkomon's voice echoed through his mind. 'After your job is done there, bring the Sixth One to me... I would like to meet her in person.'

----

"So, are we finished?" Kai asked.

Takato looked over the map and event list of the 'Hypnos Fortress' dungeon he and Kai had designed and nodded. "Yeah, that's about all we can do at this point... I'd hate to decide by myself where the story will go next. Y'know, I don't really want to control anyone's free will, not even that of Yamacus and his men."

"You know you still have to come up with a way for him to come back to his senses, do you?" Guilmon reminded his brother.

"I know, I know," Takato replied impatiently. "But this isn't as easy as it looks. I need some time to get used to this... now that I know that I can actually help the others with this program, I can concentrate on finding a way how to make Yamaki realize that everything he did was just wrong. I WOULD just turn him back to normal by saying 'And all of a sudden, the evil Yamacus realized that he had been a baaad boy and completely surrenders to the heroic Hybrid Tamers...' Or something like that. But you know the game won't let me do that."

"So it's back to the drawing board," Kai groaned. "So, what now? We wait until the others come back?"

"Dunno... I mean, there has to be something else we can do, except for sitting here and wait..."

Then, Takato's gaze fell on the screen. He blinked and looked closer. "Say, Kai... did you put, by any chance, this event in the middle of that corridor?"

Kai took a look. And indeed, there was a small icon sitting in the middle of the dungeon map, looking like a small box with an 'E' in it.

"I didn't do anything by myself... you were sitting at the computer all this time, remember?"

"Then why did this event icon appear there?" Takato wondered. "Let's take a closer look..."

He double-clicked on the icon, and a new window opened, on which he could see all the text and actions that this 'event' was providing.

He gasped. "Devimon and LadyDevimon arrive to stop the heroes from leaving?" he wondered. "Now how did that happen? I know I wouldn't put something like that in their way. Especially not right after they managed to save Kazu. In fact, I personally made sure that none of the Ultimate Digimon under Yamacus' command would step in their way."

He grabbed the mouse. "Well, let's get rid of it quickly." He marked the icon and pressed the 'delete' button.

'Error! Deletion of data is not possible!'

"Well, that's just great..." the goggle-boy grumbled.

"It's just a guess..." Kai murmured. "But what if this is actually something that happens in real life, which you have no influence on? Meaning, this event icon appeared there because Devimon and LadyDevimon decided to ambush the others, not because you decided."

"Maybe..." Takato sighed. "But we have to help them somehow..."

"Well, maybe we can put up a warning sign or something like this," Kai shrugged.

"Uh, guys?" Guilmon suddenly spoke up. "I might have a suggestion..."

And after the red dinosaur had explained his plan, Takato was grinning widely. "Guilmon, you rock! This is the best idea ever! Okay, I'm game! Kai... you can take care of things here by yourself?"

His cousin gave him the thumbs up. "You can count on me!"

----

"Kazu, please allow this knight to carry you. Your condition might not yet be stable, regarding how many injections the vile Vademon gave you."

"I can walk by myself, Guardromon," the young Tamer grumbled. "Just keep an eye open for any enemies."

"Understood."

Jeri giggled. "Guardromon really does worry for you, does he?"

"Yeah," Kazu groaned. "If he would only treat me like a buddy, not a master..."

"Would you two please hurry up?" Rika shouted back to them. "We have to get out of here?"

""Well, she might have two tails, but she's still as bitchy as ever..." Kazu grumbled. "Besides, we just have to escape, right? I mean, it's not a big deal. We beat D-Reaper, so those goons Yamaki has under his command won't be a problem, right?"

"Excuse me, but it wasn't YOU who beat D-Reaper," Kitsumon shot back. "And we can't make any risks just because we managed to set you free. We can relax once we're out of here."

"Don't you worry," Canismon smirked. "If some bad guys show up, I'll protect you kids."

"You might look like a grownup, but you're not my mommy..." Kazu grumbled.

Suddenly, a soft cough startled them. "Excuse me, I really don't want to interfere with your interesting conversation... but I'm afraid we can't let you leave just yet."

"This is as far as you go," another voice added.

And then, two dark shapes approached them.

"It's Devimon!" Kyubimon snarled. "And Riley!"

"How nice of you to remember our names," Riley grinned. "Now if you would surrender peacefully... I'm sure our master would like to have a word with you."

"We beat you once, we can beat you again," Gargomon said confidently and brandished his arm cannons.

Riley looked around searchingly. "Strange, I can't see your Mommies and Daddies anywhere... think they can save your necks again?"

"We don't need any help!" Kazu shouted. "We can take you down by ourselves!"

"You be quiet, guinea pig!" Devimon snapped.

"What did you call me?" Kazu shot back.

"Enough with the chitchat!" Riley commanded. "If you don't want to come with us... we'll take you with us by force!"

Rika groaned. "This speech is SO stereotype... Stupid goggle-head, what were you thinking?"

"What?" Cubmon asked in surprise. "What does Takato have to do with it?"

"Oh, please tell me you didn't see this one coming," Rika replied in annoyance. "I can already hear his excuses: 'But Rika, every level needs its boss fight.' Yeah, right..."

"Now you're hurting me, Rika!" a sudden voice exclaimed. "I had nothing to do with this encounter... And is it my fault that those two are so cliché?"

"Who's cliché?" Devimon snapped angrily. "And who are you? Show yourself?"

"Oh, that line is SO corny," another voice said. "You sure you can't do better than that, Devi-dork?"

And then, without any warning, two shapes came dropping down from the ceiling.

Rika and the others stared at the two humanoid, saurian Digimon warriors that were standing in front of them. One of them was colored orange, the other one blue. Also, small, fin-like appendages were attached to the orange one's helmet, while the other one's eyes were covered with what looked like a mix between an iron mask... and a pair of goggles.

The two Digimon raised their fists. "The Ceratomon Brothers, here to save your butts!"

It was then that Rika finally recognized the blue Ceratomon.

"Takato..." she groaned.

The Ceratomon Brothers were positioning themselves next to their friends.

BlueCeratomon smirked at Kitsumon. "Hey, Rika!"

Rika just stared at him. "You wear no pants," she finally said with a frown.

While Jeri blushed and Kazu laughed, Takato just smirked. "Hey, who needs pants if you got a tail?" And he waved his new, scaly appendage through the air behind him.

"No matter how many of you there are, you are still no match for me," LadyDevimon grumbled. "I mean, seriously... Four Rookies and four Champions? That's hardly a challenge!"

And without any warning, she attacked: "Evil Wing!"

The Hybrid Tamers and their friends spread out to avoid the attack, and the battle was on.

Cubmon, Kitsumon, Kyubimon and Gargomon were keeping Devimon busy, who actually started to sweat a little bit under their assault. The Ceratomon Brothers, Guardromon and Canismon took on Riley, and they had a much harder time keeping up with her quick movements.

Kazu, on the other hand, stayed behind and prepared to use his cards in case Guardromon would need them.

BlueCeratomon winced as Riley's fist slammed into his stomach. "This is gonna be tough," he muttered. "Perhaps we should concentrate on Devimon first?"

But Kitsumon shook her head. "No! We have to keep her busy, or she'll attack us from all sides. This isn't a round-based battle like in one of your games, Takato! This is real!"

Seeing that she was right, Takato concentrated on keeping Riley away from the other battle, just dodging her attacks and only attacking if she made any attempts on helping her male counterpart.

Devimon started to get nervous by now. "Riley... a little help here?"

"I can't!" the LadyDevimon snapped as she blocked a punch from Canismon. "The brats won't leave me alone!"

Devimon grimaced. 'This is ridiculous!' he thought to himself. 'Youkomon promised me no one would be able to beat us after we joined his little group, and now those kids are walking all over us... Damn, if he only would let me digivolve again...'

'NO!' Youkomon's voice echoed through his mind. 'You still need to gather some strength. You will soon getting stronger, believe me. You don't have to beat them, just keep them busy. Fighting alone gives us enough energy for what we've planned. Keep that up and soon you'll be able to reach your next level. And as soon as you and Riley manage to reach the Mega Level, you will be unstoppable, trust me!'

Devimon decided to believe in the evil fox's words for now and kept on fighting.

----

"Say what?" Kenta blurted out in surprise after Calumon put down his spoon. "There have been Hybrids before?"

Calumon nodded. "That's what Azulongmon told me. But he also said that they weren't born like Jeri and the others, but that someone created them ar... arti..."

"Artificially?" MarineAngemon asked. Calumon nodded. "Yeah, that's the word! Apparently, there was a human that used human DNA and Digimon Data to create his own Hybrids. He was a bad man that wanted to defeat Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns, but his three Hybrids weren't strong enough. In the end, he was defeated. But still, Azulongmon doesn't know what happened to him after that. He just disappeared. Dunno if he's still alive or not..."

"But if there have been Hybrids before all of this, Azulongmon has to know something about them, right?" MarineAngemon asked.

"Maybe... but I can't really remember if he told me anything else about it... you might have to ask him yourself."

"Great..." Kenta sighed. "That means we have to go into the Digital World again..."

MarineAngemon, on the other hand, smiled happily. "Yippee! I'm gonna go home!"

----

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Riley shouted, as she and Devimon backed off from the assembled Digimon and Tamers.

Another hit of Kyubimon's Dragon Wheels made her wince and she decided that leaving for now would be the best option.

"We'll be back..." Devimon muttered as they escaped in darkness. "As soon as we gather enough power, we'll wipe the floor with you... and the other Five Ones will be with us!"

And then they vanished in a swirl of darkness.

The Hybrid Tamers looked at each other in confusion. "The other Five Ones?" Gargomon wondered. "What did they mean?"

"I don't know, but whoever those other five are, it doesn't sound as if they are too friendly," Harmony spoke up. "We should investigate."

"Sounds good!" Takato nodded. "But shouldn't we get out of here first?"

"Oh, goggle-head has some good ideas every now and then," Rika grumbled. "But as soon as we get back, you're gonna find some pants to put on your Digimon form, got it? And don't believe everything's fine between us just because you put yourself into the same boat as me. I'm still pissed, and you're the reason I'm pissed. Got it?"

And angrily, the young Kitsumon stormed away, towards the exit. The others hurried after her.

"Was it something I said?" Takato wondered.


	11. The Sleeping Beast

Only seconds after the children came out of the fortress' main entrance, many police cars arrived and stopped in front of the tall Hypnos Building with squeaking tires.

Various human and Digimon policemen jumped out of their vehicles, one of them instantly rising his weapon when he saw the group of Digimon coming out of the door.

"You! Freeze!"

But his colleague, an elderly Deputymon, reassuringly lowered his friend's firearm. "Relax, buddy! You wouldn't shoot down our national heroes, right? Or don't you remember Gargomon and Kyubimon?"

The human officer instantly apologized to them, even if he did not recognize Guilmon and the other Hybrids.

"We received an anonymous call that Mr. Yamaki was misusing the government building as a base in which he was deploying a Digimon army, and that he was also using his research facility to conduct illegal experiments with human and Digimon DNA."

"You're quite right about this, officers," Guardromon saluted. "My very own Tamer had been abducted by the villainous schemes of yonder ruffians."

"Right," Kitsumon nodded. "And you better make sure that everyone still in this building comes behind bars."

"Don't worry, young lady!" the Deputymon smirked. "We got it under control."

"Our parents!" Cubmon suddenly gasped. "They're still inside! Oh, I hope Tankdramon didn't hurt them too much..."

"You don't mean Tankdramon, the sought-after terrorist?" another policeman gasped, while his colleagues stormed the building. "He's wanted for robbery of military equipment, assault on government buildings and treason against the Digimon Sovereigns."

"Just the one, officer," a female voice came from behind the children. "But you don't have to worry about him anymore... he's waiting for you, locked up in a storage room of the building."

Deputymon looked at the face of Takato's mother in surprise, then he saluted. "Lady Compsomon... Sir Leomon, Lady Sheperdmon, it is an honor!"

"Please, don't call us that," Harmony's mother sighed. "And we worked so hardly to hide our identities from the public..."

"But, Zhuqiaomon himself declared you champions of the Digital World, after the Deva have... well, passed away. You are the knights of the Digital World! You should be proud of that!"

"And here we tried living normal lives, wanting to spare our children the hectic life of a celebrity," Leomon chuckled.

The Hybrid Tamers looked up at their parents in astonishment.

"Mom, you're a knight of the Sovereigns?" BlueCeratomon asked in awe.

"Oh, is that you, Takato?" Mie smiled. "How nice that you finally managed to digivolve as well... just like your brother."

Deputymon looked from Mie to her two sons in confusion. "What, you... you want to tell me that this is your son, Takato Matsuki? The Tamer and brother of Guilmon, and one half of the legendary warrior, Gallantmon?"

Mie smirked down at her son. "Now you see that being famous can be a curse."

"I know what you mean..." both Takato and Guilmon groaned.

----

Someplace else, two dark figures were standing upon a tall building, high over the city.

"Don't worry," Devimon told his companion. "As soon as we're strong enough, we'll get even with those Tamers. Now come, I promised you you could meet the guys who gave me this present."

"I... I can't..." Riley said in a quiet voice.

Devimon was taken aback. "What? Why? Don't you want to become stronger? Don't you love the feeling when everyone runs away from you, screaming and begging for mercy? Wouldn't you love to induce that feeling to those brats as well?"

"Yes, yes and yes," Riley nodded. "But, I can't abandon my Lord Yamacus yet... not like this. I might not be able to forgive him and Tally what they did, but... as long as there is a chance that he still might love me, I have to go back to him. Don't you agree?"

"But Riley..." Devimon really was confused now. "I thought you and I..."

Riley chuckled. "Devimon... you're a handsome guy, and not the little pest I always took you for. And hanging out with you had been fun. You know, inducing some terror, beating up some geeks... But I never loved you."

She turned around to leave, but looked back at him with a saucy wink. "But don't worry. I do realize that you don't wanna follow Yamacus anymore. I'll try to make him understand. So, take care, big boy!"

And she spread her wings and flew away.

Devimon sighed deeply. He had hoped that there finally had been someone in his life that he could share everything with... someone who could make him feel special.

'Don't worry, Devimon!' a silent whisper reached his mind. 'If she finds out what kind of person Yamacus really is, she will leave him for good. And then she will come running back into your arms.'

Devimon looked up from the ground and gritted his teeth. "She better do so..." he grumbled.

'Still, we need you to follow her. But be careful that she doesn't see you.'

"Huh?" Now the dark angel was really confused. "Why?"

'Because... she will lead you to the Sleeping Beast.' A hint of satisfaction was in Youkomon's mental voice. 'Also known as the 'Third One!''

----

Tally looked around the dark catacombs nervously. "I have a bad feeling about this, my lord..." she whispered.

"Nonsense," Yamacus smiled, back in his usual, civilian clothes. "This Sleeping Beast will ensure our superiority to everyone else living on Earth. We will be unstoppable! Unstoppable!"

"Well, if you say so..." Tally still wasn't too convinced.

The foreman of the excavation site, a muscular human called Shin, lead them into a big cave, in which various humans and Digimon were working, putting up various devices and tools, all around the immense shape that was situated in the cave's back.

Yamacus, Tally and Shin approached the enormous 'bubble' that floated several feet over the ground. It was in fact a digital force field, surrounding the creature Yamacus had been looking for.

"All those years..." he mumbled and looked up at the dark shape within the bubble. "I've been searching for you for such a long time now, and finally... finally, you're mine!"

Shin looked up at the creature that was floating within the force field. It looked like some sort of mammal, with a round, oversized head, and a pair of weird-looking extensions below its floppy ears. Its body ended in a pair of (comparatively) small, stubby feet, and its cute face was snoozing peacefully.

Its body was also wrapped with a heavy chain.

Shin took off his helmet and scratched his head. "Sorry to say this, sir... but somehow, your 'Sleeping Beast' still doesn't look to threatening to me."

"Don't let its looks fool you," Yamacus smiled. "Within this being lies one of the most destructive powers of the Digital World... Once, the Four Sovereigns put it to sleep, for all eternity, as they were hoping. But still asleep could its destructive powers cause much harm.

So they sealed it away, wrapped it up in those chains, put a force field around it and buried it underneath the earth of the human world."

"Why not the Digital World?" Tally wondered. "And if it was so dangerous, why didn't they destroy it in the first place?"

"Because before they managed to imprison it, it escaped into the human world. And it was right here where the Champions of the Digital World tracked it down and defeated it, sealing it away in these catacombs..."

"Okay, but why didn't they destroy it?" Shin asked with a shrug.

Yamacus looked up at the sleeping form of the beast.

"How could you ever destroy... a god?" he whispered.

While the harmless-looking, yet powerful beast continued to sleep, Yamacus spread his arms.

"Soon the day will come when I will awake you... and use your powers to rule over the human world. But until then, keep on dreaming... Belphemon!"

----

Rika was in her room, once again in human form, busy packing some things into her backpack.

Renamon was standing in a corner of the room and watched her.

"Rika..."

"No!" the redhead snapped. "You can say it as much as I want, I won't go and talk to Takato. Until he comes up with something that really, really helps to fix our current situation, I'm not gonna talk to him again. If you want to tell him anything, fine, do it. But not me!"

The yellow-furred fox sighed. "Rika, look: I'm pretty sure... No, I KNOW that Takato didn't mean you or anyone here any harm. He didn't know it was more than just a game. You know that as well, do you? You know that Takato isn't the type of guy to deliberately ruin a person's personal life, right?"

Rika stopped packing for a while and sighed. "I know what you want to tell me, Renamon, but... but that's not it. Actually, I've gotten used to the fact that Digimon are members of our society now, also that Henry is a girl now. Heck, I even got used to the fact that you and I are sisters."

She closed her eyes and gave off an almost inaudible sob. "What I really can't forgive Takato is... what he did to my... to our father."

Renamon blinked. "I don't understand... you don't care that you can turn into a Digimon, you don't mind that Henry is a girl and the fact that the parents of Takato, Jeri and Harmony have turned into Digimon doesn't faze you. So why are you so upset in regards of... father?"

Renamon couldn't help but smile inwardly. Every time she mentioned her 'new' mother and father by name, she felt warm and fuzzy inside. A feeling she had never known before... and somehow, she was grateful for what Takato did.

So why couldn't Rika do the same?

"It's not simply the fact that he changed," Rika said and sat down on her bed. "If he were like any other parent, I wouldn't mind it any more than I did with my own transformation. But, you know... Dad and I have been... distant for some time. I rarely see him any more."

She put her face into her hands. "Do you know how I feel when I know that I'm drifting away from my father? Every time I see him, I get the feeling that he's more and more like a stranger to me.

And now..." At this point, Rika couldn't control herself anymore and sobbed into her hands. "Now he departed from what I know him to be even more. He's not only a stranger, but a member of a completely different species. How can I... How can I relate to a guy who calls himself my father, but looks the same as my Digimon partner's Ultimate form?"

Renamon sat down next to her distraught sister. Earlier in their relationship as friends and partners, such a move would have been out of the question. But now... as sisters, this action made them both feel comfy inside, and Rika went as far as clinging to her bigger sis' warm fur.

"Rika... I can see your point, and I completely understand how hard it has to be for you. But, don't you see... In a way, Takato has the same problem. He can remember everything as well as we can do, and yet he unintentionally changed his mother into a Digimon. He was shocked, yes, and he blamed himself... but does that mean he sees his mother as a completely different person by now?"

"Takato..." Rika sniffed. "A great example. Takato is the one who caused all of this. And unlike me, his own change into a Hybrid wasn't forced upon him by someone else."

"That's true, but if he knew the truth, he would never have turned his mother into what she is by himself. But now, as he can't undo it, he has decided to go along 'with the flow', so to speak."

"It's still different," Rika insisted. "Takato can see his mother every day, and he can easily tell himself that she is his mother, the way she acts and speaks. But Dad, he... How am I supposed to know just how much he changed?"

Rika pondered over that question for a while, then she replied: "Rika... did you ever ask yourself how I'm feeling about this? I never had something like family, not in the way like you. And now, to suddenly have a mother, grandmother and..." She smiled down at Rika. "A sister... don't you think it's as confusing for me? And besides... while I know your... I mean, our mother and grandmother, and especially you... I never met our father. Don't you think I'm somehow in the same situation as you?"

Rika didn't know what to answer to that.

Just then, the door to their room (Renamon had decided to think of this as her own room as well) opened, and their mother looked in.

"Oh... am I interrupting anything?" she asked uncertainly. "I can come back later..."

"No, that's all right... Mother," Renamon said and stood up. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes, I... I'd like to talk to you for a short while, Renamon. Can we go into the kitchen?"

Renamon and Rika exchanged a confused look, but then the yellow vixen nodded. "Sure."

They went into the kitchen, where Renamon looked around. "Where... where's Grandmother?"

"She went out to do some shopping," Rumiko said. "And can't you call her Grandma, like Rika does? You don't have to be so... so formal all the time."

Renamon smiled. "I'll try. Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me about?"

Rumiko looked at her daughter. "I wanted to talk to you something in confidence, Renamon..."

"Um, okay. What's the matter?"

Rumiko sighed. "Renamon... I know you, Rika and your friends are going into the Digital World again."

Renamon nodded. After Kenta and MarineAngemon told them about Calumon's story, they all decided to pay Azulongmon another visit. As long as they didn't know where Yamacus had vanished, they could as well find out as much about their new Hybrid forms as they could.

When she saw that her eldest daughter didn't say anything more, Rumiko continued: "I know I can't stop you two from going, and I also know how important it is for you, but... Seriously, Renamon. Going all by yourselves? The Digital World is a dangerous place, you know they don't have written laws like we have here, in our world. And just because Digimon follow our laws once they settle here in Tokyo doesn't mean that they won't attack other Digimon to become stronger, back in their home country."

"Mother..."

"Renamon, please, call me Mom! And while you are a mature and reliable girl, and I know I can count on you to take care of your younger sister, still... I was hoping that you might be a little bit more responsible than that. Couldn't you... couldn't you at least ask Jeri's father to accompany you? Or Takato's mother? I would feel a bit more at ease if an adult would come along."

Renamon assuringly put a paw on her mother's shoulder. "Look, Mother... Mom! Rika is strong enough to take care of herself, in mind as now, that she can digivolve as well, also in body. And we won't be there alone... Takato, Harmony, Jeri and the others will be there. And we'll make sure not to get separated from each other, like last time."

"Well, fine, but... Renamon, please promise me one thing!"

"Yes?"

Rumiko looked at her furry daughter pleadingly. "Please... take care of your sister for me... okay?"

Renamon smiled. "Of course, Mom! You can count on me."

Rumiko smiled back. "Good. If you assure me that everything will be fine, I'll trust in your words." She sighed. "Now, don't you still have a few things to pack yourself?"

"Um, yes, of course."

"And remind Rika to take along some warm clothes," her mother shouted after her. "It can get very cold at night in the Digital World, and your sister doesn't have warm fur like you."

When Renamon was back in the room she now shared with her sister, Rumiko sighed.

"How can I make you understand, Renamon?" she murmured to herself. "I don't want to lose you or Rika like I lost your father..."

----

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Now, now, Suzie, you know that I'll come back safe and sound."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I'll even bring you a present when I'll come back, I promise!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Aw, c'mon... you know it's dangerous - I CAN'T take you with me this time!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh, for the love of..." Dachsmon muttered, shaking her head at the sight of her immature, crying little sibling.

Thankfully, their mother just entered the room. "Now, stop that infernal noise at once, young lady, or you'll be grounded for a lifetime!"

Instantly, the constant crying that already made Harmony's now even more sensitive ears ringing, stopped.

Sheperdmon sighed as she looked down at her youngest daughter. "Seriously, Suzie... while you might be a Tamer - and I certainly won't question Lopmon's ability to protect you - you will NOT go with Harmony and her friends this time."

"But Mommy," Suzie whined. "I've been there once. I know what to do. And what if the others need me? I wanna go as well!"

"Look, Suzie," Harmony said while ruffling her sister's hair. "What d'you say we make another trip to the Digital World as soon as everything has calmed down a bit? Terriermon told me there would be some places where it's safe to simply have fun. Lopmon can come along as well, and we can even bring along some ice cream, what d'ya say?"

Suzie sniffled and looked up at her big sis with big eyes. "Promise?"

Harmony grinned. She just couldn't stay mad at her little sister. "I promise!"

Mayumi smiled. The way Harmony and Suzie got along was making her feel happy. If only all children would get along as well as her two daughters...

Jaarin, Harmony's and Suzie's older sister, came into the living room, together with their brother Rinchei.

Jaarin grinned. "Y'know, sis, you would think you would be the one family member to master the use of the 'puppy dog eyes'... the way you look now."

Harmony turned around to face her older sister and stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous!"

They all had to laugh at that.

"Hey, everyone!" Harmony's father said as he looked through the door. "Has any of you seen Lopmon?"

Sheperdmon shook her head. "No, not since this morning. "Why, dear? Is something wrong?"

Harmony was confused as well. Lopmon and her father rarely talked to each other, even though the Digimon girl was living in the same house.

"Well, she asked me to bring her some papers from the office, and I wanted to give them to her.

Now Harmony was even more confused. Since when was Lopmon, of all people, interested in her father's work?

Before she could ask, Lopmon answered the question by herself, as she and Terriermon came into the room:

"Everyone, Terriermon and I have finished packing. We are ready to leave for the Digital World. Oh, I suppose those are the documents I requested?"

Janyu nodded, and Lopmon took the papers from him and stuffed them into a small belt pouch she was wearing around her waist. "Thank you very much! Now we can probably find out more about the Hybrid Digivolutions."

"What's going on here, Dad?" Harmony asked. "What are those documents, and what does Lopmon need them for? And since when do you want to come with us, Lopmon?"

"Those are documents that tell about the experiments of a former member of our group," Janyu explained. "As soon as we realized that Digimon were living beings that could think and feel just like humans, he conducted some experiments and mixed their data with information data of humans. As soon as we others found out, we expelled him from our group."

"You never told me about that," Sheperdmon said, a little bit reproachful.

"I just didn't think it was important," her husband explained. "And by the way, it has been so long ago, I didn't think of it. We never thought that his experiments could actually had some results."

"And why do you need those documents, Lopmon?" Harmony asked.

Lopmon looked at her firmly. "Azulongmon contacted me last night and gave me the order to bring him everything about human-Digimon Hybrids I could find. So I asked your father if he knew anything."

"Wait a minute... Azulongmon? Spoke with you last night? How? He's in the Digital World, isn't he?"

"Well, I am the last of the Devas, and therefore still an important emissary of the Four Sovereigns. Azulongmon and the others have heard of what has happened here, in our world, and they are expecting our visit. And of course, they also expect me to come." She looked at her young partner, who was still sitting on the sofa. "And by the way, Suzie really should come along as well... not only because she is my partner, but also because Azulongmon wanted to have a look at a Tamer who hasn't yet turned into a Hybrid."

Mayumi decided to ignore the 'yet' in Lopmon's sentence for now and asked: "But why does it have to be Suzie? Why not Kenta or Kazu?"

"Azulongmon felt it would be helpful if he could have a look at both Suzie and Harmony, regarding the fact that they are not only both Tamers, but also siblings, and yet only one of them has turned into a Hybrid."

"But... but I..." Sheperdmon sighed in defeat. "Fine! Do whatever you want. You'll do it anyway, right?"

"YAY!!" Suzie shouted with glee. "I'm gonna go with Harmony! I'm gonna go with Harmony!"

Terriermon looked into his own Tamer's furry face. "Harmony? What's up? I know that face of yours. You're thinking about something, right?"

"Well, it's just that... I mean, if Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns already know that we'll come, and they go as far as contacting Lopmon and order her to bring along documents from my father's team, I got the feeling that there might be more up than simply Yamaki turning evil and wanting to use Digimon Hybrids to conquer the world."

"You mean, like Takato's supposedly reality-changing computer game?"

"Maybe... or maybe something else. I don't know, but I hope it's not something as dangerous as the D-Reaper." She shuddered. "Or something worse..."

----

Impmon grimaced as he pulled himself off the ground. He had a weird feeling of deja-vu, as he felt the multiple bruises and wounds over his body. He had felt just like this when the titanic Deva Indramon had attacked. He would never forget the pain and humiliation he felt that day.

But today, the humiliation was even worse... as the wounds he sported were caused by a single Rookie.

Betamon smirked at him. "Well, Second One? Do you still want to resist, or do you surrender and come along with me and little Ai?"

"D-don't call me that!" Impmon snapped. "And Ai won't go anywhere!"

"Big words," Betamon sneered. "But as long as you don't even manage to hit me once, I won't be too impressed. As long as you still cling to your feeble little existence as a slave to the humans, you won't be able to beat me."

Impmon didn't reply. He had the feeling that now would be the right time to put away his pride/stubbornness, and to simply grab the bag in which Ai was still imprisoned and run.

Betamon followed his gaze to where the bag was still lying within the grass. He chuckled. "Don't think about it, my friend. Before you can even touch the bag, I will have reached it, and will be gone long before you even realize what happened. And who knows what will happen to poor, precious Ai if that happens."

'Dammit!' Impmon cursed to himself. 'If what he says is true, I would waste my only chance to save her. There has to be another way...'

"Look, are you finished now?" Betamon yawned. "This is getting tiresome." He then looked at Impmon with a steely glare. "Decide now" Join us or you won't see Ai ever again!"

Impmon looked at Betamon, then at the bag again, and said one single word:

"Fuck you!"

He the leapt for the bag, his hands outstretched. It was a shallow chance, but it was the only way he could see. He had to get Ai out of here.

But just as he was lunging for the bag, he could see Betamon jumping at it as well, and as he noticed the speed at which the little amphibian was flying towards him, he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

But then something happened that neither of them could have anticipated.

A big, dark shape came zooming out of the skies, landed in front of the two Rookies, grabbed the bag and leapt away before they could reach it.

Both Impmon and Betamon fell down to the ground. While one part of Impmon was relieved that Betamon didn't get his hands on the sack, he was also worried if Ai was now in the clutches of an even more dangerous adversary.

Betamon snarled as he jumped to his feet. "Who dares?" he bellowed.

Impmon turned around.. and all of his worries were gone in an instant, as he recognized the fierce, but familiar face of Cyberdramon. The tall dragon-cyborg Digimon put down the sack gently and released the captive that was inside.

Ai smiled up at her big saviour. "Thanks," she said, the halo that was floating over her head shining brightly.

"Who are you?" Betamon demanded to know.

Cyberdramon quickly shoved Ai behind his back and growled at Betamon. "I am... your worst nightmare!"

"What?"

"We don't like guys who take hostages," another voice spoke up behind Cyberdramon. "Especially if the hostage is a young child."

Impmon smiled when he saw Ryo appear besides his Digimon partner. He then grinned at Betamon. "Oh, you're in big trouble now, buddy!"

Betamon and Cyberdramon were eyeing each other carefully. The air was thick with tension, and sweat was pouring down both combatant's foreheads.

The green amphibian squinted his eyes, while the cyborg dragon gritted his teeth.

Betamon then ducked his head... and Cyberdramon reacted instinctively:

"DESOLATION CLAW!"

The burst of data-erasing energy shot out of the dragon Digimon's hands and headed towards the evil Rookie.

Betamon simply rolled sidewards to dodge the incoming beam and watched Cyberdramon carefully. He then huffed. "I don't have any time for the likes of you," he grumbled. His gaze wandered over to Impmon and Ai. "Mark my words, this isn't over, not by long. Sooner or later, you will join us, you don't have a choice. It's destiny!"

He then turned around to leave.

"Stay where you are!" Ryo shouted. "Cyberdramon, get him!"

With a roar, his partner charged at the green little Rookie, but before he could hit him, Betamon was gone.

Cyberdramon stopped in confusion and looked around. His gaze then fell down to the small hole in the ground, which was buried by small, but very sharp claws.

"He got away..." he snarled.

----

Betamon was quickly digging through the earth. His supernatural senses were telling him the right way back to his master's lair. Every once in a while, he stopped to heap up some earth behind him, so no one would be able to follow his trail.

"Well, the Second One was more resistant than I thought..." he muttered to himself. "But it's just a matter of time. The Seventh One is still young... and young ones are easy to influence." He cackled evilly. "And when we have the Seventh One on our side, our friend Impmon just won't be able to do anything else but to act in our interests... and when he starts killing for us, he will have to embrace his dark side, once again!

Oh yes, and as soon as Youkomon succeeds with converting the Fourth One and the Sixth One, then no one will get in our way... we will rule again!"

And his maniacal laughter echoed through the tunnel.

----

Ceratomon and BlueCeratomon both groaned, as the fist of the powerful Champion warrior threw both of them back on the ground.

Takato rubbed his jaw. "Ow... you didn't have to hurt us that hard, you know?"

Leomon looked at him from the other side of the dojo. "Unlike me, other Digimon won't just wait until you get back on your feet, Takato. You have to sharpen your skills and your mind. A good warrior is prepared for everything!"

"True, but I wasn't even able to fight a few days ago," Takato pointed out while he and his brother picked themselves up from the ground.

Jeri was standing at the sidelines in her Cubmon form and looked at her friends in pity. "Poor Takato..." her sock puppet said.

Leomon looked over to his daughter. "You are next, Jeri."

"Awww..." Cubmon whined. "Do I have to? That looks like it really hurts, you know?"

"Real attacks from wild Digimon will hurt much more, remember that well! And I want my daughter to be prepared for everything that might wait for her in the Digital World."

"You COULD take it a little easy on her, dear," Jeri's mother remarked as she entered the dojo.

Leomon seemed to give it some thought, but then he shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, but I cannot. Now that Jeri and the others have decided to fight alongside their Digimon partners, they will have to hone their new abilities. All Digimon learn how to fight when they're still In-Training. Jeri and Takato didn't get that chance... and so someone has to teach them everything."

"I know that," his wife retorted. "But still..."

"Hey, it's all right," Ceratomon sighed. "You know what they say, no pain, no gain, right?"

"You can talk..." BlueCeratomon groaned. "You're not a newbie fighter, after all..."

Shizue sighed, then turned around to face her daughter. "Jeri... you'll be careful, right?"

Jeri looked up at her mother and nodded. "I will! Don't you worry! Besides, we're just going to meet Azulongmon... That doesn't sound like it will be a very dangerous mission, does it? And Takato's there to watch my back, right?"

Takato blushed nervously when Jeri smiled at him.

Finally, her mother nodded. "Well, okay. I suppose you might understand I'm still a little... nervous, whenever you go to the Digital World."

"Mom, Dad has been there quite often too, right?"

Shizue smiled. "Oh, I've been pretty nervous back then, too. I just didn't show it to my children."

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Excuse me," Shizue said and left the dojo.

Leomon put his massive paw on his daughter's shoulder. "Well, shall we?"

Cubmon sighed. "I suppose so... but please try not to hit me as hard as the boys, okay?"

"Why not?" Ceratomon asked with a sly grin. "I'm all for sexual equality."

Jeri stuck out her tongue at the orange, armored dinosaur boy. "For your information, girls are much more fragile than boys. Even if I'm a fighter now, you should always consider that."

Leomon frowned upon hearing that. "The Digimon in the wild won't consider it, Jeri."

"Oh, come now, Dad... Surely you don't want to hit your own daughter?" She looked up pleadingly at him.

Her father sighed. Somehow, his little girl always won the arguments...

Shizue then came back into the dojo. "Takato? Rika's on the phone. Your mother told her you were here, and she wanted to talk to you about the trip."

"Oh, okay! I'm coming!"

BlueCeratomon concentrated and turned back into his human form. Takato then ran past Mrs. Katou, to the phone.

"Hello? Rika?"

"Hey, goggle-head! How's training?"

Takato was glad to hear that Rika was once again treating him as usual, in her own way of saying 'Hey buddy!'.

He sighed. "Terrible! Leomon is almost like a harsh drill sergeant. And of course Jeri abuses her position as his daughter to get off lightly."

Rika chuckled. She then got serious. "Takato... I wanna apologize for everything I said. I know I was a little harsh, and of course you couldn't know what would happen when using that game. And I... I really appreciate your gesture."

Takato blinked. "Well, good to hear that... but what gesture do you mean?"

There was a short pause. "I mean that you turned yourself into a Hybrid as well. I mean, you practically gave up your position as 'game master', right? And I have to say, that was a very considerate move of you."

Takato scratched his ear in embarrassment. He wasn't used to any form of praise, especially not from Rika. "Well, to tell you the truth: I actually turned myself into BlueCeratomon because, well... Because I envied you and the others."

"You ENVIED us?" Rika asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, well, you see... After I realized that everything I did, all of those changes, turned out to be realized by that program, I was a little bit stunned. But after I got used to the new reality a little bit, I looked at your new forms and thought: Wow! If only I could look as cool as them!"

Hesitation was evident in Rika's voice when she spoke: "You think... you think I look cool, when..."

"When you turn into Kitsumon? Yeah, sure! I mean, I designed that form by myself, but I would have never imagined you would look so cool in battle."

He could almost hear her smirk through the phone. "Well, they say the real thing is always more impressive than any image on the screen. I guess I'll just take that as a compliment. Oh yeah, what I really wanted to ask you: Do you already have an idea how we're gonna reach the Digital World this time?"

"Um, yeah... I already made some arrangements. Well, Kai did."

"Kai? Why did your cousin..." She stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait a minute... you two didn't... tell me you didn't..."

Takato laughed sheepishly. "Well, looks like there will be a cab waiting for us tomorrow, to take us along into the Digital World."

"Don't tell me you created a CAB SERVICE for trips into the Digital World?"

"Hey, it was Kai's idea. And besides, it's the last major change we're gonna do for now... we just thought about it and decided it isn't such a bad idea... I mean, c'mon, it has never been easy to travel between worlds, right? Now the only thing you need is a Digimon Cruise Ticket and a Digital Passport."

Rika groaned. "And I suppose you already have 'declared' us all to official owners of such passports, right?"

"Hey, we are half Digimon, right?" Takato grinned.


	12. The Palace of Azulongmon

The tall, robed Digimon turned around slightly when he heard a strange noise behind him.

Betamon smirked as he came scurrying into the room. "So, I take it you prepared everything, Doumon?"

The purple-furred Ultimate, who was looking so much like Taomon, nodded. "And I see you have been successful as well..."

He glanced over to the small jail cell in one corner of the room, where a young girl with tiny pigtails was crouching and sniffing. "Lemme out of here! Whatever did I do to you? Impmon!!"

Betamon chuckled. "They didn't have a single clue that the 'Ai' I left them behind was a fake. And as soon as Impmon realizes, it will be too late. By the time he has reached our temple, she will already be one of us, and he will have no choice but to follow us as well. What about the Sixth One?"

"The seed has been planted, Fifth One! Not soon enough, and her defenses will crumble. I already sent Devimon to deal with things as soon as her lust for revenge will awaken."

"Excellent..." Betamon snickered evilly. "Then our plan shall progress as you predicted, First One!"

"You have to stay behind in the temple," Doumon said. "With Devimon keeping an eye on LadyDevimon, I need you to guard our prisoners."

Betamon nodded. "Understood! But just let me change back first. You know I prefer my more... intimidating forms to this small body."

The small, green amphibian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Betamon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!"

And in a flash of light, the small Rookie expanded to a large, serpentine shape that was towering over the human-sized Doumon, with red scales and a golden skull helmet.

Ai squeaked in fear as the fearsome sea serpent lowered its head and gazed directly into her cell.

"I will take good care of her and our... other guest," MegaSeadramon said in a deep, rumbling voice. "But where do you plan to go, First One?"

Doumon smirked. "I'm gonna go and pay a visit to... my dear offspring."

----

Riley was flying high in the air, over the treetops of a big forest, one of the old forests in Japan. Somewhere around here, the secret camp with the excavation site should be hidden...

She had never been here before, but she had seen the location of the place various times on digital maps, back in her lord's fortress.

She snarled when thinking about what happened back there. Hypnos Fortress had been a glorious palace, suited for a ingenious mastermind like Yamacus. And now, thanks to the deeds of the Tamer brats, they could never return there without bearing the risk of getting caught by the police, or the military.

Still Riley didn't think that there would be many Digimon living in the human world that would be a match for her abilities, but as they say, you never know... And she didn't want to risk everything because of some sentimental thoughts.

Oh well, Yamacus still had many resources, some of them even available for his identity as the Dark Lord.

And as soon as Belphemon was under their control...

For some reason, Riley suddenly had to think about Devimon. She was very curious why she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Sure, he was a handsome member of his species, and for a Champion, he surely was powerful. But she knew that inside, he was still the immature tyke, DemiDevimon.

So why did she feel so flushed when she thought about him?

She shook her head. "Nonsense!" she said aloud, to clear her head. "Lord Yamacus is the only one for me. So forget that spindly devil already, Riley!" she scolded herself.

But still... somehow, in a corner of her mind, she still as afraid if her lord would love Tally more than her. What if they had already become lovers?

She snarled. Not if she had anything to say about it.

----

Tally suddenly felt a chill crawling down her spine. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. Something just didn't feel alright...

Perhaps it was about Belphemon. Shin was right, it didn't look too intimidating with that cute smile it had in its sleep.

But somehow, her angelic powers allowed her to feel the evil hidden within the creature. She really hoped Yamacus knew what he was doing, because if he wasn't able to contain the ancient Demon Lord...

No. Better not think about what would happen.

Tally sat down on the bed in the makeshift quarters she and Yamacus had to use during their stay at the excavation camp. It was warmer than sleeping in a tent outside, like most of the other workers were staying, but she could still feel the chilly wind from outside blowing through the caverns. Besides, Shin had previously used this room, and she could still see some disgusting evidence for that... That overflowing ashtray, for instance.

She made a disgusted face. Seems like the foreman of the workers wasn't too concerned with things like hygiene...

Wrapping her wings around herself didn't help either, she just felt cold. She decided to go for a short walk through the cavern, perhaps that would warm her up a bit.

When she re-entered the big cave in which Belphemon was still stored, she took a quick glance at the sleeping form of the Demon God. Hard to believe that this guy was supposed to be a god of destruction...

"More a God of Sloth..." she murmured.

Yamacus turned around as he looked up from the console he was working on. He smiled when he saw the lovely Angewomon walking up behind him. "Ah, Tally! Is everything alright? Are you satisfied with our quarters?"

Tally sighed. "To tell you the truth, not very much..."

He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, this is only temporary. As soon as more workers arrive, we'll be able to establish some new quarters, and they will be just as comfortable as our chamber back in Yamacus Fortress... Truly, a shame we had to abandon it. And you still had some personal items back in that room, right?"

"I'll get over it," the blonde angel sighed. "Yamacus... there's something I need to tell you."

Yamacus chuckled. "What, no more 'my lord'? Dear, I am hurt..."

"I'm serious about this! It's... it's about Belphemon."

The businessman and self-proclaimed Dark Lord of Digimon sighed. "Tally, we already talked about this..."

"I know! But you know, I've never seen him in person. And now, that I'm standing in front of him... I can feel the dark energies drifting through his body. You know that I am sensitive to those kind of things, right?"

"Tally, I want you to know that I have everything under control. And I am not a fool, you know? I know that if he ever gets free, the results would be disastrous. But that's exactly the point: I would never do this if I wouldn't be certain that I'll be able to contain him. And I'll be sure to never wake him up. Even if asleep, his powers will be more than enough to subdue anyone who might oppose us."

"How will he be of a help if he's still asleep?" Tally wondered.

Yamacus smirked. "Trust me. He will be an unstoppable force, even if he's sleeping. I would never dare to wake him up... you don't want to know how cranky he can be when getting up from bed. It wouldn't be a pretty sight..." He patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Now don't worry your cute little head off anymore, okay? I still have lots of work to do."

"I suppose I let you take care of things then," the angel sighed. "Still, if only Riley were here..."

"In spite of those feelings of... jealousy she seems to have lately?"

Tally nodded. "Yes. I know that deep inside her, she still sees me as a friend she has to trust. It's just because of this natural hostility that Angewomons and LadyDevimons seem to feel for each other that makes her act like this... If the two of us had only taken the same path of evolution. I miss the days when we were still... When we were..." She sobbed. "When we still were friends."

In spite of his reputation as a strict businessman and a ruthless Digimon lord, Yamacus could still feel sympathy for others. And when he saw how distraught Tally was over the loss of her dear friend, he couldn't help but giving her a gentle hug, to comfort her.

Tally buried her face in his shoulder, crying until the sleeve of his expensive suit was all wet. She could feel the surprised looks of the workers all around them, but she didn't care. She simply needed someone to lean on.

As Yamacus was standing with his back towards the entrance, Tally had her face buried in his shoulder, and the workers were all staring at the scene in bewilderment, no one noticed it when suddenly, Riley entered the cave.

"My Lord, I have returned," she proclaimed upon entering. She then wondered why no one was paying attention to her.

That's when her gaze fell upon the embraced couple standing in front of the energy field control panel.

The impact of the situation pierced her heart like an arrow.

'Tally... Lord Yamacus... No... No, it can't be... the two of them... they... they are...'

Sadness turned into Distress, Distress turned into Anger, Anger turned into Fury, Fury turned into Hate...

Hate turned into an uncontrollable Lust for Revenge!

"RRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH!" the black-winged angel of darkness yelled, her scream echoing through the cavern, her powers blasting anyone and anything standing near her away, sending workers and equipment crashing down to the stone floor.

Tally gasped as she let go of her lord's sleeve, and Yamacus turned around in surprise. "Riley, what... what's the matter with you?"

"You..." the Sixth One growled darkly, her blood red eyes staring at Yamacus viciously. "I trusted you... I served you with all devotion I could bring up... and THIS is how you repay me? You... you CHEATER!"

"Riley, calm down, now!" Yamacus commanded. "How dare you threatening me?"

"How dare YOU doing that to me?" Riley shot back, slowly approaching her 'master'. "Devimon was right... you're nothing but a lying, back-stabbing, treacherous..."

"Riley, please!" Tally pleaded. "It's not as it looks like, you got it all wrong! Yamacus just wanted to..."

"Oh, so it's simply YAMACUS now instead of LORD Yamacus, is it, Tally?" Riley growled. "I'll deal with you later, you tramp... But first, I'll make HIM pay..."

"Riley, this is your last chance: Stop this at once or you will suffer the consequences!"

On the outside, Yamacus tried to maintain a firm attitude, but his heart and soul were in turmoil. He loved Riley deeply, he couldn't bear if she would turn on him now.

"Just shut up and DIE!" the LadyDevimon screamed, spread her wings and rushed at the inferior human, with outstretched claws...

Only to be tackled by a blur of gold and white. Tally stood in front of her lord, her wings and arms spread.

"Riley, you have to stop this. I don't want to hurt you, but I won't let you hurt Lord Yamacus either."

"So you want to be the first to die?" Riley snarled. "THAT'S FINE BY ME!"

Tally gasped when Riley suddenly charged her, knocking her up into the air. The fallen angel quickly followed her angelic counterpart, trying to slash at her with her claw, but Tally was able to block the attack.

While the two Ultimate Digimon were fighting in the air, Shin and some of his men were rushing to Yamacus' side. "Sir, are you alright?" Shin asked in worry.

"I'm fine," Yamacus grumbled. "Quick, call in the guards! If Riley refuses to listen to reason, we have to subdue her with force. I hate to do this, but she leaves us no choice. Now hurry!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

Meanwhile, Riley had pushed Tally back with a fierce kick. The Angewomon nearly collided with the spherical energy field that surrounded Belphemon, but she was able to catch herself by spreading her wings.

"Riley, stop this and listen..."

"DARKNESS WAVE!"

Tally gasped. "HEAVEN'S CHARM!"

A shield of light surrounded Tally and stopped the dark attack Riley had used against her.

"Riley, stop it! If you hit that barrier, it'll break!"

"Like I CARE!" Riley screeched like a Banshee and came dashing forward with her claws. "VILE WING!"

Tally screamed in pain as the razor-sharp claws sliced through the flesh of her arm.

Meanwhile, many Commandramon, Sealsmon and other Digimon had entered the cave.

They raised their rifles, but hesitated. "Sir, we can't get a clear shot. Angewomon's in the way."

"Then wait for the right opportunity to fire!" Yamacus commanded. "We have to make sure they don't hit the force field! Shoot her down, if you have to!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," a sly voice suddenly remarked.

"What the...?" one of the Commandramon shouted in surprise, when a shadowy blur suddenly zoomed past him and his comrades, snatching their rifles out of their hands.

Devimon hovered over the assembled guards and crushed the guns he just grabbed with his bare hands. "Mere toys. You should go back to the playing ground, kiddos!"

"Devimon!" Yamacus shouted in outrage. "What are you doing, you traitor?"

"Isn't that obvious?" the fallen angel smirked. "I am... betraying you."

"Get him!" a Sealsdramon shouted. Devimon frowned when more soldiers stormed the cave, among them one or two Ultimates.

"You're not very fair, are you?" he muttered. "All against one..." He chuckled. "Guess I'll have to make use of Youkomon's latest present..."

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Devimon digivolve to... NeoDevimon!"

The soldiers of Yamacus gasped when they saw the tall, thin figure of Devimon growing even more, until he was towering over them. His face was covered by a golden mask, his skin had turned pale white and his wings were as red as blood.

NeoDevimon stretched his claws. "I want to hear you... scream in pain!"

Meanwhile, the battle between the two female Ultimates was reaching its climax.

Tally was clutching her wound and gasped heavily, while Riley was grinning at her.

"And now, to finish you off..."

"Stop it! If Belphemon breaks free, then..."

"SHUT UP! EVIL WING!"

Tally gasped in terror when she saw the fire-encased bats that were flying towards her at full speed... and towards Belphemon's prison that was floating behind her.

"NOOOOOO..."

----

Takato was the last one to get out of the taxi. He turned around to the cab driver and smiled. "Thanks for everything, we can go the rest by ourselves."

"Hey, no prob, kid," the Divermon said. "Jus' call me when yer ready to head back! See ya later!"

And while the taxi turned around and drove away, Takato stepped up next to his friends, who were already staring up at the enormous palace in awe.

"Well, it is great to be back in the Digital World for once," Terriermon spoke up. "But I've never seen anything as impressive as that. Even Zhuqiaomon's domain could not compare to this."

In front of them, a massive bridge with enormous spires was spanning a deep canyon that was going around the palace... and behind it, they could see the biggest mountain they've ever seen. Numerous crystalline structures were placed upon its surface, and here and there, numerous windows, balustrades and roofs were carved into the shimmering surface of the unknown mineral the mountain was composed of. The very top of the mountain was hidden within the clouds.

Guilmon whistled. "Not bad! Who's his architect?"

"Azulongmon is the oldest and wisest of the Four Sovereigns," Lopmon explained. "He had much more time to construct his domicile then the other three... Besides, for some reason, he has the most followers, and they are working on his palace day and night."

"Well, then I suppose the problem where we can spend the night is solved," Harmony shrugged. "I mean, with a palace this big, there are bound to be some guest rooms, right?"

"We can always ask him, right?" Suzie grinned and suddenly started running towards the big bridge. "Last one's a lazy Sukamon!"

"W-w-wait, Suzie!" Lopmon shouted and flew in front of her Tamer. "We can't just storm in like this... we may have to confront the guardian."

"A Guardian?" Takato wondered. "Hey, he is the one that invited us, right? Why place a guardian in front of us?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but..." Lopmon fiddled nervously with her ears. "It's common practice..."

Rika sighed. "Never mind... Okay, let's get this over with." And confidently, she stepped up onto the bridge. The others followed.

After they left about the half of the way behind them, they could already see the guardian that was sitting right in front of them, blocking their way from getting past. It was a big, white-skinned Reptile Digimon, with sharp claws and feathered wings.

"Gargoylemon!" Lopmon whispered. "The guardian of Azulongmon's palace!"

Gargoylemon had already seen them coming. Now that they were standing in front of him, he smugly crossed his arms and looked down at them.

"If you think you're going this way, you can think again," he said in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Oh, he's a real charmer," Renamon said.

"Please, can't we just get past?" Suzie asked in her most polite voice. "We want to talk to Azulongmon."

Gargoylemon shook his head. "No! I don't think so. I've only just got comfy."

Terriermon scratched his head. "You know, this scene somehow seems familiar to me..."

"Have you ever sat on a piece of gothic architecture for two hundred years?" Gargoylemon went on. "Gets right up your arse you know. Thought it was about time to move to a bridge, say, and I'm not moving now."

Jeri blushed upon hearing the 'A-word'. Harmony looked at Takato. "Takato, say... Did you make sure that this game of yours is G-rated?"

"Um, no, not really..."

"Ah, I thought so. Just wanted to know, thanks."

Guilmon blinked up at the white gargoyle. "Isn't it a bit too early in the day to be talking about gothic architecture?"

Gargoylemon smirked. "Well, if you care to come a little bit closer, we can discuss things of another nature."

When Guilmon was going to approach the guardian, Terriermon quickly grabbed his arm. "Guilmon, you don't want to do that, trust me."

"Huh?" The red dinosaur was confused. "Why?"

"Let's just say I am familiar with what comes next. Gimme just a second..." He took off his backpack and rummaged through his things. "Let's see, it has to be somewhere in here... Aha, there it is!"

Terriermon smirked triumphantly as he pulled a big frying pan out of his backpack.

Rika blinked. "Should I even ask how you managed to put a frying pan in there, seeing how it is easily bigger than your backpack?"

"I was rather gonna ask why he was bringing a frying pan in the first place..." Jeri mumbled.

Terriermon slowly walked up to Gargoylemon, frying pan in hand, smirked up at the guardian, drew it back... and slammed it hard against the Armor Digimon's foot.

At first, nothing happened... then Gargoylemon started laughing.

"Hahahah... Bwahahahahahah! A... a frying pan? You... you stupid little..."

Terriermon stepped back and smirked. "Watch carefully now!"

That's when Gargoylemon noticed how his laughing made him lose his balance. "Whoa... no, not this... AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

And with a yell, Gargoylemon stumbled over the edge of the bridge and fell down into the canyon.

Worried, Suzie looked over the edge. She sighed in relief when she saw that he was able to spread his wings in time and landed in a small alcove.

Takato stared at Terriermon. "How did you...?"

"Please, don't tell me you didn't recognize that scene," Terriermon spoke up after putting away the frying pan. "I don't know if the game constructed this little test by itself or if Kai decided to play a little joke, but this is clearly the same event as in the game 'Conker's Bad Fur Day'. Sounds familiar?"

While most of the others shook their heads, Harmony groaned. "Oh, you can't be serious, can you?"

"You know that game?" Jeri asked.

Harmony nodded with a sigh. "Well, let's just say that I hope we won't run into a foul-mouthed Hagurumon with a split personality on our way..."

The others looked at each other, shrugged and followed their friend into the big palace of Azulongmon.

----

They ran into nobody while they were walking through the endless halls and corridors. But as Lopmon knew the way to Azulongmon, they didn't really need a guide.

In the end, Lopmon lead them up a long stairway which ended on top of the mountain itself.

In awe, the Tamers were looking at the clouds that were surrounding the peak, and at the marble pillars that were standing all around them.

Above them, Azulongmon was hovering.

"Ah, good to see you again, my friends," he spoke up in his friendly voice. "Thank you for coming."

Lopmon stepped up to the Digimon Sovereign of the Eastern Hemisphere and bowed. "Great Azulongmon, it is an honor."

"Oh, please, let us skip the formalities," Azulongmon asked. "After all, we have not much time."

"Well, we already figured that we weren't invited for a formal call," Rika said.

"Rika! Show a little more respect!" Harmony whispered.

Azulongmon laughed. "It's alright, young one! Everyone who enters my palace should say whatever he has in his mind. But you are right... I contacted Lopmon because I have something important to tell you."

"Is it about our Hybrid Digivolution?" Takato asked. "Or about Yamacus?"

"A bit of everything and something else, I'm afraid," the Great Dragon sighed. "Let's say I started to keep an eye not only on the Digital World, but also on your own after all those strange events started to happen."

"What do you mean?" Takato asked. "I mean, pretty much everything that happened was in our world."

"That's not quite correct, Takato," Azulongmon corrected him. "Every single change you made with that exceptional 'game' of yours affected the Digital World in some way."

Rika gasped. "You... you know that it changed reality?"

Azulongmon nodded. "Yes, I do. Actually, we Sovereigns are a few of those that are unaffected by this program's powers, as our own powers are far too great to be affected by it."

"That mean... everything you told me about this game WAS true," Harmony whispered. "And that I've been a... a... a BOY! Yuck!"

"Excuse me," Renamon spoke up. "But may I ask when and how you noticed that something strange was going to happen."

Azulongmon sighed. "It was about the same time that my... my mate disappeared.

"MATE??" everyone asked in disbelief, except Lopmon. They never knew Azulongmon had a mate.

Rika sternly looked at Takato, who raised his hands. "It wasn't me! Honestly!"

"Is it so unbelievable that an old Digimon like myself would have a wife on his side?" Azulongmon asked in amusement.

"Um... no, of course not!" Jeri blushed. "Please, forgive us."

"Relax, I can imagine it was a surprise for most of you. In fact, not many Digimon outside of our courts know that some of us Sovereigns have chosen a mate. I, for that matter, have chosen my beloved Magnadramon."

"But what could have possibly happened to her?" Harmony asked. "I mean, she is a Mega Digimon, like you, right?"

Azulongmon sighed. "Well... since that time, I found out that she has been kidnapped."

The Tamers stared at Azulongmon in disbelief. Who could have possibly abducted a Digimon that was not only a Mega Level Digimon, but also the mate of one of the Four Sovereigns?

----

Ai struggled against the ropes that were around her body. "Put me down, Betamon! I'm gonna tell my parents, I mean it!"

The giant, red, serpentine Digimon that was carrying her by having grabbed the rope with his jaws, chuckled. "Don't make me laugh! And besides, it's MegaSeadramon in this form, remember that!"

After a while, they reached the deepest level of the huge fortress in which the hideout was located.

MegaSeadramon smirked as he snaked his long body along the corridor. "In here, we have our most secure holding cells. So even if you were to digivolve, the bars will be able to hold you."

He touched one of the cell doors with his horn, and it opened. With a sudden movement of his head, he hurled the young Hybrid inside.

Ai yelped when she hit the hard floor of the jail cell. When she looked up from the ground, MegaSeadramon was just closing the door and sealed it.

"I'll be coming back very soon," he grumbled. "And I hope for your sake that you'll have made up your mind by then." Slowly, he turned around and disappeared in the darkness.

Ai sniffled and cowered on the cold stone floor of her cell. What was she gonna do now?

"I wanna go home..." she sobbed.

"Now, now, dear..." a gentle voice came forth from the darkness. "I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

Ai looked around. "Where are you?"

A huge head with gentle eyes appeared in the darkness. "I'm over here, child! Please, come closer! I won't hurt you."

That's when Ai realized just how huge the cell MegaSeadramon had thrown her in was. It was not only big enough to hold the enormous Digimon that was talking to her, there was easily enough space for one or two additional Digimon of that size.

A little uncertainly, Ai stood up and walked over to the big body of the white-furred, serpentine dragon that was lying on the other side of the cell.

"Come to me, child! We can keep each other warm."

"Who... who are you?" the little Cupimon asked.

"I am Magnadramon! Don't worry, I'm on your side."

Ai thought about what happened the last time she trusted a stranger, but when she looked up into the gentle eyes of Magnadramon, she couldn't help but feel safe.

In the end, she cuddled up against the warm fur of the Mega Digimon, and Magnadramon protectively put an arm over her.

"I wanna go home," Ai sniffled again. "I want my Mommy and Daddy, and my brother..."

Magnadramon looked down at the young girl with pity. "I know how you feel," she sighed.

Ai looked up at her. "Do you miss your family too?" she asked.

"Oh yes," the dragon smiled. "Especially my dear husband, as well as our two daughters..." She sighed. "I should have never allowed them to leave the Digital World..." she whispered.

Ai tried to understand the Mega Digimon's words, but she got sleepy. "Huh?" she asked as she blinked. "What did you say?"

Magnadramon smiled down at her. "Never mind, it's not important. Sleep for now, young one! I'll protect you!"

Ai curled up in the warm coils of the dragon body and was soon fast asleep.

Magnadramon looked into the darkness of the jail cell that was strong enough to hold even Mega Digimon of her powers. The little girl had reminded her of her daughters when they had been young.

"Angewomon..." she whispered. "Please, take care of your sister..."

----

"EVIL WING!"

"NOOOOOO!" Tally screamed, as her sister's deadly attack flew towards her.

For a few seconds, everything seemed to move in slow motion, and Tally somehow had the feeling that someone was talking to her. A gentle, soothing voice...

And then, Riley's attack hit her. In the last second, she put her majestic, white wings in front of her, to shield herself from the fiery bat projectiles Riley was mercilessly flinging at her.

She winced in pain, but her angelic skills turned her wings into an effective shield that protected her from the attack's brunt.

However, she was not able to stop those fire bats that were flying past her... and impacted with the energy field that surrounded Belphemon's sleeping body.

"NO!" Yamacus shouted. "Technicians, full power into the shield generator. Soldiers, drive them away!"

As most of his soldiers were busy with the all-new NeoDevimon, not everyone was able to listen to his orders. But finally, more Digimon entered the cave, among them a few other Ultimates.

NeoDevimon frowned. "That's too much! Yo, Riley! What d'ya say we split?"

The LadyDevimon snarled through her teeth. "I'm gonna KILL those two-timing bastards, you hear me?"

"Oh yeah? Before or after they pierce your body with lead?"

Riley grimaced as she averted her gaze from the battered Angewomon in front of her and looked down at the cavern floor, where the troops were aiming at her.

And when the attacks started flying at them, she decided that her revenge could wait.

"This isn't the end of it!" she spat and shook her fist towards Yamacus, who was standing behind his troops. "Mark my words, I shall make you pay!"

She then looked down at the soldiers, who were still firing at her.

"Darkness Wave!" A cloud of black bats swarmed towards the troops, making them shout in surprise and blinding them for a while.

After the bats were gone, they all looked up to where Riley and NeoDevimon had been just seconds ago...

...and they had vanished.

Yamacus was furious. "FIND THEM!" he roared. "Do whatever you have to do, but I want you to KILL that brat in an Ultimate's body and bring me back my Riley! NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" his men shouted and stormed out of the cave, except for a few guards.

Yamacus looked up to where Tally was slowly recovering from the shock and spread her wings again. Seeing that she wasn't too badly hurt, he instantly looked upon the energy field that was surrounding his 'Sleeping Beast'.

It was still stable, but he could see some cracks that had appeared in the glowing sphere, as if it was made of glass and not of digital energy.

"Status?" he shouted and rushed towards his console.

"The shield is still active, but LadyDevimon's attack has destabilized the energy flux," the head technician, an Andromon, shouted back. "We can't reverse the flow. We can delay it, but in a few hours, the shield will be down."

"Damn! Can't you create a new one?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, sir! You know how long it took me to design an energy field that was able to contain an amount of destructive power as his."

"Curses..." Yamacus muttered. "What about Belphemon? Is he still sleeping?"

"Positive!" Andromon nodded.

"Then we have no time to lose! We have to finish our project 'Sleeping Beast' quickly. I need to be able to control him, or else we all will be in deep shit!"

"Understood, sir! We will double our efforts."

"Right! And whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not do anything that could result in him waking up!"

"Yes, sir!"

Yamacus turned around and saw Tally slowly descending from above. She was a mess, her beautiful wings a chaotic clutter of scorched feathers. A trickle of blood was slowly running down her forehead, and she was clutching her right shoulder in pain.

"Are you all right?" he asked in worry. While Riley was the one he had always loved, Tally was also a good friend, and it pained him to see her like this.

Tally winced. "Not too well, I'm afraid... I think I'll need to lie down for a while. And... a little medical help wouldn't hurt either."

Yamacus nodded. "I'll make sure to send a medical team to our chambers right away. Rest for a while, I'll take care of everything here."

She nodded and limped away, until Yamacus commanded a Sunflowermon to escort Tally to her quarters. Sunflowermon nodded, supporting Tally as they slowly walked out of the cave.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Miss Tally," the Sunflowermon said. "It must have been terrible for you, being attacked by your sister like that..."

Tally nodded, to weak to respond anything. Tears came to her eyes when she thought about Riley, but she still couldn't forget that gentle voice that she heard when her sister attacked her.

'Please, take care of your sister...'

Tally gasped. "Mom?" she whispered.

----

"Well, it looks like she is fine," Ryo commented as he saw how Ai and her brother were hugging each other. "I don't know where that Betamon came from or how he could use such powerful attacks, but if he makes trouble again, call me."

Impmon nodded. He didn't like to call upon other's help, but this time, he had been grateful for Ryo's and Cyberdramon's appearance.

Monodramon looked up at his Tamer. "You know what I've been wondering, Ryo?"

"What?" Ryo asked.

Monodramon gestured over to Ai and Mako. "When did Ai lose her pretty little halo?"

Impmon gasped as he looked at the little girl he was so fond of. Monodramon was right: The shining halo that normally hovered over Ai's cute little head... was gone!

He frowned. Something was not right here...

Ai smiled and looked over to him. "Impmon, come on! Group huggies!"

Impmon stuck out his tongue in distaste. On the other hand... who else could act so damned cute?

Ryo looked down at him. He didn't know the little imp as good as Takato and his friends, but he knew a worried face when he saw one. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Impmon shook his head. "I dunno... But either I'm just worrying too much... or this is decidedly the best disguise I've ever seen."

Ryo blinked in surprise. Disguise?


	13. A Star Wars Moment

"Well, where do I start?" Azulongmon sighed. "Let's say that this game... it is a creation of a being not from the Digital World - but neither is it from the human world as you know it."

"Not?" Takato asked in confusion. "But where does it come from? And besides, if it has such powers, how come it was for sale in a common electronics store?"

"I'll get to that in a second, Takato. While I know that the... being who caused all of this is not from this world, I do not know exactly just what it is. It hides itself from even my power... all I know is that it created this reality-changing game to cause chaos."

"Well, that it did!" Rika huffed. "I mean, I could live with the fact that I'm half Digimon now... but what about all those people whose lives were changed? I mean, just look at Yamaki: He has been on our side before!"

"Sadly enough, the changes that have once been made by this game cannot be reversed," the Great Dragon Digimon spoke up. "Although Yamaki can still be convinced to change his mind. But... I'm afraid we do not have this option with the other individuals that are threatening both the Digital World and the human world..."

"Now he's starting to speak in riddles..." Terriermon grumbled. "What individuals?"

Azulongmon looked firmly down at the young Tamers... especially at a certain, goggle-wearing boy.

"Takato... you are not going to like this, but it has to be said."

"Wh-what?" Takato suddenly felt uneasy, somehow.

"You have to know that there once has been a certain... group of Digimon that wanted to rule the Digital World in our place. Their evil deeds were causing so much horror and chaos among the Digimon that they have become corporeal sins themselves. They are known as... the Seven Great Demon Lords!"

Everyone shivered when hearing that name. Really, all of the Tamers realized that those guys were bad news. "Um... excuse me, but.." Jeri said. "Have they existed before... well, before Takato's game 'changed history'?"

Azulongmon nodded. "Yes! They have become an integral part of the Digital World. Whenever a Digimon commits one of the sins they embody, their powers will increase. Luckily enough, I, along with the rest of the Sovereigns, succeeded with defeating them. Some of them were so powerful that we had to seal them away, others were downright obliterated."

"So, that means they are gone now, right?" Harmony asked.

Azulongmon sighed. "Sadly enough, you can't really destroy them as long as the sins they are embodying exist. Even after their real bodies are destroyed, they can always gather their strength from the sins other Digimon are committing to be reborn. It will take them some time though, that's why we didn't hear from them for a very long time."

"And you mean to tell us that they have succeeded in regaining their bodies, right?" Renamon asked.

Azulongmon nodded. "Yes. They can become alive again by slipping into a still unborn Digimon, while it is still a Digitama. The Digimon in question will grow up as normal as any Digimon, but after some time, the influence of the sins will turn them into what they are feared as... the Seven Great Demon Lords."

Takato gulped. "D-does that mean that ANYONE could become one of those seven sins?"

"Not just anyone, Takato! But anyone that is suffering from just that sin his 'Demon Lord Parasite' is gaining benefit from. And he or she has to be able to digivolve into the true form of the respective Demon Lord."

"But... but what does that have to do with the game?" Takato asked weakly.

Azulongmon sighed. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Takato, but... It was only because of that game that they were able to access the Digimon they are possessing today."

Everyone gasped. "Wh-what?" Takato stammered.

The Sovereign nodded. "It's true... several of the Seven Great Demon Lords have infected people from your world... Digimon that have been human before the 'great change' caused by that computer game."

"Oh no..." Takato groaned as he sunk down to the ground, clutching his head. "And here I thought it was all a game... Oh no! I can't let Kai hear about this! Changing the world so that Digimon are living among us was HIS idea!"

"WHAT?" Rika nearly screamed. "And you didn't tell us earlier BECAUSE...?"

"I'm sorry..." Takato whimpered. "I just didn't want Kai to carry the burden..."

"Well, what's done is done," Renamon spoke up. "Rika, you said we don't want to take Takato responsible for what happened anymore... and I suggest the same goes for his cousin."

Rika sighed. "Yeah, all right, I understand..."

"Can you please tell us more about those sins, oh Azulongmon?" Lopmon asked. "Who are they and which sin do they represent?"

"Well, their leader is and always will be Barbamon, also known as the 'First One'. He represents the sin of Greed. His second-in-command at the time is Leviamon, the sin of Gluttony. Among the others are Lilithmon, the sin of Lust... Daemon, the sin of Wrath... and Belphemon, the sin of Sloth. Now, the final ones are a bit special...

The sin of Pride is represented by Lucemon... a fallen Angel Digimon that has once been in my service. But as he reached his Ultimate Level, he called his new form his 'Chaos Mode' and turned to the evil side, becoming one of the seven sins. While he is the only Demon Lord to be on the Ultimate Level, he is quite possibly the biggest threat, as he is potentially the most powerful of them. Luckily, he still has to awake, so we might still be able to save his host from succumbing to the Pride."

"And the last one?" Jeri asked with a trembling voice.

"The last one, yes... The sin of Envy. It is someone you all know too well, and he has been the host of Envy for a long time now, even before the change of reality. And I'm afraid, for one time, he came dangerously close to succumbing to his instincts as one of the Seven Great Demon Lords."

Azulongmon took a deep breath before speaking: "It is... Beelzemon!"

"Beelzemon? Now why am I not surprised?" Rika sighed and groaned.

"But wait a minute!" Harmony protested. "Beelzemon has already redeemed himself. He's one of us as much as Suzie and Ryo are."

"Right!" Jeri nodded. "I already forgave him for what he did. Well, okay... it was a hard time for me after my cousin died, and D-Reaper used that to its advantage, but... Beelzemon was also the one who rescued me from my prison within D-Reaper, correct?"

"Cousin?" Rika blurted out. "Jeri, you never told us you had a cousin!?"

"Oh, now you're acting all funny again, Rika," Terriermon sighed. "Her COUSIN, remember? The one that had also been her Digimon partner... You know, Leormon?"

Rika and Renamon exchanged a confused glance and looked over to Takato, who shrugged as well.

"It appears that this is yet another change in reality that Takato, Rika and Renamon noticed, but no one else," Azulongmon spoke up.

"Why?" Jeri asked in confusion. "Are you gonna tell me that Leormon wasn't my Digimon partner in the other reality?"

"Jeri, as far as I know, you never had a cousin in the first place," Takato spoke up. "I believe this is once again something that I caused by wanting to do something good..."

"Our Takato is speaking in riddles," Terriermon sighed. "I'm used to that from Azulongmon, but not from you, you know?"

Takato was really uncomfortable now. "Jeri... I suppose you should now. Previously, your Digimon partner was none other but... Leomon!"

"My Dad?" Jeri gasped. "But how? You said that in the previous reality, Digimon wouldn't live among humans."

"That's right," Renamon nodded. "Leomon hasn't been your father then. Well, at least part of him..."

"I don't think I understand..." Jeri said in confusion.

"Let me try to explain..." Azulongmon said.

----

"I think I get it now... you just wanted to bring back Leomon, but somehow, you mixed him with my Dad. So, in a sense, he HAS been my father... and at the same time, also my Digimon partner, yes?"

"Yeah," Takato nodded. "Even though they have been two different persons back then."

"Oooh, all of this makes my head hurt," Terriermon whined.

"Well, I suppose history had to be rewritten in some way," Renamon figured.

"You are right," Azulongmon spoke up. "When Takato's decision merged Jeri's father with the spirit of Leomon, the game had to choose someone to fill in the gap of history, as Jeri's father couldn't possibly have been in two locations at once. And so, the game turned Leormon, a Digimon that neither of you would have met otherwise, into her cousin. The way they met was nearly identical to how she met Leomon in your previous reality."

"So that means he fought Kumbhiramon?" Takato asked.

Jeri nodded. "Yes, I remember it... Leormon looked so cute when he came out of that digital gate, I just wanted to cuddle him."

"Yeah, I remember!" Guilmon chuckled. "He sure was irritated when you wouldn't leave him behind."

"And later, it turned out he was my cousin all along," Jeri snickered and wiped a tear out of her face. "Takato, I cant blame you for anything now. I mean, Leormon was practically your gift to me. I would have never had a cousin without the game's actions. And if it hadn't been him who died, it would have been Dad... I mean, Leomon." She giggled. "Terriermon is right, this IS confusing."

"Excuse me," Lopmon suddenly spoke up. "But didn't you come here because you had a question for the great Sovereign?"

"That's right, I almost forgot!" Takato slapped his forehead. "Azulongmon, since you and the other three Sovereigns turned the power of digivolution into a Digimon we all know and love as Calumon, would you know something about our own Hybrid powers? I mean, sure, the actual reason why we have these abilities is the game itself, but I'm pretty sure the game would 'design' another reason for why we turned into Hybrids, right? And does our power to digivolve come from Calumon?"

"I'm not sure if I can answer all of your questions, I'm afraid," the Sovereign said with regret in his voice. "But I'll do what I can. At first, no, the source of your digivolution power is not Calumon himself. I have an idea what might have caused your transformations, though... Lopmon, did you bring what I asked you to?"

"Yes, oh Azulongmon!" the former Deva said and bowed. She then pulled out the papers she got from Harmony's and Suzie's father. "According to this, a human that has once been a member of Mr. Wong's group already experimented with mixing human DNA and Digimon data. Mr. Wong told me that this person was expelled from their group, but it might very much be possible that some of his experiments were successful."

She pulled out a certain sheet. "According to these documents, the man whose code name has been 'Dolphin' was even able to create a source of digital energy, copied from the true power of digivolution, back when Calumon hasn't been turned into a Digimon."

"And you want to tell us that this copied energy source is the reason why we turned into Hybrids?" Rika asked. "How could it affect us? We never saw anything near us when we transformed for the first time."

"Well, it might already have turned you into Hybrids before you digivolved for the first time," Terriermon guessed.

"I also want to remind you that there is still the possibility that this energy source has also been turned into a Digimon, along with Calumon."

"No way!" Takato was not the only one to gasp. "That would be possible?"

"If it really is a copy of Calumon, I see no reason why it couldn't be possible," the dragon god said.

"Well, the question is, how reliable is that power?" Harmony asked. "I already managed to reach the Champion level once, but how can we know that we can use it anytime?"

"As long as we don't know more about it, I figure we should expect it to act like Calumon's powers did... This 'source', whatever it is, just has to be in range when we need it..."

"Doesn't really sound too encouraging," Takato sighed. "But I guess we have no other choice, huh?"

"I'd say so," Harmony nodded. "I mean, with Yamacus and those sins running around, we really need our new abilities."

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Terriermon suddenly said. "But am I the only one wondering where Suzie has wandered off to?"

Lopmon gasped. "Oh no! I was supposed to protect her!" She whined and let her long ears droop. "I promised her parents nothing would ever happen to her."

Azulongmon closed his eyes. "She has just left the palace. She is outside, but... she is not alone. Someone is with her..."

He frowned. "Someone with a dark aura. How could he get near my palace without my noticing, I wonder?"

"Well, if he's evil, we can't leave him alone with Suzie," Guilmon said with determination.

Harmony nodded, the worry she felt for her little sister was clearly visible on her face. "C'mon, let's hurry!"

And she ran down the stairs, followed by her friends.

"I should have never allowed her to come with us," the young Hybrid blamed herself.

Terriermon could feel his friend's and Tamer's anguish, so he said: "Don't worry, Harmony! If anyone out there wants to lay a hand on Suzie, they have to deal with me!"

Harmony smiled at her partner gratefully.

They came out of the big main gate, ran across the stone bridge... and gasped. On the rocky ground, the groaning form of Gargoylemon was lying, his wings twitching in agony.

"Wh-what happened?" Harmony asked. "Where's my sister?"

"He... he got her..." the Armor Digimon stuttered, his big talon gesturing ahead.

And then they saw them... Suzie, fearfully standing in front of a tall, human-like Digimon that was wearing a face mask and a robe.

"I've been waiting for you, Hybrid Tamers," the figure said in a calm voice.

"Now I know I'm in a computer game..." Terriermon groaned. "That line just screams 'cliché'."

Renamon scowled at the strange Digimon, while Rika frowned.

"Renamon... that guy... he looks just like a Taomon."

"Similar, yes, but not identical," her sister replied darkly. "He is a Doumon, a Virus version of a Taomon."

Doumon smirked. "I've been waiting for such a long time to see you two again. My, Renamon... you truly have the good looks of your mother."

Rika had a real bad feeling about this. "Who are you?"

Doumon laughed. "Don't tell me you don't remember a member of your family. My, Rika, I'm hurt!"

"Stop that!" Harmony shouted in irritation. "Let my sister go, now!"

"Oh, I don't think so. At least not until you met my conditions. And you better not try anything, we don't want this little cutie here to be hurt, do we?"

He intensified his grip on Suzie's arm, and the little Tamer tried very hard not to show any tears. "S-stop, it hurts..."

"Do not worry, Suzie!" Lopmon shouted. "We will think of something, trust me! Well, at least I hope so..."

Guilmon growled angrily, but his brother held him back. "Don't," Takato said. "We can't do anything as long as he has Suzie."

He raised his voice. "So, tell us your 'conditions', Doumon!"

The Ultimate Virus Digimon grinned. "I want Rika... to come with me!"

"What?" Everyone looked at Rika. "Why her?"

"That is of no concern for you. Do it, or I'll take the little one along with me."

Rika, in the meantime, was in a state of shock.

'Family...' she thought to herself in horror. 'Family, he said. And he's a Doumon... But... but Mom told me, he... he would be a Taomon. But if it's true... Oh god, no... This stupid game! Could it be that cruel?'

"I'll go!" she suddenly said with a firm voice and stepped forwards.

That made everyone look at her in surprise. "Rika?" Renamon asked.

Rika looked at her sister. "Don't worry! I'll be fine. I just want to find out more about him. And maybe he doesn't even want to hurt me."

"He's on the side of evil, Azulongmon told us as much," Renamon insisted. "I can't let you go, Rika!"

"And what about Suzie? He clearly doesn't seem to show any interest in her besides using her as a bait for me to come. If this is a chance to save her, I want to take that chance."

"Rika..." Harmony said in a small voice. "If you save Suzie, I'll forever be grateful, but... are you sure you wanna do this?"

Rika smiled at her long-time friend from school, which she sadly could not remember from before. "I already made up my mind. And if old mask-face over there tries anything stupid, I'll give him some nice, old-fashioned beating."

"Rika... be careful," Jeri said in worry. Takato nodded at that.

Rika gave them the thumbs up.

She then took a step closer to Doumon. "Well, here I am! Let Suzie go and I'll come!"

Doumon smirked. "Oh no, that won't do. I'd rather want you to start walking the same instance I release Suzie. Remember, I'm making the rules here."

Rika gritted her teeth. 'Okay, this time, maybe,' she mentally grumbled. 'But even if my fears turn out to be true, this won't hinder me from kicking your butt!'

And when she took her first step, Doumon released Suzie's arm. "Go slowly," he grumbled. "And only take a step when she does, understood?"

Suzie nodded weakly.

----

Meanwhile, in a dark and damp cell.

A young Cupimon blinked as she awoke from her slumber. She was sitting in what felt like a warm bed of fur to her.

Magnadramon smiled down at her. "Slept well, child?" she asked in her gentle voice.

Ai nodded and looked around. She didn't know for how long she had slept, and she really didn't care. She only wanted to get out of here.

She cuddled closely to the warm body of the Mega Digimon. "I'm hungry..." she whined.

"I'm sorry," Magnadramon said. "If I knew you were coming, I would have left you something from my last meal. They don't really bring me food that often..."

Suddenly, the door leading into the dungeon opened. MegaSeadramon slithered in, followed by a dark figure.

"I see you are awake," the serpentine villain hissed. "Maybe you would like to come with us, we have prepared a very special gathering. And there will be food."

At the mention of food, Ai's little tummy began rumbling, but her fear of the evil Digimon was bigger than her hunger. She hid her face in the warm fur of the female dragon and mumbled: "I don't wanna."

"Aw, come on now, it will be fun. We will meet more of our brothers. The Seven Demon Lords will be together again. We will show the Digital World the true meaning of fun!"

"Didn't you hear the child?" Magnadramon rumbled dangerously. "She doesn't want to go with you."

"Oh, I don't think you have something to say in this," a second voice exclaimed, as the other figure stepped out of the shadows.

Magnadramon stared at him. She never saw this certain Digimon before, but she definitely recognized his evil soul.

"Wrath..." she whispered.

NeoDevimon nodded. "Well, not yet, but very soon, I hope."

"He joined our little group today," MegaSeadramon explained with amusement. "And he is glad to be one of us. You see, Magnadramon, in no time, we will all be together again. And seriously, what would the Seven Great Demon Lords be without the Master of Pride?"

"You won't get her!" Magnadramon growled and stood up.

MegaSeadramon frowned. "Feisty as ever. I knew we should have installed a second cell strong enough to hold a Mega Digimon."

NeoDevimon sighed. "Whatever... we don't really have time for that."

"I know," his serpentine superior nodded. He then smirked. "Maybe she won't be as aggressive towards someone she knows."

He turned around his head and called: "Come in!"

And while a third figure stepped out of the shadows, MegaSeadramon spoke: "Magnadramon, I want you to meet the Sixth One, the Mistress of Lust!"

Magnadramon gasped as she recognized the female Digimon standing in front of her cell. "No... LadyDevimon..."

Riley smirked. "Hello Mother! Fancy meeting you in a place like this!"

----

Back in the human world, Kenta and Kazu were strolling through the mall. They were bored.

"Man," Kazu sighed. "How come Takato and the others can go back to the Digital World and we have to stay here? That so sucks!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kenta nodded. "It's not like we have anything important to do back here."

"You can say that again," Kazu agreed. "Playing babysitter for Calumon is not my favorite leisure activity."

Kenta was going to agree, when suddenly, his gaze fell upon a certain display of computer games they were just walking by.

He tipped his buddy on the shoulder, and Kazu took a look as well.

In big, golden letters, the game's title was written upon the colorful game box:

'RPG REALITY'

Kenta and Kazu looked at the game package for a while, then they looked at each other with open mouths.

"No way!" they said at the same time.

----

Rika reached Doumon the same time Suzie reached Harmony.

With a sob, Suzie hugged her sister's legs.

"Everything's fine, Suzie," Harmony assured her. "You're safe now."

"B-but what about Rika?" the young Tamer sniffled and looked back.

Everyone looked at Doumon grimly. The Ultimate smirked. "Don't worry, I just want to talk to her. In a few minutes, you can have her back. We'll even stay in sight, if you want."

"If that's what you want, why kidnap Suzie in the first place?" Takato shouted.

Doumon shrugged. "I wanted to be on the safe side. Now, may I have a word with you in private, Rika?"

Rika glared at him. "All right, but no tricks!"

Her friends watched suspiciously as Doumon and Rika walked away from them.

"I don't like this," Takato muttered.

"Still, it was Rika's decision," Renamon spoke up. "We should respect that. And as long as we can still see them, we'll see if Doumon does anything to her."

"He better not..." Terriermon growled.

Harmony looked after the red-haired girl and smiled. "Don't worry, she'll be okay. I was worried too, but I know her better than you guys. Well, except for you, Renamon! I know that she wouldn't have done this if she wouldn't be certain that she isn't in danger."

----

Kitsumon followed Doumon over the flat plains, always on edge. She knew her friends were still behind them, so there wasn't much that creep could do without them noticing.

Then, Doumon stopped. "I believe this is far enough," he said and turned around. He looked down at Rika. "It's really amazing, you know? The last time I saw you, you just were a tiny little baby... and Renamon a small Viximon."

"What would you know about my life?" Rika snapped. "And what do you want from me? If you want to fight me, bring it on!"

Doumon shook his head. "Rika, Rika... If it was a fight I wanted, I could have done this in some other manner. I don't want to harm you. Why, I wouldn't even mind if you wanted to turn into your Hybrid form right now."

Rika looked at him closely.

"Rika Hybrid Digivolution to... Kitsumon!"

And she turned into her two-tailed, anthropomorphic Rookie form.

Doumon nodded. "Truly amazing. You don't know how similar you are looking to Renamon now. A shame that Hybrid Digivolution is limited to the use of Tamers like you."

"Stop babbling and get to the point! Who are you and what do you want?"

Deep within her mind, a tiny voice was chanting: 'It can't be, it simply can't be, please don't let him be my father...'

Doumon smiled. "Why, I am surprised that you don't recognize your dear grandfather, Rika."

Kitsumon froze. "What?" she whispered.

"Well, I suppose it has been a long time since we saw each other. When was it, at Renamon's fourth birthday? Things really have changed since then, I admit."

"But... but I thought..." She shook her head. "Never mind. How did you get here in the first place?"

Doumon spread his arms and let her look at the shimmering white cape that was hanging from his shoulders. "A Cloak of Light," he smirked. "The aura of goodness it gives off is so strong that it will essentially cover all traces of darkness, even those as powerful as mine. Azulongmon wouldn't even be able to detect my dark aura if I would stand directly next to him."

"Whatever," Kitsumon growled. "What I really want to know is, why did you kidnap Suzie? If it's a family reunion you wanted, you could have given me a call."

Doumon laughed. He laughed long and hard. He even wiped some tears out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, Rika, you really have no idea what this is about, do you?"

"Perhaps it would help if you would explain things to me."

Doumon chuckled. "Just like your father, always to the point. Okay, I see: You really have no idea which league I am in." He straightened his robe and portly looked down at his granddaughter. "You have the honor... of being in the presence of the personification of the sin Greed. I am one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, at your service!"

Rika gasped and stared at her grandfather, the incarnation of Greed. Slowly, she sank down to her knees. One of the Seven Great Demon Lords... a member of her family?

This morning she didn't even know about their existence, and now this? This was too much!

Tears were coming to her eyes. "So," she said through gritted teeth. "All that speech of what a nice family we have been, all a fraud to lure me away from my friends? You wanna kill me? Fine, do it!"

Doumon shook his head. "Rika, you do not understand. We Demon Lords might be what other Digimon call 'evil', but we are no soulless killing machines. It is true that each of us carries the sin of our title, but that doesn't mean we are true demons. And you can trust me if I say this: I don't want to kill you! On the contrary, I asked you to come because I want to protect you from all of this."

"Wh-what? you must be daft if you believe me to..."

"It's true!" Doumon insisted. "We, the Seven Great Demon Lords, are following the goal of conquering the Digital World, together with the human world. And to reach that goal, we are gathering the current incarnations of all seven sins. We are aware that there will be confrontations, and that people as well as Digimon will rebel against the new world order we have envisioned."

"You can stuff your world order..."

Doumon interrupted her with a firm gesture. "I don't want to convince you that your way of thinking is wrong, Rika. I know that you are far too attached to the Sovereigns' way of thinking that you would never become a follower of us. What I want you to know is that I don't want to see you hurt. See, I still am your grandfather, even as the incarnation of greed. I want to ask of you: Please, stay out of this battle! I would never be able to hurt you, but there are others among my group that don't have this feeling of remorse. We will reach our goal, Rika, by all means necessary. And I don't want you to be one of the sacrifices of war, don't you see? And you can tell the same to your friends: Stay out of our way, and no one will get hurt! This is a battle between us and the Four Sovereigns."

Kitsumon wasn't convinced. "You said you are the personification of Greed, right? So what stops you from killing anyone to satisfy your desires?"

Doumon clutched his robes with his hands. "Rika, you are right: I would do anything for satisfying this burning desire for power and riches. I am greedy, yes, I am the personification of Greed! But as long as there are ways to reach my goals in another way, I will use those ways. And that's the reason why I'm asking you to not fight us. Stop that fool Yamacus, if you must, but don't interfere with our plans."

Kitsumon got furious. She snarled at the Digimon that was her grandfather. She growled like a vicious beast. And then...

She lowered her hands and looked at the ground with a sigh. "Grandpa, you really don't know what it's like to have friends, right?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Rika looked up at him. "I don't believe that a single member of your group comes even close to what you could consider a friend. I don't know for how long you have been a member of these 'Demon Lords', but I guess it must have destroyed your sense of friendship. You might have some feelings for your family... but you have no friends. And because of that, you would never understand why I'm doing this."

She stared into his eyes with resolution and made her right hand into a fist. "As long as there are humans or Digimon in danger, as long as my friends will risk their lives to fight evil, I will be at their sides. I could never abandon them, Demon Lord! I don't know if you understand even the concept of friendship, but know that I won't stand just down and let you and your 'pals' do whatever you like. I don't know either if I would be able to destroy you... but know that I will do anything in my power to stop you!"

Doumon sighed. He looked really disappointed. "I thought you would think like that, Rika..." he muttered sadly. "Just like your father, always fighting for justice... Very well then, if I can't convince you, so be it."

He looked at her with regretful, but dark eyes. "Do what you have to do, Rika, but remember this: If we were to meet in battle, I would consider you an enemy. Farewell!"

He turned around and his cloak waved dramatically, before he walked away. Rika looked after him, until his form shimmered and wavered, until he disappeared.

Her friends, who didn't understand a single word of the conversation, looked as Rika just kept on standing there, staring into emptiness.

Then she dropped down to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

----

The fake Ai struggled against her bonds. The ropes were binding her tightly against the tree standing in the twins' parents' garden.

"Lemme go!" she shouted. "I'm gonna tell Mommy!"

"No, you don't!" Impmon said in a menacing tone of voice. "Because you're going to tell us what you did with the real Ai."

"You can't make me," the impostor said and pouted cutely.

Mako grinned. "This is cool, I was never allowed to tie up my sister, but this is almost as neat. Hey, can we torture her now?"

"Maybe later," Ryo said. He turned around to face the fake. "Listen, we know you aren't the real Ai, so why don't you drop the act and show us how you really look like?"

The fake shook her head. "Nu-uh!"

"And why is that?"

"Um, cause... I don't wanna."

Impmon sighed. "This is taking us nowhere..." he grumbled. "Listen up, either you show us your true face, or I'll Badda-Boom your sorry hide until you're burnt to a crisp."

"Cool!" Mako shouted in awe. "Can I watch?"

The impostor looked uncomfortable now. "Um, I bet you can't do that because, um, I look just like your Ai and stuff..."

Impmon grinned and made a flame appear on his fingertip. "Wanna try it out?"

"Um, no, I don't think so. Fine, you win!" And the fake Ai dropped her disguise to reveal... a Bakemon.

A very small, cute, female Bakemon.

Monodramon shook his head. "I never knew Bakemon could look that cute. He doesn't even have those nasty teeth that are so scary on the usual Bakemons."

"I'm a she, you dolt," the Bakemon pouted. "You think I would impersonate a girl if I were a boy? Cause I would never impersonate a boy. Yuck!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Well, Bakemon..."

"Eiko."

Ryo blinked. "What?"

"That's my name: Eiko. Got a problem with that?"

"Um, no! So, I take it you're not a resident of the Digital World, are you?"

Eiko shook her head. "Nope. I'm living near here with my Mommy and Daddy."

"Hey, I think I know her," Mako suddenly spoke up. "I think she's a girl from kindergarten. Aren't you the one who always played those pranks on me?"

"Yeah, I am," Eiko said. "Why, you wanna have your revenge now, that I'm tied up, helpless?"

"Um, no, I just wanna say that..." The TinyDevimon blushed. "I thought your pranks were kinda cool."

She grinned. "You really think so?"

"It is kinda unusual for children your age to already be at the Champion Level," Ryo frowned.

"I'm not," Eiko explained. "I'm at the Rookie Level, because I'm not a Bakemon. I'm a ChibiBakemon."

"ChibiBakemon?" Monodramon asked in a puzzled voice. "I never heard of those before."

"Well, they must be pretty rare, just like the TinyDevimon." Ryo gestured at Mako.

"Can we get back to business now?" Impmon asked in irritation. "Why did you do that, girl? Why did you made yourself look like our Ai? Are you working with that creep Betamon?"

"Well, he said he'd give me some candy if I would help him play a prank on you guys, so..."

"I get it." Ryo groaned. "She thought this was all a childish game of pranks."

"Hey, my pranks aren't childish," the ChibiBakemon complained.

"What do we do now?" Monodramon asked. "We can't really take a little girl as a hostage, a girl who thought this all would just be a big, silly joke."

Impmon sighed. "Hey, you!"

"Eiko."

"Whatever! Did Betamon tell you where he was gonna take Ai?"

She shook her head. "No, he said we would let her go as soon as you would find out that I was... well, I."

"And you believed him..." the imp Digimon groaned. "Great. Oh heck, just get out of here." And he burnt the ropes away with his finger flames.

Eiko smirked. "Thanks! I guess I'll be going home now. Mom and Dad aren't home just yet, but my big sis Yui is gonna be worried where I am." She turned around to wink at Mako. "See ya later!"

"Um, yeah," Mako said. "B-bye!"

And the ChibiBakemon was floating away.

Monodramon chuckled and nudged the embarrassed TinyDevimon's side. "I bet you like her, eh? I mean, she's about your age, likes to play pranks and is of a Digimon type that's not too common, just like you."

"Sh-shut up," Mako mumbled.

"Stop that," Impmon grumbled. He was in a bad mood. "I really wonder how we're going to find Ai now. Dangit, that amphibious creep... where could he have taken her?"

Just then, Ryo saw two boys running past the garden's fence he knew pretty well.

"Hey, Kazu! Kenta! What's the hurry?"

"Oh, hi Ryo!" Kenta said, catching his breath. "Um, it's a long story, but..." He raised a small package of a certain computer game. "It has to do with this game."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the things that happened," Kazu nodded. "Especially to me." He still couldn't shake the memory of that giant syringe.

"We have no time for your stupid games," Impmon growled. "Ai has been kidnapped."

"What?" Kenta gasped. "Who would ever do that to sweet, little Ai?"

"I dunno, but I'm gonna make them pay!" That wasn't Impmon. It was Mako. "The only one who's allowed to treat my sister like that is me!"

"Hey, maybe we can ask Kai if he could find anything out," Kazu suddenly said. "He's the current Game Master, is he not?"

Impmon and Ryo looked at each other with puzzled glances.

"Game Master?"


	14. Alice, Hybrid Mercenary

"Where are you taking me?" Ai wanted to know. She still was scared.

"Don't worry, sweetie!" NeoDevimon smirked down at her, while they were wandering through the dark corridors of the dungeon. "We would never harm you."

'You're way too valuable as an ally,' he thought to herself.

Meanwhile, MegaSeadramon was slithering alongside Riley. "So, you have decided to join us as well?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I think it might be interesting," the seductive LadyDevimon exclaimed. "Besides, I would never go back to that... traitorous Yamacus and his new slut Tally," she spat.

"Never worry about them," MegaSeadramon chuckled. "When you're with us, you can do whatever you please. After all, we all want to follow the sins we are representing. As Gluttony, I will never be satisfied if I don't gulp down a few pounds of food down my massive belly."

"So, I am the Demon Lord of Lust, huh?" Riley smirked. "Sounds interesting... what are the other merits of being a Demon Lord?"

"Well, you can always control your Digivolution," the serpentine Digimon explained. "Just focus on the forms of your previous life, and you will be able to take them on at will. Very nice to blend in with the crowd, or to hide your true power."

And to demonstrate his abilities, he de-digivolved back into Betamon.

"Nice," Riley commented. "While I will always prefer this gorgeous body, this might prove useful. Lemme give it a try..."

She concentrated, and shortly after, she shrunk down into a feline shape with black fur.

The BlackGatomon blinked and looked down at herself. "Wow, I haven't looked like this since I was a little shrimp of 15 years."

NeoDevimon grinned over at her. "Suits you well, sugar-mon. Wow meow!"

Riley purred and put on a seductive pose. "Well, I always have been a bit mature for my age... So, what do we do with the little girl?"

Betamon chuckled. "We'll play with her, of course..."

Ai shivered. She didn't like the looks he was giving her...

----

In her huge cell below the hideout of the Seven Demon Lords, Magnadramon was turning around to lie on her other side and sighed.

Bad enough that her daughters have joined that eccentric human who calls himself Yamacus. Bad enough that the two of them drifted apart from each other ever since they reached the Ultimate Level. All of that, Magnadramon had been able to cope with. Difficult, but doable.

But how was a mother supposed to react when she finds out that one of her daughters has become one of the Seven Great Demon Lords? A member of a group that stands for everything she and her husband have tried to protect the Digimon from?

Well, locked up in this cell that was even enough to withstand the power of a Mega Digimon, all she could do was wait and pray that everything would turn out just fine. Maybe those human Tamers her husband has told her about for so many times will be able to do something...

She shook her head when she thought of what Azulongmon had told her shortly before she was captured. Her daughter had once been a human and got turned into a Digimon because of some reality-changing computer game?

That was nonsense! She loved her daughters way too much. How could they ever have been anything else than her children? She chuckled to herself when she recalled the time when they still had been a pair of Nyaromon. It was too cute when they played with each other.

This made her think about the little Cupimon that MegaSeadramon had taken out of her cell a few hours ago. The poor little girl... Magnadramon couldn't imagine just how frightened the poor little thing had to be.

She didn't dare imagining just what horrible things they would do to her...

----

"Right foot on Red," DemiDevimon called out.

BlackGatomon grimaced and stretched out her leg as far as she could, but with all the arms and legs blocking her way, it was no easy feat.

Finally, she put down her right foot on one of the red circles of the colorful mat they were all standing on.

"Your turn, Ai," DemiDevimon smirked. "Left hand on Yellow!"

"I... I can't," the little Cupimon whined. "Betamon, your leg is in the way."

She tried desperately to reach the yellow spot, but then she slipped and bumped against Riley's outstretched leg. The black feline gasped in surprise and lost her balance, and in the end, all three of them came tumbling down in a heap of bodies and limbs.

They blinked and laughed at each other.

"That's fun!" Ai said with a smile. "I never knew Demon Lords had this much fun. You even play my favorite game, Twister!"

"Hey, we only do what we want to do," Betamon explained with a grin. "And if we want to have fun, then we're gonna have some fun. Being evil is not as bad as everyone makes you believe, you know?"

"Well, okay, but..." She pouted. "You hurt Impmon. And you dragged me away in that bag. That was mean!"

"Yeah, well... Sorry about that," Betamon chuckled sheepishly. "But I just wanted to play around with that grumpy little guy a bit, you know?"

Ai thought about it. With a brother like Mako, she knew that not all little devils were evil. And if what Betamon was telling her was the truth, then maybe they weren't really that bad.

"But why did you put me and that poor Magnadramon into the cell?" she asked. "It was really scary in there, you know?"

"I know, I know," Betamon sighed. "But listen, if we would let Magnadramon go, she would tell her husband. And he would spoil our fun. We wouldn't want that, would we?" The others nodded.

Ai still didn't like it. "It's not nice to lock people up," she said decidedly.

"We're not locking her up, sweetie," Riley suddenly said, hugging Ai from behind. "She is my dear mother after all. We're just teasing her a bit, so she won't tell the others were they can find us. You know that guys like us tend to get into trouble when others tell on us. We'll let her go when she promises not to tell anyone. Sounds fair, doesn't it?"

"Uh... I guess so," Ai nodded, not really comprehending. "So you say it's not bad to lock someone up as long as you let him go?"

"She understood!" Betamon cheered. "A round of applause for our new friend Ai!"

And the three diminutive Demon Lords clapped their paws, or wings.

"Okay, now that we're all friends, how about I make us all delicious sandwiches?" Riley suggested. She gave Betamon and DemiDevimon a wink.

"Oh, I want mine with pickles," Ai spoke up.

"Good idea," DemiDevimon chuckled. "I'll get the pickles, you prepare the sandwiches, honey!"

"Got it," the black-furred feline smirked and ran after her new 'boyfriend', on all fours.

'This turns out to be a good decision after all,' she thought. 'Playing around like a Rookie... I never had this much fun with Yamacus before.' She grinned. 'He and that loser Tally can get lost. This is so much better.' "I will get my revenge later on," she said to DemiDevimon while they were heading for the Demon Lords' kitchen. "For now, let's have some FUN!"

"You said it, baby!" DemiDevimon grinned.

Back in the game room, Betamon patted Ai's little head. "Say, Ai..." he spoke up. "Have you ever considered that being BIGGER could be fun?"

----

Later, the Hybrid Tamers were all sitting back in the cab that was bringing them back through the barrier between the Digital World and the human world.

Suzie tried to forget how that creepy man had kidnapped her, so she looked out of the window.

"How can this car fly?" she asked in awe.

"It's not flying," the Divermon cab driver chuckled. "It's driving along a data stream that's connecting the two cab stations."

"I think I'll prefer not thinking about how this might work," Takato sighed. "After all, this is one of the many things that came into existence after Kai and I changed reality..."

"Changing reality..." Harmony shivered. "A scary concept. You know, I'm really glad that I can't remember being a boy. That would have been TOO creepy."

Terriermon shook his head. "I could never imagine you as a boy. You are way too cute for that." He then covered his mouth with his paws. "Did I say that?"

Harmony smiled at him. "You're too sweet, you know that?"

Takato nodded to himself. Yup, the relation between Terriermon and his Tamer has indeed changed quite a bit from before the change.

Rika didn't pay attention to anything the others were saying. She was just staring down at her feet. Guilmon was starting to worry about her.

"Um, Renamon?" he quietly asked her sister. "I don't like it when Rika acts like this. Can't you do anything to help her?"

"I'll give it a try, Guilmon," Renamon replied. "But you gotta remember that this isn't easy for me either. Remember, Doumon is my grandfather as well, not only Rika's."

She sighed. "I might be too young to remember him, and he IS one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, but... I would still feel bad, fighting against a member of my family."

"I guess I understand," the red dinosaur nodded. "I wouldn't like it very much to fight a member of my own family..."

"He is not my grandfather," Rika suddenly spoke up. She still looked down at her feet, but her fists were suddenly trembling. "We might be related biologically, but I will never see him as a member of my family. I never knew of him, he never considered coming for a visit, he downright embraces his evil side."

She gritted her teeth. "He can tell me what he wants, I will never see him as a part of our family. And that's why I will never hesitate to attack him, should he ever decide to harm anyone."

Her friends looked at her, uncertain how they should react. They wanted to cheer her up, but somehow, neither of them could bring himself to do it.

"Please lean back into your seats, we'll be landing soon," the Divermon then said. "I hope you had a pleasant journey with Border Crossing Service!"

----

Takato and Guilmon got out of the cab. Divermon even brought them all back to their respective homes.

"Thanks for bringing us back," Takato said as he took his backpack out of the car's trunk.

"All part of our service," Divermon smiled. "A good day to you, sir!"

"Bye, Takato!" Jeri said and waved, leaning out of the cab window. She, Rika and Renamon were the last ones Divermon had to bring back.

She waved until Takato's house vanished behind the next curve. She sighed and leaned back into her seat.

Rika was still staring down at her feet, saying nothing. Renamon was sitting next to her, looking uncomfortable.

"Rika... are you going to be alright?" Jeri hesitantly asked.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Jeri!" Rika muttered. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh, s-sure... just wanted to tell you, if you need someone to talk to, I'm there for you."

"Need no one..." Rika grumbled. Jeri was taken aback by the coldness of her voice.

"Rika, Jeri only wants to help you," Renamon softly said.

Rika's posture sagged as she put her head down onto her arms. "I know... I know, it's just... Sorry, Jeri, but I just have a hard time coping with all this."

"Well, I just figured you might use some help. And just in case you might have forgotten, I was in a similar situation once, remember? D-Reaper used me, similar to how Doumon wants to use you. Okay, it's not quite the same situation, but I know I can help you to deal with the situation."

Rika looked up at Jeri. She gave her a nervous smile. "That... would be great, Jeri! Thank you!"

Jeri smiled back at her. "Hey, I might not know you as long as Harmony, but you are my friend as well. If you like, I can call Mom and Dad and ask them if I can stay at your place for the night... that is, if your mother is okay with it."

Rika smirked faintly. "A sleepover, huh? Never had one of those, especially not at my place. Sure, why not? I could use some distraction..."

----

Tired from the day, Takato and his brother entered the house. "We're back!"

"Hey there, boys!" Compsomon greeted her sons. "How was your visit at the Sovereign's palace?"

"Well, stuff happened..." Takato muttered. "We don't know where Yamacus is, we learned a few things about our Hybrid forms... Oh yeah, and there's a new group of bad guys in town."

Mie sighed. "Anything else new? I supposed something like that was going to happen. Still, did you like Azulongmon's palace? I only saw it once in my life."

"Uh, it was nice, I guess... Mom, can we talk later? I'm really tired and want to go to bed, right now..."

"Uh, that's fine with me... Oh, I almost forgot: Kazu and Kenta came to see Kai, and they brought some friends as well."

Takato sighed. "Just great... hopefully they won't bother me for too long..." He slowly dragged his tired body upstairs.

Guilmon exchanged a look with his father, who was peering out of the bakery.

"So, you tired as well? Or do you still wanna have something small for dinner?"

Guilmon thought about it. He was tired as much as Takato was, but once again, his tummy was quicker than his mind.

"I'll have a few bits of Guilmon bread before I'll go upstairs," he said.

His father grinned. "I knew you would say that!"

Takato sighed before entering his room. Hopefully Kenta and Kazu only wanted to show Kai a few cards, to interest him in the Digimon card game... still, he would ask them if they could continue this some other time. He really needed to sleep right now...

He opened his door... and blinked in surprise when he saw not only Kai, Kenta and Kazu, but also Impmon, Ryo and Monodramon.

"Ryo? What are you guys doing here?"

They turned around from the computer screen to face him. "Ah, Takato!" Ryo said. "Kai told us you were in the Digital World, to see Azulongmon. How was it?"

"Um, nice... But can you tell me what the heck...?"

Impmon frowned. "Short version of a long story: Ai has been kidnapped, Kai told us about this kooky game of yours, and Kenta and Kazu bought another version of it."

"Another version?" Takato asked in confusion. Tired as he was, his brain was a bit sluggish in the evening.

Kenta raised the empty package of the 'RPG Reality' game he and Kazu bought. "The same game as yours. Same game, same uses... with one crucial difference."

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "It can't be used to change reality."

"Not?"

"Not," Ryo nodded. "We tried it out on your parents' PC... It can be used as a regular RPG Maker, to create your own Digimon video game... but that's all it can do."

"Okay... and what does that mean?" Takato asked.

Kai shrugged. "It means that only your exemplar has those powers. And we won't have to worry anymore that there might be other people misusing these powers to form the worlds to their liking."

"Still, the main question remains," Kazu pointed out. "How did your version of the game get these powers... and why?"

"I wish I knew..." Takato groaned. "Guys, I bet this is all very interesting and stuff, but... I just came home and I'm very, very tired. So, please... can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure," Ryo nodded. "No problem. Monodramon, are you coming?"

"But... what about Ai?" Impmon asked. "We have to find her, and I need your help..."

"Impmon, I'm sure she is going to be all right," Ryo said. "You saw that Betamon wanted her alive, right?"

"And besides, you won't achieve much by nighttime," Kai pointed out. "By now, they are long gone, and you wouldn't be able to track them down in the darkness."

"I promise we will help you find her after we had a good night's rest," Takato assured him. "But right now I'm just too worn out to be of any use for you. Same with the others."

"I see..." Impmon sighed. "I guess I have no choice then..." He turned around to leave. "See ya guys tomorrow..."

"Um, yeah! Later, guys!" Monodramon waved and Ryo nodded at his friends, before they turned around and left as well.

"Um, I guess that leaves us," Kazu said. "Takato, Kai asked us to leave the game we bought today here, so he can take a closer look at it. So, we'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, see you then," Takato nodded.

They left, and Takato collapsed on his bed.

Kai looked at him with pity. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea..." Takato groaned.

----

Rumiko smiled at the three girls in front of her. "No, of course I don't mind if Jeri stays for the night. I was already wondering when Rika or Renamon would invite one of their friends to stay during the night."

Jeri bowed. "Thank you, Mrs. Nonaka. I just felt that Rika might need a friend, with all what happened."

"Jeri..." Rika muttered under her breath. It was bad enough if her mother was embarrassing her. Now her friend was doing the same?

"Just call me if you need anything," her mother said as the girls put down their backpacks in Rika's room. "Oh, and how about I make you some sandwiches for the evening? I'm sure you are all very hungry after that trip."

"That would be great," Jeri smiled.

When Rumiko had left, Renamon and Jeri both looked at Rika.

"Rika... why didn't you tell her about Doumon?" Renamon asked.

Rika sighed. "Renamon... what was I supposed to say? That my paternal grandfather is one of the Seven Demon Lords of the Digital World and that he asked me not to fight him when he and his pals are going to conquer the world? Yeah, right..."

"I know that you don't want to upset your... our mother." Dang, it was still hard for Renamon to get used to the 'family' concept. "But don't you think she deserves to know the truth?"

"I'll tell her when I have to," Rika said firmly, indicating that she would like to change the subject.

Realizing this, Jeri started a new conversation: "So... where is your father right now, anyways?"

Rika sighed. That topic wasn't quite the one she would have chosen, but at least she now could be sure that her father wasn't the villainous type, after what her grandfather had told her.

"I would like to know as well," she sighed. "But I don't. I don't remember anything what happened in this reality, remember?"

"Oh..." Jeri said in an apologetic tone of voice. "I didn't think of that."

"Well, back when he was supposed to be a human, I didn't see him very often," she sighed. "He was travelling a lot... so maybe, now that he's a Digimon, he's travelling through the Digital World."

"Maybe we should ask Mom about him some time," Renamon suggested. "After all, she already knows that you don't know everything about what happened in this reality."

"I guess so..." Rika murmured.

Jeri gave her an encouraging pat on the back. "Don't worry! From what Doumon said, he's probably some heroic warrior-type who travels through the Digital World to help others. I'm sure he would love to see his family again, he just hasn't the time."

Rika chuckled. "Sounds pretty much like my father, all right." She looked at her sister and friend. "Jeri, Renamon... Thank you! I probably would have buried myself in self-pity, if it weren't for you. I'm pretty good at this."

"Well, you're very welcome!" Renamon smiled.

"What else are friends for?" Jeri grinned.

At that moment, Rumiko came back, with a plate full of sandwiches. "There you go, girls. Oh, by the way... Renamon, don't you still have homework to do?

Renamon sweatdropped. Oh crap! She had totally forgotten about that.

"Mooom..." she groaned. "I had a very long day... can't I skip them for today?"

"Oh no, young lady! Don't start like this! You have school tomorrow, and it's still pretty early in the evening. You can spend some time with Rika and her guest, but then, I want to see you sitting at your desk, writing that essay! Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mom," Renamon sighed in defeat. Her mother nodded in satisfaction and closed the door as she left the room.

Jeri and Rika looked at each other and bursted out giggling.

"Poor Renamon..." Jeri said with a big grin.

"You may stop laughing now..." Renamon growled as she stood up and walked over to the desk she was sharing with Rika.

"Well, we're trying, but it is very hard not to," Rika smirked. "What kind of essay do you have to write, anyway?"

"Digimon History..." the yellow fox grumbled. "I have to write about the first Digimon settlers in the human world..."

"Maybe I can help you with that," Jeri offered. "Digimon History has always been one of my favorite subjects."

"Why don't we do it together?" Rika asked. It would be the perfect chance for her to learn more about the current relationship between humans and Digimon. "I mean, what else could we do, except for sitting and talking? Having a pillow fight?"

----

Several hours later, in the hidden excavation site, the self-proclaimed Digimon Lord Yamacus was brooding over his scientific notes. Most of his employees had already left for the night.

Yamacus couldn't concentrate. He wanted to find a way to improve the force field that was containing Belphemon, so his scientists had a bit more time, but he always had to think of Riley.

Whatever did she see in that brat DemiDevimon? He could digivolve as much as he wanted, he was still an immature brat on the inside.

Suddenly, thunderous footsteps made the cave shake, and some small pebbles fell down from the ceiling. A damped roar could be heard from the entrance of the tunnels.

Yamacus looked up from his notes for a while. 'Ah, so they're back! Finally!'

One of his guards entered the big main cave. "Sir, the Hybrid Warriors have returned."

"I know. Send their leader in."

"Right away, sir!"

Shortly after, a small, canine Digimon with blue fur entered. She was female and wore a black headband, a pair of small boxing gloves and a black vest. Around her neck, a small silver pendant that resembles a cross was dangling.

Yamacus turned around to face her. "Ah, Gaomon! Good to see you again!"

She saluted. "Sir, we have returned from the lab ruins!"

"I heard as much. Can't Ivan turn back when he's about to enter a cave or building?"

She smirked. "Sorry about that. He just feels more comfortable in that form."

Yamacus sighed. "Very well. Did you find what I asked you to bring me?"

"We sure have," Gaomon nodded and pulled out a small, strange-looking device. "It took us some time, but in the end, we found it: The Mind Control Thingy!"

"Don't call it that. It's a highly complicated, technological piece of art that only a brilliant man as your grandfather could have invented."

She shrugged. "Well, he never gave it a name, so I call it that. I always have."

"It's not a thingy!"

"Hey, everything can be a thingy!", she protested.

Yamacus decided not to argue anymore and took the Mind Control Thingy from his ally. "I assume the three of you had no trouble with your Digivolution process?"

"Nope!" She shook her head. "It all worked out just fine. I'm really glad to be able to digivolve after such a long time, I can tell you. Kouki and Ivan feel the same, I'm sure."

"Good to see you in such good spirits," Yamacus smiled. "I haven't seen you like this ever since your grandfather..."

He stopped himself when he saw the happy smile of the Rookie turning into a sad frown.

"I apologize," he said. "That was uncalled for."

"It's okay," the Hybrid sighed. "I'm trying to get used to the fact that he's dead. I mean, it has been several years since that accident... but I'm glad for what he did to me. And I'm proud to be his granddaughter."

"You should be," Yamacus nodded. "After all, he was the first man to create Human-Digimon-Hybrids. I would have never thought of creating my own army of Hybrids if your grandfather didn't give me the proper inspiration. What reminds me... did you find any of his research records?"

Gaomon shook her head. "I'm sorry... I searched through the whole lab, but you know it's completely ruined. I wouldn't wonder if his notes have been destroyed along with the laboratory."

"Dang it!" he cursed. "I was hoping to create a few Hybrid clones from that blood I extracted from you and that Kazu boy we had captured... but I have the feeling, as long as we don't find your grandfather's records, you and the other two will be the only Hybrids that aren't born naturally."

"Won't Belphemon be enough?" she asked. "Now, that you have the Mind Control Thingy, you won't have much trouble controlling him, right?"

"Yes... but I was always hoping I could leave him as a final resort."

"Don't worry too much about it... and don't stay up for too long. It's not good for your health."

Yamacus smirked as she turned around to leave. "You know, I'm very glad you are on our side. Say, did you ever toy with the idea of joining the Tamers, after the incident with Dobermon?"

She stood still. "No. Not after he sacrificed himself. I mean, he had always been able to smell that I'm not just a human. I guess that's what kept him from accepting me as a true Tamer..."

She looked back over her shoulder with a wink. "But what's past is past, right? No use mourning over what happened in the past, eh?"

Yamacus chuckled. "Maybe. I have to keep that in mind. Thanks."

"No problem, sir! Good night!"

"Good night, Alice!"

----

Kai and Takato were getting ready for bed.

As Takato was slipping into his pajamas, Kai remembered something.

"Oh, by the way... I won't be able to be the Game Master for tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Takato nearly shouted. "But... but you are the only one left. We are depending on you!"

"Yeah, I know, but... See, I got a call from my Mom. You know, one of her friends lives in town, and she has this young daughter... And Mom said when I'm staying here for a while, I could at least do her friend a favor and watch her daughter when she's at work."

"Man, Kai! You could have said no. You could have changed the situation with the RPG Maker. You could have..."

"I know, I know..." Kai replied. "But, I... You know I can't just say no to my Mom. She has this uncanny skill of giving me the puppy-dog-eyes by phone."

Takato had to agree that his aunt could be scarily immature at times. And every time he had been visiting her, she ALWAYS made him and Kai do what she wanted. Damn those puppy-dog-eyes...

"Okay, I guess it's not that bad for once," Takato sighed. "So far, we couldn't even find a single clue where to search for Yamaki... or those Demon Lords."

Suddenly, his cell phone beeped. "Huh? Who can that be, this late in the evening?"

He answered. "Hello?"

It was Harmony. "Hi, Takato! I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, although Kai and I were just going to bed," Takato replied. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Well, I just talked to my Mom and Dad and..."

"Uh-oh... you weren't in trouble because of what happened to Suzie, were you?"

"Uh, not really. Although Mom gave Lopmon quite the tongue-lashing. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. Listen, Dad said that he may have some more information for us regarding those first three Hybrids."

"He does? That's great!"

"Yeah, but unfortunately, he doesn't have them at home. He said they belonged to one of his former colleagues. And those documents must still be in the old lab they had been using during their days, back when they created the Digimon."

"Ah, I see. So we have to search for those documents tomorrow?"

"Well, if it helps us to understand our new abilities better, I'd suggest so."

"Okay," Takato nodded. "We'll meet right after school. After all, it's better than doing nothing and just wait for Yamacus or the sins to make their next move."

"You can say that again. Well, maybe Rika can ask her mother about some information regarding her grandfather... Well, see you tomorrow! Bye!"

And she hung up.

"That was Harmony," Takato explained as he put the phone away. "Looks like we'll be searching for a couple of old documents tomorrow, in her dad's old laboratory. Well, at least it keeps us busy..."

"You can talk..." Kai grumbled. "You don't have to spend the day with a Digimon toddler..."

----

Somewhere across town, a young ChibiBakemon suddenly had the urge to sneeze.

"Huh?" she muttered. "I think someone's talking about me." She giggled. "Maybe it's Mako!"

"Aren't you a little young to think about a boyfriend?" her sister frowned. "Besides, it's time for bed!"

Eiko stuck out her tongue. "Don't wanna! Mom's not home yet and you can't make me!"

"Hey, as your older sister, you have to listen to what I tell you, squirt!" Yui growled.

"No, I won't! And if you wanna tell Mom, I call tell her about all those photos of Renamon you have hidden in your wardrobe."

Yui blushed. "H-how did you...? You better not tell anyone about this, you hear me?"

Eiko grinned at her sister and started floating around the room, while chanting: "Yui and Renamon, sitting in a tree..."

"Eiko!" Yui screamed furiously and tried grabbing her Digimon sister.


	15. The ruined laboratory

The next morning, Rika, Renamon and Jeri got up early so they wouldn't miss their school bus.

"Renamon, honey... I've ironed your school uniform yesterday. Are you sure you don't want to wear it today?"

"Mother, I already told you," the yellow-furred vixen sighed in annoyance. "The clothes make me sweat, they make my fur itch and I think they look ridiculous. Besides, school regulations say that Digimon students do not necessarily have to wear the uniform, due to their mostly... unusual body structure."

"But... but I just thought, only this once..."

Renamon sighed again. "Mother..."

She looked at her mother's face with the pleading eyes and the quivering lip. She groaned. "I won't wear it."

"But... but you look sooo pretty in a skirt. Why won't you use some clothing, only every once in a while? They really show off the color of your fur, you know?"

Rika tried very hard not to laugh. She recalled when her mother had very often tried to get her into clothes she didn't like. It was somewhat amusing to see that she couldn't even make Renamon wear any clothing at all.

"I believe we should go," she finally said to free her sister. "The bus isn't waiting."

"Oh, alright... but I'll put it away so you can wear it another time, okay?"

"Thank you, Rika!" Renamon said with relief as they left the house. "I thought she'd never give up."

"Not until she has you parading around in front of a camera, wearing a frilly dress and a pretty bow in your fur," Rika giggled.

Renamon groaned. She did NOT need that image.

In the bus, she glanced over to Jeri, who was walking around in the fur for today. "How do you stand walking around with those clothes over your fur?" she asked.

Cubmon shrugged. "I'm just used to them, I think. And my fur is not as thick as yours, so I'm not too warm underneath."

When they arrived the bus stop near Jeri's school, she got up and left. "See you after school, in the park! Bye!"

When they got out at their own school, Dachsmon and Terriermon were already waiting for them... as was Yui.

"HI, RENAMON!" she shouted. "Say, your fur looks so nice today! Did you use some special conditioner?"

'Oh no!' Renamon thought. 'I managed to flee from one terror to run into the next one... Can't she spare me for one day?'

"Renamon, that bag looks sooo heavy, let me carry it for you!"

Renamon looked back over her shoulder as Yui dragged her away to class.

Rika couldn't stop herself: She gave her sister a smug grin, waved and said: "Have fun!"

Harmony giggled. "You are mean, you know that?"

Rika shrugged. "Maybe. But she should be glad. I wish I had as much friends back when I started school."

"You had me, didn't you?" Harmony smiled.

"Yeah... I guess so." 'Even though I don't remember it...' she mentally added.

She looked at Harmony's furry form. "Is there a furry convention in town or why do you all wear your Digimon form today?"

"I don't know about you, but I just like it," Dachsmon grinned. "And it has it's benefits... Just try petting your own fur sometime... it feels really neat."

The bell rang.

"Um, shouldn't we go to class?" Rika asked.

"Sure," Harmony nodded. She turned around and winked at Terriermon. "Say, wouldn't you want to carry my own bag for me?"

"S-sure, no problem!" the love-struck puppy uttered and took his partner's bag.

Rika frowned. "Is he your caddy now?"

The dog-girl giggled. "Rika, you just have to learn how to deal with boys... If you do it right, they'll practically do anything for you."

Rika shivered. Sometimes she had trouble recognizing Henry within that shrewd girl he had become... or rather, always had been, in this reality. Henry had always been a shy and quiet boy, and now Harmony was flirting with her own Digimon partner...

She was hoping that it was merely one of the many changes made by the game, and not a deliberate change made by Kai...

----

The Lillymon standing behind the teacher's desk frowned as she looked at the two Neo-Digimon sitting in her class. Her gaze fell on Takato.

"Can't you at least put on some pants?" she asked the dinosaur boy.

"Well, I... I wouldn't have a fitting pair," BlueCeratomon stuttered. "And then there's the trouble with the tail..."

"Why should he wear pants, Mrs. Asaji?" Miki asked. "I'm not wearing them either."

The teacher looked sternly at the ToyAgumon. "Miki, this is something entirely else. I mean, Takato is not a Digimon, he... I mean, he's not normally one, I mean..."

"Somehow this is starting too get embarassing..." Takato murmured. "I wonder if I should just turn back..."

Jeri shrugged. "Why? As a Digimon, you don't see anything anyway. I mean, I didn't even put on my usual Cubmon bodysuit today, and my fur is still covering everything.

Kazu and Kenta looked at each other with a gasp.

"Oh my god!" Kenta shouted. "Jeri is naked... and we didn't even realize it!"

"Now that is enough, everyone of you!" Mrs. Asaji shouted. "Jeri, Takato, while I know it is not wrong for Digimon to go out in public like that, I don't like the way you are spurring your class mates' imaginations. So either put on more clothes, or turn back into humans!"

They both sighed. "Yes, Mrs. Asaji..."

----

"I don't understand her..." Jeri muttered after school was over. "She has been a Palmon once, and I don't think her parents insisted that she had to wear clothes just because she went to a human school..."

Takato shrugged. "Adults... I don't think I'll ever understand them, human or Digimon..."

"You're right, Jeri!" Kazu said. "Don't let it get to you..."

"Yeah..." Kenta nodded as he and his buddy continued to stare at Jeri's furry, unclothed body. "You are looking good as you are..."

Takato sweatdropped. While he agreed that Digimon don't always need clothes, he didn't really understand why Jeri had taken off her normal Cubmon clothes. Was is just to be a rebel? Or had she always liked to go 'au naturel'?

"Now, where did Harmony and Rika want to meet with us?" Jeri asked.

"I believe it's over there, near my old hideout," Guilmon said and gestured ahead.

"You mean the one you always hid in when you didn't want to go to school?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"Well, let's just hope we find those old documents from Harmony's dad quickly," Jeri said. She was anxious to find out more about her Digimon form.

And she just couldn't wait to digivolve. Ever since Dachsmon had digivolved into Canismon, back in Hypnos Fortress, she wanted to be able to do that as well. She was hoping that she would look as awesome and mature as Harmony did back then...

"No, give that back! That's mine!"

"No way! You want one, go and buy another one!"

"My ice cream! Mommy, help!"

"What's going on over there?" Takato wondered and followed the shouts. His friends and brother ran after him.

On the playground of the park, a small Koromon was crouching on the ground. A few of his Digimon and human friends were surrounding him.

In front of the children, a tall, muscular Digimon with green skin, a pair of horns and a mouth that seemed to be constantly open, was standing in front of them. It was an Ogremon!

He was holding an ice cream cone in his hand and licked it greedily, while his other hand was holding another cone high above the little kids' heads.

Koromon tried hopping up to reach for the ice cream with his prehensile ears, but couldn't reach it. "Come on, give it back!" he whined.

"Buzz off, you bug me!" Ogremon said in a gruff voice. He stretched out his leg and gave Koromon a slight shove with the foot.

Koromon rolled back against one of his friends, a human girl. They both fell to the ground and started to cry.

Ogremon laughed.

"That guy... I'm gonna teach him a lesson!" Cubmon growled and stormed right at the tall Champion.

"J-jeri, wait a second..." Takato protested. "Oh man, does she always has to rush head-first into those situations?"

"Reminds me of someone I know," his red-scaled brother said mockingly.

"Hey, you bully!" Jeri shouted. "Give that boy back his ice cream right now!"

Ogremon blinked and turned around. He grinned. "Or else what, little girl?"

Cubmon shook her fist. "Or else I'm gonna give you a pounding!"

Ogremon continued to grin, then he gulped down the remains of the first ice cream cone. "Okay, little girl! If you think you can take it from me, try it!"

"You asked for it!" Jeri snarled. "Fierce Pounce!"

She threw her body at Ogremon, but the tall Digimon just stretched out his chest and let her bounce off it.

"Is that all you got?" he scoffed. "How boring!" He laughed. "Here, have some ice cream!"

And he threw the second cone right into Jeri's face. The chocolate and vanilla scoops were slowly dripping down her muzzle.

"My ice cream..." Koromon sniffled sadly.

Jeri shook her head. "Okay, that's it! No one bullies little children when I'm around. Ogremon, you are a pest and don't want you to come near this place again, you hear me?"

"Oh, I'm sooo scared!" Ogremon laughed. "Whatever is the little lion cub gonna do to me? She might, gasp, cough a hairball at me!"

He laughed long and loud at his joke.

Jeri had enough. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was a bully who was picking on someone who wasn't able to defend himself.

"You asked for it, pal!" she growled as her eyes began to sparkle.

"CUBMON DIGIVOLVE TO... NALAMON!"

"I don't believe it," Takato blurted out. "Jeri digivolved, too?"

Nalamon was as tall and beautiful as Canismon had been, only was she an antropomorphic lioness. Her fur was a tad lighter than it had been when she was Cubmon. Her sizeable breasts were stretching the material of a green shirt and a pair of scanty, white shorts. A long tail was reaching through a small hole on the backside of those shorts.

She also was wearing a pair of fighting gloves on her hands, and her brown hair was tied up in a fashionable ponytail.

Nalamon massaged her wrists and smirked at Ogremon. "Ready or not, you creep, here I come!"

WHAM!

"Ow!"

BAM!

"Please, stop!"

POW!

"No, not the FACE!!"

WHACK!

"I'll be good, I promise..."

Guilmon, Kenta and Kazu watched in awe as the beautiful Nalamon gave Ogremon the beating of his life.

Takato, on the other hand, pulled out his D-Power.

"Nalamon... he said aloud. "Champion Level, Vaccine. Beast Digimon. Attacks: Fist of the Beast Queen, Royal Kick, Thousand Scratches!"

He scratched his head. "I wonder if Kai made this one up..."

Meanwhile, Nalamon made sure to make her message understood.

"Don't you... ever... pick on... little kids and Digimon... again, you hear me?" she said in-between punches and kicks. "And just so you don't forget... THOUSAND SCRATCHES!"

"YEEOOOOUUUUUCH!" Ogremon howled as her claws left an uncountable number of scratch marks. "I promise, I promise, just pull back the claws!"

Nalamon stopped for a while. "You really, really mean it?"

"Of course, of course!" Ogremon crouched down to the floor and bowed down his head again and again. "I never pick on them again, I swear!"

"Well, I hope so! Or else they'll tell me and I come back. Now, go on and apologize to them!"

Ogremon was going to get up, when Nalamon's foot pushed his face back down into the dirt. "You can do that from down here, can you?"

Ogremon winced. Takato and the others could see how embarrassing it was for him to crouch down in front of little children and In-Training Digimon.

But as long as it saved him from those sharp claws...

He lowered his head again in front of Koromon.

"Now say: I'm sorry I did that to you. I promise I won't do it again!"

Ogremon gritted his teeth. "I'm... sorry for what I did to you. I won't do it again... I promise!"

Nalamon shook her head. "You are so dumb that you can't even repeat two simple sentences. Now, get up!"

"C-can I go now?" Ogremon mumbled.

"No, you still owe those children some ice cream... and I want you to buy all of them one."

"WHAT?" Ogremon screeched. "But I only took two of them..."

Nalamon bared her fangs and growled. "NOW!"

The tall, green Champion Digimon winced in fear as he backed off and quickly ran over to the nearest ice cream vendor.

Nalamon waited until he came back, multiple ice cream cones in his hands.

He offered them to the children. "Here you are, you little brats... um, I mean, you dear little children!" he hastily corrected himself after Nalamon gave him another fierce glare.

Hesitantly, the kids took the ice cream from the big brute that had just several minutes ago bullied them. Koromon almost winced when he took his cone, but he saw how Nalamon was holding her sharp claws up to Ogremons neck, so he took the ice cream, looked up to her and said in a meek voice: "Thank you, lady!"

Then he and his friends ran off.

Nalamon nodded in satisfaction. "Good! Now I suggest you don't come here for a while, got it?" She gave Ogremon one last kick in the butt. "Now scram!"

Ogremon got up from the ground in a hurry and ran away. In the days to come, he would never be able to go near a children's playground again without being reminded of that lioness' fierce glare... and her sharp claws.

She turned back around to her friends. "Sorry, took a bit longer than I had planned. Shall we go?"

Takato shook his head in disbelief, while Kazu gave her a whistle. "Man, Jeri... I don't know if I would envy or pity the man that will be your husband one day..."

Jeri took this as a compliment. "Thank you! Now come on, children, it's time to go!"

Kenta frowned. "You are not our teacher, you know?"

"Well, I'm bigger than you, which means I'm in command, right?"

Kenta wanted to disagree, but after he saw what happened to Ogremon, he decided not to question Jeri's way of thinking.

He sighed. "Lead the way..."

----

In a dark cave, a blue-furred Gaomon with a black vest was looking at some old papers.

A tall, young man with blonde hair entered the cave. "Hey there, boss lady! What'cha looking at?"

"An old map of my grandfather's laboratory," Alice replied. "And don't call me that, Kouki!"

Kouki laughed while reaching into his bag of chips. He then stuffed some into his mouth. As it was his habit, he always let a small piece of them hang in the corner of his mouth.

"Well, you are the only living relative of your grandfather, my former boss! So doesn't that make you my boss as well?"

"We might be in the same team, but I prefer to see us as equals. All three of us have been in the same experiment, haven't we?"

"Well, yeah, but you always have been the favorite of the doctor. You even managed to get 3 Digimon forms from him... all that Ivan and I got were the lousy ones we got, only one for each of us."

"Does that mean you aren't satisfied?" Alice asked as she looked up from the map.

"Hell no! I like the power!" Kouki flexed his right arm muscles with a grin. "Every enemy I fought since that day never stood a chance against me. Although it gets kinda boring with the time. I need a strong opponent to unwind, you know?"

"Well, maybe you're in luck, when Yamacus needs someone to fight those Hybrid Tamers..."

She didn't say anything about Devimon or Riley. That was Yamacus' personal problem, not that of her group.

She put the map into her vest pocket. "Where's Ivan?"

Kouki gestured over his shoulder. "Standing outside, looking at the stars, as usual... the big buffoon..."

"Don't call him that! He may not be as smart as you, but he has other qualities."

"Yeah!" The former assistant of Professor McCoy laughed. "His brawns, for one!"

"Knock it off!" she scolded with a frown. She walked outside. Kouki shrugged and followed her.

In front of the cave, the muscular form of Ivan was sitting. The gentle giant was looking up at the stars, just as Kouki said.

"So, you're in human form for once?" Kouki mocked. "The two of you seem to prefer your Digimon forms over your human bodies..."

"Yamacus told me I would wake the others when I stomp around in my Digimon form..." Ivan said calmly. "I wished I could have punched him in the face... although I wouldn't say that out loud."

Alice sighed. "You just did, Ivan..."

He blinked. "Did what?"

The Gaomon shuddered. That guy was... strange sometimes. "Never mind. Listen up, I thought about our current situation... Yesterday, I talked to Yamacus. He said he didn't have any important missions for us at the time. So that means he wouldn't mind if we go back to the laboratory once more."

"What, again?" Kouki wondered. "We searched through that rubble for so many times now and still didn't find anything. Don't you think we should just give up?"

Alice growled. "No! I know it's there, it has to be! My grandfather never took it out of his laboratory! We just didn't search good enough."

"Well, I think we searched pretty much everywhere in there," Kouki said.

"Except for me..." Ivan said in his quiet voice. "I was busy staring up Alice's skirt... when she wasn't looking. Although I would never admit that, it would be just too embarrassing..."

Alice was happy her blue fur was hiding her massive blush. Sometimes she believed Ivan really wasn't aware that he was saying his thoughts out loud...

She took out her map. "I found this yesterday! It shows a hidden entrance to the basement of the laboratory. Grandpa told me about it once, but I've never been down there. It still must be down there, under the ruins of the lab. We just have to find the secret entrance..."

Kouki sighed. "Okay, but that will be the last time, you hear me? Yamacus has promised me I could spar with his troops, that really would have been fun tomorrow... Well, gotta tell the guys we have to do it some other time..."

"Won't they all be happy?" Alice grinned smugly. She could already imagine the relief of the soldiers. Kouki had quite the reputation among the troops.

Well, maybe it was just because of his fight with BigMamemon... BigMamemon had to spend a week in sick bay after his little 'spar' with Kouki in his Digimon form...

----

Harmony was more than enthusiastic when she saw Jeri's new form.

"Wow, Jeri! That's great! Now I'm not the only one with a Champion form anymore!"

"Um... hello?" Terriermon asked, a bit offended. "You are not forgetting about us, are you?"

Guilmon chuckled. "Aw, let them have their fun... until they remember that they still have to reach two additional levels until they can compete with our league..."

"Don't listen to the boys, Jeri!" Harmony said. "Why, at this rate I'm sure all of us will reach the Ultimate Level by next week."

The lioness wagged her finger. "Please... it's 'Nalamon' in this form, Harmony."

Rika was getting impatient... again. "Well, why did we have to come here, Harmony?"

"Well, my Dad told me that there was this former colleague of his, Professor Rob McCoy... and he was the one who did those early Hybrid experiments."

Kazu whistled. "Wow, small world, isn't it? Maybe he knows where that guy is now, so we can ask him some questions..."

"Well, he won't be asking any questions anymore, I'm afraid..." Harmony sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Renamon asked.

"He's dead! Remember what Azulongmon told us about that human who misused three of his Hybrid creations? That was Prof. McCoy! When the Digimon Sovereigns learned that it was him, they wanted to stop him, obviously. Zhuqiaomon offered to send his Devas, and the other Sovereigns accepted. Well, after our experiences with the Deva, you might already guess how it ended..."

"Lemme guess, they attacked him with all they got, right?" Takato sighed.

Harmony nodded. "Yes, after they found his hidden laboratory in the human world, they attacked it for four days. In the end, Vikaralamon leveled the whole building, after Kumbhiramon sneaked inside and assassinated the professor."

"Wretched rat..." Nalamon grumbled.

"The government and the Sovereigns came to the agreement to cover the event up. They told the public there was an accident in the laboratory, and only my Dad and his colleagues knew the true story behind it."

"But what about the three Hybrids?" Rika wondered. "Did the Devas kill them?"

Harmony shook her head. "No, Dad told me that the Devas managed to capture them alive. While two of them were put into human custody, the third one, their leader, was brought directly to the four Digimon Sovereigns. No one knew what happened to that Hybrid, although the other two had been locked up in a special, high security prison for criminal Digimon."

"Just great..." Terriermon sighed. "And as we know Zhuqiaomon, I wouldn't wonder if he has already executed that Hybrid leader for treason or something like that..."

"Dad couldn't tell me anything about that," Harmony said. "The Digimon Sovereigns never stated what they did with him. But what he knew was that most of Prof. McCoys research results have been destroyed during the battle with the Deva... only very few documents found their way into the governmental computers. And I suppose that's how Yamacus learned about the existence of Hybrids."

"Isn't it just great how everything fits together like a puzzle?" Terriermon asked sarcastically.

"But your Dad said there might still be something useful that could help us with our own Hybrid forms, right?" Takato asked.

Harmony nodded. "Yes, there was something he and his friends never told the public authorities... there was a hidden basement underneath the laboratory, and the chance that there might be still some results or even documents regarding his studies is actually pretty big."

"So, we have to go to that ruined laboratory, find the secret entrance to that basement and find out if those documents exist?" Kenta asked and shrugged. "Works for me..."

"Okay, that doesn't sound too bad," Nalamon spoke up. "But where is that laboratory?"

"At the edge of town," Harmony said. "Dad marked the exact location on this map, we only have to get there."

"Okay... so why didn't we meet up there instead of in the park?" Rika wanted to know.

"Well, would you know where we have to go without the map?" Takato asked.

"Um... no, actually..." Rika admitted. "Well, we can always use the subway, then..."

Terriermon winced. "Do we have to? I'm still feeling kinda nervous about subways, ever since that incident with Sandiramon..."

----

A short ride on the subway and an even shorter walk later, the Tamers were standing behind a high wire-mesh fence, which surrounded the premises on which the laboratory had once stood.

All that remained was rubble. Here and there, they could see a part of a wall that was still intact, but not too often.

Kazu shook his head. "Well, I don't know about you, but I wonder if we will ever find something under that big pile of rubble..."

"Stop complaining and start digging," Rika commanded. "The sooner we start, the sooner we find something."

"Um, can we just enter the premises like that?" Takato asked. "Aren't they off-limits for trespassers?"

Guilmon looked around. "Well, I don't see any signs that tell us not to enter."

"Besides..." Nalamon smirked. "You have always me as a responsible adult at your side, so no worries!"

"Are you planning on turning back to normal this very day?" Takato asked her with a frown.

Nalamon grinned. "Later, maybe."

----

On the other side of the road, a certain trio of onlookers was watching the Tamers.

"Seems like we aren't the only ones interested in the ruined lab," the blonde girl in the black dress said with a frown.

"Who are those brats?" the tall, blonde man wondered. "Should we just scare them off a bit?"

"That female lion Digimon looks pretty attractive..." the other man, a burly giant with close-cropped, gray hair was muttering. "Maybe I should ask her out for a date... Oh, I have to be careful not to say that out loud."

"You just did..." Kouki grumbled.

"I know them," Alice stated. "They are those Digimon Tamers... I haven't seen them ever since Dobermon sacrificed himself, so they could beat the D-Reaper. Well, I might be grateful for what they did, even though I still miss Dobermon... but that's beside the point. Fact is, they are hindering our own investigations. Ivan, I will need your help to move the rubble. If there is anything valuable for us down there, I want to find it before those kids. It might be inevitable for us to meet them, but... they don't necessarily have to know who we are, right?"

"So, you have an idea?" Kouki asked.

Alice nodded. "Kouki, I want you to distract them as long as you can, so Ivan and I can search for the entrance to the basement in the meantime... but make sure not to hurt them, okay? We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention. Just hinder them from going any further until I give you a sign. And another thing: Make sure they don't see you transform! We don't want them to know that we are Hybrids as well."

"Consider it done, boss-lady!" Kouki grinned, moving the piece of potato chip from one corner of his mouth to the other.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? Now go! Ivan, come with me!"

Ivan nodded and followed the girl that was so much smaller than himself.

Kouki, on the other hand, sneakily approached the group on the other side of the street, from behind. He hid behind a lamppost and waited for the right moment...

Then he activated his Hybrid powers!

"Kouki, Bio Hybrid Evolution to... BioThunderbirmon!!"

And in a flash of purple light, he transformed.

Takato and his friends heard the flash and turned around in surprise.

And looked up at a big, airborne bird with blue feathers, sharp claws and a red mask overing its face.

"What the heck...?" Terriermon shouted. "Where did that guy come from?"

"I never saw a Digimon like that before," Renamon said. "Doesn't look too friendly, though..."

BioThunderbirmon looked at them for a while... then he swooped down at them while firing electrical discharges from his wings.

"THUNDERSTORM!"

"Ya think?" Kazu replied as they all had to jump away to dodge the dancing thunder.

'Alright then, Hybrid Tamers...' Kouki thought to himself as he circled above them. 'Let's see how strong you are...'

Rika pulled out her D-Power.

The Digimon bird was about as big as a Birdramon. He was covered with spiky, blue feathers, and his neck was surrounded with a collar of white feathers. He had a short, but curved beak, and the rest of his face was covered by a red, spiky mask. His feet ended in sharp talons.

"BioThunderbirmon..." Rika muttered. "Level Champion. No other data available."

"An unknown Digimon?" Kenta yelped as they had to dodge yet another barrage of lightning that came down from the bird's wings. "How can that be? Today, every known Digimon has to be registered. Even such unknown species as TinyDevimon and ChibiBakemon are registered within the government computers... and even the four Sovereigns themselves!"

"We will have to find that out later," Rika grumbled. "First we have to deal with that wacky bird."

"Won't be too difficult, I suppose," Terriermon smirked. "I mean, he is all alone, right?"

"What's wrong?" BioThunderbirmon's voice came thundering from above. "Less prattling, more fighting!"

"Well, if you insist..." Guilmon grumbled.

Takato stepped next to his brother.

"Takato..."

"Guilmon..."

"Hybrid Digivolution to... Ceratomon/BlueCeratomon!"

The others didn't let him wait either.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Harmony Hybrid Digivolve to... Dachsmon! Dachsmon Digivolve to... Canismon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

"Rika Hybrid Digivolution to... Kitsumon!"

Nalamon was already on her Champion Level, so she didn't have to digivolve.

"Um, we just hide here until you are finished with him..." Kenta spoke up.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea that Guardromon and MarineAngemon got those jobs..." Kazu whined. "They are never around when you need them..."

"Well, that was quite the lightshow," BioThunderbirmon laughed. "Now show me your power!"

"Bring it on!" BlueCeratomon shouted, while he and his brother went into their battle stances. Kitsumon did likewise. Canismon pulled out her boomerang. Gargomon brandished his guns. Kyubimon spread out her tails like a fan.

Again, BioThunderbirmon swooped down from the sky. "Thunderstorm!"

The others answered with their own attacks.

"Aura Sphere!" both Ceratomon Brothers shouted at once.

"Gargo Pellets!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Flare Bullet!"

"Bone Boomerang!"

"Fist of the Beast Queen!"

But the the Hybrid Tamers' attacks never hit their target.

"Is that all you got?" Bio Thunderbirmon mocked. "I thought you were better than that."

"What just happened?" Canismon asked in confusion.

"His lightning bolts have disrupted our attacks," Kyubimon realized. "We will have a hard time hitting them whenever he is using it."

"Well, we just have to beat him in close combat then," Ceratomon grumbled. "You coming, bro?"

"Thought you'd never ask," BlueCeratomon grinned, and both humanoid dinosaur Hybrids jumped on top of the fence, and from there, right at their enemy.

"Twin Comet Horn!" they shouted as they combined their attack and hit BioThunderbirmon from both sides at once.

"Well, that stung a little..." BioThunderbirmon grumbled. "But not much." He shook them both off and concentrated on the Champion Hybrids, which were his bigger threat.

"If you want to get close to me... you just had to ask!"

And he dive-bombed right into the middle of the assembled Tamers.

"Watch out!" Kyubimon shouted and tackled Kitsumon to the ground. Gargomon and Canismon dove to the other side.

But Nalamon, suddenly overcome with a surge of confidence, stood her ground. "No problem! I'll knock him out of the sky... Royal Kick!"

"Jeri! Don't!" BlueCeratomon screamed and ran towards her. But it was too late.

Nalamons powerful foot connected squarely with the lightning bird's face... but unfortunately, his hard mask protected him from the force.

Instead of throwing her opponent backwards with her kick, Nalamon got thrown backwards herself when BioThunderbirmon slammed his beak right into her stomach. An additional flap of his wings caused a sudden shockwave that blew Nalamon even further, causing her to crash into a house wall.

"Hah! Weakling!" BioThunderbirmon laughed.

This phrase made BlueCeratomon see red.

"JERRIIIIII..."

----

"C'mon, let's play one more time!" ChibiBakemon said excitedly as she bounced up and down on the sofa.

"Um... okay," Kai replied. Well, this babysitting wasn't as bad as he had figured. Eiko was actually a pretty nice kid.

Still, he was worried about Takato and his friends. His cousin told him they would just go and follow some clues, but knowing them, they would run right into trouble. Hopefully they would do fine without his help as the Game Master...

Well, if things would look too bad, they could always digivolve. While the Tamers had been in the Digital World, Kai had spent most of his time to design a few more Champion forms for them.

He hoped that Takato and Guilmon liked the forms he had made for them.

"Hey!" Eikos annoyed voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Concentrate on the game!"

"Oh! Sorry about that! Where were we?"

Eiko grinned. "You were getting your butt kicked by me!"

"Are you SURE it's not just because of that character you chose?"

"No, I'm just better than you!"

Kai sighed. While he had fun, he wondered if Eiko was actually interested in another game than Super Smash Bros. Melee...

He threw her a dark glance. "I we would play Mario Kart Double Dash, I would SO beat you!"

----

Two spheres of light rose up into the air on both sides of BioThunderbirmon.

He smirked. "Well, well, I was already wondering when you would digivolve as well! Bring it on!"

"CERATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGALOMON!"

"BLUECERATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BARIOMON!"

Suddenly, BioThunderbirmon found himself surrounded by two dinosaur Digimon that were about as big as Greymon.

Megalomon was looking similar to Tyrannomon, but with Guilmon-like ears on his skull and various parts of plate armor on his body.

Bariomon was much sleeker, had a long, thin muzzle, an elongated neck and nasty-looking claws on his forelegs. He also had a pair of goggles on his forehead.

"All right!" he sneered. "Now we're talking!"

Canismon looked up at the two massive dinosaurs in awe. Nalamon, who was slowly recovering from her collision with the wall, was dumbfounded as well.

They then exchanged a dissatisfied look. "Why can't WE be as big as them?"

Megalomon wasted no time. "Vulcan Punch!"

He pulled back his fist, which got surrounded with fire. He then smacked it hardly against BioThunderbirmon's body. The sharp feathers were stinging him, but he ignored the pain.

"Was that supposed to impress me?" the thunderbird laughed. "Thunderstorm!"

Megalomon yelped as the thunder attack electrocuted him.

"Is that the only attack you got?" Bariomon mocked and jumped at his opponent from behind. "Sickle Claw!"

BioThunderbirmon screeched in pain as Bariomon buried the curved claw on his right hand into his body.

Kenta and Kazu, who were watching the battle from afar, shook their heads in disbelief.

"I never thought Takato could be so... savage," Kazu murmured.

"Get OFF me!" BioThunderbirmon screeched and took off into the sky, shaking Bariomon off. He winced when the sharp claw got forcefully pulled out of his flesh.

"Now I'm gonna make you pay!" he shouted. "No one is strong enough to beat me, you hear? NO ONE!"

And he came flying down again, grabbing the dazed Bariomon's arms with his talons and dragging him up into the air.

"TAKATO!" Megalomon shouted. He lunged at his opponent, but BioThunderbirmon nimbly dodged.

"Let's see if you can withstand a drop from THIS height," the blue bird chuckled as he ascended even more. "Ready to drop?"

"In your dreams..." Bariomon snarled and turned around his flexible neck. "FROST BITE!"

He bit his enemy savagely into the leg, and it instantly got covered with a thick layer of ice.

"GYYYAAAAAAHHH! You filthy little..."

But he couldn't stand the pain for long, so he had to let go of his prey. Bariomon reacted quickly and pulled himself up on BioThunderbirmons back, just as the flying Digimon was plummeting to the ground.

Kouki tried to flap his wings, but the stinging pain in his right leg made it hard to concentrate.

Bariomon waited until the very last moment, then he jumped off his enemy's body, just as it crashed down to the floor. He landed on top of the wire-mesh fence and shouted: "Now, Megalomon!"

His brother reacted instantly: "MELTDOWN!"

He opened his mouth wide, and a hot burst of scorching hot energy came shooting out of it, covering BioThunderbirmon's body with a coating of molten magma.

"YEEEOOOUUUUUCCHHHH!" he screamed. "HOT! HOT HOT!"

He flapped his singed wings frantically, until he was freed from the burning pain. "You guys are crazy..." he muttered. "First you freeze me, then you burn me... Make up your mind already!"

He then grumbled: "Well, seems like you are too strong for me. I'll let you go... today! But I will come back, you here me? I won't forget you until I have defeated you! Remember that well, dino-boys!"

With a wince, he turned around and flew away.

Megalomon was going to blast him from behind, but his brother stopped him in time.

"You wanna let him go?"

The blue-scaled brother nodded at his fiery counterpart. "Why delete him when he surrenders? We are not in the Digital World, remember that! We still have to follow the laws. And what we just did was nothing but self-defense, right?"

"Well, that's one way to put it..." the red-scaled dinosaur shrugged. He then grinned. "But for a moment I believed you were gonna bite off his leg."

Bariomon grinned. "Well, Mom should have made more pancakes for breakfast..."

"Hey!" Kitsumons voice suddenly came from down below. "Big boys! You wanna stay like this for the whole day? I don't believe you can enter the basement like that... even if we find it!"

"Oh, right!" Bariomon grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Rika!"

The two-tailed Rookie vixen crossed her arms and huffed.

Gargomon snickered. "I guess she's just mad that she's the only one who still has to reach the Champion Level..."

----

BioThunderbirmon didn't fly away too far. He landed directly in the nearby junkyard, where he hid behind a big pile of junk. He then turned back into his human form.

"Man, I'm gonna feel this for months..." he grimaced. "But I haven't shown them my true power yet..."

Kouki pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Alice's number. "Kouki here! I had to retreat, but it was a fun battle! Where are you two now?"

"We found the entrance to the basement," Alice's voice spoke out of the phone. "It's bigger than I thought, we will need some time until we find what we have been searching for. You might as well go back to Yamacus, you won't be able to come after us without the others seeing you."

"Okay, I got it, boss-lady!"

A short pause.

"Don't call me that!!"


	16. Rika's regression

At first, Bariomon and Megalomon used their massive size and incredible strength to move around some of the rubble that was lying around. But after some time, Terriermon shouted that he found the entrance, so they de-digivolved back into their Rookie forms.

"Stupid bird..." Ceratomon muttered. "I wonder where he came from. Normally, Digimon don't just attack people in the human world like that. Especially not those with such a massive size. They'll know that they will attract the attention of the police this way... and that of the Digimon Security Patrol."

Kitsumon sweatdropped. "The what?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know about them... they make sure that no Digimon start fighting in public, so innocent bystanders will not be endangered. There are very strict laws for damage control of Digimon battles in the human world."

"But... Digimon are combative beings by nature," Renamon wondered. "How will they make sure that all of those Digimon that are living here will really stick to those rules?"

"Well, there are several fighting tournaments for Digimon that are held over the year," Nalamon explained. "Digimon can let off steam during those tournaments, even though they aren't allowed to delete their opponents like they would do in the Digital World. The deletion of a Digimon is very much the same crime as murder."

"Could we please get back on topic?" Kitsumon asked. Her head starting to spin again. "Terriermon, where is that entrance you found?"

"It's just over there," the humanoid dog-rabbit said and gestured to a big, metal hatch that was surrounded by several boulders.

"It's open," BlueCeratomon noticed. "Either it has been open all the time, or someone else came here before us."

"Let's better hurry and find the documents," Canismon said in a worried voice. "First that bird attacks, and now we find the entrance to the basement is open... If there is someone who entered the basement before us, I hope it's not Yamacus or one of his lackeys..."

"Yeah, or maybe dear old 'grandpa' and his buddies..." Kitsumon grumbled. "I agree, we better hurry!"

They pulled out a few flashlights and went down the stairs that were under the hatch.

Suddenly, Kazu said: "I wonder of those flashlights count as 'Key Items' in our game..."

----

Alice winced as Ivan's powerful arms pushed some heavy junk out of the way that had been blocking the dark corridor.

"Ivan, would you please be quiet? The Hybrid Tamers might be just behind us, and we don't want to attract any needless attention, you hear me?"

"I'm doing her a favor, and she complains..." the calm giant mumbled. "If I only wouldn't like her so much, I would let her do it by herself... I hope she doesn't find out about my crush..."

Alice grimaced. "Ivan, I know about that silly crush you have on me since I met you for the first time after those many years. You practically say it every time you talk to me."

Ivan blinked as he looked down at her blankly. "I say what?"

She sighed. "Never mind... let's concentrate on finding those documents, okay?"

Ivan nodded. He pushed a large, empty trash container out of the way, and it fell to the floor with a loud clang.

"I said keep quiet!"

Unbeknown to them, a big amount of circular eyes was watching them from the darkness.

"Intruders!"

"From the surface!"

"Hiiisssssss, we have to tell the massster..."

"Would you stop it with the hissing?" one of the voices asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sorry..."

----

Meanwhile, the Hybrid Tamers were trying to find their own way through the dark cellars.

"I can't believe it..." Canismon murmured as she looked into one of the many rooms they were passing. "This place is so much bigger than I thought..."

BlueCeratomon nodded knowingly. "Second dungeon... no doubt about it!"

"Just great..." Kitsumon sighed.

"But... hey, this can't be the second dungeon," Kazu protested.

"Why not?" Kenta wondered.

"Well, where are the random encounters?"

"Will you two shut your mouth for once?" Kitsumon snapped. "I'm trying to think!"

"Well, good luck with that..." Kazu muttered in an offended tone of voice.

"I heard that!"

SQUISH!

"Eeeewwww!" Kitsumon proclaimed as she lifted her foot to see what she had stepped into. "What's that slime?"

"Yuck!" Terriermon said. "The floor and the walls are covered with it!"

"It's like something crawled across those walls..." Nalamon muttered and shone her flashlight at the walls, where the slimy ooze was dripping down.

"I think I've seen stuff like this before..." Renamon contemplated and took a careful sniff.

She instantly backed off and held her nose. "Yeah, no doubt about it..." she groaned. "This is Numemon slime!"

"Ew, gross!" Nalamon proclaimed.

"But... how does Numemon slime get down here?" Ceratomon wondered.

When a drop of slime dripped onto his muzzle, he looked upwards.

And looked right into a dozen of round eyes under the ceiling.

"Um, Takato..."

"What?" BlueCeratomon looked upwards and aimed his flashlight at the ceiling.

It was covered with green, slimy Digimon... Numemon!

"ATTACK!" the Numemon hollered together and let themselves drop down on their surprised victims.

"Well, there you have your 'random encounter', Kazu!" Kitsumon grumbled. "Satisfied?"

"Um... no, not really!"

----

"Aw, you have to leave already?" Eiko pouted, the ChibiBakemon floating closer to the floor of her mother's living room.

"Well, yes," Kai explained. "I told your mother I could only stay for four hours... I have very urgent business I have to take care of... You know, your big sister will come home soon, right? Maybe you can play with her instead of me..."

Eiko huffed. "Yeah, but she's not nearly as fun as you are... and she sucks at Smash Bros. Melee."

Kai laughed as he patted her round head. "Sorry about that, kiddo, it really has been a fun day. But see, I promised some friends I would do something for them."

"Do what?" Eiko suddenly asked with interest.

"Um, well... I'm kinda designing this game for them, at the computer, back at my cousin's home..."

"Oh, a computer game?" Eiko asked excitedly. "Can I come? I always wanted to see how that's done!"

Kai suddenly felt very nervous for some reason. "Uh, that's a tempting offer, Eiko, but... I don't know what your mother would say to that. I don't think she would like to see you out of the house this late."

Eiko looked as if she wanted to protest, but suddenly, her attention got drawn off by the ringing of the phone.

"I'LL GET IT!!" she shouted and quickly floated over to the phone. "Hello?" she asked as she picked up. Right after that, her face brightened. "Mommy! Oh, you're coming later...? That's okay, sis will be home soon... What, she's staying with a friend this evening? Aw, bummer... Well, he said he had to prepare something for his friends at his computer... OF COURSE I would like that, Mommy! I can? Thank you, Mommy, I love you! Sure, I can ask him, hold on..."

She put down the phone for a while and grinned widely. "Mommy says she and sis won't be back for a while and she wonders if you could watch me for a little longer. She knows that you have something to do, but maybe I can come with you? She also said she would pay you more for that."

Ken groaned. "Eiko, I really don't think this is a good idea..."

Eiko pouted cutely as she gave him her best impression of the puppy-dog-eyes. "Oh, pleeeeeeeze?"

Kai groaned. "All right, all right, but we can't play the whole time, got it? And I still have to ask my aunt and uncle if it's okay."

"YAY!" the ChibiBakemon cheered as she got on the phone again. "Mommy? He said yes, he said yes!"

"Why does that happen to me?" Kai winced.

----

Mie Compsomon Matsuki shrugged. "Sure, no problem! I can understand Eiko's mother, I had similar problems when I was still working as a bounty hunter in the Digital World." She smiled. "Your uncle and I always had to look for a babysitter while I was away battling rogue Digimon, and he had to care for the customers."

Eiko jumped up and down... Um, kinda... Actually, she was more floating. "Isn't that great, Kai? I can stay!"

"Yay me..." Kai grumbled.

Mie knelt down in front of the little girl. "Why, aren't you the cutest little Digimon I've ever seen? You remind me of my Guilmon, back when he still was a Gigimon..."

Eiko smiled up at her. "Thanks! You have a pretty tail!"

"Why, thank you!" Mie gushed. "If only all small children were as polite as you..."

Later, Eiko and her reluctant babysitter were in Takato's room.

"Okay, please be careful with anything in this room, Eiko," Kai said. "It belongs to my cousin Takato, and I don't think he would be too happy if anything breaks..."

"Okee dokee, I'll be careful," she said. "Oh, is that the computer? Lemme see, lemme see, lemme see..."

"Not so fast," Kai chuckled. "I have to boot it up first."

"You have to give him the boot?" Eiko wondered. "My Mom always tells me violence doesn't solve anything..."

"Not like that, Eiko," Kai smirked as he switched the computer on.

When the computer was finished with booting up, Kai opened the drive and put in the CD of the RPG Maker.

"Well, this is the program I'm using to design the game for my friends..."

"What does it do?" Eiko asked with excitement. "How does it work? Is it like Zelda?"

"Um, no, actually... do you know Final Fantasy?"

"Sure!" Eiko nodded. "Cloud is the best!"

"Okay, it's just like that, only with Digimon characters. See, these are my fr... the characters my friends are gonna use."

"Oh, is it an Online Game?"

"Um... kinda," Kai chuckled weakly. "Well, anyways, with this program I can design the levels the heroes are going to walk through." He clicked through a few menus. "See, this fortress is the first level, and at that point they fought the boss. Now I'm going to have to create a second dungeon for them..."

"How, how? Show me how!" Eiko bounced up and down in mid-air again. This was much more fun than Smash Bros. Melee.

"Just a moment..." Kai murmured. "Just let me see here..."

"Hurry, hurry, huuurryyyyyyy!"

"Now calm down! I have to... huh?" He frowned. "Now that's strange..."

"What, what, what? What's going on?"

He pointed at the screen. "Look, there already is a second dungeon... and I could have sworn I didn't start on it before..."

"Aw, maybe you just forgot," Eiko shrugged. "Besides, does it matter? This should save you some work, right?"

Kai shrugged. She had a point. "Well, let's see, this is a hidden laboratory level, with wild Digimon crawling through the abandoned corridors..."

"What kind of Digimon?" Eiko asked.

"According to this list, mainly Numemon," Kai said. "Well, I should put a few chests in there, and maybe make a cut scene or two..."

"Wait, is that the point where your heroes enter the dungeon?"

"Actually, this seems to be the place where they are assaulted by the Numemon for the first time..."

'Uh-oh,' Kai thought to himself. 'I'm so gonna be in trouble when they come back...'

All of a sudden, Eiko's eyes started sparkling mischievously. "Wait, I have an idea... I know how to make this dungeon more interesting. Let me just take the mousie for a while..."

"Wha...?" Kai was so surprised that he couldn't stop his young charge from snatching the mouse from his hand. "Eiko, no..."

But it was too late.

"Oh, now what did you do?" Kai groaned as he took the mouse from Eiko and looked at the screen.

"Hey, I only put in a little trap, so it won't be too easy for the heroes."

"A trap? Eiko, they still need to have a chance to finish that dungeon, you know?"

"Relax, I'm not mean... that trap won't affect everyone, only the first person who steps into it."

"Let's see if I can fix this mess..." the troubled Game Master muttered. "Now where did you put that trap?"

Eiko pointed at the screen. "It's that different-colored floor tile, see? The other tiles are all dark grey, while this is dark green. In the darkness, they won't see the difference as quickly."

"Yeah, well, I think we don't need that trap," Kai said and tried to remove the trap icon.

'Cannot comply!' the program responded. 'Input has been made by another Game Master!'

"What the heck?" Kai murmured. "Now this stupid program tells me you are a new Game Master?"

Eiko grinned. "Cool! I can be your partner, how does that sound?"

"I'm not sure if I even want you as my assistant after the mess you caused..." Kai grumbled and threw her a dark stare.

"Eep!" the ChibiBakemon said and pulled her pink sheet up to cover her cute face. "I'll be good!"

Kai sighed. "Now tell me, what exactly does this trap you put up do?"

----

Canismon grimaced as she wiped some slime off her arm. "Yuck! It will take me hours to get that out of my fur!"

"Well, at least we managed to fight them off for now..." Renamon sighed. "Rika, how are you doing?"

"Well, what do you think?" Kitsumon grumbled. Her mood was yet again worsening. "It's dark and filthy in here, I'm covered in Numemon goop and we still haven't found those damn documents!"

"Just look at the bright side, Rika," Terriermon tried to cheer her up.

"And what bright side would that be?" she asked.

"Well, um... let me think about it... Okay, I can't think of a bright side right now... but that doesn't mean there isn't one!"

"Just great, Terriermon has become delusional and Rika is bitchy yet again," Kazu sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"We keep going, what else?" BlueCeratomon shouted. "We can't let some weaklings like those Numemon stop us from reaching our goal when we're so close!"

"Weak, but filthy..." his brother murmured.

"Yeah..." Nalamon sighed. "I'm starting to believe these documents aren't worth walking through a Numemon-infested basement..."

"Aw, come on, you guys! Where is your sense of adventure? Harmony, which way do we have to go?"

Canismon looked at her map. "Well, there are two ways... there's the long way that is most likely filled with a big amount of rubble and old junk, and where we will most likely meet the most Numemon... or we could take the shortcut, where we only have to go through a small security corridor... and as I can see, that way is much brighter, too. Perhaps there are some holes in the ceiling... meaning the Numemon won't like to dwell in there."

"Why not?" Ceratomon asked.

"Numemon prefer dark and damp places, remember?" Renamon said.

"Okay, then it's decided: We take the shortcut!" Kitsumon said, a bit more confidently as before.

"Um, Rika, shouldn't we wait and think a bit before rushing through there like that?" Kenta asked.

"Shut up and follow me!" she snapped as she walked through the door. "It's the shortest way!"

"Maybe," Canismon spoke up. "But from what my father told me there could be some..."

BZZZZAAAAAPPPP!

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Traps..." Canismon finished weakly. "Oh, never mind, she found out..."

"Rika!" BlueCeratomon shouted and ran ahead.

"Be careful, Takato!" Nalamon said. "There could be more traps!"

"I'm aware of that," he replied and looked through the door. "Um, Rika? Are you okay?"

"Um, yes," came the reply. "I stepped onto sumthin', and then some zappy thingy appeared and hit me... It tickled, but I'm fine."

"Oh, good to hear..." He looked around. "Um, where are you?"

"Down here!" she said.

Takato looked down... and nearly stumbled back in shock. "Wh-what?"

In front of him, a tiny Digimon with a spherical body was sitting, its body covered with a fine, orange fur. It had four small, stubby legs, two triangular ears were sitting atop its head/body, and two tiny tails were poking out of its behind.

It also had Rika's hairstyle.

She blinked. "Wha' happened?" she asked in a high voice. "Why am I so tiny?"

The others came through the door and stared down at her.

"Whoah!" Kazu said.

"Rika, is that you?" Nalamon asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's me, you stupid poopy-heads! Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Ceratomon and his brother stared at each other. Poopy-heads?

Renamon knelt down in front of her Tamer/sister. "Rika, you... you reverted back to your In-Training level..."

"Oh... really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Really really?"

Renamon sweatdropped. "Yes, really really!"

"Well, this sucks!" the tiny Digimon mumbled with a cute pout.

BlueCeratomon aimed his D-Power at her. "Kitmon, In-Training. Attack: Fuzzy Slap."

"Seems like this trap causes Digimon to revert back in their Digivolution lines..." Canismon assumed as she took a closer look at the futuristic gun that was attached to the wall.

"This really sucks!" Kitmon whined. "I don't wanna be like this! I wanna be big again, you hear me? I wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna..." She jumped up and down in agitation.

"Hey, why is she acting like this?" Kenta asked.

"Maybe her mind reverted with her body," Renamon guessed.

"Well, looks like you are stuck with a baby sister for now," Ceratomon shrugged.

"Am no baby!" Kitmon said and stuck out her tongue.

"Let's just hope this is only temporary..." BlueCeratomon sighed. "Let's find those documents quickly, before those Numemon show up again."

The others nodded and followed their 'leader'. Only Kitmon stared up at her currently big sister.

"Renamon?"

"What is it, Rika?"

"Pick me up! I wanna be carried!"

The yellow-furred vixen sighed as she picked up her tiny sister.

----

"Colonel, your report!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we did everything possible to scare those children away... they just won't go away and leave us alone," a Numemon with a whiny voice said to the figure that was sitting in the darkness in front of him.

"I see..." a calm voice spoke up. "Keep trying, though, but don't let them know that it was I who sent you... understood?"

"Understood, sir!" Colonel Numemon saluted and turned around to a Numemon who had a lower rank than him. "You heard him, Captain: Continue the assault on the intruders while keeping our general's identity secret!"

"Yes, sir!" The Captain saluted. He then turned around to face another Numemon. "Lieutenant, you know your orders!"

The Lieutenant turned around to the Sergeant. "Sergeant, I want you to inform the troops!"

"Right away, sir!" the Sergeant said and turned around to face the last Numemon in the room. "Okay, Private, you know your mission!"

"Y-yes, sir..." the young soldier muttered nervously.

On his seat (which was really just a fixed office chair), Myotismon sighed. Why did those militaristic slime Digimon always make things so complicated?

"You are still all here?" he asked inn annoyance. "Get out and take care of the intruders already!"

"Right away, sir!" the Colonel, Captain, Lieutenant, Sergeant and Private shouted at once as they slithered out of the room.

The powerful vampire Digimon sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have come to the city..." he muttered. "My old manor on the countryside had so much more style than these abandoned ruins... still, this is the only place I managed to find in town where I can have my peace and quiet at daytimes..."

"You need to relax, sire!" a soothing multitude of voices came out of the darkness. "The Numemon will take care of everything..."

"Yes, but those slimy Digimon aren't the most competent servants I had in all those years..." Myotismon sighed. "Still, I didn't want to chase them out of their home when I came here... and it kinda pleases me that they made me their 'general'." He tapped his finger against his chin. "Now, what to do with those intruders... if they find me, I will be hunted down by those vampire hunters... And the Numemon won't be able to drive them away, I already know as much."

"Do you want us to get rid of them, sire?"

Myotismon shook his head. "No, no violence, please! That is unrefined! Well, but maybe I can convince them... to stay..."

He came to a decision. "Pipismon, please go to those so-called 'Tamers' and invite them to be my guests. Maybe they will tell me why they have come. But don't let them know that it was I who sent the Numemon."

"As you wish, sire!" the voices of the three bat-like Digimon said at once as they flew out of their dark corner and out of the room.

Myotismon looked around the wrecked office room that was now his bed-chamber. "Ah well, maybe I should tidy up a bit before my guests arrive..."

----

"Fist of the Beast Queen!" Nalamon shouted, as her attack forced the remaining Numemon to retreat. She smiled. "Easy as pie!"

"I would have helped you, but my hands are full..." Renamon murmured.

Kitmon clapped her tiny forelegs in excitement. "Yay Nalamon! You're the bestest!"

Nalamon chuckled. She thought it was funny how Kitmon was looking up at her and her fighting abilities... back when they were normal humans, it was her who saw Rika as a role model.

"I really wonder why this laboratory is so big," Canismon said. "Why would Professor McCoy need such a huge facility?"

"I would be more interested what he needed those human-sized glass tubes for we saw in that other room..." BlueCeratomon spoke up. "What kind of experiments did he do in here?"

"We will find out after we found those documents, I'm sure," Renamon said.

Kitmon yawned. Now that the Numemon were gone, she got bored pretty quickly. "Can we go now?" she murmured. "This is boring..."

Kenta sweatdropped. "Man, she almost sounds like Kazu when he's at school..."

Renamon sighed. "Rika, we still need to find those documents."

"Don't need no stoopid mockuments..." Kitmon mumbled. "Put me down, you're no fun..."

"Okay, but stay nearby..." She carefully put her tiny sister down to the ground.

Kitmon hopped up to Canismon. "Harmony, I wanna play!"

"Huh?" the dog-girl said in confusion. "But... I don't think this is the time to play, Rika..."

Kitmon started to sniffle. "You all hate me..."

"Oh, heck... Rika couldn't have been THAT annoying as a kid, could she?" BlueCeratomon groaned.

"Excuse us..." someone suddenly said. Three voices that spoke at once, actually...

"Huh?" Nalamon looked around. "Who's there?"

Three furry Digimon with flapping wings, large ears and jaws and several sharp sickles as claws came flying towards them.

Kitmon whimpered and hid behind Canismon's legs. "Scary..." she whined.

"Who are you?" Terriermon asked in a suspicious voice.

"Do not be alarmed," the Pipismon said as one. "We wish you no harm. We are here on behalf of our master, who wishes to talk to you..."

BlueCeratomon thought about it.

"Well, it can't hurt to talk to him, right?" he finally shrugged. "I mean, how bad can someone be who sends his creepy-looking bat Digimon minions and lives in a dark and damp, abandoned laboratory that's in ruins and infested with Numemon?"

"You're kidding, right?" Canismon, who was currently carrying Kitmon, sweatdropped.

"You know, this would be the time Rika would say: No way!" Terriermon pointed out.

"Oh, I forgot to mention: Our master also has CANDY!"

"Yay!" Kitmon tried clapping her stubby forelegs. "Wanna go! Wanna go!"

"Well, so much for that..." Renamon sighed.

"I say we go," Nalamon said. "If he would harm us in any way, he wouldn't send his servants to get us... and if it was a trap, I believe we'd be able to handle it."

"I agree," Ceratomon nodded. "We are nine, and they are just four... provided that he hasn't more minions than those."

Kenta sweatdropped. "Nine? Are you counting the baby and the Non-Hybrid Tamers with no available Digimon partner as well?"

"Am no baby!" Kitmon protested.

"Figures Jeri would agree with Takato," Kazu snickered. "I mean, she would follow him everywhere, right?"

Nalamon and BlueCeratomon blushed. "Sh-shut up..." the blue dinosaur hybrid murmured.

"So you have agreed?" the Pipismon asked in their simultaneous way of speaking.

"Looks like we did..." Canismon replied with a sigh. "Lead the way..."

"Of course! Please, if you would step this way..."

----

Alice threw the empty drawer down to the floor. "Nothing! Dang, where could grandpa have hidden those accursed documents?"

"Maybe those slime Digimon took them," Ivan suggested. "And you are cute when you are angry... although I would never admit that I think this way about you..."

"Stop thinking out loud!" Alice growled, sounding almost as if she was in her Hybrid form. "And do you really think those Numemon were intelligent enough to do anything with those papers? Now stop looking at your photos and help me search!"

With a frown, the big man pocketed his photographs and walked over to a cabinet. "She really is cute when she's angry..." he muttered as he walked past his female companion.

Alice gritted her teeth.

----

"Say, why does your master live down here?" Canismon asked as they followed the Pipismon through the darkness. Curiously, no Numemon had shown up since they were in the company of the three bat Digimon.

"The master prefers to live secluded," the Pipismon answered. "He doesn't like big crowds, a group as big as yours is the maximum he can bear."

"Then why did he invite us in the first place?" Terriermon muttered.

"Don't be so rude!" Nalamon scolded. Terriermon just shrugged.

"It is a valid question," the Pipismon said. "You see, while the master prefers to stay secluded, he enjoys the company of guests... and since it has been such a long time since he had any enjoyable company, he agreed to welcome you, in spite of you being a group. He has even prepared a meal and wishes to have dinner with you."

"Well, that sure sounds promising!" Kazu said, licking his lips. Ceratomon nodded.

"Dinner?" Renamon wondered. "Is it already that late?"

"When living below the earth, one tends to forget time, as there is no visible way of telling what time is it," the Pipismon explained. "Here, it's this door..."

BlueCeratomon looked through the door and saw another stair leading down. "There's another level down there?" he asked in surprise.

"Our master has managed to keep most of the lower rooms tidy, so it would be more pleasant for him or potential guests. He also has two guest rooms, should you decide to stay for the night."

"Well, it is kinda late to go back home right now..." Ceratomon said.

"Are you crazy?" Canismon whispered into his ear. "We don't even know what this guy is up to and yet you already plan to stay for the night?"

"Well, I am tired..." Ceratomon protested weakly.

The Pipismon with their sensitive ears overheard the conversation. "We assure you, there is no need to be suspicious," they said. "Although the choice if you wish to stay is entirely up to you, of course!"

"Well, let's just see who this 'master' person is," BlueCeratomon suggested. Nalamon nodded.

The Pipismon guided them to a big door at the end of the corridor. They were right: In comparison with the upper floors, this basement level was much more tidy. The lamps at the ceiling weren't working, but someone had made up for that by attaching small torches to the walls.

"The master is now ready to welcome you!" the Pipismon said. "Please, come in!"

The Hybrid Tamers entered... and found themselves standing in a big laboratory room, with many machines and old equipment standing in the corners. But most of the room was provided with fine furniture that seemed to be out of place in such a modern, even if ruined, laboratory like this.

A big table was placed in the middle of the room, covered with a white cloth and various dishes. An enticing smell was coming from the different types of food that were placed there. Tall candles were providing the room with light, although the end of the table, on the other side of the room, was shrouded in shadows.

A tall, four-legged Digimon was sitting at the table. It needed no chair because of its size and four limbs, but it was eating from its dish with dignity. It resembled a fox, but different from Kyubimon. Its face looked similar to a mask, while a Yin/Yang sign was visible on its haunches. Its tail also had the shape of a curved blade, or sickle.

The unknown Digimon smiled at the Hybrid Tamers. "Hello, you must be the other guests our host mentioned."

BlueCeratomon scratched his head in confusion. "So... you are not this 'master' the Pipismon told us about?"

"Oh no!" The stranger laughed. "My name is Reppamon. I am a wanderer, new in town! I was just looking for a place to spend the night, when I found this abandoned laboratory and met with the master. He invited me to stay the night, so I accepted. You'll see that he is indeed a mellow person."

"Now that's good to hear," Terriermon spoke up. The others nodded.

At the Pipismon' urging, they sat down at the table. "Please, help yourselves to food and drinks," they said.

"Where's the candy?" Kitmon asked as she looked at the table. "I wanna candy! CandycandyCANDY!"

"You know, too much candy isn't good for your teeth," Reppamon said with a smile.

"I still wanna candy!"

Reppamon chuckled. "What a cute child! Is she yours?" he asked Canismon intriguingly.

"Wha...? NO!" Canismon shouted. "I'm just... looking after her for a while."

"She is... well, I'm her sister," Renamon spoke up.

Reppamon smiled. "Oh, in that case I'm sure she will grow up to be a beauty just as her older sister."

Renamon blushed. She wasn't used to such praise, and in her eyes, the handsome youngster Reppamon was indeed very handsome.

"Well then," Kazu asked just as he stuffed some bread in his mouth. "Where is this guy who has invited us?"

"I am here," a calm voice came from the other end of the table, out of the shadows. "I thank you all for accepting my invitation."

Suddenly, another candle flared up and illuminated that end of the table, so they could see who was sitting in the big armchair.

"I am Myotismon," the master of the sub-basement said with a smile. "I welcome you to my humble abode."


	17. Rika on four legs

Reppamon watched as the evil vampire lord conversed with his victims/guests and interacted with them in a casual manner.

'You can act innocent as much as you want...' the cunning Digimon spy thought to himself. 'I still know what you are up to... I won't let you lay your hands on those children.'

And with these words, he took a sip from his wine goblet.

He looked up when he felt Myotismon's gaze upon him.

"I hope the wine is to your liking," the vampire smiled. "I made sure to choose the best vintage."

"It's good," Reppamon replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Say, aren't you drinking any?"

"Oh, no!" Myotismon shook his head. "I never drink... wine..."

He then looked over to his other guests. "Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

Canismon nodded. "Yes, sorry about that, but... we really can't drink any alcohol."

Myotismon nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see... you don't want to set a bad example for your younger companions, I perfectly understand..."

Canismon and Nalamon looked at their Rookie-leveled friends while sweatdropping. "Um, you could say that..."

"Oh, now you're our Digi-mommies?" Terriermon grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Myotismon snapped his fingers. "Servants, please bring my guests a non-alcoholic beverage!"

"Of course, sire!" the three Pipismon said at once, took the redundant wine bottles with their claws and flew out of the room.

"Awww..." Kazu muttered. "I always wanted to try some..."

"Maybe your parents will allow you when you get older, kid!" Reppamon said with a smirk.

Kazu fumed. He didn't like the way how that four-legged jerk treated them just like little children.

The Pipismon came in and brought some grape juice as a replacement for the wine. They managed to open the bottles with their claws and poured some into their master's guests' goblets.

"Thanks!" Nalamon smiled and took a sip. "Hmmm, not bad!"

"So, you said you are after some old documents that still have to be here in the abandoned laboratory, right?" Myotismon asked.

"Yes, actually," Renamon explained. "I think we already searched most of the upper level, but we couldn't find them... have you found something like that after you moved in here?"

"I am afraid I can't help you," the vampire sighed. "All I found was rubble... rubble I had to move aside so I could live here. But there was no paper to be found in the middle of that rubble, no books, notebooks or even simple sheets of paper. If there is something left in here, it must still be on the upper level."

"Too bad," BlueCeratomon sighed. "Well, I guess we have to continue our search tomorrow."

"Yes, we should leave soon," Renamon nodded as she looked down at her currently-younger sister, who was already peacefully snoozing on her lap. "Or else the parents will wonder what is taking us so long."

"What a pity..." Myotismon said as he leaned forward. "I was so hoping you could stay for the night. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"No..." Canismon said and yawned. "I'm getting sleepy as well... we should have already left some time ago..."

"I'm so tired, I could fall asleep right on the spot..." Kenta mumbled.

Terriermon shook his head. "Wh-what's goin' on here...? One moment, I was wide awake and now..."

He looked around. He was not the only one who was suddenly feeling sleepy. The Ceratomon brothers were already leaning against each other. Nalamon's head was slowly sinking down on the table.

Reppamon realized at once what was wrong. He looked into the half-empty goblet that was standing in front of him.

"Oh no..." he muttered. "A sleeping drug... Myotismon, you cunning bas... zzzzz..." And then he slumped down on the floor.

In a matter of seconds, all of the vampire's 'guests' were sleeping on the floor.

"Excellent!" Myotismon smiled. "They never assumed once it was my plan to lure them into this trap all along. Servants, bring Reppamon and the small ones into the dungeon, while I take the young women into my personal chambers." He was licking his lips.

"Sire, we have no dungeon!" the winged servants replied. "We are not in your mansion anymore, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I see the problem..." their master said while rubbing his chin. "Well then, lock them into that one storeroom at the end of the hall."

"Yes, sire!" they said. "The small one as well?"

Myotismon looked at Kitmon. "No, I'm not that evil. I don't want to mistreat children. Bring her and her elder sister to the guest room and lock them up! I don't like to put females into the dungeon."

"Storeroom, sire!"

"Yes, whatever... Well, the two young vixens may take a few years until they are as beautiful as the two Champion females..." He looked down at the unconscious forms of Nalamon and Canismon with a grin. "Until that time, they can be my personal maids."

"As you wish, sire!" The Pipismon grabbed their captives with their claws and carried them out of the room, one after another, while Myotismon gently carried the females.

He licked his lips again when he saw Nalamon's neck in the dimmed light of the torches. Should he take her as a bride... or as a midnight snack? Decisions, decisions...

----

Kai came back into Takato's room. "Phew... nothing like a good bathroom break..."

Eiko turned around with a smile. "Look, I continued with the dungeon while you were away. Here, how do you like it? Now the heroes are captured and have to try and find a way out of the vampire's clutches."

"WHAT? Eiko, I told you not to do anything while I was away. Oh boy..." He hurried back to the computer. "Ooooh, how to fix it?"

"Well, excuse me for being bored..." the little ChibiBakemon huffed. "I just thought the players of the game would be happy for this kind of thrill..."

"Well, I know I didn't want them to get captured," Kai grumbled. "I promised my friends this game would be easy to finish."

"Your friends really want a lame game like that?" Eiko wondered.

"Yes! And now let me fix your mistakes in peace!"

Just then, the voice of Takato's mother came from downstairs: "Eiko, your mother is here to get you. Are you coming?"

"Gladly!" Eiko shouted back. "I was getting bored anyway!" And she floated out of the room without looking back at Kai once.

"Well, good riddance..." Kai muttered. "Now how am I going to free my friends from a scripted event that can't be reversed?

He then smiled. He got an idea.

----

Reppamon shook the boys a few times with his forepaws. "Hey, you guys, wake up!"

"I will as soon as you stop shaking me," Kazu groaned and reached for his head. "I feel as if a herd of Mammothmon has trampled over me... Owww..."

Takato stood up. "What happened? Where are we?" He then looked down at his human form. "And why did I digivolve back into a human?"

"The same reason I'm back to Guilmon, I guess," his red-scaled brother shrugged.

"Myotismon tricked us all," the male fox with the tail blade grumbled. "I always knew he was up to something, but I never supposed he would go as far as putting a sleeping drug into our drinks... and I guess you turned back because your Digivolutions are only temporary, and thus your bodies reverted to their natural form when you fell asleep."

"Looks like some old storage room," Terriermon mumbled when he looked around. He then seemed to remember something. "Wait... where are the girls? Where is Harmony?"

"Looks like our host has taken them to another place..." Takato grumbled. "If I ever get my hands on him..."

He then looked at Reppamon in surprise. "How did you know he was up to no good?"

Reppamon smirked. "I may not look like it, but I'm actually a government agent, sent to investigate the strange occurrences around the laboratory which has been abandoned for years. We knew it was infested with Numemon, but they weren't the problem. But after we got messages about people that were suffering from blood loss in the surrounding area, we already figured it might be a vampiric Digimon. I acted as if I was a traveller from the Digital World, so Myotismon wouldn't suspect a thing." He sighed. "Looks like my cover didn't help me that much after all... but I would have never assumed you kids would come here as well."

"Well, we are searching for more information about our Hybrid bodies," Guilmon explained. "Harmony's father knew the man who had worked here."

"I already figured it was you," Reppamon said. "I heard of a group of kids who found out that Mr. Yamaki was misusing Digimon for his own deeds... we were quite surprised after finding out that there were actually humans with Digimon abilities living in Tokyo."

"Can we save the talk for later?" Terriermon complained. "We have to find a way out of here, we must save Harmony!"

"He has a point there," Reppamon admitted. "Alright, let's see if I can contact my superior..."

----

Renamon blinked. The first thing she noticed was that she was lying on something soft and comfortable. She then saw the ceiling of a beautiful canopy bed.

She heard soft breathing next to her and saw the tiny form of her sister, curled up next to her. On her other side, Harmony was just beginning to stir. Another body was lying next to Harmony, but as the room was somewhat gloomy, she couldn't recognize the person lying there. Maybe it was Jeri...

She gently shook her sister. "Rika... I mean, Kitmon... wake up!"

Kitmon yawned, opening her mouth wider as Renamon would believe it to be possible. "Don't wanna go to school..." she mumbled. "Lemme sleep, mommy..."

Harmony sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Renamon... where are we?"

"Well, look who finally woke up! Took you long enough, girls!"

Renamon and Harmony turned around to face the speaker, while Jeri was slowly starting to wake up as well. They knew that voice...

They were surprised when they recognized the blonde girl with the black dress that was sitting next to the room's door, with a smug smile on her face.

"Alice?" Harmony muttered. "Is that you?"

"Who did you expect? Orochimon?"

"No," Renamon protested. "It's just that we are surprised... what are you doing here?"

Alice shrugged. "The same as you, I believe... waiting for someone to rescue me." She frowned. "That stupid vampire... he caught me by surprise. Otherwise I would have never let him capture me."

Jeri sat up in bed. "Well, this is certainly a surprise... Of all the places, I would have never believed to meet you here again."

"I don't think it's that surprising," Alice sighed. "After all, it was my grandfather who once owned this laboratory..."

"WHAT?" the other girls shouted in awe.

"I can't believe this..." Harmony muttered. "Your grandfather was in the same team as my Dad?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," Harmony said. "I'm just surprised..."

"Another question," Renamon intervened. "Does anyone of you have any good idea how we can get out of here? Because I don't really want to find out what Myotismon is planning to do with us."

"I'm hungry..." Kitmon whined. "I want my Mommy..."

"I already tried the door," Alice shrugged. "It's locked tight... and I don't think there is another exit in this room."

"Not good..." Harmony muttered and looked around the room. She then looked at the door closely. "Guys, you think I could digivolve and blast through this door?"

Alice watched her closely. 'Good thing I could convince Ivan to stay in hiding after realizing that this vampire was living here...' she thought to herself. 'He would have blabbed out all of our plan, would he be here as well...'

She had decided to let herself get captured, so she could find out if that Myotismon knew more about the documents she was searching for. But she had yet to meet him. She was not surprised to find the unconscious forms of the female Hybrid Tamers after the Pipismon locked her in this room.

Suddenly, Renamon perked up. "I believe someone's coming..."

Harmony stepped back from the door just as it opened, and the vampire came in.

Myotismon smiled. "Well, good to see you are getting along, my ladies... and nice to see that there is such a big assortment of Digimon beauties that..."

His face darkened when he took a closer look at Jeri, Harmony and Alice. "What is this? I know I had three beautiful Digimon women in here... and now all I get are little girls?"

"Well, bad for you, blood-sucker!" Harmony smirked. "But what if I told you that those 'adult' bodies were just our Champion forms after we digivolved?"

"How absurd!" Myotismon snapped. "Who has ever heard of humans that can turn into Digimon?"

"We can always give you a demonstration, if you like," grinned Jeri. "Jeri Hybrid Digivolution to... Cubmon!"

"Harmony Hybrid Digivolution to... Dachsmon!"

Alice smirked. Well, she always could play along with them...

"Alice Bio-Hybrid Digivolution to... Gaomon!"

After the transformations were complete, the other girls stared at Alice in bewilderment.

"Alice!" Cubmon gasped. "I never knew you were a Hybrid as well."

Gaomon grinned. "Well, my grandfather WAS the first human to splice Digimon data with human DNA..."

Myotismon looked down at them in disgust. Rookies! Children! And to think that he had believed them to be true ladies...

"I would never make a little brat into my bride..." he murmured. He then grinned. "Well, the beautiful vixen will have to do... the rest of you will be my midnight snack!"

"Don't count on it, fang-face!" Cubmon grumbled. "Rush Tackle!"

But as he drew his cape in front of his body, it felt to her as if she was running against a solid wall.

"Let me try it," Dachsmon shouted. She raised her projectile weapon. "Air Cutter!"

Renamon added her own attack: "Diamond Storm!"

But it was to no avail.

"Useless!" Myotismon chuckled. "You Rookies actually try to stand up against a powerful Ultimate as ME? How cute..."

"You bastard!" Gaomon growled. "Double Backhand!"

And she spun around, hitting the vampire multiple times with her fists.

"That doesn't even tickle..." Myotismon said with slight annoyance. He opened his cape. "GRISLY WING!"

A dark flock of bats streamed forth from his cape, surrounding Alice and the other girls. Only Renamon and Kitmon were spared.

Alice winced. She really hoped the other girls would finally digivolve, so she didn't have to reveal her true power...

But both Cubmon and Dachsmon started to groan. "I can't digivolve any further..." the canine girl murmured.

"Me neither..." Cubmon replied. "Must be because of this drug..."

"That's right!" Myotismon grinned. "As long as the drug is in your blood, it will hinder you from reaching a higher level than Rookie. And at the same time, it is weakening your battle power. You are done for!"

Kitmon watched the battle in horror, curled up in a little ball. She would like to help her friends, but that little body of hers wasn't acting like she wanted. Her little toddler mind was shaking with fear when she looked upon the fearsome scene in front of her.

But... wasn't she a strong Tamer? A Hybrid that has already fought multiple battles? And didn't she always want to protect her friends and family?

Well, this was her chance to do so.

Renamon got startled, when behind her, Kitmon suddenly started glowing. "What the...?"

"Kitmon Digivolve to... Kitsumon!"

The Rookie vixen made her hands into fists as she stared upon the evil vampire. "Now you're gonna pay!"

"Impossible!" Myotismon gasped. "How could you...?"

"Well, it seems your minions forgot to put the drug into my drink," Kitsumon smirked. "Now let go of my friends, or else..."

"Never!" Myotismon snarled. "I will feast upon the blood of you and your friends... and your sister will become my bride!"

"In your dreams!" Rika muttered as her body started to glow even brighter.

Myotismon could only watch in disbelief when Kitsumon's young body stretched, even more tails came out of her backside, and she fell down on all fours...

"KITSUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KITSUNEMON!"

A red-furred, female fox, as big and sleek as Kyubimon, with six waving tails that were tipped with white. On her chest, the symbol of Yin and Yang was visible, and a mane of reddish fur was surrounding her head, being pulled into some sort of ponytail that was waving over her backside.

Kitsunemon bared her fangs. "Now who is whose dinner?"

----

"The air shaft..." Takato sweatdropped. "Why is it always the air shaft?"

"Hey, I don't complain," said Reppamon, who was crawling in front of the goggled boy. "Most self-proclaimed 'villains' forget about them when putting their prisoners into an otherwise locked room... it isn't the first time I've been in such a situation."

"Oh yeah?" Kenta asked from further back. "Have you been in many missions?"

"Actually, yes, but in most of them, I worked with a partner. This is only the third time I'm working by myself."

"Say, I've been thinking..." Takato said. "If you are a government agent... why are you blowing your cover like that? Aren't you afraid that we might tell others?"

Reppamon looked over his shoulder with a wink. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"No... but I'm still curious."

"Well, for once, I know you are tougher than you look. During the D-Reaper crisis, you really proved yourselves to be up to any big challenge... and besides, you've already worked together with the government back then."

"But that was..."

"It was Yamaki, I know, but no one could have known what he was planning, back then. What I'm trying to tell you is that anyone who is willing to risk his life for his home country has my trust."

"Kinda naive, dontcha think?" Kazu whispered to Kenta, who was crawling in front of him.

"Maybe... but I still think he's cool!"

Reppamon smirked to himself. He could easily follow the whispered conversation between the two boys with his sensitive ears, but he didn't feel offended. Besides, he knew that his partner would have felt the same way about these kids, would he be here...

"So now that you know what I am here for... want to tell me your story? You said something about some old documents to Myotismon..."

"Oooh, he's a smooth one," Terriermon grinned.

"Well, he told us his story, so I think it's only fair we tell him ours as well, right?" Takato asked.

Kazu shook his head. "Another naive one..."

"Well, we know there was this one scientist who once worked here... and Harmony's father was a colleague of him. We heard he might have left some old documents about his work down here, and we came here to see if we could find them."

"Harmony? She's the cute dog-girl, right?"

Terriermon giggled. "She's actually as old as we are, you know?"

"Oh, I see..." Reppamon said in a disappointed voice. "So Renamon is really younger as well?"

"No, only Harmony and Jeri," Guilmon replied.

Reppamon perked up. That didn't sound too bad. Maybe he should ask the cute vixen for her phone number...

Then he realized something. "Wait a minute... you KNOW that Prof. McCoy illegally created Digimon Hybrids? But that's classified information!" He frowned. "If Harmony's father told you about that, I might have to hold him responsible, you know that, right?"

The boys realized they might have made a big mistake just now. "Wait... it's not as you think... he told us for a reason!"

"Oh really now?" The frown on Reppamon's face didn't vanish.

"Yeah, it's because we... we are Hybrids as well. Well, not like those he created, but... our parents are both human and Digimon."

"I think I'm starting to understand..." Reppamon said as he reached the end of the air shaft. He opened the chute and climbed outside.

"No one's here," he said after looking around. He helped Takato get out of the shaft. "So you hope that these documents help you find out more about your abilities as Hybrids, right?"

"That about sums it up," Guilmon nodded. "Still, we already searched the whole upper level, and couldn't find it."

"I think Myotismon knows where it is, he just didn't tell us," Terriermon said with a nod. "I say we pay him a visit and make him talk... besides, we still have to save Harmony and the others."

"Yeah, I'm with you!" Kenta said. Kazu nodded.

Reppamon seemed to think about something. Then he smiled. "Well, why not? I also want to ask our vampire friend a few questions... so, as long as you leave enough of him I can hand over to the police, you may do with him what you want."

Kazu grinned. "Sounds good!"

----

Shortly after, they found the door to Myotismon's private chambers.

When they heard a loud crash, they all got startled.

"That's coming from inside!" Terriermon said in a worried tone of voice. "Hurry, the girls might be in trouble!"

Another crash came from inside, followed by a pleading voice: "Please, no more! I'll be good! Ow, ow, ow, not the FACE!"

Takato blinked and exchanged a quick glance with his friends. "Do you think..."

Reppamon laughed. "Sounds more like Myotismon needs some help. Oh well, let's make sure they let him live for now..."

They opened the door and looked inside a bedchamber that looked like a herd of Mammothmon had rampaged through it. Renamon, Cubmon and Dachsmon were standing near the bed, together with an unknown Rookie Digimon, while Myotismon was crouching in one corner of the room, cowering as a four-legged, menacing-looking fox Digimon was standing in front of him.

Kitsunemon snarled. "You better tell me what you did with our friends, or I'll make you eat your cape!"

"Th-that won't be necessary, I think," Takato said as he stepped into the room. He stopped when the fox turned her head and looked at him. "Um, Rika?"

"Yeah, it's me! So what?"

He chuckled. "You do realize you aren't wearing any clothes right now, do you?"

Kitsunemon looked down at herself and realized he was right. No pants, no top, just a furry body.

On four legs.

"Damn..." she muttered to herself. "Did I really need goggle-boy to realize just NOW that I've turned into Rin Tin Tin?"

When she saw that Myotismon was trying to crawl away, her jaws snapped into the direction of his face. "You stay!"

The vampire yelped. "Yes, ma'am..."

The other boys and Reppamon came in. "Um, did we miss anything?" Kazu asked.

"Harmony, are you alright?" Terriermon asked as he rushed to his Tamer's side. "Did he hurt you?"

Dachsmon chuckled. Terriermon could be really sweet when he was worried about her. "I'm fine, nothing happened! We got it under control."

"Well, um... that's good," Terriermon said. He looked down at the ground. "Um, it's not that I was worried or anything, it's just that..."

Cubmon and Dachsmon giggled.

Takato looked around the room until he noticed the black-clothed Gaomon standing in one corner of the room.

"Wait a minute..." he murmured. "Those clothes... and those ponytails..."

He gasped. "Alice?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Hiya, Takato! Long time no see, huh?"

----

Magnadramon slowly raised her head from her paws when a dark figure entered the room.

Riley grinned. "Hello, Mother dear!" she said as she stepped in front of the cell.

Magnadramon frowned. "Sometimes I wonder whatever your father and I did wrong while raising you, honey... For a while, I thought it might be the influence of the humans that have made you this way... but then again, I couldn't see any such changes on your sister."

"Don't start that again!" the LadyDevimon snapped. "It's always Tally this, Tally that! I know she's your true Momma's girl, you don't have to rub it in every time we talk!"

"This isn't about Tally," Magnadramon shook her head. "Why have you joined the Demon Lords, Riley?"

"Didn't you hear what Doumon said?" Riley asked. "I have been the incarnation of Lust ever since my birth. It's my DESTINY to be like this!"

Magnadramon sighed. How was she supposed to make her daughter understand that every person had the ability of taking his or her destiny in his own hands?

"Riley, you might carry Lilithmon's legacy within you, but... it's still up to you to decide if you want to make use of these powers or not. Look at what happened to Beelzemon! Look at the new incarnation of Lucemon! If they can accept their roles alongside humanity, why can't you?"

"Silence!" Riley snarled. "I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work! If Yamacus doesn't want my love, he shall suffer!" She smirked. "I will give him the choice... either he chooses me or I'll crush him!" She tightened her claws into a firm grip.

"And about Gluttony and Pride... they will see the error of their way soon enough. The little girl is already on her way to corruption, and it's just a matter of time until she accepts her role as our leader..."

"You will never be able to corrupt someone as pure as her," Magnadramon said in a sad voice. "Don't you know that children carry our future's hope?"

"Spare me that sentimental nonsense!" Riley huffed. "I made my decision, mother, at the very day I left your home. You and father might believe that our sins are the path to doom... but the only thing it will lead me to is power... and revenge!"

She gestured at the empty cell next to her. "Soon enough, father will join you... and then your days of ruling the Digital World will be over, and the Seven Demon Lords will be the ruler of both worlds." She narrowed her eyes. "Be thankful that we didn't kill you yet. Only because you are my parents have Doumon and MegaSeadramon decided to spare you for now. But as for the rest of the pathetic Sovereigns... they shall know the meaning of terror if they get in our way!"

Magnadramon looked down at the prison floor in desperation. "Honey..."

"Don't call me that!" Riley snapped.

Her mother managed to give her a sad smile. "You will always be my little girl, Riley, no matter whatever you will do. And I won't stop believing in you until the very end."

"You're a fool if you believe that will change my mind!"

"I know my hope might be in vain... but as long as there is still the slightest bit of hope, I won't give you up. You know that Tally only joined Yamacus' forces to keep an eye on you, right?"

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" the LadyDevimon huffed. "That bitch should know better and worry about her own problems."

"And what about your other sister?" Magnadramon asked. "Are you feeling the same about her?"

"I don't HAVE another sister!" Riley shouted in rage.

"Well, she might not be your biological sister, but as far as I am concerned, she is part of the family. You know how your father took her in after realizing she had nowhere to go, right?"

"Why should I care?" Riley snapped. "At that time, I was already working for Yamacus."

"Now don't lie to me, Riley!" Magnadramon looked fiercely into her daughter's eyes. "At that time, you still have come for a visit regularly, and the way you acted around her made it clear to me that she was the kind of little sister you never had with Tally. But I can guess it must have been a surprise, having found out that she decided to work for your employer as well, right?"

"I know that Yamacus would show his interest in her some time," Riley grumbled. "But I never believed she would actually be part of a mercenary group, alongside the other two volunteers of the Prof.'s experiment." She giggled. "I never knew the runt had it in her..."

"Alice might still be working for Yamacus, but at least she has shown signs of doubt... and I don't think she will ever join your side willingly."

"Why should she?" Riley shrugged. "I'm not working for Yamacus anymore, so why should I care about her or any other Hybrid?"

"Maybe because your main worries will be the Hybrid Tamers?" Magnadramon replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Enough of this!" Riley shouted angrily. "I really have better things to do than to listen to your absurd assumptions! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

With an angry scowl on her face, she turned around and left. "I don't know why I came down here in the first place..." she muttered.

Magnadramon winced when Riley slammed the door behind her, then she smiled to herself.

"Maybe because you aren't as happy to see me behind bars as you would like to make yourself believe?" she whispered before putting her head back down on her paws.

----

In the dark corridor of the Demon Lord Fortress, Riley almost bumped into Doumon when she came out of the dungeon stairway.

Doumon smirked. "Well, you had a nice talk with your mother, huh? Well, how did it go?"

Riley crossed her arms. "Much better than your own talk with your granddaughter, I presume."

Doumon scowled. "Fine! You won't bother me with my own family problems, I won't bother you with yours!"

"Fine with me!" Riley smirked. "Let's see how far the others are with our little Cupimon, shall we?"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that tonight..." Doumon frowned. "I just learned that Yamacus managed to acquire Prof. McCoy's MCT."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "You mean the Mind Control Thin..."

"I refuse to say the long version of its ridiculous name!" Doumon shouted. "You know very well what I mean. But you also know what it means if he figures out how to use it, right?"

Riley grumbled. "Yes, he might be able to control Belphemon."

"There's still the chance it might not be sufficient to control a Demon Lord, but I don't want to take any chances. When the time is right, I want you to go back to the excavation site and make sure that nothing will interfere with our plans."

She frowned. "Why do I have to go? Why don't you go yourself?"

"Because I have another important matter to take care of, and because you know both Yamacus and the female leader of his Hybrid mercenaries better than anyone else of us."

"Fine," she snapped.


	18. Belphemon's Lullaby

Kouki was loafing around in the main cavern of the excavation site, every now and then grabbing into his bag of chips. He decided to ignore the bustling cluster of activity that was surrounding the computer consoles and containment systems of the being that was hovering above them, luckily still entrapped in spherical barrier... Belphemon!

Still, the energy field was giving off crackling sparks of energy, and the nervous glances the technicians were giving the floating red sphere and its prisoner didn't really help to improve the mood.

They all knew that the MCT, or Mind Control Thingy, had to work, or else no one could predict what the Demon Lord of Sloth would do to them, should he break free.

Kouki didn't care. Or at least he didn't give any sign or reaction that he did. Maybe he was just able to hide his worries, or perhaps he even thought himself to be able to escape in time whenever Belphemon's wrath would be provoked.

Shin, the human foreman of the excavation site, nervously approached the powerful street fighter and Digimon Hybrid from behind.

Andromon, the head technician, gave the pair a worried look. He knew very well which task Lord Yamacus had given his foreman this morning, and he was glad he didn't have to do it himself. Even though he was an Ultimate, he was glad that he wasn't in Shin's position right now. While he was in a delicate situation himself, he still preferred to take care of Belphemon's containment field... it was still better than taking care of the aggressive Hybrid which Shin was just tapping on the shoulder.

Kouki turned his head around in annoyance. "What?"

"Um, s-sorry to bother you, but..." Drops of sweat were pouring down Shin's nearly-bald head as he turned around his helmet in his hands nervously. Whatever he would give so he would NOT have to say what he was going to say right now...

"Um... I was just wondering... would you be willing to be my personal servant for a day?"

Kouki's only reaction was a raised eyebrow. What the heck was that pathetic nitwit thinking?

"Get lost, you creep!" Kouki snarled from the edge of his mouth, not even turning around when he backfisted the foreman into the cavern wall.

Shin yelped sharply before sliding down to the ground and clutching his bleeding nose. In a hurry, he stood up from the ground and quickly ran out of the cave. Kouki didn't look after him.

"Damn freaks..." Kouki muttered while he stuffed more chips into his mouth. "Why does Yamacus put up with them?"

Meanwhile, Shin was coming to a stop in the middle of the tunnel and leaned against the wall, panting hardly.

He got startled when suddenly, someone appeared in front of him.

"So, how did it go?" Yamacus asked.

Shin sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you, sir! I was afraid that crazy thug would be after me..."

Yamacus crossed his arms. "Yes, Kouki tends to be aggressive when he's irritated. So I suppose he wasn't too happy when you asked him, right?"

"No... no, sir! Absolutely not!" Shin winced and pulled out a tissue to wipe his bleeding nose. "Was that really necessary, sir?"

"Oh, yes it was!" the self-proclaimed Digimon Lord nodded. "Only by seeing his usual reaction to that phrase can we ensure that this 'MCT' really has the powers Alice has promised me."

"I could have told you he would react this way without letting him dent my face first..." the foreman muttered.

Yamacus shrugged. "All in favor of my grand plan, Shin! Be thankful that a bleeding nose is the only thing you have yet to put up with while in my services. Now, you know what to do next." And he handed Shin an all-too-familiar device.

Shin cringed. "Oh, d-do I really have to do that, sir? Can't someone else do this?"

Yamacus frowned. "Shin, you do want to keep my favor, right? So I suggest you do whatever I tell you... without any questioning! Do I make myself clear?"

The foreman sighed. "Yes, sir... I understand, sir."

Yamacus nodded as he handed Shin the device. "Good. Now, you know what to do. I have something to take care of, I will come later and see if you have succeeded... or to gather your remains." He smirked as he turned around and left.

Shin shivered. "That's quite comforting, sir..."

----

Kouki almost groaned when he heard footsteps behind him. What did that nut case want now?

"Um... Mr. Kouki? I..."

"I thought I asked you to leave me the hell alone!" Kouki snapped. "Can't you go find somebody else to bother? Or do I have to pound it into your little skull until you understand?"

"Sorry, but I... I have to do this. Orders from Lord Yamacus, you see?"

And he quickly put the MCT on Kouki's head and closed the latches.

"What the...? Hey, get this damn thing off me, you freak!" Kouki shouted and tried to pull the weird helmet off his head. Still, it was stuck. Kouki fumbled with it, hoping to find the latches.

"C-calm down!" Shin stuttered as he jumped back, hoping not to get caught by the Hybrid's flailing fists.

Almost instantly, Kouki's flailing stopped. With a deep sigh, he calmed down visibly. Still, he was visibly annoyed when he looked over to Shin, who hid his face behind his helmet.

"You know I will have to pulverize you sooner or later for that, right?" he asked in a calm voice.

"S-s-sure," Shin said, all the while trying to remember his employer's instructions. "Um, do... do you want to be my servant for a day?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kouki asked in annoyance. "And would you finally get this damn thing off my head?"

Shin then realized that he couldn't make the MCT work by asking Kouki a question. "Uh, what I mean is... I order you to be my servant for a day."

He winced and once again hid behind his helmet, half-expecting that Kouki would smash him into the wall again.

But to his surprise, he could hear Kouki's voice saying: "Your wish is my command! What are your orders, my master?"

Shin opened his eyes again and saw how the powerful Hybrid was kneeling in front of him.

"I can't believe this..." the foreman muttered to himself. "That accursed contraption really works?"

With a gleeful giggle, he put on his helmet and ran towards the exit of the cave, shouting for Yamacus:

"Sir! Sir! I did it! I did it! The Mind Control Thingy really works! It works! Sir, you gotta have a look at this!"

He then seemed to remember something, as he stopped right in front of the cave exit and turned back to the still kneeling Kouki.

"Um, I command you to follow me, servant!"

"As you command, master!" Kouki said in an emotionless voice as he stood up and followed the foreman.

----

Yamacus knocked at the wooden door, one of the few doors that were installed within the cavern complex.

When he got no response, he asked: "Tally, may I come in?"

A short while later, a quiet voice answered: "Yes..."

Yamacus opened the door and closed it behind him. He looked at the camp bed on which his angelic advisor was lying, her feathered wings a mess, and her torso and part of her head wrapped up with bandages.

She gave him a sad smile. "Hello."

He nodded. "Hello. Are you feeling better?"

The Angewomon nodded. "Yes, a little bit. Sunflowermon took good care of me. She says I might be able to leave sick bay within a few days. It's just that..." She sighed. "Riley..."

Yamacus came closer and sat down on a stool next to her bed. He comfortingly patted her shoulder, the one that wasn't bandaged. "I know, I know... I'm still a bit shaken by what she did as well."

Tears appeared on Tally's beautiful face. "What... what should we do if she never comes back to us? I..." She sobbed. "I don't want to see her killed..."

"Me neither," Yamacus sighed. "But I promise you, should I find a way to save her... to bring her back to our side... I shall do it right away!"

Tally sniffed and looked at him. "You always are so good to both of us... I almost... I almost regret that..."

He looked at her questioningly. "What?"

She shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing..."

Suddenly, the door flew open and foreman Shin appeared within the room. "Sir, I did it! I did it! The MCT..." He looked down at Tally, who was holding hands with his superior. "Ummm, am I interrupting something here?"

A looming shadow appeared behind him. Shin turned around and looked into the angry face of Sunflowermon.

She growled at him. "What are you thinking? This is a sick room. Miss Tally needs her peace and quiet, and then you fool come and make such a racket? I'll have none of that, you hear me? I'll have none of that!"

And she grabbed Shin with her long, green arm and dragged him out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Yamacus and Tally blinked, then looked at each other. They blushed and pulled their hands apart from each other.

Tally giggled. "Maybe you should go see whatever it is Mr. Shin wants from you."

"Y-yes, I think I shall just do that," Yamacus mumbled as he stood up from the stool. "Um, I... I hope you get well soon."

Before he left, he turned around to her one last time and said: "I'll make sure to visit you again very soon."

She smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

After he closed the door behind him, she sighed and lay down back on her pillow. She then put her hands on her face.

'Oh, Mother...' she thought. 'Whatever shall I do? I almost told him the true reason why I am here. But I... I can't do it! I know what he's doing is not right, but... can I really betray him?'

----

"I swear it, I'll get you kids some day," Myotismon yelled while he was being thrown into a police car by two strong Divermon policemen. "And your little dog too," he added with a glance at Kitsunemon.

"Shut up!" she yelled after him. "I'm not some dog."

"You know, we could always get you a nice collar..." Kazu suggested with a grin.

"Ah, I don't think Rika's into that kind of stuff," Kenta chuckled.

Kitsunemon bared her fangs. "I hate you guys so much..."

Meanwhile, Takato was talking to Alice.

"So, Prof. McCoy has been your grandfather, huh? I guess that's the reason why you're looking like this..."

She shrugged. "Well, you could say that... I was the first person which he tested his serum on... Now don't give me that look," she frowned as she saw his appalled face. "I volunteered for the experiment myself. He didn't want to at first, but I asked him to do it."

"Um, that's okay, I think..." Takato murmured. "But wait... it's just that Azulongmon told us that he... that he did a few things he was not supposed to do... like creating an artificial source of Digivolution Power. Do you know anything about that?"

'So, you have already talked to 'Daddy', have you?' Alice thought to herself. 'Well, that's good to know...'

"I don't know what method he used," she stated. "I only know that I liked the results. And only because the other volunteers of grandpa's project have done something wrong doesn't mean I have done it as well, right?"

"No, of course not," Takato replied. "I mean, you and Dobermon did help us back then, right?"

"Yeah..." she muttered. "Dobermon and I..."

"Well, what have you been up to since we last met? Did you know about your Hybrid powers back then?"

"No, I..." Suddenly, something beeped within her pocket. She pulled something out and looked at it. Takato couldn't quite see what it was, but he figured it would be a cell phone.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

Alice nodded with a sigh. "Well, Takato... I'd love to chat more with you, but I kinda have to go home. My... parents will wonder where I am. So if you don't mind, I would like to go now, okay? We can talk more next time we meet."

"Um... sure, that's fine with me. But..."

She smiled. "Great! See ya later!" And she ran off.

Takato scratched the back of his head. He was glad to have seen Alice again, but somehow, she was acting weird.

When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around.

"Where is that black-dressed girl?" Reppamon asked. "I wanted to ask her some questions."

"She said she wanted to go home and already left," Takato explained.

"Really?" Reppamon asked with a frown. "Well, too bad. Oh, I almost forgot... we found this inside a drawer in the basement. I thought you guys would like to take a look at it." And he gave the goggle-wearing boy a few sheets of paper.

Takato blinked. He then waved the papers around and called. "Hey, Harmony! Could these be the documents we've been searching for?"

The now-human girl came running and took a good look at them. Then she smiled. "Bingo! Those are exactly the documents we needed." She whistled. "Tamers, assemble!"

When everyone was standing around here, Harmony looked at the first document and started reading.

"What the heck? Hey, it seems like there are a few pages missing!" Terriermon realized.

"You're right," Harmony nodded. "Well, maybe the pages we got will be of some help."

"Look at that paragraph over there," Jeri said and pointed at the paper. "It says here that a Hybrid's body will most probably never be stable enough to reach a higher level than the Champion level... at least not by itself. A source of Digital Power will be needed for that."

"Now that's just great," Guilmon sighed. "Now we've got those awesome new powers and we can't even reach the Ultimate Level?"

"At least you have an Ultimate Level, Guilmon!" Takato whined. "I wanted to have a more powerful form as well..."

"Well, you should have created one with your little game," Kitsunemon grumbled. "Maybe you can ask your dear cousin to make one... I'm already wondering what that slacker is up to. I believe he still has yet to do anything that improves our current situation."

"But... a source of Digital Power?" Harmony pondered. She then snapped her fingers. "Hey, maybe we can use Calumon!"

"Not a bad idea," Renamon nodded. "Can you find any other information that might be of help for us?"

Harmony looked over the few pages and then shook her head. "No, the rest is only a report about how the voluntary subjects have reacted to different kinds of treatment..."

"That's why we put up with all of this trouble?" Kitsunemon grumbled. "What a waste of time!"

"Well, good to see to have you back at least..." Guilmon muttered.

"I still think I preferred her In-Training form," Terriermon whispered.

"I heard that!" Kitsunemon snapped. "Now can anyone tell me how to turn back? I'm getting sick of having to walk around on all fours."

"Down, girl!" Kenta scolded. "Or do we have to pull out the rolled-up newspaper?" Kazu snickered.

"I REALLY hate you guys..." Kitsunemon growled.

----

In a dark back alley, Alice met again with Ivan, both of them in their human forms.

"Well, did you get it?" she asked impatiently.

Ivan nodded and pulled some papers out of his belt pouch. "I managed to get them before the police arrived... I'm telling you, that one policewoman was really pretty..."

"Oh shut up, you pervert..." Alice grumbled and snatched the documents away from his massive hand. "Lemme take a look at that."

After reading through it, a wide grin appeared on her face. "Ivan, my big oaf of a friend, you really hit the jackpot this time."

"I did?" he wondered and scratched his head.

Alice nodded. "Yes, you did! I believe that with these instructions, we might be able to find it... the artificial source of Digivolution Power my grandfather created!"

----

Mayumi Sheperdmon Wong shook her head while her daughter took off her shoes after coming home from the ruined laboratory.

"Unbelievable! There isn't one day where the actions of you and your friends don't attract the police."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Harmony said. "But the police was after Myotismon, so we would have run into Reppamon either way. If we knew he was there undercover, we probably would have waited until later until we came back for the documents."

"Still it's good you were there to kick his ass, right, sis?" Suzie smiled happily.

"Suzie! Don't use those words!" Sheperdmon scolded.

The youngest Wong child winced under her mother's stern glare. "Sorry, Mom..."

"These are some interesting reports you brought with you, Harmony!" her father said from the living room, where he was sitting and looking at the documents Harmony had brought home with her. "I knew Dolphin was a brilliant scientist, but I'd have never imagined some of the things he did during his experiments."

"By the way, we met his granddaughter in the lab," Harmony said as she joined her father. "Remember that goth girl I met when Dobermon helped us fight the D-Reaper? Alice?"

"She is Dolphin's granddaughter?" Janyu wondered. "Of course he mentioned her once or twice, but I've never met her."

"Well yeah, she was imprisoned by Myotismon as well, but you know what surprised me as well? She was a Hybrid, just like us!"

"How can that be?" Sheperdmon wondered as she brought some tea from the kitchen. "I thought at least one of your parents must be a Digimon to obtain Hybrid powers."

Janyu sighed. "Of course..." he murmured. "I must have been blind not to realize the truth... She was one of the volunteers Dolphin experimented on."

"On his own granddaughter?" Sheperdmon gasped.

"She said she didn't mind," Harmony shrugged. "She said she likes the new powers. Her Digimon form is a blue dog-Digimon called Gaomon."

"Another dog, eh?" Janyu chuckled. "Maybe the two of you can become good friends."

"Yeah, and together with Rika, you can open a 'Club for Canines!'" Terriermon chuckled.

"Very funny," Harmony growled and mockingly pulled one of her partner's ears.

Meanwhile, Lopmon was sitting on a chair in front of the window, deep in thought. "Alice...? Alice...? Gaomon...? Somehow, this sounds familiar to me..."

Suddenly, Harmony gasped. "Of course! Lopmon! Didn't Azulongmon tell us that Zhuqiaomon had sent his Devas to deal with Prof. McCoy and his illegal experiments? Then you must have met Alice as well, right?"

"You're right!" Lopmon said in surprise. "How could I have forgotten? She was one of the three first Hybrids the professor created. We captured the two male, adult Hybrids but... after Azulongmon found out that one of the Hybrids was a young girl, he insisted that he should take care of her."

"I take it Zhuqiaomon wasn't too thrilled with that idea," Harmony assumed. She vividly remembered her first meeting with the avian Digimon god.

"No, he wasn't," Lopmon said, shaking her head. "Neither were many of the other Devas, among them Makuramon, Vajramon and Chatsuramon. I expressed my concern and my opinion that a young girl would in no way be a threat to us. The other Sovereigns, Baihumon and Ebonwumon, shared Azulongmon's opinion in this matter, and reluctantly, Zhuqiaomon agreed. He put Alice under the care of Azulongmon and his mate. Dobermon was her companion for all those years... she didn't come back to the human world until Dobermon volunteered to bring you the power to reach the Mega Level, sacrificing himself.

"So she was a Hybrid all the time, and we never knew..." Harmony sighed. "I wonder why she is so secretive. She never talks much with us, and if she does, it gives us more to wonder about. And every time we meet her, she's gone so quickly. I'd like to know what her motives are..."

"Does she still live with Azulongmon?" Janyu asked.

Lopmon shook her head. "No, she didn't come back after Dobermon's death. Rumor in the Digital World has it that she's trying to get used to her powers."

"Ah, I see," Terriermon spoke up. "That's why we met her in the ruined laboratory of her grandfather."

"Yes," Harmony nodded. "She was hoping for the same thing as we did... to find some more information about the abilities of a Hybrid."

"So why didn't she stay?" Terriermon wondered. "If she had just stayed a bit longer, we would have been able to show her the documents."

"A strange behavior indeed..." Janyu said, rubbing his chin. "Lopmon, those other two Hybrids you mentioned... Who were they?"

"In their previous life, they both had been regular human men. I don't know their real names, but one of them was a burly and muscular man who didn't seem to bright. He volunteered for the experiment because of the money Prof. McCoy offered him, I believe. His Digimon form was a huge dinosaur called BioStegomon."

She tapped her head. "The other one, I think, was some sort of Street Fighter, a very violent young man. He always wanted more power, and as the professor promised him power, he agreed to be the second Hybrid. His Digimon form is a huge bird called BioThunderbirmon."

"BioThunderbirmon... BioThunderbirmon..." Harmony muttered. Then she gasped. "That guy... I believe he was the one who attacked us before we entered the ruined lab!"

She and Terriermon looked at each other. "Perhaps it's just a coincidence?" Terriermon wondered.

Harmony frowned. "I don't know... either Alice didn't know he was there or the two of them are in cahoots... either way, I have the feeling that guy was there for the same reason as Alice." She sighed. "How does all of this add up?"

"Ah, mou-man-tai!" Terriermon said as he patted his partner on the back. "We'll sleep it over, and by tomorrow, we'll somehow figure it out!"

"I wish I had your confidence..." Harmony muttered.

----

Devimon yelled out in rage and slammed his fist into the room's wall, causing the marble surface to crack.

"I can't believe it!" he shouted. "How many games to we have to play with her until she finally succumbs? But no, all she talks about is her home, her brother and that brat Impmon!"

"Calm down!" MegaSeadramon scowled from where he was coiled up in the room's corner.

"Calm down? Calm down? Fifteen games, oh Master of Envy! We had to play fifteen games with that immature brat, and each time, you told her how well she had fared. And did it do anything? Well, I couldn't see any results!"

"Pride is a sin that takes time to bear fruit," MegaSeadramon said. "But unlike us, she only has to reach the Rookie level, and her powers will already rival those of a Mega Digimon."

"And what if Yamacus uses Belphemon to take over the world in the meantime?" Devimon asked. "How can she help us when we're not even complete? We don't have any more time, you big worm!"

"I'm a serpent," MegaSeadramon said offended. "And we don't need Pride to take back Belphemon... as long as we attack before he's able to control him. Still, Lucemon is our most valuable member, and we can't continue without her..."

"So, any suggestions?" Riley asked from above. Today, she was in her Champion form as BlackGatomon and had used her feline agility to climb up onto the room's chandelier, where she was lying lazily, swinging back and forth.

"Well, let it put me this way..." MegaSeadramon smiled. "If Pride doesn't want to come out to play... we have to force her out of the girl."

"You seem to have an idea," Riley said as she leaned over the chandelier's edge. "Tell us about it."

The massive serpent chuckled. "Yamacus wants to force Belphemon to work for him, and he plans to do so by... convincing him via that convenient little gadget. So why don't we use the same tactic and... convince our little Cupimon to bring out her 'inner Lucemon'..."

Devimon raised a non-existent eyebrow. Then he grinned. "MegaSeadramon, you cunning bastard of a villain... that was the most devious, back-stabbing and malicious thing I've ever heard... I like it!"

"Yeah, sometimes, you have to force people to their luck!" Riley giggled.

"If all goes according to plan we will need to finish only one more operation, and we will be almost complete," MegaSeadramon laughed.

"But that still leaves Beelzemon," Devimon pointed out.

"He will have no other choice but to join us," MegaSeadramon said. "Unless he willingly aids us as the Master of Gluttony, we'll never let his precious darling Ai go."

"And we don't even have to tell him that she'll become one of us," Riley added. "At least not until it's too late... for both of them!"

And the diabolical laughter of the three Demon Lords echoed through the darkness.

----

Over the next few hours, Yamacus' excavation camp was bustling with activity. Technicians, troopers, and workers were hastily running up and down the big main cave, where Belphemon was still floating inside his slightly cracked energy barrier.

Andromon was standing behind his console. "The shields won't hold any longer," he said in a panicking voice. "We have to act now, sir!"

Yamacus, who was standing nearby, together with Foreman Shin, stayed calm. "We'll have it ready in a minute. It was able to hold a fully grown Ultimate. And even if it was a Hybrid... it should be sufficient for Belphemon."

"B-but he's a Mega... AND a Demon Lord," Shin whined. "Don't you think there's a slight difference, sir?"

"We won't release all of his powers," Yamacus snarled. "Even asleep, his powers will still be formidable. I'm not foolish enough to wake him up. Now get going!" He looked over to where Roachmon and a few of his men were holding a big contraption in which the MCT was encased. "Commander, proceed!"

Roachmon saluted with two of his limbs. "Yes, sir! All right, men... heave ho!"

And together, the flying insect Digimon were rising the heavy piece of equipment, until they were flying in front of the spherical barrier.

"Now's the critical moment..." Yamacus grimaced. A little sweatdrop was running down his cheek.

A red light started flashing on the console, and Andromon shouted in alarm: "Breaking point reached! We can't maintain the force field anymore!"

"Deactivate!" Yamacus shouted. "Insect Digimon, prepare for installment!"

Andromon hit a big button, and with a fizzling sound, the barrier dissipated. Almost everyone held his breath, but Belphemon didn't move. He was still asleep. Quickly and carefully, Roachmon and his men buzzed over to the smaller body underneath Belphemon's enormous, spherical head and attached the MCT to its neck and shoulders.

As soon as all the clamps were fastened, they flew away as if they had touched a hot plate.

"Is the MCT active?" Yamacus asked.

Roachmon gave him the thumbs up. "All systems working, sir! Now we just have to wait and hope..."

Yamacus stepped towards the floating Demon Lord. Every muscle within his body was strained. His minions held their breath as they witnessed the courage of their leader.

Yamacus stepped onto a small pedestal his men had put up a few hours ago and spread his arms. "Belphemon! Lord of Sloth! Listen to me! I command you... speak!!"

For a while, nothing happened. But then, the bizarre-looking Mega Digimon opened its rodent-like muzzle and let out a yawn.

All of the humans and Digimon within the cave yelled as the deafening sound thundered above their heads, and they grabbed their ears with their hands, or whatever limbs they possessed.

A deep rumbling went through the cavern walls, and several pebbles fell down from the ceiling. Andromon winced as one piece of rock hit his metal head and bounced off.

"Come closer!" Yamacus commanded. He was the only one who didn't wince in pain under Belphemon's immense voice.

Slowly, the Demon Lord floated forwards, leaving the force field generator behind. All the while, he was still sleeping, bound by the MCT and his own chains.

Yamacus grinned. "Excellent!" he whispered. "The most powerful weapon of all time... under my control!" He pushed his fist into the air. "Now they have to surrender to me! All the time, they laughed at me and my ambitions... now I am the one who will have the last laugh!"

And the self-proclaimed Dark Lord of the Digimon laughed.

In one of the tunnels that were leading to the cave, an angelic face that was surrounded by shimmering, blonde hair peered past the corner.

"Yamacus... what are you doing?" she murmured to herself. "Is this really what makes you happy?"

'And what about me?' Tally thought. 'What will make me happy? Stay with Yamacus and help him make his dreams come true? Simply watch over my little sister? Save Riley from the darkness? Or just going back home to my parents?'

At the same time, Kouki was leaning next to another tunnel, the main entrance to the enormous cave. As he munched on his chips, two persons he knew stepped up next to him.

"Did anything happen while we were away?" the black-clothed Gaomon asked.

Kouki shrugged. "Not much! They just managed to keep control over an ancient, all-powerful Demon Lord."

He looked at Alice and Ivan, who was standing behind her. "Back in your Digimon form, I see?"

Alice shrugged. "After having spent so much time as a human, I felt like it. Kouki, we need to talk... but not in here."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, and she gave him the hint of a nod.

But before they could go, Yamacus came towards them. "Alice! And Ivan! Good to see you again! You are just in time to witness my glorious hour of power!"

He smirked and gave them a cocky pose, before falling back into his usual, calm self. "So, did you find more about the professor's experiments?"

Ivan opened his mouth to speak. "Ye..."

Alice kicked him on his foot. He winced and shut his mouth.

The Gaomon looked up at Yamacus with a fake smile. "We have searched through the entire complex, but all we found were Numemon and an insane vampire."

"Oh, that's too bad," Yamacus shrugged. "Oh well, as long as you were able to bring me the MCT…" He looked up at Belphemon with pride. "Your grandfather's invention is incredible, Alice. Without it, all my plans would have been for nothing."

"Yes, yes, very nice," Alice yawned. "Can we go now or do you have another job for us?"

"No, I don't think so," Yamacus replied, never separating his gaze from the floating, sleeping Demon Lord. "I don't think I will need your assistance much longer... Sorry, but from now on, Belphemon will do the work for me!"

"How nice of him," Kouki grumbled sarcastically. "Alice, can we go now? I'd really like to have a nice brawl to unwind."

Alice sighed. "All right, we'll go outside. There we can spar."

"Have fun," Yamacus said absent-mindedly as the threesome left. "And please try not to hit the mountain with your attacks... last week we had to free three workers from the rubble you caused."

When they walked out of the cave system, Kouki cracked his knuckles. "Okay, Alice, which form do you want to take this time? The Champion form or...?"

"We don't have time for that now!" she hissed. "Listen, we found some more documents within my grandpa's lab."

Kouki seemed disappointed. "No fighting? Aw, nuts! Oh well, what's so special about those papers?"

"Alice said she read that there was an artificial source of Digital Energy the professor used," Ivan said in his emotionless voice. "And I already wanted to tell you that, but then she stomped down on my foot. It still hurts, but I'm glad Alice came that close to me..."

Kouki sweatdropped. "Our big friend here needs a girlfriend..." he murmured. "A source of energy, you say? Maybe we can use this to reach our final level." His eyes glinted with excitement. "We can get even stronger!"

"Quite right you are," Alice smiled. "Yamacus won't hurt us, he knows we are valuable allies. But who knows what those guys Riley went to are planning? And I'm also worried about those kids... What if they still can use Dobermon's gift to reach the Mega Level?"

"I see now," Kouki smirked. "You wanna be prepared for all emergencies..."

"Exactly," Alice nodded. "When surrounded by powerful Mega Digimon who are intent to start a war, I don't wanna be one of those Digimon who have to hope to be spared... I don't want to let anyone kick me around anymore, so I need enough power to FIGHT BACK!!"

"Sounds good!" Kouki grinned. "So, where do we start searching?"

----

Kai was still sitting in front of Takato's computer. His upper body was slumped over the desk, and his eyes were half closed.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." he muttered.

He barely got any sleep that night. He had been twisting his mind, but found no solution for the current situation. He had tried various things: Creating a scene where Rika and the others were stumbling over Ai, so they could bring her back home. He also tried changing Yamacus' mind by creating a scene where he realized the errors of his ways.

But nothing ever worked. The program wouldn't accept those changes, and he didn't even know why.

"How am I supposed to be the Game Maker if I don't know what's going on in the characters' heads?" he mumbled.

And on top of that, he still felt guilty because he had yelled at Eiko that day.

His aunt opened the door and stuck her scaly snout into the room.

"Kai... I just talked to your mother on the phone. She says that she got a message from your school. It seems like your principal has gotten better... and your school is being re-opened."

"That's the last thing I needed!" Kai groaned to himself when Mie was downstairs again. "Although, I kinda feel relieved when I think about going back home... then all of this won't concern me anymore."

He sighed. "Still, I can't abandon Takato and the others like that. Rika will believe I'm going to run away from my duties. Oh man, what am I going to do? I am their only remaining Game Master, I can't just..."

He looked up from the desk and blinked. "Wait a minute..." he murmured. "I'm not the only Game Master anymore..."

----

"Belphemon, obey me! Destroy that mountain!!"

On Yamacus' command, the flying, sleeping Demon Lord opened his cute mouth and let out a deafening yawn... while shooting a broad, green beam of destructive energy at the indicated mountain.

All of those who were watching this display of sheer power shielded their eyes from the blinding flash, as a huge explosion tore the mountain top apart. It was fortunate that the mountain range Yamacus had chose to be the target for the final test of Belphemon's true powers was so far away from their current position, as the complete peak of the mountain in question came hailing down as a rain of rocky destruction, rolling down the still standing mountains that were surrounding the destroyed peak, and crushing the trees of the forest underneath.

Yamacus grinned. "Excellent! When the government sees this display of power, they will be willing to meet all of my demands!"

"And... you are sure the device and the chains will hold Belphemon?" Tally asked, a bit unsure.

"Don't you worry, my dear!" Yamacus smiled and draped his arm around her shoulder. "I have everything under control!"

He then sighed. If only Riley were here to witness this glorious moment...

----

"We can't say for sure what caused the complete destruction of the mountain's peak, but investigators are on the case. They don't rule out the possibility that it was the result of a Digimon attack. But according to Mr. Janyu Wong, one of the creators of the Digital World, damage of such an extent could only be caused by a Digimon that has reached the Mega Level. We'll report back when we have gained more information. In the meantime..."

Rika sighed as she listened to the report in her radio. "I knew it would come to this..." she groaned.

"There are two possibilities," Renamon spoke up from her bed. "It was either one of the Seven Demon Lords... or Yamaki has discovered a new source of power."

"I don't know what the government will do against such a threat," Rika murmured. "I guess they will most probably try to contact the Four Sovereigns, but the contract between our two worlds says that they can't interfere directly into the affairs of humans... at least that's what Harmony told me."

"Well, if it comes to the worst, we can still biomerge to our Mega Levels. Whoever caused this, he can't be much stronger than D-Reaper."

"You're forgetting that the Demon Lords are a group," Rika reminded her sister. "And by now, their numbers have already increased... stop reading that magazine when I'm talking to you!"

Renamon winced. "All right already..."

"Really," Rika sighed. "You do realize that you are slowly turning into a regular, teenage daughter?"

Renamon frowned. "I'm just trying to fit in. What's so wrong with that?"

"What kind of magazine is that anyway?" Rika grumbled and tried snatching it out of her older sister's hands.

"Hey, don't..." Renamon tried hiding the images with her paws, but Rika was quick enough to take it from her.

She looked at the images and gasped. "Male Digimon Today? Renamon, I don't believe it!" She gestured at the non-nude, but VERY suggestive images of male, tall, muscular and from a female Digimon's point of view very handsome Digimon that were strewn over the magazine's pages.

Renamon blushed through her fur. "It... it's really not mine," she mumbled. "Yui gave it to me... she said I would like it..."

Rika shook her head as she threw the magazine on Renamon's bed. "That girl is NOT a good influence on you, mark my words! Don't we have more important things to talk about?"

Suddenly, their mother's voice called for them: "Rika, Renamon, can you two come for a second? There's someone here who would very much like to see you two!"

"Great, now who can that be?" Rika huffed as she and Renamon left their room.

Renamon shrugged. "Maybe Harmony found some more informations in the documents we brought with us."

"If that's the truth, why didn't she just call us? I don't think..."

She stopped when they looked into the living room. At the table, next to her mother, a four-legged Digimon was sitting, nipping from the tea cup he was holding with his front paw.

"Hello again, girls!" Reppamon smirked. "Nice to see you again!"

"I don't believe it..." Rika groaned. "What are you doing here?"

Her mother frowned. "Rika, that is not nice! Agent Reppamon is our guest! Really, I believe I taught you better than that."

"Well, sorry Mom, but I just find it hard to believe that he just HAPPENS to come for a visit just after we got to know him in the ruined laboratory... disregarding the fact that we never knew each other before."

"You misjudge me, honestly!" Reppamon smiled as he put down his cup. "I just came along to say hello, since we met each other that day and everything. Besides, he asked me to join him when he heard that I met the two of you."

"Who are you talking about?" Rika murmured as she exchanged a confused glance with her sister.

Just then, their grandmother was coming out of the kitchen... joined by a tall, humanoid stranger... A Digimon that was dressed in wide, white robes, and who had a vulpine face...

Taomon Nonaka smiled at his two daughters and opened his arms. "Hey, girls, I missed you! How about giving your father a hug?"

Rika gasped. Her hands were shaking, and her legs nearly gave away. "D-d-dad..." she muttered.

She then swooned and fell down to the floor.

"RIKA!" Renamon shouted.

While Renamon and her mother were kneeling down next to the passed out girl, Taomon sweatdropped. "Well, that was unexpected... I know she and I haven't always been on the best terms, but... passing out when she sees my face? That's a first!"

Reppamon grinned. "Hey, it's not the first time a cute lady gets weak knees when looking at you, pal!"

Taomon frowned at his young colleague. "You watch your mouth now, junior!" He walked over to his ex-wife and daughters, looking down at Rika with worry. "Is she okay?"

"Just a bit shaken, I guess..." Rumiko sighed. "I probably should have expected this..."

"Did anything happen to her?"

Renamon looked into the tall Digimon's eyes, the Digimon she knew was her father in this new reality.

"Maybe you should sit down. It seems like we have a lot to explain."

----

"I see... thanks four your offer!"

The middle-aged woman put down the phone and turned around to her youngest daughter. "Well, Eiko... Kai volunteered to watch you one time... but he also told me that would be the last time."

"But why?" the ChibiBakemon asked in a whiny tone of voice.

Her mother sighed. "Look, his aunt told me he is just here for a visit... and now that he has to go to school again, he has to go back home. He just doesn't have the time to watch you anymore."

"This sucks!" Eiko whined. "I don't want him to go! He's the friend I never had..."

"Maybe that's because you scare away all your other friends with your immature pranks," her older sister mocked from where she was sitting.

Eiko gave her sister a raspberry. "And what about you, Yui? Do you really think you can convince Renamon to spend more time with you by giving her dirty magazines as a present?"

Yui blushed. "I... I didn't... how did you find out, you little brat?"

Their mother scowled at her older daughter. "We'll be talking about this later, young lady!" She turned her attention back to Eiko. "Eiko, listen... I know you like Kai, but he's not even your age. Don't you want to have a nice friend from kindergarten? What about that other boy you told me about, Mako?"

"Mako is funny and all, but..." She winced. "He can't even beat the first level of Super Mario Sunshine. He can't even AIM with the water pump!"

Her mother gave her a weird look and decided she would pretend that she understood what her daughter had been talking about. She crouched down in front of her. "Sweetie... Kai has to go to school, and his parents don't live here either."

"I don't care," Eiko huffed. "He has to stay! He still has to beat me in Smash Bros. Melee!"

"Eiko, Kai is NOT your personal playpal!" her mother said sternly. "And you can't make someone stay against his will! Now be happy that you'll be able to see him again tomorrow, and I don't want to hear anything else!" She stood up and walked over to her older daughter. "Now, Yui, what was that about dirty magazines?"

Eiko didn't even listen to the argument between her mother and sister. She just floated to her room and dropped down on her bed.

"I wish there was a way to make him stay..." she murmured.


	19. Lil' Sprout

Rika opened her eyes. She could see the outlines of three faces. "Mom? Renamon? Dad?"

One of the faces came closer and became sharper... it was a furry face underneath a cowl. "You gave us quite the scare, young lady!" he said in her father's voice.

Rika groaned. So it wasn't just a dream. "Dad, why did you come?" she groaned as she sat up.

Her father looked hurt. "Does a loving father need an excuse to visit his two lovely daughters?"

Rumiko frowned. "And who am I, the nice lady from next door?"

Taomon sighed. "Rika, your mother told me about the... unusual memory holes you have been suffering from during the past few days. Are you sure you are fine?"

'Yeah, I'm fine...' Rika thought to herself. 'My Dad turned into the male version of my Digimon partner's Ultimate form, only that she is my elder sister now. Sure I'm fine... just peachy!'

"I'm okay..." she said in a silent voice. She then glared over to where Reppamon was standing. "What's he doing here?"

"Rika, where are your manners?" her mother scolded.

Taomon grimaced. "Reppamon is one of my younger colleagues. He told me he met you during his mission in the ruined laboratory which belonged to Prof. McCoy. So I figured, why not taking him along for the visit?"

"Actually, it was my idea," Reppamon spoke up. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all..."

'So, our father is working for the Digimon police force in this reality,' Renamon realized. 'I wonder what he did back when he still was a human...'

"Rika..." Her father looked down at her sternly. "I'll be honest with you, I don't like it how you and your friends put yourselves in danger. Reppamon told me what happened. Did you ever think what may have happened if Myotismon managed to drink your blood?"

"We can get by, thank you very much, Daddy!" Rika grumbled. "And for your information: It was me who defeated Myotismon! All by myself! Renamon didn't even have to help!"

"So I heard," he nodded. "And I won't say I'm not proud of you. So, seems you are more like me than we thought, huh?"

In Rika's opinion, that wasn't the best thing to say, even though she knew that he meant her Hybrid powers.

"Dad, you weren't there when I found out that Renamon was my Digimon partner. Why are you interested in what I do now?" She might not know how exactly she got her D-Power in this new version of history, but she still figured it must have been unusual to be the Tamer of your own sibling. Then she thought of Takato and Guilmon and sighed.

"Maybe because I never had the time to come," Taomon said while crossing his arms. "Don't think for one minute that I didn't care about you two. I got the shock of my life when I looked at my TV screen and saw that two of the heroes that were fighting the D-Reaper were my two daughters. Were it possible for me, I would have come and brought you to safety."

"But we defeated it, didn't we?" Renamon asked.

Taomon looked at her. "It seemed to me that your friend would have been fine by himself. What was his name again, Takato? He and his brother seemed to have the situation under control."

"Now that's enough!" Yumiko shouted. "Roshi, do you honestly think it would be better for Takato to fight the D-Reaper or evil Digimon? Why? Because he's a boy? Takato and Guilmon have worried parents as well, you know?"

"That... that's not what I meant," Hiroshi Taomon Nonaka protested. "They are just children! They shouldn't put themselves in danger! Our troop is responsible for threats from the Digital World."

"And look how well your men handled the situation!" Rumiko snapped. "I used to think like you, Roshi! But I know that our daughters aren't just teenagers calling for attention... they are true heroes! Don't you think I'm not afraid that... something horrible might happen to them?" Her eyes grew teary. "Still I know they have good friends, and they all can watch out for each other! I trust in them, I know they are doing the right thing! The Sovereigns believe in them too, so why can't you?"

"Not all of them do," Taomon said darkly.

'Great, that's just what we need, Daddy!' Rika grimaced. 'Being reminded of that giant firebird jerk who can't keep his beak shut! Thank you very much!'

"Look, I know you two want to search for that Yamaki guy," Taomon said to his daughters. "But please, leave that to the police! He is more dangerous than you can imagine!"

Renamon frowned. As much as she loved having a father who cared about her, enough was enough. "On the contrary, father..." she whispered. "I think he is more dangerous than YOU can imagine!"

Taomon was stumped. He must not have expected his older daughter to talk back to him. He sighed. "Renamon, listen to me... you have every right to be proud of your powers and your feats, but according to the law, criminal Digimon have to be taken care of by the police. I have to deal with them every day, and they are a reckless bunch... they believe they can act here as if they were in the Digital World. I wouldn't want any of you to be hurt..."

Those words sounded familiar to Rika.

"So, criminal Digimon are bad news, we got it!" she said grimly. "Why don't you go and tell that to GRANDPA?"

Taomon went silent. Even though it was not visible through his fur, his face went as white as a sheet.

"Wh-what did you say?" he whispered.

----

Meanwhile, the Matsuki family was having lunch.

"It's so nice of you to take care of Eiko again, especially since you're leaving by tomorrow!" Compsomon smiled at Kai. "You must get along better than I thought."

"Yeah, well, she's a nice kid..." Kai muttered. He still felt bad about what he had said to her the last time she was here.

"Still, why do you have to watch her in our room?" Takato asked in an annoyed tone of voice. "You know I have some homework to do."

"You can still do them in the living room, right, Takato?" his father asked.

Guilmon giggled. "Maybe Takato doesn't like it that Mom can always come in and look over his shoulder."

"My, what an excellent idea!" Mie grinned, showing off her sharp teeth.

"Thank you very much, Guilmon..." Takato grumbled.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Eiko and her Mom now," Mie said, looking at her watch. "Oh, they're certainly early."

"I don't mind, I'm already finished," Kai said as he stood up from the table. "I'll take her upstairs."

"Okay, but don't let her touch my CDs!" Takato shouted.

Kai opened. Eiko and her mother were standing in front of him.

"Hello, Kai!" Eiko shouted and gave him a tackle-hug.

"Um, hi, Eiko..." Kai stammered. "Uh, you're not upset at me anymore?"

She shook her bulbous head. "Nope, just glad I'm here!"

"Thank you so much for watching her again, Kai!" her mother smiled. "You know I wouldn't bother you, but this appointment I have really is urgent..."

"Ah, she's never a bother," Kai grinned. "I'll take care of her."

"Well, thank you! A pity that you must leave by tomorrow, Eiko really grew to like you."

"So I see," Kai smirked as he looked down at Eiko, who was still clinging to his leg.

"Well, have fun, you two! Bye, Eiko!"

"Bye, Mommy!"

The door closed.

Kai looked at Eiko. "So, what do you want to do?"

She grinned. "Mario Kart!"

----

Later, they were still sitting in front of the small TV in Takato's room, just having finished a race of 'Mario Kart: Double Dash'.

"Kai, why can't you stay here?" Eiko asked.

He smiled. "Hey, my parents are waiting for me. And I have to go to school."

Eiko pouted. "School is yucky! Yui told me all about it. I don't wanna go there..."

"Well, all big kids will go to school some day, I'm afraid," Kai explained.

"That sucks!" she whined. "Why not stay in kindergarten?" Sure, many of her playmates back there were babies, but at least she got to have fun.

"We all are getting older, and older kids have to go to school... just like me," Kai said. "Man, I'm getting thirsty... I'm going to fetch some soft drinks. You want one?"

Eiko smiled cutely. "Sure!"

When Kai was gone, she pondered over what he just said.

"If Kai would be my age, he wouldn't have to go to school..." she murmured. "And if his parents would live in town, he wouldn't have to leave at all."

She looked up to the computer of Kai's cousin. It was still running, Takato left it on before he went downstairs to do his homework.

Eiko floated in front of the monitor. She recognized the running program... it was that game-making program Kai had been using.

She looked in one corner of the screen and grinned when she saw the options.

"Create Character?" she read. "Well, I know what kind of friend I would create if it were possible..."

She liked the idea of creating her own friend and reached for the mouse. She knew how to use it, as her mother allowed her to play solitaire back at their own computer at home.

She opened the menu and muttered: "Let's see... a friend like I have in mind would have to be just like Kai..." She entered his name and his profile appeared. "But he has to be as old as me..." She changed the age to six. "And he must live here in town." She changed his place of residence accordingly.

She scratched her head. She knew that most boys her age were annoying little brats, so her friend would have to be a girl...

"And I want her to be a Digimon as well," she grinned. "That way we are more like each other."

She changed Kai's race to 'Digimon' and a list of Digimon species appeared. But as she had decided on her age to be 6, only In-Training Digimon appeared.

After thinking about it for a while, she simply selected 'Random' and saved the changes.

She smiled as she looked at the profile of the new Digimon. "There, that's a friend I would like to have!"

"Eiko, what are you doing there?" Kai's suddenly asked as he entered the room, carrying two glasses of soda. "You know you can't go at Takato's computer without... uh..." Kai staggered around. "What... what's happening?"

One of the two glasses slipped out of his grasp and fell down to the ground... but before it broke apart in pieces, something like a bright flash appeared in front of Kai's eyes... and then he found himself sitting in front of the TV, next to Eiko.

He gasped. "Eiko! Since when are you so big?"

Eiko looked at her friend in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about, Kei?"

'Kei?'

Looking down at him... HERself, she realized that she had changed. She now had the bulbous body of a Digimon... a Digimon In-Training, to be exact. She also was quite female now.

Kei shook her head/body, which made the two leaves on her head flop around. "Eiko, what... what happened to me?" She was surprised at her high, squeaky voice.

Eiko grinned. "I beat you at Smash Bros. Melee... AGAIN! That's what happened!"

The little Tanemon looked up at the TV screen in confusion. Sure enough, the screen was showing that the character Eiko preferred to use while playing the game - Pikachu - was the winner, while Kai's favorite fighter, Yoshi, had lost.

'But didn't we play Mario Kart before?' she wondered. 'And how did I turn into a Digimon? And why doesn't Eiko remember a thing?'

She looked up at the computer, which was showing an image of the RPG Maker on its screen. 'I caught her sitting in front of the PC... but if she made a change, why wouldn't she remember? She is a Game Master as well, isn't she?'

The door then opened and Takato came in, carrying the very same two glasses with soda Kai had been carrying.

"Here you go girls, the drinks are on the house!"

"Yay!" Eiko cheered. "Thanks, Takato!"

Takato smiled as he put the drinks down in front of them. "Hey, I'm supposed to take care of you two, I can't have you die of thirst."

He then turned to the little Tanemon named Kei. "Kei, your mother just called. She's coming early to fetch you, which means today you two only have a bit more time together."

"Awww..." Eiko pouted. "Oh well, I can still play with her tomorrow, in kindergarten, I suppose..."

Kei's lil' head was spinning. Mother? Kindergarten? Why would his mother come all this way to fetch him... her?

"Takato?" she asked in her squeaky voice.

He sat down next to her. "What's up, kiddo?"

She winced when he called her that. "You are my cousin... aren't you?"

Takato laughed. "You would like that, huh? Aw, I'm flattered you like me that much, but it would be pretty weird if your mother would be my aunt."

She was just going to ask 'why?', when Takato's mother entered the room. "Kei, your mother is here!"

She stepped aside to reveal a beautiful Digimon woman standing behind her, who looked in every way like a flower fairy.

Nami Lillymon Asaji smiled down at her. "Hi there, sweetie! Sorry that Mommy is so early, but I figured, when I'm coming past here on my way home, why not pick you up?" She then greeted Kei's babysitter with a smile. "Hello, Takato!"

Takato grinned back. "Hello, Mrs. Asaji!"

'Mrs. Asaji?' Kei wondered. 'Takato's teacher is MY mother? Eiko, what have you done...?'

----

Gently being hugged by her new mother, little Tanemon Kei was cradled safely in her arms while they were flying over the rooftops.

Even though Kei felt surprisingly... comforted while being held by the smiling Lillymon, she knew that this wasn't supposed to be her true mother.

"M... Mommy?" she asked.

Lillymon looked down at her. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Um, what... what would you say if I told you I were someone else?"

"Why, whatever should that be, Kei?"

"Um, In dunno... a boy?"

Lillymon laughed heartily. "Oh, you fanciful child! Now what game did you and Eiko come up with today? Imagine, you being a boy!" She giggled. "And that coming from the girl who asked me to buy her a cute little dress as soon as she'll digivolve into a Palmon."

Kei shuddered. She didn't know what scared her more, the concept of digivolving, or the image of having to wear a dress.

"When do I see Takato again?"

"Again? Sweetie, give the boy a break! I know you girls like him very much, but he has his own life, you know? He only is your babysitter, you know"

"Still... when do I see him again?"

Her mother sighed. "On Wednesday, I believe. But can't you wait until then?"

Kei looked at her stubby little feet, her floppy leaves and her green-colored, chlorophyll-infused body and muttered: "No, I really can't wait..."

----

"Takato, I already told you, you can't always pester the poor mother of those girls because of your silly little game," Mie sighed as she made the dishes, careful not to knock them over with her tail.

"But Mom!" Takato protested. "You know I need them for the RPG Maker. After I accidentally turned myself into one of the heroes, Kei and Eiko are the only Game Masters remaining. Without them, we can't affect the game anymore."

The Compsomon groaned. "Takato, you know I still have a hard time believing that this game actually affects reality. I mean, I always have been a Digimon and I like it that way. Are you really that unhappy with your Hybrid abilities?"

"That's not it, Mom!" Takato tried to explain. "But we need to end this quickly! Yamacus wasn't always like he is, you see? We have to turn him back into the nice guy he once was. And we probably will need it against those Demon Lords as well..."

Now Mie put down the dishes. Like all Digimon, she had heard the legend of the Seven Demon Lords at least once. But she had never believed it to be anything but a legend. But now that Azulongmon told her son himself...

"Isn't here anyone else who can become a 'Game Master'?" she asked. "Why don't you ask Harmony? Or Rika?"

Takato shook his head. "No, don't you see? Only those that aren't affected by the game can become Game Masters. And Harmony and Rika got their Hybrid powers through the RPG Maker..."

He never mentioned himself or Guilmon even once, or the fact that Harmony used to be a boy...

"Well, what about your friends from school? Like Kenta, or Kazu?"

Takato winced. Imagining a powerful tool as the RPG Maker in the hands of two boys such as his two buddies would... Well, let's say it wouldn't be a good idea.

"I can see if I can find anyone else," he sighed. "But until then we need the help of Eiko and Kei. To be honest, I was lucky that I watched them on that day when they accidentally used the program."

"Well, at least they can see something on that screen, I mean, something else than just static. Oh well, I guess I can ask their mothers again... maybe caring for your teacher's daughter will help your grades a bit..."

----

"You talked... with my father?" Taomon murmured.

Rika nodded. "Yes! And regarding from your reaction, you knew that he's up to no good. Did you know that he and his pals are planning to take over the world?"

Her father frowned. "Did he tell you that?"

"Yes!" Rika said sharply. "Along with the fact that he's one of the Seven Demon Lords!"

Taomon cursed. "Damn that fool..." he muttered. "Rika... listen to me... he tricked you! There ARE no Demon Lords! It is just a legend Digimon came up with. He is just a criminal who tricks children like you to..."

"Children?" Rika shouted. "CHILDREN?"

"Rika!" her mother said in a shocked voice.

"I know you, your sister and your friends only want the best, and that you believe you can do something... But you are only children, you won't be able to change anything. Leave this to the adults and stay home, where it's safe! I mean it!"

Rika grimaced. Was this really her father? "You... you have no idea what you are talking about!" Tears were flowing down her face. "If these Demon Lords are just a legend... then why did Azulongmon, one of the Sovereigns, tell us otherwise?"

"What... did... you just say?" Reppamon murmured. Her father simply stared blankly at her.

"Welcome to reality, DAD!" Rika spat. "The Seven Demon Lords are reality! Your father is their current leader! They are trying to gather all of their members so they can do what they want. THIS ISN'T A FAIRY TALE! This is how things are! And Azulongmon himself told us he believes in us. So why do you think you can stop me if I decide to go out there and fight?"

"Because... I am your father!" Taomon looked like barely was able to control himself anymore. His fists were shaking. "And only I know what's best for you!"

Renamon was snarling. She had never been this angry in her life. If he keeps this up, father or not, she would...

SLAP!

Taomon gasped in surprise as he stumbled back. Stunned, he rubbed his cheek, where just seconds ago his ex-wife's hand had connected. "Rumiko... what...?"

Rumiko gestured at the door. "That's it! Out! And I mean now!"

"Are you really willing to risk our daughters' lives just because of some ridiculous claim that..."

"A claim one of your Sovereigns made himself!" Rumiko shouted. "Didn't you listen? Now either you learn how to respect your children's wishes... or I don't want to see you in this house ever again!"

For a while, everyone was too shocked to say anything. Then Reppamon cleared his throat and said: "Um, m-maybe we should go..."

"Sorry for the interruption," Rumiko's mother suddenly spoke up. "But I REALLY think you should all take a look at the TV screen..."

Confused, Rika and Renamon looked over to the TV. They completely forgot that it was still running.

She saw a news reporter showing a picture of the Tokyo Tower... and a giant, floating creature was visible next to it. A seemingly sleeping Digimon that looked like some rodent with a huge head and floppy ears. It was wrapped with chains and a weird device.

"As I said before, it came floating over the city half an hour ago," the reporter said. "No one knows where this giant Digimon came from, or if it even knows what it does. It looks like it is sleeping, but nobody can say for sure what this unknown Digimon is capable of."

Taomon dropped down to his knees when he saw the Digimon. "No..." he whispered. "That can't be... they are just a legend..."

"But you do recognize him, do you?" Reppamon asked.

"You... you know this giant Digimon?" Rumiko asked.

Reppamon laughed grimly. "Every Digimon will recognize him, his description appears in every version of the same old tale... the tale of the Seven Great Demon Lords!"

"Belphemon..." Taomon whispered. "Belphemon has appeared..."

The news reporter suddenly reached up to the headset he was wearing. "This just came in. Apparently, a huge loud speaker is attached to the Digimon, and a man's voice can be heard from it. We now switch to direct transmission, so you can hear it..."

And then, a loud, booming voice spoke: "Listen up, citizens of Tokyo! I am Yamacus, all-powerful Lord of the Digimon Army! Many of you might not recognize the entity floating above your heads, as not every human in Tokyo has Digimon friends... so I'm going to tell you: This is Belphemon! Lord of Sloth, and one of the Seven Great Demon Lords! In other words, one of the most powerful Digimon that had ever existed! And he is under my control! You know the four Sovereigns won't be able to help you know, so listen up closely: Surrender to my army with no attempts to resist, or else... Belphemon will destroy Tokyo!" He laughed. "There will be other cities in the world to take over, so don't think that would stop me. And now for a little demonstration... Belphemon, DESTROY IT!!"

And the floating, sleeping Demon Lord opened his small muzzle and once again let out a deafening yawn, while shooting out a green beam of destruction, which hit Tokyo Tower right in its middle.

A massive explosion ripped the metal construction apart. Junk was raining on the streets and buildings down below, while the massive structure slowly collapsed and buried whatever was below.

When everything was over, nothing but a giant cloud of dust was visible where the Tokyo Tower had once been... and a big amount of rubble.

Nobody in the Nonaka household felt able to say anything... except for Rika.

With cold eyes, she looked at the trembling form of her father before she said: "What was that again about being SAFE here...?"

----

"Go on, Ai, choose a card!"

The little Cupimon let her gaze sweep over the shuffled cards that were lying in front of her. She had already lifted one card. It showed the smiling face of a happy Etemon. Now all Ai had to do was choosing the matching card, and she had won.

"I choose... that one!"

Betamon reached for the card, flipped it around... and it showed the same Etemon face as the other!

The Rookie Demon Lords cheered at her. "Well done, Ai!" Betamon smiled. "You seem to have a pair of lucky hands."

"You... you really think so?" Ai asked with pride.

"Of course, and anyone who says otherwise doesn't have a clue," DemiDevimon grinned.

"But... but Mako always says I'm so clumsy..."

The smile on DemiDevimon's face froze.

Betamon chuckled nervously as he saw the expression on the winged Rookie and quickly said: "W-well, what does Mako know? All that matters is that you managed to find all the matching pairs. You must be really PROUD of yourself..."

Ai nodded with a smile. "Y-yeah, I am... I really am. Thank you, Betamon!"

"Aw, I didn't do anything," the amphibian Demon Lord grinned. "You did everything by yourself."

She blushed. "Well, um... today was really fun, but you still will take me back home tomorrow as you promised, okay?"

"Of course we will," Riley said and patted her on her back. "Now you go down and rest a while. We have important stuff to do, you know?"

"We'll see you tomorrow, Ai!" DemiDevimon waved and showed her a fake grin, while Betamon led her downstairs into the dungeon.

As soon as she had left, his grin turned into an expression of rage. With a scream, he digivolved to his Ultimate Level and punched the wall next to him.

"I can't believe it!!" NeoDevimon yelled in rage. "How often do we have to play these silly games with her? I'm telling you, I'm getting SICK of it!"

Riley digivolved to Ultimate as well, and the curvaceous LadyDevimon gave her quasi-boyfriend a hug. "I know what you mean, but Betamon said it will just be a matter of time..."

"Bah! Time!" NeoDevimon snarled. "I want to end this NOW!"

"Now calm down there, honey," Riley cooed. "I'm getting impatient as well, but I believe they know what they are doing."

"Easy for you to say!" he grumbled. "I'm so mad right now, I fell like I'm ready to burst! I... I..." He raised his right hand and clenched his fist. "I want to CRUSH someone!"

Just at that moment, his body started to glow in an eerie, dark red light. Riley stepped back in surprise while Neo Devimon's form changed.

The door opened and Doumon came in. "Ah, just in time! Seems like your rage has built up to the point which allows you to reach your ultimate power... the Mega Level. Now you are a true Demon Lord... Welcome, Lord Daemon!"

Daemon stared down at his crimson cloak which was cloaking his entire body. A pair of curved horns jutted out of his cowl, and only his red eyes were visible in the darkness underneath the headdress.

The Lord of Wrath spread his dark wings and looked at his hands. "So this is it... the power of a Demon Lord!" He laughed to himself. "Finally... finally I have everything I ever dreamed of!"

"You know what that means, right?" Doumon asked.

Daemon looked at him. The grin underneath his cowl was hidden, but his eyes were squinting in anticipation. "We can risk freeing our next comrade..."

"Exactly!" Doumon's eyes were gleaming as well. "You are the third Demon Lord that has reached his full potential, and with the three of us, Yamacus will have no chance if we go and claim our long lost brother."

"But what if he decides to use Belphemon against us?" Daemon asked.

Doumon grinned. "He won't! Even if brainwashed, Belphemon will recognize us instantly. He could never harm one of his brothers! And if Yamacus decides to interfere... we will just have to out him out of commission!"

For a very short instance, Riley's hands were twitching. Daemon didn't seem to notice, but Doumon saw it from the corner of his eyes. Then Riley relaxed. In a cold voice, she stated: "If we have to do it, so be it! I don't care what happens to him!"

"You know you have to stay here and watch the prisoners for tonight?" Doumon asked. "It would be too risky if you aren't able to take on your true form yet."

"I know," Riley grumbled. "Just get back here quickly! I don't want to take care of the brat all by myself when she wakes up in the morning."

"Then I think it is time to go," the deep voice of MegaSeadramon said as he slithered into the room.

Doumon nodded. "Yes, it is time! The people have already witnessed the return of Belphemon... now they shall see that all of us are back!"

----

"Magnadramon, what should I do if Betamon breaks his promise? I wanna go home..." The little Cupimon snuggled against the soft fur of the Dragon Mega.

Magnadramon sighed. How was she supposed to make it clear to the young child that Betamon and the others were just using her? She knew that the 'games' the Demon Lords were playing with her had the powers to cloud her judgement. It was no real brainwashing... but still, as long as they would to play with her, she wouldn't be able to see them as something else than her friends.

"Honey, I'm afraid Betamon won't keep his promise for a very long time..."

Ai sniffed. "But wh-why? He said I was so good at everything. He even played 'tea party' with me when the others wouldn't... He's my friend, so why wouldn't he bring me back home?" She sobbed. "I miss my Mommy and Daddy! And Impmon and M-mako..."

Magnadramon cradled the In-Training Digimon with her giant paw. "There, there..." she murmured. "Everything will be all right. We will find a way sweetie..."

"Thanks..." Ai sniffed. "You're always so nice to me, Magnadramon... You know, tomorrow I should ask Betamon if you can join us when we're playing..." She yawned and cuddled closer to Azulongmon's wife. "Magnadramon?"

"Yes, Ai?"

"I did... I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I mean, Betamon has no reason to be angry at me, does he?"

Magnadramon sighed. "No, Ai! On the contrary, you did very well." She meant it. She admired the ability of the young girl to bear with the situation over the days. If only she would realize the danger she was in...

Ai smiled. "Thank you, Magnadramon... good night!"

"Good night, Ai!"

And the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. Ai kept smiling in her sleep. She was happy that even the female dragon thought she was doing well.

In this moment, she was feeling so very proud of herself!

A soft glow surrounded the sleeping form of the Cupimon... not bright enough to wake the sleeping Magnadramon, but still bright enough to conceal her features...

And when the light dimmed down, the figure of a human child with tiny, brown pigtails was leaning against the dragon's soft body. She was dressed in a white toga and had golden rings on her wrists and ankles. Ten white wings were coming out of her back, while an additional, smaller pair was growing out of her head.

And while the Demon Lords were getting ready to battle, unbeknown to either of them, their fifth member had awoken... Lucemon, Mistress of Pride!


	20. Barbamon's Challenge

Yamacus and a few of his leading officers were standing on top of the flying platform, a vehicle constructed by Andromon. They were waiting impatiently for a reply of the government.

Yamacus looked at his watch. "I will give them another 30 minutes. If I don't see any sort of reaction by then, I think I'll let Belphemon graze the tower's top."

"Did you really have to choose Tokyo Tower?" Tally asked in worry. "Think of the people living around here..."

Yamacus waved it off. "I gave them more than enough time to evacuate. Besides, this is supposed to be an act of intimidation. How am I supposed to intimidate them if they know that I am unwilling to sacrifice any lives? This is war, Tally! Sacrifices are unavoidable!"

"Although I really do hope they won't call in the Digimon Special Defense Unit," Roachmon grumbled. "They have some pretty powerful Ultimates in there, and with Tankdramon's defeat, we couldn't keep our hold on many of our own Ultimates."

"Stop being such a worrywart, insect!" Andromon grimaced. "They wouldn't dare attacking us when Belphemon is floating above their heads."

Roachmon just shrugged. "I'm just saying..."

"Quiet, both of you!" Yamacus snapped. "Damn, what's taking them so long?" He looked at the leader of his Champion and Rookie units. "Roachmon, ask your men if they can see anything."

The cockroach-like Digimon nodded and activated his headset. "Flymon, come in!" he barked. "Any visual signs of an approaching group of delegates?"

"No, sir!" a Flymon's shrill voice came through the headphones. "But I think we... wait, what's that?"

And then, a booming voice could be heard, through the headphones, but also coming from the direction Roachmon knew his men to be.

"EVIL INFERNO!"

A horrible screech of agony followed, accompanied by a panicking voice that shouted: "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" And then there was silence.

"Flymon unit, come in!" Roachmon barked into his headset. "What's the matter with you? What happened?"

"I think I can answer that question..." a calm voice coming from above stated.

Everyone looked up in surprise, where they could see the imposing figure of a floating Digimon, a Digimon which looked like an elderly man with a very long beard and an elaborate robe.

"That power..." Tally whispered. "It's overwhelming..."

"Who is that?" Yamacus snapped. "Is that a member of the Digimon Force?"

When he got no reply, he noticed that most of his Digimon officers were shaking with fear. Roachmon was even dropping down on his knees.

"What the...? What's your problem, you spineless wimps? Even if he's a Mega Digimon, we still have Belphemon on our side!"

"But my lord," Andromon whimpered. "That's... that's one of the Great Demon Lords, Barbamon!"

Yamacus gasped and looked up at the floating form of the Master of Greed. "Impossible!" he hissed.

"I am afraid your little subordinates are right," Barbamon stated. "We are the Demon Lords, and we have come to claim the one who is our brother by birthright!"

In a burst of flame, a robed figure appeared to their right. "I am Daemon, Lord of Wrath! Tremble before my power!"

Deep below them, a complete warehouse exploded outwards when suddenly, a humongous creature came bursting out of it, tearing the remaining rubble down with its massive jaws.

"Don't forget about me," the red-scaled, crocodile-like Mega Digimon grumbled in a guttural voice. "I am Leviamon, Master of Envy!"

"The true Demon Lords of Legend..." Andromon whispered. "We are done for..."

"I always knew we should have left sleeping Digimon lie..." Roachmon whimpered.

"Get a hold of yourselves, you fools!" Yamacus shouted. "Even if they are the real Demon Lords, which I doubt, we are still the all-powerful Digimon Army! We are superior in numbers, we have powerful Ultimates on our side, we are the allies of the three first Hybrids that existed, and we have Belphemon under our control! We still can win!"

"You really believe that, do you?" Barbamon snickered. "You chose the power of Sloth for yourself so you can declare yourself an all-powerful Digimon Lord, and you still fail to realize that you have no chance against THREE of us? I pity you, human..."

"Y-yamacus, maybe we should leave..." Tally stuttered.

"No! Not now!" Yamacus shouted. "Not in my moment of triumph! I will show him the real power of my army!"

"Now before you do anything foolish... shouldn't we do this elsewhere?" Barbamon asked. "We wouldn't want any innocent humans to die because of our little feud, would we?"

"You wanna tell me a Digimon Demon Lord is worried about the health of humans?" Yamacus spat. "That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my life!"

The Master of Greed shrugged. "If there are no humans left, there would be no one to witness our superiority. I don't see any need to explain my motives to you. I say we take this out in the mountains, where your armies are awaiting orders... that way, you don't have to bring them here. Agreed?"

"Fine!" Yamacus spat. "I don't care where I destroy you!"

The three Digimon Lords laughed at that. Especially Daemon. "Little human thinks he can harm us," the robed devil snickered. "Little human will be sorry when we are finished with him. When I'm done with you, Yamacus, you will be nothing but a burnt crisp!"

"Well, leave the violence for when we actually fight, Daemon," Barbamon smirked. "We will be waiting for you... and don't forget to bring our brother with you." He looked at the floating form of Belphemon, who still looked as if he was sleeping.

Then he and Daemon floated away, while Leviamon vanished underground.

Yamacus and his officers were left to themselves. Tally noticed that Yamacus' hands were shaking.

"Sir!" a voice suddenly came out of Roachmon's headset, giving the insect a serious scare.

"GAH!" he shouted. "Don't do that to me!"

"Um, sorry sir, but... you may be interested to hear that a delegation of humans are approaching us from the southwest. They are accompanied by a few Digimon."

Yamacus took his binoculars and looked into the direction Roachmon's observers had indicated. Indeed, he could see a number of humans that somehow looked official... and wasn't that the mayor of Tokyo among them? He also clearly recognized a few members of the Digimon Defense Squad.

"So close..." he muttered, then shook his head. "We will deal with them later. For now, I have to teach those fake Demon Lords a lesson!"

"Yamacus, don't!" Tally pleaded. "I know they aren't fake! You have no chance against them!" Desperately, she clung to her master's arm.

"Let go of me, woman!" Yamacus snapped. "I know what I am doing! Do you really believe the Demon Lords would show up like that? Belphemon has been under a seal for centuries. You would think the Sovereigns had put a similar seal on the others as well, right?" He snarled. "Those three... they are just impostors, nothing more!"

He turned around to face Andromon and Roachmon. "Get up from the ground, you wimps! We have a battle to fight!"

"A battle we will lose..." Andromon muttered. "We are going to go down if you keep this up, sir!"

"You dare answer back to me like that?" Yamacus yelled in outrage.

"Sir, I have been a close follower of your case for years," Andromon explained in a very serious voice. "And you have my support in everything... but as your loyal servant, please believe me when I tell you, we can't possibly hope to defeat the Demon Lords!"

Yamacus stared at him with furious eyes. He then looked at Roachmon. "Tell your troops to prepare themselves for battle!"

"A-are you crazy, sir?" the shaky Champion yelped. "They will wipe the floor with us poor Champions... not to mention the Rookies!"

"Traitors..." Yamacus grumbled. "You are all traitors..."

Just then, a nervous Tsukaimon came flying up to them. His tiny body was shaking when he said: "Um, s-sir... the mayor is here to negotiate with you."

"Tell him I will come back when I dealt with the problem at hand!" Yamacus barked. "And now, Andromon: Move that goddamn craft and take us back to headquarters!"

"Yes... sir!" Andromon said, a deep frown on the human parts of his skull.

He turned around the flying platform and started the engines, while the small Tsukaimon came fluttering down to greet the mayor and his companions.

He saluted nervously while looking over to the more powerful Champions and Ultimates that were accompanying the mayor. "Um, sir, I'm s-sorry to say it, but Lord Yamacus wishes to talk to you some other time... he has important matters he has to take care of."

"What?" the mayor asked in surprise. "Who does he think he is? First he threatens us with that cursed being of destruction, and now he just takes off like that? Why, the nerve..."

"Um, excuse me, sir..." Tsukaimon boldly spoke up. "But I wouldn't say that to anyone who has a Digimon under control that could easily wipe out all of Tokyo within a day."

The four-legged Digimon to the mayor's left side growled and took a step forward. "Get out of here, you jerk, or I'll take a big bite of you, diplomatic immunity or not!"

Tsukaimon surely would have pissed his pants, had he worn some. With a scared "Eep!" he quickly turned tail and flew.

"Was that really necessary?" the robed Digimon to the mayor's right scowled. "He was just a child, after all."

Reppamon sighed. "Sorry, old pal... this whole situation is just so irritating. And now even the other Demon Lords have appeared..."

"Only three of them," the mayor pointed out. "And are they really that bad? I mean, we had Digimon heroes before that took care of our problems..."

"D-Reaper was a completely different story, sir!" Taomon said firmly. "We can't always count on children to do the jobs our Defense Force is supposed to do."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Reppamon asked.

Taomon sighed. "I am not the commander, you should ask him..."

"But you know the commander will ask for your opinion, you are one of the most experienced veterans among our troop."

"Well, I know that we have no chance if we interfere in the battle between Yamacus and the Demon Lords. We'll have to wait and see who will be the winner."

"My bets are on the Demon Lords..." Reppamon said with a frown.

"Still, can't you at least contact the Sovereigns and ask for their advice?" the mayor asked. "I understand that they can't intervene directly, but a gesture like that would really be appreciated... I think the emperor would feel this way as well."

"It's still a possibility," Taomon admitted, although he was worried when he imagined the reaction of Zhuqiaomon. "We should send a group of delegates that are familiar with them and the conflicts between humans and Digimon..."

Reppamon grinned. "I know who you are talking about."

Taomon winced. "Well, I think I have no choice... I will contact the old warriors... Compsomon, Sheperdmon and Leomon!"

"Mie must have missed you," Reppamon said with a wink.

Taomon growled. "Shut up! You know very well we weren't made for each other. She now has a family as well, and she will most likely understand the situation I'm in. I mean, her sons were with my daughters when they fought D-Reaper without my cognition."

"Whoa, calm down there! I was just joking around! Man, are you feeling fine? You are more tense than you usually are."

Taomon sighed as he looked up to the place where Barbamon had floated just a short while ago. "I'm fine..."

'Father... why are you doing this?'

----

Rika strapped her D-power to her belt and nodded at her sister with determination. "Let's go, Renamon!"

Rumiko looked at her daughters. "Are you sure you two want to do this? You heard what your father said... when he sees you, he will have you removed by security."

"I wanna see him try!" Rika grimaced. "Once we've biomerged into Sakuyamon, there's no way he can make us leave!"

"Mother… Takato, Jeri and the others are counting on us," Renamon tried to explain. "We are a team, we can't let each other down. Only if we work together can we defeat the Demon Lords and save Yamaki from corruption."

Rumiko sighed. "I know, it's just that I... I hate to see you two leave for battle again. I'm always scared you won't come back..."

Her mother soothingly put a hand on Rumiko's shoulder. "I have faith in them, dear! They will come back, they are strong! And remember, they are their father's daughters as well, so I doubt anything you say can make them change their mind."

That made Rumiko laugh for an instance. "Yes, he was as stubborn as they are now... Alright then, girls, I won't stop you. Go ahead and do whatever you must do. Good luck and..." Her eyes grew teary again. "Please don't do anything too rash."

Rika smiled and hugged her mother. "Don't worry, Mom! We'll be fine!"

After a bit of hesitation, Renamon hugged her mother and sister as well.

'This is my family now,' she thought to herself. 'And I will do anything possible to protect them from harm...'

----

A bright light appeared around the cell's lock, and a few seconds later, it opened with a sharp click.

The cell door opened and a shining figure stepped out.

Riley burst into the room. "What's going on here?" she asked. She gasped when she saw the twelve-winged child in front of her. "You... you're..."

Ai tilted her head. "Please get out of my way. I'd like to go home now."

Riley frantically pondered what she should do. If the rumors were true, Lucemon was a match to every other Demon Lord already at her Rookie level. "But Ai, we... we still have so many fun games we wanna show you. Don't you at least want to stay for a little while?"

Ai shook her head. "I can come back, but for now, I want to go home. Please, let me go!"

"Um, no!"

Riley wished she would feel as confident as she wanted to make the angel girl believe.

Ai sighed and raised her right hand, the palm outwards. A shining ray of light came forth from her hand, engulfing the LadyDevimon with its glow.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Riley screeched. "Hiisssssss! Too bright!"

She stumbled back into a dark corner of the room where she was shielded from the light and covered her face with her arms. As a creature of darkness, she couldn't stand that glow.

"And that girl is supposed to be a Demon Lord?" she grumbled to herself.

Before Ai left, she turned around to Magnadramon, who was still lying in her cell. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

Magnadramon shook her head. "No, Ai! I would have taken the chance a few weeks ago. But now..." She looked at the cringing form of her daughter and sighed. "My place is here, child! If fate is kind to us, I will be set free some time later. But I feel that I am needed here..."

Ai nodded. "I think I understand. Don't worry, I'll try to visit you." She looked down at the LadyDevimon. "Goodbye, Riley! Try to be a bit nicer to your Mommy, okay? And thanks for playing all of these games with me... I knew you really hated them."

She took a step, turned around one last time and gave Riley a smile. "Oh, by the way, I really like your kitty form! It's cute!"

And then, she left.

Riley pounded the floor with her fist. "No fair, no fair!" she whined. "I'm supposed to be an all-powerful Demon Lord now! Why can't I even stop a small child?"

Magnadramon shook her head as she looked at her daughter with pity. "Riley, I hate to bring this up, but you still have a lot to learn..."

"Shut up, Mom!"

----

Mrs. Asaji nervously fluttered up and down her little apartment, her flower-patterned boots never touching the floor. She always did this when she was agitated.

"Oh, what are we going to do, what are we going to do?" she muttered to herself. "I thought we would have finally seen the last of such dangerous creatures, but now this madman did not only threaten us with a powerful Digimon... it just has to be one of the Seven Demon Lords! Oh, we are done for..."

She bit her fingernails. "Maybe... maybe we should move to my sister for a while... at least until the danger is over. I mean, what if this Yamacus decides to come back?"

She shook her head. "But what about the children? I know their parents will probably do the reasonable and leave town, but... what if not? I can't run away like a cowardly Doggymon, knowing that my students might be in danger..."

She glanced over to the room of her little daughter. "But Kei... she is still so small... I have to bring at least her to safety. But how am I supposed to make it clear to such a young child that she is supposed to leave town, while her mother stays back? Oooooh, what am I going to do...?"

The young child in question was meanwhile sitting on her bed, surrounded by stuffed animals and potted flowers, and groaned. How was she supposed to make it clear to her new 'mother' that she understood very well what she had just said... and more important, how was she supposed to point out that she could help end all of this, just by sitting at the computer standing in Takato's room?

Kai had always felt envious that Takato and his friends were the ones that always could take action and save the day. He had even considered creating a Hybrid form for himself as well. The only two things that kept him from doing so were the fact that he would turn at least one of his parents into a Digimon... and his sense of duty. He had known that he was the only active Game Master after Takato turned himself into a Hybrid.

But now? Now her situation was even worse, and she was stuck in a toddler's playroom, in a little girl's body on top of that, and had to deal with a mother that would never understand how her little daughter could support the Hybrid Tamers by just pressing a few buttons.

Still, she had to try it.

So she resisted the horrible urge to play with her toy blocks, spit out the leaf she had been suckling on and hopped over to where her 'mother' was making a fuss.

"M-mom?" she squeaked in her tiny voice.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" the Lillymon asked with worry. "Are you scared? Did that big evil Digimon in the sky scare my lil' sprout? Aww, don't be scared... mommy is here!"

"Mom!" Kei protested and squirmed out of her grasp. "This is serious! I have something important to tell you!"

Mrs. Asaji couldn't help but chuckle. Aw, that was too cute! Her little girl was trying to act all serious like a grown-up... "What's the matter, Kei? You can tell mommy everything!"

Kei took a deep breath. "Mom... I have to go and help Takato."

"Now, don't be silly, Kei! Takato is a big boy and knows what he is doing... although I don't really approve of it..." she added under her breath. She sighed. "Never mind, I am not his mother and can't tell him what to do. And he and his friends DID save us that one time. But still, sweetie... I'm sure Takato would appreciate your help, but he's way too busy to take care of you now!"

"You don't understand!" Kei protested with a whine. "It's his computer... I can support them by putting the right commands into their game. I KNOW I can do it this time! I have to!"

"Kei, you are not old enough to use a computer yet!" her mother said sternly. "Maybe I'll buy you one when you're older. For now, play with your plushies! Don't you love your plushies? Come, show me again what you did to Mr. Pandamon-Teddy yesterday..."

Kei groaned. It was no use. The only way she talked to her was in baby-talk...

"Mom, at least let me talk to Takato! Give him a call and let me talk to him! There's something really, really important I have to tell him!"

"Kei, if I do that, you'll drop the phone again..." Mrs. Asaji sighed. Sometimes being a single mother was a hard job indeed...

'It's no use!' Kei thought desperately. 'If at least I knew what Takato and the others are doing right now... Well, knowing them, they are already on Yamacus' trail...'

----

Meanwhile, near the edge of town...

"Your father did what?" Takato asked in surprise.

"He forbade me to go with you guys!" Kitsumon snarled. Under normal circumstances, she preferred her human form, but right now, she was full of fury... and somehow, her Digimon form felt more suited for this kind of mood.

Terriermon nervously backed off when he saw her bare her fangs. "W-well, what do you think will he do? He's protecting the mayor, right?"

"Not anymore," Kitsumon grumbled. "He told Mom something about a secret mission before he left... that was right before he ordered us to stay home like 'good little girls'." She huffed. "As if HE could order me around..."

"My Dad told me that the Demon Lords were never products of his or his colleagues' work, so he's wondering how they came to be," Harmony spoke up.

"You think it has something to do with the Digi-Gnomes?" Cubmon asked. "Until now, they were mostly the source of the majority of unnatural phenomenons in the Digital World..."

"They might be..." Harmony shrugged "But there are other possibilities Dad wants to check out before we can sure of it. Until then, we should concentrate on keeping them and Yamacus from causing harm to innocent bystanders."

"What are you saying? We just digivolve to Mega and kick their butts, easy as that!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"That's one possibility," Renamon nodded. "But we also should think of a few backup plans, just in case... Takato, did your cousin already come up with a plan how he can help Yamacus?"

Takato looked at the yellow-furred vixen in confusion. "My cousin? Who are you talking about?"

"Remember Kai? That cousin!" Kitsumon snapped angrily. "Now spit it out, did he find a way? I sure hope for his sake that he is sitting at your computer at the moment and is busy."

Takato looked at Jeri and Harmony, and they shrugged.

"Rika, who are you talking about?" Harmony asked. "If we want to use the RPG Maker, you know very well that only Eiko and Kei can use it right now... and I doubt their parents would let them out of the house after they saw Belphemon."

"I'm not talking about that immature brat Eiko," Kitsumon muttered. "I'm talking about your cousin, Kai!"

"Kei?" Takato frowned. "Kei is not my cousin, she is my teacher's daughter. Rika, are you feeling fine?"

"Oh no..." Kitsumon groaned. She felt a headache coming her way. "Not that again!"

Renamon sighed. "I think we might just get used to that feeling, Rika..." She turned to their friends. "It's obvious that either you nor we know what we are talking about. Could it be that someone made a change with the game that we weren't aware of?"

"A change?" Takato asked and scratched his head. "But who could have made such a change?"

----

Kei was getting restless. "Mom, if you don't let me go, I'll... I'll climb out my window!"

"Honey, what are you saying? Do you have a fever? Don't scare Mommy like that!"

"I'm serious!" Kei said with a frown. "I don't think you would understand everything, but I know I can help. But to do that, I must get to Takato's place. And I'll do it, without your help or not."

Mrs. Asaji gasped. There was a... glint in her daughter's eyes, which she had never seen before. A glint of determination and seriousness, accompanied by a maturity in her voice that scared her even more than her earlier words.

Could she... could her daughter be one of these rare cases of rapid evolution, where the Digimon's In-Training form was already as mentally developed as a Rookie?

"Kei..." she murmured. She reached out for her daughter. "Please, whatever is happening... you have to stay here! It's too dangerous out there. Your body is still so weak and vulnerable... Even a Rookie would be able to defend itself... but be reasonable, what could you do? You're only a little baby... my baby..." Tears were streaming down her face.

Kei winced. "Mom, I... I know this is hard for you to accept, but I am not a baby anymore! I can take care of myself, and I want to help Takato and the others. I must go!"

"NO!" her mother cried and hugged her. "I won't let you!!"

"BUT I HAVE TO!" Kei shouted, and at the same time, her body was glowing.

Her mother gasped in surprise and let go of her.

"TANEMON DIGIVOLVES TO... PALMON!"

Mrs. Asaji looked at her daughter in surprise. She had grown... She wasn't just a tiny In-Training Digimon anymore, she was a Rookie.

Kei looked down at her green arms and felt the flower on top of her head. She then gave her mother a smile. Although Mrs. Asaji wasn't originally her mother, she had grown to like the kind woman in the very short time she had lived as her daughter.

"I'm sorry for any worries you'll have... but I just want to help my friends! Can you understand that?"

Lillymon stood up from the ground and looked down at her daughter. "Oh Kei..." she sobbed. And then she hugged the young Palmon. "Your flower... it is so beautiful!" She smiled, although her face was still teary. "One day, you will be just as pretty as your Mommy..." She sniffed. "I don't really understand everything, but it seems we need a bigger bed for you..." She gave her daughter another hug and then let go, gesturing at the door. "Go already... go help your friends! I still say it is too dangerous... but that never kept Takato and his friends. And now look what they did to us... Maybe you are making the right decision, just like them... and maybe your mother is just a bit too scared. But please, honey, promise me one thing..."

"What is it?" Kei asked and hugged her new mother back. She almost felt her vine-fingers extending themselves, so she could hug the grown-up Lillymon better. God, now she had to get used to yet another new body...

"Please, Kei... make sure that nothing happens to you! As soon as you see an evil Digimon... hide, or run away! Always look left and right before crossing the street and..." She sniffed again. "Don't talk to strangers. Be polite when you talk to Mrs. Matsuki... and tell her I sent you. Maybe she'll understand. Now, go, my big girl!" She looked very proud.

Kei let go of her and ran over to the door. Before leaving, she turned around one final time and waved good-bye to her mother. "Don't worry, Mom... I'll be back for dinner! I promise!"

And having said that, she opened the door all by herself and left.

----

MarineAngemon was on his way home. It was a rare sight to observe: The normally always cheerful, youthful Digimon that would never let anyone guess that it was in fact a strong Mega Digimon, was deep in thought.

The appearance of Belphemon and the other Demon Lords caught the attention of all Digimon which originally came from the Digital World (which meant almost all of those who were now living in Tokyo). As a result, most of the young Digimon mothers had decided to leave town, along with their young children.

Which meant that MarineAngemon wasn't able to see many of his young charges at the 'Ocean Love' kindergarten. Not even cute little Kei had been there today.

The small, aquatic angel gave off a sigh. "Maybe it's time to do something," he murmured. But what was he supposed to do? Flee? Out of the question! Not as long as his Tamer was still in town. Fight? All by himself? He knew the chance that Kenta would bring up the courage to fight an opponent as intimidating and powerful as a Demon Lord was moderate at best.

"Maybe I should ask Guardromon what he thinks..." MarineAngemon muttered to himself. "Within that metal body of his, he keeps a pretty smart mind that comes up with pretty good ideas every now and then..."

A cough coming out of a small alley he was floating by attracted his attention. Suddenly, he could see a violet-furred arm that reached out from behind a trash can. An arm with a familiar-looking, red glove...

"Impmon!" MarineAngemon gasped and floated over to his friend.

The small, purple imp was leaning against the trash can, his breathing was rash and intense.

"Ai..." Impmon murmured. "Have to... find her..."

MarineAngemon looked with worry at his friend. "You don't look so good, buddy! When was the last time you properly ate something?"

"Two days... ago..."

"Are you nuts?" MarineAngemon shouted. "It won't do Ai any good if you starve out here! Wait here, there's a store nearby, I'll get you something..."

Impmon smirked weakly. "I'm not going anywhere..."

Shortly after, MarineAngemon was back with two apples and a bag of cookies. Impmon shoveled the food into his mouth at an astounding speed.

"Mmmmhhh..." he mumbled as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth. "Chocolate Chip..."

"You want something to drink?" MarineAngemon asked and produced a small bottle of water. Impmon greedily grabbed it and gulped it down.

MarineAngemon shook his head. "Honestly, look at you! What in the Digital World were you thinking? Why didn't you eat anything within the past few days?"

Impmon sighed. "I couldn't waste any time while Ai is in danger... who knows what this slimy amphibian will do to her..."

"Yes, well, but she certainly wouldn't like it if you strain yourself to the point that you can't even move. Next time you decide to do something rash like this, tell your friends. I would have been more than happy to help you."

Impmon winced. "No! Then Mako would have heard it! I... don't want him to be worried about me. He already worries enough about his sister."

MarineAngemon thought about it. "Well, what about I and the kids help you search?"

"What?" Impmon snapped. "Are you nuts? Do you know who you are dealing with? Betamon isn't just any Rookie! I saw it first hand when I fought him. His attacks..." He shuddered. "They were so powerful... he couldn't be just any Betamon..."

"You think he might have been a more powerful Digimon in disguise?" MarineAngemon asked.

Impmon nodded. "Yes, very powerful! At least an Ultimate, of not a Mega. Maybe he is... he..." Suddenly his eyes went wide. "MarineAngemon... say, how does a Betamon evolve? What Mega Levels can it reach?"

MarineAngemon thought about it. Only few people knew that he was actually an expert of the evolution lines of amphibian and marine Digimon. "Well, there are a few possibilities..." the small, white angel pondered. "For one there's MetalSeadramon..."

Impmon nodded. "That would make sense, but he also was able to use a few attacks of Seadramon and MegaSeadramon. But... he also used a few attacks I never heard of before. What was it again... Cauda, or something like that?"

"I know of no aquatic Digimon with such an attack," MarineAngemon explained. He frowned. "A powerful Mega Digimon, unknown species, with the ability to transform into his previous digivolution states..."

"Think about it," Impmon said grimly. "What powerful Digimon did appear recently, Digimon we always believed to be a legend?"

MarineAngemon gasped. "You mean... he could be one of the Seven..."

"The Seven Demon Lords!" Impmon nodded. "Exactly! And which one of them was an aquatic Digimon?"

"Leviamon..." MarineAngemon murmured. His white face paled even more, if that was possible. "The terror of the seas... ocean Digimon mothers always tell their children the terrifying tale of how he once created the deep trench at the bottom of the ocean... with one powerful smash of his tail!"

"He's the one I'm looking for!" Impmon grumbled, recalling how Betamon created a massive trench in the park by slamming down his tiny tail. "Dammit... whatever do they want from Ai?"

"I've got no clue," MarineAngemon shrugged. "But wait... maybe it has something to do with the fact that Yamacus seems to have Belphemon under his control..."

He crossed his arms. "Wait a minute... except for Belphemon, only three other Demon Lords could be seen on TV. Barbamon, Daemon... and Leviamon! So where are the other three?"

"The old legends tell us their names," Impmon said. "You know who's still missing, right?"

MarineAngemon nodded. "Yes, they are Lilithmon, Lucemon and... and..." He gasped. "I-impmon... i-it's... it's..."

"Yes!" Impmon grimly nodded. "It's me! Beelzemon! That's why he asked me to join them... he wants me to be one of the Seven Demon Lords... no... I AM one of them..." He pounded the ground in despair. "Dammit! Chatsuramon must have known! That sneaky mutt of a Deva! Why else would he have lured me into the Digital World and made me digivolve to Beelzemon? I know I was his tool... but he must have known that I was supposed to be the Lord of... of..."

MarineAngemon looked down at the two apple cores and the half-empty cookie bag. "Gluttony..."

"That's right!" Impmon grimaced. "And somehow... I had the feeling he wanted Ai for a certain reason as well..."

"But Ai isn't even a normal Digimon," MarineAngemon protested. "She is just a Hybrid... We don't know her Digivolution line..."

He wanted to finish his sentence, but couldn't do so, as his jaw was dropping and refused to listen to reason.

And the reason for his sudden dumbness was standing in the entrance of the alley, surrounded by a glowing halo of light, smiling at the two small Digimon like a true angel.

"Impmon!" the angel with the twelve wings and two pigtails said with joy. "There you are! Oh, I missed you!"

Impmon looked at Ai and gasped. "A-ai?" he muttered. "Is that you?"

She grinned and spread her arms and wings. "Yup! Look at me! I'm a big girl now!"

Well, she wasn't an adult, or even a teenager... but she looked as if she was as old as Rika or Harmony... or rather, as if her age was somewhat in-between Suzie and Harmony.

But that was not what shocked Impmon and MarineAngemon the most. As they said before, they knew the old legends... and they recognized the Digimon form Ai had taken.

"Lucemon..." Impmon murmured. "The Seventh Demon Lord... of Pride!"

From the nearest building's rooftop, two small pairs of eyes looked down at the scene.

The small ChibiBakemon looked at her TinyDevimon partner. "Um..." Eiko chuckled. "You still think it was a good idea to follow MarineAngemon on his way home?"

Mako looked down at his sister in disbelief. For a while, he didn't know what to say.

Eiko floated in front of him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Mako? What's wrong?"

He then frowned. "That... that is so... UNFAIR! She... she's not much older than I am. I wanna digivolve TOO!"


	21. BioCalumon

"Well, here we are..." Leomon grumbled as he and his three companions were standing in front of the chasm that surrounded Zhuqiaomon's palace.

Sheperdmon gave her reptilian friend an uncertain look. "You think he'll... he'll be glad to see you again?"

Compsomon snorted. "I have yet to see a day where Zhuqiaomon was glad about something that didn't include mistrust or conspiracies..."

"Well, he did help our children against the D-Reaper," Sheperdmon pointed out.

"Yes, but only after sending all of his Deva to several suicide missions just because he couldn't grasp the concept of trusting the humans," Taomon muttered.

"Besides, he never completely forgave me after I abandoned my original mission and settled down in the human world," Mie sighed. "As his agent, I was supposed to gather information about these beings that created us..."

"Still I think he's one paranoid bird!" Taomon grumbled.

"Careful there, Roshi!" Mie frowned. "I might not like him very much, but he's still my patron, and I have to pay him my respects... as should everyone who enters his domain!"

Taomon grimaced, but decided to stay quiet for now. They followed their saurian friend over the bridge.

Sheperdmon felt a bit uneasy... after all, it had been her daughter who attacked Zhuqiaomon first in that battle a few years ago, allowing her and Terriermon the evolution to MegaGargomon...

"I've never realized how silent it is ever since the Deva aren't protecting this place anymore..." Compsomon mumbled. "Antylamon always guarded the bridge... Sinduramon was perched atop that spire... Majiramon would circle the palace in the skies... and Vajramon was the gatekeeper..."

"Their devotion to Zhuqiaomon was admirable, but in the end, it caused their downfall," Leomon grumbled. "If they had overcome their pride, and worked together with the humans, they would have been able to achieved great things..."

The massive doors opened as they stepped in front of them. Still, they didn't meet a single soul until they reached the central room of the palace, Zhuqiaomon's residence.

They could already feel the Souvereign's presence throughout the palace, but as soon as they entered the central chamber, his blazing power overwhelmed them and made them drop to their knees.

"My Souvereign Zhuqiaomon..." Mie said in a calm voice. "I have returned."

The enormous fire bird was hovering over them, surrounded by a corona of celestial flames. He watched each of the four humanoid Digimon kneeling in front of him carefully. He realized, these were the parents of the children that had attacked him within his own palace some time ago...

He gave his champion the hint of a smile. "Compsomon, welcome back! I am pleased to see that your loyalty still lies with me."

He then looked at the other three. "Greetings, Leomon, Champion of Baihumon... Sheperdmon, Champion of Ebonwumon... and Taomon, Champion of Azulongmon! May the Digital World always be sacred with the presence of your three patrons!"

After he gave them his formal speech, Compsomon stood up from the ground, indicating to her friends that it was safe to speak.

"My lord Zhuqiaomon... I am standing here in front of you today because something terrible has happened: The Seven Great Demon Lords have arrived in the human world."

"Yes, I know!" Zhuqiaomon nodded. "We Souvereigns have predicted their arrival and know of the terror they are spreading among the Digimon residents of that world."

Taomon felt a jolt of anger at the arrogant Mega Digimon's words. The only one who had predicted the arrival was Azulongmon, and he was wise enough to warn the humans by telling the children that had once saved both worlds from the D-Reaper.

Still, it bothered him that he had to learn it from his daughter. Didn't his patron trust him enough to tell him first that his father had become one of the Demon Lords?

That was one of the reasons why he was standing in Zhuqiaomon's palace right now, instead of Azulongmon's.

"Then you must know that the human known as Yamaki has one of the Demon Lords under his command," Leomon said. "He is controlling it with a certain device that has been constructed by the very same man whose creations have already threatened both humans and Digimon."

"I am very well aware of that fact," Zhuqiaomon stated coldly. "But this human, the so-called 'Doctor' McCoy... along with his Hybrid abominations, he has been taken care of a long time ago. So what remains is his legacy. I never really trusted the human named Yamaki. He will have to pay for his insolence. But still, as long as the Lord of Sloth is in his grasp, it won't side with its brethren. Maybe we can even use this to our advantage..."

"My lord, do you have a plan?" Sheperdmon asked.

"Yes, indeed!" Zhuqiaomon nodded. "As you might know, it was Azulongmon's idea to turn the power of digivolution into a Digimon... the Digimon known as Calumon!"

Taomon looked up in surprise. It wasn't like Zhuqiaomon to admit that his dragon counterpart had achieved something the other Souvereigns didn't come up with in the first place.

"After Dr. McCoy's Hybrids were locked behind bars, I took care of their own source of energy for digivolution myself. It is an artificial amount of digital power, an almost identical copy to what Calumon had once been, before his transfiguration into a Digimon. I will give this power to you. It will be our key to victory over the Seven Demon Lords."

"My lord," Sheperdmon gasped. "Are you suggesting that we should use it to digivolve?"

"No," Zhuqiaomon said. "This energy is too much focussed on entities that are only Digimon to an extent. The only ones that will be affected by it are Hybrids."

"So what are you suggesting?" Taomon asked.

"Taomon, surely you remember that young child that Azulongmon decided to take in after she lost everything that was dear to her?"

Taomon looked at the fire bird in surprise. "You mean... that girl?"

"Well, you know what to do with her, right?" Zhuqiaomon asked. All four of the champions nodded.

The Souvereign smiled. "Excellent! Now, I may not always have the same kind of attitude towards the humans as Azulongmon has, but I have grown to accept them. Not as equals, but as creatures that... are worthy to live. That is the main reason why I accepted the fact that you got engaged with that human, Compsomon!"

Compsomon noticed that her patron never mentioned her two sons or the fact that they had once attacked him.

"But I'd be the last to deny that Azulongmon has had a few intriguing ideas, every now and then. Thus I took the liberty of using his own idea for our all advantage..."

Compsomon gasped. "You mean, you did the same as he did and...?"

Zhuqiaomon looked in a dark corner of the room. "You may come forth!"

From the shadows, a small Digimon came floating. It's huge ears, the silly grin and its stubby limbs looked very familiar to Mie.

Still, there were a few differences: His skin was grey, not white. And the symbol on his forehead was upside-down.

The small creature smiled at them. "Hello," it said in a mischievous-sounding voice. "I am BioCalumon!"

"He... he almost looks like Calumon," Mie murmured. "I've seen him multiple times, hanging out with our children..."

"So you're the embodiment of the artificial digivolution power?" Sheperdmon asked. "So... how do you feel about this?"

BioCalumon shrugged. "It's a living."

"You know what to do with him," Zhuqiaomon spoke up. "I and all of the other Souvereigns are counting on you, so don't fail us!"

"We won't, Zhuqiaomon!" Mie said and knelt down, indicating for the others to do so as well. Only BioCalumon kept floating around, grinning at the Fire Bird Mega.

"Good," Zhuqiaomon grumbled. "But wait... before you go, there's something else I want you to do."

'Oh now what?' Taomon thought to himself.

Zhuqiaomon watched the four champions intently, then he sighed and said in a quiet voice: "After you completed your first mission, there I something else you have to do. You must know that the Demon Lords have already imprisoned a powerful Mega Digimon that is on our side. And now that Barbamon and the others are busy with Yamacus and his army... I want you to use that chance and free her. She is a Magnadramon."

"Magnadramon?" Sheperdmon asked in surprise. Compsomon silenced her with a quick gesture. The she bowed her head and said. "We shall do so, Zhuqiaomon. But where is she imprisoned?"

"In the Digital World, there is a floating tower... that is the mobile fortress of the Demon Lords. Up to now, we couldn't have saved her, because Barbamon has always been very attentive. But we know that right now, only the Mistress of Lust is in there... and she has yet to reach her Mega Level. It won't be no problem to get in there and break her free. Magnadramon is imprisoned in a cell made of a material that repels the power of a Mega Digimon. But with the right key, you should be able to open it. We are putting this task in your hands because we know how capable you are. You are our Champions, after all..."

"We accept this task and will do our best to accomplish both mission," Leomon said.

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Good! Now, go!"

The four Champions rose to their feet, saluted the Souvereign one final time and left.

Sheperdmon smiled at Bio Calumon. "Come along, little guy!"

"Wow, finally!" the grey Calumon said happily. "It has been such a long time since I was allowed to get out of here. Whoohoo, going on an adventure, going on an adventure..."

Zhuqiaomon sighed when they were outside.

"Finally I'm rid of that pesky, artificial Digimon..." he murmured. "If I knew how skittish it turned out to be, I'd have thought twice before I turned it into a Digimon..."

"Still I am glad that you made this decision," a voice suddenly spoke up.

Zhuqiaomon raised his head. He knew this was one of the other Souvereigns, contacting him from his palace.

"Azulongmon? Do you always have to spy on me?"

"I'm not spying on you, I just wanted to see our dear old friends again. I think family life did them good, don't you think?"

"Well, you must know..." Zhuqiaomon grumbled.

"But Taomon is still a bit bitter, I'm afraid... if he only would spend more time with his family..."

"Are we talking about our Champions' family lives or is there another reason why you're calling?" Zhuqiaomon snapped.

Azulongmon sighed. "Zhuqiaomon, I... I just wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"You know that pretty well, don't you?" Even though he couldn't see the dragon Digimon's face, Zhuqiaomon could very well see the smug smile on his bearded face. "You didn't have to ask them to free my wife, yet you still did it."

"You would do the same for your sister, if you had one, right?"

"She isn't your sister, Zhuqiaomon..."

Zhuqiaomon shrugged. "The humans programmed her the same time they programmed me, and we shared the same crib... so she was like a sister to me."

Azulongmon chuckled. "What?" the bird Digimon snapped.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't think it possible that you of all Digimon would have nostalgic feelings."

Zhuqiaomon grimaced. "My sister might be the only thing I still HAVE nostalgic feelings for, old friend... When I think about everything else, I... I..."

"You still are reminded of the fact that everything was just created by the humans, right?" Azulongmon asked.

"Yes, you are right..." Zhuqiaomon mumbled. "I always thought we were something special... and when I saw the... capitalism they were treating our world with..." He snarled. "I'm still shaking with rage..."

"But you have learned that not all of them are like that, right? And that is the reason why you couldn't bring yourself to kill the Hybrids Dr. McCoy created. Everyone believed you handed them over to the human government or imprisoned them yourself... but no one could have believed that you actually made them your students."

Zhuqiaomon allowed a proud smile to appear on his beak. "They both needed a guiding hand... Kouki always wanted to prove himself, but he couldn't see that there was no honor of beating up those that were weaker than him. Ivan has a gentle heart, but his absend-mindedness is still a big problem. I think... in a way they have become the children I never had..."

"Just like Alice has become Magnadramon's and my third daughter," Azulongmon smiled. "Say, is that the only reason why you'll let them use BioCalumon's powers? Would you have done it if they were just some strangers that are on our side?"

"I... I can't say for sure," Zhuqiaomon admitted. "But you are right, I'm seeing the humans in a much different light, now that history has changed... Why didn't you want me to tell our champions of the program that the kids used to change reality?"

"Because not everyone can handle the truth," Azulongmon explained. "Mie has already heard about it from her children, just as Rika's mother has... I'm not too sure about Sheperdmon and Leomon, but I doubt Taomon will be ready to accept it for some time. But... there is one thing I was wondering..."

"And what could that be?"

Azulongmon smirked. "Would you still have taken Kouki and Ivan as your students if reality wasn't changed... or would they have been replaced by two other Digimon?"

Zhuqiaomon closed his eyes for a while. "I refuse to ponder that question, old friend! Let's just say I'm satisfied with how things turned out to be... Or rather, I will be satisfied as soon as the threat of the Demon Lords has vanished. But I'm sure you have your reasons to still believe in those children, do you?"

Azulongmon smiled. "Well, they did save both of our worlds once, did they not?"

Both Mega Digimon were silent for several minutes after that.

Then, Zhuqiaomon spoke up again: "Azulongmon..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Did you... did you ever believe for a second that the humans had intended us to become the Souvereigns of the Digital World when they created us?"

Azulongmon pondered that question for a while, before he replied: "I believe that only the humans that created us are able to answer that question. Why don't you ask them?"

"Very funny..." the fire bird grumbled.

"No, I'm serious! After all, Sheperdmon married one of them, did she not?"

"And what am I supposed to say? Hello there, we are some of the Digimon you are created, nice job by the way, but could you tell me if you had planned to make me as powerful as I am today?"

"Well, look at all the Digimon that are living on Earth today..."

"Only because reality has changed! And besides, we are the Souvereigns! That's different!"

"Different?" Again, Zhuqiaomon almost saw how Azulogmon raised an eyebrow. "How is that different?"

"It... It just is!" The fiery Souvereign closed his eyes. "Now, I need to meditate... could we hold this conversation some other time?"

"Well, if you insist..."

A short pause. "You do know that Magnadramon chose to stay behind to save our daughter, do you?"

"She will listen to reason! It's too dangerous to stay there. I will bring her back, and if I have to drag her and that rebellious daughter of yours out of there myself!"

Azulongmon sighed. "You know, you haven't changed completely... you're still as stubborn as ever!"

And he left the other Souvereign alone, in peace and quiet.

----

Takehiro Matsuki looked up from his bread. With Mie in the Digital World, they had to close the bakery for a few days, as he couldn't take care of both the oven AND the customers.

So he was kinda surprised when he saw a young Palmon child enter nonetheless.

"Um, excuse me? Didn't you read the sign? We're closed!"

The Palmon smirked at him. "So you don't recognize me? I can't really blame you..."

Takehiro scratched his head. "Did we met before?"

"Uncle... I mean, Mr. Matsuki, it's me! K... Kei!"

"Kei?" Suddenly realization dawned. "Kei! The little girl that Takato always babysits?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's... that's me..."

"Well I'll be," he grinned. "When I saw you yesterday, you were still a little Tanemon. Don't tell me you digivolved over night."

"Actually, I digivolved this morning," she admitted.

The baker grinned. "Well, congratulations! Your mother must be really proud! Say, isn't she with you?" He was kinda concerned. Even if Kei had digivolved this morning, it was still a bit irresponsible to let a young girl like her walk through the city by herself.

"I came here by myself," Kei explained. "I can take care of myself, Mr. Matsuki. Say... I have a favor to ask. Takato... he told you about this computer game he has, right? I mean this certain game which..." She took a breath. "Which may be responsible for many of the current events."

Takehiro frowned. Kei could only mean one program. "You mean this 'RPG Maker', do you? Yes, Takato told me that you and your friend Eiko were the so-called 'game masters' now..."

"See, and this is the reason why I am here. Something terrible happened and I have to make sure that it doesn't get worse."

"I don't know, Kei..." Takato's father frowned. "I can't just let a young girl like you go at Takato's computer like that, you know? Even if what he tells me about the RPG Maker is true..."

"Mr. Matsuki... you do believe what Takato told you about this game, do you?"

Takehiro sighed. "It is very hard to believe... but yes, I think I do believe him by now. Too many strange things have happened, and my son practically never lies to me. Well, at least not if he hasn't a good reason, a very good reason..."

"Then you might also consider that I might tell you the truth when I tell you that I haven't always been the same person I am right now, correct?"

Takehiro pondered that. "You mean, as if you were a human once who has been turned into a Digimon?"

Kei nodded. "Somewhat like that, yeah!"

"Well... I had a hard time accepting that Guilmon was once supposed to be someone else, but not my son. And my wife... well, let's just say I stopped thinking about it, so I wouldn't get a headache. But what do you want to tell me with this?"

"Mr. Matsuki... you might already guess it, but I am not as immature and inexperienced as normal girls my age are. Now, when I tell you that there is a very important reason why I must use that program... and when I tell you that I won't break anything... could you please let me use it for the rest of the day?"

Takehiro sighed. Kei sounded much different from what he was used to hear from her. And she spoke to him with respect, but also with a certain tone of... familiarity, as if they knew each other in another way than just as a young girl and her babysitter's father...

"Okay, fine," he finally said. "But promise me not to do anything too rash, you hear me? If that program really is able to do what Takato told me, then it can be a very dangerous tool. And it is most certainly not a toy! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear!" Kei said with a wide smile. She almost hugged the adult man. "Thanks, Uncle Takehiro!"

And in excitement, she ran upstairs to Takato's room.

"What did she just call me?" Takehiro wondered.

----

Kei sat down in Takato's chair, booting up the computer and starting the RPG Maker, once again. Routinely, she clicked her way through the various menus until she found the spot she wanted to use today: The Character Maker!

"The Demon Lords are all Mega Digimon," Kei grumbled. "And while I know that Takato and the others can go Mega as well, I don't want to take any risks. They need more power, meaning I have to design new Ultimate forms for them. The RPG Maker might just give them some by itself, but as long as I don't know for sure..."

"Takato, Bariomon! Guilmon, Megalomon! Rika, Kitsunemon! Harmony, Canismon! Jeri, Nalamon! Well, okay... those are pretty neat Champion forms, but they wouldn't stand a chance against the Seven Demon Lords."

So Kei got to work. She carefully designed five Ultimate forms for all five of the Hybrid Tamers. Guilmon COULD digivolve to WarGrowlmon, true, but if he was already at it...

When she was finished, the Palmon looked at her new creations with satisfaction. "Well this should take care of that. Now, about this Yamaki problem..."

She knew the program wouldn't just let her write any event in which the Digimon Overlord suddenly realized the error of his way and turned back into a good boy. She would have to SHOW him somehow...

Then she had an idea. Wasn't this an RPG Maker? And wouldn't she have to create a scene that was typical for a normal RPG? So, who was normally the person who told the misguided pseudo-villain of his errors? Who brought him back to the right path? Who was going to pound sense into his head?

"The main character," Kei muttered. "The hero. And that would be..."

Of course! Rika! Why didn't she think of that earlier? Rika would have been the one who would show Yamaki that what he was doing was wrong.

Still, it couldn't be that easy. Some sort of... shocking revelation was necessary to bring Yamaki back to his senses.

"Damn..." Kei murmured. "This won't be easy... Pity I can't take a look at his profile or something. Maybe if there was anyone who was important to him... someone who could force him to make a decision... either his ambitions, or his feeling for that person."

She groaned. "If only Takato were here... he knows Yamaki much better than I do. Who could possibly love a madman like that?"

----

In the dark dungeon of a certain, floating tower, Riley suddenly sneezed.

Magnadramon smiled. "Bless you, child!"

"No thanks!" Riley snapped. "And I'm not a child anymore, remember that well!"

----

Tally sniffed while Yamacus pulled out a tissue. "Here you are, my dear!"

Tally smiled gratefully before wiping her nose. "Thanks, Yamacus!"

Yamacus turned back to his troops, deep below them. The whole valley between the mountains and the forest was filled with them. Rookies, Champions and Ultimates, all of them devoted to his cause. And those three bastards wanted to challenge the power of this army? Inconceivable! Not to mention the dozing form of Belphemon, who was floating over the ruins of the destroyed mountains...

"We can't lose!" he claimed. "We are absolute! We are everything! We represent the new order of the world... and no one can deny us! Not even a bunch of clowns that call themselves 'Demon Lords'."

Tally sighed. It seemed her lord still refused to accept the fact that the Demon Lords were just as real as Belphemon was. And even if the sleeping form of Belphemon was visually more impressive than the other three they have seen... she knew that outer appearances could be deceiving.

The floating platform landed, and Yamacus stepped off it. "Are the troops ready?"

Roachmon turned around and saluted. "Yes, sir! Everyone I asked told me that they are willing to fight for you... even if most of them are so scared that they would rather face an erupting volcano than the enemies we are about to face..."

Yamacus shrugged. "Well, as long as they obey me... where are the Hybrids?"

"Do you mean the Hybrid Tamers or Gaomon's group of mercenaries, sir?"

"The mercenaries, of course!"

Roachmon shrugged. "I have no idea. I saw them this morning, but not afterwards."

"What?" Yamacus snapped. "How could they abandon me in my time of triumph?"

Roachmon sweatdropped. "I already heard that sentence..." he murmured.

"I think they will be back shortly," Tally said. "I heard that they had to take care of something... something important..."

"Could you elaborate on that, Tally?" Yamacus sighed.

"I'm not too sure... but Alice said something about accepting a present..."

----

Alice frowned when she looked at Leomon, Sheperdmon and Taomon. "Did you all have to come here? You know what happens if Yamacus spots any of you!"

Compsomon shrugged. "Well, we have another mission to take care of afterwards, so..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Alice sighed. "Let's just get this over with! What is so important that Zhuqiaomon sent all of you here?"

Kouki didn't say a word. He just leaned against a tree and sneered at Leomon. The lion Digimon looked straight back at him.

Ivan stared at Sheperdmon. "That woman is very pretty... but not as pretty as Alice is."

Sheperdmon winced. "She's right, Mie, let's get this over with... this guy here is too creepy!"

"Okay... Alice, I know you and your..." she hesitated. "Friends here have been searching for the artificial power of digivolution, right?"

"Yes, but why...?"

"BioCalumon, you can come out now!"

Between the trees, a tiny grey figure with huge ears suddenly came flying. "Have no fear, BioCalumon is here!"

Alice stared. "What the HECK?"

----

Cubmon gulped when she looked at the giant form of Belphemon floating over the destroyed mountaintop. "Well, I must say... he IS big!"

"If we are going stop Yamaki from using that thing, we have to take care of it before the other Demon Lords arrive," Dachsmon pointed out.

They were all crouching behind some bushes in the woods near Yamacus' excavation camp... and also near his army.

"Well, we always could go Mega," Guilmon said. "And I guess we will be able with most of Yamacus' troops even as Ultimates... but I can't really say if we can manage to defeat the Demon Lords."

"Let's just hope that the RPG Maker has created new Ultimate Forms for us," BlueCeratomon grumbled.

"By itself or with your cousin's help?" Kitsumon frowned.

"I already told you, Rika: Kei isn't my cousin! And do you really think a young girl like her will know how to handle such a situation?"

"But she was," Kitsumon pointed out. "And he... I mean, she's much mature than you would think."

At least that was what she was hoping. There was always the chance that Kei's mind had regressed alongside with her...

"So, what do we do first?" Terriermon asked.

"I suppose we take care of Belphemon first," Renamon said. "Did you see that device strapped to his body? I guess that's how Yamacus is controlling him. If we just destroy that thing..."

"Great thinking, Renamon!" Kitsumon groaned. "And then we risk having a powerful Demon Lord going out of control. Why do you think he should be reasonable once he's freed from Yamacus' control? His pals certainly don't seem like a reasonable bunch, so why should he be?"

"You have a point there..." Renamon admitted.

"Aaaaah, I'm sick of waiting!" Guilmon whined. "Can't we just go up there and get Yamaki? We can take care of Belphemon later."

"I wish it was that easy," Dachsmon sighed.

"Besides, I think someone else is already taking care of our Belphemon problem," Cubmon suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" BlueCeratomon frowned.

Cubmon gestured up to where Belphemon was floating. "See that shining light over there? Isn't that Ai?"

Dachsmon gasped. "It is Ai! My god, what's she doing up there?"

"And since when does she look like this?" Guilmon wondered.

----

"Ai, don't do that!" Impmon pleaded while his young Tamer was carrying him through the air. "That's too dangerous!"

"You wanted to come along, and I took you with me," Ai pouted. "But I don't want to go back. I don't want to see anyone imprisoned anymore. Not myself, not Magnadramon, and not that poor guy over there! Besides, I somehow feel that he's... he's a friend of Betamon and the others."

"Ai, that amphibian KIDNAPPED you! When do you finally realize that? They used you!"

"Stop that, Impmon!" Ai shouted. "They are my friends! They played games with me and they helped me digivolve! And if Belphemon is their friend as well, I will save him!"

"But how do you plan to do that?" Impmon asked. "He's guarded by a whole squad of Digimon warriors! You think they'll let you through just because you ask them nicely?"

"Impmon..." Ai frowned.

"What?"

"Don't yell at me, please!"

Impmon wanted to cry. How was he supposed to tell the girl that what she was doing was crazy?

Well, Lucemon or not, he wouldn't put his little girl in danger.

"Ai, turn around! Now!"

"Why?"

"Because I say so! It is too dangerous for a little girl like you! What would Mako say if he finds out what you are doing?"

The small angel giggled. "He would be mad because I have all the fun..."

"Well, that's true... but that's not the point! Ai, please listen to me: Betamon and his friends have brainwashed you somehow! That... THING over there isn't your friend! We have to..."

"Not listening," Ai said. "Lalalalalalala..."

"Hey!" a loud voice suddenly shouted. "Up there, what are you doing?"

"Oh great..." Impmon sighed. "They spotted us..."

"Don't worry, Impmon!" Ai smiled. "Everything's fine!"

"Come down here!" a Sealsdramon commanded as he aimed his rifle at them. "I'll count to ten..."

"Please don't do that," Ai said to the Champion Cyborg Digimon. "We're just passing through!"

"This is a restricted area, I won't warn you again!" the Sealsdramon shouted. Impmon could see how he was surrounded by a group of Commandramon. "One... two..."

"Ai, he's gonna shoot you!" Impmon screamed. "Turn back, please!"

Ai winced. "I told you not to yell!"

"Three... four..."

"Just a minute," she told the Sealsdramon. "We just want to go and save our friend, then we'll leave."

"Five... six..."

"Um, sir?" one of the Commandramon asked. "Are you really planning on shooting her? She's just a kid..."

"So are you!" Sealsdramon spat. "Back to your post, soldier! I'll take care of this! Seven... eight..."

The Commandramon frowned. "You know... that girl looks surprisingly like..."

"Here we are, Impmon!" Ai smiled as they reached the snoozing form of Belphemon. "Now, how to free him from that thing...?"

"AI! FLY AWAY, HE'S GONNA SHOOT!"

Sealsdramon squinted his eyes. "Nine..."

Commandramon's eyes widened. "Oh no... SIR! SIR, DON'T DO IT! That girl... IT'S LUCEM..."

"TEN!!!"

"NOOOO!" Impmon yelled.

"IMPMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BEELZEMON!"

"FIRE!" Sealsdramon shouted and fired his rifle.

But the bullet never hit its mark... it harmlessly bounced off Beelzemon's armguards.

"You'll pay for shooting at Ai!!" he screamed. Then he divebombed at the group of military Digimon.

"It's Beelzemon!" the Commandramon shouted in panic. "Run!"

"Stay here, soldiers, that's an order!" Sealsdramon commanded. Then he looked upwards and saw Beelzemon's clawed glove coming at him.

He gulped. "Mommy..."

"DARKNESS CLAW!" Beelzemon shouted, prepared for the strike, and then...

Ai smiled. "There, that should do it." And her glowing finger touched the clamp that was holding the Mind Control Thingy in place.

----

"Sir, we lost contact to Commandramon squad B1," Roachmon told his superior nervously.

"B1?" Yamacus shouted in alarm. "That's the guardian squad of Belphemon... what are those fools doing?"

He looked at Andromon. "Bring us up there! Roachmon, any signs of the Demon Lords yet?"

"Um, no sir, except for Belphemon... but wait, my scanners are showing me two big power sources nearby... and they're right next to Belphemon!"

"WHAT?" Yamacus gasped.

----

Ai yelped in surprise when suddenly, the MCT's bonds exploded outwards, and the whole device fell down. Belphemon slowly opened his eyes... his floppy ear wings were trembling... and then his chains broke apart!

Just before Beelzemon's claws hit their target, he could hear an immensely loud roar coming from behind him. Surprised, he turned around. Sealsdramon used that chance to quickly run away.

Belphemon's form was expanding. No longer was he just a huge, cute ball of fluff with an adorable face... his muzzle stretched out to a huge, gaping maw full of razor sharp teeth, his body was a huge, muscular tower covered with thick, brown fur. His chains were wrapped around his arms, and glowing claws of energy were on his fingers. A pair of giant bat wings stretched out behind him, and two curved horns resembling those of a ram appeared on his head.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!" the monstrous being bellowed. "WHO DARES IMPRISONING... ENSLAVING THE LORD OF SLOTH? WHOEVER IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS SACRILEGE... HE WILL DIE!"

Ai smiled up at the towering behemoth and waved. "Hi, I'm Ai! Wanna be friends?"

----

Elsewhere, a devious grin appeared on Barbamon's face. "And now, the final part of my plan will commence..."


	22. Lucemon's yell

With an angry snarl, Belphemon looked for the vile creature that had dared to imprison him. His gaze swept over the assembled forces of Yamacus, but they did not matter to him.

A shining light distracted him and he looked downwards.

A young child with white wings floated in front of his stomach and waved at him with a smile. "Hello!"

He frowned. Did he know that Digimon? Then he recognized the energy flowing through her.

"Lucemon? Is that you? How many years have passed since we met?"

Ai tilted her head in confusion. "Excuse me, but have we met?"

Belphemon looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Ah, I see... you have yet to awaken to your true power. I shall speak to you in a minute, but let me first find the upstart who enslaved me against my will..." His monstrous jaws showed her an angry grimace.

He turned around, sniffed the air and looked at the platform that was floating above the army. "There! That's him!!"

"What are you going to do with that man?" Ai asked curiously.

Belphemon growled. "I will rip out his heart and feast on his innards, that's what I will do!"

Ai retched. "Yuck! That's disgusting! Listen, why don't we find Betamon and play together?"

The Lord of Sloth raised an eyebrow. "Play... together?" he grumbled.

Ai nodded cheerfully. "Sure! We have all kinds of fun games back home! And if I ask nicely, maybe Mommy will bring us yummy ice cream!"

Belphemon pondered this. He was the Lord of Sloth, after all, but... was playing games and eating ice cream really what a Demon Lord would do?

Finally, he nodded. "Very well... lead the way, Mistress of Pride!"

Ai giggled. "Oh please, just call me Ai!"

----

"Fire! Fire!" Yamacus shouted at his officers. "He's distracted now, hit him before he has a chance to strike back!"

"I... I don't know, sir..." Roachmon muttered. "I mean, everyone of us has seen what he's capable of... you really think anyone would dare going against someone with those abilities?"

"Cowards! You are all cowards!" Yamacus snapped. "Andromon..."

"I'm sorry, sir!" the cyborg Digimon shook its head. "But this has gotten far out of hand. I won't join you on a suicide mission."

With pleading eyes, Yamacus turned to face his last hope. "Tally... Tally, please..."

Tears appeared in her eyes. "I... You know I will protect you from anyone, Yamacus, but this... Do you really want to risk our lives like that?"

Yamacus didn't even listen to her anymore. Angrily, he snatched the headphones from Roachmon and spoke: "Attention all units! Open fire! That's an order!"

Down below, several colonels and sergeants were trying to give their men the same order: "If you don't fire, you'll be marked as traitors!"

But the truth was: They were just too afraid to fire themselves, and they really couldn't blame their men when they shook their heads and muttered: "I'm not crazy!" or "Why don't you do it yourself?"

And the leaders of the Rookie squads looked at their troops helplessly when they saw that many of them started sobbing. He even could hear a few of them say: "I don't want this anymore! I wanna go home to Mom and Dad!"

And when these words echoed through the speakers, Yamacus started to have some doubts. "What have I done...?" he murmured. "Those Rookies... they are just children. Did I... did I really start a war by using children as soldiers?"

----

"What's going on?" Terriermon asked. "I can't see anything!"

"Well, Ai is chatting with Belphemon," Cubmon explained. "And most of Yamaki's troops are arguing with each other... but look! I can't believe it..."

"The troops..." Renamon realized. "They are retreating."

"Not all of them," Kitsumon murmured. "Only the Rookies... whatever is Yamacus planning now?"

"But now's our chance!" BlueCeratomon blurted out. "Belphemon is distracted and..."

"NO!" a loud voice suddenly came from above. They all looked up in confusion and saw Beelzemon flying at them, with spread wings.

"Beelzemon?" Dachsmon wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"You can't attack it now!" Beelzemon said. "Do you want to hit Ai?"

"That's true," Guilmon sighed. "We can't do anything as long as she is up there... what is she thinking, anyway?"

Beelzemon huffed. "She's inviting Belphemon to a tea party..."

Kitsumon blinked in disbelief. "Say what?"

"It's true," Beelzemon grumbled. "ALthough I can't believe it either, Belphemon is listening to her."

"But why should he do that?" Renamon asked. "From what Azulongmon told us, the Demon Lords should have no reason to listen to anyone but to their own kind."

Beelzemon then realized what was going on. "Of course," he sighed. "MarineAngemon told me about it... Ai... she is..." He winced. "She is Lucemon!"

The human Hybrids and Renamon just looked at him in confusion, while Guilmon and Terriermon gasped. "No way!"

"Lucemon?" Cubmon asked. "Who's that?"

"The... the Demon Lord of Pride..." Terriermon murmured. "She could easily be the most dangerous of all... although she still seems to be in her Rookie form."

"Imagine what would happen if she digivolved," Beelzemon grumbled. "We can't let that happen!"

"But first, we have to deal with Belphemon and Yamacus," Kitsumon reminded the others.

"Are you sure Belphemon is still a threat?" Dachsmon asked. "I mean, he seems to get along with Ai just fine..."

"That's just because she is a Demon Lord!" Beelzemon said.

"Still, as long as she can stop him from going on a rampage, we might not have to fight him," BlueCeratomon said in excitement. "And with half of Yamacus' troops gone..."

"Hey, something's going on out there," Cubmon suddenly said as she peered through the leaves. "Up on that mountain top... isn't that Alice?"

Guilmon squinted his eyes. "Well, I know only one girl with blue fur, a black vest and blonde ponytails... but who are those guys standing next to her? And above her head... there's some small Digimon floating..."

"Isn't that... that can't be Calumon, can it?" Renamon asked.

----

Alice looked down at the assembled army and at the floating behemoth who was chatting with what looked like a small angel. But Ai could easily guess that this had to be another Demon Lord.

She stretched out her hand. "Now it's time to end this once and for all!"

Kouki nodded as he put his hand on hers. "Yeah, I might just live for the fight, but if Zhuqiaomon didn't recruit me for this job, I wouldn't be alive anymore. And besides... that monster down there easily looks like the most powerful Digimon I've ever seen in my life. If can't give me a good fight, who can?"

Ivan put his massive hand on the other two. "I... might not be as smart as you two," he said in his slow voice. "But I won't let myself be intimidated by those big guys. And if you are going to fight him, Alice, I will do it as well."

"And if Belphemon is finished... we'll take care of the other Demon Lords as well!" Alice shouted. "First his little girlfriend... then all the others! BioCalumon!"

"Show them who's boss!" the little grey Digimon shouted in excitement, and his upside-down triangle shone in a green light that engulfed the three Hybrids.

"ALICE BIO HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO... MIRAGE GAOGAMON!"

"KOUKI BIO HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO... BIODARKDRAMON!"

"IVAN BIO HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO... BIOSPINOMON!"

Alice's body matured into that of an adult, humanoid canine with a definite female body shape. She was wearing a blue metal armor with a breast plate and a sleek helmet, which made her look like some sort of valkyrie. A red cloak was fluttering behind her, and on her hands, clawed gloves of steel appeared.

Kouki turned into a tall, humanoid dragon in a dark blue armor. Big wings spread behind his back while the sun was making his green scales gleam. A long lance was attached to his right arm.

Ivan was growing to an incredible size as he turned into a bipedal dinosaur with a long neck and tail, a muzzle filled with pointed teeth and muscular arms that ended in sharp claws. His backside was covered with deadly spikes and spines.

MirageGaogamon flexed her wrist. "We will never let anyone order us around anymore..." she grumbled. "We'll finish this last task for Zhuqiaomon and then... no one can tell us what to do anymore!"

She and Kouki then flew up into the air. "Let's get him!"

"I'm right behind you!" BioDarkdramon shouted as they headed right for Belphemon's massive form.

BioSpinomon stayed behind and simply took aim as he opened his mouth...

"BLUE PROMINENCE!"

Kouki and Alice dodged left and right as Ivan fired multiple, blue fireballs at the unsuspecting Belphemon.

The Lord of Sloth snarled in pain as the blue fire singed his backside. "Who... WHO DARES?"

"Back to sleep with you!" MirageGaogamon shouted as she brandished her claws. She then flung two blades of energy at the Demon Lord. "DOUBLE CRESCENT MIRAGE!"

"And here's an additional gift from me!" BioDarkdramon chuckled as he opened his mouth as well. "DARK ROAR!" And he spat a ball of dark matter in front of his muzzle, which he spat at Belphemon.

"NO!" Ai shouted in horror. "NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE! DON'T HURT HIM, HE'S MY FRIEND!"

"We'll take care of you in a minute," MirageGaogamon snarled at her. "Demon Lord!"

"NO!" Beelzemon's voice yelled at her from down below. "No, I won't let you hurt her!"

----

Meanwhile, in a dark dungeon, Riley was brooding.

Her mother looked at her through thick prison bars. "What's on your mind, child?"

"Don't call me that! And it's none of your business! Why do you care anyways?"

Magnadramon smiled. "A mother is allowed to worry about her daughter, is she?"

Riley muttered something unintelligible, then she sighed. "It's just... so unfair!" she grunted. "Everyone else is out there, having fun! Even Devi-kun... and I'm sitting here, all by myself... and I can't even hinder a little girl from escaping!"

"You are not alone, Riley!" her mother smiled. "I'm with you, am I not?"

Riley grimaced. "Yeah, you're just what I need... Stop that, or I'm going to barf."

"You know you can always count on your family, so why did you side with those guys?" Magnadramon asked. "Back when you worked for Mr. Yamaki, you had at least your sister around you. And now... do you believe any of the Demon Lords really see you as a friend?"

"I always have Devi-kun!" Riley pouted. "He's my boyfriend..."

Magnadramon sighed and shook her head. "Riley, I love you dearly, but sometimes you just act like an immature child."

"Shut up!" Riley snapped. "I'm not a child! And I'm gonna prove it to you! I'm going to go out there and prove it to all of you: To Barbamon, Devi-kun, Yamacus, Daddy and you: I'm not a child anymore!"

And like a fury, she stormed out of the dungeon.

Magnadramon sighed. "Always so impulsive..." She then snickered. "Just like I have been back when I was her age..."

Her tail then slowly sneaked to the cell door... and gently pushed it open.

"The girl really needs to focus on what she's doing..." she muttered. "She even forgot to lock the door again after Ai-chan left..."

----

High in the sky above the Digital World, the black tower was floating.

Taomon looked up at the digital field which was the border between the Digital World and the Human World.

He shuddered. Being so close to the border between the worlds always gave him the creeps.

Compsomon looked up at the heavy door in front of them. "So... shall we search for a key or do you want to blast that thing open?"

Sheperdmon giggled. "Well, how about: Open Sesame?"

And just after she said those words, the heavy doors opened.

The four champions blinked in surprise as they looked into the tower.

"Well, that worked surprisingly well..." Sheperdmon finally muttered.

Compsomon was going to reply something, but she never got the chance as suddenly, a dark blur approached them at a high speed.

Leomon reached for his weapon. "Halt! In the name of the Four Souvereigns, we are here to..."

"Out of my way, you fools!" Riley yelled while dashing past them. She angrily shoved Sheperdmon aside and spread her wings as she flew away from the tower.

Taomon helped Sheperdmon back to her feet. "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." She looked after the dark shape of the LadyDevimon. "Who in the world was that?"

"Oh, that was just my daughter," a pleasant voice spoke to them from the inside of the tower.

Taomon gasped when he recognized the Mega Digimon. "M-my lady Magnadramon..." And they all bowed their heads.

"Please, we have no time for formalities," Magnadramon said, although she smiled. "The Seven Demon Lords are about to spread Chaos throughout the human world."

"You know where they are right now?" Taomon asked. "What are their plans?"

Magnadramon frowned. "They just... want to have fun."

Before any of the four champions could ask her another question, she stepped next to Taomon and smiled. "I might be fine by myself, but would you please escort me back to my husband's palace?"

"O-of course, my lady," Taomon coughed.

"But what about the Demon Lords?" Compsomon asked. "Shouldn't we do anything to stop them?"

Magnadramon looked up to where they all knew the real world to be. "I'm pretty sure our children will take care of everything... Mine as well as all of your children!"

"But... but they can't..." Taomon protested. "You can't possibly tell us that we should let our children go like this so they can... fight the Demon Lords."

Magnadramon smiled at her husband's champion wisely. "Our children sometimes know better than ourselves what must be done to solve a problem. Was it not your daughter who asked you not to take the government job?"

Taomon gulped. How did she know that?

Magnadramon chuckled. "See? If you had listened to her, you might have much more time for your family... although I must admit that Azulongmon and I haven't always done the right thing either... Now I must have faith in my children's love for each other, as well as in your children's courage."

----

"I don't care how cool you think your sister's Rookie form is, Mako!" MarineAngemon said sternly as he dragged the two In-Trainings to their respective homes. "You shouldn't sneak around like that just to spy on other people... especially not when those dangerous Demon Lords are around. Your mothers most be worried sick!"

Eiko huffed. "It's not like Mom is home too often..."

"Aw, c'mon, lemme go!" Mako protested. "Why does Ai get to fight the evil guys with Impmon and I have to go back home?"

"She is NOT 'fighting the bad guys'," MarineAngemon said. "She and Impmon are just... well, they are..."

"Yeeees?" Mako asked with an impish grin.

Actually, MarineAngemon didn't really know where Ai and Impmon had vanished to. Right after the newly digivolved Lucemon had arrived on the scene, she had told Impmon that she felt that one of her friends needed her, and that she had to go... and Impmon simply decided to come along.

MarineAngemon would have come as well... but after he discovered Eiko and Mako sitting on the nearby rooftop, he decided to bring them home first, where they would be safe.

And, to be honest, he was a bit intimidated by Ai's new appearance... True, he was a Mega Digimon... but when all the stories he heard about the Mistress of Pride were true, even her Rookie form should be able to easily destroy such a small Digimon like him... and while he was a Mega, he had never been as powerful as Gallantmon or Sakuyamon...

How he envied them.

While he dragged the two children along, his cell phone suddenly started ringing.

He answered the call: "Yes, M.A. speaking? Ah, Mrs. Futsuki... No, I can't say I have. Yes, I know it has been almost a week by now... And yes, I know that... Listen, as soon as I see any trace of your son, I will call you back, okay? Now calm down, I'm sure he will come back home very soon. Are you sure you don't want to call the police...? Yes, they are humans, and it is their job to find a lost child. Very well... Yes, I'll do it. Have a nice day, ma'am!"

When he put the phone away, Eiko asked him: "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Tako's mother... she calls me almost every day to ask me if I have seen a trace of him. It's not as if I am responsible for his disappearance, only because I am his kindergarten teacher..."

"Will Tako come back soon?" Mako asked. Kindergarten had become a bit boring without that boy. He always knew how to pull the coolest pranks.

"I don't know, Mako," MarineAngemon sighed. "From what my colleagues from other kindergartens in Tokyo told me, he's not the only child that has disappeared within the past few weeks... I'm kinda worried. As if having the Demon Lords around wasn't enough..."

"I don't really miss him," Eiko shrugged. "Tako was an immature little brat, and his jokes weren't funny at all. He used to pick on us girls because he thought we couldn't fight..."

"Well, I used to think the same thing..." Mako muttered. He winced when he saw Eiko's angry glare. "B-but I now know that's just silly... after all, we all have seen how Impmon's friends have saved Tokyo, right?"

That made MarineAngemon wonder where Takato and the others were right now... and if his Tamer was seriously considering going after them. Helping them fight Digimon was one thing... but he didn't really believe that Kenta or Kazu were really capable of handling a fight with a dangerous opponent like Belphemon.

----

"Prepare to die, evil monster!" MirageGaogamon shouted as she brandished her metal claws. "Double Crescent Mirage!"

"Ai, look out!" Beelzemon shouted just as he intercepted the incoming energy blades. He winced as they cut through his leather jacket. Alice was a more dangerous opponent than he thought she would be...

"Ai, get out of here!" he commanded. "I'll handle Belphemon and those loonies... Besides, Takato and the others will be here soon. So don't worry, we'll..."

Belphemon frowned. "Your friend is acting very strange, Lady Ai," he grumbled. "Something tells me that he doesn't really like it to see the two of us together."

"Well, maybe he is just a bit stressed because..." She yelped, when suddenly, a ball of dark matter slammed into her from behind.

"AI!" Beelzemon screamed and turned around.

"I've got you now!" Alice shouted and charged. "I knew you would soon return to your evil ways, Impmon! You are a Demon Lord after all!"

"Would you all just SHUT UP???"

Ai's angry yell echoed over the whole valley. It made Alice and her companions stop in surprise, Yamacus's soldiers who were still down below them were cringing from the volume of her voice, and even Belphemon winced.

The colossal behemoth rubbed his ear. "That was... pretty loud."

Ai panted. "Now, can we settle this in peace? Impmon, for the last time! The only thing I want to do is to sit down with my new friend and have a nice cup of tea! You three meanies over there... Why are you attacking us all of a sudden? Do you really believe Belphemon is a bad guy because of his size?"

"What, are you nuts?" Alice shouted. "He was going to destroy the whole city! And look at what he did to that mountain!"

"That wasn't his fault! He was being controlled by that machine!"

"But didn't you hear what he said AFTER you took that thing off?" Kouki snarled. "He clearly wanted to kill Yamacus!"

"Well, duh! Of course he's angry! Wouldn't you be angry if someone puts a device on you that makes you do things you never wanted to do?"

Kouki cringed as he remembered the embarrassing things foreman Shin had made him do while they were testing the MCT.

"Besides..." Ai turned around to face her new friend. "I can understand that you are angry at the man who did this to you, but do you big guys always have to solve everything with violence?"

Belphemon sweatdropped. "Um... I'm sorry?"

"You better be! And can't you do anything about your size? You're kinda intimidating everyone!"

Belphemon looked down at Yamacus' troops... which nearly peed their pants under the stare of the giant.

"Dang, I never noticed... is that why everyone always shoots at me when I show up?" he murmured. "And all I wanna do is to get some sleep..." All right, I guess you won..." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Everyone watched in awe as the fearsome beast shrunk in size... until he was about as tall as Ai herself, and far less intimidating. His eyes weren't gleaming anymore, and the glowing claws on his hands had disappeared.

He smirked as he floated next to Ai. "Is that better, my lady?"

Ai smiled. "You bet it is. And about you..." She looked down at Yamacus' army.

They all gasped in fear.

Ai looked at them for a while, then she said: "Go home!"

"YES, MA'AM!" every soldier shouted at once.

Afterwards, they all couldn't hurry enough to finally get out of here, put down their weapons and go back home to their families...

Yamacus was frantic. "What... what are they...? What are they doing? She can't do that! Come back here, you cowards! What about our glorious plan...?"

"You know what?" Roachmon asked as he took off his headset and threw it to the ground. "Screw this! I knew it was a bad idea from the very beginning!" And he spread his wings and buzzed off.

Andromon looked after the insect Digimon... then he shrugged and steered the floating platform down to the ground.

"What... what do you think you are doing?" Yamacus bellowed. "Bring us back up! The war is not over yet!"

"Face it, Yamaki..." The blonde human winced when his follower called him by his real name after a very long time. "The game is up. We should stop before any more are being hurt. For my part, I am ready to face the consequences for what I've done... as long as I'm not being destroyed by the Demon Lords..."

"But... but our plan... what...?"

"Yamaki, dear... he's right!" Tally said softly. "It is over. Everyone is going home. Do you plan on fighting on by yourself? Stop it before it's getting worse!"

But Yamaki didn't look as if he was listening to her. "All those years..." he muttered. "For nothing? That can't be..."

----

On a different mountain top, three pairs of eyes were watching the scene.

"What... what on Earth is that stupid girl thinking?" Daemon yelled. "She's turning one of our most powerful allies... into a softie!"

"Hmmmm... now this is peculiar," Barbamon said while stroking his beard. "I never figured she would react like this."

"Well, isn't that just peachy?" Betamon grumbled. "Didn't you tell me that all would end well as soon as she reaches her Rookie Level and frees Belphemon from that human's control?"

"Betamon, I am not omniscient," Barbamon replied in an annoyed tone of voice. "But still, all is not lost yet. As I said, Ai is a child... and thus, we can still direct her to the path of Pride."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Daemon gritted his teeth. "Even Belphemon has turned into a slobbering puppy..."

"We'll just have to be patient and... wait a minute... do you hear that?"

Betamon listened intently. "Hmmm, sounds like an incoming jet... or a comet or..."

Daemon's eyes widened. "Riley?"

----

"What are they doing?" Terriermon wondered. "Why are the soldiers all leaving? And why did Belphemon shrink all of a sudden?"

"You know, it might have to do with that angry yell Ai made," Guilmon pointed out.

"Ya think?" Kitsumon snapped. She was irritated like hell. Here they have come to save the world and fight the evil Demon Lords, then Alice and her weird friends showed up and everyone believed the battle would turn out to get even more hectic and bloody... and then, Ai simply told everyone to stop fighting... and they did.

"Maybe we should just be happy it turned out like this," Renamon suggested. "After all, a friendly Belphemon is much better than an out-of-control Belphemon, right?"

"I don't know..." BlueCeratomon frowned. "That was way too easy... there has to be more to it like that."

"Takato, do you honestly want to fight if we don't have to?" Dachsmon asked.

"Say, don't you think it's strange that Barbamon and the other Demon Lords have showed up by now?" Cubmon suddenly spoke up. "I wonder where they could be..."

Guilmon's ears then perked up. "Say, do you guys hear that?"

----

"Watch out!" MirageGaogamon shouted when suddenly, a dark blur came shooting out of the skies. She quickly pushed Ai out of the way, before the unknown attacker was able to hit her.

"What the... what the heck is going on now?" Beelzemon asked.

Belphemon frowned when he looked at the winged, dark figure that was now floating above the valley.

Riley was furious. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" she yelled. "BARBAMON! Where are you? Why aren't you pulverizing the humans and those weakling Digimon? Why isn't Belphemon on a rampage? Why isn't Leviamon destroying everything? Why isn't Daemon burning with the flames of vengeance? Why is..."

Daemon grinned. "I don't know if I told you... but I LOVE that girl!"

Betamon raised an eyebrow at the display Riley was giving. "You know what? The girl's right! What are we waiting for? Do we really need Belphemon's help to strike fear in the hearts of the humans?"

"Stop speaking such nonsense!" Barbamon grumbled. "This is not the time for us to attack yet!"

"Let me rephrase that," Betamon said. "Do we really need to listen to YOUR orders? I think not!" He gave Daemon a fang-toothed grin. "Time to have some fun, pal!"

"All right!" Daemon cheered. "This is what I've been talking about! FULL POWER!"

And with a burst of rage, his red robes ripped outwards, and Daemon's true, demonic appearance was visible to everyone. He raised his huge claws to the skies and let out a mighty roar before flying down the mountain. "YAMACUS, PREPARE TO DIE!"

"No, you fools!" Barbamon shouted. "If Lucemon sees you do that now..."

"BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEVIAMON!"

The enormous, reptilian monster swatted the elderly Digimon with his tail, which sent him stumbling backwards.

"Do us a favor and stay out of our way, old man!" he grumbled and slid down the mountain side.

Barbamon snarled as he got up from the ground. "Those fools... those inept fools..."

----

Alice and Tally both looked up to where their sister was floating, like a fury right out of hell. Her lust for vengeance surrounded her with a fiery aura, and spirals of darkness were trailing down her limbs.

Riley smirked when she saw Daemon and Leviamon coming down the mountain. Finally... the waiting was coming to an end. If that brat Lucemon and that idiotic Belphemon didn't want to realize what they were aspiring... they simply had to show them!

And she was gonna start by taking her revenge on Yamacus... and that blonde-haired bitch of a twin sister!

"TALLY, THIS IS YOUR END! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

She closed her eyes and let the lust overcome her.

"LADYDEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LILITHMON!"

The shadows bursted outwards as Riley took on a new form. A black and purple robe hugged her curvaceous body, her black wings spread behind her back, and she spread her arms as she accepted her full demonic heritage... one arm looked pretty normal, but the other one was monstrous and decayed.

Alice sighed. "Oh great... just what we needed..."

"Should we worry?" BioDarkdramon shrugged. "There are three of them, and three of us. Not to mention Beelzemon and..."

"No!" MirageGaogamon said firmly. "You take care of Daemon and Leviamon... this is my battle, Kouki!"

----

"I knew it!" Takato snarled. "I knew it was too good to be true!"

"Okay, now we HAVE to step in," Dachsmon said. "Are you all ready?"

Renamon looked at her sister. "Rika, let's do this!"

Kitsumon looked back at her. "Renamon... you take care of them, okay? I'll leave it to you..."

"But... aren't you coming? What are you planning to do?"

Rika looked over to where Yamacus' floating platform had landed. "I think I have to take care of another troublemaker first..."

Renamon understood and nodded. "Okay... I doubt he will give you trouble, but you still better watch out, okay?"

Kitsumon grinned. "Yeah, you too, sis!" And she dashed off towards Yamaki and Tally.

"Sis..." Renamon murmured. She then smiled. "I like the sound of that!"

----

"Riley..." Yamaki murmured as he witnessed his former love's transformation. "What are you doing... you can't possibly..." He sunk down to the bottom of his vehicle. Andromon and his other men were long gone. The only one at his side was the beautiful Angewomon standing next to him.

"She is misguided, Yamaki," Tally said softly. "We have to show her that succumbing to darkness is never the right way to handle things. This is why mother and father sent me here... to take care of my sisters."

"Tally, I..."

Tally smiled down at him. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I will never forget the love you gave to me and my sister. Goodbye, Yamaki..."

As she slowly floated up into the sky, Yamaki reached out for her with his hand. "Tally, no... don't go! What... what should I do without you and Riley? I LOVE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!"

A brilliant light engulfed Tally's body as she approached her demonic sister.

She opened her eyes as she looked at Riley and Alice, who was approaching her from the left.

'Riley... I will save you! Alice... I will protect you! Mother, Father... I will make you proud! Yamaki... I will never forget you!'

"ANGEWOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... OPHANIMON!"

----

"Giga-Stick Lance!" BioDarkdramon shouted as he lunged at Daemon. The Lord of Wrath easily evaded the attack and smirked. "Too slow! Now it's my turn... Chaos Flare!"

"Now I've got you!" Leviamon shouted and aimed for BioSpinomon's neck with his massive jaws.

But the giant dinosaur Hybrid countered the attack by giving the red crocodile snout a firm punch. When Leviamon was flung to the ground, he reached for his tail and threw him against the mountain side.

Meanwhile, Lilithmon was being circled by her two sisters.

"Give it up, Riley!" MirageGaogamon shouted as she exchanged claw slashes with the demonic Digimon.

Riley grimaced. "Never!"

"We don't want to hurt you," Tally almost pleaded, as she raised her Shining Javelin.

"Shut up!" Riley shouted and raised her decayed claw. "PHANTOM PAIN!"

Tally was able to block the incoming wave of darkness with her golden shield.

Up in the air, Ai was trembling. "Th-this is wrong..." she whimpered. "This isn't how I wanted things to be... I thought they were my friends..."

Beelzemon didn't know what to say. "Ai... maybe you should go back home," he then said in a calm voice. "Let us take care of everything here..."

Diminutive Belphemon looked back and forth in-between the fighting Mega Digimon and the trembling Lucemon next to him. He didn't quite understand what was going on... Why was the Mistress of Pride so upset that her fellow Demon Lords were fighting?

"Mistress of Pride," he finally spoke up, startling Beelzemon, who had completely forgotten about him. "If you wish... I can interfere and make them stop fighting..."

Ai paled. "No! No, I don't want to see you hurt as well..." She gave Belphemon a hug. "I don't want to lose you as well... we just got to know each other..."

The Lord of Sloth felt weird feelings going through his guts. Never before had any of the Seven Sins given him such an intimate contact...

"Please..." Ai sobbed as she buried her face in his soft fur. "Please, stay with me..."

Belphemon looked back down at Daemon, Lord of Wrath! He looked at Leviamon, Lord of Gluttony! And he looked up to Lilithmon, Mistress of Lust! In the end, he also looked up to Barbamon, Lord of Greed, who had yet to interfere.

He then exchanged a look with Beelzemon. "Lord of Envy," he said. "Let us escort Mistress Lucemon to her home... and make sure nothing will happen to her."

Beelzemon blinked in surprise. "Lord of Envy? I thought... I was the Lord of Gluttony..."

Belphemon gave him an amused grin. "That's what everyone believes. But tell me: Who else is worthy of being called the Lord of Gluttony, if not Leviamon with his gaping maw and his endless stomach?"

Beelzemon looked down to where Leviamon was still trying to get out of BioSpinomon's grasp and sweatdropped. "Well, that's true..."

He then gave Belphemon a smirk. "You don't seem to be as bad as your fellow Demon Lords, eh?"

Belphemon smirked back. "Well, so are you and Miss Ai..."

Beelzemon nodded. "Okay, then let's make sure she'll get back home safe and sound."

Belphemon looked at the fighting Digimon. "Think those Hybrids are going to be fine by themselves?"

"Don't worry!" a high-pitched voice spoke up. "They'll get backup pretty soon!"

Beelzemon watched in confusion when a tiny, grey blur flew past them, down to where the Hybrid Tamers were hiding.

He blinked. "Was that... Calumon?"

----

"What are you thinking about, Harmony?" Rapidmon asked his Tamer.

Canismon chuckled. "Well, I was just wondering... If Rika is right and I have been a boy once... would I still have worn this outfit when reaching the Champion Level?" She looked down at her skimpy leather outfit.

Rapidmon grinned. "Well, I suppose we'll never know..."

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Bariomon asked. "I thought we were here to fight the Demon Lords."

"I still think that facing them as Ultimates and Champions won't quite be enough to stop them..." WarGrowlmon grumbled.

"Well, we won't be facing them alone, I think," Nalamon said. "Alice and her friends are fighting them as well, see?"

"And I really think we should hurry up and help them, it looks like they could use all help they can get," Taomon spoke up.

But to be honest, she was in deep thought as well. As she looked down at her robed figure, she realized how similar she was looking to her father.

She shook her head. That wasn't the right time to think about such things. They had a battle to fight...

"Okay then, guys..." Bariomon said as he stretched his long neck over his assembled team mates. "Let's get out there and..."

"Wait up!" a tiny voice shouted. And then, to everyone's surprise, a little Digimon that looked surprisingly like Calumon, landed in front of them.

"What the... who are you?" Rapidmon asked in surprise.

BioCalumon grinned. "Don't you want to save your game first?"

Taomon blinked. "What is he talking about? This is..."

Bariomon gasped. "Of course..." he murmured. "After all, this is an RPG... and we're about to enter a hard battle. So it only makes sense to save our gaming progress..."

"But how is that possible?" Canismon asked. "Do you think that if we are defeated... time will just rewind and we'll get as many chances as we want?"

"I'm not planning on finding out," WarGrowlmon stated. "But as long as this little guy here gives us this offer, we shouldn't reject it."

Nalamon smiled. "My guess is that Kei is somehow responsible for this... Okay then, little guy! Please save our game!"

"I'll do that... and even more!" BioCalumon laughed. "Because now... YOU HAVE THE POWER!"

And a brilliant light engulfed them all.

"WarGrowlmon digivolve to... Gallantmon!"

"Rapidmon digivolve to... MegaGargomon!"

"Taomon digivolve to... Sakuyamon!"

"Bariomon digivolve to... Giganotomon!"

"Canismon digivolve to... Jackalmon!"

"Nalamon digivolve to... Sphinxmon!"

----

Kei leaned back in Takato's chair and smiled in satisfaction. "There, that should help! Now they just have to admit that my help is pretty useful."


	23. The Gremlin reveals himself

"Bariomon digivolve to Giganotomon!"

The already huge, blue-scaled dinosaur warrior with the blue scales grew to even more ginormous proportions, thereby taking on a more primal stature. All kinds of clothing, armor or weaponry vanished from his body, as it got completely covered in emerald green scales. The huge, gaping maw was showing two rows of shining teeth, and the long, whip-like tail was thrashing around erratically.

Takato gasped inwardly when he realized just how huge he was. He was even bigger than WarGrowlmon and BioSpinomon! And the strength that was running through his veins... it was incredible!

"Canismon digivolve to Jackalmon!"

The canine digi-woman fell down to all fours, while she grew to the size of a grown bull, while her face, body, limbs and tail turned even more slender than before and got covered with jet-black fur. Ancient, glowing runes were covering her body, and the mighty she-jackal gave off a piercing howl as she jumped on top of a tall mountain.

Harmony felt in peace with herself and her surroundings. Her sharpened animal senses told her everything that was going on around her, and at the same time, she could feel the energies that were flowing through every single Digimon.

"Nalamon digivolve to Sphinxmon!"

Just as her team mate, Jeri fell down to all fours while she sprouted a pair of majestic, angel-like wings from her back. Her complete body looked very similar to Nefertimon, but it was covered with a deep brown fur, and her human face still had a feral look to it, with feline eyes and fangs inside her mouth. A golden headdress surrounded her face like a crown, and the claws on her lioness paws were gleaming in the sunlight.

Jeri flew through the air and looked down at her friends. Never before had she felt so fearless. She didn't feel unstoppable... she just knew that her natural speed and agility would allow her to dodge almost anything, as she wasn't bigger than a racing horse.

They were standing, or floating in Sphinxmon's case, next to their Digimon friends who had managed to reach the Mega Level... without their human partners!

Gallantmon brandished his holy lance, the Gram, and his sacred Aegis Shield, as he looked up at the humongous form of his saurian brother, friend and Tamer.

Mega Gargomon was nearly as tall as Giganotomon himself. His missile launchers were loaded and ready. He really had to squint his eye to see the canine image of loveliness his Tamer had become...

He blushed through his metallic face. Where had those thoughts come from?

Sakuyamon was dressed in her usual, golden armor and mask, carrying her Vajra Staff. She gave Sphinxmon, who was floating next to her, a short glance, then she looked down where she could see the two-tailed form of her younger sister, as she approached a certain, grounded vehicle where a man with sunglasses was crouching...

Giganotomon made a careful step. "Now this... is gonna take me some time to get used to."

Mega Gargomon rotated his guns once. "Don't bother and try not to destroy too much at once... no humans are around here for miles! Just try not to hit one of us, and you'll be fine!"

Jackalmon was going to say something, when suddenly, she caught a scent. She raised her nose, closed her eyes and sniffed.

"I smell someone standing on top of that mountain over there..." she murmured. "And he's giving off a powerful aura... at least as strong as Belphemon and the others! He has to be a Demon Lord as well!"

"We'll leave him to you and Sakuyamon," Gallantmon said. "As for the rest of us, let's split up! Bro, you and Mega Gargomon go and see if that giant dinosaur fella needs some help! Jeri, the two of us are going for Daemon!"

"And what about Riley?" Sphinxmon asked and looked up to where the three Mega-leveled sisters were fighting.

Sakuyamon looked up, then down again, to where Kitsumon had almost reached the place where Yamaki was still crouching.

"We'll let her sisters take care of her," she said. "I doubt it would do us good if we interfere in a family squabble..."

In reality, she just finally knew what it meant to have a sister... And that nothing was more important to have trust in those you love.

'Tally and Alice will bring her back to the right path,' she thought to herself. 'I'm sure of it!'

She looked back up to Lilithmon, Ophanimon and MirageGaogamon. "Girls, don't let me down... I know you can do it!"

----

Rika was hastening through the woods, until she finally reached the place where Yamaki's floating platform had landed. Yamaki was the only one who was still there, everyone else had already fled the area, except for Tally, who was still up there, fighting her sister...

Yamaki didn't seem to notice her. He didn't even flinch when she jumped up into the air and suddenly appeared next to him, out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" she shouted. "It's dangerous, go out of here already!"

But Yamaki was nothing more than a picture of misery. He was slumped against the metal rail, crossed his arms across his chest and muttered: "Is it my fault? Is it really my fault that Riley became like this? I... I only wanted to... what is it that I wanted? I never planned that in my past... Am I going insane?"

As Kitsumon listened to the babbling, she suddenly understood what he was saying. Unlike everyone else who got a place in this new reality, Yamaki had never had any idea why he did the things he did... He just did them because he was convinced to do the right thing.

But where did this conviction come from?

"The RPG Maker..." she grumbled. "Everything falls back upon that cursed contraption..."

She walked up to Yamaki. Yamaki was wrong, it wasn't him who turned Riley into this... it has been the RPG Maker that did it.

"It will do her no good if you just sit here and pity yourself," she said. "Her sisters are doing a good job of holding her off... to stop her from making a grave mistake! I don't know what her connection to the other Demon Lords is, but in the end, she will have to make her own decision."

Yamaki turned his head and looked at Rika's furry face. "I... I love her..." he murmured. "I always knew that... but now... now that she was gone, I... I also felt love for her... her sister. I don't understand it, but... I love them both. I have always loved them both, ever since I met them the first time in my life. I just didn't notice... Is this... is this wrong?"

'Great...' Kitsumon thought. 'What am I, a marriage guidance counselor?'

But then she thought of her family. Of her mother, her grandmother, her sister... and also of her father...

And her grandfather.

There are two types of love: Love you feel for a very close friend, or a member of your family. And then there's the love you feel for a person you want to share your life with.

Both types of love have their differences... but also their similarities.

"You must know about your feelings," she then said. "Who else knows how you are feeling but you? And you must know how Tally and Riley are feeling... about you and about each other."

"But that's exactly the problem!" Yamaki insisted. "Riley and Tally, they... they have been close sisters. Always, even before they met me. But after some time, they got more and more hostile towards each other. And even though it was mostly Riley who was upset with her sister, Tally was feeling envious of Riley... because she was the one I chose. I just realize that now... But... Within the past few weeks, I started to feel more towards Tally than just friendship... it was the same love I was feeling towards her sister. And while Tally seemed to be able to deal with her envy, Riley was not! Whenever Tally came to close to me, her envy threw her into a fit of rage. Somehow, her desire towards me was turning into lust... and she couldn't stand the idea of being replaced by her sister. And even though they always had different personalities, that was the final straw that drove them apart."

Yamaki looked up where his two loves and their adopted sister were fighting. "Alice told me... what her adoptive mother told her about Tally and Riley when they were younger. Even when Tally had digivolved into a Gatomon... and Riley into a BlackGatomon... they were still best friends. And now they are fighting each other... I know they both want to be with me, and I know I want them both, but... what shall I do if they can't accept each other?"

Now Rika understood what the fight in the sky was all about.

"We could always let them figure this out by themselves..." she muttered. "But they'll only hurt themselves..."

Yamaki sighed. "If only... if only Riley would see that I would never replace her! If only her envy and lust wasn't stronger than her feelings towards both Tally and me..."

Envy... Lust...

The Mistress of Lust... the Lord of Envy...

"That's it!" Rika murmured. "She has become Lilithmon, the embodiment of Lust, because of her lust for revenge and her lust towards you. But what if... if her other feelings are somehow... unbalance her feelings... and repress her lust?"

"You don't... you don't plan to empower her envy instead of her lust, do you?" Yamaki wondered.

Rika groaned. "Of course not! Her Envy and Lust are entwined with each other. If one rises, the other will rise! But even though she feels both Envy and Lust, she is still the Mistress of Lust... and that comes from her affection towards you... and maybe towards her sister. And that means all is not lost! We just have to somehow turn her lust into compassion!"

Yamaki stared at her for a while. Then he stood up. "Young Miss Nonaka... I have done quite a few things I should never have done! But if you would forget the differences we had over the past few days... I would gladly accept any sort of punishment that awaits me for what I have done... if only you would help us!"

He sank down to his knees. "Please... you and your friends, you have to help us somehow..."

"All right already!" Kitsumon said. "I can't promise anything... but I'll try!"

"Th-thank you..." Yamaki muttered as he looked up at her. "You... you have changed since the last time we met as allies... but maybe change is needed for everyone to accept... what has become of this world."

'You don't know how true your words are,' Rika thought. 'And if Kai... or Kei, or whatever she wants to be called now, finds a solution for Riley as well, I think we might have found a way to stop the Demon Lords... and if we can do that, I might even accept this changed world...'

She then remembered something. 'But that will only work if... if my grandfather will come to the same realization as Yamaki.'

----

"I've had enough of you!" Leviamon shouted. "ROSTRUM!" And he clamped down on his opponent's tail with his massive jaw.

If Ivan was an emotional man, BioSpinomon would have cried out loud by now.

Still, he was showing a strained wince on his saurian face. "That hurts..." he grumbled. He tried turning around to hit Leviamon with a burst of his 'Blue Prominence', but with the giant crocodile clamped to his tail, there wasn't much he could do. His arms couldn't even reach the Demon Lord.

"GIGANOTO STOMP!" a roaring voice behind them bellowed.

Leviamon had no time to react as a dinosaur foot the size of a one-family house was coming down on his tail. He screeched in pain and had to let go of the other dinosaur's tail.

Bio Spinomon turned around and gave the Demon Lord a massive whack with his tail, which made him fly backwards.

He then glared at the newcomer. "Are you one of Alice's friends?"

"I sure am!" Giganotomon said with the biggest grin his massive jaw could show. "You don't mind if I give you a helping hand, do you?"

BioSpinomon snorted and shrugged. "I welcome your help... even though I would have preferred it if one of your cute girlfriends had come to help me..."

Giganotomon developed a massive sweatdrop. That way that guy made his words sound made him believe that he was a real pervert...

"You..." Leviamon growled dangerously as he rolled back to his feet. "I'll crush you!"

"Not if I can help it!" MegaGargomon said as he appeared next to his friend.

----

"Hold still, dammit!" BioDarkdramon roared as he tried to hit Daemon with his lance.

The Demon Lord laughed. "What's up, lizard? Can't hit me? I'll play with you some more before burning you and all of your little friends to ASHES!"

"I wouldn't like that," a new voice exclaimed, a female one.

Sphinxmon was floating right next to Gallantmon, as the two approached the fighting pair.

"Surrender yourself to justice, Daemon!" Gallantmon demanded. "You are surrounded!"

"Should I be intimidated?" the winged demon hissed as he stretched out his arms. "EVIL INFERNO!" And fire came streaming out of his claws, enveloping everything that came to close to him.

"Get behind me, Sphinxmon!" Gallantmon said as he raised his shield and protected them from the incoming inferno. BioDarkdramon sliced the wall of fire apart with his lance as if it was just a curtain.

"Stay out of this!" he shouted. "This is my fight!"

"A fight you can't win by yourself!" Gallantmon said. "There's no disgrace in asking others for help in times of need."

"I'm powerful enough to take care of that guy!" BioDarkdramon yelled. "DARK ROAR!"

Daemon looked at the incoming projectile of dark matter with a bored expression and simply snatched it out of the air with his claw. He looked at the pulsating sphere for a while before he crushed it with his hand. "Pathetic..."

BioDarkdramon snarled. "You..."

"Let us help you," Sphinxmon offered. "Alice did the same when we were battling the D-Reaper!"

Kouki had always fought his fights by himself, never relying on other people's help. But now...

"No matter what, I don't want guys like him force me to do anything I don't want to do," he grumbled. "Okay, guys... he's all yours!"

Daemon laughed out loud. "You'll never beat me! I am an immortal DEMON LORD!"

Sphinxmon sighed. "He's crazy... Gallantmon, let's end this quickly! GOLDEN RINGS!"

Shining rings of gold came flying at the Demon Lords. He tried blasting them with his flames... but they flew right through them and attached themselves to his hands and feet, immobilizing his body.

"What the...? Hey, let me go!"

Gallantmon aimed his lance at him. "LIGHTNING JOUST!"

----

Barbamon was watching the battles from above. "Those fools..." he mumbled. "They are like children... they need to learn the virtue of patience! They should have never attacked them..."

"And you should have never brought the Demon Lords together again... grandfather!"

Barbamon turned around. Behind him, two figures were standing. One was a sleek, dark-furred canine. The other one was...

"Sakuyamon?" He smiled at his granddaughter. "I heard that you managed to reach the Mega Level, but I never had the chance to see it myself... you are beautiful, just like your grandmother once has been..."

"Let's not talk about family members I have never met in my life," Sakuyamon said as she aimed her staff at him. "We are here to put an end to whatever you are planning."

Barbamon smiled and opened his arms as if he was going to hug her. "My dear child, how can you say such things to your grandfather? All I want to do is to allow me and my brethren to live out our dreams, to satisfy our innermost urges! You don't know how it is to wake up every single morning, to feel this... GREED inside your heart. Everyone on Earth suffers from the same sins, but we as their incarnations are suffering the most. Can you blame us that we want to satisfy these urges, to feel at peace with ourselves?"

"Don't let yourself be fooled, Sakuyamon!" Jackalmon said. "He's going to trick you."

Sakuyamon nodded. "Yes, she's right! Every being, human or Digimon, has the gift of choice. Everyone can decide what he wants to do with his life. And even if some people have certain urges... the way you are handling them is wrong!"

Barbamon tried looking at her guiltlessly. "Whatever did we do to humanity? We only tried to free one of us from that terrorist, Yamacus!"

"So then why did you kidnap Ai?" Jackalmon asked. "Impmon told us all about it, don't you lie to us!"

The Demon Lord chuckled. But my dear girl, we never forced her to do anything. If she wanted, she could have left anytime..."

"You brainwashed her!"

"Your words hurt, my canine beauty..."

"Enough of this!" Sakuyamon shouted. "Either you come along with us, or we have to use force! It is up to you... Lord of Greed!"

Barbamon realized that words would never make those girls' resolution sway. "Very well..." he muttered. "If you refuse to accept the ways of the Demon Lords... I'll refuse to let you leave this place! CRIMSON FLAME!"

The two female Digimon jumped out of the way, while sending out their own attacks at the Demon Lord.

"DRAGON HELIX!"

"MYSTIC RAY!"

The Lord of Greed raised his staff...

----

Calumon was slowly floating along the streets. No busy pedestrians were passing by, no laughing children were playing in the park. The threat of Yamacus and the Demon Lords was filling everyone's heart with fear, so everyone was staying at home.

Calumon sat down on a bench and sighed. "I wish I could do more to help..." he murmured. "But I'm just a little guy who can't fight... I just help them digivolve..."

He looked around the empty street. "No one here... Man, I'm bored! If at least Impmon or Mako and Ai were here... I wonder what they're doing..."

Suddenly, a grey Digimon that looked surprisingly familiar landed next to him.

BioCalumon grinned. "Hi!"

Calumon blinked. "Huh? You look like me! Who are you?"

BioCalumon floated up and circled his white counterpart. "You look bored! Wanna play?"

----

Kei was looking at the screen intently. "Damn, what is wrong with me? It's like my mind is blocked or something. Why can't I come up with a good Ultimate Form for Rika?" She sighed and wiped her petals. "Takato really was better at this..."

She had to congratulate herself for coming up with a second Calumon, though... not only as a source of Hybrid Digivolution power, but also as a Save Point. She still didn't know what exactly would happen, but she knew that Takato and the others wouldn't really die whenever they lost 'all of their HP', so to speak.

"I wish someone was here to help me," she groaned. "I know I could just trust in them, but... what if the Demon Lords are too powerful for all of them? I tried to change their parameters, but the program wouldn't let me do it. Please, guys, don't disappoint me now..."

"Is that your friend?" a voice behind her spoke up.

Kei turned around... and saw a tiny, white Digimon with huge ears sitting in front of her. "Calumon?"

Calumon tilted his head. "Um, do I know you? I know this is Takato's house, but I don't think I ever met you."

His grey-skinned twin came floating into the room. "Yeah, she's the one! Thanks, pal!"

Calumon grinned up at him. "Sure, anytime!"

Kei boggled. "Wh-what...? BioCalumon? Wh-what are you doing here?"

BioCalumon grinned at the young plant Digimon. "Well, as I wasn't needed anymore, I thought I could fly to town, play a few games with Calumon here... take a look at the RPG Maker..."

"B-but you're supposed to stay back there in case I come up with an Ultimate form for Rika... Wait a minute... What did you say?"

The artificial Digimon grinned. "Caught your attention, didn't I? Don't worry, you've been a great help, but now you're not needed anymore. But I have to thank you... without your help, I would have never been able to get a new body."

While Calumon blinked in confusion, Kei couldn't help but shudder. "What do you mean?"

"It's pretty easy, actually," BioCalumon grinned. "See, that guy as trapped me on that stupid piece of hardware... by turning me into software! For a while, I thought I would be able to get free after causing enough chaos in this world, by changing a few realities and so on... but that didn't quite work out as I thought. I quickly realized I would need a new body to get out of here. The stupid thing was just, I couldn't just possess a body that was already occupied by another soul. I needed a new, empty shell... and I couldn't create one by myself. See, my powers are really overwhelming as long as I'm in there... but sadly, I can't do anything by myself. I need a user such as you to give me commands. I can fill in many missing pieces by myself, but only as long as it is part of an RPG."

"You... you did that?" Kei murmured. "All those changes the RPG Maker did by itself... that was you? But who...?"

"I'm getting to that, don't be so impatient, girl! As I said, I needed an empty shell as my body, and I couldn't really ask you to make one for me. After that bonehead Takato turned himself into a game character as well, I was afraid that everything was over... Same thing when that brat Eiko turned you into her playmate. Fortunately, I was able to bend the rules in a way that allowed you to keep your old memory set, so you could come back to the PC. And look at what you did, you created a character that had to be created out of nowhere. Previously, when you or your cousin decided to use a new character for your 'game', I had to choose a person that existed previously. For your new Mommy, I used his teacher, for Barbamon, I used Rika's grandfather, for DemiDevimon, I used..."

"That can't be!" Kei shouted and grasped her head in disbelief. "All of this just... just so you could get your own body? That's INSANE!"

BioCalumon chuckled. "I know! That's why I like it so much! Both your friends and those so-called 'Demon Lords' are busy going at each other's throats while we speak. And they will never realize that they would have never been that way if not for me. In the previous reality, the Demon Lords really have been just that... a myth! Funny, isn't it?"

"Not in the least!" Kei frowned darkly. "Because of you, Harmony doesn't remember being a girl! Because of you, Riley and her sister had to suffer! Because of you, Yamaki had to act like a madman!" She gritted her teeth. "Because of you... MY PARENTS DON'T REMEMBER ME ANYMORE!"

BioCalumon yawned. "Are you quite finished? I'd like to take my soul out of that CD now, if you would let me..."

"Your... soul?"

"Of course," the being that looked like Calumon grinned. "You think this is really me? No, I'm just controlling a soulless body that wouldn't be able to do anything on its own. Souvereign or not, Zhuqiaomon would have NEVER been able to animate BioCalumon on his own. I don't really know what Azulongmon did to create Calumon here, and I really don't wanna know... Heh, maybe he did actually sacrifice a young Digimon for that, imagine!"

"Cut that out!" Kei said angrily. "I might have never met him, but I'm sure Azulongmon would have never done something like that!"

"Um, what are you talking about?" Calumon asked. He was getting more confused by the minute.

BioCalumon ignored him. He was getting impatient. "Enough of this now! Give me the CD or else I'm gonna take it!"

Kei gritted her teeth. "Over my dead body!" she hissed and raised her thorny claws.

The being that was controlling BioCalumon giggled. "You think you can stop me like this? You never have fought before, let alone had a Digimon's body before. Go home and play with your dollies, little girl!"

"I'm NOT a little girl!" Kei shouted. "POISON IVY!"

Her thorns grew out into purple vines that shot out to hit the Calumon-impostor. But Bio simply slid out of the way.

"Oh, it seems you do have some battle spirit in you!" he chuckled. "Unfortunately, I don't have the time to play... I need to put my soul into my body. And after that, no one will be able to control me anymore... I'll be able to play by MY rules!"

"I don't think so!" Kei spat. "I still need the RPG Maker... to make everything right again. Whoever those other people have been that you turned into Demon Lords... you had no right to do that!"

"What, you think they all have been little angels like Ai?" BioCalumon asked. "I never really changed much of their personalities, you know? Take Rika's granddad... before he became a Digimon, he was a corrupt business man whose only interest was to acquire as much money as he could! Leviamon was a freeloading thug from the streets who couldn't care less about others! And DemiDevimon..."

"It doesn't matter, they still are living beings! No one has the right to change their lives like that! Now get out of here!"

BioCalumon's eyes were glinting. "Never..." he hissed and dove right at the plant girl.

Kei braced himself for the impact... but nothing happened.

"Look out!" Calumon gasped, who still didn't know what was going on, but still realized that his dark double wasn't as harmless as he had thought.

Kei turned around... and saw how Bio was heading right for the PC!

"Oh no, you don't!" she yelled. "STINKY STENCH!"

And she exhaled a horrible smell, just like certain flowers in the wild would do to protect themselves against herbivores.

BioCalumon coughed and wheezed as he inhaled the horrid fumes. "You... how dare you...?"

Kei grinned. "Having a body means having a sense of smell, pal! Now then, where were we...? Oh yes, I remember... GET OUT OF HERE!"

She grabbed BioCalumon with her vines, flung him around a couple of times and threw him out of the window. "And don't come back!" she shouted. Then she closed the window.

Calumon looked up at her uncertainly. "Um, I'm sorry for bringing him here... I thought he wanted to play with me, and then he said he was looking for a friend..."

"You couldn't know," Kei said as she gave him a smile. She then grasped her head. "Oh god, what am I supposed to do now? All of this time, I've been using the powers of a silly creature who only played with us... now what shall I do? He might have to obey certain commands that I put into the RPG Maker, but what if he decides to use these commands again to ruin somebody else's life?"

Calumon looked at the distraught Palmon and wondered if there was anything he could do to help.

"I wonder who these Demon Lords have been in real life before reality changed..." she sighed. "Do they have family? I wonder if there's a way to find out and contact them... maybe they know how to bring them back to their senses."

She winced when she realized that since the RPG Maker made the changes to reality, they have actually become the new Demon Lords, and there was no way she could change that.

She then realized something. "But if Ai, Beelzemon and Belphemon can decide not to fight the humans... why can't the others do the same?"

She sat down in front of the PC and stared at the running RPG Maker. "What if... we do the same thing I've planned for Yamaki and Riley? To make someone show them the errors of their ways?"

She shook her head. "But how am I gonna do this if I don't even know who their relatives are...?"

----

The phone was ringing.

"I'll get it, Kenta!" MarineAngemon said as he floated out of his Tamer's room.

He picked up. "Hello, Kitagawa residence?"

"MarineAngemon, is that you?" a woman's voice spoke up. "Oh, thank heavens!"

"Mrs. Futsuki?" MarineAngemon asked and sighed inwards. "Is this because of Tako? Listen, I had a very stressful day and..."

"But you don't understand!" the distraught mother said in a pleading voice. "I found something that belongs to Tako!"

MarineAngemon blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I found the red bandana he was always wearing back home. Maybe we can use this to finally find him!"

"But, Mrs. Futsuki, shouldn't you tell this to the police?"

"Well, yes, I know I should, but... I know how he acts around police officers. And I know he respects you, so could you please take a look...?"

MarineAngemon nodded. "Of course, you can count on me! Now where did you find his bandana?"

"In the middle of town, near the old governmental building... you know, the one they showed on TV when they arrested all those criminal Digimon that were working for this terrorist?"

"Hypnos Building..." MarineAngemon frowned. "I should have known... Don't you worry, Mrs. Futsuki, we'll take a look! And if we find Tako, we'll bring him back to you!"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I'm so hoping that you'll find him..."

MarineAngemon hung up after he was finished. "Yo, Kenta!" he shouted. "Get your butt in gear! I'm calling Kazu and Guardromon... and together we'll take a little tour to Hypnos Building!"


	24. A Tale of two Kitties

"Why don't you realize Yamaki and I both love you?" Tally asked. "Why do you side with those that turn you into something you don't are?"

"Shut up, SHUT UP!!" Riley yelled. "This is what I am, and I like it! And I won't ever anyone who took advantage of Yamaki while I was away!"

"Listen to you..." Alice huffed while dodging Riley's wild claw swipes. "Have you ever thought about the possibility that all of it could be a huge misunderstanding? Did you ever wonder why Tally and I joined Yamaki's army as well? We were worried about you, that's all!"

"Lies, lies, nothing but lies!" Riley screamed while bombing the armored, canine valkyrie with blasts of darkness. "I SAW how she and that traitor Yamaki hugged, exchanging kisses, whispering 'sweet nothings' into each other's ears... just the thought makes me SICK! Now shut up and FIGHT ME!!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Riley!" Tally said. "Don't you see, Alice is right: I only followed you because I wanted to stay close to you. You may have distanced yourself from me, but deep within, I always wanted everything to be just as it had been in old times... So let go of your hatred and come back to us!"

"Never! The Demon Lords are my family now! They give me what Yamaki could never give me. Just look at how pathetic his troops fled like the cowards they are... Barbamon and the others will subdue all of humanity all by themselves! We don't need any troops, we are the most powerful Digimon alive!"

"Yamaki made a mistake, all right," Alice said as she grabbed the flailing Lilithmon from behind. "But you might not have noticed this, but I've watched you, every time I came back from my missions... and he absolutely adores you! This isn't just any silly obsession, he LOVES you!"

Riley winced. "Not true! You weren't there when they hugged each other... I could tell..."

"Maybe I wasn't there... but I talked to Andromon, who was standing close to them. And he told me everything: Tally was WORRIED about you, she was so worried that she nearly broke out in tears. Yamaki wanted to soothe her, that's all!"

"Proof!" Riley shouted as she struggled against the MirageGaogamon's grip. "Show me proof!"

Tally flew up to her and removed her helmet. With sad eyes, she looked at her twin sister. So full of hatred, so full of revenge...

"I have no proof," she finally said. "All I want is the old Riley to return... I would give everything for that!"

"Everything? Why should I believe you? You can't even prove that!"

"Yes, I can!" Tally said firmly... and let go of both her shield and her javelin.

Both Alice and Riley watched in surprise as the sacred weapons fell down to Earth.

"I dropped my weapons," Tally said. "I won't resist you anymore... so I am no threat. Do with me what you want, but if I'm right and there is still part of the old Riley within you... you will let me live!"

"You... you are crazy if you believe that..."

Suddenly, she felt that Alice let go of her. "Wh-what...?"

'I must be crazy to do this...' Alice thought to herself. 'But if it's for Riley's sake... fine! Let's just hope Tally knows what she's doing...'

"I might not be your biological sister, but I still see myself as part of the family," Alice murmured. "So why can't you do the same?"

Riley gritted her teeth. "You two are so pathetic..." she muttered. "Whatever should me stop to just..."

She raised her claw, to attack Tally with her deadly Phantom Pain attack.

But the mist of darkness never came. Her decayed claw shook and sweat was pouring down her forehead. She knew she would have been able to do this just after she saw Tally embracing Yamaki, as she was in a blind rage back then. But now...

She couldn't do it. She tried to focus on her anger, on her lust for revenge, but felt herself being unable to do anything that would harm her angelic sister.

Alice crossed her arms over her metal-plated chest and grinned. "C'mon, do it already! We're waiting!"

"I'll blast you all to pieces..." Riley muttered, but her voice was shaking.

"Saying that you want to do it isn't enough to convince me, Riley..." Tally said. "As long as you don't attack me directly, I won't believe you!"

Riley let out a scream of frustration and flew directly at her sister, her claw outstretched. Alice let out a gasp.

"NAZAR NA..."

"RILEY, DON'T..."

Tally stayed calm and watched as the deadly Nazar Nail on her sister's finger came flying at her. But just before the deadly appendage hit her face, Riley stopped herself.

Tally hadn't moved an inch during all of her attack.

She smiled. "See? You can't bring yourself to hurt me anymore, and that means that deep inside you, you still see me as your sister."

Alice sighed in relief. "Tally, you moron..." she muttered under her breath. "Don't you ever do that again to me... I thought my heart stopped!"

"I... I c... I c-can't... I can't trust you..." Riley stuttered while her claw was shaking. She still didn't draw it back. "You have betrayed m..."

"Riley, I would never betray you!" a calm voice next to them spoke up.

The three sisters looked to their side and saw how the floating platform was approaching them. Only two people were on board. Yamaki was standing on the edge of the platform, while behind his back, that Tamer girl, Rika, was steering the floating vehicle.

"How did you learn to steer this thing?" Yamaki had asked while they had been flying towards the three fighting females.

"The same way every main character of an RPG seems to know how to steer those airships they use to get across the world map, I suppose," was her answer.

Now Yamaki was standing in front of his beloved ones and looked at the one with black wings and a deadly claw that was aimed at her sister's face. He was back in his normal business clothes. His shades were in his pocket, as well as his lighter.

For a while, no one said anything. Then Yamaki lowered his head and said: "Riley, I... I have made many mistakes. I should have never brought this army to life. I even made young Digimon children fight for my cause... which was inexcusable! I don't know what made me do this and I have no excuse... but believe me when I say this: I never stopped loving you!"

Riley drew back her claw and Yamaki looked up at her. "I must admit that my spirit was weak at times... whenever I looked at Tally's face, I saw you! The difference between light and darkness meant nothing to me! And while you were away, I acted towards her as I would have done to you when you are with me. Even when she only wanted comfort... I was attracted to her in the very same way I am to you.

Call me weak, I know it is true. I don't know when it started that I cared for your sister just as I cared for you... but don't think that I ever stopped loving you! You are my first love and I will never give you up. I admit, I am pretty confused right now, and I don't know how we can resolve this mess... but please, don't leave me like this! And although you have every right to be disappointed at me: Don't hate me and your sister! We love you! We love you both! Come back, Riley!"

"Yes, Riley!" Tally nodded. "Come back to us!"

Riley trembled. "You... didn't know how he felt about you?" she asked her sister in a small voice.

Tally shook her head and looked at Yamaki with a smile. "It is surprising for me, that's true... but you know, it doesn't really bother me. Actually, I'm flattered that Yamaki feels the same about me."

"But... but you and him, you aren't...? You don't want to...?" She gulped. "You still want me to be with you?"

Tally and Yamaki nodded and Alice had to chuckle. "Of course they do, silly! What do you think we tried to tell you during all of this? Now get your butt over there and give them a hug already!"

Riley couldn't stop herself, and tears started to flow down her face. "Tally..." she sobbed. "Yamaki..."

And as she flew into the arms of her sister and lover, a bright light engulfed the three of them, so bright that Rika and Alice had to shield their eyes.

Rika blinked. When the light was gone, she could see the three of them standing in front of her, aboard the floating platform... but the twin sisters had changed!

They looked similar to normal, grown-up women... but Tally's body was covered with white fur, and Riley's with black. They sported huge, feline ears and long tails that had purple tufts at the end.

"Gatomon..." Rika muttered. "And BlackGatomon?" She shook her head. "But why... do they look so human?"

Alice landed next to her and smirked. "Hey, they are at the Champion Level now! Did you think that all Gatomons look like little children? They mature, just like humans, after reaching a certain age."

And after hearing that strange explanation, Rika had to wonder if things had been like this before the world had been changed by the RPG Maker or not...

Yamaki looked into the two feline faces of his two loves. "I'm sorry for everything that happened," he said. "Can you two forgive me?"

"No, Yamaki!" Riley sobbed and clung to his chest. "I should have never listened to Barbamon and his lies! I was so blinded by my envy and lust that I never realized how wrong I was..." She looked at her sister's face. "Tally, can you... can you forgive me? You always told me how you still felt about me, and I always rejected you..." She sighed.

Tally ruffled her sister's fur. "Of course I do, silly! Why do you think did I do all of this? You're my sister, and nothing will ever change that! Oh, Mother and Father will be so glad..."

Riley suddenly gasped. "Oh no, Mother... I totally forgot about her!" She winced. "She'll never forgive me... the way I treated her... Tally, we have to get her out of there!"

"Now calm down there, pussycat!" Alice shouted. "She is back home, and she's fine! And I doubt she would ever hold a grudge against you..."

"Really?" Riley asked in a hopeful voice. "But... how do you know that?"

Alice smirked over to Rika. "A handsome fox-man told me..."

Rika was surprised. She couldn't be talking about her father, could she?

"I'm so happy!" Tally gushed. "C'mere, Alice... family hug!" And she let go of Yamaki and grabbed her two sisters in a massive glomp.

Alice winced. She really hated that...

"I'm glad this is over..." Yamaki murmured. "Now all is well..."

"Giganoto Stomp!"

"Cauda!"

The roar of a massive earthquake made them all jump in surprise. They looked around and saw how BioSpinomon, MegaGargomon and Giganotomon were still fighting with Leviamon.

And blinding flashes of light at the top of a high mountain were catching their attention as well, as an elderly Digimon with a long beard fought with a slender Jackalmon and a noble-looking Sakuyamon.

"EVIL INFERNO!"

They all had to duck on the floor of the floating platform when a blazing plume of flames came shooting past them. A humanoid dragon with a long lance came flying past them, followed by a royal knight and a majestic-looking sphinx.

"GET BACK HERE, DAEMON!" BioDarkdramon roared.

Rika frowned at Yamaki. "You were saying?"

Yamaki chuckled nervously. "Well, to a certain extent, of course..."

----

"No, no, no!" BioCalumon muttered as he was floating over the city's rooftops. "This is not how it was supposed to be. How did that brat digivolve in the first place? Had she been a tiny Tanemon, I would have easily been able to get past her. Dammit... next time someone decides to mess around with her identity, I'm gonna make her an orphan... that'll teach her..."

He was so busy ranting that he didn't even notice where he was going.

Until he heard a couple of voices that sounded familiar...

"I'm not gonna stay here! You can't make me!"

"Mom told us to stay home until she comes back from work, so you better listen to me, you brat, or else..."

"You want me to tell her about your secret 'Renamon collection' under your bed?"

"If you do that, I can always tell her how you took off with Mako!"

BioCalumon grinned. Perfect! That was the brat Eiko and her older sister... His new 'body' might have never met them before, but as the embodiment of the RPG Maker itself, he knew everything about the characters in the game.

"Eiko is the second remaining Game Master..." Bio murmured to himself. "Let's see if I can use that to my advantage."

He floated closer to the window from which the upset voices had come from and peered inside. Yui had already left and closed the door to Eiko's room behind her, while Eiko was sitting on her bed and sulked.

"This sucks..." she murmured. "I only wanted to visit Kei... Man, I hate it to be the only Digimon in a human family. Just why... why did Mom have to marry that fat, lazy HUMAN after Dad got deleted? Yui is happy about this, all right... after all, he is the principal of her school. But now..." She sniffed. "Ever since Daddy is gone, I have no one who could teach me to play pranks..."

BioCalumon smiled. Well, who'd have thought? He didn't even create a backstory for this little girl, which meant that her father must have died even back when he was a human. Still, after reality changed, both Eiko and her Dad were remembered by everyone as Digimon.

He grinned. "This looks promising... maybe she'll be interested in a little bit of digivolution herself..."

----

Ai sobbed as she was cradled in her mother's arms, while Impmon got scolded by her father. Mako and Belphemon both stood sheepishly in a corner and didn't know what to do.

"How could you let this happen to our sweet little daughter?" Mr. Kanbara shouted. "Impmon, we took you in after nobody else would. We believed in you that you would be able to keep our children away from danger! And now look what happened: Not only did our Ai turn into LUCEMON of all Digimon, but you also brought this... this... ABOMINATION into our house!"

Belphemon winced. "That was unnecessarily harsh..." he commented.

Mrs. Kanbara threw him a hateful glare. "Don't you play any games with me, Demon Lord! I know everything about you and your kind! Leave my sweet little Ai alone and get out of here, before I reduce you to pieces of data!"

"NO!" Ai screamed and clung even closer to her Digimon mother. "Don't you dare and hurt Belphemon! I won't let you!"

d'Arcmon looked down at her little daughter in confusion. "But, honey... he is an evil Demon Lord! As Angel Digimon, we have to stop evil at all costs..."

"But he... he's my only real friend, except for Impmon..." Ai sobbed. "Please, Mommy... don't hurt him!"

Now both parents were confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mr. Kanbara asked in confusion. "Honey, you told me that Belphemon is an evil demon..."

"I might be born with the powers of a Demon Lord..." Belphemon muttered. "But that doesn't necessarily make me evil..."

"That's right!" Impmon said. "Just take a look at me! I became evil after the Deva tempted me. Yes, the Deva, your so-called 'Messengers of the Gods'. And now what became of me... I am the protector of your children!"

"And a great job you did," Mr. Kanbara grumbled. "If you really were Ai's protector, why didn't you stop her when she wanted to go to those Demon Lords?"

Impmon could have told Ai's father how he had tried to stop her, but that it wasn't exactly an easy feat to make the incarnation of Lucemon listen to him...

"Besides," d'Arcmon intervened. "That's a completely different story altogether! You had the choice! He's a DEMON LORD!" She spat the word.

Impmon snarled. That talk was getting on his nerves. "BUT SO AM I!" he yelled.

Both parents looked down at him in shock.

Impmon suddenly wished he had kept his mouth shut. "Listen, I... I never told you, because... because I knew how you'd react."

'Especially you!' he mentally added while frowning at d'Arcmon.

"I don't believe this!" d'Arcmon finally blurted out. "A Demon Lord has been living underneath my roof for all that time and I didn't even notice? Why, you..."

"Just wait a sec, dear!" her husband suddenly said. "If what he says is true and... and he's really a Demon Lord... why did he save that Katou girl from that huge monster, what was it called again, D-Reaper? You told me that Demon Lords could never have feelings like remorse, pity or friendship."

d'Arcmon was taken aback. "But... but Zhuqiaomon taught us..."

Impmon sighed. Of course! THAT guy again...

"Listen, I don't really want to intrude," the child-sized form of Belphemon carefully spoke up. "You know... I really didn't know what was going on. After I woke up, I just felt this immense pain in my head... and next thing I know is, I'm floating above that valley filled with an army of Digimon. But even though there were so many of them, I instantly knew who put that enslaving device on me."

He gritted his teeth and looked down to the ground. "I am ashamed to admit that an incredible fit of rage hit me after I realized who did it. I always suffered from difficult mood swings in the past, especially after I woke up..."

He then looked up at Ai and smiled. "But your daughter - may her heart be blessed - thankfully stopped me in time from making a huge mistake. She also prevented a massacre as she sent all of those Digimon soldiers back home... the other Demon Lords would surely have destroyed every single one of them."

"So... you admit that you Demon Lords are nothing but remorseless killers?" d'Arcmon snapped.

Mr. Kanbara sighed. "Honey..."

"I can't talk for the others, and I won't deny that what Barbamon and the others did was horrible. But I never took part in it. After her protector..." He glanced over to Impmon. "Showed up, I decided to come along, to protect her as well. She might have been infused with the powers of Lucemon, but she is still a child... and on her Rookie level, I doubt that she would be safe in the middle of the battle that is now raging in that valley."

Mr. Kanbara looked down at Impmon. "So, I guess you did your job after all, huh?"

Impmon sighed. "Yeah, I guess..."

Ai's father smiled. "Well, then I suppose we owe both you and Belphemon an apology."

"Hiro!" his wife shouted in surprise. "You can't possibly think that those two..."

Hiro Kanbara sternly looked at his wife. "Honey, those two deserve a chance! They protected our daughter, after all. I'm still not happy that Ai got in danger in the first place... but you can't blame everything on Belphemon just because of what he is."

"But... but he's one of THEM!" she argued. "Our teachings say..."

"Mommy..." Ai said softly.

d'Arcmon looked at her daughter with worry. "What's wrong, dear?"

The young Lucemon sighed. "Mommy, I love you! I love both you and Daddy very, very much! But... please don't be angry with me, but could you please..."

"What is it, dear?"

"Could you please... SHUT UP?"

d'Arcmon blinked in surprise as she tried to stop her head from shaking. "S-s-sure, honey..." she murmured dizzily.

Hiro sighed. "Well, I guess that's settled for now... Belphemon, I hope you accept our apologies, also on behalf of my wife."

Belphemon nodded and gave the father of his protege a bow. "Of course, sir! I perfectly understand!"

"So, can he sleep in my room?" Mako asked hopefully.

His father looked at him sternly. "Mako..."

The TinyDevimon cowered sheepishly. "Sorry, Dad..."

Hiro took Ai and put her down on the ground. "Ai, why don't you go and show your new friend your room?"

Ai smiled up at her father. "Okay, Daddy!"

"And I'm pretty sure Mako and Impmon would like to join you as well..."

"But Dad," Mako protested. "I'm gonna miss 'Masters of the Universe' on TV..."

"NOW, Mako!" his father said firmly.

Mako gulped. "O-okay, Dad..."

Impmon and Belphemon followed the two children into their room.

Hiro sighed as he turned around to face his wife. "Honey, I don't like to say this, but it seems that in the end, you have been pretty biased towards certain Digimon..."

"WHAT?" d'Arcmon shouted. "Could you please speak up, dear? I'm afraid I might have gone deaf just now..."

----

Ryo was standing in a secluded back alley and watched the skies.

'He must come any minute now...' he thought.

And indeed, just a few minutes later, his friend and partner, Cyberdramon, came descending from the skies and landed next to him.

Ryo walked up to him. "Well, any news yet?"

Cyberdramon shook his helmeted head. "No..." he grumbled. "I've been searching the whole district, without any further clues to their whereabouts. It's almost as if our trail ends here abruptly..."

Ryo angrily smacked his fist into the palm of his left hand. "Dangit..." he muttered. "And we were so close... you couldn't smell anything either?"

Cyberdramon snarled. "How could I? The cars and factories in this district make it impossible to smell anything but this horrible industrial stench! I'm getting sick of this search, I'm telling you... I want a strong opponent! Now!"

"Now calm down there!" Ryo frowned. "You don't want to lose control over your instincts again, do you?"

Cyberdramon groaned. "No... of course not..."

Ryo nodded. "Good. Now, let's ask around if anyone has seen the children we are looking for. If they have actually come through this district, some people must have seen something. Our clues are all leading in this area... there has GOT to be something here."

Suddenly, Cyberdramon perked up. "Wait a minute, Ryo..." he murmured. "I smell something..." He sniffed the air. "Something else than factory stench, I mean... I smell... Digimon!"

"So what? I bet there are several machine or mutant Digimon working around here."

"No, I mean... familiar smells! I smell... MarineAngemon! And Guardromon!"

Ryo frowned. "Now what could those two be doing around here?"

"Well, maybe this is where Guardromon is working..."

But Ryo shook his head. "No, I know where that is... Guardromon's working place is a few blocks further south."

And then, they could hear their voices.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Guardromon?" a familiar voice spoke up.

"Positive!" Guardromon's voice replied. "My scanners are making out traces of several Digimon that have been around here, and the ones we're looking for are very faint, so it has been some time he has come this way... but those are definitely Tako's digital signs."

"Well, then let's hope we find him soon," another familiar voice sighed. "We've been walking around for hours..."

"It wasn't that long, Kenta!" MarineAngemon spoke up. "Besides, I promised his mother we would follow the clues."

"It's the dynamic duo, all right," Ryo sighed. "And it looks they are after the same thing we are looking for."

"You wanna send them back?" Cyberdramon grumbled.

But Ryo shook his head. "No, we could use some help... it's not that I don't trust your fighting powers," he quickly added when he saw how his partner was gritting his teeth. "But you know what they say, six pairs of eyes are better than two."

He stepped out of the alley and waved. "Hey there, guys! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, it's Ryo!" Kenta grinned. "Long time no see, buddy!"

"And Cyberdramon!" Kazu added. "How're you doing, big fella?"

Cyberdramon just grunted something. Kenta and Kazu assumed that this was supposed to be a greeting.

"I knew it was your voices I heard," Ryo smiled as he stepped up to them. "You looking for anything in particular?"

"Actually, we do," MarineAngemon nodded and produced a small, red bandana. "This belongs to one of the children I'm always watching in kindergarten, Tako Futsuki... he's been missing for weeks now, and his mother is so worried that she asked me to look for him. She found this close to the Hypnos Building and, well... Guardromon was able to pick up faint, digital signs that proved that Tako has been there before."

"Tako is a Digimon?" Ryo asked.

MarineAngemon nodded. "Yes, a little DemiDevimon... a real troublemaker, I'm telling you! But staying away from home for such a long time... it isn't really like him! Now, we all know by now Yamacus has employed several Rookies..."

"I see..." Ryo frowned. "You think Tako might have become one of his minions..."

"That is true," Guardromon said. "My scanners have been able to find multiple traces of a DemiDevimon, and since we have no other clue, we decided to follow them. They are all leading here, into this district."

"Means he has gotta be around here somewhere, right?" Kazu asked.

Ryo scratched his head. "Well, what a coincidence... as luck would have it, we are searching for several missing children as well... and the clues we gathered all indicate that they all have disappeared when they were around this area..."

"Missing children?" Kenta wondered. "Wow, Ryo... since when have you become a detective?"

Ryo smirked. "It was all on the news, you see? And knowing that Takato and the others would probably busy enough, with Yamacus and all, we decided that we could take care of this problem by ourselves."

"How many children are you looking for exactly?" MarineAngemon asked.

"Including your DemiDevimon, I'd say three," Ryo said. "All of them Rookie Digimon, and they all have been gone for some time now."

"And what do you know about them?" Kazu asked.

"Well, I've talked to the parents of Phascomon," Ryo explained.

"Phas-what?" Kenta asked in confusion.

"Phascomon!" Guardromon explained. "Small, brown Rookie Digimon, looks almost like a koala!"

"Ah, I see," Kenta nodded. "Sorry Ryo, go on!"

"Well, what they told me was kinda confusing... they said that their child has been kidnapped a few years ago, but... they didn't report his missing until a few days ago. I have the feeling that they didn't report his disappearance because of some special reason..."

"But why wouldn't they report it earlier?" MarineAngemon.

Ryo shrugged. "I don't know... I can only guess that something happened that has changed their mind."

"And the other one?" Kazu asked.

"Well, I haven't spoken to his parents up to now... but I found out that he's the son of a homeless Digimon that is living on the streets, a poor beggar that often hangs around in this area."

"Well, we should try and find that guy then, should we?"

"We already tried to find him, but strangely enough, Cyberdramon couldn't find a single trace of that guy."

"Aw, too bad," Kazu sighed. "Say, what kind of Digimon is that second child you're looking for?"

Ryo crossed his arms. "It is... a Betamon!"

Kenta, Kazu and their Digimon looked at each other.

'Betamon...' MarineAngemon thought. 'Impmon told me about a Betamon... could it be...?'

"So... nothing too unusual, eh?" Kenta asked.

Ryo rubbed his chin. "I don't know... something about this seems very weird..."

"What's so weird?" Kenta asked. "I mean, except for the fact that they are missing children?"

"Think about it: A DemiDevimon... a Phascomon... and a Betamon! Do you know what kind of Digimon they could become when they digivolve?"

"Sure!" Kazu nodded and grinned. He was always glad when he could show his knowledge about Digimon. "Betamon becomes Seadramon, DemiDevimon becomes Devimon..."

"No, I mean if they digivolve even further! Up to their Mega Level!"

Kazu and Kenta thought about it for a while. But suddenly, MarineAngemon paled.

"DemiDevimon... Daemon!" he mumbled. "Betamon... Leviamon! Phascomon... Belphemon!"

The others gasped. "What?" Kenta shouted. "Are you saying those children we are looking for are actually...?"

"I can't say for sure, but it's a possibility," Ryo nodded grimly. "Those children... might have become three of the Seven Demon Lords!"

----

The Rookie-form of Belphemon looked around the room Mako and Ai were showing him. "This is a very nice house..." he said in a quiet voice. "Almost like my old home..."

"Where do you come from?" Mako asked.

Phascomon sighed as he sat down in a corner of the room. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Why?" Ai asked. "Don't you have a Mommy or a Daddy you want to go back to?"

Phascomon groaned. "I... I have..." he finally said. "But I... I can't go back to them!"

"But... but why not?" Ai asked as she sat down next to her new friend.

The shining angel wings gave Phascomon a feeling of security. "Well, I... I've ran away from home when I was still a Rookie... My father, he... he already knew what would become of me, and he always treated me like... like a stranger, not his son! Mom wanted to protect me, but deep within, she must have known what I would become as soon as I reach this level."

Impmon was confused. "Wait a minute... then how did you end up as Yamaki's toy?"

Phascomon winced. He really didn't want to tell the others that story...

Ai hugged him. "It's okay..." she whispered. "Don't worry, we're your friends! We'll understand!"

"Yeah, please tell us!" Mako said impatiently.

Phascomon sighed. "After I ran away..." he mumbled. "A powerful Digimon approached me. His name was Barbamon... He asked me if I wanted to become more powerful. If I wanted to get back at my parents who never really accepted me. I knew what he was going to do with me and I refused. He got angry! He wanted to force me into his services, so I ran away again! I escaped into the human world, but that caught the attention of the Digimon Sovereigns..."

He gulped, as if what followed would be especially hard to say. "They... they all caught up with me. My mother wanted me to return! The Deva wanted to imprison me! Barbamon wanted me to become his follower! My father..." He sobbed. "My father... called me an abomination... and a slob! Something within me snapped... and I digivolved! I digivolved right into my Mega form... and I became Belphemon, Lord of Sloth! I just wanted to go to sleep and ignore everyone, but my despair threw me into my rage mode... I couldn't stop myself and I went on a rampage. The Deva fought hardly, and only with the intervention of Zhuqiaomon himself were they able to seal me in my sleeping form with magical chains... and they also locked me away in that cave. Yamacus found me... and put this Mind Control Device on me, so I had to obey his commands..."

He buried his face in his paws. "I have become what I was afraid of for all those years... a killing machine!" He now cried uncontrollably.

Ai soothingly patted his backside and looked at Impmon helplessly.

'Now I understand...' Impmon thought grimly. 'The only one who wants the Demon Lords to control everything... is Barbamon himself! And to reach his goal, he's going to use all those guys for his own purpose...'

He snarled. 'Including Ai, me and this little guy... but I swear, I won't let that happen! No way!'


	25. Maker Points

"Kei?" Takato's father shouted from downstairs. "Your mother called. She wanted me to tell you that if you still need some time, you can stay for a while. She just expects you to be home for dinner."

"Okay, thanks!" Kei shouted before concentrating back on the RPG Maker.

"All right, 'BioCalumon'..." she grumbled. "Let's see if I can find out more about you..."

She tried creating a scene involving BioCalumon, but somehow it didn't work. It almost was as if the little Digimon wasn't affected by the RPG Maker as anyone else.

"If I only could take a look at other character's profiles, like I can do with Rika and the other 'player characters'..." she sighed and put her chin down on the table in exasperation.

She then decided that concentrating on the more crucial matters was more important and started to design a new Ultimate form for Rika.

"She might not be able to reach that state without BioCalumon's help, but I want it to be finished, just in case..."

And after she was done with designing the looks, adding attacks and giving the new form a proper name, she nodded in satisfaction and saved the changes.

Suddenly, a new window opened up in front of the character menu.

Kei frowned. That had never happened before.

"What's this?" she murmured and read. "Congratulations, by creating characters, enemies, maps and scenarios, you have successfully gathered 200 Maker Points. NPC Gallery is now unlocked!"

The young Palmon blinked. She then quickly searched through the program until she found the new option.

"I don't believe it!" she gasped. "Just minutes ago, I was angry because I couldn't take a look at NPC profiles, and now look at that..."

In front of her, there was a long list of characters that had already appeared in the 'game' she and Takato (and Eiko, to an extent) had been creating. There were many more free spaces that were marked with just '???', indicating that all additional characters she would come up with (or which would appear as part of the story based on the heroes' own decisions) would appear in this list.

Kei looked at several entries. "Rika's Mom... Yamaki... some guy called Shin..."

She stopped when she saw the image of her new 'mother', Miss Asaji.

"What shall I do?" she sighed. "When all of this is over, I'll just have to stay with her, do I? Up to now, we haven't be able to take back any changes we made with this thing... meaning I can't go back to my old family..."

She wanted to cry out loud at that moment. But she was decided that would be too girly.

"If I'm stuck as a girl, I might as well be a tomboy," she grumbled and shuffled around on her chair. "Dangit, where is BioCalumon's profile?"

After she did some searching, she found it, directly beneath the profile of Alice's grandfather, called 'Dolphin'. Which was strange, because he never appeared once in any of the scenarios. But that might be because of his importance to the story.

Kei read how the good doctor rebelled against his former colleagues and created the 'artificial source of digivolution energy', but later on got captured and sentenced by Zhuqiaomon and the Devas. She also read how Zhuqiaomon decided to turn the energy source into a Digimon.

"So even the Sovereigns appear in here, even though they know about the RPG Maker..." Kei muttered. "But... that's strange! Nothing here says anything about why Zhuqiaomon created BioCalumon in the first place. And... I also can't find anything about another being possessing Bio's body."

She scratched her petals. "It's almost... as if that being isn't really part of the game itself... but BioCalumon is. Weird..."

She sighed. "Maybe I should take a look at the data stored on the CD itself," she pondered. "It's worth a try..."

She then had to wince. "But first... I gotta pee!"

----

"I'll burn you alive!" Daemon shouted as he let his flaming aura blaze up all around his body, shooting plumes of flame to the left and right. Gallantmon was able to protect himself using his shield, and both BioDarkdramon and Sphinxmon were nimble enough to evade the attacks... but they also couldn't get close to him without getting burned.

"Double Crescent Mirage!"

The sickle-like blades of energy cut through the air, as well as through the shield of fire that surrounded the Lord of Wrath's body.

"YAAAAARRRRGGHHH!" Daemon screeched as the attack hit his body. "Who dares attacking a Demon Lord from behind?"

"Stuff it!" Mirage Gaogamon grumbled as she appeared behind him. "I'm just sick of guys like you! Throwing a tantrum like a little kid? How embarrassing!"

"DON'T CALL ME A KID!!!" Daemon screamed and concentrated his fire on the armored she-wolf, leaving his backside unguarded.

"NOW!" Gallantmon shouted. "LIGHTNING JOUST!"

"1000 Feathers!" Sphinxmon added and flapped her wings, sending an uncountable amount of shining feather projectiles at the Demon Lord.

"Giga-Stick Lance!" Kouki roared and skewered Daemon's chest with his long weapon.

Daemon let out an inhuman wail of pain, while the evil energies that surrounded him were going crazy.

"NO! NO! I'm not gonna... I AM NOT GOING TO SUBMIT! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU WITH ME!"

Sphinxmon sweatdropped. "How cliché..." she murmured.

"Aw, shaddup..." Alice grumbled "FULL MOON BLASTER!" And she shot a massive burst of energy right from the middle of her chest.

Daemon was engulfed in a massive explosion of light and darkness, which caused his four opponents to be pushed back by the backlash.

When it was over, they could see a tiny, dark body slowly soaring down to the ground.

"No..." DemiDevimon sniffled. "No... that's not fair... I was so strong... I was able to do anything... (sniff) Why couldn't they... why couldn't they just leave me in peace?" He sniffled again, followed by a few sobs. And then he opened his mouth wide and cried: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Kouki exchanged a look of irritation with Alice. "What a crybaby..." he muttered.

"The battle's not over yet!" Gallantmon proclaimed and raised his lance.

"Right," Sphinxmon nodded. "Let's see if the others need our help..."

----

"Have you really searched the whole district?" MarineAngemon asked.

"Well, I asked Cyberdramon to search every single corner..." Ryo spoke up.

"I looked everywhere!" the cyborg dragon grumbled. "I used all my senses to find him... especially my sharp eyes and accurate smell! I couldn't find him anywhere!"

"That's great..." Kazu groaned. "Now how are we going to find another clue?"

"Hold it, comrades!" Guardromon suddenly said. "My sensors are picking up a huge amount of digital energy around that corner."

"There's nothing there, tin can!" Cyberdramon growled. "I told you, I already checked! There's nothing but garbage in that alley. Can't you smell it?"

Kenta wrinkled his nose. "Oh, I can smell it, alright... how disgusting!"

"Believe me, my friends, I know there is someone hidden in there..." Guardromon said and walked around the corner.

"Oh, do we have to follow him?" Kazu whined. "That stench is worse than my Dad's aftershave..."

"You'll survive," Ryo said as he and his partner followed the robot Digimon. "Now come on, you two!"

"Why are we doing this again?" Kenta asked his buddy.

"Because your partner made us do it," Kazu reminded him.

"Stop that and take a look at this!" MarineAngemon grumbled in annoyance. He gestured ahead at a huge amount of garbage that was piled up behind an old, abandoned warehouse. "Is that what you mean, Guardromon?"

"Positive!" Guardromon nodded. "Underneath all of his junk, some Digimon must have hidden. That's the reason why Cyberdramon couldn't find it."

"And the horrible stench hindered him from finding it with his nose," Ryo nodded, understanding. "So... any volunteers to get rid of this stuff?"

"Allow me!" Guardromon said and started to yank several old tires, rusty buckets and dirty rags from the pile of garbage.

"At times like this, I'm envious because unlike Guardromon, I have a sense of smell..." Kazu murmured.

Finally, the front site of the garbage pile came sliding downwards... and revealed a huge, fat and slimy frog Digimon crouching in front of them, his shoulders and backside still covered with smelly trash.

"A ShogunGekomon!" Ryo realized. "Fits the description I've heard..."

The amphibian colossus grimaced. "How did you find me?"

Kenta held his nose. "We could smell you..."

"Actually, it was because of my digital scanners," Guardromon pointed out. "Dear sir, are you per chance the father of a certain, young Betamon?"

ShogunGekomon suddenly looked frightened. "How... how did you know... No, please... I have nothing to do with what happened to him! I'm not to blame..."

"Now, calm down there!" Ryo said. "Just tell us, is your son the very same Betamon that has been missing for weeks?"

"Y-yes..." the giant frog murmured and gulped. "I am his father..."

"From his reaction, I'd say he already knows what happened to him..." Kazu said while raising an eyebrow.

"That's right..." ShogunGekomon sighed. "And, to be honest, it IS my fault what happened to him, in a sense..."

"Why?" MarineAngemon asked. "What happened?"

The giant frog sighed. "For all his life, we have been living on the streets. May it be because I'm a lazy slob, or a social failure... but I never managed to get us out of this drag. Betamon was raised under my constant frustration with society, and after his mother... my wife... died, I taught him that only the strong survive. I taught him that you can just take what you want, as long as you are stronger than the others... I suppose that was a mistake, I know that now... he developed into the neighborhood bully, and he always ambushed kids of his own age, stealing their money and food from them. And, to my shame I must admit: I was proud of him!"

"So he spent his day stealing food from other kids and stuffed himself with everything he found? I'm wondering he doesn't look like his father yet..." Kenta murmured, looking at ShogunGekomon's enormous belly.

"But think about it, that must be the reason why he turned out to be the Lord of Gluttony."

"You are right," ShogunGekomon nodded. "A few weeks ago, a Digimon I have never encountered before came here and said he wanted to take my son with him... He said his name was Youkomon."

"Barbamon's Champion form!" MarineAngemon frowned. "Of course..."

"He... he offered my son a life that was better than this. He said he didn't have to live on the streets all the time, that with his help, he would become one of the most powerful beings alive... the Demon Lords.

Well, after hearing that, I was getting angry. After all, Betamon was still my boy and nobody else should have him. Besides, I might not be the nicest guy in town, but there is a big difference between a criminal and a Demon Lord."

"But in the end, Betamon went with him, I suppose," Ryo said. "Did Youkomon - or Barbamon - force you to let him go?"

ShogunGekomon shook his head sadly. "No... my boy went with him voluntarily. He never acted like that before... he told me he wanted more than this, and that I was nothing but a lazy slob! I wanted to hold him back, but... that was when I felt something weird... and very, very spooky..." The amphibian shuddered, so that all of his body fat was wobbling.

Kenta and Kazu grimaced. "Disgusting..."

ShogunGekomon ignored them. "It... it was almost as if... all of his gluttony was giving him power, spurred on by Youkomon's influence."

"Makes sense," MarineAngemon spoke up. "Gluttony is a form of Greed."

"And suddenly... my son was getting much more powerful. He only slapped me once, with his tiny tail... but that blow was powerful enough to throw me across the street. I was so shocked, it took me some time to recover from that blow. And when I got up again... they were gone! Youkomon has taken my boy with him..."

He hid his flabby face in his broad flippers. He was a picture of misery and shame. "Was it... was it all my fault? Did he digivolve to Leviamon because of how I raised him? I told myself I could have prevented that. And when I saw how he and the other Demon Lords appeared on TV..." He gestured over to an electronics store at the other side of the street, where there were multiple TV screens on display. "When I saw how he rampaged through the city... I couldn't stand the shame anymore... so I hid underneath that pile of garbage. I was so afraid... I always told myself that everyone would hold me responsible for this!"

"But how did you recognize your son?" Kazu wondered.

ShogunGekomon frowned at him. "Even if I didn't know the legend of the Seven Demon Lords, I would have recognized him. His body might have changed into this... this huge monster, but I instantly recognized his eyes, even if they were on TV. And his voice might have become much deeper, but I would always recognize my son!"

"I see... so that's how Barbamon got Leviamon to work for him..." Ryo murmured as he tapped his chin. "Barbamon was first, then he recruited Leviamon and Daemon... and together, they tried to free Belphemon."

"And don't forget they are after Impmon and Ai as well," MarineAngemon said with worry. "Oh my, I really don't know what I'm going to tell Mrs. Futsuki after all this..."

"The truth," Cyberdramon grumbled. "That's always better than some half-truth she learns from the media."

"But ShogunGekomon, sir..." Guardromon spoke up. "Isn't there anything about your son you could tell us? Something that would help to deal with him? I'm not saying we are going to delete him... we just want to bring him back to his senses, and make sure that he won't be a threat anymore."

"Well, Betamon has always been pretty full of himself..." ShogunGekomon sighed. "And he never turns down the chance to stuff his belly... I'm telling you, that boy has a belly like a bottomless pit. As soon as he sees something edible, it's vanished in his belly..."

----

"YEOW!" Giganotomon screamed as Leviamon chomped down on his tail. "That HURTS! Let go!"

"Hmmmmm..." the Lord of Gluttony chuckled as he gnawed on the dinosaur's tail. "This is yummy... I always liked my steaks raw!"

"Clamped to my friend's tail won't save you from my attacks!" MegaGargomon proclaimed as he fired his two huge missiles. "GARGO MISSILE!"

The huge crocodile grinned, waited while the rockets were coming closer... and then he whacked them with his tail, hurling them across the valley. They exploded when they collided with another mountain peak, making it collapse.

MegaGargomon gulped. "Oops..."

"Doesn't matter..." BioStegomon muttered. "Happens to me all the time, that's the reason why Alice prefers me as a human... but I still wasn't able to ask her out for a date... I'm just too ashamed to admit it too her..."

"Stop speaking such nonsense and help us already!" Giganotomon yelled. "Damn, that really, really HURTS... AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Tasty..." Leviamon sighed as he nibbled on the tip of Giganotomon's tail, after he had ripped it off. "But it could use some salt."

"If you are so hungry..." MegaGargomon grumbled. "Why don't you take the WHOLE DINOSAUR?"

"Wha...?" Giganotomon stuttered when suddenly, his friend reached for his paws. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Trust me!" his friend said with a grin. "I have a plan!"

"That's what worries me the most," Giganotomon grumbled.

He yelped in surprise when all of a sudden, MegaGargomon started spinning him around through the air.

"Whaaaaaahh! MegaGargomon, what's the big idea?"

"MEGA TWISTER!" MegaGargomon shouted and threw the massive dinosaur Digimon through the air as a living projectile.

Leviamon's brain tried to tell him: Incoming enemy! Dodge the attack!

But his rumbling tummy, together with the juicy piece of dinosaur meat he was holding, was telling him something different: FOOD!

"TIME FOR SUPPER!" he drooled and opened his maw as wide as he could.

The ground was shaking when Giganotomon hit the mark. Leviamon's eyes widened in surprise when he felt the massive, multiple-tons-weighing Digimon forcing his jaws apart. And it hurt like hell.

"MMMMMFFFFFFF!" he tried to yell through the massive amount of Giganotomon rump steak that was clenched between his jaws. "MMMMMMMFFFFFFHHHH!!!"

"OW!" Giganotomon yelped. "Ow, that hurts! Terriermon, if I ever get my hands on you, I'll..."

"Prepare yourself, Demon Lord!" BioSpinomon suddenly shouted, as he managed to pull his mind back to the battle. And he inhaled deeply...

"NO!" Giganotomon screamed. "Wait until I'm unstuck again..."

"MMMMMMFFFFFFF!"

"BLUE PROMINENCE!" The searing, blue fire whooshed out of the colossal Hybrid's muzzle and scorched all of Leviamon, who couldn't dodge as he was wedged in-between the mountain side and several tons of Giganotomon.

"OOWWWWW!" Giganotomon howled. "THAT'S HOT!"

But then he felt the pressure of Leviamon's powerful jaws on his bottom side decrease. Surprised, he turned around and saw a charred, fizzling Betamon lying in the middle of a huge crater.

"Mommy..." Betamon squeaked.

Giganotomon sighed in relief. Then he took a look at his singed behind and whimpered.

MegaGargomon chuckled. "What's wrong, Takato, don't you like your rump steak well done?"

----

Jackalmon narrowed her eyes. "Barbamon, because you are Rika's and Renamon's grandfather, we'll give you one last chance to surrender."

Barbamon looked at the sleek canine with glinting eyes. "Do you really think I would consider giving up, now that I've come so far? By the way, how are your parents, dear? I've heard Sheperdmon gave birth to a fourth child by now... Tell me, mustn't she be rather envious, now that her big sister can digivolve?"

"Leave Suzie out of this!" Jackalmon snapped, suddenly furious. "SHADOW PACK!"

Out of nowhere, five dark figures that looked like shadows of Jackalmon pounced upon Barbamon. The Demon Lord twirled around, hitting every single one of them with his cane.

"Please, don't make me yawn," he muttered. "My own son was stronger than that when he was your age..."

"Stop talking about our families and surrender already!" Sakuyamon demanded as she raised her staff. "Don't you see? All of your allies have been defeated by now. Would you want to take us all on at once?"

Barbamon realized with a snarl that she was right. Betamon lay twitching in a smoldering crater while DemiDevimon was entangled in the branches of a tall tree. Riley he could see no trace of.

Still, he dissembled his worries and smiled at his granddaughter. "Say, my dear... why do you insist on fighting me? I already told Rika: I don't want to turn this into a family affair."

"This already is a family affair, you old fool!" Sakuyamon shouted. "Don't you see how many families are suffering from this battle? Not just our family... Harmony's father is worried about his wife and daughter. Takato's father about his wife and two sons. Not to mention how you made Riley and Tally fight each other... I must say that I was shocked when I found out that you are our grandfather, but it doesn't change anything: You are still an evil Digimon who's trying to make the world his own personal plaything, and we won't let that happen!"

Barbamon grumbled something unintelligible and then added: "Insolent girl... don't tell me I didn't warn you!" And he raised his staff.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon shouted. A sudden wind carried hundreds of crystalline shards towards the old Digimon.

But Barbamon just smirked... as he disappeared in a sudden plume of flames.

Sakuyamon and Jackalmon looked at the place where stood just seconds ago with surprise.

"Dangit!" Jackalmon snarled and bared her teeth. Sakuyamon shuddered when she took a look at her friend... never before had she believed to see Henry OR Harmony in such a feral state.

Just then, Gallantmon and Sphinxmon landed next to them. "We took care of Daemon," Gallantmon said. "Where's Barbamon?"

"He got away," Sakuyamon sighed. "But he's all alone now... as long as Belphemon really has changed sides."

Sphinxmon saw how angry Jackalmon was and whispered. "What's wrong with Harmony?"

"My grandfather spoke of her family, that's all..." Sakuyamon muttered. "Seems like he's really slick when talking to people... Say, where did that flying dragon guy go?"

"Alice decided to take along her sidekicks and leave the party," MegaGargomon said as he and Giganotomon came stomping towards the mountain on which their friends were standing. "She said they had some unfinished business to take care of."

"Well, as long as they aren't our enemies..." Gallantmon murmured. "Still, I have the feeling as if I heard BioDarkdramon's voice somewhere before..."

Suddenly, Jackalmon's gaze fell on Giganotomon... and she let out a gasp. "Takato!" she shouted. "Whatever happened to your tail?"

Giganotomon winced when he looked back at his slightly charred tail with the missing tip. "Oh, nothing much..." he sighed. "It just got cooked, burnt and served as dinner for Leviamon..."

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Gallantmon snapped his fingers. "We still have to make sure those two little brats don't sneak off... and I really hope that they can't digivolve back just like that."

"You do that!" Sakuyamon nodded and took off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sphinxmon shouted after her.

"I've got to make sure Rika is all right!" she shouted back as she flew down the mountain and into the woods.

"Let's see..." she murmured to herself as she peered through the trees. "She and Yamaki must be around here somewhere..."

"Hey! Who's there!" a sharp voice suddenly shouted from within the thicket.

Sakuyamon twirled around and grabbed her staff tightly, but she relaxed when she realized who had called for her. "Reppamon! What... what are you doing here?"

The male fox Digimon frowned. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do I know you?"

She smirked. "Of course we have, silly! Wait a minute..." She floated down to the ground. With a bright flash, she turned back into Renamon.

"Recognize me now?" she winked.

Reppamon was taken aback. "Renamon... y-you? B-but how...?" He sighed. "Never mind that now... but what in the world are you doing here? I came here because we heard that some brave Mega Digimon were taking on the Demon Lords... and now I realize that you were one of them? What were you thinking? Your father clearly told you to stay home, didn't he?"

"You must have realized by now that I can take care of myself, and that nothing my father ever tells me will stop me from protecting those I love," she replied coolly.

"Sorry about that..." Reppamon gulped. "But, what I mean is... you could have been hurt!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. And talking about risks... why did you come here if you know that you can't do anything about the Demon Lords? You are a Champion, and not a Mega, you know?"

Reppamon winced. That was harsh... to be reprimanded by the daughter of his partner. "I'm here because I'm the undercover and stealth specialist of our force," he explained. "I was ordered to scout ahead to see if there was some way our strongest fighters could have entered the battle without turning the tides of battle to the Demon Lord's advantage, you know?"

"Sorry to tell you this, but you are too late! We already beat them!"

"B-b-b-beat them?" Reppamon stuttered. "You wanna tell me you kids defeated the DEMON LORDS all by yourselves?"

"Not all of them! Just Daemon and Leviamon! Barbamon escaped, and Lilithmon..." She hesitated. "Well, we don't know what happened to her..."

"But what about Belphemon?" Reppamon asked. "And I thought there were SEVEN Demon Lords... where are the other two?"

Before Renamon could answer, the bushes next to them rustled... and Taomon was standing in front of them. He was followed by the rest of the Sovereign's Champions: Compsomon, Sheperdmon and Leomon.

Taomon's gaze was as cold as steel. "Renamon..." he grumbled.

Renamon looked back at him. "Why, hello there, father!"

----

"Who are you?" Eiko asked in surprise when she saw the grey, little Digimon with the huge ears that was floating into her room.

"I'm a friend of Mako," BioCalumon grinned as he landed next to her, on her bed. "He told me you'd probably all bored, so he asked me if I could come over here to keep you company."

"But... why didn't he come himself?" she wondered.

"Same reason why you aren't allowed to leave the house, I'm afraid..." Bio sighed. "His parents are afraid that the big, bad Demon Lords could get him."

"And you are not afraid?" Eiko asked with surprise.

"No way!" Bio grinned. "Just let them come, I'll take them all on!" And he made a few clumsy karate moves.

Eiko giggled. "You are funny!"

"Thank you!" Bio smiled. "Oh, by the way: My name is BioCalumon!"

"And I'm Eiko... well, Mako must have already told you my name... but I'm glad you came, I was really bored! So... what do you wanna do?"

"Let's go to the park and play!" Bio suggested as he bounced up and down on Eiko's bed.

"All right!" Eiko said cheerfully, but then she looked sad. "No, I can't... Mommy said I should stay at home, where it's safe..."

"Aw, do you see your Mommy around here?" Bio asked.

Eiko shook her head. "No, but... you really aren't scared?"

"Ah, I don't think the Demon Lords will come into the park. Didn't you hear? They say that they have a huge battle outside of town, in the mountains. They will probably be busy for a while, and I don't even know if they will come back to town."

"But... but Mom will get mad if I don't stay here," Eiko protested.

"Eiko... since when do little kids like us listen to our parents? We just have to make sure she doesn't find out. And she isn't here right now, is she?"

"No, but... my big sister is, and I know she will tell Mom if I go away now..."

Bio grinned. "Your big sis, eh? Well then, we just have to make sure that she won't tell..."

"What are you planning?" Eiko asked curiously. "You sound as if you already have a plan..."

"Eiko, what's going on in there?" her sister suddenly asked as she entered the room. "Hey, who's the twerp?"

"That's my new friend, Yui!" Eiko explained a bit sheepishly. "And he asked me if I wanted to... uh..."

"We're going to the park and there's nothing you can do about it!" BioCalumon sneered and stuck out his tongue.

Yui frowned. "No way, Eiko! Mom told me to make sure that you stay here until she comes back home, and I'm not gonna let you go with some little runt I've never seen before."

"I'd like to see how you wanna make us stay," Bio giggled.

"As long as I'm the bigger and stronger one, I can tell you what you can do and what you can't do!" Yui shouted.

"Well, then we just have to fix that, right?" Bio grinned wickedly. He floated up into the air, and his inverted triangle started glowing.

Yui gasped and stepped back. "Wh-what... what are you doing?"

"As the child of a human and a Digimon, you are a Hybrid yourself, Yui, even if you are born a human... and I can control the digivolution of every Digimon Hybrid on Earth! And now let's see if you are still as cocky when you are downsized..."

And a very weird feeling was spreading through Yui's body when suddenly, everything around her was getting much bigger.

Then it was over and BioCalumon sunk back down to the bed.

Eiko came floating over and looked at her sister with an expression of awe. "Y... yui?"

Yui looked up... and gasped when she saw how big her little sister was. 'What happened?' she wanted to say.

But what came out was: "Goo goo gaa gaa!"

Eiko grinned. "How cute!"

Yui now was a Hybrid in Digimon form, and a Baby Digimon at that. She had a very tiny body that was surrounded by a cloud of grey smoke. A pair of glowing little eyes was visible in the middle of the smoke.

"Do you have anything we can use as a crib for your little baby sister?" BioCalumon asked, proud of himself.

Eiko chuckled. She liked the idea that her snobby sister was now smaller and younger than herself. "Yeah, use that box over there... you have to take out the toys first, though."

Bio spilled the contents of the toy box onto the floor and brought it over to Eiko and Yui. Eiko put a soft blanket into the box, then she put her little baby sister down on it.

"There, I'm sure she won't be able to get out of there!" she grinned.

"Perfect!" Bio said. "Now you stay here, little Mokumon, while your sister and I go to have fun in the park."

He produced a pacifier out of nowhere and put it into the confused Yui's mouth. He and Eiko then floated out of the window, giggling madly.

Yui was very upset. She nearly broke out in tears, but the soft pacifier in her mouth calmed her down, and so she settled for crouching down in one corner of the box, sucking on her pacifier.

She just hoped her Mommy would come home soon...


	26. Nonaka Family Squabble

"Where are we going?" Eiko asked impatiently as she floated after BioCalumon.

Her grey-skinned companion grinned as he lead her through the park. "We're gonna find more that are like you."

"Like me?" Eiko wondered.

"Exactly!" Bio sneered. "Other Hybrids."

"What for?" Eiko wanted to know.

"Look, you saw what I could do to your sister, right? But such things only work when I'm doing it to a Hybrid, meaning someone who has a Digimon and a human as parents."

"Do you want to turn them all into babies?" Eiko wondered.

BioCalumon gritted his teeth. "Nooooo!" he shouted. "But think of the possibilities! I think there are many other kids like you that are angry because they are always ordered about. And, you know... my powers also work in the opposite way..."

Eiko gasped. "You mean... you could make me big? Just like what happened to Mako's sister?"

"Yup, that's what I mean!" Bio nodded. "Think about how fun it will be when we help those kids, but at the same time, have fun with their bigger siblings, or other spoilsports that are trying to make us do what we don't want to do."

Eiko giggled. "Now that sounds funny! Okay, what must I do?"

"Just keep your eyes open..." Bio explained as he looked around. "If you see a human kid with a Digimon parent, call me, and I'm gonna check if it's a Hybrid. Same thing if it's a Digimon kid with a human parent, got it?"

"Aye aye, captain!" Eiko saluted and ran towards the playground, while Bio stayer near the ice cream vendor.

'If all goes well, I'm gonna have a whole troops of new 'friends'... and then I'd like to see how that plant brat is going to stop me from reclaiming my true power...'

----

"What are you doing?" Calumon asked as he hovered over Kei's flowery head.

"I'm trying to find a way to keep your grey double from making trouble..." Kei murmured, tapping her claw against the surface of Takato's desk. "He can't really fight, so an enemy encounter or boss battle with him is out of the question..."

Calumon looked closely at the screen. "Maybe you should call someone who fixes this game first," he suggested. "All I can see is this fuzzy image of grey and white and black lines that go 'bzzz' and 'whooosh'..."

Kei sighed. "Calumon, that's called static. And you can't see the game because you are not a game master..."

"But... but I like to play games as well," Calumon protested, although he didn't really know what the Palmon girl was talking about. "Just a few days ago, I played hide-and-seek with Impmon, Ai and Mako..."

"That's it!" Kei gasped. "Calu, you're a genius..." And she started typing with a determined expression on her cute face.

"Well, I know that..." Calumon grinned. "Uh, but why do you say that?"

"I could have come up with that idea by myself..." Kei muttered. "Isn't it obvious? Takato and I originally wanted to make you and Impmon into the hosts of the mini-games... now that Impmon has become a central character of the game itself, I can easily choose someone else to fill his previous role... and who would fit into that position better than our dear friend BioCalumon?"

Calumon decided to nod and pretend he had understood everything the excited girl had muttered. It always worked best with Takato, too...

----

"Over there!" Eiko shouted with excitement. "That Pagumon has fallen from the seesaw... and that human woman is scolding her! You think she might be her mother?"

"Lemme check..." BioCalumon murmured. He grinned when he realized that the young Pagumon boy was indeed a Hybrid, even if he was born a Digimon.

"Excellent job, Private Eiko!" he snickered. "Now let's see if we can convince the boy to join our cause..."

He floated over to the Pagumon who had just turned around to hop after his angry mother to leave. Bio just wanted to ask him if he wanted to play with him and Eiko, when his gaze fell upon the seesaws.

Suddenly, he started giggling and he hopped over to the seesaws. "C'mon, Eiko!" he shouted with joy. "Let's try these out! I'll bet they're lots of fun!"

"Um... okay," Eiko murmured. "But didn't you want to ask that boy..."

"Awww, never mind that now, hop on already!" he whined and impatiently bounced up and down. "Who knows, maybe if we do this long enough, we'll get a bonus prize."

Eiko shook her head. She would never understand that guy, even if he was funny. Oh well, at least she got someone she could play with...

----

"Seesawing..." Kei giggled. "The newest mini-game, starring BioCalumon! If you manage to hold on long enough, you'll win a prize the main heroes of the game will be able to use on their own adventure. See, Calumon, not only did I manage to keep Bio busy, I also helped the Tamers with this."

"Um, if you say so..." Calumon replied as he stared blankly at the screen. "But I still only see those fuzzy lines..."

Kei sighed. "Static, Calumon, it's called static!"

----

"Lemme go!" DemiDevimon yelled as he struggled against the powerful grip of the Veedramon policeman who was bringing him over to the police car. "I am the Lord of Wrath... and I'm gonna burn all of you down to ashes, as soon as I reach my Mega level again!"

"You better be still now, kid!" the Veedramon grumbled. "You're lucky that you're still a minor in the eyes in the human law... would all of this have happened in the Digital World, you would have been deleted on the spot!"

Betamon was far more calmer than his accomplice, but there was also a deep frown on his face.

"Just you wait until Barbamon comes back! You're nothing but flies in his eyes!"

"Hah!" a human police officer snorted as Betamon was pushed into the car by a Centarumon. "Your boss turned tail and ran as soon as he realized that he was outnumbered! I doubt he'll come to get you out of trouble, my boy."

"Just you wait..." Betamon grumbled. "Just you all wait..."

Takato looked at Reppamon with worry as they, along with most of the other Tamers and their parents, watched how the two Demon Lord Rookies were being hauled off.

"Will you be able to handle them? We know that Betamon was able to use his Leviamon powers as a Rookie..."

"Don't worry, Takato!" Mie smiled and put a clawed hand on her son's shoulder. "They both seem to have lost much of their powers, and they can't digivolve anymore..."

"Besides," Reppamon grinned. "We're bringing them to a foster home for... difficult children. Trust me, they're in good hands now!"

"Wouldn't their parents have a word about this?" Jeri wondered. "I mean, they are still their children, after all."

"Yes, but this is a very delicate situation, Jeri," her father grumbled. "Their plans and powers threatened both the Digital World as well as the human world. They can't be allowed to just go back home like that."

"Still, our main concern is Barbamon," Reppamon said with a frown. "And Yamacus, too... we managed to capture most of his troops, but who knows where he and his two assistants have vanished to... And Riley still was in cahoots with the Demon Lords, we can't forget that."

Takato and his friends looked at each other uneasily. They knew that Yamacus was one of the game's victims, how could they explain to the authorities that he couldn't be completely blamed for what happened? Besides, they couldn't really tell where he or Alice's mercenary group had vanished to, as they had no chance to speak to Rika in private yet, the last one who was with them.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY FATHER!" Rika's powerful voice suddenly yelled from in-between the trees, where she and Renamon were talking to their father. "YOU CAN'T JUST WALK INTO MY LIFE AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Terriermon winced as he rubbed his sensitive ears. "Yup, they're still at it..."

"Rika, you are my daughter... OF COURSE I'm worried about you! Do you honestly believe that I'm just gonna watch how you and Renamon are risking your lives?"

"WELL, YOU CERTAINLY DIDN'T SEEM INTERESTED IN WHAT I DID UNTIL RECENTLY!" Rika shouted back at him.

"Rika, please settle down..." Renamon tried to calm her sister. "And father... I really have to take Rika's side in this one, you know? Why weren't you interested in our lives earlier? Why do you show up just now?"

"I didn't have the time, okay?" Taomon grumbled. "But can you imagine how it was for me when I found out that my two daughters were fighting an entity whose mere presence frightened the Sovereigns themselves? And now you want to do it again... Renamon, that's just madness!"

"Why? Just because we are younger?"

"Well, that's one reason," Taomon said grimly. "If you would just stay at home and leave these problems to the police and..."

"HELLO?" Rika yelled again. "Renamon could easily wipe the floor with you in her Mega form, DAD!"

Renamon cringed. "Rika, please..."

Sheperdmon sighed. "Doesn't look like they're gonna stop this very soon... Mie, can you take the kids home? I believe I have to stop Roshi from making a huge mistake... Harmony, can you please tell your father I won't be able to make dinner tonight?"

"Um, sure thing, Mom!" Harmony muttered.

----

Janyu Wong sighed as he came back home from work. "What a day..." he mumbled.

"Hey Dad!" his oldest daughter Jaarin smiled as she saw him come in. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea..." Janyu sighed and let himself fall down on the sofa.

Suzie came running into the living room, clinging to a wriggling object that was covered with frills. It was also bigger than Suzie herself.

"Lookie, Daddy! Lopmon has a new dress!"

"That's fine, honey..." Janyu murmured.

Lopmon wanted to say anything, but the pacifier in her mouth prevented her from uttering a single clear word.

'Oh, Sovereigns help me...' she desperately thought. 'Give me strength to endure this ordeal...'

Suzie put her life-size Lopmon doll next to her on the sofa and looked at her father's face with concern. "Daddy, are you tired?"

Janyu smiled and ruffled Suzie's hair. "I'm gonna be fine, just let Daddy rest for now, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Suzie smiled and gave him a hug. "I love you!"

Janyu smiled. "I love you too... Oh, and Suzie?"

"Yeah?"

He chuckled. "Please take the pacifier out of Lopmon's mouth. She looks like she's barely able to breathe."

"Awww... well, okay!"

Lopmon gasped when the tormenting device had finally left her mouth. "Aaaah, I thank you for your kind assistance, Mr. Wong. Now can I please take this dress off, Suzie?"

"I dunno..." Jaarin grinned. "I think you're looking cute in it, girl!"

Lopmon stared at her sullenly. Janyu had to suppress a snicker, while Suzie and Jaarin giggled uncontrollably.

A loud and sudden sigh coming from the door startled all of them.

"Looking at this makes me wish grandpa was still around," a female voice said, a voice that was eerily familiar to Janyu.

He turned around. "A-alice?"

The blonde, blue-furred Gaomon smirked as she gestured at the open door behind her. "You should really close your door behind you, you never know who might barge in."

Jaarin and Suzie looked at each other in confusion, while Lopmon narrowed her eyes.

But Janyu simply smiled. "Well, this is a surprise... I haven't seen you since your grandfather's funeral. How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm currently dealing with some family trouble, you know, the usual stuff..." she smirked.

With a more serious face, she then looked at the last of the Deva. "Lopmon... right? We have to talk!"

Lopmon looked at her in bewilderment. She looked slightly uncomfortable under Alice's stare. Nervously fidgeting around with her floppy ears, she meekly spoke up: "Um... is this because of how we Deva attacked you and your grandfather's laboratory? Honestly, Alice, I was one of the very few Deva who didn't have a part in that attack. I still was back and guarding the bridge to Zhuqiaomon's palace, honestly..."

"Relax, that's not what I came for," Alice said reassuringly and raised her hands. "And you don't have to apologize for something you didn't do. On the contrary, I came because I knew you always were one of the most honorable among the Deva... besides, I know that you, your Tamer and her father are three people that can be trusted with what I want to entrust to you..."

"What are you talking about??" Janyu asked in confusion.

Alice simply reached into the big sack that was standing behind her and took out a heavy piece of technological equipment out of it. She put it in front of Lopmon and said: "There, I brought it because I don't know anyone who I could entrust it with. It's yours... do with it what you want! Keep it, take it to the Sovereigns... anything! I know you'll do the right decision."

Suzie looked down at the strange device. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I don't believe it..." Janyu murmured. "This is... Dolphin's old MCT."

"A what?" Jaarin asked.

"The MCT... the Mind Control Thingy."

Suzie and Jaarin looked at each other, then they giggled. Janyu had to grin as well. "Well, yes, Dolphin had a strange sense of humor, I know... but Alice, why do you...?"

"Listen, I don't want Barbamon to get his hands on that thing, and who knows what the government will do with it... Besides, somebody... asked me to get rid of it. He asked me to retrieve it in the first place, but... certain circumstances made him change his mind."

She turned around to leave. "As for me... I won't be around for a while... my pals and I are going to accompany a few friends that have decided to leave town for some time. Please tell Takato and the others, we had no time to say good-bye."

And then, she jumped out of the window and was gone.

Lopmon, Janyu and his daughters looked down at the MCT.

Then Suzie asked: "What are we going to do with it, Daddy?"

----

"Hi honey," Compsomon groaned as she and her sons entered the Matsuki household. She hung her dagger belt over the coatrack and gave her husband a tired hug.

"Long day, Mie?" he asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea..." she sighed.

Takato and Guilmon decided to leave them alone for now and walked upstairs.

"I'm tired, Takato..." Guilmon groaned. "All this fighting is wearing me down... you think we'll be able to relax for the next few days?"

"I wish it were so," Takato murmured in a tired voice. "But as long as Barbamon's out there, we'll have to be prepared for anything... but for now, all I want is to sleep in my bed, for at least eight hours."

"Make that ten..." Guilmon mumbled and opened the door to their room.

They entered... and looked directly at a green-skinned plant girl with a flower on her head that was sitting at the PC.

She chuckled sheepishly. "Um... hi there, Takato..."

That voice sounded familiar to the goggle-clad boy. "Kei?"

The Palmon nodded. "Yeah, it's me... uh... you're not mad that I used your computer, are you?"

"Did you use the RPG Reality game?" Guilmon asked.

"Y-yes, I... I created new Ultimate forms for you, and I think I also helped you to reach that level..."

"Not bad, kiddo!" Takato grinned. "In that case, you really helped us a lot! But I'm surprised that you can use the PC so well... who would have thought it?"

"Um, Takato..." Guilmon whispered. "Do you remember what Rika told us about our... cousin?"

"Cousin?" Takato asked. "What do you mean...? OH! Oh, of course, I almost forgot... Oh, I'm so sorry, Kei, I mean... you really aren't Kei, are you?"

"So, Rika told you, I presume?" Kei asked. "Well, we already know that this stupid program makes us remember different things... but yeah, I really have been your cousin before Eiko used the RPG Maker."

"And also a... a human boy?" Takato wondered.

"Is that so hard to imagine?" Kei asked and her petals drooped. "Well, I suppose I don't look very much like the person I used to be..."

"S-sorry about that, Kei... Um, I mean Kai... but you know, it's kinda difficult if all I remember is the cute little Tanemon that I used to babysit."

"Call me Kei," she sighed. "I guess it's best to get used to that name... looks like I won't be able to get back to who I was for some time."

"Hey, don't worry!" Takato said and patted her backside. "We'll find a way to get this game under control, and then we'll be able to turn you back, given some time."

"Yeah," Guilmon nodded. "Just don't give your hopes up, Kei!"

"Thanks, guys!" Kei smiled. "I know the chances are slim... but you made me feel better for now." She stood up and stretched her arms. "Aaaah, I suppose I should go back home for now... My 'Mom' is gonna worry why I'm not back yet."

She turned to leave, but then she hesitated.

'I really should tell them about how I messed up,' she thought. 'After all, who knows what BioCalumon will be able to do once he gets a hold of that game? And it is my fault in the first place...'

Then again, she was afraid that telling Takato that horrible secret would distance her even further from her cousin, and besides, BioCalumon was occupied with his mini-games for now... and she made sure that he would be the 'host' of many mini-games.

'I can always tell him tomorrow,' she thought. 'For now, I just wanna go to bed, I'm tired as well.'

"Is something wrong?" Takato asked.

"Um... no, everything's fine! Takato... can I come back tomorrow? There's something I have to tell you, but I'm just too tired now..."

"Eh, that's okay! Just remember, I have school tomorrow, and I'll only be home in the afternoon. But sure, you can always come."

"Okay, great! See ya tomorrow then! Bye, Takato, Guilmon!"

"Bye, Kei! Good night!"

And when the little Palmon had left, Takato and Guilmon dropped down on their bed and groaned.

But a moment later, they looked at each other with shocked faces and shouted: "Oh no! Our homework!"

----

"AAAAAAAHHH!" BioCalumon yelled furiously as he flew circles around the rooftops. "I could KILL that little piece of weed! I'll turn her into a Numemon! I'll turn her parents into Sukamon! I'll..."

"What are you talking about?"

BioCalumon froze when he heard the voice. He turned around and saw Eiko floating behind him. The little ChibiBakemon must have followed him.

He chuckled. "Eheheheheh, nothing... nothing to worry about! I was just angry at someone..."

"Really?" Eiko flew up to him and suddenly smirked impishly. "You want me to help you get back at him?"

BioCalumon contemplated that, but quickly realized that Eiko would recognize her friend Kei. "Aw, that's all right... I'll take care of her by myself."

'Her?' Eiko thought and scratched her head. She shrugged. If Bio didn't want to talk about it...

"Why did you run off like that anyway?" she asked. "You're really strange, you know that? At first, you were so looking forward to play on the seesaws... and then you suddenly fly off like a Missimon!"

BioCalumon didn't want to tell her the truth, of course: As the creator of the RPG Reality game, he knew what happened to him. Kei must have used it to affect his own actions, and since his host body is a character in the game, it can affect him to a certain extent. Thus turning him into the host of several playground-based mini-games.

'Very clever, little weed!' he thought to himself. 'But not clever enough...'

"BioCalumon?" Eiko asked and came closer. "Are you okay?"

"O-of course I'm okay!" he stuttered. "What's with the stupid question? Let's rather think about how we can play pranks on more people..."

"Um, I would like to, but..." Eiko looked at the sun which was slowly descending. "It's getting dark, and I'm not allowed to be outside this late... Mom will get mad enough when she finds out that I've left. I should probably go back home until she sees that I'm gone. But maybe we can meet again tomorrow?"

'Checkmate...' Bio thought sourly. 'That little plant bitch actually hindered me from causing trouble for a whole day... okay, if that's how you wanna play, I gladly accept your challenge!'

"Fine, fine!" he sighed. "I'll come by tomorrow morning and see if I can pick you up."

"You'll have to wait until the afternoon," Eiko said apologetically. "I have to go to kindergarten in the morning."

'Curse that little girl!' BioCalumon seethed. 'At this rate, I'll never be able to convince her to do the really nasty stuff.'

"Well, can't I visit you at kindergarten?"

Eiko instantly cheered up. "You would do that? Great, than I can introduce you to Mako!"

Bio grinned. 'Perfect!' he thought. 'Maybe I'll be able to convert Ai's brother as well...'

"Okay then, it's a promise!" he said.

"Great! And, um, Bio?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Eiko gave him the cutest pout she could master. "Please turn my sister back to normal before Mommy comes back home, okay?"

"Awww, you're no fun!"

----

"Eiko? Yui?"

The middle-aged mother called for her children as she entered their apartment. She put down her purse and took off her coat. "Children, I'm back home!"

There was no response. She frowned. "Strange... where could the girls be?"

She walked into Yui's room... there was nobody there. Strange indeed! Normally, she usually could find Yui lying on her bed at this hour, reading in her magazines, listening to pop music or - she frowned when she recalled that day - looking at a framed picture of Renamon.

She went over to Eiko's room, opened the door... and looked at a truly absurd scene: Her oldest daughter Yui was curled up in a big cardboard box, one of those in which Eiko usually kept her toys, with the toys all scattered across the room, and was sucking on a pacifier.

Her mother let out a groan of desperation. "Oh, Yui... why can't you be normal like any girl your age?"

Her mother's voice pulled Yui out of her slumber. She blinked, tried to shuffle around and murmured: "Matcha mawking aboub, Mom?"

Her mother shook her head. "Really, Yui! It's perfectly all right if you have such... juvenile urges. Heck, I'll even buy you a bag of teenage-sized diapers if you like. But did you have to do this in Eiko's room?"

Yui finally realized what she was doing and spit out the pacifier. "Whaaaa... No, Mom, it's not what it looks like... yaaaaah!" She screamed as the box she was jammed in tilted to the side and sent her stumbling over the floor. She yelped when she landed on a hard plastic toy.

"Oh, Yui..." her mother covered her eyes in embarrassment and shook her head. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

----

"Rumiko, this has gone on for long enough! We can't let our daughters risk their lives by battling such dangerous Digimon?"

"IF YOU ARE SO CONCERNED ABOUT ME, WHY DID YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME ALL OF MY LIFE?"

"Rika, calm down! Roshi... she has a point, you know? You could have come for a visit much more often..."

"You KNOW I have a full-time job, and defending our country from evil Digimon takes up much time, you know that!"

"If I remember correctly, you weren't able to handle either D-Reaper nor the Demon Lords."

"Damn right!! And do you know who had to do your job? US!!"

Rumiko's mother sighed as she was forced to watch the heated brawl/discussion between her daughter, her two granddaughters and her former son-in-law. That's what she had been afraid of during all the years. All that pent-up depression within Rika's heart... she really was impressed that Renamon had been able to deal with it much better than her younger sister.

Rumiko looked sternly at her ex-husband. "Roshi, I already told you: Rika and Renamon are none of your concern anymore! I allowed them to do this because I know they have to! If you can't realize the same, I don't want you to go near them anymore!"

"But don't you see, Rumiko?" Taomon almost pleaded. "Even if I would agree with you, I just CAN'T ignore what they are doing. Fighting rogue Digimons by yourself is called vigilante justice... and therefore, against the law! True, they are still underage..."

"I'M MUCH MATURE THAN YOU THINK!" Rika yelled.

Taomon decided to ignore her outburst for now. "But that doesn't change the fact that they will have to be taken responsible for what they did, if they keep up with it. We are in the human world here, we have to follow human code of law... and it clearly says that only the police - meaning in this case, the Digimon Squad - has to take care of such things."

"You don't get it, do you?" Renamon snarled angrily. Her fur was already bristling. "Law has nothing to do with this. Neither the army nor the police - and certainly not your oh-so-special Digimon Squad - can do anything against the Demon Lords! You can be glad that we managed to contain Betamon and DemiDevimon!"

"Oh, that's great!" Taomon huffed. "That's really great! We have to imprison a pair of Rookies that are barely out of kindergarten! Do you even know what the people would say if they find out that we had to arrest two young children?"

"This... is so pointless..." Renamon grumbled, turning away from her father.

Taomon had never felt this helpless before in his life. Didn't they see the danger? Didn't they see his responsibility? He was their father, wasn't he? It was his duty to keep them away from harm!

Renamon was standing with her back towards him. Rumiko was still looking at him as coldly as ever. And Rika...

To his surprise, her anger had left her face and she started sobbing. "Why, Dad?" she cried. "Why can't you make up your mind? Why can't you let us live our own lives? Why did you have to stay away for such a long time and only come back now? Why?"

"Rika, I... I already told you, I had no time..."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Rika bellowed in a volume that made her mother and grandmother wonder if there were any neighbors left that still hadn't heard it.

"She is right," Renamon grumbled without turning back around. "You could have over the weekend, or you could always take a vacation. You'll have to give us a better reason than that, if you still want us to forgive you..."

It never occurred to Renamon that she was talking to Taomon as if he had been her father for all of her life, even though she knew clearly that it was just the cause of the RPG Maker. But the fact that he made her Tamer - and current sister - this upset was more than enough for her to treat him like this.

"I... I..." Taomon stuttered and sighed. "You wouldn't understand..."

"Roshi, dear..." Rumiko's mother suddenly spoke up in a soft voice. "Maybe you should tell them..."

Taomon winced. "I... do you know what you are demanding?"

"I'm not demanding anything," Rika's grandmother said. "But I'm certain it would help not only your daughters, but also yourself. Tell them already! Share your sorrow, as they say!"

He sighed. "Maybe... maybe you're right..."

Rika looked at her grandmother in confusion, then at her mother. "Mom? Mom, what are they talking about?"

Rumiko still glared at her ex-husband. "Tell them already, dammit!" she snapped. "Don't you even have the spine to tell your daughters the truth?"

Roshi sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay... Rika... Renamon... you know, there is a reason why I never wanted you to go back to the Digital World OR battling other Digimon. And it's the same reason why I was always so scared for your lives when I saw you fighting... and I suppose it was also the same reason why I never came for a visit... I was too afraid..."

"Afraid from WHAT, Dad?" Rika asked sharply.

"Afraid that he... he might do it again..." Taomon groaned.

"Who? Do what?" Renamon asked.

"MY FATHER!" Taomon yelled. "Barbamon! He killed... he killed my mother!"

Stunned silence.

"What did you just say?" Renamon murmured.

"My mother..." Taomon whimpered. "Your other grandmother... he killed her when I was your age, Rika," Taomon explained. "I can remember her... she looked so much like you, Renamon! The most beautiful and gentle Sakuyamon you can imagine! And she always had been so kind to me... but... but the moment she found out my father was the Lord of Greed... she told me about it. And when he came back home, he... he somehow knew. He knew that she knew his secret... and he killed her!"

"No..." Rika murmured as her knees gave away and she stumbled down to the floor. "No..."

"Why... why did you never tell us?" Renamon asked, horrified.

Taomon closed his eyes. "I... never wanted you to learn about your grandfather. I always was afraid he would kill anyone who knew his secret... and so I swore to myself I would never, ever let my daughters travel into the Digital World OR fight other Digimon." He gritted his teeth. "Do you... do you now realize how horrible it was for me when I saw you on TV, fighting the D-Reaper? I was... I was so terrified..."

Renamon understood. When he saw how she and Rika, merged as Sakuyamon, fought the D-Reaper, he was remembered of his own mother, and how she died. She wanted to say something, but then she looked down at her sister. "Rika? What...?"

Rika was still crouching there, shaking like a leaf and stuttering "No... no... no..." again and again.

"RIKA!" Rumiko yelled and knelt down next to her. "What... what's wrong with you?"


	27. A fatal glitch

"...is the terrorist Yamaki still at large, and there is no information about his whereabouts.

The commander of the Digimon Police Force stated that the two Rookies that supposedly are two of the Demon Lords, are still held within the Digimon Asylum for Difficult Children. No further proof for their true identity has come up, except for the pleads of a concerned mother who firmly claims that her child has never been anything else than her beloved son. Furthermore..."

Mie sighed and switched to another radio channel with music.

"I knew something like this was going to happen," she said to her sons, who were sitting in the back of her car. "As long as there is no proof that Betamon and DemiDevimon are really Daemon and Leviamon, people will see it as a scandal that Rika's father and his colleagues arrested them."

"DemiDevimon's mother won't let the matter rest, won't she?" Takato asked.

Mie shook her head. "I'm afraid not. She will take legal actions, and Roshi already told me that he fears it will be settled in court... and that at least one of the Demon Lords will be set free very soon."

"But what hinders them from retaking their Mega form and wreaking havoc again?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm not a Digivolution specialist, Guilmon!" his mother frowned. "I'm a warrior, you know I know nothing about that kind of stuff. Ask Harmony's father, he must know... Ah, here we are! Your stop, boys!"

The tiny volkswagen came to a stop in front of the school with a sputtering exhaust pipe. Before Takato followed his brother outside, he looked at his mother. "Honestly, Mom, why can't we finally buy a new car?"

----

While they were approaching the school building, they heard the whooshing of air, and then Terriermon landed next to them. "Hi, guys!"

"Terriermon, I am surprised!" said Kazu. He and Kenta had been waiting for Takato in front of the gate. "Here I heard that you are supposed to be the most punctual student, and now you are as late as Takato? Shame on you!"

"Hey, I had to make sure Harmony was getting safely to her own school, right?" Terriermon grumbled. "We all know Barbamon's still out there, and who knows what he's plotting..."

"Are you sure you just don't search for an excuse so you can be close to Harmony?" Kenta mocked.

Terriermon almost blushed. "Sh-shut up, you!" he growled.

"Aaaah, mou-man-tai!" Kazu snickered.

"How are Rika an Renamon faring?" Guilmon asked. "You met them when you brought Harmony to school, right? I hope they could resolve their little family dispute."

Terriermon shrugged. "I dunno, I didn't see them. Harmony was surprised as well, she always meets her before they go to class, but not today. And on top of that, the usual 'Renamon commotion' was apparently canceled."

"Renamon commotion?" Takato asked in confusion.

"Aw, c'mon!" Terriermon snickered. "Renamon's the cutest Digimon babe at their school, and if the other girls aren't envious of her good looks and natural acrobatic skills, they all make goo-goo eyes at her, because she's their role model. It's common practice that Renamon is always bothered by a crowd of mobsters that follow her everywhere, until she has to make use of her invisibility skills... But nothing like that happened today. I really wonder what happened that they don't come to school..."

"Sounds suspicious indeed," Kenta nodded. "We all know Rika's not exactly a model student, but Renamon is so dutiful, she would never miss class if she can help it."

They didn't even notice how Miss Asaji was coming up behind them. "And you would do very well to learn a lesson from her," she said and gave her students a dark frown. "So I suggest that you hurry up and get into class quickly, gentlemen!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Kazu and Kenta squeaked and ran ahead.

"Miss Asaji," Takato spoke up while they followed their teacher into their class room. "I just wanted to ask... how's Kei?"

His teacher sighed. "She's doing fine, I suppose," she murmured. "But somehow, I could tell that something was worrying her... but she wouldn't tell me more." She shook her head. "If I only knew what happened that made her change like that... and I'm not just talking about the digivolution. It's almost as if I don't know my own daughter anymore..."

"Don't worry, Miss Asaji!" Guilmon said. "I'm sure she will tell you in time. You are her mother, after all!"

The grown-up Lillymon smiled. "Thanks, Guilmon! You really are a nice boy!"

But Takato was thinking. Was she really Kei's mother? Or was the RPG Maker just creating an illusion?

"No! No, you can't come in here! At your age, you clearly belong in kindergarten!"

Miss Asaji blinked. "What's going on over there?"

In front of another class room, a human teacher was talking sternly to a small Gomamon.

"But I'm a big boy now!" the Gomamon said in a whiny little voice. "I'm not a baby anymore. Bio pwomised I could play with the big kids now."

"We are not just playing here!" the teacher said in an outraged tone of voice. "This is a school to teach, and you are definitely still too young to be here. Now, where are your parents?"

"What's going on, Kensuke?" Miss Asaji asked and walked over to him.

Her colleague gestured at the Gomamon. "Miss Asaji! This... this little boy here said he wants to come in my class, so he can 'play' with the older children. But he's obviously not old enough."

"Not old enough?" she frowned. "Most kids here at school are still Rookies, aren't they?"

"True, but the boy said himself that he's just six. And besides, he's clearly acting like someone who belongs in kindergarten, not in Elementary School!"

"Don't wanna go back there!" Gomamon protested and stuck out his tongue. "Am a big boy now!"

"Well, you clearly are big for your age," Miss Asaji frowned. "When did you digivolve, anyway?"

"Yesterday!" Gomamon said proudly. "Bio helped me digivolve! Isn't that cool?"

"Who... is Bio?" the human teacher murmured and exchanged a confused glance with Miss Asaji.

"BioCalumon!" Gomamon cheered. "He's the bestest!"

Takato and Guilmon gasped.

----

The human children and In-Training Digimon at the 'Ocean Love' kindergarten stared at the Palmon in front of them with awe.

"Wow, Kei," a little girl said. "You look sooo cool like this!"

"Yeah," a Motimon added. "I wish I could digivolve as well..."

Kei scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Y-you know, I didn't actually plan on this..." She was feeling very uncomfortable, being surrounded by a bunch of preschoolers... who furthermore believed her to be their own age.

MarineAngemon came floating up behind them and clapped his flippers. "All right, kids, leave the poor girl a bit personal space, all right? Why don't you go over to Piximon for now... I believe she has prepared a few games for you." And he gestured over to his co-worker, a flirty Piximon that had a crush on him ever since he got this job.

When the other kids all walked, hopped and floated over to Piximon, MarineAngemon looked at Kei with worry. "Are you feeling fine, Kei?"

The Palmon sighed and nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm just a bit shaken, that's all..."

"I can imagine! Just digivolving like that at your age doesn't happen every day."

Kei winced. She knew she couldn't just tell everyone what really happened to her, most people would think she was crazy. If she only knew that MarineAngemon had a Tamer who was a close friend of Takato...

"Your petals look a little droopy... what do you say I bring you a glass of water?"

"That would be great, thanks!"

"No problem, kiddo!" And he floated into the kindergarten's kitchen.

Kei sighed again as she sat down in a corner of the playroom. "What am I doing here?" she whispered. "I'm not even supposed to be a kindergardener... I should go back to Takato's place and find a solution for this mess..."

"Well, at least you look like you are sorry for what happened," a voice spoke up behind her.

Surprised, Kei jumped to her feet and looked around. But she couldn't see anyone. "Who... who's there?"

"Relax, it's just me!" And out of the shadows stepped a Digimon-girl with orange fur and two fox tails. "You still remember me, right?"

"Rika..." Kei said and looked at the Hybrid uncertainly. "Aren't you... supposed to be at school today?"

"Let's just say there are certain things I have to take care of," Kitsumon replied. "And one of these things is that I wanna talk to you. You already know what this is all about, right?"

"I guess so," Kei murmured. "You're still mad at me because it was me who created this crazy new world..."

"Not anymore," Kitsumon explained. "I used to be pretty mad at you and Takato, and I'm still upset with what happened, but I know that both of you didn't know what would happen. Besides... I wanted to come and see what Takato told me was true with my own eyes... so, you aren't his cousin anymore, are you?"

Kei sat down on the floor and shook her head. "It's like I'm a different person now. I'm a girl... I'm a full-fledged Digimon... and my mother is a woman I never met before all of this happened. My parents... my... my true parents, they... they will probably have forgotten me..." She sobbed.

Rika felt pity with Kei. It must be really difficult for her, being trapped in a foreign body with unfamiliar emotions. At least she could still turn back into her human form. And while her father was now a Taomon... he was still her father, and she also still had her mother and grandmother - not to mention Renamon. But Kei, she had nobody left, that is no one from her original family.

"I've been sitting at that dumb computer for such a long time now..." Kei murmured. "But I still couldn't find a way to fix this mess. If only... if I only..."

Kitsumon sat down next to her and hesitantly put her arm around the distraught Palmon's shoulder. "Hey, it's all right. We'll find a solution. We'll take care of Barbamon and all the other troublemakers, and you'll find a solution. Takato always told me how smart you are, it won't be a problem, right?"

Kei sniffed. "I suppose you are right... thanks, Rika!" She looked up at the currently-older girl. "Is... is that the only reason why you came?"

Kitsumon shook her head. "No, there's something else I wanted to ask you, Kei. Say, when you... when you and Takato changed our parents into Digimon... did you change much of their history by yourself... or was the game itself making most of the changes?"

"Well, it was Takato who came up with the idea of changing your Dad and Henry's Mom into Digimon... and with merging Jeri's father with Leomon. He didn't add any backstory that would explain why they were that way. Only after I put in the backstory of Digimon living together with humans did the game itself create a history for them, on its own. Takato's Mom only changed after that change... I believe that she and other humans just got changed into Digimon to fit into the new reality. And with Guilmon having been a Hybrid since Takato had started to create the game, it would just make sense that she was a Digimon as well."

"That's a pity," Kitsumon proclaimed. "I was hoping you could help me further. You see, I... I'm trying to find out more about... about my family... from my father's side."

"I see," Kei nodded. "Because of Barbamon, right?"

"Not just because of him... but also because of my grandmother." She sighed. "I guess I just wanted to know if... if you were somewhat responsible for... for what happened to her. She… she died, you know?"

Kei shuddered. "Rika, I would never, ever do such a thing! Even back when I didn't know that the 'RPG Reality' game could do such things, I would have never let any member of your families die! Never!"

"Well, that's good to hear... sorry, I might have been a bit mistrustful, but, you know, I just had to know the truth..."

Kei nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that."

Just then, MarineAngemon came back from the kitchen. "Kei, here's your water. I also brought a plate of cookies and... huh? Oh, it's you, Rika! Say, don't you have school today?"

"Oh, h-hi, MarineAngemon!" Kitsumon stuttered. "I didn't know you were working here..." Completely taken by surprise, she tried to figure out what reason she could give the tiny Mega Digimon for not being at school.

But then, she was saved by a totally unexpected helper.

"Cookies!" Mako shouted with glee and he came fluttering past MarineAngemon, trying to snatch a few cookies from the plate. "Gimme!"

MarineAngemon managed to yank the plate out of the TinyDevimon's reach. "Oh no, Mako! If you want some, go to the kitchen and get your own! I brought those for Kei!"

"Um, I really don't mind if he takes some..." Kei stuttered.

Mako grinned and showed MarineAngemon his tongue. Then he reached for the cookies and stuffed one into his mouth. "Mmmmmm... chocolate chip! Oh, hello, Rika!"

Rika remembered Impmon's little trainer and waved. "Hi there, Mako! Where's your sister?"

"Oh, Mom said she has to stay home for a while..." He lowered his voice and whispered to MarineAngemon: "It's because she digivolved to you-know-what..."

"Aaaaah..." the Mega Digimon said and nodded. "I think I see..."

"Wait a minute..." Kitsumon spoke up. "That reminds me... that winged girl we saw when we fought the Demon Lords... didn't she look like Ai?"

'Winged girl?' Kei thought frantically. 'Demon Lords? Oh no, if what I fear is true, then...'

"KEI!" Suddenly, she found herself being tackled by a pink blur.

"I missed you!" Eiko yelled while she was clinging to the Palmon's legs. "Oh wow, you look great! How did you digivolve? Did you meet BioCalumon as well? He's my new best friend, you know? Ah, of course you're my best friend as well... but he's just so cool, you know? I can't wait until we go playing again..."

"Did... did you just say BIOCALUMON?" Kei shouted in surprise.

"BioCalumon?" Kitsumon asked in confusion. "What about him? He's the little guy who helped us digivolve in the battle against the Demon Lords, right?"

"Yes, but that's not all there is to him..." Kei whispered. She took Eiko's hands and looked at her firmly. "Eiko... please, tell me the truth! Where did you meet BioCalumon? And what did he tell you?"

Eiko winced. "Kei, you're giving me the creeps, seriously... what's wrong with you? Why are you so serious? Don't tell me you're getting older again... wait a minute..." She clutched her round, pink head. "Why did I say this? You always were as old as me... weren't you? I'm so confused..."

"Please, what did BioCalumon tell you?" Kei asked. "Tell me, it's very important!"

"He... he just told me he wanted to play. He showed me his cool abilities and digivolved my older sister Yui back into a Mokumon..."

"WHAT?" Marine Angemon shouted in surprise. "How could he do that?"

"He has similar powers as Calumon," Rika explained. "But isn't Yui a human? How could he turn her into a Digimon?"

"Wait a minute... she may be a human... but Eiko's her sister, right?" Kei shouted nervously. "So that would mean their parents would have to be both Digimon and human, making them both..."

"Hybrids!" Kitsumon understood. "And his powers only affect Hybrids, right?"

"Yeah," Kei nodded. "But that's not the worst part of it... Eiko, when was the last time you saw him?"

"Right before I came here to kindergarten today," Eiko explained. "He seemed to be in a good mood, so I figured he wanted to play with other kids while I'm here. He also said he was looking forward to play one certain game he wanted to get..."

"The game!" Kei yelled. "Oh no! With Takato and Guilmon at school, it's unprotected! Rika, we have to get to Takato's house immediately!"

"Wh-why?" the fox-girl in surprise. "Does he know about the game?"

"Worse..." Kei murmured. "He IS the game!"

"Hey!" Mako suddenly spoke up. "Does anyone want the rest of the cookies?"

----

BioCalumon soared through the air, approaching the building in which the home and bakery of the Matsuki family were situated.

"I knew you couldn't stay here all the time, flower-girl," he snickered to himself. "Now all that stands between me and my ultimate power is just a frail barrier of glass..."

He hovered in front of Takato's window and grinned when he saw the computer standing on the desk.

"I would have been able to come here if that stupid Kei didn't turn me into a new mini-game host," he grumbled. "I had to stop three times because several little brats wanted to play with me... how irritating!"

Bio then chuckled. "She will pay for all of what she did to me, of course... maybe I should turn her into a real potted plant. Now that's a nice idea..."

Gathering young Digimon and digivolving them to Rookies was certainly fun, but that little game would have to continue after he gathered all of his TRUE powers. And if he fulfilled their wishes, they would do anything for him.

"Little kids make the most terrible army you can imagine," BioCalumon said to himself smugly. "Especially when they are in a grownup's body..."

But before he would overthrow even Barbamon with his power, he had to reach that computer. He took a piece of rock he picked up in the park and threw it up in the air, only to catch it with his other hand.

"Now I know why little kids love to do that..." he grinned and threw the rock. The glass broke apart in a shower of shards and left a nice opening through which the Calumon-clone could enter.

"Finally..." he murmured as she hovered into Takato's room. "My dreams are about to be realized..."

"If you want to reach that computer, you will have to get past me first," a voice exclaimed, and then a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"R-renamon!?" Bio shouted, totally taken by surprise. "Y-you? But how...?"

The vixen shook her head. "You really should stop talking out loud about your plans, it's a bad habit. Or do you want all of your enemies listen to all of your secrets?"

BioCalumon seethed. "Damn, figures that game would make me act like a deranged video game villain... but how did you find me in the first place?"

"Simply," Renamon said with a flick of her tail. "Rika and I waited in front of the kindergarten until Kei arrived. Rika wanted to talk to her alone, so I waited outside. And when that little ChibiBakemon arrived, I saw you. I was wondering what you would do here, but then I heard you talking to yourself, after the girl had left. I'm still not too sure who you really are or what the personified manifestation of the artificial digivolution energy would want with that game... but I could kinda tell that you were up to no good. Now, do you want to explain it to me, or do I have to take you to my father first?"

Bio snickered evilly. "You don't know that he is only your father because of MY powers, do you?"

Renamon narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I could tell you... but I'm afraid my destiny is waiting for me! Now, get out of my way!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Renamon said calmly and stepped in front of the computer.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" a loud voice came from downstairs. Renamon recognized it as Compsomon's voice.

"Mrs. Matsuki, come quick!" she shouted. "There's a burglar in here!"

Bio knew he had to act quick. He didn't want to waste a chance like this. He decided to go for it.

"Give me back my POWER!!" he yelled and dove for the computer. He didn't even try to maneuver around Renamon's body... he flew straight into her chest, slamming her backwards.

Renamon wheezed. For such a tiny guy, he was certainly strong. Her backside hit Takato's desk, and her upper body was being pressed backwards. She tried to defend herself with her paws, but his resolution seemed to boost BioCalumon's strength. His ear-wings wrestled with Renamon's powerful arms, while his paws pressed against the soft fur on her chest. His eyes were glowing fiercely.

"I NEED MY POWERS!" he screeched. "DO NOT DENY ME MY PURPOSE IN LIFE!"

"He's crazy..." Renamon muttered, but she also realized that she wouldn't be able to hold him back for long. Sweat was soaking her fur, and her arms and legs were shaking. Suddenly, the whole computer screen that was standing behind her started to flash in a bright light, just as BioCalumon's eyes were glowing.

"I... I FEEL IT!" Bio shouted. "I'M GOING TO BE WHOLE AGAIN!"

The door opened and Compsomon entered her room, followed by her husband. Takato's father let out a gasp. "What... what is happening here?"

"Stand back, honey!" Mie said and shoved her husband backwards. Pulling one of her daggers from her belt, she growled: "Hey, whoever you are, you better explain yourself!"

"Be careful, Mrs. Matsuki..." Renamon gasped. "He's... more powerful than he looks."

"You are a pain, Renamon!" Bio growled. "If only Kai's actions had turned you into a frail human girl, than I would crush you right where you stand!"

Renamon's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Enough is enough!" Mie shouted. "Renamon, duck!"

Renamon obeyed, and Mie threw her dagger. BioCalumon saw his chance, flew at the glowing monitor, didn't see the flying projectile coming from his left...

And an energy field of dancing sparks surrounded both Bio and the computer as the dagger embedded itself in his digital body. Bio let out a monstrous screech, and then a blinding shockwave of light and energy threw both Mie and Renamon down to the ground.

They could hear a loud bang, and then BioCalumon's body got thrown backwards by the sheer power. He flew out of the broken window, and as he soared across the rooftops, they heard his mad voice vanishing in the distance: "I'LL BEEEEE BAAAAAAACK..."

Mie coughed as she got up from the ground. The bright light was gone, and a huge cloud of smoke was filling the room. She looked at the computer monitor and groaned when she realized that only a smouldering pile of electronic scrap was left behind.

"Oh, that's just great!" she sighed. "Takato's not going to like this... Renamon, are you okay...? RENAMON!!" she gasped in shock when she took a closer look at the girl that was just getting up from the ground as well.

The blonde, pony-tailed girl with the white top, purple shorts and purple gloves groaned as she rubbed her head. "I'm fine, Mrs. M.," she muttered. "Damn, Rena, smooth move, girl..." she grumbled to herself. "Next time think twice before taking on a Digimon by yourself... and leave the fighting to Kit!"

The human girl then noticed how the adult Digimon was staring at her. "Um, Mrs. Matsuki? Is everything all right? I'm sorry, but could I use your phone? I need to call Kitsumon. " She sighed. "Man, being the Tamer of my younger sister sucks at times..."


	28. The return of Henry

Kitsumon took down her cellphone. Her eyes were staring blankly.

"R-rika?" Kei asked uncertainly. "What's wrong? Who was that?"

"That was my... my sister..." she murmured. "My... human sister..."

It took Kei a while to realize what this meant. Then she groaned. "Oh no, the RPG Maker strikes again... Oh well, it could have been worse, you know? At least Renamon and your minds aren't affected by the changes made to the world..."

"Wrong..." Rika said in a quiet voice. "The way she talked to me... she acted is if she had always been a human... and I a Digimon!"

Then the young vixen dropped down to her knees and started sobbing. "Why? Why does this happen to me? With Renamon gone... I have no one left!"

Kei was shocked. "But... but how?" she muttered. "I always believed there was nothing that could ever happen to you and Renamon yourselves... and now... no... no, this is all my fault!"

"Now, now, you two!" MarineAngemon said in a calm voice. "Get a hold of yourselves!"

Eiko was very confused by the whole situation. "Kei, why... why are you crying? Did I... did I do anything wrong? Please, tell me... it isn't about BioCalumon, is it?"

"Eiko..." Kei murmured. "BioCalumon is one of the most dangerous creatures I know. You should stay away from him. It's his fault that I... that Rika and I are stuck in this situation." She stared down at her branch-like fingers.

"But why?" Eiko asked, more confused than ever. She never wanted to see her friend so sad. It made her wanna cry as well, and sure enough, tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "Kei, I... I'm sorry... I didn't know... I just wanted to have a friend... and then..."

Her mind opened up like a floodgate, and everything that had happened to Kai invaded her head at once. She realized what she had done, and she dropped to the floor as well. "K-k-kei... I... I'm sorry... I never wanted to... I just wanted to have a friend..." She sniffled and now really started to cry. "I never wanted to change you like this!"

"Oh, dear!" MarineAngemon sighed as he saw the third girl that was sitting on the floor with teary eyes.

But Kei was staring at the ChibiBakemon in surprise. "You... you remember? You really remember everything?" Even Rika got yanked out of her misery.

Eiko nodded while the tears continued to stream down her face. "I f-f-felt so alone... n-nobody wanted to be my f-f-friend... (sniffle) And when Daddy died... I had nobody... and I was s-s-so happy when I met you... and then you had to l-leave already... I wanted so much to keep you from going! (sob) But I never knew... I never wanted t-to f-f-force you into anything... (sniffle) BWAAAAAAAAHH!"

Kei put her arms around the distraught Rookie. "There, there, it's okay... you couldn't know, and we will find a way to fix everything."

Mako just stood next to them and looked at Eiko, who was bawling her eyes out. Seeing her like this made his own little heart hurt. He knew her as a spunky, cheerful girl, and he always liked her like that. But now he wanted to do anything to make her feel better.

Even if that meant giving up his chocolate chip cookies.

Eiko stopped crying when suddenly, a plate of cookies was put down in front of her.

"You can have them all, I'm not hungry anymore," Mako said. He took one and offered it to the Digimon girl. "Here, it's chocolate chip... the best cookie in the world! Please, stop crying, okay?"

Eiko sniffed once again, then she took the cookie, looked at it uncertainly and then put it in her mouth. She chewed, swallowed and then looked at the TinyDevimon standing next to her.

Mako smiled. "There, all better now, right?"

Eiko couldn't help it. She just had to give Mako a massive hug. The Hybrid boy gasped in surprise when all of a sudden, the pink little ghost was clinging to his body. His first impulse was to shout 'Ewww! Cooties!' and run away, but somewhere within him, he felt a pleasurable warmth spreading through his heart.

Kei smiled at the scene, then she looked at Rika, more sternly. "Rika... I'm going to find a way to get Renamon remember you as well, just like Eiko remembered what happened. And if it's the last thing I'll do!"

Kitsumon looked at her in surprise, then she wiped away her own tears and nodded. "Thank you..." she said and accepted the plant-girl's hand as she helped her up from the ground.

Kei smiled. "Let's not keep your sister waiting, huh?"

----

"Renamon..."

The blonde teenager winced. "Please, can't you call me Rena?"

Mie sighed. "Alright... Rena! Do you remember what happened before you came in here? Were you fighting that Digimon?"

Rena shook her head, so that her blonde ponytail whipped around. "Of course not! It would be pretty careless of a human to just attack a Digimon like that. I only wanted to follow him, because I thought he acted strangely. Know I wish I was the one who had gone to talk to Kei in my sister's place..." She shook her head. "But anyways, I followed him through the window and stopped him in time from touching that computer."

Compsomon looked at the smouldering remains of Takato's PC and raised an eyebrow.

Rena sighed. "Okay, so he managed to touch it. But I don't really know what caused that explosion and what his connection to that game is. But let's just hope there is some way we can save the game..."

"But if you knew you had no chance against him, why did you still confront him?" Mie asked.

"I... I dunno... it was a stupid idea, I suppose..." Rena winced and grabbed her head as sharp pain was shooting through her mind. "Ouch... man, what happened to me back there? Whatever the little guy wanted, it really caused one hell of a headache..."

Mie sighed. She wondered if she should just tell Rena that she had been a Digimon just minutes ago, but as she really was no expert with those changes, she decided to let her son's friends take care of that, when they arrived.

At least now every doubt she had about the reality-changing game being real left her mind.

They waited for a while, until finally, Kitsumon and Kei entered the room.

"Auntie... I mean, Mrs. Matsuki!" Kei gasped and looked at the destroyed computer. "What happened here?"

"Some grey Digimon who looked strangely similar to Calumon came in here and tried using Takato's computer," Compsomon explained. "Although, when Renamon tried to stop him, it somehow exploded."

Rena winced. "I told you, my name is RENA!"

Kitsumon stared at the human girl in front of her. She looked so much like a younger, blonde version of her mother...

She then frowned and walked up to her sister. She grabbed Rena's shoulders firmly and turned her around, so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Kit!" Rena shouted in surprise. "What... what are you doing?"

"I'm not Kit!" Rika said sternly. "I am Rika, your human Tamer! You are Renamon, my Digimon partner! And recently... that game turned us into sisters!"

Rena tried to laugh, but found herself being unable to do so. She stumbled back and grabbed her head again. Somehow, what her sister just told her sounded right... but then why did her memories tell her otherwise?

She winced. "What's going on here? What's real and what isn't?" She shook her head. "I can't tell the difference anymore. Kit... I mean... R-r-rika... help me!"

Rika gasped. She quickly ran over to Rena and hugged her. Rena shivered when she felt the soft fur against her smooth skin.

"It's all right..." Rika whispered. "I'm here... and together, we will find a way to solve this mess. I swear it!"

"I'll help you," Kei promised.

"I'm sure Takato and Guilmon will do their best as well, as soon as they find out what happened. And with my two boys and my niece helping you, we just have to find a way to help you."

It took Kei some time to realize just what Takato's mother had said.

"What?" she murmured. "What did you call me?"

----

Ryo groaned when he entered his room. "Hi, Monodramon..." he murmured.

"Hi, Ryo!" his dragon partner said cheerfully. "Rough day at school?"

"I wish it was that easy..." Ryo sighed. "A couple of human and Digimon kids ganged up on me. They claimed I had 'beaten up' their old gang leader. I wonder why they believe I would do anything like that..."

Monodramon shrugged before returning his attention back to the computer screen he was sitting in front of. "Eh, you know, some kids just need to have a reason to cause trouble, you know?"

"I guess so," Ryo shrugged. He then looked over his partner's shoulder. "What are you playing?"

"The copy of that game Kenta and Kazu bought from the store," Monodramon explained. "You know, the same one that Takato has on his PC, only that it doesn't have it's strange reality changing properties."

"Oh... you mean 'RPG Reality'?"

Monodramon nodded. "It's a pretty cool game by itself, you know?" He opened a menu, then he frowned. "Now that's strange... where did all of these new characters come from? I certainly didn't create any new ones..."

He looked at the profile of a young, canine Digimon girl that looked somehow familiar. He blinked when he saw a tiny box next to the girl's image. Next to the box, he could read the words 'Aware of changes'.

He shrugged and moved the cursor over the box.

"Wait a minute..." Ryo murmured. "Something bugs me about this game... we should probably talk to Takato first before we..."

But it was too late. Monodramon's claw was pressing down on the mouse, and a tiny cross appeared in the box.

----

In her own home at the Wong residence, Harmony had just come back home from school. While part of her mind wondered why Rika and Renamon hadn't been at school today, she was more concerned about the MCT that was still lying hidden within her parents' bedroom. She wondered what her father would do with it...

Then she dropped her backpack, when suddenly, a flash of insight zapped through her mind, making her gasp.

She panted heavily and leaned back against her closet. "What... what happened?" She then reached up to touch her throat. "What? What's wrong with my voice?"

She then looked down at herself and gasped again. "What the... what is going on here? Why am I all furry?" She then put her paws down on her pre-teen breasts and yelped. "Why am I a GIRL??"

Suzie came running into her big sister's room. "Harmony? What's wrong? I heard you shout."

"Harmony?" the Hybrid girl muttered. "Why are you calling me Harmony? My name's Henry!"

"H-Harmony?" Suzie muttered uncertainly. "What are you saying?"

"Oh no!" Lopmon gasped as she came into the room after her Tamer. "Don't tell me that magical game Azulongmon mentioned has affected you..."

"G-game?" Harmony murmured, shaking her head. "What game? I... wait a minute... what's going on here?"

She looked around her room. Saw the poster of a popular male singer, while Henry knew that he had bought the poster of a female singer. She also saw the half-open drawer with girl's underwear, and the pink alarm clock standing next to his bed.

"I'm a girl..." she muttered. "I'm really a girl..."

'Of course I'm a girl!'

"And I'm... a Digimon?"

'A Hybrid! But I only learned about my digivolving powers ever since a few days ago.'

"But... why don't I remember anything of this?"

'I do remember!'

"What?"

Suzie looked at her sister with worry. "Um... Harmony? Are you all right?"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Lopmon asked.

Harmony grasped her head and sat down on her bed. "Who... who is this? Who's speaking in my head?"

'This is MY head! I am Harmony and I am a girl!'

"No, no, no! I'm Henry and I'm a boy!"

'Yes, you are, but I am not!'

"But... but why? If you are a girl... then why am I...?"

'Suzie!'

"What?"

'Take a look at Suzie!'

The young Hybrid looked down at her younger sister and saw how nervous and confused she was. Lopmon was also very concerned about the well-being of her Tamer's sister.

"Are you feeling fine?" Lopmon asked. "Shall we consult your parents?"

"Yeah, or maybe a doctor?" Suzie suggested.

Harmony winced. "No... no, I'm fine, Suzie. Listen, I... I'm just a bit confused, that's all. And I'm very tired... so can we please talk later? Um, I... I'm sorry we can't go to the ice cream parlor today, but I'm just not feeling fine."

"But... we never planned to go there today," Suzie wondered. "We were there just a few days ago, remember?"

"Oh? Okay then... I think I just need to lie down and sleep... okay?"

"O-okay..." Suzie muttered. "I, um, hope you're feeling better soon."

Suzie and Lopmon left Harmony's room. Lopmon gave the canine Hybrid girl a last, worried look and wondered if she should inform her parents or not.

After the other two girls were gone, Harmony closed the door and sat down on her bed with a groan.

"All right," she then said. "Who are you, what are you doing in my head and why does everybody believe I am a girl?"

'They just believe you are me,' the voice inside her head explained. 'You... you must be Henry, right?'

"Yeah, I am!" she nodded. "And you are... Harmony?"

'Yes. I am Harmony, Suzie's big sister and Terriermon's Tamer.'

"W-wait a minute! Terriermon's MY partner. And the only older sister Suzie has is Jaarin."

'Well, back before Takato found the RPG Maker, maybe. I had a hard time grasping it myself... but when he wanted you - or rather, me - to be a new member for the hero party, you turned into me.'

"Whoa, whoa, what are you saying? What did Takato do? What hero party? What are you talking about?"

Harmony sighed mentally in her double's mind. 'I guess I have much to explain...'

----

"Dang! Dang, dang, dangit, double dang!" BioCalumon cussed.

"Bio?" a high, female voice spoke up. "Don't swear! Mommy always says that she will clean my beak with soap when I do that. Swearing is not nice!"

Bio looked down at the cute little Biyomon that was standing below him, next to his other 'charges'. Gomamon, Biyomon, Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon, every single one of them a young Digimon child he had digivolved to their Rookie level, promising them loads of fun, playmates and toys to play with. Of course, they were all Hybrids, which was visible in their slightly bigger appearance in comparison with other members of their species. Their bodies were also more human-like than that of other Digimons. Unlike other Gomamons, this one was able to walk on two legs. Tentomon's eyes were looking like human's eyes (even though he wore thick glasses).

"Can we go now?" Agumon whined. "You said we would meet a cool guy who knows many games."

"Yeah, you said he has many sweets," Gomamon nodded.

"And an Xbox 360," Tentomon added.

Gabumon stuck out his tongue. "Nerd! Everyone knows Xbox is a piece of junk! The Wii is the best console in the world!"

"Is not," Tentomon pouted.

"Is too."

"Everyone, calm down!" BioCalumon groaned. "All right, all right, yes, I promised we could meet that guy, but please be a bit more patient. You're going to see him soon enough."

"Well, where is he?" Biyomon asked impatiently while stroking the head of the doll she was clutching. "Lili and I are getting bored."

BioCalumon grinned and looked over at the huge building that was across the street. "He is... in there!"

The big sign above the entrance read: 'Monzaemon's Digimon Asylum for Difficult Children'.

----

"Sir!" the human nurse said as the stranger in the wide cloak and the huge hat came walking past her. "Sir, you can't just go in there! Do you have an appointment?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that was necessary. I'm just here to see my nephew. I learned he has been admitted to this facility and I just came to town on business, so I wanted to see him."

"Well..." the nurse seemed uncertain. "I'll have to ask the doctor..."

"Please," the stranger smiled. "I wanted to make it a surprise. He rarely has the opportunity to see me, and the two of us have always been... very close!"

The nurse sighed. "Well, I suppose I can make an exception this one time. What is your nephew's name?"

The stranger lifted his hat a bit and grinned at her with a long fox's muzzle. "Thank you so much, miss! And his name is 'Betamon'."

Just a few minutes later, Betamon was being brought into a meeting room with a big table and a few chairs. He was being led by a Kiwimon, who was working at the asylum as a male nurse.

"There you are, brat!" he grumbled and nudged the delinquent kid with his beak. "Now be a good boy and say hello to your uncle."

"What's the meaning of this?" Betamon spat angrily. "I don't have an..."

Then his gaze fell upon the Digimon that was sitting in one of the chairs, his hat lying on the table. It was Doumon.

Doumon smiled. "Hello again, nephew." He turned to the Kiwimon. "Could I please talk to him in private for a few minutes? It has been a long time."

"Very well... but only ten minutes, okay?" the Kiwimon muttered. "I'll wait outside."

When Kiwimon had closed the door, Betamon jumped up on the table and smirked. "Well, it took you long enough to get your ass here! Now, get me out of here!"

Doumon smiled down at the amphibian Rookie. "No."

"What? What do you mean, no? We're partners, right? Buddies, brothers, fellow Demon Lords!"

"Not any longer," Doumon said, his smile turning into a deep frown. "Betamon, you are a selfish, immature, disobedient brat, and I've had it with your insolence! I always believed you to be a soul mate, but it seems like I was wrong. I should have never accepted you as the Lord of Gluttony!"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Betamon asked, angry and confused. "I thought you told me the power of Gluttony CHOSE me to be its new host. You said I was DESTINED to be Leviamon!"

Doumon held up a golden ring that was connecting seven dark crystals. "You know what this is, Betamon? No, I didn't think you would. This is the Virus Circlet, the origin of the Seven Demon Lords! Ever since the seven sins became part of the Digital World, they turned into dark souls that could possess any Digimon that would fit the criteria. But then, another dark Digimon appeared. It was so dark and so powerful that even the Demon Lords paled in comparison. The Four Sovereigns could have never stopped this mighty creature from destroying the world. But the Digital World was young anyways, and the four Digimon that would some time later become the Four Sovereigns were still young Rookies. The only one who was able to stand up against the evil monster's power was the golden God Beast Digimon himself, the creator of the Sovereigns and the protector of the center of the Digital World itself: Fanglongmon! Still, he wasn't able to find and destroy that evil creature's legacy... this circlet! These dark crystals stand for each of the seven sins, and they can easily absorb the dark data the sin virus is composed of. I found it, a long, long time ago, when I was still a young and naive explorer of the Digital World. Only after I touched the crystal of Greed did I know what my destiny was, and so I turned into Barbamon. But I still needed six additional followers... and the first one I met was you, Betamon! Your ruthless ways of dealing with trouble makers intrigued me, and your gluttony made you worthy of becoming the host of Gluttony, the new Leviamon... at least that's what I thought."

Doumon's dark eyes stared down at the little Rookie who had been used all the time. "Now I know I was wrong. You were just a tool, Betamon, a shell for what is rightfully mine, as long as I carry this circlet... and now I have come to reclaim what is rightfully mine!"

Before Betamon could react, Doumon held out the circlet and touched the amphibian with the crystal of Gluttony. Betamon yelped in pain when suddenly, a dark stream of viral energy came out of his mouth, flying right back into the crystal. Now it was glowing in an eerie, blue light.

Doumon put the circlet back into his cloak and pushed the Rookie onto his back. "I already visited DemiDevimon's mother, you know? She actually managed to win that trial at court, and now little Tako's living with her again. I told her I was one of his teachers, and it was as easy to take his own Sin Virus from him as it was with you. I don't need you brats! All I need is this!" And he clutched the inside of his pocket.

Betamon groaned in agony. He was feeling very weak, and a throbbing pain was wandering through his body. He felt empty and helpless. "No..." he groaned. "My power... my destiny... come back here, you... you... you big meanie!"

Doumon laughed. "Farewell, Betamon! Be thankful that I let you live. Just imagine: One day, when you're a grownup, you can tell everyone how you once had the - undeserved - honor of being the Lord of Gluttony! But for now, I need to find a new partner!"

He left the room, and ever since that day, Betamon could hear Doumon's evil laughter in his nightmares.


	29. Meeting Rena

"Hello, Mrs. Nonaka," Harmony politely greeted Rika's mother. Rumiko noticed that today, she chose to go in her human form.

"Rika!" she shouted. "Harmony's here!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" came the answer of her daughter.

When Harmony entered the kitchen, she witnessed an unusual sight: Rika wearing a pink apron and pouring some fruits she had just cut into a bowl.

"Hi there, Harmony," she said. "You're early!"

Harmony noticed Rika's unusual amount of cheerfulness, but she also couldn't help but feel that this was just to cover the shaky undertone of uneasiness in her voice. Something was not right with her friend.

She decided not to press that subject for now. "Hi, Rika!" she said. "What are you doing?"

"Well, grandma is teaching me how to cook, so I thought I could make us all a nice fruit salad. I think Takato and Guilmon won't be here for about half an hour, same with Jeri. You wanna help me?"

Harmony thought about it, then shrugged. "Sure, why not?" And she stepped next to the red-haired girl.

"Where's Terriermon?" Rika asked.

"Oh, he'll come," Harmony said. "It's just that he offered to go to Ryo, Kenta and Kazu and ask them if they were interested in coming as well."

Rika grimaced. "He wants to invite the dull duo? You know I'm not too fond of them..."

"I know that, and I told Terriermon as well. You can imagine his reply, can you?"

Rika smirked. "Mou-man-tai?"

Harmony nodded with a sigh. "You bet. So, what is so urgent that we all had to come over? And is Renamon around?"

Rika put down her kitchen tools and sighed. "Harmony... do me a favor and please don't act too shocked when you see her, okay? Also, she prefers to be called just 'Rena' by now."

"Why's that?" Harmony wondered. "Something happened? Wait... is this about this 'RPG Maker' program?"

Rika raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Yeah, it is. You know... something very strange happened. I will tell you all the details once the others have arrived, but to make it short: BioCalumon isn't as harmless as we believed. And because of him, the game somehow screwed up and, well... Takato's PC exploded."

"Oh my god!" Harmony gasped. "Did something happen to Takato or Guilmon?"

"No, they weren't there at the moment. But... Renamon was. And shortly before the computer blew up, the program somehow... malfunctioned. And now she's not only turned into a human, she is also stuck in that form and remembers only being my older, human sister named 'Rena'. Oh, and she also believes I have been a Digimon my whole life and keeps calling me 'Kit'."

"Kit?"

"Short for 'Kitmon'!"

"Ah, I see!" Harmony shook her head. "You know, I miss the days when such an explanation would freak me out. But after what SHE told me..."

Rika tilted her head. "Um... 'she'?"

The dark-haired girl nodded. "Well, you know, there's something I'll have to tell you and the others as well... I now know everything that happened with the RPG Maker and the Demon Lords, and how everything got messed up like this..."

Rika frowned. Somehow, Harmony was acting strangely.

"And in the end, she and I decided to take turns taking this body for a drive. It still is unfamiliar to me, but she insisted that I should be allowed to use it as well. She said it was the body I was born in." She looked down at herself. "Well, not so much anymore... but anyways... I want you to know that I'm back and you can count on me as much as you can count on her."

"Harmony... what the heck are you babbling about?" Rika murmured.

The girl in front of her grinned. "Nope, Harmony's just going along for the ride this time. But can't you guess who I am? After all, she told me you were not affected by the reality changes at all. But I'm gonna give you a hint: I used to be a boy, and my name also starts with 'H'."

For a while, Rika was just confused. But then it hit her. "H-henry?" she muttered.

Henry spread her arms and grinned. "In the flesh! Well, sort of..." she muttered and looked down at her breasts.

She was very surprised when she suddenly got tackled by an enthusiastic Rika. "HENRY!" she cried and squeezed the trans-gendered boy with all her might. "It's you! You're back! Oh, I missed you!"

Henry looked at her in bewilderment, then she smiled and hugged her back. "I really must have been out of action for some time. You have changed, Rika... for the better!"

"Oh, you!" Rika cried and smiled and laughed and sobbed. "I already thought I had lost you forever..." She then calmed down and frowned. "But wait a minute... what about Harmony?"

Henry tapped her finger at her head. "She's still in here, waiting for her turn. As I said, we decided to take turns taking this body for a ride. We might share different memories, but as far as we're concerned, we grew up in the same body. And every time one of us is inactive, we can always watch what is going on from inside. She's listening to every word we are saying." Henry tilted his head for a while, as if he was listening to someone. "She asked me to say hi for her!"

"You can talk to her just like that?" Rika asked in awe. "But Henry... while I'm overjoyed to see you again... whatever made you come back just like that?"

"I'm curious about that myself," Henry admitted. "But, you know... now that you told me about what happened to Renamon, I have a hunch. Maybe... maybe she isn't really gone at all. Maybe this glitch, or whatever it was, did something similar to her than what it did to me, when it created Harmony."

Rika stared at her. "You mean... Renamon's still in her, while that girl I never knew before is controlling her body?"

"Remember, as far as she is concerned, that has always been her body... if our theory is true! But it would explain quite a few things."

"Except that we don't know how this happened in the first place. Well, maybe we can find out more when the others arrive..."

"Yeah, and I'm also curious about that BioCalumon guy. I really wanna know if..."

"Kit?" The kitchen door opened up behind them and a blonde teenager wearing purple shorts entered. "Oh, hi there! Are you a friend of Rika? Say..." Rena tilted her head. "You kinda look like Dachs. Are you her human cousin or something?"

Henry gave Rena a weird look and glanced over at Rika in confusion. "Dachs?" she whispered.

----

"I... I didn't mean to do anything..." Monodramon winced. "I was just curious."

"Who knows what your curiosity might have caused," Ryo grumbled as he stared at the computer screen. "Damn, just static... I can't see that 'game' at all." He turned around to look at his partner. "Which just proves that it has to be the RPG Maker... or a copy of it. We can't touch it until we know more about it. We have to contact the others and tell him about this..."

"Hi, guys!" a familiar voice shouted as a child-sized, humanoid dog came soaring through the open window with wide ears. "Miss me?"

"Terriermon?" Ryo wondered. "Is something wrong? You rarely pay us a visit..."

"Well, I'm just on my way to a Tamer meeting, and I wondered if you two wanted to come along. Rika said she has important stuff to tell us... and by the way, Harmony has something to say, too."

"What a coincidence," Ryo said in surprise. "I was just going to give Rika a call. I'm coming with you, but..." He looked at his PC. "I don't want to leave the game behind unprotected." He clearly remembered the day when DemiDevimon assaulted Takato's cousin, and he didn't want that powerful program to fall into the wrong hands.

"I can stay here and watch it," Monodramon volunteered. "You can always tell me what happened at the meeting."

Ryo looked at his draconian Digimon partner sternly. "Can I trust you not to do anything stupid?"

"I promise!" Monodramon said and raised his claw. "Scout's honor!"

"Well, okay! Don't touch the computer until I have come back, okay? I don't think it will take long." He put on his jacket and left the room. "Meet you outside, Terriermon!" he shouted.

Before leaving, Terriermon gave Monodramon a frown. "Have you ever been a scout?"

Monodramon just smirked.

----

Doumon left the Asylum with a wide grin on his face, still clad in his wide cloak. He didn't know how many people would be able to make any connection between his Ultimate form and what he considered to be his 'true' form, Barbamon, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Hey! Wait up, you 'great, scary Demon Lord'!"

Doumon flinched when he heard that voice and nervously, looked around. Did someone lure him into a trap?

He relaxed a bit when he realized that no policemen or dangerous Digimon were around, just a bunch of Rookies. Still, he didn't let his guard down just yet.

"What did you call me?" he asked the grey-skinned Digimon with the huge ears that seemed to be the leader of the little gang of kids.

BioCalumon floated up to Doumon's half-concealed face. "Yo, what's with the costume? You going undercover or what?"

Doumon grabbed Bio's head with his powerful hand and gave it just the slightest hint of a squeeze. "No games, runt! Why did you call me that?"

BioCalumon wasn't scared. He knew Doumon wouldn't kill him as long as he didn't have the information he desired. Still, he didn't have to get so violent.

So the floating pest just winced and said: "You know, you don't have to give me that violent act. I know who you are, and I have a proposal for you, so stop squeezing my brains out, okay?"

Doumon loosened his grip a bit, but he still didn't let go of his little captive. He realized that this might not be a normal child after all.

Biyomon came running up to Doumon and hammered her tiny little wing-fists against his leg. "Hey, you big meanie! Stop picking on my friend!" Doumon contemplated blasting the little girl into the atmosphere.

"It's all right, he doesn't hurt me at all," Bio smirked down at her and gave her a wink. "We're just playing a game. Just go back to the others and remember what I told you, okay?"

"Um... okay," Biyomon said hesitantly and walked back to her friends, who were still staring at the scene in awe.

"Well, where was I?" Bio murmured. Then he snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes! My offer! I know you are just visiting your former Demon Lord pals and take back what you gave to them, but what do you plan on doing after that?"

"What's it to you?" Doumon asked dangerously and brought his face close to Bio's own face.

Bio still didn't feel intimidated. "Now listen here, buddy! I know you can't risk being seen by the police or anyone, and you are in a very tight spot right now. Your allies have abandoned you or even rebelled against you, and you are on your own. All I offer you is a deal that would increase your possibilities tremendously. So if you want my help, you should stop asking questions and instead answering to me."

While Doumon hated being proven wrong, he had to admit that the strange little guy made a good point. He couldn't risk being detected by the Digimon Police Force just now. He was all by himself, and he knew there were many other strong Mega Digimon that could attack him. He needed more time to come up with a new plan. The very least he could do was to listen to this weird brat... he could still kill him if whatever had to offer wasn't pleasant to his ears.

"I need to find new hosts," he finally grumbled, replying to BioCalumon's last question. "As you said, my former companions turned out to be complete failures... all, except for that little girl. I have the feeling I can still bring her to my side. Besides, finding a good host for the soul of Pride is much more difficult than finding one for the others."

"So, all you know is that you need to retrieve the sin data, right?" BioCalumon chuckled. "And you have no idea who could become your new Demon Lord accomplices."

Doumon just squinted his eyes, but for Bio, that was also an answer. "I thought so," he grinned. "But do not worry, my friend, that's exactly why I came here."

"Before you tell me your offer, I want to know your name," Doumon growled. It was much more satisfying to kill people he knew at least a few things about.

"Could you please let go of my head first?" Bio asked and pointed his little finger at Doumon's massive hand. "It's not very courteous to strangle your business partner to death, you know?"

Doumon hesitated a bit, then he let go of him.

BioCalumon massaged his temples. "Much better," he sighed. "And you can call me BioCalumon. And I am offering you the chance to skip your search for new Demon Lord recruits... I can tell you where you can find suitable hosts."

"Where?" Doumon demanded to know.

BioCalumon smiled and gestured over to the small group of Hybrid Rookies that were nervously waiting for him in the background. "Over there! Meet my proteges: Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon and Gomamon. Kids, this is the guy I told you about. The one we all want to play with."

"Um, hello," Gabumon said, a bit scared by Doumon's dark looks.

Gomamon, on the other hand, didn't show such inhibitions. "Hi there!" he cheerfully shouted and waved. "I'm Gomamon! What's your name?"

"Do you really have an Xbox 360?" Tentomon asked with awe.

"Bio said you have many cute dollies," Biyomon said with a blush. "I love dollies!" She showed him her own, which looked like a Barbie version of Angewomon. "This is my best friend, and she's called Lilli. Do your dollies have names, too?"

"Where are the sweets?" Agumon asked with excitement. "I wanna have sweets, so many sweets! Chocolate! And lollypops! And tofu!"

"Tofu isn't sweets," Gabumon argued.

"So? I still like it," Agumon shot back and stuck out his tongue.

Doumon's hand once again reached out to grab BioCalumon's head. "Is that some kind of joke?" he snarled.

"No joke!" Bio assured him. "As long as they are under your control, it doesn't matter who the Demon Lords have been in real life before, right? And you know, I can make them reach their Mega Level in no time. Unlike your previous buddies, they don't have to follow their respective sin until they digivolve. And as far as I can recall, the former hosts of Wrath and Gluttony have been little kids as well, correct?"

"How do you know all of this?" Doumon demanded to know. "I haven't seen you before! Or are you one of the pesky brats who fought me in that valley?"

BioCalumon huffed. "Oh, please! I hate those goody-two-shoes even more than you do! Let's just say I have certain ways of knowing what's going on..."

"Still, your plan has a big flaw," Doumon grimly pointed out. "I can't just make them obey me, can I? They are kids! You heard them, all they want to do is to play. That girl even wanted to save you from me! How can I turn those into Demon Lords that are willing to do anything their sin data demands them to do?"

"I know of something that could help us to twist their little minds," BioCalumon whispered, so that his charges didn't hear him. "I'm sure you heard of it before... it is called the 'Mind Control Thingy'!"

Doumon winced. Why, oh why did everyone have to call that accursed object by that ridiculous name? "Even if I knew where to find it, which I don't, there is only one of it. I'd still need at least four other versions to control all of the kids."

"I can help you with that," Bio explained. "I promise you that I will help you to replicate it, as soon as we have it in our hands. I also know where it is just now."

Doumon sighed and released BioCalumon's head once again. He scratched his head. Bio's suggestions were getting more and more enticing. "Okay, I believe you... for now! But remember this, BioCalumon: I already have been betrayed once, and I won't be as forgiving if I find out that you are just using me as well. Now, where is the MCT?"

"It is in the possession of the Wong family," BioCalumon explained. "You remember that name, right?"

"Aaaaah, yes..." Barbamon murmured. "Janyu Wong... one of our so-called 'creators'..."

"Exactly!" BioCalumon grinned. "The Mind Control Thingy..." Doumon winced. "Is currently hidden in the apartment of his family. He's planning to bring it to where he and his colleagues are working, in a government facility. So we'd better acquire it before he takes it there. But, before we do that, there's something else you must do, right?"

Doumon looked into his pocket, where the two crystals of Wrath and Gluttony were sparkling. "The remaining pieces of sin data..." he grumbled.

"And we all know who you have to pay a visit to retrieve the Sloth and Envy data, do we?"

Doumon chuckled darkly. "Yes... the same place where my little angel of Pride is waiting for her destiny... of darkness!"

----

Somewhere across the city, in the room she shared with her brother Mako, the little Lucemon known as Ai shuddered when she felt an inexplicable shiver running down her backside. She softly clutched her friend, who was peacefully sleeping next to her.

"Belphemon, I'm scared..." she muttered.

----

'You know, I would like to talk to them as well...'

Harmony smirked. 'Yes, but you have to keep in mind that in this reality, they don't remember you. So it would be the best to leave the talking to me... at least until I've explained everything to them.'

'You're right, of course...' Henry sighed from the depths of Harmony's mind, where he was forced to wait and watch, until he and Harmony would switch again. 'Have they... have they really forgotten everything about me? I mean, except for Rika and that Kei?'

'I'm not sure about Takato anymore... we always thought he would be able to remember everything from before the changes, but ever since he gave up being a Game Master, I'm not too sure of it anymore...'

'Well, this is just great...' Henry groaned.

'C'mon, cheer up! See it like this: They might not remember you, but they do remember me, and let's face it, we're not that different from each other, are we? I was raised as a girl and you were raised as a boy, so our preferences are a bit different, but as much as I have learned from the short time we shared a head, you have pretty much the same interests as me.'

'Well, okay... I just hope we can fix this mess somehow.'

'Don't worry, where there's a will, there's a way!'

'I don't recall being THAT optimistic, you know?'

Harmony grinned.

"What's so funny?" Rena asked curiously.

"Oh, I just talked to Henry, Rena!"

The blonde teenager giggled. "You guys are funny, you know that? You want me to believe all that? Computers that change reality and dopplegangers that hide inside your head? And here I thought I've seen everything after I saw the Digital World for the first time..."

"Rena, for the last time, you are the one who originally came from the Digital World, not me!" Rika pleaded. "Try to remember... don't you recall the moment we first met?"

Rena looked at her sister in confusion. "What are you talking about? We knew each other since your birth." She chuckled. "I always thought it was cute when you came out of that Digitama. I was still a little kid back then, but I can clearly remember that day."

Rika decided not to go there. "If I'm a Digimon, how come I can turn into a human?"

"Uh... I dunno? I'm still pretty shocked about that, you know? Imagine, seeing my baby sister as a human girl for the first time... I always knew you'd make a pretty girl."

Rika blushed. "Um, thank you... but seriously, don't you ever recall digivolving? How you became Kyubimon for the first time? You saved me from IceDevimon..."

"Kit, that's..."

"RIKA!" the redhead shouted. "Call me Rika, okay? Kitsumon is just my Digimon form!"

"Such as Dachsmon is just my Digimon form," Harmony added.

Now Rena was confused. "But Dachs... I mean, Harmony, I don't understand... haven't you always been a Digimon?"

"It's the same as with me." Rika tried very hard to stay patient. "That RPG Reality game messed up your memories when you got hit by that... glitch, or whatever it was. It's all the fault of that bastard BioCalumon..." she growled.

"Think about it, Rena," Harmony tried again. "If I'm a Digimon, who's my partner?"

"Terriermon, of course!" Rena instantly replied. "No, wait... that can't be right, can it? I mean, Terriermon's a Digimon himself after all... but... but I know he's your partner, so... what the heck is going on?"

"Do you see it now?" Rika asked. "It's all because of that stupid game. Originally you were my Digimon partner, my friend... we only became sisters recently because of it. And while I'm happy for that change, I really hate to see that you lose your memories about all we did together as well."

"Oh dang, that's too much!" Rena groaned and clasped her head. "I'm just a normal, teenage girl, with nothing more to worry about but school and new clothes... and you expect me to take all of this in at once?"

"That's just it, Renamon..." Rika said softly as she reached for her confused sister's hand. "You are not just any girl... you are something special! You are my sister, and my partner... my Digimon partner!"

"R... rika..." Rena mumbled. After a while, she nodded and put her own hand on the younger girl's hand. "Okay, I... I guess I can live with that."

"All right!" Rika grinned. "And now, let's find out if you have a Hybrid form you can digivolve to."

"Rika, your friends are here!" their mother suddenly shouted.

The door to their room opened, and Takato, Jeri and Ryo came in, followed by Guilmon, Terriermon and, to Rika's surprise, Kei.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Takato said. "But we ran into Ryo and Terriermon on our way."

"There have been a few problems back at Ryo's house," Terriermon explained. "And I think he wants to tell you about it as well."

Ryo nodded.

"What were you doing there in the first place, Terriermon?" Rika wondered.

"Well, I just wanted to ask him if he wanted to come along as well... after all, he's pretty much one of us. And I figured, the fastest way would be by flying."

Harmony frowned. "You do realize there's this lovely invention they call 'telephone' now, do you?"

"Aaah, mou-man-tai!"

Rika and Harmony groaned, while Jeri and Rena snickered.

Taken by surprise, Jeri blinked and looked at the blonde girl sitting on Rika's bed. "Say... do I know you? You kinda look familiar..."

Rika sighed. "Jeri, guys... this is Renamon!"

"RENAMON?" everyone asked in a shocked voice, except for Ryo, who just raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Rena sheepishly raised her hand and waved. "Um... hi, guys!"

"And this isn't the only problem we have," Harmony added.

Kei had a bad feeling about this. Of course, she already knew that Renamon got turned into a human, but what other problems might there be? What other things did Ryo and Harmony have to say? Whatever it was, she doubted that she would like it. And in the end, everything that was happening just now was a result of the RPG Maker.

And now, with the program and the CD destroyed... would they ever be able to fix this mess?

----

"Henry?" Takato asked in surprise. "Henry, is... is that really you?"

"Well, he's inside me," Harmony tried to explain. "But you honestly remember him?"

"Yeah... yeah, I think so!" Takato nodded, still a bit dumbfounded. "But how... how is that possible? I thought you... him... god, this is confusing! I thought Henry got turned into you when reality changed..."

"For some reason, he reappeared in my head, and ever since that moment, we had to share this body," Harmony explained, gesturing at her body. "He asked me to do the talking for now, because he's still a bit uncomfortable with being in a girl's body."

'Yeah...' Henry thought. 'Especially when peeing...'

Harmony giggled.

"Now what's so funny?" Rika asked.

"Oh, it's an insider joke," Harmony grinned.

"I think I know what happened," Ryo sighed. "When the RPG Reality game on my computer suddenly received the powers of the original game, Monodramon did something on Harmony's and Henry's profile... and now he's 'aware' of everything that happened."

"And that caused Harmony and Henry to become separate identities," Rika said slowly. "I think I understand..."

"So... does that mean that we now can use your computer to make changes?" Kei asked.

"I never would have expected that, but yes, I think so," Ryo nodded. "And if you think about it, it just makes sense, doesn't it? Takato's computer got trashed..."

"And with it all the high scores of my favorite games..." Takato grumbled.

Ryo ignored his remark. "And when that happened, my version of the same game got the properties of the original. So what does that mean?"

"That you always should keep backup copies?" Terriermon suggested.

Ryo was not the only one who groaned. "No, it means that every time the main game gets destroyed, one of the other copies will essentially BECOME the main game."

"So, all of the changes Takato and I made are still there?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ryo nodded.

"But... am I still the Game Master?" Kei wondered. "And what about Eiko?"

"Monodramon managed to make a change, so wouldn't that make him the Game Master now?" Jeri asked.

"Probably," Harmony shrugged. "But, to be on the safe side, I think we should test if Kei can still see the game and not just static."

"Good idea!" Takato nodded.

"And what about me?" a quiet voice spoke up from the bed.

They all turned around in surprise. In all that chaos, they almost forgot about what happened to Renamon.

Rena looked at them with sad eyes. "If I really am who you all tell me, shouldn't we try to make a change that turns me back to..." She shuddered. "...normal?"

"That's also a good idea," Takato nodded.

"First things first!" Rika spoke up, firmly. "Shouldn't we try and see if Rena can still digivolve? Maybe that will help you to deal with the changes a bit better." She looked at her sister apprehensively.

"I don't know..." Rena mumbled and looked down at her feet and the sneakers they were in... the very same pair she remembered getting as a present from her grandmother.

In her own, fake set of memories.

"Okay, but how are we going to..."

A deep rumbling.

Everyone turned to look at Guilmon, who rubbed his tummy.

Takato sighed. "Guilmon..."

"Sorry... I'm hungry!" his brother whined. "Can't we get something to eat, Takatomon?"

Takato sweatdropped. "That... might be a good idea."

Then he blinked. "Wait a minute... what did you call me?"


	30. The demon within

"What did you just call me, Guilmon?" Takato asked, baffled.

"I... I called you Takato... or did I?" Guilmon scratched his head. "I'm not too sure..."

"You're not sure what you called your brother?" Terriermon wondered.

Guilmon shook his head. "Yes! I mean, no! I mean... he's not really my brother, is he?"

"What's going on here?" Ryo asked in confusion.

"I've seen something like that before..." Kei murmured. "Back at Takato's house... after that accident with Rena happened."

"You mean Guilmon had trouble remembering what he said?" Jeri asked. "But he was at school at that time."

Kei shook her head. "No, what I mean is: Mie, that is, Takato's Mum... she called me her 'niece'!"

"Why would she do THAT?" Terriermon asked in confusion.

"Wait a minute..." Rika said. "Didn't you tell us you used to be... Takato's cousin? Before the game changed everything, I mean."

"Y-yeah," Kei nodded. "That's right. But... since then, she always remembered me as the daughter of Takato's teacher. So why did she call me her 'niece' back then?"

"For the same reason Guilmon called me 'Takatomon', of course!" Takato realized. "I remember it now... before all of this happened, when Guilmon wasn't my brother, but only my Digimon partner... he used to call me 'Takatomon', too!"

"Why would he do THAT?" Jeri asked with a frown.

"Because he had a more child-like personality back then," Rika explained. "Takato, Kei and I might be the only ones left that remember how things were back then, but it proves that the game really did change reality."

Guilmon sighed. "The more I learn about how things were back then, the more I wonder if I really want it to return back to normal. I mean... we are happy like this, aren't we?"

He then quickly added: "Okay, except that Barbamon and that BioCalumon guy are still on the loose. And what he did to Renamon, too."

"I'm really starting to believe you guys," Rena sighed. "And I must admit, the idea of being a Digimon seems somewhat weird... but at the same time, strangely intriguing, as if I should be that way."

"That's why I keep suggesting you should try out digivolving," Rika insisted.

"Okay, okay, I guess you're right," Rena sighed and stood up from the bed. "Just let me take out the D-Power..."

"No need to, I have it here," Rika said and took her D-Power out of her school bag.

Rena looked at the blue and white device in confusion. "Um, but Rika... that isn't mine! My D-Power is orange, not blue!"

"Your...? Wait a minute, we're talking about MY D-Power here, aren't we?"

"I'm starting to believe that there might actually be two D-Powers for you," Ryo muttered. "Rena, you said you have a D-Power as well, right?"

"Of course!" the tall girl nodded. "Here, it's in my breast pocket." And she reached inside the purple vest she was wearing over her white top. Everyone in the room gasped when she took out a D-Power that looked like Rika's, only was it orange where her sister's was blue.

"Two D-Powers for two partners?" Jeri asked. "How can that work?"

"I told you Kit... I mean, Rika was my Digimon partner," Rena tried to explain. "I always carry the D-Power with me, just in case..."

"Now just a moment, if I am supposed to be your Digimon, how come I have a D-Power myself?" And she showed hers to Rena.

Rena looked back and forth between the two devices in confusion. "But... but how...? How can this be?"

Rika sighed. "I guess there's only one way to find out, right?"

Rena nodded. "Right!" And together, they pulled out a deck of cards from their pockets.

Rika raised her eyebrows when she saw the cards in Rena's hand, but didn't say anything.

At once, they took a card and shouted: "Digi-modify! Digivolve!"

And then, both Rika and Rena were engulfed by the familiar, shining aura of digivolution.

"Rika digivolve to... Kitmon!"

"Rena digivolve to... Renamon!"

And when the light faded, the two Digimon sisters looked at each other with expressions of awe.

"Renamon!" Rika then shouted with joy and hugged her partner around her waist. "You're back!"

"Rika? I... I..." Renamon grasped her head. "I'm so confused right now. I somehow remember you... but, I also have the memories the human Rena had. I know now they are just fake, but... they still seem so real to me!" She shook her head and sat down on the bed again. "This game... it really is powerful! If it can change all of our memories like that..."

Takato shuddered. "Let's hope something like that won't happen again... to any of us!"

"Still, that doesn't answer the question why both your mother and Guilmon seemed to remember something from before the change," Ryo pointed out.

"As long as Renamon is back with me, I'm pretty confident everything else will turn out all right," Rika sighed.

Renamon had to smile at that. "Rika... I really never left, you know? I just had a fake set of memories... I still have them! Only now can I tell apart reality from what is fake."

"But can you turn back into a human?" Guilmon asked.

Renamon looked down at the D-Power she was still grasping. "I guess so... the glitch that changed me is still in effect, so I guess that means I'm a Hybrid now as well."

"You have been a Hybrid ever since you became my sister, remember?" Rika told her with a smirk.

"Sure, but what I meant is that normally, Hybrids aren't that different from either normal humans or Digimon. But just look at Terriermon... does he look like a normal Terriermon to you?"

Terriermon looked down at himself. "Um... is there something wrong with the way I look?"

Harmony chuckled. "No, silly! But you've got to admit that there are few Terriermons of your size, right?"

"Oh... right!" Terriermon murmured. "I always wondered about that... so I guess I owe that to the game as well, huh?"

"Just like I owe it the fact that I have to share my mind with a boy who originally was the same as me," his Tamer said with a sad smile.

"Aw, I totally forgot about Henry!" Takato said as he mentally slapped himself. "Isn't there a way we could separate your minds?"

"But this is his body as well!" Harmony protested. "I don't want to take anything from him that belongs to him as much as it belongs to me."

"Maybe we can find a solution with the RPG Maker," Kei spoke up. "Now that Renamon is back to normal... well, kind of... we should go and see if I am still one of its Game Masters."

"Yeah, only that you are more of a mistress than a master," Guilmon pointed out. Kei glared at him darkly. "Hey, just kidding!"

"Guilmon isn't that different from his original self, isn't he?" Takato asked Rika with a smirk. Rika chuckled.

----

Monodramon was sitting in Ryo's room, on his Tamer's bed. Every now and then, his gaze would wander to the PC screen that was standing on Ryo's desk.

"I'm bored..." he whined. "I hope Ryo comes back soon... I hate just sitting here. If I only could use that game... maybe I can fix a few things... but nooo, I had to promise Ryo that I wouldn't touch it as long as he was gone. Stupid me..."

'So why do you listen to him? He's not here, just go and try it out!'

Monodramon looked around the room in confusion. "Um, hello? Is anyone there?" But he couldn't see anyone. He shook his head. "Gee, I really must be tired if I start to hear things... Hmmm, maybe if I just get me a sandwich..."

He jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. But when he came past Ryo's desk, his eyes once again wandered over to the computer.

"Wh-what am I doing?" he murmured. "I can't do that! I promised Ryo..."

'Aw, c'mon! You know you want to do it! It's no big deal, just sit down in front of the computer!'

"Y-yeah, I suppose it's no big deal..." Monodramon muttered, not even wondering about the strange voice anymore. He clumsily climbed up on Ryo's chair and reached for the keyboard.

But then, he shook his head. "Gwah! What the HECK is wrong with me? Why do I listen to a creepy voice I never heard before in my life? Although, it does sound familiar... and somehow, trustworthy..."

'Yes,' the voice continued. 'Yes, you can trust me! I'm your friend! I only want the best for both of us! Now, why don't you just take that mouse...'

"N-n-no..." Monodramon stuttered. His hand was shaking as it slowly reached for the mouse. "GAH!" the little dragon yelled and stopped his hand with his other hand. "What's going on here? I can't control my own body anymore! HELP!"

'Too late, Monodramon!' the sinister voice deep inside his heart snickered. 'I've waited long enough to savor this moment... but now I've managed to take over at least part of your digital code... and soon enough, I won't have to put up with you anymore... and then, Ryo will be MINE!'

"N-no... not you... NOT YOU!!" Monodramon screamed. He just wanted to jump down from the chair, but his legs didn't obey. The only parts of his body he still could control were his head and his left hand, and it didn't seem strong enough to stop his right hand, as it slowly crept towards the mouse.

"Monodramon!" a sudden voice spoke up behind him. "What the...? What are you doing?"

Monodramon instantly recognized the voice. "Impmon!" he cried. "Please... help me! Don't let him... don't let me touch that mouse!"

"I really don't know what the heck is going on here, but if you insist..." the purple little imp muttered and jumped at Monodramon, tackling him off the chair.

"NO!" Monodramon snarled with a booming voice. "Get off me, you meddling little imp! BEAT KNUCKLE!" And he threw a sudden punch into the other Rookie's face which threw him across the room.

"Oof!" Impmon coughed as he collided with the wall. "Hey, what the... what's gotten into you? Here I just came by to see how you and your Tamer are faring, and that's the welcome I get?"

Suddenly, the red, crazed gleam within Monodramon's eyes vanished. He gasped when he saw Impmon. "I'm s-s-sorry about that, but..." he winced. "I wasn't in control of myself. He... he wants to take over my body, and I don't know how long I can subdue him..."

"Who the heck are you talking about?" Impmon wondered.

"I... it's HIM!" Monodramon gasped. "Milleniummon!"

----

A small procession of human children and Digimon was walking along the pavement in front of the tall apartment buildings. One of them, a young Palmon girl, was talking to the others in a very agitated voice.

"First of all, we need to make sure that the RPG Maker will still listen to me," Kei said firmly to her maybe-cousin. "Don't you understand, Takato?"

"I'm just saying that at least some of us should make sure BioCalumon won't appear back in my room," Takato replied. "Maybe he doesn't even know that the computer was completely destroyed."

"I'm convinced that he knows everything that happens to 'his' game, Takato..." the young flower-girl grumbled. "He told me that his soul was trapped inside that game... and now that Ryo's version has the powers of the original, I would guess that his soul - or whatever it is - somehow ended up in Ryo's computer as well."

"Mom will be all right, Takato!" Guilmon tried to calm his brother. "She can take care of herself, you know that. And I doubt he'd want to hurt her in the first place."

"But he's so ruthless..." Takato insisted. "The fate of a single person means absolutely nothing to him, we know that by now! We all know what he did to Kai, right? And if he does anything to Mom..."

"Takato, it's not like he could do anything to your mother like that," Jeri said in a soft voice. "As long as the RPG Maker isn't being used, all he can do is to use his powers to let Hybrids digivolve."

"And neither of your parents is a Hybrid, right?" Henry smiled. Right now, he was in control of the body he shared with Harmony. Although he was glad he could talk to his friends again, he tried very hard to ignore the weird feelings he received every time the prepubescent breasts on his chest were jiggling on his chest as he walked alongside his friends.

"I agree with Kei, we should hurry and test the RPG Maker before BioCalumon finds out where it is," Rika spoke up. "I'm kinda worried... do you really think Monodramon will be able to keep his paws off your PC while you're away?"

"Of course he will!" Ryo replied. "Well, at least, I'm pretty sure of it..."

Rika raised an eyebrow.

"Rika, if Ryo trusts Monodramon, we should do the same," Renamon said. "You would do the same if I gave you a similar promise, right?"

"That's... that's different!" Rika proclaimed. "You're my sister, after all!"

"Is that the only reason? Rika, I know you, and I believe you would have done the same even back when reality hasn't been changed by the game."

Rika had to admit that Renamon was right. "Sorry 'bout that, Ryo!" she sighed. "It's just that... It's all just so frustrating, you know! There are still so many things we have to fix... and still I am really the only one who can truly remember how things have been."

"That's not true!" Takato protested. "Guilmon, Renamon and I can remember everything as well. And so does Kei." His cousin nodded.

"To tell you guys the truth, I'm a bit worried as well," Ryo admitted. "Monodramon is a reliable partner and the best buddy I could imagine, but I know how absent-minded he can be... besides, he might get the idea to just try it out a little bit, or try to help on his own... I know he promised me, and I would like to trust him, but... I think we should hurry up!"

"Well, we're almost there, aren't we?" Terriermon asked.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah, it's that building over there!" And he gestured at a block of apartments on the other side of the street.

Terriermon flapped his ears and rose up into the air. He peered up to the building and frowned. "Say, was there always a big hole in the wall?"

"WHAT?" Ryo gasped, but Terriermon was right: The wall of the apartment building he was living in with his father and Monodramon was destroyed by an unknown force, and through a gaping hole, his own room was visible. Only now did they notice the agitated crowd that was standing on both sides of the road. Policemen were trying to keep the people back, as there was still rubble raining down from above.

"Wh-what the heck happened here?" Ryo stammered.

"Oh no!" Kei yelped. "What if Bio Calumon..."

They ran across the street and tried to get into the building, but the policemen held them back.

"Whoah, kids! That's dangerous, so stay back!"

"But... but I live here!" Ryo insisted. "Please, my friend was back in there... I need to know what happened!"

The officer frowned. "Is that the friend you speak of?" he asked and gestured at a police car that was standing close by. A rather attractive policewoman was talking to a Rookie Digimon who seemed very upset... and they all knew his face.

"Listen up, toots, you can treat me like a kid if ya want, but that still changes nothing! I need to tell my friends so they know what is going on!"

"Just a couple of questions," the policewoman pleaded.

"Impmon?" Takato asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, there you all are," Impmon sighed. "Can ya tell that broad to leave me the heck alone?"

"Now mind your mouth, young man!" the policewoman scolded. "And tell me what you saw when you were in that apartment."

"You were in the apartment?" Ryo asked. "Where's Monodramon?"

Impmon looked up at him with guilty eyes. "Ryo, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything... but he just threw me to the side when he digivolved, and then he just took off!"

"Who did it?" Rika asked. "Was it BioCalumon?"

"Who?" Impmon blinked. "No, it was Monodramon! He suddenly went all mad on me and started shouting crazy stuff, and then he digivolved and tore right through that wall."

"You... you mean to tell me Cyberdramon did all of this?" Ryo murmured.

"I'm sorry, pal... but yeah, it was him," Impmon nodded sadly.

Ryo was confused. His good buddy did this? What was wrong with him? And how did he digivolve without his D-Power? A dreadful suspicion started to well up inside of him...

"Did he use the RPG Maker?" Kei asked in a voice of panic.

The policewoman blinked in confusion. "What are you kids talking about? Hey... I know you, do I? Of course, you're those Tamers that took on the D-Reaper, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," Henry nodded. "But we don't know much more about what happened to Cyberdramon than you, miss!"

"Ya know, he really acted weird..." Impmon muttered. "He kept screaming and tearing at his head, and then his voice got all spooky and it was as if he was talking to himself... and just before he digivolved, I thought I was able to held him back. But... for a while, it seemed to me as if he knew what was going on. And he said that strange name... I never heard of it before... Millimon or something like that..."

Everything around Ryo seemed to freeze as the horrible memories of the past reached out for his heart and threatened to shatter it into thousands of tiny pieces. An icy chill crept down his spine, and his heart started beating twice as fast.

"Millimon?" Guilmon asked and scratched his head. "Never heard of him..."

"Was... was the name he said... was it Millenniummon?" Ryo whispered.

Impmon nodded. "Yeah, that's it! Such a twisted name, no wonder I have trouble remembering all of it..."

Ryo sank down on the pavement with a look of horror on his face. "No..." he whispered. "No, it can't be true!"

"Ryo!" Rika said in surprise. "What's wrong all of a sudden? You look like you saw a ghost..."

"You know that name?" Takato asked.

Ryo looked at them, his face ashen. "I... always thought he was gone..." he whispered. "I thought I was rid of him for good... how could he have come back? Oh, Monodramon..."

"Hey, are you okay, boy?" the policewoman asked in a concerned voice. "Hey, you guys!" she called to her colleagues. "Call a doctor, this boy looks sick!"

But Ryo shook his head. "I'm... I'm not sick..." he murmured. "Just... a bit shocked..."

Henry looked around. "We need to continue this discussion in private," she decided. "But I doubt we'll have our peace and quiet in your room, Ryo. We somehow need to get away without catching their attention..."

"You guys go without me," Kei said. "I must make sure that the RPG Maker still works."

"Okay, but how can we get away unnoticed?" Jeri asked. "There are policemen everywhere. Now if someone would distract them..."

Terriermon grinned. "Leave that to me, guys!"

And he ran over to the policewoman and shouted: "Hey! I think I just saw who caused this mess!"

"What?" The policewoman wasn't the only one to look around, her hand on her weapon. "Where?"

"Up there, up there!" Terriermon shouted.

And while the police was busy searching the skies for a perpetrator that wasn't actually there, the Tamers and Impmon managed to sneak away from the 'site of crime'.

Only when they had left a couple of blocks behind, they slowed down their pace, and Rika said: "That should be far enough. Now, Ryo, what's with this 'Millenniummon' guy?"

Ryo looked at her. "Rika, believe me when I say that you would never, ever want to meet him! And I am not joking when I'm telling you: He is worse than the Deva, D-Reaper and the Seven Demon Lords combined!"

----

While Terriermon was successfully distracting the police, Kei had managed to sneak into the building. The stairway was blocked by some striped security tape the police had put there to make sure that nobody would go up there, thus endangering himself. But Kei was able to pull herself over the barricade with her vines.

She ran up the rest of the stairs and finally entered the apartment Ryo shared with his father. Everything was looking fine, until she reached Ryo's room. One third of the room was just missing, being blasted to pieces when Cyberdramon violently broke out of the building. Half of Ryo's bed was missing, but fortunately, his desk was in one piece, as it was standing in the opposite corner of the room. It didn't even get hit by any shards of rubble, as the explosion went outwards from the middle of the room.

Kei let out a sigh of relief before pulling the chair up to its feet, which had been thrown through the room by the blast. The PC was still running, as was the RPG Maker program. Kei was very relieved to see that she could see its menu clearly, and not static.

"Looks like I'm still the Game Master..." she murmured. "Now to try it out... just a simple command, so I know I can still use it. Ah, I know... I'll try to find out where Cyberdramon went."

Although, searching through all of Tokyo could be costly in terms of time, even if she's use the RPG Maker, as she would have to call up a map of every part of Tokyo first.

Then she found something, a tiny option in the corner of the menu. It was one of those options she had to unlock, using those strange 'Maker Points'.

Kei frowned. "I only used them once, so I have many of them left..." she muttered to herself. "But should I risk using them? They could be a trap of BioCalumon..."

Still, she decided that they had to find Cyberdramon quickly, and she could think of no method that was quicker than that.

She hesitated a bit. "Strange that I find this option just when I need it and not before..." she muttered. But then, she just clicked on the button.

Instantly, a new window with the title 'NPC Finder' opened up. Kei could easily enter any name, and the location of that person would be marked on the map.

She entered 'Cyberdramon', and instantly, a map opened up. It took her a few minutes until she recognized the area.

"It can't be..." she gasped. "He's heading to... Okinawa??"

Her shivering hands let go of the computer and she stared at the map with teary eyes. "Mom... Dad..." she finally said. "I'm coming home..."


	31. Deep Waters

Takato looked at Ryo in astonishment. "No way... Ryo, you never told us about that!"

They were all huddled together in a small niche of a subway station. Not many people were coming by, and when somebody did, they were usually ignored.

"I'm sorry..." Ryo said apologetically. "I really should have told you all about this much earlier. But do you now see why I am so concerned? Millenniummon might be the biggest threat I've ever been confronted yet. D-Reaper might be dangerous, but he was nothing against my old foe. The Seven Demon Lords? I don't know if they would be able to beat him, not even when they were at full power."

"I don't get it..." Guilmon scratched his head. "You said Millenimon..."

"Millenniummon!"

"Yeah, right, you said that he and Monodramon somehow merged with each other, creating Cyberdramon, right?"

"That about sums it up," Ryo nodded.

"But if that's true, how could his consciousness break free?" Henry asked.

"The RPG Maker, again..." Rika groaned. "When does that thing finally stop causing problems?"

"But what is he planning?" Jeri wondered. "Where would he go?"

"Ryo, you know him the best," Renamon spoke up. "Can you tell us what his intentions are? What is he going to do?"

"Originally, he wanted to take revenge on his enemies... but in the end, all he was interested in was becoming my Digimon partner."

"That's all?" Jeri wondered. "Well, then his wish is already granted, isn't it? I mean, if he has merged with Monodramon..."

"I'm afraid it isn't easy as that," Ryo sighed. "I don't think he would want to accept Monodramon, now that his own conscience returned. He will probably try to get rid of Monodramon, so he can become my sole Digimon partner."

"And if he manages to achieve that goal..." Henry asked. "What would he want to do next?"

Another shiver ran down Ryo's spine. "I don't really know... but I fear for the worst... We must make sure that he never manages to regain his original body, never!"

----

Cyberdramon was zooming across the blue sky, hacking and slashing at any cloud that was coming near him. Flocks of sea birds scattered with squawks of surprise when he came past them. Every now and then, the Ultimate Digimon was giving off shrill roars and hisses.

Finally, he landed on a small, rocky cliff that was reaching out of the waters of the sea. It was a pretty desolate cliff, with just enough space for him. In the distance, he could see the outline of Okinawa Island.

Cyberdramon flailed around when a sharp pain jolted through his head. He grasped his skull and flailed around with his tail and wings. "Get out of my head!" he yelled. "Get out! I'm on my own! I'm strong enough... I DON'T NEED YOU!"

He sank down to his knees and slammed his fists down on the rocks surface with a force that made tiny shards of stone fly in all directions. His legs twitched and the mighty claws on his feet were digging themselves deep into the cliff.

Finally, he stopped flailing and an evil grin appeared on his face. He chuckled madly. "Well, if you don't want to get out, I'll have to drive you out, my precious little thing... Ryo will be my own partner! I'll make sure he won't get corrupted by your evil influence!"

Suddenly, he heard a splash coming from the water, followed by several more splashes. He jumped to his feet and slowly turned around, his claws twitching nervously.

Ebidramon. At least two dozens of them. And they had surrounded him.

And then, an especially big spout of water was rising up in front of him, as a bigger Digimon rose up from the depths, riding on the water spout. It was a beautiful female with a fishtail, but on her head, she wore a pirate hat. She was also grasping a huge anchor with a heavy chain attached to it.

Cyberdramon growled. "A Mermaimon..." he grumbled. "Pirate scum..."

"Arrr, mateys!" she shouted. "What do we have here? Looks like some lazy landlubber invaded in our territory." She hefted the anchor with a grin. "Well, since he isn't a human boat we could plunder, we'll have to settle for his digital code... Attack him!"

On her command, the Ebidramon jumped out of the water and lunged at Cyberdramon, all of them at once. Cyberdramon welcomed them with a mighty roar, then he jumped into the fray with glistening claws.

"I got him, cap'n!" an Ebidramon shouted, as the giant lobster Digimon tried to snap at the cyborg dragon with his pincers. But Cyberdramon stopped the attack with both hands. Ebidramon was surprised that somebody was able to stop his attack, then he tried to close his pincers. It was impossible, Cyberdramon's strength was just far too great.

With a yell, Cyberdramon threw his opponent to the side, where he crashed into one of his crewmates.

"DESOLATION CLAW!" A green beam flew from Cyberdramon's hands, turning the two crustaceans into particles of data, which got instantly absorbed by the rampaging Ultimate.

"He got Mel and Bob!" another Ebidramon yelled angrily. "Now he's gonna get it! Twin Scissors!"

"Ridiculous..." Cyberdramon growled as he deflected both attacks with the metal armor that surrounded his arms. With an angry hiss, he jumped at the remaining Ebidramon and tore into them.

Within minutes, nothing was left of the pirate lobsters.

Mermaimon was surprised. She grasped her anchor angrily. "How dare you oppose me?" she yelled. "We've been the terrors of this part of the Japanese Sea for several months now, and I won't let my reign be ended by a trouble maker like you."

With a jet of water, she propelled herself at the seemingly unsuspecting dragon Digimon from behind. But Cyberdramon was more than prepared for her attack.

"Useless..." he snarled as he parried her blow. "With all your might, you could never hope to defeat me. I am the future and the past of the Digital World... am am what was and what will be. What are you? You are NOTHING!"

"Big talk, sugar!" Mermaimon grimaced. "Let's see how loud-mouthed you'll be after I finished with you... NORTHERN CROSS BOMBER!"

She twirled her chain through the air and threw the anchor right at her opponent. Cyberdramon waited for the right moment... then he dodged the heavy projectile and grabbed the long chain.

"What?" Mermaimon gasped.

Cyberdramon smirked. "I warned you, now you shall suffer the consequences, woman!" He yanked at her chain forcefully, which sent her flying towards him. With a swift move, he wrapped the chain around its owner, then he started swinging the bound Mermaimon through the air.

"Lemme go!" the aquatic female screeched.

Cyberdramon just laughed. "This... is your end!" he shouted. flew up into the air, reached back and slammed his opponent right into the rocks.

Mermaimon groaned with pain and tried to get up from the crater she was now lying in, but she didn't have the strength. When she turned around, Cyberdramon was hovering above her.

He raised his right claw and glared at her. "This... is your end!"

"NO!" she screamed. "No, wait! I... I can help you! Don't delete me, I can be of use to you! Do you need a servant? I control the whole sea between the main island and Okinawa. Or do you need money? We plundered many ships. And if we capture a strong Digimon... it's yours! You can absorb all the data you want! Anything you want, but don't kill me!"

Cyberdramon lowered his hand. While he had no interest in the things she offered him, she could be useful.

"Were those Ebidramon I deleted all the members of your little pirate crew?" he asked.

"Oh no!" she quickly said. "There are many more! Just give me an order, and I'll call them!" She already put her fingers to her mouth, as if she was going to whistle.

"That won't be necessary right now," Cyberdramon grumbled. "But I want you and every single Digimon that is in your service to obey me, and only me!"

"Oh y-yes, of course!" Mermaimon stuttered and threw herself down in front of him. "How may the South Pirates be of service, my lord?"

"I have enemies," Cyberdramon explained. "Humans and Digimon... and I don't want them to follow me."

He gazed over to where Okinawa was. "I'll make that island my new residence. I need to ponder something... and I don't want to be disturbed. Should anyone come close to this island, across the waters, may it be a human boat or a swimming Digimon, stop them! Don't let me down, and I won't have a reason to kill you!"

"Right away, my lord!" Mermaimon said as she bowed down again. "You can count on us, we will instantly create a blockade around the island. We'll sink any boat that approaches, and we'll kill any Digimon that dares to come into our territory! But I'm afraid we won't be able to do much against flying Digimon or human aircraft..."

"Yes, I am aware of that... maybe I'll find some air troops..." Cyberdramon murmured. "For now, you'll have to do! I will go now. Do your duties... and stay off the island! If I need you for anything else, I'll come to you. Disturb me during my meditation, and I'm gonna kill you!"

Mermaimon paled. "O... of course not! We'll leave you in peace!"

"I hope so... for YOUR sake, wench!" And Cyberdramon turned around and flew towards Okinawa.

The female pirate captain collapsed on the cliff and whimpered. "What did I do to deserve this?" she whined.

Cyberdramon was steadily approaching the island. He could smell the humans that were living there.

"Maybe I'll make them my servants..." he chuckled. "Maybe I'll kill them, time will tell. It all depends on Ryo. But he'll come... he'll come..."

Then, a sharp pain shot through his head again. "Meddling little brat..." he growled. "Stay out of my thoughts! I swear, as soon as I'll find a way of getting you out of this body, I'm gonna kill you personally!"

----

"What?" Takato asked. "There are no ships going to Okinawa?"

"Unfortunately, no," the woman in the ticket booth shook her head. "The coast guard warned everyone to stay clear of the waters between Okinawa and the main island, because of a band of Digimon pirates that are roaming these waters."

"That CAN'T be a coincidence!" Harmony said.

"Right," Rika nodded. "It has to be the RPG Maker at work again. Hopefully Kei is on her post..."

"You bet she is," Takato said grimly. "Her former parents are living on Okinawa, remember? She wouldn't want to let anything happen to them, and since she noticed how Millenniummon was heading there, she won't make any mistakes now, you can count on that."

The Hybrid Tamers walked away from the ticket booth and sat down on a few benches that were standing nearby.

"So, we have a problem here," Jeri spoke up. "How are we going to cross the sea if no boats are putting out?"

"I can't fly such long distances, that's for sure," Terriermon said, shaking around his long ears.

"Now what do we do?" Ryo sighed. "Normally, Cyberdramon would have carried me over..."

"You think we can digivolve and fly across?" Rika suggested.

Takato shook his head. "I doubt we can just reach our Ultimate forms like that. And even if we did, what if we digivolve back just when we are over the sea? You wanna risk that?"

"Well, we could always..." Harmony stopped in mid-sentence when she saw something. "Huh?"

"What's the matter?" Guilmon asked.

"I thought I saw something..." Harmony muttered. "Something shiny over there..." She gasped when suddenly, the very same sparkling light appeared. "There! That trash can! Didn't you see how it sparkled just now?"

"Harmony, trash cans don't sparkle," Rika reminded her.

"No, she's right," Terriermon said. "I saw it too." He ran over to the trash can and took a good look at it. Then he opened the lid and looked inside.

"What are you doing, Terriermon?" Harmony asked him in bewilderment. "You can dig around garbage later."

"There isn't any garbage in here," Terriermon shouted. "Just... this!" And he held up a tiny little object that sparkled in the sun.

The others assembled around him. Terriermon showed them his find: It looked like a silver pendant, shaped like a tiny seashell.

"What's this doing here?" Rika wondered. "And how could we see its sparkling when it was inside the trash can?"

"You haven't played many RPGs before, haven't you, Rika?" Ryo smirked. When there's a sparkling light somewhere, it mostly marks a spot where there's a hidden item."

"I'll wager Kei put it there for us to find," Takato grinned. "This just has to be some sort of key item."

"Well, and how do we know what it does, Mr. Know-It-All?" Rika asked him. "I doubt a little seashell pendant is gonna help us cross the sea."

"Only one way to find out," Ryo said as he grabbed the pendant and walked over to the edge of the water.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rika asked. "That thing could mean everything, how do you know it really helps us across the water?"

"I'm not planning on waiting much longer," Ryo insisted. "Monodramon is waiting for my help, and I'm not waiting for another chance."

"He's right," Takato nodded. "Besides, I doubt Kei would have placed that thing here if it wasn't to help us."

"All right, do what you want, but I don't think it's going to be as easy like..."

Ryo held up the seashell pendant, and it started glowing in a bright light.

"...that?" Rika weakly finished her sentence.

Ryo looked at the water and just threw the pendant inside. In another flash of light, the pendant suddenly transformed. It expanded and changed its shape, until it was as big as a car. Finally, a small boat was floating in front of them, its bow shaped like a seashell itself. It was very sleek and looked like it could go at very fast speeds. On its side, the name 'Mobilus' was engraved.

Ryo smirked back at his friends. "What are you waiting for, guys? All aboard!"

The others didn't need to be told twice, and they all hurried aboard.

"It's a bit cramped, isn't it?" Jeri asked as she sat down on one of the seats in the backside of the small vessel.

"Well, it's certainly big enough for all of us," Takato grinned. "Wow, this is so cool! Kei really has some nice ideas now and then."

"Well, she seems to have forgotten something," Rika mumbled. "Or can anyone of you drive a boat?"

"Heh, that shouldn't be too difficult," Guilmon said as he stepped to the steering wheel. He tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey, what's the big idea? It won't move!"

"Maybe you have to turn it the other way first?" Harmony speculated. "Try it again."

Guilmon grunted as he tried it, but to no avail. "No way, it's completely stuck!"

"That can't be!" Ryo sighed. "I don't believe it! Why would Kei give us a vessel that doesn't work?"

"I have a guess..." Renamon murmured as she took a look at the steering wheel. She then turned to face her sister. "Rika, why don't you give it a try?"

"Me? But... but Renamon, I don't know how to drive a boat."

"Just trust me. I have the feeling you'll do just fine."

Rika sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll do it." She stepped to the steering wheel and grasped it with both hands. To her surprise, she could move it with no problem. "Hey, what's the matter, scale-belly? This works just fine."

"I don't get it..." Guilmon scratched his head. "Why wouldn't it work back when I tried it?"

Renamon smiled. "Rika, didn't you tell me how you were able to steer Yamaki's flying platform, even though you didn't know the first thing about it? My guess is that it's the same thing here. Remember, you're the party leader in this 'game', and therefore I believe you are the only one who can steer vehicles like that."

"That's right!" Takato realized. "In those games, it's normally always the main hero who controls the airship, or whatever vehicle the party gets."

"I don't know if I really like this..." Rika murmured, but when she tried to start the boat's hidden engine, she managed to do it with no problems. Smoothly, she steered the boat away from the harbor and drove across the waters of the ocean.

Renamon put her paw on her sister's shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

"Way to go, Rika!" Takato shouted. "Now we'll be able to get to Okinawa in no time."

"Guess again!" Ryo said as he narrowed his eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, our first obstacle is just coming at us."

He gestured ahead, and they all gasped when they saw the floating steel barrel in the water.

"Rika, turn around, quickly!" Jeri shouted. Rika yanked the steering wheel to the side, and they managed to dodge the barrel. Still, a wave of water splashed against the barrel and swept it sidewards, where it collided with a pile of junk that was floating there.

BOOOOOOMMM! Jeri, Terriermon and Takato stumbled to the floor as the explosion shook their little boat around. The others managed to keep their footing.

"Damn!" Takato shouted. "That thing just blew up!"

"It was some sort of floating mine," Ryo realized. "Those pirates must have put it there. We have to be really careful, I don't think that was the only one."

"And that's not the only problem we have," Harmony yelled and pointed ahead. "Look!"

The others were taken aback when they saw the Ebidramon that had just emerged from the waters in front of them.

"Time to keelhaul those landlubbers!" shouted one of them as they snapped their pincers.

"Get ready!" Renamon shouted. "Here they come!"

They raised their D-Powers.

"Takato Hybrid Digivolution to... BlueCeratomon!"

"Harmony Hybrid Digivolution to... Dachsmon!"

"Jeri Hybrid Digivolution to... Cubmon!"

"Guilmon Hybrid Digivolution to... Ceratomon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Renamon Hybrid Digivolution to... BRAWLMON!"

Rika nearly let go of the steering wheel in surprise when she looked at her sister. "Renamon? What... what happened?"

Standing next to her was a Digimon that looked very human-like... in fact, it looked almost exactly like Renamon's human form! Only was she having paw-like feet and hands, as well as a pair of fox-ears and a bushy fox tail. She was dressed in a pair of torn pants, a pair of fighting gloves, a crimson headband and instead of a shirt, white bandages that were wrapped tightly around her firm breasts. It was enough that Gargomon, who was standing in front of her, nearly developed a nosebleed.

Brawlmon looked down at herself. "This... seems to be my Hybrid form," she murmured. "Just as Guilmon has a Hybrid form... I guess it just makes sense, now that I have a human form as well..."

"Well, then I suggest you get used to it QUICKLY!" Harmony shouted and raised her crossbow-like weapon. "AIR CUTTER!"

The boomerang blade flew through the air and hit the Ebidramon that had just leapt out of the water to attack the boat from the side. It cried out in pain and fell down into the water again.

"You'll pay for that!" an other Ebidramon, this one with an eyepatch over his eye, yelled.

"RISING KITSUNE PUNCH!" Brawlmon yelled as she rose up into the air, her fist surrounded with a blazing aura that looked like a fox's head. The punch connected with the jaw of the attacking Ebidramon and made it fly through the air in a wide arc, until it fell back down into the sea with a big, wet 'sploosh', far away from the 'Mobilus'.

"That'll teach them!" Gargomon cheered. "Nice work! And stay back, you mangy seadogs... GARGO PELLETS!"

"Oh no..." Rika winced. "Guys, hold on tight, I believe things are about to get rough..."

BlueCeratomon turned around his head... and grimaced when he saw the field of floating mines they were approaching.

"Oh sh..."

----

Suzie was sitting in the living room of the Wong household, together with her father and Lopmon. While Mr. Wong was reading the newspaper, Lopmon was eyeing her Tamer curiously. The usually cheerful girl was in a deep state of brooding. Lopmon wondered whatever could be on Suzie's mind.

Finally, the youngest member of the Wong family broke the silence: "Daddy, what would you say if I had a brother?"

Janyu was certainly surprised. He put down his newspaper and smiled at his youngest daughter. "But Suzie... you've got a brother... Rinchei!"

"No, I mean, another brother... one who's as old as Harmony!"

Janyu scratched his head. He really wished he would understand his children better sometimes. "What are you trying to say, Suzie?"

"Um... it's nuthin'..." Suzie murmured. She wondered if she should tell her Daddy how she had listened to her sister talking to herself. Either it was an incredible game of 'make believe' (on which her sister had never been too good), or she had actually been talking to another sibling of hers... a sibling Suzie knew nothing about. That was very exciting for the little girl. Sure, her family was already big enough... but she liked the idea of having another big brother.

Janyu sighed. Maybe her mother could tell what was going on in the little girl's head...

As if on cue, his wife came out of the kitchen. "Lopmon, I've finished the preparations for our evening meal. Don't you wanna come and watch?"

"Um, I am grateful for the offering, but I am really not very interested in learning how to cook..." the rabbit-girl excused herself.

Sheperdmon frowned. "Really, Lopmon! How do you plan on being a good wife for Terriermon if you refuse to act like a proper wife would?"

Lopmon blushed through her fur. "T-t-terriermon?" she squeaked. "I d-don't know what you are talking about..."

"You can't fool me, darling!" Mrs. Wong smiled through her canine muzzle. "I know that the true reason why Terriermon hangs around our house so often isn't the fact that Harmony is his Tamer... it's because you are in love with each other. Why else would he sent us flowers? He was very careful not to be seen, but I could smell him through the door when he brought the last bouquet. I can understand you, though. He is quite handsome for his age."

Lopmon winced. How was she supposed to make her Tamer's mother clear that Terriermon wasn't dating her, but in fact Harmony?

The door bell rang at that moment and spared her from answering another awkward question. Janyu wanted to stand up, but Suzie jumped from the sofa and shouted: "I'll get it!"

Janyu sighed. "Well, then I'll take another look at today's news... I really wonder when the coast guard will take care of that pirate problem."

"You really are something, Janyu Wong!" Sheperdmon mock-growled. "Too lazy to get up from your chair to greet whoever might be visiting us at this hour."

A frightened squeak from the front door activated what her children always called her 'guard dog instincts'. She flattened her ears and ran to her daughter, while Janyu jumped up in surprise and Lopmon hurried after her.

In the doorway, Lopmon was confronted with a familiar scene: Doumon was standing right in front of them, dressed in a trench coat and a large hat, while his right hand was firmly gripping the shoulder of the young girl she had sworn to protect.

"You!" Sheperdmon angrily snarled.

Doumon grinned. "So we meet again, Sheperdmon, Lopmon! Say, isn't little Suzie's big sister here today? What a shame, I was hoping we could have a little rematch..."

"You will have to settle with me!" the family mother barked as she bared her fangs. She wished she had her daggers with her, though... but they were still lying in the kitchen, hidden underneath the knives and other kitchen tools.

"Please..." Doumon sighed. "I thought you wouldn't be as stupid as my imbecile son. You know what I am capable of when I digivolve, do you? Still, I don't think you'd be able to beat me even as an Ultimate... but I'm really not here to fight."

"Then let go of Suzie!" Lopmon commanded. She tried to sound brave, but failed miserably. Even if she managed to digivolve to Antylamon, the Lord of Greed was definitely out of her league. He'd wipe the floor with her, literally.

But that didn't mean that she would abandon her Tamer like this.

Suzie whimpered. "Mommy..." she sniffled. "It hurts..."

"Suzie!" Sheperdmon shouted. "You bastard! What do you want from us?"

"Not very much," Doumon smirked. "It's just that I heard about a very intriguing piece of technology that your husband acquired recently..."

"You don't mean..."

Doumon looked at them darkly. "Hand over the MCT, or you'll daughter will have to pay the price!"

'My god, we can't do this!' Janyu thought to himself while sweat was pouring down his forehead. 'If we give that machine into the hands of a criminal like Doumon... Mayumi told me what happened the last time they confronted Hiroshi's father in the Digital World... but... but if he hurts Suzie...'

"Janyu, give him the machine!" Sheperdmon said.

"Wh-what?" Janyu stuttered. "B-but honey... are you sure?"

"Am I sure? This is our baby, Janyu! I won't risk her life just because of some trivial thing like national security! Now get over there and get that thing!" she barked.

"R-right away, dear!" Janyu stuttered. He gulped. If Doumon wasn't enough, he didn't want to be afraid of his own wife's teeth... and damn it, those things could be sharp...

He hurried over to the corner where he had hidden the MCT underneath an old laundry basket and several bed sheets. It was heavy, but he managed to carry it to the door.

"Here... here it is," he said in a shaky voice. "Now, please... give our daughter back to us!"

"In a minute," Doumon replied. "Hand over the MCT, and I might just let her go."

"Janyu, do it already!" Mayumi snarled.

"Daddy... I'm afraid..." Suzie whimpered.

Janyu winced. He had no choice. "All right..."

"Slowly!" Doumon commanded as Janyu reached out to give him the MCT. When both of them touched the device at the same time, Doumon forcefully yanked it out of the other man's grasp. With a wide smile, he looked down at it. "Thank you very much for your cooperation!" he said.

"Now, our daughter!" Sheperdmon commanded.

"But with pleasure!" Doumon grinned. "Here, catch!" And he reached around Suzie's waist, raised her up in the air and threw the terrified girl at her parents. Janyu and Sheperdmon dove for her at once, so she wouldn't hit the hard floor.

"BLAZING ICE!" Lopmon shouted and fired a few crystalline bolts of ice out of her muzzle. Doumon reflected them by simply raising his trench coat. With an evil laugh, he turned around and ran.

Lopmon tried to fly after him, but when she went outside, he was already gone.

She sighed. "He got away!" She turned around. "Suzie, are you okay?"

The little girl shivered in her parents' arms. "Mommy..." she sobbed. "Daddy..."

"Ssshhh, it's alright, Mommy's here..." Sheperdmon whispered. She stroked her little daughter's head comfortingly. "It's over, he can't hurt you anymore..."

"I've had enough!"

Sheperdmon looked at her husband in surprise as he stood up from the ground. There was a fury in his eyes and voice that wasn't really like him at all. She had never seen her husband like this. "H-honey...?"

"I'm going to call Hiroshi!" Janyu said while his fists were shaking. "His so-called Digimon Force has to do something! It can't be right that our children risk their lives while they sit around in their offices and do nothing! After that, I will contact my friends... we have to find a way to neutralize the MCT's mind control, even without taking it off. We can't always rely on our kids to do the job... now it's our turn to take responsibility!"

He gritted his teeth. "And I'll be damned, but that incompetent Taomon friend of yours is gonna take responsibility for what his father did!"


	32. The second crash

"Aura Sphere!" Ceratomon shouted as he finished off the last Ebidramon that had tried to climb aboard. With a strangled yell, it fell back into the ocean.

"We're almost there!" Kitsumon shouted over the engine's noise. "There's the shore!" And she gestured ahead to Okinawa, which was getting closer and closer.

"Look out, or we're gonna crash!" Dachsmon shouted with a frightened yelp.

But suddenly, just before they reached the shore, something unpredictable happened:

The water in front of the Mobilus seemed to explode, and a huge wave shot up above them.

"Hit the brake!" BlueCeratomon yelled. "Hit the brake!"

Rika sharply turned around the boat and managed to evade crashing into the wave, but then, suddenly, the engine died down.

"Oh crap..." she said into the silence as the engine only gave out a few sputters and then went silent.

Everyone expected the enormous wave to come crashing down at them every minute, but to their surprises, it stayed aloft, and only a few trickles of water came dropping down.

And then, Mermaimon appeared on top of the wave, swinging around her anchor and laughing down at them. "So you thought you could just make short work of my crew and enter my master's domain? Think again, landlubbers! For what you did to my crewmates, I'm gonna turn all of you into food for the fishes! You scurvy rats!"

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face?" Gargomon shouted and angrily waved around his guns.

Mermaimon smirked. "Gladly..." And with a wave of her hand, the wave that was still hovering above their heads suddenly came crashing down.

"Brace yourselves!" Ryo shouted, and everyone tried holding on to something. When the torrent of water came splashing down on them, it forced nearly everyone of them down to the floor. Only BlueCeratomon remained standing.

Kitsumon spit out some seawater. "Damn, now I'm all soggy..."

"Just wait until she finds out how much wet fur can stink..." Gargomon grumbled.

Then Cubmon looked at her blue, saurian teammate and said: "Takato, how did you manage to keep standing?"

He responded with a cocky grin and showed her his left wrist. "Blue Bracelet of 50 Water Resistance! Made this tidal wave feel like a mere splash in the face."

"I can't believe this!" Kitsumon groaned. "Where did you get this thing?"

"I bought it back at that merchant's place in Hypnos Fortress, remember?" BlueCeratomon smirked. "It was a steep price, but it certainly came in handy!"

"Prepare to be keelhauled!" Mermaimon shouted from in front of their boat, where she was hovering on a spout of water. She then took aim with her anchor.

"Not today, Captain Codfish!" BlueCeratomon shouted.

"BLUE CERATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BARIOMON!" And with the usual lightshow, the small humanoid turned into the huge, sleek form he had already battled BioThunderbirmon in.

Cubmon looked over to where Barimon was standing in the shallow waters around the boat. "How did he get out of the boat while digivolving?" she wondered.

"We have no time to answer that question," Harmony shouted as she came back to her feet. "We have to help him!"

And everyone nodded as they got ready to digivolve as well.

"I won't let you do this!" Mermaimon yelled and threw her anchor at them.

"Not so fast!" Gargomon shouted back and fired his guns. "Gargo Pellets!" And his shots hit the incoming anchor, bouncing it away from the boat.

"Cubmon digivolve to... Nalamon!"

"Ceratomon digivolve to... Megalomon!"

"Kitsumon digivolve to... Kitsunemon!"

"Dachsmon digivolve to... Canismon!"

Brawlmon looked down at herself and sighed. "Looks like I have to use this Rookie form a bit more often before I can digivole further..."

Meanwhile, in Harmony's mind, Henry felt like swooning when he saw all of his friend's new Digimon forms... including the curvaceous form of his own, female self. He tried very hard to ignore the feeling of how her breasts were pushing against the tight shirt. It irritated him so much that he wasn't even too surprised to see Rika on four legs.

"FLARE BLASTER!" Kitsunemon shouted as she jumped up into the air and fired a stream of blue fox-fire out of her muzzle. Mermaimon summoned a wall of water that protected her. "Not fast enough, foxy!" she laughed. "Now it's my turn... POISON STING!"

And a spray of sharp needles came flying through the air, heading straight for Kitsunemon.

"Look out, Rika!" Nalamon yelled as she dove in front of her friend. The poisoned barbs hit her in the back and made her shout of with pain.

"Jeri!" Bariomon shouted with outrage. "Now you've done it, fishy... you made me MAD!"

And while he, accompanied by his red-scaled brother, attacked the Ultra Digimon, Kitsunemon and Canismon leapt over to where their friend's body was lying in the shallow water. Nalamon was twitching with agony, while purple veins were visible all over her back and arms.

"What... what happened to her?" Kitsunemon asked with worry.

"Looks like those bastard's attack has poisoned her..." Canismon grumbled. Then she fumbled around with the leather pouch that was hanging from her belt. "Luckily, I bought something from that shop as well..." And she pulled out a transparent spray bottle with a purple fluid inside.

"What's this?" Kitsunemon asked curiously.

"It's a digital antidote," Canismon explained. "It should cure her poisoning in no time..."

"What else did you all buy in that shop without telling me?" Kitsunemon grumbled.

Canismon shook her head. "Really, Rika, you should learn to be prepared for anything... we're in an RPG Adventure now, and in those adventures, you always need healing items and the right equipment."

"All right, all right, I got it!" Kitsunemon snarled. "Now you take care of Nalamon, I need to have a few words with that marine menace..." And she jumped back into the fray.

"Vulcan Punch!" Megalomon just yelled. His fist got surrounded by a fiery aura as he tried to punch through the barrier of water Mermaimon had surrounded herself with.

"Freeze Lance!" Bariomon added his own attack. A spear of ice flew through the air and hit the water wall, instantly freezing it solid.

"Alright, she's frozen!" Bariomon cheered. "Now she can't move!"

"I'll finish her off!" Kitsunemon shouted and jumped at the ice-encased Mermaimon. "SPIRIT CORONA!"

A circle of spiritual energy surrounded her body and flew straight at the frozen villain.

Could Mermaimon have moved her lips, she would have said 'Oh sh...' just before the attack hit her.

The ice shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, and Mermaimon dissolved into pure data with a shrill scream.

With closed eyes, Barimon, Megalomon and Kitsunemon absorbed the data into their bodies.

"Whew, that was a rush!" Bariomon said after reopening his eyes. "That feeling overwhelms me every time..."

"Good job, you guys!" Ryo cheered as he jumped down into the shallow water. He then shrunk the Mobilus back into its pendant form. "Now it's time to search for Cyberdramon!"

Kitsunemon waded through the water and walked back to Nalamon, who just opened her eyes.

The lioness groaned. "What... what hit me?"

"A barrage of poisoned needles hit you, you dummy!" Canismon smiled down at her. "Try not to do that anymore, okay? Or do you have to be the center of attention all the time?"

"Jeri..." Kitsunemon said. "Thank you for helping me back there!"

Nalamon smiled. "Hey, that's what teammates and friends are for, right? Let's just take this as a lesson, everyone of us. "I'll be careful not to act on instinct right away..."

"And I'll make sure to buy more items at the next shop," Kitsunemon sighed. "Okay, okay!"

"Um... guys?" Brawlmon called them. "I don't want to bother you, but... we've got company!"

They all waded out of the water and stepped onto the beach, while a procession of humans and Digimon approached them. While a few of them carried weapons, they didn't seem to act hostile towards them. Still, Ryo decided it was the best to stay on guard.

A woman who was dressed in a kimono stepped forth and bowed. "Welcome to Millennium Island, the former Okinawa, and congratulations on making it thus far! Our emperor has asked for your presence at his palace... may we ask you to come with us?"

Bariomon and Megalomon exchanged confused glances, while Brawlmon carefully watched their welcoming committee. While the humans probably would not be a problem, the Digimon could. It was then that she noticed the strange, empty glance in their eyes, as if they were staring into an empty space.

In Takato's case, he would be very shocked if he recognized the woman who lead the group... but as he was now under the effects of the RPG Maker as well, he did not remember her.

----

Back at Ryo's computer, Kei stared at the event that was placed at the Okinawa beach with wide eyes. And she was certain that it wasn't her who placed it there.

Her hands trembled when she saw the name that was standing next to the tiny, pixelated avatar of the kimono-clad woman that was standing in front of the group.

A single tear trickled down her face. "M-m-mom...?" she whispered in a shaky voice.

----

Eiko was hovering along the streets. Normally, she loved to float high above the rooftops, and stuck out her tongue at the adult pedestrians that called up to her and told her that it was too dangerous for a young girl like her to fly that high.

But today, she felt sullen and unmotivated. She wanted to talk to Kei, but when she tried to reach her at home, her mother told her that she still hasn't come back.

She already searched at the playgrounds in the park, and even at kindergarten, but there was just no trace of her Palmon friend. What if she was at Takato's house again?

But before Eiko went over there, she overheard a report her mother was listening to in the living room, on TV. She carefully had looked around the corner and saw a scene in front of a big building. She could see many policemen and other people.

"We still have no evidence as for who is behind this attack," a news reporter just said. "Hiroshi Taomon Nonaka, officer of the Digimon Security Squad, stated that he is convinced that a Digimon caused the explosion. As of now, no proof of that statement could be found, though."

Eiko gasped when she recognized the group of humans and Digimon that had just appeared on screen. Actually, she only recognized four of them: Takato, his brother Guilmon, that Renamon girl her big sister was so crazy about... and her friend, Kei. They were crowding around a police car and talked to another Digimon who was sitting there.

Eiko never told her mother that she left or where she was headed, she just floated through the living room's wall and out onto the street. She had to find Kei, and she even knew where that building was. Her mother often took her along when she went shopping to that big mall, and their way took them along that street.

When Eiko arrived at the scene, even more police cars were standing around, also a few Digimon, but fewer civilians than before. The huge hole in the apartment building was still visible.

She quickly turned invisible and searched around the street. She made sure that she didn't get too close to other Digimon that could easily smell her. She didn't want to be sent home now. She carefully inspected all of the cars, but Kei and her friends were nowhere to be found. Finally, she decided to take a closer look at that huge hole. She was curious what really happened here, and she wasn't even afraid that it could be dangerous in a ruined house... after all, she could fly and turn herself invisible AND intangible.

When she reached the gaping hole, she peered into the ruined apartment behind it. Her first peek told her that nothing dangerous was around. The second peek told her that Kei was sitting in front of a computer, staring at the screen. She was sitting with her back to Eiko and hadn't seen her yet.

Eiko frowned. What was Kei doing here? And she was once again sitting at a computer... was it because of that game? Maybe she and her friends were in trouble... should she help as well?

Eiko slowly came around the corner and floated closer. She hovered over her friend's shoulder and looked at the screen. She realized that she was still invisible and Kei would probably not see her, so she prepared to make herself visible again.

But before she did that, she took a closer look at the screen. What was she doing? She seemed to have quite a serious and agitated look on her face. And on the screen... was that the character creation menu? What kind of character was she creating?

Eiko gasped when she saw Kei's name standing above the character image... or rather, the character images, as there was something that looked like a powerful Hybrid form next to her smaller Palmon form.

Kei looked at her creation and nodded. With this battle form, she would be strong enough to save her parents and make BioCalumon pay for everything he had ever done to her. All she now had to do was to click on the 'create' button and...

"NOOO!" a squeaky voice suddenly shouted, as a pink blur appeared in front of her face. "Don't do it, Kei!"

Kei was taken aback and nearly fell off Ryo's chair. "Ei... Eiko? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Don't make yourself into a character, Kei!" Eiko pleaded. "You told me yourself what happened after Takato did the same... he couldn't use the game anymore!"

"I don't care, Eiko!" Kei replied with an angry frown. "BioCalumon has ruined my whole life! And now... now my parents are in danger. I have... I have to get over there and help them!"

"I don't understand... where do you want to go?" Eiko asked in confusion.

"Okinawa!" Kei explained. "My... my old home... where I lived, before I... I changed..." She sobbed as she looked down at her vine-like fingers. "Into a Digimon..."

Eiko still didn't understand, but she gave her friend a consoling hug. "It's okay, Kei! Everything is going to be alright. I'll help you, and nothing will happen to your parents. We can both use the RPG Maker, remember?"

"But... but WHAT can I do?" Kei cried. "As long as Bio's other half... his soul... is still in here..."

Eiko soothingly petted Kei's soft petals. That always calmed her down when her own mother did that to her own head. "We'll think of something, but Kei, please... please don't become a Hybrid as well! I can't help Takato as well as you can... I need you."

Never before had Eiko told anyone that she needed them. Even Kei, who didn't really know her for a very long time - at least according to her memories - knew that the little ghost girl had to be serious when she talked like this.

"Okay..." she mumbled and wiped her tears off her green face. "Maybe I was overreacting a bit... and maybe I can use your help."

"That's right!" Eiko smiled, happy to see how her friend cheered up again. "We'll think of something and..."

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

A large blast of pulsing electricity came flying out of nowhere. Kei had barely time to shove Eiko out of the way, before the deadly projectile hit the computer and made it explode in a shower of sparks and scraps of plastic, metal and glass.

'Oh no!' Kei thought while she shielded Eiko with her own body as they rolled across the floor. 'Not again...'

Two dark figures had appeared in the gaping hole in the wall. They both were sleek and humanoid, although one of them was clearly female and avian, while the other one had a more male and insectoid body structure. Kei looked closer and realized that they almost looked like human-like versions of the Digimon Birdramon and Kabuterimon. They were also both wearing black armor plates on their body, which were adorned with golden brims. They were unarmed, but their talons and claws seemed deadly enough. Not to mention the dangerous special attacks they could launch.

"The master was right, BioBirdramon!" the insect said as he lowered his four claws that had just shot the electricity blast. "If we follow the ghost girl, we find the Palmon... and she also was sitting at a computer, just as he predicted."

"Go and make sure that nothing more than scrap remains, BioKabuterimon," the bird-woman replied in a cool voice. "I'll take care of those two..."

The insect-man nodded and stomped over to the remains of Ryo's computer, while his companion turned to face the two girls.

"Eiko, stay behind me," Kei whispered. Eiko shivered. "Ok-k-kay..." she whimpered. In her fear, she didn't even think of escaping through the wall.

BioBirdramon spread her impressive wings... now Kei could see that her feathers, just as BioKabuterimon's exoskeleton, was colored a dull grey. She frowned... where had she seen this color before?

"I'm here on behalf of my master," BioBirdramon explained and pointed a sharp talon at the Palmon girl. "And I also have a message for you."

"What kind of message?" Kei asked suspiciously.

The bird-woman grinned. "BioCalumon sends his regards... and hopes that your death will be long and painful!"

Kei gasped. "BioCalumon..." she then growled. "Those two have been sent by BioCalumon..."

"Say your prayers!" BioBirdramon shouted, and her wings started glowing. "METEOR..."

"FLOWER CANNON!" another voice yelled, and then a green-glowing energy shot came flying into the ruined apartment, hitting the armored Digi-woman and throwing her against her insectoid companion. Both of them fell to the floor with a grunt.

In front of the big hole, the silhouette of a beautiful Digimon was visible in front of the bright sun. Her leaf-like wings were humming loudly as she hovered on the spot, and her flower-tipped right arm was aimed at the two collapsed Digimon.

"Stay away from my daughter, you creeps!" the Lillymon shouted furiously. "I mean it!"

"M-mom...?" Kei stuttered. "But... but how...?"

BioBirdramon and BioKabuterimon slowly got back to their feet. "Stay out of this!" BioKabuterimon hissed. "This is our prey!"

"Prey?" Miss Asaji's voice rose even more in pitch. "PREY? Those are just CHILDREN, you monsters... be thankful that we aren't in the Digital World, or I would have turned you into fragments of data on the spot!"

"We can't beat an Ultimate yet..." BioKabuterimon whispered to his team mate. "What do we do?"

The female smirked. "We escape... for now!"

And she took aim at the wall to Lillymon's left. "METEOR WING!"

The fiery mini-meteors came lasting forth from her wings and created another hole in the wall. Kei and Eiko cried out when suddenly, rubble came raining down on them.

"KEI!" Lillymon shouted and dove for the children, allowing the two other Digimon to escape.

Takato's homeroom teacher grasped the two little girls closely and covered them with her own body. "I knew it!" she half-growled, half-sobbed. "I knew it was wrong to let you go by yourself! When we get out of this alive, you'll be grounded, young lady!"

Still the rubble continued to fall down on them, and it seemed as if the whole ceiling was collapsing on their heads.

And just as both Miss Asaji and Eiko feared that they would be buried alive, a bright glow surrounded Kei's body, and she shouted:

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO... TOGEMON!!"

A large body shot up next to the surprised mother and the In-Training ghost, as a tall cactus-like Digimon with boxing gloves held up the ceiling and kept it from crashing down.

"MOM!!" the Togemon shouted with Kei's voice. "Grab Eiko and get out of here! I'll be right behind you!"

Miss Asaji wasted no time, held Eiko close to her body, pushed away a some rubble and quickly flew out of the collapsing apartment.

Kei, while almost overwhelmed by her new body's sudden strength, still could not support the weight of an entire house on her shoulders, and her knees were slowly growing weaker.

"Time... to get out of here..." she moaned. With a loud yell, she pressed her powerful arms upwards one last time, before she let go and jumped towards the hole that was leading outside.

The policemen on the pavement were surprised enough when they heard the sounds of battle coming from above, and the explosion. They were even more surprised when the tall body of a Togemon came crashing down next to them, nearly squashing them.

Kei moaned and rubbed her head as she sat up again. "Ohhh, lucky thing that plant Digimon are resistant against hard impacts..." she murmured.

Lillymon came flitting down next to her, with Eiko in her arms.

"KEI!" she shouted. "Baby, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mom..." Kei muttered. "Although a bit shaken..."

"I don't get it, Kei..." Eiko murmured. "I know I stopped you from creating your own character... so why did you still digivolve?"

Kei smirked down at her. "Hey, player character or not, I'm still a Digimon... and even NPC Digimons are able to naturally digivolve, right?"

Then another glow enveloped her body, and she shrunk down to a much smaller size.

"Although it's taking much out of me..." the little Palmon girl groaned and rubbed her tummy. "Oooooh, I'm so hungry..."

The policemen standing around them just blinked.

"Oh my god!" somebody then shouted. "What the heck... what on Earth happened here? Oh no..."

"Um, excuse me, sir!" an officer said as he held back the tall man in the business suit. "Please step back behind the barrier, this place is too dangerous."

"But... but I'm living here!" the stranger stuttered. He gestured up at the destroyed apartment. "And... oh god... that's MY apartment!"

"What is your name, sir?"

"Akiyama..." Ryo's father groaned as he leaned against one of the police cars.

----

"Please, follow me, noble warriors!" said the leading woman in the kimono. All the other people and Digimon all around them nodded in the same, monotone way.

Kitsunemon carefully watched them. It was scary somehow, they weren't blinking, they weren't moving at all, and the humans were all clothed in the same, archaic clothing, consisting of kimonos for the women and hakamas for the men. A few Digimon were carrying torches with them.

"They are not acting normally," Nalamon whispered into her fuzzy ear.

"I can see that," Kitsunemon whispered back. "Someone must have done something to them."

"Millenniummon..." Ryo grumbled. "His powers must be growing if he's able to do something like that... although he had never been able to do anything like this before."

"Maybe the RPG Maker is to blame," Canismon assumed.

"I'm rather surprised that we still are on our Champion Level," Bariomon murmured as he knelt down next to them. "So, what shall we do?"

Ryo shrugged. "We can't fight them, they are innocent... although I doubt they can stop us if we decide to bail."

"I dunno..." Brawlmon frowned. "Those Ninjamon over there are looking rather strong..."

"What do you say, Harmony?" Nalamon whispered to her canine friend. No response. "Harmony?"

"You think she's talking to her 'other half' again?" Megalomon asked.

Kitsunemon peered over where the humans and Digimon were still waiting for them, with the same, strange smile etched on their faces. "Well, I hope they hurry up... those guys give me the creeps."

----

"Henry, what do you mean?" Within their shared mind, Harmony was talking to Henry. In here, both looked like their human selves.

"I mean that this looks like a trap," Henry told her. "We shouldn't just go with them. Millenniummon knows we are coming."

"So, what do you suggest? We just run away?"

Henry shook his head. "No, we don't know how they will react... and if the Digimon attack us, we might have to defend ourselves. I don't want to harm anyone unless absolutely necessary."

"Yeah, me neither," Harmony nodded. "But you have a plan?"

"Actually, I do," the half-asian boy smiled at his female self. "We'll come with them... but we don't follow them into Millenniummon's lair."

"How do you plan on doing that?" she frowned.

"Trust me, every RPG must follow its rules, I'm certain," Henry said. "Just leave everything to me."

"All right... but I hope you know what you're doing!"

"Hey, I'm you!" Henry grinned. "I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't do if you were in the same situation."

"Well, you boys tend to be a bit cocky," Harmony smirked. "But I guess I'll have to trust you. But don't screw it up, you hear me?"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't!"

----

Canismon blinked and shook her head.

"Are you back with us, finally?" Ryo asked.

Canismon stared down at her impressive bosom. Then she sighed. "I guess I'll never get used to this new feminity..."

"Lemme guess, Henry?" Bariomon grinned. "Now what did you and Harmony talk about?"

"Oh, I just told her about a plan I came up with."

"What kind of plan?" Nalamon wondered.

"I believe I can convince those guys not to bring us to Millenniummon," Henry replied.

"Oh yeah?" Gargomon asked. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Henry gave him Canismon's canine grin. "Just watch me!"

And she approached the woman who was Kai's true mother.

"Are you ready to meet our lord now?" she asked with a fake smile.

"First, I'd like to point out that we are rather tired," Henry told her. "Isn't there a place where we could rest before going to your master? I would definitely feel better after a good night's rest and some food." She sniffed her armpits. "A shower would be nice, too."

The woman hesitated. Deep within her, her master's voice told her to bring him the intruders.

But then, something else invaded her possessed mind. It was the influence of the RPG Maker, who had turned all of Japan into the playground for the game they were just playing...

"Our village is close by," she then said in an emotionless voice. "If you would follow us, we'll take you there."

Her companions still didn't say anything. They just grinned at the Hybrid Tamers with their empty eyes.

"Thank you, that would be great!" Canismon smiled.

While the possessed people and Digimon walked ahead, she turned around to her friends. "C'mon, what are you waiting for? Aren't you tired?"

They stared at her with gaping mouths. "You're just going to follow them?" Ryo finally asked. "Aren't you afraid they're gonna lure us into a trap?"

"Not really," Henry grinned. "You know, we are still part of an RPG, remember?"

"We know that," Kitsunemon replied in an irritated voice. "So what's your point?"

"We just finished a special level with a boss fight at its end, right?" Henry asked. "Well, it would be unusual to head straight into the next enemy area without being able to at least save your game. And I think I figured the system of the RPG Maker out, at least a bit... If we pull the plot into the right direction, it might just change enough to our own advantage. The game tends to act like a normal game would, and in most games, the heros normally would go to the next town or village before taking on the next hard challenge... especially if being confronted by a dangerous opponent such as Millenniummon. So I just asked them if there was a village nearby, and obviously, that was all the RPG Maker needed to create one for us."

Bariomon whistled. "I would have never thought of that. But you are right, it would be stupid to attack the next boss without restoring your health and stocking up on items."

Kitsunemon took a deep breath. She would never get used to this strange concept of RPGs.

"So, what's your decision, sis?" Brawlmon asked her.

Kitsunemon cocked her head. "What?"

Brawlmon smirked and ruffled her little sister's head fur affectionally. "You are the leader, remember? So it's your decision what we'll do. Now, shall we go after them?"

"Oh, all right!" the four-legged vixen sighed. "But I still don't like this..."

Catching up with the possessed islanders was no problem, as they were walking rather slowly.

"Ah yes, the slow pace of the NPCs," Gargomon sighed. "Annoying as ever..."

"Just a moment, and we'll reach our village, dear guests," Kai's mother smiled. "Lord Millenniummon will be glad that we treated his guests with such care..."

"We appreciate your kind efforts," Nalamon smiled.

"Whatever..." Kitsunemon murmured as she trotted after them. "I just hope that this decision was no mistake..." She flicked her ears in annoyance. "And why don't we digivolve back?" she snarled. "I've had enough of walking on four legs."

"You think it's fun for us to be this big all the time?" Megalomon grumbled when his head hit another tree branch. "I wonder if we'll even fit into their houses..."

"They'll probably have bigger houses for Digimon as well," his blue-scaled brother speculated. "Didn't you see that Monzaemon with them? I bet that there's at least one house for Digimon of his size in the village, and he's barely taller than us."

Finally, they reached the village. It was a small village with wooden huts underneath palm trees. All in all, it was the perfect image of a rural, Japanese village from the middle ages - only that it was populated by both humans and Digimon.

"We welcome you to Minomon Village," Kai's mother said as she turned around and bowed.

"Minomon?" Megalomon wondered.

Just then, a small, green Digimon within what looked like a cocoon or fir cone was dropping down from a palm tree, attached to a brown string.

"Mino," it said. "Mino Mino!"

"I see..." Megalomon murmured. "That's why it's called 'Minomon Village...'"

All around them, more Minomon dropped out of the palm trees, all of them hanging down with their silk threads and shouting 'Mino Mino!' in excitement.

"They always warn us if strangers appear in our village," Kai's mother smiled.

'And I bet they also warn them if any of their guests tries to leave the village...' Henry pondered. 'That means we can't just leave in the night...'

'At least we're safe... for now!' Harmony told him in private.

"Please feel free to enjoy everything our village has to offer," Kai's mother said as she bowed. "Call me if you need anything... I'm the owner of the inn over there. If you feel tired, please pay us a visit."

And suddenly, all members of the group that brought them here turned around and scattered all throughout the village, several of them vanishing in their huts and houses.

"So, now we're here," Nalamon said. "And what now?"

Kitsunemon chuckled. "Now... we'll go shopping!"

Everyone stared at her in surprise. Ryo felt her furry forehead. "Rika... are you feeling fine?"

"Of course I am! But if we're safe now, shouldn't we stock up on our items?" She grinned. "This is an RPG, after all."

Brawlmon snickered. "Good point, Rika! You're catching up, sis!"

While Kitsunemon couldn't help but feel proud at her older sister's words, she had to remind herself that originally, this was just her Digimon partner and friend. She also noticed that Renamon's pattern of behavior seemed to slip back towards how it had been when she was a human... at least when she was Brawlmon.

"I really wonder why we can't digivolve back..." she muttered to herself.

A short distance away from the Tamers, a Minomon lowered itself down from its palm tree. "Mino Mino!"


	33. High Seraph Ai

"I assure you, officer, my little Kei would never harm anyone. They are just little kids, and they didn't know it was dangerous up there."

The policeman was still skeptical at Lillymon's words. "But if your daughter is just a child, how did she digivolve into a Champion?"

Miss Asaji gave him an understanding smile. After all, the nice officer was a human and not every human knew how digivolution worked. "I'm sure that must have been because she wanted to protect me. In rare cases like this, even a small girl like my Kei can reach the Champion Level, you see?"

Satisfied for now, the policeman nodded. "Very well. Make sure to keep a closer eye on them in the future, to keep them out of danger. We'll try to track down those two terrorists, but I can't promise anything..."

"I don't believe this!" Kei groaned. "I should go and look for the RPG Maker main program, and now I have to act like a defenseless child!"

She and Eiko were waiting besides a police car, where a young, female officer was taking care of them while Lillymon was talking to her colleague. Just now, she was handing them two paper cups. She gave the two Rookies a smile. "You two darlings must be pretty scared after what happened back then. I'll bring you some tea to calm your nerves, that always helps." She rummaged around the car. "Now where did I put the thermos flask...?"

"Right now, you ARE a small child," Eiko pointed out. Since she now remembered everything about how Kai was before she changed him with her own command, and realized that Kei didn't blame her for it, she allowed herself to feel slightly amused at the image of a big boy being trapped in a little girl's body... and a Digimon body at that. Of course she wanted to help her friend regain her old body, but just like all Ghost Digimon, she had a mischievous side to all of her actions and feelings. "How do you plan on finding the game anyways? It could be anywhere."

"True," Kei said. "But I believe I could find it within an hour, if I only wouldn't be stuck with Mom and those police officers..." She showed Eiko a tiny device that was hanging around her neck.

Eiko was intrigued. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

"A tracking device!" Kei smirked. "With it, I can track down the game's main program with no problem."

"Wow, that's cool!" Eiko said with awe. "But... how did you get it?"

"Remember those 'Maker Points' I told you about?" Kei asked. "I found out that I could use them to 'buy' a few very nifty tools that can be used to aid any Game Master. And after that accident caused by BioCalumon blew up Takato's PC, I decided to be on the safe side." She gestured at a small screen, where Eiko could see a small, blinking dot. "See? I just have to go in that direction if I want to find the PC on which the game is now available." She then sighed. "But still... you heard Mom. As long as I'm grounded, I can't do anything..."

"Don't give up just yet!" Eiko protested. "Takato and the others are counting on you! You can't let them down! So what if she grounded you? She will have to understand that it was for the good of all in the end."

"And what shall I do?" Kei asked grimly. "Run away? I don't really want to argue with her. And besides... have you ever tried escaping from the solid hug of a Mom who's also an Ultimate? And all those policemen standing around here don't make things easier."

"We just have to trick them," Eiko winked. "If we can't outrun them, we have to use our heads. Think about it, what abilities do Bakemon and ChibiBakemon have?"

Kei pondered. Then she looked at her friend in surprise. "You mean...?"

Eiko nodded with a wide grin. "Exactly!"

Just a short instant later, the policewoman brought the thermos flask with the tea. "Here you are, dears! A nice cup of tea is all you... huh?" She almost dropped the flask in surprise when she looked at the Palmon girl standing in front of her with wide, innocent eyes. "Hey, where did the other girl go?"

"I told her not to go," the Palmon said with a pout. "But she wouldn't listen. She just vanished into the ground."

"Those Ghost Digimon..." the policewoman groaned. "Always causing trouble... You stay here, I'll handle this. Sir!" She ran over to her chief officer, who was still talking to Kei's mother. "Sir, the ChibiBakemon is gone!"

With a satisfied nod, the Palmon looked around the car and gave her friend the thumbs up. The other Palmon waved back at her and then ran around the next corner.

When Lillymon came over to get her daughter, she shook her head. "That Eiko always manages to get herself into trouble," she sighed. "I'm glad I'm not her mother... but you really should consider finding some new friends, dear. Now come on, let's go home!"

"Okay, 'Mom'!" the Palmon smiled and took the adult Digimon's hand. Miss Asaji was so upset that she didn't even notice the unusual color of her daughter's flower petals... instead of pink, they were a bright red.

'I hope Kei doesn't take too long to find the game,' Eiko thought to herself as she followed the Lillymon in her friend's place. 'If Miss Asaji finds out that we switched places, she will get really mad.'

For now, the ChibiBakemon in a Palmon's disguise was just happy that she used her tricks to help a friend for once.

----

In another part of town, a family was having dinner together.

Ai was sitting between Mako and Phascomon and mopishly shoveled her carrots into her mouth. Every now and then she looked over to Phascomon, or to her Mommy. She could feel the icy glares her mother was giving the other Rookie.

Her parents have allowed Phascomon to stay, sure, and her Daddy really was nice to him and everything... but she could feel that her mother didn't like the ex-lord of Sloth very much.

Phascomon didn't make any sign that he noticed the hostility of Ai's Mom. He swallowed his last bit of fish and stated: "I'm finished."

Ai put down her fork. "I'm not too hungry anymore. Can we go back and play?"

"Just a moment," d'Arcmon said. Her voice didn't sound very friendly. She looked at Phascomon. Her wings were spread wider than they usually were while sitting on a chair.

"While you're living with us, you can very well make yourself useful," she finally said.

Phascomon was surprised, but then he nodded. "That's okay, I really don't want to be a bother. What shall I do?"

"You can help me with the dishes," d'Arcmon said. "After we are all finished, wash them by hand. You can start with yours and Ai's and mine." She handed him her own plate, on which still half of the fish they were having was lying. "Now get going!"

Ai was not the only one to stare at her in surprise.

"But honey," her husband protested. "We do have a dishwasher, you know?"

"Hiro, let me handle this. Besides, you know the dishwasher is broken, right?" she frowned.

"But Mommy," Mako protested. "That's not true, you used it yourself earlier..."

"Mako, please go to your room! Phascomon, why haven't you started yet?"

Phascomon finally sighed and nodded. "Very well. I will do as you said." And he headed over to the dishwasher with d'Arcmon's, Ai's and his own plates.

"But Mom!" Ai shouted. "That's not fair! Why does he have to do that if the dishwasher's not broken at all?"

"Ai, the same goes to you: Go to your room and let him do his work. It's about time he proved his worth."

"No!" Ai protested.

"Miss Ai, that's okay..." Phascomon mumbled. "I really don't mind..."

"But I do! You are our guest and Mommy is still treating you so bad. What did he ever do to you, Mom?"

d'Arcmon stood up. Her wings were spread and she was giving off the same aura of authority which she was known for among the Angel Digimon. "Ai, I don't want to have to repeat myself: Go to your room! I've agreed to tolerate his presence within my house... but he won't do it for free!"

"Honey, I really think that's a little..."

"Hiro!" d'Arcmon snapped at her husband. "You do know who this child is, right? He turned into Belphemon once! He can do it again! Do you want to risk the safety of our family? The corrupted sin data still dwells within his body. We have to keep a close eye on him!"

"Ma'am, I certainly don't want to cause any harm to you or your family, please believe me!" Phascomon pleaded.

"I didn't ask for your opinion! Go back to work!"

"MOM!"

"Mako, why are you still in here? To your room, now!"

Ai had heard enough. She knew that her mother would not listen when she was like this. The commanding aura always caused her and Mako to comply whenever she was angry at them. Her Daddy rarely argued with her, because he knew that he couldn't win an argument. And d'Arcmon was the proudest Holy Digimon in Azulongmon's services, and a high ranking officer among his ranks. And she was a powerful fighter against all evil. She would never accept someone who was tinted with corrupt data, especially not in her own house.

But Phascomon was reformed. Ai knew he would never harm her or anyone again. Besides, he was her friend. And she didn't want to see anyone treat him unkindly.

And this time, she didn't back off from her mother's angelic aura. She developed a holy aura herself and slowly rose from the ground. The light she was giving off shone much brighter than her mother's, and her eyes and voice were filled with a much more powerful, commanding voice than d'Arcmon's.

d'Arcmon shivered when she heard her daughter's voice... a voice that would force any Angel Digimon to comply. It was the voice from an angel of the highest position, rivalling the power of Azulongmon himself.

She remembered the old tales of how the first Lucemon had been the Lord of all Angel Digimon. Before his fall and his corruption into a Demon Lord, he had hold the most power among their ranks, and it was said that not even the powerful Seraphimon and Ophanimon could resist him.

And now her daughter was the very reincarnation of Lucemon...

The angelic Rookie hovered over the table, her eyes turned into blazing stars. "UNDER MY COMMAND..." she spoke in a booming voice, sounding very strange coming from such a young child. "THIS DIGIMON IS UNDER MY PROTECTION! WHOEVER QUESTIONS HIS MOTIVES WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME! THIS ORDER APPLIES FOR ALL THE DIGIMON UNDER AZULONGMON'S REIGN! YOU WILL OBEY!"

d'Arcmon winced. She felt as if an invisible force was pressing her wings and body to the ground. She could not resist the powerful aura her daughter was giving off, and that booming voice was echoing throughout her soul. It was the voice of an uncorrupted seraph. "But... but baby..." she weakly protested.

Ai's eyes flared even brighter. "YOU WILL OBEY!" she repeated, even louder.

d'Arcmon groaned and fell forward. She was now crouching in a worshipping position, to her daughter's feet. "I will..." she finally gasped. "I will..."

Mako, Hiro and Phascomon were staring at Ai with awe. Was this really the little girl they knew? Mako didn't know if he should feel envious of his twin sister... or if he should fear her.

Suddenly, a loud blast shook the entire house. The entrance door was ripped off its hinges by an unknown force and flew past the surprised family.

Two dark figures appeared in the doorway. Slowly, they entered the house. It was a huge, anthropomorphic, grey-furred wolf, who was accompanied by an equally big, grey-furred walrus.

"Nobody move!" the aquatic Digimon growled. "Or you'll get a taste of my Harpoon Torpedo!"

"This is the place, Master!" his canine partner barked to a couple of other figures that had appeared behind him.

One of them they did not recognize. It was a small, grey, floating Digimon with huge ears and a devious grin on his face.

The other one was one of the Seven Demon Lords.

Barbamon smiled. "Good job, BioGarurumon, BioIkkakumon! Hello again Ai, Phascomon!"

d'Arcmon's eyes went wide. "YOU!"

----

Impmon was sitting on a lamp post close to his Tamers' house. He sniffed the hot dog he was holding, then took a bite of it.

"Man..." he grumbled. "Those things taste more like Ai's rubber duck by the day..."

"And how would you know that?" a snickering voice called up from below.

Impmon looked down... and saw an Agumon with grey scales who was grinning up at him. Upon closer inspection, he could see that it was wearing a small bracelet on its right arm, with a mechanical device on it. There was also a glowing, red triangle on his forehead. Impmon frowned. Where had he seen that symbol before?

"Whaddya want?" he spat. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm BioAgumon!" the grey Rookie said in a cocky voice. "And I'm here... to beat you up!"

Impmon had to smirk inwardly. It happened again: A boastful Rookie who assumed he was stronger than any other Rookie challenged him to a duel and in the end, always ended up wondering how he managed to get his ass beaten.

Normally, Impmon would have jumped at him in a matter of seconds, but right now, he was hungry. "Go away, kid!" he said while munching on his hot dog. "You're bothering me..."

"That wasn't a request!" BioAgumon shouted. "PEPPER BREATH!"

The small fireball shot up to where Impmon was sitting, and the little imp instantly jumped up to avoid the big bang that followed.

"Hey!" he shouted when he landed on the sidewalk. "Disgusting or not, I still wanted to eat that hot dog in peace. Now you made me angry!"

"That's what I wanted to hear!" BioAgumon grinned and beckoned the other Rookie with his claws. "Bring it!"

"You asked for it, pal..." Impmon grumbled and let a flame appear on his fingertip. "BADDA-BOOM!"

"PEPPER BREATH!" The two fireballs hit each other right in the middle between the two opponents and exploded with a loud bang.

"A rouge Digimon fight!" a nearby pedestrian yelled as he ran away.

"Somebody call the police!" a neighbor woman shouted as she closed her window.

"Just perfect, and here I thought I could do Ai a favor and improve my reputation in this district..." Impmon grumbled. "Now I have another reason to beat you up, buddy!"

"Not a chance!" BioAgumon said. "Claw Attack!"

Impmon jumped up when the grey reptile came charging at him with bared fangs, and gave him a firm kick to his head. "You still have a lot to learn if ya wanna beat me!" he laughed. "For yer information: I'm the one who helped to defeat the D-Reaper!"

"I know that," BioAgumon muttered while turning around. "But I don't think you'll have a chance against me without digivolving. And your Tamers are not around, are they?"

"I don't need to digivolve to take on the likes of you!" Impmon yelled. "SUMMON!" And from a dark hole that appeared in front of him, multiple shards of ice appeared. They were floating in the air, and with a gesture of his hands, they all flew at his enemy.

"Pepper Flame!" Another, bigger plume of fire shot out of BioAgumon's mouth and evaporated the ice shards within seconds. "That's boring!" he huffed. "Is that the best you can do?"

Impmon was surprised, then he smirked. "I'll give it to ya, kid: You're good! But don't think I'll go easy on you! BADDA-BOOM!"

This time, BioAgumon was not able to deflect the attack with his own fireball anymore. The small explosion threw him backwards to the ground, where he rolled over a few times.

"Dang, you're better than I thought you would be..." he grumbled while standing back up. "But my master warned me of your abilities... still, I can't let you interfere!"

"You master?" Impmon asked. "Who's that supposed to be? And interfere? Interfere with what?"

When a loud explosion could be heard behind him, he was startled. 'Oh no...' he thought. 'That came from... Ai's house!'

"AI!" he shouted and turned around to run. "MAKO!"

He stopped when suddenly, BioAgumon came jumping over his head and landed right in front of him. "I'm afraid I can't let you go any further!" he grinned. "My master told me to take care of yourself... and since we would have some trouble beating your Mega form, I have to finish you here and now!"

"Get out of my way, you punk!" Impmon yelled. "You better not touch my Tamers, or else..."

"You're all talk..." BioAgumon chuckled. "But you never had been able to even beat a Champion in your Rookie form. Let's see how cocky you are when faced with a strong one like me..." The triangle on his head started glowing.

"BIOAGUMON BIO HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO... BIOGREYMON!"

Impmon winced when suddenly, his opponent grew to more than half his size. The grey-scaled Greymon was more humanoid than any Greymon Impmon had seen before, and he also was wearing black armor that covered his chest. BioGreymon let out a mighty roar, then he pounded the earth with a massive stomp that made Impmon stagger.

"Do you still think you can beat me?" BioGreymon asked in a deeper voice. "How pitiful!"

"So you're big!" Impmon shouted angrily. "Big deal! You're just a big showoff, so shut yer big trap! Badda-Boom!"

The fireball flew at BioGreymon's head, but it bounced right off the hard scales.

"As I said..." BioGreymon yawned. "Boooring... I came here, expecting a good fight, and what do I get? A Rookie that can't stand his ground without having to rely on a pair of little kids!"

"Shut up!" Impmon yelled. "SUMMON!" Once again, he summoned the multiple ice shards, and they flew at the dinosaur's foot at an incredible speed. Before BioGreymon could do anything, they hit his foot. "Dang!" he roared in pain. "That stung!"

"An opening!" Impmon smirked and started running. He jumped on top of another lamp post, aimed at BioGreymon's eyes and released his other attack: "BADDA-BOOM!"

"NOVA BLAST!" BioGreymon roared, and a massive flame coming out of his muzzle intercepted the two small fireballs Impmon had thrown.

"Uh-oh..." Impmon gulped when he realized that he had made a fatal mistake. By jumping up into the air like this, he had given BioGreymon an opening himself. He braced himself for any attack the dinosaur would throw at him.

Instead, he found himself being snatched out of the air by BioGreymon's massive hand. The Champion Hybrid grinned at him with his sharp teeth and held him close to his face. "Game Over!" he chuckled. "I won! And now... supper time!" And he opened his maws wide.

Impmon paled. "You g-gotta be kidding me..." he winced.

"POISON IVY!"

To both Impmon's and BioGreymon's surprise, multiple vines came flying out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around the dinosaur's right foot. Suddenly, BioGreymon felt a strong yank at his foot, making him stagger around.

"Hey, whoah!" he shouted. "Who's doing this? Cut it out, or I'll... I'll... whaaaaaah!"

He cried out in pain when he stumbled over and fell right on his broad muzzle.

Impmon freed himself from his opponent's claws and jumped away, to the place where the young Palmon was just retracting her vine-like fingers.

"Thanks..." Impmon grumbled. "Whoever you are."

"The name's Kei," she replied. "I'm Takato's cousin... well, kind of..."

"NOVA BLAST!"

"Tell me later, okay?" Impmon gasped while they had to dive to avoid the massive fireball that hit the pavement where they had stood just seconds ago. "Damn, that guy can't take a hint..."

Kei smirked. "Then we just have to pound the message into his head. You with me?"

Impmon grinned. "I like you, girl! Let's do it!"

Kei knew how serious the situation was, but she actually was having fun. By himself, BioGreymon wasn't such a dangerous opponent, not if she had a teammate herself. Still, this fight wasn't like those the 'main characters' of this game had to face, so she could let loose and have a bit fun by herself.

"Tie him up!" Impmon shouted.

"Okay!" Kei nodded. "Poison Ivy!"

BioGreymon growled when the annoying vines tangled up his feet, legs and tail. Well, he just had to burn them to set himself free... but to his surprise, another vine wrapped itself around his mouth just as he was going to launch another Nova Blast.

"Now, Impmon!" Kei yelled.

Impmon concentrated his powers. "SUMMON!" he yelled. The icy shards flew up into the air. BioGreymon tried to yank his head to the side, but Kei had secured her vines by wrapping them around a huge van which was parked nearby.

The ice shards hit BioGreymon's face and exploded in a shower of stinging, cold pieces.

"MY EYES!" the Hybrid roared as he ripped himself free. "I CAN'T SEE!" And he started to blindly stumble around the street.

"Time to finish him off!" Impmon shouted and jumped on a car.

"Okay!" Kei nodded as she jumped on another one.

"BADDA-BOOM!"

"POLLEN RAIN!"

Both of their projectiles hit BioGreymon with full force, and with a loud roar, he collapsed in the middle of the street, shrinking back to his BioAgumon self.

"Yeah! How'd you like that?" Kei grinned.

"I think that is enough," a calm voice exclaimed.

"A-ai?" Impmon was taken aback. Above them, Ai's shining form was hovering, her wings spread in all directions. Behind her, a tall, dark Digimon that looked like an elderly man was floating. And just a moment later, two other humanoid, grey-colored Digimon appeared.

"You better behave if you want him to live!" BioGarurumon growled, raising the paw in which he firmly held the struggling form of a young TinyDevimon. "I'm serious!" And he raised a claw to Mako's neck.

"I-impmon..." Mako whimpered. "H-help me..."

"Everything will be all right," Ai said in a sad voice. "They said they won't hurt you or Mommy if we do what they say."

"You bastards!" Impmon shouted. "You won't get away with this!"

"I'm afraid I don't have the time to listen to your irritating voice anymore," Barbamon said with a frown. "I would never bother to meet you in person, but you have something I need. I already extracted it from that worthless traitor Phascomon... and now you'll give it to me!"

"What do you want, old man?" barked Impmon.

Barbamon sneered as he pulled out a ring with seven crystals that were dangling down from it. "Your sin data, of course! I need it to create the new Lord of Envy! You are not worth my time. But if you obey me, I'll release the boy, you have my promise."

"Don't believe him, Impmon!" Kei hissed. "Barbamon is the Lord of Greed, he always wants more."

"And you should know, right, Kei?" a familiar voice chuckled. "After all, you created this new reality."

"Y-you!" Kei gasped in surprise when BioCalumon appeared next to Barbamon.

BioCalumon grinned. "To meet you here again, of all places... I take it you have no time to work on my little game anymore, do you? Oh, wait a minute!" He tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully. "I guess there's no game left you could use anymore... now that's a pity. Where could it be?"

"Sh-shut up!" Kei shouted. "You are the one who caused all of this, not me! And that I met you here is nothing but a coincidence!"

"Oh, really?" BioCalumon smirked. "I beg to differ. Or why else would you have used that tracker to find the PC where my game is now situated?"

Kei gasped, then she realized that BioCalumon must know about the Maker Points.

Barbamon raised an eyebrow. "I don't really know what you two are talking about, and I really don't care. I just know that I have some data to collect." He held the Virus Circlet into Impmon's direction. "Impmon! Your sin data! Now! Or your Tamer is gonna die!"

BioGarurumon grinned as he made a motion as if he wanted to slice Mako's throat.

"Please, Impmon!" Ai pleaded. "Believe me, everything is going to be all right. Mako will be free, you won't have the evil data in you anymore, and they will never bother us again." She smiled. "All you have to do is touch the crystal."

Impmon hesitated. Could he trust her words? She was his Tamer... but then again, why should he do anything Barbamon commanded him to do?


	34. Invasion of the DigiBabies

A tiny Minomon was lowering itself down from its tree. "Mino! Mino!" it said.

Otherwise, the night was quiet.

All of the Digimon in Minomon village were fast asleep, including the Hybrids in the two guest huts.

Kitsunemon, Brawlmon and Ryo were sharing the smaller hut, while the others were sleeping together in the bigger hut. Bariomon and Megalomon wouldn't have fit into the smaller one, anyway.

Since Rika still wanted to ask Ryo some more things about Millenniummon, she decided to sleep in the same tent as he did. She didn't really care about the fact that she and her sister had to share the room they slept in with a boy, since she was a nine-tailed, four-legged fox at the moment.

After having talked for nearly an hour, they had fallen asleep.

Kitsunemon shuffled around in her sleep, twitching her ears when a fly came too close. She wiped her nose, grunted, turned around so that she was lying on the back and kept on sleeping.

Brawlmon was sleeping peacefully in one of the two hammocks inside the wooden hut, while Ryo was lying in the other one. Kitsunemon was lying on the floor beneath them.

Suddenly, Brawlmon blinked. Something woke her up. She looked over to Ryo and saw that he was awake as well. "Ryo," she whispered. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes," he whispered back. "Some strange noise... I wonder what it was..."

They both sweat-dropped when the noise repeated itself and they realized where it was coming from.

Kitsunemon was snoring.

"Sis!" Brawlmon hissed. "Rika! Wake up!"

"Guh... wha... whazzup...?" the vixen murmured sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes.

Brawlmon had to suppress a chuckle. Her sister was looking too funny: Kitsunemon was lying on her back, her legs spread and her head was lying groggily on the side.

Kitsunemon suddenly noticed that Ryo was staring at her underside. She quickly turned around and hissed: "Pervert!"

"What?" Ryo wondered. "Now what did I do... oh! OH! Sorry! Rika, I'm sorry, I didn't even notice..." He was blushing.

Brawlmon snickered. "You two are funny. If you are finished, can we go back to sleep now? And Rika, please, no snoring!"

"All right, all right..." the vulpine Digimon grumbled.

"Wait a minute..." Ryo then said as he sat up in his hammock. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't snore this time," Kitsunemon defended herself.

"Not you," Ryo said. "No, it was coming from outside..."

Kitsunemon perked up her ears. "You're right," she whispered. "Something's walking around our hut..."

"Let's pretend we're asleep," Brawlmon whispered. "So we can surprise whoever that is if he plans to sneak up on us..."

So the three of them layed down again, closing their eyes. But Kitsunemon kept one of her eyelids half open, so she could watch the entrance.

Finally, the wooden door slowly opened, and a dark silhouette stepped into the dark hut. Slowly, the figure approached the sleeping form of Kitsunemon. Something shiny was glinting in its right hand.

Suddenly, Kitsunemon jumped up with bared fangs and pressed the invader down to the floor. The syringe the person had been holding fell down to the floor and broke. Brawlmon and Ryo jumped out of their hammocks.

"Good job, Rika!" Ryo said. "Now who is it?"

"It's the woman who welcomed us," Kitsunemon said, and they all recognized the dark-haired woman in the elegant, yellow kimono.

"Release me!" the woman shouted again and again as she flailed around. "Release me!"

"Why should I?" Kitsunemon barked. "Now tell us what you were planning to do... and what was in that syringe?" She looked down at the reddish liquid that was seeping out of the broken syringe. "Did you plan on poisoning us?"

"Did Millenniummon send you?" Ryo asked.

"Take a look at this, guys!" Brawlmon said in surprise. The human-like Digi-girl was holding a thin thread of silk that was attached to the woman's head. The other end was leading outside.

"What's that?" Kitsunemon wondered.

Brawlmon narrowed her eyes. "I have a hunch..." she murmured... and forcefully yanked on the thread.

Seconds later, a green shape came stumbling into the hut. It was a small, insectoid Digimon that looked like a green worm... and the thread leading to the woman was coming right out of its mouth.

"A Dokunemon!" Brawlmon realized. The Dokunemon turned back to its feet and clicked at them menacingly. Obviously, it was a feral Digimon, as it couldn't even speak the human language.

"I doubt this Digimon has been a human once," Brawlmon grumbled as the Dokunemon spit out a small glob of venom. It missed her, and so she prepared too attack herself.

"Twirling Fox Kick!" Brawlmon shouted and spun through the air, until one of her flailing feet hit the insect Rookie on the head. The Dokunemon dissolved into a tiny cloud of data particles, which Brawlmon absorbed.

Suddenly, the strange glance in the woman's eyes vanished, and she stopped struggling. "What... what happened?" she murmured. She then saw Kitsunemon's sharp teeth in front of her and yelped with fright.

"Calm down! I won't hurt you," Kitsunemon told her. "At least not if you tell us what is going on here. Why did you sneak into our hut?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" the scared woman stuttered. "Who are you anyways? I've never seen you before..."

"But you lead us into your village yourself," Brawlmon tried to remind her. "You brought us into this hut and our friends into the bigger guest hut."

"I... I only remember that we have been attacked by Dokunemon..." their hostess groaned as she shook her head. "I tried to warn the others, but then something hit me from behind... and then, nothing!"

"The Dokunemon's thread was attached to the back of her head," Ryo realized. "Maybe it was controlling her, somehow."

"Dokunemon have that ability," the woman nodded. "Oh my gosh... my friends! My husband! What if... what if those nasty little worms did something similar to them..."

"We should check up on our friends first," Kitsunemon said. "If someone wants to surprise them in their sleep as well..."

"But... but my husband..." the woman weakly protested.

"If we save our friends, they can help us," Brawlmon explained. "Don't worry, we'll save you. Whoever did this to you won't get away with this."

"Millenniummon..." Ryo grumbled. "This has to be his fault..."

"Quick, we have no time to waste," Kitsunemon shouted.

The woman sighed. "All right, I guess it's best if I trust you. Come, it's this way!"

"Thank you, Miss..." Ryo hesitated.

She smiled. "My name is Yoko Matsuki... but you can call me Yoko."

----

"Twirling Fox Kick!"

"Flare Blaster!"

The two Ninjamon that were standing in front of their friends' hammocks went down as Kitsunemon's and Brawlmon's attacks hit them.

"Oh no!" Yoko shouted as she entered the big hut behind them. "Please, don't hurt them!"

"No worries, we just knocked them out," Brawlmon said. She looked around and finally saw two shiny threads of silk that were coming from a dark corner. In that corner, she saw the shapes of two other Dokunemon. "There they are! Rising Kitsune Punch!"

"Flare Blaster!"

And again, the Dokunemon dissolved into data that got absorbed by the two sisters. While Yoko knelt down to check up on her Ninjamon friends, Ryo and the Nonaka sisters ran over to their friends.

"Takato!" Kitsunemon shouted. "Jeri, Harmony! Are you all... right?"

A tiny ball of fluff blinked at her. "Doggy!"

Kitsunemon stared. The little Digimon lying in Jeri's hammock was nothing more than a tiny lion cub with a pink headband. It was so small that it would fit into her muzzle.

"J-jeri?" Kitsunemon murmured.

The Baby Digimon smiled and waved its adorable little paws through the air. "Doggy!"

"Whaaaaaahh!" This loud cry was coming from the other side of the hut, where Brawlmon was cradling two scaly, little balls with pointy faces and floppy Guilmon ears... one of them blue, the other one red.

"Takato? Guilmon?" she asked in confusion.

"Terriermon!" Ryo said as he ran up to the dog-rabbit, who was sitting with his back to him. "Are you..."

"I'm fine..." Terriermon sighed. "Your attacks woke me up just as one of those guys wanted to stick the needle in me... but I'm afraid they got the other ones." And he turned around, revealing a tiny puppy with light-brown fur and a white pacifier in its mouth.

"Goo goo!" Harmony mumbled.

"What the heck happened to them?" Brawlmon wondered.

"It must have been that stuff in the syringes," Kitsunemon realized. "Maybe Yoko was ordered to do the same to us..."

Brawlmon pulled out her D-Power and held it towards each of the little Baby Hybrids. "Fluffmon," she read when looking at an image of Jeri's new form. She then held it over to the two babified brothers. "BlueTinymon and RedTinymon." And finally, she checked Harmony's new species. "Pupmon," she read.

"Do you know anything about these syringes, Yoko?" Brawlmon asked the distraught woman, who was kneeling next to her unconscious friends.

"No!" Yoko said with teary eyes. "And I never wanted to do anything to you! Oh god, why are those Dokunemon doing this to us?"

Suddenly, Terriermon remembered something. "Hey, Rika! Something similar happened to you, back when we searched through that old laboratory. You stepped onto a tile, and it turned you into your In-Training form. My guess is that there are certain traps, attacks and venoms in this new 'game' that can force you to digivolve backwards."

"Just what we needed..." Kitsunemon groaned.

Fluffmon giggled as she rubbed her head against Kitsunemon's soft leg fur. "Doggy, doggy!" she said again and again. "Big doggy!"

Meanwhile, the two Tinymons seemed to try out who could cry the loudest. "WHAAAAAAAHH!"

"Calm them down, will ya?" Kitsunemon winced. "That noise is getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, and it will attract more Dokunemon," Ryo nodded.

"I'm trying to," Brawlmon winced. "But they don't want to listen."

"Maybe they're hungry," Terriermon assumed. In his arms, Pupmon was quietly sucking on her pacifier.

----

In Harmony's mind, Henry was staring down at his female self. "Really, Harmony, snap out of it!"

"Goo gaa gaa!" she said as she sucked on her thumb. Here, in the empty landscape of their shared mind, she looked like a human, female version of Henry... only that she was acting like a baby.

Henry tried to take over, but realized that he was stuck. As long as she was still in her baby form, he was forced to helplessly watch everything from inside.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder..." he sighed.

----

A few minutes later, the whole village had been freed from the Dokunemon. Although they had been controlling a few powerful Champions, Brawlmon, Terriermon and Kitsunemon had been able to handle the situation by simply severing the connection between the worm Digimon and their victims.

Finally, all of the villagers were sitting in the huge guest hut. Yoko had managed to calm the babies down, and the two Tinymon were now peacefully drinking milk from two bottles. Fluffmon had curled up on Kitsunemon's back, and Terriermon was playing with Pupmon.

"We really can't remember anything," one of the Ninjamon said. "But this isn't the first time the Green Syndicate has attacked our village. But usually, we always had managed to fight them off."

"They must have some new leader," Yoko pondered. "They normally only try to attack us when the old leader is being replaced by a new one."

"Gee, I wonder who that could be," Ryo said sarcastically. "The Green Ones you mentioned... do you mean the Dokunemon? So you already know them?"

"The Green Syndicate is an organization of hostile insect Digimon that plague this area of the island for quiet a long time," an elderly man grumbled. "But never before have they tried to take over our minds like that."

"I wonder if Millenniummon now knows what happened," Brawlmon said.

"We must be prepared for the worst," Kitsunemon said while Fluffmon snuggled against her with a purr. "And we still don't know where his hideout is situated."

"We could always ask the Yellow Syndicate for help," Yoko suggested. "The second tribe of insect Digimon that live on the island."

"But... are you sure they are on our side?" Ryo asked.

Yoko smiled. "Of course! They have been helping the residents of this village ever since they settled on this island. We have become peaceful neighbors, and they regularly help us against the Green Syndicate, which is their sworn enemy."

"Okay, but does this syndicate have some sort of leader?" Terriermon asked while Pupmon was tugging on his ear.

"Yes," Yoko nodded. "Their chief KingFlymon and his mate, QueenBeemon, are the wisest Digimon I have ever met. Surely they will do everything in their power to help us."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad," Brawlmon said. "Can you please arrange a meeting with them? It really is urgent that we find Millenniummon soon. Okinawa will never be peaceful again, as long as he stays around."

"You seem to know much about this 'Millenniummon'," Yoko pondered. "Fine, I will do what I can. Just let me prepare a few things, and then I will lead you to the hive of the Yellow Syndicate." Hastily, she left the hut.

"And what about the babies?" Brawlmon asked and looked down at the two Tinymon. BlueTinymon had just finished his milk and was yawning, while his brother already slept peacefully in Brawlmon's arms. "Taking them all with us may be too dangerous... we don't know when they will digivolve again."

"You are right," Kitsunemon frowned. "Terriermon, maybe you can stay here in the village and watch out for them?"

"Mou-man-tai!" Terriermon said with a smirk.

"By our honor, we will protect the village and your friends from any danger," the Ninjamon swore, and all the other present Digimon nodded.

"Thanks, we really appreciate that," Kitsunemon smiled. She then reached back and carefully picked up Fluffmon with her teeth. After placing the little cub on a soft blanket, she smiled down at her and said: "We have to go now, Jeri, so you be a good girl, okay?"

Fluffmon sniffled. "Doggy stay!" she whined.

"We'll be back very soon, I promise!" Kitsunemon said and gently licked her face.

When she turned around, she saw wide grins on Brawlmon's, Terriermon's and Ryo's faces.

"What?" she snapped.

"Oh, nothing!" Ryo chuckled. "It's just funny to see that you have a motherly side as well."

"Oh, shut up..." Kitsunemon growled.

Then, Yoko returned. She was carrying a bag and something that looked like a folded map. "I have everything," she said. "The Minomon told me that no members of the Green Syndicate are nearby. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Kitsunemon nodded.

----

"Be very quiet!" Yoko whispered as she, Kitsunemon, Brawlmon and Ryo reached a tiny hut at the edge of the village. "The Minomon would warn us from any spies, but we can't take any risks. The Green Syndicate can't be allowed to learn about the secret tunnel that leads directly to the Yellow Hive."

"This place doesn't look very well protected," Ryo whispered back when they entered a small room with a hole in the ground. A ladder was leading down into the darkness.

"They just assume that this is a storage hut," Yoko explained and gestured at a few baskets and boxes that were standing in the back of the hut. "They would never believe that the hive would be reachable through a tunnel whose entrance is within our village."

Kitsunemon walked up to the hole, peered down and flatted her ears. "I can't climb any ladders in this form..." she mumbled.

"Actually, that won't be a problem," Brawlmon smirked. "See, the shaft isn't too deep. Just jump down and you should be able to land on all fours. I've done it more than once as Kyubimon."

"Well, you should know..." Kitsunemon sighed. "I wish I could just digivolve back though..." She carefully approached the edge and after a few seconds, nimbly jumped down the shaft. Ryo, Brawlmon and Yoko climbed after her.

"This is really starting to worry me," Ryo frowned. "Ever since we reached the island, neither of you has been able to digivolve back. I wonder if this is just a coincidence..."

Yoko took a flashlight out of her bag and switched it on. "Follow me, I'm going ahead. When their guards see me, they know you're on our side."

"Have they ever thought of installing ceiling lighting in here?" Kitsunemon grumbled as they walked after the kimono-clad woman.

Yoko smiled. "Most insect Digimon can see quite well in the dark, or they can use their feelers to orientate themselves. They rarely get any visitors from the village."

"And you are sure they will help us?" Ryo asked.

"Of course they will!" Yoko said with a smile. "They are interested in the islanders' welfare just as we are."

"I'd rather worry about Terriermon, Ryo," Brawlmon pointed out. "I really wonder if he can manage the job of watching four little babies..."

----

"Fluffmon, come back here!" Terriermon shouted.

"Wheeeeeh!" the tiny little cub giggled as she chased a moth around the hut. Terriermon would have flown after her, but he had his hands full with the Tinymon duo.

"He took ball from me!" BlueTinymon wailed and bounced up and down. "Give back ball!"

"Nu-uh, is my ball now!" RedTinymon protested. He then bit into the tiny tennis ball the villagers had given them to play with.

"Is not!" BlueTinymon protested.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Will you two just shut it?" Terriermon grimaced. "You two are worse than Rika was when she de-digivolved. Now just make up and share!"

"Is my ball!" BlueTinymon protested and bounced up and down more rapidly. "Wanna have! I wanna wanna wanna wanna wanna..."

"Um, I'll get another one..." one of the Ninjamon sweatdropped.

A loud crash coming from the back of the hut made Terriermon groan. "Jeri..."

"Oopsie..." Fluffmon giggled as she looked down at the broken pot on the floor. "Sowwy 'bout that..."

Terriermon felt ready to cry. 'Mou-man-tai' wouldn't help any more. "I can't take this much longer!" he groaned. "Rika, you guys better hurry up before I'm going crazy!"

"Tewwiahmon..." Pupmon said in a lispy voice.

Terriermon sighed. "Yes, Harmony?"

The little puppy looked down at the floor bashfully. "I made a poopie..."

Terriermon sobbed into his paws. "Why me...?"

"I wanna wanna wanna wanna wanna wanna..."

----

Meanwhile, Yoko had lead the others to the end of the tunnel. The walls were starting to look much less like ordinary dirt walls, but instead like the wall of a beehive or wasp's nest.

"Now stay calm and don't say anything that might offend them," Yoko told her guests. "I'll ask the guards to bring us to their kin and queen."

They entered a round cavern that looked like it was the main entrance of the hive. A pair of Flymon was sitting in front of the entrance tunnel and looked at them suspiciously.

But when Yoko stepped up to them, they instantly moved to the side.

"Please tell the king we are in the need of an audience," Yoko told the Flymon. One of the Flymon nodded, turned around and buzzed down the entrance tunnel. The other guard let them enter.

"Just follow me," Yoko said as they wandered through the tunnels and corridors of the hive. "I know the way to the throne room. The king will be informed about our arrival."

Kitsunemon didn't say it, but she felt very uncomfortable. Like many people, she didn't really like bugs that got this big. And walking through a giant beehive wasn't really something she would ever want to do in her free time. She glanced into a side chamber and saw how a few Honeybeemon took care about a group of tiny Minomon. More than once, they came past a Flymon that stood guard next to a room or tunnel, or one of the insects Digimon buzzed over their heads.

Finally, they reached the throne room. On a huge pedestal made of honeycombs, a huge Flymon was sitting. Its wings had an impressive wingspan, and instead of black and yellow, it was striped black and orange, similar to a hornet. It was also wearing a crown on its head.

"Welcome!" it said in a buzzing voice. "I am KingFlymon, leader of the Yellow Syndicate. I welcome you on this island, and in our hive." The then looked at Yoko. "Dear, are they here to help us or because they need our help?"

"Both, actually!" Yoko explained. "They believe the new leader of the Green Syndicate is someone they know, and they wanted to help us get rid of him."

"If that is true, we shall give them all the help they need." KingFlymon clicked his mandibles. "But first, why don't you come up and sit down next to me? You spend so much time in the village, we barely have time to even sit next to each other."

"Sure, honey!" Yoko smiled... and took off her kimono.

Kitsunemon, Brawlmon and Ryo gasped in surprise. Underneath the robe, Yoko's body was striped black and yellow, just like a bee. She also had two additional arms that ended in insectoid claws, and a pair of thin, transparent wings.

Yoko spread her wings, flew up to the second throne next to KingFlymon. Freeing a pair of feelers from her hair, she sat down. She giggled when she saw the astonished faces of her visitors.

"I guess I have to explain something," she said with a smirk. "Actually, I am QueenBeemon, queen of the Yellow Syndicate. Yoko Matsuki was just a disguise I took on while living on the surface, in the human's village. Up to now, the Green Syndicate has never suspected that I was KingFlymon's wife."

The king didn't seem too comfortable with the idea. "What if someone sees through your disguise?" he asked with worry. "What if you get captured or worse? Shouldn't I assign a few soldiers to watch you while you're in the village?"

"You and I both know that our soldiers are needed to guard the hive, honey!" QueenBeemon smiled. "And I can take care of myself. Besides, there are many loyal Digimon followers that would protect me with their lives, no matter if they know my true identity or not."

"Is that the reason why you can't win against the Green Syndicate?" Ryo asked bluntly. "Because you have too few soldiers?"

Kitsunemon was glad that the king didn't take offense in Ryo's bluntness. "That is too true," KingFlymon sighed. "We managed to hide our hive from their spies up to now, but their eyes and feelers are everywhere, and if they should one day attack us, we need every Flymon within here, so they wouldn't overwhelm us with their sheer number. We only can win a battle within these tunnels, where they can't all attack us at once. That's why we are happy for every help."

"Well, we'll do what we can," Kitsunemon said. "Unfortunately, our friends have fallen victim to some venom the Dokunemon used on them tonight. It has turned them into In-Training Digimon." She didn't mention the fact that Yoko and the villagers were forced to inject the venom.

"Yoko said you might know where their hideout is situated," Ryo spoke up. "I believe that our enemy, Millenniummon, is there too. He has taken control of the body of a dear friend of mine, so I'd do anything possible to beat him without having to harm Monodramon."

"Yes, I understand your dilemma," KingFlymon nodded. "But we all have to make difficult decisions in our lives... My wife and I had to make such a decision once, back when..." He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, it's not important..."

"Not important?" QueenBeemon glared at her husband. "You're still saying that my daughter is 'not important'? And here I thought you loved her as if she was your own child as well..."

"Dear, I loved her as any father would love his child," KingFlymon pleaded. "But we could not let her stay. It's against the law!"

When Yoko saw the confused faces of her guests, she sighed. "You know, I have a daughter... but she isn't with us anymore. Since my husband isn't her true father, she had to leave."

"WHAT?" Kitsunemon almost barked. "What on earth could be the reason for a mother to give up her child?"

"Our laws are very strict, I'm afraid," KingFlymon spoke up. "I don't blame my wife that she had an affair all those years ago... to my shame, I must admit that I have neglected my husband duties because of my position... But since she is not my biological daughter, we had to put her up to adoption. Fortunately, there was a warm-hearted Lillymon who had always wished to have children on her own..."

"I can't say I'm proud of that affair I had with that Vegiemon myself," QueenBeemon blushed. "But I didn't want to give away my baby to a stranger, even if it was someone as nice as that Lillymon. But in the end, I convinced myself that it was for the best... in here, everyone would have looked at her strangely. A plant Digimon like herself probably wouldn't feel happy in an insect colony."

"I feel sorry for you," Brawlmon said. "Hopefully, you'll be able to see her again some day..."

"No, I think it's better this way," Yoko sniffed and wiped a tear out of her face. "I want her to be happy with her new mother. We agreed that Lillymon wouldn't tell her who her real parents are. Still, sometimes, I wish I could see Kei again..."

Silence.

"Did you say KEI???" her three guest shouted at once.


	35. Ai's decision

Impmon looked left and right. With all those bad guys around, he doubted that he could win, even if he managed to digivolve to Beelzemon. His hopes were even further crushed when out of the skies, another pair of grey-colored, humanoid Hybrids dropped: BioBirdramon and BioKabuterimon!

"All right..." Impmon finally grumbled. "You win... let Mako and Ai go, and I'll give you that stupid sin data."

"Ah ah ah!" Barbamon sneered and wagged his finger. "I don't think so. Why don't we do it this way: You allow me to extract your sin data and afterwards, we may just talk about your little friend."

Impmon snarled, but he realized that there was no way he could outsmart Barbamon now, not while BioGarurumon had Mako in his grasp. "Fine..." he muttered.

Barbamon smiled and floated down to the ground. Then, he slowly approached Impmon, always keeping a careful eye on him. He never even glanced at Kei, however.

He held out the Virus Circlet, three of its crystals now glowing ominously. "Touch it," he simply said.

Impmon stepped closer and raised his hand, but he hesitated. He looked up at Ai, and the angel gave him an encouraging smile. "Just do it, Impmon! When this is over, everything is gonna be all right."

Impmon took a deep breath and finally touched the Virus Circlet. He felt as if something was being sucked out of his soul, his core data, but he didn't feel empty afterwards. On the contrary: He felt as if something was lifted off his shoulders.

At least, now the data of Envy could never corrupt him again. Now he hoped that Barbamon would stick to his end of the bargain.

Barbamon held the Virus Circlet up in front of his face and grinned. The four glowing crystals reflected his sinister face. "Yeeeesss..." he muttered. "One step closer to ressurecting the Seven Great Demon Lords..."

"You've got your stupid sin data!" Impmon shouted. "Now release Ai and Mako."

Barbamon sneered down at him and gave the canine Hybrid behind him a commanding gesture. "BioGarurumon..."

The armored wolf grunted and simply threw Mako up into the air. The little TinyDevimon spread his wings with a gasp and quickly fluttered over to Impmon, where he sobbed into his shoulder.

Impmon patted his back. "It's all right, kid," he murmured. "You're safe now. Okay, now give Ai back as well!"

Barbamon snickered as he looked up at the female angel. "I would... that is, if she still wants to stay here. What do you say, Ai?"

Ai smiled down at Impmon and her brother. "I'm sorry, Impmon, but... I promised them to come along with them."

"Wh-wh-WHAT??" Impmon yelled. "You CAN'T be serious!! You want to go with them, AGAIN? Do you remember how they lied to you? How they pretended to be your friends?"

"Please, Ai, don't go with them..." Mako sniffled. "They're bad guys..."

"I know," Ai said sadly. "But I had to say yes. They would have hurt you, Mommy and Daddy. They promised they would leave you alone when I come with them..."

"I don't believe this!" Impmon screeched. "You don't have to keep that promise. Mako is safe, now what stops you from just ditching those creeps?"

"I made a promise," Ai explained in her calm voice. "I am an Angel Digimon now, Impmon... we are not allowed to lie."

"But... but Ai..." Mako whimpered. "If you go with them now, then... then you..." Even though he was normally the mischievous one of the twins, he was afraid that she would become one of the most evil creatures on Earth.

"Don't worry," Ai smiled. "I would never hurt anyone of you... never!"

"How touching!" Barbamon mocked. "If you are finished with saying your goodbyes, can we finally leave?"

"Just one moment, Barbamon!" Kei spoke up. Everyone looked at her in surprise. They nearly forgot that the young Palmon girl was still there as well.

Ever since BioCalumon had appeared, he and Kei had been staring into each other's eyes, Kei with a hateful glare, the Calumon copy with a devious grin. Even now, when she was speaking to Barbamon, Kei was still staring at the creature she had learned to loathe.

"So, now you have collected the sin data of four fellow Demon Lords, right?" Kei asked. "And with your own and that from Ai, it makes six. Congratulations! But you still don't know where the last, the final sin data is hidden, do you?"

"How do you know of that, girl?" Barbamon snapped. "Who are you?"

"Why, didn't your new pal BioCalumon tell you?" Kei asked. "No, I doubt he would. I know everything about you and your plans. Did he also tell you what he would do to you after he doesn't need you anymore?"

"You dirty little pest!" BioCalumon snarled. "I'll turn you into a microbe when I'm done with you..."

Barbamon was irritated. Truth was, he didn't really know too much about BioCalumon. He didn't know where he came from, where he got his powers and how he managed to split the MCT into multiple, small devices that could be used on the kids... and that still wouldn't explain why they turned into these unnatural forms after digivolving.

Still, right now, he was the only ally he had, and he couldn't let a little Palmon ruin his plans by confusing him. Which didn't mean that he would have to take a closer look at BioCalumon's origins... but that could wait.

"You'll have to excuse me that I don't tear my accomplice into pieces just because of your statement, Rookie!" Barbamon said coldly. "I don't know where you got all these informations, but I don't care. You are right, I have what I want, and I don't need to listen to your useless banter."

"Oh, even if I might know the whereabouts of the last sin data?" Kei asked casually.

Barbamon narrowed his eyes. "What...?"

"Don't listen to her!" BioCalumon hissed. "That's a trick!"

"Silence!" Barbamon commanded. His eyes never left the little Palmon in front of him. "You certainly are unusual for a Palmon... say, have we met before?"

"No, and that's not important now," Kei said. "Still, I know you are interested to learn the current location of Riley, the current holder of the Lust data, correct?"

"You really did your homework, girl, didn't you?" Barbamon asked. He raised his staff and pointed it at her. "How about this: You tell me where she is and I don't blast you into pieces!"

"Simple!" Kei said with a grin. "You made the same mistake every big, evil villain in most RPGs is making."

"And that would be?" Barbamon asked, not even knowing what an RPG was.

"You're talking too much!" Kei shouted. "NOW, ALICE!"

And out of nowhere, a sleek silhouette came flying out of the skies. It was a female humanoid with a canine head, full body armor and two gloves with metal claws. In her hands, she was holding a strange device that almost looked like a cross between a drill and a whisk.

"Game over, buddy!" MirageGaogamon smirked as she pressed a button. Instantly, strange, reddish energy waves came shooting forth from the device she was holding, hitting Barbamon, BioCalumon and their minions.

All of a sudden, the tiny devices that had previously been the MCT, clattered to the floor, and the Hybrid Champions shrunk down to their In-Training forms.

"What happened?" a tiny Koromon asked in confusion. "Where am I?"

"I'm scared!" the Yokomon next to him whimpered. "I want my Mommy!"

"Hey, BioCalumon lied to us!" Motimon yelled. "There are no video games for us, right?"

"How... how did they do that?" Barbamon thundered. "BioCalumon! You assured me your control over them could never be broken!"

"Th-that's what I thought!" BioCalumon stuttered while Barbamon grabbed him and shook him around. "I d-don't understand, the creator of that device made sure that nobody but him could negate its effects while it's activated... wait a minute..." He stared up at the flying female and his eyes went wide. "She..." he murmured.

"Interesting what you can find in grandpa's laboratory if you wait until the first chapter of the game is over, right?" Alice grinned as she twirled around the weird gun she was holding. "Now Kei, get the kiddos out of there!"

"Right away!" Kei replied. "Poison Ivy!" Before Barbamon and BioCalumon could react, she extended her vines and pulled them to safety.

"You scoundrels!" Barbamon yelled. "You won't get away with this... come on, you fool!" He grabbed BioCalumon and vanished in a twirl of fire and darkness.

"Drats, he got away..." Alice murmured as she landed next to Kei. "Oh well, at least we managed to save the kids... are you okay, darlings?"

"Y-yeah..." Tsunomon murmured. "But I'm hungry..."

"I really don't know what just happened, or what you did, but I'm glad you showed up," Impmon said to Alice. "Without you, they would have taken Ai..."

"Ai is gone..." Mako whispered.

Impmon froze. He looked up into the sky, but could not find any trace of his female Tamer. "What...?"

"She vanished in a shiny light, right after the bad guys disappeared," Mako sadly murmured. He sniffed. "Impmon... what if she never comes back..."

"Those bastards!" Impmon snarled. "If they lay a hand on her..."

"I believe she made her own decision, Impmon," Kei said quietly. She turned to Alice. "Thanks for coming so quickly. I'm really surprised you believed everything I told you."

"Hey, if you're the Game Master, there's no reason I shouldn't believe you," Alice smirked as she de-digivolved into her Gaomon form. "So, where's that game's main program you told me about?"

"I managed to track it down," Kei said. "And I know where in which computer it is." She knelt down next to Mako. "Mako... could you please ask your parents if we could use their computer?"

----

d'Arcmon crossed her arms. "So... you expect me to stay patient after everything that just happened? That my baby has been kidnapped yet AGAIN, that she's the living incarnation of Pride? That everything that's happening is supposed to be the result of a GAME?"

Kei just shrugged. "Well, it's the truth."

Impmon grimaced. "I've heard many things, but you really haveta admit that everything you say sounds a bit crazy, kid."

They were sitting together in the living room of the twins' parents, and Impmon, Mako, Phascomon and d'Arcmon were listening to Kei's tale while her husband was repairing the front door.

Alice had insisted to come along, but she agreed that it was more important to bring the other kids back home. After all, neither of them was able to remember anything they had done after BioCalumon's control over them had worn off.

Kei spread the remains of the tiny MCTs across the table. "See, this is all that's left of the device they used to control the children. I don't really know how Bio did it, but he managed to change their digivolution as well as make them act as he wants to. If I didn't know better, my guess would be that he's getting his powers back... but I'm getting ahead of myself. What's important now is that you have to trust me, all of you!"

d'Arcmon huffed. "Excuse me, dear, but you are just a child, like them. Who says they haven't brainwashed you as well? And a few fragments of high-tech junk don't convince me to believe you."

"If you came here searching for that main program you mentioned, how could your friend back outside know that they'd use that gadget, and even have a counter-gadget for it?" Impmon asked.

d'Arcmon might be upset at the little imp for failing to protect his female Tamer/her daughter once again, but this time, she felt that taking his side would be better, so she nodded. "Yes, I'd like to know that as well."

"To be honest, I didn't know," Kei sighed. "But after what that machine did to poor Phascomon here..." She gestured at the Rookie who was sitting next to her. "I couldn't let something similar happen again, so I made the RPG Maker create a counter-device, logically invented by the same man who created the MCT itself. Meeting up with Alice was just a coincidence... I still don't know where she came from, she just told me that we had to hurry to save someone, so I followed her, even though we never met before. Still, I felt that I could trust her."

"Just like that?" Impmon wondered. "I must say, I'm impressed by your naiveté, girl..."

"She's a mercenery," d'Arcmon shouted. "A criminal, even... she worked together with that villain Yamacus! Why should we trust her?"

"I already told you..." Kei groaned. "What Yamaki did was just because of that game... he couldn't help himself. If anything, you should be angry at me... I was the one who came up with all these things..."

"What nonsense!" the angel woman grumbled.

"M-mom..." Mako stuttered. "I don't know why, but... I believe her."

"Yeah, me too," Phascomon nodded.

Kei smiled, even though she knew it would be harder to convince Mako's mother. And if she couldn't do that, she couldn't use the RPG Maker that was on her husband's computer...

Just then, her husband entered the room, accompanied by Alice, who was back in her human form. "The door's fixed," he said. "Your friend here arrived while I was busy and she insisted on helping me."

"It was no problem at all," Alice smiled.

d'Arcmon glared at her. "You... you dare show your face after all you and your group of mercenaries have done? You've got some nerve..."

"Excuse me, but I don't think that's the way you should talk to the daughter of your Sovereign," Alice stated in a cool voice. "For your information, I am here on my parents' behalf."

"Your parents..." d'Arcmon grumbled. She didn't say it aloud, but in her eyes, the Hybrid was no more a child of her Sovereign than Impmon and Kei were. She may be adopted, but she still felt that Azulongmon should have abandoned her...

"But wait a minute..." Kei murmured. "How could Azulongmon have sent you? last thing I knew was that you accompanied Yamaki and his girls to... to... well, wherever they are now..."

"Well, that's true," Alice nodded. "After delivering the MCT to Mr. Wong, Kouki, Ivan and I decided to follow Yamaki and my sisters. They are fine, but they prefer to stay in hidden for now."

"I can imagine that," Impmon huffed. "Half of Japan is probably looking for them..."

"Well, as long as they don't find them..." Alice smirked. "Still, our Dad somehow managed to find out where we were heading, and he contacted us... or me, rather. He told me everything about that game and asked me to help Kei. He also advised me to make a stop at grampa's lab to fetch the CHT..." She patted her hip, where the device she used to free the corrupted children was hanging from her belt.

"CHT?" Mako scratched his head. "What's that?"

Alice grinned. "Why, the Clear Head Thingy, of course!"

"Of course..." Impmon grumbled. "Dang, now I don't know which one of these two girlies is more nuts..."

"Is there ANY good reason why I should believe you two?" d'Arcmon asked bitterly. "My baby's gone, and your dangerous tools might just be the reason."

"Honey..." her husband sighed.

Alice looked at the Angel Digimon for a while, then she pulled out a white envelope. It was so white, it was almost painful for their eyes. A pair of angelic wings was on it.

d'Arcmon froze. "Th-that's the angelic emblem..." She looked at Alice. "Did your... did Azulongmon give you this?"

"No," Alice replied sternly. "My mother did. And she asked me to tell you, she's not too happy with the way you're acting towards Impmon and Phascomon."

d'Arcmon winced. A direct message from Azulongmon couldn't have been worse than this... Magnadramon was her supreme supervisor in the angelic ranks of the Digital World, even though she was not just an Angel Digimon, but a Holy Beast... Still, hearing Magnadramon's message from her adoptive daughter was like a slap in the face for the angelic soldier.

"Very well..." she finally sighed. "I believe you... you may use our computer, Kei."

'YES!' Kei cheered inwardly, although she was surprised. She almost forgot that she and the game's 'main characters' weren't the only ones that knew about the RPG Maker's powers. It was always nice to have a powerful ally like the Digimon Sovereigns.

"So..." Kei finally spoke up. She was a bit uncomfortable, which was no surprise. It was one thing to hear about persons you never met before in your life, or writing about them at the computer... but actually meeting them was definitely something else.

Alice smiled. "Don't worry, I made sure the kids got home safely. Without the MCT, I doubt they will try to use them again. And even if they somehow manage to remake it, there's no reason for them to use the same children again. After all, I doubt they will trust them after what happened."

"And what about me?" Phascomon asked meekly. "Will they still be after me?"

"I doubt it," Kei replied. "They were only after your sin data, remember? Barbamon decided not to rely on his old allies anymore. Did you see those glowing crystals on the circlet he was carrying? I think that means that he already absorbed the sin data from his old companions."

"Betamon and DemiDevimon," d'Arcmon shouted with surprise. "Of course! In the news, they said that a stranger in a trenchcoat had paid them a visit and left them in a very weak state... as if something was drained from them."

"But... I didn't feel the same when he drained the sin data from my body," Impmon pointed out.

"That's because you already accepted Beelzemon as part of yourself," Alice told him. "Not the evil Beelzemon, but the new, salvaged Beelzemon, created by the love of your Tamers." She winked when Impmon looked at her in bewilderment. "Don't be so surprised, my parents told me the whole story."

"It was because of Mako's present..." Impmon murmured, recalling the day when Mako gave him his toy gun. "And Ai's..." He blushed a bit when he remembered his female tamer's kiss on the cheek.

"That's right," Alice nodded. "But Betamon and DemiDevimon never wanted to be like you. They accepted the evil within their sin data, turning them intro true Demon Lords... until Barbamon took it from them. By that time, the sin data had already merged with their core programs, their souls, leaving them in a weak state..."

"And I... have already accepted that I don't want to be evil," Phascomon spoke up.

Mako grinned. "I can always give you something as well, Phascomon! I have more toy guns like that!"

"Mako, what did I tell you about toy weapons?" his mother frowned, but Phascomon smiled. "That would be... great, thanks, Mako!"

"Um, I don't want to sound rude, but... I really should get back to the RPG Maker," Kei said. "My friends might be in trouble and I wouldn't even know it..."

"Yes, of course!" d'Arcmon's husband nodded. "Here, it's this way..." And he showed the young Palmon the way to his office, where the computer was standing.

Alice looked after them. "Well, I hope it won't blow up this time..." she murmured, then she turned to leave.

"Hey!" Impmon shouted. "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

"My mission's not over yet," Alice explained. "Helping Kei was just one part of it. There's still someone else I need to pay a visit..."

"But... but what about Ai?" Impmon asked. "We need to find her... save her... won't you help me?"

"I'm sorry, Impmon," Alice sighed. "Even if I had the time, I couldn't do it."

"But why not?" Mako asked in a disappointed voice.

Alice walked over to him and took his hand. "Because I promised my Mom not to do it. Now don't worry, she'll be fine. Mom said that she made the decision because she knows they would never harm her. She is just to important for Barbamon's plans."

"But... but couldn't he just absorb her data and find another host for Pride?" d'Arcmon wondered.

Alice shook her head. "No, that's not possible anymore. Lucemon's spirit has merged too much with her soul, even more than Betamon and DemiDevimon have merged with their respective Demon Lord selves."

"But... but..." d'Arcmon was horror-stricken. "But does that mean there is no hope for my poor baby left? That she will become a Demon Lord, no matter what? Please tell me it isn't true..."

"Well, her situation is special..." Alice tried to explain. "Pride may be one of the Seven Sins... but... Lucemon was a Fallen Angel. Only after reaching the Ultimate level did he become one of the Seven Demon Lords. As long as Ai holds on to the light within her own heart, she won't succumb to evil. The sin data of Pride is linked tightly with Lucemon's soul, so we can't remove it anymore... but just look at you, Impmon! You were able to live with your sin data without actually succumbing to it, weren't you?"

"But... there's still the danger that they might... might trick her again..." Impmon muttered uncertainly.

"Maybe," Alice said. "But do you honestly believe Ai would fall for the same trick twice? You must believe in her, Impmon! She's your Tamer, after all."

"Yeah," Mako nodded. "I believe in sis. She can do it. She always was more stubborn than me." He chuckled.

"I really wish I had the same strength as you children..." d'Arcmon murmured. "Please excuse me, I need to think..." And she too, stood up and left the room.

"Well then, I have to go as well," Alice said. "Please make sure that Kei and the RPG Maker will stay safe, Impmon."

"No problem," Impmon smirked.

"Where are you going now?" Phascomon asked.

"Well, my Dad told me to visit others... others that have to learn about what's going on... and to learn to work with each other."

'Oh yes,' she thought after she had left the house. 'They really need to learn that. Their children can do it... so they have to pull themselves together as well.'

She knew there would be no trouble with Compsomon, Sheperdmon and Leomon... but she was far more worried about Taomon and Mr. Wong. If those two couldn't put their differences aside, they could never help their children. Also, they shouldn't just leave everything to Takato and the others just because they saved the world once.

After all, they were busy with another villain right now, and that one could be almost as dangerous as BioCalumon...

----

"You know Kei?" Yoko asked in a surprised voice.

"Now calm down, honey!" KingFlymon said in a calm voice. "There are many girls with the name of Kei... I'm sure they mean someone else..."

"I don't think so..." Kitsunemon sighed. "Not after she told me that her parents were from Okinawa..."

"What do you mean?" Yoko asked in confusion.

The multi-tailed vixen shook her head. "Never mind... listen, we know Kei, and I really think it might be your daughter. She's a young Palmon girl, and her babysitter is one of my friends..."

"REALLY?" Yoko shouted. Kitsunemon plopped down on her behind in surprise when the QueenBeemon came buzzing at her all of a sudden. "How is she doing? Has she made many friends? Oh, this is so exciting..."

"P-please calm down for a moment... Your Majesty!" Kitsunemon muttered.

"Please, call me Yoko," QueenBeemon said while taking a step backwards. "And I'm sorry... I shouldn't have startled you like this."

"Eh, that's okay. Well, Kei still goes to kindergarten, she has a friend called Eiko, she and her Mom... I mean, Miss Asaji... are doing fine. Oh, and there's something else..."

"What?" Yoko asked. "Please, tell me everything!"

"So she really is our daughter?" KingFlymon smiled. "These are joyous news indeed."

"Rika, I'm not sure if we should tell them..." Ryo whispered.

"No, they... they deserve the truth," Rika said. "I know the situation Kei is in. Her family's not the only one that got changed." She took a deep breath. "Your daughter Kei, she... actuallyshe'sreallyyoursonKaiandyou'renotreallyDigimonbecausearealitychangingcomputergametransformedyouintoDigimon!" she blurted out.

"Bwaaaah...?" Yoko muttered. "Run that by me again?"

"Calm down, Rika!" Brawlmon told her four-legged sister as she stepped forwards. "Yoko, you better sit down... this will take some time."

----

Some time later…

"A... reality changing game?" Yoko murmured. "Can that be true?"

"You... want to tell me that we've been human once?" KingFlymon asked. He was so surprised, he didn't even budge.

"See, I told you it was a bad idea to tell them," Ryo sighed. "Now they think we're crazy..."

"No... no, not at all!" Yoko protested. "Actually, I'm rather surprised... because... because that's what I always believed as well."

"Yes," the king nodded. "Me, too."

"Come again?" Kitsunemon gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"But it's true," Yoko sighed. "The past few days, I had the feeling as if... as if everything here on our island, was a false truth. I couldn't quite grasp why I felt that way, or what the truth was supposed to be, but..." She ran her hand across one of her wings. "This body... it somehow felt... wrong."

"Even more so did my body," KingFlymon nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I like this body, and I like being king, but... something is telling me that this is not how things are supposed to be. And if Kei... Kai... really is our son in that other reality... and he kept his memories even after that 'change'... he must be feeling really lonely."

"Is there... any way to change things back?" Yoko asked. "The way they were before?"

"I... don't think so," Kitsunemon finally said. "We've tried many things, but the RPG Maker doesn't allow just any sort of change. Changes that have been made can't just be revoked like that. Add the difficulty that only Kei and Eiko can use the game, and there's not much we can do about this. We're trying our best to fight those enemies that have appeared because of the game."

"Just like Millenniummon..." Ryo murmured.

"But... but that's horrible!" Yoko gasped. "My baby... no, my son... being trapped not only as a different species, but also a different gender AND at a different age?"

"To tell you the truth, those changes don't seem to bother her as much anymore," Kitsunemon told the two distraught parents. "But she's very sad because she believes her parents have forgotten her..."

"You talk about him... her... as if she had always been a girl," KingFlymon frowned. "Aren't you making the situation even worse for him?"

"Not really," Brawlmon said. "Kei told us that we should call her by her new name, since that's pretty much what everyone else knows her by. And as Rika told you, she seems to start feeling content in her new role."

"All those false memories..." the queen sighed. "And none of them are true..."

"They are true... regarding this new reality," Kitsunemon explained. "You must remember, everyone else remembers all those events happening... and so do you. And think about it, the program can't change everything just like that... you still are her parents in this new reality, aren't you?"

"That's... that's true!" Yoko said in surprise. She then smiled. "And now that we know all of this is just a farce, we can see her every time we want."

"Honey... I don't think this is a farce," her husband spoke up in a very thoughtful voice. "Don't you remember all those years in which we built up this hive? The years we used to guide our people, the sacrifices we had to make in the battle against the Green Syndicate? It might be that all of this happened because of this unbelievable piece of technology, but... it actually happened! And I am not ready to give all of this up either. It's true, it will be a relief for both us and Kei that we can see her again... but we should try to accept everything else as well. We don't really remember this old reality the children are talking about. We know nothing about those humans we've once been. Instead of trying to be someone else, we should try to make the best out of our current situation."

"Well, I'm sure there's lots to discuss regarding this situation," Ryo spoke up. "But I really think we should go back to the situation at hand. Our friends have been forced to de-digivolve to their In-Training levels, and Millenniummon is still a threat to your island..."

He stopped in mid-sentence, when suddenly, the walls around them started shaking.

"What's going on here?" KingFlymon shouted. "What was that?"

A HoneyBeemon flew in. "Your Majesty, it's the GreenSyndicate... we're under attack!"

"What?" the king shouted. "But how can this be... I thought our hive entrance was well hidden?"

"Not anymore, Your Highness," the HoneyBeemon gulped. "The green insects have found it... and they are not alone. They are accompanied by Ebidramon and other sea Digimon... and an incredibly powerful, humanoid dragon Digimon. He seems invincible..."

Ryo gritted his teeth. "Cyberdramon..." he grumbled.

----

Meanwhile, a certain Palmon girl was sitting at a computer, in the house of Ai and Mako's parents, and stared at the screen with teary eyes and trembling fingers.

"Mom..." she murmured as she looked at the image of the Yellow Hive map that was displayed in front of her, along with all of the events that were happening at his moment. "Dad..."

She switched to the map of the hive entrance... where she saw dozens of tiny enemy sprites, most of them members of either the Green Syndicate or Mermaimon's pirate gang.

Kei sobbed. "It's not fair!" she cried. "It's just not fair! Now I know my parents are fine, they even remember me and... and now I can't stop all of this from happening?" She selected a Digimon sprite from the Green Syndicate and tried deleting it.

ERROR... ACTION NOT POSSIBLE!

ERROR... ACTION NOT POSSIBLE!

ERROR... ACTION NOT POSSIBLE!

"CURSE YOU, BIOCALUMON!" Kei screamed. "CURSE YOU AND YOUR HORRIBLE GAME!"


	36. A new friend

The door opened and Impmon came running in. "What happened?" he asked. "I heard your scream..."

He took a step back when he saw Kei's face. Hatred and sorrow was turning her face into a horrible mask of misery. "Why?" she shouted through clenched teeth while tears were streaming down her face. "Why does he do that? Why my parents? They never did anything..."

"Hey, hey, settle down, kid, you're giving me the creeps here. What's going on? Who did anything to your parents?"

"H-him!" Kei stuttered and gestured at the computer screen. "He always targets me... he takes a perverse delight in tormenting me. And now... my parents are the ones that have to suffer..."

"Who the heck are you talking about, kid?" Impmon frowned.

"HIM!" Kei screamed, gesturing at the screen again. "He's behind all of this... he's destroying everything..." She curled up into a ball. "And everyone..."

Impmon was starting to get a clue. "You mean... that BioCalumon guy you told us about?" He frowned. "What did the creep do now? When I'm gonna put my hands on him, he's toast!"

"You can't do anything..." Kei mumbled. "I can't do anything... it's just so hopeless..."

"Hey! Don't give me that!" Impmon snapped. "You said you were the Game Master, right? Well, then sit down and take care of that problem! Sitting here and wailing in self-pity isn't going to help! Take some action, girl!"

Kei looked up at him. She didn't know Impmon as well as Takato and the others did, but what she heard from Takato made her think that this didn't seem to be something he would have said.

Impmon noticed her stare and flinched. "I did... a couple of awful things back then..." he murmured. "And it was all because I wanted to do everything by myself... I was always griping and complaining about how weak I was. And instead of taking some action by myself, I let myself being corrupted by those... those Deva! But now... I have realized that I can be strong when I think of my friends. My Tamers, and the other guys as well. And I might not have a good job while protecting Ai... but you heard her Mom, right? They are counting on me to do the job. And I won't let her or anyone else down! And you... you don't want to let your friends down either, do you?"

Kei uncurled from the fetal position she had taken and thought about Impmon's words. "But what if I can't do anything about it?" she whimpered. "What if he's gonna hurt them even more?"

"You just have to try, kid! Saying you can't do anything is easy as long as you haven't tried. At least when you tried you can tell yourself that you did your best. And I know you can find a way, kid! You managed to save those other kids as well. So sit down and find something to help your parents, all right?"

"A... all right..." Kei said. She swallowed her tears and gave him a weak smile. "I guess... I got carried away a little, huh?"

"Just a bit," Impmon smirked. "But I understand it's hard. You're lucky, kid! I never had any parents..." He sighed. "Oh well, time to get back to work. You have some friends to help, while I'm gonna try and see if I can find some traces of the bad guys around the house. And remember: You can do it, kid!"

He gave her the thumbs up, and Kei had to chuckle. She wiped away her tears and Impmon went outside. Just as he left, Mako came into the room.

"Did you... did you cry?" he asked.

"Just a little bit," Kei said. "But I'm better now, thanks to Impmon."

Mako smiled. "He's great, isn't he? I was gonna cry as well, since Ai is gone and all... but he told me that everything is gonna be all right, and that we would find a way to help everyone. So I wanna do my best and help too. I'm not as strong as Impmon, but I could help you."

Kei smiled back at him. "Okay, kiddo, sit down next to me! This is your Dad's computer, after all."

Mako fluttered up on a chair next to her and stared at the screen. Then he was disappointed. "Aw, it's broken... Should I get Dad and ask him to fix it?"

"It isn't broken," Kei explained. "You just can't see the program because you are not the Game Maker. But I'm still happy that you're here. So, now... are you good with video games?"

"Oh yeah!" Mako nodded enthusiastically. "I like to play Final Fantasy!"

"Great!" Kei said. "Now, if your heroes were in a situation where they were outnumbered by the enemy... and they couldn't escape either. What should they do?"

"Well, they have to beat them all up!" Mako said and pished his small fist into the air.

Kei chuckled. "Obviously. But it isn't going to be easy, you know? What if those enemies prove to be too much for our heroes?"

"But they won't!" Mako protested. "They can all help each other... and they can always buy enough items before the battle."

"Yes, but what if there wasn't a shop right before the battle?" Kei asked.

Mako thought about it. "Well, they could always make use of their enemies' weaknesses..."

Kei frowned. "Weaknesses?"

"Sure!" Mako nodded. "In those games, most enemies have a weakness that can help the heroes to beat them. Some are weak to fire, others to ice. Don't they have some magic spell to find out what would work good against those enemies?"

Kei thought about it. Well, they had their D-Powers... but did Digimon have weaknesses? Did the D-Powers show them those weaknesses?

Well, if they didn't, it was time to change that.

"You really had quite the idea there, Mako!" she told the TinyDevimon. "Great job!"

Mako smiled at the praise and watched how she used the mouse and keyboard to enter several things into the computer.

Kei opened the Item Creator of the program and took a look at the file of the D-Powers. From what she saw, they could detect other Digimons with this, and identify them, including their level, attribute, type and attacks. But it said nothing about detecting a weakness.

'Let's change that!' Kei thought and made the appropriate changes. 'Now almost every Digimon will have some sort of weakness the others just have to exploit. Okay, for now, only Rika and Renamon can fight, but at least they have it a bit easier. And they can use fire-type attacks, which is always good against insects. Now all I have to do is to find a cure for the others...'

"If only I knew why he did that..." she murmured.

"Who did what?" Mako asked curiously. For a while, she had forgotten that he was sitting there.

"Oh, well... I mean, there's this bad guy in the game, you see? And he did something... but I don't know why he did it."

"Hmmmm..." Mako really started to ponder now, as good as a young boy like him could. "I don't think you could just ask him, huh?"

Kei shook her head. "I'm afraid he wouldn't tell me," she smirked.

"Well, okay... but can't you just spy on him? Oh, wait, I have another idea! You need to have something to read his mind."

Keis sighed. "Something, I really wish I'd have such a thing..."

Mako nodded. "Yeah, me too. Especially when Mom doesn't want to tell me where she hid the cookies..."

Kei put her elbow on the table. "What we need... would be something on which we always could read the bad guy's next step..."

She looked back at the screen when a new window opened.

'1000 MAKER POINTS GAINED!' she read.

'Those things again?' she thought. 'I wonder what else I could buy with them...'

But when she looked at the corresponding menu, she was baffled: There, in front of her eyes was a special option, called 'Villain Scry'. According to the description, she could click on one of the main villains and see what his current thoughts were... but only once a day.

"And if I buy this thing with my Maker Points, it only works for one of our villains..." she murmured. "Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose... I guess I'll just buy one for Millenniummon, he's the most urgent problem. Still, I wonder if this could be a coincidence. I don't remember that option to be purchasable when I looked at the menu last time... could it have appeared because I need it? Well, whatever, I should be thankful, I guess. Sometimes, this nasty old program can be really useful..."

A small box with the words 'It was my pleasure.' appeared on screen.

Kei stared at the image. "What?" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked curiously. To him, everything on screen was still static, of course.

"Um... it's nothing," Kei said. "Listen, Mako, can you ask your Mom if I could have something to drink? I'm rather thirsty. And maybe a small snack, too?"

"I'll ask her," Mako said and hopped off his chair, fluttering out of the room. "Moooooom!" he shouted.

Kei stood up and closed the door behind him, then she went back to the computer. She glared at the screen furiously. "All right, enough with the games! I know you can hear me, so spit it out: What do you want, BioCalumon?"

Another text box appeared. 'I am not BioCalumon. I am the Gremlin in the game.'

"Very funny!" Kei snorted. "Bio himself told me that half of his body, or soul, or whatever, is trapped in there. So if he is the real Gremlin, what does that make you?"

'His other half,' the text box replied. 'But as long as he doesn't manage to reach me, I am a separate entity.'

"Okay, but even if I should believe you, why should I trust you?"

'Why shouldn't you?' This time, a little smiley face appeared behind the sentence. 'After all, I have provided you with Maker Points all the time. And that was not everything I did.'

"Oh, really?" Kei asked. "What else did you do? Lure your other self here so you can be whole again?"

'No,' said the response. 'But I made sure that your parents still remember you as their child, for example.'

Kei was taken aback. "Y-you're lying!" she then protested. "That happened because BioCalumon could never go against the rules of the game."

'And who do you think came up with these rules?' the next image box read. 'You have to trust me, Kei, I never wanted to harm you. I'm trying to keep you safe from everything my demented twin is throwing at you.'

Kei leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "I don't know what to believe anymore..."

'Maybe you will trust me more after I showed you everything I did after you and your cousin started to use this game,' the unknown entity replied. 'But first, couldn't you turn on the 'assistant' option? Communicating with you with these boxes is really tiring, I'd like to meet you face to face.'

Very hesitantly, Kei searched through the options, and true enough, she found a small point called the 'RPG Maker Assistant'. Right now, it was deactivated.

'C'mon, do it!' the next text boy pleaded. 'Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm not like my brother, I swear it!'

'God, please forgive me if what I'm doing now is a mistake...' Kei mentally winced while clicking on the image.

Almost instantly, a small window in the lower right corner appeared, with the smiling image of a small Digimon. It almost looked like Calumon, but it was a light pink instead of white. It also wore a cute little tiara around its triangle sign.

"Finally..." it sighed in a pleasant, female voice. "Do you know how tiring it is to keep up with these text boxes? I nearly fell asleep... Well, anyways, it's nice to finally see you eye to eye." She giggled. "Well, in a manner of speaking. Too bad I'm still trapped in here. It's a pleasure having worked with you, Kei. My name is HolyCalumon!"

Kei wondered if a facefault was appropriate right now...

"I don't believe you!" she finally shouted, while staring at the image of the small Digimon. "BioCalumon himself told me that he created his body as a shell to store his whole being, and that his soul was still inside the game. How can you have been created apart from him if you are his soul?"

"That's because I kept my existence secret from him," HolyCalumon explained in a sad voice. "After the body of 'BioCalumon' got created, my 'brother' left the prison he has been trapped in for so long in a hurry, eager to be united with a new body. He just felt that he left something behind, he couldn't tell that it was me, a new being, which is holding half of his original powers... and because his main control was over the body and not the program itself, he assumed it had to be his soul that was left behind... or something similar, at least. By the time I realized that I had gained self-awareness, I was able to cushion most of the changes he was doing to reality. Introducing the Maker Points was my first step on helping you. I supplied your friends with a vessel they could use to reach Okinawa, I made it so your parents would still remember you in some way..."

"But... but how can Bio still affect the game to a certain degree from where his new body is if all that's left behind is you? That's just crazy!" Kei blurted out.

"I know it sounds crazy, but there is still a link between us. It allows him to influence the game's effects. To my shame, I must admit that I didn't try to stop him every time he did that. I was... too afraid of what he would do to me when he finds out about me..."

"He certainly wouldn't want to get rid of you," Kei frowned. "After all, you are the last bit of power that he needs to regain his old strength..."

"And we must do everything to hinder him from reaching that goal!" HolyCalumon insisted. "You wouldn't believe just how dangerous he would be... please, let me help you!"

Kei groaned. She sounded really sincere... and desperate. But... could he really risk it?

"What about Eiko?" she finally asked with a deep frown. "You allowed those guys to take her with them... as well as you allowed them to take control over those kids. And you didn't stop Millenniummon from taking over Cyberdramon's mind!"

"Kei, you must understand that I am not omnipotent," HolyCalumon said. "And I can't see the future. Had I known that something like that happened, I would have tried everything to prevent it. Every time BioCalumon makes some changes, I can't hinder him. I can just try to change the current situation to your friends' advantage. And don't worry! We'll find a way to save Eiko and Monodramon, together! I promise!"

Kei still wasn't too sure about this. Then she noticed something. "Shouldn't Mako have returned by now?" she murmured.

HolyCalumon smiled. "Not for a while. I paused the game for the duration of our conversation. You and me are the only one that notice."

"You can do that?" Kei was amazed. "Wouldn't Bio notice?"

"Only if I keep it up for too long, and if I use it repeatedly. It also takes a lot out of me, so I can't do this too often..."

Kei scratched her head. It was true that HolyCalumon could have done much worse things if she wanted to... and there had to be a reason why those positive changes had happened. Kei had already guessed that there was some sort of balancing power in the game that stopped Bio from becoming too powerful... he just didn't expect something like this.

"Fine..." she reluctantly agreed. "I believe you!"

"Oh, thank you!" HolyCalumon's eyes sparkled with joy. "You won't regret it! I'll go to work immediately. Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it. You'll see, having me as an assistant will save you much time. You won't even have to enter the changes, I can do everything for you."

"Okay, okay, for the moment, let's figure something out how we can help my friends on Okinawa... and my parents!"

----

"FOR THE KING AND QUEEN!" the Flymon yelled as they buzzed out of their hive, one giant swarm that darkened the sun. Behind them, the smaller swarm of the Honeybeemon was following. On the ground, even the Kunemon fought bravely to defend their home.

Their hearts were filled with bravery and confidence, as they knew that cowardice was not only dishonorable, but also a distraction. They knew their king had given their new allies the order to attack their enemies' base from the inside, so all they had to do was to hold off the enemy until they were defeated from within.

Which doesn't mean it was going to be an easy job. On the other side of the battlefield, Snimon and Mothmon were flying into battle, supported by Dokunemon and the Ebidramon of the pirate crew. It would be a fierce battle, but the Yellow Syndicate had one advantage: They just had to defend their hive until the Hybrid Tamers were successful with their own mission.

"Give them no quarter!" KingFlymon commanded as his troops came buzzing past him. "Show them that we'll defend our home until the end!"

"Honey, do you really think it was a good choice to let these three kids go by themselves?" QueenBeemon wondered. "I mean, they are only three of them, and they plan on sneaking into a hideout filled to the brim with hostile Digimon... not to mention their powerful leader."

"I know the odds are against them, my love," the king said. "But somehow, when I looked at them, I was confident that they would be victorious. They are filled with the enthusiasm of youth and connected by the power of friendship. Add their obvious experience with Digimon battles, and they are a force to be reckoned with. Most of the Green Syndicate ruffians have never left this island before, therefore they are unfamiliar with such heroic youngsters. They won't take them serious, and that gives our young friends an advantage. Besides, they really seem to know quite a bit about that Millenniummon, especially Ryo... I have faith in them, honey! Maybe they will even help us free from the Green Syndicate's terror reign forever."

"That would too good to be true, dear..." the queen sighed.

----

Kitsunemon, Brawlmon and Ryo were sneaking through the woods. In the distance, they could already hear the sounds of battle.

"I feel bad, leaving them to fend off the enemy by themselves," Brawlmon frowned.

"I know, but this might be the only chance we have," Kitsunemon insisted. "The king told us about a rogue member of the Green Syndicate that might help us enter their hive through a secret entrance. With his help, we might even reach Millenniummon's command center with no problem."

"I hope you're right," Ryo muttered. "I fear that the longer we wait, the more will Millenniummon be able to block Monodramon from his thoughts... and if that happens, I don't know if he'd ever be able to come back..."

"We'll find a way, Ryo!" Kitsunemon said. "Remember that Kei is still sitting at the computer. I'm sure she already has a solution to our problem."

"I wish I could be as confident as you, Rika..." Ryo sighed.

"I had my doubts about Kei as well," Kitsunemon admitted. "But she's a smart and witty girl, and I'm sure she'll find a way... FLARE BLASTER!"

The flames came shooting out of her muzzle and scorched the pair of Dokunemon that had been hiding among the leaves. The two green worms squirmed around in pain as the flames singed their carapaces.

"I'll finish them off," Brawlmon shouted. "Twirling Fox Kick!"

With a multitude of kicks, Brawlmon sent the Dokunemon flying and they exploded in a shower of digital fragments. Both fox sisters closed their eyes and absorbed the streams of data.

Ryo watched them with a thoughtful expression. "Must be weird, being able to absorb a Digimon's data just like your partner does..." he muttered to himself, quiet enough that the sisters didn't hear him.

"Quick!" Kitsunemon said. "I don't want to know how many scouts are still nearby. We can't let them know we're here, so remember to take out every guard you see."

"I know that, Rika. Who's the more experienced Digimon Battler anyway? You or me?"

Kitsunemon smirked. "Point for you, sis! C'mon, I can smell that this path is being heavily used by insect Digimon... we must be on the right way."

"Well, as long as we can trust that huge snout of yours..." Ryo grumbled.

Rika gave him an angry bark before sniffing the ground and following the path. Ryo and Brawlmon followed her.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a steep ravine. Its walls were plastered with a thick, slippery layer of loam. They could also see several, round holes.

"This must be it," Brawlmon whispered. "I suppose those holes are where they fly out when they're leaving for battle."

"Well, that's definitely no entrance we can take," Kitsunemon frowned. "If this is the hive's entrance, how could we get in there?"

"Only if you strictly follow my instructions," a cold voice above them exclaimed.

Surprised, the three Tamers jumped to their feet. Above them, a tall figure was standing, a humanoid insect Digimon with a green carapace and two long wings.

"No need for aggressions," the stranger explained. "I am the Yellow Syndicate's double agent. Call me Stingmon!" In a fluid motion that filled even Brawlmon with envy, Stingmon leapt off the branch he was standing on. "The king informed me you would come," he said.

"How could he do that?" Ryo still was a bit on edge. "Don't tell me insect Digimon have cellphones..."

"No, but the Minomon network spreads all over the island," Stingmon explained. "The green leaders have yet to learn about their role as our little spies. Of course, their new leader knows even less about us... In spite of everything, he turned out to be a great adversary and a tactical genius. His tactics are unlike everything I've seen before."

"That's just like Millenniummon..." Ryo growled. "Control is everything..."

"Does anyone know you're here?" Kitsunemon asked.

Stingmon shook his head. "No, the hive's chieftain has assigned me to scout the southern woods for any reserve troops the Yellow Syndicate might have."

"Well, I guess he just has to do without that information," Brawlmon assumed.

Stingmon nodded. "Precisely. We have to hurry, though. I know the exact times when the guards are being changed, but I also know that a few of them are slackers that never are on time. I'll just pretend to be the previous guard's replacement, and he'll never suspect a thing."

"And I guess we just have to trust you because we have no other choice, right?" Ryo asked.

Stingmon frowned. "Is your friend always so mistrustful?" he asked the girls.

"No, only when his best friend is in danger," Kitsunemon replied. "And we are just on our way to save him."

"Well, whatever. I am here to do my job and that is to help you free us from that tyrant. Follow me, and I'll guide you to the entrance fur the supply caravans. It's at the bottom of the ravine."

"I figured as much..." Kitsunemon groaned, dreading the upcoming climbing tour.

----

Kei blinked as she saw the character model of the sleek, armored insect. "Did you come up with Stingmon?" she asked.

"That's true," HolyCalumon nodded out of her window. "I figured your friends could use all help they get. And now that the others are out of the action, Stingmon can back them up instead... as soon as the others are back to normal, he'll leave the group again, of course."

"So he's supposed to be a temporary party member?" Kei asked and rubbed her chin. "Not too bad... but the bad thing is that the insect enemies in the Green Hive will most likely be resistant against his attacks. Maybe we shouldn't use him as an additional fighter... at least not in the usual way."

"You have an idea?" HolyCalumon asked. "What do you have in mind?"

Kei smirked when she looked at Stingmon's extendable wrist stinger. "You know, that part reminds me of something..."

----

Ryo, Kitsunemon and Brawlmon followed Stingmon, carefully climbing down the steep slope, while he flew ahead of them.

"You'd think Kei would give us some floating platform or something like that to get to the bottom of the ravine..." Ryo frowned.

"You can talk," Kitsunemon grumbled. "Have you ever tried climbing when you're on four legs?"

"Be quiet!" Stingmon whispered. "We're getting close to the entrance... stay here, I'll take care of the Mothmon guard."

"A Mothmon?" Brawlmon asked. "I think we can take care of one of these guys."

"Maybe, but you don't want him to inform the other guards, do you?" Stingmon asked. "I didn't think so. We need to take him out quickly, silently and efficiently. Wait here, I'll be right back..." And he buzzed towards the entrance.

Brawlmon sat down on the ground and frowned. "Who does he think he is?" she muttered. She didn't like it if her fighting abilities were put down.

Stingmon landed in front of the entrance, a round hole in the high canyon wall, at bottom level. A Mothmon was standing there, not looking particularly happy about its job.

Knowing that most members of the Green Syndicate were feral and therefore not very intelligent, Stingmon gave him a very simple order, one that he would understand.

"You are dismissed. I will take over."

The Mothmon nodded and clicked its mandibles. Stingmon waited until it was gone, then he hid in the shadows next to the entrance. He had to wait for the Mothmon's true replacement.

He didn't have to wait long before another Mothmon was coming along the corridor. Stingmon stayed hidden until the Mothmon had come close to his hiding place.

And then hue struck.

As fast as a flash, he darted behind the surprised Mothmon's back and grabbed its neck in a choke-hold, so it couldn't warn its hivemates. Pulling his struggling enemy out into the open, Stingmon raised his right hand and extended the stinger. And then...

Kitsunemon closed her eyes when Stingmon impaled the Mothmon's neck with his stinger. "Oh god..."

Bralmon paled. "I know it was just a feral Digimon, but... seeing how he just killed it somehow worries me."

"Well, I am glad that he's on our side, that's for sure," Ryo exclaimed.

Dropping the limp body to the ground, Stingmon waved them to come over. When they arrived at the entrance, he whispered: "Now hurry! The next change of the guard won't be within the next half hour, but if somebody finds him, we should be far away by then."

"All right... but the next time we need to take a guard out, we do it my way," Ryo told him.

----

HolyCalumon was baffled. "That... wherever did you get that idea?" she finally stuttered.

"Only from one of the best games ever created," Kei grinned smugly. "A game full of tactical espionage action... starring the coolest of spies, Solid Snake!"

"Snake? SNAKE?" HolyCalumon shook her head. "You took inspiration from THAT game? Kei, we wanted to improve your friends' situation, not worsen them! I seriously hope you haven't planned on involving a nuclear-weapon-armed mecha..."

"Don't worry, I won't go that far," Kei quickly said. "I just felt... inspired, that's all. And if we are going to help our friends, why not do it in the fastest and most efficient way? Battles would only attract attention they do not want... and after all, these Green Syndicate members are all feral Digimon."

"Not all of them," HolyCalumon reminded him. "And they also work together with the South Pirates, all of which have been human before the change."

"Well, we'll just be careful not to delete those that are more intelligent than those Mothmon," Kei sighed. Maybe HolyCalumon was right and an assassin-like Solid Snake impersonator wasn't really what they needed. But at least it got them inside.

----

Cyberdramon opened his eyes. "He's here..." he murmured. "Ryo..." A wide grin appeared on his face. "I knew he'd come to me... I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

A bulky, heavily armored figured stepped up next to him. "What's the matter, 'big leader'?" it hissed. "Having second thoughts about our invasion? Someone as powerful as you shouldn't be afraid of a bunch of weakling Digimons and humans."

"By no means, Lord Antlermon," Cyberdramon said while opening his eyes. He looked carefully at the upright walking beetle with the deep purple carapace and the two huge antlers that were protruding from his mouth. "I have just thought about what I am going to do with this place when I'm the sole ruler of all."

"A true leader would be out there, leading his troops on to victory!" Antlermon shouted, trusting two of his deadly-looking scimitars up into the air. "When I was still the king, I would lead every single storm on those pathetic, yellow human-lovers..."

"You seem to forget that I am your king now!" Cyberdramon growled as he stood up from the seat that once belonged to Antlermon himself. "I challenged you for your throne, and you failed to even graze me. I let you live as my servants, but keep in mind that I can always change my mind about that. You are a strong warrior, but I don't need your help with ruling these feral insects."

Antlermon glowered at his new leader, but he then reluctantly sheathed his weapons again. He might not agree with the way this guy was leading his own swarm, but at least he was doing it efficiently... and he certainly wanted to live to finally see their victory over the accursed Yellow Syndicate.

"You may want to prepare yourself for the arrival of some guests," Cyberdramon then spoke up.

"What kind of guests?" Antlermon grumbled. "I never welcome anybody in my hive..."

"In MY hive, you mean. And they are not just guests, they are allies of the Yellow Syndicate you hate so much."

"Intruders?" Antlermon instantly reached for his scimitars again. "I will drive them out, one by one!"

"You will do nothing like that," Cyberdramon snarled. "I need them alive... at least one of them. You will tell your mindless little drones to impede their progress a bit, so they won't get suspicious. But in the end, I want them to reach this place. The boy will be mine... you can take care of his little friends. I don't care about them. Ryo always tended to surround himself with too many friends... while he only needs me..."

"Oh, I will take care of them..." the bulky insect commander grumbled. "But will they at least put up a challenge? It's boring when my prey goes down too early..."

"Oh, you will find that they are quite formidable opponents," Cyberdramon said.

Antlermon chuckled. "Excellent..." he hissed. "There's nothing like a good battle... but in the end, I will stand victorious! I, Antlermon, leader of the Green Syndicate... um, I mean... second-in-command..."

"I see you're starting to learn your place," Cyberdramon smirked. "Now don't bother me again until they have arrived... I have many things to ponder..."

Antlermon would have liked to strangle that impudent usurper, but he just nodded and went back to his post.

His post... like he was just a regular soldier... how degrading...

Cyberdramon, for his part, was enjoying this game immensely. Not only wouldn't the other Tamers bother him, he and Ryo would already be the rulers over a whole island for themselves. It was disappointing that those two girls didn't get the injection, but at least he managed to diminish their numbers.

He chuckled. "Oh yes... and with the digital field I put up around the whole island, nobody on here will be able to digivolve until I take it down again... meaning their little friends are stuck as babies! Now Ryo can see how big of a help they can be..."

'Ryo has a great heart, that's why he has so many friends,' a tiny voice from inside his head exclaimed. 'That's something you would never understand, or you wouldn't try to force Ryo into being your partner...'

"Quiet, you irritating little pest!" Millenniummon grumbled as he tried to ignore Monodramon's omnipresent voice.

----

Kei frowned when she looked at the screen. She didn't like what she saw. "What do you say, Holy?"

HolyCalumon tilted her head. "I say that it was about time you used that 'Villain Scry' option. Seems like we are just in time to prevent our friends from stepping into his trap."


	37. Parental Controversy

The Nonaka household.

Taomon was fuming. "You should have informed my troops," He said with clenched teeth. "Or at least the police. Holding such a dangerous instrument in your house without any governmental admission? Who do you think you are, James Bond?"

"It was entrusted to me, do you understand?" Janyu Wong shot back. He was at least as angry as Rika's father. "And unlike other people I know, I always keep my word, especially when it concerns the Digital World and the Digimon!"

That last comment made Taomon nearly lose his patience. "Don't you act like you were the all-powerful maker, Janyu!" he barked. "You and your little friends may have created us, but that doesn't give you the right to treat us like your little toys! Do you know what would happen if I tell my superiors about this? The best thing that could happen to you is that you will be in remand. But if you are unlucky, you might be sentenced for treason, conspiracy and defalcation of governmental property!"

"TAOMON!" Sheperdmon growled. "We had no choice, you got that? You would have done the same if your family was threatened."

Taomon shook his head. "I can't believe you and your husband did something like that, Sheperdmon..." he grumbled. "It was your imprudence that endangered your daughter!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Janyu almost screamed. "It was your father who broke into our apartment, held my daughter hostage, threatened to kill her and blackmailed us into giving him that machine! And where have you and your little club of boy scouts been, Hiroshi? That criminal is still at large. Do you believe you can cover him, just because he's your father?"

"ENOUGH!" Taomon exploded. "How DARE you?"

"Stop it, all of you!" Rumiko yelled. "This is my house, and if you keep this up, I'm gonna call the police!"

The two men still glared at each other, but Sheperdmon sunk down on a chair and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Rumiko..." she finally whispered. "But when I imagine what would have happened if Barbamon did anything to our little girl..."

"I understand," Rumiko sighed. "And I don't blame you. I would have done the same if one of my daughters were in such a danger."

"You would have done the same?" Taomon growled. "Do you know what you're saying, Rumiko? That machine is one of the most dangerous creations of Dr. McCoy... one of YOUR colleagues, I might add!" he spat into Janyu's direction. "Do you have the slightest idea of what he could do with that thing?"

"You seem to have forgotten what it means to be a parent," Rumiko said bitterly. If you love your child, common sense isn't always an option. What would you have done? Would you have sacrificed Rika or Renamon just because your father would have become too dangerous with that thing?"

Taomon wanted to reply, but realized that he didn't have an answer for that. What was going on with him? Was he really such a bad father? All he ever wanted was to protect both the Digital World and Japan from evil creatures like his father.

Instead of answering his ex-wife's question, he looked back at Janyu and asked him: "Oh, and before I forget to ask: Exactly who gave this 'MCT' to you?"

Janyu exchanged a quick glance with his wife. They both sighed. "It was an... old acquaintance."

"Stop fooling around! Tell me the name or I'll have to arrest you!!"

"TAOMON!" Sheperdmon shouted in shock.

"FINE!" Janyu snapped. "It was Alice! Alice McCoy! Are you satisfied now?"

Taomon groaned. "On top of everything... you are in cahoots with that... that TERRORIST?"

"Hiroshi, she is a little girl!"

"This 'little girl' of yours and her friends are wanted criminals, mercenaries that offer their services to terrorists such as Yamaki! Do you want the reports of them I have in my office? Property damage, theft, and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"She is the only daughter of my best friend..." Janyu said. His voice was very shaky. "And she has nobody left but her friends. I would never turn down a request from her!"

"That's IT! You are insane, Janyu! I should call my colleagues and tell them to arrest you right now!"

"I think that is just enough, Taomon," a deep and firm voice rumbled as the tall form of Leomon Katou entered the room.

"Your guests are here, Hiroshi," Rika's grandmother remarked as she lead the tall lion-man and a red-scaled dinosaur woman inside.

"Mie!" Sheperdmon exclaimed. "Thank god you're here..."

Compsomon went over to her friend and gave her a massive hug. "I heard about what happened to Suzie," the dino-woman whispered. "Is she all right?"

Sheperdmon nodded. "Yes, I've sent her and Lopmon to MarineAngemon while we're away. I doubt that Barbamon will return for her, but I want to know them safe."

Taomon snarled. "Leomon, you honestly don't want to defend him, do you? Do you know what that man has DONE?" He accusingly pointed at Janyu.

"Taomon, that is my husband you're talking about!" Sheperdmon growled.

"I'm wondering about your sanity as well..." Taomon grumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, stop it right there, Tao!" Mie said sternly. "Stop treating your friends like your enemies, you hear me? or else you and I will have a problem here!"

Taomon grimaced. Why did neither of his friends understand? "But Compsomon..." he protested. "The MCT... the McCoy girl..."

"Is a victim of that demonic computer program as is everyone of us," Leomon said in his calm, but firm voice. "I think all of you have forgotten what our children and the Sovereigns told us: Everything happening right now is because of the RPG Maker. And I must know, as I am one of the few persons that remember the time before he change."

"What... what do you expect me to do?" Taomon groaned. "I can't just ignore my duties as a police officer... just because of some metaphysical computer game that supposedly changed everything."

"I don't think he quite got it..." Sheperdmon sighed. "Hiroshi, why would the Sovereigns lie to us? It is true, accept it already! Still, this is our new reality now, and we have to make the best of it."

"Taomon, I have the memories of three different men in my head," Leomon spoke up. "Do you honestly think that you can treat this like any normal case of a 'bank robber' or 'rogue Digimon'?"

Taomon looked from one face to another. "I... don't know what to believe anymore..."

"Well, I guess that's my clue to step in," a cocky voice said from the door.

Taomon turned around... and paled. "Y-y... YOU!" he stuttered.

Gaomon smirked as she leaned against the doorframe. "Yes, me! Did you all miss me?"

"Alice?" Mie shouted in surprise. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you... its been so long..."

Taomon pointed at the canine girl. "Gaomon, you are hereby under arrest!"

Leomon decided that enough was enough. He grabbed his perplexed friend by his shoulders, shoved him over to a chair and firmly pressed him down. "Sit. Shut up. Listen." he growled.

Taomon was too shocked to do anything after that.

Alice smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Katou. Now, where was I? Ah yes, my mission! Ladies, Gentlemen and..." She glanced at Taomon. "Other people as well. I am here on behalf of my father, and I believe you all pretty much know who I am talking about. And he has a new mission for you, the Champions of the Digital World."

"What mission are you talking about?" Sheperdmon frowned.

"He wants you to follow every trace of Barbamon you can find. He knows that your kids are very busy right now and that he can't always bother them, so he sent me to you. Oh, and by the way, he also asked me to help you. I was originally going back to my friends, but you know how girls like me are..." She smirked. "We just can't say no to Daddy."

"The Sovereign... expects me... to work with YOU?" Taomon stuttered.

"Yes he does, and I would welcome it if you finally learn to pronounce my name, Mr. Nonaka!" she glowered. "It's Alice! And we all could use your abilities of investigation. You don't think your little operation has a few files about Barbamon that could help us further?"

Taomon sighed. "Why do I have the feeling that everyone is conspiring against me?" he grumbled. "All right, you win! But tell me one thing: Where are our children, if not at home OR on my father's trail?"

Alice shrugged. "Oh, they're after some renegade Digimon called Millionmon or something like that... but I think they're doing fine. Little Kei is still sitting at the computer, and she's helping them."

"Kei?" Mie wondered. "But I just talked to Miss Asaji on the phone, just before we came over to you... and she said that Kei had been sitting in her room all day long."

Alice giggled. "Looks like someone played a dirty trick on her mother..."

"I don't believe this..." Mie sighed. "Does every Digimon mother have to worry for her child in this town? Rumiko, where's the phone? I'm gonna give her a call..."

----

"Ah, I see... yes, I understand, Mrs. Matsuki. No, I didn't know that. Well, I guess I'll just have to... okay, thank you, bye!"

Lillymon Asaji hung up her phone and sighed. She then glared over to the door of her daughter's bedroom.

'Kei' looked up at the Lillymon with a wide grin. "Umm... what's up, Mom?"

"You can drop the 'Mom', Eiko!" Miss Asaji frowned. "I know it's you..."

"Awww..." the ChibiBakemon pouted as she dropped her disguise and turned back to her regular self. "How did you figure it was me?"

"Some little dinosaur told me. And now I want you to tell me where my daughter went. I guess I don't have to ask what you two were thinking..."

Eiko winced. It looked like she and Kei really were in trouble now...

----

"Okay, let's get to work," Kei muttered as she looked at the screen. "The Green Syndicate Hive... there we go. I should have known it's already pre-made..."

"I'm sorry," HolyCalumon apologized. "Bio's influence prohibits me from preventing things like this."

"Well, let's just hope we can change enough things to help the others get past all the obstacles. What do we have here? Oh great, looks like Cyberdramon's troops have blocked several tunnels with layers of indestructable, hardened slime..."

HolyCalumon made a disgusted face. "Bio always had a preference to everything unpleasant and disgusting... so, what shall we do to remove the blockades?"

"Let me try removing them..." Kei murmured. "Dang, it doesn't work. Would have been too easy, right? Well, if they can't get through them... they just have to get behind them some other way."

"What do you suggest?" Holy asked.

"Well, for starters, let's add a small room next to this tunnel... and in its middle, we'll put some sort of teleporter that brings my friends to another room, one that lies behind the blocked passage."

"Good idea!" Holy smiled. "Kei, you're getting really good at this."

"Thanks, but we still don't know if it's gonna work or not. Lemme see... Aw, damn, I was hoping for some shiny tiles that could warp them in a flash of light, but all the program can offer me are slimy holes that are connected with each other by a vacuum tunnel. Oh well, it'll have to do..."

----

Stingmon frowned. "Did you have to use such a huge display of fireworks to take down that Snimon? I'm not surprised if the whole base now knows we're here."

"We took them out before they could warn anybody," Kitsunemon said. "Fast and efficiently. Don't tell me you'd want to waste more time by sneaking around. Who knows how long we might have had to wait until that guard moved out of the way? Hours? Days? We don't have that time, Stingmon!"

"If you consider that this base is most likely another dungeon, it could very well be that he'd have never moved at all..."

"You talk about weird stuff sometimes, but I'm gonna stop complaining if your plan actually works. But now come on, we have to go this way... huh?" He stopped right in front of the huge pile of hardened slime that was filling the tunnel up to the ceiling. "Since when is this here? They must have put that slime here to impede our progress."

"HI-YA!" Brawlmon kicked as hard as she could against the obstacle. She then winced and rubbed her foot. "Solid as a rock! We'll have to find another way."

"This is the only tunnel leading further into the hive, I'm afraid," Stingmon frowned.

"But... wait a minute, how can that be?" Ryo wondered. "They must be able to get out of there as well. I doubt they would have sealed themselves in there, effectively imprisoning themselves in their own base."

"You're right, there has to be another way," Kitsunemon nodded. "Stingmon, you know this hive better than us. You got an idea?"

"Now that you mention it, there is a way... but you won't like it."

"If it brings us to our goal, I'm willing to try anything," Kitsunemon stated, although Rika was a bit worried about what was in store for them.

Stingmon lead them through a few other tunnels until they reached a small, round chamber with no other exit. That is, if you don't count the slimy hole in the middle of the floor, with pulsating edges. A purple liquid was oozing out of its sides.

"Eeeww..." Ryo retched. "What IS that?"

Stingmon grimaced. "The egg transportation system. To bring their eggs from one part of the hive to another, they put them into these tubes. The slime and the soft walls make sure they don't get damaged on their way. I almost forgot that they sometimes misuse the tunnels to quickly bring soldiers from one part of the base to another. But we should be able to use it as well, to reach the inner caverns."

Kitsunemon looked into the pulsating hole and wrinkled her nose. A foul smell was coming up from down below. "Isn't there any other way?" she whined.

Stingmon shook his head. "No, this is the only way. If you want to reach their general, we have to go in there."

"Oh, all right... but if I find out that Kei is responsible for this, I'm gonna stuck her head into the next toilet bowl once we come back."

"Look at it this way, Rika," Brawlmon smirked. "Could it get any worse?"

"And here I hoped you would be wise enough not to say things like that..." Ryo grumbled as he climbed down into the hole.

The tunnel was tight, soft and wet, and the four heroes were sucked through it at an astounding speed. When they popped out of the tunnel's other end, Brawlmon and Ryo landed on their butts, while Kitsunemon rolled across the floor. Only Stingmon managed to land gracefully on his feet."

He noticed his companions' jealous stares and shrugged. "Practice, that's all."

Kitsunemon stood up and shuddered. "That was one of the most awful experiences in my life... please let's never do that again!"

"I'm sorry to bring this up, Rika, but we'll have to repeat this at least one more time. Or how else do you plan on getting out of here when all of this is finished?"

The multi-tailed vixen groaned.

Suddenly, Stingmon's antennae perked up. His whole posture became very tense, and he slowly walked up to the room's only exit.

"What's wrong, Stingmon?" Brawlmon asked.

"Be quiet..." he grumbled. "I'm sensing something..."

They followed him as he stepped out into another tunnel, but this tunnel ended pretty quickly in front of a tall door which looked like it was made from the carapace of a giant bug. Several feeler-like antennae were attached all over the floor in front of the door.

"What are those?" Ryo whispered.

"Sound wave generators..." Stingmon growled. "Step in-between those and the sound waves coming from the feelers will turn your brain into a chaotic mess of insanity. Only insect Digimon can safely pass through here. I would be able to get in with no problem, but..."

"You wouldn't be able to take on Millenniummon all by yourself..." Ryo frowned.

Stingmon shook his head. "No, and not even Antlermon, the original leader of the Green Syndicate. We have to find a way to switch all of them off."

"And how do we do that?" Kitsunemon asked.

----

Kei groaned. "Bio never gives us a break..." he sighed. "How did he come up with that kind of barrier? It's a good thing that as a spy, Stingmon has to know about this kind of stuff. But what now?"

"Well, there is a reason Bio used a new kind of barrier. He wanted to use a new kind of blockade that can't even be avoided using the tunnel system we created. And since the insect Digimon can easily get past the sound waves, there is no reason why they would have to use the egg tunnels. I suppose you'll have to come up with something else..."

"Okay, I can't just delete it, I already know that. But what if I can change it?" Kei made a few changes in the game and nodded. "There, now the feelers are connected to a guardian in a lower chamber. These feelers are actually part of the Digimon guardians, and if these Digimon are defeated, they can't produce any more sound waves."

"But I don't know of any Digimon that can create such sound waves..." HolyCalumon frowned.

Kei smirked. "Then I'll just have to create a new kind of Digimon. Sound waves, let's see... how about a giant cricket? Or even better, a cicada? And we'll call it... Cicadamon!"

HolyCalumon sweatdropped. "I really don't wanna know how a Digimon can have an imagination like you, Kei... or a human boy, for that matter."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" the Palmon girl grinned.


	38. Limit Break

"Look at me! Look at me!"

BlueTinymon laughed as he was swaying around dangerously close to the edge of the wardrobe he was sitting on. Next to him, his red brother hopped up and down excitedly. "Me too! Me too!"

"Takato, stop that!" Terriermon shouted as he flew up to the two brothers, gently pushing BlueTinymon back to safety. He then scooped them up in his arms. "Seriously... I can't take my eyes off you guys for a minute."

"Noooo..." BlueTinymon wailed. "Was fun! Go back!"

"Sorry, but your climbing tour is over," Terriermon frowned as he put them down on the floor of the hut. "I promised to take good care of you, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"You party pooper!" RedTinymon said as he stuck out his tongue.

Unnoticed to Terriermon, the fluffy little Fluffmon had chosen exactly that moment to sneak out of the hut. The Ninjamon standing near the hut's door were dozing on their job, so it was no problem for the little cub to pad out of the hut.

Terriermon sighed. "You guys are terrible. Don't you see that the enemy can attack any minute? The village's Digimon got a message from the Yellow Syndicate that their hive is under attack... aw, why do I bother? You're not even listening..."

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" RedTinymon giggled as his brother chased him around the hut.

"Sovereigns give me strength," Terriermon groaned. "Ah, mou-man-tai, it can't get any worse..."

When somebody was tugging at his ear, he scolded himself not to tempt fate like that anymore. "Yes, Pupmon?"

"Jeri go bye-bye," the little dog-girl mumbled through her pacifier.

"What do you mean? Jeri is..." His gaze fell upon the topspin Jeri had been playing with earlier, but now it was abandoned. "...gone? Oh, please no..."

He ran over to the dozing Ninjamon and ave him a swift kick against his shin.

"OW! What the... oh, I'm awake, I'm awake... oh, it's just you..."

"JUST me? You're gonna wish it wasn't me who woke you if you don't hurry and search for Fluffmon! She's GONE, because you dozed off."

Ninjamon gulped. "Oh, please excuse me, but I've been staying up for such a long time... you can't imagine how tiring it is to stay on guard all the time, always expecting the Green Syndicate to show up..."

"Yeah, yeah, just go and... no, wait a minute! You're staying here and take care of the babies, while I'll go and search for Jeri. You got that?"

"Sure, no problem!"

"And try not to fall asleep this time. Harmony, I'm gonna go and..."

He turned around and was ready to cry out loud when he realized that Pupmon was gone as well. "Oh, somebody shoot me right now..."

"Shoot you!" BlueTinymon giggled as he took a banana out of a fruit bowl. "Bang bang!"

----

Pupmon was clumsily shuffling around the thicket behind the huts. Even though she was small and had a baby's mind, she still had her fine nose.

"Jeri go this way," she mumbled and followed the scent.

'Good job, Harmony!' Henry told her mentally. While he wasn't able to take over her body, he still could give his babified girlside suggestions. And if there was something babies were good at, it was finding other babies, especially if the baby in question had a dog's nose.

Pupmon sniffed. "Smell funny," she said.

'Wait a minute, that almost smells like... wait, Harmony, those are poisonous pollen! Are you sure Jeri went this way?"

Pupmon nodded. "Jeri go walky to funny smelling polly-polly." She giggled. "Polly-polly smell fruity."

Henry would have facefaulted if he was in control of his body. 'If that's just a poisonous flower, it's already dangerous enough... but what if that is a dangerous Digimon?'

'Harmony, we have to hurry! Jeri's in trouble!'

Pupmon suckled on her pacifier.

'Harmony, did you hear me?'

"Jeri trouble?"

'YES! And she'll be hurt if we don't help her!'

Pupmon sniffled. "Nooo, don't hurt Jeri! Jeri, I come save you!"

Henry realized that even together, Fluffmon and Pupmon would not be able to fight even a Rookie in this state of mind, but maybe he could convince Jeri to come back before it was too late. He prayed that it wasn't a dangerous Digimon...

It was a dangerous Digimon, of course.

Vegiemon snickered as he waved around his vines. The sweet smelling stench coming out of his mouth was attracting all kinds of insects and small mammals that were a delicacy to him. All he had to do was to swallow. And if he was lucky, he could even attract one or two little Digimon...

He licked his lips when he saw Fluffmon coming out of the thicket. "Mmmmmm, fresh and juicy..." he grinned. "Young and innocent, too... and all alone! That is gonna be easy..."

Fluffmon innocently glare up at the plant Digimon. Then she giggled. "Funny plant man!"

"Yeah, I'm the funny plant man," Vegiemon chuckled. "And if you want, we can have much fun together... why don't you come closer?" And he waved with his vines.

Like all young kittycats, Fluffmon was overcome with curiosity when she saw the dangling vines. She jumped up and tried snatching them with their paws. "Wheeeeeh!" she shouted. That was so much fun.

Vegiemon's grin got even wider when he lured the tiny little cub closer and closer to his teeth-filled mouth. Only a couple of steps now...

"Nooooo! You not hurt Jeri!"

Vegiemon blinked. Where did that voice come from? He sweatdropped when he saw the little pup that was clinging to his left vine, trying to keep it away from his prey.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

"You... you big meanie!" Pupmon shouted. Then she opened her mouth, where her small, but sharp teeth were sparkling... and then she bit right into Vegiemon's vine.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the plant Digimon yelled as he hoppeed up and down, thrashing around his vines in pain. "Let go! Let go! That hurts!"

All the while, Pupmon didn't let go, and so she (and Henry as well) were in for a pretty wild ride.

'Oooooh, I'm getting dizzy...' Henry thought to himself. 'Harmony, time to let go!'

Before Pupmon could listen, Vegiemon sent her flying with a solid flick of his vine. Pupmon harshly fell down to the ground next to Fluffmon.

"Owie..." she sniffled. Her lower lip was trembling.

"You ARE a big meanie!" Fluffmon shouted. "You not funny... you mean plant-man! Meanie meanie meanie..."

"Shut up!" Vegiemon yelled. "I'm gonna have you both as a snack, no way around it!"

He wrapped his vines around the bodies of both little baby girls and held them up. Fluffmon and Pupmon struggled, but they couldn't break free.

"Leggo!" Fluffmon screamed. "I'm gonna tell!"

"Yeah!" Pupmon nodded. "We tell Rika and then you in trouble!"

Vegiemon laughed. "Now isn't that cute... okay, playtime's over! Time to say goodbye, kiddies..."

'NO!' Henry mentally shouted. 'Pupmon, fight him!'

And then something happened that neither Vegiemon nor Henry could have predicted.

A bright flash was surrounding both babies, and Vegiemon pulled back his vines in surprise. "What... what's going on?"

"FLUFFMON DIGIVOLVE TO... CUBMON!"

"PUPMON DIGIVOLVE TO... DACHSMON!"

The two Rookies looked at the baffled plant Digimon. Dachsmon drew her weapon, while Cubmon raised her fist.

"What was that about having a snack?" she asked. "How about this for a starter... LEO SCRATCH!"

"OW! Damn, those claws are sharp, girl! How about a manicure?"

"No time for that!" Dachsmon said. "I've got some weeding to do... AIR CUTTER!"

Her shot barely missed Vegiemon, but cut through a couple of branches above him that came stumbling down on his head.

"Now to finish him off!" the canine girl grinned.

'Wait a minute!' Henry said. 'He might be a human that got changed by the game. I think it's best if you just tie him up.'

"Good idea! Hey, Jeri, let's use his own vines to tie him to that tree."

Cubmon smirked. "Nice one, Harmony!"

Terriermon panted as he came flying through the bushes. "Harony! Jeri! Where are you? Don't worry! I've come to your... help?" He just gaped when he saw the two Rookie girls standing in front of a tree, on which they had just finished tying the struggling Vegiemon.

Harmony wiped her hands. "That's that! Hey, Terriermon! You missed the fun!"

"Yup, we took care of him by ourselves!" Cubmon grinned. "Now what shall we do with him?"

Vegiemon snarled. "When I'm getting free, you brats are so gonna pay..."

Terriermon leaned against a stump and scratched his head. "How... how could you just digivolve back like that?"

Harmony shrugged. "Maybe the venom's effects just wore off..."

----

The Cicadamon screeched horribly as it collapsed to the feet of Ryo, Stingmon, Kitsunemon and Brawlmon. It's data was then absorbed by the two vixens.

"That's the last one," Ryo said with satisfaction. "Now the sound waves must have stopped... and we finally can go to Cyberdramon."

While they were leaving the Cicadamon's chamber, Brawlmon couldn't help but wonder if the sound waves could possibly be what caused them to be stuck in their current forms...

She shook her head. Nah, that would be way too far-fetched...

----

Antlermon was furious. "They destroyed all of the Cicadamon! Now the sound wave barrier is gone and with it, the sound barrier they created around the island. They will be able to digivolve again."

"That doesn't matter," Cyberdramon said as he sat down on his chair. "I wanted them to come anyways... it was a good test for Ryo. And I doubt they can reach a higher level as now... and even if their friends should be back to normal, they'll never make it here in time."

He grinned. "And so it ends... Ryo will be my Tamer again, and his friends... they will die!"

----

The organic door opened with a wet noise. One after the other, Ryo, Kitsunemon, Brawlmon and Stingmon entered the command center of the Green Syndicate's hive.

It was a wide room whose walls were covered with a solidified, gray ooze. A huge table made of a Kuwagamon's carapace was standing on the left, with several invading plans on it, written on giant leaves. At the backside wall, a huge map of Okinawa was hanging. Little bugs scattered over its surface and served as landmarkers. On the rightmost wall, several antlers, pincers and feelers of huge insect Digimon were hanging.

Cyberdramon was sitting in front of the map, an amused grin on his face. In the middle of the room, the huge general Antlermon was standing, all four of his arms holding a sharp scimitar. He snarled at them savagely.

"Meddlesome intruders!" he growled. "You will fall before the might of the Green Syndicate's fury!"

Ryo threw Cyberdramon an irritated glance. "Where did you dig that guy up? At cliché R us?"

Cyberdramon leaned forward in his seat. "He gets his job done. Tell me, Ryo, how do you feel, now that you're all alone again? Your little friend Monodramon is all gone, there's nobody else you can turn to for fondness... except for me!"

"Be quiet!" Ryo shouted. "Monodramon is still somewhere inside you, and I'm gonna free him from your influence!"

"Now who's all clichéd, Ryo?" Cyberdramon snickered. "Is he really inside me? Or did I manage to suppress him so much that he'll never come back? He won't stand in our way any more. We'll be united as Tamer and Digimon... isn't that what you always wanted, Ryo?"

"No, I never wanted a monster like you as my partner," Ryo spat.

"Ryo, I don't think you'll achieve much by talking. Let's take these guys down already!"

"Right, enough with the banter!" Antlermon grumbled as he brandished his weapons. "Fight me!"

"Ruthless tyrant of Okinawa, your ruling days are coming to an end!" Stingmon exclaimed, extending his stinger.

"Get ready!" Brawlmon shouted. "Here he comes!"

"QUADRO SLASH!" Antlermon shouted as his four weapons left a trail of gleaming light. Stingmon parried the one that was aimed at him, Brawlmon and Kitsunemon dodged the ones he swung into their direction.

Ryo took out his D-Power and extended his digital lasso. He snatched one of the scimitars and pulled firmly.

"I told you NOT to fight Ryo!" Cyberdramon barked angrily. He stood up from his seat, flew across the room and pulled Ryo across the room. The sudden pull at the lasso made Antlermon lose one of his weapons.

"Ryo!" Kitsunemon shouted. She wanted to follow him, but Antlermon blocked her way with one of his arms.

"Out of the way!" she barked. "SPIRIT CORONA!"

The fiery aura engulfed Antlermon, but his massive armor protected him well. With a loud grunt, he hit Kitsunemon with the flat side of his sword, hurling her across the room. Kitsunemon hit the wall on the other side with a sharp yelp and collapsed on the floor.

"SIS!" Brawlmon shouted.

"Final Strike!" Stingmon yelled as he attacked Antlermon's head with his stinger. Antlermon tilted his head and parried with the huge horn on his forehead. "Pathetic!" he hissed. "You traitor, I always knew I couldn't trust you... once a Yellow Bug, always a Yellow Bug! You just couldn't abandon those parents of yours, no matter the color of your carapace!"

"My parents are honorable Digimon that always wanted the best for our people and the island... unlike you, you are a monster that only wants to torture us with your evil ambitions." Their weapons got entangled and they tried yanking them free.

"How dare you do that to my sister?" Brawlmon yelled as she jumped at the giant insect Digimon from behind. "JUMPING SUPLEX!"

"Huh? Wha..." With a strength that you'd have never believed her to have, Brawlmon lifted Antlermon off his feet, lifted him above her head, jumped up into the air, turned him around at the highest point of her leap, and then slammed him down into the ground fiercely.

"Moon Sphere!" Stingmon exclaimed as he shot a spherical projectile from his wrist. It hit Antlermon on the tip of his horn.

"What?" the former leader of the Green Syndicate grimaced. "I... I can't move..."

"Time to end this!" Kitsunemon shouted as she stood up from the ground. "Kitsune Aura!"

Her body got surrounded by a blazing aura of foxfire and her eyes were twin stars of destruction. Antlermon felt the power she gave off and tried standing up, but Stingmon's shot had paralyzed him completely.

Rika opened her muzzle. "FLARE BLASTER!" A huge version of her normal attack came shooting out of her mouth, engulfing Antlermon completely.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he screeched as he was reduced to data. Kitsunemon, Brawlmon and Stingmon closed their eyes as they absorbed the data.

"Ryo!" Kitsunemon then shouted. "Where's Ryo?"

----

Cyberdramon hadn't stopped after pulling Ryo out of Antlermon's reach. He flew into another tunnel that had opened up next to the huge table in the command center and pulled Ryo with him. The young Tamer struggled, but he couldn't get free. Cyberdramon only stopped when they entered a huge cave that was filled with dozens of Digitamas - Digimon Eggs. It was the breeding chamber of the Green Syndicate.

"Time to make some room!" he grumbled, threw Ryo to the ground and pulled his claws together.

"DESOLATION CLAW!" The bright beam of digital energy flew across the room, wandering across the floor and the walls, destroying every single egg it came across.

Ryo was horror-stricken by that display of cruelty. "Why... why are you doing this?" he murmured. "They were your allies..."

"Other Digimon do not matter!" Cyberdramon explained as he lowered his claws and stared down at Ryo. "They were just a means to an end... I needed them to lure you here, Ryo! Together, we can bring the island under out control... and not just this island, the whole world, human or Digital World, it doesn't matter!" He spread his arms. "We will be the ones who make the rules, and there will beno one who can oppose us! You always wanted to be the best Tamer, Ryo, now's your chance!"

"That is the reason why you will never be my Digimon partner!" Ryo shouted. "You are cruel and the life of someone else means nothing to you."

"Wrong!" Cyberdramon said. "Your life means everything to me!"

"That's just because you are obsessed! Now release Monodramon!"

"R-ryo...?"

Ryo hesitated. Why did Cyberdramon's voice sound so high-pitched and weak now? Was that a trick?

"Ryo, I can't break free from his mind," Monodramon's voice spoke through Cyberdramon's mouth. "I tried to bring my body back under control, but he won't let me. He wants to digivolve, Ryo! And you can't beat him once he reaches his Mega Level. That's why I'm trying to hinder him from digivolving as long as I can. Don't think about me, you have to destroy him! Or else both of our worlds will be doomed... please, Ryo, I beg you... do it..."

"Monodramon..." Ryo whispered. "I c-can't... you are my Digimon..."

"Of course I am!" Cyberdramon roared. Ryo jumped back in surprise. He had regained his loud impressive voice again. Millenniummon was under control once again. "Now come and take your place next to my side!"

"NEVER!" Ryo yelled, and a bright light came shining out of his D-Power. The digital lasso wrapped itself around his body and encased him in a shining cocoon of light. Cyberdramon stepped back in surprise. "What... what's happening here?"

"RYO HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO... SPYROMON!"

The blazing cocoon exploded outwards as a powerful tail and a pair of impressive wings came bursting forth. A humanoid dragon with a human-like face, purple scales and yellow horns appeared in the middle of the light. He hovered down to the floor and let out a menacing snort. Flaming sparks came flying out of his nostrils.

"I-impossible!" Cyberdramon gasped. "You... you're... a HYBRID?"

"I won't kill my friend Monodramon!" Spyromon exclaimed in a serious voice. "But I won't let you continue your evil ways either. This is as far as you go, Millenniummon! I will find a way to seal you forever, no matter what!"

Just then, Kitsunemon, Brawlmon and Stingmon appeared in the entrance of the chamber.

"Who is that Digimon?" Stingmon asked in confusion.

"It can't be... Ryo?" Kitsunemon wondered. "But... how? He hasn't got a Digimon parent... or does he?"

----

The doorbell was ringing.

"I'm coming!" a female voice shouted from inside. Shortly afterwards, the door got opened.

The female figure gasped. "H-honey?"

"Hello, Yuki..." Ryo's father murmured. "Could I please stay with you for the night? I'm afraid I have no place to stay..."

The slender, green-scaled dragon Digimon shook her head. "Just WHAT happened to you? You look terrible! Oh no!" The Fafnimon suddenly got worried. "Is something wrong with Ryo?"

"He's fine... I think. Nowadays, he's always away with that Digimon partner of his. I just hope that whatever they are doing, it's not responsible for the explosion in our apartment."

"Explosion! Oh dear god... are you hurt?" She lead her ex-husband inside.

"I was at work when it happened," sighed Ryo's father. "The police could just tell me that some rogue Digimon was on the rampage. Ryo wasn't around when it happened... but I can't reach him on his phone."

"Oh, I hope he's all right," Yuki Fafnimon Akiyama muttered. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna fly to his school and ask his teachers if they know something. And tonight, you'll get something nice to eat. Ex-husband or not, you look famished."

----

"How do you plan on saving him?" Cyberdramon sneered as he spread his arms. "Go ahead, attack me... Monodramon will feel the pain as much as I will. Do you really want to risk deleting him alongside me?"

"I don't have to," Spyromon said confidently. He raised his right arm and revealed a blue bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

"What's that?" Kitsunemon wondered. "Another bracelet of water resistance? That would be useful when Cyberdramon spits at us..."

Spyromon smirked. "Watch... DIGITAL LASSO!"

And the same lasso that usually came out of his D-Power came flying out of the bracelet, flying directly into Cyberdramon's direction, wrapping itself tightly around his forearms and neck.

"What's the point of doing that?" Cyberdramon grunted. "I'm gonna be free from this thing in no time. This lasso constricts me as much as a... rubber band... would...? What the...? What's going on?" he yelled as he tried even harder to free himself against the lasso. "Why can't I break free?"

"Struggle as much as you want, you won't get away this easily. The lasso is amplified by my Hybrid powers, and since the D-Power is syntonized to Cyberdramon's digital field, it works even better against you. You wanted me to be your Tamer? Fine, I'm taming you! Stop struggling and surrender!"

Brawlmon whistled. "Nice move, Ryo! So, you really got him under your control?"

"You bet I do!" Spyromon said. "He won't be able to do anything unless I order him to do it and... wait a minute..." He tried holding on to the lasso, but the pull coming from Cyberdramon was increasing by the second. "Something's wrong here... why are you getting stronger?"

Kitsunemon groaned. "I knew it was too easy..."

"You fools!" Millenniummon's voice roared as he started to grow in size. "Ryo, do you really believe you can control me like that because I am in possession of Cyberdramon's body? I am something grander and better than both Cyberdramon or Monodramon... I am MILLENNIUMMON!"

By now, Cyberdramon's head nearly touched the ceiling, and Spyromon practically dangled at the end of the strained lasso. Using his wings, the dragon Hybrid tried very hard to pull the titanic Digimon to his knees, but he was just too strong.

"I can't hold him any longer!" he gasped. "Everyone, attack him, now!"

"FLARE BLASTER!"

"RISING DRAGON PUNCH!"

"SPIKING STRIKE!"

"USELESS!" Cyberdramon roared as the attacks bounced off harmlessly. He tensed his muscles and with one sudden movement of his arms, he broke free from the digital lasso. It instantly vanished back in Spyromon's bracelet.

And then... Cyberdramon started glowing in a dark, ominous aura...

"CYBERDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MONOMILLENNIUMMON!"

Cyberdramon's body began to swell. His powerful, but sleek legs turned into a pair of massive, pillar-like legs that ended in mechanical claws. His arms elongated, became more mechanical in appearance and grew wicked claws as well. His head looked like that of a Kimeramon who put on a Machinedramon-shaped helmet. Two huge machineguns were attached to his shoulders, and his whole stance was hunched over. In the middle of his techno-organic chest, a huge hole was visible, resembling both an exhaust pipe and a gaping wound. Red blood and black oil were seeping down to the floor. The hole was covered with a strong grate, and behind it, Monodramon's tiny body was visible, attached to MonoMillenniummon's insides with slimy tendrils and tentacles. It actually looked like he was growing out of the organic material that surrounded him.

"RYO!" he shouted and tried getting free from the tendrils that were holding him. "HELP ME!"

"MONODRAMON!" Spyromon shouted. "Damn, what do you want with him?"

"I need him as part of me... but at the same time, as my prisoner," MonoMillenniummon spoke in a rumbling voice. "You WILL be my Tamer Ryo, it is destiny! And all those who stand in our way will be DESTROYED!"

He spread his ridiculously long arms until they nearly touched both ends of the cavern. Black electricity and flashes of purple were dancing around them, until they got concentrated in the middle of his claws.

"VIRAL STREAM!" The streams of dark thunder and evil light came pouring out of his hands, engulfing Kitsunemon, Brawlmon and Stingmon. They cried out as unbelievable pain was surging through their bodies.

"Can't... stand... the pain..." Kitsunemon winced as she slowly collapsed to the ground. Her sister and Stingmon followed quickly.

"This is... too much..." Brawlmon gasped.

"I... have failed..." Stingmon muttered weakly. "Forgive me, mother... father..."

"FIRE FRISBEE!" Spyromon shouted, and two spinning disks of fire appeared in his hands. He threw each of them at one of MonoMillenniummon's claws, where they exploded. MonoMillenniummon didn't really feel anything, but he must have witnessed Ryo's attempt, as he chuckled and ceased sending destructive energy into the direction of his friends.

"It is kinda amusing, Ryo... you still struggle to save your friends? Why, I ask you? I am all you need. I am perfection... I am the ultimate Digimon... I can make all your wishes come true!"

"That... that's not true..." Monodramon winced from inside his prison. "Because Ryo's wishes would never be fulfilled if his friends are gone. They are giving him his strength... and his resolution!"

"I can give him ALL the power in the universe!" MonoMillenniummon roared, and Monodramon cried out in pain when his small body got electrocuted. "Friendships may end... and friends can die... but when Ryo follows me, we will live FOREVER!"

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Spyromon grumbled. "I prefer my old life and my old friends, but you... you can disappear! Forever!"

"Behold the power I possess!" the colossal behemoth bellowed. "And say once again that I would ever disappear... ridiculous! My power is endless, and I am your perfect partner... if you don't want to accept that, I will have to free you from your bond to your friends." And he once again charged up energy in his claws.

"No, don't!" Spyromon yelled. "Fire Frisbee!" But once again, his attack failed.

Monodramon gritted his teeth. "R-ryo, I'm trying to stop the energy flow from within, but... the power flowing through his veins... they are too much for me to handle! I can't do this... I need your strength!"

"What could I do?" Spyromon whispered as he sunk down to his knees and stared at his clawed hands. "I am just a Rookie... and Millenniummon is too powerful. If only we could digivolve..."

But then, out of nowhere, something flashed through his mind... something that was buried in there, a knowledge which came with the digital DNA in his blood... a knowledge that his mother had given him during his birth."

Spyromon got up from the ground. "We are children of destiny," he said. "Champions of the Digital World AND the human world, warriors with blood from both worlds running through our veins... and we ALWAYS have the ability to stop evil creatures like you... BECAUSE WE ARE THE HEROES!"

And with a sudden burst of speed, he threw himself directly into the way of MonoMillenniummon's blast.

"You fool!" the towering beast roared. "Do you want to kill yourself?"

Spyromon screamed as the evil energy surged through his body, making his wings twitch and his tail thrash around. But, at the same time, lines of digital energy were appearing along his body and limbs, making him glow like a neon lamp.

"What... what is that?" MonoMillenniummon murmured. "This energy... I've never felt anything like it before."

Spyromon stumbled forward and fell down to his hands and knees. He panted hardly. The beam that hit him had been devastating, and he was barely able to stay conscious. Only the thought of his imprisoned partner was keeping him up. "M-monodramon..."

"Ryo, hang in there..." Monodramon whispered.

And then, a glowing item came flying through the air.

"Ryo! Catch!"

Spyromon was able to catch the item in spite of his weak state. He looked at the item which looked like a green-glowing computer chip.

"What... what's that?" he murmured.

"A Healing Chip!" Brawlmon shouted. "Rika bought it back at the village... use it to regain your energy. We always need powerful healing items for difficult boss battles."

Ryo pressed the Healing Chip to his chest, and it melted down to a green glowing puddle of goop that got absorbed by his body. At the same time, all of his wounds were healing.

He stood up again, and the data streams running along his body were still making him glow.

"I take it you never have played an RPG before, Millenniummon?" he asked while stretching out his arms. "This is Limit Break Energy... digital energy that fills our bodies whenever we are hurt. And since your Viral Stream was a pretty devastating attack, it filled my body with huge amounts of Limit Break Energy... enough that I can supply my friends with it." Little spheres of light detached themselves from his body and flew over to Kitsunemon and Brawlmon.

"Whatever you did, it will never be enough to defeat me!" MonoMillenniummon snarled. "You are just mere Rookies and Champions!"

"Well, then I guess it's time to change that, isn't it?" Spyromon and his friends closed their eyes.

"KITSUNEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SORCERESSMON!"

"BRAWLMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AURARENAMON!"

"SPYROMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXCALIMON!"

Three new Digimon Heroes were standing in front of MonoMillenniummon.

Sorceressmon was a tall, shapely woman dressed in blue and white robes. Her beautiful face resembled Rika's and her red hair billowed behind her like waves of fire. She was holding a golden staff that was tipped with an ornate fox head. A golden fox tail was also coming out from her robes.

AuraRenamon looked like a taller, more muscular and fiercer version of Renamon, and her fur was red instead of yellow. She was wearing similar fighting gear as Kitsumon and Brawlmon. A purple-glowing scar resembling a Yin and Yang symbol was in the middle of her stomach just below the shredded, white shirt that covered her ample chest.

Excalimon was a noble dragon warrior with white scales and huge wings spreading behind his back. His body structure resembled Spyromon, only more muscular and mature. He was dressed in a silver armor, resembling that of a European knight from the middle ages. He was holding a curved cutlass in his right hand.

Excalimon pointed his weapon at MonoMillenniummon's form and shouted: "There is always a way for us to win, and do you know why? Because we are the heroes!"

----

Kei let out a sigh of relief as she slumped down in her chair. "Phew, am I glad I came up with that in the last minute... for a moment, I thought they were goners..."

"You did great, Kei!" HolyCalumon smiled. "Now they don't need BioCalumon's powers to reach their Ultimate Level anymore. But you know, you should try and come up with a reason for how Ryo was able to see all those informations in front of his mental eye... just 'because it was in his blood' isn't quite accurate, and I'm afraid Bio might use any plot hole to his advantage."

"You're right, I'm working on something," Kei nodded. "But let's make sure that our friends can win the fight and save Monodramon first."


	39. Ryo's new partner

The sun was shining down on the white fur of the white cat as she reached for the glass of orange juice that was standing next to her and suckled on the straw. The sun glinted on the smooth surface of her sunglasses, and a content smile was on her face.

A handsome man with similar sunglasses was spread out on the deck chair while enjoying the warm sunrays. "Honey, please pass the suntan lotion."

"Sure, sweetie! Here ya go!"

Yamaki accepted the lotion with gratitude. "Thanks!" Tally then watched with interest as he started to apply the lotion to his body.

A black blur came running up to them, her fur dripping with water. "Hey, you slowpokes! Come on and join me, the water's great!"

Yamaki smiled. "Some other time maybe, Riley!"

Her white-furred sister shuddered. "You know that I don't stand anything wet, Riley! What kind of cat are you, anyways?"

"The not scaredy kind," the BlackGatomon replied while sticking out her tongue. "C'mooon, Mitsuo, don't be such a drag! Let's have some fun!"

Yamaki chuckled. It had been a long time since Riley had such fun. "In a minute, all right?"

"Okay, but you better not keep me waiting," she said before running back to the pool.

Tally lay back and sighed. "How long will we stay here?"

Yamaki looked around before answering her question. After he made sure that nobody was around, he whispered: "Not for too long. We may have enough money, but if we stay in one place for a too long time, they will find us. Remember that we are internationally wanted criminals. The only reason that nobody has come to arrest us is that our crimes have not been made public."

"Too bad..." Tally sighed. "I was starting to enjoy it here."

"We can stay two more days, but I'm afraid we have to leave afterwards. I looked for another nice place we could go to. How does Acapulco sound?"

Tally smiled. "Sounds great! Although I wished we didn't have to live such a life of outcasts..."

"Maybe we will be redeemed some day... especially because Alice is helping the government. You've got one brave and determined sister, Tally! Going back to where she is a wanted criminal took some guts."

"It's not like she could have said no to Daddy," Tally smirked. "She acts like a tough girl, but on the inside, she has a heart of gold. Just ask Kouki and Ivan... that is, the next time we meet them."

"Where have they vanished to, by the way?" Yamaki wondered. "Alice never told me."

"Ivan has some relatives in Russia," Tally explained. "They can stay there for a while... until Alice needs them, as Kouki said."

"Well, I certainly hope that..."

"HEY!" came the angry voice of a BlackGatomon from the pool. "What's taking you so long?"

Yamaki sighed. "I better go before Riley starts to make a scene."

Tally nodded. "You do that, dear!" And she drank the last of her juice while Yamaki was joining her sister in the pool. When the glass was empty, she waved for the waiter.

"Garcon!"

"Oui, madame?"

"Un autre jus d'orange, s'il vous plait!"

"Tout de suite, madame!"

Tally lay back in her chair. Oh yes, coming to the French Riviera had been one of Yamaki's better ideas...

----

Ai was sitting in front of the TV. It was showing an old cartoon, one of her favorite shows, but somehow it didn't make her laugh this time.

The room she was in had everything a young girl her age could ask for. A warm bed, a wardrobe and several drawers for her clothes, a huge toy box, a desk on which she could draw and paint, a children's radio, dozens of Digimon dolls and the TV. If her mother had given her all of this to her birthday, she would have been unbelievably happy.

But now nothing of this meant anything to her. She just wanted to go back home... but she knew she couldn't do that. Never again... or Barbamon would hurt her family.

The door opened. Ai turned around and saw Doumon entering her room. He had assumed his Ultimate form so nobody in the neighborhood would recognize him. He didn't have to be afraid of Ai's powerful Rookie form, since she had promised to him she wouldn't try to escape or even attack him. And Angel Digimon never broke their promises.

"Well, are you satisfied?" Doumon asked in a sarcastic voice. "I made sure to give you anything you might miss from home."

"Why are you doing this?" Ai asked in a quiet voice. "You are a bad man, aren't you?"

Doumon chuckled. "Maybe, but you are on my side right now. I might as well make sure you're feeling good while you're staying with me."

"I'm not feeling good..." Ai muttered. "I miss my Mommy..."

Doumon frowned. "That's too bad, but we all lose our mothers some time, child! Be thankful that yours is still alive!"

Ai gasped as she turned around and stood up. "You... you promised..."

"And I will keep that promise... as long as you stop complaining! I don't know if I will ever manage to have you reach your Ultimate Level, but you are a powerful ally as you are. I've given you all these things... show some gratitude, you spoilt girl!"

"All... all right..." Ai whispered with teary eyes. She sat down on her bed.

Doumon nodded. "Good! And now, do whatever you want. I need to have a small conversation with our 'guest'..."

He closed the door behind him and Ai hugged the huge Etemon plushie next to her for comfort.

Doumon walked along the stark corridor of the abandoned apartment complex they were now living in. He hoped that they wouldn't find him here. To be on the safe side, he had put a digital field of fear on the main entrance, so that everyone who came too close would have second thoughts before coming any closer.

He opened a rusty metal door and the other end of the corridor. In contrast to Ai's room, this room was dark, dusty and musty. Only a small lamp on a small table was giving off some light.

No, that wasn't entirely true.

There was a second source of light in the room, the sparkling bars of energy that trapped BioCalumon in his cage.

BioCalumon was sitting on the floor of his cage and had his eyes closed. He didn't try to escape, he could still control his favorite game from within here. He had tried to flee once, but when he touched the energy bars, they had given him a nasty shock.

How he detested the frail little body he was forced to inhabit...

Doumon approached the cage and sneered down at the small prisoner. "Well, have you changed your mind?"

Bio opened his right eye. "I'm not talking to you."

"Not? I am wondering, why? Was there ever anything I did to you?"

"Very funny!" BioCalumon hissed. "You were the one who trapped me in here!"

"Well, true..." Doumon admitted. "But that is your own fault. If you would just share your secrets with me..."

"What secrets?" BioCalumon asked with feigned innocence.

"Everything!" Doumon shouted as he brought his fist down on the table. "What kind of Digimon are you? What is your relationship with that Palmon girl? Why does she believe you could EVER harm me?"

Calumon tilted his head. "Well, I COULD tell you... if you said the magic word..."

Doumon gritted his teeth. "And... what IS the magic word?"

Bio smiled. "Please!"

Doumon let out a groan of desperation. He wanted to strangle the little guy. But first, he wanted to know his secret.

"Would you... PLEASE... tell me?" he snarled.

Bio turned his back to him. "Sorry, I can't!"

"WHAT??"

Bio turned around his head and grinned. "I never work with fools who are stupid enough to do anything they are told!"

Doumon wanted to cry.

"Fine..." he grumbled. "Be that way! I'll give you time to consider... one day, to be exact! If you still refuse to help me... well, I have my ways of handling 'difficult' cases."

And he left BioCalumon alone, slamming the door shut as he left.

Bio grimaced. That wasn't going according to plan at all. Just because that damn Palmon couldn't keep her mouth shut...

Well, at least he could still influence the game from within his prison. He would figure out a way to get out of here, given some time. He had turned Barbamon into what he was today... with the right command of the game master, he could easily destroy him.

If only he had a more easily to control game master on his side... if only Eiko hadn't betrayed him...

----

"MANA FLAME!" Sorceressmon raised her staff and shot a spherical flame at the towering form of MonoMillenniummon.

"FOX WAVE!" AuraRenamon moved her fists at high speed at released a wave of destructive energy.

"HOLY SLASH!" Excalimon raised his cutlass and made a wide motion, releasing a trail of holy light that hit his enemy right in the chest.

"DESTRUCTO AURA!" yelled MonoMillenniummon as he surrounded himself with a dark aura that negated any attack that came at him. "It's useless..." he grumbled. "Any attack you throw at me just fuels my ambitions, my dream to destroy you pests and to be one with Ryo... Ryo, why don't you get rid of them? They are only standing in our way."

"They are my friends!" Excalimon proclaimed as he raised his weapon. "As is Monodramon!"

"They are useless!" MonoMillenniummon roared. "VIRAL STREAM!"

This time, his attacks were only directed at AuraRenamon and Sorceressmon.

"Mirror Illusion!" shouted AuraRenamon before calling up a huge mirror. Quickly, she shoved her sister through it and jumped through the mirror herself, barely avoiding the waves of virus energy their opponent had fired at them. Shortly afterwards, another mirror appeared at the other side of the room, where the two sister emerged safely.

"Warn me the next time you do that," Sorceressmon gasped. "Mana Freeze!"

This time, a barrage of ice crystal was flung at the colossal Digimon in the middle of the room. But it only hit the metal parts of his body and bounced off harmlessly.

"Why are you even trying?" MonoMillenniummon asked them. "The dream Ryo and I will share... it is our destiny! Can't you feel it, Ryo? The yearning? The yearning to be loved? I need you... I need you as much as you need me!"

"You... are right..." came the weak voice of Monodramon. "But... you seem to have forgotten something... You... also need me. We are two halves of the same being. We can't live without each other."

"LIES!" MonoMillenniummon roared.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you killed him yet?" Sorceressmon snapped.

"Rika!" AuraRenamon shouted in an alarmed voice. "Don't give him any ideas!"

But Rika didn't listen. "Why are you keeping him within you? You could easily rip him out of your chest and destroy him, just like you want to destroy us!"

"I don't have to listen to your deceptions!" Millenniummon snarled as he turned towards her. "Viral Stream!"

"Rika!" AuraRenamon gasped as she dove to push her sister out of the way. But this time, she was too late. The dark energy swept over Sorceressmon like a river of acid, and filled the noble robes she was wearing with a deadly virus that attacked her any second. Rika screamed out in pain.

"Rika, he has infected your armor!" Excalimon shouted. "Get rid of it!"

"So you can see me naked?" Sorceress grimaced. "Forget it, Ryo!"

"So do you now see, Ryo?" the satisfied voice of Millenniummon asked him. "Why do you need them when you have me? I am the only one who can protect you. I am your friend. We need each other!"

"Never..." Excalimon whispered. "Never... the many lives you took... the pain you caused... how can I ever forgive you for this?"

"R-ryo..." Monodramon gasped. "You have to realize... he is me... as much as I am him. He is my other side, my double... and he has collected all of my negative emotions over the years. He can't help himself..."

"QUIET!" Millenniummon screamed. "That's not true! I don't need you! I don't need anyone of you! I need just... RYO!!"

With these last words, the aura of dark energy around him expanded outwards, forcing Sorceressmon and AuraRenamon to their knees and knocking Stingmon, who had been forced to helplessly watch the battle, against the wall of the cavern.

"Rika..." AuraRenamon murmured. "Here... let me help you..." And she crawled over to her sister and helped her to get rid of the infected robes.

"Just... make sure the pervert doesn't see me over here..." Sorceressmon groaned. "Damn... he's too strong for us. How can we beat him?"

And then, Ryo realized something. "We don't have to beat him..." he murmured. "Monodramon is right... they are both the halves of the same Digimon... and Millenniummon has absorbed all the hatred, pain, sadness and anguish Cyberdramon has gathered over the time. No wonder if drove him insane... but... is that really enough? Can I still forgive him? he made so many humans and Digimon suffer..."

And then, he decided. Stepping forward, Excalimon dropped his cutlass and looked up at MonoMillenniummon. And at Monodramon.

"R-ryo?" they both asked. And to Ryo, they sounded like they had the same voice.

"You don't have to be angry anymore," Ryo said. "You don't have to force me into being your Tamer. Because... all these years... I already have been your Tamer. You are Monodramon. Monodramon is a part of you, don't you see? And I could never be angry at Monodramon. He is the same as you. You are like twins... soulmates! You are just... misguided..."

"Th-that's not... true..." Millenniummon protested, but his voice didn't sound so convinced.

Excylimon came even closer and dropped his Hybrid powers, reverting back to simple old Ryo. And when he stood directly in front of the huge Digimon... he hugged his legs as good as he could.

"You are both my Digimon," he said.

And suddenly, the whole cavern was filled with a blinding light. The dark aura that had surrounded Millenniummon vanished and Monodramon got released and hovered down to the floor.

As for Millenniummon, his gigantic form staggered, collapsed in a heap... and began shrinking. He shrunk and shrunk until he was as big as Monodramon. And then, it was over...

In front of Ryo, two Rookie Dragon Digimon were standing. They were looking alike, only that the Rookie on the left was colored purple with yellow, while his twin was colored dark green with red.

Tears appeared in Monodramon's eyes when he realized what had happened. "Brother..." he murmured.

The new Digimon looked at itself in wonder. Then he looked at his brother and Tamer and smiled. "I... am Minidramon!"

"I feel it," Monodramon said with a big smile. "I can feel your joy. We truly are soulmates."

"You were right, all the time!" Minidramon said. "We are two halves of the same... but, unlike other Digimon, we aren't one, we are two."

Ryo knelt down in front of them. "I am sorry, Minidramon..." he said. "All those years, I was so afraid from Millenniummon that I never realized that you have become part of Monodramon. And I guess these feelings of fear and hatred towards you made you do all these things..."

Minidramon sniffled. "Can you forgive me? I never really wanted to hurt anyone... but... somehow, I couldn't help myself. These feelings... the hate in my heart... the sadness... it made me so angry. I couldn't control myself anymore. I have no excuse, really... you must hate me..."

Ryo hugged his two Digimon partners. "I could never hate any of you anymore, I realize that now. You are almost exactly alike. You are twin brothers now. And if I can love Monodramon, why not you as well?"

"Oh, Ryo!" the dragon twins shouted and threw themselves at their Tamer.

On the other side of the cavern, Sorceressmon and AuraRenamon were watching the scene.

"I wonder..." Aura Renamon pondered. "Can we really forgive him as well? Think of the lives that were lost because of all this..."

"Leave the forgiving to Ryo and let us turn back to normal," Rika grumbled. "I don't want Ryo to see me in my underwear... I just wonder how we will explain all of this to Stingmon... and Yoko..." She looked over to the unconscious form of Stingmon.

"We have to make them understand what happened," her sister said. "And I think that Yoko will understand... do you remember how quickly she accepted the effects of the RPG Maker? I have the feeling that in spite of Millenniummon's hatred and sadness, he really didn't want to hurt anybody anymore. Somehow, the RPG Maker must have changed his mind... just like it did with Yamaki..."

----

"DAMN IT!" BioCalumon yelled. "Damn them all to hell! I thought they'd never leave that place alive! I was sooo certain that three of my most dangerous opponents were gone by now. I am the one who should win this game! I, and nobody else!"

He tried to calm himself down. "It doesn't matter..." he grumbled. "My plan still stands... I still have my trump card." He snickered. "Dear, innocent Ai... if you only knew what I have planned for you..."

----

Stingmon rubbed his head as he stood up from the ground. "Man, what hit me...?" he grumbled.

"Back in the land of the waking?" Renamon asked. Rika snickered.

Stingmon looked at them. "Who are you?"

"What, don't you recognize your team mates?" Rika smirked. "After all we went through..."

Stingmon instantly recognized the sarcasm. "Kitsunemon..." he sighed. "I should have known. So you're a Hybrid? And you are Brawlmon, right?"

"My real name's Rika," Rika said. "And she's my sister Renamon. But don't worry, it's not like we had much time to introduce ourselves."

Stingmon then remembered something. "Wait... where's the boy? Where's Ryo? And the enemy..."

"Relax, Ryo's fine, and Millenniummon... well, let's just say he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"So you really beat him?" Stingmon was impressed.

"Well, they had help," Ryo said as he and his two Digimon partners came towards them. Ryo gestured over his shoulder. "We just thought we should set up a small memorial for all the Digitama that got destroyed today..."

"It was my idea..." Minidramon murmured uncomfortably.

Stingmon looked at the two dragon Digimon. "So, you are Ryo's partner? Strange, he only mentioned one..."

"Well... he is my twin brother..." Monodramon tried.

Minidramon sighed. "No, I want him to know. Since he is one of those I wanted to... to destroy..."

It took Stingmon a few seconds to realize what he meant. But then, he jumped to his feet with a gasp. "You... you're the one! The monster who killed them all... you're that... that Millenniummon! Evil creature, now you shall pay for your deeds!" He extended his wrist stinger and wanted to dash at the green dragon.

But Ryo stepped in his way. "No!" he said. "I won't allow that! He has suffered enough."

"SUFFERED?" Stingmon yelled. Accusingly, he pointed his finger at Minidramon. "That monster has killed countless members of both insect tribes, and you are saying he has suffered?"

"It wasn't his fault," Ryo said and looked down to his feet. His fists were trembling. "It was mine..."

That confused Stingmon. "What do you mean?"

"Long ago, Monodramon and Millenniummon merged into one being... my new partner, Cyberdramon. But his form wasn't stable and he digivolved back to Monodramon as soon as I returned from the Digital World. Millenniummon had done cruel things in the past, but... ever since he became one with Monodramon, he changed. They were the same... the partner I grew to like as a brother. But... I was still afraid of Millenniummon... of my past. And those feelings of fear and hatred were absorbed by Monodramon, which in turn awoke Millenniummon's soul, turning him back into the monster he once was. Only when I stopped my own fears and truly accepted him as what he is - my partner - did he return to his senses."

"You mean... your bad feelings infested him, like a virus?" Stingmon muttered. He lowered his stinger. He began to understand.

"I couldn't help myself," Minidramon winced. "I was controlled by the dark emotions in my heart. I know that nothing I ever do will make up for the sins I have done, but... please believe me when I say that I have changed... for the better."

"Have you really?" Stingmon looked back and forth between Minidramon and his purple-scaled brother. Except for the color, he couldn't really see a difference, neither in appearance nor in behavior. They really seemed like twins, two halves of the same soul.

"All right," he said and retracted his stinger. "But the decision is not mine to make. You shall have to answer for what you have done in front of the king and queen."

----

Takato woke from his slumber. He had a nice dream... a dream about Jeri and himself...

He blinked in confusion when he noticed that his thumb was inside his mouth. How did that happen? Where was he, anyways? This wasn't his room back at home... it still was very comfortable...

Jeri's unmistakable giggle pulled him back to reality. He looked up and saw the grinning face of his female friend.

"Good morning, Takato!" she chuckled.

Takato then realized that he was not only still having his thumb in his mouth, but he was also lying in Jeri's lap. He shouted in surprise, pulled his thumb out and fell to the floor.

"J-j-jeri!" he stuttered. "This... this isn't what it looks like... I..."

"Oh, you should have seen your face!" Jeri laughed. "Priceless!"

Next to them, Terriermon, Harmony and Guilmon were laughing as well. Then Takato remembered what had happened to them... and how Jeri and Harmony had taken care of him and his brother during the past few hours. He blushed. "Um, s-sorry I didn't want to eat the mashed banana you offered me, Jeri..."

"No need for excuses," Jeri giggled. "You were sooo cute as a Baby Digimon."

"I ate my part without any complaints," Guilmon grinned.

"Well, that wasn't really the worst part," Harmony chuckled. "Do you know how cranky they got when Terriermon wanted to change their diapers?"

Both Takato and Guilmon paled and they stared at the dog-rabbit in disbelief.

Terriermon waved his arms around frantically. "No no no! That's a lie! I never did that! I wouldn't dare... Harmony, that was evil!"

The girls couldn't stop themselves and broke out into laughter. The boys glared at them, but then, Guilmon had to chuckle as well. The idea was just too absurd and funny. Takato joined in, then Terriermon, and in the end, they all laughed.

"Man, I am glad this nightmare is over!" Takato sighed in the end. "But, don't forget that you were cute babies as well. Um, I mean... that is... dang..."

Jeri had to suppress a new fit of giggles. Oh, Takato was too sweet at times...

"If you are finished with laughing, we could go to the king and queen and afterwards, leave this place."

They all turned towards the entrance of the hut, where Rika and Renamon were standing.

"Rika!" Takato shouted with relief. "You guys made it!"

"Of course we did, goggle head!" Rika smirked. "And not just that, we saved the whole island by ourselves."

"Wow! Rika, that's amazing!" Harmony shouted. "And Millenniummon's really gone? But, say... where's Ryo?"

"Right here!" Ryo said as he entered the hut. "And there's something we must tell you guys. But first... let me introduce you to my newest partner. Hey, come on in!"

He stepped aside, and Monodramon entered, followed by a Digimon that looked like his green twin brother. "Um, hello..." he said in a meek voice. "I'm Minidramon..."

----

When they were on their way back to the Yellow Syndicate's hive, Takato was still eyeing Minidramon curiously. "And that little guy is really Millenniummon?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't have believed it either, had you told me the same story a few hours ago. But it is true... and he isn't responsible for the actions. It's the RPG Maker again... he used the dark feelings in his heart to turn him into an evil killing machine. We have to make sure that such a thing never happens again, which means we have to treat Minidramon as one of us."

"No problem!" Jeri smirked and walked up to the green dragon, who was busy talking to his purple-scaled brother.

She pulled an apple out of her pocket and offered it to Minidramon. "Say, you're looking awfully hungry. I took this from the hut we slept in... maybe you want to have it?"

Minidramon was surprised, but then he accepted the apple and smiled at the brown-haired girl with gratitude. "Th-thanks!"

Jeri smiled back at him. "No problem!"

"Jeri's method seems to work!" Rika whispered to Ryo.

While they were walking through the woods, they could see the effects of the awful battle that had taken place here just an hour ago. Digimon were removing dead bodies, and medics were taking care of the wounded. Soldiers of the Yellow Syndicate were guarding the remaining soldiers of the Green Syndicate and the few surviving pirate Ebidramon.

"Just don't look there," Ryo whispered to Minidramon. "And remember that something like this will never happen again, I'll make sure of that."

Minidramon nodded sadly, but he still couldn't forget the image of a female Honeybeemon who had cried over the body of a fallen male Honeybeemon, most likely her brother or mate...

As soon as the guards recognized Stingmon, they let them through. Stingmon brought them directly to the throne room.

Before they entered, he stopped and turned around to face the Hybrid Tamers. "Don't worry," he said. "I will explain everything to my parents, and I think they won't do anything too drastic when the learn about the true story."

Rika and her friends looked at each other in confusion. "Parents?" Renamon muttered.

Stingmon entered the throne room, and they followed him. Yoko and her husband were once again sitting on their thrones. The QueenBeemon welcomed them with a warm smile. "Welcome back!"

Stingmon gave her a respectful bow. "Mother, father, I have returned!"

He jumped in surprise when all of a sudden, Rika, who had been standing right behind him, reacted with a loud: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"


	40. Bio's discovery

The door opened and Mako came in. "Kei?" he asked.

Kei turned around and smirked. "Hey, did you forget to bring me the drink you promised?"

"Um, I kinda got thirsty myself... and then I found the cookies... and I kinda ate them all by myself before remembering that I promised to bring you something... but anyways... there's someone here for you."

Kei frowned. "For me? Who?"

"Somebody who is very angry at you, young lady!" Asaji Lillymon said as she stepped into the room. Behind her, Eiko followed. She giggled nervously. "Sorry, Kei! She kinda found me out..."

"Um, heh... hi, Mom!" Kei said sheepishly.

"Don't you 'Hi, Mom!' me, Kei!" Lillymon said angrily. "You had me worried sick! One more of these escapades and you'll be grounded for the rest of the year!" She turned around to d'Arcmon, who had appeared behind her. "I'm so sorry about this... I hope Kei wasn't a bother..."

"Well, she... tried very hard to be polite," d'Arcmon said. She was a bit fidgety, as she didn't really want to tell strangers about her family problems, and Kei had been present when her little daughter got kidnapped, after all.

"Mom, I'm sorry I tricked you," Kei muttered. "And I'm sorry I broke my promise, but... don't you see how important this is? I mean, if it wasn't for me and HolyCalumon, my friends would have been..."

"HolyCalumon?" Lillymon wondered. "Who's that?"

"She's right there, on the screen..."

"Don't bother, Kei..." Holy sighed. "All they can see is static, remember? They also won't be able to hear my voice."

Kei looked back at her foster mom, Mako and his mother, and they were all staring at the screen in confusion. "But... there's nobody there, right?" d'Arcmon muttered.

Eiko, on the other hand...

She took one look at the screen, and she went as white as a sheet. She slowly backed off, until she reached the wall. "B-bio... BioCalumon..." she whispered.

"What? No!" Kei shouted. "No, Eiko, you've got it wrong! That's not Bio, that's..."

"Take him away!" Eiko cried. "He's a bad guy!"

"What... but what are you talking about?" Lillymon wondered. "There's nobody here, Eiko."

"No, Mom, don't you remember?" Kei said. "Nobody but the game masters can see anything from the game. Eiko, it's all right! It's not Bio, it's his sister, HolyCalumon!"

Eiko stopped crying. "He... he has a sister?"

"That's right, Eiko!" HolyCalumon smiled. "And I promise you, I would never do the things my brother has done. I'm different, see?"

Eiko floated closer to the screen. "You look different, that's right... but why are you in there?"

Holy gave her a sad smile. "I'm afraid I'm trapped in here..."

Eiko gasped. "That's horrible!"

"Yes, well, but at least I can help Kei making decisions when she's helping her friends."

"You helped her?" Eiko smiled. "Thanks!"

"It was my pleasure," Holy replied.

"She's... talking to someone, isn't she?" d'Arcmon muttered. "But I can't see or hear anyone..."

"Mommy, wasn't that what your boss said?" Mako asked. "On that letter she wrote, she said..."

"Mako, what did I tell you about reading other people's mail?" d'Arcmon grumbled. "And you can't just tell Magnadramon my 'boss'."

"But that's what she is, right?" Mako asked curiously.

"You... you are a servant of Magnadramon?" Lillymon gasped. She gave the angel Digimon a hasty bow. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

"Well, she IS the superior of all Angel Digimon," d'Arcmon smirked. "But I guess that not all Digimon who decided to live on Earth know that anymore..."

"I... must admit that I never met an Angel Digimon before," Lillymon nervously said.

d'Arcmon sighed. "Well, my son's right about one thing: Magnadramon wrote me a letter in which she told me everything about this 'RPG Maker' and its powers. And as a mother, let me tell you something: If your child is the only one who can help the Sovereign's new champions, it is a great honor. You should be proud of Kei!"

"Well... maybe I am proud..." Lillymon muttered.

Kei looked at her in surprise. "Mom?"

"But I'm still mad at you because you just ran away like that!" Lillymon snapped. "For now, stay and help your friends, I don't mind. But keep in mind that after all of this is over, you'll be grounded!"

Kei sighed in relief. "Yes, Mom! Thanks, Mom!"

Lillymon sighed as well. "Well, now I should bring you back home, Eiko..."

"Awww, can't I stay?" Eiko whined. "I'm a game master too, you know?"

"Eiko, I can't just allow you to stay here without having talked to your parents," Lillymon frowned. "Now come along, or I have to call them."

"Hmmm, okay... bummer! Bye, Mako! Bye, Kei!"

"Bye, Eiko! Maybe some other time," Kei said.

"Farewell, Eiko!" HolyCalumon said as she waved from the computer screen. "It has been a pleasure meeting you."

Eiko grinned. "You really are nicer than Bio!"

----

"Oh, please!" BioCalumon groaned in his cage as he watched the scene with closed eyes. "All this niceness makes me wanna puke..." He opened his eyes and grinned. "But what I found out is very interesting indeed... so I have a twin sister, huh? Well, dear sister... if it's war you want, you shall have it! And when the time is right, I shall merge with you to regain all of my powers..." He snickered.

Suddenly the lights turned on. "Didn't anyone tell you that it is unwise to talk to oneself?" Barbamon darkly asked.

Bio winced. "Point for you, gramps!" he grumbled as he turned his back to the Demon Lord. "So you heard what I said, big deal! It's not like it will help you in any way..."

"That depends," Barbamon said as he sat down on a chair. "So, tell me... how did you learn of this 'sister' of yours? Do you have visions? Or are you telepathic?"

"I'm not telling," Bio grumbled.

Barbamon smiled. "Of course not! But still, I am intrigued... why would you want to 'merge' with her? Does that have some deeper meaning or are you just a little pervert?"

"WHAT?" Bio yelled as he snarled at the Demon Lord furiously. "I'll kill you!"

"I doubt that, not from within there," Barbamon chuckled. "Well, obviously you don't want to cooperate. Maybe I should go and pay that sister of yours a visit and ask her instead..."

"HER?" Bio snorted with laughter. "You are crazy, old man! She's in league with Angel Digimon now, and she's helping the twerps that defeated your other Demon Lord pals."

"There's an Angel Digimon on my side as well, remember?" Barbamon said. "So that point is kind of moot."

"Well, yeah, Lucemon has always been a special case," Bio admitted. "But still, you won't succeed with me, you won't succeed with HolyCalumon either. Sucks to be you!"

Barbamon rose from his chair. "You don't have to be so cocky, BioCalumon! If I may remember you, those who believe in 'ideals' such as love and friendship have a fatal flaw: They try to protect those they love. You do not have such a flaw, I must concede. But your sister... let's see if she cooperates if I threaten those who are close to her."

Bio grimaced. "You don't even know where she is..."

"True," Barbamon admitted. "But as soon as I find her, and she is willing to tell me everything, I won't have any use for you anymore... keep that in mind, BioCalumon!"

BioCalumon wanted to give him a snappy retort, but then the door opened and a tiny figure with shining wings entered the room.

"Barbamon?" Ai asked meekly. "I can't sleep... I'm scared. Can you read me a story? Mommy always used to do that..."

While Barbamon groaned, Bio rolled around the floor of his cage with laughter. "Oh, that's a real hoot! Your almighty prospective Demon Lord is not just a kindergardener, she's also a scaredy cat!"

Barbamon ignored the laughing BioCalumon and walked up to Ai, glaring darkly at her. "To bed! Now! Or I will give you more nightmares than you ever had in your life!"

Ai's lip trembled, and her eyes grew teary. The presence of Barbamon was so terrifying, even more than usual... She turned around and ran back to her room, sobbing loudly.

"Aw, now you made her cry!" Bio snickered. "You're not very good with children, are you?"

"She WILL do as I say!" Barbamon growled. "Or else I'm gonna reduce her family house to a pile of ashes!"

"Good luck with that," Bio sarcastically commented. "But what you need is Pride, not Fear!"

Satisfied, he turned around and closed his eyes.

----

Takato and Guilmon slowly opened the door and tried sneaking past their parents, who were standing behind the counter of their bakery.

"Hi, sons!" Mie said without even looking up from the dough she was kneading. "Where have you been?"

Takato and Guilmon sighed. They hoped she wouldn't ask... "Well, we were..." Takato started.

Mie smirked at them. "Out to save the world again, I presume?"

Guilmon nodded. "Yeah, right that!"

Takato frowned at his brother. "We didn't have to be that honest," he complained.

Their mother shrugged. "As well as you're home for dinner and stay in one piece while fighting evil Digimon, I don't care about what you do in your free time."

"But Mom!" Takato was baffled. "Aren't you upset that we weren't at school?"

"Why should I?" she grinned. "It's Sunday! You didn't have to go to school the past two days."

The two brother looked at each other and groaned. "How could we have forgotten that?" Guilmon grumbled.

"That's just great!" Takato whined. "On top of everything, we have school tomorrow."

"Isn't there any special privilege for Digimon Junior Heroes that have saved the world?" Guilmon asked.

"None that I am aware of," Mie said while finishing the bread. "You still have to do your duties. And that reminds me... do you still have homework to do?"

"But Mom!" Guilmon protested. "I couldn't have written that report about Digimon Hive behavior... we had to save Okinawa!"

"Well, then I guess you picked up quite a few things from the insect colonies that are supposed to be there, right?" Mie asked. "Well then, get to work!"

"Can't you shut your big mouth for once?" Takato growled.

They already wanted to go upstairs. "By the way, I can't pick you up from school tomorrow," their mother said.

"Why not?" Guilmon wondered. "You promised."

She smiled. "Sorry, hon, but my own Champion duties are calling. Rika's father, Jeri's father, Harmony's parents and I are on a hot trail that might lead us to the missing Demon Lord."

"You?" Takato blurted out in surprise. "But... are you sure you can handle him?"

He winced when she glared at him. "Sorry, Mom, I didn't mean it like that..."

"I'll have you know that I've been an experienced fighter even before you were born, young man!" Mie glowered. "And I have a team as well, and Barbamon is all by himself. And we might even get backup from Taomon's special unit... well, if he conceals that Alice is working with us..."

"Alice is working us?" Takato gasped. "You mean, like Gaomon Alice? Mom, can't we come as well?"

"Of course not!" Mie huffed. "This is a top secret operation, and I only have told you this because you have special privileges and are Junior Champions yourselves... but that doesn't mean that I have to take you along. I don't want to put the mission at risk because I am scared of my little children."

"We are not that little anymore..." Guilmon grumbled. "And Alice is as old as we are..."

"She only joins because her foster parents ordered her to, and you know who they are, right? Now, up in your room, do your homework and we don't speak of this again! Understood?"

"Yes, Mom..." they grumbled in disappointment and went upstairs.

"I can't believe Mom..." Guilmon sighed. "We just risked our lives in the fight against Millenniummon, and she doesn't want us to join her when she searches for Barbamon... even though we still have a score to settle with him!"

"To be honest, you two didn't really fight Millenniummon," a soft voice giggled. "You were busy being bottle-fed by Jeri and Harmony!"

The two boys gasped in surprise when they saw the Palmon girl sitting at Takato's desk.

"Kei!"

She grinned. "None other! And don't worry, I won't tell your parents what really happened on the island... but I hope you are grateful for the work HolyCalumon and I have done."

"Who?" Guilmon wondered.

Kei revealed a tiny device with a monitor hanging from her neck. "Say hello, Holy!"

The little Calumon-lookalike smiled. "Hello, Holy!"

"Very funny..." Kei smirked.

"Kei!" Takato gasped in alarm. "Isn't that...?"

"Before you say anything else, nope, that's not BioCalumon. It's his sister, HolyCalumon... it's a long story." She pointed at the device hanging from her neck. "Let's just say that I can carry the main program with me whenever I want to... to use the RPG Maker, I just need to plug it into a computer with a version of the RPG Reality game on it."

HolyCalumon giggled. "Maker Points can be a wonderful thing, can they?"

"That means... there is no danger that the program can be destroyed by the bad guys anymore?" Takato wondered.

Kei shook her head. "Not as long as they don't try to destroy this little RPG MST!"

"RPG what?" Guilmon asked in confusion.

Kei and Holy giggled. "RPG Maker Storage Thingy!"

----

Rika sighed as she and her sister entered the house. "Mom, Grandma! We're back!"

"Rika, finally!" her mother shouted as she came towards them. "I was so worried... I called every single one of your friends, but nobody knew where you two could have been. I even called Rena's new friend, Yui..."

Renamon grimaced. "Mom, she is DEFINITELY not my friend!"

"Whatever, I just want you to call me the next time you plan to have a sleepover anywhere... where have you been, by the way?"

Rika sighed. "Okinawa..."

"Oki... RIKA! That's where all those pirates have been spotted right!"

"Not just that," Rika muttered. "We also fought a criminal hive of insect Digimon and a crazy Digimon that turned out to be Ryo's best friend... but can we tell you the details later? I'm so tired right now..."

"Well, okay... as long as you still tell me. Oh, and Renamon... this is for you!"

Renamon blinked when she accepted the pink envelope with the red hearts on it. "It's not... from Yui, is it?"

Her mother shook her head. "No, your father left it here... I think he said that his young colleague wanted me to give it to you. You remember Reppamon, right? The young, good-looking fox who once paid us a visit?"

"I remember him..." Renamon mumbled as she opened the envelope an read the letter.

'Dear Renamon,

I know we don't know each other that long, but you always seemed to be a nice, intelligent and charming girl. I admit that I always have been a bit shy around you, so I never dared to ask you in person... that's why I wrote this letter for you.

Both of us don't have that much time, I have my job and you are still going to school... but I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I hope you don't think I'm being too pushy, but... could I invite you for a nice dinner at Digitamamon's tonight? I will pay for everything, of course!

If you don't have the time or simply don't want to come, that's fine with me. Tell your mother, and she will send me an SMS. But if you decide to come, it would make me the most happy Digimon in town. How does 18:00 o'clock sound? I'll wait for you in front of the entrance.

Love, Reppamon'

Renamon lowered the letter.

"What wrong, sis?" Rika asked.

Renamon's eye twitched. "I've just been invited... for a dinner date."

"Really?" her mother smiled. "Oh, that's wonderful! You'll go, of course, right?"

"Well... but..." Renamon gulped. "Digitamamon's? That's one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo!"

"He writes that he pays, so what's the problem?" Rika asked.

"Huh?" Renamon noticed that her little sister had snatched her letter and was reading it with interest. "Hey, give that back! That's mine!"

"Rika, that's not nice! Give your sister her love letter back!"

Renamon sweatdropped. "L-love letter? B-but Mom... I don't even know what I'm supposed to do at such a..."

"Just leave it to me, dear!" Rumiko beamed. "This is the PERFECT chance for you to wear that lovely dress I bought you the other day. You remember, that elegant, dark blue one that emphasized your fur so nicely? Oh, and what if we put a cute little ribbon..."

"NO!" Renamon protested and clutched her tail to herself. "No ribbons!"

"Oh, all right! But you'll definitely need a nice perfume... and let me help you file those claws of you, we don't want you to cut up the restaurant's tablecloths, right? Oh, so much to do, so much to do..."

Renamon glared back at her sister while their mother pushed her towards the bathroom. "Rika..." she pleaded. "HELP ME!"

Rika couldn't help herself. She walked away, looked back over her shoulder and winked at her sister. "Have fun!"


	41. Renamon in Love

A lone figure was walking along the path in the park. Whenever someone was coming past her, they looked at her angelic beauty and cuteness with awe... even though she was still a child, she was radiating an aura of purity, innocence and warmth. Even more curious was the fact that she was an Angel Digimon, one of the rarest types of Digimon, even within the Digital World itself. Still nobody would have imagined that within this little girl, one of the most infamous Angels of all times was hidden - Lucemon.

Ai sat down on a bench and sighed. She had missed going out like this. Being trapped in that small room Barbamon had given her was boring and made her depressed over the time. Sure, she had a TV and dolls and all sorts of toys - but she still liked to play in the park, every now and then.

She still wished she had somebody she could play with...

She looked up when she heard crying. She walked over to a little girl that looked like she was her age... although, now that she was a Rookie, she was taller than the girl.

She tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

The girl sniffled and pointed up into the tree. "M-my kitty..."

Ai looked up and saw a tiny tabby cat that was sitting on a branch and meowed pitifully.

She smiled. "No problem!" She spread her wings, flew up to the scared cat, scooped it up with her arms and gently carried it down to its young owner.

"There you go," Ai said as she gave the kitten to the girl.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" the girl cried again and again. She hugged the kitten to herself. "Silly Miko, don't startle me like this..."

She then smiled at Ai. "You are an angel, right?"

Ai snickered and looked at her wings. "I guess so..."

"My Mommy always says that angels are always protecting us. So will you protect us when the bad Digimon come back?"

Ai blinked. "The... bad Digimon?"

"Uh-huh..." the girl nodded. "I was so afraid when they came to town... my Daddy works close to where they fought... and I was really, really afraid something could have happened to him."

Ai smiled and gave the surprised girl a hug. "Don't worry, I will protect you from all the bad guys!"

The girl looked up at her and beamed. "Yay! Thanks!"

The girl then ran off, but she turned around one last time and waved to Ai. "Bye!"

Ai waved back. "Bye!" And then the girl and her kitten left.

But now Ai was pondering. Helping that girl had felt so... so good. If she now was a real angel, shouldn't she help people with her abilities? If even her Mommy couldn't answer back to her...

When she walked back to the apartment, she came past a small department store on the other side of the street. She was very surprised when suddenly, a man with a mask and a gun came running out of the shop, carrying a bag with him. A Pumpkinmon came running after him.

"Quick! Into the car!" the man shouted.

Pumpkinmon nodded. "Got it, boss!"

"Help!" A middle-aged man came out of the shop. "Somebody help me! They took my money!"

Ai frowned as she watched the scene. "That's not very nice," she decided, spread her wings and flew across the street.

Just when the robber and his Digimon accomplice wanted to get into their car, Ai gently landed in front of them.

"Wh-what the heck?" the man shouted. "Get out of the way, you winged freak!"

"You are not very nice," Ai said. "Give that man his money back!"

The robber laughed. "Are you kidding me? I don't need to listen to a child, especially not to a winged freak like you... Pumpkinmon, get rid of her!"

The pumpkin Digimon grinned. "With pleasure, boss... Trick or Treat!"

Ai blinked when out of nowhere, a huge pumpkin appeared above her. She made no attempt of dodging or even shielding herself... but she held up her index finger when the pumpkin fell down.

A short spark of light, and the pumpkin exploded into thousands of tiny pieces that splatter all over the pavement.

Ai giggled. "That was funny. But now, give him his money back!"

"You little bitch..." the man snarled and pointed his gun at her. "I'm gonna kill you!"

She shop owner, who had watched the scene, gasped. "Somebody help! He wants to shoot a little child!"

Ai frowned. "You are a bad man," she said.

"Yeah, I know!" the robber grinned. "What's your point?"

Ai's eyes flared up with a holy light. "I don't like bad men. Put down that weapon!"

The man laughed and wanted to shoot. But he realized that he couldn't. His whole finger was frozen. "Wh-wh-what?" he stuttered.

"What's the matter, boss?" Pumpkinmon asked.

The robber sweated. "I... I can't move! Dangit, do something!"

"Uh... okay, boss!"

"Stop!" Ai shouted, and Pumpkinmon found that he couldn't move either. "Put down the weapon!" she said. The hand of the robber trembled, but she slowly lowered itself down to the ground, where he let go of his gun.

"B-boss..." Pumpkinmon stuttered. "I think we should run away..."

"We CAN'T you moron!" his boss shouted. "What did you do to us, you... you..."

"Be quiet!" Ai commanded, and the two thugs couldn't say a word.

Ai raised her right hand in a commanding gesture. "To your knees!"

The man and the Pumpkinmon slowly went down to their knees and bowed down to the lustrous figure in front of them.

Ai spread her wings and hovered above the ground. "You will repent! You will give back the money you stole! You will apologize to the man! You will never again do anything wrong! You will be a good man!"

"I... I... I promise..." the man stuttered, not able to say anything else.

"Me too," Pumpkinmon gasped.

The people on the street watched the scene with awe. Ai's display of power was unlike anything they had seen before in their lives, even if they were Digimon.

When the sound of police sirens started to come closer, Ai floated back down to the ground. Two police cars stopped next to the department store and a few policemen came jumping out. "What happened here?" one of them asked.

The shop owner's finger trembled as he pointed at Ai and the two thugs. "They... they stole my money. And that girl... she somehow stopped them."

The policeman blinked and looked over to Ai. The brilliant aura of light that had surrounded her was gone. "That girl? But she's just a child."

Ai smiled as she picked up the bag the robber had dropped. She walked past the surprised police officers and gave the money back to its owner. "Here, this belongs to you," she said.

"Th-thank you..." the shop owner murmured.

Ai then spread her wings and flew away, high above the heads of the baffled police officers.

The one who had spoken to the shop owner then shook his head and pointed his gun at the two criminals, who were still crouching on the ground. "Okay, you two! Get up from the ground, slowly!"

"We c-can't!" the masked man stuttered, fear in his voice. "I c-can't move at all... help me..."

"I can't move..." Pumpkinmon mumbled. "I can't move at all..."

The shop owner shuddered. He knew the girl had been very nice, and she did help him get his money back, but... something about her made him feel uneasy.

On the other side of the street, an elderly Mamemon with a cane pointed at where the angel girl had vanished and ranted: "I'm telling you, it was Lucemon! He is reborn as a girl and has come back to put down judgement on all of us!"

"Now, now, calm down there, Pops!" her younger MetalMamemon daughter said. "And come back inside, you're gonna catch a cold."

"I'm telling ya, she's gonna be our doom..." the Mamemon muttered while his daughter led him back inside. "She's our doom..."

----

Barbamon opened the door and saw Ai standing in front of her.

She waved. "Hi."

"Where in the world have you been?" Barbamon growled. "I thought I told you not to leave your room!"

Ai shook her head while she came in. "No, you just told me not to run away, and I agreed. And I came back, didn't I? So there was no reason for you to worry!" And she calmly walked back into her room.

Barbamon gritted his teeth. "That girl... if she thinks she can make a fool of me, she's gonna realize just how cruel I can be..."

----

Reppamon nervously stood in front of Digitamamon's, one of the most renowned - and expensive - Digimon Restaurants in the real world. He had received no message from Renamon or her mother... does that mean she would come?

His fur was carefully groomed, and he even was wearing a clean collar around his neck. He had reserved a table, and hoped that he didn't have to have dinner all by himself...

But as things turned out, he didn't have to be worried. "Just five minutes before the time, a taxi stopped in front of the restaurant... and the most beautiful Digimon he had ever seen in his life stepped out of the car.

Reppamon's jaw was ready to drop. Renamon was wearing a gorgeous, blue dress that was slitted at the legs and showed enough of her figure to make her look incredibly sexy, but without being scandalous. She also wore a simple, but cute-looking bracelet on her left wrist.

Renamon blushed underneath her fur as she meekly walked up to her date. "R-reppamon?" she muttered uncertainly. "I... I have received your letter."

Reppamon gaped at her. "Renamon... you are so beautiful..."

She blushed even further. "Th-thank you... um... you are looking good, too..."

They both looked at each other, not really knowing what else to say. Then Renamon cleared her throat. "Well, um... should we go inside?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh yes, of course! Please, allow me!" And he walked up to the door and held it open for the nervous girl.

She chuckled. "You are such a sweet guy..." she sighed. "But I must apologize in advance if I'm gonna do something awkward... I've never really been on a date before, you know?"

"Leave that to me," Reppamon smiled. "Just sit back and relax, and I'm gonna make sure that this will be the best evening you ever had."

They went inside, and a waiter approached them. "Good evening, sir, madam! You reserved a table, yes?"

Reppamon nodded. "Yes, I..."

Renamon stared when she recognized the waiter. "Guardromon?"

The bulky robot in the waiter's uniform was taken aback. "R-renamon? What are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "To eat, obviously."

"Of course, of course..." He lowered his voice. "Um, please don't tell Kazu or MarineAngemon about this... I don't want them to know that I... I mean, my old job..."

"Let me guess..." Renamon sighed. "You got fired?"

Guardromon nodded in embarrassment. "The fourth time this year... I have the feeling that I'm just not good with machines..."

"But... but you're a robot!" Renamon wondered.

Suddenly, an elderly Digitamamon appeared behind them. "Guardromon, would you please show our guests their table?"

"Oh, Mr. Digitamamon, sir!" Guardromon stuttered nervously. "Yes, of course, sir, right away! Please, come this way!" And he bowed nervously.

The restaurant's owner watched how his new waiter lead the young couple to their table. He had been skeptical when a Guardromon showed up for the job as a waiter, but since it was his motivation to give everyone a chance, he hired him. Still, he wondered if a robot was a good choice...

----

Renamon and Reppamon sat down at the table, while Guardromon gave them their menus. The robot coughed. "Um... would you like something to drink?"

"I'd like some water, please," Renamon said.

Reppamon chuckled. "Just water? Waiter, please bring us the best wine your house has to offer."

"W-well, certainly, but... are you sure? I m-mean, the price is pretty..."

Guardromon caught the stern glance of his boss and swallowed. "Um, right away, sir!" And he left the pair alone.

"You didn't have to do that," Renamon said with a nervous blush. "I haven't drunk alcohol before, you know..."

"Relax, it's delicious," Reppamon said. "Try it. As for the steep price, don't worry, I can afford it. You are invited, remember?" He leaned across the table and smiled at her. "I'm so glad you actually came... so I want to make it up to you by making this into the best evening of your life."

"I... I'm not sure if I deserve that..." Renamon muttered. "Besides, I'm still so young..."

"You are pretty mature for your age," Reppamon protested. "And your mother clearly stated that you are old enough. Besides, I'm just still a Rookie at our special squad..."

"What?" Renamon was confused. "That's not true, you are clearly a Champion!"

Reppamon laughed. "No, I don't mean it like that. I meant to say that I am just a newbie. Sure, I am your father's partner, but... actually, I am feeling more like his assistant... the mission with Myotismon was the first big task they gave me... and even then your father didn't approve of it." He sighed and looked down. "I guess he still thinks that I am still wet behind the ears."

"That's not true," Renamon insisted. "I've seen you fight, you are clearly an opponent your enemies have to watch out. And you are much mature than I am! Rika's... I mean, Rika's and my father never came for a visit before... not often, anyways... and every time I see him, the only thing I hear from him is: 'You are not old enough to fight other Digimon'."

Reppamon smirked. "Looks like we have the same problem, huh? But let'S talk about something else. I want you to enjoy this evening." He took the menu and Renamon did the same. "Hmmm, the liver pate looks fine..."

Shortly afterwards, Guardromon arrived and brought the wine. He offered it to them in his bulky, metal hand. "Here you are," he said. "Château Digital, the best red wine from the Digital World, made of the finest grapes growing on the vineyards in Ebonwumon's Domain." He poured the wine into two fine glasses. "May I take your orders?" he then asked in a nervous, but professional voice.

Renamon looked at the menu. "Oh, I guess I'll just take a salad..."

"Just a salad?" Reppamon chuckled. "Rena, you are my guest. You can order anything from the menu, and you just choose a simple salad?" He looked at Guardromon. "We take the liver pate for two persons, with the cream and the herb sauce. And as a starter, two Gourmand Bouillons, please."

"Certainly, sir!" Guardromon nodded. Renamon started to feel like her own opinion didn't matter. But then again, she kinda liked the way how Reppamon ordered the finest drinks and food, just for her.

She looked down at her wine. "I've never drunk stuff like this before..." she murmured.

Reppamon took his glass with his front paw. "Well, there's a first time for everything, right? And if you don't like it, I tell the waiter to bring you some water. Deal?"

She smirked. "Deal."

They raised their glasses to their lips. Reppamon smiled. "To the best evening... for the most beautiful Digimon I have met in my life."

Renamon blushed. Together, they took a sip from the wine. The taste was unusual, but not unpleasant. Actually, she found herself taking another sip.

"That... tastes nice," she admitted.

Reppamon smirked. "See? I knew you'd like it. But be careful not to drink the whole bottle - your mother's going to kill me if I bring her daughter back home drunk."

Renamon laughed. Slowly, her nervousness faded away and she really started to enjoy herself immensely. Especially after they started eating. The food was delicious, the wine was exquisite and she was in the company of a handsome, polite and charming, male Digimon. What else could she ask for?

She was surprised when she asked herself that question. Up until now, she had dedicated her whole life to fighting Digimon, so could become stronger, and to protect her Tamer (turned sister). But ever since she had become a part of Rika's family, she felt... accepted. Not just by Rika, by this whole society of humans and Digimon. True, this society was partly created by the powers of the RPG Maker, but...

Right now, she was having fun. She felt relaxed. She felt happy. And, most important of all, she felt LOVED.

She felt that Reppamon had fallen in love with her, even if she didn't know where that feeling came from. But did she love him in return? He was a nice guy, true, but she was a fighter, not a lover. What did she know about these feelings?

After their meal, Renamon put down the fork and sighed. "This was the best meal I ever had in my life," she admitted.

Reppamon smirked. "I knew it. Do you want a dessert?"

Renamon smiled and shook her head. "No, thank you! I am stuffed... it was delicious, but I can't eat a single thing anymore."

"No problem!" Reppamon said. "Waiter, the bill, please!"

"Certainly, sir!" Guardromon said. He brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen and returned with their bill. "Here you are, sir!" He gave Renamon a wink.

Renamon was sure that for a while, Reppamon's eyes bulged out when he saw the bill, but then he sighed and paid. He even gave Guardromon a generous tip.

"Thank you, sir!" Guardromon smiled. "Have a nice evening!" He gave Renamon the thumbs up and left them.

Reppamon led her outside. It was a pleasant, cool evening. He looked at her. "Do you want to go home right now or do you think your mother would allow it if I invite you for a small walk in the park? It's not too late, and..." He laughed. "I definitely know that you don't have to be afraid of muggers."

"I guess a small after-dinner-walk would be nice," Renamon admitted. "And to get home, I'd have to go through the park anyways..."

"Nonsense, I would have ordered a taxi, of course!" Reppamon said. Again, Renamon had to blush. All that attention and generosity... she wasn't used to it. She looked down at herself. Was she really that attractive to male Digimon? Especially in this restricting dress?

Well, there was one time when she had been admired by a male Digimon... but she had tried to forget that certain event. Vajramon only had admired her power, nothing else. And he had been an unscrupulous brute, unlike Reppamon, who was a true gentleman.

While they were strolling through the park, she looked up at the moon and sighed.

'This... feeling in my chest?' she wondered. 'I never felt it before... but... it feels nice.' She sighed. 'Am I really falling in love? After just one date?'

"It's really a nice evening," Reppamon said. "Don't you agree?"

"Reppamon..." Renamon said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, my love?"

She blushed. He had called her his 'love'...

She shook her head. "Reppamon, I... you are a nice guy, and I really loved this evening... but... there's something I have to ask you."

He looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"

She wanted to ask him if he was certain about his feelings. If she could trust him. If they could do this again some time. But, for some reason... she couldn't bring herself to ask him that.

Instead, she asked: "Is it true that my father and the rest of your team are searching for Barbamon?"

Reppamon looked surprised and disappointed. He certainly did not expect that kind of question, just now. He sighed. "Well... it is true, but... I was told not to give away any classified information."

"I see..." Renamon murmured. She wanted to hit herself. Why did she have to bring up this stupid subject? "It's just that... Takato's mother told him she was helping your unit, and Takato called Rika after he heard it..."

Reppamon snickered. "Looks like we can't keep a secret from your little gang, huh? Well, maybe it's better that you know something is going on... as long as you stay out of it."

Now it was Renamon who felt a bit of disappointment. "Why?" she wondered. "You know I am a good fighter. I can even digivolve to the Ultra Level..."

"That is true," Reppamon admitted. "But, you know... we still have to follow the law. And I hate to say it, but your father's right when he says that legally, you and your sister are still minors."

Renamon turned her look away from him. "Is that what I am to you?" she asked. "Just a minor?"

Reppamon looked appalled. "I... I didn't mean it like that, Renamon!" he said. "Believe me, if there is someone who believes in your abilities such as your sister does, it's me. I saw how you and Rika defeated Myotismon all by yourselves. You even digivolved into Sakuyamon... I was so impressed! But still... I can't let you get involved with this. I'd like to, but I can't!"

"Why?" Renamon asked bitterly. "Because we are only the second generation of Digital Champions? Because we are Hybrids? Because we are CHILDREN?"

'Renamon is aa Hybrid?' Reppamon wondered. He ignored that for now. "Renamon, please, listen to me! It's too dangerous! I could never..."

"Too dangerous?" Renamon snapped. "For those who beat D-Reaper?"

"B-but I could never..." Reppamon stuttered.

"I should have known..." she whispered. A tear was running down her furry face. "You are just like... like my father!" She jumped up into the treetops and vanished from his sight.

Reppamon was tempted to follow her, but somehow, he was frozen to the spot. "I could never... never bear the thought that something... would happen to you," he murmured.

He didn't know for how long he stayed there, just staring at the spot where Renamon had vanished, before he turned around and went back home.

----

"Are you... are you certain about this, Dad?" Rika wondered.

Her father, who was sitting across her, next to her mother, nodded. "Yes. I was against it, but... I can't ignore orders from my Sovereign." He sighed. "My superiors at the Digimon Squad will be hopping mad when they hear about this, but I have to do this. Rika... Azulongmon wants you to help us with our search."

"All of a sudden?" Rumiko wondered. "Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Rika asked. "Takato's Mom said we aren't allowed to help."

"That's because Mie didn't talk to... I mean... she didn't know about it. I will inform her and the others later, but..." He looked at his younger daughter's face. "I wanted you to be the first ones to know it."

"Dad..." Rika murmured. Could it be that he finally had a change of heart?

They all looked up in surprise when suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming from Rika's and Renamon's room.

"What's that?" Taomon asked.

"I think Sis has come home!" Rika smiled and ran back to her room.

Rumiko smiled. "That girl... I simply can't teach her to use doors. Oh well, as long as she had a good time with Reppamon..."

Taomon paled. "Reppamon?" he gasped. "With MY daughter?"

Rika wanted to enter the room, when she heard soft sobbing. She froze. That was more than unusual. Renamon never sobbed. "R-renamon?" She softly knocked. "Can I come in?"

Renamon replied with a muffled "Sure..." and Rika entered, closing the door behind her.

She sat down next to her distraught sister. Renamon was lying on her bed, her beautiful dress was lying on the floor, in the corner of the room.

"What happened?" Rika asked in a comforting voice.

"Oh, nothing!" Renamon sobbed. "I just had the most wonderful evening in my life."

Rika blinked. "What?"

"And then... that JERK of a Digimon had to destroy it!" Renamon cried.

Rika stroked her sister's fur, but when her thoughts went to Reppamon, an icy grimace appeared on her face. The next time she met that four-legged jerk, she would have a word with him...

Outside of the room, Taomon took his ear away from the door and snarled. "Reppamon..." he growled. "What did that boy do to my daughter?"

----

Inside his dark cage, BioCalumon snickered with glee. "Excellent..." he whispered. "There's nothing more satisfying than destroying a young couple's happiness..."

True, it was a bit risky when he changed the course of the game's story... but all he had to do was to put a certain thought into Renamon's head when she wanted to ask Reppamon for his feelings. Which led to the question she asked him. Everything else just happened naturally.

Bio grinned. "Emotions are so easily manipulated," he chuckled. "And hearts are so fragile... yes, I will make every single one of them suffer for the problems they are causing."

He then thought back to Kei. "As for you, my dear little plant... your pain will be the worst of them all. And I will enjoy it... oh yes, how I will enjoy it..."


	42. The substitute teacher

"And if Taomon's squad are keeping up with Barbamon's trail, Takato and the others will have a chance to relax a bit from their last adventure," Kei explained to Eiko.

The little ghost girl hovered next to Kei's chair and watched the screen. Since she was the only one next to Kei that could see the images of the RPG Maker, she already had been introduced to HolyCalumon.

"Great idea, Kei!" Eiko said. "And of course you'll give them lots of candy, right?"

HolyCalumon chuckled. "Eiko, I don't think that too much candy is healthy. Besides, there are many other things Takato, Rika and the others could use right now. Such as better equipment..."

"Yeah, or other things that make their task easier," Kei nodded. "I'm not sure where Bio is, though, and I only want to use him for mini-games if I have to... That leaves Calumon, the other remaining mini-game host."

"A mini-game?" Eiko asked. "Great! I'm good in those. How about a game of tag?"

"Girls, remember that they have school right now," Lillymon frowned as she entered the room with a plate of sandwiches. "They don't have the time to play. I agree that you have to do something against that awful Calumon double, but please keep in mind that Takato, Jeri and their friends are still pupils and must go to school."

"Can't we make an exception?" Kei pleaded. "I mean, you have decided to stay home, haven't you, Mom?"

"That is only because I have decided to keep my eyes on you, young lady!" she said sternly. "Besides, this laptop belongs to my colleague and is only borrowed... I need to make sure that I can give it back to him in one piece. And don't worry about Takato and Co., I made sure that there will be a substitute teacher in my place."

"Well, they can always play that mini-game during recess, I think..." HolyCalumon spoke up. "By the way, Kei, what kind of game where you thinking about?"

Kei grinned. "Something most of them are skilled in: A nice game of soccer!"

"Oh, cool!" Eiko shouted in excitement. "Who do you think is better, Takato or his brother?"

"Speaking of brother... here's a letter for you from your brother, Kei."

Kei's eyes lit up immediately. "From Stingmon? Great!" She took the letter from her foster mother and started reading. When she was finished, a big smile was on her face. "He's planning on visiting us next weekend... And Mom... I mean, my other mother..." She shook her head and grinned. "Boy, this is so confusing. Anyways, Mom said that she decided to come along."

"That's great news!" HolyCalumon smiled. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I can't wait to hear how they have been," Kei sighed. "I wonder what life in an insect colony is like..."

Lillymon frowned when she saw how Kei was talking to the computer screen. She couldn't get used to the fact that there was now an additional household member, so to speak, one she could not even see or hear.

She also worried that her students might not be properly cared for if she stayed at home. But after what happened when Kei had been on her own, she didn't dare to let her little girl by herself, not counting a kindergartener ghost girl and an invisible computer Digimon.

Oh well, at least she had been told that the substitute teacher was a professional, so maybe she was worrying too much.

"Okay, class!" the young, female teacher said from behind her desk. "Miss Asaji told me to collect your homework, so please pass them up to the front."

The feline Digimon-woman took the papers the students passed up and shook her head with a sigh when she noticed that not everyone had done the homework. Oh well, it was just her job to collect it...

"Well, and now that this is taken care of... you can go out and play!"

The students gasped at their substitute teacher. They didn't want to believe their ears.

"I mean it, go ahead!" Nalamon smiled. "I have no idea what Miss Asaji wanted to start with today, so there's nothing I can do. But please, try not to cause any trouble, okay?"

The boys and girls, humans and Digimon cheered as they got up from their desks and ran outside. Only a few stayed behind.

Takato, Guilmon, Kazu and Kenta walked up to the desk. Takato grinned. "Nice job, Jeri!"

The not-quite adult Champion giggled. "Thanks! I didn't really believe it would work. But according to the principal, Miss Asaji called them and said that a substitute teacher was coming in her place, so they never doubted my story."

"It's a good thing that the RPG Maker works for us now," Kenta grinned. "Takato, when you see your little cousin the next time, tell her that her ideas are the best."

"Still... you do know that we can't do this too often, right?" a reproachful voice came from the window.

Takato looked outside. "Hey, Harmony! Terriermon! Don't you have class now, too?"

"Well, we were writing a test, and I finished mine early, so I was allowed to leave before the others," Harmony shrugged. "Terriermon's just a slacker."

"Maybe I just don't care about stupid tests," Terriermon frowned. He flapped his ears and flew inside. "Hey guys! You wanna have some fun? Calumon's out in the schoolyard, and he has a soccer ball. How about a little match?"

"Oh yeah, and we're gonna win!" Guilmon shouted as they ran outside.

"You wish!" Kenta laughed.

Harmony and Jeri stayed behind. They sighed. "Boys..." Harmony muttered.

'Hey!' came an annoyed voice from the inside of her mind.

She smirked. 'You know I didn't mean you, Henry!' She turned to Jeri. "Say, you look good in these clothes. Very mature!"

Nalamon looked down at her jacket and skirt and grinned. "Yeah, I took it from my Mom's wardrobe. I kinda like it, it makes me feel so... so much like an adult." She giggled. "But, to be honest, I'm glad I don't have to take over this job regularly."

Harmony frowned. "I'm still not too happy with this. Is it right to misuse the RPG Maker's powers just like that? We could help our parents with finding Barbamon instead of playing around like that..."

"Give us a break!" Jeri said. "I mean, we just returned from Okinawa and I think we deserved a little break. And it's not like we do this every day. It's only once, to try out what that program can do. I think it's good to see that we can use it to our own advantage as well."

"Maybe you're right," Harmony sighed. "Still, I feel a little bad because Rika and Renamon still have regular school today..."

"Renamon?" the teacher asked. "Renamon, did you hear my question?"

"Huh?" The yellow-furred vixen looked up at the teacher. "Excuse me... I guess I did not pay attention..."

Her English teacher sighed. What was wrong with Renamon today? She was normally one of her model students, but today, she acted like she didn't care about anything.

"Are you feeling fine, Renamon?" she asked. "Do you want to see the nurse?"

"I'm not sick..." Renamon muttered. "But I think I have to go to the bathroom... please excuse me..."

She stood up and left the classroom. Her bewildered classmates and the shocked teacher looked after her.

"Hey, was it just me, or did she cry?" Elecmon asked.

Renamon sniffled as she entered the bathroom. She had tried to forget yesterday's events, but every time she let her mind wander, her thoughts returned back to Reppamon. She just could not concentrate.

She washed her tears away, but she knew they would return. Maybe she should tell her mother... but she didn't want her father to find out about what happened.

She blinked when she heard some sobbing in one of the toilet cabins. "Hello?" she asked.

The sobbing stopped. Then one of the doors opened, and Yui came out. Renamon was surprised, she hadn't even realized that her classmate wasn't in class.

"R-renamon..." Yui stuttered. "D-did you hear me? I thought I was alone... I'm sorry... I think I should leave..."

Renamon took her arm just as she was going to leave. "Say... do you want to talk about it? I think we both could need somebody to talk to."

Yui sniffed. "Y-yeah, I guess so... okay!"

Later, they were sitting on the stairs in front of the school building. Renamon offered Yui one of her tissues.

"Thanks..." Yui said as she cleaned her nose. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Normally, Renamon always tried to avoid her... today, she was willing to talk to her.

"Now, do you want to start, or shall I tell you about my problems first?" Renamon asked.

Yui looked at the ground. "It's okay, I'll start..." she sighed. "It's really, really embarrassing, though, that's why I didn't want anyone to know that..."

Renamon smiled and put a hand on the human girl's shoulder. "It's okay, I won't tell. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Yui sobbed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny object. "Th-this thing..." she muttered.

Renamon blinked as she took a look at the item. "Yui, that's... that's a pacifier."

"I know!" Yui cried. "And I can't go anywhere without that stupid thing! As soon as I leave it behind a couple of steps, I'm getting scared, and I run to get it back. And every time I..." She sobbed again. "Every time I feel sad, or upset, I... See? It's happening again!"

And she put the pacifier into her mouth and started sucking on it.

Renamon stared at the weird behavior of her classmate in bewilderment. Y-yui?" she wondered.

The other girl looked at her. "Mmmm-hmmm?" she mumbled through her pacifier.

Renamon pointed at the small object in her mouth. "Are you saying... you have the urge to put that... into your mouth?"

Yui nodded, and tears were flowing down her cheeks. She sucked even more urgently on the pacifier.

"But... but that's not normal, isn't it?" Renamon wondered. "When did this start?"

Yui mumbled something, but Renamon could not understand her. "Oh, come on, I don't understand you with that thing in your mouth..." And she took the pacifier out of Yui's mouth.

"Noooooo!" Yui wailed pitifully. "Give that back! It's mine! Minemineminemine!"

"Yui!" Renamon gasped. "What's gotten into you?"

"I want it back! I WANNA! I WANNAAAAAA WHAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" By now, the schoolgirl was wailing like a little baby and flailed around with her arms and legs.

Renamon quickly put the pacifier back into her mouth, and Yui calmed down instantly.

"Mmmmmm..." she mumbled as she peacefully sucked on her comforter. She closed her eyes and leaned against Renamon's soft shoulder.

Renamon sweatdropped. "This behavior... CAN'T be natural."

Yui didn't reply. She had fallen asleep and continued to suckle on the enchanted item that BioCalumon had left behind after having turned her into a Mokumon...

----

Reppamon was pacing around the office he was sharing with Taomon and nervously muttered to himself: "Stay clam, he's your friend and colleague, he's not gonna rip off your head... oh, who am I kidding? That's just what he's gonna do once he finds out what I did to his daughter!"

With a pitiful whine, he put his front paws on his snout. "I'm in deep shit this time... but what was I supposed to do? Should I have told her that it is perfectly fine if she wants to risk her life? I can't bear the thought of losing her..."

"That's good to hear," a voice spoke up behind him. "Or else I really would be tempted to... well, not to rip off your head, but to kick you out of our troop."

Reppamon gasped. He turned around and saw his friend and superior standing in the door. "T-taomon!" he stammered. "I d-didn't hear you coming in..."

Taomon frowned. "Reppamon, I noticed that something was wrong with Renamon after she came home... I wouldn't be a good father if I didn't notice. And I must say, I was very angry with you. But since I now know you were just concerned about your safety, I think I can overlook it... for now!"

"Oh, thank you, you don't know how much that means to me, and I promise I will never make Renamon upset again..."

"I certainly hope so... because I don't know if I can give you this sort of understanding a second time." Taomon frowned. "So keep it in mind, Reppamon: Make my little girl cry one more time, and you'll regret it!"

"O-of course not!" Reppamon quickly said.

"Okay, I think that's quite enough for now, boys!" a slender Compsomon said as she entered the office.

"Mrs. Matsuki," Reppamon said, thankful for the distraction. "You are looking good today."

Mie grinned. "You charmer! Just remember that I am a married woman, okay? But then again, I guess you already have another girl in mind..."

Reppamon blushed, and Mie laughed.

"Can we now get to the more serious part, please?" Taomon frowned. "Or should we wait for Sheperdmon and Leomon?"

"They will come a bit later," Mie explained. "They want to check out the warehouse near the docks."

"Ah yes, the one that dock worker told us about. I still don't believe he actually saw Barbamon in there... my dear Dad would never choose a hideout so close to such a huge amount of people. My guess is that he's hiding somewhere in the country... if he hasn't even found a way back to the Digital World."

"Well, I guess our last missing guest can help us further," Mie smiled.

"Who are you talking about?" Taomon frowned.

"Why, me, of course!" a familiar voice called out from nowhere.

Taomon and Reppamon looked around the office in confusion, but they couldn't see anyone.

Then, a light blue shimmer appeared near the window, and then, a canine, blue-furred Rookie Digimon was standing in front of them.

The Gaomon smirked at the other Digimon. "Hey, guys! Surprised to see me?"

"A-alice?" Taomon gasped in surprise. Then he got furious. "What the hell are you thinking? Sneaking into a police building... you are still a wanted criminal. If my boss knew you were here, he would arrest you on the spot. How did you get past our security cameras and digital scanners, anyway?"

Alice spread the light blue cloak she was wearing around her shoulders and smirked. "A Digital Cloak!" she said. "It makes me invisible AND shields my digital code from any scanner. Pretty convenient, don't you think?"

"And yet another hint that all of this is nothing but one big Role-playing game..." Mie sighed.

"Where... did you get that thing?" Reppamon wondered.

"From Daddy, of course!" Alice smiled.

"You can't stay here," Taomon grumbled. "I can't believe you let her do that, Mie..."

Alice frowned. "Hey, I have important news regarding Barbamon's whereabouts. You can hear them, or you can kick me out and try to find him yourself."

"Well, I will hear them, but not HERE!" Taomon hissed. "Imagine what would happen if my boss came in right now and..."

The office door opened and a rotund man entered. "Taomon? Do you have a minute?"

Taomon yelped like a kicked puppy and spun around. "M-m-mr. Suzuki, sir!" he squeaked. "Th-this isn't what it looks like..."

Suzuki frowned. "What do you mean?"

Taomon looked around... and sighed with relief when he noticed that Alice was nowhere to be seen. In the nick of time, she had put her cloak back on.

"Oh, it's nothing, sir!" he told his superior officer with a nervous chuckle. "I'm just a bit worn out from my work, I guess..."

"Maybe you should take a vacation when all of this is over, Roshi. But for now, I just wanted to remind you to work on these files I gave you."

"O-of course, sir!" Taomon said. "I'll get to it right away."

"Good," Mr. Suzuki smiled. He nodded towards Mie. "Mrs. Matsuki, always a pleasure!" And then he left.

Taomon quickly closed the door behind him and sighed deeply. "Oh my poor nerves..."

"You see?" Alice smirked as she appeared out of nowhere. "If they don't want to see me, they won't see me."

"You... you crazy little girl, do you realize that this stupid stunt of yours almost costed me my job? Get out, now! We will talk about Barbamon someplace else, not here!"

Mie sighed. "I told you he wouldn't like it, Alice." She then grinned. "Say, lunch break will begin soon, right? So why don't we all go over to that noodle vendor across the street? We can discuss everything over a steaming bowl of ramen. And I can give Mayumi a call on her cellphone."

"Fine, fine..." Taomon grumbled. "As long as she doesn't do that again... damn, I think my heart stopped."

Reppamon knew he shouldn't feel amused at his friend's expense, but... after the lecture Taomon had given him earlier, he couldn't help but grin.


	43. New Angels

Barbamon looked into the newspaper. A satisfied grin appeared on his face. Good, so the police still didn't have a clue where to find for him. He laughed to himself. It was true, humans were nothing but blind fools... they could never catch a powerful Digimon like him.

"Still, there's also the Digimon Police Squad..." he muttered to himself. "And there are Champions of the Sovereigns working directly for them, so it would be unwise to let my guard down..."

He looked up from the newspaper in confusion when the doorbell rang. A deep frown appeared on his face. Nobody should know that he was here, and thanks to the dark field he had created, nobody should be able to come here either... at least not without being filled with fear.

But what if his son somehow managed to follow his trail...?

First things first, he thought, and digivolved back into Doumon. If this was just a false alarm, he didn't want to reveal himself just yet.

He slowly stepped out into the narrow, dirty corridor and walked up to the front door. He listened carefully... but didn't hear anything.

"Who's there?" he barked, not expecting to receive any sort of answer.

A mixture of giggles and chuckles was heard behind the door, then a high voice asked: "Can Ai come out and play?"

Doumon's eyes widened. "What the HECK?" He opened the door... and gasped when the bright, angelic light that was filling the stairway shone into his eye.

A group of children was standing in front of them, five boys and girls that had to be as old as Ai. They all smiled up at him, not in the least scared by his dark appearance. "Hi there, Mister!" the boy in front of him grinned. "Are you Ai's uncle?"

Suddenly, the corridor behind him got filled with the same light as Ai appeared behind him, in full 'High Seraph' mode. She smiled. "Hello, my friends! I am so glad you all could come."

"It's Ai!" the children all cheered. "Yay yay Ai!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Doumon thundered, startling the children, except for Ai. "Did you invite these children? What do they want? What happened to my veil of darkness?"

Ai smiled. "Well, you remember when I took that little walk? That's when I made a few friends. I met Manami when I saved her kitty, for example."

"Hi!" the little girl waved.

"Oh, and since I knew I would have to come back to you, and they wanted to meet me again, I invited them to pay us a visit. Of course, I had to get rid of that icky dark stuff you left in front of our house first..." She smiled. "But did you know that the light from my wings is bright enough to make it disappear?"

"Your light is so pretty, Ai!" another girl said. "I wanna be just like you."

"And she can fly, too!"

"Did you hear how she dealt with that bad man who broke into Mr. Tako's shop?" a boy shouted. "Man, she was sooo cool!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Doumon roared. "I've had enough! You went too far this time. I already told you not to overstep your bounds again, foolish girl!" And without any warning, he slapped Ai in the face.

His attack took her by surprise and made her fall back against the wall.

The other children gasped with shock.

"He hurt Ai! That means he's a bad guy!" a little boy shouted.

"Get him!" the first boy yelled.

"STOP!" Ai exclaimed. She was once again speaking in her commanding angel voice. The children stopped back in their tracks.

Ai floated up. "I won't let you harm any innocents again!" she said with flaring eyes.

Doumon grinned. "This again? I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ai... or do you want me to break our promise and let something happen to your parents or your little brother?"

"You won't do that!" Ai shouted. She raised her hands and pointed them at Doumon, with her palms stretched outwards. They began shining in the same bright light as her wings and eyes.

In a flash of darkness, Doumon turned back into Barbamon. "Your powers are impressive, but you are still a child! I have the experience of a lifetime... and the powers of a Demon Lord! You can't win, girl!"

"I won't destroy you, if that is what you think," Ai said with a sad smile. "I will just make sure you won't hurt anyone." And then, the light shone outwards from her palms. It scattered the darkness and engulfed Barbamon's dark body.

Barbamon grunted. The light was unpleasant, but didn't hurt him. "Is that supposed to be an attack?" he laughed. "You're not even using half of your current power, Ai."

Ai giggled. "I'm not trying to."

Barbamon blinked. He was very irritated. If she wasn't to harm him, then why did she... His eyes widened when he realized what she was doing.

"No, stop!" But it was too late.

A cage with bars of shimmering light had appeared all around him. It looked exactly like the cage BioCalumon was imprisoned in, except it was made of angelic light and was big enough to hold Barbamon.

"She captured the bad guy!" a boy shouted.

"Go, Ai!" a girl cheered.

Barbamon growled. "You don't know what you are doing... do you think this cage will hold me?"

"Isn't that what you told me, Barbamon?" Ai giggled. "That Lucemon was the most powerful one? I was afraid of you, afraid that you would hurt my family and afraid of my powers... but not anymore." The look she gave him was filled with pity. "You are just a lonely old man who never had any love in his life... that's why I feel sorry for you."

"I don't need your pity!" Barbamon spat.

"Maybe," Ai said. "But still, I don't want to kill you. You are a criminal and criminals must be put into prison... and now you are in my prison. And now you can stay here and think about what you have done."

She then flew around the cage and smiled down at her new friends. "Well then, are you ready to play?"

"Yaaaaayyyyyyy!" her fan club shouted, and together, they all ran downstairs, followed by Ai's winged form.

Barbamon was left behind in his luminous cage. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch the bars with his hands.

ZZZZAAAAPPPPPP!

Barbamon winced when he received a nasty shock. "It really is true..." he grumbled. "Creatures of darkness and powers of light do not mix..."

Next, he conjured up a small fireball and threw it against the barrier. It exploded, but the cage did not even get a dent.

"So she really tricked me, is that it?" he grumbled as he sat down on the floor. "I never would have guessed that her powers are already this strong... or that she knew how to create such a stage."

He then looked down at the floor... and smirked. Ai's cage of light didn't cover the floor... he wasn't completely trapped.

Once again a satisfied smirk appeared on his face as he turned his corporeal form into shadows and sunk down into the floor...

...only to appear in the building's lobby... in the middle of ANOTHER golden cage. Exactly like the first one, only that this one had a floor and no ceiling.

Ai and her little entourage were standing all around the cage as if they had been just waiting for that moment. The girls giggled and squealed, while the boys stuck out their tongues and made rude gestures their parents would probably never allow them.

Ai was hovering behind them, a smug expression on her face. "And now we see the only known captive Barbamon in existence. Remember: He just loooves fruit!"

And with wide grins, the children pulled apples, bananas and other fruit out from behind their backs... most of them slightly overripe.

"FRUIT SHOWER!!" Manami yelled.

"FRUIT SHOWER!" the other kids chorused and started to pelt Barbamon with their slushy projectiles.

Barbamon raised his arms and growled when a rotten grapefruit hit his right eye. Quickly, he floated back up through the ceiling again until he reappeared back in his first cage... still trapped, but safe.

With a groan, he sat down on the floor again. He growled while his beard dripped with different sorts of fruit juices. "I hate children so much..."

"Phew! You stink like an entire barrel of expired fruit!"

Barbamon looked up... and this time, his eyes really looked like they were ready to pop out of their sockets. "You? How did you get out of your cage?"

BioCalumon smirked as he floated around Barbamon's cage. "Might have to do with the keys you left behind on the table... it was just a matter of how to get it. Don't be surprised. I have my own helpers as well..."

Barbamon looked like he was going to explode. "That girl... I should have known..."

"Ai?" Bio chuckled. "Sounds plausible, but no, it wasn't her."

"But then who...?"

"I'm afraid I still don't plan on sharing my secrets with you," Bio smirked as he came floating as close to the cage of light as he could. "I only want to remind you about what I told you earlier: That some time, I would get out, and that some day, you would be sorry about how you treated me, right? I offered you the chance of being my partner... but you threw that chance away. Well, I have some bitter news for you, Lord of Greed: Your reign... is coming to an end!"

Bio snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, a dark little shape came zooming through the room. It almost looked like a little cloud of smoke, but it was so fast that Barbamon could not take a closer look at it. It effortlessly zipped through the bars of the cage, flew past Barbamon's pockets, left the cage again and put the object into Bio's waiting hands. And in a blink, the strange cloud was gone.

Bio sneered at Barbamon while showing him the object he was holding.

It was the Virus Circlet!

"No..." Barbamon whispered. He froze when he realized that this was worse than just being trapped for an indefinite time... this time, all of his plans were in danger, all of the reasons for his actions, his ambitions...

"Give it back!" he shouted. "I command you!"

BioCalumon laughed. He laughed an insane, high-pitched laugh that should forever haunt his nightmares. Such as the fearsome grimace the little devil gave him.

"Wrong..." Bio whispered. "You won't be able to command anyone anymore... you... are... NOTHING!"

And then, Barbamon felt it... the feeling he had dreaded ever since he had become the Lord of Greed for the first time in his life...

He felt... powerless!

----

Harmony knocked at the door of her father's office. "In a minute!" she could hear him say, then the door opened and Janyu looked down at his daughter in bewilderment. "Harmony? But... why aren't you at school?"

Harmony came inside. "Well... I decided not to go today."

Janyu frowned at her. "I suppose you have a good explanation for this, young lady! And is there a reason why you come all this way to my working place to tell me this? You know we are helping Taomon's squad to find Barbamon, don't you?"

"Yes, Dad!" Harmony nodded. "But... there has been something I wanted to tell you for some time. And this morning... well... I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Suzie already knows, I'm sure, or at least she suspects something... you know how nosy little sisters can be..."

Janyu offered his daughter a chair. "Dang, now you've made me curious... what's so important that you had to skip school?"

"I don't know how to say this," she sighed as she and her father sat down. "Dad, you... you now know about that game that has changed everything, right?"

He nodded. "Yes... I had a hard time believing all of it, but if you consider the strange things that are going on, and the fact that Azulongmon himself acknowledged it to be true, I see no reason why it should be different."

"You know, this game has changed many things... not just about how humans and Digimon live with each other, but also about ourselves and our families..."

"I know that you have become a Hybrid because of that program, but what...?"

"That's not what I meant, Dad! Do you... do you ever recall having a younger son? A son called Henry?"

Janyu frowned. "What do you mean? Rinchei is..."

"No, I mean someone younger than Rinchei," Harmony tried to explain. "A boy as young... as I am."

"A... twin brother, you mean?" Janyu sighed and rubbed his temples. "Is this what you are trying to tell me? That the program created a brother we knew nothing about? Or is it similar to Rika's situation, that her Digimon partner became her sister? Don't tell me Terriermon..."

"No, no!" Harmony said hastily. "That's not what I meant. See, Dad... this boy... Henry... he's ME!"

----

In the park, there was a small, hidden cave. Some time ago, Guilmon had used this cave whenever he felt he had to hide from his parents... and in the old reality, Takato had used this cave to hide his new Digimon partner from his parents or any other human.

Takato and Guilmon haven't been here for some time now.

Right now, a group of preschoolers was sitting in this cave, all of them huddled around a female Rookie Angel Digimon.

Ai spread her wings and arms. "I am so happy that you all decided to come with me. Now, you know why we are here. You have seen what I did the last time I went into town by myself."

"Yeah," a boy nodded. "You kicked the asses of those thieves."

"You really showed them, Ai!" a girl giggled. "I wish I had seen it..."

"And before that, you brought me back my little Miko," Manami smiled.

Ai nodded. "You see, there are many things the adults can't do by themselves... or things they simply do not care about."

"Yeah, my Mommy always says that the police and the fire brigade take care of such things," another boy spoke up.

"But where was the police when the burglars broke into that shop?" Ai asked. "And where was the fire brigade when Manami's kitty was stuck in the tree? I mean, I know the adults have big responsibilities and stuff, and that they have to work hard... but they can't do anything by themselves. That's why I think we have to help them."

"But what can we do?" the smallest girl whined. "We're just children!"

Ai smiled. "I was able to do something, wasn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but that's because you're so strong and stuff," the oldest boy proclaimed. "And you can that thing with your glowy wings and everything."

"But what would you do if you could do things like that?" Ai asked her friends. "If you could use the powers of light... would you help me?"

"Yeah, right away!" a boy shouted. The others nodded as well.

"Good," Ai said. "Because I want to bestow the powers of an Angel to all of you."

"What's 'bestow' mean?" the youngest boy lisped.

"That means she's gonna make us just like her," his big brother grinned. "Does that mean we can fly as well? That would be so cool..."

"That, and many more things," Ai nodded. "Even though I can't make you as powerful as I am..."

"That's okay," Manami grinned. "We know we could never be as awesome as you are..."

"Well then, are you ready to receive your gift?" Ai asked.

"Yeah!" the children shouted.

Ai then closed her eyes and clasped her hands like she was going to pray. "So kneel down... and as the new Lucemon, the messenger of light, I will grant you the titles of an Angel... and turn you into Digimon!"

The five children knelt down in front of her. The holy light shone forth from Ai's body and engulfed all of them. And with Lucemon's blessing, their bodies changed shape.

Their clothes transformed into robes that were blue for the boys, and white for the girls. Their hair grew longer, and their shoes transformed into sandals. Little halo-tipped wands appeared in the boys' hands, and small harps were hanging from the belts of the girls. Each one also received a pair of white wings, with a wing span as wide as the wings of a Piximon. Golden circles appeared on their foreheads.

Then Ai opened her eyes and smiled at her messengers. "Now rise, my friends." They did as they were told and looked at their bodies with awe.

Ai looked at the three boys. "You are now TinyAngemons!" And then she looked at the girls. "And you are now ChibiAngewomons! You are the heralds of Lucemon... and with your help, I can make this world a better place. Now split up and go forth... and help anyone who needs you! And always remember: The adults might now always want your help. They do not know what we can do, so feel free to ignore them when they tell you what to do. You have my blessing!"

"Yay!" they all cheered. "For Ai! For Lucemon!" And then, they all ran out of the cave, anxious to try out their new wings for the first time.

Ai smiled as she looked after them. It was just the beginning... the adults would have to understand that all they had to do was to be nice to each other. And if they didn't want to understand... she would make them.

Of course, she knew she was right, so she never felt bad about it.


	44. Bimon

"This is it," Alice whispered. "Over there, that old, abandoned apartment complex... I just know that Barbamon's hiding in there." 

Taomon, Compsomon, Sheperdmon and Leomon peeked around the house corner and looked at the building the young Gaomon was pointing at. 

"Over there?" Mie wondered. "How do you know?" 

"Yes, that's what I would like to know as well," Taomon grumbled. 

Alice shrugged. "Oh, that was easy. Do you remember those reports of the Angel girl that supposedly has captured two thieves by herself?" 

"I heard about that as well," Sheperdmon nodded. "I remember it so well because I was so surprised that she was a Rookie... I've never seen Angel Digimon that young before." 

"That was just a big heap of rubbish the civilians came up with," Taomon grumbled. "A Rookie Angel? Thieves that suddenly surrender themselves without even putting up a fight? I might remind you that one of them was a Pumpkinmon. An Ultimate Digimon, you know? Why would he surrender to a Rookie?" 

"Well, unlike you, I take everything in consideration when I investigate," Alice frowned. "And since the shop the girl saved was close by, I checked around this neighborhood until I finally saw the Angel girl. She was walking around all by herself... and all I had to do was to follow her until she returned back to this building." 

"But what does this girl have to do with Barbamon?" Leomon frowned. 

Alice smirked. "Do you remember the huge battle with the Demon Lords? Your kids, my team and I sure had our hands full. The strange thing was that Barbamon himself never interfered until he got attacked directly..." 

"Please, get to the point!" Taomon hissed. 

Alice sighed. "All right, no need to get grumpy. Well, you might recall the instant Belphemon woke up... and let me tell you, he was mighty pissed. I already feared that we would have to fight him as well, when I saw that Angel girl approaching him from behind." 

"What?" Compsomon asked in surprise. "You mean the same girl who..." 

"Exactly!" Alice grinned. "Belphemon didn't attack only because she talked to him. I also saw Beelzemon near them, so I figured that she had to be one of the Demon Lords. But it was only after I met the girl again that I recognized her form. After all, my foster parents have told me many legends about that Digimon..." 

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Taomon asked in an irritated voice. 

"You see," Alice explained. "That girl was just a normal Hybrid a couple of days ago, a Cupimon that lived with her twin brother and her parents... her mother is a servant of my mother, I might add. But when I met her, she was about to follow the same creep you are trying to bring behind bars." 

Leomon narrowed his eyes. "Barbamon." 

"Yup," Alice nodded. "For some reason, the girl had decided to follow him - something about wanting to protect her parents and stuff. Anyways, I have reasons to believe that she is still staying with Barbamon and that he's hiding in the same place she returned to." She pointed at the building again. "And that's in there." 

"A good piece of detective work, I must say," Mie grinned. 

"Nonsense!" Taomon grumbled. "If she's his hostage, why should he let her walk around freely? And I doubt that it's in his interest that she would help other people against robbers." 

"I don't know anything about their reasons," Alice shrugged. "The only idea I have for why he would let her do what she wants is that she is now on his side." 

Now Sheperdmon had to frown as well. "Alice... she's just a child." 

"But do you know how dangerous that child is?" Alice asked. "My Dad... I mean, Azulongmon told me all about the Digimon she had become. Back when the Seven Demon Lords were still plagueing the world, that Angel had become corrupted and joined their ranks. And he became the Demon Lord of Pride. Do you now know who I mean?" 

"It can't be!" Mie gasped. "Roshi, she... she's talking about Lucemon. According to the legends, Lucemon had become corrupt back when he was a Rookie... if that girl has become the new Lucemon..." 

"We have to stop her," Taomon said with a dark frown. 

"Are you certain?" Sheperdmon asked. "Maybe we can still make her listen to reason before she digivolves and..." 

"Can we discuss that after we captured Barbamon?" Leomon grumbled. "After all, that's why we have come here." 

"Is it really safe to confront them both?" Mie wondered. "I mean, they are both Mega Digimon..." 

"Maybe we are lucky and she's on one of her excursions again," Alice shrugged. "Besides, if she's really younger than me, maybe we can reason with her." 

"Well, we can't reason with my father, that's for sure," Taomon growled. "All right, let me check everything... I have to make sure that Barbamon is by himself. Afterwards, we can contact HQ so they can send us the trap devices your husband has designed, Mayumi." 

Sheperdmon grinned. "Oh, so you don't think he's insane, all of a sudden?" 

"Do you have to bring that up?" Taomon winced. "All right, I'll be right back..." And with these words, he used the same ability his daughters were so skilled in: He merged with the shadows and turned himself invisible. 

----

Taomon ran across the street and checked the immediate area. When he saw that nobody was around, he skillfully leapt up the building's wall and clung to a window sill. For a short while, he didn't move to make sure that nobody heard him. Afterwards, he carefully peered through the window. 

He frowned when he saw the small room that looked like it belonged to a little girl. Realizing that nobody was in there, he slowly opened the window and jumped in. He then opened the only door in the room and entered the corridor. 

When he saw the big, golden cage at the end of the corridor, he didn't want to believe his eyes. He shook his head and double-checked, but the view was the same. 

'What happened here?' he wondered. 'Bars of light... clearly the powers of an Angel were at work here.' 

When he came closer, he saw a small shape crouching in one corner of the cage. Still invisible, he came closer and looked inside. 

The child-sized Rookie looked a lot like his daughter, Renamon, only was it a boy, and he was much smaller than her. His fur was also purple, and his tail was tipped with a small, red flame. 

The unknown Rookie looked up at Taomon in annoyance and said: "You can drop your disguise, I've heard you since you opened the door to the brat's bedroom." 

Taomon was so surprised that he did as the fox-boy told him. "How could you have seen me?" he asked. 

The little fox huffed. "Please... I'm the one who taught you how to use that ability. You'd believe I would spot you anytime." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Taomon frowned. "Who are you anyways? And how did you get here?" 

"Typical..." the boy sighed. "You're as slow-witted as ever, son..." 

Taomon froze. "What... did you just call me?" 

The little fox sneered up at him. "Oh, you don't recognize me? Well, I don't blame you..." He lowered his head. "I would have never chosen to return to this level myself... such a shame..." All of a sudden, he giggled. "And here I thought only Betamon and DemiDevimon would deserve such a fate..." 

"Barbamon?" Taomon murmured as he slowly knelt down in front of the cage. "Is that you?" 

The Rookie glanced at him. "Congratulations, Mr. Police Officer, you win a cookie. Still, there's not much of Barbamon left in me, is there?" he sighed. "Before I found the Demon Lord data, I was a powerful Doumon... and back when I met your mother, I was a Youkomon. And when I became the new Lord of Greed, I was able to change between my different forms. Still, I never chose to return to this level..." 

He snarled as he looked down at his small body. "The body of a weak child... not befitting of a true Demon Lord. I never understood how Leviamon and Daemon could turn back into their Rookie forms once they reached the Mega Level. Then again, they were just children. But never... never did I believe that I would be tricked like this..." 

"So it is you..." Taomon gasped. "I can't believe it... what happened?" 

"I was betrayed!" the former lord of Greed yelled. "That's what happened! Look at me! I was a Demon Lord, do you understand? A DEMON LORD! I wanted to rule everything! But now... now I am just a weak, little Bimon..." He hid his face in his hands in shame. 

Taomon blinked. "Bimon?" 

Bimon groaned. "Never heard of kitsune-bi? Foxfire?" He raised his hand and let a small, purple flame appear in his palm. "It's what you used as well when you were still a Kyubimon. Ask your daughters if you have forgotten about it." 

Taomon frowned. "I know about foxfire. I just can't believe why you would digivolve back into a Rookie." 

His regressed father snickered. "Well, it's a funny story... maybe I'll tell it to you some day..." 

"No, you will tell me NOW!" Taomon shouted and stood up from the ground. "You haven't changed a bit, even though you're a Rookie now! You are still the same immoral bastard! The situation is still the same, father! You are a criminal and I am a police officer. And since you have no means of defending yourself anymore, I hereby put you under arrest! And you will tell me everything, or else..." 

Bimon grimaced. "I want a lawyer." 

----

BioCalumon chuckled. Right now, he was sitting on top of Tokyo Tower, from where he could look all over the city. But the only thing he was looking at right now was the Virus Circlet in his hands. 

Almost all of the seven crystals were glowing. 

"Only the virus data of Lust and Pride is missing," he smirked. "And since we wouldn't want to rain on little Ai's parade, we'll let her have fun for now. That means we only have to find where our dear, black kitten is hiding..." 

A small cloud with eyes was flitting around him. 

Bio chuckled. "Oh no, I haven't forgotten about you. You are the best servant I could ever think of, anyways. Without your help, I could have never snatched the circlet from Barbamon... the senile old fool really believed I was a helpless little Rookie. But for now, I have no needs for your services, Mokumon, so return to your true body." 

The little cloud Digimon let out a few squeaks. 

"Don't worry," Bio snickered. "You won't remember anything until I summon you again. Now go, before your other self starts to poop in her panties." 

The little Mokumon nodded and flew down to the city, while BioCalumon sighed and leaned back as if he was sitting in an invisible chair. "I knew it was a good idea to leave that cursed pacifier behind... now every time I need a little servant, poor Yui's infantile urges will manifest themselves... and in the meantime, I have a servant who will do whatever I say." 

He giggled insanely, while Mokumon flew back to be reunited with her other self, who was still back at school, where she was comforted by Renamon... 

----

"GOAL!" Calumon shouted. "Goal, goal! Takato's team has won!" 

"Yeah, I knew it!" Takato whooped as he jumped into the air. "We are the best, aren't we, bro?" 

"You said it," Guilmon smirked. 

Kazu and Kenta, who were both in the opposing team, sighed. "Oh well," Kazu said. "Good game, Takato!" 

"And since Takato is the captain of his team..." Calumon spoke up as he came floating towards them. 

"Hey!" Miki shouted. "Who went and made him captain?" 

"He can still play better than any of us, so calm down, okay?" her girlfriend told her. Hearing that, the young ToyAgumon reluctantly kept her mouth shut. 

"And what's the big prize you promised?" Takato asked with a big grin. 

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?" Guilmon asked. Since he was Takato's brother, he got to share the prize with him, whatever it was. 

Calumon smiled and out of nowhere, he pulled a small device dangling from a cord. "It's... the DIGITAL STABILIZER!" 

The players of both teams were dumbstruck. "Eh, and what does it do?" Kenta finally asked. 

Calumon held up the little device for everyone to see. "Using this nifty little device, Hybrids like Guilmon and Takato can always control their digivolution. Once they have reached a new level, they can always easily reach that level by using this little tool." 

"WHAT?" Kazu gaped. "So the only one who can make use of that thing is Takato? What use is such a thing for me when I'm not a Hybrid?" 

"You cheated, Calumon!" Miki shouted. "You knew from the very beginning that Takato would win." 

"What are you complaining about?" Kenta asked. "You are on the winning side. But what was our captain supposed to do with that thing?" 

Calumon grinned. "Well... it's still a nice accessory, don't you think?" And he hung the Digital Stabilizer around his neck. 

"That's not fair..." Kazu whined. "Takato always gets the coolest stuff..." 

"No moping," Calumon shouted. "Because... I have a consolation prize for everybody else!" And he floated over to a big basket he had covered with a piece of cloth. He pulled it off... and threw the chocolate bars that had been hidden underneath to the children. 

"All right!" Kenta cheered. "Now we're talking!" 

Miki grinned. "Well, it's not a cool, electronic gadget... but it's chocolate, what else do you need?" 

"Hey, can you throw me one of these?" their substitute teacher shouted from the sidelines of the court. 

Kazu grinned. "Sorry, 'Miss Nalamon'," he said. "But this chocolate is for soccer players only!" And he hungrily bit into his bar. 

"Awww, no fair..." Jeri whined. 

Terriermon giggled. "Well, that's the price of adulthood, I guess. Mou-man-tai!" 

"Miss... MISS NALAMON!" 

Jeri winced when she heard the voice of the principal. "Oops..." she said. "Busted..." 

The Principal Todo was standing behind her, his arms crossed, a stern look on his face. "In all of my career, I have NEVER... what is the meaning of this? Why are your students playing when they are supposed to study?" 

Nalamon turned around and chuckled nervously. "Well, you see, I thought we all could take a little break..." 

"That's what recess is for, as you should know," Todo grumbled. "Listen up, I only accepted you as a substitute teacher for today because Miss Asaji praised your abilities as a teacher... her voice sounded a bit weird at the phone, but still, I believed that there should be no reason why I shouldn't believe in her words." 

Jeri gulped. If the principal found out that it was Kei who had called him (she had disguised her voice to sound like her foster mother), they would all be in a heap of trouble. 

"So, I am waiting for an explanation," the principal said sternly. 

"W-well, you see, I... ummm..." Jeri helplessly looked over to her friends, but there wasn't much they could do. 

"Hey, maybe if I distract the principal..." Terriermon whispered. 

"Please don't..." Takato groaned. "I don't want to cause any more trouble than we are already in..." 

But before Jeri could come up with any excuse, a sleek red shape came jumping over the wall of the school compound. It was a dinosaur woman with daggers in her belt. 

"Ah, there you are, boys!" Mie said as she spotted her sons. "Excuse me... Mr. Todo?" 

"Um, yes?" the principal asked. He was surprised that Mrs. Matsuki was coming in the middle of school yet again. "What brings you here?" 

Mie smiled. "I'm terribly sorry, but there is an emergency... and I need my sons and their team to deal with it." 

Takato and Guilmon looked at each other in surprise. "Now what's wrong?" Takato whispered. Guilmon shrugged. 

Principal Todo frowned. "Mrs. Matsuki, I can't say I am too happy with this. This is the second emergency in this month... at this rate, the children will miss important lessons." 

"I wouldn't come to get them if it wasn't really important," Mie explained and gave the principal a small envelope. "Here's a statement of the Digimon Police Force that we need their help in a case... and here's an explanation from Magnadramon herself." 

'A good thing Alice brought quite a few of these things from her mother,' Mie thought. 

Of course, the principal knew who this powerful Mega Digimon was, and like any other citizen of Tokyo, he also knew how important the work of the Digimon Police Force was. 

He sighed. "Fine, fine... I don't think that this class would be able to concentrate for the rest of the day anyway. Okay, class... you are dismissed for today." 

The yard was filled with the cheers of Takato's classmates as they grabbed their stuff and left the school compounds in a hurry. Only Takato, Guilmon and Terriermon stayed behind... and of course, Nalamon. 

Mie nodded. "Thanks for the cooperation, principal. Should we go, kids? Oh..." When she saw Jeri, she stared at her for a moment. 

Then she smiled. "Nice clothes, Jeri! But can you de-digivolve for now? I think you all can better fit in my car when you're your normal size." 

The principal's eyes bulged out. "Wh-whaaaat?" 

Jeri giggled nervously. "Um... April Fool?" 

----

"I can't believe you kids did that!" Mie grumbled as they were driving through town. "And you of all people, Jeri... I thought you were the most responsible one." 

"Please don't be mad, Mom!" Guilmon said. "We were just trying out the capabilities of the RPG Maker." 

"Well, I think there could have been a good number of other ways you could have tested that," Mie scolded. "I had to use all of my charm to persuade the principal not to keep you in school for today after all." 

"Well, at least we won't get any detention..." Takato sighed. 

Mie glared at her son. "Who said you wouldn't? The next day of school, all of you will stay behind after class is over." 

"You can't be serious, Mom..." Takato groaned. 

"I'm innocent!" Terriermon claimed and pointed at his friends accusingly. "They forced me!" 

"Please, don't tell my parents..." Jeri pleaded. While she believed her mother could be dealt with, she knew how rigorous her father could be in such affairs... 

Mie looked at her sternly. "I won't tell him," she finally said. "But I can't do anything about it if Principal Todo decides to call your parents." 

Realizing that Jeri was feeling very guilty about this whole thing, Takato quickly changed subjects. "H-hey, where are you taking us anyway?" 

Mie sighed. "Jeri's father, Harmony's mother, Rika's father and I decided that since you have fought the Demon Lords... you should be present during the interrogation of Barbamon." 

Everyone gasped. "Mom!" Guilmon shouted. "Does that mean you really caught him? And by yourselves?" 

Again, he winced under the frown his mother gave him. "Sorry, Mom... didn't mean it like that..." 

"It's not like you think," Mie explained. "We found him, trapped in a cage of light, like the ones the Angel Digimon are using... but he was regressed to his Rookie level." 

"WHAT?" Takato shouted. "You mean to tell me that the all-powerful Demon Lord... the long wanted criminal... and Rika's grandpa... is now a Rookie?" 

"Yes, he is... but he's still the same old bastard he always has been. We believe that he had been working with somebody, and this person has betrayed him. I don't know how he could have turned an aged Digimon like him into a Rookie... it's unheard of, even in the Digital World." 

"Well, we can reach the Mega Level, after all... and we're still not as experienced as you or your teammates," Terriermon pointed out. 

Mie nodded. "Yes, that's another reason why Taomon wanted you to be present. Right now, Mayumi is on her way to fetch Harmony, as well as Roshi's daughters..." 


	45. Angelic Tots

The bully brutally pushed the smaller boy against the wall. "Listen up, punk!" he growled. "I want your lunch money, and I want it now!"

Toshi was shaking under the gaze of the bigger, older and more muscular brute in front of him. "B-b-but Mom didn't give me any money this morning..."

The bully grinned. "If you don't pay, you have to bear the consequences..." And he pulled back his fist.

Toshi winced and closed his eyes, expecting the painful blow to happen any minute.

Instead, the bully suddenly let go of him. Toshi opened his eyes and saw how a winged girl, who didn't look older than him, had appeared between him and the mean bully... and she had shoved him away from him.

The troublemaker gritted his teeth. "Hey, back off! If you think I wouldn't hit you because you're a girl, you're wrong!"

Toshi blinked in surprise. Didn't he see that she was a Digimon?

The girl looked down at the brute sternly. "You've been a baaad boy," she said while holding on to her harp. "You leave that poor boy alone, or I'm gonna punish you!"

The bully grinned. "Punish me? You're just a weak freak girl with wings, what could you do? Call for your Mommy? Or throw your prissy little harp at me?"

"You have been warned," the girl sighed. "Now it is you who will have to bear the consequences." And she started playing her harp.

The melody sounded beautiful, but Toshi could see how weird, colorful strings and floating notes were coming out of the instrument. They were circling the confused thug and blinded him with bright flashes.

"Hey! Hey, cut that out... get those things off me! Hey, I'm not afraid of you, freak-girl... stop... STOP THAT!"

The angel girl smiled. "From now on, you will be shy and afraid from anyone who's older and bigger than you. And you will do anything to avoid being hurt."

Suddenly, the bigger boy started sweating. "Y-you think I'll believe that? I... I'm not scared... You hear me? I'm n-not scared..."

"Hey, what's going on here?" another voice shouted. To Toshi's amazement, there was another angel child coming around the corner. This time, it was a boy, though, and instead of a harp, he was carrying a golden wand.

The girl smiled. "Good timing, brother! I have just delivered punishment on the sinful actions of this villain."

"A-another one of those Digimon freaks?" the bully stuttered. "L-leave me the heck alone!"

The angel boy turned towards him and smiled. "You're gonna let him live through the same stuff his victims have to endure? Good idea, I just fear there won't be too many boy in his class he's gonna be afraid of. He's pretty big, isn't he?"

The ChibiAngewomon frowned. "You're right... poo, it's not fair, I wanted to punish him..."

The TinyAngemon smirked. "I have an idea. If he's too big to be afraid of anybody, I'll just have to... make him smaller."

"Great idea!" his female companion squealed.

The angelic boy raised his wand. Unlike the harps of their female counterparts, which only could change a person's mind, the male angel kids could actually change a person's body by using their wands. They weren't really strong fighters, but... by using their angelic aura, a gift from their superior, they could stop most humans and weak Digimons from attacking them.

"Frightened and nervous you will be in mind, so you will also look the part," the TinyAngemon smiled while waving around his wand. A small, shining circle came flying from its tip and when it hit the bully, it expanded and descended on his head.

The bully gulped. "Wh-what are you doing to me... stop that... please, don't... MOMMY!"

The girl giggled. "Too late to beg for mercy, I have warned you."

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Toshi watched with awe as the glowing circle slowly moved down along the body of his tormentor... and while it was passing him, it changed his appearance.

And when the glowing circle reached the ground, it simply disappeared.

The ChibiAngewomon stopped playing. The magical notes disappeared as well.

Toshi couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him, a tiny little girl was standing, her long, brown her in a ponytail that was adorned with a cute, pink little bow. She was also wearing a short skirt.

The new girl's eyes teared up. "Wh-what did you do to me?" she sniffled. "I want my mommy..."

"It is your own fault," the angel girl told her as they looked down at her petite form. "You brought this upon yourself. Maybe in the future you will be nicer to other people."

"She will have to," her male counterpart grinned. "Without any help, she will have a hard time against all those school bullies who will try to push her around."

Toshi nervously took a step back when the angel girl turned around to smile at him. "Don't you want to be part of this? After all, it was you he threatened."

Toshi was a bit afraid of the Digimons' weird powers... but the more he thought about it, the bigger the grin on his face was getting. After all, he had been bullied for two years by the bigger boy... now it was payback time.

Still, when he stood in front of the frightened girl who was as cute as a button, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. So he decided not to do anything too drastic and just came very close to her.

The ex-bully trembled and moved her little hands up to her face. Toshi stopped just in front of her face and grinned.

"Boo!" he said.

The new girl gave up a little squeak of terror and ran away as fast as her little feet could carry her.

The angel boy wrinkled his nose. "She peed her panties..."

The ChibiAngewomon giggled. "Well, I guess she'll have to change them, then."

They both looked down at Toshi. "Say, don't you want to join us as well? We are helping people in need with the abilities our leader Ai gave to us. We will spread justice through this town. Don't you wanna help us?"

Toshi thought about it. Then he grinned. "Will I get a cool wand like yours?"

* * *

"You're intolerable!" the housewife shouted, her face red with anger. "You're barely doing anything to find a job, you always hang around with your lazy friends and drink... I can't believe I married you!"

"Now see here, woman!" her drunk husband yelled from his seat in front of the TV, after guzzling down another gulp of beer. "I'm the man in this damned house and I can do whatever I want. If you and that brat weren't too lazy, you could do anything by yourself. I have a job and I'm the one who's earning the money here, so you better shut up and let me watch my soccer match!"

"I can't believe you would say that," his wife cried. "Your daughter is barely ten, what do you expect her to do? You could have a much better job, but what did you choose? Working at a gas station! We won't get rich with that!"

"There it is! It's always the money! You're just after my money, aren't you? Greedy, ungrateful bitch! Leave me alone and go back to the kitchen or I'm gonna slap you!"

Mai was crouching in a corner of the kitchen while she listened to her parents' fight. Did they have to do that ever day? Why couldn't they get along? She sniffled. And why was Daddy so angry? Did she do anything wrong?

She also wished her parents would play with her more often... but they even forgot her last birthday. She wished someone would make them get along with each other...

"That's enough!" a firm voice spoke up.

Mai's parents stopped arguing and looked up to the ceiling, where the voice had come from. They were surprised when they saw the two little angels that were floating above their heads.

The girl frowned. "You two should be ashamed of yourself. Your daughter is afraid of you, don't you notice?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do, you winged brat?" Mai's father snapped, his mind still in a haze from all the alcohol he had consumed. "This is my house, and in my house, we follow my rules!"

"Your rules?" his wife shouted. "You don't even care what your family does, all you do is sitting on your lazy ass and drink beer."

"You are not better than your husband," the boy angel grumbled. "You always complain and never do anything. You don't care for your child anymore and always order her around."

"I love my child!" Mai's mother protested. "Is it my fault that she's getting worse and worse at school? Somebody has to tell her when she's made a mistake."

"You have to learn how to get along with other, both of you!" the TinyAngemon told them. "You are a family, for Ai's sake, act like one!"

"You don't know anything about our family!" Mai's mother cried.

"That's right, I know what's best for us," her husband babbled. "So get out of here before I call the police!"

The two angels sighed and looked at each other.

"It's no use," the ChibiAngewomon said. "They won't listen."

"Yeah," her male companion nodded. "And they still fight with each other... like cat and dog." He then chuckled. "Hey, Manami, I just got an idea." He looked over to where Mai was crouching. "Hey, you like animals, don't you?"

"Um, yes!" Mai spoke up meekly. "I wanted to have a doggy or a kitty, but Mommy and Daddy never allowed me to have one..."

"Well, you're in luck then!" he grinned. "Because you're about to have BOTH!" And he shot two rings of light at the surprised parents, while his female counterpart started playing her harp.

And after they were done, a confused beagle was sitting in front of the TV, while his wife had turned into a little calico cat. At first, they stared at each other in confusion, then they started barking and hissing at the Digimon Angels.

Manami frowned at them. "You will stop that at once. You will behave and act like good little pets. You will not fight and play with your daughter whenever she wants."

The two animals shook their heads in confusion, then their behavior changed. The beagle panted happily as he jumped down from the chair, and the little cat walked over to her daughter and rubbed her head against her legs while purring.

Mai giggled. "Oh, you're so cute like this, Mommy!" She petted her mother, and her purring increased in volume. "And you too, Daddy!" she scratched the beagle behind his ears. He wagged his tail.

Manami smiled. "What a nice, happy family!"

"We can make sure that other families will be as happy as yours!" her companion said. "You wanna join us, Mai?"

Mai thought about it. "Well, I can always ask the neighbors to take care of Mommy and Daddy... so sure, why not? Sounds like fun!"

Manami smiled. "Then welcome in our circle, sister! Come along with us and we take you to the great Ai, who will make you one of us."

* * *

Mie entered the police station, followed by her two sons, Terriermon and a very meek Jeri.

"We're here, chief!" she said.

All of the human police officers stared at the group of children with disbelief, while the Digimon smiled, knowing what these youngsters are capable of.

"What is the meaning of this, Mrs. Matsuki?" Chief Todo asked as he came out of his office. "I told you to bring Taomon's daughters here, not their friends."

"Mayumi is on her way to inform her daughter, Rika and Renamon," Mie explained. "I fetched my sons and the rest of them since they are part of this as well."

"They are children and shouldn't be involved in police work," Todo grumbled. "I wanted to make an exception for Rika and Renamon, since they are Roshi's daughters, and the culprit stated he wouldn't make any statement as long as his granddaughters aren't present."

Mie raised her eye ridges in surprise. "Sir... they are the second generation of Digital Champions... surely you can understand that. Azulongmon himself..."

"Okay, okay, I can see where this is heading," Todo sighed. "Fine, but the very instant one of them causes trouble, they will all leave this building at once."

Mie shrugged. "Sounds fair enough." And without waiting for Todo to ask them in, she walked past him and entered his office, with the children following her.

Todo sent a quick prayer to heaven. "Civilians..." he sighed. "I guess I'll never understand them..."

Inside the office, Taomon and Leomon were waiting. Both male members of the first team of Digital Champions were standing next to a chair in which a smaller Digimon was sitting.

Jeri smiled. "Hi, Daddy!"

Leomon returned his daughter's smile, even though he couldn't help but notice her meek behavior. He would have to talk to her once the interrogation was over.

Takato looked around. "Well, where is Barbamon?"

The little fox Rookie sitting in front of him grimaced. "He's sitting right in front of you."

All of the Tamers dumbfoundedly stared at Bimon, then Terriermon started to giggle. "Oh, that's funny! Okay, now where is the real one?"

Taomon frowned. "That was no joke, Terriermon. He is the Digimon we've been looking for. He just regressed to his Rookie form... called Bimon."

"That's right!" Bimon spat. "And if I had the choice, I would exchange this pitiful excuse of a body for one of my more powerful forms..."

"Does that mean he can't digivolve anymore?" Jeri asked in surprise. "What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Leomon explained. "But he's stubborn. He said that he only would tell us what happened if Renamon and Rika were present..."

"Right..." Bimon snarled. "And where are my darling little granddaughters? Do I have to keep waiting? I haven't got all day, you know?"

"Oh yes, you have!" Taomon shouted angrily and slammed his hand on the table. "You're going to wait here as long as you need to, and when they are here, you will talk! Or else..."

"Taomon!" Todo said in a reproachful voice. "No threats! He's still a prisoner and we have to act according to law."

Taomon muttered something so quietly that Todo couldn't hear it, but thanks to his sensitive ears, Terriermon could hear it pretty well:

"According to human laws, maybe..."

Terriermon gulped and decided to ignore he heard that.

"So that's it?" Guilmon asked. "We just wait until Renamon and Rika are here?"

"Why are you surprised?" Takato smirked. "After all, Rika IS our 'main heroine'..."

Guilmon nodded. "Ah, right, I almost forgot..."

Todo looked at the two boys in confusion. Then he approached Mie. "Mrs. Matsuki, what... what are your sons talking about?"

"Oh, you shouldn't take it so seriously, Mr. Todo," Mie smiled. "They're kids, so let them have their fun."

Todo sighed. "If they are the new Digital Champions, shouldn't they act a bit more responsible? They should know that this isn't a game... Barbamon was one of the most dangerous terrorists this country has ever faced."

Bimon grinned. "So, since I am not Barbamon anymore, does that mean I can go?"

"Mega Level or not, you are still the same Digimon!" Todo shouted. "And it was you who committed all those crimes. Theft, blackmail, murder... shall I go on?"

Bimon put his feet on the table. "What shall I say... I am a misunderstood Digimon who never learned about your laws. In OUR country, only the strongest will prevail... and I was the strongest."

"But you are in the real world now," Todo exclaimed. "In Japan, to be precise, and therefore, you have to follow our laws."

"Laws, shmaws..." Bimon snarled. "We are not even human. Why should we accept YOUR laws?"

Leomon put a firm paw on the rebellious Rookie's shoulder. "Because the Four Sovereigns decided to make a contract with the Japanese government, which clearly states that ALL Digimon that enter the human world have to follow their laws. And the Sovereigns' words are law, even in the Digital World, that's how it has always been."

"Not for a DEMON LORD!" Bimon hissed.

"But you aren't a Demon Lord anymore!"

The adults looked at Takato in surprise, who sternly looked at the former Demon Lord.

"I don't know what happened to your powers, but you obviously don't have them anymore, or else you wouldn't be here. And if you can't digivolve back into Barbamon, you are not the Lord of Greed anymore."

"My son is right," Mie nodded. "You are just an annoying little brat who just happens to be older than most of us."

"Not just that..." Taomon growled. "He's also the murderer of my MOTHER!" He looked like he was ready to pounce upon Bimon, but Leomon held him back.

"Patience, friend!" he said in his calm voice. "He will be brought back to the Digital World as soon as he told us everything we need to know... and there, he will receive his punishment."

"I am surprised the Japanese government allowed that, since he was captured here in Tokyo," Jeri whispered.

Mie shrugged. "It's common practice between Japan and the Digital World to hand a criminal over to the world he came from."

"I'm getting worried," Taomon then said. He was a bit ashamed of his own behavior and tried to distract himself from his outburst. "I thought you said Rika's school isn't that much further away than theirs." He gestured at Takato and his schoolmates.

"I'm starting to wonder that as well," Mie nodded. "She should be back by now... what's taking her so long?"

Todo looked out of the window. "Well maybe there's much traffic..." He gasped and took a step back from the window. "What the heck? Roshi... come here and tell me you're seeing the same as me..."

Taomon frowned and looked out of the window as well... and then his eyes widened.

"What in Azulongmon's name...?" he muttered.

A rough-looking man wearing a leather jacket and a ski mask giggled as he happily skipped across the street... and around his waist, he was wearing a tutu.

* * *

"I'm pretty, oh so pretty..." the bank robber giggled as he spun around on his toes and twirled around the baton his gun had turned into.

One of his accomplices was swinging from a street lamp while scratching his head, similar to what a monkey would do. He also was making appropriate noises.

The third member of the three men that had tried to rob the bank that was situated across the street was whispering sweet words to a fire hydrant: "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, baby... how about you come with me to my house and I'll show you the true meaning of love...?" He sighed dreamily while caressing the hydrant's metal frame.

All around them, astonished onlookers were murmuring and gesturing at the weird spectacle. High above the scene, a little girl with angel wings and a harp was hovering.

Manami giggled to herself. "That should take care of them... those bad men will think twice before they do something like that again. Too bad none of the boys are here, or they could have helped them to live through their new fantasies..."


	46. Grownup and responsible

Rika sat in the cafeteria of her school and looked around. She couldn't see Harmony or her sister anywhere. This was very unusual, since they normally always had lunch together.

Rika knew that Harmony hadn't been in class today, which was strange enough, since the last time she had seen her, she was perfectly healthy, so it was unlikely that she was sick. Even more unusual was the absence of Renamon. Ever since she had started going to school, Renamon hadn't been able to get used to the school system. Therefore, she felt better when she could at least spend the lunch break with her Tamer-turned-sister.

When Renamon finally showed up, that still wasn't enough to make the frown of confusion on Rika's face disappear... since none other than Yui was accompanying the yellow-furred vixen.

"Renamon..." Rika muttered in confusion. "What... what happened?"

"Well, I..." Renamon sighed. "I wanted to ask you if you mind if Yui joins us for lunch today. She really had a... rough day."

Yui nodded, but it looked like she was too bashful to speak up loudly.

This was getting weirder and weirder. Renamon asking the girl who always used to pester to sit with her at a table? The normally so boastful and talkative Yui in a state of total shyness?

"I... don't mind," Rika finally managed to blurt out. Both Yui and Renamon smiled, and Yui even uttered a quiet "Thanks..."

When they sat down, Rika noticed how her face was red and tear-stained. Her hair as tousled and her make-up was a mess. Rika seriously wondered what might have happened to the normally so proud girl.

"Did... did something happen to you?" Rika asked carefully.

Yui and Renamon exchanged a quick glance, then Yui looked down at the table. "I'd rather... not talk about it," she murmured.

Rika looked at Renamon in confusion, but her sister avoided her stare. Was there something she was keeping secret? This would be the first time... Renamon never had kept anything secret from her.

After all, both of them didn't have any other friends for a long time...

She sighed. Maybe Renamon would tell her in time...

Just when Rika wanted to ask her sister if she was hungry, the cafeteria door opened and an adult Digimon they both knew entered. It was Harmony's mother.

Sheperdmon looked through the room until she found Rika and Renamon. She approached them with a smile. "There you are. I've been looking for you. Isn't Harmony with you?"

Rika shook her head while wondering why Mrs. Wong would come to school in the middle of the day. "No, Harmony wasn't in class today."

"She wasn't?" Mayumi asked in surprise. "Why, that isn't like her at all... I guess I'll have to call her via cell phone... anyways, I'm here on behalf of your father. There's something important he has to tell you. I already talked to the principal... do you mind skipping lunch today? It's pretty urgent, I'm afraid..."

Rika shrugged. "I don't mind," she said, already guessing that it concerned Tamer business. She already wanted to stand up, when she saw how Yui had grasped Renamon's hand.

"Please don't go..." she whispered. Renamon was uncertain for a while, then she sighed.

"Is it really that important?" she asked Sheperdmon.

The canine adult nodded. "I'm afraid so. It concerns... one of your other family members."

By now, Rika was pretty sure that she was talking about Barbamon. Renamon must have had the same thought. The fox-girl stood up and whispered: "Mrs. Wong... Rika and I will go by ourselves. But I have a favor to ask... can you please bring Yui here back home? I know she doesn't live that far away from school, and certain... things I don't want to elaborate have happened to her, and she is a bit afraid..."

Mayumi nodded understandingly. "Sure, no problem. I still have to see where Harmony has wandered off to... but I guess I can make that little detour."

Renamon looked at Yui. "Is that okay? Will you be fine by yourself? Mrs. Wong is Harmony's mother, you know, Rika's classmate who always sits with us during lunch. I know she'll take good care of you until you're home."

Yui sniffed. "I... I guess that's not a bad idea... thanks for the offer, Mrs. Wong." She then looked at Renamon gratefully. "And thank you for staying with me when I... when I acted like... you know..."

Renamon nodded. "Yeah, I know! And don't forget, if that happens again to you, I've given you my number, just call me."

* * *

"So what could we do to keep Bio from causing any more mischief?" Kei pondered.

"We could force him to host even more mini-games," Eiko grinned.

HolyCalumon sighed. "I'm afraid that won't stop him. I can't introduce too many mini-games, especially not if the main heroes of the game don't even play them. Besides, we still have Calumon as a mini-game host as well."

Kei tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well then, how about..."

The door opened. "Girls, I'm afraid Eiko has to go now. Her mother called, and she's waiting with lunch."

"Awww, that's not fair..." Eiko whined. "I wanna stay here."

Miss Asaji sighed. "I realize why Kei has to use this game to help her friends, and that you are the second 'Game Master' or whatever it is called... but that doesn't mean both of you have to stay at the computer all the time. Your mother will be worried, Eiko. And besides, didn't you tell me not to tell too many other people about this, Kei?"

"Well, that's true..." the Palmon girl admitted.

"Besides, I think you need some fresh air as well," the Lillymon said. "Look at you, your petals are all pale. You definitely need some fresh air and sunlight. And how about rooting your feet in some fresh, soft soil...?"

For some reason, Kei's mouth watered at the image. But she shook her head. "Mom, I can't... Takato and Rika are counting on me... BioCalumon... I need to stop him."

"That's all you talk about recently," Miss Asaji sighed. "BioCalumon this, BioCalumon that! It would do you much better if you'd distract your mind a little bit, to help you concentrate. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

"No, Kei told me how important this is," Eiko protested. "And she needs me. We both can't abandon our duties." She had heard that phrase on TV, and she always wanted to use it.

"Eiko, didn't I tell you that you have to go home? Your mother..."

"Now, now... what's going on here?"

Everyone was startled when suddenly, a glowing light shone through the window. A pair of child-sized angels appeared in the middle of the light. One of them was holding a wand, the other one a harp.

The female angel smiled. "You know, it's not nice to talk to your children like that."

"Don't you think you should allow Eiko to stay?" the boy asked. "It's not fair to push her around like that. And if Kei doesn't want to go outside, that's her decision."

"Who... who are you?" Kei muttered in surprise. "You're not friends of BioCalumon, aren't you?"

"No, we are delegates of Lucemon, the angel of belenovence," the girl smiled.

"Sshh, that's 'benevolence', Mai," the boy whispered.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that whoever sent you is very benevolent if she tells parents not to care for their children."

The angels sighed and looked at each other.

"She's not listening," the ChibiAngewomon said.

"Then we have no choice," the TinyAngemon shrugged.

He waved around his wand, and Mai started playing her harp. Kei, Eiko and Miss Asaji were all enveloped by the colorful notes and the glowing rings.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kei shouted.

Eiko giggled. "Th-that tickles..."

"Stop it! I don't know who your parents are, but as soon as I find out, I will..."

"You will do nothing," the boy angel said. "You must learn a lesson. And maybe you will learn it when you are in the same situation as your daughter is."

His female counterpart smiled down at Eiko and Kei. "And you two will be given a gift... a chance to treat her like she would treat you. A chance to see the world through the eyes of an adult."

And with a bright flash, their spell was complete...

"Palmon digivolve to... Lillymon!"

"ChibiBakemon digivolve to... LadyVampimon!"

The two angels smiled at each other. "Our work here is done!" And they flew out of the window.

Kei blinked. All of a sudden, everything was much bigger than before. She had a feeling of deja-vu, when she had digivolved from her little Tanemon form into a Palmon... but now she was even bigger. Not as big as her Togemon form, but...

She was as big... as an adult.

"Kei?"

Hearing that voice, Kei turned around... and saw a Digimon that resembled a pale, but beautiful woman with raven-black hair that descended down to her shoulders. She was wearing a tight, black bodysuit and a black cloak that resembled batwings, especially when she spread her arms. When she opened her mouth, Kei could see a pair of sharp, little fangs.

"Is that you, Kei?" the woman asked in a mature voice. She looked down at herself and gasped. "Wh-what happened to us?"

"E-Eiko?" Kei stuttered. "Wh-what the heck happened to you?"

"To you as well, just look at yourself!"

Kei looked down... and saw the mature body of a Lillymon. She was wearing the same dress as her mother, the same gloves, the same boots...

Her mother...

Kei looked over to where her (foster) mother had been standing... and saw a form she was pretty familiar with.

The little Tanemon looked up at the two grownup Digimon and blinked. "Kei? Wha' happened? I'm hungwy..."

"M-MOM?" Kei gasped. "Wh-what the hell...?" She looked at the computer screen. "Holy? What caused this?"

"I... I can't tell," Holy admitted. "But I can tell you that this change wasn't caused by the RPG Maker... at least not directly."

"Ooooohh..." Eiko giggled as she experimentically fondled her breasts. "That feels nice, Kei... you should try it."

* * *

"What do you think you are doing there, girl?" Chief Todo barked at the Angel that was floating above the chaotic scene.

Manami smiled. "Why, Mr. Policeman, sir, we're just doing our job as guardian angels. We're protecting the city against bad men like them."

"Y... you did this?" the police chief boggled and stared at the three bank robbers. One of them still thought he was a monkey. The second one had started an act that looked like it was right out of 'Swan Lake', while the third one continued to whisper sweet nothings to the fire hydrant next to him.

"Sure we did!" another voice coming from above shouted. It was another Angel Digimon, this time a young boy. He gestured at the three men. "We just helped them to become what they like. That one always wanted to become a dancer when he was young. His friend never knew the meaning of love. And the third one dreams of roaming the wilderness. They hid their feelings behind a thick wall of adult prejudices and bad thoughts, but we helped them to get rid of them."

Todo looked over to Taomon, who had come outside along with him. Takato and his friends had followed them as well, in a distance, while Compsomon and Leomon stayed behind to guard Bimon.

"Is this possible? Can they do that?" Todo whispered to Taomon.

Taomon shrugged. "I've never seen Digimon with such unusual powers before, especially not ones that are this young. Then again, there are very few Angel Digimon this young... most of them are Bird or Beast Digimon in their youth and ascend to Azulongmon's domain after they earn their wings and digivolve.

Todo cleared his throat and recalled the first rule a police officer of the Digimon Squad had to follow after meeting a Digimon he had never seen before.

"Please state your Levels and Digimon names," he said.

Manami smiled. "I'm a ChibiAngewomon, my name is Manami and I am a Rookie."

"I'm also a Rookie," the boy nodded. "I'm a TinyAngemon and my name's Kenji."

"Okay... and where are your parents?"

Kenji shrugged. "Probably at home, watching soap operas and eating tofu..."

"Our parents aren't responsible for us any longer, Mr. Policeman!" Manami smiled. "We are under the protection of the Great Ai, also known as Lucemon."

Taomon gasped sharply while Todo scratched his head. "Lucemon, Lucemon... where did I hear that name before?"

"I can tell you that, Chief!" Taomon grumbled. "It was back in the meeting after we found out about the Demon Lords. Lucemon is a Fallen Angel Digimon, the Demon Lord of Pride!"

"You're wrong!" Manami shouted angrily. "Ai is the sweetest person I know. She only wants to help others."

"Yeah, Ai is cool, that's why we all want to be like her," Kenji nodded. "What's so wrong about that? Don't tell me you don't want to get rid of those guys..." He gestured at the three delusional bank robbers."

"That's not the point!" Todo insisted. "You can't just go out on the street and take the law into your own hands. You are still children, so you might not know... but what you just did is called vigilante justice and against the law."

"Why don't you follow Ai's laws?" Manami smiled. "They are so much better for this world... don't you see? There are always people fighting and stealing and so on... with our help, Ai will make sure that stuff like that doesn't even happen any more."

The chief had heard quite enough. "That's it, you two come down from there! And do something against those guys, this is becoming ridiculous!" He gestured at one of the robbers who was just about to plant a wet kiss on the fire hydrant's top. "Criminals or not, they are still humans and what you are doing to them is beyond dignity.

Manami sighed. "Oh well, I understand... Kenji?"

The TinyAngemon grinned. "Got it, Manami!" And before anyone could stop him, he waved around his little wand.

"No, wait..." Taomon shouted, but it was too late. Three rings of golden light flew at the three bank robbers and encircled them. And in a flash, they changed shape. Todo, Taomon and the Tamers were now looking at a beautiful, teenaged girl in a ballerina costume who was gracefully skipping across the street, a little monkey who was crouching next to a fruit store and ate a banana... and another fire hydrant who was standing directly next to the first one.

Manami giggled. "Now the girl hydrant has a boy hydrant to keep her company."

"Guys, do you see what I'm seeing?" Takato whispered.

"They said Ai is behind this?" Jeri whispered back. "Why on Earth would she do something like this?"

"All right, that's enough!" Todo shouted. "Taomon, bring me those children! Underage or not, we can't allow them to keep on with this insanity."

Taomon didn't like it, but he had no choice. As a member of the Digimon Squad, it was his job to keep the city safe... even from little children. "All right, kids, you heard the chief! You don't want to get into trouble, do you..."

"You can't tell us what to do!" Kenji shouted and stuck out his tongue. "Because Ai's our new boss, so nyeh!"

Taomon sighed. He pulled out one item that was part off the standard equipment of a Digimon Squad member: A digital lasso, used in cases when handcuffs weren't enough or inappropriate.

Taomon looked around the gathered crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, what I am about to do is to ensure your security. Those children will not be harmed, I assure you!"

Nobody around him looked like they wanted to object, so he threw his lasso.

Manami and Kenji simply dodged. "Missed me, missed me!" Kenji mocked.

On Manami's face, however, a stern expression had appeared. "Looks like he is a bad man, too. We should teach him a lesson..."

Kenji nodded. "Yeah, and don't forget his boss who made him do this! I'm sure Ai wouldn't want two of her messengers to be caught by anyone..."

Manami spread her wings. "You heard him all, didn't you? He wanted to ensure your security. Maybe they didn't know that what they were going to do is wrong. That's why we won't change their mind this time."

"Yeah, and maybe, we'll change them back, once they realize they were being baaad boys..." Kenji smirked and raised his wand.

"Not again!" Guilmon shouted. "Stop him!"

"What the...?" Taomon gasped. "Kids, stand back! This is a police operation..."

"TAOMON, WATCH OUT!"

Taomon never noticed the pair of glowing rings that was flying at him and his superior officer. He just noticed that something was wrong when Takato came walking up to him and was the same size as he.

"Mr... Mr. Nonaka?" Takato muttered.

"Wh-what happened?" Roshi Nonaka felt his body and realized that it wasn't the same he had been in before.

Terriermon raised an eyebrow. "Looks like a Mini-Renamon to me..."

He was right, the little fox-girl standing in front of them was smaller than Renamon, but she had the same yellow fur. She was missing the purple gloves and the emblems on her legs, her claws were red instead of black and she was wearing pink little bows in her headfur and at the tip of her tail.

"Why a girl again, Kenji?" Manami sighed. "We just wanted to show him how enjoyable it can be as a child..."

Kenji smirked. "What's the matter, I think she's cute."

'Cute?' Roshi thought. 'I can't be cute... I'm one of the Chapions of the Digital World...'

Jeri raised her D-Power. "Fuchsmon," she said. "Rookie Level. Attacks: Diamond Sprinkles and Sugar Rush."

"This is so embarrassing..." Fuchsmon whined. "What if the other guys from the troop see me?"

"What am I supposed to say?" a high voice came from his right. "YOu are not their superior officer, after all."

Fuchsmon turned around and saw a little, brown-haired girl with pigtails, a yellow, frilled dress and freckles in her face.

"Chief?" she wondered.

"Do I look like a police chief to you?" the little girl Todo had become whined. "I'm young enough to be my own daughter..."

"It's your own fault," Manami told them. "You should have left us alone, we're just doing our job."

"But you can't do that! Rules are rules!" Fuchsmon insisted. Jeri couldn't help herself, she had to grin: The tiny vixen looked just too cute when she put her hands on her hips angrily.

"Rules are rules!" Kenji mocked. "Man, even as a little girl, you sound sooo like my Mom..."

"Okay, you had your fun, now turn them back!" Takato insisted. "We know Ai, and she wouldn't like it if you misused your powers like that."

"No chance!" Kenji shouted and stuck out his tongue again. "Make us!"

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you... TAKATO HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO... BLUECERATOMON!"

"GUILMON HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO... CERATOMON!"

"JERI HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO... CUBMON!"

"They're not playing fair!" Manami whined. "We are the ones that change the others, not the other way around."

"Hey, if they really know Ai, maybe we should ask her what to do with them," Kenji suggested. "In the meantime, they can play with your little kitten..."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Manami grinned. "Miko, come out!"

And with a fearsome growl, a huge shape came jumping across the street. It was as big as a bus, had a pair of long, curved teeth and sharp claws that were glinting in the sun.

"Oh no..." Fuchsmon squeaked and nervously stepped back. Right now, she looked very much like the scared little girl she was. "A SaberLeomon..."

"I've n-never seen one like this before..." Todo whimpered. The huge shape looming above her made her feel like she would pee her panties every second. "Wh-what level is he?"

Fuchsmon gulped. "M-mega..."

"Have fun!" Manami smirked. "Miko, just play with them a bit, okay? But be careful not to play too rough as you did with your last playmates..."

"Bye now!" Kenji snickered, and the two angels flew off.

SaberLeomon roared loudly and stepped forward. The ground seemed to shake under his massive paws.

"Guys, I hope you all feel like digivolving to Ultra..." Ceratomon gulped. "Because otherwise, I have the feeling we'd be turned into kitty-litter..."

"MANA FLAME!"

"FOX RAVE!"

The saber-toothed lion roared in pain and confusion when two powerful energy attacks hit his face and made him stumble backwards.

Sorceressmon and AuraRenamon landed next to their friends. "Are you all right, guys?" Rika asked. "As soon as we saw the huge Digimon, we digivolved to our Hybrid Ultimate Levels."

"I'm glad you're here!" Terriermon said. "But where's Harmony?"

"She'll come!" Rika said.

SaberLeomon shook his head angrily and in his frustration, bit a lamp pole in half.

"I think you better digivolve as well," AuraRenamon grumbled. "Our little friend there looks like he's getting impatient... what level does he have?"

"H-he's a Mega Level Digimon," Fuchsmon explained.

AuraRenamon looked down at the little fox girl who looked so much like her normal Rookie form. "Who are you?"

"No time for this!" Takato shouted. "Here he comes! Get ready!" He reached for the Digital Stabilizer. "BlueCeratomon Warp Digivolve to... Giganotomon!"

"Cubmon Warp Digivolve to... Sphinxmon!"

"Ceratomon Warp Digivolve to... FlareGuilmon!"

"FLAREGUILMON?" everyone exclaimed in surprise and stared at Guilmon's new Ultimate form.

It was a small, but fearsome, humanoid warrior with red scales underneath a silver armor that encased his whole body except for his hands, feet and fin-like ears. Even his tail was wrapped in a silver sheath. Attached to his arms were a pair of guns that somehow looked like flamethrowers. In addition, a sharp spike of metal was attached to his helmet.

FlareGuilmon looked through the eye slits in his helmet. "Let's do this!" he shouted and brandished his weapons.

* * *

Kei ran down the street. "Mom?" she shouted. "Um, I mean, Tanemon? Tanemon, where are you? Come out!"

The adult Lillymon looked across the street with worry. "Damn, I should have never taken my eyes off her... but how was I supposed to know that those angels made her act like a little kid as well?"

"Kei! You've got to take a look at this! Aren't those the cutest shoes ever?"

Kei groaned. This was the sixth time she had to drag her friend away from the shop windows. "Eiko, we have no time for this! My Mom turned into a Tanemon, ran away, and you are looking at adult's shoes? Those won't even fit you when we turn back to normal."

The curvaceous LadyVampimon giggled. "Sorry, but I can't help it... it's almost as if being a grownup forces me to do such stuff."

"That's crazy, if that was the case, I would feel it too," Kei insisted. "We have to..."

When her gaze wandered across the street, she saw a couple of construction workers further down the street. They had taken their shirts off and their six-packs wee glistening with sweat.

Kei gulped. Why was she getting so hot? And why was she so fascinated by the young, muscular, handsome men...?

"Yoohoo!" Eiko waved a pale hand in front of her friend's eyes. "Earth to Kei! Are you still there?"

Kei blinked. "Wh-what? I mean, s-sure I am. Why do you ask..."

Eiko grinned. "What did you just say about not being affected by an adult's mind, eh?"

"Sh-shut up..." Kei blushed. "We have to find my sweet little Tanemon... I mean... my Mom..."

"Say, I have a question," the vampire Digimon asked.

"What?" her fairy friend answered.

"Why don't we just fly? It would be much easier to find your Mom that way. Or even better, why didn't we just use the RPG Maker to find her?"

Kei blinked. Then she grabbed her head and groaned. "I didn't even think of that. Eiko, we... we're starting to turn into NPCs if this keeps up. At this rate, Bio is gonna win. I have to go back to the computer and..."

"Look, isn't that your Mom over there?" Eiko shouted.

Kei looked where her friend was pointing at and gasped. The little Tanemon her mother had turned into was crawling on top of a balustrade... the balustrade of a bridge, high above the street.

"TANEMON! Oh my god, how did she get up there? Young lady, you're going to be in sooo much trouble when we're back home..." Rapidly flapping her leaf-like wings, she took off from the ground and flew over to her mother-turned-infant.

When she saw how Tanemon stumbled, Kei realized she wouldn't make it in time. "MOM, NO!" she cried when the In-Training Digimon fell down from the bridge.

But then, a dark green shape came shooting out of nowhere, grabbed the falling In-Training before she could hit the ground and carried her to safety.

Kei stared when the tall Insect Digimon flew up to her. "I believe this is your daughter, ma'am," he said. "You should pay closer attention to her."

Tanemon giggled happily when she saw her daughter-turned-mother. "Kei!"

"Kei?" the insect warrior asked while handing Tanemon over to Kei. "I have a sister with that name. I'm just going to visit her... I'm from Okinawa, you know? My name is..."

"Stingmon!" Kei gasped.

"That's right! Oh, heh, I guess that's not too difficult to guess. Say... you're a Lillymon, right? Are you maybe, per chance, Miss Asaji?"

"N-no..." she muttered. "I am... I'm Kei."

"I already knew that," Stingmon grinned. "That's quite a coincidence, isn't it? I mean, having the same first name as your foster daughter..."

"You don't understand!" Kei said. "I am your sister!"


	47. Another Star Wars Moment

"Y-YOU are Kei?" Stingmon gasped.

"It's true," the adult Lillymon replied with a sigh.

Stingmon looked at her closely. "But... you look like you're older than me! Almost as old as mother, to be exact..."

"It's that stupid game!" Kei cried. "It's changing everything... not that I didn't want to get older again soon, but not THIS old! ANd I'm still a Digimon... and Mom..."

"What about her?" Stingmon wondered.

"I mean, my foster Mom," Kei said and gestured at the little Tanemon in her arms. She was peacefully suckling on one of her leaves. "That's her..."

Stingmon scratched his head. "On Okinawa, I told your friends I would believe in this reality-changing stuff, but... this is just TOO weird! I mean, I have a sister I never knew about before, she's not even supposed to be female, and now that I finally meet her, she's even a grownup."

"That's why I have to go back to the computer," Kei said. "I have to bring the game into the correct direction... who knows what else will happen?"

Suddenly, Eiko flew up next to them. The vampiress' cloak was waving around her like a pair of wings. "Hey!" she smirked. "Don't you wanna introduce me?" She turned to Stingmon and winked. "Hi there, cutie, what's your name?"

Stingmon blushed. It didn't happen too often that an attractive, young woman like that addressed you out of the blue and asked you for your name.

"Um... I'm Stingmon. Not all of my tribe's members have regular contact with humans, that's why I didn't choose a name..."

"Eiko, meet my brother!" Kei sighed. "Sting, this is my friend Eiko."

Stingmon smiled. "Charmed!" he said and took Eiko's hand, kissing it like a gentleman would. Even though he was a warrior and special ops soldier, his parents taught him how to act in the presence of a lady... after all, he was also a prince among his people.

Eiko giggled. "Aw, don't be so formal, handsome," she chuckled. "C'mere, you..." And to Kei's, and even more Stingmon's surprise, she wrapped both of her hands around his upper body, pulled him close to her and planted a big kiss on his mouth... or rather, at the place where his mouth would be, if he had one.

Stingmon struggled to get free, while Kei wondered how far the little angels had changed their minds. What if she would, given some time, never want to be a boy again?

Suddenly, Eiko opened her eyes wide, pushed Stingmon away and spat on the ground.

"Pteh! Pfeh! Ptooie! Bah! Oh god, what did I do? I kissed a boy! Yuck! I'm gonna get cooties..."

Stingmon was dumbfounded. First, this beauty of a woman had literally wrapped herself around him, showering him with kisses, and now she was acting like a... well, a little girl...

"Wait a minute..." he murmured and looked at Kei. "How old is Eiko...? And please, tell me her TRUE age!"

Kei chuckled sheepishly. "Well, you see... she's really even younger than I am... she still goes to kindergarten."

"Yeah, but I'm much more mature than all those little kids!" Eiko proclaimed. "Oh, I need some water to wash out the taste of boy... gack..."

"I... I kissed a little girl?" Stingmon gasped. It wouldn't bother him that much if it had just been a little peck on the cheek... but he was pretty sure that Eiko had been ready to french him, if he had a mouth.

"Don't you get any ideas, pal!" Eiko shouted. "That was an accident and will never happen again... I'd rather have those hunky street workers..." she murmured while looking down.

Kei sweatdropped. It looked like they still could fight against the mind control of the angel kids, as Eiko's spontaneous relapse proved.

"We've got to go back," she murmured. "We have to think of something... we would have never left the PC, if not for my Mom..."

"Is there any way I can help?" Stingmon asked.

Kei sighed. "Well, you can't really see the program itself or even HolyCalumon... but if you have some helpful ideas, feel free to share them with us. C'mon, Eiko, we've got to go back!"

Eiko looked up from where she was just sensually rubbing up against a surprised street worker. "Awww, can't we stay for a bit? These guys are sooo handsome..."

"Cut that out, we must hurry!"

Eiko pouted. "Aw, okay... later, guys!" She winked at the baffled workers and flew after her friend.

While they were flying back to Miss Asaji's house, Kei shook her head. "Why is she acting like this? Eiko never liked boys, she told me herself."

Stingmon shrugged. "Well, LadyVampimon's are supposed to be pretty sensual Digimon... those that hunt other Digimons to suck their data mostly prey on male, humanoid Digimon. Others that are more sociable still tend to change their boyfriends quicker than their underwear... and their libido is accordingly high."

Kei frowned. "What would you know about the underwear of female Digimon?" she asked him in a dangerous voice.

Stingmon chuckled sheepishly. "H-hey, that's just a manner of speaking..."

Eiko flew up to them. "Hey, watcha talking about?"

Kei looked at her closely. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Well, I am older!" Eiko grinned, gesturing at her adult body.

"You know what I mean!" Kei sighed.

* * *

"Let me sum that up..." Janyu Wong said to his daughter, who was sitting in front of him. "You're telling me that you are sharing your body with a boy who is your age and basically was replaced with you when reality changed? And he remembers all of us as his family?"

"Well... except for me," Harmony said. "But I think that by now, I've started to see him as the twin brother I never had... it's amazing how similar we are to each other."

"Well, that's not that big of a surprise, if he really was you before all of this started. And his name is Henry, correct?"

Harmony nodded. "Yes, that's right!"

"Any chance I might talk to him?"

"I'll ask him, wait a second..." Harmony closed her eyes, and Janyu couldn't help but wonder how it would be like to have a second personality in your head only you could see and hear.

Then the girl opened her eyes again. "Dad?"

"Y-yes?"

She smiled. "It's me, Henry! Harmony allowed me to talk to you for a while." He looked downwards and sighed. "To be honest, I don't take control like this too often... I'm still not that thrilled about having a girl's body..."

"I... guess I can imagine," Janyu chuckled. "I wouldn't want to wake up in a woman's body, either." Not to mention what his wife would say...

He then looked at his maybe-son closely. "So... the way I see it, there are three possibilities. First, you could have made all of this up and lie to me... and while I don't believe you would ever do that, it still is a possibility."

Henry sighed. He was afraid his father would say something like that.

"The second possibility is that there's something wrong with your mind..."

Henry blinked. "You mean... that I have become crazy?"

"I wouldn't put it as bluntly as that, but you may have heard of multiple personality disorder."

"Yes... but Dad, I don't really think that is the case..."

Janyu sighed. "To be honest, I didn't really believe in any of these possibilities either. It's just that I always tend to take a look at everything conceivable before coming to a conclusion."

Henry smiled. "I don't blame you. It's what I would have done as well."

Janyu laughed. "Like father, like son, eh? Or like daughter, since Harmony always does the same..."

"So you believe us?" Henry asked in a hopeful voice.

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good father if I didn't believe my children," Janyu smiled. "The question is, what shall we do with you?"

"What do you mean?" Henry wondered.

"We can't let the two of you stay in one and the same body for too long," Janyu said. "I don't think that would be very healthy for both of you... the human body is not made to hold the identities of two persons at once. You could still turn insane, or even worse... one of you could be rejected by the body and die."

Henry gasped, and at the same time, heard the mental gasp of his new twin sister. They hadn't thought of that possibility...

"B-but... we are Hybrids," he said. "Or rather, Harmony is, since this is her body. She's half Digimon..."

"And I think that is the only reason why both of you haven't gone insane yet," Janyu said in a very serious voice. "There's no time to lose. We need to find a place we can take you to... I don't know how we are going to do this, but we have to..."

Just then, the door opened and Sheperdmon entered, startling both of them.

"There you are, young lady!" she frowned. "Janyu, I hope you've had a serious word with her already... can you imagine, she skipped school!"

"Um, yes, we already talked about that, honey, but..."

"No time for explanations, we'll talk about this tonight. For now, Harmony has to come with me. We captured Barbamon!"

"Really?" Henry shouted, not pointing out that he wasn't Harmony. "Where is he?"

"At the police station," his mother explained. "Although he digivolved back to a Rookie and is now called Bimon... but I'll explain on the way. Come on, the others are waiting for us."

"Um... okay, Mom! Bye, Dad! We'll talk later, okay?"

"Yes, of course! Take care, you two!"

"Don't forget to digivolve, dear!" Sheperdmon pointed out.

"Oh, right!" Henry realized that in the old reality, his mother would have never said something like that and chuckled.

"Now what's so funny?" his mother frowned.

"Oh, it's nothing! Henr... I mean, Harmony, Hybrid Digivolution to... Dachsmon!"

He digivolved into Harmony's canine Rookie form, and during the digivolution process, Harmony once again took control.

And after she and her mother had left, Janyu paced up and down his office and murmured to himself.

"How could we put Henry into a new body, even if we had one... that's impossible! I don't know of any Digimon who has the ability of transferring consciousnesses, mind, souls or whatever remains of Henry, into another body."

He suddenly came to a stop.

"New body..." he murmured. "Creating... bodies? A Hybrid body... creating Hybrids... THAT'S IT!"

He quickly went to the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Shibumi? Quick, you have to make sure we're provided with a permission to enter Dolphin's lab... and remember to arrange for a Digimon guide who will provide security, in case some of those Numemons should still be around... no time to explain, I'm gonna tell you once we're there. We have to start up his old machines, and there's no time to lose. Understood? Good! See you then!"

He hung up and put everything he needed into his suitcase.

'Just you wait, my son,' he thought. 'No matter if I don't remember you or not... but we will create a body for you, or my name is not Janyu Wong!'

* * *

"Don't dawdle, Harmony! The others are waiting for us!" Mayumi shouted when she leapt from roof to roof.

Harmony came running after her. While certainly quite fit in her own Hybrid body, she wasn't as persevering as her Champion mother.

"Give me a break, Mom!" she panted. "I can't run as fast as you..."

"Well, then how do you plan to keep up with all the faster Digimon?" Sheperdmon frowned. "Fighting a Digimon is not just about strength or skill, also about speed."

Dachsmon pouted. "That's something else! When I'm confronted with a strong enemy, I can always digivolve... hey! That's it, Mom!"

"What do you mean?" Sheperdmon asked.

Dachsmon grinned. "I know a way to not only keep up with you, but also to make sure that we get there even faster. DACHSMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... JACKALMON!"

Sheperdmon was taken aback when her daughter fell down to all fours and turned into her sleek, four-legged Ultimate form.

"Hop aboard, Mom!" Harmony smirked. "The Jackalmon express is about to start!"

Sheperdmon didn't know if she should feel proud of her daughter or miffed that unlike her, she was able to reach the Ultimate level, but she simply climbed onto Jackalmon's back and sighed: "All right, then show me what this form of you can do."

Jackalmon smirked. "Hold on tight, Mom!" And when she started running and leaping across the rooftops, Sheperdmon could barely hold on to her daughter's black-furry form.

* * *

The sounds of battle were audible from a distance, and they also could see huge clouds of dusts rising up from the streets. And weren't those flashes Digimon attacks?"

"Either this is a welcome party you didn't tell me about... or something didn't quite go according to plan," Jackalmon assumed.

"You're right, Harmony!" her mother nodded. "The police station is over there... something must have happened! I just hope Barbamon didn't regain his power..."

"Only one way to find out!" Harmony shouted. "Brace yourself!" And she jumped high into the air, bounded off the surface of an office building and landed in the middle of the street.

They weren't prepared for the sight of the huge SaberLeomon that was rampaging through town.

Jackalmon gulped. "Well, that's not Barbamon... but as far as I know, that's still a Mega Digimon, right, Mom?"

"You're right..." Sheperdmon nodded as she jumped off her daughter's back. "And I think those are your friends over there. Looks like they need your help."

"I'm on it! Maybe you should go help Leomon. Look, he's trying to get those children to safety."

"You're right! Good luck... and show him that no one messes with the Wong family!"

Jackalmon smirked. "Got it, Mom!" And she ran into battle.

"MYSTIC RAY!" she shouted. The multi-colored beam came shooting out of her muzzle and hit SaberLeomon in the back of his head.

"Took you long enough!" Sorceressmon complained as she came hovering down next to her canine friend.

"Sorry, family trouble!" Jackalmon apologized. "The situation?"

"To make a long story short, Barbamon is now a Rookie called Bimon, Ai has supposedly turned into Lucemon, and her little kindergarten lackeys are causing trouble, such as confronting us with this huge brute!"

"Okay, I think I only got half of that... explain it to me later!"

"Got it... WATCH OUT!"

SaberLeomon's massive paw came crushing down where the two girls had just been standing. With two powerful jumps, they landed on both sides of the colossal lion, where FlareGuilmon and AuraRenamon were already waiting for them.

"All together?" FlareGuilmon asked.

"I guess that's the best way to quickly take him down," Sorceressmon replied.

On the other side of Leomon's body, Jackalmon got a good look at Renamon's Ultimate Hybrid form for the first time.

"Nice shirt!"

"Thanks! Try to aim for his eyes!"

"Okay!"

High above them, Sphinxmon was soaring through the air. "Come on, everybody..." she murmured. "Don't keep me waiting..."

She didn't have to wait for long.

"Mystic Ray!" Jackalmon shot her muzzle beam at the Mega Digimon.

"Mana Freeze!" At the same time, Sorceressmon's ice crystals came flying from the other side.

"Fox Wave!" AuraRenamon cupped her hands and threw her own attack.

"Flare Bullets!" FlareGuilmon aimed his cannons at SaberLeomon and fired a barrage of small, explosive fireballs at his head.

SaberLeomon roared in pain and confusion when all the different attacks stung and blinded him. Angered and irritated, he turned around and ran back to a street junction.

"GOTCHA!" Suddenly, Giganotomon's massive form came leaping out from behind a tall building, where he had waited until his friends had driven their enemy in his direction.

Takato pressed the Mega Digimon down to the ground, and for a while, he actually managed to keep him down, as they both were equally big, if not strong.

"Now I've got you!" Giganotomon grinned while SaberLeomon tried to twist his neck around to sink his curved fangs into the huge dinosaur's throat. But Takato's powerful arms were holding him in place.

"Time to cool the kitty down..." Giganotomon shouted. "TUNDRA BREATH!"

And when the icy storm came spouting forth from his muzzle, it hit SaberLeomon right in the face, at point-blank range. And while Giganotomon himself was an ice creature, the giant Sabertooth Lion's fur could do nothing to protect him from the bitter cold.

SaberLeomon let out one final roar, before he started to shrink. Takato noticed how he lost his grip on the huge lion and smirked when he realized that he had won.

His friends came running and flying up to him. "Well, this certainly was easier than I thought..." Sorceressmon spoke up.

"Look down there!" FlareGuilmon shouted and pointed at the ground.

There, in the middle of the cracked street, smashed cars and broken street lights, sat a tiny kitten that mewed up at the giant dinosaur that was crouching in front of it.

Jackalmon sweatdropped. "That's... SaberLeomon?"

"I guess that explains why we could beat him so easily," AuraRenamon sighed. "He wasn't a real Mega Digimon... he was just a distraction."

Sphinxmon smiled when she landed next to the little kitty. Miko came walking up to her and rubbed his head against her front legs affectionally. "I'm glad we didn't have to kill the little guy," he said. "Looks like he is as confused about all of this as we are."

"Those angel kids... they are out of control!" Sorceressmon grumbled. "Don't they realize that forcing anyone to act like they want can only mean more trouble?"

"We have to make it clear to them, somehow," FlareGuilmon said. "We have to talk to Ai."

* * *

From the window of the room he was kept in, Bimon had watched the scene with an amused smirk. "So that's what the Digimon Police Squad is capable of? Hah, you can't even catch a couple of kids. You always rely on those Digimon Champions. I would have been able to easily destroy all of you..."

"Maybe you should tell us how you were turned into a Rookie," Mie suggested with an angry frown. "Then we could try to find a way to at least turn you back into a Champion... if being a child bothers you that much!"

"Don't you speak in that tone with me, girl!" Bimon snapped. "Rookie or not, I'm still your elder, and you will respect me!"

"Oh, do I? I'd rather say: I am the Champion of Zhuqiaomon, and you are nothing but a criminal! So spit it out already!"

Bimon leaned back in his chair. "I already told you, not until my granddaughters are here."

Mie sighed. "Why do I even bother...?"

She looked up when the door opened... and Leomon came back in, accompanied by Sheperdmon and a pair of little girls.

But since both Mie and Bimon had followed the scene outside, they knew who was standing in front of them.

Bimon laughed. "Now this is irony... the very moment I would do anything to be bigger than my wayward son again, he gets turned into a Rookie as well... and into a little girl at that! Your mother always wanted a daughter, you know? Too bad she's not here to see you..."

Fuchsmon let out a yell of range and leapt at her regressed father. Not even thinking of using their special attacks, both vulpine Rookies were rolling around on the ground.

"Roshi!" Sheperdmon shouted. "Stop that!"

"I'M GONNA KILL THE FUCKING BASTARD!" the little vixen screeched while pounding her little fists on Bimon's skull.

Bimon took the blows and smirked. "Was that supposed to hurt? You hit like a girl!"

"Enough, both of you!" Mie growled. She and Sheperdmon pulled the two fighting Rookies away from each other. Bimon ceased fighting at once and gave his feminized son an evil sneer.

Fuchsmon kept on struggling and kicking. "Let go, Mie!" she yelled. "I'm gonna teach that bastard a lesson!"

"Stop it already!" Mie hissed. "For the Sovereign's sake, you act like a stubborn child! Did that angel brainwash you after all?"

Suddenly, Roshi realized how she must look: A little girl, starting a fight with another Rookie, and not even listening to reason when the adults tell her to stop.

"Sorry, Mie..." she murmured meekly. "I guess I got carried away..."

"Shame on you!" the little girl that Chief Todo had turned into grumbled. "And here I thought you were my best man, Roshi... you told me yourself that you wouldn't let your feelings towards your father affect your actions."

Bimon couldn't stop giggling. "Now isn't that cute? The police squad of little girls... maybe you should start a tea party or play with dolls, how does that sound?"

"And you, Bimon?" Leomon growled dangerously. "How would you like to be put in grade school with other Rookies? Maybe that will teach you the right manners..."

"I hope for your sake that was supposed to be a joke, lion!" Bimon hissed. "BECAUSE I'M NOT AMUSED!"

"It is no joke, father!" Fuchsmon spoke up after Mie let go of her. She crossed her arms and looked at Bimon sternly, not noticing the cuteness she was radiating. "Since you don't seem to understand what living with humans is all about, you will have to learn... since you are a Rookie now, you will have to attend school. That's how our rules are."

"I'd rather DIE!" Bimon shouted.

"You have no choice. I'd rather send you back to the Digital World, where criminals like you would be deleted immediately, but I am a policeman, after all... and law is law."

"A school with human teachers, maybe?" Bimon grinned. "You're forgetting that I'm still a Digimon... and even a Rookie'S attacks can be deadly for humans!"

"That's why we have this," Leomon said. Before Bimon could react, he fastened a small bracelet around Bimon's wrist.

"What? Get that thing off me!"

"I warn you, if you try to take the bracelet off by force, it will give you a nasty shock. It is designed to withstand all sorts of attacks, so you better not try to do anything stupid."

"That is a Digimon Hamperer," Todo-chan explained. "A device we use to prevent criminals and delinquents to use their Digimon powers. As long as you wear it, your strength is weakened to that of a human child... and you can't use your special attacks."

"That will make you think twice before you start a rebellion like that again," Fuchsmon smirked. "I guess it's a long time in school for you before we see each other again, 'Daddy'!"

Bimon glared at them. "I will have my revenge!" he swore.

Fuchsmon giggled in her girly voice. "I know I shouldn't say that, but the expression on your face is priceless. I'm just glad I'm not in your shoes... going through school isn't something I would want to live through. So, have fun!"

"Um... I'm sorry to say this, Roshi, but..." Todo-chan coughed in embarrassment. "I'm afraid we will have no other choice but to attend school again."

Fuchsmon stared at her superior. "You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding..."

"I'm sorry," the pig-tailed girl winced. "But it's like you said, according to law, all children have to attend school. There is no law that says you don't have to go because you are a transformed adult."

Bimon started to giggle again. "See, I told ya: Irony!"

Fuchsmon glared at him. "Oh yeah? Well, I may have to go back to school again, but I'm still a police officer. And I intend to continue our interrogation. So, I'm asking you one more time: What happened to you?"

Bimon grimaced. "No Rika and Renamon, no reply!"

"Well, we are here!" came a voice from the door. "I guess that means you can begin with your story, Bimon!"

Both Bimon and Fuchsmon stared at the two Ultimates standing in the door. Neither of them had ever seen Rika's or Renamon's new Ultimate forms before, and now that they were both smaller than before, it was quite the shock for them.

"R-r-rika?" Fuchsmon stuttered.

"R-renamon?" Bimon squeaked. He suddenly felt very helpless.

Sorceressmon and AuraRenamon looked down at Bimon. There was no pity in their eyes, just satisfaction.

Behind them, Mie was welcoming her younger son. "So, you finally digivolved as well?"

"Yes, Mom!" FlareGuilmon nodded. "We came here as quickly as possible, we didn't even take the time to digivolve back. Takatomon had to stay behind, though. His Giganotomon form just doesn't fit into any building... he'll come as soon as he's back to normal."

"Whatever 'normal' is for Takato..." Terriermon chuckled.

By now, Sorceressmon had noticed the little vixen girl that was staring up at her mature form.

"Um, do I know you?" she wondered.

"Yes... yes, you do," Fuchsmon whimpered in a miserable voice. She felt so tiny in front of her daughter's powerful form, so vulnerable... "I... am your father, Rika!"


	48. Dragons in the Sky

BioCalumon giggled as he looked down at the shiny circlet in his hands. "The power of the Seven Demon Lords... in my hands!" he grinned.

"A few of the crystals still have to be filled... and they will never be a match to me, once I regain all of my own powers... but for the beginning, they will do nicely."

He clutched the Virus Circlet to his small body and sighed. "I can feel the energy surging through it..." he whispered. "How I long for such power... and now, I am nothing but a shadow of my former self... reduced to this pitiful copy of an even more pitiful Digimon..."

He closed his eyes. "But they'll see... they'll all see! My plan will work... the crystals of the Virus Circlet will be filled... and I will regain the second half of my body."

He growled angrily when he thought of HolyCalumon. "Who is she kidding?" he grumbled. "Her body is composed os my own data, that's true... but I never had a good half. I've been evil, from the very beginning, and I'm damn proud of it! This impostor has to be some other sort of being who stole my data from me... creating this 'HolyCalumon' to assist the plant-girl. I don't know who it is yet, but that won't matter... soon, I will be all-powerful again..."

He put the Virus Circlet around his neck. "Well, at least I can use the rules of the RPG Maker to change this 'game' to my advantage. All right, back to business, then... what should I do next? Whose life can I ruin...? Ah, yes, I know..."

* * *

A pair of strong dragon wings was carrying their owner through the air. With powerful wing beats, the female dragon circled around a tall skyscraper.

"Don't fall back now, son!" Fafnimon shouted. "Try to glide on the wings, instead of fighting against them."

Spyromon wheezed as he came flapping after his mother. "Give me a break, Mom..." he panted. "It's not like I had these wings for a long time..."

"Oh, now you're complaining?" Fafnimon smirked. "If I remember correctly, it was you who asked me to give you some flying lessons."

"Yeah, but back then I would have never thought that you would DRILL me like this."

"No pain, no gain," she shrugged. "Now don't dawdle, we still haven't reached the top."

Spyromon gaped when he followed his mother's gesture. "Up... up there?" he stuttered. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Come on, I'm just getting started!" the green-scaled dragoness smirked. "Or do you want me to tell your partners that their Tamer can't even fly up one little house?"

"One little house, she says..." Spyromon grumbled. But still, when he imagined the amused faces of Monodramon and Minidramon, laughing at his predicament, he decided that he might still have some strength left. "All right, but after that, we're flying back home, okay?"

"No way!" Fafnimon grinned. "I'm having way too much fun! And it's your own fault, you know? Back when you just left the Digital World like that, I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. Your father was able to enjoy you the last few months... now it's my turn! I'm gonna make a flying ace out of you, Ryo... the best flyer the Digital World has ever seen!"

"Please, somebody save me..." the purple-scaled dragon-boy groaned.

Fafnimon flew a wide loop around her son's struggling form, then she flew ahead again and smirked down at him in amusement.

Unlike Taomon, Compsomon, Sheperdmon and Leomon, she had never been a Champion of the Digital World... but she was famous for being one of the most skilled aerial dancers and sky-divers. She was also a natural fighter, and if anyone believed otherwise, Fafnimon was more than ready to prove him wrong by showing him her sharp claws and teeth.

Back when the Digital World was still young, Ryo's father, Shun Akiyama, had been a lawyer working for a huge corporation. One day, he had the unpleasant job of reminding Janyu and his team about some overdue debts they still owed his clients. When he entered the room, they had just activated an experimental portal leading to the Digital World... and Ryo's father stepped right in. When he opened his eyes, he was in the Digital World.

To make a long story short, he met Fafnimon there, and even though they both needed some time, they fell in love. And after the Digital World and Japan formed their alliance, they stayed in contact. Mr. Akiyama returned to Tokyo, and continued to work as a lawyer, since he still was bound by contract to his clients.

After Fafnimon found out that she was pregnant - pretty unusual for a Digimon - she traveled to the human world, where she found Shun. He was overjoyed to see her, even more when she told him he was going to be a father.

After Ryo was born, Shun bought a huge apartment for the whole family. But Fafnimon was soon suffering from homesickness and told her husband she was going to return to the Digital World. Shun was distressed, but he didn't stop her.

When Ryo was older, he found out for the first time that his mother was a Digimon. He learned it after he had become fascinated by the Digimon card game and his rivalry with Rika had already begun. Afterwards, he tried everything possible to reach the Digital World... and that's how his own adventures started.

Nobody really knew what happened, only that one day, he arrived at his mother's home, with an Ultimate Digimon partner called Cyberdramon in tow. Fafnimon welcomed her son, and he stayed there for a long time... until Takato and his friends arrived in the Digital World, searching for Calumon. After helping them, he decided to follow them back home. He took Cyberdramon along with him, who turned into a small Rookie named Monodramon.

Back home, his father scolded him, even though he was glad to hear that his son finally had met his mother. Soon after the incident with D-Reaper, Fafnimon came back to the human world. Now that travel between both worlds was not a problem anymore, she decided to stay... after all, she could still go back home when she was getting homesick again.

She got a job at an advertising company and used her flying abilities to deliver brochures and other advertising material, and used her smokey fire breath to write advertising slogans in the sky. She rented a small apartment close to the company, since the distance between her family's apartment and the company building was pretty big, and she didn't want to fly all that way day after day. But at the weekends, she always came to visit her husband and son.

But now, ever since the explosion in the old apartment Ryo and his Dad shared, they were staying with his mother... and after finding out that her son had the ability to digivolve, she was more than thrilled. Even more when he asked her for some flying lessons... although he now wished he hadn't asked her.

When Spyromon landed on top of the skyscraper (the tallest building in the area), his mother was sitting on the edge of the building, letting her legs dangle and smirking at her son in amusement.

"There you are," she said. "I started to wonder if I had to report you missing..."

"Very funny, Mom..." Ryo panted and sat down on the roof. He couldn't move another inch. "Say, when you learned how to fly... did you have to do the same stuff?"

"Of course not!" Fafnimon grinned. "My Rookie form didn't have any wings... I learned how to fly by digivolving."

"That's it?" Spyromon gasped. "That's how you became one of the Digital World's best flyers?"

"Of course not, silly!" his mother snickered. "Flying up a building like this is something I had to master, if I wanted to beat everybody at the great sky race."

"But I don't want to be a sky racer," Spyromon protested, trying to catch his breath. "So why... are you making me do this?"

Fafnimon winked at her son. "Because... it was fun!"

Spyromon groaned. He really should have seen that coming.

"But, joking aside... just take a look!" She smiled. "Isn't that great?"

Ryo got back to his feet and walked over to her. Fafnimon made a wide gesture across the city. "Seeing the world from above... that's what flying is all about! We have a gift that allows us to see this, Ryo! I always come here at the evening, to see Tokyo from above... and I wanted you to see this as well."

Ryo had to admit, the view was breathtaking. And while flying certainly was fun, he never realized that seeing the world from above could be so... exhilarating!

Suddenly, he saw something in the corner of his eyes. He turned around... and blinked when he saw a young boy with angel wings standing in front of him.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"What is it, dear?" Fafnimon asked. She turned around as well. "You... you are one of those angel kids I heard about in the news, aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm a TinyAngemon in the service of Lucemon," the boy smiled.

Spyromon frowned. "Lucemon..."

Fafnimon gasped. "Lucemon? The Demon Lord of Pride?" She glared at the Angel Rookie. "You are serving evil, boy! Don't think I wouldn't fight you because you are a child."

She flexed her claws. "In the Digital World... I would have attacked you right away. But here, we are in the human world... so what do you want?"

The TinyAngemon looked at the wild draco-woman in confusion. "Is she always like this?" he asked Spyromon.

"Um, pretty much..." Spyromon admitted.

"Ryo, what are you doing?" his mother hissed. "He's serving Lucemon, he said so himself... and just look at his clothes and wings. That's what Lucemon's own Rookie form looks like... or so I've heard."

"Mom, you really should learn not to shoot first and ask questions later..." Ryo frowned. He then approached the boy. "Hi there, what's your name?"

The angel kid smiled. "Keisuke."

"Keisuke, tell me the truth... are you just playing around or are you really in Lucemon's service?"

"No, it's true," Keisuke grinned. "I'm one of Ai's followers."

Spyromon frowned. That name sounded familiar. "Ai?"

"She also goes by Lucemon," Keisuke explained. "She's really cool. She wants to help everybody and stuff... and we're helping her."

"By doing what?" Spyromon asked.

Keisuke pointed at his golden wand. "See this? I can use this to turn anyone into whatever I want. I can make people happy by doing this."

"I'm afraid I can't quite follow you..." Ryo muttered.

"Here, I'll show ya..." Keisuke said, turning around to face Fafnimon. He raised his wand. "Your Mom is always so edgy... how about I make her as young as you so you can play better? If you want, I can make her younger than you, your choice..."

Fafnimon gasped. She knew what these kids were capable of, having heard it on the news... she certainly didn't want to be a girl as young as her own son again. Or even younger...

"I haven't planned to go back to In-Training again, thank you very much!" she murmured.

"Oh, don't worry!" Keisuke smiled. "I can always ask Manami or one of the other girls, and you will like it in no time."

Spyromon snatched the golden wand out of the little boy's hands. "Give me that!" he angrily growled.

"Hey, give it back!" Keisuke whined and reached for his wand. "That's mine!"

"You shouldn't play with a dangerous toy like that," Spyromon stated and held the wand high in the air, out of Keisuke's reach.

The angel boy hopped up and tried to get his wand back. "No fair! It's mine! Mine! Oh, wait..." He grinned. "I have wings." He started flapping them and rose up into the air.

Spyromon quickly put the wand under the leather belt he was wearing around his waist. "You're really asking for it, kid..." he grumbled. "You've had your fun, but nobody touches my mother!"

"You're a bad boy!" Keisuke shouted. "Ai told me to punish all bad boys." He raised his index finger and a small ball of light appeared on its tip. He grasped the shining ball and threw it just like a a pitcher at baseball.

"HEAVENLY PITCH!" he shouted.

Spyromon blinked at the weird attack. He just lashed out with his tail... and the shimmering ball was hit back, again, just like a baseball. It flew high into the air... and disappeared in the clouds.

Fafnimon smirked. "I'd say that was a home run."

Spyromon grabbed Keisuke's arms and pressed the angel boy down to the ground. Keisuke wildly flailed around with his legs and wings.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I'm gonna tell Ai!"

"When all Ai has to offer are little runts like you, I'm not too scared," Spyromon said. He put the golden wand to the ground and used his belt to tie up Keisuke's arms.

"Don't try to fly away, I can catch up with you in no time," Fafnimon warned the angel boy. "Now you're gonna come with us and tell us just what the heck you kids are up to."

"I didn't do anything! I was good, I swear! I only wanted to help!"

"Tell that to your kindergarten teacher," Spyromon grumbled.

* * *

Below them, perched on a window sill, BioCalumon had spied on them.

"Damn that boy!" he grumbled. "That didn't quite work out as I planned... The boy didn't suffer, and on top of that, they captured one of Ai's little brats..."

He sighed. "Ah, what the heck... the little tykes among her ranks are multiplying by the hour, and even the almighty Hybrid Tamers won't be able to stand up against a whole army of them." He snickered. "Chaos will reign, and when Ai is doing just what I want her to do, I will be able to reach my goals..."

He looked at the Virus Circlet around his neck. "Only one fragment of virus data is missing..." he mumbled. "If I only knew where to find that damned cat..."

* * *

The BlackGatomon posed in front of the huge marble statue. "C'mon, Yamaki! Make another photo!"

Yamaki smiled and took another photo of his female girlfriend, who was standing in front of the famous creation of the Italian Renaissance sculptor Michelangelo. "I'm starting to believe you like having nude men on your pictures, Riley!"

"You are such a Philistine, dear!" Riley huffed. "Michelangelo's David is one of the greatest masterpieces of the Renaissance... alone this piece of art makes staying in Florence worthwhile."

Her white-furred sister giggled. "I just think Yamaki is jealous... he can't stand the idea of having you standing this close to another man... especially a nude man."

Riley grinned like a predator. "Well, how about you take my picture and he can pose next to me... also in the nude!"

Yamaki chuckled meekly. "I think I pass..."

* * *

If Guilmon would enter his old lair in the park, he wouldn't recognize it. Gone was the small, gloomy cave... in its place, a long hallways with white marble pillars. A golden, pleasant light shone through the hall, and at its end, a wide arch opened and welcomed the visitors in an even bigger room with a smooth marble floor...

The room was big enough to take in at least three Tankdramons, and in the middle, an artistic gravure of a small angel child was decorating the floor. Everyone who was currently present in this room who this picture was representing... Ai, the current Lucemon!

Two giant angel statues (an Angemon and an Angewomon) were placed next to the golden throne that was standing at the back wall, on top of white marble stairs. Both of the statues were in a kneeling position, to show that even the adult angels couldn't mean any harm to the one who was sitting on the throne... Ai!

Behind her throne, a smaller corridor was leading to the 'fun rooms' of the fellowship... there, the children could play and have fun, far away from any adults that told them what to do. The back area was strictly off-limits for all kinds of adults.

Still, in the main hall, which doubled as the arrival hall for everyone who wanted to pay his respects to Lucemon, even adults were welcome.

Such as the thin woman that was currently kneeling on front of the stairs leading up to Ai's throne. Her hands were down on the floor, and a look of despair was on her face while she was lowering her head in front of Lucemon.

All around her, the TinyAngemon and ChibiAngewomons of Ai's fellowship were watching her curiously. By now, more than twenty children have joined their ranks.

Ai sat on a red velvet cushion, her arms on the sides of her throne, and looked down at the woman with an expression of benevolence and tranquility.

"You may speak," she finally said.

"Please..." the young mother in front of her sobbed. "Ai, you have to give me back my Hana! She needs her mother, she..."

On Ai's behalf, one of the older TinyAngemon's stepped forth. "How are you talking to our leader?" he asked. "Only her closest friends and members of her fellowship can call her Ai. For everyone else, including all adults, she is to be addressed with 'my Lady Lucemon'!"

"Please forgive me!" The young woman threw herself even deeper to the floor. "My Lady Lucemon... please, allow Hana to come back home! She needs her mother, she can't just stay away from home all the time..."

Ai stood up. "First of all, no one that willingly joins my fellowship needs anyone who doesn't agree with our ways. Second, did you even ask Hana if coming home is truly what she wants?"

"Of course she wants to come back!" Hana's mother shouted, looking up at Ai. "She's my little baby, I have to..."

Ai raised her hand. "Enough!" That single word was enough to make the woman hush. Ai then smiled at one of her followers, a ChibiAngewomon with a yellow ribbon in her hair. "Hana... you heard your mother. Do you really wish to go back with her?"

Blushing, Hana stepped forth. Her eyes wandered back and forth between her mother and her leader. "I... I want to stay," she finally said.

Ai smiled. "See? It's her own decision. And if she wants to stay, there is nothing I can do for you. She will stay here with me, and you... you will have to go back home without her."

"But... but you can't just take her away from me!" Hana's mother protested. "I have no one left... her father left me last year... please, she's all the world to me."

"Is that true?" Ai asked. Pondering, she tapped her finger against her chin. "Well, a child's decision is worth more than an adult's... but let's see what I can do. After all, I'm not one to punish somebody for something he cannot change... it is not your fault that you are an adult." She smiled. "Well, there is the possibility that you could stay here... provided that Hana is okay with this. Hana, do you want your mother to stay?"

Hana looked at her mother with bright eyes and nodded. "Y-yes... I want Mommy to stay. M-maybe she will understand... that everything we do is to help others."

Murmurs of astonishment were going through the ranks of Ai's followers.

"But Ai," another girl spoke up. "Didn't you say that adults can't join our fellowship?"

"Yeah," a boy nodded. "She would take away all our fun."

"That is true," Ai admitted. "That's exactly why we have to make some... adjustments. Toshi, step forth!"

One of the TinyAngemons stepped out of the crowd. "Yes, Ai?"

Ai pointed at him and Hana. "You will help Hana to make her mother welcome... she is not an adult, so we have to change that. Also, since she did not join us quite willingly, we have to... demote her. You know what to do?"

Toshi nodded. "Yes, Ai!"

Hana nodded as well, with a nervous blush. "Y-yes, Ai..." But there was also a happy smile on her face.

Hana and Toshi positioned themselves on both sides of Hana's confused mother.

"Wh-what are you doing? Hana? Honey? What are you doing to me?"

"Don't worry, Mommy!" Hana smiled. "You will like it. I will take good care of you... we're gonna have so much fun."

Ai spread her arms. "You may begin."

Toshi raised his wand and Hana started strumming on her harp. She also hummed a nice tune which her mother recognized at once... it was the same melody she always hummed to her daughter as a lullaby.

"From old to young," Ai chanted. "From human to Digimon... and from loving mother to adoring servant."

Toshi's rings of light and Hana's calm music started to reshape the woman's body and mind. She shrunk down to her daughter's size, and her womanly attributes vanished inside her body. Instead, her ears and mouth grew longer, until a pair of floppy ears hang down her head and a cute snout was in the middle of her face. A bushy tail appeared on her buttocks, and the very instant soft fur began to spread across her whole body, the clothes she had worn vanished into thin air.

When the little, yellow-furred dog-girl was crouching on the floor, a happy grin appeared on her muzzle and she started to pant. Her tail wagged happily as she crawled up to Hana and nuzzled her affectionally.

Ai made a gesture with her right hand, and a shiny collar appeared around her neck. A golden chain that was attached to it, was lying in Hana's hands.

"Welcome as a protector of the fellowship, Labramon!" Ai said. "Hana, make sure to care for her, she will need lots of affection... but in dire need, she will do anything for our cause. She is your personal guardian, so make sure she stays out of trouble.

"Yes, Ai!" Hana said and bowed. "Thank you for this gift." She smiled and gently tugged on the end of her leash. "Come along, Mommy! I'm gonna show you the fun rooms."

Labramon yipped happily and bounded after her daughter and mistress... on all fours.

"This is how we will make everyone happy," Ai proclaimed. "I promise you that very soon, everyone will be happy and content... and all we have to do is to play and have fun!"

"Yaaaaayyyyy!" her followers cheered. "Long live Ai! Long live Lucemon!"

"AI! AI!"

Ai frowned when a pair of messengers came flying into the big hall, out of breath and their wings ruffled.

"What is it?" she asked. "You seem worried... I don't want my friends to be worried."

"Ai, it's Keisuke," panted one of the two angels standing in front of her, a girl. "We saw how he... he was being teased by a big kid and an adult woman."

The frown on Ai's face deepened. "Were they humans or Digimon?"

"Digimon. They kinda looked like dragons..."

"I think they looked more like geckos..." the boy next to her murmured.

His female friend glared at him. "Geckos don't have wings! They were dragons!"

"Yes, but why didn't Keisuke use his gift? We want to make sure that everyone who does bad things is being punished. Why didn't he use his wand?"

"He... he was going to," the ChibiAngewomon explained. "But the big boy took it away from her... and then he tied him up. And the adult helped him. And now... they want to bring him to kindergarten!"

The other angel kids gasped. "No! Not to kindergarten!"

"They always tell us what to do there!"

"True, but they always knew fun games..."

"Stupid! That was just to make us do what they want!"

"Silence!" Ai shouted. "Without his wand, Keisuke couldn't have done anything, that's true... so, I have to bring him back. Which kindergarten did they bring him to?"

"Um... I don't know the name," the ChibiAngewomon admitted.

Ai sighed. Her friends could be scatterbrained at times... "Do you know it?" she asked the TinyAngemon.

The boy shook his head. "Well, all I remember is that they called the teacher MarineAngemon..."

Ai smiled. "That's all I need to know! I should have known... okay, now I HAVE to go there. You probably wouldn't be able to do anything when MarineAngemon is there. I'll talk to him. Don't you worry, our dear friend Keisuke will be with us again soon enough."

"And what about those mean Hybrids?" Manami whined. "They beat up my little Miko..."

"If I meet them, I will give them the chance to help us make this world a better place. If they refuse..." She shrugged. "Well, then whatever happens is going to be their own fault!"

* * *

Not knowing that below his feet, dozens of angel kids were planning a conspiracy to overthrow the reign of the adults, Reppamon was lying spread out on a bench in the park.

He sighed.

"It's no use..." he muttered to himself. "I can't find any clue to these weird kids, and I can't stop thinking about Renamon. What could I do to apologize to her...?"

He put his front paws on his muzzle and whined. "I've been such a doofus, such a blokehead, such a fool! What a way to end your first date... make the girl you love cry! Smooth move, Reppamon!"

For a while, he just lay there and pitied himself.

But then, he heard something like a faint swoosh, then a small thud. When he opened his eyes, he saw a small, brown-furred rabbit with long ears and three tiny horns standing in front of him.

"Excuse me..." the girl said in a very polite tone of voice. "Is this place taken? I couldn't help but hear your sorrow..."

Reppamon blinked. "Say, aren't you that girl that lives with the Wongs? The one that once worked for Zhuqiaomon? What was it again... Hopmon or something like that?"

"Close," she chuckled. "My name is Lopmon... and may I know the name of my conversational partner?"

Taken aback by Lopmon's formal way of speech, Reppamon stuttered: "Um, I mean... s-sure. I'm Reppamon... I work for the Digimon Police Squad."

"Ah, I see," Lopmon nodded. The warriors of justice that the father of Rika and Renamon is working for. Reppamon, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, I think... um... shouldn't you be at school?"

Lopmon sighed and sat down next to the fox Champion. "Even though I am a Rookie, I am in no way a child. My natural form was Antylamon... back when I still was a Deva. I wasn't quite an adult, either... I am what you humans call a 'teenager', I think."

"Still, shouldn't you at least be in high school? I mean..."

"I have special privileges because of my status as the last servant of the Sovereigns," Lopmon explained. "Not counting the two groups of Champions, of course..." She sighed. "Still, being in such a special position, and the partner of a Digimon Tamer at the same time, doesn't help much when you are troubled the same way we are, my friend..."

"Wait a minute... are you saying that...?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes, my heart is aching as is yours... even though we love a different person. Ever since I met him, I was in love with the only Digimon that was similar to me... and yet, I don't feel a return of his affection. He sees me as a teammate, a comrade... but nothing more. On top of that, I believe he has his sights on somebody else..."

"And... may I ask who that is?" Reppamon tactfully spoke up.

"You may. It is none other... than his own Tamer. I can see it, since I am living in the same house. I tried everything to gain his attention, I even made use of the human custom and sent him flowers... but he never made any attempt to show me if he cared for me at all..."

"You poor girl..." Reppamon murmured. He sighed. "Looks like we're a pair of heart-broken Digimon with no idea how to fix their problems, huh?"

"It seems like it," Lopmon nodded. "The sister of my Tamer informed me about what happened that evening when you invited Renamon... do you wish to talk about it?"

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks! I... I guess I already know that I made a big mistake. I'd like to go to her and apologize, but..." he sighed. "I don't know how to do it..."

"Well, maybe you should make use of the same custom as I did," Lopmon smiled. "If it doesn't work for me, maybe it will work for you. Send her a few flowers and write her a card, a declaration of your love... and ask her to forgive you."

Reppamon sat up on his haunches. "That... that might just work," he muttered. "Why didn't I think of this myself? I really was a fool... instead of wailing in self-pity, I should have taken some action." He grinned. "Thanks, Lopmon! I guess I needed that."

"It was my pleasure," Lopmon replied. "Maybe I should try to take heart and talk to my beloved one... and even if he loves somebody else, at least we can talk about our feelings."

"That's the spirit!" Reppamon grinned.

Suddenly, both of them saw a luminous, winged form flying over the treetops. It was a female figure, an Angel Digimon with a resolute expression on her face.

"Now what's going on?" Reppamon wondered.

"Oh my," Lopmon murmured. "Wasn't that... High Angel d'Arcmon? The mother of young Ai? I wonder where she is going in such a hurry..."


	49. Kei has had enough

Reppamon stormed through the Digimon Squad's entrance for four-legged members, which was just a big kitty door next to the main door for the two-legged squad members.

"Chief!" he shouted. "Taomon! I have some urgent report..."

"They're not here, Reppa!" one of the younger cops proclaimed. "Chief Todo called his wife to fetch him and Roshi went home with his daughters."

"Wh-what?" Reppamon gasped. "Why would they do that? The case we're on is too important for us to just go home like that... in fact, the chief himself told me that this morning."

"Yeah, I know," his colleague Mamemon chuckled. "That was after you told him of your little love story..."

"Let the whole squad know about this, will ya?" Reppamon groaned. "Anyways, I don't understand them... what about Bimon?"

"Bimon has been brought to the Nonaka's house as well. He is sentenced to stay with a foster family who can properly keep him out of mischief."

Reppamon blinked. "I hope they know what they are doing... Bimon isn't just your average Rookie. He's a criminal mastermind..."

Mamemon chuckled. "I think your girlfriend will take care of him just fine..."

Reppamon glared at him, which even increased the mutant Digimon's giggling.

"Whatever... did Roshi and the chief say anything before they left?"

"Oh yeah, they said that you are now in charge of the angel kids case."

"Just my luck..." Reppamon groaned. "Um, say... did anything unusual happen while I was away?"

"Oh, nothing much," Mamemon shrugged. "Except that Roshi and the chief got turned into little girls, but..."

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Reppamon shouted and nearly fell back on his furry behind in surprise. "But... but how...?" He sighed. "Lemme guess... the angel kids... right?"

"Who else?" Mamemon asked. "The chief was pretty reckless when he faced them just like that. Too bad that Tao got caught in the crossfire as well..."

"I take it that's the reason why they left for home, isn't it?" Reppamon assumed.

Mamemon nodded. "Yes, according to law, they need a legal guardian. Todo has his wife, but since he's a bit small to drive, Mrs. Todo has picked him - her up with her own car."

"I guess it's only logical that Roshi would be staying with his family," Reppamon sighed. "Is he very miffed that he has to stay with his grandpa?"

"Actually, SHE was the one who suggested that he'd stay with her in the first place. I guess that she wants to keep a close eye on him..."

"She, of course!" Reppamon groaned. "And what's HER Rookie form called?"

"Fuchsmon!" Mamemon smirked. "And let me tell you, she's the cutest Rookie I've seen in my life."

"Get a life, you pedo..." Reppamon grumbled. "That's your superior you're talking about."

"I didn't mean it like THAT!" Mamemon defended himself. "His daughter said so herself."

"So Renamon was here?" Reppamon asked. "Did she say anything about me?"

"No, she didn't, but let me tell you, that torn shirt she wore was..."

"Stop! Cut that out! You're not allowed to talk like that anymore, got it?"

Mamemon was not the only one in the room to laugh. "Gee, you sure are touchy when talking about her family."

"Well, what would you say if the father of the girl you like is your superior and partner?" Reppamon grimaced. "Now get back to work, you buffoons!"

"Sheesh, he can't take one little joke..." another police officer grumbled while everyone was getting back to work.

* * *

Bimon crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna wear that!"

Rika's grandmother smiled. "Awww, I believe you'll just look adorable in this. C'mon, try it on!"

"Not in this life, woman!" Bimon spat.

The old woman narrowed her eyes. "You will do as you're told, understood? You are here to learn how to properly act towards other people. Now be a good boy and put on these pyjamas."

"Bite me, you old hag!" Bimon yelled. "I won't be part of this little game. I REFUSE to put on this ridiculous garment for children! Now let me go or suffer my wrath!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Grandmother frowned. She took the Rookie's wrists firmly, pulled him across her lap and brushed his tail aside.

"Hey, what's the big idea...?"

WHAP! Rumiko's mother firmly brought down her hand on the rebellious Digimon's furry behind. "That'll teach you to respect your elders, child!"

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

Fuchsmon grinned while watching the spectacle through the door gap. "Finally that creep is getting what he deserves..."

"You know, a good girl wouldn't spy on others," an amused voice behind her chuckled.

Fuchsmon groaned when she recognized her younger daughter's voice. "Please, Rika... don't make this any more difficult than it is. I will endure this until we find a way to turn me back, but remember that I am still your father, even if I look like I could be your kid sister, okay?"

"Hmmm..." Rika pondered. "Kid sister... sounds great! I never had a younger sister..."

Fuchsmon pouted. "That's not funny, young lady!"

Rika grinned. "Oh yes, yes, it is... by the way, aren't you gonna take off those ribbons on your tail? I thought you wouldn't want Mom to see you like this before she comes home..."

"I tried..." Fuchsmon grimaced. "But it looks like they're part of this form... I can't get them off."

"Or maybe you like them so much that you just don't want to take them off," Rika chuckled.

"I told you, that's not funny!" Fuchsmon grumbled.

"Aw, c'mon, Dad, I know you can take a joke. Besides, I was in a similar situation just a few days ago, remember? That regression trap in the old lab..."

They walked into Rika's and Renamon's room, where Fuchsmon would also sleep. The tiny vixen sat up on Rika's bed and crossed her arms.

"I don't understand why you don't want Renamon to try and use her Taomon powers to undo the spell."

"It isn't just a spell," Fuchsmon grumbled. "It's a divine enchantment... only other Angel Digimon can undo that seal. And getting in contact with Magnadramon's forces takes some time."

"Then why didn't you just call MarineAngemon? Or Ai and Mako's mother?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to tell d'Arcmon that her daughter's followers have turned me into this?" Fuchsmon asked.

"I think she already knows if she has watched the news. Besides, aren't you just making up excuses?"

Fuchsmon turned away her head and mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Rika asked.

Her regressed father grimaced. "I said that I'm starting to LIKE this! Do you get that? I'm starting to get COMFORTABLE in this body! I'd love to return to my adult body, but... but..." She fidgeted around nervously. "That would mean I'd have to go back to my own apartment... I couldn't stay with you..."

Rika sighed. "Oh Dad, if that's your only problem, why don't you just come back to Mom? Why can't you just apologize? Is it because Renamon and I still keep on fighting? Do you still think it's TOO DANGEROUS? Is that the reason why we can't be a family?"

Fuchsmon was taken aback when she realized that tears had appeared in her daughter's face. "Oh Rika... I didn't mean it like that..."

"Do you?" Rika shouted. "Well, we'll see how you will like it in our place. How do you like to be the smaller, weaker part of the family? How do you like to be treated like a little kid?" She turned around to leave the room.

"R-rika..." Fuchsmon stammered.

"Why don't you just go to bed?" Rika asked. "Little girls shouldn't stay up for too long! Oh, and another thing: You better not go out by yourself, evil Digimon could show up and get you. And that's why it's TOO DANGEROUS, don't you agree?"

She angrily stormed off and left Fuchsmon behind. By now, the Rookie didn't feel like a strong adult or a capable police officer at all... just like a little, scared child...

The door opened again and Renamon entered the room. "Dad, Mom is here and..." She blinked when she saw the picture of misery her father was. "Um... did something happen?"

Fuchsmon looked up at her oldest daughter. "Rena... am I really such a bad father? Shouldn't I have reprimanded you all those times? Did I worry too much about your safety?"

Renamon sat down next to her. "Did Rika say that?"

Fuchsmon nodded.

Renamon sighed. "I must admit, she's right... you have been a bit... difficult after you found out that we have become Digital Champions. All of the other members of your own group have been proud of their children... so why couldn't you? I understand that you are worried about our safety, but if you had watched us fight, you should know that we are capable of taking care of ourselves."

"But... but the thought that you might die in one of those battles... what if... what if one of these Digimon you fight deletes you? What if it absorbs your data?" She sniffled. "I couldn't bear that..."

"Then don't think about that anymore," Renamon told her. "You know, at first, I was also worried about Rika. Before she digivolved for the first time, she was just like any other normal human girl, yet she had to stay close to me to help me in battle. She was my Tamer... and I protected her. But what would happen if I would fail to do my duty? Then Rika would have died. That's why I decided not to think about that gruesome image anymore and focussed on becoming stronger. By doing that, I could ensure that Rika would never be harmed. And now that Rika can defend herself against attackers as much as I could, it has become even easier for me to see my frie... my little sister in battle. And you, as our father, should do the same."

"I... I guess I can try," Fuchsmon said. She then chuckled. "I guess I should be able to... I have such strong daughters who can do the same, after all."

Renamon smiled. "There you go! That's a good girl!" And she ruffled her regressed father's head fur.

Fuchsmon glowered. "You girls enjoy doing this to me, do you?"

Renamon giggled. "Rika is right, this is too much fun..."

"Renamon? Roshi? Are you in here?"

Fuchsmon paled when she heard that voice.

"Calm down, Dad!" Renamon smiled. "It won't be so bad..."

Fuchsmon gulped. "W-well, if you say so..."

And then, Rumiko appeared in front of the door. Her glance fell upon Fuchsmon... and at first, she just stared in disbelief. "R-roshi?"

Fuchsmon waved meekly. "Um... hi, Rumi-chan! Like my new look?"

Rumiko then grinned and scooped up the little vixen in a massive hug.

"Oh, Roshi! You look sooooo ADORABLE!"

"Gah! Rumi, let go! Not when Renamon is watching... Rumiko, I (gasp) need some air..."

Renamon just giggled.

Bimon came shuffling past them, rubbing a very sore and swollen behind. He tried to hide it, but Renamon could tell that he had been crying.

Still, he sneered evilly when he saw what Rumiko was doing to his regressed son. "Awww, now who's Mommy's little darling?" he grinned.

Renamon frowned. "Be nice now, or I'll call for Grandma!"

Bimon gave off a little squeak of terror and ran into bathroom, hoping he would find some sort of salve to soothe his swollen rump.

* * *

The children at the kindergarten stared in surprise at the taller girl that strode past them. She was still a child, still she seemed much older than previously. A few of them were just awestruck, others looked at her with envy.

MarineAngemon looked at her with a stern look on his face, but he didn't say anything yet. Behind him, a little TinyDevimon was hiding. Mako didn't want to show it, but he was scared of his sister, even though he could not say why. How was he supposed to know that it was an instinctive reaction of his species. Devil Digimon barely had any chance against higher leveled Angel Digimon... especially not against one of a rank as high as Lucemon's.

Ai stood in front of MarineAngemon. She didn't smile.

"I have come for my disciple," she stated. "Where is he?"

MarineAngemon did not reply at once. As an Angel Digimon of almost equal rank, he wasn't as easily impressed as Ai's mother.

"Just look at you, Ai..." he said softly. "Listen to your talk... you barely resemble yourself anymore. Why do you want to keep up with this? What will your parents say?"

"I am not here to talk about this," she shot back. "I am here because one of my angels has been captured."

"I didn't know about that... and if that's true, he certainly isn't here."

"Oh, but he will be here, I presume," Ai said. "Oh, I suppose that would be them now..."

They all could hear footsteps approaching through the open door that Ai had just walked through. And then, a couple of dragon Digimon entered, a female adult and a boy.

"Ryo?" MarineAngemon asked in surprise. "What happened?"

As soon as they had entered the room, both Ryo and his mother had noticed Ai standing among the other children. They looked at her closely, then Fafnimon pulled the little angel boy she had been carrying in front of her.

"I take it this one belongs to you," she said.

Keisuke struggled against his bonds. "Ai! Tell them to let me go."

Ai narrowed her eyes. "You heard him. Let him go!"

"No," Ryo proclaimed.

Ai stepped up closer to him. "And why not?"

Ryo stepped up to her himself. His Hybrid body was slightly bigger than Ai's Lucemon body, so his muzzle hovered slightly over Ai's own nose. "Because we came here so he'll be returned to normal... so he can live a normal child's life again."

"You'd be robbing him of the gift I have bestowed upon him," Ai frowned.

"Well, too bad!" Ryo grumbled and pushed Keisuke in front of MarineAngemon. "Well, can you undo this?"

"I... I can try," MarineAngemon said hesitantly. He was a Mega Digimon, meaning he was on a much higher level than Ai. Then again, she was Lucemon...

Ai turned around to face him again. "Release him and I'll reward you. Turn him back to normal, and you will be my enemy."

"Ai..." Mako murmured. "Why are you talking so strangely...?"

"She is scary..." a girl whispered.

"No, she's beautiful," her friend protested.

"Think she'll give us cool wings like that if we go with her?"

"But my Mom told me not to go with strangers..."

"But that's Ai, not a stranger."

"Well, she is strange..."

"I'm not going with her, my parents say they do bad things."

Ai ignored her brother and the other children. "Well?" she asked MarineAngemon. "What do you do?"

"The only thing I can do," he replied and the red sign on his chest lit up. He spat a single, gleaming heart out of his mouth which soared through the air and landed on Keisuke's own chest.

With a twinkle of light, Keisuke's wings disappeared and his clothes turned back to normal. Ryo noticed that the wand he had been carrying under his belt had also vanished.

"Awww..." Keisuke whined. "Oh well, it has been fun..."

Ai glared at MarineAngemon. She wasn't too sure if what she felt was hatred, but she certainly was not amused. "That was a mistake, MarineAngemon!"

"Ai, I won't support you and your silly little agenda just because you feel like it. What you and your followers are doing is endangering other people. Keep in mind that I will do this to any of your so-called 'disciples' as soon as I meet them."

Ai's eyes and wings shone up in a golden light. "YOU WILL OBEY!" she said in her authoritarian voice. The power of her will forced everyone in the room down to their knees, even Ryo and Fafnimon. MarineAngemon winced a little, but except for that, he was unaffected.

There was no sign of any reaction on Mako.

"You may be able to do this with your mother and other people, Ai," MarineAngemon stated. "But I am a Mega Angel Digimon... I won't surrender so quickly to you, even if you are Lucemon."

"He will come back with me," Ai said, although her voice sounded a bit indecisive when she looked at Keisuke.

MarineAngemon crossed his short arms. "No."

For a while, the two angels just stared at each other. Then Mako came floating towards his sister, hesitantly and confused. "A... ai?" he asked. "Can you come home now? I'm missing you... and Phascomon as well."

Ai glanced in his direction. For a while, Ryo believed to see a glint of sadness in her eyes, but then she glared at him.

"You are... a devil!" she stated. "We do not associate with your kind!"

Mako gasped. Ai's words had stung his fragile little heart like a knife. His lips trembled and his eyes became teary. Sobbing loudly, he then turned around and flew away, out of the window.

MarineAngemon would have wished to follow him, but as long as Ai was around, he couldn't let his guard down... and the other still had to stay on the ground because of her presence.

"I will be back," she finally said before turning around and leaving the room.

MarineAngemon let out a sigh of relief. Ryo suddenly noticed how he was able to move again. He, along with his mother and the other children, stood up from the ground.

"Ryo... I thank you for bringing him here," MarineAngemon said and took off Keisuke's bonds. "Keisuke... please go and play with the others... and stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Um, sure..." the little ex-angel said. He had been pretty disappointed that Ai left him behind, so for now, he didn't protest.

"I will make sure to protect these children... but I can't promise to take care of every child in town," the little Mega Digimon said sadly. "I have to ask for assistance... pleas excuse me, I have to go and look after Mako..." He then flew out of the window, after Mako.

Ryo and his mother looked at each other for a while.

"So... what do we do now?" Fafnimon asked.

She looked down when one of the younger girls tugged at her tail gently... it was a little Yokomon.

"Mrs. Dragon, can you tell us a story, please?" she asked.

"Oh yes," the other kids chorused. "A story about dragons."

Fafnimon smiled. "Aw, you're too cute... Did you know I wanted to be a caretaker for Baby Digimon before I decided to become a sky-diver, Ryo?"

Ryo smirked. "No, you never mentioned that. Listen, will you be okay by yourself? I need to inform Rika and the others..."

"Oh, I think we'll be just fine," Fafnimon smiled as she sat down on a pile of pillows and instantly got surrounded by little children and In-Training Digimon.

"Story time! Story time!" they shouted.

"Well, where shall I start...?" the dragon woman muttered. "It was a beautiful day and a little Veemon was outside, enjoying the nice weather..."

* * *

"Okay, that's it!" Kei grumbled. "I tried to give her a chance, but enough is enough. If she still doesn't listen to reason after having talked to her mother, I will have to get serious."

"It isn't her fault, Kei," HolyCalumon explained. "Bio is changing reality again so that her Lucemon data is becoming more and more prominent by the hour... if we don't do anything soon, it will be too late."

"Then there's no time to lose... I will have to create a new scenario AND dungeon on my own BEFORE Bio does so. Did you take care of our other problems, Holy?"

"Yes," she nodded. "The three bank robbers are all adapting to their new roles. The ballerina girl has attended a dancing school, the monkey has become an intelligent Apemon, and the hydrant, well... a Hydrantmon. I had to turn the hydrant he fell in love with into a Hydrantmon as well, though, so he wouldn't be heartbroken..."

"And the parents of the missing children?" Kei asked.

"They are still upset, but I made sure they won't do anything too drastic."

"Good," Kei said. "I don't want that anything happens to them like to that woman who became a Labramon... or Mai's parents. Okay, if Ai refuses to listen to d'Arcmon, she will return into the Digital World and..."

"Um... Kei?"

Kei looked sidewards to where her brother was sitting on another chair. "Yes?"

Stingmon frowned. "Aren't you taking this a bit... too serious?"

"I thought you of all people would understand, Stingmon! You are a special ops soldier, aren't you? You should know that at times, drastic measures are the only solution."

"Well... it's just that since we've come here, you've been sitting at that computer and worried about nothing else but that game and this 'BioCalumon'."

"That's because he is a menace and I don't want him to get back to his full powers... do you have any idea what he'd be able to do?"

"That's not it," Stingmon protested. "To me, it just sounds like you, well... kinda fired up about this whole mess. I'm just a bit worried about you, you know? I mean, you are my sister..."

"Half-sister, actually," Kei pointed out.

"That doesn't change anything. You aren't really an adult, no matter what you look like at the moment. I don't like the fact that you have to bear all of these responsibilities."

"I don't like it either," Kei grumbled. "But I'm the only one who can do it... I'm the Game Master, remember? Or would you want us to rely on Eiko?"

Just at that moment, Eiko came out of the kitchen with a big smile on her pale face. "Oh Stiiingmoooon..." she said in a singing voice. "I've made some teeaaaaa... would you like some?"

"Um... sure, I'll take a cup."

Eiko's smile turned into a huge grin. "Great!" the LadyVampimon said. "It'll be ready in a minute..." She turned around to go back into the kitchen, but promptly walked into the doorframe. "Oopsie!" she giggled. "Silly me..."

Just seconds later, they heard a loud crash coming from inside the kitchen. "Nothing happened!" Eiko shouted.

Stingmon sweatdropped. "Um, no, I guess that wouldn't be wise."

"I agree..." Kei murmured. "Say, Holy... I noticed that Eiko is actually able to handle kitchen work... is that another part of the change?"

"Well, she wasn't changed to adapt to this new reality, so the change wasn't made directly by the game... but you have to remember that the angel girl's harp attack altered your minds a bit... not as drastically as the mind of those bank robbers, but still enough so you could be actually mistake for real adults. And that includes knowing how to handle the housework."

Another crash from the kitchen. "Ouch!" they heard Eiko's voice. "Damn, that pot's hot!"

Kei narrowed her eyes and Holy sweatdropped. "Well, I didn't say she was handling it good..."

Kei shook her head. "Okay, time to get back to work," she sighed. "Stingmon, you are a Digimon soldier... what can you tell me about... Digimon airships?"


	50. Heavenly Fleet

d'Arcmon was not amused.

Finding her daughter's new domicile had proven to be not as difficult as she had thought. She just had to follow the little angels that returned from their 'missions', to relax and play in their personal playground which was Ai's 'temple'.

When d'Arcmon arrived, multiple children wondered if they had to turn her into a plaything as well, to show her how joyful the new world Ai had envisioned would be.

One glare from her angelic eyes convinced them that it was better not to trifle with an angel of a higher rank and thought of a place where she could wait for her daughter's return. After a short discussion (which really was nothing but a short session of bickering, shoving around and name-calling), a young girl brought her (with all due respect) to the 'pet room', which was what they called the quarters of all the parents that had 'joined' Ai's little cult.

And now, the proud angel warrior was sitting amongst several pets, toys and similar beings that used to be adult people and mature Digimon... all of them transformed to fit a new role.

She had to admit, the little Labramon had been very polite when it offered her a (saliva-covered) rubber bone. But she couldn't help but frown when she saw the doll-sized couple of merpeople that swum around in a big goldfish bowl, looking at her through the glass with sad eyes. And let's not mention the life-sized doll which still looked like the adult man it once was... only that it was dressed in a jester's outfit, complete with jingling bells on the cap. There was a huge key in its backside, and when she turned it around, the father-turned-windup doll had spoken in a monotone voice:

"Life-is-fun-without-adults! Let's-play-a-game! Long-live-Ai! Booyah!"

And similar things.

When she was about to cry out in frustration, the door to the room finally opened up, one of the ChibiAngewomons looked inside and smiled. "Ai is back!"

Finally, d'Arcmon was able to confront her only daughter...

She was lead into the throne room, where Ai was sitting with an upset expression on her face. She had just come back from the kindergarten and did not like MarineAngemon's behavior towards her. And the gall of that dragon-boy... she would have to take care of these troublemakers later on.

"State your business, mother dear!" she spoke harshly. "I am not in a pleasant mood today."

d'Arcmon did NOT want to hear this. She marched up to the big throne, and grabbed her daughter's arm.

All of the surrounding angels gasped at that display of impudence.

Ai was way too shocked by her mother's actions that she would have protested. This was the only reason why she didn't struggle when d'Arcmon roughly pulled her out of the room, and into one of the (currently empty) playrooms.

She slammed the door behind her and stared down at the little angel that was her daughter. "All right, I have seen many things in my life, but THAT... what is the meaning of this, young lady?"

Ai found her composure and glared at her parent. She crossed her arms and said in a snobbish voice: "You are fortunate that you are my mother, or else your actions would bring about a severe punishment. What were you thinking, degrading me in front of my disciples? The scandal! The shame!"

"Why are you speaking like this?" d'Arcmon demanded to know. "Where is the little girl I adored and cuddled? Which I brought to bed and read bedtime stories? Which always asked for an additional cookie from the cookie jar, and which always got into trouble when following Impmon and Mako on one of their pranks?"

"I have found my purpose, mother dearest!" Ai proclaimed. "I will bring about a new era of joy and peace, ruled by the children that had never been asked by their parents how they would like to live. Under my guidance, there will be no crimes, no wars, no hunger and no sorrow. Everyone will be happy and enjoy life to its fullest." She smiled. "Why work all day when you can play? Why argue with your neighbor when you could have so much fun with each other? Why digivolve to a higher level when In-Training and even Rookie forms look so much cuter? Why build huge houses when you could build playgrounds?"

d'Arcmon did her best to control her temper. "I agree that this world isn't a perfect one... but what is your alternative? Punish everyone that doesn't agree? Turn them into Digimon, animals, children or dolls if they don't comply?"

"I will show them that they are wrong," Ai insisted. "And if they can't see the truth, I'll force them to see it... it's not like I would hurt anyone."

"Of course you are hurting people!" d'Arcmon shouted. "Pain is not just caused by injuries or scratches you might get when falling down on the playing ground. People suffer when you take their children away, when you force them to do something against their will, or when the city is in turmoil because of your 'disciples'. The people are afraid because of what you've done, adults and children alike."

"Why would other children be afraid of us?" Ai frowned. "That won't do... I have to bring them here and make them believe."

"NO!" d'Arcmon forcefully slammed her hand down on a table standing next to her. "That's what I'm talking about: You can't just change everybody's mind! That's vile and unjust!"

Ai's frown deepened even more. "But I am showing them nothing but joy and fun... why should they be afraid of this?" She was confused. "Are you trying to trick me?"

"Ai, I am your mother! I love you and I would never do anything to harm you. But what you've done is wrong! You may still be a child, but since you carry the data of Lucemon, I'm afraid of what they could do to you. So, please, before it is too late: Stop this madness and come back home with me!"

"I won't!" Ai said, and her voice was resolute. "I won't stand what the adults are doing day by day. "I beseech you, mother, not to interfere with my plans. If you decide to do so... then you will be my enemy!"

d'Arcmon stayed silent. She didn't have anything else to say. She seemed calm, but within her, part of her heart appeared to be shattered under the words her child had just spoken.

"I see..." she whispered. "Then there is nothing I can do for you, my child..."

She turned around and left.

Staying behind, Ai wondered if she should stop her.

'If she stays home and leaves me in peace... maybe I won't have to change her,' Lucemon thought. 'But anyone who opposes my dream of happiness... will be eradicated.'

Unbeknown to her, a glowing emblem had appeared on her forehead, for a short time.

It was the symbol of Pride.

* * *

A few hours later, d'Arcmon was in another throne room... but one that was solely made of clouds. Deep beneath her feet, she could see the landscape of the Digital World.

The long body of her superior officer was curled up in front of her.

"I see," the white-furred dragon said in a soft voice. "You have my condolences, General..."

"My Lady Magnadramon, I am ready for anything you order me to do," d'Arcmon said, bowing down her head.

Magnadramon frowned. "You know what that entails, right? I wouldn't ask you to do it if you don't want to... I know what it's like to have children, I am a mother, too."

"Please... it is my wish to bring this to an end," d'Arcmon pleaded. "I am aware of the consequences."

The white dragon sighed. "Very well, if that is your wish... then we have no choice left. Only angelic Digimon powers can undo their charms, and with Lucemon's ability to change any child into an angel, the Champions and their children won't be able to do anything without our help."

Magnadramon rose to her feet. In a sudden display of power, her mane and wings fluttered around in the waves of power her body radiated. Her eyes started to glow golden, and she extended her claws. She hated to take on the role of an aggressor... but she would do what the circumstances forced her to do.

"Prepare the Heavenly Fleet, General!" she roared in a thundering voice. "Provide all ships with rays of pure, holy light... this will dispel any enchantment Ai has placed on somebody, may it be human or Digimon. Non-enchanted people won't be harmed by them... so feel free to cover the whole city with light! The troops shall arm themselves... I doubt Lucemon will go down without a fight."

d'Arcmon stood up to her feet and saluted. "As you command, my lady!"

* * *

Only one hour later, the sky of the Digital World was covered with the biggest fleet of airships ever seen in history. Even though they were streamlined and provided with radar, high-tech weapons and all kinds of other technological equipment, every ship looked like it was made of marble. Pillars like those of a Grecian temple were aligning the command bridges, and archs of a cloudy substance were floating over the cannons, which sparkled with silver.

All kinds of angelic Digimon were manning the airships. Angemons, Angewomons, Piddomons, MagnaAngemons, Valkyrimons, Gryphonmons, Pegasusmons, Nefertimons, any many others, were preparing for the huge battle, loaded the cannons, accompanied the battleships as the flying infantry, or zoomed in-between she ships as couriers and messengers.

d'Arcmon stood on the bridge of the most massive airship there was, the MAGNADRAMON'S GLORY.

She pointed ahead. "All ships, full power! Activate the digital gate... we will enter the human world in 15 minutes. Prepare for battle instructions... CHARGE!"

And the Heavenly Fleet of the Digimon moved out to save their human allies from the most dangerous Demon Lord in existence... Lucemon!

'I wished we would never have to use this fleet...' Magnadramon thought to herself while watching her brave angels leave. 'But the chaotic force of this game forces us to do this...' She looked up in a certain direction where she knew that somebody was watching her. "Thank you!" she whispered.

* * *

Kei sighed when she leaned back in her chair.

HolyCalumon smiled. "See? She knows what you did and she still doesn't blame you. I mean, you even made sure that those holy ray cannons would not harm normal humans or Digimon... maybe you just saved the world!"

"Even so, do you realize what I just did, Holy?" Kei murmured. "I've started a WAR! How can I justify this... ever? And against children, too!"

She then felt her brother's firm hand on her shoulder.

"A soldier has to make difficult decisions, Kei," he said. "And for all it's worth... you did a great job! You have been burdened with this task, and maybe you have just given us the advantage we need. Let BioCalumon come up with something against this..."

"You are right," Kei sighed. "Still, why do I have this bad feeling something horrible is about to happen...?"

"Well... maybe you should start and design the Air Fleet Level," Holy spoke up. "This is still an RPG, and the heroes will have to fight, too. When Lucemon's troops attack the airships, they will need help... after all, the rules of every RPG say that NPCs are generally expendable... and we don't want to make any unnecessary sacrifices, do we?"

"No, you're right," Kei nodded. "All right, let's see... Rookie and Champion enemies that have been Digimon before and forced to serve Ai and her regime... or even better, inanimate objects that she has turned into expendable slaves..."

"Don't forget to put item chests in places the heroes can easily reach," Stingmon smirked. "And fill them with the best healing items and equipment."

Kei smirked back. "You're getting the hang of this, aren't you?"

Suddenly Eiko came into the room, covered with mashed carrots.

"Kei... can't you take over? Your Mom is kinda getting fidgety every time I want to feed her..."

Kei and Stingmon tried very hard not to grin. The LadyVampimon looked too funny with the mashed carrots smeared in her hair, and an expression of pure dismay on her face.

Eiko grimaced. "Oh, yuck! Some of this stuff has slipped in-between my boobies, and I can't find it... Stingmon, you wanna help me?"

Stingmon suddenly wondered if it was possible for insect Digimon to develop a nosebleed.

* * *

BioCalumon chuckled when he pictured the images of the Heavenly Fleet in his mind. "Well played, plant-girl, well played... but do you honestly think I wouldn't be prepared for ANYTHING you throw at me? You want a fight? You got a fight... but a fight on MY terms!"

He turned to his little, floating Mokumon helper. "Say, dear little Yui... don't you want to do me a favor and inform Ai of this? You don't have to tell her that I sent you..."

Mokumon nodded and quickly flew away.

Bio snickered. "A fleet of airships, not bad... most RPGs only have one airship, with the heroes on board... but sure, I understand: Quantity over quality, that's your motto, right? Well then... be prepared to face the true meaning of terror... when LUCEMON emerges!"

And he cackled evilly to himself, which lasted thirty minutes. And then he laughed another ten minutes, just for fun.

* * *

Reppamon pressed the bell button. A short time later, the door was opened... by a cute-looking, human girl with a blonde ponytail.

She frowned. "What do YOU want?"

Reppamon blinked. "Do I know y... wait a minute... Renamon, is that you?"

"Well, yeah, I decided to go with my 'Rena' form today. What's the matter, don't you like it?"

"No... no... it's fine..." the fox murmured in confusion. "It's just that... I never knew you could transform into a human."

"Well, excuse me for being a Hybrid," she huffed. "Now, did you only come to argue with me about the way I look?"

"No, I, um... I heard... something happened to your father, and the guys at HQ told me he was here... is he okay?"

'Of course,' Rena thought to herself. 'Why should I ever believe that he might have come because of me?'

"She's fine. Come on in, she's in our room..."

"Um... in your room?" Reppamon wondered.

"Yeah, Rika and mine room. She's sleeping there as long as she's staying. I'm used to sleep on the floor... although I think I'm gonna use a futon this time around..."

Reppamon followed the girl he loved, even though he was still a bit dazzled by the fact that she was a HUMAN right now.

Did that mean he was into Bestiality?

When they reached the room, he wanted to enter, but Rena held him back.

"You don't wanna enter a girl's room without asking for permission first, do you?" she asked in a teasing manner.

Reppamon blushed underneath his fur. "Um... no... of course not..."

Rena knocked at the door. "Mom, Dad, Reppamon is here. Can he come in?"

"NO!!"

"Oh, don't be silly, dear," she heard her mother say. "Sure, come on in!"

Rena grinned while turning around to Reppamon. "You heard it, go ahead!"

"Uh... are you sure it's all right?" he asked.

"Get moving already!" Rena sighed and pushed him into the room.

"All right, all right, no need to shove!" Reppamon grumbled. He looked up... and did a double-take when seeing his partner.

Fuchsmon was standing next to her ex-wife, dressed in the cutest, pinkest and frilliest dress Reppamon had ever seen in his life. In addition to the bows in her head fur and tail, she also had a few ribbons wrapped around her wrists... and was that nail paint on her claws?

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh..." Fuchsmon grumbled. "It's not like I have any dignity left to lose..."

Reppamon was so baffled, he didn't even think of laughing. "B-b-but... huh? I mean... why did she...?"

Rumiko smiled. "I simply could not let all those cute dresses I bought for Rika go to waste. I HAD to see what Roshi looks like in them. Isn't she ADORABLE? I wish I also could have given her some new shoes, but with those paws..."

"Is there a reason you've come?" Fuchsmon frowned. "Or do you enjoy seeing me suffer?"

"UM, no, it's just... the guys said something happened to you, and... I came to see how you are holding up..."

"How I am holding up? Great! Just great! I'm covered with frills and ribbons and lace, but whatever... masculinity is overrated these days..."

"Roshi, what did I tell you about being sarcastic?" Rumiko scolded.

Rika was sitting on her bed, her face hidden behind a Digimon Card magazine... but Reppamon could tell from the way her shoulders were twitching that she tried very hard not to laugh out loud.

Fuchsmon looked up at her ex-wife in annoyance. "Can we stop this already? I'd like to discuss a few things with my colleague, if you don't mind..."

"But Roshi..." Rumiko pouted. "I have this nice summer dress that would go so well with your fur..."

"Rumiko!"

She giggled. "Just kidding, dear! Ah well, but it was fun while it lasted..." She sighed.

When Fuchsmon started to take off her dress, Reppamon didn't know if he should turn around or not. In the end, it wasn't like she wore anything over her fur in her normal form. Then again, she barely had time to develop any kind of modesty...

Fuchsmon threw the dress to the ground with disgust on her face. She then looked at Reppamon. "Well, how are things? Can you and the others take care of everything, with me and the chief out of action?"

"Well, I think so... as long as I can teach the guys not to make any unnecessary jokes..."

"If you don't need me, I'm in the kitchen," Rena frowned and left the room.

Rika looked up from her magazine. She clearly could see that something was bothering her older sister. She put the magazine down and followed her, leaving her parents and Reppamon behind.

In the kitchen, their grandmother was just preparing dinner. "You need something, honey?" she asked when Rena entered the room.

Without saying anything, Rena walked up to the fridge and took out a can of beer. Rika frowned. Since when did her sister drink?

A frown also had appeared on their grandmother's face. "You know it's not good for you to drink beer so shortly before dinner, do you?"

"Whatever..." Rena grumbled and sat down on a chair. "I need a drink..."

"Oh dear, is there something wrong?" grandmother asked.

Rika sat down next to her sister and partner. "I believe Rena is disappointed that Reppamon didn't say anything to her."

"Now that's just rude of him," her grandmother said. "He didn't speak to her at all?"

"That's not it!" Rena grumbled. "He's just a big jerk, that's all!"

Rika sighed. "What I mean is, he didn't even talk to her about their date."

"Oh honey, now I see..." their grandmother sighed. "You have been hoping that he might have come to see you, haven't you?"

Rena lowered her head. "He... he looked at my human form as if he had seen a ghost... I'm sure he's disgusted by it... what should I do if... if he can't even accept a girl that's half human?"

She sobbed and took another swig of her beer. "Stupid RPG Maker... making me a Hybrid... if I still were a regular Digimon..."

Rika and her grandmother looked at each other with worry.

"But... don't you see, sis?" Rika asked. "If not for the RPG Maker... the two of you wouldn't have met in the first place. And if you weren't a Hybrid, you..."

"You would have never been part of this family," her grandmother said in a sad voice.

Surprised and shocked, Rena looked up and put the beer can away. "Grandma... Rika... that's not what I meant! I... I like being part of this family! Really, I do! And while I now have the memories of both my human and my Digimon life... I'm starting to feel more and more comfortable in this role. Don't get me wrong, I always liked all of you, but... now everything feels so... right."

"Oh Rena..." Rika sighed and hugged her sister. "No matter what happens after all of this is over, you will always stay my big sister."

Rena smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks... little sister."

Their grandmother smiled at the sweet scene. For a while, it almost seemed as if they were a regular, human family with no worries...

Then the door opened and a furious, little fox came storming in.

"WOMAN! Aren't you finished with dinner yet? I am hungry!"

Rika frowned. "You know, Bimon, you can be an intolerable, annoying little brat at times... meaning, all day long."

"Quiet, child! I did not ask for your opinion!" Bimon shouted.

Grandmother frowned. "Dinner is not ready yet, be a bit more patient... and polite."

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!" Bimon grumbled. He then saw the can of beer standing on the table and grinned. "Ah, just what I needed..."

Before he could grab it, Rena took it out of his reach. "This isn't a drink for little kids," she frowned. "I'm old enough, you aren't!"

"Are you making fun of me, you insolent brat?" Bimon yelled. "I am your elder and you will respect me!"

"All right, that does it!" their grandmother shouted and put down her cutting knife. "You just can't take a hint, can you? That means you will have to learn the lesson anew..."

Bimon paled. "Nonono, please, anything but that! Not again, nooo..."

He tried running away, but Rika held on to his tail. "Oh no, you stay!" she grinned. "This is too good to pass up!"

Grandmother Nonaka sat down on another chair, pulled Bimon across her lap once again and treated his furry behind with another series of hard swats.

"And I hope this time around, you'll let this be a lesson to you!"

"No, stop it!" Bimon cried. He tried to fight it, but after a couple of swats, tears appeared in his eyes. It wasn't long until he bawled like the little boy he was.

Rika and Rena exchanged a look.

"You know... I shouldn't enjoy seeing little kids being spanked - but that little bastard SO deserved that!"

Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Rika said and went to the phone.

She picked up. "Yes, Rika Nonaka speaking? Oh, hi, Ryo! What did you... what? You mean, one of those angel kids attacked you? Oh, that's a relief... what...? You actually met Ai?" She gasped. "Okay, what did she say? Uh-huh... that bad, huh? Yeah, I understand... I will tell the others. Yes, I am aware that it's getting late. We'll just have to start searching for them tomorrow. Now don't you start with school! We have bigger problems than that! What? Then say your dog ate it!" She put down the phone and sighed.

"Rena, I think our Ai problem is bigger than I thought..."

"You can say that again, sis..." Rena murmured. "Take a look outside..."

Rika blinked in confusion. 'Oh, now what?' she thought and took a look.

And saw the giant, flying battleship of the Heavenly Fleet that was just passing above their house.

She gulped. "Okay, you don't see that every day... DAD?"

Fuchsmon, Rumiko and Reppamon came out of their room. "Rika, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

Rika just gestured upwards.

Rumiko let out a startled gasp, while Reppamon growled when he saw the fleet.

Roshi, on the other hand, stayed perfectly calm. "Call the office, Reppamon..." she grumbled. "And afterwards, inform Mie, Mayumi and Leomon. We have work to do!"

"We?" Rumiko frowned. "If you are not aware, you are in no position to do anything, Roshi. Let Mie and the others handle this, you stay here, where it's safe."

"Rumiko, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Fuchsmon snarled. "This is serious! I have to..."

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!" Rumiko scolded. "You stay here, and that's final!"

"But... but Rumiko..." Helplessly, she looked over to her daughters. "Rika... Rena... say something!"

Rena frowned. "Well, what should I say? Now you know how it feels for us."

Rika, on the other hand, was already back on the phone. She had to contact Takato and the others...

* * *

"We're back!" Harmony shouted while she and her mother entered.

"Hi Mom, hi sis, welcome home!" Suzie greeted them.

"Hello honey," Sheperdmon smiled and ruffled her youngest daughter's hair. "Where's your father?"

"Oh, Daddy hasn't come home yet," Suzie explained. "Harmony, you wanna play 'Tea Party' with me? Lopmon said she wanted to..."

"I... never stated such a thing..." Lopmon murmured. Suzie ignored her.

"Sorry, but I've got some things to talk about with Dad, too," her half-canine sister said. "Mom, I'm gonna call his cell phone."

She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

After a short while, she heard her father's voice. "Hello?"

"Hi, Dad! Mom's wondering why you aren't home yet. Long day at work?"

"Um, you can't say that..." Janyu replied. "See, Shibumi and I are heading over to that abandoned laboratory you and your friends already know... the one my old friend Dr. McCoy has been working in."

Harmony frowned. "Why would you go there? Isn't it too dangerous? Even with Myotismon gone, I'm sure most of the Numemon still live there."

"That's not the problem. See, we hired a Digimon bodyguard so we can work in peace, he's quite the professional..."

"Still, what are you doing in that place?"

"Well, after you told me about how Henry and you are sharing one body, I was thinking... after all, my old friend Dolphin created Hybrids, so maybe we can find a way to make a new body, so you and Henry can each have your own..."

"DAD!" Harmony shouted. "I can't believe this... you are doing this for ME?"

"You don't sound too happy," Janyu frowned. "Don't you like the idea?"

"Well... I mean... if this should happen, it'd be great, but... do you even have thought this through? Dr. McCoy didn't create these Hybrids out of thin air, he changed humans. I am surprised Shibumi even agreed to to do this."

"Well, at first, he was kind of hesitant... he also mentioned the Numemon... but after he met our bodyguard, he was fine with everything."

"Just like that?" Harmony wondered.

"Yes..." Janyu nodded. "Just like that..."

Harmony scratched her head. "Okay, as long as there's a chance... I'm gonna tell Mom you'll be coming late, okay?"

"That's fine. Also, can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"No problem, Dad! Bye!"

She hang up. "Mom, Dad won't be home for dinner, he and Mr. Shibumi are in the ruined lab, where they hope to find some... um... stuff they need for work."

Sheperdmon frowned. "Well, I know that man can stay out of trouble... so I guess it's okay, this once. I'm just gonna have to cook for one person less. Suzie, can you help me lay the table?"

"Aww, Mom, you know Lopmon and I are having a tea party..."

"NOW, young lady!" Sheperdmon growled.

Suzie sighed. "Oh well, fine..."

Lopmon sighed with relief. 'Thank the Sovereigns, I'm saved...'

"We're gonna continue after dinner, Lopmon!" Suzie grinned before she ran to help her mother.

Harmony sat down next to her sister's Digimon partner. "Hey, if she bothers you too much, don't hesitate to say it."

"Oh, it's perfectly all right," Lopmon assured her. "It is my duty to keep my Tamer in good spirits... no matter what hardship that may entail."

"Well, if you say so... I mean, Terriermon would have protested by now."

She noticed how Lopmon's posture shifted a bit. "Um, did I say something wrong?"

Lopmon took a deep breath. "Harmony, I know you are a good person and a good Tamer for Terriermon... yet, I have certain feelings of... animosity to you at times."

"Wh-what?" Harmony was surprised. She certainly did not expect that. "Did I do anything wrong? I mean, is it because Suzie?"

"It is not your fault," Lopmon sighed. "I fear that these feelings might be the result of... jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Harmony wondered. "Why would you be jealous?"

"It's because of... Terriermon," Lopmon said.

"Terriermon? But he..." Suddenly, it dawned on her. "You... you mean it like THAT? But Lopmon... we're just friends. I mean, we're partners. I'm his Tamer and he is..."

"He is smitten with you," Lopmon said. "You might not have noticed, but he tries everything to be as close to you as possible. He even sent you flowers... your mother believed they were a present for me."

Harmony groaned. "And here I thought he was just being a good friend... but can he be so blind? I mean, even I have noticed that you like him."

"As they say, love can make people blind," Lopmon said sadly. "And that applies for Digimon as well..."

Harmony sighed. "Listen, I'll talk to him. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel when my Digimon partner has fallen in love with me, but maybe he doesn't know how you feel. I mean, you know I only like him as a friend, do you?"

"That much was obvious," Lopmon nodded. "Otherwise, I would have never decided to hold this conversation with you..."

"Okay, leave everything to me... I'm gonna talk to him. I don't want anybody's heart to be crushed, and while I still don't know how we can settle this, I'll try to find a way."

"Very well... I trust in you," Lopmon nodded.

With a heavy sigh, Harmony sat down in front of the TV and switched it on. 'Man... that's the last thing I needed, a love-struck Digimon partner...'

'You can say that again,' Henry shuddered. 'This just can't get worse...'

And then, they didn't say anything else. Harmony got herself a glass of water from the kitchen and then, just watched the news.

"This came just in," the news reporter said. "About one hour ago, one of the criminal Digimon children that was placed in Monzaemon's Digimon Asylum for Difficult Children, has escaped. The identity of the escapee is none other than one of the Rookies that had caused quite a stir with their actions and the court session that followed, the ex-Demon Lord known as DemiDevimon."

Harmony spit out the water she had just been drinking.

'Oh yes, it can get worse...' Henry groaned. 'Me and my big mouth...'

Harmony then felt how Lopmon was tugging at her sleeve. "Lopmon, not now..." she grumbled.

"But... I really think you should take a look at this," the Dewa muttered. She gestured out of the window.

Harmony looked outside. It was slowly getting dark, and the sun was just a dimly glowing ball of ember at the horizon. Several dark clouds had appeared on the sky as well...

"Wait a minute..." Harmony frowned. "Those aren't clouds... those are..." She blinked. "Flying... temples?"

"It's the Heavenly Fleet of Magnadramon," Lopmon shivered. "Something awful must have happened..."

* * *

DemiDevimon grinned. "That's it, my dear puppets... keep on searching. If that McCoy can turn ordinary humans into Hybrids, I'm sure his machines can do the same with me... making me strong enough to take revenge on Barbamon and to reclaim my Demon Lord powers! But for that, we need the operation manual for that thing... so don't dawdle, search! Search!"

The eyes of Janyu and Shibumi were glowing in the same red as DemiDevimon's. "Yes, my master!" they said.

"Oh, and in case that brat calls you again... feel free to tell her to worry about her own business, okay?"

Janyu nodded. While he tried everything to resist DemiDevimon's hypnosis, there wasn't much he could do... he had to obey. "Yes, my master!"


	51. Hot air

Takato and his mother were standing in front of their bakery and looked up into the skies.

"Well, Takato, I've pretty much given up telling you and your friends to stay out of danger," Mie said with a wink. "So given how things are right now, I'd say you have two possibilities: Either you be a good boy, stay home where it's safe and wait until the adults have taken care of the problem at hand... or you go out there and kick anyone's butt who turns our city into a war zone!"

Takato stared up at his mother in disbelief. "You... you mean it? I mean... isn't it d'Arcmon who leads this assault?"

Mie grinned. "Son, I know Magnadramon would never send in her troops if she doesn't have a good reason. And while Ai's and Mako's mother is a good person, she tends to go overboard at times. So if you should decide to go and help, try to only attack those who actually endanger the people of this city. If it is Ai's followers who start an attack on the fleet, attack them. When d'Arcmon orders an attack that might cause too much destruction, stop her. Anyways, I'm sure you'll make the right decision... as will I."

"You... you will go up there as well?" Takato wondered.

"Do you think I'd miss this?" the dinosaur warrior grinned. "No way! Besides, I'm not gonna go rogue or anything, I'm just gonna go up and offer d'Arcmon my help. With me and the pals on her side, she's probably not gonna try something she or anybody else would regret later on."

"So our main worry is what Ai is going to do..." Takato murmured.

Mie nodded. "Yes, and if you take in regard what her followers are able to do AND the fact that she's a Demon Lord, trouble is pre-programmed."

Takato sighed. "I just wish we didn't have to fight her... after all, she's a fellow Tamer, isn't she?"

"Well, just like I already said: I believe you will find a way."

Guilmon came running out of the house. "Takato, Rika's on the phone! She says she wants us to come to the edge of the park at once... and she also added that if we are late again, she would Flare Bullet our buttocks!"

Takato grimaced. "Who went and made her leader? Oh, right, Kei, I forgot... good going, cousin, thank you very much..." he grumbled sarcastically.

"I guess I will go and inform Leomon and Sheperdmon as well," Mie sighed. "Too bad Roshi's still to weak to fight... we really could have needed him, given that he is Azulongmon's Champion..."

* * *

"For the last time, Roshi, you're not going, and that's final!"

"Dangit, Rumiko, that's d'Arcmon up there! Someone has to make sure she reduces the casualties to a minimum."

"I think she can handle her job just fine," Rumiko said sternly. "You are in no shape to fight. I only allow our girls to go because they still can digivolve... can you?"

Fuchsmon stared at the ground. "No..." she muttered sullenly.

"Hey, it's no big deal, Dad!" Rika smiled. "We'll be back in no time. And who knows, maybe we can even pilfer one of those guys little wands, so we can turn you back..."

"I seriously doubt that anybody else besides Ai's angels can use their wands, Rika," Renamon spoke up.

Fuchsmon sighed. "Still, there's gotta be SOMETHING I can do... I hate having to sit home all day long while I know that my little girls are in danger."

"Who's the little girl?" Bimon grumbled while sitting in a corner of the living room. He didn't dare to speak up louder, in fear Rumiko's mother might hear him.

"Leave your snide remarks to yourself and go get your son a glass of water!" Rumiko demanded. "Don't you see how upset she is?"

"I see it..." Bimon chuckled while going into the kitchen. "And I like it..."

"But seriously, Dad, we'll think of something. You won't have to stay like this forever," Rika told her transformed father.

Roshi sighed. Even though she was on the same eye level as her younger daughter, she couldn't help but feel proud of her. "Rika... I now realized how horrible I must have sounded every time I reprimanded you or Renamon. I'm sorry... and I want you to know that I am actually very proud of what you two managed to accomplish."

Rika and Renamon looked at each other in surprise, then they smiled at their father. "Thanks, Dad! That really means a lot..."

"Here's your goddamn water..." Bimon growled as he brought a glass.

"Careful, or I'll have mother wash your mouth out with soap," Rumiko glared.

Fuchsmon ignored Bimon's remark and accepted the water. She drank a few sips and sighed again. "Still, I really wish I could do anything to help..." she murmured.

Suddenly, her eyes bulged out and her hands reached for her tummy, while she felt an unpleasant rumbling coming from down there. The rumbling then relocated itself to a lower region...

"Ugh... dammit..." she grumbled.

"Roshi? What's wrong?" Rumiko asked with worry.

Fuchsmon grimaced and covered her already fur-covered private parts with her paws.

"Excuse me," she squeaked and dashed towards the bathroom. Seconds later, they all were able to hear disgusting squirting sounds coming from that direction.

Everyone's eyes were directed at Bimon, who was rolling around the floor with laughter.

"All right... what did you just give him?" Rika demanded angrily.

Renamon, who had run into the kitchen, came back out with a small bottle. "I take it you put this into his water, didn't you?" she frowned. "Dr. Sukamon's Squirt Compound... guarantees diarrhea for the following three days."

"Where would he get a bottle of that stuff?" Rika wondered.

"Hahahahahah, did you see the look on her face? That stuff really is priceless, oh man, it's killing me!"

"All right, bozo, you've had your chance," Rumiko's mother grumbled as she approached him. "If normal spankings aren't enough... I know just what to do with delinquent children like you!"

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"What? Where are you taking me? Unhand me right now, or else... no, what are you planning to do...? No, let me go, LET ME GO!!"

Renamon sighed. "Mom, will you be all right with him and Dad?"

"I guess I'll be fine," Rumiko said. "Besides, I already raised two little tykes, so doing it again won't be so hard." She winked.

Rika sweatdropped. "Rena and I COULDN'T have been this horrible, could we?"

Their discussion was interrupted by the creaking of the bathroom door, when Fuchsmon opened it just wide enough to stick out her little muzzle.

"Rumi-chan... could you come here for a second?" she squeaked.

Rumiko looked puzzled, but followed her distraught ex-husband's wishes.

"I really have a bad feeling leaving them behind," Rika whispered to her sister. "Do you think we can risk letting Dad and Bimon stay under the same roof?"

"Well, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Renamon asked.

Rika shivered. "Please, Rena, don't ever ask something like that!"

Their mother came back out of the bathroom and gave off a heavy sigh. "Well, it looks like your father will have to wear diapers for the next few days."

* * *

Mako was clinging to a road sign and cried pitifully.

"Mako, please, let go already and come back. You can't stay here the whole day," MarineAngemon pleaded.

"Ai doesn't like me anymore..." the TinyDevimon sobbed. "Mom doesn't like Ai anymore... why should I go back home? I'd rather stay here... forever..."

"Don't say that, Mako," MarineAngemon said. "It's not true. Your mother loves Ai very dearly, it's just that... well, parents have to be strict with their children every now and then. As for Ai... I'm sure she will come back to her senses in no time."

Mako looked up at his teacher with teary eyes. "Promise?" he sniffled.

MarineAngemon smiled. "I promise."

Mako let go of the road sign. "Mom and Ai will forgive each other?"

"I'm sure of it," the small, marine angel nodded.

Just then, a dark shape came soaring above their heads. MarineAngemon's heart sank like a rock when he recognized the warships.

'Oh no... that's the Heavenly Fleet! Oh for Azulongmon's sake, not now...'

"Citizens of Tokyo, I'd like to have your attention!" a booming voice was coming from the flying temples. "This is General d'Arcmon from the heavenly army of Magnadramon speaking. At this moment, one of the most dangerous terrorists and most wanted criminals is hiding in your town. In case you haven't heard of her yet, it is the Demon Lord Lucemon! We advise you to stay in your houses and wait until we have dealt with him. There is no need to worry, we only will use holy weapons that neutralize evil energies, so no human or Digimon that is not tainted with dark data will come to harm. As soon as the terrorist is caught, we will leave your airspace again and return to the Digital World! Please cooperate and nothing will happen to you."

A look of sheer terror had appeared on Mako's face. "Mommy..." he whispered. "Oh please, Mommy, don't... not Ai... she's not bad... oh please don't..."

"Sshhh, Mako, it's all right... everything will be fine, I promise..." MarineAngemon whispered while hugging the distraught child.

But while he made sure to stay calm so Mako would not be agitated any more than he already was, he inwardly was getting angry.

'Whoever has made the decision of employing the Heavenly Fleet... will have to answer for that!'

Then he sighed. 'Impmon, where in the world are you when your Tamer needs you?'

* * *

Impmon was crouching on a tree branch in the park, watching the entrance to what has once been Guilmon's hideout closely. He knew he was at the right place, since just seconds ago, he had seen one of the little angels fly in there.

'I'm here, Ai...' he thought to himself. 'Don't worry, my Tamer... I will make sure that virus data won't corrupt you any more...'

* * *

The MAGNADRAMON'S GLORY was floating over the park, its massive shape casting a dark cloud over the trees, and even though they knew that the massive battleship was manned by Angel Digimon, and armed with weapons of cleansing, the people living in the surrounding apartment blocks looked out of their windows with worry.

On the flagship's bridge, Mie was standing behind d'Arcmon. Her tail was swishing around nervously.

"I hope you're happy," she grumbled. "Your little fleet has caused disturbances in the whole town. People are afraid, activists for children's rights are condemning our actions and the politicians are mad as heck because the Sovereigns haven't informed them about this act... or even asked for admission."

"This does not concern them," the angelic general proclaimed. "This is about capturing a terrorist from the Digital World, a terrorist of the danger level A. This threat justifies a military operation. Besides, it wasn't me who made this decision, it was Magnadramon herself."

"And the only reason I don't go up there and kick her holy butt is that she is a mother herself. I still can't see why she would allow this, though... giving a mother the order to take down her child..."

"It's not like I'm going to kill Ai," d'Arcmon growled. "The holy rays will purge her body from the evil influence of Lucemon. And it was me who volunteered for this mission. Magnadramon even asked me if I wanted to sit this mission out."

"I still think this plan is crazy..." Compsomon grumbled. "Remember, I'm only here because I want to make sure that you and your bunch of devoted zealots don't get carried away and do something stupid."

"And because Zhuqiaomon ordered you to help us," d'Arcmon added with a dark glare.

"No, not really," Mie said, shaking her saurian head. "I couldn't care less about what old feather-butt thinks."

"Compsomon!" d'Arcmon hissed. "That's blasphemy!"

"So? We're not in the Digital World, d'Arcmon! And I am a citizen of Japan now. I make my own decisions. And I decided that leaving everything to you might be dangerous."

"Do whatever you want," d'Arcmon grumbled. "As long as you don't interfere with our operation..."

"I will even help you in case we are attacked," Compsomon said. "I don't like what Ai and her little angel troupe are doing either. But they are children, d'Arcmon, remember that!"

"I've been there, Mie..." the general whispered. "I have talked to her. Can't you imagine how I must have felt? I couldn't sense Ai in her. Her voice was unlike everything my little angel would have said... only Lucemon remains. I must save her, Mie!"

Mie stayed quiet for a while. "Listen, I can understand you, I might even do the same in your situation... heck, I would kill to make sure that Takato and Guilmon are safe. And not just because it's a saurian instinct. But I still say that employing the fleet is over the top."

"We will see, Compsomon..." d'Arcmon whispered. "We will see."

* * *

One of the TinyAngemon fluttered down in front of Ai's throne. "Yo, Ai!" he said while saluting. "The big battleship's directly above us. I swear, that thing's bigger than my dad's truck..."

"Are they doing anything yet?" Ai asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, they're doing nothing. Maybe they're waiting..."

"Then we will wait, too," Ai smiled and leaned back. "I will be fair and give mother the first turn."

"Um... Ai, I wouldn't say that this is a game..." one of the older ChibiAngewomons stated.

Ai glared at the girl with fiery eyes. Meekly, the girl stepped back and wrapped her wings around herself.

"This is a game," Ai proclaimed with a smirk. "A game of hide and seek. We have to stay hidden until they've found us. Only that we won't run away."

She turned to face Manami. "Have you brought the volunteers?"

Manami nodded. "Yeah, they're all waiting outside."

Ai smiled. "Good. You stay here and proceed with the plan. I will go and talk to them."

She spread her wings and flew out of the throne room. She left her temple, and when she was in front of the entrance (which still looked like Guilmon's old hideout), she gently hovered down until her feet touched the floor.

In front of her, a gang of adult ruffians, thugs and street fighters were waiting. A bulky man with a bald, tattooed head and a leather jacket stepped forth.

"Hey, yer the leader of those shrimps, aren't ya?" he asked.

Ai tilted her head and looked at him queerly. Finally, she nodded.

"Well, yeah, mah boys and I've been thinkin'... we know you and yer little bunch don't exactly like our kind... dats why yer always turnin' others into lil' kids, fuzzy animals and other stuff... and when the other lil' shrimp told us that you'd leave us alone if we help ya, we decided it'd be best if we came... and, well, here we are."

Ai smiled. "You are all bad men, I hope you know that."

No response came. The burglars, robbers, thieves and hijackers all looked at the ground and into the air, but not at the little angel in front of them. It was pretty distressing for them, but they were afraid of the little girl.

Ai glared at them. "I SAID: I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT!" she thundered.

Mortified, the criminals fell to their knees and bowed their heads. "We know, we know!" they chorused.

Ai giggled. "That's better... now, I'm just doing this because I feel generous, and I need some help... and you are willing to help me, aren't you?"

"O-of course!" the bald man was quick to respond.

"Very well... than it's settled. You will be my new, special squadron against the Heavenly Fleet of my mother."

"Um... us? Against dat thing?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Of course you will have to change before you could take on a heavenly battleship," Ai smirked. "So be... PREPARED!"

She shouted the last word, spreading her arms and wings to their fullest span, and showering the criminals with a barrage of bright beams that were projected from her whole body.

The hoodlums cried out when the light hit their bodies and fell to the ground, their bodies twitching in agony. And then, slowly, their bodies began to expand...

* * *

"We have waited long enough," d'Arcmon said. "I will now make my announcement."

"You do that..." Mie grumbled, having a very bad feeling about the whole situation.

d'Arcmon walked up to the speaker in front of her. "Attention, members of the Lucemon cult... your time is at hand. You have been warned multiple times, but now our patience has worn thin. What we are now doing is to your own good..."

"General!" a MagnaAngemon shouted. "Look!"

d'Arcmon and Mie gasped when they saw the six massive shapes that came rising from underneath the trees. They were almost as big as the MAGNADRAMON'S GLORY itself, and armed to the teeth with cannons. The metal spikes that were attached to their front were aimed at the Heavenly Fleet menacingly. Small, mechanical arms were attached to their giant form, and they looked at the flagship with glowing eyes.

"Blimpmon?" Mie shouted when she recognized the blimp-shaped Machine Digimon. "She has a squadron of Blimpmon?"

"How...?" d'Arcmon asked. "How could she have hidden them in the park?"

"d'Arcmon, look!" Mie hissed and gestured at the front Blimpmon. "Up there! Isn't that..."

A tiny, twelve-winged angel had appeared in the skies above the Blimpmon fleet. She landed on top of the biggest Blimpmon with spread wings.

"That's her!" d'Arcmon's crew members shouted nervously. "It's Lucemon!"

Ai smiled and pointed her finger at the MAGNADRAMON'S GLORY.

"Attack," she said... and giggled.


	52. Impmon's game of tag

"Hold on there, Ai!" someone said at that moment. Ai watched in surprise when out of nowhere, Impmon came falling and landed on top of her Blimpmon.

She smiled. "Impmon! It's nice to see you again! Have you come to cheer me on?"

He glared at her, then pointed his index finger at her. "This time, I won't let you go any further, Ai! I have failed you when I let you go with that creep... now I'm going to rectify that!"

Ai blinked. "Oh? And how do you want to do that? You know that nothing you say will ever change my mind, do you?"

"I know," Impmon admitted. "But that's not what I'm going to do. Instead... I'm going to challenge you to a contest."

Ai looked at him in surprise.

On the bridge of the MAGNADRAMON'S GLORY, multiple pairs of eyes were watching the confrontation.

"What's Impmon doing there?" d'Arcmon asked with disbelief. "Doesn't he know that our rays of light are harmful to his kind? We can't fire with him in the way."

"What shall we do, general?" one of the MagnaAngemon asked. "Open fire?"

"No, let him talk to her," Mie said. "I think he may be able to convince her not to start a massacre. After all, he knows what being a Demon Lord is like..."

"Who's in command here, you or me?" d'Arcmon grumbled. "And I know very well that he's one of the Demon Lords... that's why I never trusted him."

"But he has changed, d'Arcmon, don't you see?" Mie said. "If there anyone who can change your daughter's mind, it's him!"

d'Arcmon grumbled something and then reluctantly proclaimed: "I'll give him his chance. Let's just hope he doesn't turn our only chance into a disaster..."

Back on the leading Blimpmon of Ai's fleet, the little Lucemon had tilted her head. "A contest?" she wondered.

"Let's call it a game," Impmon smirked. "A game of tag, to be precise. I will do my best and hide among the ships. You will try your best to find me. If you manage to find me in one hour, you may do what you want. But if you don't catch me before the time runs out... then you call off your fleet and end this little game of cops and robbers."

Ai giggled and clapped her hands. "A game? I love games! Okay, I'll be counting to ten and you hide. But one hour... that's a bit long, don't you think? We don't want to make it too easy for you. How about we shorten it to 30 minutes?"

Impmon gave her an annoyed frown.

* * *

"What are you doing?" HolyCalumon asked.

Kei smirked. "I'm giving Impmon the chance to sweeten his deal with Ai. If he gives her the right answer, he may be able to negotiate a longer time, allowing Rika and her team to sneak aboard the blimps."

Stingmon frowned. "But how will he know what the choices will be?"

Kei smirked. "Easy: He will think he came up with the solutions by himself. You see, bro, even though we use this program to change reality, it's just as if everything would have happened like that in the first place."

Stingmon frowned. "Even... the way you and Eiko transformed?"

"EWWWWWWW!" a loud scream came out of Kei's room. "Oh, phew, that's, like, GROSS! How can one little Tanemon make such a mess? Kei, the next time something like this happens, YOU will be the one who changes your mother's diapers."

Kei sweatdropped. "Yes, even that."

* * *

The same moment Impmon was thinking about how he could make Ai accept the two hour time limit, Rika and her team arrived in the park.

"Give me a break!" BlueCeratomon gasped. "Now Ai has a fleet as well?"

"I wonder how she managed to bring those Blimpmon here," Dachsmon pondered. "You'd think we would have seen such huge Digimon flying across the city..."

"I don't care how she did it, I just want to end this," Kitsumon grumbled. "It's bad enough that my Dad is stuck at home and has to wear diapers because of Bimon's stupid prank. Let me tell you, I'm in the right mood to blast those blimps out of the sky!"

"Now let's not be hasty!" Renamon said and put a paw on her sister's shoulder. "What if those Blimpmon are transformed victims as well? We don't want any innocents to be hurt, remember?"

"Well then, what can we do?" Spyromon asked. "We can't attack the Blimpmon, because they might be victims, and we can't possibly help Ai attack the Heavenly Fleet. But we have to do something to avoid a bloodshed."

"I know my Mom is aboard d'Arcmon's ship, trying to do her best to stall the attack," Guilmon said. "So I say we try to get up there and stop Ai. If she's out, I doubt her followers will do anything too drastic."

"Oh, is that all?" Rika frowned. "I'm just reminding you, she has the power of a Demon Lord. It won't be exactly easy to stop her. Heck, I don't even know what's stopping her from attacking the Heavenly Fleet right away."

"I know," Cubmon said and pointed upwards. "Look!"

They all followed her gesture and saw the tiny, black figure that was standing in front of Ai.

"Is that... Impmon?" Dachsmon asked. "What's he doing up there?"

"If I'm not wrong, I'd say he's trying to stall some time himself. Let's just hope he can stall for long enough... so we can reach our little angel girl in time."

"Okay, I guess the plan is set," BlueCeratomon said and took out the Digital Stabilizer. "Anyone wanna digivolve?" he grinned.

* * *

Impmon was frantically trying to find a solution. In his mind, he thought of everything he could say. His next words would determine whether Ai would accept his time limit, use her own... or even shorten it even further. She was also waiting for a reply, now!

He took a deep breath. "Ai... if you give me more time, then... I will buy you a whole bag of chocolate chip cookies, just for you! What do you say?"

A surprised look appeared on Ai's face. Then a faint smile, which quickly turned into a wide grin. Impmon sighed in relief when she succumbed to the one and only Achilles' heel of every little child...

"COOKIES!" she yelled. "Yay! Impmon, you're the best! If you do that for me, I'll willingly grant you TWO hours!"

Impmon was surprised. He didn't expect his ruse to work that good. He then smirked. "All right, then turn around and count to ten. I will go and hide somewhere in one of the airships. If you can find me within two hours, you have won."

"Okeydokey!" Ai grinned. "But the two hours will begin after I'm done with counting. And no cheating!"

Impmon grinned. "Do I look like a cheater? All right, here I go!"

And while Impmon dashed off, Ai closed her eyes and began to count: "One, two, three, four..."

* * *

While Ai was counting, the Hybrid Tamers were using their Ultimate forms to fly up to the Blimpmon. Takato was the only one who was only in his Champion form Bariomon, since Giganotomon would have been to big... neither of them would have been able to carry him up here. Right now, he was riding on Sphinxmon, while AuraRenamon was sitting on Jackalmon's back.

"All right," Excalimon shouted. "Looks like the little guy managed to hold her off for now. Now all we have to do is to fly up there and..."

He gasped in surprise, when suddenly, a flock of little angels came flying out of the park.

"Ai is playing a game with Impmon," Manami said. "If you help him, it would be cheating. So stay back and let them play in peace!"

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood for games right now..." Sorceressmon grumbled as she raised her staff.

Manami smiled. "Oh, but we have a fun game we'd like to play with you... try to catch!"

The ChibiAngewomons and TinyAngemons all raised their index fingers and focussed their holy energies. While shining balls appeared at the tips of the boys' fingers, the girls summoned golden circles that looked identical to an angel's halo.

"HEAVENLY PITCH!" the boys shouted as they hurled their balls of light.

"HEAVENLY CIRCLE!" the girls added as they hurled their shining rings.

The Hybrid Tamers braced themselves when they saw this massive assault of holy attacks coming their way.

"I really hate this game..." Sorceressmon grumbled.

On top of the leading Blimpmon, Ai had just then finished counting and shouted: "TEN! Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

"Um... did you plan that as well?" Holy asked while gesturing at the little angel icons that had appeared in the window next to her.

"No!" Kei snarled. "That's not fair! It was such a good plan... damn you, Bio!"

"You... think it was him?" Stingmon asked.

"Of course I did! Who else could have made that change, and even in the last minute after I came up with my own plan? I hate him so much... oh well, at least it can't get worse..."

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Stingmon and Kei froze in shock while Eiko ran to answer the door. "I'll go!"

Holy sighed. "Ai, I thought we all agreed on never using that sentence again..."

And then, they heard Eiko's frightened yelp.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked. "Um, I don't know if this is the right place, but maybe you are Miss Asaji? The mother of Kei? I am Eiko's mother, and this is her sister, Yui... well, even if she acts a bit oddly right now..."

"Goo ga ga!" another voice babbled.

"I have come to pick her up, because of, well... you have seen the Digimon fleet flying towards the park, haven't you? And now Yui's acting so strangely again... can you tell Eiko I'm here?"

"Um... just a moment, please..." Eiko squeaked before running back to her Lillymon friend.

"Kei, my Mom doesn't recognize me anymore," she whispered. "What do we do now?"

Kei was going to answer, when she saw how her mother came toddling out of the bathroom, dragging a long trail of toilet paper behind. She giggled.

"No, Mom, don't do that!" she shouted. She picked up her regressed mother and groaned. "Why? Why me? God, why do you hate me so much?"

* * *

Leomon was sitting in his dojo, eyes closed. He was in deep meditation.

Through the open door, Calumon suddenly flew in.

"Hi, Leomon!" he shouted cheerfully.

Leomon suppressed a sigh. With this little bundle of energy around, he could forget about his meditation. Still, it was nice to have the little Digimon around.

"Hello, Calumon," he said after opening his eyes. "What brings you here?"

Calumon plopped his little behind down on the wooden floor next to the leonine Champion and sighed. "Well, I feel bored... and since the others are all out, fighting bad guys... I thought I could find someone else to hang around with.

Leomon smirked. "So, since I am the only one you found at home, I have the pleasure to 'hang around' with you now?"

Calumon grinned. "That's right! So, what are you doing? Why aren't you fighting?"

"I am preparing myself for the time I am needed," Jeri's father replied. "I wanted to accompany Takato's mother on her mission, but she figured it would be best for me to stay behind as a reserve warrior."

"Oh... and what about the dog-lady, Henry's mother?"

Leomon smirked. "Well, she's on her own, personal mission right now... wait..." He blinked. "Did you just say 'Henry's mother'?"

Calumon blinked. "Yes, I did! Strange, I wanted to say Harmony... why did it come out like this? I don't know a Henry... or do I?"

Leomon gave the little Digimon a thoughtful look. "You know, I'm starting to believe that Rika, Renamon, the Game Masters and I aren't the only ones who remember the old reality..."

"Is Henry someone I should know?" Calumon wondered. "Because his name sure does sound familiar..."

"Henry is what Harmony was before the change," Leomon explained. "A boy her own age, who was replaced by this female twin. From what my daughter told me, they now share the same body."

"So... there are both Harmony and Henry now?" Calumon wondered. "But why do I remember his name, but not his face?"

"I can only take a guess, but maybe you aren't quite affected as a normal human or Digimon, because or your... special background. You are the embodiment of the powers of Digivolution."

"Yeah... but ever since Takato, Rika and the others got all these new powers, they barely need me any more... that's why I'm so bored."

Leomon smirked. "You can stay here as long as you like... at least until I am needed. And if you want, I can tell you a few things about how things have been before the change..."

Calumon beamed at the lion Digimon. "You'd do that?"

"I don't see why not," Leomon chuckled.

"Oh boy!" Calumon shouted, scooting closer to his big friend. "I love stories!"

"Well, where to begin...? You see, before the change, there was no such thing as 'Hybrids' at all..."

And while he continued to tell his little friend of the old reality, Leomon was silently hoping that whatever caused him to remember Henry's name, would also cause him to regain some more memories after having heard about the old reality through his stories.

And maybe, just maybe, this was the first step in finding a way to bring those memories back to ANYone.

* * *

"Aren't you done yet, servants?" DemiDevimon shouted. "I want my new Hybrid body today, understood? So hurry up!"

Janyu gritted his teeth. "Yes, my master..." he muttered while putting a heavy box down in the central research lab, the only room with a few intact tubes left. He then went back into the storage chamber to get the next box.

In there, Shibumi was still searching through old records for the activation code of the Hybrid Creator, the huge machine which their old friend Dolphin had used to infuse humans with Digimon DNA.

Shibumi grimaced. "You know, this is exactly what we would have done anyways, even if we hadn't met the little devil."

"Yes," Janyu nodded. "Only that I wanted to create a new body for my son, and not turn this brat into a hybrid..."

"Honestly, Janyu," Shibumi sighed. "How were you planning on doing that anyways? I mean, Dolphin created Hybrids by infusing humans with digital DNA... but his machine can't just create a new body out of nowhere."

"Well, I have an idea... but to find out if it works or not, we first have to get rid of that little bowling ball with wings. Have you found the activation code yet?"

"Do you think I'm reading these old records for fun?" his friend frowned.

"All right, I got it, you haven't found it... still, we might be able to trick the little devil if we can make him believe that we do this for him, and then..."

"HEY! What's taking you so long?" DemiDevimon shouted. "Get a move on!"

Not being able to resist the hypnosis, Janyu picked up the next crate and carried it over to the evil Rookie. "Yes, Master!"

* * *

Sheperdmon ran through the underground tunnel, jumping over debris that was lying on the ground, and kicking any Numemon that was unfortunate enough to get in her way.

When she saw how a larger group of the slime Digimon had appeared in front of her, she narrowed her eyes.

"This is as far as you go, babe!" one of the Numemon grinned. "DemiDevimon has promised to pay us with the most delicious garbage in town if we guard him from any intruders."

Sheperdmon drew her crossbow. "VOLT LANCE!" The electric projectile blasted the assembled Numemon away like the pins during a bowling match.

"How shocking!" one of them proclaimed before passing out.

Sheperdmon never stopped once as she hurried through the ruined lab. She knew her husband was down here, and now that she knew from these maggots that the escaped DemiDevimon was here as well, she had already a feeling of what had happened.

"Janyu Wong, you and your stupid ideas..." she grumbled. "If I manage to bring you out of this in one piece, there will be no TV for you the following two weeks..."

She stopped when she heard a loud voice coming from ahead... a child's voice.

"HEY! What's taking you so long? Get a move on!"

"I know who that is..." she grumbled. "Damn that kid... first he attacks my daughter at school, now he kidnaps my husband. And that mother of his kept on claiming that he was a good boy... Well, I know what I'll do to those who threaten my family..."

And with a resolute expression, she reloaded her crossbow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Janyu was carrying the fifth heavy box of equipment into the main lab. "C-can't I take a break, master?" he panted.

"No way!" DemiDevimon shouted. "You couldn't tell me which of these boxes contain the parts we need, so you're gonna carry all of them in here!"

Janyu winced. If the little devil wouldn't keep such a watchful eye on his mind-controlled prisoners, he would have had an easier time of tricking him. Actually, Janyu already knew which box contained the parts needed to finish the machine... but he tried to delay this as long as he could, so he could come up with a plan how they could trick the little devil.

'He doesn't know anything about genetics and digital processes, so he wouldn't know if we prepare the machine for his new Hybrid form or Henry's new body... but as long as I can't break free of his hypnosis, I can't do anything to keep him from entering the tank...'

Originally, Janyu had planned to create a clone of Henry's body with his own, maternal DNA... after all, Dolphin's records suggested that all one would need to create a Hybrid was a sample of human DNA, and a sample of digital DNA... he never stated that a whole body would be needed as a template.

Alice and her companions had been created by splicing their own DNA with Digimon DNA... but Janyu believed that it should be possible to create a clone with his own DNA, which then could be turned into a Digimon Hybrid as well.

Well, theoretically speaking. After all, Janyu was no geneticist... but after having found out that the Digimon truly were living beings, he had learned quite a few things about their biological makeup.

Now if only he could distract DemiDevimon for a while...

"What are you doing, servant? I told you to hurry up, didn't I? Now bring me the last boxes so we can..."

"VOLT LANCE!"

"YAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" the Rookie screamed when his body was electrified. With twitching wings, he turned around and faced the Digimon who had attacked him. "What the... hey, it's you!"

Sheperdmon's crossbow was aimed at DemiDevimon's face. "So we meet again, brat! You will let my husband go, right now!"

DemiDevimon gulped. He knew he wasn't strong enough to take on Mayumi... after all, the only reason he had been able to fight her the last time they met was because he had been in his Devimon form.

"Daaamn, no fair..." he whined as he dropped down to the ground.

"Mayumi!" Janyu shouted, glad to see his wife. Then he frowned. "A couple more minutes, and I'd have come up with a plan to save us by myself."

"Suuure you would..." his canine wife said in a mocking voice and winked at him.


	53. Devil of Light

"Okay, we've waited long enough," d'Arcmon proclaimed and turned to the communication officer on her flagship's bridge. "Inform the fleet: Fire as the ship's captains see fit!"

"Wait!" Compsomon shouted. "What if Impmon manages to bring her back?"

"I can't depend on a little imp who has once been a Demon Lord himself, Mie! My daughter... she isn't there anymore."

"But... but you can't just..."

"I can't?" d'Arcmon snapped, turning around to face Mie with furious eyes. "I can't? This is war, Compsomon! Sacrifices have to be made. Magnadramon knew that when she sent me and the Heavenly Fleet to take care of Lucemon. Now let me do my work... or get off my ship!"

The MagnaAngemon sitting at the communication console spoke into the funnel-shaped intercom in front of him. "Attention all ships! Get ready to..."

"HEAVENLY CIRCLE!"

The adult angel gasped when a ring of pure light zipped through the air right in front of his face, destroying the intercom.

The ring of light flew a circle and returned back into the hand of the little angel girl who had thrown it. Next to her, a boy of the same age and size was hovering.

"I'm sorry!" the girl smiled. "But Ai said we can't allow you to do that."

"Get them!" d'Arcmon ordered, and all around her, the adult angels moved to capture their childish counterparts.

The ChibiAngewomon took her harp. "I guess it's time..."

"...to teach them a lesson!" the TinyAngemon smirked while reaching for his wand.

Before the adult angels could reach them, they began to work their powers. Mai's music twisted their minds while Toshi's wand transformed their bodies.

More angels entered the bridge. "General!" an Angewomon gasped. "What happened?"

"You didn't really think Ai would allow you to end our fun like this?" Toshi grinned. "Now be good and surrender... or we have to order our new pets to attack you."

The transformed angels fell down to all fours. The MagnaAngemon were sprouting fur and long muzzles, until they looked like huge, grey-furred wolves with white wings. The few Angewomons that had been on the bridge, on the other hand, had become sleek, winged cats of prey with yellow fur and a pair of sabertooth fangs that protruded from their muzzles.

"AngeLeomon and AngeGarurumon..." Mai smirked. "Sic'em!"

With loud barks and growls, the four-legged angels attacked their former comrades.

"Fight back!" d'Arcmon commanded. "Don't let them take over the bridge! Fire the holy ray cannons at the Blimpmon!"

Just then, an AngeGarurumon (her former lieutenant) leapt for he throat, and she drew her staff with her right hand, and her sword with her left hand to defend herself against the furious attack.

'Okay, Mie, you're getting old if you weren't able to prevent this,' Compsomon thought to herself as she drew her own daggers and tried to fight a way through the winged beasts. 'If I only could reach those two kids...'

Suddenly, a Piddomon, a lower-ranked Angel Digimon, came swooping in. "General!" he shouted. "The enemy has appeared on the bridges of all ships and transformed the..." He gasped when he saw what had happened to the bridge crew of the MAGNADRAMON'S GLORY.

Toshi grinned. "Look, my pets! A new toy to chew on!" With savage growls, two AngeLeomon leapt at the unfortunate messenger.

'They're systematically eliminating every threat,' Mie thought. 'They know what our ray weapons are capable of.'

"d'Arcmon, we have to leave," Mie shouted.

"Abandon ship? Never!" the general yelled. "A captain always goes down with her ship!"

"And risks her only chance to win this battle," Mie yelled back, kicking an AngeLeomon against the wall. "If you still want to beat them, we have to use the weapons manually."

d'Arcmon grimaced. She hated to admit it, but Mie was right. "All right..." she grumbled. "Attention!" she shouted to her remaining warriors. "Keep them at bay! We will try to reach the main cannon!"

"Roger, ma'am!" most of the MagnaAngemon and Angewomon shouted back, well, those that were able to at the moment."

"Ember Ball!" Compsomon shouted, firing a round ball of fire out of her mouth to clear a path for herself and d'Arcmon.

Mai and Toshi watched how the two adult women were leaving the bridge.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Ai asked uncertainly.

Toshi shook his head and grinned. "Nah, let's see how far they can come. It's much more fun this way, don't you agree?"

* * *

In the meantime, the Blimpmon had begun to open fire themselves. Missiles, cannonballs and bombs were being shot at the Heavenly Fleet. The cannoneers of d'Arcmon's ships were confused how to react, since the communication was out and they still hadn't received the order to use the holy rays. On top of that, they were being attacked by their transformed crewmates and were now fighting a two-sided battle. But even though the holy rays weren't fired yet, the normal cannons of the fleet returned fire, and soon enough, the Hybrid Tamers, who were still fighting their own battle, found themselves in the middle of an intensive sky skirmish.

"Looks like someone gave the order to attack..." Jackalmon growled while dodging another Heavenly Pitch. "If we don't find Ai quickly, things will get ugly."

"I'd say things have already become ugly as soon as these Blimpmon appeared," Excalimon proclaimed.

"Well, before we can do anything, we need to get rid of these annoying kids," FlareGuilmon said. "BLAZING COMET!" He engulfed his own body in flames, and like a living comet, he zipped across the battlefield. Whenever he hit one of the little angels, they cried out as the flames burned them. And when they looked down at their hands... they noticed that something important was missing.

FlareGuilmon came to a stop next to his friends and raised his right hand with a grin. In it, he was holding the wands and harps of the little angels. "Looking for something?"

"You meanies!" one of the kids shouted. "Those are ours!"

"Ai gave that to me!" a girl sobbed. "Give it back!"

"Sorry, you kids had your fun," FlareGuilmon grumbled and aimed one of his guns at the little trinkets. "Searing Heat!" And with his flamethrower, he incinerated the wands and harps.

Meanwhile, Sphinxmon had spread her wings. "Ancient Seal!" she shouted, and glowing portals of light appeared behind the angelic children. Tendrils of energy attached themselves to the kids' arms and legs and held them in place.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"Ai's gonna punish you!"

"I'd like to give every single one of you a good spanking," Sorceressmon frowned. "But there is no time. Jeri, can we leave them here?"

"Well, my Ancient Seal will hold them for a while, but not forever..."

"Good enough! Quick, let's find Ai before one of these ships is shot down. She said she wanted to hide on any of the ships, so we've got to split up. "Takato, Jeri, Guilmon... you go over to the Heavenly Fleet, and while you're at it, see if you can do anything to help them. Ryo, Renamon, Harmony, you're coming with me."

"Okay," Jackalmon sighed. "I just wish Terriermon was here..."

And then everyone flew to either of the two fleets. While riding on Sphinxmon's back, Bariomon frowned. "I don't like it if she acts like a leader..."

Sphinxmon smirked. "Why? Are you afraid she might take over your job?"

Bariomon decided not to reply to that.

After they had parted ways, the captured angel kids were left behind. A few of them tried to escape their bonds, but it was no use.

"So..." one of the boys then asked. "Anyone up to 'I spy'?"

"Ooooh, let me begin!" one of the girls squealed. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with B."

"Blimpmon!" everyone replied at once.

* * *

By now, Impmon had already entered one of the Blimpmons and was searching the whole Digimon vessel for his former Tamer.

'Ai...' he thought. 'Where are you?'

When he came into a huge room that was filled with several machines, he suddenly found himself face to face with several Hagurumon. He couldn't know that these, like the Blimpmon, were a few of the criminals Ai had transformed with her magic.

"Intruder!" one of them shouted. "Get him!"

"Cog Crusher!" several of the Machine Digimon shouted and threw their cogs at him like boomerangs.

Impmon did a back flip to avoid them. "I really don't have time for you clowns..." he grumbled. "But if you insist..." He made flames appear on his fingertips and threw them at the Hagurumon. "BADDA-BOOM!"

A sudden explosion caused by a shot of the Heavenly Fleet made the whole Blimpmon tilt sideways, and the Hagurumon helplessly skidded along the floor. Impmon held on to a metal bar and grinned. "Well, it helps to have hands, you know?" he chuckled. He quickly leapt over to a window, threw a final fireball and clambered out of the window. "Later, losers!"

The outside of the Blimpmon was being whipped by strong air currents, and the little devil had to hang on tightly to avoid being blown off. But his determination to save Ai drove him onward. He winced when a missile fired by the Heavenly Fleet exploded just beneath him.

"Hey, watch where you're shooting this stuff, okay?" he yelled and swung his fist in the direction of the flying temple ships. "I'm one of the good guys!"

When he finally reached another window, he swung his body inside, landed on his feet... and was faced by an Andromon.

"Intruder located!" it said in a monotone voice. "Proceed with elimination!"

"This really isn't my day..." Impmon grumbled while the Andromon was raising his mechanical hand and turned it into a rapidly spinning drill.

* * *

Eiko stood in front of her mother, a coy smile on her face. "Um... hi, Mom!"

Mizuki Sasaki, overstrained mother of two daughters, and ex-wife of a Bakemon, stared at the attractive, pale-skinned woman in front of her. "Ei... eiko?" she stuttered. She then turned to the equally attractive Lillymon, envious that a pair of children had bigger breasts than her. "Kei?"

Kei sighed. "Eiko, I guess it's time to explain everything to your mother..."

Yui, who barely was able to stand upright on her two legs, didn't say anything. She just sucked on her thumb.

Some time later, they were all sitting in the living room. Stingmon was sitting on the sofa next to Mrs. Sasaki and her eldest daughter, and suppressed a gasp of surprise, when all of a sudden, Yui leaned over so that she was slumbering in his lap.

"I hope you don't mind, sir," her mother sighed. "Yui's not like herself today... but neither are you, young lady!" she frowned and looked at Eiko.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" Eiko grinned. "You always said you wished one of your daughters was a bit more mature..."

Mrs. Sasaki rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, Eiko... but anyways... how do you plan on fixing this mess?"

"I suppose we just have to deal with it for now... and later, when all the important stuff has been taken care of, I can try to find a way to..."

"Excuse me?" Eiko's mother glared. "What could be more important than bringing me my little babies back? My eldest daughter is acting like she's barely potty-trained, and my little Eiko has turned into a... a whore!"

"Hey, I'm not a whore!" Eiko defended herself.

"Then why does your dress have a cleavage deeper as the Grand Canyon?" Mrs. Sasaki shouted. "You won't enter my house dressed like this, Eiko Sasaki!"

"Fine!" Eiko crossed her arms, which emphasized her ample bosom even more. "Then I'll stay with Kei... at least she's not a stick-in-the-mud, like you..."

Realizing that the deep frown on Mrs. Sasaki's face foreshadowed certain doom, Kei quickly threw in: "Now let's all calm down, okay? I mean, we've got more serious troubles than this..."

"What can be worse than this disaster?" Mrs. Sasaki shouted.

Kei stood up from her chair. "May I show you?" She walked over to the window, opened it and pointed at the distant fleet floating above the park. "Is that bad enough?"

"Well, let the authorities deal with it," Eiko's mother snapped. "I don't see how that is connected with what my little girls are going through..."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Mom!" Eiko said and stuck out her tongue.

"But don't you see? All of this only happened because of the RPG Maker, and Eiko and I are working to return everything back to normal."

"Well, how about you start with my daughters... or your mother, for that matter?" She gestured at the little Tanemon, who was happily munching on a piece of chocolate offered by Eiko. "After all, I really think you need some adult supervision... nothing against you, sir, but..."

"Ma'am, I think you really underestimate the threat of that program," Stingmon frowned. "As a soldier, I am trained to recognize a threat to society, and that's exactly what that program is. And since neither you nor I can actually see the pictures on the screen, I suggest we wait and leave everything to my sister and your daughter. Kei is right: If we don't do anything, the whole town is in danger."

"I don't care!" Mrs. Sasaki yelled. "I just want my babies back!"

Suddenly, Yui, who was still lying in Stingmon's lap, opened her eyes. With her thumb still in her mouth, she stared up at the insect soldier. "Um... hello?" she mumbled.

"Oh, uh... looks like your daughter is back to normal, Mrs. Sasaki..." Stingmon blushed.

Yui quickly sat up. "GAH! Sorry about that! I mean... Mom, where are we? How did I get here? Who's this guy and... those ladies?"

Eiko grinned. "Why, thank you, sis! Now you wish you had a body like mine, huh?"

Yui gasped. "EIKO? B-but how...? I mean..."

Kei groaned. "Look, I don't have the time to explain this again. Bro, why don't you tell her? I have to go back and take care of our current problem. I still have to place a few backup provisions in places where the Hybrid Tamers will come through. If I don't hurry, Bio will take over... Eiko, can you take care of my Mom? And Mrs. Sasaki... PLEASE try to understand that I'm not doing this willingly. I'm doing this because I HAVE to. And as soon as I find a way to turn me, Eiko, or my Mom back to normal, I will do it. But for now, I have some work to do."

And with those words, Kei left a baffled Mrs. Sasaki behind while walking back to the PC.

Holy looked at her a bit reproachfully. "Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

"If she were able to see you, you could have talked to her yourself," Kei grumbled. "And now shut up and place some items in the Blimpmon already!"

"Sheesh, no need to take it out on me..." Holy muttered.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Eiko said while tickling Miss Asaji. "But Kei really wants to help, you know?"

"I guess so," her mother sighed. "I mean, if she really said the truth, I can understand that it's pretty hard for her. So much responsibility at such a young age... I'm just glad Yui's all right..."

Yui winced. She didn't dare tell her mother yet that her... condition came back to haunt her on a regular basis...

"Are... are you feeling better now?" Stingmon asked her.

"Um, yes," she blushed. "Thanks for asking..."

Her mother raised an eyebrow when she saw how her daughter was acting around this young, handsome Digimon... having been married to a Digimon once, she wondered if this was the perfect chance for Yui to let go of her Renamon infatuation...

"DAMN!" Kei suddenly cursed. "That motherf bastard... now the holy rays I came up with are USELESS!"

Mrs. Sasaki sweatdropped. "Now I know where Eiko learns all these expressions..." she muttered.

* * *

"FLAME DAGGER!"

"PUISSANCE DE LA PUCELLE!"

d'Arcmon and Compsomon both used their weapons to fight back against the transformed crew members of the MAGNADRAMON'S GLORY. A few Angemon and Angewomon fought at their sides, but there weren't too many left that were either transformed or defeated by their former comrades.

Finally, they reached the gunner's chamber behind the giant main cannon at the front of the ship.

"Where are the gunners?" she shouted. "Why did they leave their posts?"

"I suppose it's because they now have fur in addition to their feathers..." Mie muttered. "But anyways, can you start this thing? If we aim them at those Blimpmon, maybe we can change this battle to our favor."

"No problem!" Ai's mother said and ran to the controls. She let out an unladylike curse when she reached them, though. "DANGIT! Those creeps have sabotaged the cannon... we can't fire it anymore! I bet they did the same with all the other ray cannons..."

"What about the normal cannons? I mean, those that don't shoo holy rays? Are those still working?"

d'Arcmon's fingers flew cross the console. "Yes, those are still intact."

"Strange..." Mie frowned. "Why would she only sabotage the ray guns?"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence, but... Ai has always been an advocate of fairness. Back home, every time she noticed that Mako had more sweets than her, she'd complain and say how unfair it was..." She shook her head. "What am I talking about? This isn't Ai... not anymore..."

"Well, do you have any other solution?" Compsomon asked.

"We could still try to shoot down the Blimpmon with our 'old-fashioned' cannons... but first, I must make sure that order on my ships is restored. Wait a second..." She opened a hatch at the cannon and pulled out a white crystal that was giving off a gentle light. "Here, use this to turn any crew member you run across back to normal. Just make sure they make skin contact with the crystal..."

"Can't we use this on the Blimpmon?" Mie asked.

d'Arcmon shook her head. "We have to get in close to make them work... and while I'm a good warrior, I still can't dodge so many bombs and missiles at once, sorry!"

Mie looked out of a window, at the multitude of explosions in the sky. "You have a point there..." she murmured. Then, she suddenly saw a couple of shapes approaching the MAGNADRAMON'S GLORY...

"Are those... Jeri and my boys?" she wondered. She looked back at d'Arcmon and pointed out of the window. "Say... how come THEY can dodge those missiles?"

* * *

"Mako, you have to go home," MarineAngemon sighed. He, Mako and Fafnimon were sitting next to each other at the kindergarten. "The others have already left... don't you want to go as well?"

Mako shook his head. "Don't wanna..." he muttered.

"Hey there, sweetie, I know it's hard," Fafnimon said. "I mean, my Ryo is fighting again and again, and there's not a single day I'm not worried... and I can't even know how it must be for you, but... just moping doesn't help."

"I know..." Mako sighed. He looked out of the window. "Impmon is up there... why can't I help, too?"

"I hate to say it, but you're still a bit young, Mako," MarineAngemon said.

"Why can't I become bigger like Ai?" Mako frowned. "That's not fair..."

"Hey, you're a TinyDevimon," Fafnimon grinned. "Since when do you like fairness?"

"His mother is an Angel Digimon," MarineAngemon explained. "The devil gene in his body is from his great-grandfather... and while he still likes to play tricks, he's not really evil."

"Yeah, I know, I was just kidding around," the dragon woman smirked.

"Still..." Mako sighed. "I wish I could help, too..."

* * *

"Okay, that's it! No more Miss Nice Lillymon! If Bio wants to play like that, I'm gonna have to beat him with his own weapons!"

"K-kei, now don't do anything too rash," Holy said. "Besides, what are you planning to do?"

Kei grinned. "He wants an angel that's corrupted by the power of darkness? Well then... what's stopping me from using a devil... who can use the power of light?"

Holy gasped when she noticed the commands Kei had entered into the RPG Maker. "Kei, no, don't do it..."

But it was too late. Kei's finger was pressing the ENTER key...

* * *

Mako looked down at his hands in surprise when they began to glow in a soft light. "Wha... what's happening to me?"

"Mako?" MarineAngemon gasped. "You... you're digivolving!"

"Holy Minotarumon..." Fafnimon whispered. "How did that happen?"

Mako's round, little body grew in size until he was as big as a regular, human child. His tiny little bat wings grew in size and turned a brilliant white, and in addition, he gained a second pair of feathered, raven-black wings. He wore a pretty simple, white cloth outfit with a black belt and black shoes. A slim, golden ring was attached to his right arm and left leg, and a silver headband with the yin/yang symbol attached to it was around his head.

"TINYDEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... TWILIMON!"

Twilimon raised his hands and looked at them. Now the two powers of his ancestors within him were released... the power of light and the power of darkness.

"I'm bigger!" he gasped. "I'm... I'm stronger..." He looked up into the skies, out of the window. "Now I can help Ai!"

"M-mako, just wait a second..." MarineAngemon tried to stop the boy, but it was no use. Mako had already opened the window and flew outside.

"I'm coming, sis!"

"Oh boy..." MarineAngemon sighed. "Miss, could you please do me a favor and call his father? You'll find his number next to the phone... now I have to see if I can bring that boy back to his senses."

"Of course," Fafnimon nodded.

MarineAngemon flew after his young charge and sighed. "Those kids... they're gonna kill me some day..."


	54. Brother and Sister

"Tail Whip!" Compsomon shouted while sweeping an AngeGarurumon off his feet. The canine Angel Digimon yelped and lost consciousness when his skull hit the pillar he was flung against.

Mie quickly knelt down next to him and touched him with the crystal. Bathed in the holy light, it turned back into a regular Angemon. Mie sighed. "Well, that's that..." She then turned around and gestured at the skies. "Incoming angelic kids at nine o' clock!"

The angelic kids landed in front of them. "This is fun!" Mai giggled.

"Yeah, but I think it's pretty boring that they can take out any of our pets so easily," Toshi remarked.

"You're right," Mai nodded. She then snickered. "Hey, maybe we should make HER one of our pets as well?" She pointed at d'Arcmon.

Toshi nodded. "Good idea!"

d'Arcmon spread her wings. "You have taken me by surprise before, but NOT ANY MORE! I am the general of this fleet and the representative of Lady Magnadramon! I command you to cease this nonsense and to surrender to my feet!"

'I really hope she knows what she's doing,' Mie thought. 'This didn't work on Ai...'

But, to not only Mie's but also d'Arcmon's surprise, the two kids slowly dropped their artifacts and knelt down on the deck of the huge battleship.

"Hey, why can't I get up anymore?" Mai whined.

d'Arcmon let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like they are still ranked below me, even though they are Lucemon's followers. Dang, I should have tried this a lot sooner..."

Another Piddomon landed next to them. "General!" he saluted while nervously eyeing the kneeling children.

"Report!" d'Arcmon said.

"Well, we are fighting as best as we can, but every holy cannon is being sabotaged. There are enough fighters left that we can continue the fight Digimon against Digimon, but still... concentrating on the fight against both the Blimpmon and our former comrades is not easy."

"What did they ever teach you at the academy?" d'Arcmon grumbled. "Use the holy light of the cannon's crystals to turn the other soldiers back to normal!"

"Yes, ma'am! But what about the... well, the children?"

"I will take care of th..."

"INCOMING!" Mie yelled when she saw how a misfired missile was heading their way.

"FLARE BULLETS!" The missile was destroyed by a shower of small fireballs that were being fired by an airborne, armored warrior. He was accompanied by a blue, humanoid dinosaur which was riding on a winged sphinx.

"It's my boys!" Mie sighed.

FlareGuilmon, Bariomon and Sphinxmon landed in front of them. "Mom, are you all right?" Takato asked while climbing off Jeri's back.

"Don't you worry about me, Takto, I'm a seasoned warrior... say, is there any reason why you only use your Champion form?"

"Maybe because my Ultimate form's weight would cause this ship to sink faster than a rock," Bariomon grumbled.

"Any sign of Ai?" Jeri asked, her tail twitching in agitation.

"We haven't seen her yet," d'Arcmon explained. "So, you are Mie's kids?"

"Only the boys, I'm a friend of the family," Sphinxmon smiled.

"And my brother's girlfriend!" FlareGuilmon grinned.

Sphinxmon snarled angrily and lashed at his unarmored feet.

"OW! Hey, why did you do that?"

"I felt like it," Jeri hissed.

d'Arcmon shook her head. "And those are the Hybrid Tamers Azulongmon is thinking so highly of? Looks like a bunch of immature kids to me..."

"You got a problem with my children, say it to my face!" Compsomon snarled.

"Make me!" d'Arcmon shouted back.

The three Hybrids looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Adults..." Takato snickered.

The two adult women blushed and coughed in embarrassment. "W-well, at least you're good enough to dodge those missiles... good work!" the general said.

Piddomon raised his hand in front of his face to hide his amused grin.

"What are you looking at?" d'Arcmon snapped. "Didn't I give you a message? Well, bring them to the captains of the other ships!"

"R-right away, ma'am!" Piddomon stuttered. He saluted and flew away.

"Mom, what can we do to help?" Bariomon asked.

Compsomon handed them a few shining crystals. "Take these and use them to heal any transformed crew member you run into. Where are Rika and the others?"

FlareGuilmon gestured over to the other fleet. "Trying to find Ai on the other side of the battlefield."

"Well, I hope they and Impmon know what they are doing, because I really don't know what we could do to cure her of the evil in her body, now that the holy ray cannons are malfunctioning..."

"We just use the crystals," Jeri suggested. "If they help with the crew, why not with Ai?"

"It's worth a try..." d'Arcmon said and walked up to the two still kneeling angel kids.

"Get that thing away from me!" Toshi shouted.

Ignoring the boy's yell, d'Arcmon held one of the crystals against his skin, and then against Mai's. In no time, they lost their wings and turned back into regular children.

"Awww, too bad..." Mai muttered.

"We can't let them stay here, it's too dangerous," Jeri said.

"Well, then I give you the order to bring every child you transform back down at the edge of the park, so they can go home."

"We... are not in trouble?" Toshi asked in surprise.

"Go already before I change my mind," d'Arcmon grumbled.

Jeri smiled. "Consider it done, ma'am!" She lowered a wing. "C'mon, you two! The Sphinxmon flyer is ready for takeoff!"

"Cool, let me sit in front!" Toshi grinned.

"Hey, no fair!" Mai protested. "Oh, I guess it's better than walking... still, it was cool to have your own wings."

"I'll come back as soon as these two are safe," Jeri said and took off.

Mie looked after them and smirked. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't lock them up in the brig or anything, general..."

"I... I'm pretty sure Lucemon controlled their minds just like they were able to control other people's minds," d'Arcmon quickly said.

Mie looked at her sons and winked. "Suuure they were..." Together, they chuckled.

* * *

Terriermon paced up and down the Wong's living room, his arms crossed, an angry frown on his face. Suzie and Lopmon were sitting on the sofa and watched him.

"I'm sick of waiting!" he finally said. "I'm going!"

He opened the window, but Lopmon was instantly at his side. "Stay..." she said softly.

"Yeah, stay!" Suzie nodded. "It's scared without Mommy, Daddy or Harmony..."

"You have Lopmon, haven't you?" Terriermon sighed. "I need to help my own Tamer."

"Terriermon... you promised," Lopmon said. "What shall I do if those angels come in here? I've heard what they did to Rika's father..." She shuddered.

"What did they do?" Suzie asked curiously.

"He turned into a female kid Digimon and now has to wear diapers because of a nasty prank," Terriermon said.

Suzie giggled. "Oh, wish I could have seen it..."

"I knew you would..." Terriermon grumbled. "Anyways, I'm going! Harmony needs my help!"

Lopmon frowned. "Just Harmony?"

"And... and Henry, too, of course!"

"Do you listen to yourself?" Lopmon sighed. "It's always Harmony this, Harmony that... can't you talk about somebody else?"

"Well, she is my Tamer," Terriermon insisted.

"Then why did you send her those?" Lopmon shouted and gestured at the box of chocolate Suzie was holding.

The youngest Wong sibling licked her lips. "Yummy!" And then she put one of the pralines into her mouth.

Terriermon paled. "H-how did you find those...?" he stuttered.

"Suzie found them in Harmony's drawer," Lopmon frowned. "And while I agree that she shouldn't look through other people's things without asking first, it doesn't change the fact that somebody sent Harmony chocolate... and I know it was YOU."

"No," Terriermon protested. "You've got it all wrong..."

"Oh, do I? Then explain why the card lying next to the box read 'For my only love', signed: Terriermon!"

"I... I didn't... those chocolates were meant for you!"

Lopmon blinked. "Excuse me...?"

"That's right," Terriermon blushed. "I bought them for you, but... I... I wanted to hide them in a place where you could easily find them. But just when I was looking for a place, I heard how you and Suzie came back home, and I quickly put them in the next best place where nobody would look..."

Lopmon sweatdropped. "And why wouldn't Harmony look into that drawer?" she asked.

"Because that's where her old dolls are lying... you know she hasn't played with them anymore since she turned nine..." He blushed.

Lopmon sighed. "Oh, Terriermon... then you... and I thought... oooooh, you're so stupid!" She pulled him close to her and gave him a massive hug.

Overwhelmed by this sudden show of affection, Terriermon couldn't do anything but hug her back... and then, a huge grin appeared on his face.

Suzie giggled. "Lopmon loves Terriermon! Lopmon loves Terriermon!"

"Yes..." the female rabbit Digimon smiled. "Lopmon loves Terriermon..."

"And... and T-terriermon l-loves L... Lopmon..." Terriermon stuttered.

Lopmon sighed happily. "And now... you're gonna stay here and help me watch over Suzie, understood?"

"N-no problem," Terriermon replied.

* * *

"Silver Daggers!" Excalimon shouted while throwing an assortment of gleaming throwing weapons at the Hagurumon. Afterwards, he absorbed their data.

"Should we feel bad about killing them?" Jackalmon wondered.

"It's their own damn fault!" Sorceressmon grumbled. "After all, this is war!"

AuraRenamon looked around the big hall they were standing in. They were inside one off the Blimpmon.

"This is the first time I've been wandering through the innards of another Digimon," she admitted. "I don't see any other enemies. "Do you think we've cleared this blimp?"

"Maybe, it it will still be able to fire by itself," Excalimon said.

"We can't blow it up, not as long as we aren't sure if Impmon or Ai are on board," Sorceressmon insisted.

"We've fought through all three levels of this Blimpmon, fought all the baddies, emptied all the treasure chests... my guess is we're done here," AuraRenamon assumed.

Sorceressmon was about to say something else to her sister, when suddenly, a winged figure came flying in through one of the windows.

"It's Ai!" Jackalmon shouted.

The reincarnation of Lucemon smiled at them. "I should have known you'd come to cause trouble. How rude! You're interrupting my little game."

"Enough with the games already!" Excalimon shouted. "How many have to die until you come back to your senses?"

"It is their own fault," Ai proclaimed. "Had they instantly obeyed me and listened to my new laws, there would be no need for anybody to die. Actually, I meant to ask you: Why don't you join me? You're no adults, so you are welcome to be part of my fellowship."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rika blurted out. "After everything we've done to stop people like you... there's no way in hell we'll join you!"

"Stop this, Ai!" Harmony pleaded. "What happened to the little girl we all know and love?"

"The Ai of old is gone," Lucemon smiled. "What's left is a new Ai, one that intends to make this world a better place. Old Ai has always been insecure and afraid of the bigger people... but now I know that humans and Digimon have to be forced to be happy."

"Why do you think there are already laws?" Rika asked. "Do you think people want to fight wars? Do you think they want crimes to happen?"

"Some do, obviously," Ai said. "Or else there would be no need for the police to exist."

"You're right, that's what the police is for," Ryo nodded. "So why don't you just let them do their job and leave all the other people alone?"

"Those laws of yours are adult laws," Ai said. "They are flawed, naturally... only little children like us have pure minds. Only we know what's good and what's bad. And the police obviously can't deal with everything, that's why someone more powerful needs to take care of things."

"So you're saying the adults just should listen to what the children have to say?" Sorceressmon shook her head. "That's crazy..."

Ai sighed. "I see... your thoughts have already been corrupted by the adults. When children reach a certain age, they tend to do what they see as 'rational'. And why? Because their parents say so." Ai spread her wings. "Adults may have stronger bodies and a higher intellect... but still, all of their life-long experience hasn't helped them. They have lost their purity they once had as children. And that's why they turn to crime and war."

"It's useless..." Jackalmon sighed. "She's not listening."

Sorceressmon raised her staff. "So you believe forcing someone to do the right thing is all right, do you? Okay, then allow us to beat some sense into you! I really hate to do this, since you are still a little girl, and our friend... but since you have gained the powers of Lucemon, we know this won't kill you."

"We'll bring you home, Ai," AuraRenamon said while entering a battle stance. "We'll bring you back to your parents and brother."

"According to your logic, that should be proof enough that we are right," Excalimon said while drawing his sword.

Ai shook her head. "The sad thing about adults is... they always believe they are right."

"Enough talk!" Rika shouted. "Get her!"

"SHADOW PACK!" Jackalmon shouted, and shadowy, canine images rushed at the winged girl, piling up on her.

With a single motion of her arms, they were flung aside and disappeared.

"It's the same with you," Ai said. "You believe you are right... but you are wrong. Maybe... maybe you are too old. Maybe only the youngest of children will be pure enough to realize the errors of the grownups."

She raised her arm. "Divine Feat!" A spear of pure light appeared, which she threw at Jackalmon.

"Harmony!" Excalimon shouted as he rushed in to block the thrown weapon with his armor. Still, the impact was so powerful that it made him fly across the room. With a groan, he collided with the wall and slid down to the ground.

"A good thing we've found some healing items on our way..." he muttered while reaching for his belt.

"We can win this one," AuraRenamon said while dodging another spear. "Because this is nothing but an RPG - a game!"

"Right!" Sorceressmon nodded. "And every game can be beaten, no matter how hard it is. MANA SHOCK!"

An arch of electricity came zapping out of her staff and flew at Ai. The little girl simply raised her arm and blocked the attack with her palm.

"You are right," she nodded. "But in this game... you are the bad guys. DIVINE FEAT!"

This time, it was a sword of light that appeared in her hand. She made a wipe, sweeping gesture with it, and it left a trail of holy energy behind, which hit Sorceressmon and AuraRenamon at once, throwing them backwards as well.

Sorceressmon groaned and rubbed her head. "At this rate, we'll be out of healing items in no time..."

"We can't give up!" Jackalmon shouted. "We have to have faith in Kei and Eiko... they are sitting at the computer, watching our battle, and do everything they can so we can win this fight. This is nothing but a boss battle... which we have to win! MYSTIC RAY!"

She opened her muzzle and let a multi-colored beam fly at Lucemon. The angel hovered up to avoid the attack.

"You are strong," she admitted. "And you are Hybrids, just like me. But there is one thing you lack..." She raised her arms and focussed her powers. Above her head, the image of the solar system appeared and formed a huge cross.

"The power of Lucemon!" she shouted. "GRAND CROSS!"

With blinding speed, the shining cross was flung forward by Ai's will. Harmony could only gasp when she saw this construct of light heading her way...

...just to hit a force field that had appeared in front of her, along with another winged child.

Twilimon lowered his arm and smiled sadly. "Hello, Ai..."

"M-m-mako..." Ai stuttered. His appearance had completely caught her off guard. She also was completely stunned by his appearance.

"What... what happened?" Rika wondered. "Mako... did he become an angel as well?"

"No, I am still a little devil," Mako chuckled.

"But... but how? I... I feel the power of light within you... how can this be? You are a creature of darkness..."

"And you are an angel, a creature of light," Mako said to his sister. "So why do you do evil stuff?"

"But... but I'm NOT evil!" Ai protested and gestured at the forms of the Hybrid Tamers. "THEY are!"

"They are our friends, Ai," Mako said. "Don't you remember how nice they always have been? Don't you remember the fun we've had with Impmon?"

Ai gritted her teeth. "They HAVE to be evil..." she muttered. "They are on the side of the adults..."

"Mommy and Daddy are grownup, too," Mako told her. "Do you want to fight them, too?"

"That's what I've been doing for the last few hours," Ai shouted. "Don't you pay attention? Mom is in her own battleship, right ahead of us, and she wants to blast me out of the sky as well. Is that what an angel should do? No, I didn't think so. Therefore, she must be evil!"

"God, you just have to love that logic..." Sorceressmon grumbled sarcastically.

"And all evil persons must be punished," Ai said. "Now get out of my way so I can do my job!"

Mako shook his head. "No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"This is wrong, sis," Mako said. "Rika and the others are our friends. Mom won't do anything if you come back home. Nobody will be hurt anymore."

"No, that's not true..." Ai protested. "The adults will continue to do bad things and..."

"That's just how things are. But there are also many adults who try to prevent these things, you know?" Harmony pointed out.

Ai hung down her head. "I..."

"Please, Ai..." Mako softly said and came a step closer. "Please come home with me."

"No..." Ai muttered. "No, I can still win..."

"That's not quite right, I'm afraid," a cocky voice coming from the door spoke up. "Your time is up, Ai... I won!"

It was Impmon.

He grinned. "Your time limit has just expired... and this makes me the winner."

"Hey! No fair!" Ai yelled and pointed at Twilimon and the Tamers accusingly. "They distracted me! I would have find you if..."

"Hey, is it our fault if you let yourself get distracted like that?" Excalimon asked. "Rules are rules, and if you have lost, admit it already."

"Right," Impmon smirked. "And according to our rules... you have to call back your fleet and end this fight. We agreed on that, remember?"

Ai stayed silent.

"I realize now," she finally said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper.

"That you've been wrong, right?" Mako smiled.

Ai looked up at him and nodded. "Yes."

Rika had never felt this relieved before in her life. And, according to the looks on their faces, her friends felt the same.

Mako laughed. "This is great! So you're coming back home with me?"

"No."

That surprised everyone. 'Now what's on her mind?' Rika wondered.

Ai looked across the room, at each one of them. "I've just realized... while children will always be purer than the adults... the adults will always have the upper hand. They are bigger, stronger and smarter than us. Their influence affects other children as well, and so we will always be subdued. Even an angel like me... is not free of flaws. If that wasn't true, Mommy would not be fighting me."

She looked up. "There is no good or evil. There are just people who are to stubborn to admit that what they've done is wrong. The adults have made many mistakes... for example, my mother has always lectured me that devils and demons are evil, even though my own brother is a Devil Digimon."

"Sis..." Mako murmured. "What are you talking about?"

"Just changing them and controlling their minds will change nothing. Deep within their hearts, they are still the same people. I still want to make a change, to make everyone happy... but I can't do it like this."

"So... does that mean you give up?" Impmon wondered.

"No," Ai said. "It means I have to stop being afraid of growing up."

Rika didn't even try to understand which twisted logic had lead Ai to that conclusion. She was rather worried what that meant for them.

"Children aren't able to change the world," Ai continued. "And adults lack the purity needed to heal the world. Thus... what we need are adults with the souls of children."

She hovered up into the air. "Good or Evil, Light or Darkness, Children or Adults... all of this doesn't mean anything. You just... have to be able to purge the world!" She closed her eyes and spread her wings.

"MY FOLLOWERS!" she spoke in a booming voice that could even be heard outside, where the angelic kids were still trapped by Jackalmon's seals. "WE DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF CHANGES ANYMORE! WE HAVE TO USE ALL THE POWERS WE CAN MAKE US OF TO REACH OUR GOAL! THE LIGHT WAS NOT ENOUGH! THEREFORE... WE WILL EMBRACE THE DARKNESS!"

"NO!!" Impmon yelled and jumped forth... only to be thrown back by an invisible force field.

Outside, Jackalmon's seals were shattered when streaks of darkness appeared on the wings of the angelic children. Their mischievous, but still innocent faces transformed until they were looking like masks of hatred. Their forms expanded and their wings grew, while their loose, white togas turned into skimpy, black costumes. The white, feathered wings turned into black bat wings.

"CHIBIANGEWOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUCCUBIMON!"

The hair of the girls grew until it reached their now firm posteriors and turned black and glossy. Black lipstick appeared on their faces, as well as a sultry look. Their sandals turned into high-heeled boots.

"TINYANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AZRAELMON!"

Muscles were straining the black shirts the males were now wearing. Their hair was black and scruffy, and metal chains were wrapped around their upper bodies. They were wearing heavy leather boots with spikes at the tip.

While their transformations occurred, black clouds had gathered in the skies above the two fleets. The harps and wands in FlareGuilmon's bag disappeared, and the angels that had been transformed into feral beasts suddenly found themselves back to normal.

* * *

Above the Blimpmon fleet, a tiny, grey Digimon was hovering.

"Finally!" BioCalumon grinned. "It's starting to happen..."

He looked down at the Virus Circlet. "The last Demon Lord has finally awakened. It doesn't matter that I still don't have the powers of Lilithmon... I will retrieve them in due time. But there won't be a chance like this again... Ai, you have served me well. Thank you!" He grinned. "But now... I will be taking over."

And he hovered down to the biggest Blimpmon.

* * *

Inside the Blimpmon, Ai was beginning to change as well...

"LUCEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LUCEMON CHAOS MODE!"

Like her followers, she turned into an adult, a beautiful woman with blonde hair that she was wearing in a ponytail. White paint was covering her whole face, except for her black lips. The wings on her right side were still white... but the wings on her left side had turned as black as her lips. She was wearing a tight-fitting bodysuit that was black on the arms and legs, but white in the middle. A golden emblem resembling the sun was sitting in the middle of her chest. White and golden boots with high heels were on her feet.

Lucemon opened her eyes and smiled. It wasn't the misguided, but warm smile of the childlike angel... it reflected the darkness in the new Digimon's heart.

"In my new world order," she shouted. "Is no place for weak-minded fools and idiots that try to get in my way! I don't have to change anyone... I have to destroy those who don't agree with me!"

She raised her arms to the sky and laughed. "Beware, mortals! The reign of Lucemon has begun!"

Twilimon couldn't move. He had believed he could stop his sister, now that he was bigger. But... now she was an adult... and she didn't even look like Ai anymore.

"Look out!" Impmon yelled and tackled Mako to the ground when a beam of darkness, mixed with light, came bursting forth from Lucemon's palms. One of them had almost pierced her brother's head.

The energies were crackling along the walls and made them slowly disappear. The Blimpmon groaned in an inhuman voice, as if the man it had once been was trying to free itself from this bulky form, to escape the horrible fate... but it was no use. The energy was spreading, until the whole blimp burst apart in a spectacular explosion of light and darkness.

When the Tamers began to fall, Excalimon quickly caught Sorceressmon and AuraRenamon, while Jackalmon safely landed on her four feet.

Realizing that Mako didn't spread his wings, there was only one thing Impmon could do: Like Ai, he expanded and digivolved into Beelzemon. He spread his wings and caught his male Tamer before they hit the ground.

The rays of light and darkness were not stopping. Lucemon fired them in all directions, so that the hulls of the Blimpmon were destroyed one after another. The same happened with the Heavenly Fleet, until only the MAGNADRAMON'S GLORY was left.

And then, it was over.

A cloak of darkness was lying over the city, and when Rika looked up, she saw the creature Ai had turned into hovering in front of the flagship of her mother's fleet. All around her, the Succubimon and Azraelmon were hovering, an army of angels turned into demons.

* * *

Up in the heavens of the Digital World, Magnadramon closed her eyes and shook her huge head with sorrow. A single tear trickled down her furry cheek.


	55. BioCalumon's Emergence

d'Arcmon gritted her teeth when she glared at the army of devil Digimon that was hovering in front of them, in the same place where just minutes ago an armada of huge Blimpmon had been.

Compsomon, her two sons, Sphinxmon and the rest of d'Arcmon's crew stood around her and looked up at the sky as well.

"Is that... Ai?" Bariomon finally managed to blurt out.

d'Arcmon narrowed her eyes. "No," she said. "That is Lucemon... and now her true powers have awakened. I was afraid of this happening..."

Compsomon looked down at the holy crystal in her hand. She had no idea if this would even work on Lucemon's new form, but even if it did, she would never manage to get close to the Demon Lord.

"Attention, forces of the Digital World!" Lucemon then spoke up. "You might have realized that quite a few things have changed. No longer will we act like the helpless children we've been. We still have our purity, but you are our enemies. I will give you one last chance to surrender. Give up, and I will be merciful and spare your lives. But you will have to submit to me completely. You will have to agree with my new world order. If you refuse..." Her eyes flared up. "I will make you relive everything we had to suffer while you were in control! So make your choice!"

"That's outrageous!" one of the MagnaAngemon shouted. "You say we have to submit to a demon and child? No matter what she looks like, she's still a little kid! And don't forget that she turned us into beasts... I won't stand this..."

"You will be quiet!" d'Arcmon commanded. "Don't you realize that she could destroy us with one single gesture of her hand?" She took a deep breath. "I hate to say it, but we are no match for her... I believe the only Digimon powerful enough to stop her are the Four Sovereigns themselves."

"So... why don't they fight her, then?" a young and inexperienced Piddomon asked.

"Because if they die, that would be the end of the Digital World, stupid!" an Angewomon scolded the young warrior.

"Wh-what shall we do?" Sphinxmon asked. "Takato?"

Bariomon grimaced. "I... I honestly have no idea, Jeri..."

"There's only one thing to do," d'Arcmon sighed. "I hate to do it, but it has to be done." She turned to face the lower-ranked angels. "All of you... go home, now! Tell Lady Magnadramon that we have failed."

"WHAT??" several angels shouted at once.

"We should us to give up?" another MagnaAngemon gasped. "I don't believe you'd even suggest that..."

"We will stay at your side, until the dire end," an Angewomon proclaimed.

"NO!" d'Arcmon shouted. "Don't you see? You are no match for her! Even if you could defeat her minions... Lucemon herself, at her full power, is too strong! I want to save as many lives as I can, so leave already! I will take care of this."

Most of the angels still were hesitant. "But general..."

"That's an order!" d'Arcmon shouted. "Go, now!"

d'Arcmon had used her aura of superiority, so the lesser angels had no choice, they had to obey. Reluctantly, they turned around and flew away, so that in the end, only the general herself, Mie and the three Hybrid Tamers were left.

Mie raised an eyebrow. "You want me to leave as well?"

"I can't make you leave, you are not my soldiers," d'Arcmon sighed. "You are the champions of the Sovereigns... so do whatever you wish. Maybe we still have a chance with you... to be honest, I never trusted in your abilities... but after all, thanks to your deeds, we've been able to live through ordeals like the D-Reaper and Belphemon's attack..."

Lucemon smiled in amusement when she saw how the majority of the angel army retreated. She didn't stop them, after all, she wanted to clear this up with her mother and her former 'friends'...

"So what will it be, mother?" she shouted. "Will you surrender?"

"I will do whatever is necessary to save the humans and Digimons from both worlds," d'Arcmon replied. "But you are not my daughter anymore."

"Mom... what should we do?" FlareGuilmon asked his mother. "I don't think I could beat her even as Gallantmon..."

"I... really don't know, son..." Mie murmured. "I really don't know..."

Just then, other Hybrids arrived on the deck of the MAGNADRAMON'S GLORY. Sorceressmon, AuraRenamon, Excalimon, Jackalmon, Beelzemon and a winged by that looked pretty familiar to them all came walking up to them.

"Um... I just want you to know, we found Ai..." Jackalmon said sheepishly.

"Gee, Harmony..." Jeri said and rolled her eyes. "I would have never known..."

Twilimon wrapped his wings around his body and walked up to his mother. "M-mom..." he muttered.

d'Arcmon stared at him. "Mako? How in the name of Azulongmon...?"

"I wanted to help," Mako whined. "I wanted to be as big as Ai so she listens and comes back home. But now... now she's even bigger." He sobbed. "And stronger than you... my little sister is stronger than my Mom... I'd say this is cool, but I'm so scared..."

d'Arcmon gave her son a quick hug. "Don't worry, baby, Mommy's gonna make everything all right..."

Sorceressmon raised an eyebrow at that, but stayed silent.

Up above them, Lucemon smirked at the scene.

One of her Succubimon came floating up to her. "So, are we going to attack?"

"Not yet, Manami," Lucemon smiled. "No that I'm a creature of darkness, I want to savor this to the end..."

"Yeah, I can understand that!" Manami grinned. "Dang, why haven't we tried this earlier?" She looked down at her bountiful figure. "Being evil is sooo cool..."

"Remember, we are not evil, Manami," Lucemon reminded her. "We just use these powers to bring peace to the world."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Manami giggled.

"I think they have talked for far long enough..." one of the Azraelmon next to them growled. "I hate waiting like this... I want to SMASH something!"

"Calm down, Kenji," Lucemon told him. "They are afraid of us, they will need some time to realize that they are helpless... but I admit that I have waited long enough."

She spread her arms and her troops made way, so she could glide down to the single battleship that was left of the two enormous armadas, and land on top of it.

"Your time is up," she said. "What is your decision?"

Beelzemon tried one last time to appeal to her morals. "Ai... look at me! See what I've become! Remember that I was a Demon Lord once, too? I almost took the path you have chosen... and I nearly perished because of it. But remember the gifts you and Mako gave to me. Mako's toy gun..." He raised the huge blaster that was attached to his right arm, Death Slinger. "And your sweet kiss... those gifts gave me the strength to choose my own path. And while I am still Beelzemon... I am no longer a Demon Lord. After all, Barbamon extracted my virus data..."

d'Arcmon felt bad after hearing these words. She know she hadn't always treated Impmon fair in the past. And the same probably went for Belphemon as well.

But Lucemon merely giggled. "Oh Beelzemon... don't you realize the mistake in your words? I am not following the path of evil. I am following my OWN path! And that path only leads to happiness..."

"Oh boy, how long do we have to listen to this nonsense?" Sorceressmon groaned. "Listen, I've thought like you for a long time: Adults are annoying! Adults always get on my nerves! I don't need adults! I even hated my parents for being divorced." She glared at Lucemon. "But you know what? Now that my family is bigger than ever..." She glanced over to her sister. "I've come to realize that I would never be in the place I am standing in right now if not for my parents!"

"That is so true," Lucemon nodded. "And right now, you are standing in front of me, completely at my mercy... and you can thank your parents for that."

Rika groaned. "That's... not what I meant..."

"I'm still waiting for an answer," Lucemon politely reminded them. "Well, mother?"

d'Arcmon sighed. "If it is me you want... then I'm willing to sacrifice myself. But leave the other humans and Digimon in peace..."

"Oh, no no no!" Lucemon said and wagged her finger. "That's not what I wanted! Every adult is my enemy, not just you... why should I accept you if I can have everyone? You are talking for all the other grownups now, mother... in this world as well as in the Digital World."

"Oh great, I've always wanted my life to be dependent on d'Arcmon..." Mie grumbled.

Bariomon slowly walked up to Sorceressmon. "Hey, Rika!" he whispered. "Since you're our de facto leader now, I was wondering..."

"Oh, what now, goggle-head?" Sorceressmon groaned.

"Well... shouldn't we do something? I mean... attack her or anything like that?"

"Haven't you paid attention? In our current forms, we stand no chance against her! Besides, I somehow have the feeling that this is a 'scripted encounter', so we have to wait for its end..."

"Right, RPG rules," Bariomon reminded himself.

d'Arcmon winced. "I... I will..."

But before she could answer, a small giggle could be heard. Everyone, including Lucemon, looked up.

BioCalumon grinned. "Mind if I crash this party?"

Sorceressmon groaned. "Oh, of all the idiots I don't need... why did HE have to appear now?"

"He's the one behind all of this..." FlareGuilmon growled. "BioCalumon..."

"Thanks, autographs are available after the show," Bio chuckled. He then looked down at Lucemon. "Hello, Ai!"

Ai frowned. "What do you want?"

Bio raised the virus circlet. "Oh, not much, really... I just want... your body!"

And then, he dashed down at her, the circular artifact in his little paw outstretched.

"STOP HIM!" Sorceressmon shouted. "MANA FLAME!"

"FOX WAVE!"

"WATER LANCE!"

"FLARE BULLETS!"

"MYSTIC RAY!"

"1000 FEATHERS!"

"DRAGON LANCE!"

BioCalumon saw the attacks coming at him, and he reacted at once. He grabbed the virus circlet, and one of the crystals dangling from it lit up... the crystal of Gluttony.

"CAUDA!" he yelled and slammed a huge crack into the deck of the battleship, in which he dove to avoid all of the Hybrids' attacks. The fissure also forced the Hybrid Tamers to scatter, giving him enough time to fly up again and touch another crystal, the crystal of Wrath.

"EVIL INFERNO!" he shouted, and Daemon's attack came forth from his tiny little hands, engulfing his enemies in fire.

He laughed. "Surprise! Using this little trinket, I can use all the attacks of the Demon Lords whose powers I have already absorbed. But don't think that is all, oh no... since I'm still in this fragile, little body, I desire something powerful... a body... like Lucemon's!"

He turned around to face her. Up until now, Lucemon had not moved or even reacted in any way. She just looked at him with mild curiosity.

She then pointed at the virus circlet. "That... belongs to me, doesn't it?"

Bio grinned. "Oh, so you feel it, do you? The destiny of every Lucemon out there... to rule over the seven deadly sins... that is it what you want! But, let me tell you something... this power... along with your own... only belongs to ME!!"

Again, he flew at her, and this time, nothing would stop him. And just before he reached her, Lucemon raised her hand, grabbed the virus circlet... and flashes of energy were dancing around the two Digimon.

"I f-f-feel it..." BioCalumon gasped while he was shaken around by the chaotic energies. "The power... the pure power..."

Lucemon winced. No matter what her original plans were, she still felt a certain... desire to own this circlet and the powers within. So she reached out with all of her might and tried to take the artifact away from the little, grey Digimon. She pulled it closer and closer...

Jackalmon just pulled her body out of the chasm in the middle of the ship. "NO!" she shouted and ran at them. "AI, DON'T!"

She ran as fast as she could, and with one powerful leap, she jumped right in the middle of the dancing energies.

One enormous flash was turning the darkness to light and the night into day. The army of demons winced in pain and shielded their eyes from the bright light... and then, the bodies of BioCalumon and Jackalmon got flung aside when an equally powerful burst of darkness was projected out of Lucemon's body!

The virus circlet vanished.

Jackalmon groaned and staggered back to her feet. Behind her, her friends came running up to her. "Harmony, you dummy..." Jeri sighed. "Never barge in like that without thinking first! Honestly, you remind me of Takato sometimes..."

Harmony grimaced. "What do you think I am, a boy?"

Suddenly, she felt worried. She reached into her mind and thought: 'Henry? Henry, are you all right?'

"What's wrong?" FlareGuilmon asked her.

Jackalmon opened her eyes. "He's gone..." she murmured. "I can't hear Henry anymore..."

Just at that moment, BioCalumon opened his eyes. "Man, that was a blast..." he muttered in a voice that didn't really sound like his own. "Damn, Harmony... warn me the next time you do something like that, okay?"

He then noticed how everyone was staring at him. "Um, what is it?"

"H-henry?" Bariomon muttered.

Henry looked down at his tiny, grey little body. "Well, crap..." he muttered.

"How did that happen?" Excalimon wondered. "And if Henry is in BioCalumon's body... where did Bio vanish to?"

"He is... in me..."

Everyone looked at Lucemon. The fallen angel's face was grimacing, as if she was concentrating on a very difficult task.

"He... tries to take over my mind..." she muttered. "He is strong... very strong... he... he is nothing I've ever felt before in my life... not even in my previous incarnation..."

The Tamers felt more than worried.

"Now what?" AuraRenamon asked. "Now we've got two bad guys in one powerful body... and I don't know if I should root for any of them."

"No need... to worry," Lucemon then grinned. "My paradise will still come true... and you will all be part of it... you will NEVER have to worry about adults anymore!" With a loud gasp, she opened her eyes. Then she laughed. "Poor little thing," she said. "Now you're trapped within me... and I have the powers of the Demon Lords to back my own up!"

Like a blazing star, Lucemon flew up, her arms raised up into the dark sky. Even her followers became worried when they saw this display of power.

"ADULTS... SHALL BECOME CHILDREN! CHILDREN... SHALL BECOME ADULTS! THIS IS THE NEW WORLD ORDER MADE BY ME, THE MISTRESS OF PRIDE... LUCEMON!!"

And then, a brilliant sphere expanded outwards from her body. At first, the demon army was engulfed. Then the Hybrid Tamers and the rest of the ship. Then the rest of Tokyo. Then all of Japan.

And then... there was silence.

* * *

"I really don't get you at times, Janyu Wong..." Sheperdmon grumbled while she, her husband and Shibumi made their way back through the ruined lab. DemiDevimon, who was wrapped up with a long cable, was being carried by Shibumi.

"Okay, I admit it, it wasn't the best of my ideas," Janyu winced. "Satisfied now?"

"No, I'm not! I'm still mad! How could you even consider playing Frankenstein just to create a body for our child? I mean, I can see why you did it... but do you think our son would want to live in a body that was artificially created, instead of being born?"

"Not to mention the fact that neither of us knew how to create a clone in the first place," Shibumi pointed out.

"I get it already," Janyu sighed. "I've learned my lesson and will never suggest it again, okay? But now what shall we do about Harmony and Henry... huh?" He blinked when they came past a blinking panel in the wall. "Now that's strange..."

"What's so strange, dear?" Mayumi asked.

Her husband gestured at the panel. "See this light? It indicates that the digital safety barrier of the laboratory is active. Dolphin has programmed it to become active whenever the lab is being attacked by powerful forces."

"Yes, and that means all of the lab is now surrounded by an impermeable shield," Shibumi nodded. "Neither humans nor Digimon can get past, not even the most powerful Digimon attacks or the force of a nuclear explosion. It was his main defense when the Deva attacked him."

"But if his laboratory was to well-protected, how could they have beaten him anyways?" Mayumi wondered.

Shibumi sighed. "Power outage..."

"Ah! So, how do we get out of here, then?"

"That should be no problem," Janyu said. "The emergency switch to deactivate his whole security system should be around here somewhere... just a second..." He entered a dark room, rummaged around a bit and finally pulled a big lever at the wall. "There, that should do it."

"All right, then let's get out of here already!" Sheperdmon said. "There might be no Numemon left, but their icky slime is still covering the walls... besides, I won't calm down until this creep is back in prison!"

She pointed at DemiDevimon, who could only angrily glare at her, because of a gag in his mouth.

Together, they walked back to the upper level and opened the entrance door.

"Aaaaah, fresh air..." Sheperdmon sighed and stretched her arms.

"Maybe I should call home to see if everything's all right with Suzie..." Janyu muttered and took his cell phone.

Shibumi looked up. "Guys... you would want to take a look at that..."

The others followed his gaze... and gasped in surprise when they couldn't see the evening sky. They could see no sky at all... just an empty, white space that surrounded the whole city. Every now and then, a strange, rippling effect wavered through the air.

"What in the world..." Sheperdmon murmured.

A couple of children came running past them. One of them was wearing the miniature version of a police uniform, while the other one had a small ski mask on his head.

"Heheheheh, this is fun!"

"Don't you wanna catch me anymore?"

"Don't wanna, why don't we play tag?"

"Good idea! Tag, you're it!"

"Hey, no fair!" And the two children ran past them.

Mayumi blinked. "Is it just me or did those two kids look like a policeman that was trying to arrest a criminal?"

"I really should call home..." Janyu muttered and dialed the number. After some time, somebody picked up. "Hello?"

"Dad, is that you?" a woman's voice spoke up.

Janyu blinked. "Oops, sorry, wrong number..."

"Wait! Dad, don't hang up! It's me, Suzie!"

"Suzie?" Janyu frowned. "Who is that? Why are you trying to impersonate my daughter? Suzie is barely eight years old..."

"Dad, it's really me! Everything's so weird... I mean, I'm a grownup now, so are Lopmon and Terriermon, and all our neighbors are little kids... you and Mom have to come home, quickly!"

"I... I'm on my way..." Janyu lowered his phone. "Honey... something strange is going on here..."


	56. A couple of rabbits

Fuchsmon stared at her ex-wife in bewilderment. In the place of the beautiful model, she saw a cute little girl with her hair in pigtails wearing a pink dress.

Rumiko smiled at her. "Romi, come and play with me!" She held up a little doll. "See, I made a cute little dress for my dolly. You wanna dress up my other dolly?"

Fuchsmon rubbed her eyes. The view stayed the same. She knew it was Rumiko, she recognized her from old childhood photos she had shown him back when they were living in the same house.

And what did she call her? Rumi?

"R-rumiko..." she muttered. "What are you saying... you know my name is Roshi, isn't it?"

Little Rumiko giggled. "No, silly! Roshi is an icky boy's name... your name's Romi, short for Hiromi!"

Fuchsmon gaped. "What in the world is happening here?" she muttered. "SEIKO!" As loud as she could, she yelled for Rumiko's mother. "Seiko, come here, quick!"

"Geeze, no need to yell," a high voice spoke up behind her. "Don't get your fur ruffled, sis..."

Fuchsmon had a really horrible suspicion. "S-seiko...?" she muttered and turned around.

"Yeah, what's this all about?" the brown-haired girl behind her asked. "Ya got trouble with Rumi-chan?"

Seiko had turned into a child as well... about one or two years older than Rika, Fuchsmon assumed. But she looked like she tried very hard to look like a teenager... she was wearing a very short top with no sleeves, her bellybutton was showing, and her jeans shorts were torn at several places.

"D-did you say 'sister'?" Roshi, or rather Romi, gasped.

Seiko gave her a confused look. "Yeah, sure I did! As in: Older sister, y'know? What are you so flustered about? Ya got problems with your diaper again?"

In her shock, Fuchsmon had almost forgotten about the horrible contraption she was wearing. But she had far more serious problems to deal with right now.

Okay, Seiko and Rumiko believed her to be their sister, great... so did that mean that they believed each other to be sisters as well? And what about Rika and Renamon?

Romi had a bad feeling about this. If they were all children, did that mean there were no adults? Had reality changed again? Was that computer game to blame?

Fuchsmon decided to try something. "Seiko... where are Mom and Dad?"

Seiko and Rumiko giggled. "You're really out of it today, aren't you?" Seiko asked and slightly knocked against her 'sister's' forehead. "Wake up, dummy! Mom and Dad are on vacation, remember? And they paid a baby-sitter to watch us while they're away."

"Oh... sure, silly me..." Romi giggled. But she didn't feel like laughing at all.

Then she thought of something. "Father!" she gasped and ran out of the room, leaving behind two befuddled girls.

She caught Bimon just when he was trying to climb out of the window of Rika's bedroom. "Oh no, you stay!" she shouted and pulled his tail.

"OW! Hey, let go, you stupid bitch!"

"No way! You're responsible for this somehow, aren't you?"

"The heck I am! I was surprised as heck when I saw how Rumiko's mother of hell turned into a pre-teen... now let me go! I don't have to stay in this toddler home!"

"Come back here!" Fuchsmon pulled the fox boy back, and together, they fell to the ground. Right away, they jumped at each other's necks again and rolled around on the floor.

"Diaper-wearing bitch!"

"Egoistic brat!"

"Digi-baby!"

"Jerk!"

"Oh no, oneechan and oniichan are fighting again..." whined Rumiko, who appeared in the door.

Seiko grinned. "All right! Show him who's boss, Romi! The wrist! Bite his wrist!"

"NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" a resolute voice yelled. A pair of strong hands pulled the two fighting Rookies away from each other.

A casually dressed, young woman with black hair glared at the two brawlers. "All right, who started it this time? Spit it out!"

"He wanted to run away!" Romi said accusingly and pointed at Bimon.

"No way!" Bimon protested. "That crazy bitch attacked me! Here, take a look! She bit my wrist!"

The woman sighed. "I've been paid by your parents to make sure you behave. Really, is that any way for siblings to behave?"

Bimon and Fuchsmon stared at each other. "SIBLINGS?" they gasped.

The strange woman turned to Seiko and Rumiko. "Now, can you tell me who started this?"

Little Rumi-chan nodded. "Bimon wanted to climb out of the window, Miss Manami. Romi wanted to pull him back."

"Aha, thanks, that's what I wanted to hear." Miss Manami let go of Romi and shook Bimon around. "I thought your father clearly told you not to pull any stunts like that! You don't like any baby-sitters, well, too bad! Deal with it! I don't want to catch you doing any dangerous stuff like that again, do you hear me? Or do you want me to call Lady Ai's Disciplinary Squad?"

Of course, Bimon didn't know what the weird woman was talking about. But he still knew when he was in a position where disagreeing wasn't the best thing to do.

"No..." he grumbled. "I'll behave..."

Satisfied, Miss Manami let go of him and nodded. "Good. Now, I want you kids to behave, you hear me?" She smiled. "You know, I have a nice cartoon for you guys on DVD. You wanna watch it?"

"Yaaaayyy!" Rumiko cheered and clapped her hands.

"I dunno..." Seiko scratched her head. "I'd rather meet up with a few friends of mine..."

"Well, I know you're more responsible than your siblings, so go right ahead," Manami nodded. "The rest of you, come and sit down in front of the TV."

"But I don't wanna watch any stupid cartoons!" Bimon whined.

Manami looked at him sternly. "You will watch this cartoon, and you will have fun doing it, understood?" She put down a few soft pillows in front of the TV. She smiled at Fuchsmon. "Here, Romi, sit down!"

Reluctantly, Romi obeyed. While she still couldn't figure out what happened to her family, for now she had no choice but to play along. She didn't know what this 'Disciplinary Squad' was, but she didn't want to find out.

Manami switched on the TV. On the screen, they could see a male TV announcer, but one who was dressed surprisingly casually. Unlike normal announcers, he didn't wear a formal suit, but a white t-shirt and a pair of sports pants.

"Yo, and now the latest news," he smirked at the screen.

"Oh, wait a moment, kids, I'd like to hear the news first," Manami said and sat down on a chair.

"Okeedokee," Rumiko smiled.

Bimon just shrugged. "Whatever..."

The TV announcer gestured at the image of a small team of boys who looked like they were still in grade school. They were all dressed in soccer outfits.

"The Juuban Tots probably are still celebrating their outstanding victory over the Okinawa Shrimps. And this victory brought the children's soccer team one step closer to the Japan Championship. Let's see what their captain has to say..."

One of the soccer kids, a young boy with short hair and a big grin on his face appeared on screen. "It was fun! We sure showed those stupid Shrimps who's boss! Hey, in case any of you losers is watching this..." He pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

When the announcer appeared back on screen, he laughed. "Well, can be expected from a group of children, right? Okay, this just came in... apparently, the famous percussion soloist Megumi Soto just finished her newest album, aimed at all the many children of Japan."

An image of a CD appeared next to the announcer, showing a little girl, almost a toddler, with a meek look on her face. The screen then changed to a scene were little Megumi was holding a pair of drumsticks and eagerly hit the little toy drum that was standing in the middle of her playroom.

Romi stared at the screen with a baffled look on her face. Regarding from what that announcer just said... children were taking part in many things that previously had only been done by adults. Why was a toddler's CD being sold to the public? Why was the victory of a team of grade school soccer players so important?

"Miss Manami... why don't they report anything about adults?" she asked her baby-sitter.

Manami giggled. "Well, there aren't that many adults that can take care of such things as sports or music, right? You might be too young to know this, but there are actually very few adult artists, because they have to take care of the many, many children of Japan..." She ruffled the Rookie's head fur. "There are so much more of you kids around, someone has to watch over you, you know? Besides, you all love music and sports, right? So who else but you could possibly do things like that?"

Romi shivered. She recalled what her daughter had told her about how she was the only one who remembered the old reality and began to realize how she must have felt.

When the news were over, Manami put the DVD in and let the children watch the cartoon. "Now you kids be good," she said, looking sternly at Bimon. "I have to make an important call, but I'll be right back..."

She got up and left the room. When she was in the kitchen, she closed the door and pulled out a cell phone.

With a sigh of relief, she shifted back to her true form. "Finally..." the Succubimon grumbled. "I hate to pose as a human..." She dialed a number and waited.

After some time, a familiar voice replied. "Yes?"

"Mistress Ai? It's me, Manami! I'm at the Nonaka home, as you told me. Fuchsmon and Bimon still fight with each other, but they all seem to be affected by your spell... they don't seem to remember their previous lives."

"Excellent work, Manami," Lucemon replied. "Stay with them and keep an eye on them. We have to make sure that they won't interfere... if they should remember anything, both Rika's father and the former Lord of Greed could become a big problem. And only take on your true form when you're by yourself."

"Understood," Manami nodded. "Are the other Tamers still with you?"

"I assure you, they are being taken care of," Lucemon said with a chuckle. "They will have so much fun in my little home for homeless Hybrid children... as for my dear brother, I have planned something... special for him."

"Just don't hurt him, okay?" Manami said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Of course not! He's still my brother. I just have to prove to him that my vision is sooo much better than our old life... now, go back to your charges!"

"Will do!" the Succubimon nodded. "Manami, out!" She switched off her phone and turned back into her human form with a sigh of regret. She then walked back to the Nonaka siblings, to watch the very entertaining cartoon with them...

* * *

High above the rooftops of Tokyo, a little Mokumon was hovering. She wondered when her master would come back to play with her...

But when Ai's wave of power passed over her, and the sky turned as white as a sheet of paper, she felt how something within her changed.

From across half of the city, the consciousness of Yui Sasaki came flying into the little Baby Digimon's body... and her whole body began to stretch into adult proportions.

"MOKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

The flame-covered, human-like Digimon shook her head as she tried to get her bearings. "What... where... where am I?" she mumbled. She looked around. "Mom? Eiko?"

Yui realized that she wasn't in the apartment of Miss Asaji anymore. She was floating in the air high up above the city... and she had changed. She wasn't the little Baby Digimon Mokumon anymore, but also not the school girl Yui... she was an adult, shapely Digimon with a thin waist, pert breasts and a cute face... she also was covered with flames.

"A Meramon..." she murmured. "I've become a Meramon..." She then gasped. "I... I'm an adult! But how...?"

She looked at the weird sky and the city below her. To her surprise, many buildings have changed and looked like doll houses. Others were like before, but much more colorful. Other buildings had the shapes of animals. She heard the cheerful voices of children coming up from the streets. She also saw no cars on the streets... only a huge amount of plastic kiddy cars. Only very few adults were visible on the streets.

She gasped when a big Birdramon came flying past her, a squealing girl on his back.

"Careful there, lady!" he smirked. "This little lady paid for a sightseeing flight over town, and I don't want her to get burned on your HOT figure..." He winked at her.

Yui blushed. She wasn't used to being hit on by adult bird Digimon. But since when were such flights being handled by Digimon? Why not by airplanes?

'I've got to get back home,' she thought.

* * *

"Kei, now look what you've done!" Eiko frowned. The LadyVampimon gestured at the little Wormmon crouching to her feet. "Now you've ruined him! He's not handsome anymore..."

Wormmon (who was a former insect soldier from Okinawa) crawled up to Kei's legs and nudged her with his head. "Mommy, I'm hungry..."

"Me too, me too!" the Tanemon that was Miss Asaji shouted.

"Me three!" the small human girl sitting on the ground smiled. She looked up at Eiko. "Mommy, can we stay for dinner?"

Eiko was really confused when her mother addressed her in that way. "Um... I guess it all depends on Kei... Kei, now my Mom says I'm her Mom! And Yui's gone... what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" the Lillymon protested. She looked back at the computer screen in confusion. "That stupid BioCalumon... I never thought he'd make something like this happen."

"Well, he probably didn't plan on getting captured by Ai," Holy said. "We can count ourselves lucky... his plan really was a sneaky one. If he had succeeded with taking over Ai..." She shuddered. "I don't want to think about what would have happened..."

"Oh, am I supposed to feel happy about this?" Kei grumbled. She got up and looked out of the window. "Look at this! All of the adults are children! And Ai and her little brigade are controlling all of Japan... what are we supposed to do against this?"

"You'll come up with something, Mommy!" Wormmon smiled. "You can do anything!"

Kei groaned. "Thanks for the compliment, bro... I mean, kiddo. God, I'm so confused..."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Eiko shouted and ran to the door.

"She's doing it again..." Kei sighed. "Eiko, maybe you should remember that this is still MY house."

But Eiko had already opened the door. She boggled.

The female Meramon raised her hand. "H-hey, little sis... may I come in?"

"Yui? Is... is that you?" Eiko wondered. She then grinned. "Hey, you look HOT!"

"Thanks I already knew as much..." Yui grumbled while walking in.

"Make sure not to leave any scorch marks on the carpet, okay?" Kei told her.

"Don't worry, my flames only burn when I tell them to," Yui said. "But have you looked outside? The whole town has gone crazy! Little kids are everywhere... not to mention the cars and buildings that have changed... and a few minutes ago, I ran into Elecmon from school. Only that she's now a Champion Digimon..."

"And... does she remember that she's supposed to be a Rookie?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't care. You should have seen her, she's totally happy to be a grownup now. She's taking care of a few kids... and I think those kids are our teachers from school."

"So that means children are adults and adults are children," Kei said. "But why haven't Mom, Eiko and I changed?"

"Maybe that's because the wand of the TinyAngemon already changed you," Holy assumed. "And apparently, all of the changes made by them stay the same."

"But what about those winged beasts the angels from the Heavenly Fleet have turned into?" Kei asked. "Those have turned back, haven't they?"

Holy shrugged. "Maybe just those whose age has been changed aren't affected..."

"And what am I supposed to do now?" Yui asked. "Mom's a kid now, who's gonna earn the money we need?"

"But Auntie Yui," little Mizuki protested. "What about your job at the supermarket?"

"But... but that was YOUR job... I mean..." Yui groaned. "Great, now I'm supposed to work, just like an adult... I'm just a school girl, I can't do this!"

"Are you sure about that, sis?" Eiko asked. "Because I somehow have the feeling that I suddenly know everything an adult's supposed to know..."

Yui and Kei looked at each other.

"She's right!" Kei gasped. "I know everything my Mom did at school... oh boy, please don't tell me..." She searched for her ID card and read it.

"Name: Kei Asaji..." she murmured. "Gender: Female. Profession: Elementary School Teacher." She groaned. "Oh, great..."

"And what about me?" Eiko wondered.

Mizuki grinned. "Why, you're a Mommy! You stay at home and play with us and cook for us and..."

"That's what I figured..." Eiko sighed.

"If you are finished with comparing your new adult lives, can we get back on topic?" Holy asked. "The Tamers need our help."

"That's right!" Kei gasped. "Rika! Takato! What happened to them?"

"That's... just the problem, Kei," Holy winced. "I can't find them anymore... same with Bio or Lucemon."

* * *

When Lopmon woke up, the first thing she noticed was that a strong arm was wrapped around her body. The second unusual thing she noticed was that she was lying in the bed of Harmony's parents.

"By the Sovereigns... what am I doing here?" she muttered. She turned around to see that the arm belonged to none other but Gargomon, who was snoozing softly. He also wasn't wearing anything at this point, not his armguns, not his pants, nothing.

When she noticed that she was as tall as Gargomon, she looked down at herself, and saw that she had a tall, thin figure and was covered with purple fur. She also wasn't wearing anything, but on the floor next to the bed, she could see Gargomon's clothes in addition to a yellow battle outfit and a blue scarf.

"Why... why am I a Turuiemon?" she murmured, recognizing her Champion form, even though she had never used it before.

Gargomon snored loudly and turned around, his heavy frame leaning against her slender figure. "Hey, wake up!" she said in annoyance. She pushed him to the side and wondered how they ended up in this situation. She had dreamed about waking up with him lying next to her, but she never imagined it would actually happen... and especially not in the bed of Harmony's parents.

When Gargomon didn't wake up, she gave him a few thumps against his tummy. Gargomon blinked and turned his head around.

When he saw Turuiemon lying next to him, he stared. "Whoa..."

Turuiemon blushed under his stare and pulled the cover up to her chest. "Don't stare at me like that, put some clothes on!"

Confused, Gargomon stumbled out of bed. "But why... how... what...?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Turuiemon nodded.

Gargomon slipped on his pants, but couldn't turn his gaze away from the lovely vision that was Turuiemon. "When did we digivolve and how did we end up in Mr. and Mrs. Wong's bed?"

"I don't know," Turuiemon said. "I was waking up and found you lying next to me."

Gargomon gasped. "We... we didn't do IT... didn't we?"

"Of course not!" Turuiemon proclaimed, but didn't feel as convinced as she tried to make it sound. "Maybe... maybe all of this is just natural." She blushed. "I mean, you just declared your love to me and... maybe that caused us to digivolve..."

Gargomon sweatdropped. He was silently hoping that she wouldn't find out about his little lie.

Still, if he was in love with Harmony, why couldn't he keep his eye off Turuiemon's body?

She fumbled around with her long ears. "Maybe... maybe I should get dressed..."

"Um... if you say so," Gargomon muttered.

She looked at him in annoyance. "Would you turn around, please?"

"Um, s-sure, no problem, right away!" he stuttered and turned around. 'Damn...' he thought. 'I'd have liked to enjoy that view a bit more...'

Turuiemon slipped out of bed and quickly put on her suit and tied the scarf around her neck. She found a pair of curved blade weapons lying next to the bed and realized that those must belong to her.

"Why did we fall asleep anyway?" she asked. "As far as I remember, it was the middle of the day when we talked to each other."

"Yeah, but then... everything became black," Gargomon said.

Turuiemon gasped. "Oh no! I must go and see if Suzie is all right..." She ran out of the door and into Suzie's room.

She was very surprised when, instead of a children's room, she found a bedroom that looked very similar to that she and Gargomon had just woken up in. She was even more surprised when she saw the young woman with the two long ponytails descending down her back. She was clad in an evening gown and stared at her image in a big mirror that was hanging on the wall.

She turned around and raised her trembling finger. "L-lopmon?"

"Are... are you... Suzie?" Turuiemon asked.

The young woman nodded. She looked very nervous and frightened. "What happened?" she asked. "What happened to my room? Why am I a grownup? And you..."

Gargomon appeared behind Turuiemon at that moment. When he saw Suzie, his eyes widened. "Whoa..."

Turuiemon quickly put her paws on his eyes. "Enough for today, buster! You go on and wait for us outside, like any proper gentleman would."

"But I'm not a gentleman..." Gargomon protested, but he was being shoved out of the room and the door was closed in his face. Well, that was rude..." he grumbled.

Suzie and Turuiemon sat down on the adult-sized bed, and the violet rabbit Digimon gave her Tamer a hug. "Don't worry, being big isn't all bad... and I'm sure there's a good explanation for this. We'll find a solution..."

Suzie sniffed. "I don't understand this... why does this happen? I'm not a grownup! I'm a little girl... and take a look at those pictures!" She gestured at a few photos standing next to her bed. "I don't remember them ever being taken."

Turuiemon looked and saw a couple of family pictures. One of them showed the adult Suzie standing next to a couple of young children, a pudgy, but cheerful boy, and a shy girl wearing glasses.

"Those two... somehow look like your parents," she murmured.

"I know," Suzie sighed. "And that's not everything. Look, I found this..." She took the purse that was standing next to the bed and pulled out an ID card, a bank card and several other things. "See? According to this stuff, I'm supposed to be an adult... and look, this is a taxi driver's license... I've never driven a car before in my life, Lopmon!"

"Better call me Turuiemon, that's my Champion Level," her Digimon partner said. "I don't understand it either... Terriermon and I woke up in our Champion forms in the bed of your parents, but why...?"

"Lop... I mean... Turuiemon! Come and take a look at this!" Gargomon shouted from outside.

"I'm coming!" Turuiemon said. "Okay, you get dressed, we'll find out what happened, okay?"

"O... okay..." Suzie muttered.

Turuiemon left the room and closed the door behind her. "What's the matter, Gargomon?"

Gargomon showed her another photograph. "This... this stood in the living room..." he stuttered. "Can you... can you believe this? That's us! Us! No way!"

Turuiemon took a look... and nearly dropped the picture in shock.

It showed Gargomon, dressed in a tuxedo. He looked pretty handsome for a bulky Digimon like him. And next to him... she saw a beautiful, female Digimon with purple fur, long rabbit ears, clad in a gorgeous, white wedding dress. She was holding Gargomon's hand and looked very happy.

It was a wedding picture. And that Digimon in the wedding dress was her.

She nearly swooned. "M-married?" she squeaked. "Y-you... and I... married? H-how... we've just been Rookies yesterday!"

"That's not everything," Gargomon said. "Look!" And he opened the window.

A mixed assortment of children's voices came in from outside. Taking a look, Turuiemon saw many children running around on the streets, with only a few adults watching over them. There were almost no cars around, just many, many toys that littered the street. A big Ankylomon with gentle eyes was carrying a couple of children on his back, careful not to step on any of the kids that were running around him in excitement. The billboards that previously had promoted a well-known brand of cigarettes and a new casino at the edge of town now showed the colorful image of lollypops and a new playground that was supposed to be at the same place where the casino should be.

The two long-eared Digimon looked at each other. "The RPG Maker?" Turuiemon asked her 'husband'.

Gargomon sighed and nodded. "The RPG Maker..."

Suzie came out of her room, dressed in a blouse and a pair of tight pants. "I have to call Mom and Dad," she said. "They have to come home. And if everything has changed... I don't want to know what happened to them.

At that moment, the phone rang. Suzie ran over and looked at the display.

"That's Dad's phone number!" she gasped and picked up. "Dad, is that you?"

"Oops, sorry, wrong number..." the confused voice of her father spoke up.

"Wait! Dad, don't hang up!" she pleaded. "It's me, Suzie!"

"Who is that?" Janyu asked angrily. "Why are you trying to impersonate my daughter? Suzie is barely eight years old..."

"Dad, it's really me! Everything's so weird... I mean, I'm a grownup now, so are Lopmon and Terriermon, and all our neighbors are little kids... you and Mom have to come home, quickly!"

For a while, her father did not reply. "I'm... I'm on my way," he finally said and hung up.

Suzie put down the phone and sighed. "At least Mom and Dad are okay..."

"Yes, but wait what they're gonna say when they find out that we've slept in their bed..." Gargomon mumbled.

"But wait..." Turuiemon said. "Does that mean your parents are still grownups? I mean... to me, it looked as if everyone has changed. So many children on the street... the three of us have turned into adults... why haven't they changed?"

"We should call Kei," Gargomon suggested. "Maybe she can clear up what happened..."

"And what about my sister?" Suzie asked. "Harmony's still out there, fighting Lucemon..."

"Well... according to the clock, she has left more than 15 hours ago," Turuiemon said. "I doubt they're still fighting..."

"Then... maybe they have won," Suzie said hopefully.

Turuiemon walked up to the window and frowned when she saw the top of what was Tokyo Tower in the far distance. "I doubt it, Suzie..." she muttered. "I seriously doubt it..."

In the place of the normal Tokyo, she saw a tall tower with many, spindly spires, which looked like it was made of white marble. The white tower was gleaming in the morning sun, and a huge statue of a Digimon with twelve wings was standing on top.

"Lucemon..." Gargomon murmured.

Unbeknown to them, a dark, little shape was watching them from the roof of the house on the other side of the street.

"I repeat, two of the Tamers' helpers have turned into adults as well," a high voice whispered. "What shall we do?"

"Looks like I made a little mistake when changing the city," the voice of Lucemon spoke up. "I completely forgot about these two. Oh well, just watch them. I doubt they can cause too much trouble. But if they do... bring them to me!"

"Will do, Mistress Ai!" the little spy nodded.

* * *

Little Takehiro Matsuki was sitting in the sandbox, humming to himself happily while piling the soft sand up to a big hill with his plastic sand shovel. All around him, many other children were playing and laughing.

"Watcha making?" somebody next to him asked.

Takehiro looked up and saw a little Digimon standing next to him. It had yellow scales, a short, reptilian tail and a cute little snout. It wasn't wearing anything, but he somehow could tell that it was a girl.

"Making sand cakes," he told her.

"Looks like fun," she smiled. "Can I help too?"

He shook his head. "Nu-uh! Girls are yucky! And you're all scaly, ewww..."

He focussed back on his pile of sand. He tried to form it into the shape of a cake, but failed miserably.

"You need a proper cake pan," the Digimon girl smiled and held up a little plastic sand mould. "You can use mine."

Takehiro still seemed uncertain. Girls couldn't bake any cakes, everyone knew that. "I dunno..."

She grinned. "I can also bake it, if you want," she said and let a few sparks of fire come out of her nostrils.

"Wooow!" Takehiro said in awe, forgetting that this was a girl. "Can you do that again?"

She grinned. "Let me help make the cake, and I'll do it as much as you want."

"Okay," he grinned and she knelt down next to him. "I'm Takehiro."

She smiled. "My name is Mie! I'm a Lizzimon!"

And together, they baked their sand cake.

From the next bench, Takehiro's guardian was watching.

"All is progressing fine," the young man spoke into his phone. "The meeting of the two went off without a hitch."

"Good job, Kenji," Lucemon's voice spoke up. "It would be a shame to force them apart. If they have been married as adults, I want them to be as close as possible. And if they can't be siblings, I want them to be at least very good friends."

The disguised Azraelmon smirked. "Wouldn't Takato and Guilmon miss their parents?"

"They don't even remember them," Lucemon replied. "You should take a look at them now, they are so happy with their life at my sanctuary... I will make sure that they never leave this place again. Trust me, they won't miss their parents. Just make sure Takehiro and our little Lizzimon don't come too close to my tower."

"Roger that, boss!" Kenji grinned.


	57. Sister Trio Teamup

MarineAngemon looked around himself in shock. "What is this?" he murmured. "I don't know any of these children. Where's my trusty troop of tiny toddlers?"

Sure, there were a lot of little kids around him, human and Digimon... but he never had seen any of them before in his life.

In one corner, a little boy was playing with two Digimon, an In-Training who looked like a toaster, and a young Rookie with draconic features.

"When I grow up, I wanna be a pilot," the little dragon-girl smiled.

"Me too, me too," the little toaster shouted with glee as he jumped up and down, making his mechanical innards rattle around.

"You can't be a pilot," the human boy pointed out. "You're a machine. You don't even have arms!"

"Well, then... I wanna be an airplane!" the little Machine Digimon grinned.

MarineAngemon shook his head. "Who in the world are they? I have never seen them before..."

"Oh, haven't you?" someone next to him asked. "I think you just don't recognize them."

MarineAngemon turned around to face another group of Rookie Digimon... but they all looked like little devils.

They mostly looked humans, but had several, glaring differences. For one, their little cherub wings were as black as the night. The boys wore black shorts, wrist bands and sandals decorated with red. They had gleaming, red eyes.

The girls had what looked like a dark purple swim suit, with the same sandals as the boys, but with leg straps. Also, they had disturbing red irises.

"You don't recognize them?" one of the devil boys asked. "Why, they'll be crushed when they hear this..."

"What the... do you know what happened here? Who are you?"

One of the girls grinned. "We are KidDevimons and SmallLadyDevimons. We, as well as those losers over there, are the new students of your kindergarten."

"You... wait a minute! You are the followers of Ai, aren't you? So, you finally embraced the dark side? I knew it was just a matter of time, with Lucemon as your leader..."

"Well, we just turned into Rookies so a few of us can stay in your troop, to have a little eye on you... would be strange if several, grown up Devil Digimon would hang out with a small group of kids and tots, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, that's why we chose to be your students," a KidDevimon grinned. "This way, we can make sure that you keep doing your job and don't interfere with our new way of life."

"What makes you believe I'd be willing to accept this?" MarineAngemon grumbled.

"No one," the SmallLadyDevimon chuckled. "That makes it even more fun, don't you think?"

MarineAngemon wondered what she meant by that, but before he could do anything else, she opened her mouth and started to sing. She had a beautiful voice, but the melody sounded a bit creepy... and when the floating notes wrapped themselves around MarineAngemon, he realized that something was seriously wrong.

"Now you will do what I tell you," the devil girl smiled after she stopped singing. "You will do your job and act as if we were your normal group of students. You will do nothing that hinders us or our plans in any way. And, most important, you will never try to contact anyone who would try to stop us... especially not the Sovereigns and their allies. Is that clear?"

MarineAngemon tried to protest, but realized that he only could obey. "Yes, I understand." He shuddered. 'How come they are able to control me like that?' he wondered. 'They couldn't do it back when they were angels...'

"Good," the SmallLadyDevimon smirked. "Now, why don't you go and play with Toastermon, Whelpmon and Shun?"

And when MarineAngemon turned to face the three playing children, he somehow knew who they were. They were none other but his old friend, Guardromon, and Ryo's parents, Shun and Yuki Fafnimon Akiyama... all of them regressed to little kids.

'Whatever is going on here?' he wondered as he was forced to play along. 'Kenta... Ryo... anyone... I hope you're on your way to put an end to this...'

* * *

Kitmon sighed as she closed her eyes and blissfully cuddled against the warm body of the Kyubimon lying next to her in the darkness of the fox den. Next to her, an equally small Viximon was doing the same.

The big, vulpine Champion gently licked the younger Digimon's fur. Kitmon looked up at her with a wide smile and said: "I luv you, Mommy..."

"I love you too, Mommy..." Viximon nodded.

The Kyubimon smiled. "Mommy loves you too, you little darlings... now get some rest until Daddy comes home from the hunt."

"Okay, Mommy!" Content, Rika closed her eyes and went to sleep. With her Mommy and her sister at her side, nothing bad would ever happen to her...

This scene was watched by a pair of attentive eyes. Lucemon sat on her throne in the top chamber of her tower and smiled when she saw the sweet scene with the mother and her two little kits. True, this mother, just like the father, was nothing but an illusion... but as long as Rika and Renamon were happy, they would do nothing to stop her.

She waved her hand, and the image floating in front of her changed. She now saw a pair of Tinymons being fed by a large Growlmon. Then, the image changed to show a Pupmon, who was hugged by her owner, a young human girl... and then a Fluffmon, who was rubbing against the legs of a big, powerful SaberLeomon. And finally, she looked upon a tiny, green lizard that was partly covered with a huge eggshell. Looking at it, you would never guess that this little Hatchmon was Ryo Akiyama.

"You can't keep them like this forever," the voice of her brother spoke up behind her. "They will have to realize that those 'parents' you gave to them are fake."

Lucemon stood up and turned around to face Twilimon, who was bound to a chair. "I beg to differ, dear brother," she smiled. "With their childish minds, they will never be able to tell the difference... they will be happy forever! Isn't that nice of me?"

"No, it isn't!" Mako protested. "You are lying to them. And they need their true family. You can't just force them to act like you want to!"

"Sometimes, humans and Digimon has to be forced to be lucky... or otherwise, they would kill each other," Lucemon chuckled. "Take a look... there has been no sign of any crime in my new world as of yet, and no fights... they are all happy and content."

Twilimon stayed silent. He knew he couldn't convince Ai of the truth right now... not while she was controlled by the dark Lucemon data within her heart.

"At least tell me what you did to Impmon," he then pleaded. "He's not with the others, isn't he?"

"No, he isn't," Lucemon replied. "Since he's my old partner, I had the feeling to give him a... special treatment."

She turned around and whistled. A metal door opened, and something huge and furry came stepping out. The mask the creature had on its face resembled that of Beelzemon, and it also had a pair of black, feathered wings on its back... but that's where the similarities ended.

The snarling wolf was bigger than a Garurumon and was covered with deep, black fur. A ridge of extremely long hairs was running down its spine. The claws on its feet were curved and deadly.

Lucemon walked up to her new pet and stroked its head fur affectionally. "Mako, meet my new partner! Beelzemon is a thing of the past, but Garmon... is the most loyal watchdog you could imagine. He'd never attack any member of my squad of loyal devils... but any other person that has no business in my tower... will be ripped to shreds in a manner of seconds."

Garmon growled, revealing two rows of wicked teeth. Saliva was dripping down his snout and on the floor. Twilimon couldn't believe his eyes... that was Impmon?

"I realized that some Digimon are more loyal if you reduce their intelligence," Lucemon smiled. "And Garmon is the most feral predator I have ever seen in my life. Well, of course... I created him this way. But still, isn't he amazing?" She cuddled the killing machine Impmon had become some more.

Twilimon hung down his head and sighed. He had wanted to save his sister... but he saw no hope anymore. "So why don't you transform me already?" he whispered. "Why torture me by showing me all of this?"

Lucemon walked over to him and stroke his cheek. "Because... I want you to be my equal, brother! Think about what we could do together, what peace and harmony we could bring to the world... and this is just the beginning. Today, Japan. Tomorrow..." She giggled. "Maybe China? Or Korea, I'm really not picky. We could also start with the United States, Australia or a European country, I don't mind. As long as in the end, the whole world will be in peace with each other... isn't that a wonderful thought, brother?"

"It isn't..." Twilimon protested weakly.

The fallen angel shrugged. "Well, I have all the time I need... I will convince you, given some time. If I have to, I will change your mind just like theirs. I had just hoped I wouldn't be forced to do this... so think about it some more, okay?"

She turned around and left the room. "Garmon, heel!"

The giant killer dog barked once and obediently followed his mistress.

Twilimon looked up and saw that Lucemon had left the floating images of the transformed Hybrid Tamers in the air... so that he was forced to watch what happened to them.

He had already tried to break his bounds, but they were of some strange material that absorbed his powers of light and darkness and made him as weak as he had been when he was still a TinyDevimon.

'It's no use, I can't escape...' he thought. 'Mom... Dad... where are you?'

* * *

Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, the Wongs and Shibumi walked along the sidewalk with their bound prisoner, which they hid underneath Shibumi's jacket.

All the while on their way through the city, they couldn't keep their eyes off the exceptional scenes happening in front of their eyes.

No traffic. No policemen patrolling the streets. No busy businessmen or lawyers hastening from meeting to meeting... the only construction workers they were seeing were Digimon, and most of the vendors and shops sold things such as toys, sweets, and other wares suitable for children. Compared to before, very few adults were on the street, and those were mainly looking out for the children. Every now and then, the dark silhouette of a Devil Digimon was gliding across the streets. Every time that happened, the three adults ducked in a secluded back alley... they had the feeling that those dark Digimon weren't just your common civilian. And then there was this exceptional tower rising in the middle of town...

"I don't believe this," Janyu whispered. "Japan's economy is completely flipped upside down. No policemen or lawyers, no businessmen, most of the construction work is taken care of by Digimon, as well as transportation... I mean, do you see any bus or train around here?"

Mayumi looked at the train tracks they were walking by and frowned when she saw a Trailmon speeding past them. Shortly afterwards, an Airdramon with several children on his back was flying over their heads. And she had the feeling that at the harbor, most of the ferries and other boats have been replaced with aquatic Digimon as well.

"Someone is turning Tokyo - no, all of Japan - into a paradise for kids," she realized. "And I think I know who that person is," she frowned when looking at the statue on top of the tower.

"But if Ai has truly turned into Lucemon now... what happened to the kids?" Janyu was very worried. "Suzie might have been turned into an adult... but at least she's at home, safe and sound. But what about Harmony? Or Henry, for that matter? And the other kids?"

"I tried calling Mie," Sheperdmon explained. "But it's almost as if her number doesn't exist. When I called Leomon, a man whose voice I couldn't recognize answered. When I asked for Leomon, he said that there was no Leomon living there. Only he and his two little kids..."

"Excuse me..."

The three adults stopped their conversation when they saw the small group of little kids standing in front of them.

A boy pointed at them and asked: "What are you doing? Why is he all tied up?"

Shibumi suddenly realized that while he had listened to Janyu and Mayumi, his jacket had slid off DemiDevimon's wrapped up body. The winged little devil glared at him.

Then he grinned. "Why, this is a new game, you know?" he told the curious children. "We tie him up and carry him all over town, and he has to try to get loose before we reach the goal." He gave DemiDevimon a friendly pat, which only made him glare even more. "Our little boy suuure loves this game, doesn't he?" He winked at the Wong couple.

"Oh, y-yes, of course!" Sheperdmon giggled. "A really funny game, right, hon?"

"Sure! It sure is!" Janyu grinned.

"Can I play too?"

Janyu blinked in surprise at the little girl who had said that. "Come again?"

She smiled. "If this is so fun, can I play too? I wanna try it. I looove lasso tricks!"

"Yeah, we can play cowboys!" another boy nodded.

Shibumi grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I'm terribly sorry, kids, but the rules say that there can only be one tied up at a time... you have to wait until his time is over."

Most of the kids went "Awwwww..." at once. Only one of the slightly older boys scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't get it. If you are carry him, why can't they carry two others?" He pointed at Mayumi and Janyu.

Shibumi gulped. "W-well, that's because..."

"Um, we're the referees," Mayumi grinned. "We have to make sure that he makes no mistakes. We are not allowed to carry any others."

"Yes, she's the main referee, and I'm the assistant referee," Janyu explained. "This is a pretty difficult job, that's why two referees are always needed."

"Aw, too bad..." another girl whined.

"Yeah..." a boy mumbled. "Sucks..."

"Hey, but we can play our own game," a Yokomon happily said. "We just need to appoint our own wefewees..."

"She's right," a Penguinmon exclaimed. "Anyone got a rope?"

While the kids began to argue who could be the first to escape from the ropes, the three adults quickly kept on walking.

When they were around the next corner, they let out sighs of relief. Shibumi quickly covered DemiDevimon with his jacket again. "Well, that was a close call..."

"Although I have to wonder..." Mayumi murmured.

"What, if this new game will become all the rage?" Janyu grinned.

She shook her head. "No. I wonder why it is that you big men come up with so funny games for children," she smirked.

Shibumi chuckled. "Let's just say it's a gift. What else do you expect from the Monster Makers?"

"That reminds me... I wonder what happened to our friends..." Janyu murmured. "Do you suppose they have turned into children as well?"

"If so, I doubt we'd get any help from them," Shibumi pointed out. "Let's bring this little rascal to your house, and then we'll see what we do."

Janyu and his wife nodded.

A sudden groan made them look around nervously. But all they could see was a small, grey shape lying next to a trash can.

"Is that... a Digimon?" Janyu wondered and came closer.

The little Digimon raised his head. "D-dad...?"

"Calumon?" Shibumi asked. "Is that you?"

"No!" Mayumi snarled. "Look closely, that must be this BioCalumon that Kei told Harmony and the others about."

"N-no... Mom, it's me," the Digimon muttered in a weak voice. "It's me, Henry..."

"Henry... Henry?" Janyu gasped. "The same Henry who was in Harmony's body? My... my own son?"

Henry smiled at him weakly. "The very same, Dad... something... something strange happened. Harmony wanted to attack Ai and BioCalumon, and... and she was absorbing the sin data from the Demon Lords... Harmony was caught in the fray, and I... I ended up in BioCalumon's body."

Sheperdmon gasped. "Does that mean... you're now sharing a body with... with that thing?"

Henry shook his head. "No... no Bio isn't in here anymore. I believe... Ai somehow absorbed him, together with the sin data of the other Demon Lords."

Shibumi sucked in some air between his teeth. "Janyu... you know what this means, right?"

A gloomy look had appeared on the face of Henry's father. "Yes... but she can't have them all, remember? Yamaki's girlfriend... she's not in town anymore."

"Right, right..." Shibumi nodded.

Henry looked from one adult to the other. "Ummm, Dad? What are you talking about?"

Janyu sighed. "Henry, we practically created the Digital World. We don't know all of the secrets the Digital World has to offer, but we still know quite a few things. Also about the Seven Demon Lords..."

"Yes," Shibumi nodded. "Do you know that Lucemon had always a special place among the Demon Lords?"

"Was... was he their leader or something?"

"Close, but not quite," Janyu said. "He was the force that held all the others together. Pride... can be the most deadly of sins. And when Lucemon is desperate and the other Demon Lords weak... he could absorb their powers."

"Yes," Shibumi said. "And every Demon Lord's powers are added to his own."

Henry shuddered. "And... what would happen... if Lucemon would absorb the power of all the other six Demon Lords?"

"There is a rumor," Shibumi explained. "A rumor that his Chaos Mode is not his true form. As powerful as Ai now is, she is still just an Ultimate. Now imagine how powerful Lucemon would be if she were to digivolve even further..."

"No one knows what Lucemon would look like in his true form," Janyu said. "But every Digimon who has heard of this legend speaks of it in terror."

"So... that means we must make sure that Ai never gets her hands on Riley, right?" Henry asked.

"Quite correct, son!" Janyu nodded. "As things currently are, we can be glad that Yamaki and his girls are somewhere on the other side of the globe..."

* * *

"What the heck?" the BlackGatomon snapped. "What's the big idea? Why are there no ships going to Japan?"

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am," the Chinese man sitting in the ticket booth at the harbor said in heavily accented Japanese. "But there are currently no ships available."

Riley crossed her arms. "Well, than we just go by plane."

"I'm afraid that won't do you any good, ma'am," the ticket vendor sighed. "All the flights to Japan have been cancelled as well."

"But... but why?" Riley's white double asked from behind her. "Did anything happen?"

"Haven't you seen the news yet, ma'am?" the ticket vendor asked. "Something really, really strange is going on over there. A glowing sphere of light is surrounding the whole island, shielding everything that is happening inside from our view. Nobody can go inside, and no one has come out ever since that thing appeared. Contact with the boats and airplanes that tried to reach Japan just broke up. It's almost like they vanished into thin air."

Riley and Tally walked back to Yamaki, who was disguised with a heavy trench coat. "I've heard everything," he said and shook his head. "Unbelievable... has Japan become the next Bermuda Triangle or something?"

"Barbamon and the other Demon Lords... they must have something to do with this!" Riley hissed and bristled her fur. "I just know it!"

"I don't know..." Tally murmured. "Is he really that powerful? And creating a sphere of light isn't really his style... Maybe something terrible happened and the Sovereigns created this sphere to protect the rest of Earth from the evil inside..."

"Well, whatever is going on, I plan on finding out," Yamaki said. "I may be wanted by the police and army, but I am also a Japanese citizen, and maybe even responsible for what's going on. I say we try and get over there."

"That's right!" Tally smiled. "And maybe doing this will help you redeem yourself."

"Yeah, everyone's gonna be so grateful, they will all forget what you've done."

"I doubt it's going to be that easy, Tally," Yamaki smirked. "But at least I can prove to the rest of the world that I have changed ever since that time. But say, do you remember what that Nonaka girl told us after she helped us? Right before we left Japan, I mean..."

Riley scratched her black-furred head. "Uhhh... something about a computer game, or something? I don't really remember..."

"I do," her Gatomon sister said and narrowed her eyes. "She said that a magical game was responsible for the way you both acted. Yamaki, you don't suppose..."

"I don't know," Yamaki replied. "But given that we've been away for a pretty long time, who knows what happened back there? It might possibly be the same device which caused all of our other problems."

"But... does that mean Alice is trapped in there as well?" Tally gasped when she suddenly thought of her second sister.

But Riley shook her head. "No, don't you remember? Ivan called us from Russia a few days ago... and according to him, he and Kouki wanted to come back to Japan as well. From what he told me, Alice wanted to meet up with them in Beijing. He also said she sounded pretty nervous... as if something really bad has happened."

"Well, something bad has happened, all right!" Yamaki grumbled. "But if Alice expected this... maybe we should meet up with them as well. Maybe together, we can find a way inside that thing..."

"Yes, that was my idea as well," an all too familiar voice behind them spoke up.

They all turned around and instantly recognized the athletic, blonde man, the huge muscular Russian and the black-furred Gaomon.

Alice smirked. "We've been out of action for far too long. But now... it's our turn!"


	58. Fox Dolly

The TinyDevimon easily slipped out of his bonds after de-digivolving back to his Rookie level.

Mako grinned. "Sis never was able to keep me in one place for a very long time. But she must be slipping if she couldn't foresee this."

He then fluttered over to the room's only exit. "I need to find a way out of here..." he muttered. "Sis might be scatterbrained at times, but she also can throw a pretty nasty temper tantrum."

He peered through the half-closed door, half expecting to be jumped by one of Lucemon's guards.

But our little devil was in luck. No member of his sister's Disciplinary Squad or any other bad guys were around. So he beat his little wings as fast as he could and hurried to find the exit.

The tower had a pretty strange atmosphere, he realized. Light was pouring in from the many big windows he passed, but it still didn't manage to drive back the darkness that seemed to loom in every corner. The architecture looked like a mixture between 'Greek Temple' and 'Gothic Cathedral', and Mako had the feeling that the many statues and reliefs were watching him.

He shook his head. It was just a bad feeling, nothing more.

He came past many doors, all of them looking the same, but nothing that looked remotely like a stairway or an elevator.

He then slapped his forehead. "I'm so stupid..." he muttered. "What do I have wings for?"

He hopped on the closest windowsill and giggled. "Ai really is silly. If she wants to keep anyone from coming in here or from going outside, she should have installed metal bars... or at least windows.

He then spread his wings and took off...

...just to bounce into an invisible force field that was in front of the window.

He fell down on his little behind and rubbed his nose. "Owie! Okay, Ai is not as dumb as I thought... looks like that way is a no-go."

Just then, one of the doors behind him opened up and a sleepy and cute face looked out. "Hey, don't be so loud... I'm trying to sleep here."

"Oops, sorry!" Mako chuckled. He then realized something. "Wait a minute... you're not one of Ai's goons, aren't you?"

The little girl standing in the door giggled. "You are funny! Did Mommy invite you?"

Mako took a closer look at the girl. She didn't look like she was much older than himself, she was wearing a pink nightdress and had a couple of little angel wings on her back. Somehow, she seemed familiar...

"You aren't gonna call the guards or anything?" Mako asked her.

She giggled again. "Why would I do that? You don't look like you're a bad guy... hey, you wanna take a look at my watch collection?"

Mako blinked. Since when were girls interested in collecting watches? "Um, sorry, but I really have to go now..."

"Aw, c'mon! Just for a second!" And she pulled him through the door. Mako now was standing inside a typical little girl's bedroom, everything colored in shades of white, pink and gold.

The little girl gestured at a shelf hanging at the wall. "See? All those are the watches Mommy gave to me. They don't work anymore, but I still think they're cute, so I collect them."

Mako nearly let out a gasp of surprise when he saw the so-called 'watches'.

'Those... those are the D-Powers of Takato and the others,' he realized. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own. He was very glad that Ai had let him keep it this week, and that she hadn't been able to take it with her after being turned into Lucemon.

Still, what good did it, with Impmon transformed into Garmon?

Then he thought of something. "Your Mom... who is she?"

The winged girl giggled once again. "You don't know that? I thought she invited you. She is the owner of this tower and the guardian of our town. My Mommy is the Lady Lucemon!"

It then dawned to Mako. 'Of course...' he thought. 'She sees Ai as her mother... and she's a little kid, so she must have been an adult before. And that means she is...'

"Wh-what's your name?" he stuttered.

She smiled. "I'm ChibiD'arcmon!"

Mako realized that the girl standing in front of him was his mother. Of course she would be Ai's daughter in this new, twisted world... and she didn't even recognize that this was not how things are supposed to be. His first impulse was to bring her away from here, to safety.

But she was safe here, wasn't she? Obviously, Ai didn't want to hurt her, or else she wouldn't have made her her daughter. More important was now to bring the D-Powers to their respective Tamers... maybe he could use them to somehow bring them back to their senses."

"Say... those watches are pretty neat," he then said.

ChibiD'Arcmon smiled. "I'm glad you like them."

"I sure do. I was just wondering... can I borrow them for a while?"

She frowned. "All of them? But why? Can't you just take one?"

"I will return them to you," he said with crossed fingers. "And it's not like I can break them if they're already broken..."

She crossed her arms. "I dunno... Mommy told me to never bring them out of this room..."

"Please, just for a short while? I want to show them to a couple of my friends."

She then smirked at him. "Okay! You can have them... on one condition!"

He sighed. "And what is that?"

She grinned. "You have to introduce me to your friends. If they are as cool as you are, I'll let them take a look."

Mako was taken aback. His Mom thought he was cool? The very same person who always told him and Ai to pipe down when they were playing tag in the kitchen? The same Mom who always turned down the TV's volume when they were watching Inuyasha and Dragon Ball Z?

He grinned. "Okay, sure! But we can't tell your Mom, you know? You said she'd be mad if she knew that you took those watches out of your room."

"Okay, then we're James Bond now," she giggled.

Mako frowned. "You can't be James Bond," he said. "You're a girl!"

She pouted. "Aww, no fair... okay, then I'm Rouge the Bat!"

"What?" Mako gasped. "A Sonic character? But Sonic is for babies!"

"Not true!" ChibiD'Arcmon whined and stuck out her tongue. "Rogue is cool... and she's a really great secret agent, too."

Mako sighed. "All right, I get it, you're Rouge the Bat and I'm James Bond... can we go now?"

She nodded happily while putting the D-Powers into a little bag. "Sure!"

* * *

Fuchsmon (or Romi, as she was now called) was sitting in 'her' room on the bed, brooding.

"I can't stay here," she muttered. "I need to find out what happened to my little girls... and Mie and the others, too."

She heard how in the next room, Bimon and Seiko were playing on Seiko's Playstation 2. She chuckled when she recalled how at first, Bimon had refused to play such a 'child's game', but when Miss Manami had threatened to lock him in the bathroom, he reluctantly agreed.

Fuchsmon heard a whoop of joy coming from Seiko. "All right! I win again! Sucks to be you, bro!"

"That's not fair!" Bimon shouted. "How come you win all the time? Are you cheating or something?"

Seiko giggled. "Shows how bad you are at Tekken! If you would choose an actually decent character... honestly, who uses Yoshimitsu? He sucks! Paul Phoenix is the way to go, bro!"

A loud clatter indicated that Bimon had just thrown his controller to the floor. "Whatever!" he snapped. "I still hate those childish games... I'd rather go terrorize some humans!"

Fuchsmon then noticed how Miss Manami was walking past her door and heard how she entered Seiko's room. Quickly, the little vixen ran over to the thin wall between their rooms and pressed her ear against it to better hear what they were saying.

"So you are keeping this attitude up, little boy?" Manami asked in a cold voice. "I thought you'd have learned your lesson... come along, I want to talk to you in the kitchen."

"I really don't wanna..." Bimon grumbled.

"NOW!" Manami shouted. Seiko giggled. "See ya later, bro!"

Fuchsmon watched how Manami was dragging her regressed father past her door. Now what was she going to do to him? She liked the idea that he was getting punished, but... somehow, it was filling her with dread.

She waited a bit, then she tiptoed out of her room and over to the kitchen door, which Manami had closed behind her.

"What I'm going to do now is to your own good!" Manami said. "I didn't inform Lady Ai about you because I wanted to give you a chance. Now you've thrown away your chance!"

And then she began to sing in a very beautiful voice. It was making Romi's fur bristle, though, and when she was finished, she asked Bimon in a very friendly voice: "So... will you behave now, Bimon?"

And Bimon replied in very scary way... it frightened Fuchsmon to no end to hear him like this...

He sounded nice.

"I promise I will never ever do anything bad again, Miss Manami! Can I now go back to play with big sis?"

Manami smiled. "Go ahead and have fun!"

"Yay!" Bimon shouted and ran to the door. Fuchsmon jumped back in surprise and managed to run back into her own room before they came back out. She quickly picked up one of her mangas (which previously belonged to Rika) and pretended to read it. She watched Bimon when he came past her room, however.

"Seiko, can we play one more time? I promise I won't shout at you anymore... pretty please?"

"Aw, you can be cute if you want to, bro! Okay, why not? But try not to take such a sucky character anymore, okay? Yoshimitsu really is crap! How about Ling Xiaoyu?"

"Okay!" Bimon said happily.

Romi took a deep breath. Her father was the worst scum she had ever met in her life. And Miss Manami actually had turned her... into a nice little boy.

She thought her heart stopped when she heard her caretaker's voice as she called: "Romi-chan! Can you come here for a second? I have something to tell you!"

'No way!' she thought. 'There's no way you're gonna do that to me as well, you creepy witch! I'm out of here... I feel bad for leaving Rumiko and Seiko behind with her, but I can't stay here... I have to find Rika and Rena!'

And before Manami entered her room, she had opened her window and jumped outside.

When Manami entered and saw the open window, a deep frown appeared on her face. "Well, this is a real shame, Romi... I thought you'd be better behaved than your brother and I just wanted to praise you. But it looks like you're a baaad girl... too bad!"

She reached for the phone. "Disciplinary Squad, attention! There is a misbehaved child on the loose! Name: Hiromi Nonaka! Species: Fuchsmon! Bring her back to me, so I can give her good, proper thoughts. If you've got problems with her, feel free to do it yourselves."

* * *

The little Rookie Digimon had white fur, but had several golden rings along his body, as well as several golden markings on his lower half. Certain people would mistake him with a tiny weasel, but he was actually a fox.

He was also playing with a yellow fox doll that was as big as he was.

"I'm going to the market! Be a good boy now, you hear me?"

Kudamon smiled up to his mommy. "Okeedokee!"

He then jumped back on his little plushie. "Little foxie, I luv you..." he giggled. "I will call you Rena and love you now and forever..." He then tried to wrap his whole body around the plush fox.

Loud tapping against his room's window made him jump in surprise. "Hello?" he asked. He was way to small to see who was standing outside, so he jumped up on the bed. "Mommy said I can't open to strangers, can you come back later?"

"Dammit, Reppamon, open the window!" the yellow-furred Rookie vixen shouted.

Kudamon smiled happily when he saw the cute Digimon girl standing outside. "Pretty foxie!" he shouted and jumped for the window. He actually managed to land on the handle. His weight pressed it down, and Fuchsmon was able to push it open.

With one leap, she was inside Kudamon's bedroom. "Thank goodness I found you," she sighed. "I was forced to hide from those devil Digimon on my whole way across town. At first, I didn't really notice them, but I was fortunate enough that a couple of kids asked me if I was playing hide and seek with the 'funny grownups with the black wings'. I wasn't able to find anyone of our old squad. Did you know our police office doesn't exist anymore?"

She suddenly noticed that the white little Rookie (who was even tinier than herself) didn't listen. Instead, he was clinging to her leg. "Uh... what the heck are you doing, Reppamon?"

"I'm gonna call you Rena and love you always and I will snuggle you until you can't breath anymore..."

Romi sweatdropped. "Greeaaaatt... they already got my best partner. Hey, can you stop thinking about my daughter for once? This is serious. We have to find Chief Todo... do you know where he - or she - lives?"

"Mommy said I'm not supposed to leave the house," Kudamon said. He then grinned again. "Why don't we stay here and have a pillow fight?" He scampered up his bed again. "Look, I have a Frigimon-shaped pillow... isn't that cool?"

"Wake up!" she shouted. "I've seen your mother leave the house... she is no other than your little sister, remember?"

"I never had a sister," Kudamon said while hopping up and down on his Frigimon pillow. "Do you wanna be my sister?"

Romi groaned. "It's no use..." she mumbled. "He's completely acting like a little kid... okay, do you at least know where the chief lives?"

Kudamon stopped hopping and tilted his head. "Who?"

"You know... the little girl... dang, how did his wife call him again after he changed...?"

Suddenly, Kudamon's face brightened. "Oh, do you mean Mimiko Todo from next door? Her mommy and my mommy are best friends."

"She... she lives here?" Fuchsmon asked in surprise. This was easier than she thought it would be. Now she was praying to Azulongmon that she still had her old mind..."

Before tapping at Kudamon's window, Romi had seen how his 'mother' had left, together with one of the neighbors. If that was Todo's 'mother', then she had a chance to talk to her former chief with no interruptions.

The young vixen quickly leapt out of the window again. She was glad that Kudamon's room was on the first floor. "C'mon, we have to talk to her!"

Kudamon hesitated. He liked to play with Mimiko, even if she was a bit weird at times. "But... Mommy said I'm supposed to be a good boy..."

Romi gritted her teeth. "This is an emergency! We can't wait for her return if we want to talk to the chief in peace. Show some resolve, we're police officers, after all."

"Oh, we're gonna play cops and robbers?" Kudamon asked excitedly. "Oh boy! So, if we're the cops, does that mean Mimiko's the robber?"

Fuchsmon rolled her eyes. "Yes, she's the robber..." she grumbled.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Kudamon shouted, hopped off his bed, scampered across his room and hopped up on the window sill. "But..." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "We can't tell Mommy, or she'll get mad."

Romi smirked. "That's the idea behind it. Now come along!"

Thankfully, Kudamon knew that 'Mimiko' had her room on the first floor of the neighbor house as well.

Romi frowned when she heard the loud cry of a baby coming from inside. "Are you sure this is the right window?" he asked his childish partner.

Kudamon nodded. "Yup, that must be her little sister crying."

Romi took a deep breath. "All right, here goes nothing..." She tapped against the window as she did before, and just a short moment later, the window opened by the little girl Chief Todo had become. She was wearing the same yellow dress she had on back when she was transformed for the first time... and she also was cradling a crying baby in her arms.

"Roshi?" she gasped in surprise. "Reppa... wh-what are you doing here?"

Romi sighed. At least she still acted normal, it seemed. But she had to make sure. "Chief? Are you feeling fine?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Mimiko snapped. "I'm wearing a dress and have to calm down a baby that is supposed to be my wife. Not to mention that my daughter now treats me like I'm supposed to be the little girl... I'm feeling fcking peachy, thanks for asking!"

"Never mind..." Romi muttered. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah, but hurry up," the pig-tailed girl said. "Before my 'Mommy' comes home..."

They jumped in, and she turned to face them. "So, does that mean Reppamon's finally back to normal?"

Kudamon smiled. "Pretty foxie said we're playing cops and robbers. Do you wanna be the robber, Mimiko?"

She sighed and sat down on her bed. "I had to ask..."

The baby on her arms giggled when it saw the tiny form of Kudamon.

"Oh, does baby wanna play as well?" Kudamon grinned and jumped up next to Mimiko. He then began to tickle the little infant that was her former wife. "Coochie-coochie-coo!"

The baby girl laughed and waved around her little arms happily.

Chief Mimiko sighed. "Well, at least he's good with children like this... so, what in the world happened, Roshi? When everyone changed and the whole town became crazy, I wondered if I was losing my mind. Are those angel kids to blame again? Do they work with the devils that have appeared throughout town?"

"They're actually the same, chief," Romi frowned. "And their leader, Lucemon, seems to be their leader. I don't know exactly what happened. Mie went to help d'Arcmon in the battle, but since both fleets have now disappeared, I wonder what really happened... and most important, where my little girls are."

"Is the rest of your family all right?" Mimiko asked and put down her baby wife so she could play with Kudamon. "How's Rumiko taking this?"

"Just wonderful," Romi grumbled. "She and her mother don't even remember that they have been adults... they think I'm their sister."

"Too bad, so they act like all those little kids on the street," Mimiko sighed. "I really wonder why you and I remember everything, though..."

Suddenly, a purple-furred fox boy appeared outside and looked inside the room. "There you are, sis!" he smiled. "Miss Manami was already wondering where you have disappeared to. You know she's reeeaaaally mad at you!"

"Barbamon!" Mimiko gasped and jumped to her feet. "Roshi, quick, get him!"

"Oh, don't worry, he's harmless," Fuchsmon said. "Bimon, what the heck are you doing here?"

Bimon grinned and looked just like any other little boy. "I can't let my twin sister go without me. What if you run into trouble? You need your brother to take care of you!"

Mimiko looked at Romi in confusion. "What... TWIN SISTER?"

"Believe me, this is the first time I hear this, too," Romi groaned. "Bimon... bro... I want you to go back home... and don't tell Miss Manami I'm here."

"No way, Romi!" Bimon pouted. "You can't just send me home like that! Seiko would pull my ears if I return without you. If you don't come back, I'll go with you."

"He's a pain in the neck, even when he's nice and friendly..." Mimiko sighed. "Roshi, why don't you go back with him? My Mommy... I mean, my daughter... will be home soon. And you still have to bring back Kudamon before HIS 'mommy' gets worried..."

"I'm not going back there!" Fuchsmon shouted. "What's the matter with you, chief? We have to do something! We're the Digimon Squad, dammit!"

The little girl winced. "Sorry, but... there's not much I can do like this, see? I mean, you're at least a Digimon and can fight... but what can I do? Besides, my wife is so helpless... she needs me. I can't abandon her now."

Romi sighed. "I... I understand, chief! I'm really sorry I have to leave you behind like this..."

"So, you're coming back home?" Bimon asked.

"Oh, that she will," an angry voice from outside shouted. "No matter if she wants to or not. By the way, thank you for leading us to him, Bimon!"

Romi looked outside. Floating in the air were Miss Manami, along with three of her Azraelmon buddies.

"Oh no!" Kudamon gasped. "It's Lady Lucemon's Disciplinary Squad! Run away, pretty foxie!"

Romi gritted her teeth. "No way!" she shouted and jumped out of the window. "I've been running long enough... now I will fight back! I'm a member of the Digimon Police Squad... and you are under arrest!"

Manami smiled. "How cute!" Then she gestured at the little vixen. "Get her!"

"ROARING FIRE!"

A blazing trail of flames came flying through the air and made the Disciplinary Squad scatter in surprise. In the air, to the right of Manami and her fellow devils, a floating, young woman with a body made of flames was glaring at them.

"There's plenty more where this came from!" Yui shouted. She then grinned. "Hey, this is fun!"

Romi blinked up at the female Meramon in confusion. "Who... are you?"

"Oh, I'm Yui Sasaki," she grinned. "The Game Master sent me to bust you guys out!"


	59. Deep Dive

"Well, Yui has arrived on the scene," Kei grinned. "That should make dealing with the Disciplinary Squad easy as pie."

"You're forgetting they still have their abilities of transformation and mind control," Eiko pointed out while letting her regressed mother ride on her knee. Little Mizuki was giggling and squealing like the little girl she was.

But Kei smirked. "Ahead of you, Holy! What do you think those little trinkets I gave Yui were?"

Eiko shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? All I saw was that it looked like a wristband and a tiara..."

Kei gestured at the PC screen, where the Item Creation Screen was opened. "A Wristband of Great TF Protection and a Tiara of Great Mind Protection, to be exact! Each one gives her +20 protection against transformations or mind control, respectively. After what happened during the battle back when they were still little angel tots, I didn't want to take a chance and created these useful little trinkets. Admit it, that was a stroke of genius!"

Holy chuckled. "Now don't let this get to your head, Kei! Turning Yui into the first member of your new 'replacement party' and giving her items to resist the spells of Ai's followers is only the first step."

"I know, I know..." the Lillymon sighed. "But hey, at least we can make Roshi... um, that is, 'Romi-chan'..." She giggled. "Into the second party member. Too bad that both of his colleagues are unavailable. Reppamon would have been a great choice... just imagine how grateful Renamon would be if it was him who saves her."

"But why did you have to choose Yui?" Eiko pouted. "I can fight too, you know? And unlike her, I'm even on the Ultimate Level..."

"Eiko, how many times do I have to explain it to you?" Kei groaned. "You are the secondary Game Master and too important to be used as a player character. You know what happens to those who make themselves a member of the hero group, right? Takato did it before, and what happened? He lost his status as a Game Master."

"I got it already..." Eiko sighed. "It's just... now Yui can go out there and kick butt, while I have to stay here and take care of the kids..." She frowned when she looked down at the ground, where Tanemon and Wormmon were wrestling with each other playfully. "I'm not doing too much of a Game Master's work, right?"

Kei felt a bit sorry for her friend. She had a point, with her and Kei being the last two grownups in the house, she got stuck being the caretaker of the children. And Kei did not really want to say that she could probably come up with better ideas to save Rika and the other Tamers... while Eiko's clumsy enthusiasm usually meant trouble for those involved. Even she had now the body and mind of a grownup, she still was the same excitable little girl on the inside, deep in her heart.

Kei cleared her throat. "W-well, do you have any idea who else we could use for the new party?" she asked the vampire woman.

Surprised by that sudden question, Eiko blinked and scratched her head. "Um... well, lemme think about it... I know!" She grinned. "What about Mako? Who else is more suitable to bring Ai back to her senses than her own brother?"

HolyCalumon sighed. "I hate to say it, Eiko, but Twilimon disappeared from my screens the same time the Hybrid Tamers disappeared. We have no idea about his whereabouts, and as long as we can't access his personal profile, we can't make him part of the new party... we can't even include him in any scripted scenes."

"Aw, that's too bad..." Eiko pouted.

"Well, the third member is already on her way, so Yui and Fuchsmon won't have to worry about handling everything on their own," Kei said.

"And just how do you plan on letting Alice set her foot on Japan?" Eiko asked her. "How is she supposed to overcome the magical barrier?"

"I'm working on it," Kei grumbled. "I'm sure I'll come up with something before she arrives."

"Well, then I suggest you come up with something quickly," Holy spoke up. "Alice and her entourage are already on their way across the sea."

"Oh boy..." Kei sighed. "A Game Master's job is never done... oh well, maybe I should think of a fourth party member first... Okay, think, people! We need someone who can still remember what happened before Ai's change and can digivolve as well... and I guess it would be best if he or she is somehow connected to Rika and Co..."

And then, Holy, Eiko and Kei racked their brains to come up with a solution, while little Mizuki joined Tanemon and Wormmon in their little wrestling match.

Eiko then snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

Not too optimistic that her slightly ditzy friend really had come up with a useful idea, Kei sighed and asked: "And who do you have in mind?"

Eiko grinned. "Suzie, of course! I mean, I have never met her in real life, and only know her from your descriptions and the information I could read on her profile in her RPG Maker... but she's a perfect candidate, isn't she? I mean, she is Harmony's - or Henry's - sister, she remembers everything from before the change and isn't even too enthusiastic about what happened to her and her Digimon partner."

"You're forgetting that Suzie is just a regular human and can't digivolve, let alone fight," Kei pointed out.

"But!" Eiko raised her index finger to emphasize her point. "With her parents being a human and a Digimon, she is a potential Hybrid, isn't she? What if she only needs the proper motivation for her first change?" She smiled, proud of her idea. "What do you think, guys?"

"Eiko's idea is not bad at all," Holy contemplated. "With her sister missing, she'd have the proper motivation to fight. She also has grown up now and therefore should be able to deal with the fighting and everything."

Kei scratched her head. "I dunno... It still would give me the feeling as if I've sent a little kid on a dangerous mission..."

"C'mon, Kei!" Eiko shouted. "I mean, what else do you have the Hybrid Creator for? Design a few Hybrid digivolution forms for her and let her join the fray!"

"If not her, someone else would have to take her place," Holy pointed out. "At least she is someone we know quite a few things about... and with making her a player character, we can assure that she doesn't get brainwashed by Ai's devil helpers."

"Okay, I guess forcing people to stand up against Lucemon can't be avoided," Kei sighed. "Although I'm still a bit surprised at how easily your sister agreed to help us, Eiko!"

Eiko giggled. "Well, you know that Yui has always looked up to Renamon, right? That wasn't just any silly crush... she had always admired Renamon's battle abilities, you know? And when she saw her fighting for the first time, she couldn't help but feel a bit envious of her... after all, our father is a Digimon, and while I was born a Digimon-Hybrid, she seemed to be a regular human. Now that you turned her into a Meramon, she has the chance to do what she could never do before: Join the fight against evil Digimon! And besides, this gives her the perfect chance to show Renamon that she isn't just a helpless girl anymore... by saving her from wherever she is at the moment."

Kei tilted her head. "Wow, that was pretty emotional, Eiko... you must like your sister after all, huh?"

"Well, she can be annoying," Eiko said. "But she's still my big sis... even though I'm bigger now!" She grinned and hefted her impressive bosom.

Kei quickly looked back at the screen. "Um, okay, I guess I should take care of Suzie's new forms now... Holy, what do you say we design her new forms to look like a rabbit with angelic features...?"

* * *

"We've reached our destination, slow down!" Riley shouted. She was sitting at the bow of the motorboat that actually belonged to Kouki's cousin who lived in Beijing.

Yamaki let the boat come to a stop right in front of the gigantic wall of pink light that seemed to span across the whole horizon.

Alice, still in her Gaomon form, walked up to her adoptive sister. Tally, Ivan and Kouki followed her. "Wow, this sure looks different... and I've just been away a few days."

Kouki scratched his head. "Sooo... any idea how we can get past that thing? I suppose just knocking is out..."

"According to news reports, ships and airplanes that approached the sphere just vanished into thin air," Yamaki said as he dragged a heavy box of equipment over to his crew. "We shouldn't touch it with our bare hands until every other method turns out to be futile."

"Maybe, but I bet that pink stuff hasn't dealt with powerful Hybrids before," the cocky, young street fighter grinned.

"Stop that, Kouki," Alice grumbled. "Yamaki's right, we need to be patient on this one."

Kouki raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What happened to you? You're the reckless one of our group, aren't you, boss-lady?"

Alice gritted her teeth. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"I would do it to show Alice how much she means to me..." Ivan muttered. "But if she hears that, she'll think I'm weird again and get mad, so I'm not saying that out loud..."

Everyone sweatdropped and wisely decided to ignore the slow-witted Russian's remark.

Tally peered into the box with her big Gatomon eyes while Yamaki opened it. "What do you have there, Yamaki?" she asked. "You didn't have these things while we were travelling around the world."

"Oh, I just went on a little shopping tour before we left," Yamaki grinned. "I've thought about this strange wall of light and decided to conduct a few experiments..."

At first, he took a regular tennis ball, hefted it in his hand and nodded. He then handed it to Ivan. "Here, try throwing this at the wall."

Ivan blinked in confusion, but when Alice gave him a nod, he just shrugged, took the ball swung his muscular arm around and hurled it across the water.

As soon as the tennis ball hit the wall, it just disappeared.

Alice frowned. "Well, that didn't do much, did it?"

Yamaki smirked. "I'm not done yet." He then surprised everyone when he took a machine gun out of the box."

"Whoa, your boyfriend is full of surprises," Kouki told Riley. "How did he manage to get that thing through customs?"

"You know, I have no idea..." Riley shrugged.

Yamaki raised the gun, took close aim and pulled the trigger. He fired a full round at the pink wall, but just like the tennis ball, it didn't do anything."

"Yamaki!" Tally then shouted. "What if someone was on the other side of the wall and you hit him?"

"We're in the middle of the ocean," Riley reminded her white-furred sister. "I don't think that thing can shoot all the way to the main island."

With a sigh, Yamaki put the machine gun away. "Well, now there's only one thing we could try before I need to take out the heavy artillery... Kouki, could you give me some assistance?"

"Um, you're talking to me?" the blonde asked.

"No, he's talking to someone else on this boat who's called Kouki," Alice growled. "Of course he's talking to you, dumbass!"

"All right, no need to bark at me," Kouki grumbled. "What can I do for you, oh wise leader?" he asked Yamaki in a mocking voice.

Yamaki raised an eyebrow. "Please transform and try to find out what happens if you attack that wall with your Digimon powers."

Kouki bowed down, so that his head nearly touched the deck. "Your wish is my command, oh master!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

He then called upon his Hybrid powers: "Kouki Bio Hybrid Digivolution to... BioThunderbirmon!"

With a shrill squawk, the blue-feathered bird rose up into the air. "Man, it feels good to be able to stretch my wings again!" he shouted.

"Now, the wall, if you would..." Yamaki spoke up.

"Consider it totaled, dude!" BioThunderbirmon smirked and flew as close to the wall as he could without actually touching it.

He then began to charge up some energy in his wings. "THUNDERSTORM!"

The lightning crackled through the wall of light as if it wasn't even there.

"Damn, I hate it when that happens..." Kouki grumbled. "What now?"

"You've done your best, thanks for now!" Yamaki shouted up to him. Realizing that there really wasn't much he could do, Kouki glided back down to his friends and turned back into a human.

Yamaki sighed. "That thing really is stubborn... looks like I have no other choice but to use my last trump card."

"Oh, and that would be...?" Alice asked curiously.

Yamaki grinned and reached deep down into the box, where something big and heavy was hidden underneath a huge amount of styrofoam.

Tally let out a gasp of surprise and stumbled backwards when Yamaki hefted the heavy thing. Alice and Kouki looked like their jaws would hit the deck any moment, and Riley reacted by yelling: "What the HECK!!"

Yamaki smirked and looked down at the grenade launcher he was holding. "A real beauty, isn't it? And I didn't have to pay anything to get it..."

"Yamaki, PLEASE tell me you didn't steal that thing!" Tally shouted.

"Oh, don't worry," he grinned. "Those are all remains of Yamacus' army of darkness. I took a few of these old things along and hid them as soon as we reached China, in case we'd need them."

Riley glared at him. "And you never, never were contemplating on rebuilding your army, weren't you?" she asked in a dark voice.

"Of course not!" Yamaki protested. "I never had any of these destructive feelings ever since Miss Rika let us leave Japan... but I figured, if we still have this, why not use it?"

"You know, that's really a good point, sis!" Alice pointed out.

Riley crossed her arms. "Fine!" she hissed. "But just so you know, I for my part have put that evil stuff behind me." She turned around and walked along the boat's rail, leaving them behind.

"Sheesh, what's the matter with her?" Alice grumbled.

"Believe it or not, Riley is still suffering the most from what happened to her," Tally whispered. "It became clearer and clearer to her what her actions as the Demon Lord of Lust would have actually caused. One night, we even had to stop her from killing herself. That's how guilty she feels!"

Kouki whistled. "Wow... that's deep."

Yamaki sighed. "I talked to her about this. I had really hoped I didn't have to use this, but it's the last thing we can do, except for just driving in..."

"You're actually going to shoot that thing?" Alice sweatdropped.

Suddenly, a deep grumbled made them all hesitate.

"Ivan, cut that out!" Alice growled.

"I didn't do anything..." Ivan proclaimed.

Kouki scratched his head. "But if it wasn't you, then who or what...?"

"Look over there!" Tally gasped. They all looked to where she was pointing, at a point where the water was beginning to wave and bubble. After some time, the waves were getting so big that they were making the whole boat sway.

And finally, a huge head broke through the surface, the brown head of an enormous whale, whose body was at least twice as big as their boat. And it wasn't just any whale... it was a Digimon.

"A Whamon!" Alice gasped. "But... but there have never been any native to the waters of Japan. And they are too big to cross the borders between the worlds..."

The Whamon laughed. "Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't actually a Whamon a few days ago. Back then, I was just a tiny Penguinmon, barely three years old, and lived with my parents in Osaka. Funny how things turn out, huh?"

"But... but how could you have digivolved into a WHAMON if you were just three years old...?" Tally muttered.

Whamon grimaced. "If you think that's odd, just wait until you see what else has happened in town. I'm telling you, everyone has gone completely crazy..."

"You're awfully well-spoken for someone of your age," Yamaki commented.

"Well, yeah, that's because us kids all got this huge IQ improvement the time we changed. Whoah, that was a rush, I'm telling ya... now I know everything an adult should know. But, the weird thing is, unlike my pals, I don't really feel like giving in to these urges... and even though I'm big now - no, make that HUMONGOUS - I still miss my Mommy and Daddy..."

For a while, the tone of a confused, little child shone through Whamon's behavior.

"But... wait a minute, does that mean getting out of there is actually no problem?" Kouki wondered.

"Actually, it's nearly impossible," Whamon explained. "Everyone who enters it from this side instantly falls under the sway of Lucemon's power... and it you try to pass it from within, you hit an impenetrable wall."

"Lucemon?" Riley shouted. In a single leap, she was standing next to her friends again. "I knew the Demon Lords were behind this... let me guess, Barbamon helped Lucemon, right?"

Whamon shook his head. "No, she did it all by herself. And believe me, there really is no way out of there... I haven't met any other sea Digimon who was as big and strong as me after I digivolved, but even with my thick head, I wasn't able to breach the barrier..."

"So... then how come you're out here?" Alice wondered.

The whale Digimon smirked. "Well, that might be because of the undersea tunnel..."

"Wait a minute... what did you just say?" Yamaki gasped.

Whamon grinned. "You know, Lucemon forgot to provide her little dome of magic with a solid floor... you can dig your way through the ground and never hit the wall of light. In fact, it's even possible to dig your way underneath the dome. This is my first time outside ever since I've been forced to digivolve!"

"But... you couldn't have dug a tunnel, right?" Tally pointed out. "You're a whale."

"It's true, it wasn't as easy as that," Whamon replied. "A tricky and complex system of flooded tunnels and underwater sluices was necessary to bring my massive body over here... but in the end, it was worth it." He snickered. "You know, I am a volunteer... you are looking upon the new secret chauffeur between the blocked-off Japan and the outer world. A good thing we managed to stay hidden from Lucemon, or else she'd get pretty angry..."

"Who do you mean with 'we'?" Yamaki asked him curiously.

"Well, if you want, I can arrange a meeting," Whamon smirked. "That is, if you'd like to come aboard..."

And he opened his muzzle widely.

* * *

All around Whamon, the water was drained. In the end, he was resting in a huge, but comparatively shallow basin of water inside one huge cave.

He opened his mouth and let his passengers get out. "Please try not to step on the teeth on your way out," he said. "Thank you!"

Bewildered, Yamaki and his companions looked around. The cave was big enough to contain at least eight Whamons, and it was stuffed with all sorts of different technology. Humans and Digimon were running around everywhere. Curiously, nearly two thirds of the humans they saw were little children, and at least the same amount of Rookie Digimon. Also, Alice noticed that many of the highly complicated machines were painted to look like toy boxes or colorful animals...

A trio of little boys came walking up to them. The middle one grinned and offered his hand for a welcoming shake. "Welcome in the Rebel Base," he grinned. "A gathering place for all those who managed to keep a clear head after Ai has changed all of Japan."

Yamaki accepted the handshake, although he, as well as the rest of his team, was quite baffled. "Who... is Ai?"

"You might know her as Lucemon," the boy said with a sad look on his face. "I'm her father... or used to be, before she tried turning me into her son." He grimaced. "But fortunately, I managed to escape. Together with Kenta and Kazu here, I founded the Transformed Rebels."

The two toddlers looked even younger than Ai's transformed father, but they acted like they were at least double their apparent age.

"Digging a tunnel to escape was my idea," Kenta proudly proclaimed.

"Don't be silly, you know it was all my idea!" Kazu protested.

"No way!" Kenta shouted. "You might have thought about it, but I was the first one to suggest it."

"In your dreams!"

Ai's father cleared his throat. "Well... anyways, after realizing that there were quite a few individuals who for some reason have resisted Ai's mental control, including several of the 'new adults', such as Whamon."

"But... still, if the transformation happened just a couple of days ago, how were you able to bring all of this... stuff down here?" Alice wondered.

"Oh, we were fortunate to have some... higher help available," the young boy smirked.

"What does he mean?" Riley whispered into her sister's ear. Tally just shrugged.

Just then, an enormous, metal door on the other side of the cavern opened, and a towering, imposing figure stepped in.

Yamaki and his girls, as well as Alice and her mercenary team instantly recognized the Mega Digimon. But he had changed as much as a being of his kind could change...

The humanoid creature looked like a bipedal bull, with massive, curved horns on each side of his skull. Two long, metal chains were wrapped around his muscular arms, and it was as big as ever.

But in place of the bestial, monstrous visage they had seen on him the last time they met had transformed into a face that was quite handsome for a bull-man, and his stature had something proud. He also was wearing armor parts that reminded Alice of Vajramon, and his wings have turned from black bat wings to white bird wings.

"Mr. Yamaki, it is good to see you again," the Mega Digimon spoke in a calm voice. "And in case you are wondering, no, I am not holding a grudge against what happened between us."

"Can it be true?" Tally murmured.

"It is," Yamaki whispered. "It's Belphemon!"


	60. Sugar Rush

Suzie was sitting in the living room, in her lap a big photo album. It was the family album, which her father had often showed her. But now it was filled with pictures she knew nothing about. She was seen as a young mother, pushing an infant around in a stroller through the park, while a small In-Training Digimon girl clung to her dress. On another picture, the young woman she had become was at the beach with her children. But there never was any picture of a father.

"Dad sounded like always when I talked to him on the phone..." she murmured. "He and Mum didn't change... but why does everything in this house want to prove me otherwise?"

Next to her, a small pile of letters and post cards was lying. The newest was from her sister, Jaarin... she was writing from a holiday resort at the beach and told her sister that she enjoyed the sun, as well as playing with the many children at the beach. Another one was from her brother, Rinchei. According to what he wrote, he was a construction worker for amusement parks. Suzie could imagine that he was never short of work, with so many children around...

But what worried her most was that she could find nothing at all that indicated that she had another sister, or even another family member called Harmony... OR Henry.

"I'm a single mother..." she murmured. "And Jaarin and Rinchei are adults, as I am... but where is Harmony?"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Startled, Suzie nearly dropped the photo album.

"I'll get it," Turuiemon said as she walked up to the phone. "Yes, Wong residence? Yes... oh, of course! No, she's not feeling to great. Yes, I agree. You really don't mind? Oh, she'll be happy to hear that! Thanks! Goodbye!"

She hung up and sighed. "Suzie... that was the boss from the taxi company your 'adult self' obviously works for. I don't really know if this man was a child, too, but he obviously seems to know about you. He was wondering why you didn't come to work, so I told him you weren't feeling well. When he heard that, he told me to tell you to get well soon."

"A taxi driver..." Suzie muttered. She had once told her mother that she wanted to drive a taxi when she was big, but... she never knew that wish would come true so quickly. "I was supposed to have a bit more time..." the young woman sighed. "I might have a driver's license, but I don't even know how to drive... what am I supposed to do? I can't pretend I'm sick for all eternity..."

"Just wait until your parents come home," Turuiemon said. "And we'll figure something out."

"It's just like this... the longer I'm waiting, the more I'm worried that if I open the door in front of them... I will see the same little kids from the photos..."

She got startled again, when the doorbell rang. "Oh no, it's them!" she gasped. "What if they don't like me anymore? Or what if they really have become little kids and I'm not a good mommy..."

"Now, get a hold of yourself," Turuiemon told her Tamer. "Whatever happens, they are still your parents, and they love you. I might not be familiar with all aspects of the human society yet, but if there's one thing I've learned while staying with your family, it's that your parents and siblings will always love you."

Hearing those words coming from her Digimon partner calmed Suzie down. "Thanks, Turuiemon," she said and gave the anthropomorphic rabbit a quick hug. "I don't know if I could deal with all of this by myself..."

Meanwhile, Gargomon had opened the door.

"My, it's certainly unusual to see you in your Champion form when Harmony's not around," a familiar voice spoke up.

"Good to see you made it," Gargomon replied. There was relief in his voice.

"Where's my little girl?" Mayumi asked and ran into the living room.

She hesitated when she saw the young, long-haired woman sitting in front of her. But while she had never seen this person before, certain things convinced her that this couldn't be anyone else but her daughter. It was mainly her face... while having matured, Suzie's eyes were still the same as before. And who else would have a rabbit Digimon with three horns on her forehead as a partner?

"S... suzie..." Sheperdmon muttered.

Suzie couldn't take it any more. She stood up, ran over to her mother and grabbed her as tightly as she could. "MOM!" she shouted. "You're okay! I was so worried... I... I was so worried you could have changed as well... I mean... everything is so weird, and... those photos... I just didn't know what to believe anymore."

Mayumi patted the back of her distraught daughter. "There, there..." she whispered. "It's all right..."

Meanwhile, Janyu had picked up the photo album. He took a look at the pictures and frowned.

Shibumi came after his colleague and pushed the still bound form of DemiDevimon into Gargomon's arms. "Here, hold onto that for a while, would ya?" He then looked over Janyu's shoulder and smirked. "Well, I must say, you definitely look like a good little boy on these photos."

"Just look at this..." Janyu murmured. "We were supposed to change as well, see? Lucemon... she has already prepared a role for both of us."

"Most likely for me as well," Shibumi nodded. "Although I wonder what would have happened to our little friend here... I doubt she'd want him to regain his full powers."

Just then, Turuiemon noticed the small shape that was hiding behind Shibumi's back. "Hey!" she shouted. "Isn't that..."

"It's BioCalumon!" Gargomon gasped and nearly let go of DemiDevimon.

"No, wait, it's me!" the grey, floating Digimon shouted. "I'm Henry! Gargomon... don't you remember me?"

Gargomon scratched his head. "Henry... Henry... wait! You mean you're the male version of Harmony that was trapped in her head?"

"I'm not trapped in her head anymore," Henry explained. "An accident happened, and now I'm stuck in BioCalumon's body... while he was absorbed by Ai."

"Harmony? Where is she?" Gargomon asked. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"I think we all should sit down... we have many things to discuss," Shibumi said. "As for our little devil friend... is there a place we could lock him up in?"

"So... you're saying you, Rinchei and Jaarin are all grownups now and have all jobs," Henry said. "While Mom and Dad are supposed to be your own kids, Turuiemon and Gargomon are married and live with you, and there's no sign for what could have happened to Harmony... and no role for either her or me to fill in."

"That's how it seems," Suzie nodded. The situation was more than strange for her: Here she was, sitting in front of a Digimon with a body that had been artificially created by Zhuqiaomon, while being inhabited by the soul of a brother she remembered nothing about... and at the same time, she, the rest of her siblings (except for Harmony) and the two Digimon that had always lived with her family had become adults in the blink of an eye.

She couldn't even remotely imagine how Henry must feel. In his eyes, he has always been her brother, but now he was not only cast out of his transformed body and into a new Digimon shape, he also had to watch how everyone around him (except for his father) had been turned into something else.

Mayumi, on the other hand, had a strange, fuzzy feeling in her stomach. It was comforting to see that her daughter would turn out to be a beauty as soon as she grew up... but it still felt wrong to see her like this yet. She knew Suzie was still the same within, no matter how much she acted like a grownup... but she still wanted her little girl back.

Shibumi and Janyu were already trying to come up with a scientific solution for this complicated matter.

"The main problem is Lucemon," Shibumi said. "Still, we can't hope to defeat her. We need Harmony, Rika, Takato and the others for that... and we still don't know where they disappeared to. For now, we have to hope that Lucemon's attention won't be drawn to us."

"So what else can we do?" Janyu pondered. "The only active Tamer we know about are Suzie... and Henry."

"Do you think I could use my - or rather, Harmony's - D-Power?" Henry wondered.

"Even if that's possible, the D-Powers have disappeared alongside the other Tamers," Turuiemon pointed out. She and Suzie exchanged an uncertain look. "Looks like we're the only ones left..."

"Hang on! Do you honestly think I'm letting my little girl fight against the minions of the most powerful and frightful Demon Lord of all times?" Sheperdmon shouted.

"But Mom!" Suzie spoke up. "What choice do we have?"

"Suzie!" Mayumi gasped. "You... you can't possible be serious, can't you? You don't even know where to start. What do you want to do, fight every single one of Lucemon's followers you run across on the street?"

"Well, that would be a beginning..." Gargomon grumbled. "I might not be able to digivolve without Harmony or the D-Power, but I have always protected this city... and this family... against imminent danger."

"I will stand by my Tamer's side," Turuiemon proclaimed. "I will protect her to the end, no matter what she decides to do."

Shibumi smirked. "Well, now they've got you, Mayumi! There's not much you can say against that... after all, as adults, they have all the right to make their own decisions."

Sheperdmon sighed. "You know what? I'm starting to think the same... normally, I would have informed the rest of my old squad, but who knows what might have happened to Mie, Roshi and Leomon..."

"That should be easy to find out," Shibumi smirked, pulled out his cell phone and gave it to the perplexed Digimon. "Just try to call them!"

Mayumi blinked in confusion. "W-well... I guess that's a good idea," she murmured. She also wondered why she didn't think of this herself.

She dialed a number and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hello?"

Mayumi instantly recognized the voice as the voice of the little fox girl the angel kids had turned Taomon into.

"Roshi? Is that you?"

For a while, she got no reply. Then, Fuchsmon answered: "Mayumi? Well, good to hear that someone managed to stay normal... or is it just your voice?"

"No, no, I'm the same as always," Mayumi responded. She was overjoyed that at least one of her friends seemed to have avoided the brainwashing of Lucemon.

A loud crash coming through the phone pulled her out of her thoughts. "Roshi? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy," Fuchsmon grimaced. "I'd love to chat, but it looks like some devil Digimon don't like it that I'm running around, with my mind intact..."

Sheperdmon realized at once that her team mate was under attack. "Don't worry, we'll come and help! Where are you?"

"I am at Captain Todo's house, but..." Fuchsmon began to reply, but suddenly, another voice yelled: "SIS! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Another loud crash made Mayumi's ears ring, and then... the line went dead.

"Roshi?" she asked. "Roshi!"

"What happened?" Janyu asked his wife.

Mayumi looked at the others in disbelief. "Roshi, he... I think he's in danger... at Captain Todos place, I think. He was just attacked, and I think I know who is to blame... but... the strangest thing is... I think he was saved by... his own grandfather!"

Suzie didn't need to hear anything else. She stood up, took her own D-Power and looked at her Digimon partner.

"Turuiemon, let's go!"

"Suzie?" Mayumi muttered. She was surprised at the determination she could see in her daughter's eyes.

"Mom... please, tell me where to go. I will do what I can to help. If Mr. Nonaka still has his own mind, like we do, I want to help him. I want to save as much people from this brainwashing as I can. I know I'm not quite acting like I normally would, but... I still know that I'm a Digimon Tamer."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, so am I! I might not be a human anymore, or even a Hybrid, but I am still Gargomon's partner... and I would never let him go face the danger all by himself."

Gargomon grinned as he put on his gatling guns. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Meanwhile, a couple of dark shadows outside watched the scene through a window.

"Looks like you were right," the Azraelmon said to his female partner. "So... shall we attack right away?"

"And endanger innocent civilians?" the Succubimon asked. "I don't think the mistress would want that... let's wait until they leave the house, then we can arrest them."

"Sounds good to me," the male devil grinned. "They will rue the day they chose to defy the rules of Lucemon..."

"I knew they would make trouble," the Succubimon said. "It was a mistake to trust in that girl just because she was once like us... her family members have corrupted her."

"Not just that, her parents somehow managed to avoid being transformed," Azraelmon grumbled. "Well, Ai's Disciplinary Squad knows how to deal with delinquents..." With a wide grin, he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"Get them, both of them!" Manami commanded.

"Wall of Fire!" Yui shouted, and with a gesture of her hands, a fire wall appeared between them and the Disciplinary Squad.

"Hurry, we have to get out of here," she then said to Romi. "We can't beat them... not yet! Not like this!"

"But... but what about them?" Romi asked and gestured back at Kudamon, Mimiko and her baby sister.

"They will be fine, it's you they want. Come along now!"

"Romi..." Bimon muttered. "Romi, what is going on? Who are those scary people? Who is that girl? Have you done something bad?"

"Of course not," Romi replied. "They are the bad guys... and if you hadn't lead them to us, they would have never found me."

She was taken aback when she saw the horror on Bimon's face. "Oh no..." the little fox-boy murmured. "What have I done...? Sis, please, I didn't want this..." He turned around and looked through the still burning flames.

"What are you doing?" Manami shouted. "Hurry and go after them!"

"Through the flames?" an Azraelmon protested. "We might be Devil Digimon, but we aren't flameproof."

"You idiots! What do you have wings for?" Manami growled and spread her own wings.

Bimon saw how the devils were coming flying over the flaming wall. "It's my fault that they got here..." he whispered. "And that's why I'm gonna stop them."

"Stop, what are you doing?" Romi gasped when she saw how her father turned brother ran towards the attackers.

"Run away, sis!" Bimon yelled as loud as he could. "Run away!"

When Manami landed in front of him, he pulled back his furry little fist and tried to punch her in the face. But the Succubimon easily blocked his attack with her palm.

She smirked. "Now isn't this cute? The little guy tries to protect his rebellious sister..."

"Why does he do that, though?" another Succubimon asked. "You already turned him into a good boy, didn't you?"

"Maybe Manami made a little mistake when screwing around with his mind," an Azraelmon smirked.

"Shut up!" Manami grimaced. "It's not my fault."

Bimon let his little fists fly through the air, but Manami's longer arm was holding him out of reach. "Leave my sister alone!" he yelled. And when all that wasn't enough, he opened his mouth.

"Kitsune-Bi!" he shouted and fired a small plume of foxfire at the female devil.

"OUCH!" Manami yelled and rubbed her burnt wrist. "That HURT! Okay, looks like you really need another lesson in what a good boy does and what not. Come on, you little brat, look into my eyes..."

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY BROTHER, YOU BTCH!!" Romi yelled. Manami was taken aback when the small Fuchsmon leapt up in the air and moved her arms in a similar manner as her (former?) daughter Renamon.

"DIAMOND SPRINKLES!" she shouted and shot a flurry of powdered sugar at Manami, combined with several sharp sugar lumps.

"Ow!" Manami yelped again and again as she was bombarded by the hard sugar lumps and blinded by the powder. "Ow, my eyes! I can't see..."

"R-romi..." Bimon muttered. "You helped me... even though I did something bad..."

Romi didn't understand it quite either. There was this little fox kid that her evil, greedy and heartless father had turned into, the brat that was responsible for the diaper she was wearing... and she had protected him.

But somehow, she couldn't really see her father when she looked upon Bimon. This was a confused child, and unlike her, he didn't even have his adult memories anymore. He made a mistake, blamed himself for the danger he put his sister in and tried his best to make up for this mistake, even if that put him into danger.

No, she wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"If you want a piece of him..." she grumbled. "Take a piece of me first!"

"Leave the boy, she's the one Ai wants," Manami shouted while rubbing sugar out of her eyes.

"Fireball!" Yui shouted and made the Disciplinary Squad scatter by throwing a scorching fireball into their middle. "Come on, fighting them is too dangerous, we have to leave."

"Okay... but not without my brother!" Romi said with determination.

"Devil's Chain!" one of the Azraelmon yelled and twirled around the metal chain that just seconds ago had been wrapped around his upper body. But before the chain could reach them, Romi picked up a couple of the sugar lumps that were still lying around and shoved them into her mouth.

"Sugar Rush!" she shouted and began to move faster than the eye could see. With one free hand she picked up Bimon, and with the other one, she dragged Yui after her, as she ran away from the battle like a furry, little comet.

Everyone blinked.

"Wow!" Kudamon shouted. "I want to run that fast one day..."

"Umm... any orders, ma'am?" the Azraelmon that had attacked and missed asked.

"Head back to the base for now," Manami grumbled. "We really don't know where they are headed... I will go back and watch her family." She then looked over to Mimiko. "As for you, I hope for your sake that you behave, or else you will end up like Reppamon."

"Reppamon?" Kudamon wondered. "What's a Reppamon? Can you eat that?"

Manami ignored him and gave Mimiko a grin. "You know there won't be anyone to protect your little sister..."

"No! No, leave her alone. I'll do as you say..." Mimiko winced.

Manami smiled. "Good girl. As for you, boy, go home! You're lucky we don't inform your parents."

"Eep! S-sorry..." Kudamon muttered as he scampered away and climbed up through the window of his own room, in the neighbor building.

Manami looked into the direction where Fuchsmon had disappeared and growled. "Just you wait... I'm not done with you by far. As long as Lucemon reigns over this city, there is no safe place where you can go..."


	61. Lucemon shows her true face

Followed by his regressed mother, Mako carefully walked down the dim corridor.

He frowned. "Hasn't she ever heard of electric light?" he murmured.

ChibiD'Arcmon chuckled. "Mommy says that we don't need it, cuz the sunlight shining through the windows is bright enough."

"Well, yeah, but obviously, there aren't any windows in this corridor," the TinyDevimon pointed out. "Well, whatever... you sure this is the way out?"

The little angel girl nodded. "The elevator is over there," she said and gestured ahead of them.

"You sure? I haven't seen anything like an elevator the first time I came past there."

She giggled. "That's because you didn't know it was an elevator."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Oh, suuure..." he grumbled. "Because everyone knows that elevators in towers that are owned by Angel Digimon don't look like normal elevators..."

"Do Devil Digimon build their elevators differently?" ChibiD'Arcmon wanted to know.

"How am I supposed to know?" Mako asked. "Listen, ChibiD'Arc..." He sighed. "Say, can't I just call you Chibi? Your name is kinda long..."

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay... Chibi, are you sure we can just get out of here? Doesn't Ai... I mean... doesn't your mother have put up guards somewhere?"

"What for?" Chibi wondered. "Everyone loves her, so why should she need protection? Besides, we still have Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Mako wondered. "Never mind, I'm not going to ask... I still wonder where Ai brought Rika and the others," he murmured.

"Did you just say Rika?" Chibi asked. She smiled. "One of Mommy's pets is called Rika."

Mako stopped and turned around to look at her. "What... did you just say?"

"Mommy has a couple of cute pets," Chibi explained. "She sometimes allows me to look at them. I'd love to cuddle them, but Mommy says I can't do that." She sighed. "What a pity..."

"And... where are those pets right now?" Mako asked her.

"On the seventh floor," Chibi said. "You wanna see them?"

Mako did not have to ponder that question. "Yes, yes, please!"

"Alrighty then, follow me!" the little girl smiled and ran ahead.

They reached a cross-way of corridors, and Chibi stopped in the middle.

"Why did you stop?" Mako wondered. "Don't we want to go to the elevator?"

Chibi smirked. "This IS the elevator!"

Mako frowned. "This isn't an elevator, this is just an intersection of corridors. Elevators are small cabins behind sliding doors. Look, we don't have the time for these silly games." He groaned. "I shouldn't have taken her along... girls can be so dumb at times..."

"I'm not dumb!" she protested angrily and stomped her foot. "And this IS an elevator. And I'm gonna prove it to you!"

"Oh, I can't wait..." Mako grumbled sarcastically.

"Just you wait and see," she said. She pushed him in the middle of the intersection. "Stay here!" she said and ran over to a small star pattern that was engraved in the marble floor. She knelt down in front of it, spread the fingers of her right hand and put her palm down on the gravure. "Now pay attention!" she grinned. The golden bracelet around her right wrist began glowing, and bright light was streaming down from her arm into the floor. The star lit up as brightly as the bracelet, and it rose out of the floor, floating and spinning in front of Chibi and Mako.

Mako watched the spinning star with awe. "Wow... how did you do that?"

"A device that only Angel Digimon can use," Chibi smiled. "It activates the elevator."

"But there IS no elevator around here," Mako insisted.

"Oh yes, there is," Chibi giggled. "Just watch!"

With her index finger, she touched several of the star's points, and the speed in which the star was spinning, as well as the brightness of the light, changed several times.

"Only the right combination activates the elevator," Chibi explained. "Mommy made me memorize it when I became a Rookie. Back when I was still an In-Training Digimon, she took me along every time I wanted to use it." She laughed. "I still remember how I always wanted to ride the elevator just for the fun of it..."

Mako wondered why she would believe that. He knew this never happened, this tower didn't even exist a few days ago. Besides, d'Arcmon was really his and Ai's mother, not the other way around.

"Ai made her believe all of this..." he murmured. "But this isn't right... we're supposed to be living with Daddy, in our old house..."

"Did you say something?" Chibi wondered. "Well, whatever... now all I have to do is to touch the middle of the star, see?" She did it, and suddenly, the star stopped spinning completely and just hung motionless in the air. The floor beneath their feet then began to move and rose up into the air, carrying the two of them along. A glowing field of digital energy was keeping the platform airborne.

Chibi grinned triumphantly. "See? I TOLD you there was an elevator!"

"All right already," he said. "How was I supposed to know? That place didn't look like an elevator at all."

"Well, shows what you know about angel architecture," she said and stuck out her tongue. "Lemme guess, Devil Digimon like to live in dark, dirty caves, isn't that right?" She giggled. "Whenever Mommy invites one of her devil buddies, I get the feeling that they don't know how to behave themselves at all... they are always so rude..."

"Look, can't you just tell this thing to bring us to the seventh floor?" Mako asked her. "I really need to see those pets you mentioned."

"Okeedokee!" Chibi said. She pressed the middle of the star again, and the platform floated upwards, where it vanished in a dark shaft that had just opened.

Only a couple of seconds later, the elevator reached its destination floor. The platform came shooting out of the ground, stopped in mid-air and slowly lowered itself down until it touched the ground, where it anchored itself into the marble floor, blocking off the shaft beneath it. The star-shaped control panel slowly floated down as well, until it stopped glowing and became just a normal marble gravure in the floor again.

Chibi giggled and fluttered into one of the corridors. "C'mon, this way! Their enclosures are scattered all over this floor, but lemme show you Rika first. She really is the cutest..."

Mako hoped Rika would never hear that when things were back to normal and followed ChibiD'Arcmon.

Finally, they reached a small, empty room. The walls on the left and right looked pretty normal, but the wall in front of them was different. It wasn't really a wall, it looked more like a barrier, a spherical energy field that was illuminating the chamber with a blue light.

Mako tried looking through it. "Can't see anything..." he muttered.

"Wait, you'll see her in a minute," Chibi said and walked over to another star gravure at the left wall. It was a bit smaller than the control panel of the elevator, though. She pressed her palm on it, and, again, her bracelet began to glow.

And all of a sudden, the barrier became transparent, and Mako was able to look through it.

And behind it, Mako could see a big forest, with trees twice as big as a Cherrymon.

"What the...?" he gasped. "How did you manage to put a whole forest in there? It looks like it's bigger as the tower itself..."

Chibi nodded. "It IS bigger as the tower," she said. "This barrier is actually a gate to something Mommy likes to call a 'dimensional pocket'. I don't really know how it all works, but she told me that it's kind of like the entrance to the Digital World... only that it's much smaller than the Digital World and is just made of this forest. Mommy made it herself so Rika and her family have a nice place to live."

Mako approached the glowing barrier and touched it with his small hands. It tickled a bit, but otherwise, it felt just like it was made of glass. He looked into the depth of the forest but saw nothing but trees. "Where is Rika?" he wondered.

"We might have to wait a couple of minutes," Chibi said. "They probably won't come out at once, but this is their favorite place, right after the cave they live in."

And indeed, just two minutes later, a couple of little In-Training Digimon, a Kitmon and a Viximon, came tumbling into the clearing. They giggled as they playfully wrestled with each other, Kitmon pinning her sister on the ground with her two tails.

"I won, I won!" she cheered.

"No fair..." Viximon shouted, but she had to giggle. "Get off, sis, you're heavy..."

"Now, now, play nice, kids," a soft voice spoke up. A large Kyubimon entered the clearing, nuzzling the two small Digimon gently.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Kitmon shouted. "Can we join you when you go hunting?"

"Yes, please?" Viximon asked as well.

"Now, children, that is too dangerous for little kits like you are," Kyubimon smiled.

"Oh, pretty pleeeaaaaasssee?" the two little fox-girls pleaded with big, shiny eyes.

"You know the puppy dog eyes don't work on Mommy," she chuckled and licked them with her tongue. "Stay at home where it's safe, and I'm gonna bring you a biiig steak for dinner."

"Aww, just one?" Kitmon whined.

Kyubimon smiled. "One for each of you!"

"Yay!"

Mako frowned while he was watching this. "What's going on?" he murmured.

Chibi came walking up next to him. "Sweet, isn't it?" she smiled. "Rika and Vixi are so cute... too bad Mommy doesn't allow me to keep either of them in my room."

'Something is not right here...' Mako thought. 'If those are Rika and Renamon, who is that Kyubimon? Did Ai capture their mother?'

"Chibi... how can I get in there?" he asked.

Chibi looked at him in confusion. "Huh? You can't get in there. Only Mommy knows how to open the barrier, and she always tells me that they need to stay in their forest, where they are free to do whatever they want. Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"But, you don't understand..." Mako said. "Remember my friends I told you about? Rika... she's one of them!"

Chibi blinked. Then she started to giggle. "Ah, stop pulling my leg! Rika and her family have never left their forest, so there's no way that you could have met her."

'Now what do I do?' Mako wondered. 'Rika and Renamon are right in front of me, I have their D-Powers, but I still can't do anything to help them... unless...'

"Say... you said only Angel Digimon can use those panels?" he asked, gesturing at the star at the wall.

"Yes, that's true," Chibi nodded. "But why...?"

"I'm going to prove to you that Rika and her sister are my friends," he said. "TinyDevimon digivolve to... Twilimon!"

And once again, Mako digivolved into his new Rookie form, spreading his white bat wings and his black bird wings.

"W-wow!" Chibi gushed. "You're as big as me now! W-wait, what are you doing?"

Twilimon stepped up to the star. "In this form, I am not just an angel or a devil... I am both! And therefore, I should be able to use this as well."

He raised his hand and wanted to bring it down on the control panel... but a deep growl coming from the entrance of the room made him stop.

A big, black-furred wolf with a mask and a pair of black wings came walking into the room. Mako recognized him at once: It was the feral guard dog Ai had turned Impmon into.

"Garmon..." he nervously murmured.

Chibi clapped her hands. "Hi, Fluffy!" she shouted cheerfully. "Did you come to play?"

Mako stared at her. "Th-THAT'S Fluffy?"

Chibi nodded. "Yeah! Isn't he cute?"

Well, there were many words Mako would use to describe Garmon... but 'cute' was definitely not one of them.

Garmon growled as he slowly approached the two kids.

"Isn't that nice?" Chibi smiled. "I think he likes you."

'What's wrong with her?' Mako thought. 'Doesn't she realize he's about to attack?'

"N-nice doggy..." he muttered. "Good doggy... don't hurt me, please..."

"Aww, don't worry, he just wants to play with you," Chibi smiled.

Garmon then barked and leapt at Twilimon. Twilimon knew he could easily defend himself... but he didn't want to hurt Impmon. And there was no room to avoid the attack, he was cornered.

He gasped when the wolf Digimon's heavy body came crashing down on this. He winced when he saw the huge muzzle in front of his face, filled with sharp teeth, he felt Garmon's hot breath, and then...

Garmon gave his face a big, wet lick.

Mako blinked in surprise. He looked up at the panting form of Garmon. He still looked scary, but for some reason, he was wagging his tail.

"See?" Chibimon chuckled. "I told you he just wanted to play."

'But how?' Mako wondered. 'I thought Ai said he was now loyal to her... so why didn't he attack me?'

Was it Impmon's influence from within the feral Digimon's soul? Or was it because she never directly told him that Mako was an enemy?

Suddenly, he saw the answer right in front of him. "Of course..." he murmured. "It's so easy... Ai might have changed Impmon and forced him to obey her... but he's still my partner, too."

He stood up and slowly reached out to touch Garmon's head. When the black wolf allowed it, he softly petted his head fur. Garmon blissfully closed his eyes.

Mako smiled. "So, you're not the big, bad dog I thought you were, huh? That's right, you're a nice doggy, aren't you?"

Garmon tried licking his face again, and Mako knew that Impmon must have recognized him.

Chibi giggled. "Everyone thinks he's so scary, while actually, he's just a big softie who loves to have his belly rubbed... but he's extremely loyal."

"I guess so," Mako smirked. "Now, Garmon, I want you to guard the door and warn me if anyone approaches... and I mean ANYONE!"

Garmon barked once and obediently walked over to the door.

"Amazing!" Chibi said. "Usually, he just listens to Mommy..."

'Even more proof that I am his second Tamer,' Mako thought while walking up to the control panel. 'Now, let's try this again...'

One more time, he raised his hand and put it on the star on the wall.

Still, nothing happened.

Mako tried it again, but the results were the same: The barrier in front of the forest Rika and her sister were trapped in didn't vanish.

"But why?" he asked himself. "I have the powers of darkness and light, so why can't I open it?"

He looked at his regressed mother. "Chibi? Can you do me a favor? Please use your bracelet to open the barrier, okay?"

"I... I can't do that," she replied. "Mommy told me not to..."

"But Chibi," he shouted. "Didn't you tell me we were going to be James Bond and Rouge the Bat? Since when do they listen to others? Since when do they give up when they face a barrier?"

"I... I can't do it," Chibi whined. "Please... don't make me do this. Mommy will be angry with me."

"That's just it," Mako said. "She isn't your Mommy, YOU are HER Mommy."

"Stop that!" she shouted. "That's not funny at all! I don't want to play with you anymore!"

"But it's true," Mako insisted. "And not just that, but you are MY Mom as well..."

"No, no, not listening!" Chibi shouted and pressed her hands on her ears. "LALALALALA!" she sang, trying to block off Twilimon's voice.

Mako was taken aback. Her behavior reminded him too much of Ai. Did his mother really act like this back when she was a child, or... did Ai make her like this?

"I'm sorry..." he murmured. "I thought I could save you... and my friends..."

He looked back at where Viximon and Kitmon were once again playing with each other, and at the confused face of ChibiD'Arcmon. He then sighed. 'At least I have the D-Powers,' he said. 'I have to try and get out of here... I will have to come back later. I need help if I want to free them...'

"I will come back, Mom," he whispered. "I promise..."

Suddenly, Garmon barked loudly. Mako quickly ran to the entrance of the room and peered around the corner.

And gasped when he saw the tall figure of Lucemon walking down the corridor.

She smirked. "Little brother, sneaking away like that was a naughty thing to do. Now get back to your room!"

Twilimon stepped out into the corridor. "No, I won't!" he said. "I'm leaving, Ai, and you can't stop me!"

"Oh, I can't?" Lucemon grinned. "Just watch me... Garmon, why don't you convince him a bit?"

"Don't do this, Garmon!" Mako shouted. "I'm your friend..."

"And I am his mistress!" Lucemon shouted. "Obey me, Garmon!"

The black wolf looked back and forth between his two Tamers. He was confused. Ai had changed his mind to obey his Tamer, but they were both his Tamers... so what was he supposed to do? With a pitiful whine, he crouched down on the floor.

"Pathetic dog!" Lucemon yelled. "Get out of my way!" She shot an orb of darkness at Garmon, and he was flung aside. Garmon yelped when he collided with the wall.

"That was unnecessary, Ai," Mako said. "He's not your enemy."

"Don't you get it yet, you fool?" Lucemon hissed. She let an orb of light appear in her right hand and another orb of darkness in her left hand. "Your pathetic little sister is no more. I am Lucemon, reborn from the sin data that corrupted your sister... and I will make this world my world."

"NO!" Mako shouted. "Ai is still in there, somewhere, I know it!"

"You are such a fool," Lucemon glowered. "This whole world may have been born because of Ai's ridiculous ideas of an Utopia where children rule over the adults... but now, I can use it to control everything. That's why all the adults have been turned into little kids." She snickered. "Children are so much easier to control than adults. And as long as I give them what they want, they will do ANYTHING for me. As for the former children... they are grateful that I placed them in charge of the new tykes, making them the best servants I could ask for."

"No..." Mako sobbed. "All of our old friends... they are not like this. They will realize that you are bad and..."

"I have some news for you," Lucemon said. "Did you know that the old Lucemon had some personal servants? High-ranked Devil Digimon that were hers to command... and when my old body got destroyed, their data was absorbed by my own data stream. And when little Ai finally reached her Ultimate Level - my TRUE form - I was able to release their souls, transforming Manami and all the others into my true lieutenants."

She spread her arms and laughed. "All of the children that had been willing to join Ai don't exist anymore. The darkness has consumed them all, and only Lucemon and her dark regime remain."

"I don't believe you," Mako whispered. "Ai is still in you, or else you wouldn't have spared our mom..."

"Idiot..." Lucemon hissed. "That little bitch means NOTHING to me. I just kept her as a plaything, nothing more, nothing less. Her powers of light prevented me to make her one of my lieutenants as well, and on top of that, Ai's silly little wish turned her into a Rookie. That's the reason why I keep her around as my 'daughter'. I still hope that I somehow will be able to turn her into my general, a fallen angel more powerful than d'Arcmon has ever been... but if that turns out to be impossible, I will gladly dispose of her myself."

A loud sob made both Twilimon and Lucemon turn around.

ChibiD'Arcmon came out of the room. "M-m-mommy..." she sniffed. "Y-you... you don't mean that... d-don't you?" She sniffled again. "You... you said you loved me..." Tears ran down the little angel's face.

"What... what are you doing in there?" Lucemon asked. "I told you not to leave your room, didn't I? You are such a disobedient little brat..."

Chibi sobbed even louder. "No, Mommy... tell me that's not true... you're not bad... aren't you?"

"Chibi..." Mako murmured. He really didn't know what to say.

"QUIET!" Lucemon shouted. "I'll deal with you later." A shove of power, and ChibiD'Arcmon was pushed back into the barrier room. She then looked back at Twilimon. "Now to deal with you, you little abomination..." She snarled. "You know that this cursed form of yours only exists because of your bond to your sister. But NOBODY except me deserves such a form, such a fusion of light and darkness, this symbol of my corruption..."

"I am who I am," Twilimon said. "And as long there is no proof for your words, I will keep on believing that I will some day be able to save her... as well as Mom and all the others you have imprisoned."

"That will be hard to do... considering that you will be dead in a couple of minutes," Lucemon smiled.

"You know, there's one thing you really should consider..." Twilimon said as he slowly backed off.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is that?"

"The next time you design a tower of evil... hire a bunch of more competent architects."

And with these words, Twilimon grabbed the sack with the D-Powers, turned around, jumped through the open window behind him, spread his wings and flew away from the tower as fast as he could.

Lucemon was tempted to go after him. Then she shook his head. "He may be a little pest, but he can't do anything..." she grumbled. "I am all powerful... not even the Four Sovereigns' powers combined would be enough to take me down."

She grinned. "Especially not after having absorbed the powers of Barbamon, Daemon, Beelzemon, Belphemon and Leviamon," she grinned. "All I need is the sin data of Lust, and then I will be UNSTOPPABLE!"

And, in the manner of all classic evil overlord type villains in any good RPG, she laughed diabolically.


	62. The white croc

"C'mon, play with us!" a little Muchomon smiled as she looked up at the floating form of Henry.

"Um, sorry, I have no time," he replied as he tried to follow his sister and their two Digimon partners.

"Awww, c'mooonnn..." a human boy pleaded. "It'll be fuunnnn..."

"No, honestly, I really have to go with my sister now..." Henry said as they waded through the masses of children in the park.

When they finally found some peace and quiet at a refreshing fountain, Henry groaned. "Man... little kids sure can be stubborn."

"Oh, I know that," Suzie smirked. "I used to be one."

"Oh, uh... sorry, Suzie, I didn't mean it like that..."

His adult sister smiled. "I know, I'm just teasing ya. I think it's funny that for once, our roles are reversed. That is, uh... if you were Harmony, that is..."

Henry sighed. "Look, Suzie, I know all your memories tell you that Harmony is your sibling and not me, but... now that I have my own body, I can be your brother just as Harmony is your sister. How does that sound?"

"Well, I do know that you are like Harmony," Suzie admitted. "Every time I listen to your words, it's as if I was listening to my sister... you may be male and in a wrong body, but you really are just like her twin."

"It... really is... interesting to see you act like a grownup, Suzie," Turuiemon spoke up. "I mean... it's almost as if you are a completely different person."

Suzie gave her a sad smile. "Well, I guess that happens when people grow up... I may not really be as old as a true grownup would be, but I somehow know what to say and how to act. I mean, I could act like I did back when I was the little sister... but that would be childish, wouldn't it?" She grinned. "And admit it, you are glad that I haven't tried to dress you or Gargomon up in baby clothes, aren't you?"

"Well, that's ONE good thing this change entailed..." Gargomon muttered. "But I can't think of any others..."

Turuiemon smiled and then leaned against his tall, muscular frame. "Aw, and what about our marriage, 'Dear'?"

Gargomon blushed. "C-c-can we talk about something else, please?"

"Yes," Henry nodded. "Like, what are we looking for?"

"Duh, Rika, Takato and the others, obviously," Gargomon said.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Sure, but I mean, where should we start looking?"

"You know, I have no idea..." Turuiemon sighed.

"Me neither," Suzie said. "But believe me, I am willing to search all of Tokyo until I have found them. As the last two remaining, active Tamers, it is our duty to save our friends, isn't it?"

Henry didn't point out the possibility of their friends being somewhere else on Japan. Furthermore, he really had no other plan either.

"If we only had some sort of clue where to start..." he murmured.

"Aaaah, mou-man-tai," Gargomon grinned. "I'm pretty sure we will come across some sort of clue soon enough."

"And how?" Henry asked. "Do you think it will just come running past us?"

At that moment, a speeding blur came running at them. They only had time enough to see three figures, and to hear a voice that shouted: "Sis! Slow down, or I'm gonna puuuuuuke!"

The blur zoomed past them and left a trail of dust behind. The human woman and the three Digimon looked past it in confusion.

"Um..." Gargomon spoke up. "Wasn't that just Rika's dad?"

"And Bimon..." Henry added. "I wonder what they are doing..."

They all winced when they heard a loud crash.

"Running against a tree, it seems..." Suzie muttered.

In front of said tree, Fuchsmon was sitting and held her head. "Oooowwww, that's gonna leave a nasty bump..."

"Wh-wh-why didn't you stop, sis?" Bimon muttered from above her. The impact had thrown him up into a tree. He then spat out some leaves. "Phew!"

"C-can someone get the number of that truck?" Yui murmured while chirping Biyomon were circling her head.

Suzie and her team then came running. "M-Mr. Nonaka?" Turuiemon asked hesitantly.

Romi looked up at them. "Um, do I know you? Wait a minute... Gargomon? You are the Digimon partner of my daughter's friend, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," Gargomon nodded. "That's me, and this is my other partner Henry, Harmony's, um, twin... and those are his sister Suzie and her partner Turuiemon... former Lopmon."

Turuiemon smiled. "I'm his WIFE!"

"I... see," Romi said as she stood up. "So you could keep your minds like me, I take it?"

"Not quite..." Suzie sighed. "I was just a little girl with little girl's thoughts in my head before all of this happened..."

"But, Mr. Nonaka, why are you...?" Henry began to ask.

"Please, call me Romi," Fuchsmon sighed. "Makes this much less confusing..."

"All right... Romi... why are you here with Bimon? Shouldn't you both be back with Rika's mom?"

Romi frowned. "Rumiko has become victim to the devils' powers... as for Bimon, he's not a threat anymore. Actually, he doesn't really remember that he was Barbamon," she whispered.

"Um, excuse me?" the female Meramon then said as she stood up on wobbly legs. "But we're kind of on the run... those Azraelmon and Succubimon were after us."

"And... who are you?" Suzie wondered.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Yui Sasaki. Say, if your name is Suzie, is your second name, per any chance, Wong?"

"Yes, it is," Suzie replied in surprise. "But why...?"

Yui grinned. "Well, Kei, the Game Mistress, has sent me to find you, as well as Romi here."

"But... what for?"

Yui giggled. "Congratulations, you have now joined the new party of heroes in the game made by the RPG Maker."

"WH-WHAT?" Henry gasped. "That game again? Damn, in all the confusion, I completely forgot about it..."

"Yeah, you see, since Kei couldn't stop Lucemon from taking Rika and the other Tamers who-knows-where, she has decided to choose a couple of Hybrids to form the new party that can find and save the original party together."

Henry and Gargomon looked at each other, then Gargomon whistled. "Man," he said. "That Kei sure has gotten the hang of this Game Master shtick, hasn't she?"

"Well, maybe... but that still doesn't help us any further," Henry pointed out. "We still don't know where Rika and the others are being held."

"Say... don't you look kind of familiar?" Yui wondered as she closely looked at Henry.

"Sis!" Bimon suddenly shouted. Romi had nearly forgotten that he was still up in the tree.

"Sis?" Henry whispered in Romi's ear.

"He's my twin brother in this new reality, but I'll explain later," she whispered back. She looked up and asked: "What's the matter, bro? Why don't you come down?"

Bimon grinned. "I found a chest that was hidden up here. It was stuck between two branches."

Now Romi sweatdropped. "A... chest?" she murmured. "In a TREE??"

Henry sighed. "I guess you still have to learn many things about RPGs if we really want to work together... no matter how weird a place is, as long as one of the hero characters can reach that place, there can be an item hidden there."

"Yes, maybe, but... a whole CHEST? Why not something that is not quite as heavy like, say, a sack?"

"Hey, maybe the RPG Maker didn't have a sack sprite," Gargomon suggested. "Let's just be glad we found something that can help us on our quest."

"Okay, then let's take it and get out of here already before they find us," Yui said. "Umm... Bimon, right? Can you please throw the chest down to us? Or, maybe its contents?"

Bimon smirked. "Do you accept me into your team?"

Yui was not the only one to be taken aback. "Wh-what? B-but you aren't even a Hybrid..."

"Neither was I before Lucemon took control," Romi pointed out. "But since my former wife and her mother are our sisters in this twisted reality, it's obvious that Bimon and I must have had both a Digimon and a human parent."

"What are you talking about, sis?" Bimon wondered. "You know Mom's a Sakuyamon... or are you playing pretend?"

'A... Sakuyamon,' Romi thought. 'Just like my mother was... and also Renamon's Mega form? Just a coincidence?'

"So, am I on the team?" Bimon smirked.

"Can we trust him?" Henry whispered.

"I see no reason why not," Romi whispered back. "He showed no sign of remembering his past, and he acted as worried towards me as every twin brother would be... he even helped me in the fight against the devil Digimon."

"Well, since it looks like he's going to come along either way, we can as well formally accept him on the team."

"Great!" Bimon shouted. "Now, catch!" And he threw down several items that had been stored in the hidden chest.

Turuiemon picked up a pair of curved armblades. "Weapons?" she wondered.

"So we can better kick butt," Yui grinned as she took a whip that was burning with digital fire. "I had some gymnastic and cheerleading training back at school, so I think I know how to use this thing."

"Awesome, new guns!" Gargomon grinned as he took off his old armguns ad replaced them with the slightly bigger, blue-colored ones.

"I got a pair of gloves," Bimon said excitedly. "Look, sis, they look just like those the cool kickboxers on TV are using. What do you have?"

Romi was surprised that in this world, such things of kickboxers actually still existed, but then she remembered that only Japan got changed. She then looked down at the small weapon that was lying to her feet.

She sweatdropped. "It's... a short, pink wand that's tipped with a sparkling star..." she murmured.

"Aw, a real girl's weapon," Bimon smirked at his sister.

"Wait, that's all?" Henry wondered. He was surprised that there was no weapon for him. He sighed. "Oh well, maybe I'm like Calumon and not strong enough to actually fight..."

"Henry..." Suzie muttered. "I... I have a weapon as well..." And she showed him the small shield that had been lying on the floor. "I... I think this is mine..."

"Obviously..." Henry murmured. "The others already have weapons that fit their fighting styles, and I'm much too small to lift that thing."

Suzie looked closer at the shield. It looked like it could be mounted on the arm and was made of bronze. She could also see various animals on its surface, aligned in a circular pattern.

"The... the Chinese Zodiac..." she murmured and looked at the rabbit. She then looked up at Turuiemon.

'Could it be?' she wondered. 'The Deva? Is it... because of my connection to Lopmon?'

"Why do I have a weapon?" she asked. "I don't even know how to fight..."

"Remember, you're a Hybrid as well, Suzie," Turuiemon told her partner. "You have Digimon genes in your blood... and every Digimon is a natural fighter."

Suzie looked down at the shield. "I said I wanted to help..." she murmured. "But... I don't know if I could fight other Digimon myself..."

* * *

"As you can see," Belphemon said as he lead Yamaki and his little crew through the underground base. "We have everything we need down here. Quarters for everyone, a security system, a huge kitchen and a functional food provision network..."

"How does that work?" Tally asked curiously.

"Well, we simply dug a few small tunnels that are connected with the surface... the entrances are in perfectly disguised, of course... and every now and then, one of our Ninjamon or Falcomon spies heads up to the surface and brings us everything we need. That includes food, machine parts, weapons, equipment, potions that fill up your HP..."

Riley blinked. "Your what?"

"What I would rather like to know is, how were you able to build up such a base in such a short time?" Yamaki asked.

"Well, that's mostly because most of the base already existed when we got here," Ai's father explained.

"What do you mean, Mr..." Yamaki shook her head. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"I suppose you could just call me Daisuke," the little boy sighed. "Since most of us have the appearance of Rookies or grade schoolers, we call each other by our first names anyway."

"Okay, Daisuke... but what do you mean, that base already existed? I've never seen any reports that indicate the existence of such an underground base..."

Alice winced. "I guess I have an explanation for that," she said. Turning to Daisuke, she asked: "Did you, perchance, find any sorts of equipment that have a big, blue 'D' on them?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Daisuke said in a surprised voice. "We found many crates and a few pieces of machinery that had this sign on them. We were wondering what it meant..."

"I can tell you that," Alice frowned. "It means 'Dolphin'... this is my grandfather's secret, secondary laboratory."

"What?" Yamaki shouted. "But how could he have... I mean, the government never found anything that indicated such a second laboratory would exist."

"Do you really think he could have made all his experiments in that little lab at the edge of town?" Alice huffed. "Down here, he was REALLY able to work undisturbed."

"How was he able to build this?" Belphemon asked.

Alice smirked. "Simple, he hired a gang of Digimon mercenaries, a group of Drimogemon, and you know that no Digimon is able to dig faster than those drill-noses."

"And how could he make sure they wouldn't tell anyone of his experiments?" Riley asked.

"He... he used them as guinea pigs... for the strength of his first batch of Hybrid clones..." Alice muttered. "The Drimogemon never stood a chance... still, those clones were imperfect, so grandpa decided to kill them off again the next time they were resting in their tanks... that's why he decided to hire Kouki and Ivan to serve as templates... instead of artificially merging human DNA and Digimon data to create clones, he wanted to turn already existing humans into Hybrids by splicing them with Digimon data."

"Wait a minute!" Kouki shouted. "You want to tell me we are just... his secondary alternative? He only took us because his first team was a bunch of losers? I can't believe this!"

"Believe it, Kouki..." Alice said in a bitter voice. "I was the only one he ever told me about it... and only shortly before I entered the tank to... to become a Hybrid." She sighed. "I never knew of his other experiments or this other base before... all he did was a mystery to me... I seriously believed he wanted to help humans and Digimon to come closer..."

"I... heard rumors," Ivan suddenly spoke up. "I heard that he wanted to create the ultimate soldier to take revenge on the government or something like that... but I still volunteered to take part in the experiment."

"You... still took part after knowing all of this?" Kouki gasped. "WHY?"

Ivan closed his eyes. "Because... I needed the money... to take care of my little siblings, back in Russia..." he whispered.

"I would have had the chance to back out of the experiment," Alice said. "But I still decided to do it... for my grandfather."

"Zhuqiaomon..." Tally murmured. "I wonder... did he know about all of this? And if he did... did he have a reason not to attack this underground base? Neither my father nor my mother ever told me about this..."

"He was only becoming a threat to Zhuqiaomon when his experiments met with success..." Riley grumbled. "That's why he sent the Deva to destroy his other lab... and he only sent them there because the Hybrids were stored there at the moment."

"We've never been in the underground base," Alice explained. "All the experiments he conducted in here were connected with his creation of clones... after he found out that method wouldn't work, he decided to mostly abandon the project and concentrate on infusing humans with digital DNA... and that's why he abandoned this laboratory. All of the entrance tunnels were sealed off, so that nobody would ever find it..."

"But we found it," Belphemon said. "After Kenta and Kazu had the ingenious idea of digging a tunnel underneath Lucemon's force field..."

Huge grins appeared on the faces of the dynamic duo.

"We found someone who was able to dig faster than any Drimogemon. With only a couple of strokes of his tail, we managed to create a deep trench at the edge of town, close to the abandoned laboratory... and in the end, we found this abandoned base."

"Who could dig such a deep trench in such a short time?" Riley wondered. "And why hasn't Lucemon found it yet?"

"Oh, he was able to quickly heap the earth back up where it belonged," Daisuke smiled. "Only leaving a small tunnel that most human-sized Digimon could use to get here... if they know where to search for the entrance."

"As for who did it, I suppose you should meet him in person," Belphemon smirked and gestured towards the towering door he had come through when he entered the cave. "Shall we?"

They followed the rehabilitated Demon Lord through a tunnel that was created for someone of his size, until they reached a cavern that was nearly as big as the previous one, only that in here, there were almost no machines of furniture of any kind. The back of the cave was padded with many, colorful cushions and pillows, and in one corner, a huge pile of fish was lying. While most of the others held their noses, Tally and Riley licked their feline lips when the smell reached their nostrils.

A small Otamamon was sitting on the pile and was busy throwing fishes into the huge maw of the Digimon that was spread out on most of the pillows.

"There you go, Junior... open wide!" the Otamamon said in a squeaky voice.

The colossal reptile chewed on the fishes, swallowed them and belched loudly. "Thanks, Dad!" he then grinned, showing two rows of sharp teeth.

Yamaki and his team stared at the colossal Digimon in disbelief. Even though he now resembled an alligator more than a caiman, and even though his scales were now a bright white instead of a dull red, they clearly recognized him.

"Leviamon?" Riley gasped.

The huge crocodile sneered at them. "Hey, look who's come for a visit! How's it going, babe?"

Riley growled. "Betamon..." she hissed. "You may have the body and voice of a grownup, but your manners are still as immature as ever."

"Hey, what shall I say?" the former Demon Lord shrugged. "Lucemon didn't really give any of us the time to grow up, didn't she?"

"Well, that didn't seem to bother you back when you still wanted to side with Barbamon!" Riley shouted. "Is there a reason why we should trust you?"

"There is a pretty good reason," Belphemon intervened. "If he still wanted to be a true Demon Lord, he wouldn't have turned into the redeemed form of Leviamon."

"And... what are your motives?" Alice asked the giant alligator.

"My motives?" Leviamon grumbled. "I'm gonna tell you my motives: I've had it with Barbamon, Lucemon or whoever wants me to act like their little tool! And after Barbamon betrayed me... well, let me tell you that it really took a load of my mind..."

"I... I tried to help him," Otamamon said. "I managed to get him out of that asylum after I said that I was his father. I think I was the only one who still was willing to accept him... as the one he was."

"So you are..." Tally said.

Leviamon grinned. "Everyone, meet my Dad! Yeah, he helped me a bunch after I lost my virus data. He made me realize that I would continue to be all alone if I would still keep on living as the glutton I was... that's why I decided to help Belphemon when he came to me and asked me to help him dig that trench."

Riley looked at the giant pile of fishes. "Somehow, I find it hard to believe that you stopped being a glutton..."

"Hey, a big boy needs plenty to eat," Leviamon defended himself. "If I was still a Demon Lord, I would have eaten any Digimon I came across, just to satisfy his hunger."

"I think we can trust him," Tally said. "Isn't his redeemed appearance the proof we need?"

"Well, all right..." Riley grumbled. "But I'll keep an eye on you, bozo!" she shouted and pointed a claw at her former fellow Demon Lord.

Leviamon grinned. "I told you the girls dig me, Dad..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry, I had to remove and reupload this episode, since I included a scene that was actually impossible to happen. I wrote that Alice decided to use Dobermon's digital code to become a Hybrid after his death, which is impossible, since the Deva were already destroyed by the time Dobermon died.

Sorry for any inconveniences!


	63. Clothes make the woman

"Well, Yui and the other will take at least 30 minutes to get here," Kei sighed. "I guess I can take a well-deserved break..."

"Me too," Eiko nodded, and they both sank down on Kei's bed, next to each other.

"Handling all that RPG Maker stuff is tiring, I'm telling ya..." Kei grumbled.

"Hey, you try and keep an eye on three hyperactive children at once," Eiko groaned. "I thought they were gonna kill me..."

"By the way, what are they doing, now that you're not watching them?"

"I let them play a nice game," Eiko shrugged. "They were so fascinated with it, I don't think they will stop playing it within the next few hours..."

* * *

"I trade your Pikachu for a Clefairy," Wormmon said.

"No way!" Mizuki protested. "I need that Pikachu to beat the second gym leader! You keep your Clefairy!"

"But... but it's girly!" Wormmon protested. "And pink! I can't fight with a pink Pokémon..."

"I'll take your Clefairy," Tanemon said.

"Really?" Wormmon asked hopefully. "What do you have in exchange?"

Tanemon giggled. "A Jigglypuff!"

* * *

"They will be fine, trust me," Eiko assured her friend. "But what about the game?"

"Holy can keep an eye on things for a short while," Kei said. "I just need to lie down for a moment..."

Suddenly, Eiko smelled something. She moved closer to her friend and sniffed. "Kei... you stink!" she said.

"Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say," the Lillymon said.

"But it's true," Eiko insisted. "You smell like you haven't taken a shower in five days."

"Umm... actually... it was six days..." Kei muttered.

"What the... KEI!! Under the shower with you, right now! You think I want to lose consciousness just by being in the same room as you?"

"But... but I can't..." Kei protested. "Yui and the others are coming..."

"You said it yourself, they won't be here within the next 30 minutes," Eiko said. "You've got more than enough time."

Kei winced. There was one specific reason why she didn't want to take a shower, and that was her new body. Being a Palmon had been bad enough, but at least the difference wasn't that different from a human boy (if you ignore the plant parts). But a Lillymon... that was a whole different story altogether. Kei didn't want to even think about the... parts that were hidden underneath her flowery dress.

"Um, I just remembered that I need to fix something with the RPG Maker..." she stuttered, standing up and walking back to her PC.

Eiko held her back by her dress. "No excuses," she said. "You're going to take a shower, and that's final!"

"Hey, you're not my Digimommy!" Kei protested as her friend dragged her into the bathroom.

"No, but currently, I'm your roommate, and I have to endure the smell, so you're gonna have to do what I say." The vampire woman stuck out her tongue and closed the door. "I'm not gonna let you out there until you haven't taken a shower."

"Well, crud..." Kei groaned.

After a couple of minutes, Eiko was satisfied to hear the sound of running water. 'Well, about time,' she thought to herself. 'I might have been a little rascal as a ChibiBakemon, but at least I was a clean rascal.'

She then thought of something. 'Kei's dress is going to be dirty as well... maybe I should put it into the laundry.'

Quietly, she reopened the bathroom door and looked inside. Underneath the shower, she could see the silhouette of her friend, who was unaware of the other woman's presence. Eiko quickly took the Lillymon's dress and closed the door.

When Kei was finished, she tried to ignore the sensations when she toweled herself off. When she was dry, she looked for her clothes... and blinked in confusion when she couldn't find them.

"Eiko!" she shouted. "Have you seen my... my dress?"

"Sure," Eiko replied. "It was so icky, I had to put it into the laundry."

"WHAT? Why did you do that? Now I don't have anything to wear at all!"

"Don't be silly, don't you have any other clothes?"

Kei was taken aback. Now that she thought about it, her mother's former wardrobe was now HER wardrobe, together with all the clothes inside.

She shuddered when she remembered that her mother didn't have any masculine clothes at all. The flowery Lillymon dress was bad enough...

"I can't wear those!" she protested. "Those are GIRL clothes!"

"So? You're a girl now, buddy, you better live with it!"

"But I... well, okay..." Kei sighed. She wrapped herself in a towel and meekly opened the bathroom door. She saw her friend looking at her with a smirk. "Um, can't you look the other way?"

"Hey, we're all girls here," Eiko chuckled. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"For your information, I'm still a boy mentally," Kei grumbled.

"Oh, sure you are... is that why you have a 'Digi-Boys Today' magazine lying underneath your bed?"

Kei blushed. "Th-that belongs to my Mom," she insisted. "I mean, before everything changed, that is..."

"Suuure it does," Eiko giggled. "But I think you should get dressed before our guests arrive..."

Kei wisely decided to shut up for now and quickly went into her mother's former bedroom (now her own) and quickly put on a couple of clothes.

Eiko raised an eyebrow when Kei came back out of the bedroom and she saw the pink shirt and the white skirt she was wearing.

"Um... nice combo, girlfriend!" she chuckled.

"Hey, it was the best I could find," Kei defended herself. "All the other stuff looks even more girly..."

"But... a PINK shirt?" Eiko grinned. "Isn't that a 'girly' color?"

"Well, maybe, but at least this shirt doesn't have any frills or pictures of kittens and flowers on it," Kei grumbled.

"Well, yeah, whatever you say..." Eiko smirked.

She still wondered how her friend had managed to bring her wings through that shirt.

* * *

Several minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was Yui.

"Hi, sis!" she smiled. "Check out what I have!" And she showed off her brand-new flame whip.

"Um... that's cool, Yui... did you bring the others?"

"Yup, the whole gang!" Yui nodded and let the others in: Henry, Suzie, Gargomon, Turuiemon, Fuchsmon and Bimon.

"Um... why did you bring him?" Eiko wondered and gestured at Bimon.

Bimon hugged his sister. "We are only available as a double pack," he grinned. "Where she goes, I'm going too."

"Bro, please stop that, it's embarrassing..." Romi muttered.

Henry was looking at Kei. "Nice to see you again. Um, great clothes..."

"Um... thanks..." Kei said. "Well... since most of you don't know me yet, I'm gonna introduce myself. "I'm Kei, and I am... or rather, was, I'm not too sure of that anymore by now, Takato's cousin. I'm also the Game Master of the game I'm sure all of you have heard of by now, the RPG Maker that is responsible for this situation."

"Oh, you bet I do," Gargomon grumbled. Turuiemon and Suzie nodded.

"Well... the first time I've heard about it, I didn't want to believe it," Romi said. "But looking at myself now, I can't really say that anymore, can I?"

"Um, what's a 'RPG Maker'?" Bimon asked.

"That... that's a long story, bro," Romi said. "Say, why don't you go and ask the kids if they let you play as well..."

"Hey, I'm as old as you!" Bimon protested. "I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm a big boy!"

"Hey, look!" Wormmon just shouted. "My Magikarp just evolved into Gyarados!"

"Wow, awesome!" Bimon shouted. "Let me see!" And he sat down next to Wormmon, looking intently at the Gameboy screen.

Romi sweatdropped. "Well, so much for his 'big boy' speech..." she muttered.

"All right, Kei, why don't you tell us why exactly you chose us to be the new team of 'RPG Heroes'," Turuiemon said.

"Well, I thought it was obvious," Suzie said. "We all are related to the first team of Hybrid Tamers, most of us know how to fight or at least what it means to be a Tamer, and we already know of the RPG Maker."

"She's right," Kei nodded. "Would you want me to ask a couple of strangers to save your friends and siblings? And, um, daughters?" she added while looking at Romi.

"I get it why you chose us," Romi said. "But there's only one thing that's bothering me..."

"And that is?" Kei wondered.

Romi gestured at Yui. "Why did you make HER a part of this group? She is not related to the former Tamers, she does not know how to fight..."

"Hey, that's rude!" Yui shouted. "I'm a pretty sportive girl, you know? I'm on the school gymnastic team. And I do have a relationship with the former Tamers."

Romi raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

Yui grinned. "As soon as she's back to normal, Renamon is gonna be my girlfriend!"

Romi blinked. Several times. "Come... come again?"

"Sis, not that again..." Eiko sighed. "You know Renamon already has a boyfriend, don't you?"

"So what?" Yui proclaimed. "I doubt she'd want him the way he is now. And when we are both grownups, there is nothing that could stop us from being a a couple." She giggled.

"Excuse me, but my daughter isn't going to have a relationship with anyone," Romi protested.

Kei cleared her throat. "Um, guys... I want to remind you that we are trying to turn things back to normal here, you know? That is, as normal as things can be..."

"I don't think there's much we can do to undo the first big change," HolyCalumon said from the background, where the PC was standing. "Reversing Lucemon's changes won't be too difficult as soon as we manage to somehow beat her, however."

"Oh, and that's going to be soooo easy," Gargomon huffed. "In case you have forgotten, she's not the cute little girl she used to be anymore."

"That's why we need to save the original Tamers," Kei insisted. "And I need you to find them and save them. I would do it myself, but you see..."

"I know, I know, you have to stay at the PC," Henry sighed. "But our chances aren't exactly high, you know that? Most of us are stuck as Rookies or Champions... how could we stand up against Lucemon's squad of Succubimon and Azraelmon? They're all Ultimates."

"As in every RPG, you will need to gain experience by battling enemies," Kei said. "Also, Holy and I have been working on Champion and Ultimate forms for those of you who have never digivolved before, or who is now trapped in a body he didn't have before."

"And what about me?" Henry asked. "Can't I have my old body back?"

"I'm afraid that's not going to be that easy, Henry," Kei said. "Besides, I believe we are going to need your current body..."

"What? But why?" Henry wondered.

"The Digital Stabilizer, together with all the other gadgets and thingies Takato and the others have gathered, is now in the possession of Lucemon. And to allow your other teammates to digivolve, we need the powers of BioCalumon... after all, according to game history, he was created by Zhuqiaomon to allow Hybrids to digivolve as well."

"Oh... I see..." Henry muttered. "That's okay, I guess..."

"So, that's it?" Turuiemon wondered. "We have to fight small Champions and Rookies until we are strong enough to fight Lucemon's Disciplinary Squad?"

"Not just that," Kei said. "I still think you need some help... that's why you have to side with the rebels."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"The WHAT?" Gargomon asked.

* * *

Some time and a couple of explanations later…

"Okay... so let's say we will find those 'rebels'," Romi said. "How will they be able to help us?"

"Always the skeptic, now I know where Rika got it from..." Henry sighed. "Why don't you just trust Kei? She has proven that she can do her job, otherwise the mess with Millenniummon wouldn't have turned out the way it did."

"Who in blazes are you talking about?" Romi grumbled.

"Never mind that now," Kei intervened. "Listen, I've planned this carefully... it's true, we need the original Tamers to defeat Lucemon, and we still don't know where they are. So where can we find out? In Lucemon's hideout, obviously."

"But that would be like running into a lion's maw," Turuiemon protested. "You said it yourself that we can't possibly win against Lucemon's personal guardians yet."

"True, that's why it's going to be a stealth mission," Kei said, grinning down at her brother, who stared at her with wide caterpillar eyes.

Wormmon grinned back. "It was my idea!"

"Just leave everything to me, I'm gonna make sure that you will have to fight no Ultimate Digimon after you have managed to sneak into the tower," Kei promised.

"Still, breaking into that building won't be easy," Suzie remarked.

"Rather impossible, I'd say," Romi grumbled. "She must have placed guards everywhere, not to mention security cameras or even traps..."

"That's why we need the rebels' help," Eiko spoke up. "Kei made sure that with their help, you will be able to enter the tower underneath Lucemon's nose, and if you are careful, she won't know it."

Romi still wasn't convinced, but she decided to wait until she saw that rebel hideout.

"You almost forgot to tell them that they will meet their last team member there," Eiko said.

"Another one?" Gargomon sighed. "Let's see, we have me, my 'better half', my Tamer (who is imprisoned in a Digimon body that can't fight), his now grownup sister, the gender-swapped and age-regressed father of Rika and Renamon, his dangerous father turned loveable twin brother, a fire-girl that has never fought before..."

"Gee, thanks for being so open-minded," Yui muttered. She poked Gargomon's belly with her flaming finger. "For your information, tubby, Kei's little game provided me with all the fighting skills I need."

"Without creating a logical backstory for why she has these skills?" Henry smirked. "Kei, you're slipping..."

"It's not like I want to change everyone's history even more than I already have, okay?" Kei grumbled. "Let's just say she was good in gymnastics at school and she managed to put those skills in use in battle."

"You still haven't told us who that last, mysterious 'eighth member' is supposed to be," Turuiemon pointed out.

"Oh, you know her," Eiko giggled. "In fact, most of you have already met her at least once."

"Can you spit it out already?" Romi sighed.

"It's Alice!" Kei smiled.

Henry shook his head. "Now why didn't I see this coming?"

"Not her again..." Romi groaned. "Oh well, I guess it can't be worse... just tell us where we have to go to find the rebels' base, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the rebel base...

To be exact, in one of the additional tunnels the rebel diggers were working on to expand the base...

"I'm telling you, this is nothing but slavery..." one Drimogemon told the other.

"Oh, stop whining and keep digging," his colleague sighed.

"It's nothing but the truth. That Leviamon could dig a new tunnel with one swipe of his tail, but he does nothing but lying around in his cave and eating fish."

"You want us to be out of work?" the other Drimogemon asked. "Besides, you really don't want to let him do all the digging."

"Why not?" the first one grumbled.

"Well, do you want the whole cave collapsing on your head?"

His colleague grumbled something, but kept his mouth shut for now.

After a while, his friend spoke up again: "Say, don't you think it's getting kind of hot in here?"

"Now that you mention it..."

To both of their surprise, the ground they were just digging through suddenly caved in, and they fell into a much bigger tunnel that was already there when they came digging in.

They fell on a hard, black floor. The first Drimogemon grunted and rubbed his head. "Owch... huh? Say, this floor... doesn't it somehow look volcanic to you?"

"Buddy... I think you should take a look ahead..." the other one murmured.

In the middle of the tunnel, a deep trench was filled with masses of molten magma that was slowly flowing past the two stunned mole Digimon. The heat was unbelievable, and a few sparks that came flying over from the lava were singing their fur.

"H-how...?" one Drimogemon muttered. "We didn't really dig that deep, didn't we?"

"We only dug straight ahead, never downwards," his friend said. "There shouldn't be any lava here. So how...?"

"Oh, that would be my doing," a deep voice close to them chuckled.

They jumped up in surprise, when a tall, muscular man made of metal came slowly rising out of the hot lava, completely unscathed. He was dressed in leather pants that, surprisingly, were not damaged by the lava. A long, metal chain was wrapped around his body, and his hair looked like a plume of blue fire.

"SkullMeramon's the name, fire is my game!" the Digimon grinned. "And you two have just stumbled into my territory... but that doesn't matter, really... after all, in a couple of days, all of Japan will be bathed in lava."

"All of..."

"Japan?" the Drimogemon gulped.

"That's right!" SkullMeramon laughed. "I've been using my powers to cause all of this lava to rise from deep below the earth, and when it finally reaches the surface, I will let my magma erupt right where Tokyo Tower is standing... to teach all these humans that all their military and cultural power means nothing when faced with the wrath of fire! Hahahahahahah!"

The Drimogemon squeaked in fear, jumped back to their feet and quickly vanished back into the smaller tunnel they had dug themselves.

"W-we've got to tell the commander..." one of them stuttered.

"Y-yes, and Belphemon as well... you think he can protect us?"

"Depends on whether he's magma-proof..."

SkullMeramon laughed. "Yes! Yes, run, you fools! But you will never escape my... MAGMA OF DOOM!"

A tiny fireball with a face jumped out of the lava and hovered next to its master. "Um... boss?" the DemiMeramon asked. "Why did you just announce your plans to those Digimon?"

SkullMeramon pulled a pamphlet out of his pocket. "Villain's Today, Gold Edition, page 764... 'Every good villain proudly reveals his plans to an innocent bystander, accompanied by evil laughter... only to smite them shortly afterwards with his or her respective superpower.' Really, don't they teach you anything at school today?"

"Um... sorry, boss, I must have been sick when we had that subject..."

"That's all right, little minion," SkullMeramon smiled as he patted the Fire Rookie's head. "Now, why don't you and your friends go and flood that tunnel those two have come from? Maybe we can use it to our advantage..."

DemiMeramon saluted. "You got it, boss!" He then whistled, and at least two dozens of other DemiMeramons came jumping out of the lava.

"C'mon, boys, you heard the boss, let them feel the heat!"


	64. Do I know you?

Lucemon sighed when she entered the room. Almost every single one of the present officers had chosen to take on his or her Rookie form, and so the scene in front of here resembled more a playground for little children rather than the military briefing room it actually was. And the few Disciplinarians that had stayed in their Ultimate forms just watched how their smaller companions played, with amused grins on their faces.

Lucemon clapped her hands and caught everyone's attention. "Okay, that's enough playing for today! Can we please go through the daily reports, ladies and gentlemen? And I mean in a calm and professional manner, if you please!"

"Aw, cut us some slack, Ai!" a little KidDevimon whined. "We're forced to stay serious adults the whole day, so the people in town really take us serious. Can't we at least stay Rookies for the duration we're in your tower?" Several nods of approval were the reaction to his question.

"Stay in whatever form you want," Lucemon said. "But don't play in a business meeting, okay? We HAVE to keep our control over this city, or else our reign will be over before you know it."

"Aw, who could ever come up against you?" a SmallLadyDevimon asked. "And with the shield surrounding us, no one can enter from outside."

"That's true, but we still need to be careful. To order now, gentlebeings! Any important matters I need to be informed of before we start with the daily procedure?"

"Two things," one of the adult Succubimon spoke up. "For one, we've detected an unusually high amount of volcanic activity underneath the city. I've asked the responsible department for underground construction, and they told me that no Fire Digimon has currently a permission to dig any sorts of lava trenches down there."

"Maybe just a couple of enthusiastic fire Rookies," Lucemon shrugged. "Send an investigation team down there as soon as possible, but I doubt it's worth any trouble. Anything else?"

"Yes," the Succubimon nodded. "I'd like to remind you that today is the day of the kids' tour around your tower."

"Ah, so it's Friday again, isn't it?" Lucemon sighed. "Oh well, we just need to cut our meeting short... after all, we all know how impatient little kids can be. And they just LOVE to take a close look at my pets." A devious grin appeared on her face, and numerous giggles sounded through the room.

* * *

An hour after that, the meeting was over, and the tower staff was getting ready for the visit of the group of children and their guardian that were scheduled to take today's tour.

The young teacher (a former Grade A school kid) and her little charges were waiting outside, in front of the gates.

"When can we get in, Ma'am?" little Takehiro whined. "I'm getting bored!"

"I'm pretty sure our guide will arrive here very soon," his teacher smiled. "Just take a look at the impressive architecture, children... and everything was created by Lucemon's powers! We can be glad to have such a powerful empress who protects us from the outside world, don't you agree?"

"Architecture, schmarchitecture!" a small Lizzimon grumbled. "I wanna see the PETS! I heard they're so cute..."

Just then, the door opened, and a smiling Succubimon, dressed for once in a clean, blue guide uniform instead of a tight leather corset, stepped in front of the assembled children.

"Hello, everyone!" she said. "And welcome to the tower of our protector, the great Lucemon! I'm sure you must all be pretty anxious, but I just know you will have a great day, and I hope that we all can become good friends!"

She smiled, and no kid dared to protest... they all were smart enough to recognize a member of the Disciplinarian Squad, even if she was clad in something not quite as intimidating or... revealing.

Lucemon knew that ChibiD'arcmon and Garmon could cause some trouble, so she ordered her daughter and guardian pet to stay in their room and kennel, respectively.

While their guide was prattling over how amazing Lucemon was and with how little effort she managed to create everything within the tower, quite a few of the children were quickly becoming bored. They were all looking forward to seeing the personal pets of Lucemon, but they were only going to the visitor room in which they could see into the dimensional pockets of the pets, after the main part of the tour was over.

Lizzimon wasn't going to wait this long, however.

When the guide was telling the other kids about the security within the tower, and the teacher was listening intently, she took Takehiro's hand and pulled him around the next corner.

"Huh? M-mie, wh-what are you doing?"

The Lizzimon smirked. "Duh, we're going to visit the pets! What else?"

"But the guide told us not to go too far away from the group, and we will see them at the end of the tour, after all..."

"You wanna wait that long? C'moooonnnn, this is the perfect chance! They won't even notice we're gone. We go and see the pets, and by the time the others come as well, we just pretend we had never left. Easy as that!"

"Um... and you're sure that we won't get into trouble?" Takehiro asked hesitantly.

"Just shut up and come along, you big worrywart!" the reptilian Rookie sighed and pulled the human boy after her.

"D-do you even know where you're going?" Takehiro asked.

"Didn't you hear? The guide said the pocket dimensions where she keeps her pets are on the seventh floor.

Reaching the elevator, they looked up into the dark shaft. Takehiro looked around. "Um, do you see any elevator button around here?"

"No... but we don't need any," Lizzimon smirked. She wrapped her long and strong tail around her friend's waist and jumped high up into the air.

Takehiro let out a yelp of surprise, but before they were falling don again, Mie managed to sink her claws into the wall of the elevator shaft.

"See?" she smirked. "Now all I have to do is to climb up until we reach the seventh floor. Easy, isn't it?"

"B-but please, don't let me fall!" Takehiro pleaded.

"Hey, I'm our school's tail wrestling champion," Mie chuckled. "I won't let you fall, trust me!" And then she began to climb up the shaft.

Seven floor later, they jumped out of the shaft and looked around. "Now where are the pets?" Takehiro asked as he freed himself from Mie's tail.

"Let's try over there!" Mie shouted and ran towards a door. Takehiro hurried after her.

Behind the door, they found a small room that was empty... except for the glowing barrier of energy that separated this room from the wide, barren plains that lay behind it.

"That has to be one of the pocket dimensions our teacher was talking about," Mie said excitedly. She ran up to the barrier. "Can you see anything?"

"I only see rocks... and a few geysers here and there..." Takehiro muttered. "And is that a small volcano over there?"

"A miniature volcano, cool!" Mie smiled. As a lizard Digimon that was able to breathe fire, she absolutely loved the warmth of fire and everything hot and warm.

"But no pets anywhere..." she grumbled. "Pooey, what a scam..."

"Maybe they are further inside," Takehiro suggested. "You can't expect them to hang around this window all day, can you? Besides, our teacher explained that they can't even see the windows... for them, their pocket dimension is the only place that exists."

Lizzimon smiled. "You know, when they won't come to us... we just have to go to them!"

"What do you mean?" her human friend asked confused.

He gasped when he saw how Mie was climbing through the barrier as if it didn't exist. "M-mie! What... what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she asked. "I'm going to visit the pets!"

"But you can't... we'll get in trouble... how can you go through there, anyways?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she grumbled. "I'm a grade schooler, not a force field scientist. Are you coming or what?"

Takehiro nervously looked around as he followed her. "We are sooooo going to get it when our teacher finds out..."

"C'mon, you big baby! Where's your sense of adventure?" She jumped onto the rocky floor on the other side of the barrier. She giggled. "Wow, this ground is really warm... feels nice between my claws."

"Are you kidding?" Takehiro gasped. "It's too hot in here! Let us go back, please!"

"Just lemme take a look, okay?" Mie sighed. She took a few steps. "I just wanna see what's behind this big boulder... GAH!"

She jumped back in surprise when she saw a tiny, blue ball with a little snout and floppy ears.

The In-Training Digimon looked up at her. "Hi! I'm BlueTinymon! What's your name?"

The Lizzimon was taken aback. She always thought the pets Lucemon kept were feral Digimon. "M-me? I'm Mie..."

BlueTinymon smiled. "Neat! You wanna play?"

Mie didn't know what to say. But somehow, she had the feeling as if she had met that little guy somewhere before...

* * *

Author's Note:

For those who didn't recognize our two little adventurous children, here's a tip: They are very closely related to Takato!


	65. Through the trashcan

"So, let me get this straight..." Romi said, while she and the rest of the 'Secondary Hero Team' stood in the narrow, secluded alley. "THIS... is the entrance to the rebel base?"

Yui shrugged. "That's what Kei said."

"This is the first and last time I'm following the plans of a kid..." the vixen grumbled. "This is the most IDIOTIC thing I've ever seen in my life... and I'm the son of Barbamon, trust me, I've seen idiotic."

"Son of Barbamon?" Bimon wondered, then he chuckled. "Is that one of the Internet Forums you always hang out in, sis?"

Gargomon raised an eyebrow. "Internet Forums?"

"Isn't an adult allowed to have a hobby?" Romi grumbled. "I'm just surprised that 'younger me' seems to do the same thing... But let's not get off track here, we've been talking about this ridiculous contraption here!"

"Well, I think it's a funny idea," Suzie giggled.

Romi pointed at the object in question. "That. Is a TRASHCAN. How in the name of Azulongmon could Lucemon's forces have been so blind and not found the rebels yet when they have such a ridiculous entrance?"

"I think that's just the point," Henry said. "It is so ridiculous, most people wouldn't even figure that this is the entrance to an underground complex."

"But what if someone had the idea of using the trashcan?" Turuiemon wondered. "I mean, to throw in some... trash?"

"Only one way to find out," Gargomon smirked and leaned over the inconspicious-looking, metal garbage bin.

He raised the lid and looked inside.

"Oh... wow!" he muttered.

"What? What is it?" Bimon asked impatiently.

"Close your mouth and tell us already what you see," Romi shouted.

Gargomon held his nose. "Those banana peels must be at least three months old..."

Romi facefaulted. "WHAT? You mean to tell me...?" She ran over to the trashcan as well and looked inside. And sure enough, all she could see was a big pile of garbage. "What is this? Did the kid mess up or are we in the wrong back alley?"

"Well, she didn't tell you the magic words," Yui smirked. She casually sauntered over to the trashcan and said: "Open Sesame!"

She also reached underneath one of the trashcan's handles and pulled it upwards slightly.

They all heard a clicking noise, then a soft whirring noise, and the pail of garbage moved downwards, and then disappeared in the wall of the shaft that was hidden underneath the garbage.

"And presto!" Yui exclaimed. "The great magician unveiled the mysterious entrance to the REBEL BASE!"

"Yeah, yeah, very funny..." Romi sighed. "Can we get on with it now?"

"Ah, mou-man-tai," Gargomon grinned. "You take away all the fun, you know that?"

"This is a secret operation," Romi hissed. "It's not supposed to be 'fun'!"

"Aaah, loosen up, sis!" Bimon smirked as he was the first to climb down the trashcan, holding on to the metal ladder that was attached inside the shaft. "Just see it as a big adventure!"

"No, I'll go first!" Romi insisted. "Sorry, bro, but at least I have the most common sense around here."

"Awww..." Bimon whined. "You're no fun, Romi..."

"Now, don't be so harsh to the kid," Yui said.

"We all might die on this ADVENTURE, are you aware of that?" Romi frowned.

"We know that," Henry replied calmly. "But, you know, it might be because we are really all children inside, except for you... but if we try to have fun, it's going to be much easier for each of us."

"All you are doing is pretending to have fun," Romi muttered. "All the while the enemy is planning to assault you from behind..."

"Don't be such a worrywart!" Gargomon said. "Gosh, you're worse than Rika, you know that?"

"Oh yes? At least I'm not trying to be an immature CHILD!" Romi snapped.

"Have you looked into a mirror recently?" Yui asked.

"CUT THAT OUT! All of you!"

Everyone looked at Suzie in surprise. They hadn't expected the meek, young woman to end this dispute.

"I don't want any of you to fight," Suzie said sternly. "Romi is right, this is a serious mission and we might die... but, Romi..."

"What is it?" she sighed.

Suzie walked up to the young vixen and glared at her. "LOOSEN UP, GIRL!"

Romi half-expected to be blown backwards by the force of that yell. Dazed, she rubbed her head and stuttered: "Y-yes, ma'am..."

Suzie nodded. "Good. Now that this is settled... Gargomon, you go first!"

"Um, r-right away, sir... ma'am... colonel..." He squeezed his bulky form through the trashcan and began to climb down the shaft.

"Why he first?" Romi asked.

"Because I say so. I'm the adult right now, and I'm in charge, so no backtalk! Now get your butt down that shaft! Are we clear?"

Romi gulped. "C-c-crystal clear..." she muttered and hurried after Gargomon.

Bimon followed her and whistled. "Man, sis... she really told you."

"Shut up, bro..." Romi grumbled. "I'm still not going to listen to a child who thinks she can boss me around just because she has an adult body..."

"What was that?" came Suzie's voice from above.

"Eep! N-nothing!" Romi squeaked and climbed faster.

Bimon chuckled.

* * *

SkullMeramon sat on a rock of solidified magma, which floated on the river of lava that was flowing through his tunnels. Every five minutes, one of his DemiMeramon minions came to report.

"Sir, we've lost track of those Drimogemon, but we are now certain that they are part of some underground organization that must have its base somewhere around here. Possibly another group of outlaws..."

"Well, we just have to get rid of them, won't we?" SkullMeramon shrugged while lighting a cigarette with his fire powers. "I certainly am not in the need for competition... flood their tunnels with lava... or something..."

"Right away, sir!"

A couple of minutes later, the next DemiMeramon came floating. "Sir, they have blocked their tunnel entrances with doors of digi-chrome... what shall we do?"

"What? Can't you just melt down a couple of metal doors?" SkullMeramon snapped.

"Um, s-sorry, sir, but... didn't you know that digi-chrome is one of the most resilient metals of the Digital World? We need more than lava to melt our way through there..."

"Oh well," SkullMeramon sighed. "Just call the heavy hitters and tell them to bust down these doors. It's what I'm paying them for, after all..."

"Um... they get payment?" the DemiMeramon wondered.

"Get a move on!" the criminal Digimon yelled.

"Of course, sir!"

Several minutes later...

"Sir, the FlareRizamon have managed to melt the hinges of the barriers, which are not made of digi-chrome... but... ehm... you know, that is..."

SkullMeramon sighed. "Spit it out already..."

DemiMeramon fuddled around his thumbs. "They have filled the cavern behind the barriers with cold water, and... well, it's currently flooding our tunnels. The lava's cooling off."

"What? How dare they? Order a troop of workers to bring the lava back in gear. We have MORE than enough of lava at our disposal, so water is just a minor setback."

"Yes, sir!"

SkullMeramon then was able to smoke his cigarette in peace... for 15 minutes.

When DemiMeramon came back to his floating chair, he had a couple of bruises on his little fire body. "Um, sir..."

SkullMeramon groaned. "What is it now?"

"The enemy organization is using the hardening lava as a way to reach our soldiers and they, well, are fighting them."

SkullMeramon frowned. "Letting soldiers fight each other? How unprofessional... I prefer to surprise my opponents with a wave of lava. Oh well, let the soldiers keep them busy until the preparations for the next lava wave are complete..."

"Good plan, sir! Um... beg your pardon, sir, but the guys and I were wondering..."

"What?"

"Since we heard that the FlareRizamon get paid... um... could it be possible that we could get out own allowance... please?"

"What, are you nuts?" SkullMeramon shouted. "Listen here, you ungrateful, little punks, I've taken you under my care because no other members of the human/Digimon society up there accepted you and your fire bodies, claiming you were 'too dangerous'... you owe everything to me, and you can be HAPPY that I allow you to work for me! Now get back to work, and I don't want to hear anything about that nonsense anymore!"

DemiMeramon sighed. "Yes, sir... of course, sir..." Sadly, he floated away.

"Why, the nerve..." SkullMeramon grumbled and lit a new cigarette. "Why, when I was their age, I did everything my elders told me... I was the most obedient little DemiMeramon you could imagine."

He puffed out some smoke. "Well, that was because I was weaker and smaller than everyone in my family, but that's just a detail..."


	66. RPG Puzzles

"Say, does any of you think this is too easy..." Romi muttered while they climbed down the dark and murky shaft.

"Why, sis, are you complaining?" Bimon asked from up above.

"No, but... wouldn't you say a top secret base wouldn't have a bit more security than a shaft that is covered with a trash can?"

"She has a point," Henry spoke up as he floated down next to his adult, human sister. "This is a bit TOO easy... Lucemon would have already found the base if this is all she has to do..."

"Just wait and see," Gargomon shrugged. "If there are any more defenses, we'll see them soon enough."

He was right.

The shaft and ladder ended in a small, circular room with a narrow passageway leading into another, bigger room. This room was squarish and had only one other exit. And that exit was blocked by a massive, metal door with no locks.

Bimon frowned and walked up to the door. She tapped a few times against the metal and sighed. "End of the road, people... this is Digi-Chrome, we won't be able to open this one."

"Are you sure?" Yui wondered. "Doesn't the protagonist in all RPGs always find a way to get to the end of the dungeon?"

Romi sweatdropped. "This is hardly a 'dungeon'... this is an empty room at the end of a trash can shaft."

"Not quite empty," Turuiemon said. "Look!"

They all looked at the switch on the wall.

Suzie walked up to it. "You know, it's just a feeling but... I'd say if we pull this switch, the door opens."

"You've GOT to be kidding me..." Romi muttered.

"She's right," Gargomon nodded. "I don't think Kei would come up with such a sloppy puzzle."

Suzie shrugged. "Well, only one way to find out..."

"Sis, wait a second!" Henry gasped as Suzie reached out to press the switch. "Maybe it's a trap..."

Suzie pressed the switch and looked at her brother. "Huh? What did you say, Henry?"

Henry sighed. "Never mind..."

"Looks, there's something moving," Yui shouted and gestured at the middle of the room, where four big stone blocks were coming out of the floor. Two of them were colored white, the other two were black.

Gargomon nodded. "Aha, the obligatory 'block pushing' riddle... I was wondering when we would stumble into one."

"Block... pushing?" Romi asked.

"Yeah," Gargomon said. "You push the blocks were you need them, and the door should open." He looked around. "Still, I wonder WHERE exactly we are supposed to push them..."

"Here's a label," Suzie said and looked at the wall next to the switch. "Align the rooks and the path opens."

"Great, a riddle..." Yui groaned. "I never was good at these..."

"Wait, rooks are chess pieces, aren't they?" Turuiemon asked. "And since we got two black and two white blocks here... I believe those are supposed to be the rooks we are looking for."

"And how does that help us?" Romi asked.

"You know, Romi is doing great in Rika's place..." Gargomon whispered into Henry's ear. "She's even as cynical as old pineapple-head..."

"Gee, sis, isn't it obvious?" Bimon grinned. "We have to push the blocks in the places where the rooks normally stand." He paused. "Um, which place would that be?"

"In the four corners of the chess board, every child knows that," Romi grumbled.

Suzie smirked. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's push the blocks into the corners of the room!"

"But wait, we have to put the white ones opposite to the black ones," Henry reminded her.

"Duh, I'm not stupid," she said.

Romi watched how Gargomon, Turuiemon, Suzie and Yui were each pushing one of the blocks into the four corners of the room. "This is stupid..." she groaned. "Those words on the wall could mean anything. Why should pushing blocks open the..."

Her mouth stayed wide open when something within the walls clicked, and the door of Digi-Chrome slowly opened.

Bimon grinned. "You were saying, sis?"

* * *

"Everyone, keep the gates closed!"

"But they will melt through anyways."

"No matter, we have to stop them as long as we can. Commandramon, support our troops in the battle against the fire Digimon, they are being pushed back."

"Do I have to... that looks dangerous."

"What are you, a soldier or a little kid?"

"Um... both?"

"Quick, there come the next wounded, bring more bandages."

Romi and her little group of 'replacement heroes' stared at the scene in front of them. Digimon of all kinds were running back and forth, many of them Rookies. Several human children were helping as well, although a couple of them were just huddling in the corner, crying softly. A few machine Digimon worked on huge, metal gates, while others ran into a small tunnel, ready for battle.

"What is the world is happening here?" Henry wondered.

"Say, Henry..." Suzie spoke up. "Those two kids over there... don't they look familiar?"

"Of course!" Gargomon said. "Those are Kenta and Kazu, I would recognize those two anywhere. Hey guys!"

The two little boys turned around. "Kenta, look, it's Gargomon!" Kazu shouted, a big grin on his face. "How are ya doing, buddy?"

"I'm here, too," Henry said.

"GAH!" Kenta gasped. "It's Calumon's evil twin..."

"Actually, that's just Henry..." Suzie giggled.

Kazu looked at her. "Um, do I know you?"

She giggled again. "It's me, Suzie."

"SUZIE?? B-b-but... I mean... you are..." Kazu stammered.

Suzie smirked. "Yes?"

Kazu blushed. "You look hot..."

"Good to see you are as mature as always..." Turuiemon groaned. "So this is where you two have been... you know the guy who's in charge of this base?"

Kazu grinned. "You're standing in front of him!"

"Actually, those two are just in charge of bringing out the garbage," someone behind them chuckled. "Belphemon is the leader."

Romi turned around and faced the little boy in front of her. Still, she figured he had to be an adult who was just changed into a little kid, just like her. She frowned. He looked familiar. "Do... I know you?" she asked.

"Hey, that was my line," Kazu protested.

"It depends..." the boy replied. "Are you Renamon?"

Romi sighed. "No, not quite..."

"Ah, my mistake... so you're Rika, then?"

"NO! I'm their father!"

Now it was Daisuke's turn to boggle. "Father? I mean, I would understand it if you said mother... after all, I was regressed as well... but why did it change your gender?"

"Long story..." Romi grumbled. "Still, that doesn't answer my question."

"Oh, right! I am the father of Mako and Ai... maybe your daughters once told you about them... a pleasure to meet you."

Romi felt a pang of guilt. She rarely heard anything from Rika or Renamon... back when he was still male and adult, Roshi Taomon Nonaka hadn't spoken to his sisters for quite a while. All he knew about their adventures as Tamer and partner was what he saw in the news, or heard from his Sovereign...

"Ai's father?" Henry asked. "Oh, sir, I... I am sorry for what happened to your..."

"Henry!" Suzie hissed and nudged him with her elbow.

"It's all right," Daisuke sighed. "I guess I can tell myself that the monster who has done all of this to us is not my sweet, little daughter anymore... But if only my wife were here as well..."

"Say, am I the only one who heard him say that BELPHEMON is the one in charge here?" Gargomon asked.

"Belphemon?" Romi gasped. "But... but he disappeared right after the battle with Yamaki and his troops..."

"That... is not quite true," Daisuke said. "He regressed to his Rookie Level and stayed in our house. He was very well-behaved..."

"Your should have reported him to the police," Romi grumbled. "He's a wanted criminal."

"Above everything else, he's a little boy!" Daisuke said sternly. "And unlike DemiDevimon and Betamon, he wasn't in control of what he did."

"But if he's Belphemon again... does that mean he's back in his Demon Lord form now?" Henry asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Say, who is this 'Belphemon' you all are talking about?" Yui wondered.

Everyone looked at her.

"PLEASE tell me you're not serious," Turuiemon told the female Meramon.

"Didn't you watch the news that day?" Henry asked.

"Everyone has heard of him before," Gargomon added. "You know, big Demon Lord guy..."

Bimon scratched his head. "Demon Lord... Demon Lord... now why does that sound familiar..."

"Th-that's not important now, bro," Romi stuttered.

Then Bimon snapped his fingers. "Of course! I know where I have heard that word before!"

'Oh no...' Romi thought. 'Please don't let him regain his memories, not now!'

Bimon grinned. "The Demon Lords... that's that one new rock band, isn't it?"

Everyone facefaulted at once.

* * *

Mako gasped and wheezed as he ran through the mucky waters of the sewer system underneath Tokyo. His wings were covered with a disgusting layer of filth and slime, and was so tired that he nearly slipped and fell down.

But he could hear the voices of his pursuers. "He went that way!"

"Quickly, catch him! Lady Lucemon won't pay us until we brought her that boy!"

Mako had no strength left to run. He leaned against one of the walls and panted heavily. He knew that the Numemon and Sukamon would come around the corner every minute, but he just couldn't keep it up anymore.

Shortly after his escape from Lucemon's tower, the hunt for Twilimon had begun. Not only did Lucemon send her Disciplinary Squad after him, she also put a bounty on his head. And now all the cash-hungry and unscrupulous Digimon thugs in town were after him, and also even a few human gangs.

He couldn't fly without catching their attention. And on the street, the Disciplinary Squad had the advantage of using all the children on the street as their informants. So the only thing he could think of was escape down into the sewers.

Of course that was where all sorts of slime and mutant Digimon live, and they would do anything for money. And now they had chased Twilimon to his complete exhaustion.

Mako looked around the corner. In the dim light, he could see the shadows of the Numemon... they were already around the next corner. If he didn't leave now, they would find him. But his legs didn't quite work as he wanted them to...

Just when he thought that everything was over, he felt a strong hand grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back before he could even yelp.

Two dozens of Numemon came slithering around the corner. They were accompanied by four big and smelly Sukamon.

"He has to be around here somewhere," a Numemon said. "I've seen him run into this tunnel."

"He can't be far, search everywhere!" one of the Sukamon commanded.

"Yes, boss!"

* * *

Mako grunted when he stumbled backwards, against a muscular chest. A deep and amused voice grumbled: "Careful now, boy, you're safe now. I think we managed to trick them."

Mako turned around. He had seen the tall lion-man before...

"You are... Jeri's father... aren't you?"

"That's correct," Leomon nodded.

"But how... I mean, how can you still be on your Champion level? Ai... I mean, Lucemon turned everyone into children... and the children into adults."

"I know that," Leomon said. "But her spell only affects Tokyo, no, all of Japan. And since we are in the Digital World right now..."

"The... Digital World?" Mako murmured as he looked around. They were standing at the edge of a big forest, and in the distance, he could hear the sounds of the ocean.

"The western coast of the continent Server," Leomon explained. "I brought you here through a small rift... most of the passageways between Tokyo and the Digital World are currently guarded by Lucemon's allies, but Baihumon dug several of these small rifts."

"Baihumon...?" Mako wondered.

"Yes, he is, as you might know, one of the Four Sovereigns and the Guardian of the Western Hemisphere. His claws have the ability to create digital ripples, causing the Digital World to tear apart when he starts digging. He rarely uses that ability, but right now, I was glad he did it, or else I wouldn't have been able to save you."

Mako bowed in front of his elder, as he was been taught by his mother. "Th-thank you, sir!"

"It was the least I could do, you are one of my daughter's friends. Still, I can't forgive myself for not being able to protect her... I only managed to get here because Calumon brought me here, just before Lucemon created her magical sphere around Japan."

"Calumon?" Mako asked.

"Yes, he was sent by the Four Sovereigns. They are interested in helping you, Mako."

"Help... me?" the young Hybrid wondered. "Help doing what?"

"Turning your sister back to normal, of course!" Leomon said.

"They could do that?" Mako gasped.

"It is possible, although it won't be easy. You need to get more comfortable with your new form, which was created to act as a counterpoint to Lucemon, who is an Angel who gave in to the temptation of darkness. You have been born as a Devil, but you are willing to fight as a warrior of light."

"I... I'm still too weak..." Mako murmured. "I thought I could bring back Ai, but... there was only Lucemon left."

"Lucemon has buried your sister deep underneath her own personality. You may be able to unbury her, but you need help, and lots of training. Well, that's the reason why the Sovereigns had Calumon save me as well... you need a good trainer."

"Please!" Mako shouted and folded his hands. "Please help me become stronger! If they are right and I am the only one who can bring my sister back... I will do anything, just please train me!"

"Calm down, young one, I never said I wouldn't," Leomon smirked. "On the contrary, I'd be happy to teach you."

"R-really?" Mako stuttered.

"Yes, but I need some help. There is someone who knows this area better than me, and he has trained many young Digimon that wanted to become stronger warriors."

"Who is he? Does he know of our problem?"

"He knows, and he is already here," Leomon said as another Digimon stepped out of the shadows of the forest. He was even taller than Leomon himself. "Mako, meet my older brother, BanchoLeomon!"

The huge lion-man wore a black cloak and hat and carried a long sword. He looked down at the young Hybrid with piercing eyes. Mako could feel the raw power coming from his body and almost didn't feel worthy to be this strong warrior's student.

"So, you are a Digimon Tamer, as well as a Hybrid, huh?" BanchoLeomon finally asked.

"Y-yes, sir!" Mako nodded. "My sister Ai and I are the Tamers of Impmon..."

"The Rookie form of Beelzemon... I see..." BanchoLeomon grumbled. "But what do you think you little boy can do against the Mistress of Pride?"

"Sir, I don't know what I can do... but whatever happens, I will try and do everything I can to help my sister," Mako swore.

BanchoLeomon exchanged a quick glance with his brother and smirked. "Well spoken, young Hybrid, but that means we're going to have a lot of work waiting for us. You know, this isn't the first time I've trained a Hybrid..."

"Not?" Mako asked in surprise. "Who did you train?"

"My son..." BanchoLeomon said in a voice that was filled with grief. "Leormon... he was the Digimon partner of my niece Jeri... He sacrificed himself to protect her, gave his own life... like a true warrior... I am very proud of him, but I still wish he would still be alive..."

"I'm... sorry for your loss, sir..." Mako said. He felt guilty because he knew who was responsible for the death of Jeri's partner... it was Beelzemon.

BanchoLeomon scratched his head. "Well, no need to get sentimental. One good way to make sure that you don't end up like Leormon is: Do. Your. Best. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Mako said and fought the urge to salute in front of the veteran warrior.

Both Leomons nodded at each other and smiled. "Good!" Leomon said. "Then I think we should let you rest for a while, you are pretty exhausted... and maybe a bath would be a good thing."

Mako looked at his slime-covered wings and blushed. "Yeah, that would be nice..."

"Tomorrow, we will begin with the training," BanchoLeomon said. It wasn't a suggestion.


	67. Mako's Training

Poor Mako quickly had to learn that 'training' meant more than just defeat a few Numemon until you were skilled enough to take on more powerful opponents.

"Only with determination, stamina and a lot of sweat will you turn into a strong warrior," BanchoLeomon barked when Mako addressed this. "When you think that you are not up to this challenge, you can go right back home to mommy!"

"Yeah, only that my Mom is trapped in the body of a Rookie..." Mako muttered. But it was this image that made him even more determined to undergo the training the two lions had in store for him.

He thought they would go through battle basics at first, but what was waiting for him was a never ending flow of endurance drills.

* * *

First exercise: Running.

"Along the whole beach, to the abandoned lighthouse," Leomon told him. "Circle it ten times and then come back."

"WHAT?" Mako gasped. "That's at least the way I take to kindergarten..."

"Yes, that's why you're going to do it TWICE!"

Mako's jaw dropped. "C-can't I just use my wings?"

"This is a running exercise to train your leg muscles, so START RUNNING!" BanchoLeomon barked.

"Y-y-yes, sir!" Mako stuttered, turned around and began to run along the beach. Running in the wet sand was tiring and wearisome, and more than once was he tempted to just spread his wings and fly to the lighthouse.

'No!' he thought. 'Leomon-sensei said that this is a RUNNING exercise, so I just have to keep on running!'

The two Leomon watched him from afar.

"He's pretty determined for his age," BanchoLeomon said.

"True, but keep in mind that he wants to save his family... that's what gives him his strength. I would do the same for Jeri and my wife..." Leomon pointed out.

* * *

Second exercise: Climbing.

"Climb up this cliff," Leomon told Mako. "Once up there, you come back down. If you use your wings once, you fail. If you slip and fall, you can use them, of course, but you will have to start over."

"You're kidding me, right?" Mako gasped. The cliff was nearly as vertical as a house wall.

"Do I look like I am kidding? You will be fine, there are enough cracks in the cliff for you to find some hold. Now get moving!"

Mako sighed and walked up to the cliff. Just as he began climbing, BanchoLeomon shouted: "Oh yes, and you should try not to wake the Mushroomon that are rooted to the cliff... they tend to get pretty irritable when being rudely awakened."

Mako gulped when he saw the numerous, purple-capped mushrooms that were growing on the cliff. If those were all Mushroomon, climbing up there without touching them would turn out to be... difficult.

"This can't get any worse..." he sighed.

* * *

Third exercise: Flying.

"See that island over there?" BanchoLeomon asked. "On it, there is a small tree. Touch it and come back here."

"Say, shouldn't we wait for better weather?" Mako asked as he looked up into the sky. "It looks like a storm is coming up."

"That is exactly the reason why we do this exercise right now, and not later. Fighting against those strong winds will strengthen your wing muscles.

"But... but I'll never make it like that!" Mako protested. "The winds will blow me down into the ocean..."

"Well, in that case, this will double as a swimming exercise," Leomon smirked.

* * *

"All right," BanchoLeomon nodded when these three exercises were over and Mako was lying in front of him, panting heavily. "That was pretty good for the beginning. Now I'm going to tell you a bit about your new powers..."

"My... my powers?" Mako murmured, too weak to even look at his trainer.

"Yes," Leomon nodded. "Azulongmon told us about the special circumstances that caused you to digivolve. Your powers were created to act as a double and a counterpoint to Lucemon's powers... but unlike her, you will have to develop yours first through rigorous training."

"Like Lucemon, you can use the powers of light and darkness, which manifest themselves through your special attacks," BanchoLeomon said. "Like all Digimon, you can use them naturally... should you digivolve at some point, you will get even stronger ones. Those probably won't give you any trouble. But you need to train your additional powers."

"You remember the kids that have followed Ai from the beginning?" Leomon asked. "The TinyAngemon and ChibiAngewomon... now turned into devil Digimon, Azraelmon and Succubimon. Do you remember what their special abilities can do?"

"They... they transform people... and mess with their head," Mako said.

"That's right," Leomon nodded. "Transformation and mind control... those are Lucemon's specialty, in addition to her powerful attacks. She is a manipulator... and so are her minions. Since your powers are mirroring hers, you should be able to do the same... but don't expect us to help you train your mind-controlling powers."

"Why not?" Mako asked, a bit disappointed.

"Because forcing your will onto other people's minds is disgraceful and cowardly," BanchoLeomon growled. "Those are Lucemon's weapons, and we will not use them. Instead, we will focus on the other side of your powers... the shapeshifting."

"Really?" Mako smiled. That didn't sound too bad... maybe he could turn Lucemon's minions into harmless little kittens.

"Yes, but don't expect them to work on Lucemon and her lackeys," BanchoLeomon said. "She has had much more practice in using such powers as you, and she, as well as her minions, will be able to turn themselves back instantly. Instead, try to focus on transforming your own body."

"My... own body?" Mako wondered. "I thought that only happens when I digivolve..."

"You can't give yourselves the powers you don't have," Leomon tried to explain. "You can only become a Champion by digivolving. But you still can change your Rookie form in any way that seems useful."

"I don't get it..." Mako said in a confused voice. "If I can't make myself stronger like that, why should I..."

"Do you think you could fight an aquatic Digimon when underwater?" LeoBanchomon asked. "Do you think you could catch up with an Airdramon when using your wings? Do you think you could pursue a Drimogemon that decides to escape by digging into the earth? And do you think your current body would be able to tolerate the temperature inside a volcano?"

"N-no, I don't think so..." Mako muttered.

"That's where your new powers come in," Leomon smiled. "Every Digimon type has its own advantages. Aquatic Digimon can swim better than any other Digimon, bird Digimon are faster flyers than any other Digimon with wings, elemental Digimon have learned to adapt to their natural habitats... there are very few Digimon that can learn to use all of these advantages. Thanks to your transformative abilities, you are one of these Digimon, Mako."

"Awesome..." the little angel muttered.

"When you have to face Lucemon one day, she might to catch you off guard by putting you into a situation that isn't dangerous for herself, but for her opponent - you! If you are prepared well enough, you can adapt to anything she has up her sleeves."

"I... I will try to do my best," Mako said. "How do we start?"

"Well, since we are at the seaside... why don't you try and turn into a more aquatic version of your Twilimon form?" Leomon suggested.

"And how?" Mako wondered.

"Just close your eyes, imagine your new form and focus your powers on that image."

Mako did as he was told. He tried to imagine how he would look with scales and fins instead of angel wings.

Leomon and BanchoLeomon watched how Twilimon's body slowly transformed. His clothes changed, leaving him with a pair of swimming trunks. His human skin was covered with thin scales and turned bluish-green. His eyes moved to the side of his head while his hair retracted inside his skull. His wings transformed into fin-like membranes that were connected to his torso and arms. After a sleek tail grew out of his spine, a white dorsal fin that was running from the top of his head down to the tip of his tail appeared.

Mako opened his eyes. "Did it work?"

Leomon smirked. "Well, take a look at yourself!"

Mako took a look. "Wow..." he murmured. "Cool..." He then grinned. "I think I'm gonna call myself 'AquaTwilimon' when I'm like this."

"Yes, very nice..." BanchoLeomon grumbled. "Now, why don't you try out how fast you can swim. And while we're at it, we can make this the next exercise. Try to collect as many seashells as you can from the bottom of the bay. You have ten minutes."

"All right!" Mako grinned. "That should be easy!"

BanchoLeomon smirked. "Shellmon shells!"

"Awww, man..." AquaTwilimon groaned.

* * *

"I heard you want to help us? That's great, we need every sort of help against these invading fire Digimon."

Bimon, Suzie and Yui couldn't stop gaping when they looked up at the towering forms of Belphemon and Leviamon. As for the rest of their little group, they had already seen them before, so they were not that awestruck.

Romi was, however, surprised at their new look. "If the sin data was extracted out of your body, how could you become Belphemon again?" she asked the former Lord of Sloth.

"Remember Beelzemon?" Henry asked. "He was able to digivolve without succumbing to his negative emotions, too."

"Yes, but he still had his sin data buried within," Romi insisted. "Mega Digimon are the most powerful beings I know of... their power can't just come out of nowhere."

"I suppose that was because of Lucemon's spell," a new voice behind them spoke up. They turned around and saw a blonde man wearing a business suit and sunglasses enter the room.

"Yamaki!" Henry smiled. "Good to see you again!"

"Do I know you?" Yamaki frowned.

"That's BioCalumon, isn't it?" Alice asked.

"Only his body. That's my brother Henry in there," Suzie smiled.

Tally gasped. "This young woman can't be little Suzie, can she?"

"I think she is very pretty..." Ivan murmured. "But I would never let Alice hear that..."

"I already heard it..." Alice sighed. "I can't get used to all these changes... makes me wonder what happened to me if I hadn't been out of Japan when Lucemon turned everything upside down..."

"Everything will be okay after we kick her butt, right?" Yui smirked.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy," Riley sighed.

Romi was still glaring at her and Yamaki. "You two..." she grumbled. "If I were in my old body, and if we didn't need every single helper in this fight, I would arrest you on the spot!"

"Are you that dense?" Riley growled. "In case you still don't understand: IT WASN'T OUR FAULT! The damn game made us do those things! So get your facts straight, little Miss Foxy Cop!"

"Game or no game, you still threatened to destroy Tokyo!" Romi grumbled.

"I think that's enough!" Alice frowned. "After all, Belphemon was the one who would have attacked the city. But I don't see anyone putting the blame on him."

"That's right," Belphemon nodded. "I was controlled, just like Yamaki and Riley were controlled."

"That's different!" Romi insisted. "They put that MCT on you and..."

"The what?" Yui wondered.

Suzie giggled. "The Mind Control Thingy."

Bimon couldn't help himself when hearing that: He had a giggling fit that looked like it wouldn't stop very soon.

"Would you stop joking around?" Romi grumbled. "This is serious! As I said, Yamaki had strapped the MCT..."

Bimon's giggling intensified.

"...the MCT to Belphemon's body. and that's why he was forced to do his bidding."

"You don't think that thing is the only way how people can be forced to do things they don't want to do, right?" Riley whispered. "You can be so narrow-minded, Taomon... From the very first day on, when you became the Champion of my father, I knew you would be trouble. But this really takes the cake..."

"And what about you?" Romi hissed. "Why did you come back if you know that Lucemon has absorbed the sin data of all the other Demon Lords? Do you want her to become even more powerful? Or have you just forgotten that you are carrying the sin data of Lust inside you?"

A horrified grimace appeared on Riley's face. "Oh god, no... what have I done?" She looked down at her paws. "I... I'm a danger for all of you... I need to get out of here, right away!"

"You'll go nowhere!" Tally insisted. "Lucemon doesn't even know you're here, and as long as you don't let her absorb the Lust data, she won't get it."

Belphemon cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but we have some more urgent problems at hand."

"That's right, the fire dudes are still knocking on our doors," Kazu nodded. "And when their lava comes in here, everyone will be torched!"

"Maybe we can collect a big amount of fire extinguishers," Kenta suggested.

"You are so dumb!" Kazu groaned. "They would still be too small. No, we only need one, but it has to be the biggest extinguisher in the world."

"Idiot, fire extinguishers as big as that don't exist!" Kenta insisted.

Turuiemon rolled her eyes. "I was wondering, Belphemon," she then said. "If you and Leviamon are powerful Megas... why haven't you fought against the fire Digimon yet?"

Belphemon grimaced. "There's one very simple explanation for that: We are so big, we would never fit into those tunnels."

Romi felt like doing a facefault. "WHAT? Is that all? Then just de-digivolve to the Ultimate or Champion level!"

"That doesn't work," Belphemon sighed. "Of course Leviamon remembered the abilities he had back when he was a Demon Lord... but right now, he and I are stuck like this. Lucemon's spell has turned all children into adults... and she made sure that they stay that way. No adult Digimon will be able to regress to a lower level... and that includes Mega Digimon as well."

"We could stand in front of the tunnels and shoot inside," Leviamon grumbled. "But... would you really want to risk the destruction of the whole tunnel system? The cavern could collapse and bury everyone inside the HQ."

"Mega Digimon's powers tend to be a bit destructive," Henry nodded.

Romi sighed. "Fine, fine... but what else can we do?"

A sudden scream caught their attention. Otamamon came running in the room. "The fire Digimon... they're breaking through!" he shouted. "They dug an additional tunnel. That one isn't filled with lava, but... they are attacking us inside our own HQ! We're being overwhelmed!"

"Calm down, Dad!" Leviamon told the little tadpole. "When they come in here, they're history!"

"Yeah, but what if they decide not to come in here?"

Turuiemon drew her blades. "Then we will have to go out there and fight!"

The others nodded and raised their weapons as well.

Alice raised an eyebrow when she saw Romi's little wand. "So... is that the new standard weapon for all cops?"

"Very funny..." Romi grumbled.


	68. Digimon Star Power, Make Up!

Followed by Alice and her two companions, the 'replacement Hybrid Tamers' ran back into the big cave, where the rest of the rebels was busy repairing the security doors and guarding the weak children, Rookies and In-Training Digimon from any intruding enemies.

"Okay, where's that tunnel those bastards dug?" Alice growled. "Time to chase them back into their lava!"

"Over there!" Romi shouted and gestured at a hole in the wall, which was guarded by several Champion rebels. Whenever a Fire Digimon would show its face, they proceeded to blast the hole with their attacks.

"How are things going?" Alice asked as they stepped next to the defenders.

"Well, we managed to hold them off for now," an Apemon grumbled. "But their supply of troops seems to be endless. Whenever we drive one of these bastards back, the next wave is ready to attack."

"Don't worry, we've got new allies on our side," Alice smirked, gesturing at Romi and her team.

Apemon turned around and took a good look at the 'reinforcements'... and when he saw Yui, his jaw dropped.

"Wh-what? One of those Fire Digimon managed to break through after all!"

"What?" Yui gasped. "Hey, wait a minute, I'm here to help."

"She's not with those other Fire Digimon, Apemon!" Alice explained. "She's on our side. Now, I want you to stay here and protect the base. Ivan, Kouki, you stay with them. Our new friends and I will go and see if we can take out their leader."

"I'm not your friend..." Romi growled. It sounded almost cute.

"Hey, I don't like you either, kid cop, but as long as we're against all these other troublemakers, we have to work together."

"Romi, behave!" Suzie said sternly, again taking on the role of the adult in charge.

"Yes, ma'am..." Romi grumbled.

"Kid cop? I like that name!" Bimon giggled as they all climbed into the hole and ran down the tunnel. "Can I have a cool name, too? How about: 'Danger Kid'?"

"How about: 'I shut up before my sister does something she'll regret Kid?'" Romi said with a glare.

Alice frowned as she saw how the two almost-siblings bickered. "Hey, do you really think it is a good idea to take the boy along?" she asked Turuiemon.

"Alice, if you only knew what this 'boy' has done, you would think differently from him..." Turuiemon sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice wondered.

"Let's just say that no matter how childish he acts, he is a good fighter," Henry said. "Besides, I think that no matter what happens, we won't be able to stop him from going after his 'sister'."

"And what about you?" Alice asked. "Can you fight?"

Henry had thought about that, of course. Now that he was in BioCalumon's body, did that mean that he had his abilities as well? Since Bio's body was based off Calumon's, he wasn't exactly a great fighter. Still, what if Henry could make use of BioCalumon's digivolution powers? With the Digital Stabilizer, Takato, Rika and the others had been able to digivolve without BioCalumon's help... but Romi, Suzie and Co. didn't have such a tool. Would they need him to digivolve?

"My brother comes along, like it or not!" Suzie said in a tone that allowed no protest.

"Fine, fine..." Alice grumbled. "Just don't expect me to save him when he gets in trouble... now get ready, everyone, here comes the next wave!"

"Everyone CHAAAARGE!" Gargomon shouted, firing his brand-new guns at the incoming DemiMeramon and FlareRizamon.

"Leave some for me, honey!" Turuiemon shouted as she brandished her arm blades and jumped next to her 'husband'.

"Those two make a good couple, don't they?" Yui smirked as she whipped out her own weapon.

"Focus on the battle!" Romi shouted. "And bro, please try not to get yourself killed, okay?"

"You two stay back until we've defeated them," Alice told Suzie and Henry.

"But... but I have a weapon..." Suzie protested weakly. But Alice didn't listen. She had already jumped into the fray, pummeling the Fire Digimon with her fire-proof boxing gloves.

Suzie looked down at her shield. "Henry, I want to help too... why can't I digivolve if I'm a Hybrid?"

Henry wished he could do something to cheer his sister up. If he only could use his new powers to turn her into her Hybrid form... but then again, he still didn't know if he actually had BioCalumon's abilities, and not just his appearance.

* * *

SkullMeramon looked up from the newspaper he was reading when several, battered DemiMeramon came floating into his cavern. "Why do you keep disturbing me?" he grumbled. "I'd like to have some peace and quiet, just once a day!"

"S-sorry, boss..." one of the DemiMeramon muttered. "But we have some trouble in the invasion tunnel..."

"What sort of trouble can there be?" SkullMeramon frowned as he stood up from his chair. "It's easy, isn't it? We dig that tunnel, surprise those fools in the cave they call their base and take them out quickly. I don't see any flaws in that plan."

"Well, not really, but... there are a few Digimon that have entered our tunnel... and they are pushing our troops back, fighting their way towards our main tunnel."

"What? They aren't allowed to do that!" SkullMeramon protested, throwing the newspaper into the lava. "Stop them at all costs!"

"Um, yes, boss, that's what we are trying. But they have weapons..."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of excuse?" SkullMeramon asked in a dangerous voice.

"N-no, boss! Of course not!" the DemiMeramon quickly said.

The metal-skinned Fire Digimon nodded as he sat back in his chair. "Good. Now... anything I should know about these attackers?"

"Um, it is a pretty strange group, boss... there are a human woman and a small Digimon that don't fight alongside the others. The ones that are fighting are three Rookies and three Champions... oh yes, and one of them is a Meramon."

SkullMeramon rubbed his chin. "A Meramon, really...?"

"Yes, a female Meramon," DemiMeramon nodded.

"How interesting..." his boss murmured. "Very well, back to your posts... if they really are a problem, I will take care of them myself as soon as they reach my cave."

"But, b-boss... to do that, they would have to defeat all of your troops first!"

"I know that! So you better do your job. Get going!"

"Yes, boss..." the DemiMeramon said meekly and left the cave, followed by his companions.

A big smile had appeared on SkullMeramon's face. 'A female Meramon... those are pretty rare. And one of them appears right in the middle of my operation... this has to be fate! I will have to make her an offer she just can't refuse...

Then he thought of something. Standing back up from his chair, he yelled after his minions: "Oh, and make sure not to hurt the Meramon girl too much, you hear me?"

* * *

"I can't keep this up, sis..." Bimon panted. "It's too hot..."

"Stand back, Bimon!" Romi shouted. "I'll handle these guys!" She stepped in front of her brother and waved her wand, shooting a few, small, star-shaped projectiles at the attacking Fire Digimon.

'Damn, I hate this weapon...' she grumbled.

"This is bad..." Alice grunted as she continued to send DemiMeramon flying with her powerful punches. But even her gloves weren't enough to protect her against the intense heat anymore. "The deeper we go, the hotter it gets... and there are just too many of them. If only we had brought a few more powerful Digimon along..."

"They were needed to protect the base, right?" Gargomon asked. "So that wasn't really an option."

"If only I could digivolve..." Alice grumbled. "But ever since I entered that blasted shield of Lucemon, I seem to be stuck in my Rookie form..."

"You can complain," Romi frowned. "After all, the Rookie form reflects your true age, doesn't it? But unlike you, I'm an adult, stuck in the body of a child..."

She remembered then that she wasn't supposed to say that with Bimon around, but to her surprise, her 'brother' didn't say anything this time. "Bimon?" she asked and looked around.

What she saw made her gasp in surprise. Bimon was under attack by two FlareRizamon at once, and the little fox-boy was obviously scared for his life. He was still dodging the Fire Digimon's attacks, but only barely.

Then it happened: Bimon tripped and fell down to the floor. One of the FlareRizamon aimed his arm at the small Rookie. "Now I've got you!" he hissed.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Romi yelled.

Suddenly, Henry felt a burst of strange feelings inside his body. He gasped when he realized that he was able to feel Romi's emotions... and they were triggering a strange reaction within his body. He closed his eyes when the triangle on his head began to glow... and he felt how the energy that rose up inside of him was projected outside, on Romi.

Romi, on the other hand, felt a rush of power within her, filling her with confidence. She hadn't felt this way ever since she had been a young teenaged Digimon.

"FUCHSMON HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO... SENSHIMON!"

* * *

Kei glared at Eiko. "Senshimon? That's the best you could come up with? SENSHIMON?"

"Hey, it's not like we have much time to think about fancy names, right?" Eiko defended herself. "Besides, it goes with the cute and girly theme she had as a Rookie..."

"Yeah, but did you realize this is Rika's father and that he most probably won't be too happy about a cute and girly Champion form."

"Oops..." Eiko giggled sheepishly. "Oh well, too late to change it, I guess..."

Kei shook her head. "Honestly, Eiko, I can't go to the bathroom and leave you alone for a while without you messing things up..."

"I'm sorry..." the LadyVampimon squeaked.

* * *

Fuchsmon's tiny body grew and became voluptuous. Long hair grew out of her head and cascaded down her still furry back. A white sailor fuku with a pink skirt and pink ribbons appeared on her body, and a big, red bow appeared on her head. She also had gloves and high-heeled boots on her arms and legs. She still had a cute muzzle, fox ears and an elegant fox tail. Her little wand had turned into a long staff that was decorated with hearts and had a glowing star on its tip.

Romi looked down at herself... and groaned. "No..." she sobbed. "That's not fair! I'm finally big again... and now I'm still a girly girl? That's not faaaiiiirr!"

Everyone stared at her. The FlareRizamon almost developed nosebleeds when they saw Senshimon's extremely short skirt.

"Wow..." Bimon muttered. "Sis is really pretty..." He then stuck out his tongue. "But still too girly! Yuck!"


	69. Uncle Shibumi

"Would you stop staring at me?" DemiDevimon angrily grumbled while he was sitting in one corner of the kitchen, still tied up. "And take this thing off, my wings are getting numb."

"So you can take off and cause more mischief?" Shibumi chuckled. "I don't think so." He was currently sitting at the Wong's dining table and ate some cereal.

It was early in the morning. He didn't know it, but over the past few hours, the children of his best friend had met Romi and the rest of her team, had gone down a trash can shaft, had solved a block puzzle, had talked to the rebels and had begun to fight a large number of fire Digimon deep below the city.

Janyu and Mayumi were worried about their children, of course. Mayumi had told the two men several times that she would follow her kids, and Janyu had almost given in, but then Shibumi reminded them that he and Janyu would probably not be able to defend themselves if a squad of Lucemon's goons appeared. Also, someone had to watch DemiDevimon.

Right now, Mayumi tried to distract herself by helping her husband, as he went through the papers their old friend and colleague 'Dolphin' had left behind, among them the blueprints for several of his brilliant inventions, such as the MCT.

'Too bad I didn't get the chance to take a look at that thing while it was here,' Shibumi thought to himself. I'd loved to take a look at Dolphin's work... too bad the old boy went kooky in the head after his wife's death. Poor Dolphin... the only one who was left for him was little Alice... it's a shame that he had to turn a little girl into a Digimon soldier, though...'

He took another spoon of his cereal, while Demi continued to give him angry looks.

"Shibumi, would you take a look at this?" came the excited voice of Janyu from the living room. "I think I found something that might be useful for the kids."

"Coming!" Shibumi shouted, wiping some milk out of his beard. He sternly looked down at DemiDevimon before leaving the room. "You stay where you are, got it?"

Demi grimaced. "As if I would go somewhere like this..." he grumbled.

Shibumi just frowned and left the room. As soon as he had left, DemiDevimon turned around, pushed his clawed feet against the fridge he had been leaning against, and pushed himself backwards, across the smooth floor (Mayumi had mopped the floor just two days ago). He kept on sliding, until his round body hit the cupboard. He looked upwards... a single cutting knife was lying up there. It had been used to make dinner the previous evening, and nobody had put it into the dishwasher.

Demi grimaced. "If only I could move my wings and fly up there..." he muttered.

Still, it had been a mistake to keep his feet unbound. True, he wasn't exactly fast when walking on the ground, and Mayumi would have captured him in no time if he had tried to escape like this... but he also could use his feet for other tasks than running.

DemiDevimon was a formidable climber. Using his claws, he held onto the knobs of the cupboard's drawers and slowly made his way upwards, making sure to make no loud noise.

When he had reached the top, he listened if his jailer was already coming back.

"See, Shibumi?" Janyu just told his friend. "According to these instructions, most of Dolphin's gadgets are protected by a special password function... if someone who used one of the devices had thought of putting in a password, the devices won't be usable again unless the user knows the right password."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Shibumi replied. "And knowing your smart daughter, I'm pretty sure they already found out about that system. Meaning, if Lucemon or someone else found them, they won't be able to use them."

"Dolphin always thought of everything..." Janyu sighed.

DemiDevimon had heard enough. Those humans would continue to jabber for hours, it seemed. He had more than enough time to escape.

He quickly grabbed the knife with his right foot and began cutting through the rope. He almost slipped once or twice and began sweating, but he managed to keep a hold on the knife, until his work was finally done and his wings were free again.

"Finally..." he murmured. "Now, to get out of this human hole..."

He flapped his wings a few times, since they still felt numb from being tied up for so long. After his circulation was running again, he hopped onto the table (nearly throwing Shibumi's cereal off the table) and spread his wings, ready to fly off.

He grinned. "Those foolish humans will never catch me... whatever happened out there, I'm not stupid enough to stay around. I'm gonna fly out of here, out of Japan, if I must!"

He jumped up into the air, flapped his wings and soared out of the window... but then, a pair of strong hands caught his feet from behind and pulled him back inside.

"Going somewhere?" Shibumi frowned as he glared at the devil Rookie, who was dangling from his hands like a bat.

"Release me, human!" DemiDevimon spat. "I command you to..."

But before he could use his hypnosis again, Shibumi quickly tied a dish cloth around his eyes. "Sorry, not this time," he grinned. "Now will you be a nice Digimon?"

"I'll kill you!" DemiDevimon screeched and wildly flapped around with his wings. "Demi Da..."

But before he could use his attack, a bursting noise coming from the entrance door made them both wince.

"Enemies of the Lady Lucemon, you are under arrest!" a loud, female voice shouted.

Shibumi then heard the growl of Sheperdmon. He quickly closed the kitchen door. "You'll never get us alive, you devils!" Mayumi barked.

"Bad puppy!" the female attacker chuckled. "But I just have the thing for you... a nice song to calm you down!"

And when she began singing, Shibumi paled. He quickly wrapped the dish cloth around DemiDevimon's ears and put some oven mitts over his own ears. They still could hear the voice, but it wasn't loud enough to affect them.

"Stay calm!" he whispered. "Or do you want to be brainwashed?"

DemiDevimon shook his head hastily. For once in his life, he agreed with a human.

When the song was over, the Succubimon behind the door chuckled. "There, this should be enough to keep those two out of trouble."

"You said there was another human in the apartment," the male voice of an Azraelmon spoke up. "You think he's hiding somewhere?"

"Well, not for long..." the Succubimon growled.

Shibumi gulped when he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen door. Grabbing DemiDevimon like a basketball, he opened a door underneath the kitchen sink and actually managed to squeeze his whole body in there, together with DemiDevimon. He then closed the door, just before the Succubimon entered the kitchen.

She looked around. "Hmmm... there's no one here!"

"Hey, Manami, look at those ropes and that knife," her Azraelmon partner said. "You said they had a prisoner, right? Maybe he used that knife to escape."

"Well, then we know where the other human is," Manami said. "He's probably trying to recapture him. I'm telling the others to keep looking for them. You go and report to the boss!"

"And the kids?"

"What about them? There are a huge amount of kids in Tokyo right now that know how to take care of themselves. They are just waiting for their guardian or parents to return, that's all."

"Well, okay... see you later, then."

Shibumi heard how both devil Digimon left the kitchen. He waited some more time, to make sure they were really gone.

"Can we get out now?" DemiDevimon hissed. "You're sitting on my feet!"

"Ssshhhh!" Shibumi hissed. "They might still be in the apartment... I'm hearing something!"

Once again, footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. Someone had entered the kitchen. Shibumi sweated. He hoped that they didn't get the idea to look in here...

He was startled when the door was suddenly opened from outside... and a child-sized Rookie Digimon with a cute dog face smiled at him.

"Gotcha, Uncle Shibumi!" the little dog-girl grinned. "You're really not good at hide'n seek!"

Shibumi blinked. "Mayumi?"

"Mayumi!" a voice behind her whined. "No fair! You said you were gonna call me when you found them!"

Shibumi stared at the slightly pudgy boy with the glasses, who was even smaller than the young Rookie. "J-janyu?" he gasped.

"Would you finally get off my feet, you ass?" DemiDevimon yelled.

Mayumi giggled and pointed a furry finger at the other Rookie. "Tee hee, Demi has a potty mouth! Mommy and Auntie Turuiemon are gonna wash out your mouth with soap when they come back home!"


	70. Parent unit malfunction

"Mie, what's going on?" Takehiro whispered. "That's no pet... that's an In-Training Digimon."

"I know..." Mie murmured. "He looks sooo cute..."

BlueTinymon smiled up at them. "So... you wanna play? My bro wants to play along, too, I'm sure of it. Should we go ask him?"

"There are others kept in here?" Mie asked. She was still a little kid, but she knew that it was bad keeping other children like a pet... and this little guy wasn't even a feral Digimon.

"Where are your parents, little guy?" she asked. "How did you get here?"

BlueTinymon blinked. "Um, I always lived here... my Mommy and Daddy live here, too!"

'Did they imprison a whole family of Digimon?' Mie wondered. 'What if we made a mistake and this isn't the place where she keeps her pets, but her prisoners?'

But then again, why would Lady Lucemon imprison little toddlers?

She looked at BlueTinymon's adorable face, and her heart went out to the little Digimon. For some reason, she felt like she had to protect him. Her first impulse was to just take him away from this place.

Then again, she couldn't just take him and leave his family behind. Besides, she didn't really know the whole story behind this... there should be some special, grownup reason that a Rookie her age might not be able to understand.

"Can you bring me to your mother, cutie?" she asked.

BlueTinymon nodded. "Sure!"

"What are you doing, Mie?" Takehiro gasped. "W-we can't just go around here... we have to go back to our class! What if they catch us... and what if his mother is a big, mean, feral Digimon?"

"Why would a feral Digimon have a baby that's non-feral?" the Lizzimon frowned. "Something's fishy here, and I wanna find out what it is."

BlueTinymon hopped in front of them. "C'mon, it's this way!" he shouted.

Mie ran after him, but Takehiro hesitated. He didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

Still, he also had the nagging feeling as if he had seen this little guy before somewhere... and he also didn't want to leave him behind, even if he didn't want to admit it. So he sighed and followed the two Digimon.

BlueTinymon stopped in front of a big cave. "This is where we live," he said excitedly. "I'm gonna ask my brother Red if he wants to play with us... but first, lemme introduce ya to my Mom!"

He then opened his mouth as wide as he could and yelled: "MOMMY!"

Mie sniffed. "Strange... I don't smell any big Digimon close by..."

But then, a big shape came out of the cave. It was a big, female Growlmon that looked down at the In-Training Digimon gently. "BlueTinymon, did you run off again? I told you it's not safe outside of the cave, didn't I?"

"Sorry, Mommy," BlueTinymon said. "Mommy, I wanted to introduce you to my new friends!" He gestured at Mie and Takehiro. "Say hi!"

Takehiro gulped. "Th-this is the biggest Growlmon I've ever seen..."

The Growlmon patted her child's head gently. "Oh, my dear baby... didn't Mommy tell you? We are the only ones that live here. Maybe you just mistook some rocks for actual Digimon..."

Mie frowned. Why did she say that? They were standing right in front of her.

"But Mommy, there they are, right over there!" BlueTinymon insisted.

"Now, what did I tell you about telling lies?" Growlmon frowned.

"What's going on, Mie?" Takehiro whispered. "Why can't she see us?"

"I dunno..." Mie murmured. "But something's not right... she can't see us, I can't smell her, and..." She blinked. "She doesn't have a shadow?"

She then gasped. "She... she's not real! BABY FLAME!"

She spat a small flame out of her mouth, but she did not aim at Growlmon. Instead, her attack hit the cavern wall... and destroyed the holographic emitter that was installed there.

The image of the Growlmon began to flicker. "Bzzzzzt... power overload... parent unit malfunctioning... emergency file not found... reboot system... bzzzt..."

And then, the hologram that had been used to fool BlueTinymon all this time disappeared into thin air.

BlueTinymon yelped. "M-mommy?"

Suddenly, another small In-Training Digimon came hopping out of the cave. "Bro! It's Daddy... he just disappeared!"

"Mommy... Mommy too..." BlueTinymon whimpered.

Mie felt sorry for the two little ones. "Oh, don't cry," she told them. "Those were not your parents, you know? They were just fakes... images somebody used to fool you."

"Nooooo..." RedTinymon wailed. "That's not true! Mommy! Where's my Mommy?"

Mie couldn't stand seeing the little kids cry like that. She carefully approached them and hugged them. To her surprise, they did not back away, but instead snuggled up to her. "Ssshhhh, it's okay, I'm here..."

BlueTinymon and RedTinymon were confused. They could not understand why their parents had just disappeared like that... but then, they did not feel too upset when they felt the gentle arms of the Rookie girl next to them. Somehow, they felt even safer with her than they had felt back with their parents...

Takehiro looked at the destroyed emitter. He was pretty upset. "Who... whoever could do this to little kids?" he asked. "Making them believe that their parents are around while it was just a hologram... that's not right! Whoever did that to them is nothing but... a big meanie!"

The two Tinymon still sniffled, but Mie's calm voice and Takehiro's resolute words made them feel safe. They felt protected... and at home.

"Can you... can you be our Mommy?" RedTinymon then asked Mie.

The Lizzimon was surprised. "Wh-what?"

BlueTinymon smiled at her. "Mommy!"

Something clicked in the minds of the three Digimon and the human boy... an instinct that was as old as humanity, and an instinctual knowledge that made every parent recognize his or her child... a feeling strong enough to override even the strongest brainwashing.

Both Tinymon blinked. "Mom?" they asked the yellow-scaled Digimon girl that was holding them.

"T-takato?" Mie whispered. "Guilmon?"

"Mom!" RedTinymon shouted happily. "It's you!"

"My boys!" Takehiro gasped. "But, wait a minute... why... why didn't I recognize you? Why didn't I recognize YOU?" he asked his Rookie wife. "And all those memories of having gone to school... and that Lucemon is the ruler of Tokyo... where did they come from?"

"Lucemon..." Mie growled. "Lucemon has meddled with our minds... when that magical sphere surrounded us, we were put in new bodies and new identities..."

'Just like the RPG Maker did...' Takato thought.

"We have to get you out of here," Mie said. "We have to escape..."

"But what is this place?" RedTinymon wondered.

"Lucemon's tower..." his regressed mother frowned. "The transformed Tokyo Tower, to be exact. She must have make you believe those holograms were your true parents to keep you out of her way..."

"That devil of a woman!" Takehiro grumbled.

"But Dad, that's Ai you are talking about!" Takato protested.

"I'm not sure if little Ai still exists in that body anymore, son..." Mie sighed.

"Let's talk this through later," Takehiro said. "Let's hurry before they find us..."

"Too late for that, Dad..." RedTinymon then said.

Takehiro and Mie turned around... and gasped when they saw the big, black, winged dog standing behind them.

Garmon snarled when he smelled the intruders.

BlueTinymon gulped. "Well, what now?"


	71. Snow Powder

"RUN AWAY! She's crazy!" yelled the FlareRizamon and the DemiMeramon as they ran from the fox-girl in the pink sailor fuku.

"PINK BUBBLE REVOLUTION!" shouted Senshimon as her pretty wand shot pink, star-shaped bubbles after the fleeing fire Digimon. She then whined. "Awwww... I can't even properly express my anger with these silly attacks..."

Yui smiled. "I thought they were really pretty!"

"Not helping..." Romi grumbled.

"But look, you did it!" Henry said. "See, our enemies have fled." He partly felt a bit proud of himself, finally having figured out how to use his new powers.

"But... but I'm not COOL anymore!" Romi whined.

"That's not true, you were awesome, sis!" Bimon smirked at his grown-up twin sister.

"You... you really think so?" Senshimon asked. She looked at her rod with distaste. "But... but it's PINK!"

"Does that matter?" Suzie asked. "I'm pretty sure your wife and daughter would be proud if they could see you now, Mr. Nonaka!"

Romi felt nothing but gratitude when Suzie addressed her with her true name. 'Mayumi really was a good mother to her children...' she thought. 'I just wish I could say the same about me...'

Bimon shook his head. "So sad, so sad... the heat must have gone to your head, right?" he asked Suzie. "Now she's imagining people that aren't even here. That's my SISTER you're talking with, you know? Not my FATHER!"

Suzie smirked at him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, how could I have possibly made that mistake?"

And she winked at Romi.

Afterwards, she gave her small brother a quick hug. "Good work, little bro!"

"Hey! This is just temporary, you know?" Henry frowned. "After Lucemon is defeated, you will be the smaller sibling again."

"Yeah, but until then, I will savor the moment as long as I can," Suzie grinned. She twirled around her shield and kept on walking. "Shall we?"

"Well, she is in good spirits all of a sudden..." Alice muttered.

* * *

"Digivolved, you say?" SkullMeramon frowned. "Hmmm..." He stood up from his chair and began pacing up and down on his small lava raft. "We need some other tactic to keep them away from here... I know! Don't attack them directly, make the lava erupt..." He chuckled. "In front of the inner tunnel, to be precise. And since they aren't fire-proof, like us, they won't be able to proceed."

"But sir," a DemiMeramon protested. "What about the Meramon girl that is with them? She will be able to get past the eruption..."

SkullMeramon grinned. "Yes, I know, I know..."

* * *

"What is this?" Kei frowned. "Yet another event I can't affect?"

"Yes, it seems like the leader of the Meramon has decided to block the party's progress," HolyCalumon nodded.

"Let's take a closer look..." Kei said and double-clicked the event icon on the lava square on screen. "It says here that only Yui will be able to go past that barrier..."

"Well, isn't that good news?" Eiko asked. "She can take out their leader, and all will be fine, right?"

"You think Yui would be able to beat their leader all by herself?" Kei frowned. "After all, she can use many fire attacks... which the Meramon leader will most likely be resistant against. We need some other way to bring the others past that obstacle... any suggestions?"

Eiko giggled. "Maybe they can throw one big box of ice cream at the lava, and it'll freeze and shatter."

"Not a bad idea..." Kei murmured. "But... wouldn't that be a waste of ice cream? I think I should add a special item, one that can be used to remove fire obstacles... you throw it at flames and lava, and they will freeze solid."

"That might work," Holy nodded. "So, you want to place a treasure chest behind the eruption, so Yui can bring that item to her friends?"

"No, I had... something different in mind," Kei smirked. "But, say, Eiko... aren't you worried about your sister? Are you okay with just sending her in there all by herself?"

"Aw, sis always wanted to prove that she's a tough girl... now she can prove it," Eiko said.

'Besides, if that SkullMeramon actually starts flirting with her, I will have a good laugh...' the LadyVampimon thought with a grin.

* * *

Deep below the lava, two FlareRizamon were diving. Even though they were surrounded by hot, molten rocks, they could easily hear the approaching voices of their enemies.

"Here they come!" one told his partner. "Let's heat it up!"

They both fired a stream of fire to a certain spot, until the lava began to bubble and sputter.

Romi and her teammates were in a small cavern through which another river of lava was flowing. Only a small bridge of rocks was leading through this room. Senshimon just wanted to cross the bridge, when the lava suddenly erupted into the air, blocking off the way over the bridge.

"What the...? Dang, that thing almost hit me!" she gasped.

"It doesn't seem to stop..." Turuiemon said as she peered down into the lava. "We can't go through here..."

"But we have to go this way," Gargomon insisted. "It's the only path leading to their leader... and every gamer knows that you have to beat the boss before the dungeon is complete."

"What's he babbling about?" Alice frowned.

"Long story," Henry sighed. "Still, he's got a point, we need to get through here."

"Well, in this case, I'd say you guys are lucky that you have a hot girl like me in your group!" Yui grinned as she stepped forth. "Fire like this only makes me laugh. See?" She held her right hand into the erupting lava. "Not even a burn!"

"No surprise, she's a living torch herself..." Romi muttered. "Still, do you expect to beat their leader by yourself?"

"Hey, at least let me try to find some way you guys can come after me," Yui insisted. "And if I run into any other bad guys, I can always pretend I'm on their side."

"She has a point," Alice sighed. "She's the only one who can go past here... and it would only help to know if there's something beyond here that can help us."

"Well, fine... but don't do anything reckless, you hear me?" Romi asked the Meramon girl.

"Hey, would I ever do that?" Yui giggled. "See you guys later..." And she simply stepped through the lava spout in front of them.

"I wish I could do that as well..." Bimon whined.

"I can already see it..." Senshimon sighed. "We're all gonna die..."

* * *

Romi's worries were unjust, since Yui was in no real danger. The few times she ran into other fire Digimon, they believed her to be one of them.

"Hey, you know what?" one of them asked her. "I hid a small chest with digi-chips underneath that rock, so the boss wouldn't find it... I'm tricky, aren't I?"

"Heh, yeah, very tricky..." Yui chuckled.

As soon as the other Meramon had left, Yui quickly turned around the rock and took the little chest. "Idiot..." she giggled. "I could use this to buy the new CD I always wanted to have..."

Humming to herself, she continued to walk through the tunnels... until she stood in front of a metal door.

"Hmmm..." she said and read a small sign next to the door. "'No entry for evil Digimon!' Oh well, I guess they don't mean me, I'm not evil."

She opened the door and stepped through... and blinked when she saw the little Tapirmon sitting in front of her.

"Hi!" Tapirmon said and waved. "Buy something, will ya?"

"Um..." Yui raised her index finger. "How exactly did you get here?"

"Hey, a merchant goes wherever he can find customers," Tapirmon smirked.

"But... this is a lava cave, hundreds of meters beneath the surface of the earth..." Yui pointed out.

"Hey, I met you here, didn't I?" Tapirmon winked. "And you have some money with you, don't you? So, let's get down to business... You wanna buy some Snow Powder in a jar? Digitized snow, fresh from the snowy mountains in the Digital World. Just 20 digi-chips a jar. I'm telling you, just one small amount of this stuff freezes even the hottest flames... and if it doesn't, you'll get your chips back. Interested?"

Yui looked at the ice-blue jar and smiled. "Well, I might find one or two uses for it..."

Too bad she wouldn't be able to buy that CD anymore... but hey, that's the price of being a hero, right?

Shortly afterwards, Yui left the shop, carrying a fire-proof bag that was filled with all sorts of useful items. Not only did she buy Snow Powder, but also Healing Disks, Curative Herbs and Digital Potions.

"They guys will be surprised," she grinned. "Now they'll see that I'm the best addition this team ever had..."

She turned around the next corner... and bumped right into the smooth, metal chest of the Digimon that was standing there.

She looked up... and saw SkullMeramon's face above her own.

The metallic fire Digimon smiled. "My lovely lady... what a coincidence, running into you here! Let me tell you, your eyes are just beautiful by the fire..."

Yui gulped. 'Drats, what now?' she thought.


	72. Ai's inner thoughts

"Please, before either of us does anything rash," smiled the metallic fire-Digimon. "Let me tell you that I would never want to harm a lady as elegant and beautiful as you."

"W-well... that will be hard to do, since your helpers are attacking my friends and all..." Yui muttered.

"Let's not get there," SkullMeramon pleaded. "I'm telling you, I've never seen a Meramon like you before... I just need a woman as lovely as you at my side." He knelt down in front of her. "Let me prove that I am not just a brutal barbarian. No, I am more dignified than that."

"Um, I believe you," Yui stuttered. "It's just that, well... it's my policy not to date anyone without knowing anything about them..."

"I will tell you whatever you want to know," SkullMeramon smiled. "I am SkullMeramon, 46 years old, was born in the Digital World and have been the leader of the Fire Brigade for several years now. You see, I am a warrior... a maintainer of justice."

Yui blinked. "Justice...?"

"Why, of course! Didn't you know? There is basically no place for us Fire Digimon to stay in the human world... we are ill famed for causing forest fires and eruptions. But let me tell you, that is not fair, isn't it? You must have been an outsider as well, am I not right? Never accepted by those who can't stand your fire, always feared..."

"Um, not quite..." Yui said, but SkullMeramon paid no attention. He stood up from the ground with elaborate gestures.

"Indeed, why is it that minorities like us always have to stand back? Is it our fault that we digivolved into these forms? Do we have to stay in the Digital World, while every other Digimon is allowed to roam freely in the human world. But not anymore, I say!" He shook his fist towards the ceiling. "I will lead my people to the land they deserve... I will create a volcano, directly underneath Tokyo Tower, as a symbol for our independence! And our fires will burn brightly, to show everyone that we won't be oppressed..."

Then he knelt down again, folding his hands. "My flaming beauty, please stay with me, so we can enforce justice for our people! I've been lonely for too long... do you know what it is like to be a leader? To command, but not to have someone who loves you for who you are on the inside?"

Yui's thoughts wandered to Renamon, and she nodded. "Well, yes, I kinda can relate..."

"Then be my bride!" SkullMeramon pleaded, grasping her hand. "I'm begging you... let us continue to dig this lava tunnel together. Let the volcano I am dreaming of be our new home..."

"W-well, this is very sudden..." Yui gulped. She certainly did not want to anger the Ultimate. She wished her team was with her right now. "I mean, you certainly seem to be an, um, gallant Digimon, but..."

"We don't have to marry right away," SkullMeramon said. "Stay with me and get to know me better. Have you never wished to be in a warm place like this? You can stay as long as you like."

"I... I need to think about it a bit longer..." Yui muttered. "Still... does your tunnel HAVE to go this way?"

SkullMeramon frowned. "Well, it is the shortest way to Tokyo Tower..."

"But... but my friends are in that direction... and unlike us, they can't really endure such heat. Can't you take a detour? And, to be honest, is a volcano really such a great thing? You would flood all of Tokyo with your lava."

SkullMeramon grimaced. "Is it my fault that the humans and other Digimon are so intolerant that they can't even endure some fire? They should have thought of that before refusing to offer us our own place to live in the human world."

"But, my family..." Yui stuttered. "They are no Fire Digimon, you know?"

SkullMeramon was taken aback. "Huh? NO Fire Digimon? But... you clearly are a Meramon, aren't you?"

"Yes... but my mother is a human, and my sister is a ChibiBake... I mean... a LadyVampimon. I don't want to lose them, see?"

The Ultimate sniffled. "Family... ah yes, family is important... it is always touching to see how a Digimon defends her beloved ones..." He leaned against Yui's shoulder and began to cry. "I... I really miss my Mom... it's been such a long time since I've seen her... WAAAAAAHH!"

Yui sweatdropped. This Digimon was just too weird. "There, there..." she said and patted the hot backside of the crying SkullMeramon.

SkullMeramon sniffled one more time and stood back up. "Thanks... guess I got carried away for a moment... but, we definitely can't allow that your family is harmed."

"N-not?" Yui asked hopefully. "Does that mean you'll stop your project?"

"Oh, but of course not!" SkullMeramon smiled. "But I will make sure to bring them to safety first. It's not like I want to flood all of Japan with my volcano... make sure they are safe, then you can return to me. Is that acceptable?"

Yui still thought he had a screw loose, but she wouldn't dismiss a chance to get away from him. "Well, of course!" she smiled. "Just give me an hour, and I will make sure my family will evacuate."

"My men will keep digging, but I will stop them just before we reach Tokyo Tower," SkullMeramon promised. "I want you to be at my side when our new home rises from the ground... promise to return to me, I'm begging you!"

"Oh, I will," Yui grinned. "I will."

And then, she turned around and ran. 'Oh yes, I will return,' she thought. 'Together with my friends, to put an end to your mad schemes, you nutcase!'

SkullMeramon let out a sigh as he waved after the love of his life. "Such elegance..." he murmured as he watched the flames on her body. "Such beauty... no, I will probably never find a girl like her ever again..."

* * *

'I have told Mako that Ai is dead... but that is not quite true.'

Lucemon stood in her personal chambers, looking into the big mirror that hung on the wall.

'I know that through the sin data within me, the soul of the original Lucemon has become one with me,' she thought. 'I am, for all intents and purposes, Lucemon reborn. But... there's still some of Ai left within me, isn't there? I still have all of her old memories... I am in her body, transformed...

I... even have some feelings left for d'Arcmon, no matter what I told her and Mako... even though she's my daughter now instead of my mother. I... admit that I would feel proud of her, would she embrace what I have become and follow in my footsteps. To see her... as another fallen angel would fill me with pride.'

She stepped closer to the mirror. 'But... where did those feelings come from? I know I never gave birth to her, so she isn't my real daughter. So... can it be that these are the remains of Ai's feelings for her mother? And if they are, can it be true that there is more of her left inside me?'

Her thoughts wandered back to Twilimon. 'It's... it's true that I wanted to force Mako to turn to the dark side, but... did I really only want to do it because of the corruptive act itself? Or because I still see him as my brother?'

Slowly, she raised her hand and touched her mirror image with her hand. "Who... am I?" she whispered. "Am I just Lucemon, sin of Pride reborn? Or am I also a loving mother and sister? Is a being like me allowed to feel love?"

She turned away from the mirror and instead stepped in front of a window. She let her gaze sweep over the changed town. "This... is my domain," she said. "I made it. And everyone in it is happy. I wouldn't want to change that, ever. In a way, Ai's dreams are now fulfilled. And... it fills me with satisfaction to see all those children, those former adults under my control... under my control, but still happy. Yes, this is what true emperors should strive for: For loyal subjects that also love what they are and what they have done. Sure, they fear my Disciplinary Squad... but for the most part, I managed to create an utopia."

She looked at a bunch of former adults that were cheerfully playing in the street. "The Lucemon of old... would have never wanted something like this. It is true, I am using them for my advantage... but I am still filled with pride. Pride... This is my nature..."

Then her thoughts wandered back to the other Demon Lords. "I wonder..." she murmured. "Would the old Lucemon want to share his dreams with the other Lords? I know that Barbamon, Daemon and all the others never followed the same dreams as I... they only used me, similarly to how I am using all the people of Japan. I can't really blame them, they were only following what is their nature..."

Suddenly, the door opened, and a Succubimon entered. "My lady Lucemon, I have an urgent report."

"Manami..." Lucemon smiled when seeing her most loyal follower. "Please, come in..."

"Yes, my lady!" the former pre-schooler said and closed the door behind her. "Listen, something disconcerting is going on... we managed to detect an unusual source of heat that is rising up to the surface, just beneath our tower. We believe that..." She then noticed the musing look on her mistress' face. "Mistress Lucemon? Is something the matter?"

"Tell me, Manami," Lucemon said, still looking out of the window. "When you take a look into the mirror, who do you see?"

Taken aback by this sudden question, Manami stepped in front of the mirror. "Um... I see myself, mistress! Manami, a Succubimon in your services... and I wouldn't want to be anything else!"

"Yes, I know that!" Lucemon smiled as she finally turned around to look at her servant and friend. "But who are you really? Are you still the human child, Manami? Or are you the Succubimon that had once been in the services of the original Lucemon?"

"I... I am..." Manami hesitated. She realized that she had to choose her next words carefully. Not only to not upset her mistress, but also to soothe the worries that were obviously going through her friend's mind.

"I am Manami," she then said. "But I am not a human child anymore... I have received the soul and memories of a Succubimon, so I am both. As a Succubimon, I want nothing but to please you, Mistress! And as Manami, I want nothing but to be your friend... Ai!" She knelt down in front of Lucemon. "I know that the Manami of old would have had never done several of the acts I have committed, but... I don't have any regrets! I would follow you into the pits of hell, if necessary! I mean, take a look outside... isn't this what we all wished for? A world in which we have control? A world in which everyone is happy? There are no wars, no crimes, no natural disasters and no pollution... nothing had filled me with more pride than being a part of this."

"Yes, Pride..." Lucemon nodded. "It's Pride again, isn't it? It's always Pride! Every time..."

"But Mistress..." Manami stood up from the ground, visibly confused. "Isn't Pride what you stand for? You are one of the Seven Great Demon Lords..."

"And I am also a little girl who turned her parents into her children," Lucemon sighed. At this moment, Manami could see a lot of her old friend Ai seep through the facade of the evil Demon Lord. "Don't get me wrong, I love this new world! And I love what we have accomplished... but... by chasing away Mako... did I really do the right thing? I... I should have convinced him with more passive ways... I could have shown him the joys of this new world, instead of forcing him to accept his new role..."

Manami walked up to her mistress and did something that no other servant of hers would ever have dared: She put a hand on Lucemon's shoulder for comfort. "Give him some time," she smiled. "I'm sure he will return to you. I mean, what choice does he have? All of Japan belongs to us... he can't get away from here! And he can't fight you... and as soon as you see him again, you can welcome him as a sister should welcome her brother."

"Yes..." Lucemon smiled. "I will show him the beauty of darkness... and as soon as we found my son, we will be one, happy family again..."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Manami smirked. "You are Lucemon, Mistress of Pride, Empress of Japan... you can do it! You can do anything!"

"Thank you, Manami," Lucemon said. "Whatever would I do without your aid...? But, let's not get ourselves distracted by this. You said you have a report to make?"

"Yes, mistress!" Manami nodded, falling back into her role as a loyal vassal, dropping down to her knee. "The abnormal heat rising from underneath our tower... it can't be natural. We believe that someone is planning to ambush you... from below."

"I see..." Lucemon murmured. "I haven't been able to find my former father, the former Demon Lords Leviamon and Belphemon, and neither could I find a couple of the Digimon Tamers I once was part of... and there are still those outlaws that have managed to elude our Disciplinary Squad... or maybe it's someone completely else. Well, whoever it is, they will be in for a surprise when they try to break in here... strengthen the defenses on the lower floor and install a force field generator!"

"At once, my lady!" Manami said, bowing her head.

And after the Succubimon had left, Lucemon looked back into her mirror and smiled. 'I think I will go and speak with my daughter now... I will have to apologize for what happened earlier. And after that... I will have to go and see where these runaway students from the sight-seeing group have vanished to. I don't want them to run into - or CAUSE - any trouble...'


	73. Shielding Devas

Senshimon impatiently marched back and forth on the hard floor of volcanic rocks. Every now and then, she would glare at the fire wall that was still blocking their path and wipe her forehead.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" she grumbled.

"Until Yui has come back," Turuiemon told her. "Don't be so impatient... and sit down, you're making all of us nervous."

"What do you think?" Alice asked. "Will she be fine by herself?"

Henry shrugged. "I can't say, I don't really know her. She's the sister of the girl Takato's always babysitting. You know, Eiko... she's one of the current Game Masters."

"Game Masters, huh?" Alice asked. "You think they're watching us right now?"

"I wouldn't exactly say they're watching us," Henry said. "But from what I learned about the 'RPG Reality' game, they should at least know what lies ahead of us."

"Shouldn't they have removed the obstacle, then?" Romi asked and gestured at the flames."

"That's not always possible, as far as I know," Henry said. "But maybe it was their idea that Yui would be able to safely pass the flames. So I don't think we have to worry about her... Eiko wouldn't let her sister run into danger."

"Let's hope you're right..." Alice sighed.

"Aaaah, mou-man-tai!" Gargomon grinned.

"Yeah, moo-mahn-tih!" Bimon giggled as he copied Gargomon.

Romi sighed. "Bro, sit down, please..."

"Awww, but can't I...?"

The fox-girl in the pink sailor outfit glared at him. "When I'm not allowed to pace around, you aren't either! Sit down!"

"Fine..." the little fox-boy muttered as he crouched down next to his sister. "But you don't have to be so bossy just because you're bigger now..."

Turuiemon noticed that Suzie had been unusually quiet. She was sitting on a rock and stared at the round shield in her hands.

The purple-furred rabbit Digimon sat down next to her friend and Tamer. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, really..." the young woman said. "I've just been looking at this shield... and look, you've seen these images before, haven't you?"

Turuiemon looked at the circle of animal pictures that were on the shield. "Yeah, so?"

"They're the Deva!" Suzie said. "Or they at least represent them. Don't you see? Here... Mihiramon, the Tiger. Sandiramon, the Snake. Sinduramon, the Rooster. Pajiramon, the Sheep. Vajramon, the Ox. Indramon, the Horse. Kumbhiramon, the Rat. Vikiralamon, the Pig. Makuramon, the Monkey. Majiramon, the Dragon. Chatsuramon, the Dog. And even Antylamon... the Rabbit."

Turuiemon thoughtfully looked at the rabbit image that was supposed to represent her Ultimate Deva form. "Do you... do you think it was a coincidence that you received this shield?" she asked her. "After all, you are the Tamer of the last living Deva..."

"Maybe... but maybe Kei just thought it would be fitting and created that shield specifically for me. I mean, I know the chest in which we found the weapons was put there by her and Eiko... but this shield... can it be that it existed before... and that it would have found its way into my hands anyways?"

Turuiemon was amazed. "Suzie! I don't recognize you at all... what you just said sounded pretty wise. Um, I don't mean that otherwise, you'd be just..."

"A child who only wants to play?" Suzie smiled. "But that's what I was... what I am really supposed to be, isn't it? Come to think of it, it's just natural that now, as an adult, I think things through rather than just acting impulsively."

"Well, but if this shield really was meant for you, then I don't think it is just a bronze plate with a few fancy decorations... it must have its own powers," Turuiemon assumed. "Did you try touching the Zodiac signs yet?"

Suzie nodded. "Yes... and something strange happened."

"Something strange? What do you mean?"

Suzie let her hand sweep across the smooth surface of the Zodiac Shield. "I can hear their voices..."

Turuiemon blinked. "Come again?"

"It's true," Suzie nodded. "Whenever I touch their respective picture, I can hear the voices of the Deva... and unlike the last time they were in the human world, they are not hostile. They have faith in us. They encourage me. And they..." She giggled. "They called me 'Mistress of the Shield...'"

"Well, then I guess that's what you are right now," Turuiemon smirked. "Incredible, though... maybe their spirits live on inside this artifact. But... what about my picture? Can you hear anything when you touch the rabbit?"

Suzie shook her head. "No, nothing at all! But... I guess that's because the Deva is sitting right next to me, isn't she? And I wouldn't want her to leave quite yet..."

"No, me neither," Turuiemon nodded. "I wonder... does Zhuqiaomon know about this shield?"

Suzie shrugged.

They all jumped in surprise, when a flaming body jumped through the flames and landed next to them.

"Relax, it's just me!" Yui said. "And look what I have!" She showed them ice-blue jar she had bought.

Henry floated closer to look at the jar. "What's that?" he wondered when he saw the blue powder inside.

"Wow, that's real Snow Powder!" Gargomon explained. "It's incredibly rare... you normally find it on snowy peaks in the Digital World. But how could you find it here? And then in such a hot area..."

Yui grinned. "A nice Tapirmon sold it to me."

"A... Tapirmon?" Romi blinked. Then she groaned and waved her hand. "Never mind, never mind... I don't want to hear the story! Just what can that stuff do, anyways?"

Yui smiled. "Just watch..." She opened the jar and sprinkled the Snow Powder over the searing hot flames.

They all watched in awe how the flames were transformed into a rigid ice formation... ice that almost instantly melted in the heat of the lava tunnel. All of this happened in a couple of seconds.

"Satisfied? Now we can get past here and show these fire Digimon who's boss!" Yui grinned. "And just remember, without my help, you would still be stuck here."

"Yeah, yeah, we all get it, you're amazing," Turuiemon chuckled. "Did you run into any trouble?"

"Uh, not really... but I met the leader of those Digimon, SkullMeramon."

"What?" Alice asked. "You saw their leader?"

Yui nodded. "Yeah, and let me tell you, he's a total creep... and a weirdo! He says that he and his buddies want to create a volcano... directly underneath Tokyo Tower!"

"What?" Romi wondered. "But Tokyo Tower is..." She hesitated. "I see... So he doesn't know yet that it has transformed into Lucemon's Tower..."

"Yeah, he sounded like he didn't know anything about the changes that happened on the surface," Yui said. "I wonder why he wasn't affected by the change, though..."

"Maybe... maybe he and his minions have been for such a long time underground that they didn't know anything about what happened on the surface... and maybe Lucemon's magic only affected every Digimon and human above the earth."

"Well, we can only guess what happened," Henry shrugged. "We can't really ask him what happened at that time..."

Suddenly, Alice smirked. "Who says we can't? We go on and beat him up, and when he's out of commission, we can ask him everything we need to know."

"Well, sure... but who tells us that he's actually willing to talk?"

"Oh, I might have some ideas," Yui chuckled.

Everyone looked at her. "Yui... what did you do to escape SkullMeramon, anyways?" Turuiemon asked.

"I, um... is that really important? Oh, fine, I used my feminine wiles to get away. Seems like he's smitten with me, just because I'm a female Meramon."

Gargomon whistled, while Suzie giggled. "Sooo... are you sure that his attraction was one-sided?"

"O... of course it was!" Yui protested. She would have blushed if she didn't already have a red head. "Besides, you know pretty well that there's only one in my life..."

"Oh boy..." Henry groaned. "Not that again..."

The Meramon giggled bashfully. "That's right, my Gargomon is the only man for me..." And she snuggled up to Henry's stunned partner.

Everyone stared at her.

"WHAT??"

* * *

"EIKO!" Kei yelled. "That's not funny!"

"Oh, I think it is," the vampire girl said while laughing her head off. "Serves Yui right for always annoying me with her stupid crush on Renamon..."

"You can't just change your sister's sexual preferences!" Kei shouted. "Change it back, now!"

"Okay, okay! Gee, you can't take a simple joke..." Eiko grumbled as she changed Yui's 'target of attraction' back from 'Gargomon' to 'Renamon'. Then she hesitated. "Wait, are you sure we don't want to couple her with Ivan instead?"

"EIKO!!"

"Just kidding, just kidding..."


	74. Virus Dragon

Eiko calmly clicked on the radio button, but startled, stared, and started to get a sick feeling in her stomach when a little message popped up on the screen.

'Unable to Undo. Please Create A New Game or Wait Until The New Addition Is Available For Purchase.'

"Uh-oh..." Eiko said, not feeling too good.

Kai put her leafy hands on her flowery head. "Oh no! I forgot about that stupid anti-'can't undo' thing hardwired into the stupid program!"

"My brother's legacy," HolyCalumon hissed lowly.

"Uh, Kei, I just did a bad thing, didn't I?" Eiko asked, sounding like a scared and dismayed little girl rather than the adult woman she appeared to be.

Kei was so tempted right then and there to write something in Eiko's profile that would lock her out of the RPG Reality. The Lillymon found herself thinking of everything Eiko had done that had resulted in his... her life being being just a bit more miserable or 'interesting.' The look on Kei's face make Eiko whimper.

"Now hold on! Now hold on!" HolyCalumon declared, getting both their attention. "I can't affect Eiko's changes directly, but I can write a couple of events retroactively and post occurrence to revert it."

"Eh?" Both adult digimon just stared at the screen.

Holy sighed. "Since it hasn't had any major effects besides annoying the Digimon Limbo out of Terriermon instead of Renamon and making Renamon's experience on the school volleyball team a little more cruel, I just need to put in an event where Yui developed a crush for Gargomon's adult form when they first ran into each other, after Ai, that is Lucemon, turned the world upside down, and write another event right after what happened in the Lava Dungeon where she decides she likes Renamon more... if that's what you want. I could just as easily write the event so Yui realizes that Renamon doesn't love her back, so she can start looking for someone who would."

Kei hesitated. She looked outside the window, she saw the brightly colored buildings, the kids happily and blissfully playing outside, many discarding their business suits and just running around in their shorts. Some coming close, but none of them quite reeking havoc as kids do, and should. Whether this was due to the shadow of fear from Lucemon's Disciplinary Squad or some sort of brainwashing on top of their memory rewrites, Kei didn't know.

Kei sighed. "I'm not turning into Lucemon, so put her heart back the way it was."

HolyCalumon bowed at the senior Game Master. "As you wish!"

'I suppose that makes both her and Turuiemon both the unrequited lovers for this RPG.'

Kei thought for a bit. "Holy... if we can manage to write an event where everything will be put back to normal after we beat who used to be Ai, just as it almost always happens when you beat the 'final boss' of an RPG... can we set it so it'll turn all the digimon in the real world, er, physical world into humans?"

"What?!" Eiko gasped unbelievingly. "Kei, I... I don't believe you... you're a... DIGIPHOBIC?"

Kei then made use of a statement her former cousin regularly used: "Say wha...!?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean... Look, I'm very, very sorry for turning you into a Digimon when I.... when I wanted to keep you from going away. But I was born a Digimon. Isn't it unfair to zap me and all the other Digimon in this world just to get yourself back the way you were?"

Kei was speechless. Eiko was still utterly in the dark that the only reason she was a Digimon was due to a minor bit of lore Kai had written, just to explain how the protagonists in the game could be Digimon/human hybrids, like Eiko.

"Kei, if I may point out..." Holy said, speaking politely, calmly, and without a hint of aggressive or negative tones. "If we were to do so, it would also revert the partners of your various friends as well." Of course she meant, without actually saying so, that it would effect those who had been Digimon already who had been in the human world in the first place.

Kei wondered, should she tell Eiko? Was there a point? Did she deserve to know? First things first, though.

"Eiko, I'm sorry for what I suggested, I guess... I was just used to being human and... I didn't want to have to get used to being a girl and a Digimon all over again."

"But you are used to it, aren't you?"

Kei shivered slightly. "Yes, I guess I am."

"Then why?"

"Well..." Kei tried to think. "Some of the kids Ai turned into her servants started out as humans, so were a lot of her victims. So..."

"That sounds like an excuse."

"I just thought I could get me and my parents back to being human." Broad enough answer.

"Excuse me!" said Holy, providing the proper distraction. "Don't we have a boss battle to prepare?"

Both Game Masters looked at each other and nodded.

"By the way, Eiko," Kei asked. "You didn't happen to play match-maker with anyone else, did you?"

"Um..." Eiko thought really hard. "Sorry, I forgot."

Kei groaned.

* * *

They never stood a chance. Two Rookies, and two In-Training versus a Mega? Successes like that only happened in the movies, and the Game Masters did not know of this event, so they were not able to allow for 'the power of family' to win this battle. They fought bravely enough, determined enough, but they were beaten.

If it had been Mako or Ai, or Jeri, or Calumon, things could have been different. They would have been able to perhaps reach the emotional endearments that beast possibly still held for the most important people in his life. But Mako was in the digital world. Ai was now Lucemon. Jeri was in a pocket universe savanna with illusionary parents. And Calumon had not been seen since Lucemon turned the world upside down in all of Japan.

It had been a twisted relief when SHE had appeared, having tracked down Garmon's location into the little pocket universe, and had come personally to deal with things. The two hybrids' and the single Digimon's images were flickering out not unlike when Impmon had nearly been deleted by the Deva Indramon. And Takehiro, the little boy who was supposed to be the father of Guilmon and Takato, was sure he had cracked ribs, it was painful to draw in each breath.

Lucemon had simply clapped her hands and the beast had returned to her side. Mie and Takehiro shivered, but their faces never lost the look of absolute defiance they showed the dictator.

"I won't let you take them away twice, Ai!" Mie said.

"Sorry, but my name is Lucemon, little girl."

"No matter how adult you make your body, you're still just a pre-schooler with a too big a sense of importance thanks to the monster inside her."

"I AM the monster inside her, and she IS the monster inside me. You look for distinctions that no longer exist. Ai and the first Lucemon's sin data has become one, resulting in me."

"You lack all of Ai's traits if you ask me." Mie knew Mie was deleted at worst or simply re-brainwashed at best, so there was no reason to hold back. "None of her kindness or compassion."

"On the contrary, I am quite kind in that I realize my daughter lacks companions her own age in my tower. And I am quite compassionate in that I believe I shall recognize your self-determination and obviously strong desire to be alongside your sons again."

Takehiro almost looked hopeful. Mie knew better than to expect a welcomed outcome. BlueTinymon and RedTinymon were too disoriented from their one-sided 'fight' with Garmon to make any comment or reaction.

"Now, come along!"

"Not a chance! You need a spanking, you..." In the blink of an eye, Lucemon was behind the little boy and Rookie Digimon and rendered them unconscious with a lightning quick chop to the necks. She'd have done the same for the brothers if they actually had necks. She merely had Gramon loyally pick up the two In-Trainings gently in his jaws while Lucemon personally picked up the age-regressed parents in her arms.

"I would place the four of you back in this volcanic family, all as siblings, but I can't risk putting you back into this illusionary ideal world, least you break out of it again. But you have provided me with the information I need to program the illusion parents with more in-depth reactions and preparations in case the pocket universes are breached again. I think I'll program their in-depth reactions after you two. If you ever knew, you should feel honored. After all, your sons, and the others, were only fighting for what they believed in, even if they were totally and utterly incorrect in rejecting my ideas and realizations about how this world should be and will be, as soon as I spread my new influence once again. I'm merely providing a way that they can be happy and fulfilled, instead of foolishly damaging the utopia world I've created. You have managed to teach one thing, and for that, you should feel incredibly honored. I clearly need a bit more security in case of error of the purification of corrupt adult thoughts and ideas that might slip through the cracks. Yes, and I know precisely how to reward you." Lucemon's vampiric smile would have made her workhands laugh, and frozen the souls of anyone else.

A while later, Lucemon had informed Mie and Takehiro's parents, teacher and classmates that Lucemon had granted them special and honored positions on her staff, for which said parental units instantly were honored that their kids had been chosen for such a gift.

Like a pair of grinning gargoyles, a KidDevimon and SmallLadyDevimon peered down onto the human and three digimon, as they sat on a pair of flying buttresses in the central circular entry room for Lucemon's tower. The insignia of the demon high lord of hubris engraved in the center with the six other smaller crests of the lesser demon high lords spaced out evenly at the edge.

Lucemon looked at her two subordinates and decided this once not to retort them on their current forms. They were more than willing to assume their adult form when interacting with the children of Japan and when troublemakers needed to be debugged, and that was what counted.

"Wakie, wakie!" Lucemon said in demented glee. The rookie and human child stirred and looked up at their captor. "I merely felt you had earned to be awake for this." She looked up at the little devils. "Do it!"

"As you command, mistress!" The two said together and were quick to use their respective curses. Crimson beams shot from the KidDevimon's eye which bent at right angles and self-corrected their course, striking the two altered parents in the back. At the same time, the SmallLadyDevimon spoke in a chillingly sweet voice while black and blue notes floated from her and around the heads of the small parents.

Mie and Takehiro's eyes went dazed as they stood up at attention, not moving a muscle, their faces like blank slates.

'Can't forget my son, Takato... who's Takato? I wonder if he's cute...'

Like vertical slides in a film projector, the two changed. Anyone who'd have known would recognize Mie as looking rather like she had as a human child at this age. Both children took on a dull innocent smile on their faces.

Two moments later, the two resembled the little devils who had altered them, but were clearly Digimon all on their own (Takehiro was no longer human). The end results were interesting.

At first glance, they did look human, though their hair was messy, and both had a little fang sticking out of their mouths (who had once been Takehiro on the left, and who had once been Mie on the right). Both wore tattered togas, blue for the former Takehiro and red for the former Mie, mirroring the respective colors of their hair now. In contrast, the girl's eyes were blue while the boy's were red. Straight backwards pointing horns grew out of their hair while claws adorned their hands and feet. There was also a little flesh-colored tail growing from their rears. To complete this, skin-colored dragon wings grew from their backsides. To finish this off, a right ankle chain bracelet was on the boy, while a similar bracelet was on the left wrist of the girl.

The two dragon kids blinked and came to attention, saluting to the misguided villain with big smiles on their faces.

"LadDramon and LassDramon reporting for duty, Mama!" they said together.

Lucemon smiled at her 'adopted' children and nodded at her two minions still behind her, who nodded back and repeated the process on the two In-Training digimon behind the dragon kids. Takato and his brother were helpless when the little devils began to work their powers on them...

"I have a new imperial pet for you to act as a guardian for the lower half of our home, just as Fluffy is the guardian for the upper floors. As my official tower messengers, he'll be yours to look at after and yours to make sure he's always okay."

The dragon kids kicked their feet together and nodded. "Yes, Mama!"

The red beams and icy beautiful music enveloped the two In-Training Digimon, who were slowly, then quickly drawn towards each other, and then into each other. Their data mingled and merged, and their size grew, and grew, and grew, towering over the rookies and Lucemon to a frightening size.

Takato and Guilmon felt their separate egos melt and their thoughts scattered to the winds in a hurricane, yet, there was something comforting and terribly familiar about it all.

The beast roared and the two dragon kids looked behind them excitedly as they gasped in joy.

The stuff of nightmares glared down at them. Nothing behind its eyes but base instincts and raw emotions, devoid of any real higher thought. Its lower body was that of a titanic snake with a stinger. Its upper draconic body was armored for war and adorned with the universal 'Hazard' icon. A drop of saliva from it's monstrous jaws hit the floor and burned a hole through the polished marble.

The dragon kids flew up and petted the beast without fear and the creature did not retaliate and actually seemed mollified by their grooming. "He's cool!" LadDramon said.

"Let's name him Sweetie!" LassDramon suggested.

"No way! Let's call him Spike!"

And the legendary dragon of purgatory, the corrupt Mega form of Guilmon, Megidramon, let out a low passive growl.

Lucemon nodded in approval. 'This is good. After all, people don't want to be free. They want to be comfortable. They want to be able to enjoy themselves. As long as they are happy, what does it matter if they are really free? People want things done for them, not by them.'

A while later, there was a knock on ChibiD'Arcmon's bedroom door. The little girl blinked away her tears, got up from her big pink bed and hesitantly opened the door. Behind were two Rookie Digimon smiling at her.

"Hi, Chibi!" said the dragon boy. "Mama got us a new pet! You wanna see?"

ChibiD'Arcmon's face went blank for a few moments, her eyes momentary going dull like those of a doll, before snapping back to reality. She smiled and said: "Sure, little brother! But there's no way he's as cool as Fluffy!"

"I bet Spike could beat Fluffy!" LadDramon declared.

"You're on!" Chibi laughed and clapped. The loneness she had been feeling as far as she could remember, since her other brother had vanished, dissolved, and was utterly forgotten.

"I still think Sweetie is a cuter name..." their sister pouted.

And so, a short time later, the two Megas tore into each other, both feeling a strange sensation of nostalgia, but lacking the wits to fully comprehend it. And the three Rookies cheered their respective prize fighter on like the audience of the roman coliseum long ago, enjoying the violence. Lucemon looked upon this and knew this too was good, to nudge them along to willing embrace the Fallen Angel and Hell Dragon evolutionary lines as she wished her children to.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is an episode written by Alex Warlorn, proofread and corrected by me. Thanks, Alex! Without your help, I would barely have the time to do anything for my stories at all in this busy week.


	75. One huge leap

"Gargo Pellets!"

"Gauntlet Claw!"

Turuiemon attacked with her clawed gauntlets, while her 'husband' fired away with his guns. The Fire Digimon fell under their attacks.

"C'mon, Henry!" Gargomon grinned and pointed towards the tunnel of black, volcanic stone. "The way is clear!"

"Yes..." Yui nodded. "I can feel it... the heat he is radiating... it's the same as back when I met him. SkullMeramon is in there, all right!"

"I don't know, Henry..." Suzie frowned. "Are you sure you want to come with us? You can't fight, and it's going to be pretty dangerous in there."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Suzie... I hate to say it, but I haven't been able to fight before I became a Hybrid either. That is, before Harmony became one... you know what I mean. And maybe we need the powers of my new body..."

"I still think you should stay back here, where it's safer," Suzie insisted. "I'm just looking out for you, you know?"

"Yeah, just like a Mom would look out for her child," Bimon smirked. Senshimon gave him a light bop against the head.

Suzie blushed. "I-it's not just the adult in me speaking. I would still be worried if I were younger... after all, you're my big brother. And even though I can only remember Harmony... you're still the same, just a boy... aren't you?"

Henry wanted to say 'Of course!', but that didn't quite sound right to his ears, so he instead said: "Listen, Suzie... I'll stay behind the lines, where it's safe. And I'll be careful not to get too close to SkullMeramon and his attacks... is that okay?"

Suzie still felt unsure of the whole thing, but she sighed and nodded.

Alice put her gloved paw on Suzie's arm and smiled up at her. "He'll be fine. We'll protect him, so don't you worry. Ya know, you remind me of someone..."

"I do?" Suzie wondered. "Of who?"

Alice smirked. "Of myself, kiddo... right after I became a Hybrid. You know, the first time my pals and I faced our first battle, I was worried for our safety. Unlike Kouki and Ivan, who were seasoned street fighters even before they became Digimon, I had never been in a battle before. But Kouki always told me: 'Don't try to think about it too much. When you're in a fight, just fight! And when you're getting your ass kicked, get the hell out of there! That's all there is to it!' You see what I'm getting at?"

"Yes... I think I do," Suzie nodded and smiled. "Thanks, I will keep that in mind."

"If you're finished, can we go already?" Senshimon asked. "The sooner I can get back to being a Rookie, the better..."

"What?" Alice was surprised. "I never knew I'd hear these words coming from you, Nonaka... aren't you glad to be an adult again?"

"Again?" Bimon wondered.

Romi ignored her little brother. "Well, of course I am, but at least as Fuchsmon, I'm not wearing a girly outfit like this!" She grimaced when she felt her short skirt, the ribbons and her tiara. "As a Rookie, I could at least be mistaken for a young boy..."

Gargomon snickered. "A young boy with ribbons in his tail?"

"That's not funny!" Romi snapped. "You try and walk around with these things for once!" And she hefted her breasts.

"Romi!" Suzie yelped and covered Bimon's eyes. "Not in front of the child!"

"I didn't see anything," Bimon said. "But yeah, those boobies of yours really look silly, sis."

Henry cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but if the conversation goes into the direction of boobies, I'd stop it now, before we get even more sidetracked. Why don't we go in there and kindly ask Mr. SkullMeramon to stop his geothermic operations of the terroristic kind?"

"Yeah, let's..." Senshimon nodded with a sigh.

* * *

"Uncle Shibumi, I'm hungry!" Mayumi whined as she pulled on the adult's pants.

"Me too!" Janyu nodded. He looked down into the bowl he was holding. "The cookies are all gone..."

Shibumi sighed. If Janyu used to snack on so many cookies back when he was a child, it was no wonder that he had become as pudgy. He opened the fridge and looked inside.

"There's not much in here, I'm afraid," he told the two. "I'm sorry..."

Mayumi winced as a loud rumbling came from her stomach. "But my tummy's rumbling..." she whimpered.

"Hungry!" Janyu shouted again. "I wanna have more cookies... and ice cream! Lotsa ice cream!"

"All right, all right, I understand... let's go to the market, then." He reached into his pocket and was relieved to find some money in there. He definitely didn't want to search the Wong's apartment for their own money.

'Hopefully, this currency is still accepted in Lucemon's weird, little world,' he thought.

He opened the cupboard, in which a hogtied, black ball with wings was lying. DemiDevimon threw a hateful glare at the human.

"You be good now, we'll be gone for a while, but we'll be back soon, so don't you try anything stupid!"

DemiDevimon mumbled something unintelligible into the gag that was in his mouth while he struggled to get free.

Janyu grinned. "Hey, Mayumi, you managed to tie him up pretty good."

The little dog-girl blushed. "Mommy always used to say that I can make the best knots..."

DemiDevimon thrashed around even more, and he actually managed to roll himself out of the cupboard, before Shibumi grabbed him, and shoved him back inside. "I don't like this..." he murmured. "I don't want him to get away while we're going to the store..."

"Leave that to me!" Mayumi smiled, still thinking that they were playing a game. The Cutiepupmon made a motion with her hand, and a little heart came floating at DemiDevimon. "Lovely Love."

The Rookie devil suddenly stopped struggling. 'Strange...' he thought. 'I feel happy for no reason.' And a big grin appeared on his face.

"Nice work, Mayumi!" Shibumi said. "Now, will you be a good boy and stay in the cupboard?" he asked DemiDevimon.

DemiDevimon grinned dreamily and nodded.

Shibumi sighed. 'Well, that's a load off my mind... at least until Mayumi's attack stops losing its effect.'

* * *

SkullMeramon glowered at the intruders that entered the cavern in which his floating throne currently was. They were on the other side of a slowly flowing river of lava, out of which his throne was rising. The leader of the Fire Digimon terrorists stood up and slowly walked through the lava, unaffected by the heat.

"You chose to break my heart by siding with these interlopers," he told Yui, putting as much emotion into his voice as he had. "I will never know if you lied to me about your relatives in danger, since I don't really want to know... but since you are the most beautiful Meramon I have ever seen, and I am not entirely heartless, I will give you one final chance: Be my bride, and I will overlook your actions!"

"Sorry, but you're not my type!" Yui shouted, brandishing her fire whip. "Tokyo is my home town, and I'm not exactly happy that you are planning to destroy it with a volcano."

"Besides, do you think Lucemon would simply watch and let you destroy her tower?" Turuiemon asked.

SkullMeramon frowned. "What nonsense are you babbling about?"

"She's talking about the tower Lucemon put in the place of Tokyo Tower, right above our heads!" Alice shouted, pointing up at the ceiling. "Don't tell me you didn't know that this was one of the first things she did after taking over."

"Lucemon? Ridiculous! That's just a Digimon fairy tale!" SkullMeramon shouted. "Don't try to scare me with such lies! My men and I have been down here for a few weeks, and last time we were on the surface, nobody knew anything about Lucemon or any other Demon Lord!"

"He really wasn't affected by Lucemon's bubble," Senshimon whispered. "He has no idea what's going on on the surface."

"Well, that doesn't matter," Suzie said. "I don't know if Lucemon would stop him or not... but we can't risk that. A volcano would destroy all of Tokyo, and along with it, all the children up there." She knew that there were also a few adults left, but basically, Tokyo was a child paradise/hell right now, and as an adult (even if only temporary), she felt responsible for the children's safety. She raised her Zodiac Shield. "Stop your actions, in the name of the Deva!"

Turuiemon frowned. Where did that come from?

"You heard her, hothead!" Senshimon shouted as she pulled out her wand. "It's over!"

"Never!" SkullMeramon roared as he surrounded himself with an aura of blue, blazing fire. "If you're in my way, then get ready to taste the flames of my wrath!"

Henry nodded to himself. "Yup, corny villain speech, the classic introduction to a boss battle..."

"YOU DARE TO MOCK ME? FLAME CHAIN!"

And one of the metal chains SkullMeramon had around his upper body came flying through the air, wrapped itself tightly around Henry's tiny little body and pulled him towards the flaming villain.

"HENRY!" Gargomon shouted, and Suzie gasped.

SkullMeramon chuckled as he let Henry dangle in front of his face. "You will be the first... to die!"

"NOOOOOO!" Suzie yelled. She ran at the metallic Ultimate, ignoring the river of lava that was between him and her. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!"

"SUZIE, LOOK OUT!" Henry shouted. "THE LAVA..."

Turuiemon tried to intercept her Tamer's path, but she knew it was too late. Suzie had reached the edge of the lava river, she got ready to jump... and a blinding light came shining from Henry's forehead. It was reflected off the surface from Suzie's shield and engulfed her body.

"SUZIE HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO... SHAOCHUNGMON!"

Suzie's body turned into that of a seasoned warrior. Purple fur covered her body, as her ears grew to those of a rabbit. Her hind legs grew strong and powerful, while a pair of angelic wings grew on her backside. Armor parts appeared on her arms and legs, resembling the armor most of the Devas wore. This armor was all she wore over her fur. Her hair was in a long ponytail that waved behind her, just like the long, magenta-colored scarf around her neck.

The humanoid rabbit warrior made one giant leap, and her hind legs catapulted her all the way across the lava. Standing in front of SkullMeramon's throne, she was now facing the Fire Digimon's backside. With one twirl, she threw the shield that was still mounted to her arm at SkullMeramon. "ZODIAC SPIN!" Sharp, triangular blades extended from its sides, and it spun like a buzzsaw as it flew at its target.

SkullMeramon cried as the spinning shield collided with his back, the spinning blades creating deep scratches in his metallic skin. The impact made him lose hold on his own chain, and Henry was freed from his entanglement. Spreading his ears, BioHenrimon floated back to the others, where he was safe.

Shaochungmon pulled at the chain that was connected to the Zodiac Shield, and it obediently came flying back at her, where it reconnected itself with her upper arm. She pointed her free hand at the injured villain.

"In the name of the Deva... and the four Sovereigns... I declare you an enemy of the Digital and the Human World! Surrender... or face judgement!"

Henry stared at the warrior-woman that was shouting at SkullMeramon. Was that really his sister? And she was a Hybrid, too? Did she only manage to digivolve because of Lucemon's transformative magic? Or was it because of the shield? Did Kei create a scripted scene that turned Suzie into a Hybrid? Or had she been one all along? Next to him, Turuiemon also looked at her digivolved Tamer with wide eyes. She couldn't believe how closely she resembled both her Antylamon and Turuiemon forms...

* * *

Shibumi looked around and scratched his head. "Toys... candy... more toys... children's books... yet another aisle of toys... is there actually any normal food in this market? Like, some canned food? Or microwave noodles?"

"Oh, that would be in the 'adult department'," a female employee smiled as she waded through the kids that were shopping, all of them without an adult supervisor. And she gestured at a very small, secluded part of the store, which was blocked off from where the children were allowed to roam.

Shibumi sweatdropped. "Adult department? This feels like I'm in a video store, and over there are the adult movies..."

The employee shrugged. "Rules are rules, and you wouldn't want to allow the kiddies to buy everything an adult would, right?"

Shibumi was about to reply: 'Well, that's why the adults are doing the chores,' but he realized that there were obviously not enough adults to do the shopping for ALL the children.

"But... all those sweets..." he protested and gestured at a little girl that pushed a little shopping cart full of candy and chocolate to the cash register. "Isn't that bad for their teeth?"

"Not these sweets," the employee smiled. "Didn't you know that Lady Lucemon gave these sweets as a present to all the children she wants to protect? They taste just like the ones that used to be in our stores, but with one big difference: You can eat as much as you want, and they will NEVER cause any damage to your teeth!"

Shibumi sighed. He would never get used to this crazy world.

Janyu and Mayumi came running, their arms full with sweets. "Uncle Shibumi? Look, we brought dinner! You think this is enough?"

"Maybe we should add a few dog biscuits," Mayumi suggested.

Janyu stuck out his tongue. "Yuck! That's dog food!"

The Cutiepupmon licked her short muzzle. "I know... yum!"


	76. Return of the LadyDevimon

"A champion of the Devas, is that so?" SkullMeramon asked while narrowing his eyes. "Well, I know the Devas are nearly all dead... and besides, this isn't the Digital World. So your laws have no power here."

"You are still a criminal who risks thousands of lives just to satisfy your own urges," Shaochungmon proclaimed while pointing at the metal Ultimate. "I will not let you get away."

"Oh, I'm not planning on fleeing..." SkullMeramon grinned. Blue fire surrounded his head and hands as he slowly approached her. "I burn everything that gets in my way..."

"So be it..." the Hybrid warrior grumbled as she went into a battle pose.

Suddenly, she heard the voice of her brother: "Hey! Listen! You can't face him alone! You need to bring the others on this side of the lava river."

"Oh, right..." Suzie nodded, evading one flame that SkullMeramon threw at her. "I guess I can jump across and carry them over with one single leap... but that'd leave me open to attacks."

""No problem at all!" A whip made of red, blazing flames wrapped itself around the fire terrorist's body. Yui glared at SkullMeramon as she stepped out of the lava. While SkullMeramon had been distracted by Shaochungmon's transformation and attack, she had used the chance to wade through the lava. "I will keep him busy."

"You break my heart, you lovely being of fire," SkullMeramon grumbled. "So be it... show me how brightly your fire burns!" He grabbed the fire whip and yanked hard, but Yui didn't let go. Instead, she simply leapt over his head. "FIRE METEOR!" she shouted and threw a fireball at his head.

SkullMeramon growled. "That just fuels my fire, my dear... face it, as hot as you are, you are still a Champion. You can't face me like this... not by yourself!"

"Well, maybe she doesn't need to face you all alone." SkullMeramon looked around and saw how Gargomon was standing behind him. Shaochungmon had just put him down on the solid floor on the other side of the lava river and leapt back across to get Turuiemon.

Gargomon brandished his guns. "Get ready to rumble, hothead! GARGO PELLETS!"

The Ultimate winced when the projectiles hammered against his metal breastplate. "Pesky flies..." he grumbled. "What can you do when faced with the wrath of a volcano?"

"We let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," Turuiemon chuckled as she appeared next to her 'husband'. With one swift motion, she hurled a sparkling powder at the fire Digimon. "There you go, Snow Powder, take it while it's fresh!"

"GAAAAAAH!" SkullMeramon roared. "Snow... how in hell... how could you have brought it down here, into the furnace that is my lair?"

"By doing what every smart adventuring party does," Alice smirked when Shaochungmon landed back next to her friend, putting the black-furred Gaomon to the ground as well. "Preparing, gathering Experience Points and stocking up on items. Although I think there's one thing I forgot to mention..."

"Simple!" Shaochungmon said as she came jumping back with Senshimon. "We haven't saved our game, something you always should do when a boss battle comes up."

"Hey, that reminds me... you wanna save before the battle gets really started?" Henry asked.

"What... what in the name of the flaming pits are you fools talking about?" SkullMeramon roared.

"Take a guess," Senshimon said. "While you were out of town, all of Japan has turned into one single role-playing game... and you're playing the part of the villain." She raised her wand. "So, in the name of the Digital World, I will punish you." She then blinked. "What... why did I just say that?"

"Stereotypical magical girl speech," Turuiemon shrugged. "I was forced to watch enough Sailor Moon episodes back when Suzie was a kid that I know much about them."

Shaochungmon blushed a bit at the memory, but she didn't let herself get distracted from the battle. "Last chance, SkullMeramon... surrender!"

SkullMeramon ripped Yui's whip from his body. "Never!" he hissed.

Shaochungmon shrugged. She didn't expect anything else. That was typical villain behavior. "Your loss... WAVE FESTIVAL!" Without a warning, she struck the ground and released colorful energy waves in pink, magenta and a pearly white that surrounded SkullMeramon's body. The attack was powerful enough to knock the Ultimate backwards, against his throne.

"My turn!" Senshimon shouted. "PINK BUBBLE REVOLUTION!" And her wand fired her magical attack at her enemy. "Man, I hate that attack..." she grumbled. "It's so... girly!"

She then caught herself staring at the pink bubbles. "But they sure are pretty..." she murmured.

"FLAME CHAIN!" SkullMeramon shouted, lashing at the bubbles with his fiery chain. He spun his weapon around over his head and threw it at the fuku-clad Digimon.

"Not bad!" Alice said, knocking the chain away with her fire-proof boxing gloves. "My turn! ROLLING UPPER!" And she smacked her fists multiple times into SkullMeramon's metal chin.

"Annoying Rookie!" he growled. "You're bothering me! Go away!"

"I'm just getting started!" Alice smirked. "GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GAOGAMON!" And she dropped to all fours, grew in size and turned into a huge dog with a long, red scarf and claw-tipped gloves on his forepaws. She almost looked like a horse-sized husky, only with black fur.

"What, you never seen my Champion form before?" Alice asked when she saw the surprised looks of her friends. "Just because I can reach the Mega Level does not mean that I use it against every small-time villain I run across... SPIRAL BLOW!" And she shoot a spinning tornado from her mouth.

"GARGO PELLETS!" Gargomon added his own attack.

"NINJA FIST!" Turuiemon jumped into the air, assaulted SkullMeramon with a barrage of punches as she descended on him, and jumped back again.

"FLAME WHIP TRICK!" Yui flicked her whip at SkullMeramon's feet, the weapon wrapped itself around his ankles, and when she pulled, the Ultimate came crashing to the ground.

Alice grinned. "DOGPILE!" she shouted as she leapt upon the surprised Ultimate.

"NO! Anything but that..." SkullMeramon gasped when he saw the massive body of the dog Hybrid falling down on him.

Alice smirked as she pressed him down to the floor with her weight. "I love doing that..."

"Out of the way, Alice, I'll finish him!" Shaochungmon shouted. She spun her shield around, and the signs of the Zodiac began to glow. "ZODIAC SPIN!" Again, she threw her spinning shield, and Alice jumped away just in time before it hit its mark.

* * *

Back in the rebel base, Riley was pacing back and forth. Close to her, Ivan and Kouki were waiting next to the remaining, still active rebel fighters. There hadn't been an attack of fire Digimon for the last 30 minutes, and the security doors seemed to block off the lava for now.

Still, Riley was in a bad mood. "I don't get it... I really don't get it. Why is it that we always depend on the squirts? And when the squirts aren't there, we depend on OTHER squirts, even though these squirts haven't been squirts to begin with... why couldn't I go with them and help? You didn't really need my help against the smaller fries."

"Alice said we should wait," Ivan commented. "So we wait."

"Alice is my sister, not my boss!" Riley grumbled. "If I digivolve, I'm stronger than either of them..."

"It's really much safer for you to stay here," Tally said. She was hovering in mid-air, but looked as if she was sitting on a floating, invisible chair instead of thin air. "And what if Lucemon discovers the base in your absence?"

"Isn't that what we have our duo of former Demon Lords for?" Riley snapped. "I'm bored out of my mind. I came back here for some action... I know! Why don't we already go up there and see if we can bust into Lucemon's tower? Saves the squirts the trouble of getting in themselves."

"See, but that's not how it works," Kenta spoke up. He and Kazu were huddling in one corner, along with the other small kids. "This is a game, remember? And you're obviously not a playable hero."

"What the kid's trying to tell you is: This is their story! And you're not part of it!" Kouki grinned as he nibbled on one of his chips.

"Stop quoting video games and put away those chips already! You're driving me crazy!"

"Not much to do in those regards..." the Hybrid street fighter mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Listen, Riley," Yamaki then said. "I think you're worrying too much. They're going to be fine. After all, Mr. Nonaka is with them. He's a seasoned cop and knows how to handle criminal Digimon."

"Yeah, only that now his biggest worry is how to handle those pink bows in his fur..." Kazu snickered.

"What I mean is, everyone must do what he has to do. And attacking Lucemon's tower without a plan isn't exactly the wisest thing to do."

Riley reluctantly had to admit that her boyfriend was right. "Well, I still don't like waiting," she grumbled. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the cavern wall.

Then a small pebble fell down on her head.

She blinked and looked up. "What the...?"

And without any further warning, the whole ceiling collapsed. The children yelped in fright and the bigger humans and Digimon quickly shoved them back, so the heavy boulders that came raining down didn't hit any of them.

A shrill scream made Ivan look to the middle of the cave, where one of the smallest girls was crouching. Before the change, she must have been an adult like all the others, but now she was just scared out of her mind, since one of the bigger rocks was falling down on her.

In a flash of speed that belied his heavy body, Ivan was over the girl. "Stay where you are!" he shouted. "IVAN BIO HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO... BIOSTEGOMON!"

Turned into a big, armored dinosaur, Ivan was able to block off the rocks. They harmlessly bounced against his hard, scaly hide or shattered when they hit the sharp blades on his back.

The landslide was over as quickly as it had begun... but the danger wasn't over yet. Up above them, coming through a hole in the ceiling, the monstrosity that had caused the ceiling to collapse appeared. The huge, winged dragon with the serpentine torso and the Hazard icon on his belly let out a screech that made everyone in the room wince, and then he landed in the middle of the cavern.

A pair of small, winged dragon children came fluttering down, each sitting on the grisly dragon's shoulders.

"Yeah, well done, Sweetie!" LassDramon cheered.

"I told you, his name's Spike!" LadDramon complained.

Meanwhile, Kazu couldn't keep his eyes off the dragon. "Kenta..." he whispered. "That's Megidramon!"

"What?"

"You know, the rampaging thing that Guilmon had turned into..."

Kenta gasped. "You're saying... that this is Guilmon? But what made him turn back into this? And who are those dragon Rookies?"

LassDramon cleared her throat. "A-hem... we are here on behalf of our mother, the Lady Lucemon! She has learned of your presence here and wants you to know that all rebelling actions are to come to a stop as of now."

"Yeah, that's right!" LadDramon nodded. "Also, she wants you to come and pay her a visit." He pointed at Riley.

"What... me?" Riley asked. She huffed. "And why should I be interested in meeting her, short stuff?"

"Adults these days are always sooo stubborn..." LassDramon sighed. "Sweetie, you know what to do..."

And with one single swipe of his massive paw, Megidramon grabbed Yamaki and pulled him up into the air.

"What? L-let me go..."

"Oh no!" Tally gasped.

"YAMAKI!" Riley yelled. "You better let go of him right now, or else..."

"Tut, tut," LassDramon snickered as she wagged her index finger. "Our little pet is highly irritable, you know? If you do something that bothers him, he might do something to your precious man..."

"Mom wants us to tell you this," LadDramon said. "If you want to see him alive, then you better come and pay her a visit in our tower."

"Later!" LassDramon giggled. With a mighty flap of his wings, Megidramon reached the huge hole in the ceiling he had created while digging his way through the earth. Using his claws, he clambered back up to the surface.

After he was gone, a single ray of light was shining down through the hole, down on the head of a BlackGatomon who had tears in her eyes.

"Damn you..." she muttered. "Damn you..."

"Riley... please, don't do anything rash," Tally pleaded.

"Yeah, we should wait until Alice has come back," Kouki nodded.

"If she lays ONE HAND on him..." Riley yelled. With a burst of power, her whole body expanded, and a pair of black wings appeared on her back. A LadyDevimon once again, Riley flew up through the huge shaft Megidramon had left behind. "I'm gonna KILL her!!!"

"Dang, looks like a bad case of relapse..." Kouki sighed.

"Riley, no..." Tally murmured. "Oh please, not again..."


	77. Yamaki's perils

On the second to top floor of her tower, in her most spacious audience chamber, Lucemon had to give the former dark lord Yamacus credit. Yamaki didn't so much as blink or cower in front of the demon lord. Stripped of any weapons on him and made to stand face to face with the new Empress of Japan, a hybrid one part his race and the other the one he had spent years in a mock crusade against, Yamaki didn't twitch.

"So, what happens next? You blink and zap me into one of your little perfect people dolls?" Yamaki asked in the same business manner he used when facing his shadow government superiors.

"While I'm sure it would be a definite improvement for you," Lucemon said, her voice echoing in the smooth circular room engraved with her emblem. "I can't let that happen. Not yet."

"Not yet?" Yamaki asked, hoping for some information he could use.

"When I detected seismic activity under my tower, I knew something was wrong. In particular since I used my powers to remove the possibility of natural disaster. But I never dreamed I would also sense the last missing piece of the remaining demon lord's data. I never dreamed Riley would actually return here willingly. I figured I would have to spread my influence again systematically, just to find her. You have no idea what a boon it was for me to sense her here."

Now Yamaki did grimace. 'Why is it the one time we didn't listen to Roshi was the one time he was right?!'

Yamaki had been flown with impossible speed by the dragon of purgatory to near the top of the tower where he was delivered excitedly by the two dragon children to their 'mother'. Yamaki had no idea who the two poor souls used to be, and he had more pressing things to think about. "So you're going to trade me for the sin data still inside her?"

"Well, close," Lucemon said. "When I recovered the memories of the first Lucemon, I learned a few things from his memories. Impmon was able to give up his sin data without any problem, and the Gremlin tried to steal mine without my consent, and I doubt the power was taken from Daemon and the others willingly. However, being a demon lord, I can't be sure if Riley won't try something to leave me without her sin data and you back in her arms. The only solution is to get her so angered that she totally forgoes all thoughts of strategy and attacks me head on. And seeing someone she cared about altered before her eyes will have more emotional impact than seeing that person already changed."

Yamaki had a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew precisely what she meant. "But why? Why do you want it so badly? Just for more power?"

"Of course not... I'm already powerful enough with my own sin data and that of five other demon lords... I simply wish to make sure that power is never used against me, or my utopia."

Yamaki didn't say anything else after that.

* * *

Gorou "Shibumi" Mizuno gazed up at the paper white sky.

'Reminds me of the sky background for the first episode of Golden Rangers.' He saw a few gathering silver clouds. 'Is it going to rain? Can it rain? Or did Queenie Lucy decide that rainy days were just no fun and messed with the weather system while she was at it?' Shibumi was famous (infamous) for being the most odd minded of the Monster Makers. Opinions of him ranged from thinking on a level above that of his compatriots, or just being plain crazy. Shibumi himself preferred to see himself as thinking a bit more outside the box than most. Yet even he was having trouble compiling a list of every single thing Lucemon would have needed in order to make her little ideal world work properly and continue to work properly. 'How are there enough doctors to keep so many kids healthy? Do they still get sick? If not, what's keeping their immune systems from becoming hyper sensitive and developing several allergies?'

Shibumi remembered that the police station he had passed was now just another public play house. 'Is there really no crime now? Is everyone that scared of Lucemon's grunts, or are they programmed like robots not to be able to?'

Shibumi remembered a foreign novel he had once read called 'Clockwork Orange', that had a shameless murderer undergone torturous sessions that made him unable to commit any act of violence... leaving him to be brutally assaulted by his former gang members and victims the moment he was released from prison. 'Is everyone effected mentally by this change, just like that? Are they just unable to do anything wrong? Written like automatons to simply not be able to commit any acts of violence?'

Shibumi shuddered.

Cutiepupmon and Janyu happily skipped along ahead of him on a hopscotch pattern permanently engraved into the sidewalk, holding hands and singing like a couple of children - which is what they were. Shibumi, of course, being the adult, was the one hauling along the apparently healthy candy, ice cream, soda, and dog food. While Shibumi had no children of his own, he was rather perplexed at how this system could even properly function. Some adults who left the grocery store had a tired look on their faces, others were neutral, and many had a dreamy, almost innocent expression on their faces. The shopping center itself was shaped like a giant smiling toy centipede.

'I don't know what's worse... what Lucemon will do if her perfect little world breaks down from fundamental flaws in its design... or that it works out perfectly and keeps on going and going forever. And of course, since it'll be perfect, why should anything whatsoever ever change?'

Shibumi thought of what the hostile two in the apartment had said, that many of the former adults were just idly waiting for their parents to return 'from vacation.' With adult to child ratio turned upside down however, Shibumi doubted there were enough 'parents' to go around. 'Are they going to ever eventually learn the truth? Or does it just reset itself each day?' A chilling though occurred to Shibumi. 'Is anyone going to even age?' Given the power Lucemon had to have gained control over to make this wide scale a change possible, it didn't seem that far-fetched.

'If that's true, that everything would be completely frozen, only the present would exist, the past just previous copies of the current day, the future just more copies to come... and everyone oblivious to how similar every day is from the next...'

"Hey, Uncle Shibumi!" said Janyu, turning around. "After we eat, can we go to..." He gave the name of a place.

Shibumi stared. He repeated what he was sure Janyu hadn't said, and the boy just cheerfully repeated it back, as did Cutiepupmon.

Shibumi just murmured: "But, but that's a prison."

"That's where bad people go," Mayumi said, smart-aleck.

"But there are no bad people in Japan." Janyu said without irony or sarcasm.

"Yep! Uncle Shibumi is just being silly," the Cutiepupmon giggled, and Janyu joined her in giggling soon enough.

Shibumi had to see this for himself, so they took a fair detour to the location the kids had described.

The prison in Lucemon's world was no more. In its place was just a beach of limestone and sandstone rocks, inhabited by water-based Digimon and tanned kids with the most innocent hearts imaginable who before Lucemon's change had been the most awful serial killers and rapists in the region.

But at the same times, kids who had been dangerous convicts and prison guards before Lucemon's warping of everything, were now playing together, sleeping on the beach, only to wake up and play again.

It took a bit for Shibumi to remind himself that this 'brave new world' was being dictated by a little girl in an adult woman's body who by her very nature believed herself incapable of error and that any being who disagreed with her was automatically incorrect because they disagreed with her.

Up in the sky, a Birdramon and little girl flew about, who had originally been a jet-fighter, it's pilot and copilot in the attempted exploration of the white field around Japan.

* * *

"Eiko, what are you doing now?"

"Don't worry, Kei, I'm not changing anything! I'm just taking a few screen captures of Yui."

"And just why are you doing that?"

"So when things are back to normal, and is human again, I can show these pictures to all her friends how she was going around Tokyo naked!"

Kei felt her leaves droop.

In what originally had been the In-Training Digimon Kei's bedroom (in term of before Lucemon's mass change) the three kids were continuing their games.

"Do you think that purple fox will come back to play with us?" Mizuki asked.

"Why would a girl care if a boy comes back to play?" Wormmon asked.

"Cause he's cute!"

Tanemon (originally Kei's foster mother, and before that a human woman named Miss Asaji) was too young to get any sublimity, so she just continued to look at the pretty pictures of the book she was reading.


	78. My brother, my responsibility

"NO!" SkullMeramon roared, just before Shaochungmon's attack hits its mark. "I won't give up that easily!"

He crouched down and let the heat surround him. The flames were crouching up his body, his legs, his arms, his shoulders and his head. A burst of flames was enough to stop the spinning shield that was heading his way. Suzie quickly yanked it back to herself before it fell down into the lava.

The lava all around them began to bubble and brew, and the companions jumped back in surprise when it began to spray their way.

"Molten magma of the depth..." SkullMeramon grumbled in his deep voice. "CONSUME MY ENEMIES!" And with a sudden, commanding gesture of his hand, a huge wave of lava suddenly came shooting up into the air, threatening to crash down on Shaochungmon and Senshimon.

Bimon had, up to this point, stayed out of the way for the most time, since he knew that in his Rookie state, he was no match for this bad guy. He had been excited to be part of this adventure, but it came as a huge surprise to him when his sister suddenly digivolved. He'd been amazed, and also a bit envious, but at the same time, it made him think. 'How did sis and I get to be part of this? Why did she digivolve and not I? Why is she so brave, all of a sudden?'

He certainly could not remember that, once upon a time, he had been a terrorist Digimon himself, a powerful Mega, a Demon Lord... and the father of the person who was now called Hiromi.

But all that remained was little Bimon... and when he saw that his twin sister's life was in danger, his little heart felt like it would burst.

And while all the other members of his team were about to save their friends from the deadly attack, no one was as fast as Bimon. To everyone's surprise, the little, purple fox-boy dashed past the others, pushing Romi and Suzie out of the way. "SIS! WATCH OUT!"

His bravery and worry for his sister indeed saved her and Suzie in this moment... but at the same time, his selfless act brought himself in great danger.

"BIMON!" Romi shouted when she saw how the hot magma came crashing down on her brother.

Time seemed to stop for her, while all she could see was his small, furry form that disappeared under the lava wave.

'He's not really my brother,' a voice told her. 'He's your father, a criminal and Demon Lord, and because of his plots, countless humans and Digimon have suffered... why are you worried about him? Isn't the world a much better place without him?'

But this voice was growing more and more silent, until Romi couldn't hear it anymore.

This was HER brother, and he had put himself in harm's way to save her... no evil overlord as her father had been would have ever been able to do such a thing. If she still needed proof that he had turned into a new Digimon, this was the final straw.

She stood up and pointed her wand at SkullMeramon. "You... for doing this to my brother... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! GLAMOROUS RAINBOW FOX KISS!"

She spun around, and little pink wisps in the shape of little foxes surrounded her. Sparkling hearts and other lights came spraying forth from her wand as she pointed it at the fiery villain. The bright lights surrounded him, and the pink fox ghosts danced around his twitching form.

"No... take them away... TAKE THEM AWAY!"

"Never again... will you harm anyone!" Senshimon hissed. He raised her wand up into the air, and the pink foxes all attacked one single spot... the center of SkullMeramon's breast plate.

SkullMeramon yelled when his metal frame began to crack. "NO! NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING...?"

"I'm doing what all Digimon do to each other when they meet each other in the wilderness..." she whispered. "I am... absorbing your data!"

SkullMeramon screamed in pain and horror as the light continued to pour into the crack in his armor, until it filled him completely... and tore his body apart, until it was nothing more than a shower of digital data.

Hiromi Nonaka lowered her wand and closed her eyes, while the data of SkullMeramon floated through the room, where it was absorbed by all the members of her squad. With a sigh, she opened her eyes again.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. They all knew that she had been a cop, a crime fighter who knew when he had to shoot instead of talk, but... they never believed to see the day when a magical Digimon girl as cute and sparkly as Senshimon could become this... ruthless.

It wasn't the first time that either of them had absorbed a defeated Digimon in battle, but... never before had they been this shocked by the defeat of their enemy.

"Romi..." Suzie murmured. "Are you feeling all..."

"NO!" Romi cried as she suddenly dropped down to her knees. "I'm not all right! Nothing is all right! Bimon is gone!"

Now that all of the lava had flown back where it belonged, she didn't dare to look at the scorched and scarred form of her little brother. There was no way a Rookie like him would have survived such an attack. Never.

"Sis?" a small voice then spoke up.

Romi gasped. That couldn't be... was she hearing voices now? She had SEEN how the magma consumed his body...

But there he stood, a bit shaky perhaps, with a lot of soot covering his fur, but with not a single wound, scratch or burn on his body. He leaned against the soft, furry form of Alice the Gaogamon, tired, but fine. "Hey, sis..." he murmured.

Romi slowly rose to her feet. "But... but how...?"

Alice smirked at her. "First important rule of any RPG: When you come to a merchant, be sure to buy as many reviving items as you can."

"Reviving... items?" Romi murmured, unsure if she had really understood the black-furred dog Digimon.

Yui walked up to her and showed her a small bottle that was filled with a clear liquid. "Digital Water of Life," she smiled. "It was pretty expensive, let me tell you, but Tapirmon was nice enough to drop the price so I could afford three bottles."

"Well, I think this is one of those times where we can be happy that this is an RPG..." Henry said, wiping his forehead. For a moment, he had thought as well that Bimon had actually sacrificed his life for his and Henry's sister.

Romi slowly walked up to Bimon... then she crouched down again and grabbed him in a massive hug, sobbing all the while.

"You... you idiot! Never... never do something like that again, you hear me? I thought... I thought you were... never scare me like that again, you..."

"S-sis..." Bimon muttered. "It's okay... I'm fine..."

"But you could have been DEAD, don't you see? I... I really thought I would never see you again..."

"But sis... I HAD to save you, don't you see? I mean... I didn't want to see you dead either. And when that big bully made the lava crash down on you and Suzie... I HAD to do something."

Now it was clear to everyone present: This wasn't Barbamon anymore! This was Bimon, a loving sibling, who had risked his life today to save his twin sister Romi, a Fuchsmon that had digivolved into a Senshimon.

Tears were rolling out of Romi's eyes when she hugged her sibling even closer to her chest. "Thank you..." she whispered.


	79. The final Star Wars moment

"What in the world happened here?" gasped Romi as she and her team reentered the Rebel Base. It was in a state of chaos. A gaping hole was in the ceiling, humans and Digimon were clearing the huge central cave from rubble, and young children and Rookies were crying.

"Looks like Takato's room after his last birthday party..." Henry murmured as he floated around. "One single big mess!"

"Hey, boss!" It was Kouki. When he saw Alice and the others, he put the big rock he had been moving away and came over to them. "So, you made it back in one piece, huh?"

"Kouki, what's going on here?" Alice wanted to know. "Who's responsible for that hole?"

"Lucemon's flunkies, who else?" Kouki grumbled. "A huge dragon Digimon and a couple of winged Rookies. They just dug through the surface, effectively bypassing all security defenses, and kidnapped Yamaki."

"What?" Romi gasped. She didn't get it. "If there's one human Lucemon is not interested in, it's Yamaki!"

"That's not quite true," a quiet voice spoke up. It was Tally. The Gatomon was crouching in one corner, her tail wrapped around her shoulders. "Or have you forgotten that there's still one Demon Lord soul missing that Lucemon hasn't absorbed yet?"

Henry slapped his forehead. "Of course!" he groaned. "How could I have forgotten? And naturally, she's using Yamaki as a bait to lure Riley into a trap."

"That reminds me, where is Riley?" Alice wondered.

Kouki gestured upwards with his thumb. "She took off right after our attackers left. Digivolved and flew up, up and away... probably directly to Lucemon's tower!"

"But that's dangerous!" Suzie shouted as she stepped forth. "Does she think she can do this all by herself?"

"That stupid woman..." Romi groaned.

Kouki whistled. "My, where did you come from, my beauties? I don't think I've ever seen you before down here..."

"Pick your jaw up from the ground, Romeo!" Henry grunted. "Those are Romi and my sister."

This time Kouki's jaw really dropped to the ground. " R-Romi? As in, former Detective Roshi Taomon Nonaka? That Romi?"

"What's your problem, I digivolved!" Senshimon grumbled. "You do that every time you run into battle."

"Back on topic, are there any casualties?" Alice asked.

"Thankfully no one got smashed or buried alive, but there are a couple of injured Digimon. Thanks to Ivan, the children are safe, however." He gestured over to where his burly partner was trying to calm down the sniffling children. "In the meantime, a few of Lucemon's goons tried to fly in, but we managed to hold them off until now."

Bimon tugged at his sister's skirt. "Hey, we can't let the lady go by herself! Let's follow her and help her!"

"'We' won't do anything at all," Romi proclaimed. "You will stay here, where it's safe."

"What?" Bimon gaped. "But I've come with you in the lava tunnels, too... and wasn't I a big help?"

"You do realize that you nearly died in there, don't you?" Romi shouted. "And besides, this is completely different. We're going into Lucemon's tower... not into some criminal Digimon's hideout. She's the most powerful Demon Lord that ever existed!"

"But... but maybe I can become as strong as you, sis..." Bimon murmured meekly. He had the feeling he didn't know his own sister anymore. Since when did she act so much like a... an adult?

"First of all, we need a plan," Henry said. "We can't do the same mistake as Riley and just barge in there. We need to gather information... such as, what kind of guards does she have? What kind of Digimon attacked this place?"

"It was Megidramon..." someone behind them whispered. They all looked around and saw Kazu and Kenta standing there. Both of them were shaking like a leaf.

"Megi... Kazu, do you know what you are saying?" Henry gasped. "Megidramon was Guilmon's Virus Mega form..."

"I know what I saw, and that dragon who broke through the ceiling was Megidramon. No doubt about it."

"Maybe... maybe there's another Megidramon somewhere..." Suzie muttered.

But Henry knew that wasn't the truth. There was only one Guilmon, so there could only be one Megidramon. "Guilmon... Takato..." he whispered. "What the hell did she do to you?"

"And the other two?" Alice asked.

"Never saw such Rookies before," Kouki shrugged. "They somewhat resembled the little devils that are on Lucemons side, but they looked more like little dragons. It also seemed to me as if they had control over the big dragon."

"A pair of Rookies... controlling a Mega level Digimon?" Romi wondered.

"This sounds really bad," Yui agreed. "C'mooon, there's something we can do." She was getting extremely worried about what Lucemon could do to Renamon if she was able to turn Guilmon into such a monster.

"We have to surprise her, somehow..." Henry murmured.

"Say, what were our two ex-Demon Lords doing during the attack?" Romi asked. "Couldn't they have done anything to prevent this?"

Tally shook her head sadly. "It all happened too fast... and in a cave like this, huge Digimon like Leviamon and Belphemon can't move very fast. Besides, they don't actually fit through all the doors... they are blaming themselves for not having been able to predict this, though, especially Belphemon..."

"I'm not too surprised," Kenta said. "They've been Rookies themselves before Lucemon's big change, ain't that right?"

"You're forgetting that all the children that got changed automatically got the mindset of an adult to go along with their new bodies, stupid," Kazu said. "Just take a look at Suzie!"

"I've got it!" Henry suddenly shouted.

"What, what?" asked Kenta, visibly startled.

Henry smirked. "I now know of the perfect way to get into Lucemon's tower without attracting too much attention and without going through the main entrance..."

"Oh, really?" Romi asked. "Well, don't keep us in suspense and tell us about your great plan already, oh wise mascot of the team!"

"Stop that!" Suzie angrily shouted.

Henry simply ignored Romi's sarcasm. He pointed back at the tunnel where they had come from. "How about... we finish SkullMeramon's little project?" he grinned.

* * *

With a tired expression, Kei swung around her chair. "All right, I made sure they will have a good night's sleep before jumping back into action," she told Eiko. "They need all the energy. Attacking Lucemon's tower isn't the same as taking a walk in the park. This dungeon will be the hardest as yet... the RPG Maker automatically put the minimum difficulty on a level I've never worked with up to now."

"That doesn't sound very encouraging..." Eiko murmured. "Are you sure you can't remove a few obstacles or enemies? I don't want to send Yui on a suicide mission... she can be annoying, but she's still my sister."

"The game doesn't even let me see everything on the map of the tower..." Kei grumbled. "It's gotta be one of those 'pre-made' scenarios. But maybe we can see more of the map when the others begin to explore the tower..."

"That's stupid!" Eiko proclaimed.

"I know, I know... In strategy games, this is sometimes called a 'fog of war'."

"A what?" Eiko mumbled.

"A fog of... waaaaaar!" Kei moaned as a big yawn forced her to open her mouth widely. "S'cuse me... dang, how late is it?"

"Almost eleven," HolyCalumon said. Unlike the two Hybrid girls, she didn't show any sign of fatigue. "You two look tired out... why don't you go to bed? I'm sure our replacement heroes won't begin their mission until their Game Masters are back in position. Heroes aren't the only ones who need rest."

"I guess you're right..." Eiko murmured while rubbing her eyes. "Just take a look at the kids..."

And indeed, Mizuki and Wormmon were already leaning against other, snoring in their soft little voices. Next to them, Tanemon's leaves were drooping over the In-Training plant Digimon's eyes while a little snot bubble was visible in the corner of her mouth.

"It's past their bedtime," Kei realized. "We should have brought them to bed a couple of hours ago."

"Don't blame yourselves, I think it's commendable that you focussed on your duty like this," Holy said.

"Say, aren't you getting sleepy?" Eiko asked. "You don't look tired at all."

Holy smiled. "That is because I don't actually have a physical body. Digimon are half-digital and half-physical entities. But while I look like a Calumon, I am actually something completely else. Bio managed to get a physical manifestation, but I'm not even sure if he would have needed any sleep..."

"Well, I certainly need it," Kei groaned as she stretched her arms. "All right, Eiko, you bring the young ones to bed while I make sure that the rebel base won't be attacked during the night."

Eiko, too tired to protest, just nodded. The vampire girl stood up and carefully picked her toddler mom up from the ground.

'Good thing Rookies, In-Trainings and human children aren't that heavy... and that Ultimates are so much stronger than adult humans!'

Kei made the last necessary changes before changing everything.

"Leave the computer on for the night," Holy told her. "I will keep watch. And if anything happens, I can call you."

"Thanks, Holy!" Kei smiled tiredly. "I honestly don't know if I could do all of this without your and Eiko's help..."

The pink Calumon-lookalike smiled back. "Come on, I'm just doing what needs to be done... besides, I'm feeling a bit guilty that all of this happened. Bio and I were once one entity, remember?"

"You are not like Bio at all!" Kei protested. "I could never see you doing any of the things he did."

"Every living being has a light and a dark side, Kei," Holy sighed. "But let's discuss this some other time... you barely can keep your eyes open as we talk."

"Yeah, you're right..." Kei mumbled. "Okay, I'll be in my... I mean, in my Mom's room."

Right now, Eiko was tucking Wormmon in, so Tanemon was the only child left in the room. Kei knelt down next to her and gently petted her head. Tanemon sighed blissfully in her sleep.

"Good night, Mom..." Kei muttered. "Even though you weren't my real Mom to begin with... I will still remember you as my second mother, no matter what happens after all of this is over."

She picked Tanemon up and carried her out of the room.

HolyCalumon began to think about what Kei had said. 'After all of this is over... even I can't tell for sure what will happen when this 'game' is finished. Back when Bio and I were one, we created this RPG Maker to wreak havoc, just for fun. It was never supposed to end. But... now that I'm helping Kei and her friends to reach that end... what will happen?'

* * *

In the middle of the night, the house was dark. The PC screen was the only bright thing in the whole apartment. To avoid boredom, Holy had some fun with the computer's screensavers. She giggled as she watched how one screensaver turned all of the image on the monitor (except for herself) into tiny little pixels that were floating all around her. Another one was creating funny, colorful images that were spinning around in circles.

Suddenly, she noticed something weird. She thought that she and the spinning colors were the only things visible on the screen, but now she was seeing something else. For a moment, it was like looking into a mirror... but then she noticed that the figure standing opposite of her, on the left side of the screen, had no tiara on its head. Also, it was white instead of pink.

Then she recognized him, even though this was the first time they met. "Calumon?" she gasped.

"Hi, calu!" the personification power of digivolution said with a smile, tilting his head. "Wow, you really look like me!"

"That... wasn't my choice," Holy said. She was puzzled. What was Calumon doing here? And why was he inside the computer, instead of outside? Even though Holy controlled a huge part of RPG Reality's power, she could have never anticipated that Calumon would appear right here, right now.

They weren't standing on any solid ground, but Calumon still waddled over to her, while the spinning colors of the screensaver surrounded them. "I always wanted a sister..." Calmon sighed. "Azulongmon told me that there would never be anyone like me... I believed him, until I found out that Zhuqiaomon created BioCalumon. Yes, yes... your brother just used that digital body to escape from the computer. That's why he created a backstory for BioCalumon. And don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want Bio for a brother... but you are different. You are very nice. You helped Kei and Eiko."

Holy blushed a dark pink. Never before had anyone given her any compliments. True, Kei had thanked her for her help... but this was different. Calumon made her feel... well, like she was part of a family.

"But we aren't siblings, Calumon," she said in a quiet voice. "I'm not even a Digimon..."

"But Bio got his own body," Calumon protested. "Can't you try to do the same?"

"I don't think this can be done a second time," Holy sighed. "And Bio's body is already occupied by Henry."

Calumon looked puzzled. "Don't you want to get out of here?"

That question took Holy off-guard. She had never thought of any existence outside of the computer. It was unlikely that she could do the same as Bio. "I... I admit I've never thought about it," she said. "But... but now that I do... I must say that the idea is... nice."

She smiled when she imagined floating freely through the air with her huge ears just like Calumon, laughing while she played with Eiko and Suzie, who were children again in her imagination.

But then another child entered her daydream and shattered the whole image. It was Ai.

"I don't deserve my own body..." she murmured. "I was one half of the Gremlin... only because of me did all of this happen. Kei would still be male and human... Takato, Rika and the others would be free... and Ai..." She sobbed when she realized what she had turned an innocent, little girl into.

"But you aren't all that anymore. Ever since you became a living being on your own, you became something else."

It took Holy a moment to realize that it wasn't Calumon who had spoken. "Who... who was that?" she muttered.

Calumon smiled. "That's my new friend! He brought me here. I met him after I brought Leomon into the Digital World. And he asked me to talk to you... Hey, come on out! I'm sure she'd love to meet you!"

And meekly, a small shape came out from behind Calumon's back. It was a small, glowing creature that was even smaller than Calu and Holy. And it had a nervous expression on its face.

"I... I shouldn't have come with you," the being said. Even though it was smaller than Calumon, its voice didn't sound squeaky at all. In fact, it sounded very much like the voice of a young man.

"You're... a Digi-Gnome!" Holy realized in surprise. She knew Digi-Gnomes had powers that most Digimon could only dream of. And it wasn't unheard that they created portals between the Digital World and the Internet of the human world. "But... I've never heard of talking Digi-Gnomes."

"I... wasn't always a Digi-Gnome," the little creature admitted. "I took this form as a disguise... to hide myself... and to hide my shame..."

"Your shame? Why? Who are you? And why do you want to talk to me?"

"I... just had to meet you," the Digi-Gnome replied. "After I found out that you became a separate entity from your brother... and after I heard how you helped these children... I just wanted to meet you in person. And look into your eyes..."

This was beginning to give Holy the creeps. Who was this little guy?

Calumon smiled. "C'mon, say it! You've come all the way... don't you want to tell her the truth?"

'WHAT TRUTH?' thought Holy.

The little gnome took a deep breath. "HolyCalumon... I am... your father!"

Holy was stunned. She didn't believe her ears. Even for an RPG story, this was way to surreal. "What?" she whispered.

"I am your father," the Digi-Gnome repeated itself. "In a certain way, that is... I created you, as well as Bio. I am - or was - the wizard who summoned the Gremlin into the human world... and sealed it into a data disc."


	80. Gremlin copies

"If you are truly the one who sealed the Gremlin... sealed ME into the disc, how come you're now a Digi-Gnome?" Holy asked, her voice full of scepticism.

"I knew the disc wouldn't be able to contain you forever," the small creature explained. "I may be a wizard, and a powerful one at that, but I'm still a human being, and humans make mistakes. I'm in no way perfect, and the Gremlin was pretty powerful himself, so there was no way for me to create a prison that would be able to contain him forever. After I foolishly left the CD in my old home after moving to another part of town, I wasn't able to find it again. When the 'RPG Reality' game appeared on the market, I had a sinking feeling that it had to do with the being I imprisoned. I bought as many copies of the game as I could, but I was never able to find the original. Afraid of facing Bio's wrath after he found a way to break out of his prison, I escaped to the Digital World. I magically merged myself with the essence of a Digi-Gnome I encountered. The poor thing was mortally wounded by a feral DarkRizamon, so this conjunction would be a boon to both of us. I hid in the Digital World, until I encountered BanchoLeomon... the uncle of the girl called Jeri. He told me everything about what happened while I've been hiding... including the corruption of a little girl, the transformation of the universe, and what happened to you and your brother."

"BanchoLeomon told me to go along with him," Calumon said. "He said that this computer is the safest place for both him and me."

Now that Holy heard that even Jeri's uncle trusted this guy, she had no reason not to believe his story. While she was able to follow the story unfolding in the human world thanks to the RPG Maker's influence, the Digital World was harder to grasp since it was a parallel dimension. It was also affected by the game, true, but her senses couldn't be everywhere at once, after all.

"So, you've come here because you think this computer is a safe place? Ryo's PC was destroyed by Digimon, why do you think that the same thing couldn't happen to this one?"

"Lucemon is now the biggest threat to the world," the wizard gnome explained. "And while I don't know how much she knows about the RPG Maker, I doubt she's interested in acquiring it. She doesn't even know that it is here. Bio has actively been searching for the program, that's the reason why those Digimon were able to find and destroy it when it was back in Ryo's room."

'Just how much does this guy know about everything that is going on?' Holy wondered. But there was one other, more important question on her mind.

"How could Bio and I separate into two different beings?" she asked. "Bio once said that he has no good side... does that mean I'm not one half of the Gremlin after all, or was he just talking rubbish?"

"That is complicated," the transformed wizard tried to explain. "See, the truth is... NEITHER of you is actually the real Gremlin."

"Wh-wh-WHAT?" Holy gasped.

"Well, not in the sense you imagine, at least. See, the Gremlin was a powerful creature on his own, and he was definitely more than an advanced piece of Artificial Intelligence software... but he still was composed entirely of data. And every computer is able to delete data. Still, his powers had to be contained somehow... that's why I had to create a copy program where I could send his powers after the original data mass that was the Gremlin's body was deleted. That's how I was able to 'trap' him on that CD, I merely copied his powers and memories into a new piece of software. Of course, when Kei created the empty, soulless shell that was BioCalumon, she couldn't know that the copied Gremlin would use that chance to escape from the game. And so your brother 'Bio' was born. But neither Bio nor the original Gremlin could have known that I put a safety program onto the disc, one that not even the Gremlin would be able to find."

"A... safety program?" Holy wondered. "And what was it supposed to do?"

"Can't you imagine? It created yet ANOTHER copy by the time Bio escaped. The power of the Gremlin was split in half, and while Bio kept the old Gremlin's personality, you received a completely new one. While you also had all of his memories, you were designed to be gentle and helpful.

Holy was speechless after that revelation. So, it was true: In a twisted way, the techno wizard WAS her father. He was the one who programmed her internal AI and data structure, all he had to do to give her 'life' was to add fragments of the Gremlin's old data.

"So Bio was right," she quietly murmured, looking down. "While I have copied data fragments inside of me, I am not really a half of the Gremlin..."

"Aren't you happy to hear that?" Calumon wondered, tilting his head. "It has been pretty difficult for me to understand all of this when BanchoLeomon tried to explain it to me, but I can see that you aren't really part of that evil creature."

"I only know that I have no place to live in this worlds..." HolyCalumon murmured. "What shall I do after Lucemon is defeated? Bio is gone, his data completely absorbed by Lucemon. When she is defeated, I will be all that remains of what the Gremlin has left behind. Maybe I should be deleted as soon as this is over... so nobody can misuse my powers again..."

"We still would have the same problem, don't you see?" the wizard gnome said. "It's the same situation. After the Gremlin was deleted, his power had to go somewhere. Can you say for sure that any new program I'm copying this power to won't turn out to be as evil as BioCalumon?"

"Stop talking like this, both of you!" Calumon suddenly cried. "She will never be deleted! She... she's like the sister I never had!"

Holy had to smile at that. "Calumon, you barely know me..."

"I still like you," Calumon proclaimed.

The wizard sighed. "Listen... why don't you just help Kei and her friends for now? We don't really know what will happen. Maybe they have to destroy the Digimon that was once Ai, maybe her twin brother can help them to restore her back to normal somehow, maybe something completely else will happen. We can't tell for sure. So why don't you just focus on the matter at hand and stop thinking about your fate until all of this is over?"

"You have it easy, don't you?" Holy mumbled. "You always ignore the biggest problems at hand... is that the reason why you hid away in the Digital World?"

"As I said, I'm a human..." the wizard sighed. "While I blame myself for not being braver, I am not perfect..."

Holy sighed. "Oh, whatever. Stay here as long as you want, I don't mind..."

The Digi-Gnome smiled. "Thanks! One more thing... could you do me a favor and not tell your Game Masters that Calumon and I are here? The less people know of our presence here, the safer we are."

"Fine, all right," Holy nodded. "You have to tell me one more thing, though."

"What is it?"

Holy looked at the former human who had created her. "Is Bio truly dead? Have we seen the last of him? Was he effectively destroyed when Lucemon absorbed his data?"

"No one can say for sure," the wizard said, shaking his head. "If there's still a fragment of his personality intact, it is severed from his powers, trapping him inside of Lucemon's soul. When she is destroyed, he will be destroyed as well.

"Ah, I see..."

She didn't ask him about Bio anymore, still she wondered: What would happen if the Hybrid Tamers defeat Lucemon without deleting her?

And, even more alarming was the question: If they deleted Lucemon... what would happen to Bio's Gremlin data after they absorbed her?


	81. Force Gems

"Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"How come there are so many minions that Riley has to fight before reaching the top floor?"

Lucemon gave her daughter the same smile that every parent gave his or her children every time they asked something silly. "Why, that's how things are done, sweetie. It wouldn't be the right dark lord domicile without them. You'll have some loyal minions on your own when you're older, dear!"

LassDramon smiled. "Yay!"

Lucemon smiled as well, not even mentioning that in her little world, the children NEVER grew up.

"But Mommy," LadDramon spoke up. "Where did you get all the minions? And why aren't the KidDevimon and SmallLadyDevimon helping, too?"

"They are busy at the moment," Lucemon explained. "And do you remember those bad boys I hired to take care of the angel fleet, back when I was as small as you?"

LassDramon giggled. "Oh yes! That was FUN!" It didn't seem to bother Mie in the least that she had fought on the side of the angels back then.

"Yes, the same ones I hired to find my dear brother," Lucemon nodded. "Those baaad boys lost him while chasing him through the sewers... that was unforgivable. I couldn't give them the honor and allow them to be part of my utopia... instead, I sealed them in cells in the basement. And every time someone tries to do something naughty, I can turn them into loyal minions... expendable minions!"

"Smart move, Mom!" LadDramon said.

Lucemon smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "Yes. Yes, I know."

"Say, Mommy..." LassDramon then spoke up again.

"Yes, dear?"

"Should we be worried that Riley is destroying part of our interior decorations while fighting off your minions?"

"Ah, don't let that be a bother to you, dear! I can always put up new decorations... but this will be the last time Riley will have to fight like this in her remaining, short life, so let her have some fun!"

"Aren't you feeling bad that you have to kill her, Mommy?" LadDramon asked.

"A little," Lucemon admitted. "But sacrifices have to be made... always keep that in mind, my little ones!"

"We will, Mommy!" the dragon siblings spoke up as one.

* * *

"DARKNESS WAVE!" the LadyDevimon yelled as she guided a flock of darkness bats against her opponents, a horde of disposable Vilemon and Phantomon. One after another, her opponents dissolved into pure data, which the female devil Digimon absorbed into her body. All around her, the tower's structure had suffered visible damage when she and her enemies had shot around their attacks viciously. Cracks in the wall, broken chandeliers, scorched carpets and shattered statues were only some of the damages caused by the battle.

Over the past few hours, Riley had fought her way through all of Lucemon's tower, until she finally reached the tenth floor.

"I'm coming, Yamacus," she growled, her eyes flashing red. "And if that bitch has laid only one finger on you, I'm gonna KILL HER!"

With bared fangs, Riley blasted a new hole into the ceiling and flew up to the next floor.

* * *

In the meantime, Romi and her small troupe had managed to climb up the shaft SkullMeramon had dug up to directly below the tower's basement. A volley of attacks later, and they had created a new entrance for Lucemon's lair. One after the other, the replacement heroes climbed out of the shaft, into the dark and gloomy basement.

"Well, one thing's for certain," Yui said as she took a look around. "This place is very creepy."

"What's the matter, this looks like your average bad guy hideout final dungeon basement level to me," Gargomon shrugged.

Turuiemon sweatdropped. "You play too much computer games," she said.

It WAS dark and gloomy. And dusty. With many spider webs. Can't forget the spider webs. And torches hanging on the wall.

"If Kei's responsible for this layout, then I have to wonder if she's out of original ideas..." Henry muttered. "Can anyone of you detect any enemies? Or maybe cameras? Or other security devices?"

"Cameras?" Suzie raised an eyebrow. "This place looks like the dungeon of a ghost castle. I really can't imagine anything high-tech around here."

"Well, who knows, maybe Lucemon is a modern villain," Senshimon grimaced. "Can we get on with it? Trust me, if the enemy knows we're in here, they would have already sent some guards our way. That's what they always do. Trust me, I've raided a few hideouts of criminal Digimon in my life."

"Has any of those been a little girl in their previous lives?" Henry asked.

Romi ignored him. "We'll know when they know about our presence. Let's get a move on, and let's be quiet about it, you hear me?" He looked at Yui when making that last remark.

"Sheesh, I'm not as clumsy as my little sister..." Yui mumbled.

Romi didn't like it that Yui had come along. He knew that mentally, she still was a child. Then again, he also knew that Henry was a child as well. But at least he had some experience on the battlefield, same with Turuiemon and Gargomon. And Suzie had mentally matured. A lot.

At least she had managed to convince Bimon to stay back in the rebel base. And Alice had promised to take good care of him. In exchange, they had to promise to bring her sister back in one piece.

Romi didn't know if she'd be able to keep that promise.

Henry could tell what Romi was thinking, from the way she was glaring at the young Meramon. "Hey... she was a great help back in SkullMeramon's tunnels, wasn't she?" he whispered.

"Maybe... but only because we had no other fire-based Digimon that could have passed the flames in one piece. She's just a child, for Magnadramon's sake! And she wasn't affected mentally, like your sister was."

Henry crossed his stubby little arms. "Are you prejudiced against children or what?"

"Don't start that again," Suzie interfered. "Ai's the best example that children are not to be underestimated. And in this crazy new world, can you tell who's really a child or not? I am a child, turned into an adult. Just a few hours ago, you were in a little girl's body. Barbamon went from sinister to sweet, and Ai went from cutie to criminal."

"I'm still saying we should have left her behind..." Romi insisted.

"Hey, I can help!" Yui proclaimed. "You can't leave me behind! I wanna help save Renamon, too!"

"See? Mature as always..." Romi groaned.

"Are you finished citchatting or do you want to conquer the dungeon today?"

It took Romi (and the others, for that matter) some time to realize that it had been no member of their team that had spoken these words. When they looked up, they saw a small figure floating above the door that was the only exit from this room.

"Who are you?" Suzie asked.

"One of Ai's devil minions?" Turuiemon wondered.

"Please, call me Kobomon," the little Digimon said in a high voice. It had yellow skin, little clawed feet, a small snout and short horns just above its temples. It also had a pair of stubby, purple wings on its back, but it seemed to be able to hover in the air without actually using them. It also had a long, spindly tail with a pointy tip.

"It does look like a little devil," Henry remarked. "But it's something different."

"Please, I'm not an 'it', I'm a 'she'," Kobomon said. "I'm the helper of those who want to face the dangers within Lucemon's tower. Are you brave enough to face them?"

"If you're guarding Lucemon's tower, then you're on her side!" Senshimon claimed. "Why should we trust you?"

"Wait a minute, Romi!" Suzie spoke up. "Maybe this is just part of the game... maybe Kei created her as a guide. The last dungeon is the most difficult level of them all, after all."

"Out with it, whose side are you on?" Yui asked the floating imp. "What are your intentions?"

Kobomon smirked as she floated upside-down. "I'm here to guide those worthy enough to face the challenges of the tower," she said.

"So you're not one of Lucemon's goons?" Gargomon asked.

"Lucemon?" Kobomon grinned. "She doesn't even know I exist. I came into being as soon as this tower was created."

"You mean: Transformed!" Suzie corrected her. "This tower was Tokyo Tower before Lucemon transformed it."

Kobomon shrugged. "No big difference. So, do you want to hear what you must do if you plan on reaching the top floor of the tower?"

"We don't need your help!" Senshimon said in a brash voice. "We can face Lucemon by ourselves."

Kobomon chuckled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Senshimon, wait!" Henry told the impatient magical girl. "I think we might need her to solve the puzzles and riddles we're going to face."

"Riley obviously made it into the tower without the help of a guide, so why do we need one?" Romi asked.

"You are forgetting that we are, essentially, the heroes of the game. That is, until Takato, Rika and the others are back in action. Things are a bit different for us than for others."

"And if she turns out to be a baddie after all, we can still kick her behind!" Gargomon sneered cockily.

Kobomon just smiled.

"Um, why do you say 'behind'?" Turuiemon wondered. She was used to hear much obscene words from him, even back when they were Rookies.

"Ssshhh, this is a PG-13-rated game," Gargomon whispered.

Romi sighed in defeat. "All right... then, what is it we have to do?"

"You have chosen wisely," Kobomon said, eyeing each member of the little squad as she was circling them. "Now then, oh chosen heroes, listen carefully. At the topmost floor of this tower, Lucemon has erected a barrier of digital energy, a powerful barrier that hinders entrance to her innermost sanctuary. Only those loyal to her cause may enter, others will be repelled immediately."

"Figures..." Henry sighed.

"There is but one way to dispel the barrier," Kobomon explained. "Scattered throughout the many floors of the tower, you will find many small jewels that are stored within chests, kept within secret passages and guarded by fierce enemies. These are Force Gems, they carry the digital code that is needed to remove the obstacle on your way to Lucemon's throne. Gather as much of them as you can. If you have collected enough of these Force Gems, you will be able to overcome the barrier."

"Oh great, it's a looting quest," Gargomon groaned. "I used to hate them whenever I played WoW..."

"Yeah, and you always used my characters when you played," Henry frowned.

"That's it?" Romi asked with disbelief. "We just collect little gems and we can wander into Lucemon's room? Just like that?"

"It won't be easy, though," Kobomon said. "Be warned, many dangers await. The minions of Lucemon will be out to destroy you, and who knows what kind of traps she has put up to stop you..."

"As the tower's guardian, shouldn't you know about those?" Turuiemon asked.

Kobomon just smiled.

"Well, at least now we know that this is just a gameplay mechanic," Suzie said. "My guess is that Lucemon has created this barrier long before Kei knew it, and Kei came up with this guide and the Force Gems to make it possible for us to get past the barrier."

"I wonder which game he played gave him the idea," Yui murmured. "And did he have to create a new NPC to guide us? Couldn't she have, I dunno, created telepathy tablets on the walls that allow us to communicate with her?"

"Well, no need complaining about it now," Henry said. "I think we should just go on and do just what Kobomon told us: Find as many Force Gems as we can. Any other things we need to know?"

"The bigger the Force Gems are, the more digital energy is flowing through them," Kobomon said while juggling a small pebble. "But beware, the bigger ones are guided by nasty fiends or are hidden in spots that are difficult to find... or both." She grinned, dropped the pebble and waved. "We will meet again, oh chosen heroes..." And with these words, she floated backwards... and disappeared.

"Wait!" Suzie shouted. "How do we know what these Force Gems look like?"

"I think she already gave us the answer to that," Romi muttered as she walked up to the pebble the little imp had dropped and picked it up. It was colored green, had a triangle shape and was glowing in a mysterious light.

"Well, either this is a Force Gem... or a cheap little trinket you can buy in every souvenir shop," Gargomon remarked.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Kobomon's name comes from 'Kobold', the german word for imp.

Also, anyone who can guess the game(s) where I got the idea of the Force Gems and 'telepathy tablets' from, gets a cookie!


	82. Feelings of Lust

"Let go!"

"No, you let go! Those are my toys!"

"They're mine! Go search your own!"

"Now, now kiddos, settle down! Can't you just share and..."

"You're just a stupid girl!" the little boy shouted and shoved the dark-skinned Digimon in the direction of his sister. "Impmon, take it back from her!"

"No!" his sister protested. "Impmon's my Digimon friend, so he does what I'm telling him! Impmon, teach him a lesson!"

"No, he's listening to me!"

"No, to me!"

"Heeeeellllppp!" Impmon yelled as the two twins began pulling on his arms from both sides. As he was pulled back and forth, his body was lifted off the ground. Now he felt like the stuffed bear the siblings had been fought over must have felt.

"Let go of me! LET GOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

Lucemon opened her eyes with a gasp. She looked around. There was nobody around. She was all alone in her personal chamber.

She rubbed her head. "This vision..." she murmured. "Just remains of a past that's no longer my own..." She then smiled. "Oh no, there won't be any fighting in my own family... in my new, improved family. And there will be no fighting anywhere within my perfect world. Impmon is much happier as Garmon... and my brother will see the errors of his ways soon enough. He can't do anything but join me when he sees the results."

She nodded to herself as she stood up from her seat and walked towards the window. "Yes... they will all join me."

She looked down at the perfect world she had created. Laughing children running through the streets, humans hand in hand with Digimon, no animosity between them, not even between Vaccine and Virus Digimon. No crimes, no politics, no corruption, no pollution.

And it was all hers to control. Everyone adored her and listened to her. Why, if she'd give them an order, everyone would listen to her without thinking about it. It was just a matter of time before the Digital World would fall under her control as well. All she had to do was to command an attack...

She blinked and shook her head. Where did that thought come from? No, this was something that couldn't be solved by brutish force. Why else did she have her controlling and transforming forces of Succubimon, Azraelmon, KidDevimon and SmallLadyDevimon? Only to show others the happiness everyone deserved to have.

She recalled the moment when she had last talked to Twilimon. She remembered the words she had said to him. That she only did all this to control everyone. That she didn't care about her former mother, turned daughter.

This wasn't true. She was like a loving mother... no, she WAS a loving mother now. She would never do anything to harm them. And she would make sure that her children wouldn't do the same mistake she did back when she was little Ai. She didn't know why she said those things to Mako. Did she lose her temper? Or was it just to convince Twilimon that his sister wasn't the same anymore?

Either way, she had to make sure that...

"MOMMY!" a pair of high-pitched voices yelled when her two daughters, ChibiD'Arcmon and LassDramon, came running into her room.

She smiled and sat down on her seat. "Hello, daughters!" she said. "Do you have any reports?"

ChibiD'Arcmon nodded eagerly. "Riley has almost reached the upper floor. The Digi-Chrome gate is giving her trouble, but she's almost through."

"Well then, we'll have to make sure to give her a warm welcome," Lucemon smirked.

"Leave it to me, Mommy!" LassDramon squealed. "Sweetie and me are gonna take care of that mean ol' witch!"

"No way!" ChibiD'Arcmon protested. "Fluffy can deal with her much better!"

"Fluffy? Don't get me wrong, sis, he's cool and all, but... it's just that Sweetie's cooler!" The dragon-girl grinned.

"No, he's not!" the little angel protested angrily. "Fluffy's cooler!"

"No, Sweetie's cooler!"

"No, Fluffy!"

"Sweetie!"

"Fluffy!"

And then the yelling match turned into a little brawl, when the two little girls began to shove each other around, tearing at each others hair and wings and calling each other names.

"Girls, stop that," Lucemon said calm, but with a firm voice. "There's no time for that... girls, did you not hear me? Stop it! GIRLS!"

But ChibiD'Arcmon and LassDramon did not listen, and their high-pitched yells became unbearable for Lucemon. She pressed her hands on her ears and closed her eyes, but that only brought up the memory of little Ai and Mako, fighting over the possession of their toys and their Digimon partner.

'They can't make the same mistake Mako and I did,' she thought to herself. 'I WON'T let them make the same mistake!'

"STOP IT!" she shouted, and spread her wings. A powerful shove of sheer power pushed her daughters to the ground, and with a frightened squeak, the Rookies stopped their prattling. With scared whimpers, they looked up to their angry mother.

Ai breathed heavily. Her hands were shaking. She then looked down at the two scared, little girls in front of her. She raised her hands and looked at them. 'No... I wanted them to be happy, not to be scared...' she thought. Quickly, she turned her back to them.

After a while, she felt a soft tugging on her robe. When she looked down, she saw the big eyes of ChibiD'Arcmon looking up at her with worry.

"Mom? You... you're mad with us, aren't you? I... I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, me too," LassDramon nodded as she stepped up to her, coming from the other side. "Please don't be angry... we'll be good!"

Lucemon hesitantly reached out and touched their heads. Then, with a sigh, she ruffled their hair. "It's all right, girls..." she murmured. "Mommy's just a bit stressed, that's all."

"No way!" Chibi protested. "You can't be stressed!"

"Yeah, you're Lucemon!" LassDramon nodded. "Lucemon is never stressed!" And they hugged her from both sides.

"You're good girls," Lucemon sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you... but listen, I don't want either Fluffy or Sweetie to take care of Riley. I want her to come in. So, if she still has trouble getting through that gate... feel free to open it for her. And tell your brother to bring Yamaki to me."

"Okay, Mom!" they said and ran out of the room.

Lucemon sighed again as she sat down. She gasped when, all of a sudden, something wet trickled down her cheek.

She reached up to touch it... and brought it in front of her face.

It was a single tear.

* * *

With spread wings, Riley came bursting forth from the elevator shaft. Right in front of her, the LadyDevimon could see the straight hallway, with a big door on its end. She could feel the enormous power behind this door... the power that Lucemon was radiating.

That was where her beloved Yamaki had to be.

A pair of Succubimon was standing guard left and right of the door. Seeing Riley, they stepped in front of her and blocked the door with their wings.

"Hold it! No one can enter the great Lucemon's domain uninvited!"

Letting out a feral growl, Riley did not even slow down. "Out of my way, you cheap copies!" she shouted. "DARKNESS WAVE!"

Bats made of pure darkness came flying forth from her wings. The Succubimons didn't even have the chance to use their hypnotic powers as they got blasted out of the way.

With one solid kick, Riley opened the door and came to the stop in the middle of the big room that had opened up to her.

Soft clapping was coming from the big, throne-like chair that was standing at the far end of the room. There, Lucemon was sitting. A small dragon-girl and an equally small angel-girl were crouching next to her, smiling up at the fallen angel adoringly.

"An impressive display of power, I must say," Lucemon smiled. "For one who isn't a Tamer, Hybrid, Souvereign or Digital Champion, you show the promise to be quite a strong warrior."

"Stuff it!" Riley yelled. "You took my man away from me! I know he's here! Release him, or else..."

"Or else?" Lucemon repeated, raising one of her eyebrows with amusement. "May I remind you that you are just an Ultimate, while I am the Mistress of Pride?"

"Do I look like I care?" Riley growled. "I carry the power of a Demon Lord within me as well, and help me, I'm gonna use it if you force me to!"

"The power of Lust, so I've heard, Lucemon nodded. "Tell me, Riley... you must have known that taking Yamaki was just a plan to lure you here. Still, you took the bait like an inexperienced Rookie. Why is that?"

"How can you know?" Riley hissed. "You know nothing of love! You're just an immature, little BRAT!"

"Did you take a look around?" Lucemon asked while making a wide gesture with both arms. "This whole town, yes, all of Japan, is my family. I love them, and they love me. Then take my loving daughters, my son, my loyal servants and my adoring brother."

Ai did not mention the fact that the last time she had met Mako, he had stated clearly he didn't want to have anything to do with her idea of a paradise.

"Have you ever loved a MAN?" Riley asked, her eyes glowing red with fury and the intense feelings she felt for Yamaki. "THAT'S what pure Lust is... and I am not surprised that my Demon Lord data is the only one you're missing. After all, what would a little girl understand of LUST?"

The satisfied smile on Lucemon's face had disappeared. "Very well," she said. "You have come for your boyfriend? Here he is!"

A flick of her wrist, and a hidden hatch in the ceiling opened. Through a circular opening, a big cage was lowered, carried by a single dragon-boy who looked like he shouldn't be able to carry such an immense weight.

Within the golden cage, Yamaki was standing, staring down at his beloved.

When the cage was standing on the ground, LadDramon flitted over to his mother and grinned. "There he is, Mom!"

"Well done, honey!" Lucemon smiled.

Riley flew over to the cage. Lucemon didn't stop her as she tried to open the cage. It was a futile effort, since the cage did not even have a lock.

"Riley..." Yamaki murmured. "You shouldn't have come..."

"Don't say anything, love! I'll get you out of here. Somehow..."

Riley was convinced that she, using her full powers, could easily blast the cage apart. But that would endanger Yamaki, naturally.

With fierce eyes, she turned back to Lucemon. "Let him go!"

"See? And this is the part where I say: Only if you willingly surrender your Demon Lord data to me!" She smiled, and her children giggled at each other, as if they were sharing a private joke.

"Forget it!" Riley grumbled. For some reason, she knew that it was her powers of Lust that had given her enough power to get here. Giving them up would be equal with surrendering to Lucemon on the spot.

There was only one way she could get out of this. Lucemon would never give Yamaki up willingly, so...

"Fight me!" she growled, baring her claws. "We are both Demon Lords, so we are equal. You win, and my Demon Lord data is yours. I win..."

Lucemon sneered. "You're not thinking that I'm going to give up my perfect world just like that?"

Riley shook her head. "No. All I want is Yamaki. We'll leave your twisted idea of a nightmare world alone and go somewhere else to live. You can play queen as long as you like, I don't care! JUST GIVE ME MY MAN!"

"Riley, you don't have to do this," Yamaki spoke up. "Remember all the mistakes we did back when I was 'Dark Lord Yamacus'? Do you want to repeat them?"

"I told you to stay out of this, I got it under control!" Riley shouted.

For a moment, Lucemon seemed to seriously ponder the offer. Then she smiled. "Fine! I accept your terms." She gave her children a quick pet, and the two dragons and the angel left the room. Yamaki's cage floated up to the ceiling.

Casually, Lucemon strode through the room, circling Riley. The LadyDevimon was on edge, always expecting her opponent to strike first.

"You know this battle can only have one outcome," Lucemon said. "Pride is the most powerful of all sins... Lucemon has always been the master of all the other Demon Lords... you are not at your full power... I have absorbed the powers of all the other Demon Lords... what chances do you have?"

"The opportunity to rip you to shreds is all I need..." Riley hissed. "Now attack me already!"

Suddenly, Lucemon stopped and tapped her finger against her chin. "There's one other thing that proves I'm going to win... something I almost forgot about."

"And what's that?"

Lucemon lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "Your lust to Yamaki is a weak one. The love my former parents felt to each other was stronger than your silly crush. Just look at what it did to you... Face it, you're not in love. You're just obsessed!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Riley roared, and her powers seemed to explode. Her rage, her thirst for Lucemon's blood and her lust for Yamaki fueled her Demon Lord data, which once again, triggered the Digivolution that Riley had sworn to never make use of again in her life.

"LADYDEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LILITHMON!"

"RILEY, NO!" Yamaki yelled. With a groan, he sunk to the bottom of his cage. What he had been afraid of all the time had finally happened: Riley had succumbed to her old feelings of dark, raw lust and turned back into a Demon Lord.

Lilithmon, the Lady of Lust, hovered in the middle of the room. Her rotten arm was dripping with poison, while dark shadows were circling her. "It's over, little girl!" she whispered. "I reached my Mega Level... and now, I'm gonna reduce you into dust!"

She hadn't realized that this was exactly what Lucemon had been waiting for.

Lucemon stretched out her palm. "Ultimate Sacrifice!"

Out of nowhere, an orb of light appeared. It held the surprised Riley in place and then, an orb of darkness appeared as well, trapping Lilithmon within the two rotating spheres. The spheres then exploded, severely injuring the Lady of Lust.

Riley cried out when the explosion of light and darkness made her sink to the floor. She was overwhelmed. Never before in her life had she believed the Master of Pride to be THIS powerful.

Lucemon calmly stepped up to the twitching form of Lilithmon and held out her hand. "You are right about one thing, Riley," she said. "I will never allow the kind of lust you've been feeling in my kingdom. It will be sealed away in my body. I will never allow you or anyone else to make use of it again. Such feelings... are nothing but poison for a happy family life!"

And then, she reached out to touch Riley's forehead, to suck all the Demon Lord data out of her.

Riley felt how she was drained of all her power. She could do nothing but succumb. All her feelings of wrath, fury, anger and lust were washed away to nothing. She felt empty and alone. She was small, and weak. She felt herself shrinking, and when the last bit of dark sin data was drained from her body, she digivolved all the way back into a Nyaromon.

Lucemon picked the helpless In-Training Digimon up with her powers and levitated her up to the floating cage. Riley felt how she was passing through the solid bars as if she were nothing but a ghost. She then was gently dropped on the cage's floor, next to Yamaki. She felt so helpless. She just wanted to be picked up and cuddled.

"There! Take care of her. While I'm not happy with what she wanted to do, I'm not a cruel person. Since there's no lust in her left, she'll be allowed to love you as family. Maybe I'll even leave you as a human adult, Yamaki. But for now, I need to think. Out of my sight, both of you!"

And with one shove of power, the cage was pushed back into the ceiling shaft where it had come from. The hatch closed itself, and Lucemon sat down in her chair with a content sigh.

'And once again, I took another step towards my perfect world, helping a lost soul understand the feelings of a child's love...'


	83. Mirror, mirror on the wall

Author's Note:

I made the mistake of including Alice in this chapter, even though I mentioned in an earlier episode that she's back at the base. So, here it is again, corrected this time.

* * *

"Kobomon? What is she?" Eiko asked.

Kei shrugged. "Beats me. I didn't program her in. True, I came up with the Force Gems they have to collect to enter Lucemon's room, but... not that yellow little imp. Holy, did you...?"

The pink, digital Calumon double shook her head. "No, sorry, that wasn't my idea. But maybe creating her is one of those decisions that are automatically made by the game. It still IS a computer game, after all, and it was programmed to do stuff on its own. I can affect it as long as I'm minding the rules... as could Bio, back when he was still around. But do you think he or I decided all the colors of the floor tiles in the dungeons? That a chest is an object that contains an item? That the NPCs act like normal humans instead of just walking around on a set path? All those small details have been determined by the game's internal programming. Bio and I make up an essential part of the programming... but not hundred percent of it."

"I never thought about it that way," Kei murmured. "So maybe Kobomon really was made by the internal programming, to serve as an information source for Suzie and her team, so they know what to do with the Force Gems."

"Suzie and her team?" Eiko snickered. "Wasn't Romi the team leader?"

"Eh, whatever. I say we deal with Kobomon later. Maybe she's a human or Digimon that was transformed into this new creature, maybe it's just part of the programming itself."

"You mean a fragment of data that turned into a solid body?" Holy wondered. "Hmmm... I don't know if that is possible, but it does sound plausible. She is not really a human or Digimon in that case. She's just like a robot, programmed to do what the game tells her to do."

Just then, Eiko felt how little Mizuki was tugging at her dress. "Mommy..." she said tiredly. "Wormmon and I can't sleep... can you tell us a bedtime story?"

Eiko smiled down at her. She just couldn't help but set her heart on the little girl that was her mother. "In a minute, sweetie," she said. "Mommy and Aunt Kei are talking about important stuff. I'll be with you in a minute. Which book do you want me to read to you?"

With a sleepy sigh, Mizuki hugged her daughter-turned-mother's legs and murmured: "Goldilocks and the three Monzaemons! That's my favorite story..."

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll come in a minute."

"Thanks, Mommy!" Mizuki yawned. "Love you..." She rubbed her eyes and shuffled back into Tanemon's room, which had become the bedroom for the three little children this night.

Eiko sighed as she looked after her. "I dunno, Kei..." she muttered. "I know she's really my Mom, but... every time I see her like this, I feel as if she's really my little baby. I mean, she's a handful, sure, but she's such a darling..."

Kei knew what Eiko was saying. She was telling herself that she still was thinking like a schoolboy or -girl, but was it true? Whenever she held little Tanemon in her arms, she felt so protective of the little bundle of joy. Did the game actually give her a mother's instinct? Was she, little by little, turning into an actual mother? Or was it just the spell of Ai's lackeys? What if, at some point, she didn't even want to turn back to normal?

What was normal?

"Kei," Holy said. "I think we better focus back on the layout of the tower... that is, the layout that we can still affect."

"Right," the Lillymon nodded, looking back at the screen. "Well, at least we managed to remove that one boss encounter and replace it with a chest that contains the same amount of Force Gems."

"A pity we can't do the same with the other bosses," Holy said.

"Yeah, I guess they are too important for the storyline... oh well, what do you say we put a regeneration pool into this small chamber before the boss?"

"Good idea, Kei!"

* * *

"Oh, now what?" Senshimon groaned. "Another dead end?"

"I don't think so," Henry said as he looked around the rather empty-looking room. There were no windows, and almost no furniture... except for one long mirror that covered the whole wall opposite of the door they had used to enter the room. "We collected 80 Force Gems to open the door... it wouldn't make any sense for this room to be empty."

"Yeah," Gargomon nodded. "Video game logic says that there has to be some hidden secret within this room."

"Too bad we don't have anything that shows us if there's a secret in a room..." Yui said. "Like, a bell that rings up whenever we come past something invisible."

"Well, what do we have here?" Suzie asked as she stepped in front of the mirror. She studied it carefully.

"Are we... supposed to smash that mirror or something?" Romi asked. "Is there a hidden passage behind it?"

"Oh no, don't do that! That'd cause seven years of bad luck," Suzie said.

"This is another puzzle," Henry realized. "Brute force won't help us here. We have to find out how to solve this puzzle..."

"Oh, how swell..." Romi sighed. "Where did that Kobomon go, anyways? Says we have to find an elevator key and leaves without giving us any other hint. Isn't she here to help us?"

"We need to solve this riddle by ourselves," Henry said. He scratched his huge ears. "Say... doesn't anything you see in the mirror strike any of you as odd?"

"Yes, it does," his sister nodded. The floor tiles in the mirror are red instead of blue."

"What kind of mirror is that?" Romi wondered. "Even in the Digital World, I've never seen a mirror like that."

"But not all of them," Suzie pointed out. "Look, there's one tile that's also blue in the mirror."

"Which one is it?"

"It's that one!" Turuiemon said, pointing at one of the tiles Gargomon was standing next to.

But Yui shook her head. "No, it's that one!" And she pointed at another one, this one was directly in front of her.

Suzie looked into the mirror again. "Well, would you look at that... there are two blue tiles in the mirror image."

"I'm sure one of them will help us go further," Henry said.

"Yeah, but which one?"

"Aaaah, that doesn't matter," Yui shouted, getting impatient of having to wait. "I say we just try it out."

"Yui, wait," Henry shouted. "Stepping on the wrong tile could easily trigger..."

But it was too late. Yui had stepped on the tile in front of her.

"Trap," Henry muttered. "Oh boy..."

"Teheheh," Yui giggled sheepishly. "Um, oops?"

For a moment, nothing happened, and everyone believed that Yui had actually stepped on the right tile. But then, they all heard a rumbling sound... and the scraping sound of stone on stone.

"The ceiling's coming down!" Suzie yelped as she looked up. She was right... by stepping on the tile, Yui had unwillingly triggered a trap that caused the whole ceiling to slowly lower itself.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" Gargomon shouted as he ran to the door. But it didn't move. "We're locked in!" he gasped.

"Quick, step on the other tile!" Suzie shouted. Gargomon did it. It clicked, and then a small portion of the northern wall moved back, creating a small alcove. Within the alcove, there was a chest.

"I got it!" Turuiemon shouted as she dashed to the chest. Inside, she found a key. "That's it?"

"Maybe we can escape with that," Suzie assumed. She took the key from her Digimon partner and tried to unlock the door with it.

"Forget it," Gargomon grumbled. "That door doesn't even have a keyhole."

"Great," Turuiemon groaned. "What good is this key when we can't get out of this room alive to use it?"

"There has to be some way to deactivate the trap," Romi said. She glared at Yui. "If only a certain someone hadn't activated it in the first place..."

"Sorryyyyyy..." the Meramon whined.

"Screw this!" Romi muttered. "I don't plan on dying here! PINK STAR SHOWER!" And she bombarded the mirror with a shower of pink stars.

"Romi, that won't work!" Henry shouted. "Didn't I already tell you that brute force won't... help?"

His eyes widened when suddenly, part of the mirror broke apart, revealing another alcove with a big lever on the wall. Romi quickly pulled it... and the ceiling stopped moving.

The door opened.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Suzie took the key. "The elevator key?"

Romi took it from her and looked at it closely. Engraved in the key was, in small letters 'Elevator Key'.

"Yup, it's the elevator key," she nodded.

* * *

"Ma'am? They managed to survive the mirror room."

"Oh, did they?" Manami smiled at the other Succubimon who had just brought her this message. "So that means they will be here shortly. I think there is no reason to be worried. To reach Lady Lucemon's chambers, they will have to get past me first."

She leaned against a pillar with a sneaky grin on her face. "I'll be waiting for them. Dealing with them should be no problem... don't you agree, Miko?"

Out of the shadows behind her, a deep growl was coming.


	84. Kit vixens on their own

"M-mommy?" Kitmon looked up at the image of her mother with teary eyes. "Mommy... wh-what are you doing?"

The transparent image of Kyubimon flickered once, then the computer voice stated in a buzzing voice: "Zzzzz... energy overload... emergency protocol initiated."

Kitmon pressed her cuddly body close to her big sister. "V-viximon... what's mommy doing? Why is she so... scary?"

Viximon was as shaken as her little sister. "I... I dunno, sis... maybe she had a bad day..."

The holographic image flickered one more time. "Starting safety procedures... zzzz... Deactivating holographic emitter! Seeing cooldown countdown to 30 minutes. Reactivating emitters in 30 minutes. Zzzzz..."

Viximon carefully walked up to what she believed to be her mother. "M-mom? Are you sick?" And she carefully reached out with her stubby forepaw to touch Kyubimon.

The image flickered one last time... then the holographic projector was deactivated, and the illusionary Champion Digimon disappeared in front of the two In-Training Digimon.

The little kits yelped with fright. "Oh no!" Viximon shouted. "I killed Mom!"

At once, her little sister began to cry. Viximon quickly said: "Ah, I mean... she's probably gone outside."

"Really?" Kitmon sniffled. She didn't even realize how absurd her sister's claim sounded.

"Yeah, m-maybe she's just gone hunting again..." Viximon said. Actually, she felt as scared as her sister. But she didn't want to show it.

'I'm her big sister,' she thought. 'As long as Mom is gone, I need to make sure that Kitmon is all right. I need to make sure she doesn't worry too much.'

"But why did Mommy say these strange things before she left?" Kitmon asked in a whiny voice.

"Well, uh... I don't know..." Viximon admitted.

Kitmon hopped in front of her sister and looked at her with big, cute eyes, which promptly started to tear up again. "Maybe she doesn't like us anymore," she said with a whimper. "Maybe she wants to leave us... sniff, sniff... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Viximon winced when Niagara Falls came pouring out of Kitmon's eyes. "MOMMY'S GONE!"

"N-now, don't cry, sis!" Viximon pleaded. She was frantic. What was a good sister to do in such a situation. "I know!" she then said. "Let's go find her!"

Kitmon stopped crying. "L-look for her?"

"Yep! She just left, so she can't be far. So let's go and see if we can find her."

"B-but mommy told us... she told us to always stay in the cave."

"But what if mommy is lost?" Viximon asked. "What if she can't find her way back to the cave? "We need to find her... and help her find the way back."

Kitmon's face immediately lit up. "Yay!" she cheered. "We're going to find Mommy! Oh, and if we get lost ourselves..." She grinned and took a small twig from the cavern floor. "We just mark the path we took with sticks and stones."

"Good idea!" Viximon nodded. "Just like in that story mommy told us, with the two Salamons in the forest. You know, the one where they met the Witchmon, living in a gingerbread house?"

Kitmon was scared again. "D-do you think we'll run into a Witchmon, too?"

"Hey, I'll protect you!" Viximon smiled and patted her sister's fuzzy head affectionally. "That's what big sisters are for."

Kitmon smiled and hugged her. "I love you, Viximon! You're so cool and strong..."

Viximon smiled to herself as they left the cave. Even though she was still a bit shaken when they walked through the dark forest, she always told herself: 'I can do this! I need to be brave for both of us!'

For a while, the little vixens strolled through the forest without meeting anyone. Every now and then, Kitmon stopped to put a small stick or rock on the ground.

"How do you tell those rocks apart from the normal rocks on the ground?" Viximon asked her.

Kitmon giggled. "Silly! I turned the rocks I put there around, so we can easily recognize them."

"Aaaaah..." Viximon was impressed at how smart her little sister was.

They continued their search for some time, with no success.

"Still no mommy..." Kitmon whimpered. "Where is she?"

Viximon couldn't let her sister cry again. "I'm sure we'll find her pretty soon. Maybe she's... hey, what's that?"

They stood in front of a burrow inside a small mound of earth. There was no other Digimon living in there, but Viximon could still see a strange light.

"What's this?" Kitmon asked. She knocked against the mound. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"I don't think there's anybody there, sis," Viximon murmured. She stared directly into the light. It was a swirling, blue light that was shining brightly against her fur. "Pretty..." she whispered and slowly approached it.

"No, sis!" Kitmon squeaked. "Maybe that shiny thing eats little Digimon!"

"It's just a light," Viximon giggled. "What could it do? C'mon, sis, where's your sense of adventure? Or are you a little chicken?"

Kitmon pouted angrily. "I'm not a chicken, I'm a fox!" she proclaimed and followed her sister.

Together, the kits approached the light... until they ran into it. They were touching a blue, glowing barrier that was slightly transparent. Behind the barrier, they saw a world that was entirely different from the one they knew. It was a wide, wild savanna, with barely any trees.

"What a strange place..." Viximon muttered.

Kitmon tried pushing against the barrier with her paws. "You think mommy is in there?"

They both yelped, when all of a sudden, a ball of fluff appeared directly in front of them. The kit sisters yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards, Kitmon falling on top of her older sister.

"Sowwy 'bout that..." came the lisping voice of the Digimon that had appeared on the other side of the barrier. "But I'm lookin' for my Daddy... Hello? What are you doing?" She giggled when she saw how Viximon struggled to get out from underneath her sister. "That looks funny! Can I play, too?"

"Who are you?" Kitmon looked at the other In-Training Digimon with wide eyes as she stepped forth... directly on her sister's nose.

"Oh, I'm Fluffmon!" the little lion cub smiled. "What's your name?"

* * *

Reminder:

Kitmon = Rika

Viximon = Renamon

Fluffmon = Jeri


	85. Manami's Menace

"Another dead end?" Suzie wondered as she, along with the rest of the group, entered a huge hall at the end of a corridor.

Turuiemon scratched her head. "Is it just me, or does this tower defy physics in every way possible? The corridor was already quite long... there's no way this hall, in addition to the corridor, would fit into the tower."

"Has that ever stopped game creators from creating illogical map layouts for the dungeons in their games?" Gargomon shrugged. "So, what now? We go back the way we came?"

Senshimon shook her head. "No. Kobomon said there would be some force gems in here, so we search until we find them."

"Since when do you do what you're told?" Yui asked with a snicker. "Didn't you say that you don't trust her?"

"I don't. But up to now, everything she told us about this tower was true... and, to be honest, I have no better plan. Collecting those gems until we have enough to deactivate the barrier is really all we can do at the moment."

"Still, there's a little problem with that plan," Henry spoke up as he looked through the room that was mostly empty, except for a few marble pillars. "Do you see any force gems in here?"

"Well, I'm not the 'video game' expert in this group," Romi replied in a gruff voice, crossing her arms under her ample bosom. "You tell me what to do."

"There's only one thing you all can do," another voice spoke up. "And that is to give up and submit to Lady Lucemon's power!"

And with these words, a sleek Succubimon stepped out from behind one of the pillars.

"Another one of Lucemon's hench wenches?" Romi grumbled as she reached for her wand, wishing she had a more badass weapon to fight with. "You think you can do better than all the other Succubimon and Azraelmon we fought on our way up here?"

She smiled. "If you must know, I am the leader of Lucemon's Disciplinary Squad... my name is Manami. You will notice that I won't be easily taken out as you did with my comrades. There's a reason why the lady turned me into the strongest of all Succubimon... I am her best friend."

"Oh, is that so?" Romi asked, rolling her eyes. "Did you even know her before she became a Demon Lord?"

"That does not matter," Manami said with a frown. "You are nothing but a small group of annoying rebels... Lucemon will have delt with the rest of your little group of insurgents soon enough."

"Big words for someone who's just a little girl," Turuiemon frowned. "We know you Succubimon were all just kindergarteners before you were changed by the black magic of Lucemon. Why should we take you serious?"

Manami just smiled at the question, but never replied. "I must commend you that you managed to get this far, you know... but you've been a thorn in my mistress' side for far long enough. I will not allow you to desecrate Lady Lucemon's sanctuary any longer!" She hovered up into the air. "Miko... come out to play!"

And then, something else came out from behind the pillar... something that was so big that it should have been impossible for a creature of that size to hide behind the pillar.

It was a massive lion, as big as the giant SaberLeomon Rika and her team had fought a couple of days ago. But this Digimon was not made of flesh and blood... it was a huge killing machine, made entirely out of steel and solid Digi-Chrome. Its fangs were razor sharp blades that were glittering in the sunrays that were shining through the windows. The mane was an array of sharp metal spikes, and there was a multitude of cannons attached to the creature's back and front legs. There also was a buzzsaw attached to the tip of its long, flexible tail.

Henry gulped nervously when the beast let out a frightening roar. "Th-that is not the same Digimon we fought some time ago, is it?"

"You are mistaken," Manami grinned. "This is my Miko... the little kitten you fought as a SaberLeomon. But this time around, the transformation is not just an illusion... as Mistress Lucemon's powers have grown, so have mine... and Miko is now a whole Digimon by herself. And not just a copy of an already existing Digimon... now she is RazorLeomon!"

She landed softly on her pet's left shoulder and pointed at the adventuring group. "Miko, attack!" she said with a smile. "Kill them if you have to, but try not to make such a horrible mess, okay? After all, we're in Lady Lucemon's sanctuary..."

"I hate it when they become all cocky like this..." Romi grumbled.

With a twirl of light, Kobomon appeared next to the group. She was smiling. "Oh boy, looks like all of you are in a heap of trouble..."

Manami cocked her head. "Who's that? Another rebel I must convert?"

"Please, pay no attention to me," Kobomon smiled. "I'm just a gameplay mechanism..." To the others, she said: "Okay, to get past here... you have to kill her. Do it!"

The others looked at her with frowns.

"Is that really necessary?" Yui asked. "She IS a little girl, after all..."

"Yeah, and we didn't kill all the Succubimon on our way up here, either," Turuiemon added.

"That doesn't matter," Kobomon grinned. "See, you won't get out of here in one piece unless you use all of your full force."

"That talk is getting boring," Manami yawned. "I don't care who you are, I'll deal with all of you at once. Miko... GO!"

* * *

Author's Note:

A very short chapter, but at least I'm writing again...


	86. Dig Race

RazorLeomon let out one last roar, then he toppled over and came crashing down to the floor. His giant cyborg body turned into fragments of data that got absorbed by all of the replacement heroes. In the end, there was nothing left but a tiny kitten that mewed pitiously.

Suzie picked it up and scratched it behind the ears. "Poor little thing…" she murmured. She then gave Manami an accusing glare. "Sending a small, innocent animal like that into battle! What were you thinking?"

Manami just smiled and Senshimon huffed. "Don't waste your breath on her, she's completely brainwashed and corrupted by Lucemon."

"Not true," Manami claimed. "I just want to be her friend… unlike you, who dare to reject our utopia. Don't you see this is the best for us all?"

"Well, I see that we need to reach the uppermost floor to knock some sense into your buddy Ai's head," Gargomon said while aiming his guns at her. "You've got some of those Force Gems on you, right? Hand them over so we don't have to kick your butt."

The Succubimon raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, yes, that's right," Kobomon grinned. "You only need 20 more Force Gems to open the seal… and beating a boss rewards you with 50. So go on and kill her!"

"We won't have to kill her if she gives them to us willingly," Turuiemon said to Kobomon with a frown.

"Ah, but she would never cooperate with you, isn't that true?" Kobomon smiled knowingly.

Manami watched the floating, yellow Digimon with irritation. "I don't know who you are why you are helping those rebels… but let me assure you that I will never disappoint Mistress Lucemon!"

"See? What did I tell you?" Kobomon asked. "No reasoning with those devil Digimon. So go ahead, kill her already!"

"Would you shut up already?" Romi snapped. "You're irritating as hell!"

"Let me make this clear, Kobomon," Shaochungmon then said sternly. "We won't kill anyone if it isn't necessary. Up to now, we were able to turn all the Azraelmon and Succubimon we've beaten back to normal. We will try and do the same here."

"You DO want to clear the game, don't you?" Kobomon asked her.

Manami had heard enough. "This has gone on far long enough!" she grumbled and spread her wings. "If you refuse to accept Lady Lucemon's new order… you will have to be ELIMINATED!" And she attacked by firing beams of darkness from her hands.

The replacement heroes scattered. "Watch out, everyone!" Senshimon yelled. "Fight back!"

Kobomon chuckled as she floated to the ceiling of the room, where she watched the battle. "They will have to kill her," she said to herself. "They have no other choice. They will do it… even if I have to force them to."

* * *

"You wanna come in help me find my Daddy?" Fluffmon asked the two young vixens.

"But… we have to find our Mommy first," Kitmon whined.

"Hey… but maybe Mommy is wherever her Daddy went to?" Viximon then suggested. "If we find one of them, we can find the other."

"Really?" Kitmon asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Fluffmon said as she bounced up and down excitedly, even though she didn't really know it.

"Okay… but how do we get in there?" Viximon asked as she pressed her tiny paws against the invisible barrier between the fox kits and the lion cub.

"Maybe we can dig," Fluffmon suggested. "I'm the best digger in my family." And she began to bury her paws into the dirt that surrounded the barrier on her side.

"C'mon, sis, we help her!" Kitmon smiled as she did the same. Not really seeing any other alternative, Viximon shrugged and helped her sister and their new friend.

They dug and dug, but the barrier went on and on, even inside the earth. Fluffmon pouted cutely. "That's one stubborn barrier…" she muttered. "But I will not give uuup!" And she dug even faster.

"Hey, not fair!" Kitmon shouted. "I wanna be first!"

"Sis… this is not a race," Viximon commented.

"So? I still wanna be first."

So they dug and dug until they reached the bottom… which was, the bottom of the room that contained their little pocket realities. And like the rest of the tower, this bottom was made of white marble. As little In-Training Digimon who never remembered anything but living in their own little worlds, they could not know what that was, naturally.

"What is this stuff?" Fluffmon complained. "I can't dig through it, it's too hard."

"But… I reached it first, so I'm the winner!" Kitmon grinned.

"No, I reached it first! I'm the winner!" Fluffmon insisted.

"No, you're not!"

"I am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

Viximon, in the meantime, had found a strange thing made of metal. This was one of the generators that created the digital barrier which seperated the different pocket realities from each other. She couldn't know what it was, of course. Still, she was the smartest of the three In-Trainings.

"This looks important," she pondered while looking at the little gadget. A mischievous grin then appeared on her muzzle. "I better smash it!" And she promptly threw her whole body at the generator, which began to fizzle and sparkle right away. The barrier flickered a bit and then disappeared.

Fluffmon and Kitmon had leaned against the barrier during their name-calling contest, but now, they fell into each other. They blinked in confusion, then they giggled.

"Stoopid barrier is gone!"

"Yay! Let's go back up so we can search my Daddy and your Mommy!"

"Okay… race you back up!" And Kitmon climbed back up the little shaft they had dug into the earth.

"Hey, no fair!" Fluffmon shouted as she climbed after her new friend. Viximon chuckled and went after them.

They left the burrow of earth on the side of Fluffmon's pocket reality. They founds themselves in a wide, empty savannah.

Fluffmon pointed to their left. "Daddy's that way!"

"Hey, how do you know?"

"I can smell him."

"Oh… do you smell Mommy, too?" Kitmon asked.

"I dunno… what's she smell like?" Fluffmon asked back.

"Like us, but different," Viximon replied.

"Gotcha!" Fluffmon grinned as she took a deep sniff from the two fox sisters. Then she began to sniff the air and ground around them. "Yeah, she's that way, too," she nodded. "Follow me!"

"Hey, sis?" Kitmon asked her sister as they followed the lion cub. "How come we didn't think of finding Mom by using our noses?"

"Um… I forgot," Viximon said sheepishly.

Kitmon giggled. "Silly sis!"

Just several minutes later, they found another burrow.

"You sure our Mom and your Daddy are in there?" Viximon asked Fluffmon as she peered into the dark hole.

"Of course!" Fluffmon said proudly. "My nose is the best in the savannah!"

"Well, I can't smell a thing…" She slowly crawled inside. Kitmon followed her.

"Look, there's another one of those shiny barriers," she said as she pointed ahead.

"Yeah… I wonder what those are."

"Dunno… looks weird. Colorful, and flickering… like a screen saver."

Viximon blinked as she looked at her sister in surprise. "How… how do you know what a screensaver is? You're barely old enough… wait, how do I know what a screensaver is? I've never seen one in my life… or… did I?" She shook her head.

"Heeeyyy!" Fluffmon shouted as she pushed against the two vixens from behind. "What's taking you two so long? I can't see a thing! C'mooon, move that furry behind, Rika!"

Now it was Kitmon's turn to blink. "What… did you call me?"

"Um… Rika," Fluffmon replied. „Somehow... it sounds as if that could be your name... don't ask me why."

"But that's silly," Kitmon protested. "My name isn't Rika, it's Kitmon. I've never been outside of our parents' den and… I really shouldn't… be able to… talk like a big kid…"

"Hey!" another voice then shouted. "What are you doing over there?" A small, tiny dragonling had appeared on the other side of the barrier.

"Ryo!" Kitmon said happily. "Wait, what? How do I know your name?"

"Huh? Do I know you?" the little dragon whelp asked in a confused voice.

"Something… is not right here…" Viximon muttered. "As if… we're not who we are supposed to be…"

* * *

"Glamorous Rainbow Kiss!"

"Zodiac Spin!"

Manami grimaced as she blocked Senshimon's attack with her wings and then did an aerial roll to evade Shaochungmon's flying shield. "You… can't hope to defeat me… I am Number One of Lady Lucemon's Disciplinary Squad… DEVIL SPIKES!" She landed on the ground, her wings transformed into long spikes. With one swift move, she buried them in the floor… and they came back out right where Senshimon and Shaochungmon were standing.

Suzie cried in pain as one of the spikes pierced her hand. Romi was just grazed on the arm. "Yui! Healing Disk, now!"

"Healing Disk, coming at ya!" the Meramon shouted as she flung the object through the room. Before it hit Suzie, it vanished in a brilliant aura of green that surrounded her. Almost instantly, her wounds disappeared.

"No! You can't do that! You're cheating!" Manami yelled as she pulled her wings back out of the ground.

"What's the matter? Forgot to stock up on your healing items, Manami?" Gargomon grinned as he opened fire. At the same time, Turuiemon leapt into the air and came diving down at the Succubimon with her feet outstretched. "RABBIT KICK!"

"ARGH!" Manami cried as she was pummeled by attacks. "No… Ai… forgive me… our beautiful world… I can't… protect it anymore…"

"Stop that already!" Senshimon shouted as she grabbed Manami by the collar and pushed the whining Succubimon against a wall. "And open your eyes, girl! You are no devil! You are a little girl that was brainwashed and transformed by Lucemon!"

"No! No, I can remember… the glorious, dark times when Lucemon first rose to power… I was there… at her side… her trusted Lieutenant… the girl… was just the medium to accept my dark self."

"What are you babbling…?"

"Romi, wait!" Henry suddenly shouted from behind. "What if she's telling the truth? What if Ai's transformations somehow served as a catalyst to insert the data of the true devil Digimon into the children?"

"What? How did you come up with that idea?" Gargomon asked his partner in bewilderment.

Henry chuckled. "Hero meta-knowledge. Happens in the best RPGs. I guess we can thank Kei for that."

"So, is the kid really telling the truth?" Romi barked as she shook the now limp Manami around. "Have you taken over that child's body?"

"It… it is true…" the Succubimon whispered. "We were two… now we are one… I don't know how it happened. It was… like a revelation. Like waking up from a long slumber… we suddenly knew who we are. It's the same with Lucemon… she is Ai… yet she is not. We are both and neither at the same time."

"Well, that's just great!" Turuiemon sighed. "And how are we supposed to split them apart again… so we won't have to feel guilty by absorbing a young child's data?"

"Wait… I know that Angel Digimon can use their holy powers to dispel dark possesions and transformations… I should know, I am Azulongmon's champion. But… will that be enough in this case?"

"Even if it works, it doesn't help us one bit," Gargomon pointed out. "There's no Angel Digimon available."

"Excuse me!" a tired voice spoke up behind them. "But can you keep the noise down? Some people are trying to sleep here!"

They all turned around, Senshimon still keeping a firm grip on Manami, and looked at the young angel-girl that was standing in the door, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"If you wanna attack Mommy's tower, do it at a time when other people aren't sleeping," ChibiD'Arcmon yawned.

Romi blinked. "D'Arcmon?" she murmured.

Suzie smiled. "Well… looks like we found our angel."


	87. Amaterasumon

„But I won't help you!"

"And why not, d'arcmon?" Romi asked. She then sighed. "Oh, right… mind control…"

"You are the bad guys that want to hurt my mommy, right?" ChibiD'arcmon asked. "And you beat up poor Manami. I won't help you! Helping evil people is bad!"

'Let's try this the psychological way,' Chaochungmon asked. She lowered her shield and smiled at the young angel. "Sweetie, listen… we are not the bad guys around here. We just want to help turn everything and everyone back to normal… so that everyone's happy again! You do want everyone to be happy, don't you?"

"Yes," ChibiD'Arcmon nodded. "But mommy is making everyone happy. And you want to hurt mommy… so you don't want everyone to be happy."

"This is going to be tougher than I thought," Chaochungmon groaned.

"Aw, why can't we give her a good spanking?" Senshimon growled. He never liked Magnadramon's general either…

"Stop that, we can't solve everything with violence!" Turuiemon sternly said.

"Ah, but why not?" Kobomon spoke up from above. "She's on their side, so doesn't that make her a villain? The perfect time for a mini-boss, I'd say…"

"Since when does a mini-boss battle come directly after a boss battle?" Gargomon frowned.

"Enough! Mind control and transformation or not, she's still a little child and we won't attack her!" Chaochungmon ordered. "Even if she won't help us, she won't be a danger either."

"Yeah, look at her!" Yui nodded. "I mean, she's all alone."

"She's not alone!" a pair of voices spoke up as two figures came flying in on leather wings, landing left and right to the little angel. "She's got us, her bro and sis!"

"Who are they?" Gargomon wondered.

"Guys…" Henry muttered.

"They are your enemies! Attack them!" Kobomon said.

"Would you shut your trap for a minute or two?" Senshimon angrily snapped.

"Guys… listen…" Henry spoke up again.

"They are also children… Rookies. We won't hurt them!" Chaochungmon insisted.

"Hey, how about we tie up the other bad guy first before she can flee or something?" Yui suggested.

"GUYS!" Henry shouted, finally getting everyone's attention. "I wanted to say… I really advise you to save your game right now."

"Save… our game? Now?" Yui blinked. "But we just beat a boss!"

"Stop it with that video game crap already," Senshimon groaned. "I mean, did you EVER needed to save?"

"No, we never died up to now," Gargomon said. "Come to think about it, I'm rather glad we never did…"

"But I really, REALLY think you should save your game right NOW!" Henry raised his voice.

"Well, okay… we'll save our game," Suzie nodded towards her brother, who sighed with relief. For a moment, the triangle on his forehead lit up like a streetlight. "Done…"

"You really are bad people," LassDramon said. "You broke into our house, beat up Manami and you want to hurt mommy."

"Yeah, but we'll show mommy we're good children," LadDramon smiled. "We'll stop you!"

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" Senshimon asked.

ChibiD'Arcmon grinned. "We'll sic our pets on you! Fluffy…"

"Sweetie…"

"His name is SPIKE!"

A sigh. "Oh whatever…"

And then, the doors opened wider than ever when the darkness came into the room… in the form of two massive Mega beast Digimon… a four-legged, savage wolf creature and a gigantic dragon with a serpentine lower body.

"Me… Megidramon?" Gargomon gasped.

"No… that can't be…" Suzie muttered. "Not Guilmon…"

"We all knew it had to come to this…" Romi grumbled. "We knew they had Megidramon under the control ever since he attacked the rebel base. It was just a matter of time before we would have to fight him…"

"But… but that's Guilmon!" Suzie protested, pointing at the dragon monster. "And who knows what they did to Takato…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Megidramon opened his muzzle and shot a massive lance of fire at her. She gasped and raised her shield at the very last moment. At the same time, Garmon leapt into battle and tried taking a bite from Turuiemon's leg.

"Bad dog!" she shouted and kicked him back. It felt like her foot hit a wall. She winced. "Two Megas at once… how will we ever do this…"

"Fight back! Use every bit of power you have! Kill them! It's your only choice!" Kobomon yelled. "Kill or be killed!"

"Can't we just switch her off somehow?" Senshimon growled while firing a beam of brightly colored hearts at Garmon. Kobomon was really beginning to get on her nerves.

* * *

"Ryo?" the green little dragon whelp asked, pushing part of the eggshell that was covering his head up. "No, I'm Hatchmon… or am I? I dunno…" He looked back at the cavern he was sitting in. "Say, do you know what happened to my mom? She kinda disappeared…"

"Yeah, that's what happened to our parents too," Fluffmon nodded. "So now we're searching for them."

"Hey, do you all… I dunno… think it's strange all these names pop up in our heads, all of a sudden?" Viximon wondered.

"It's strange," Kitmon nodded. "But also convenient. And fun. I'm a lil' Kitmon called Rika! Teehee!" And she bounced up and down.

"Okay… I'll come with you guys, it's boring here all on my own," Ryo/Hatchmon nodded. He then pushed against the barrier with his paws. "Um, how do I get through this thing?"

"Just dig underneath it," Fluffmon explained.

Soon enough, the group of In-Training Digimon was on its way again, this time with their numbers increased to four.

"Which way?" Kitmon asked again.

"This way!" Fluffmon said and pointed in a direction.

"Hey, that's what you said earlier!" Viximon shouted.

"So? I know I'm right this time," Fluffmon pouted, sticking out her tongue at the little vixen.

Kitmon looked around herself while they, once again, followed the little lion cub through the savannah. "This… feels familiar," she said.

Hatchmon gave of a muffled response.

"I can't understand you when you're under that thing," Kitmon complained.

Hatchmon pushed the eggshell back up again. "I said: Why do you think so?"

"I… I dunno… I mean… group of little kids… wandering through unknown territory… searching for someone… feels like something like that happened to me before. But where? And when? And how do I know all these hard words now?"

"Those are good questions," Hatchmon nodded, not really knowing the answers himself. "But you're smart, you'll figure it out."

"Huh? But you don't even know me!" Kitmon said in a confused voice.

"But it feels like I know you," Hatchmon said.

"Guys! Another shimmery wall!" Fluffmon said as she climbed up a dried up tree. Half-way up, she found a knothole through which she was able to see the now familiar barrier. "And what are those things on the other side?"

Kitmon climbed up as well and pushed Fluffmon aside.

"Hey, no pushing!"

"But I wanna see…"

The two cubs wrestled a bit, until Kitmon was able to peer into the knothole. On the other side of the barrier, she saw what looked like a human kitchen with furniture like chairs, a table and more.

"Feels like home…" she muttered. She then squeaked when, out of nowhere, a furry little shape appeared in front of her nose. She tumbled down the tree and landed right on her little furry behind. "Owie…"

"Hey, I was right!" the little floppy-eared puppy on the other side grinned. "I had the feeling someone would come. I'm Pupmon!"

"Harmony!" Fluffmon said, shouting out the first name that came to mind.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Pupmon nodded. "And you're Jeri?"

"Yup, that's my name!" Fluffmon grinned. "And those are Rika, Ryo and…"

"I know," Pupmon said. "Don't know why, but I just know. You guys do know that these areas are not real, do you?"

"What?" Fluffmon protested. "What makes you say that?"

Pupmon shrugged. "I first felt something was off when my owner disappeared. She wanted to fed me… dog biscuits, yum! But the way she flickered and vanished… reminds me of a hologram."

"Really?" Kitmon asked as she climbed back up and pushed against Fluffmon, trying to get a better view on the little dog. "Wait, I know what that is? That's right! The way mommy disappeared… reminds me of a hologram, too."

"Yeah, that's another point," Pupmon nodded. "We seem to be getting some sort of memories back, bit by bit. I don't know how or why, but everything around here is fake. And I really want to get out of here… I don't like being in a fake place."

"You can dig underneath the barrier," Fluffmon said.

"I know," Pupmon replied. "But I had the feeling I had to wait for someone… and now you guys showed up. So, let's get out of here together."

"Wait a minute…" Viximon shouted from down below. "I'm not really that bothered that mommy is not real… as strange as that may sound… but if our parents are all fake… how could you follow the trail of your daddy's scent?" she asked Fluffmon.

"Um… I took a really good guess," Fluffmon replied with a weak grin.

"Admit it, you didn't know at all where you were going," Kitmon said.

"Well, okay… but I had a feeling this was right," Fluffmon defended herself. "Anyways, if this is not real, then can we find the real world, please? I wanna find my real dad!"

"Yeah, let's go," Pupmon nodded before she dug her way through to meet her friends.

They didn't know that some people were watching them… on a monitor of a PC.

"Is that really a good idea, Kei?" Eiko asked while feeding little Tanemon with a bottle. "Sounds like a huge plothole to me, just making them feel something is wrong."

"Yeah, so what?" Kei shrugged. "A lot of modern RPGs are full of plotholes. I have friends and a world to save, Eiko… I have no time to waste precious time on a silly thing like a subplot that will never be important again. So the little In-Trainings have the feeling the place around them is fake and they have to go somewhere together… it's the best way we can get them back into action! We're lucky enough that we were able to find them… or rather, HolyCalumon found them." She smiled at the face of the little artificial being, which smiled back at her from the corner of the monitor.

"It was really just luck… but spending the Maker Points for changing the event for them was a smart move, Kei. I have a bad feeling, though… it's almost as if someone or something was trying to hide them from me. And I'm not talking about Lucemon… It's almost as if he was back…"

"Now you're being silly!" Eiko smirked. "BioCalumon's busted! He won't be a problem to us anymore." She was somehow feeling more glad about that fact than any other person. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he wanted to use her to get at the RPG Maker program… and he nearly succeeded, too.

* * *

"Take cover!" Senshimon shouted as she evaded a burst of darkness which Garmon fired out of his mouth. It barely missed her and Yui.

"Why you… I'll whip you!" the female Meramon shouted as she swung around her fire whip. "Animal training, ya!"

"This is no game!" Senshimon shouted. "Focus or you'll be killed!"

"Don't worry, there are more than enough Healing Discs left," Yui said with a smirk as she flicked her whip into Garmon's direction. "Stay back, you ugly mutt!"

"Stupid child… you can't rely on those things all the time. When in a fight, only the battle matters! Free your mind of everything else… that's how I managed to survive all these years, performing mission after mission for the Sovereign…"

"Oh yeah, you're SO special…" Yui groaned and rolled her eyes. She looked back at him with a frown. "If you're so good, then how come you're now running around in a…"

"LOOK OUT!" Senshimon shouted when the feral hound came running at her. The vulpin magic heroine leapt into action and intercepted Garmon with a solid kick, which sent him flying.

Both Romi and Yui panted heavily. "Th-thanks…" Yui muttered. "That kinda took me by surprise…" She winced when Romi glared at her angrily.

"NEVER take your eyes off the enemy in battle! Understood?" Not even waiting for her reply, he turned back to face Garmon.

Yui flinched under Romi's stern voice. She had to remind herself that this was actually an adult, and she a schoolgirl… it was so easy to forget, as they both looked as if they were the same age.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was having a hard time with Megidramon. The mighty beast roared and breathed streams of hot fire at its enemies… and those who got too close at him were in danger of being smashed by his giant arms… or worse, torn apart by his claws.

"Focus your powers on his head!" Turuiemon shouted. "Maybe we can blind him and subdue him without having to delete him."

"Are you kidding?" Gargomon grunted. "I'm having a hard time doing any damage to him at all… dang… if only I could digivolve… I wish Harmony was here."

Henry, who was forced to helplessly watch the battle, sighed as he was reminded that in this reality, Harmony was Gargomon's true tamer. Or maybe they both were… but in Gargomon's memory, there was only Harmony.

"GAH!" Turuiemon shouted when Megidramon suddenly snatched her whole body up with his huge hand. "He got me!"

"Turuiemon!" Shaochungmon gasped. "Oh no… spirits of the Deva… please help me in this fight… to save my partner and friend…"

Once again, she felt as if somebody was answering to her call. She felt how power radiated from her shield and streamed towards Henry. The triangle on his Calumon body lit up and shot a beam of bright light at Suzie's Champion body. Suzie could feel how she was changing once again…

"Shaochungmon digivolve to… Amaterasumon!"

Suzie fell on all fours. Her tail stretched and changed appearance from a rabbit's tail into a wolf tail, while her teeth changed into fangs. On her back, she felt how two additional limbs were growing, a pair of white wings. The rest of her fur was colored in shades of violet, purple and white. She grew until she was the size of a Kiyubimon. The bronze Zodiac shield was mounted on her right shoulder and several kanji tattoos were on her body.

Amaterasumon, the wolfish rabbit, growled as she leapt up in front of the monstrosity. "Sakura Festival!" Out of nowhere, she summoned twelve pink flowers that spun around and fired brightly colored beams at Megidramon. They hit his chest, his lower torso and the arm he was using to hold Turuiemon. He roared in pain and let go of the lapine warrior.

Turuiemon skillfully landed on her feet, right next to Amaterasumon. She looked at her now more bestial-looking partner. "Suzie… you digivolved again?"

"Yeah," Suzie nodded. "Though I don't know how often I can do that… and he's still a Mega."

"Even if you all digivolved, you couldn't defeat Spike!" LadDramon shouted. "He's too strong. And we're the good guys, so it's natural that we win."

While all of this was happening, no one noticed how Manami was slowly getting back up to her feet and began limping out of the room. She made her way up to the highest chamber of the tower, where she fell down on the floor, in front of the huge chair in front of her.

"L-lady Lucemon…" she gasped. "Ai… forgive me… I couldn't stop them… I failed! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

But the Lady Lucemon smiled. "Do not worry too much, dear Manami," she said from her seat. "You did good. You fought with all your strength and stayed loyal until the end. You make me proud, dearest follower… my closest friend. Please leave the rest to my precious children… and even if they manage to somehow defeat their pets, they can never stand up against me. I am all that is good for this world… and they are just the replacement for the true Tamers. And they will never find their way out of the wonderful dream worlds I made for them. Be patient, everything will turn out just fine."

Manami looked up at her mistress and friend, relief and joy in her face. "Yes… yes, you're right. They will fail… how could I ever believe otherwise?"

* * *

"It's this way," Pupmon shouted as she ran ahead of the rest of the furry little Digimon cubs. "Hurry!"

They were running along a long, very narrow shaft that was made of metal. After realizing that they only could find more of the pocket realities (although they didn't know that name) by running ahead, they decided to keep digging until they found the true exit. And somewhere, deep beneath the illusion of Fluffmon's savannah home simulation, they found a hatch… a hatch that lead them into the same shaft they were now following. It was a maze… but as they had the mind of children, finding the exit was like a game to them… nothing but a small mini-game. And they were all guided by their feelings… the feelings that somewhere, they would find the place they were supposed to be. At first, these feelings had become stronger in Pupmon and Fluffmon, but later on, also in Kitmon and the rest of them. They were a little gang of children, enjoying their dangerless adventure, friends that knew they could count on each other. By now, they were even calling each other by the names they felt were their true names.

"Rika… du you think we'll find the exit soon?" Viximon asked her younger sister.

Kitmon smiled. "Sure thing. Cause if we're right and there are more friends out there, we can have so much fun with them… and maybe we'll find our real parents, too."

Parents… the idea felt somehow unfamiliar to Viximon. But… at the same time, also strangely comforting. The feeling of attachment she had felt towards that illusion was growing weaker and weaker. But she was certain that out there was a family waiting for her and her little sister…

"Hey, there's something up ahead!" Pupmon shouted. "A bright light…" She ran until she reached the exit… a squarish hole that was covered with a metal grating. She pushed her little paws against it. "Can't move it…"

"What are you, a Puddingmon?" Hatchmon laughed. "Let me at it, boys are stronger than girls." And after pushing Pupmon back, he tried ramming the grate with all his strength. But it didn't even budge. The only thing that was getting a little crack was the eggshell on his head.

"That sucks…" he whined and rubbed his nose. "Now we found the exit and can't get through."

"What's down there?" Kitmon wondered and crawled next to him. Together, they looked down and saw… a huge dragon creature, a black dog and a group of Digimon that fought them.

"How… scary…" she whimpered. Pupmon shivered too, and the two friends cuddled close together. "If that's outside, I wanna stay here…"

"Maybe it was the wrong way after all?" Fluffmon wondered.

Kitmon shook her head. "Nu-uh… this is the right spot. I feel we're s'posed to be here… as scary as it is."

"It is scary, true!" someone said. And suddenly, a big, yellow face appeared in front of the grating. The cubs squeaked in fright and crawled backwards.

Kobomon laughed. "Don't worry, I don't bite. I'm a friend. You can… trust me!" And she winked at the In-Trainings.

"Wh-who are you?" Kitmon whimpered.

"Me? Oh, I'm just someone who wants to put things right. And you want things to be right again as well, don't you? Well, the only way we can accomplish that is by getting you down there… your friends need your help."

"Friends?" Kitmon wondered and looked down at the battle. "Those are our friends?"

"Why, indeed!" Kobomon nodded. "And they are in danger. If you want to help them, you have to make a decision… right now."

* * *

Kei gritted her teeth. "That Kobomon again… who is that Digimon? Why does she think she can act as a guide? I didn't put her in the game… and for some reason, none of my commands affect her. I can see no information about her, not even in the character menu. All I see are her picture and lots of question marks."

"It worries me that she wants to influence everyone she runs into," HolyCalumon spoke up. "First Suzie's team, now Rika and the others. She seems to know a lot about what we are doing, too… and then there's her willingness to kill."

"Let's just hope our friends can make their own decisions…" Kei muttered. "They just can't kill Megidramon… they don't even know that he is not only Guilmon, but also Takato at the same time. And they don't know either that Garmon is Impmon. Allowing Suzie to digivolve one more time is the only thing I could come up with… but nothing allows me to let them reach the Mega level. We need Rika and the others back…"

"You put the right thoughts into their heads," Eiko smiled as she reassuringly put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You have to trust them. They will make the right choice, I know it."

Kei looked at the LadyVampimon in surprise. "That was surprisingly wise, coming from you."

"I… learned a thing or two during this adventure," Eiko sighed. "I don't wanna say I grew up… but I certainly understand that not everything is about games and laughter."

Kei nodded at that and focussed back on the RPG Maker… hoping to find a solution. She had to save her cousin somehow, come what may.

* * *

Author's Note:

Suzie's Amaterasumon form is a product of my good friend Alex Warlorn's imagination. Thanks for supporting me with good ideas and reviews, Alex.


	88. Back in Business

„Listen up," Kobomon told the little In-Trainings as she pointed down at Megidramon and Garmon. "If you want to save your friends, there's only one thing you can do: You have to go down there and help them! Protect them from those bad guys that want to hurt them!"

"Protect them?" Kitmon wondered. "But how? We're just little kids… and those guys are scary." She whimpered when she saw the flaming form of Yui, the snarling form of Suzie and the gun-weilding form of Gargomon.

"You can do it… you have great powers hidden within you," Kobomon said with a mischievous smirk. "Once you stand in front of your friends, the evil ones won't be able to hurt you. Now, the decision you have to make is: Do you want to bravely jump down and help your friends… or not?"

Kitmon took a careful look down at the towering form of Megidramon. He was scary, true, but the longer she looked at him… the more she could feel something familiar about him. She somehow felt that Kobomon was right… he was her friend. Next to her, Pupmon and Fluffmon peered down as well and had similar thoughts.

"We'll do it!" they then said as once.

Hatchmon blinked in surprise. "Are… are you sure? I mean, there's this dangerous fight going on and you just wanna jump down there, in-between them?"

"Well, if that is your decision… feel free to do it!" Kobomon smiled and pulled the grating open with her claws.

"All right… here goes!" Kitmon yelled and jumped. Pupmon and Fluffmon followed her.

Hatchmon and Viximon gasped. "Sis!" Viximon shouted as she looked after her sister.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Hatchmon said. "Either that yellow thing is right… or they're in reeeaaal trouble now!"

Amaterasumon bared her fangs as she was about to attack Garmon… when all of a sudden, three little In-Training Digimon came falling down from the ceiling. "Stop your attacks!" she shouted to her friends as she recognized them.

"Hey, what are those little tykes doing there?" Yui asked in annoyance.

"I don't believe it…" Gargomon muttered. He recognized them as well. "Harmony? Rika? Jeri?"

Rika turned around to face them. She glared at them angrily, even though it looked nothing but cute. "Y-you leave my friends alone, you big meanies!" she shouted.

"Yeah, or we'll pound you good!" Jeri nodded.

"Guys… don't yu recognize us?" Gargomon asked in surprise. "Harmony, it's me… Gargomon!"

"It's no use…" Senshimon muttered. "They've been brainwashed, too…" She gritted her teeth as she looked at the tiny Digimon her daughter had been turned into. Behind her were her opponents… but she couldn't attack now. Not with Rika in the way.

"Now we'll show you our true power!" Rika yelled. She smiled to herself, proud at how awesome she must have sounded. She closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen… but there was nothing. "C'mon, cool powers, you gotta show up now…" she muttered and concentrated really hard. She didn't really know what she had to concentrate on, but she knew that the awesome powers Kobomon said they had had to activate any second now.

Jeri looked at the others nervously. "Um… it's not gonna happen, right? We're still the same…"

"Kobomon lied to us!" Harmony shouted.

Senshimon sweatdropped. "Don't tell me you've listened to that idiot…"

A deep growl and rumbling snarl made the In-Trainings turn around. They looked up at the savage forms of Megidramon and Garmon, who approached them menacingly.

Rika gulped. "M-maybe… we made a mistake…"

"Oh noooooo, we're gonna die…" Jeri whimpered as she closed her eyes in fright.

Garmon let out a loud growl and leapt at them… only to be stopped by the massive claw of Megidramon that slammed into his side and threw him against the wall.

"What the… he protected them!" Henry gasped.

He was right. Megidramon didn't look like he wanted to fight any of them anymore. The mighty dragon calmly looked down at the tiny forms of his friends. Rika, Jeri and Harmony looked back up at them with big eyes, into his own eyes.

And in his eyes, they saw something… something they recognized.

"Takato…" Jeri murmured.

"Guilmon…" Rika added quietly.

And then, the Mega Dragon lit up in a light so bright that the little In-Trainings had to close their eyes. And when they reopened them…

"Takato! Guilmon!" they shouted happily.

The human boy and his Digimon brother blinked in confusion. They were disoriented for a moment, staggering against each other. "Wh-what happened?" Takato muttered weakly.

"I dunno, bro," Guilmon groaned. "But I think we… just saved our friends?" They looked around the room and saw their friends… three of which were in their In-Training forms.

Takato smirked. "Hey Rika… got yourself regressed again?"

"Like you weren't, goggle-boy!" the Kitmon shouted.

Guilmon smirked. "Yep, that's our Rika!"

"Does… that mean you're all back to normal now?" Turuiemon asked. "But how?"

"Is that important?" Gargomon said with a wide grin on his face. He scooped up the little body of Pupmon and pressed her to his bulky body. "Harmony!"

Harmony laughed. "Hey hey, you're crushing me!"

"Oh, sorry… but I'm so glad nothing happened to you!"

"Hey, mou-man-tai!" Harmony grinned. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Senshimon just looked at his daughter and sighed. "I'm glad you're not hurt…" she then said.

"Uh… do I know you?" Rika asked in a dumbfounded voice.

Henry chuckled. "That's your Dad, Rika!"

"Oh… really?" she muttered. "And… who are you?"

"He's Henry, I'm Eiko's sister Yui and rabbit-wolf over there is Suzie," Yui quickly explained. "Now I hate to interrupt reunions, but we still have doggy over there to take care of."

She pointed at Garmon, who had come back to his feet. Chibi D'Arcmon and the dragon twins were standing behind him.

"You took Sweetie away from us!" LassDramon shouted.

"You mean Spike… but still, you'll pay for this!" LadDramon added. "But Fluffy will take care of you!"

"No… he won't…"

The dragon twins looked at Chibi D'Arcmon in surprise. "What are you talking about?" LadDramon wondered.

"We're winning!" LassDramon shouted. "C'moooon!"

But the Rookie angel was looking down at the floor. A single tear was running down her face. "I… I can't… fight them. I can never… attack little children…"

Neither the twins nor the Tamers could tell what was going on in D'Arcmon's mind right now. In her past, she had been a warrior, an angel fighting for the glory of her goddess… but ever since she became a mother, that had changed… ever since that day, she had fought for the safety of her children. She turned from a warrior into a protector… and every time she saw how a child was put in immediate danger, she felt she had to protect them… as she always saw her own children in their places. And when Kitmon, Fluffmon and Pupmon had been standing in front of the enormous Megidramon… her motherly instincts had forcefully resurfaced. Not even the brainwashing of a Demon Lord was enough to destroy those feelings. And now she knew, for certain… what she had been doing… was wrong.

"I can't let his go on," she said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper. "No more…" And she raised her hands… and let her angelic powers sweep across the assembled group. The Tamers shouted out in surprise, and the dragon twins raised their arms, but that didn't stop the light… it was the purifying light of an Angel Digimon, which could dispel any enchantment and transformation… and when the light was gone, so were LadDramon and LassDramon… and in their places stood two adults.

Takato blinked and then smiled when he recognized the human man and the Digimon woman. "Mom! Dad!"

Rika took a moment to realize that she, Harmony and Jeri were back in their human bodies. She grinned. "All right! Back in business!"

Compsomon felt her body as if she wanted to reassure herself that she was back to normal. She then let out a sigh of relief. She smirked at the group of Tamers – the original and the replacement Tamers – and smirked. "Good job, kids!"

"Mie… I'm not a kid!" Senshimon grumbled, her eyebrow twitching.

Mie giggled as she knelt next to her and squeezed her cheek. "Aw, but you're so adorable, Romi-chan!" Everyone laughed at that.

Rika then turned to face D'Arcmon… and was surprised. Not only because she was still in the form of ChibiD'Arcmon, but also because Garmon had turned into…

"Impmon?" she wondered.

ChibiD'Arcmon looked at the confused Impmon pleadingly. "I beg of you… you are the only one who can do this… she is your Tamer… please, bring my little angel back to me…"

Impmon looked at her for a moment. All the time he had been living in D'Arcmon's household, she had never really accepted him… this was the first time she honestly addressed him as the Digimon partner of her children. Which made Impmon wonder where Mako was at the moment… as for Ai, there was only one thing he could answer.

"Leave everything to me and my pals!" he said in a very serious voice. "We'll get Ai back… I promise!"

Rika stood next to him and nodded. "Yeah, we'll go up there and make sure things turn back to normal… and not just Ai… everything!"

Impmon looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "How come you're so confident all of a sudden, girl?" he asked.

Rika smirked. "Hey, I'm the protagonist… it's my job to bring this game to a good end!"

"That's fine and all, but can someone turn us back to normal now?" a voice from above shouted.

Everyone looked up and saw Hatchmon and Viximon, still sitting in the ventilation shaft. "I dunno, Ryo…" Rika chuckled. "I think that eggshell suits you."

"Oh, hardy har har, very funny, Rika!" the dragon whelp grumbled. He and Viximon jumped down, and Rika and Jeri caught them.

"Can you turn them back, too?" Jeri asked ChibiD'Arcmon.

The Rookie angel nodded and let her light shine on Hatchmon and Viximon… and in no time, they transformed back into Ryo and Renamon.

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Ryo sighed. "Now to find Monodramon and Minidramon…"

"We'll find them when we get up there," Takato said. "I'm sure Ai is keeping them somewhere… Mom, you take Dad out of here!"

"Consider it done, son!" Compsomon smiled.

"I'll go with you, too!" Yui said. "I really don't think I'm up to this…" She didn't want to admit it, but the fight against Garmon had made her realize that this was a job best left to the pros.

Compsomon then turned to face Romi. "Roshi… I know you probably want to go along with them and…"

"Actually," Senshimon said. "I think this is a job best left for the kids."

Now everyone looked at her in surprise. "Dad?" Rika blurted out. This was something she never thought she'd hear her father say.

"Well, I… I am one of the Champions of the Sovereigns, but… I now believe that our time as saviours of the world is best left to the next generation… if this whole story taught me one thing, then it's that."

Renamon smiled. She was proud of the man she could now easily see as her father. "Looks like someone changed while we were away."

"He is right, you know?" Henry said. "This is still a game… and you are the true heroes of the game." He nodded at Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Harmony, Gargomon and Ryo. "Suzie and the others… they were replacement heroes. But if Ai is really the last boss of the game… she has to be defeated by the true heroes."

"But… I can still help Harmony!" Suzie protested as she walked up to her in her quadrupal form. "I just reached my Ultimate level, I have the Zodiac shield and I'm really strong."

"Suzie… I believe that you are a good fighter in this form… and right now you've got the mind of an adult and everything… but… I really think you should leave this to us," Harmony said.

Suzie sighed. "All right… but come back safely, you hear?"

Harmony smiled and gave her sister a hug around her furry neck. "I promise!" She then looked at the floating form of Henry and winked. "Come on over here! Family hug time!"

"I… Harmony, do you really think I…" Henry stuttered.

"Oh, just get over here!" his female twin grinned and scooped him up in a hug. "You're as much family as she is, believe it or not!"

Henry still felt a bit uncomfortable as he felt his small body being squished against his twin sister's female chest, but he still had to smile.

Harmony then looked down at him. "You know what, bro? You really should find yourself a better body than this."

"Maybe… but for now, this BioCalumon body is all we have as a guide who can help us with hints and tell us when to save," Gargomon spoke up.

"Which reminds me… where's that Kobomon creep?" Rika wondered as she looked around. "Who was that anyway?"

"Ah, forget her… just some idiot who doesn't know when to shut up…" Senshimon grumbled. "I believe you've got more important problems to take care of, honey."

Rika looked at her. "You… just called me honey, Dad…"

"I did? W-well… is that so wrong for a father to call his daughter honey?" Senshimon asked with a blush.

"You know, as far as I recall, that is the first time I hear you call her that," Renamon smiled.

Rika smiled and gave him a hug. "Aww, I love you too, Daddy!"

"Rika… everyone's watching…" Romi grimaced, now as red as a tomato.

"Awwwww… that's soooo sweet!" Mie gushed.

Senshimon coughed once her daughter let go of her. She straightened her sailor fuku and muttered: "W-well, what are you waiting for… go up there and show them what a Nonaka is made of! Mie, let's go…"

"Good luck, kids!" Mie shouted as she, Takehiro, Romi, Yui and Suzie left the room. Before D'Arcmon followed them, she faced Impmon and the others one last time and said: "Help her…" before she, too, left.

Rika noticed how Takato, Guilmon and Ryo were smirking at her. "Wh-what are you looking at?" she snapped.

"Oh, nothing!" Takato grinned. "Nothing at all!"

"Yeah, everything's fine… honey!" Guilmon chuckled.

Rika crossed her arms and sighed. "Boys…" she muttered.


	89. The Merging

The massive double doors leading to the throne room opened. A group of five children and four Digimon came walking in, determination on their faces. As they slowly walked up to the middle of the enormous room, they saw the throne at the very end of the room.

The room was empty except for two marble pillars standing left and right from the throne. Pictures of demons and angels were scattered across the floor. To their left, there was a huge window through which they could see over the transformed Tokyo, imprisoned underneath the dome of Lucemon's magic.

Lucemon was sitting tall and imposing on her throne, on top of some stairs, her black and white wings folded behind her back. She was looking down at the approaching Tamers with a mixture of superiority and disdain. Manami was standing beside her.

"You accomplished much," she then said in a calm voice. "You defeated a multitude of overwhelming enemies, conquered my tower and even escaped from your confinement cells. "Normally, I would have commended you for your bravery and determination… but then, you did something unforgivable: You took my children from me!"

"Ah, give me a break!" Rika shouted as she took a step forward. "Those weren't even your kids to begin with, neither were they actual children. They were transformed and brainwashed to fit into your twisted view of the world."

"It is not twisted," Lucemon said as she stood up. "It is a true paradise… but I won't try to explain it to you again, as I now know you will never understand. Instead, you shall be sentenced and punished for the crimes you commited!"

"Ai…" Impmon calmly said as he stepped past Rika. "I'll give you this one last chance to redeem yourself… for your mother… your brother and father… you friends… stop this… come back home with me and turn everything back to normal!" By now, Impmon wasn't sure if 'normal' meant the world's status before it was changed by the RPG Maker or before it was changed by Ai… either way, it was an improvement.

"You are still trying this, Impmon?" Lucemon asked coolly. "You were much better as my pet, when you didn't question the truth behind my words… still, you haven't realized yet that I can't change back? I am the same Ai as before… I made those decisions by myself. I have become what I am through my own free will. Even though I have matured, physically and bodily, I am still Ai."

"I know…" Impmon said with a sigh. "Still, I'm giving you this chance to stop this and come back home. No matter what you have become, what you have done, you are still my Tamer… and friend."

For a moment, it really looked as if Lucemon was thinking about it. Then she smiled and shook her head. "No… this is the best that can happen to humans and Digimon. You have come to destroy my beautiful world… you took away my children… you shall be brought to justice!" And she leapt down the stairs and landed in front of them with her wings spread. She bore no weapon, but they all could feel the power readiating from her. "Face your sentence now, Hybrid Tamers!"

"Well… this is it…" Takato sighed. "We tried reasoning with her… I dunno if she can't listen… or doesn't want to… but I certainly don't want to allow her to get along with it!"

"Yeah, we want a normal world, with our parents as the adults and us as the kids," Jeri nodded.

"A world where everyone can do what he or she wants, not just because someone is making them behave that way," Harmony added.

"Face it… the old world wasn't perfect, but it sure was better than what she has in mind," Ryo said.

"She is selfish and doesn't realize it," Gargomon shouted. "All she wants is to force everyone to act like she wants."

"And that's something we can't allow her to do!" Guilmon said.

Renamon looked at her sister. "Rika… after this is over, everything might turn back to how it was… and no matter if we'll be Digimon, humans or something entirely else, I want you to know: I will always be your sister. And I will go through this at your side!"

Rika looked at her and nodded. "Yes, me too… all of us together… as a team!"

She raised her D-Power up into the air. "Hybrid Tamers… DIGIVOLVE!"

"Everyone, good luck!" Henry shouted as the triangle on his forehead began gleaming and bathed them in a brilliant light.

"Rika Hybrid Warp Digivolution to… SORCERESSMON!"

"Takato Hybrid Warp Digivolution to… GIGANOTOMON!"

"Harmony Hybrid Warp Digivolution to… JACKALMON!"

"Jeri Hybrid Warp Digivolution to… SPHINXMON!"

"Ryo Hybrid Warp Digivolution to… EXCALIMON!"

"Renamon Hybrid Warp Digivolution to… AURA RENAMON!"

"Guilmon Hybrid Warp Digivolution to… FLARE GUILMON!"

"Terriermon Warp Digivolution to… RAPIDMON!"

"Ai…" Impmon said. "For yoor own sake… I'll defeat you… you're making a big mistake… and I'll help you realize it!" And he, too, digivolved.

"Impmon Warp Digivolution to… BEELZEMON… BLAST MODE!"

Manami wanted to approach them to fight at her mistress' side, but Lucemon stopped hr by raising her arm in front of the Succubimon. "No, Manami," she said softly. "You've been my best friend… but this is something I need to do on my own!"

And without any warning, she dashed forth at Aura Renamon and knocked her up into the air. "PARADISE LOST PUNCH!" she shouted. Sorceressmon gasped, but she and the others couldn't react in time as AureRenamon was pummeled with a multitude of punches.

AureRenamon grunted as she tried to fight back with a flurry of punshes of her own, but she was definitely too slow. And then, with one final blow, Lucemon slammed her back down, with a force powerful enough to make the ground beneath her crack.

"That's it, I've got enough!" Sorceressmon shouted. "Everyone at once… attack! MANA FLAME!"

"MYSTIC RAY!"

"TUNDRA BREATH!"

"FLARE BULLETS!"

"1000 FEATHERS!"

"DRAGON LANCE!"

Lucemon raised her wings in front of her face. The attacks of the Ultimates stung her a little, but that was all. With a smug smirk, she brushed it off and spread her wings as she hovered above them. "Useless…" she whispered. "I am the most powerful of the Demon Lords, and even together, you could never hope to beat me… now, this will be your judgement…"

"Shut up!" Excalimon shouted as he jumped up to her, rising his lance. "Holy Slash!"

Lucemon parried the attack with her bare hands. Her smirk drove Ryo angry and they exchanged several blows. "Tell me where you have my partners, now!" the dragon knight shouted.

"They will play their part in this game… but you, you can die! ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!" She spread the fingers of her right hand, and a sphere of light mixed with darkness burst forth from it. Excalimon gasped in surprise when the energy surrounded his whole body, wrapping him in a sphere of light and darkness. He screamed as the energies were wrecking his body, even through his armor. With a groan, he sunk to the ground.

"Ryo!" Sorceressmon shouted.

Lucemon spread her arms and wings and now looked like her body was a big crucifix. "GRAND CROSS!" And ten spheres of light appeared around her, forming a giant cross. They felt the power flowing through Lucemon as she focussed all her powers into this massive attack…

"CORONA BLASTER!" Lucemon winced when an energy blast, fired from Beelzemon's weapon, hit her in the middle of her chest, taking her by surprise and disrupting her channeling process. The light spheres around her vanished.

With a flap of his black wings, Beelzemon now hovered at the same level as she did. "Ai… I'm sorry it had to come to this… but this ends now!" And he pointed his gun directly at her face.

Lucemon smiled. "Ah yes, a Demon Lord's powers… and you're the only Mega Level Digimon among your group, right? You might be the only real danger here… but I must admit, a duel with you might be exciting."

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon shouted and slashed across her cheek, with claws burning with dark energy. The attack came as a surprise for her and she backed off a bit as she wiped her cheek.

"You… will pay for that…" she said in a dangerously low voice. "ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!" And the same attack that hit Ryo now hit Beelzemon. The former Demon Lord cried in pain as he shook around. The force of the attack blew him backwards, until he hit the wall on the other side of the room. With a groan, he slid down to the ground, where he slowly began to shrink down until he was Impmon again.

"A… Ai…" he muttered before he lost consciousness.

"Well… now that this has been taken care of… back to your punishment…" Lucemon smiled.

"Not if I can do something about it!" Sphinxmon growled as she leapt at her. "Golden Rings!"

The rings wrapped themselves around Lucemon's form… but with one firm motion of her arms, the fallen angel broke free.

"Mana Freeze!" Sorceressmon shouted and raised her staff. The air around Lucemon became freezing cold as she was encased in a massive block of ice.

"Shadow Pack!" Jackalmon as she summoned ten shadowy copies of herself. All in one, they leapt at the frozen form of Lucemon, tackled and tore into her again and again.

A sudden burst of light coming from Lucemon broke apart the ice and destroyed Jackalmon's shadow copies. The shockwave brought them both down to the ground.

"My turn!" Giganotomon growled. The enormous dinosaur opened his muzzle. "Tundra Breath!"

Flare Guilmon leapt up his brothers back and did a huge jump from the top of his head into thei air, from where he fired his attack: "Flare Bullets!" The combination of heat and cold caught Lucemon in a massive explosion.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon shouted as she came flying forth from the middle of the explosion, hitting FlareGuilmon in the middle of his armor, which flung him back against the muzzle of Giganotomon. Lucemon followed up with more punches, hitting both of them at the same time. Her last heavy blow caused FlareGuilmon to crash into one of the pillars and Giganotomon to tumble down to the ground.

"You have delayed the end for far too long…" Lucemon muttered as she flew in the middle of the room. "Now you will pay for taking away that was is dear to my… my pets… my darling children… you will SUFFER! GRAND CROSS!"

The ten gleaming spheres appeared around her again… but this time, there was nothing to stop her. All of the energy within the room came flowing towards her… she spread her arms and gestured down at the forms of the Hybrid Tamers. And the spheres followed her motion. The Tamers screamed in pain when they were engulfed in massive explosions of light, causing them more pain than they had ever felt.

Lucemon looked down at the results of her attack. She saw them lying there, bruised and battered, injured and twitching from the pain. "Intriguing… you're still alive. But that doesn't matter. You are in no position to fight anymore… if I use this attack one more time, you will be gone. And there will be nothing that hinders me from building my dream world… expanding it all over the world.

"N-no…" Sorceressmon grimaced as she tried moving, but to no avail.

"It is over," Lucemon simply said as she raised her hands.

"You're right… but it's over for you!" a voice said.

Lucemon turned her head… and saw a boy with four wings standing in the window. She narrowed her eyes. "Brother…"

"Sister…" Twilimon said. "I am ready… I have trained for this moment… like you, I have the powers of light and darkness… I need to stop you. I don't know if things can be the same between us anymore… but I need to stop you!"

She chuckled. "Even with training, how can you hope to stand up against me, a Demon Lord? Look how easily I beat Impmon… and even he was in his Mega form."

"Try to attack me and we'll see…" Twilimon said calmly.

"Mako… you idiot… what are you doing?" Sorceressmon shouted from where she was lying.

"Don't do it, she'll destroy you!" Sphinxmon added.

"Very well, you asked for it…" Lucemon said. "Farewell, brother..:" And she came dashing at him at full speed. "PARADISE LOST PUNCH!"

"Armor Form!" Twilimon shouted as his body transformed. His whole body was covered with a metal armor and his wings turned into appendages made of rocks and diamonds, which he used to cover his whole body in a hard shell. In there, he didn't even feel the furious punches of his sister. When the attack was over, he uncurled and smirked at her. "Nice… now it's my turn…Air Form!" His armor vanished as his wings turned back to normal. He sproted an additional pair below them and a sleek, aerodynamical helmet appeared on his face. Bird claws sprouted on his feet. "Aerial Bomber!" he shouted as he slammed into her side, faste than a speeding bullet. And then he did it again. And again and again. In the end, he grabbed her shoulders with his talons, twirled her around several times and threw her into a pillar, which got destroyed instantly.

Lucemon growled. "So you've learned a couple new tricks… that still didn't hurt me very much. You didn't even manage to evolve the way I did… it's just a matter of time. Ultimate Sacrifice!" She shot her sphere of light and darkness at him.

Twilimon used his airborne speed to dodge it. "You're too slow, sis!" he shouted. "Aqua Form!" And he took on the aquatic form he acquired during his training. "Water Cage!" A stream of water was fired from his hands. As it hit Lucemon, she found herself surrounded by a bubble of water. With a burst of light, she broke free. "How… many forms do you have?" she gasped.

"As many forms as I want, Ai," Twilimon explained. "This body can adapt to any situation and I've learned to use it well. So, wanna give it another try? I'm ready for everything you shoot at me!"

"Well then… let's see if that is true… prepare yourself, brother!" she shouted.

* * *

"Is that okay? Using Mako to avoid Lucemon's attention from the heroes?" Eiko wondered.

"It's the only way they can recover…" Kei muttered as she sat in front of the PC. "I never believed Lucemon's Ultimate form to be this strong… they need to reach a higher level…"

"Kei…" HolyCalumon said in a warning tone of voice. "Beware of using another unexplained plot device."

"I know, I know," the Lillymon grimaced. "Wait… I think I have something…"

* * *

While Lucemon and Twilimon met each other in a clash of light and darkness, Henry came floating down next to the canine form of his sister.

"Harmony…" he said. "Are you okay?"

Jackalmon shook her head. "I'm fine… but I feel like I've been hit with a truck."

"This is insane… we can't go on like this," Excalimon grumbled as he pushed his body up with his lance. "We need to evolve to the Mega level."

"Yeah…" Giganotomon nodded as he lifted his heavy head up from underneath some rubble. "I don't think I can take another hit of that cross attack…"

"Can't Henry just make us evolve with his Calumon powers?" Sphinxmon asked.

Henry shook his head. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Jeri…"

"And if I try to digivolve in the normal way, to Gallantmon?" FlareGuilmon suggested.

"You sure three Megas are enough for Lucemon?" Rapidmon asked as he looked at FlareGuilmon and AuraRenamon.

"No… this is the way we need to go," Sorceressmon sighed as she climbed to her feet. "We are Hybrids… and the protagonists of this story. The only way we can beat the final boss is by reaching the highest level of our Hybrid forms. That's how it is in these games, right?"

"Wow… you're starting to think like a real gamer, Rika," Giganotomon chuckled. "Well, what do you suggest? I mean, you're the leader…"

"Yeah, I think I am," Rika nodded. "And I think I might have a solution…" And she pulled the Zodiac shield from underneath her robes.

"H-hey!" Jackalmon shouted. "That's my sister's weapon!"

"Yes, it is… and when we told her to leave, she slipped it into my inventory, with this note." She took a piece of paper from the shield. "Use the power of the Deva, combined with the artificial source of Digivolution Energy to unlock your true powers."

Everyone looked at the shield, then at Henry's BioCalumon form.

"You think… this is a coincidence?" Excalimon blurted out.

"I think not," AuraRenamon smirked. "Looks like our dear Game Master is doing her job."

"Well then… let's not disappoint her!" Sorceressmon shouted as she held the shield up into the air with both hands. "Ancient Deva… grant us your powers!"

Henry floated up until he was above the shield, which was now spinning freely in the air. He fired a triangular beam from his forehead at it and it began crackling with energy. And then bright rays shot out from the holy weapon, covering the group of heroes.

"SORCERESSMON DIGIVOLVE TO… NOGITSUNEMON!"

Rika's robes were swept away from her body as she became a quadruped again. Her body was covered with night-black fur, except for the places where golden gleaming markings were covering her legs, similar to the markings on Renamon's legs. The tips of her nine black tails were tipped with dark purple flames of foxfire, while her paws were surrounded with the same fire.

"AURARENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… QIMON!"

Contrary to her sister, all animalistic characteristics vanished from Renamon's form… except for a single fox tail and a pair of fox ears that were peeking through her flowing, white hair, which was bound in a long ponytail. She wore what looked like a white karate gi, a black belt and a red headband. Her feet were naked and her fists were crackling with ki energy.

"GIGANOTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ICEPALADINMON!"

The giant dinosaur shrunk down to human size. Takato found himself covered in a metal blue armor that covered him from head to toe. A light blue cape was hanging from his shoulders and in his hands appeared a massive, two-handed hammer that was surrounded by ice crystals. In his other hand, he carried a tall shield.

"FLAREGUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO… BLAZEPALADINMON!"

FlareGuilmon's armor transformed until it looked nearly identical to that of IcePaladinmon. The only difference was that his cape was fire red instead of blue. With both of his hands, he lifted a broad bastard sword that was surrounded by a fiery aura. Of course, he also had a shield.

"SPHINXMON DIGIVOLVE TO… NEMEAMON!"

The majestic sphinx growled as she increased in size, yet lost her wings. Her golden fur turned into a brilliant white while her human-like face transformed into that of a proud lioness. Her head fur resembled the hair of Jeri's human form, even though it was as white as her fur.

"JACKALMON DIGIVOLVE TO… INUGAMIMON!"

Harmony rose to her feet as she once again turned into an anthropomorphic dog creature. She wore a traditional hakama, colored white and red, and raised a sword that looked like a bokken, yet shone in a brilliant light. She had a bushy tail, paw-like feet and fur as white as snow, similar to that of Nemeamon.

"EXCALIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… NIDHOGGMON!"

The knight's armor broke apart in a shower of shards as his hands and feet transformed into wicked talons and his body size increased. Shining bronze scales covered Ryo's whole body. Giant, leathery wings erupted from his backside and a ridge of spikes ran along his backside and his long, whip-like tail. The mighty dragon spread his wings and let out a mighty roar.

Meanwhile, Rapidmon transformed into his own Mega form.

"RAPIDMON DIGIVOLVE TO… MEGAGARGOMON!"

At this moment, Lucemon managed to hit her brother with a powerful punch. Her fist was crackling with light and darkness and flung him back against the wall. Twilimon, back in his standard form, slowly got up to his feet and coughed. Lucemon lowered herself to the ground and slowly approached him.

"You disappoint me, brother… I offered you to share this new world with me, yet you turn me down… even more, you seek to destroy me with your feeble powers. You have become stronger through your training, but it won't be enough to defeat me."

"Well," he smirked. "It certainly was enough to buy them some time." And he pointed behind Lucemon. She turned around and saw the eight Mega forms of the Hybrid Tamers.

"Mako…" Nogitsunemon said in a calm voice. "Go and help Impmon… we'll take care of her."

Twilimon just nodded and left the battlefield to all-new, powerful Hybrids.

"This is how it always goes, isn't it?" Lucemon said with a small chuckle. "The opponents fight until they discover their hidden strength within themselves so they can bring down the evil villain…"

"Yes," Nogitsunemon nodded. "This is a game, I see it now… we are the protagonists, the heroes. And you… are the final boss we must defeat to win the game. Whatever happens after that… I do not know. But… we'll find out soon enough!"

"You really believe that, do you?" Lucemon asked. "But what you fail to understand is that I am not the villain… you are! You seek to overthrow my beautiful kingdom and destroy my heavenly utopia. You defeated my pets and minions, took my children from me and dare to defy me within my very own throne room… clearly, you are the villains here!"

"That's where you are wrong," IcePaladinmon said. "Have you ever seen a game where one hero has to beat a team of eight bosses? Well, I can't think of a single one."

"I won't listen to this nonsense anymore!" Lucemon shouted. "GRAND CROSS!" And once again, she brought up her giant cross of ten light spheres.

The Hybrid Tamers scattered. Qimon and Inugamimon leapt to the side. Nogitsunemon and Nemeamon jumped across Lucemon's attack. The two Paladinmon raised their shields and ducked behind them. Nidhoggmon simply flew away to avoid it.

"Ai! We're doing this for your sake… and the sake of the world! You are nothing but a selfish tyrant… and we will show you that it's true!" Nogitsunemon yelled. "NOW!" She jumped up and hovered in mid-air, the golden marks on her legs began to glow even brighter as she spread her tails and surrounded her whole body with a wheel of purple fire. "Fox Inferno Wheel!" The spinning wheel of fire was launched at Lucemon.

"Hammer of Ice!" IcePaladinmon shouted as he stood up from behind his shield and threw his spinning weapon at Lucemon. It left a trail of cold air behind and created a multitude of sharp crystals and ice spears that all stung Lucemon as the weapon slammed into her side.

"Blade of Fire!" BlazePaladinmon added his own attack as he swung his two-handed sword around. The fire surrounding the weapon burned even brighter and hotter as a huge flame was shot from the blade as the knight swung it around.

"Gaia's Roar!" Nemeamon growled as she jumped up into the air and landed back on the ground with a massive slam, shaking the earth and causing stalagmites to burst out of the floor underneath Lucemon.

"Vacuum Slash!" Inugamimon twirled her body around and swung her glowing sword, releasing sharp blades of air that were propelled in Lucemon's direction, cutting her body several times.

"Ancient Flame!" Nidhoggmon roared as he opened his muzzle and breathed an enormous flame at Lucemon, hotter than any fire she had ever felt.

Qimon cupped her hands and focussed the ki flowing through her body in her palms. As she thrust her hands forward and shot a wave of pure ki energy at Lucemon, she cried out: "Qi Wave!"

"Gargo Missile!" Two giant missiles were fired from the shoulders of MegaGargomon. They flew at Lucemon and hit her with a giant explosion.

Lucemon was shocked, confused and to an extent, even frightened. She couldn't comprehend the sudden increase of powers. Her body shook around as it was pummeled with attack after attack. "But… I am the most powerful…" she muttered weakly. "The ruler of Earth… the only one who knows what's right and wrong… no, they cannot beat me like this… I must avenge my realm… I must punish them…"

"Face it, Lucemon!" Nogitsunemon snarled. "You can do nothing… even as the Lord of Demon Lords, you are just an Ultimate who's faced with EIGHT Megas! You do the math!"

Lucemon stumbled backwards until she reached the throne. The Hybrid Tamers surrounded her from all sides.

"My lady Lucemon!" Manami shouted as she ran at her side. "I'll fight for you!"

But Lucemon raised her hand. "No…" she breathed heavily. "If even I can't beat them… you can't do it either. But… do not give up yet… there is still something… we can do."

"Face it, Ai! You're finished!" IcePaladinmon shouted.

"Please, Ai…" Inugamimon said in a soft voice. "Don't make us hurt you anymore…"

"Oh, you won't…" Lucemon then said with a sudden snicker. "Because… you still can't win. Even if you're stronger… there is still something I can do." And then she pressed a hidden button on the throne's armrest. A squarish tile in front of the throne lit up and slowly, a cage containing two Digimon came rising from below.

Nidhoggmon gasped when he recognized the two Rookies. "Monodramon! Minidramon!"

The two twins smiled at him weakly. "Oh… hi, Ryo," Monodramon said. "You're… looking good."

"Looks like the two of us messed up…" Minidramon sighed. "We let ourselves be captured…"

"You're going to use them as hostages?" Nemeamon frowned with her leonine face. "I didn't know you would sink to such a low… still, that won't work forever."

"Oh, I'm not using them as hostages," Lucemon smiled as she slowly approached the cage. "I mean… one of them is the new form of Millenniummon… isn't he?"

It took Ryo a couple of seconds to realize what she was talking about. "No…" he whispered. Then he roared: "NO! You can't do that, Ai! Not even you would be stupid enough… to unleash such powers… that would be madness!"

"I see no problem…" Lucemon smiled. "After all, I am the ruler of the world… I know what is right and wrong… and I can never be out of control. Therefore, if this power is what I need to defeat you once and for all… I will gladly take it. Only problem is, which one of you is the original Millenniummon?" She looked at the nervous forms and Monodramon and Minidramon and smirked. "Oh, does it matter? I'll just absorb you both…" And she raised her hands towards the cage.

"NO! Stop her!" Nidhoggmon shouted. "Ancient Flame!"

"Fox Inferno Wheel!"

"Qi Wave!"

And for a moment, it seemed as if the combined attacks of Nidhoggmon, Qimon and Nogitsunemon would be enough to push Lucemon away from the cage, assuring their victory… but in the last instant, Manami came running in front of her mistress… and took the full force of the attack!

"MANAMI!" Lucemon shouted with a voice filled with terror and sadness.

With a groan, the Succubimon sunk to the ground. As she slowly disintegrated into particles of data, she weakly smiled up at her mistress and friend. "Ai… this is my final gift to you… I always knew… you were right…" And then, she was gone.

Nogitsunemon looked at the empty spot where Manami had been lying seconds ago with horror. 'Did we… did we really kill a little girl just now…'

By now, Lucemon's face was devoid of any emotion. "So be it… you have just… sealed your fates…" And with a scream of fury, she fired a bright stream of energy at the cage containing the dragon twins. "NOW… I'LL HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE MY WISHES COME TRUE!"

But even though Monodramon and Minidramon were screaming in pain as their bodies were ripped apart into data and that data was flowing towards Lucemon and the Hybrid Tamers were too stunned to interfere… something entirely unpredictable happened.

A small, yellow shape came shooting through the ceiling and flew in-between Lucemon and the approaching 'soul' of Millenniummon. "THIS IS IT!" Kobomon shouted as she laughed maniacally. "THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN STRIVING FOR! Power… the ultimate POWER! Who needs the weak data still inside that game… I have Lucemon! I have the power of Millenniummon! Thus… THE GREMLIN WILL BE REBORN!"

"The Gremlin?" Nogitsunemon gasped, as did all of her friends and teammates. They all knew what this meant… the evil spirit of the RPG Maker, the Gremlin… the consciousness of BioCalumon… had survived within Kobomon… and was now trying to revive itself using the powers of Lucemon and Millenniummon.

And it looked like it was working…

Lucemon screamed as the data of Monodramon and Minidramon, along with the body of Koboman, was forced into her body. She made one last grimace… and then her body exploded outwards, in a wave of chaotic energy and destruction. The destruction ripped apart the walls of the throne room, the window, the pillars, the throne itself… and even the world outside the tower was darkened when the Hybrid Tamers found themselves in a dark void.

In front of them, a dark, formless shape was becoming bigger and bigger. A deep, groaning voice came from the creature… and when it stood in front of them at its full height, the giant creature took on its solid form. It was a massive behemoth, a dark dragon resembling both Millenniummon and Lucemon's legendary Shadowlord Mode… on its forehead, a cracked version of BioCalumon's inverted triangle was visible.

"I AM… MILLENNIUMLUCEMON!" the creature roared.

* * *

In front of the computer, Kei was slowly slumping down on the surface of her desk. "No… she whispered. She stared at the screen with disbelief. "No… he won… he really won… in the end… everything I did… was for nothing!" She pounded the desk with her fist in frustration, which caused the whole PC to shake.

"Kei…" Eiko softly touched her shoulder. "I… I dunno… what to say, but… you couldn't know he had that plan…"

"I couldn't?" Kei gritted her teeth. "I suspected Kobomon to be BioCalumon… yet I didn't try to stop her in any way. "It's just logical that he wouldn't give up that easily… and the fact that both Lucemon and Millenniummon were in the story… I should have predicted this… maybe… I could have prevented it… but now… everything's over…"

"Don't give up yet, Kei!" HolyCalumon shouted. "There's still hope! The Hybrid Tamers have reached their Mega level thanks to your great idea of using Suzie's shield and Rika's inventory… they can still win!"

"Don't you understand?" Kei shouted. Tears were running down the Lillymon's face. She pointed at the screen. "Millenniummon's powers alone were almost impossible to beat… it was a miracle that I managed to pull that off when they were fighting it in the hive on Okinawa! And now… it has also the powers of BioCalumon and Lucemon… I can't make them more powerful… that would… break the game… it's not possible…"

"Kei, listen to me!" HolyCalumon said in a stern voice. "NOTHING is impossible! BioCalumon is still acting within the boundaries of the game… it's the only thing he CAN do! And no matter how powerful his current body is, he is NOT omnipotent! He made an insanely powerful beast and turned it into the true final boss of the game. This is still a game, remember… and EVERY game can be beaten, somehow! And how they can do it… that's up to you! You are… the Game Master!"

Kei stared at the little, pink Digimon with the tiara and thought about what she said. She was right… this was still a game. And it was not over yet. She had a job to do… she was the Game Master!

A resolute expression appeared on her face as she took the mouse and the keyboard. She firmly looked at the screen, the image of MillenniumLucemon, its status, the scenery, the event manager, the possible options still available to her, the remaining Maker Points, everything.

"Right! First things first… let's save their game!"

Eiko grinned as she saw how her friend was back in action. "You can do it, Kei…" she whispered.

* * *

"Do you want to save your game?" Henry suddenly asked the heroes.

Nogitsunemon looked up at him. "What the… are you CRAZY? Do you see this monster… there's no way we… we can beat it…"

"The combined powers of Millenniummon and Lucemon… good luck trying to beat that…" Nidhoggmon muttered.

"Well, at least try it!" Henry shouted. "And if you don't succeed… try again! And again and again! Until you win!"

Inugamimon looked up at her brother in surprise. "He's right… the final battle in most RPGs is insanely hard. Normal players usually don't win on the first try… but by doing it again and again, they learn how to deal with the enemy, how to deal with his attacks… and later, at some point… they can finally defeat it, no matter how difficult it is."

"Yeah," IcePaladinmon nodded. "And look at it that way: It's the final boss, not a super secret hidden boss. If that was the case, he'd be even more difficult to beat. So that measn this guy can't be THAT tough." He grinned behind his helmet.

"Yes, but… we really should save first, shouldn't we?" Qimon asked.

Nogitsunemon looked up at Henry and nodded. "Yes, please… save our game!"

Henry smiled as his triangle lit up one last time. "Okay then… your game is saved… good luck… in the final battle!"

"Well, he is the hint giver, the save point and the all-knowing advisor of the heroes… so he can't be wrong," Nogitsunemon smiled. "So, guys… let's end this! Let's beat this final boss!"


	90. Credit Roll not included

Stunned, Twilimon gazed at the spot in the room where his sister and his friends had been standing just moments ago. After leaving the battlefield to the others, he had been confident that everything would be all right, that he had bought them enough time, that they would turn Ai back to normal.

What happened in front of his eyes went by so fast that he barely realized what was going on. He just saw a yellow blur, heard a screaming voice and then… a cloud of darkness had spread around Ai and the Hybrid Tamers, shielding them from his view. And then the darkness collapsed… and everyone was gone, leaving him alone with the empty throne… and the limp body of Impmon lying next to him, right where Lucemon had smacked him against the wall.

He gently shook his Digimon partner. "Impmon… Impmon, wake up."

Impmon shook his head. "Oh man… feels like a herd of Monochromon trampled all over me…" he grumbled. He then looked up at his Tamer's face. "Mako? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What kind of Tamer am I if I wouldn't try to help you and Ai?" Mako asked.

"Heh… yer a real bullhead, y'know that? Just like yer Digimon…" With Mako's help, he climbed to his feet. Normally, his pride would stop him from accepting help like that, but Mako was a special case. "Where are the others?"

"Gone, along with Ai," Mako sighed. "Vanished in a cloud of darkness."

"Dang… that means we can't help them, wherever they are," Impmon grumbled.

"True… all we can do now is to have faith in them… in them and in Ai."

The Rookie looked up at his Tamer in surprise. 'What happened to Mako that all of this wise stuff is coming out of his mouth?' he wondered. But before he could ask, they both heard a mewing sound coming from the ceiling.

"Looks like there's still something we can do," Mako said as he ran to the throne. After a bit of searching, he found the button he was looking for and pressed it. A big cage was then lowered out of the ceiling. It contained a man and a quivering Nyaromon.

"Yamaki?" Impmon asked in surprise.

* * *

"All right, Rika… your orders?" IcePaladinmon asked.

Nogitsunemon took a moment to analyze the situation. "Takato, Guilmon! Front defense! Try to block everything he throws at us with those shields of yours. Jeri! Sis! Try to sneak behind him when you get the chance and attack his backside. Harmony! You are on healing duty! Use every item we have left, this is the final fight. Ryo! Terriermon! At my side! Together, the three of us are gonna pelt him with everything we got from here. Everyone, GO!" she shouted as the Hybrid Tamers leapt into action.

"Rika's becoming quite the tactician, isn't she?" BlazePaladinmon asked as the two brotherly knights ran into position.

"She's a natural leader," IcePaladinmon answered with a smirk. "Just like almost all video game protagonists."

"ROAR OF ETERNITY!" The massive monstrosity that was MillenniumLucemon opened its mouth and exhaled a pitch-black stream of negative energy.

The brothers raised their shields. "Duality Defense!" they shouted and their shields began to glow in a holy light, which parted the darkness. Still, they had to use all of their strength to keep their hold on them, and strands of the attack still flew past them.

Nemeamon and Qimon leapt over the tendrils of darkness as they tried to decrease the distance to their enemy to a minimum. "Over there, Jeri!" Qimon shouted as she pointed to their right.

"Already saw it," Nemeamon nodded. What Qimon meant was one of the dark tendrils that was shooting towards them. But instead of just flying at them, it sunk to the ground and turned into a pool of blackness.

"ARMY OF DARKNESS!" MillenniumLucemon roared, and all over the pool, demon-like creatures rose out of the goop. Each of them looked like a twisted, faceless caricature of Monodramon… or Minidramon.

"Gaia's Roar!" Nemeamon shouted. A wave of stalagmites tore through the masses of demons. The remaining ones began to swarm Qimon, attacking with feral bites and slashes.

The fox-woman jumped up and spun her body around as she attacked her enemies with a multitude of powerful kicks. "Twirling Fox Kick!"

Rika had to smile when she saw her sister fighting. A feeling that seemed almost like pride swept over her. Was it because she remembered her as her Digimon partner, Renamon… or because she knew that now, in this new reality, she was her sister?

Then again, the dark void they were currently in didn't look like either of the realities she knew.

"Fight with all you got!" the black fox shouted. "Don't give up now!" Her eyes glowed and around her body, purple flames formed a destructive aura. "FOX AURA INFERNO!" she shouted and launched the aura at their foe, a flaming mirror image of herself.

"Ancient Flame!" "Gargo Missile!" Nidhoggmon and MegaGargomon added their own attacks to Rika's assault. Then they cried out in surprise and pain when MillenniumLucemon hit them all with his counterattack.

"STAR OF DESTRUCTION!" the monster bellowed. An enormous, red sphere of fire and crackling darkness materialized over the heroes' heads. A deadly rain of fire and dark lightning came down on the Hybrid Tamers. It was impossible to avoid this onslaught.

"Ha… Harmony…" Nogitsunemon winced as she struggled to keep her battered body on her feet.

"I… I got this…" Inugamimon muttered. She reached into the item bag and produced a shining, silver disc. She spun it around and threw it up in the air, where it released a wave of data-restoring energy across the wounded party.

"Great job!" Nogitsunemon said. "Now Jeri, Rena… strike him from behind!"

"Gaia's Roar!" "Qi Wave!"

The monstrosity didn't even seem to flinch when the two Mega Digimon's attacks tore into its thick hide.

Instead, it grew an additional eye at the very end of its tail, a giant lidless eyeball that stared at the two fleas that dared to sting its backside.

Nemeamon and Qimon only had time to think 'We're screwed…' before a powerful beam shot out of the eye and hit them frontally.

"NO!" Rika screamed when she saw how the Digimon bodies of Jeri and Renamon broke apart into data particles. She couldn't tear her eyes off the image of her sister's dissolving form. Tears streamed down her furred face. 'This can't be happening…' her mind told her. 'She's your partner… your friend… your sister. You and her, you are the main protagonists… the heroes of the game. She CANNOT die!'

"RIKA!" Nidhoggmon rumbled. "Focus! This fight isn't over yet… and they can be restored using a Revive Chip, remember?"

"Y-yes…" Nogitsunemon murmured. "It's just a game… they can be revived… Harmony! Take care of it!"

"I would love to," Inugamimon said. "If only I could get over there…" She dodged another dark tendril and slashed it with her sword.

"Guys! Make a passage!" Nogitsunemon ordered. "Help her get to the backside, so she can use those Revive Chips on Qimon and Nemeamon."

"Get it together, bro…" IcePaladinmon winced as the darkness continued to assault his defenses. "Let's strengthen those defenses."

"I'm trying…" BlazePaladinmon grumbled. "But damn, this is hard…" They moved their shields together as close as they could, closing the gap between them, allowing no darkness to slip past their defenses. The path was clear… if it weren't for the swarm of demons MillenniumLucemon had created.

"We'll take care of them," Nogitsunemon said, nodding her head towards Nidhoggmon. "C'mon… MegaGargomon, you continue firing."

"Okay… but with my missiles alone, the beast won't fall, you know that."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Nogitsunemon said as she leapt at the demons with bared fangs. Next to her, Ryo's mighty dragon form helped her by squashing the demons with his tail or feet.

A sudden cry coming from the Paladinmon brothers made Rika's heart jump. She risked a quick look… and froze when she saw how BlazePaladinmon collapsed under the assault. His body was engulfed by darkness and vanished… leaving only IcePaladinmon to defend his friends against the darkness. And his shield alone wasn't enough… she could see how his knees were buckling. "Takato!" she shouted. "Hang in there!"

"S-sorry, Rika…" IcePaladinmon muttered as he was pushed back further and further. "But I dunno how long I can keep this up… my bro's already gone…" If Rika had been closer, she would have been able to see some tears glinting in the depths of his helmet.

"Harmony, hurry!" Nidhoggmon shouted as he slashed apart another group of demons.

"R-right away…" Inugamimon stuttered as she ran around the behemoth's massive body. "Almost there… almost there…"

She howled when the monster whipped its tail around, shooting her with another beam of destructive energy. Just like her friends before her, she was disintegrated.

"HARMONY!" MegaGargomon yelled. He gritted his teeth in anger and sorrow. "Damn you beast, take THIS! AND THIS!" And he fired even more missiles at his enemy.

"Not Harmony too…" Nogitsunemon whispered. "This doesn't look good…"

"She's not… the only… one…" IcePaladinmon gasped. With his last ounce of strength, he pushed against his shield, but MillenniumLucemon's power was just too much… The shield was flung out of his hand and the knight was swallowed by the darkness, just like his brother before him.

"Takato! NOOOOO!" Rika screamed. It was at this moment when she stopped fighting. She didn't even look up when the darkness approached them, and not when both Nidhoggmon and MegaGargomon both were shattered into data fragments… she had lost everything. Her old reality, her family, her best friends, her sister… and now her life.

The only thing Rika felt was pain beyond words as her digital body was ripped apart. And then… she died.

* * *

"Good luck… in the final battle!"

Rika blinked. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Then why did she hear Henry's voice?

"All right, Rika… your orders?" IcePaladinmon asked.

Nogitsunemon looked at her friends who were standing around her, all of them determined to face the terror that was waiting for them just a little further… MillenniumLucemon. Neither of them seemed to remember that just seconds ago, they had been ripped to pieces by the creature's attacks.

Except for Qimon. The fox-woman looked down at her sister with an expression of sheer confusion. "This… seems like a massive deja-vu," she muttered.

"Uh, Rika? Orders? Or do you want us to just leap into battle, unorganized?" Nemeamon asked.

"This isn't right… Rika… all of this happened before," Qimon added. "And I clearly remember… dying?"

"Yes… me too," the dark fox nodded. "But here we are… facing the same opponent as before."

"What are you two talking about?" Inugamimon frowned. "We just came here, and MillenniumLucemon was created just now… how can we have faced it before?"

Then realization struck Rika. "It's because we saved…" she said. "We died on our first try… we lost the game… but since we saved before the fight, we have another chance."

"But… why are you and I the only ones who remember everything?" Qimon asked.

"GUYS! We have a bigger problem at hand!" IcePaladinmon shouted. "Can you please exchange mental reality changed or whatever you were talking about later?"

"Right…" Nogitsunemon nodded as she repeated her battle instructions… the very same instructions she had given them on their first try.

'Maybe it's because we are the main characters,' she thought. 'We remember everything, even after reality changed multiple times… it makes sense that we'd also remember every single time we die in battle. This means that this is really the first time we died in this… game.' She shuddered. 'Dying… it is not a pleasant experience. I don't want to repeat it if I don't have to… and I certainly don't want it to happen to the others.'

She then froze. 'Wait a minute… if everything is repeating itself… that means I should have given them different orders. No, RENAMON! Please, not again…'

"QI WAVE!" she heard her sister's voice from behind the monster's body. MillenniumLucemon roared in pain as its backside was hit with Qimon's most powerful attack.

Nemeamon looked at her battle comrade in bewilderment. "How… how did you know he would fire a beam from his tail?"

"He did it before… trust me!" Qimon simply said as she continued to attack the monster.

The lioness just shrugged and joined her in battle.

Now that Inugamimon was able to focus on healing the others, the danger that she would die trying to save Nemeamon and Qimon was practically non-existant… which didn't mean they had won yet. Also, there was another danger…

"Takato, Guilmon!" Nogitsunemon shouted. "Your shields can't hold off the attack forever."

"Well, you've got any other idea what we should do?" BlazePaladinmon grunted. „Did you maybe bring Suzie's shield along that we can use in addition to ours?"

"No… but I brought something else," Nogitsunemon said. "Harmony, take out the Light Curtain!"

"The what?" Nidhoggmon blinked.

"An item I found in one of the treasure chests in Lucemon's tower," Rika explained. "It acts like a shield and raises our defenses. It won't last forever, but it should be enough to save Takato and Guilmon enough time until that Roar of Eternity attack is finally over."

"Sounds risky… but I don't have another plan at the moment," Inugamimon sighed. "All right, here goes…" She reached into the item bag and took out a blue-glowing shard, which she threw into the air. It flew directly next to the two knights and changed shape into a bigger, blue-glowing shield that added additional defense to the two shields they were already wielding. All of the Hybrid Tamers saw how a blue aura surrounded their bodies.

"Let's take this chance," Nogitsunemon shouted. "Everyone, fight! This battle's far from over."

For a while, their strategy seemed to have positive results… they managed to shrug off their opponent's assault, healed every member of the team in time and hit him with their own, most powerful attacks.

"This is going well!" BlazePaladinmon grinned. "We're beating him, I just know it."

"Don't get too cocky, bro," IcePaladinmon said while fending off another swarm of demons that was going to attack them from the side.

"He's right," Inugamimon nodded. "We don't know what else he has in… store?" She blinked in confusion when, all of a sudden, the attacks stopped. The remaining demons vanished into the ground and never came back. MillenniumLucemon was crouching in front of them, completely still excapt for its heavy breathing.

"What's he up to?" Nemeamon frowned.

"Maybe he's reaching his limits," Qimon suggested. "Just keep attacking him, we must be close to victor… AGH!" She gasped when a long tendril made of black, slimy flesh came shooting out of the monster's lower abdomen. It reached for Qimon, engulfing her body in a huge mess of sticky goop.

"Gah… what's this… stuff?" the fox woman coughed while trying to keep the slimy substance out of her mouth. "Can't get… out…"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Nemeamon shouted as she leapt forth to attack the tendril with her claws. However, a second one came shooting out of the creature's body and snatched the white lioness right out of the air. "Hey, let go of me!" she snarled.

"What's going on back there?" Nogitsunemon asked. "Jeri? Sis?"

MillenniumLucemon then let out a deafening roar, and from all over its body, more black tentacles emerged, each of them trying to grab one of the Hybrid Tamers. The knightly brothers raised their shields, but the goop surrounded them from all sides. Nidhoggmon tried to scorch it with his fiery breath, but the tendrils grew faster than he was able to burn them. Nogitsunemon and Inugamimon tried to use their natural agility to dodge the incoming attacks, but there were simply too many of them.

"No good…" MegaGargomon grunted as he was bound by a huge number of tendrils. Slowly but surely, they began to drag him towards the monster's body. "Those things are too strong… can't break free…"

"What do we do?" Inugamimon asked, her voice filled with a hint of panic. "We can't fight our way out of this stuff and there's no item that can help us in this situation. I don't want to find out what'll happen after we're dragged all the way over to MillenniumLucemon…"

"I… don't know yet..:" Nogitsunemon grumbled. "But I'll think of something. And even if that thing defeats us… we can always come back! Remember, we saved the game!"

Dying like she did before was something she wished she would never have to experience again… but she would endure it if that meant it would help them to beat their enemy.

For now, all she could do was watch as all members of her team were dragged closer and closer towards the monster. "Remember!" she managed to shout before the first of her friends disappeared. "We can't lose this fight! If we have to, we will try it again and again and again!"

And then, she was pulled against the monster's hide. From MillenniumLucemon's appearance, she had expected it to be hard and sturdy, like the scales of a dragon… but instead, it felt strangely soft and fleshy. And then, the creature's side caved in and she was pulled into the darkness…

Of course, she believed that this meant certain death for her and her teammates. Which meant that they were able to try again from their last savepoint. So she expected that she'd reappear back at the beginning of the battle any second.

But nothing of the sort happened. Instead, she heard a soft chuckle.

"Did you honestly think I was THAT stupid?" The whispering voice was coming from everywhere around her. There was nothing but darkness around her, she couldn't see a thing… but she knew right away who was talking to her.

"It's you…" she grumbled. "That thing we've been fighting all the time… BioCalumon… or Kobomon… or MillenniumLucemon… or whatever your true name is."

"My true name?" The voice chuckled. "I had many names over the centuries… most recently, I've been called the 'Gremlin'."

"Whatever…" Nogitsunemon struggled against the bonds that still held her, but she was completely immobile. "I don't care about your name, I just know that all of this happened because of you… the world changing… humans turning into Digimon… Yamaki turning evil… Ai turning into a megalomaniac Digimon-goddess…"

"Oh, don't tell me you complain about every single change I made," the Gremlin laughed. "Without me, you would never had a sister… you and Renamon are closer than ever, are you not? Shall I continue? You and your father are closer than ever before, he and the rest of your parents understand better than ever what it means to be a hero of the Digital World… and not forgetting that all of Japans criminals, all the thieves and murderers and rapists… are gone, replaced with innocent little children! That was a good deed, wasn't it?"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Rika yelled. "You didn't do all these things to do us a favor, it just fit into your plan, that's all. Also, what about everything else? How many lives were put in danger during the whole Belphemon fiasco? How many children did you turn into tools for war? And Ai… one of the sweetest little girls I have ever seen in my life… twisted into an arrogant psychopath with no sense whatsoever for what is right or wrong."

"Right… wrong… those are just words. It's really just a matter of seeing it from another person's point of view, then right becomes wrong. You humans often fail to understand that… but that's what makes you such amusing little playtoys." The voice chuckled.

"Well, you'll see how amusing we can be when we get out of here and kick your butt!" Rika screamed. "Go ahead and kill us if you must… we'll come back again and again!"

"Silly little girl," the Gremlin snickered. "Have you forgotten who I am? I am the CREATOR of this little game you are playing. I know everything about it, every single rule that was made. Of course I know that you hero-types will try again and again. But that's the funny thing, see… if I don't kill you… then you won't be able to try again. Simple as that."

"What? You… you're just going to…"

"Keep you in here?" the Gremlin finished her question. "Why not? I have the powers of Lucemon and Millenniumon at my disposal, why wouldn't I be able to do this?"

"But you can't… you can't just do that!" Rika shouted. "That's cheating!"

"Cheating? You are forgetting something, dear… I am this game! I make all the rules… and until your precious little 'Game Master' doesn't do anything about it, I will always get away with it. Because hey… it's just part of the game." He chuckled.

"You won't get away with this," Rika snarled, once again trying to get free. "Kei will find a way to help us and then…"

"Oh, but flower-girl doesn't even know what's going on…" The voice was now whispering directly into her ear. "Sure, she sees everything that's going on outside, on the battlefield… but peeking in here? She can't do that, I'm afraid… in here, I am the only rule that matters."

Slowly, the chuckling voice faded away, leaving Rika alone in the darkness.

"Dammit! Come back here!" she shouted. Gritting her teeth, she realized that the situation was more dire than ever. Using the savepoint to try again wasn't an option this time around… and as long as she and the others were unable to escape, there was no way they could fight him. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes and lowered her head. She didn't want to imagine what this monster was going to do to the world while they were trapped in here…

"Rika…" a voice next to her said. "Don't give up…"

She opened her eyes. That wasn't the Gremlin's voice. "Monodramon? Is that you? Where are you?"

"All around you… and I am, too!" That was Minidramon. "Even though we are unable to do anything about it, we are part of this monstrosity. He merged with us after you beat Lucemon, remember?"

Rika was glad to hear that Ryo's partners were still alive… somehow… but that really didn't do much to raise her confidence. "Can't you do anything?" she asked. "If you are part of MillenniumLucemon, can't you control it? Help me get free?"

"We tried… but we can't do anything," Monodramon said. "Even if we somehow managed to wrestle the Millenniumon part of his powers from him, he'd still have all of Lucemon's powers at his disposal. And that is more than enough to keep us under control."

Rika sighed. Then she thought of something. "Wait a minute… what about Ai? If you are here, that means she must be somewhere around here too. I mean, I know we fought her, but… surely she doesn't want that thing to control her. Can't she help by wrestling Lucemon's powers away from him?"

The twins hestitated. "She… isn't the same as before," Minidramon said.

"Yes," Monodramon added. "She has lost her will to fight… I don't know what's going on in her head right now, but she has isolated her mind, from the Gremlin and from us. It's almost like she wants to shield herself from anything that is happening right now. That made it easy for the Gremlin to take over her Lucemon powers."

"But she has to fight this!" Rika said. "I have to talk to her… can I get to her, somehow?"

"It's no use…" Minidramon sighed. "As soon as he notices we're up to something, he will interfere… we can't do anything…"

"Actually," Monodramon spoke up. "Right now, he's not paying us any attention… we could use that to our advantage. As long as you and the others stay trapped within his body, he is satisfied. But we could take you – and possibly the others – to Ai without him noticing."

"He will notice," Minidramon muttered. "He has basically limitless power at his side…"

"Hey, why so negative?" Rika asked with a frown. "He hasn't won yet, shouldn't we try everything we can to beat him?"

"We lost the moment he absorbed me," Minidramon said with a voice that was devoid of any hope. "You may have beat Millenniumon… as unlikely as that may seem. But a Millenniumon with the added forces of Lucemon and the Gremlin? Not a chance…"

"Stop saying that, bro!" Monodramon shouted. "Listen to what you are saying… Ryo never would have wanted you to give up!"

"Yeah, what gives?" Rika asked. "We didn't come this far just to fail now."

"Rika, I WAS Millenniumon. Who else but me knows as much about his abilities? As soon as he leaves this void, he can practically do ANYTHING!"

"Well, then why hasn't he done it yet?"

Minidramon seemed baffled by Rika's question. "Wh-what?"

"He's still in that cloud of darkness he we fought him in, right? So if he's so intent on wreaking chaos in our world, why isn't he doing it? Why doesn't he leave? Let me tell you why… because we haven't beat him yet! This is the final boss fight, and neither of us can leave the arena until either of us is defeated. But he didn't defeat us, he just immobilized us. Sure, he could have tweaked the rules so that keeping us in here automatically ends the battle… but he didn't do it, so I think we can assume that our Game Master is actually doing her job. And that means we CAN beat him. You know why? Because this is still A GAME!" Rika told the unsettled dragon.

"Also, there's one other thing, bro," Monodramon said. "You may have forgotten it for a moment, but I was Millenniumon too. And both of us should know better than anyone that power comes with pride… especially when Lucemon's sin data is concerned. And right now, the Gremlin's so full of himself that he wouldn't dream of the possibility that even in here, we are plotting against him. I still have faith in our friends, just like I always had faith in Ryo. And do you know why? Because they never give up."

Minidramon was silent for a moment. "I… I'm sorry," he then whispered. "I was so scared… so scared of becoming an evil monster again… or part of an evil monster… that I figured, accepting our fate would make it so much easier. Guess I gave up too early, huh?"

"No harm done… but now we should hurry. Can you take me to Ai, yes or no?" Rika asked.

"I guess it's possible after all," Minidramon said. "Hang on a second… lemme check if the Gremlin is watching us… nope, he doesn't suspect a thing. Okay then… hold on to your tails… here we go!"

And Rika felt herself being moved around. She wasn't grabbed or anything and she certainly wasn't released from the firm hold that kept her in this overwhelming blackness, but she could tell that she was being relocated from one place within the monster's body to another.

Then, something changed. Unlike before, she was actually able to see something. It was a soft light that was seeping through the black mass. The walls of goop surrounding her parted, and she stood in a small chamber, almost like a haven of light within the darkness.

Rika sighed with relief when the tendrils finally let go of her body, withdrawing into the walls of the chamber. Surprised, she looked at her body. "What the… I'm back in my human form," she muttered. Shrugging, she then approached the small girl sitting in the middle of the room, her back turned towards Rika. She was emitting the light that was keeping the black substance the monster's body was made of away from her. For Rika, it looked like the child was isolating herself from everything that was around her.

Rika walked around her so she could see her face. It was indeed Ai, back in her Cupimon form.

"Go away," she mumbled, not even bothering to look at Rika.

"I can't do that," Rika said, sitting down in front of her. "Ai, I need your help… we need your help."

"Don't bother…" Ai muttered, trying to hide her face in her tiny arms. "I can't help anyone… I couldn't make a new world for me or my friends… not even for my family… I lost… and now I'm small and weak again.

Rika frowned. "Don't start with that. Be glad that I'm not here to lecture you because of your mistakes, cause there were a ton of them… but that's not what's important right now. Right now, we are all imprisoned within this… thing! And we need to help each other to get out of here in one piece. This isn't about turning reality back the way it was, and certainly not about treating children with respect or whatever it was that you tried to accomplish with your silly plan… this is about saving the world from an insane monster that doesn't care about who lives or dies."

"Why fight…?" Ai whispered. "Look around you… look where we are… we're small and helpless… you and the others are all older than me, but you're still all kids… we can't fight a creature this powerful… I had all the power… now he has it, and more. If I couldn't do anything about it, what could you do?"

"We could at least try to beat him," Rika said sternly. "Everything's better than sitting around in a dark corner and cry like a kid that got its butt spanked. Pull yourself together! We are not just kids… you are not just a kid. Not even without Lucemon's powers… you don't need those to be special. We are friends… teammates… we are all Tamers!"

Ai looked up at Rika with wide eyes. "Y-you would… you would still see me as a Tamer? But you fought me… you all fought me with everything you got."

"Of course we fought you!" Rika shouted. "What you did was one of the most idiotic things I've ever seen in my life. But we never wanted to KILL you. You are a young girl who received a lot of power, much more than any child should get at this age, Digimon or human. You were unable to deal with it… you were unable to handle all of Lucemon's memories that came with the sin data."

"That means… I won't get in trouble?" Ai asked in confusion.

"Hell no! If I were your mom, I'd ground you for at least ten weeks… but that's up to your parents to decide, should we ever get back. But we won't ever get back if you don't stop acting like that. Think about everyone waiting for you out there. Think about your parents, Impmon, Mako."

"Mako… he fought me…" Ai whispered again. Her small body shivered. "He's going to hate me…"

Rika gently put her hand on the Cupimon's shoulder. "Ai, he fought to save you. Both he and Impmon believed in you, they believed that deep within Lucemon's Pride, there was still the girl they loved as a partner and sister. Now it's up to you to answer that question… were they wrong? Or were they right?"

Ai sniffled for a moment, but didn't say anything. After a while, she murmured: "I'm still mad at you for beating me, you know?"

Rika chuckled. "Silly girl…" As unreasonable as Ai's statement seemed to sound, for her it was proof that the old Ai was coming back. Unlike the pompous varchangel she had turned into, she didn't see her plan as the only true salvation of the world. And instead of mourning the loss of her children and loyal servants, she acted like a child would act if one of her favorite toys was broken. She may not yet realize just how wrong she had acted… but at least it was a beginning.

"Now listen, Ai… this creature is made of data from Millenniumon and Lucemon… and even though you've been stripped of your power, Minidramon and Monodramon both believe that you could try and wrestle control from the Gremlin. It's gonna be hard, but we need to get out of here somehow. The others are also trapped in here somewhere. We need them all to break the data apart."

"You can't do that," Ai said. "Lucemon's sin data… I've had in within me. It's too old and ancient to be destroyed. It can only be banished. I don't know anything about Millenniumon, but I think it's not going to be any easier."

"She's right," Minidramon's voice spoke up. "Millenniumon's data cannot be destroyed. But it can be changed back the way it was after Ryo purified it on Okinawa… turning it back into me. But to accomplish that, we need to get rid of the force that is pulling the two data masses together… the one who controls everything."

"The Gremlin!" Rika understood. „Can you bring us to him? If we can't defeat MillenniumLucemon the regular way, we have to attack the source of our problems directly."

"Yeah, I think I can do that," Ai nodded. "I'll be waiting in here though… I won't be any use in battle, without Impmon…"

"Don't worry. We'll finish this as fast as we can, and then we'll all go home," Rika smiled. "Now, take me to him… and don't forget about Takato, Ryo and the others."

* * *

The Gremlin felt an undescribable amount of glee when he managed to pull the Hybrid Tamers into the new, powerful body he had created for himself. After he finished gloating in front of Rika, the so-called 'hero' of the game, he prepared himself for his return to Earth.

"I can't wait to plunge the world into everlasting chaos…" he giggled madly. "First Tokyo… then all of Japan… then the whole world! And I won't stop there. The Digital World and all the other worlds out there will feel my power."

He laughed a bit more, then he tried leaving the void, the dark pocket reality he had created to fight his opponents with no interruptions.

He couldn't do it.

"What is this?" he grumbled in an irritated voice. "I created this realm. I can leave anytime I want. I am in control! I WON THE GAME!"

"Newsflash!" the most annoying voice spoke up behind him. "You did not. Since you refused to kill us, we didn't lose the game… thanks for that. And as long as we are not killed… the battle won't be over."

One after another, the Hybrid Tamers slid out of the black goop walls. They stepped into a round chamber, bigger than the small room Rika had found Ai in. In the middle, they saw a crackling spark of energy, formed to resemble a humanoid shape, with claws, a tail and a pair of red-glowing eyes. The time for possessed bodies, disguises and costumes was over… this was the pure essence of the evil they were fighting, the data creature responsible for all that happened ever since Takato had first used the RPG Maker program on his computer… this time, they were facing the Gremlin itself.

"This is him?" Takato asked with a hint of disappointment. "I was expecting a bit… more."

"How dare you!" the Gremlin screeched. "You intruders! Interlopers! Trespassers! Cheaters! You were never supposed to see me like this."

"Too bad. We're here. What are you gonna do about it?" Rika shouted.

"Oh, I can think of a few things…" the Gremlin grumbled. "You want me to kill you? Fine! I'll shred all of your data to bits and pieces, again and again. Try again if you dare… I'll make each of your deaths so painful that you'll BEG me to give you a Game Over."

"You and what army?" Harmony smirked. "We are inside the powerful data you wanted to use against us. I doubt a small fry like you could withstand the force of even one of us at Mega level."

"True," the Gremlin sneered. "But in here, you still have to follow my rules… surrounded by darkness and the data of sin… you won't be able to access your full power. You'll be stuck as Rookies. How'd you like that?"

"If that what it takes to deal with you," Rika glowered as she reached for her D-Power. "Fine with me! Everyone, digivolve!"

"RIKA HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO… KITSUMON!"

"RENAMON HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO… BRAWLMON!"

"TAKATO HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO… BLUECERATOMON!"

"GUILMON HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO… CERATOMON!"

"JERI HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO… CUBMON!"

"HARMONY HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO… DACHSMON!"

"RYO HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION TO… SPYROMON!"

"Bring it on!" Terriermon added for good measure.

"Fools…" the Gremlin whispered. "I am the creator of this game, the one who gave life to all the creations in it, the puppet master of all the evils you have fought. I am the only Game Master there ever was."

"Wrong," BlueCeratomon said. "The one and only Game Master the RPG Maker has at the moment… is my cousin Kai, a boy from Okinawa, turned into a Digimon girl named Kei. Everything we accomplished, even us being here right now… it only happened because he helped us achieve it. And even you have to follow the rules of your own game, the rules of the RPG Maker."

The Gremlin gritted his teeth. Green sparks of energy flew through the room. "I AM the RPG Maker!" he screeched as he lunged at them. Streams of crackling, green corrupted data flew out of his hands at the Tamers.

"Everyone, at once…" Kitsumon shouted. "Flare Bullet!"

"Rising Kitsune Punch!" Brawlmon joined her sister.

"Aura Sphere!" the Ceratomon brothers said in unison.

"Leo Scratch!" Cubmon shouted.

"Air Cutter!" Compsomon fired her weapon.

"Fire Frisbee!" Spyromon added his attack.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon spun around.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH!" the Gremlin screamed as his data mass was scrambled by the onslaught. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I… can't… loooooose…" His voice grew weaker as his form twitched and flickered. Slowly, his form dissipated until it completely disappeared.

The Hybrid Tamers stared at the spot where their opponent had been standing mere seconds ago.

"That… was it?" Ceratomon blurted out.

"That was… easy," Dachsmon said. "Far more easier than I anticipated."

"I don't get it… wasn't he supposed to have those phenomenal, cosmic powers that can change the fabrics of time and space?" Spyromon said. "Even without the added force of Millenniumon and Lucemon?"

"Far too easy for a final boss," Terriermon nodded.

Kitsumon slowly walked into the middle of the room. "I think… the real final battle was against MillenniumLucemon. I think we already beat him back there… and everything after that, including our abduction and this ridiculously easy battle… those were all scripted events at the end of the game. And I think we won right after I made one last, important decision."

"And what decision would that be, sis?" Brawlmon asked.

Kitsumon turned around to smile at them. "I forgave Ai for what she did."

* * *

"They did it!" Kei shouted as she jumped up from her chair and hugged Eiko. "They did it, they did it!"

"Yay, they did it! They did it!" Eiko cheered along with her friends, the two Digi-girls jumping up and down with joy.

It took both of them a while until they calmed down. Kei still couldn't keep a wide grin off her face. "How could I haver ever doubted them… they beat all the odds and defeated him…"

"They did it because you helped them," HolyCalumon smiled from the computer screen. You opened them the path to victory. The savepoint… the possibility to beat him from the inside… that was all you."

"You… are right, I guess," Kei nodded. "Heh… maybe I'm a pretty good Game Master after all."

"Are you kidding?" Eiko squealed, giving her yet another hug. "You were GREAT!"

"Well, you helped me," Kei smiled. "Both of you helped me. I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thanks… you too, Holy."

HolyCalumon sighed. "I… did the only thing I could do. I have no other reason to exist in this world… and now that Bio… my brother… is gone, I think I shall be leaving too."

"You're leaving?" Kei gasped. She quickly sat back down in front of the screen. "You can't go! You're… like a good friend. Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Take a good look," Holy said, gesturing at the images all around her. The edges of the RPG Maker windows were becoming blurry, the text unreadable. "The game is over… Bio created the RPG Maker for his own amusement. Reality itself was his game, played by a group of heroes… and now that the game is over, the RPG Maker has no more reason to exist."

Kei was speechless. She never had thought about what would happen after the battle was won. "What… will happen to the world?" she asked.

"It depends on the protagonists of the game," Holy said. "The program and the Game Master have constructed their new world, but now that the game is over, reality will adjust itself to the reality the heroes are most comfortable with. They will do it unconsciously, but the new world is based on their choices."

"So… the world won't be like it used to be," Kei murmured. For a while, she had hoped that she could return back to being a human boy, regular Kai from Okinawa… but then again… did she really hate this new form? Of course she didn't want to be an adult yet, but… she still had parents back on Okinawa. She had a new loving foster mother she really didn't want to give up. She had a brother and new friends. So what if she was a girl? So what if there was a flower growing on her head?

"Will they all remember?" she wanted to know.

"They will remember everything the way it was before Lucemon took over," Holy said. "Of course you, as well as Rika and Renamon, will remember every single detail."

"And… what about you?" Kei asked in a small voice.

Holy smiled sadly at her. "I will disappear… without the RPG Maker and Bio around, I am just a pile of intelligent data, formed to resemble a Digimon… I think I will try and find a place for me in this new world."

"Will we see you again?" Eiko asked as she also stared at the little pink creature on the screen.

"Maybe," Holy said. "I won't disappear. And I will never forget either of you." Slowly, her edges were becoming blurry, too. "I have to go, before this place disappears completely… I will start my search for a new home in the Digital World."

"Will you be all right, all on your own?" Kei asked before their friend vanished.

Holy smiled at her friends a last time. "I won't be alone… I have family waiting for me."

And then she was gone. For a moment, all they could see was static… and then, they saw nothing but the computer's regular desktop.

HolyCalumon was flying on a stream of pure data, heading for the Digital World. She was sad to leave their friends like that. Still, she knew that it didn't have to be a farewell forever. Her thoughts then turned back to BioCalumon… or rather, her brother, the second copy of the original Gremlin. Up to the end, everyone believed him to be the true Gremlin, including himself. There was no need to tell anyone the truth. He was gone now, and the threat of the Gremlin was gone, forever. She felt a bit of sorrow and regret when she thought about Bio… unlike her, he never learned the meaning of love and friendship, all he had craved was power and the possibility to spread chaos. Maybe he could have become a true member of her family if they had met earlier…

For now, she was glad that she still had some family waiting for her. "Father… brother Calumon… I'm on my way… I'm coming home," she said as she rode the data stream.

* * *

D'Arcmon blinked. "What… what happened?" she wondered. She shook her head. "Wasn't I… somewhere else?" She looked around. She was back home… and everything looked like it had always looked before. She ran from the kitchen to the living room. "HELLO?" she shouted. "Anybody there?" She prayed with all her heart to Magnadramon to find a trace of her family.

She almost ran into her husband when he entered through the front door. "Honey?" he asked. "Honey, you're okay!"

"I am okay! You are okay!" she shouted with relief and gave him a hug. She then let go of him. "Wait… the children?"

He smiled. "Don't worry. I don't know how it happened, but after I found myself back to normal, I found them in front of the door." He stepped aside, revealing the small forms of Mako (back as a TinyDevimon), Impmon, Phascomon and – clutching tightly to her brother's left arm… Ai.

D'Arcmon let out a high-pitched scream of relief and scooped all of them up in a massive hug of motherly love… even Phascomon and Impmon, who looked more than a bit irritated.

Tears were running down her face. Tears were also running down a certain Cupimon's face. "M-mommy…" Ai whispered in-between hiccups. "C-can you… can you forgive…"

"Ssssshhhh…" D'Arcmon hushed her. "Don't say a word… Mommy loves you, little darling… Mommy always forgives you…"

For a moment, they just stayed that way and enjoyed each other's company. Even Impmon had to admit to himself that having a family was… nice.

After a moment, Ai looked at her parents and asked: "So… does that mean I'm not in trouble?"

Her mother and father exchanged a look. Then D'Arcmon frowned at her daughter. "Oh, you're CRAZY grounded for what you did, young lady!"

And then she gave her another hug.

* * *

Police chief Todo had been more than relieved to wake up in his familiar, male, grownup body… right next to his wife, who was also back to normal. The first thing he did was taking a look out of the window. No countless children playing on the street. Everything was back the way it was. And over the next few hours, after several long phone calls and a quick drive to the police station, he could assure that it happened everywhere in Japan. The giant dome of light had disappeared, the hideout of the self-proclaimed 'rebels' as well. Tokyo Tower was back the way it was, and there was no trace of any of Lucemon's followers. Well, they had turned back into the children they were before Ai had recruited them… but they couldn't really put little children to prison, could they?

Well, that was a matter the courts of justice had to discuss. His team had a more important job to take care of… assuring that after all those days of craziness, the city was still a safe place. Reppamon, Hiroshi Taomon Matsuki and every other member of his squad had reappeared back in their normal human or Digimon forms, in their respective homes. And each of them agreed that now was a time that they needed to protect the citizens, to make sure they were safe.

However… Taomon had requested a week off duty to spend with his family. Todo had a good idea why this was so important, so he granted it. After all, the Matsuki family was a very… special case.

Another special case was waiting for him when a certain group of people appeared in front of the police station… people he had never expected to see again. It was Mitsuo Yamaki, accompanied by his associates Riley and Tally. Standing behind them were Alice McCoy and her small troupe of mercenaries.

"I am willing to answer for everything I did," he said. "I believe I can say that goes for all of us." All around him, his companions nodded.

To make a long story short… Yamaki and the others had to answer for a couple of law breaks. In the end, however, certain witnesses provided enough evidence that they all played pivotal roles in the events that helped turning the world back to normal… so most of those charges were dropped. Yamaki had to pay a considerable amount of money and even spend a short time in jail… but after everything was over, he returned to being a respectable man and wa even allowed to work for the government again, in the new embassy of Japan in the Digital World, together with his two partners Riley and Tally… their relationship with two of the most prominent Digimon there only helped in their job.

Alice and her two companions didn't have to answer for as much as Yamaki, but they faced it with relative acceptance of their situation. After that, they returned back to their lives as mercenaries that accepted jobs in both worlds. The only difference was that their actions were now monitored. And every now and then, the government was even willing to pay them for their services, mostly to work together with the Digimon Squad of the Tokyo police forces.

* * *

"You gave me a nasty shock back there," Ryo sighed as he and his two partners returned home. "Don't ever do that again to me, you hear?"

"We promise, Ryo," Monodramon smirked.

"Yeah, we'll never let ourselves be caught that easily anymore," Minidramon nodded.

"Okay then… but I must say I'm very proud that you helped Rika get us out of there," he smiled. Together, the threesome entered the house.

They were very surprised to see how Ryo's parents were packing everything together. Huge cardboard moving boxes were standing everywhere in the house… even in Ryo's room.

Ryo and the dragon twins stared at the spectacle for a while. "Mom… Dad… what the heck are you doing?"

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" his father asked with a smirk. "We decided to move in together again, in a new house."

"Yes, a house closer to my new working place," Fafnimon nodded. "It'll be a new start for us all, we'll be like a family again. Aren't you happy?"

"Um… sure I'm happy, but…" Ryo was at a loss of words. "Wait, new working place?" he then blurted out. "You have a new job?"

"I sure have," his dragon mother smiled. "The kindergarten hired me as a new caretaker for the young ones… looks like they were impressed with my ability to care for the tykes back when I had to take over for MarineAngemon."

"And…" Ryo looked at his father. "You don't mind?"

"Actually, I think this is the perfect chance for me to get used to all this Digimon craziness," his father said. "Now that Japan and the Digital World will have even closer contacts with each other."

"Oh man…" Ryo groaned. "And you never thought about telling me about this earlier?"

* * *

"But Daddyyyyy!" Suzie whined. "Why can't I sleep in the big bedroom anymore?"

"We talked about this, Suzie," Janyu chuckled as he petted the head of his youngest child. "You're not an adult anymore. And now that you're small again, your old bed is enough."

"But that's not faaaaiiiir!" the girl shouted. "I'll be a big girl again sooner than you think… I am a Tamer and I have my own Hybrid form now."

"But you still didn't have any good training," Sheperdmon said as she walked in. "And no daughter of mine is going to face another Digimon in battle again unless she had at least some sort of basic training."

"Um… Dad… isn't she a bit young for this?" Harmony quietly asked her father.

"What shall I do?" Janyu sighed. "For Digimon, it's normal to learn how to fight at an early age… and your mother isn't going to take no for an answer."

"See it this way, Harmony… it's not exactly normal for kids our age to fight Digimon either," Henry said as he stepped next to his twin sister.

"I guess you're right," Harmony nodded. "At least she has two older siblings that can show her the ropes, huh?" The twins exchanged a smirk.

After MillenniumLucemon was defeated, the Hybrid Tamers had realized that all of the Gremlin's presence had vanished… but BioCalumon's body had remained. But with the RPG Maker gone, it had lost all of its privileges and capabilities as a hint giver and savepoint, reducing it to a regular mass of Digimon data… But that was not the end of the story. The Digimon Sovereigns had honored the Hybrid Tamers for their services for both the human and the Digital Worlds. Zhuqiaomon, after realizing that his little pet project didn't serve any use any longer, graciously granted the Hybrid Tamers a gift… using his divine powers, he changed BioCalumon's remains, transforming them into a male copy of Harmony's body… allowing Henry to gain back his own body. Henry and Harmony both were ecstatic that they now had a proper twin brother/sister. After this event, all the bad blood that existed between the Tamers and Zhuqiaomon had vanished for good.

While Suzie was still trying to convince her parents to buy her a bigger bed, Lopmon sat quietly in Suzie's room.

A soft knock came from the door and Terriermon came in. "Um… hey Lopmon… after all that happened… I figured we should talk…"

"Yes, we should," she nodded, and Terriermon sat down next to her on the bed.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Terriermon coughed. "So…"

"So…"

They both looked at each other and said at the same time: "How about a date next Tuesday?"

Both were surprised at the others' question. They both chuckled a bit, then Lopmon smiled and said: "I would love to, Terriermon."

"Yeah… me too," he grinned. They both leaned against each other, enjoying the other's warmth and company.

"So… what about Harmony, then?" Lopmon asked.

"Ah, mou-man-tai," Terriermon replied. "She'll get over it."

Lopmon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "She never knew that you liked her…"

"She didn't? Oh well… all the better than, huh?" Terriermon winked.

* * *

"Hey bro! We're here!" Kei waved with her long vine-fingers as she and her foster mother, Nami Lillymon Asaji, walked through the forest of Okinawa.

Stingmon bowed in front of the Lillymon as she and Kei stepped in front of him. "Miss Asaji, in the name of my mother and father, I welcome you to the nesting grounds of the Green Insect Digimon Syndicate of Okinawa."

"No need to be so formal," Miss Asaji smiled. "I'm glad I'll finally be able to meet my daughter's biological family…" And she greeted the insect warrior with a gentle hug.

Stingmon was more than flustered by the sudden affection of his sister's foster mother. "Um… is she always like this?" he asked.

Kei laughed. "Only when she's feeling affectionate," she grinned.

"I for one am very glad you see us as family as well," QueenBeemon said as she came walking through the trees, a warm smile on her face. "And I'm very happy as well to finally meet the woman who raised my darling little daughter. I can't thank you enough for taking such good care of her, Miss Asaji."

"Oh please, do call me Nami," the Lillymon said. "We have so much to talk about… so much to exchange… look, I've brought sooo many baby photos of her we can look at."

"Oh my gosh! She was sooooo cute as a little sapling!" QueenBeemon gushed after taking one of the pictures in her hand.

Kei sweatdropped when she saw her two mothers gossiping and squealing over baby photos. "Human or Digimon, boy or girl, plant or insect Digimon… I guess mothers will always be the same."

She then looked at her brother. "Oh, by the way, bro… Eiko says hi."

"E-eiko?" Stingmon muttered uncomfortably.

"Yes, Eiko," Kei grinned. „She wants to see you again soooo badly and she asked me to give you this..." And she handed her brother a small piece of paper, with a colorful crayon drawing on it.

Stingmon gulped when he took a look at the picture… it was a crude drawing on him, being nuzzled by a small ChibiBakemon. A red heart was floating over their heads and below, in a little child's handwriting, there was the following text: 'For my beloved Stingmon from his cute little girlfriend Eiko.'

* * *

Jeri grunted as she fell back on her behind.

"You certainly improved, daughter," Leomon grunted appreciatively. "But you still got a lot to learn."

"Yeah, I know that, Dad," Jeri said as she got back up from the dojo's floor, rubbing her chin. "But you didn't have to hit so hard."

"If you don't want to get hit, try to improve your dodging skills. Easy as that," Leomon said. "Be thankful that you have me as your teacher instead of your uncle… he tends to be much more unforgiving with his disciples."

That reminded Jeri of something. "Dad…" the young Cubmon said quietly as she wrapped her tail around her legs. "About Uncle Bancho… can we visit him some time?"

"I see no reason not to," her father replied. "But why do you ask now? Is there a special reason?"

"Actually, there is," Jeri nodded. "It's… it's about Leormon." She gulped. It was never easy to speak of her old partner. "I… never really apologized to him for what happened. Because of me…"

"Don't say another word, daughter," Leomon said sternly. "It was not your fault. Destiny chose you and your cousin to become partners, and it was his own decision to follow you."

"But still… I could have protected him…"

Leomon put his massive paws on his daughter's shoulders. "Jeri… our family is a family of warriors. Leormon was a warrior. He died because fought for what he believed in… and to protect you, the closest thing he had to a sister. BanchoLeomon knows that. He will always be remembered as one of the most selfless, brave warriors our clan had in years. He mourns his death, but he will always be proud… of his son, and of you. You stayed at his side until the very end."

Jeri sniffled a bit, then she hugged her father. "Thank you, Dad…"

Leomon smiled and embraced his daughter in the most gentle way a powerful warrior was able to. "I'll contact my brother as soon as I can, and if he agrees, we can go to the Digital World next summer vacation."

"I'm looking forward to it," Jeri smiled as she leaned in the warm, muscular, furry chest of her father.

* * *

"Nothing…" Takato murmured as he let go of the computer mouse. "Nothing left… not even a single file." He sighed. "I guess Kei was right… oh well, it's probably for the best."

"Would you want to use the RPG Maker to change anything else?" Guilmon asked. He was sitting on his brother's bed, munching on some Guilmon bread.

"I don't know," Takato sighed. He shrugged. "Maybe. I guess everything is fine the way it is."

Guilmon then asked a question he had on his mind for some time now: "If you knew what the RPG Maker was capable of from the very beginning… would you still have used it?"

"Well, I definitely wouldn't have turned Yamaki into the villain, that's for sure," Takato grumbled. "As for the rest… perhaps. I don't know if I would ever have thought of having a Digimon mother… or brother, for that matter. In the end, that was Kai's idea…"

Guilmon gulped down the rest of his bread and smirked. "But you're glad he had that idea, right?"

"Of course I am, doofus," Takato grinned. "No rare Digimon card in the world would make me want to give up on you."

The door opened and their mother stuck her scaly snout into their room. "Hey boys, did you finish your homework yet?"

Takato and Guilmon looked at each other and gulped. "A-almost, Mom," Guilmon stuttered.

Mie frowned. "You didn't even start working on it, did you? Well, I suggest you sit down and get to work, young men."

A double groan of discontent came from the two brothers. "Yes, Mom…"

With a satisfied smile, Mie wanted to leave the two boys to their work, when Takato called her: "Hey Mom… can I ask you a question?"

"Well, you just did. But I guess you wanna ask me something else. Sure, go ahead, son!"

Takato took a deep breath. "Mom… are you happy to be a Digimon?"

Mie took a close look at him. Then she opened the door all the way, came into the room and sat down on the bed, next to Guilmon. "Takato… come here for a moment," she said, patting the soft mattress next to her. Takato stood up and sat down next to her, leaving Mie in the middle of her two sons.

She took a deep breath. "Boys… before anything else, nothing else in this world makes me more happy than to be your mother and the wife to your father. That's all that matters to me. I really don't know anything about this… old reality you told me about, Takato. But you said that in that world, Guilmon was a Digimon and I wasn't… which means that in that reality, I could never be his true mother. I remember giving birth to him… raising him… being with him from the very beginning of his life. I have every right to call myself his mother. I simply don't care of any… magical video game changed reality or not. I am his mother, just like I am yours." She smiled. "Besides, I have enjoyable memories of my own youth, my life back in the Digital World, my journies with Mayumi, Hiroshi and Leomon. I am proud to call myself a Digital Champion… and even though I still think he can be a pompous ass sometimes, I still am proud to be a champion of Zhuqiaomon. So yes. Yes, I am very happy to be a Digimon."

She pulled both of her sons closer and embraced them in a motherly hug. "Does that answer your question, Takato?"

Takato smiled. "Yes… thanks, Mom."

She nodded, ruffled Takato's hair and Guilmon's head fins, then she stood up. "Now get to that homework, boys… and when you're done, come down for dinner. I have a nice dessert for whoever did a good job."

"Dessert? Yum!" Guilmon licked his lips. "What is it?"

"Oh, I tried something new this morning…" Mie walked out of the room, but looked back at her sons with a wink. "I call it: Ceratomon bread."

* * *

"But Renaaaaaaa! I totally told you we NEED you for the upcoming game next week!"

Rena shivered. The blonde human girl with the ponytail moved the telephone and the obnixious voice as far away from her ear as possible. "I'll… think about it, Yui… um… I need to hang up now… see you in school."

She groaned as she put down the phone. "That girl is so… so…"

"Persistant?" Rika suggested.

Rena nodded. "Yeah… that's the word. How can I make it clear to her that I'm not interested in playing volleyball anymore?"

"I don't think that's the main reason why she keeps calling you," Rika chuckled.

"I'm not interested in her in THAT way either!" Rena shouted.

"Well honey, why don't you tell her you have a boyfriend?" Rumiko asked casually as she walked past her daughters.

"MOM!" Rena blushed a deep red.

"What? The way I understand it, you two had a lovely evening yesterday…" her mother winked.

"Oh yeah! How was your date? Did you kiss?" Rika asked.

Rena's head started to look more and more like a ripe tomato. "Th-that's none of your business, little sister."

But Rika couldn't resist teasing her some more. "Hey, have you ever asked Reppamon if he prefers your human form over your Digimon form?"

"RIKA!" Rena shouted.

"From what I know, Reppamon isn't into human girls…" Hiroshi said as he entered through the front door. "Then again, he doesn't even know about this second form of yours yet and he seems to love you very much…"

"DAD!" Rena yelled.

"Good evening, dear," Rumiko smiled at her husband. "How was work?"

"Oh, you know, the same," Roshi said as he gave his wife a quick evening kiss. "Hey, girls… aren't you giving your father a welcome home hug?"

"Daaaad… you know I'm not so… huggy…" Rika murmured uncomfortably as her father hugged both her and her sister.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy the hug the Akiyama boy gave you last evening…" Roshi chuckled.

Rika squeaked. "Y-you saw that?" she blushed.

Rena spun around. "WHAT? You and… Ryo? No way! Tell me, sis! All the juicy details!"

"S-stop it, Rena!" Rika stuttered.

"And where's the rest of my family?" Roshi asked as he looked around.

"Sitting in the kitchen," Rumiko explained. "He's helping mom with dinner."

"That's my boy," Hiroshi smiled as he entered the kitchen, where his mother-in-law and a small foxboy were sitting together, preparing the sandwiches for dinner. "Hey champ! I'm home!"

Bimon's face lit up when he saw his father coming in. "Daddy!" he said as he slid off his chair. He ran up to Roshi and hugged him. "I managed to create an even bigger flame today, Daddy… grandma said it was almost as big as my nose."

Roshi laughed as he ruffled the little Digi-boy's headfur. "Very good. When you're older, I'm sure you'll be a master of using foxfire."

"You really think so?" Bimon grinned with happiness.

There seemed to be no trace left of the old Demon Lord Barbamon. When reality reset itself to the Digimon-populated Japan where Rika's father was a Taomon, Rika had expected Bimon to turn back into her criminal grandfather… after all, his transformation was a result of Lucemon's powers. The surprise was very big when they realized that while everything else had turned back, Bimon had stayed the same. And not only that – everyone seemed to remember him as the third child of the family.

Back when he was magical girl Romi, Rika's father had grown to love the little fox-boy as a brother… and now that he was an adult male again, he was even more happy that he now had a son. His own father certainly wasn't the best father in the world… so Roshi was more determined then ever to be a better father, now that the roles were reversed.

Later that evening, Rika was sitting on her bed. She was looking at some of her old Digimon cards. Rena was sitting on her own bed. She had decided to spend more time as a human now, to get a better feeling and understanding of humanity, and the concept of a family. But one thing the former Rookie knew was that she was happy with herself and her place in this new world.

"Rika?" she then asked quietly. "Are you happy?"

Rika looked up from her cards. "You know… before this started, I was a single child. I only had mom and grandma around and I didn't have a lot of contact with other kids. After I met Takato and the other Tamers, I started to have friends. I grew angry with Takato after he turned me and Dad into Digimon, sure… but you know what?" She smiled. "Thanks to him, I now have an even bigger family. Yes, I am happy, sis… very happy indeed."

Rena smiled back. "I'm very glad to hear that, Rika."

They switched off the light and went to bed.

"Good night… big sis."

"Good night, little sis."

* * *

The End

Author's Notes: Finally... after more than five years of writing, I finally finished this very long, very fulfilling story. I remember clearly when I started this as a thread back on the Anime Addventure... It was one of my very rare non-crossover stories, unless you count crossovers of the various Digimon seasons. I am very glad that I finally got to writing this final chapter and I apologize for the long wait... personal life kept me from it. In the end, I hope very much that all of you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing for it.

Special thanks go to all those who stayed my loyal fans all over the years, those who gave me good advice, feedback and help. Above all, I'd like to thank my very special online friend Alex Warlorn, who might be the biggest fan of this particular story.

Thank you.


End file.
